Parce que je suis un(e) imbécile
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Un adolescent du nom de Téo reçoit son premier pokémon avant de partir à l'aventure. Néanmoins, sur son chemin, il rencontrera la route de Bel. Est-ce que ces deux adolescent peuvent cohabiter dans leurs aventures ? Est-ce que leurs aventures peuvent se croiser ? Et si tout cela était bien plus lourd de sens que l'on le croit ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Ca fait mal

**Premier évènement : Percussion**

**Chapitre 1 : Ça fait mal**

« Hum … Tu t'appelles donc Téo et tu viens recevoir ton premier pokémon, c'est cela ? » _demanda une femme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, proche surement de la quarantaine. Elle portait une blouse blanche et un tailleur composé d'une veste blanche et d'une jupe verte. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts, elle observait l'adolescent qui se tenait en face d'elle. Ayant un bloc-notes dans les mains, elle le parcourait de haut en bas avant de reprendre la parole calmement : _« Ainsi, malgré le fait que tu aies seize ans, tu n'as jamais eu de pokémons. D'après ce que je lis, cela est dû … »

« Ce n'est pas très important, madame Araragi. Pendant ses dernières années, je me suis quand même renseigné un peu sur les pokémons et je pensais que …Qu'il serait temps que je me lance dans l'aventure. »

« Ce n'est pas très grave. Sache de toute façon que tu n'es pas le premier, ni le dernier des adolescents à recevoir son premier pokémon à cet âge. Notre région est même l'une des rares à avoir une moyenne d'âge aussi haute pour nos jeunes dresseurs. »

_La femme aux cheveux bruns s'adressait à un jeune garçon portant un béret de couleur rouge sur ses cheveux noirs. Ses yeux bleus fixaient le professeur en face de lui alors qu'il avait une banane de couleur jaune au niveau de la ceinture. Il portait un T-shirt noir accompagné d'une veste brune qui semblait dans un état assez déplorable. Enfin, son pantalon était de même couleur que son T-shirt. Sur son dos trônait fièrement un sac._

« Je comprends ce que vous dites. Mais j'ai quelques questions, je ne suis jamais sorti de chez moi et je me demandais si … Je pouvais y arriver ? »

« Chacun peut y arriver tant qu'il fait des efforts. Néanmoins, tu resteras sous surveillance à cause de ton cas assez spécial. Je pense que tu comprends par-là que c'est assez dangereux de ta part d'accomplir une telle chose. »

« Je … Je comprends bien sûr. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ma banane. Il n'y a rien à craindre à ce sujet. Merci beaucoup de votre préoccupation. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avec calme._

« Ah … Si seulement je pouvais avoir plus de personnes comme toi, aussi calmes et stoïques. Généralement, la majorité du temps, les nouveaux dresseurs sont assez … exaltés dira-t-on. Bon. Je vais aller chercher les trois pokémons parmi lesquels tu pourras choisir. En attendant, est-ce que tu veux bien patienter dehors ? Comme je veux te montrer les capacités de chacun, il vaut mieux le faire à l'extérieur. »

« Je comprends … Je serai là-bas à vous attendre, professeur Araragi. » _dit l'adolescent avant de se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment._

_Dehors, il faisait un temps radieux, Téo regardant brièvement le soleil. Hum … C'était une bonne journée pour débuter son aventure. De toute façon, il devait bien la commencer. Il ne pouvait pas toujours compter sur sa mère. Il était maintenant capable d'assumer ses responsabilités et ses problèmes. Hum … Bon, le professeur en mettait du …_

« A … A… ATTENTION ! AHHHHHHHH ! » _s'écria une voix féminine avant de le percuter, le faisant tomber au sol._

_Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il était à moitié sonné, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion alors qu'il observait la personne qui s'était écroulé sur lui. Enfin … Ce qu'il en voyait puisqu'il remarquait simplement un imposant chapeau vert avec une rayure blanche en son milieu. Avec lenteur, il tira dessus, le soulevant pour apercevoir une masse de cheveux blonds. Les yeux de l'adolescente s'ouvrirent, laissant paraître deux yeux verts qui le fixèrent longuement. Elle se redressa aussitôt, bafouillant avec vitesse :_

« Pardon pardon ! Je ne voyais pas où j'allais et je regardais le soleil qui est si beau ! Dis, dis, c'est un beau temps n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerai bien qu'il dure tout le temps ! J'aime beaucoup le soleil et surtout quand le vent ne tape pas trop fort ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? AH ! Désolée, je dois me rendre tout de suite chez le professeur Araragi ! »

« Nous sommes chez le professeur Araragi. » _annonça Téo calmement, essayant de relier le flot d'informations entre eux pour y trouver une quelconque liaison. Résultat ? Il n'y en avait aucune. C'était quoi le rapport entre le professeur Araragi et le soleil ? Et le vent ? Enfin bon, le problème n'était pas là. Cette fille ? Elle devait avoir son âge d'après ce qu'il pouvait constater au niveau physique. Elle avait une longue robe blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, des collants oranges avec un haut de couleur qui était ouvert en son milieu. Enfin, elle avait aussi un sac à bandoulière de couleur verte qui allait de pair avec ses yeux et le chapeau qu'elle récupéra, toujours confuse._

« Nous sommes chez le professeur Araragi ? Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Professeur Araragi, professeur Arara … »

_Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prévenir l'adolescente se prit une porte en pleine face, celle-ci s'étant ouverte vers l'extérieur pour laisser paraître le professeur Araragi. Un petit gémissement plaintif et voilà que l'adolescente se massa le front et le nez, sanglotant un peu._

« Oh ! Pardon … Ne serais-tu pas Bel ? Je t'attendais depuis ton coup de fil. Tu arrives au bon moment puisque j'allais distribuer l'un de ces trois pokémons à Téo. » _dit le professeur Araragi, tenant les trois pokéballs dans ses mains, aidant Bel à se relever de l'autre. Pendant ce laps de temps, Téo s'était mis lui-même debout, observant les trois sphères rouges et blanches dans la main du professeur Araragi. Parmi elles, son premier pokémon._

« Si ! Si ! C'est moi ! Je devais arriver plus tôt mais je ne pouvais pas ! Enfin, mon réveil n'a pas sonné et je ne me suis dépêchée et … et … »

« C'est bon. Je comprends parfaitement. Néanmoins, puisque tu es arrivée en deuxième, il est normal que Téo choisisse le premier. Téo … Je vais donc te présenter les trois pokémons. Je vais commencer par Vipélierre, un pokémon de type plante. » _annonça le professeur avant de brandir une pokéball, la jetant devant elle. Aussitôt, une petite créature bipède et de couleur verte fit son apparition._

« Vous pouvez me montrer les autres ? » _demanda Téo calmement._

« Bien sûr. Le second pokémon est Moustillon. Il est de type eau. » _répondit la femme professeur, jetant une seconde pokéball au sol. Une loutre bipède comme Vipélierre fit son apparition, poussant des petits cris de joie._

« Dites, dites ! Et le troisième ? Et le troisième ? Je suis sûre que c'est Gruikui ! » _répondit Bel avec frénésie alors que le professeur lui souriait. Pour toute réponse, la scientifique envoya la dernière pokéball en direction du sol, la sphère s'ouvrant pour laisser paraître un petit cochon dont la majorité du corps était orange, sauf le bas qui était de couleur noire ainsi que son front, une marque jaune s'y trouvant par-dessus._

« Voilà donc vos trois pokémons. Téo, à toi de choisir. » _dit le professeur Araragi alors que l'adolescent fit un petit geste de la main en direction de Bel._

« Qu'elle choisisse la première. Même si elle est arrivée en retard, elle semblait attendre depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. »

« Merci ! Merci merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci beaucoup … euh … C'est quoi encore ton prénom ? Oh ! Je vais choisir Moustillon ! Mousti, Mousti ! » _répondit à grande vitesse l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, s'agenouillant en tendant les deux mains vers la loutre bipède. Celle-ci courut à toute allure vers elle, sautant dans ses bras avant de pousser des petits cris de joie conjugués à ceux de Bel._

« Pour ma part … Je crois que je vais choisir Vipélierre. Désolé, Gruikui. » _annonça le garçon au béret rouge, tendant simplement sa main gauche vers le pokémon végétal. Celui-ci s'avança tranquillement vers lui, se plaçant devant l'adolescent tandis que le professeur prenait la parole, rappelant Gruikui dans sa pokéball :_

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Il trouvera très rapidement un dresseur qui lui conviendra. Maintenant que vous avez chacun votre pokémon, je vais devoir … »

« Téo ! Dis, dis ! On combat ! Maintenant ! » _s'écria l'adolescente, coupant la parole au professeur Araragi qui sembla surprise d'une telle audace. Finalement, un sourire se dessina chez la femme qui reprit calmement : _

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est un moyen comme un autre de débuter en tant que dresseur pokémon. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Téo ? Es-tu d'accord avec cette idée ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle me laisse le choix. » _répondit l'adolescent en poussant un soupir. Cette fille était montée sur ressorts, ce n'était pas possible autrement._

« Alors, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner, je vais vous emmener dans une petite salle où vous pourrez vous affronter tous les deux. »

« Tu vas voir, Téo ! C'est vraiment trop génial les combats de pokémons ! » _dit l'adolescente avec entrain alors qu'il haussait simplement les épaules avec difficulté._

_Si ça lui plaisait tant que ça … Plus vite il en terminait, plus vite il serait débarrassé d'elle, plus vite il pouvait alors commencer la collecte des badges. Il suivit le professeur et l'adolescente, n'ayant pas répondu à cette dernière pour éviter de lancer une conversation qui lui donnerait la migraine plus qu'autre chose._

_Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent face à face dans une petite arène qui semblait être spécialement emménagée par le professeur Araragi. Celle-ci se tenait au-dehors de l'arène, servant d'arbitre. Elle prit la parole :_

« Ce combat se déroulera en un contre un. Le pokémon qui perd son combat perd donc le match. Ce match opposera Vipélierre de Téo à Moustillon de Bel. Vous pouvez commencer. »

« Moustillon ! Fonce tout de suite sur ton adversaire ! » _s'écria Bel, exaltée par le combat._

_Hum ? Elle y allait franchement. Il demanda à son Vipélierre de faire attention et d'esquiver la charge du Moustillon. Avec facilité, la créature verte fit un geste sur le côté, la charge de Moustillon continuant sur sa lancée. Téo dirigea sa main vers l'adversaire de son pokémon, prenant la parole plus que calmement :_

« Fais de même, Vipélierre. Normalement, tu devrais être capable de créer des lianes ? Alors, fouette son Moustillon dès que possible. Qu'il comprenne que cela fasse mal. »

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Deux lianes sortirent du col du pokémon végétal alors que Moustillon se retournait pour lui faire face. Lorsque les lianes arrivèrent à sa hauteur, le pokémon aqueux semblait bien peiné jusqu'à ce que Bel crie une nouvelle fois :_

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ses lianes ! Tire-lui dessus avec ton pistolet à eau ! »

_Grossière erreur, plus que grossière même. Il demanda à son pokémon de ne pas s'intéresser à la projection aqueuse, lui ordonnant de donner une violente claque sur le Moustillon de son adversaire. La tête du pokémon loutre vira sur le côté, son pistolet d'eau allant percuter un mur. Téo reprit la parole :_

« Termine-en maintenant qu'il est sonné. Fonce sur lui et débarrasse-toi de ton adversaire. »

_Le pokémon s'exécuta, frappant de tout son corps contre le Moustillon, l'envoyant hors du terrain désignant l'arène. La loutre tenta de se relever en gémissant de douleur mais deux lianes entourèrent son corps, le faisant rencontrer le sol plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il ne bouge plus, évanoui par les trop nombreuses attaques._

« Moustillon est hors de combat. Le vainqueur de ce combat est Téo. » _annonça le professeur Araragi, Téo poussant un léger soupir, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion alors qu'il regardait Bel. Celle-ci avait rappelé son pokémon tandis qu'il lui disait :_

« Il est normal que tu perdes. Tu avais déjà … »

« Ça ne fait rien, Moustillon ! Tu ne t'es pas encore assez entraîné pour réussir à battre un pokémon qui est d'un type avantagé par rapport au tien mais ce n'est pas grave ! »

« Tu as voulu me combattre en sachant que tu allais perdre ? Tu es stupide ou quoi ? » _demanda t-il, surpris d'une telle chose._

« Oui ! Mais je pensais vraiment que je pouvais te battre tout de suite ! Je me suis trompée mais ça ne fait rien ! Je vais commencer à m'entraîner tout de suite ! Au revoir, professeur Araragi ! Au revoir, Téo ! Dis, dis, on combattra une nouvelle fois dès que j'aurai d'autres pokémons hein ! » _dit l'adolescente avant de les saluer puis de partir. Il n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Il tourna son visage vers le professeur, celle-ci semblant désemparée. Il dit :_

« J'ai cru rêver ou elle a confirmé qu'elle était idiote ? »

« Je crois bien que oui. Elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui donner son pokédex. Hum … Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner, Téo ? »

_Hein ? Oui, bien sûr. Il suivit le professeur Araragi jusqu'à son bureau. Là-bas, l'un des assistants du professeur prit la pokéball de Téo pour soigner Vipélierre tandis que la femme en blouse blanche lui tendait deux pokédex. Elle lui annonça :_

« Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin d'explications à ce sujet. Tu me semblais déjà bien au courant pour que je t'en parle à nouveau. Néanmoins, je te donne aussi le pokédex de Bel. Si tu la revois sur ton chemin, est-ce que tu pourras le lui donner ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Comme vous le voulez. » _répondit-il bien que cela le dérangeait. Il n'avait pas vraiment … envie de revoir cette hystérique. _

« Oh. Bien entendu. J'allais oublier … Puisque tu débutes, je dois aussi te donner cinq pokéballs neuves pour que tu puisses capturer tes premiers pokémons. Bien sûr, il y en a cinq autres pour Bel. Ah … Quelle tête en l'air, cette fille. » _soupira le professeur, passant une main sur sa joue droite tout en hochant la tête._

« J'ai … vu cela … Merci encore pour tout. » _répondit poliment l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs en s'inclinant devant elle._

« Ce n'est pas tout. Je tiens à te rappeler ce que tu dois faire quotidiennement. Si tu te lances dans l'aventure, tu dois prendre tes précautions. Je suis en partie responsable de tes débuts. S'il t'arrivait ne serait-ce qu'un malheur, je pourrai avoir quelques problèmes. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. Vous n'aurez aucun message qui préviendra que tout ira mal de mon côté. » _annonça Téo tandis qu'il rangeait dans une poche ses cinq pokéballs et son pokédex, dans l'autre le pokédex de Bel ainsi que ses pokéballs._

« Hum … Normalement, elle ne devrait pas avoir quitté la ville. Enfin, je l'espère. Tu peux essayer de la retrouver avant qu'elle ne commette une bêtise ? »

« Je vais voir … Je vais m'en aller. » _termina de dire l'adolescent, semblant peu convaincu par les paroles du professeur par rapport à Bel._

« S'il te plaît, Téo. Je te fais confiance à ce sujet. Maintenant, si tu as d'autres questions pendant ton périple, tu peux me contacter grâce à ton pokédex. »

_Oui, il le savait bien. Il remercia le professeur, quittant le bâtiment avant de fermer les yeux, baissant la tête d'un air déconfit. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se mettre à la recherche de cette adolescente. Le problème fut qu'un Pokédex était un objet très important, presque vital pour un nouveau dresseur. Il allait devoir la retrouver … D'après les paroles du professeur, elle devait se trouver dans la ville … ou les alentours._


	2. Chapitre 2 : PDLHH

**Chapitre 2 : Perdue dans les hautes herbes**

« Pardonnez-moi, auriez-vous aperçu une adolescente aux cheveux blonds, yeux verts, porte une longue robe blanche. Elle a un caractère assez simplet et court surement un peu partout. Elle a mon âge normalement et est assez excitée comme personne. »

_Il s'était adressé à une dixième personne, celle-ci hochant la tête négativement pour dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Il poussa un profond soupir, se disant que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple que prévu. Il recommença à marcher, serrant un peu les dents. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait perdre son temps avec elle ? Si elle n'était pas trop bête, elle pouvait toujours …_

« Oui mais non … Elle est justement plus que stupide. » _murmura-t-il à lui-même en passant une main sur son visage. Il n'était vraiment pas gâté._

_Cela faisait maintenant une quinzaine de minutes qu'il marchait, n'ayant pas perdu de temps pour questionner les gens autour de lui. Bon … Il y avait trois femmes âgées d'une quarantaine d'années qui discutaient entre elles. Elles avaient les têtes de celles qui se mêlaient de tout et de n'importe quoi … Mais surtout de ce qui ne les concernait pas. Il s'approcha des trois femmes, celles-ci tournant leurs têtes vers lui avant qu'il ne demande :_

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger. Auriez-vous vu une adolescente qui doit avoir mon âge. Elle a des cheveux blonds, un chapeau vert avec une rayure blanche en son milieu. La réflexion ne semble pas vraiment être son fort et elle est un peu nigaude. Elle a aussi des yeux verts, un sac de même couleur qu'elle porte en bandoulière. Je dois la retrouver. »

« Et bien … Un jeune garçon des plus polis. Cela fait plaisir à voir. Pour la jeune fille que tu recherches, elle est partie vers là. » _dit l'une des femmes, désignant la sortie de la ville à en pointant vers l'Est de leur position._ « Il est vrai qu'elle semblait assez … survoltée. Mais quand même courir dans cette tenue … Je me demande si c'est humainement possible. »

« Je ne crois pas. Merci beaucoup de vos réponses mesdames. Bonne journée à vous. » _dit l'adolescent en hochant la tête vers le bas._

_Bon … Maintenant, il avait une piste. Le problème était : voulait-il la suivre ou non ? Sa main se posa sur son sac autour de sa taille. La réponse était : il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'éloigna des trois femmes qui recommencèrent à parler entre elles avec visiblement un autre sujet de conversation qu'il préférait ignorer._

_Il quitta la ville, regardant autour de lui. Maintenant qu'il était hors de la civilisation, où est-ce qu'il devait se rendre. Penser comme quelqu'un qui ne réfléchissait pas. S'il était une adolescente particulièrement inepte, où est-ce qu'il irait ? La réponse était pourtant bien simple : capturer son premier pokémon et entraîner le sien._

« Elle s'est sûrement dirigée vers les hautes herbes avoisinantes. » _se dit-il calmement avant de quitter le chemin de terre qui conduisait vers une autre ville._

_Maintenant … Où est-ce qu'elle était passée ? Il était arrivé dans les herbes, étant assez grand pour éviter de s'y perdre. Pourtant, pourquoi avait-il cette impression sinistre que … cela devait être le cas de l'adolescente ? Vraiment … Plus vite il la trouverait, plus vite il en serait débarrassé et pourrait alors commencer son voyage. S'il perdait trop de temps …_

« AHHHHHHHH ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pris de pokéball ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Peut-être que j'en ai fait tomber une pendant que j'ouvrais mon sac ? AHHHHHHH ! »

« Trouvée. » _dit-il tout simplement après avoir entendu les cris sur sa droite._

_Il se dirigea vers l'origine des cris, voyant Bel qui était à quatre pattes sur le sol. Elle n'avait aucune décence ou quoi ? Elle cherchait avec fébrilité dans les herbes une pokéball qu'elle n'avait jamais possédée. Vraiment … Hum ? Qu'est-ce que … Ah. Il apercevait son Moustillon qui cherchait avec elle. L'un semblait aussi idiot que l'autre. Et à côté d'eux ? Un pigeon qui était à moitié sonné après les attaques subies de plein fouet visiblement_

« Un Poichigeon … d'après ce que j'ai appris. » _murmura-t-il calmement._

_Dès qu'il prit la parole, l'adolescente se redressa subitement, courant vers lui avant de s'écrouler à moitié sur son torse. Il y avait au moins quelque chose de rempli chez elle, pensa-t-il alors qu'elle redressait sa tête, les yeux presque larmoyants._

« Téo ! Téo ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu as une pokéball ! Tu me la donnes, dis dis ? Je te promets de te la rendre plus tard ! S'il te plaît ! » _demanda-t-elle presque en l'implorant._

« Si tu peux te calmer … Ca serait bien mieux. » répondit l'adolescent avant de la repousser faiblement bien qu'elle reprenait sur le même ton exalté :

« MAIS JE NE PEUX PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! Il va s'enfuir ! Alors tu as une pokéball, hein hein ? S'il te plaît ! J'en ai vraiment besoin ! Plus que tout ! »

« C'est bon … C'est bon … J'ai des pokéballs … Mais elles sont aussi à toi. » _dit-il en ouvrant sa sacoche, sortant cinq petites sphères rouges et blanches qu'elle récupéra plus que rapidement en le remerciant brièvement. Elle se retourna vers le Poichigeon, poussant un autre cri assez strident qui força Téo à boucher ses oreilles tandis que le pokémon pigeon n'était plus présent. Il s'était enfui pendant qu'elle recherchait une pokéball._

« Il n'est plus là ! NONNNNNNNNNNNN ! POICHIGEON ! Attends un peu ! POICHIGEON ! Moustillon ! On court derrière lui ! Moustillon ? Tu es où ? »

_Elle tourna sur elle-même jusqu'à entendre une petite plainte à ses pieds. Son pokémon se trouvait à ses pieds, à moitié écrasé par l'adolescente tandis que Téo poussait un profond soupir. Vite … Il devait mettre de la distance avec elle. Il avait peur que ça soit contagieux. Il ne voulait pas risquer de subir une telle maladie. _

« Mijumiju ! Pardon ! Viens donc dans mes bras ! Dis, dis, Téo, tu veux bien m'aider à capturer ce Poichigeon ? Il ne doit pas être très loin ! »

« Je passe pour ce tour. » _répondit l'adolescent en abaissant un peu son béret. Il ouvrit à nouveau son sac banane autour de la taille avant d'en sortir un pokédex._

« AH ! Mais c'est un pokédex ! MAIS MAIS MAIS … J'ai oublié le mien chez le professeur Araragi ! Je dois y aller tout de suite ! » _s'exclama-t-elle, s'apprêtant à courir avant qu'il ne l'arrête en la tenant par le bras. Elle ne pouvait pas se calmer … deux secondes ?_

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes te rendre … Bel, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda-t-il calmement._

« Mais je dois retourner chez le professeur Araragi pour aller récupérer mon pokédex ! Dis, dis, tu veux m'accompagner ? Ça sera bien mieux que d'y aller seule ! »

« Et tu penses que je suis venu pour te parler ? Car tu as de beaux yeux ? »

« Hihihi ! Merci du compliment, c'est très gentil de ta part ! » _rougissant un peu tout en rigolant comme à son habitude. Elle ne comprenait pas l'ironie ou quoi ? Il brandit le pokédex en sa direction, l'adolescente se demandant ce qu'il faisait._

« C'est ton pokédex … Le professeur Araragi m'a demandé de te le transmettre … comme les cinq pokéballs que tu as prises il y a peu de temps. Maintenant que c'est … »

« AHHHH ! Merci, merci, merci mille fois merci ! » _dit Bel en s'inclinant plusieurs fois devant l'adolescent. Stop … Stop ! Qu'elle arrête ! Il allait avoir la tête qui allait exploser avec toutes ces bêtises ! Qu'elle se calme ! Qu'elle se calme bon sang !_

_Elle lui donnait sérieusement mal au crâne avec toute cette histoire. Ne pouvait-elle pas se calmer un peu ? Quelques secondes ? Juste quelques secondes. Ah … Ah … Bon … Il ne devait pas y penser. Juste mettre le maximum de distance avec elle et c'était parfait. Il fit un petit geste de la main pour la saluer avant de dire :_

« Je m'en vais de mon côté. Bonne route … Deviens une bonne dresseuse. »

_Il ne disait pas qu'il espérait la revoir car ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'arriverait pas à la supporter plus longtemps que ça. Alors qu'il marchait pour partir, elle se mit rapidement à sa hauteur, un grand sourire aux lèvres :_

« Je peux t'accompagner un peu ? Plus on est fous, plus on rit ! Et puis, en même temps … Tu m'as aidé donc c'est normal que je vienne avec toi un peu ! »

« Ne te force pas. Je préfère voyager seul pour débuter avec mes premiers combats en arène. »

« Dis, dis … Tu penses capturer quels pokémons ? Tu as déjà une idée ? Dis-le-moi ! » _continua-t-elle de prononcer, Téo se demandant si il n'avait pas été … très mal compris ou quoi par rapport à elle ? Il y avait sérieusement quelque chose qui clochait chez elle._

« Je peux te poser une question ? Toute simple bien entendu … » _dit-il en s'arrêtant de marcher, se tournant vers elle. Elle était plutôt grande pour son âge. Aussi grande que lui d'ailleurs … C'était plutôt surprenant._

« Bien sûr ! Pose-la ! Ne t'en fait pas, je te répondrai bien entendu ! Je peux bien répondre à la personne qui m'a donné mon pokédex et qui m'a ramené des pokéballs ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le « je préfère voyager seul. » ? » _reprit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, attendant la réponse de Bel avec calme, son visage ne laissant trahir aucune expression comme imperturbable. _

« Tu as dit que tu préférais ! Ce n'est pas pareil que de vouloir ou d'être obligé de voyager seul, hihihi ! » _répondit-elle en s'exclamant avec joie._

« … … … Ah. Tu veux donc que je te le dise de telle manière que tu comprennes ce que je veux exprimer. Soit … Bel, j'aimerai que tu me laisses tranquille. »

« Hors de question ! » _s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il haussait un sourcil, chose qui semblait être plus que difficile pour l'adolescent. Il avait cru mal entendre. _« Ne te met pas en colère mais c'est ma façon de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi ! C'est tout simplement comme ça que je compte te remercier ! »

« Tu peux me remercier en partant de là. Je veux voyager seul. J'ai bien utilisé le verbe « vouloir » au cas où tu n'aurais pas cerné mes propos. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si méchant ? Dis, dis, je crois que je vais encore t'accompagner plus longtemps parce que tu m'as l'air si triste ! Je n'aime pas voir des personnes tristes ! » _dit-elle avec un petit sourire alors qu'il recommençait à marcher, ne lui répondant pas._

_Autant l'ignorer, ça serait beaucoup plus simple. Elle allait finir par se lasser. S'il continuait de marcher sans même chercher à se reposer, elle allait bien être fatiguée au bout d'un moment et ainsi ne plus le suivre. Oh … Il allait faire ça. Il commença à accélérer le pas, l'adolescente faisant de même en reprenant la parole :_

« Oh ! Tu veux que l'on se rende directement vers la prochaine ville ? Comme tu le veux ! Ainsi, on pourra dormir à l'auberge ! C'est une bonne idée non ? »

« … … … Tu crois que je vais dépenser de l'argent dans ça ? » _demanda-t-il calmement, s'arrêtant pour lui faire face. Hors de question de la laisser continuer ainsi._

« Tu … Tu vas dormir où ? » _dit-elle avec un peu d'inquiétude, l'impression de comprendre ce qui finalement allait se passer ou du moins se dire._

« Dehors … Tu crois que j'ai un sac à dos en plus de mon sac banane pour quelle raison ? »

« HEINNNNNNNNNN ? Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir dehors non ! » _s'écria-t-elle avec force, se penchant à moitié en avant pour être sûre d'avoir très bien entendu. _« C'est remplit de poussière et de microbes, tu vas te salir et tu vas avoir froid et tu vas entendre des bruits sinistres et tu vas te faire attaquer par des pokémons sauvages et il va pleuvoir ! »

« Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes paroles dignes d'un scénario catastrophe ? » _répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle, l'adolescente se calmant complètement._

« Mais mais mais mais ! Je ne veux pas dormir dehors moi ! Je n'ai pas de tente ! Je n'ai même pas de sac de couchage ! Je n'ai rien du tout moi ! » _s'exclama Bel. Le visage de Téo resta imperturbable bien que le ton semblait amusé mais guère joyeux :_

« Comme c'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas devoir alors revenir en ville toute seule. Si tu veux devenir une dresseuse pokémon, ne t'attends pas à rester en ville tout le temps. Bon sur ce point, je continue mon chemin. Au revoir … ou plutôt Adieu. »

« Hummmmmmmm ! Bon ! C'est d'accord ! Je vais aller m'acheter une tente, il fera moins froid et je serai en même temps protégée ! Tu pourras dormir à l'intérieur ! Dis, dis tu viens avec moi pour acheter la tente ? » _demanda l'adolescente en reprenant son sourire habituel._

« Même pas en rêve. Maintenant, si tu ne comptes pas dormir à la belle étoile, adieu. »

« Alors je vais vite en acheter une ! Tu m'attends hein hein hein ? » dit _Bel en rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Bon … Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il détestait même faire cela … Mais voilà._

« Bien entendu … Dépêche-toi donc. Je t'attendrai ici. » _annonça l'adolescent avec calme en croisant les bras. Bel le regarda pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de s'écrier :_

« JE ME DEPÊCHE ALORS ! JE FAIS VITE ! »

_Dès qu'il ne la vit plus, il poussa un profond soupir apaisé. Finalement, il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il murmura pour lui-même :_

« Quelle idiote. Bon … Maintenant, je peux finalement m'en aller. »

_Ça lui apprendra à ne pas surveiller ses mains derrière lui. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le croisement de doigts. Geste puéril, un peu comme les réactions de l'adolescente depuis le début selon lui. Maintenant qu'elle était partie, il pouvait enfin souffler. Il n'avait besoin de rien, ni personne. S'il était parti à l'aventure, ce n'était pas pour être accompagné. S'il était parti conquérir les badges et la ligue d'Unys … Ce n'était pas pour devenir le maître. Une demi-heure passa, l'adolescent suivant maintenant le chemin de terre qui le conduirait alors à la ville d'Ogoesse, là où se trouverait le premier badge qu'il tenterait alors d'avoir. Non, il allait l'avoir ! Puis les autres aussi. C'était ainsi et nullement autrement. Hum … Il allait aussi devoir commencer à capturer quelques pokémons au cas où. Bon … Il allait devoir progresser et acquérir de l'expérience si il voulait espérer arriver jusqu'à la ligue d'Unys. Mais pour l'heure, il …_

« TEO ! TEOOOOOOOOO ! ATTENDS-MOI ! »

_Ce … Ce n'était pas possible hein ? Il avait très mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne voulait pas se retourner mais il s'était immobilisé. C'était juste inconcevable … Il marchait depuis une demi-heure sans interruption. Le temps qu'elle retourne en ville, qu'elle trouve le magasin, qu'elle fasse les achats, puis ensuite qu'elle revienne au point de départ avant de remarquer qu'il n'était plus là, cela … était … sauf si elle … Elle s'était mise à courir mais … mais … Avec lenteur, il fit une rotation de 180 degrés sur lui-même, gardant la bouche grande ouverte. Cette fille … Cette fille … Cette fille était en train de courir vers lui avec un sac aussi gros que la moitié de son corps sur le dos. Le pire était qu'elle semblait n'avoir aucun problème à le rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, ce fut pour s'écrouler au sol, plus parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu la pierre qui obstruait le chemin que par fatigue. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur avant de dire d'une voix plaintive :_

« Tu ne m'as pas attendu, Téo ! Tu n'as pas respecté ta promesse ! Dis, dis pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Ce n'était pas du tout gentil de ta part ! »

« … … … Tu es complètement stupide comme fille. »


	3. Chapitre 3 Une plaie et un poids

**Chapitre 3 : Une plaie et un poids**

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part de me dire ça ! Mais en même temps … Tu m'as quand même attendue en partie ! C'était gentil de ta part ! »

_Il était gentil ou non ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans son crâne à cette fille ? Elle était toujours en train de sourire, de rire, de rigoler, elle n'avait que ça à faire ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Dès qu'elle était partie, il n'avait pas hésité à aller de son côté. Il lui demanda avec calme bien qu'elle l'exaspérait :_

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir attendue … au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué. »

« Et bien, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux mais je sais que tu m'attendais ! Tu as juste pris un peu d'avance ! Tu n'étais pas très loin de l'endroit de départ. Tu marchais simplement très lentement. » _annonça l'adolescente aux yeux verts, poussant un petit rire candide._

_Co … Comment ? Il n'avait pas grandement avancé ? Il s'observa de haut en bas avant de pester contre lui-même. Purée ! Voilà ce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ! Il détestait même tout ça ! Tsss ! Vraiment, pourquoi est-ce qu'il perdait son temps de la sorte ? Il commença à courir, Bel poussant un cri en sa direction :_

« He … HEYYYYYYYY ! Mais attends moiiiiiii ! C'est lourd ce sac ! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit de prendre un truc aussi gros que toi ! C'est de ta faute ! Je ne veux pas te voir, c'est pourtant bien clair et simple à comprendre non ? Alors laisse-moi tranquille et va jouer avec les pokémons ! Je veux me débrouiller seul ! »

« Tu dis ça en plaisantant ! Regarde ! Je suis déjà à ta hauteur ! Tu ne cours pas très vite ! » _lui dit Bel alors qu'elle arrivait à côté de lui, l'adolescent arrêtant de courir._

_Pourquoi ? POURQUOI fallait-il que ça le lâche maintenant ? Il tourna son visage furieux vers Bel, la fille aux cheveux blonds le regardant avec amusement._

« Dis, dis, tu ne voudrais pas porter un peu ce sac ? Il est très très lourd ! Même trop lourd ! Il me fait un peu mal au dos ! Il y a une tente dedans et un sac de couchage et d'autres choses ! »

« Même pas en rêve … Je ne suis pas ton larbin, tu n'avais qu'à faire attention ! Il n'y a que les idiotes qui prennent des objets trop lourds pour elles. »

« S'il te plaîttttttttttt ! » _reprit Bel, se plaçant en face de lui, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois avec l'air d'un petit Ponchiot battu. Il eut un petit tic nerveux bien que son visage resta impassible avant de tirer avec force sur son sac qu'elle avait sur le dos._

« C'est bien parce que tu es une fille que je fais ça ! Et après, bon débarras ! » _éructa t-il avec un peu de colère dans la voix, plaçant le sac de Bel sur son dos._

« Merci merci merci merci beaucoup Téo ! Tu es un véritable ange ! »

« Non, je suis plutôt un démon si tu continues de me suivre ! »

« Mais c'est normal que je te suive … Tu as mon sac ! » _dit Bel avec franchise en rigolant. Son rire était cristallin et on sentait qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Elle disait simplement la vérité mais de manière souvent édulcorée ou franche._

« Par la faute à qui ? Hein ? Hein ? C'est de la faute à qui si j'ai ce sac ? »

« C'est de ma fauteeeeeeee ! Dis, dis ! Pour te remercier, j'ai une grande idée ! Je vais te faire à manger ! Je sais cuisiner un peu, enfin, je sais manger surtout ! »

_Oh … mon ... dieu. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais ? Il n'y avait pas un bouton pour la mettre en pause ? La stopper ? Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer là … Il se sentait mal rien qu'en la regardant … Oh que oui … Il avait besoin … de souffler. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de penser qu'il ne devait pas s'en préoccuper. Elle allait bien le lâcher un moment hein ? Il l'espérait car il ne pourrait pas la supporter plus longtemps !_

_Finalement, les heures passèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher. Il signala qu'il allait stopper la marche pour aujourd'hui. Elle hocha la tête positivement, reprenant le sac avant de l'ouvrir. Elle sortit la tente, du moins de quoi la monter avant de regarder la notice. Elle parut particulièrement embarrassée et confuse avant de commencer à essayer de monter la tente. Lui ? Il s'était installé sur le sol, la regardant faire._

_Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, il la voyait lutter contre la tente pour tenter de lui donner une forme convenable mais surtout tenter de faire durer cette forme. Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné … Elle n'était pas douée avec ses doigts hein ? Particulièrement stupide aussi … mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se lever.  
><em>

« Bon ! Laisse-moi faire ! Tu n'es visiblement pas douée du tout ! T'as déjà essayé d'utiliser tes dix doigts ? Est-ce que tu arrives à compter jusqu'à dix ? » _ironisa l'adolescent._

« Mais mais mais ! C'est la première fois que je monte une tente moi ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant ! Dis, dis … Tu veux bien la monter pour moi ? »

« Je préfère encore essayer de le faire, oui … plutôt que d'assister au spectacle pathétique que tu m'offres. Pfff … Pousses-toi un peu. »

_Mais lui-même n'était guère plus doué que l'adolescente. Lui aussi … C'était sa première fois qu'il montait une tente bien qu'il ne voulait surtout pas le reconnaître. Accroupie à côté de lui, Bel le regardait faire, lui disant plusieurs fois si une telle chose n'allait pas dans une autre. Mais qu'elle le laisse tranquille ! Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'avoua vaincu à son tour, se couchant sur le sol._

« Et si nous travaillions à deux hein ? Dis dis ! C'est peut-être mieux à deux ! »

« Oh tais-toi un peu … Tu me fatigues encore plus que la tente. » _marmonna l'adolescent tout en acceptant pourtant son aide. Finalement, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ils réussirent à monter la tente avec l'aide de l'autre. Elle n'avait pas une fière allure mais elle tenait debout, c'était déjà une grande avancée. Bien entendu, il ne parlait pas du reste hein ? Il y avait tellement … d'autres choses … Bon ! Maintenant qu'elle avait sa tente, qu'elle le laisse tranquille pour le reste de la soirée !_

« Aller ! Je vais faire à manger ! J'ai pris de quoi cuisiner ! Dis, dis, tu mangeras hein ? »

« Même pas en rêve, l'intoxication alimentaire, c'est très mauvais pour débuter un voyage. »

« Beuh … Ce n'est pas drôle ce que tu dis ! » _répondit l'adolescente en lui tirant la langue, sortant tous les ustensiles et ingrédients nécessaires._

_Peur … Très peur … Il avait TRES peur de ce qui allait se passer ! Il la voyait tenir un couteau de cuisine et il s'était reculé aussitôt. Il devait l'arrêter mais il n'en avait clairement pas l'intention. C'était trop dangereux de s'approcher d'elle ! Même si elle savait quoi faire … C'était la méthode utilisée et surtout les petits antécédents qu'il lui connaissait le gros problème. Ah … Ah … Ah … Pourtant, l'adolescente semblait des plus sérieuses dans ce qu'elle faisait, faisant très attention à ne pas commettre de bêtises._

« C'est prêt, Téo ! Tu vas me dire ce que tu en penses hein hein ? »

_Oui, oui … Ou non. Il n'avait pas envie de risquer sa vie. Pourtant, vue de loin, le repas qu'elle avait préparé … semblait comestible. Il s'approcha avec lenteur, comme le ferait un pokémon sauvage sur ses gardes avant de récupérer l'assiette qu'elle lui tendait. Cela ressemblait à de la soupe avec quelques morceaux de viande qui flottaient à la surface. L'odeur qui en émanait avait quelque chose … d'exquis et savoureux. Bizarre, très bizarre. Ca devait être le repas en lui-même … le piège fatal qui allait l'emmener dans un autre monde. Ah … Méfiance, méfiance. Il prit un morceau en bouche, le mâchant légèrement alors qu'elle attendait sa réponse. Finalement, il baissa la tête par dépit avant de murmurer :_

« C'est plutôt bon … Ça se mange facilement … »

« C'est vrai ? YOUPI ! Je suis trop contente ! J'ai toujours cuisiné pour ma famille ! J'avais peur que ça ne soit pas assez bon pour d'autres personnes ! » _s'écria-t-elle de joie avant de se lever brusquement. La casserole dans laquelle le repas se trouvait fut projetée dans les airs. Le contenu de celle-ci termina sa route sur l'adolescent, celui-ci poussant un hurlement de douleur avant de se rouler au sol._

« C'EST CHAUD ! CA BRÜLE ! CA BRÛLE ! »

« HIIIIIIIIIII ! Attends ! ATTENDS TEO ! J'ai de quoi … Où elles sont … Où sont mes bouteilles d'eau ? » _bafouilla l'adolescente en cherchant dans son sac sans trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Finalement, après une trentaine de secondes, elle prit une bouteille, l'ouvrant avant d'asperger Téo avec le liquide._

_Celui-ci s'arrêta de se rouler au sol, ses vêtements trempés et salis comme son visage. Il se releva, sa face restant imperturbable bien qu'on sentait dans les tremblements de son corps qu'il était en colère, grandement en colère. Il pointa Bel du doigt avant de s'exclamer :_

« TU ES UNE VERITABLE CATASTROPHE AMBULANTE ! NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE MOI, C'EST BIEN COMPRIS ? »

« Mais mais mais … Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, Téo ! Téo ? Téo ? Parle ! Dis dis ! Parle-moi s'il te plaît ! Parleeeeeeeee moiiiiiii ! »

_Mais rien n'y faisait. Il s'était éloigné, mettant un minimum de cinq mètres par rapport à l'adolescente. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de croire qu'elle pouvait être … « normale » ? Hein ? Hein ? Stupide stupide stupide ! Cette fille était une imbécile ! Mais pas seulement, elle n'était pas douée de ses mains ! Elle ne savait rien faire correctement !_

_Il ne la regarda même pas commencer à nettoyer la casserole et les couverts alors qu'elle paraissait dépitée et attristée. Elle semblait s'en vouloir de s'être ratée ? Et bien qu'elle apprenne à utiliser ses mains au lieu de faire n'importe quoi ! Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'approcha de lui ou du moins tenta jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrit :_

« Pas moins de cinq mètres ! Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu me le dis à distance ! »

« Je … Je … Tu devrais aller dormir dans la tente … Il est quand même … assez tard et il va faire froid. » _dit-elle, se triturant les doigts d'un air gêné alors qu'elle se frottait les jambes sous sa robe blanche. Il fit un geste de la main négatif avant de lui répondre :_

« Même pas en rêve. Va te coucher dans la tente, moi je dors dehors et demain, je me tire d'ici ! Tu es un danger pour l'humanité ! »

« Ne dit pas ça ! Je … Je suis désolée ! Je … Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! » _bafouilla l'adolescente alors qu'elle restait sur place, continuant son petit manège avec ses doigts._

« Et ta naissance, est-ce qu'elle était voulue ou non ? » _répliqua-t-il, Bel s'immobilisant, la bouche un peu ouverte de surprise._

« Je … Je vais aller dormir alors dans la tente. Tu peux quand même venir quand tu veux. »

« On lui dira … Ouais, ouais. » _fit Téo alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la tente, le regardant pendant quelques secondes pour qu'il change d'avis._

_Pour toute réponse, il prit son sac de couchage, s'installant non-loin du feu avant de se coucher à l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil tout en pensant intérieurement qu'il avait peut-être exagéré. Ça ne se faisait pas d'insulter une adolescente qui tentait de faire de son mieux. Le problème était … tout simplement qu'elle était une plaie. Elle ne faisait que commettre des bêtises !_

_Pfff … Une bonne heure passa avant qu'il ne se relève. Le vent avait éteint le feu et il se les pelait dehors ! Il n'avait clairement pas envie de rester sous le froid. Il se dirigea vers la tente, pénétrant à l'intérieur avant de remarquer que l'adolescente dormait dans un sac de couchage … mais aussi sur une petite couverture de laine bleue. La couverture était assez grande pour deux personnes. Elle n'avait quand même pas prévu qu'il reste avec elle hein ?_

_Il se plaça à l'autre extrémité de la couverture, déposant son sac de couchage dessus avant de s'y engouffrer. Il ferma les yeux, remarquant que Bel lui tournait le dos. Tant mieux, il ne voulait absolument pas la voir et la réveiller. Elle risquerait de lui prendre encore la tête. Il s'endormit rapidement tandis que du côté de l'adolescente, celle-ci avait les yeux émeraude ouverts. Elle eut un petit rire quasiment muet, se murmurant avant de s'endormir :_

« C'est mieux de dormir quand on n'a pas froid et … qu'il soit aussi venu. »

_Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla à moitié lorsqu'elle sentit du mouvement sur la couverture. Ouvrant ses yeux à moitié, elle ne prit pourtant guère la parole, jetant discrètement un regard vers Téo. Celui-ci s'était levé, quittant la tente. Il était un peu matinal, non ? Enfin … Qu'importe … Elle était contente qu'il soit venu dormir ici. Elle retrouva le sommeil même si ce ne fut que pour un quart d'heure._

_Lorsqu'elle se leva définitivement, elle eut la mauvaise surprise … de voir que Téo n'était plus là ! Avec vitesse, elle rangea ses affaires, le sac de couchage et la tente avant de partir à sa recherche. Ce n'était pas drôle ! Pas drôle du tout même ! Heureusement, il n'avait pas vérifié qu'il avait laissé des traces de pas sur le sol !_

_Elle le rattrapa avec aisance, remarquant encore une fois qu'il n'avait pas mis tellement de distance par rapport à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient auparavant. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il parut surpris … et surtout dépité. Il prit une profonde respiration, ne lui adressant guère la parole avant de recommencer à marcher._

« Dis … Dis … Bonjour Téo ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ce matin ? »

« Ça pouvait aller avant que tu n'arrives. Maintenant que l'on a dormi, tu peux prendre de l'avance et me laisser marcher seul ? Et je ne t'ai pas dit quelque chose ? Cinq mètres de distance entre toi et moi ! Alors, exécution ! »

« Tu as bien dormi sinon ? La couverture, c'était au cas où il ferait encore un peu plus froid dehors. Et puis, c'est plus doux au toucher que la toile de la tente hein hein ? »

« J'ai l'impression de mal m'exprimer ou quoi ? Cinq mètres ! CINQ ! » _dit-il avec énervement alors qu'elle n'obéissait pas._

« Mais sinon … Désolée pour la cuisine … J'ai fait une bêtise hier mais j'étais quand même bien contente que tu aies apprécié ma nourriture ! »

« Apprécié ? Je n'ai même pas pu y goûter puisque les trois quarts sont partis sur le sol ! Tu n'entends pas mon ventre qui gronde ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

_Son ventre qui gronde ? Elle avait bien le sien qui commença à faire du bruit, la faisant rougir un petit peu. C'était gênant … mais elle aussi n'avait rien mangé hier. En fait, elle n'avait même pas eu une seule bouchée de son propre repas._

… … … _Pfff. Elle n'avait en plus aucune décence. Laisser son ventre faire un tel bruit, c'était vraiment pathétique. Mais il avait parfaitement saisi le message : elle aussi subissait les erreurs qu'elle commettait. Il voulait se débarrasser d'elle … mais pas en pleine nature._

« On va ensemble jusqu'à Ogoesse. Ensuite, tu quittes le plancher. »

« Youpi ! On va rester ensemble ! » _s'écria-t-elle avec joie alors qu'il se demandait si elle n'avait pas oublié la seconde partie de ce qu'il venait de dire._

_Et maintenant ? Et maintenant … Il voulait juste accélérer le pas. Plus vite tout cela serait terminé, plus vite il retrouverait alors son mode de vie habituel._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une capture assez spéciale

**Chapitre 4 : Une capture assez spéciale**

« Je ne savais pas que la ville était aussi loin que ça. » _dit Bel avec joie alors qu'ils marchaient sur un chemin de terre, Téo ne faisant qu'hausser les épaules en réponse à l'adolescente. Il lui répondit calmement :_

« Nous n'avons pas de vélo, je ne sais pas en faire et e n'ai pas envie d'en faire. De même, nous n'avons pas encore les possibilités de voler pour nous déplacer bien plus rapidement. Ca ne s'apprend pas comme ça de grimper sur un pokémon et de l'utiliser. »

« Tu en sais des choses hein ? C'est vraiment ton premier voyage, dis dis ? » _demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, se penchant un peu en avant tout en le regardant._

« C'est mon premier voyage … Je viens de débuter … Tu ne réfléchis pas ou quoi ? Tu m'as même vu récupérer mon premier pokémon ! »

« Héhé ! C'est vrai, c'est vrai ! De toute façon, je compte bien te battre dès que je le peux ! Là, je n'ai pas encore pu entraîner mon Moustillon ! Mais dès que ça sera fait, tu verras à quel point je peux être forte ! » _dit Bel en rigolant fortement, comme amusée par ses propres propos. Il lui en fallait vraiment très peu à cette fille pour être heureuse._

« Bien entendu … Et tu ne veux pas aussi devenir maîtresse de la ligue tant qu'on y est ? »

« Bien entendu ! Je veux être la grande maîtresse de la ligue d'Unys et je le deviendrai ! » _dit-elle avec entrain et motivation, une bien grande motivation d'ailleurs._

« Pfff … C'est vraiment un désir complètement puéril. » _marmonna Téo alors qu'elle parut surprise par ses paroles. Elle lui demanda avec interrogation :_

« Tu ne veux pas devenir maître de la ligue d'Unys ? Tu veux faire quoi alors ? »

« Ca ne te concerne pas … Et devenir maître de la ligue n'est que le premier pas dans mes plans … Oui … Tu n'as pas à savoir ce que je veux faire ! »

« Dis, dis, dis le moi ! Aller ! On est amis hein hein ? Alors, tu peux me le dire ! »  
><em><br>Elle s'était mise à tourner autour de lui, cherchant à obtenir les réponses qu'elle désirait de l part de l'adolescent. Celui-ci resta imperturbable, un masque d'ignorance peint sur son visage. Finalement, elle fit une petite moue boudeuse, ses mains posées sur ses hanches :_

« Ce n'est pas très drôle. Tu pourrais quand même le dire hein hein ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirai une telle chose. C'est personnel. » _termina-t-il de dire alors que Bel poussa un profond soupir._

« C'est dommage. Moi, j'aime bien connaître de nouvelles personnes surtout quand elles sont agréables et gentilles comme toi. » _annonça Bel avec un grand sourire blanc._

« Il y a erreur sur la personne. Je ne suis pas agréable et gentil. » _répliqua aussitôt le garçon aux cheveux noirs en faisant un geste négatif de la main._

« Et bien, moi, je trouve que si ! Et je ne me trompe pas sur ça ! »

_Oh qu'elle cesse de parler un peu. Une telle affirmation alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas … C'était particulièrement risible et pathétique ! Pfff … Il tenta d'accélérer le pas mais elle le rattrapa avec facilité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté intérieurement qu'elle vienne jusqu'à la ville avec lui ? Car il savait qu'il pouvait s'en débarrasser ensuite ? Oui … C'était sûrement ça … car il ne comptait pas être accompagné par elle pour le reste du voyage._

_Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Bel avait cessé de tenter de lui faire la conversation. Il fallait dire qu'au bout de quinze minutes de monologue, même elle semblait être lasse d'entendre uniquement sa voix. Néanmoins, il se méfiait quand même … Elle pouvait toujours essayer de l'ouvrir une nouvelle fois sans même qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Ça ne tarda pas à arriver puisque finalement, alors qu'elle observait à gauche et à droite, elle lui dit :_

« Dis, dis, Téo ! Je me disais … On ne devrait pas combattre quelques pokémons ? Pour que les nôtres puissent s'entraîner un peu ? Et puis, il faudrait aussi en capturer non non ? »

« Tiens, je vais te poser une question par rapport à ton dialogue : quel est le plus grand mal de de ce monde ? Est-ce que tu connais la réponse ? »

« Euh … Euh … Euh … Tu peux me donner un indice s'il te plaît ? »

« L'indifférence ou l'ignorance ? Je vais te répondre alors : je ne sais pas et je m'en fous. Voilà ce que je ressens par rapport à tes paroles. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Maintenant, elle était plus que perturbée ! Elle se pressa un peu le crâne pour réfléchir, l'adolescent avançant sans même chercher à voir si elle le suivait. Elle revint rapidement vers lui, lui demandant avec un peu de gêne :_

« Dis, dis … Téo … Tu veux bien m'expliquer ta blague ? Je ne l'ai pas comprise. »

« … … … Mais ce n'était pas une blague ! RAHHHHHHHH ! Bon, je vais te l'expliquer clairement puisque visiblement, tu as BEAUCOUP de mal à tout saisir. Arrête de vouloir parler avec moi, je ne te répondrai pas ! Arrête de me poser des questions, je n'en ai rien à faire. Si il faut capturer tel ou tel pokémon, mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais hein ? »

« Mais mais mais … Ce n'était pas une blague alors ? Je comprends tout de travers. »

« WAOUH ! GRANDE NOUVELLE ! On va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi ! »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es si méchant ? » _murmura-t-elle, un peu effrayée._

« PARCE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! » _hurla t-il avec rage avant de se mettre à courir._

_C'était quoi cette vitesse ? Elle le voyait courir … mais comme si c'était au ralenti. Il n'allait pas du tout vite. Mais elle avait eu un peu mal aux oreilles avec son cri. C'était quoi son souci ? Elle pouvait toujours l'aider hein ? Elle courut à sa suite, le rattrapant avec aisance alors qu'elle voyait qu'il était déjà très fatigué. L'adolescent s'arrêta de courir aussitôt, l'observant avant de lui dire, énervé :_

« Arrête de me suivre ou de me parler sinon … Sinon, je vais te frapper ! »

« Me … Me frapper ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait moi ! AH ! Il y a des pokémons ! Regarde, regarde, Téo ! » _s'écria-t-elle subitement en lui prenant la main, le tirant vers la droite en lui montrant deux petites créatures._

_Les deux créatures étaient des insectes. L'un d'entre eux avait une carapace rouge, ressemblant à une larve avec le haut du corps plus gros que le reste. Il avait deux yeux jaunes, semblant un peu colérique dans le regard. Il avait le bas du corps de couleur vert. Bel prit son pokédex, le pointant vers le pokémon avant de regarder ce qui était marqué dessus._

« Alors … Il s'appelle Venipatte ! C'est un pokémon insecte, Téo ! »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une génie. » _ironisa l'adolescent, prenant son pokédex à son tour avant de cibler l'autre pokémon. _« Larveyette … Un autre insecte. » _reprit-il en désignant du regard l'insecte qu'il voyait._

_Celui-ci ressemblait à une chenille de couleur verte, le haut de sa tête étant jaune. Elle avait comme une feuille en partie mordue autour d'elle. Elle avait quand même un regard plus sympathique que le Venipatte. L'adolescent sortit une pokéball, Bel faisant de même._

« Moi, je prends Venipatte. Toi, tu fais ce que tu veux mais je vais capturer celui-là ! » _dit Téo alors qu'il envoyait sa pokéball face au Venipatte._

« Alors … Moi, je vais attaquer le Larveyette alors ! » _répondit l'adolescente, brandissant sa pokéball avant de la lancer … en plein sur le pauvre pokémon qui poussa un petit cri de douleur. Les deux pokéballs s'ouvrirent, le Moustillon sortant du côté de Bel tandis que le Vipélierre faisait son apparition face au Venipatte._

« Je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance. Je me fiche que tu captures ou non ce pokémon. »

« Et bien, moi, je te la souhaite ! Capturons ces deux pokémons, Téo ! »

« La chance, c'est un principe pour tenter de pallier à sa faiblesse personnelle. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. » _termina de dire l'adolescent avant de se concentrer._

_Alors … Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ? Sachant qu'il n'avait pas de chance car il affrontait un insecte avec une plante … Humpf … Ce n'était pas bon … Pas bon du tout même. Il poussa un léger soupir exaspéré avant de dire :_

« Vipélierre, vas-y … Lance-lui une simple charge .On ne peut pas faire beaucoup mieux que ça de toute façon pour débuter le combat. »

« Vipé ! » _répondit le pokémon, courant sur ses deux petites pattes avant de faire un bond en avant, sa tête percutant le Venipatte qui recula sous le coup. Néanmoins, il répondit aussitôt par une attaque assez spéciale. Il se mit sous forme de boule, roulant en direction du Vipélierre. L'adolescent cria à son pokémon avant qu'il ne subisse l'attaque :_

« Frappe-le ! Donne-lui un coup de fouet avec tes lianes pour le faire dériver sur le côté ! »

_Le Vipélierre s'exécuta, des fouets sortant de ses épaules avant qu'il ne donne une violente claque sur le côté du Venipatte. Le pokémon insecte continua sa roulade sur le côté, percutant un arbre qui le sonna à moitié. Voilà une chose qui était bien faite ! L'adolescent tourna son visage vers Bel. Et elle ? Elle se débrouillait comment ? Comme elle était pas douée …_

« Moustillon ! Utilise ton pistolet à eau mais ne lui fait pas trop mal ! »

_Ne pas lui faire trop mal ? Elle se prenait pour qui ? Une samaritaine ? Elle ne risquait pas de capturer un pokémon de la sorte avec une telle mentalité ! Tsss ! Autant se préoccuper plus de son combat que de celui d'une imbécile. Il observa à nouveau le Venipatte, celui-ci ayant retrouvé ses esprits alors que son Vipélierre attendait les ordres. Bon … Une nouvelle charge alors ? Il pointa sa main vers l'insecte en disant :_

« Vipélierre, charge-moi cette créature ! Fais de telle sorte que tu le percutes contre l'arbre, il sera normalement assez affaibli pour que je le capture ! »*

« Vipé… LIERRE ! » _répondit le pokémon, obéissant aux ordres de son dresseur, courant à toute allure vers le Venipatte. Néanmoins, celui-ci esquiva l'attaque juste à temps pour que le pokémon végétal aille percuter l'arbre. Mais le Vipélierre sortit ses fouets, entourant l'arbre pour faire un demi-tour sur lui-même, prendre de l'élan et frapper l'insecte dans le dos du cou. Le Venipatte s'écroula au sol, évanoui et prêt à être capturé._

« Voilà ! Parfait ! Pour ma part, c'est terminé, Bel ! » _s'écria l'adolescent, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire ça à cette fille complètement folle ? Il plongea la main dans l'une de ses poches, extirpant une pokéball neuve qu'il fait grandir._

« C'est mon cas aussi, Téo ! Mais … Mais … Mais … Je n'arrive pas à trouver une pokéball ! » _dit-elle alors qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte. ENCORE ?!_

_PUREE ! Quelle idiote ! Il courut vers elle, fouillant dans son sac pour l'aider. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? HEIN ? POURQUOI ? Il en extirpa une pokéball, la tendant à l'adolescente, celle-ci rigolant, un peu gênée en lui disant :_

« Merci beaucoup, Téo ! Tu vois que tu es trop gentil hein ? On les capture ? »

« TAIS-TOI ET LANCE AU LIEU DE PARLER ! »

« D'ac … D'accord ! Je … Je la lance ! » _répondit Bel tandis qu'elle tremblait. Elle devait se concentrer … puis lancer la pokéball ! Puis lancer la pokéball ! Elle se positionna à côté de Téo, visant la chenille alors qu'elle tendait la main en arrière._

« Mais est-ce que tu vas la lancer ? PUREE ! Je ne t'attends pas, moi ! Venipatte, tu es à moi ! » _cria l'adolescent, entendant Bel qui criait à son tour._

_Qu'est-ce que … QU'EST-CE QUE ?! Qu'est-ce que cette fille venait de faire ? Il eut à peine le temps de voir Bel qui fermait les yeux et s'écrouler sur lui qu'il envoya sa pokéball en même temps qu'elle. Sauf qu'il remarqua qu'il avait ciblé le Larveyette tandis que chez Bel, sa pokéball avait touché par inadvertance le Venipatte. Les deux sphères bougèrent pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bip sonore se fasse entendre, signe de la capture._

« Téo ! On a réussi à capturer nos pokémons ! » _s'égosilla l'adolescente, à moitié à cheval sur Téo, celui-ci ayant la poitrine de Bel juste à quelques centimètres de son visage._

« Es … Espèce d'idiote ! Ca te prend souvent de fermer les yeux pendant une capture ? On s'est trompé de pokémon ! J'ai capturé Larveyette et toi Venipatte ! »

« HEIN ? CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! » _dit-elle en se relevant tout de suite, se dirigeant vers les pokéballs. Une dans chaque main, elle étudia les deux tandis qu'il se relevait avec difficulté._

« Alors ? Qui est-ce qui avait raison encore une fois ? Dis-le ! »

« Euh … Et bien … Il y a beaucoup de poussière sur l'une d'entre elles … Et c'est celle qui continent le Venipatte. » _murmura l'adolescente avec gêne tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il récupéra l'autre pokéball, pestant :_

« Donc j'ai capturé un Larveyette et toi un Venipatte. Super … Ce n'était pas du tout celui que je voulais mais maintenant, je vais être obligé de me trimballer avec un pokémon que je ne veux pas. Quelle bonne nouvelle … »

« Téo … Même si … Même si … Même si ce n'est pas le pokémon que l'on désirait, tu sais ce que ça veut dire hein hein ? » _demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

« Non … Mais je crois que tu vas me le dire dans quelques secondes. »

_Pour toute réponse, elle l'enlaça avec joie, poussant des petits cris ravis avant de reprendre :_

« On a capturé nos premiers pokémons ! Tu imagines ? C'est le début ! Je suis si contente ! »

« Mais lâche-moi bon sang ! Ce n'est même pas les bons ! »

_Il se retira des bras de Bel, aucune réaction peinte sur son visage tandis qu'il se frottait les bras pour retirer la poussière qu'il avait récupérée en tombant. Pfff … Complètement folle cette fille … Elle s'exaltait pour un rien. Il rangea sa pokéball, rappelant son Vipélierre tandis qu'elle faisait de même avec son Moustillon._

« Maintenant, nous avons deux pokémons chacun ! »

« Waouh … Tu as fait des progrès ? Tu sais compter jusqu'à là ? »

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas gentil de ta part, Téo ! Maintenant que nous avons capturé chacun pokémon que l'autre voulait au départ, il y a un lien entre nous deux ! » _dit Bel avec amusement tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils._

« Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes … Ca devient grave chez toi. »

_Pour toute réponse, elle émit un grand rire. Il venait de capturer son premier pokémon mais il ne se sentait pas plus joyeux que ça. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas celui qu'il pensait avoir … et en même temps … La voir tellement heureuse le mettait en colère sans qu'il n'arrive à expliquer pourquoi. Tsss … Toujours joyeuse … C'était énervant ça._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une capacité insoupçonnée

**Chapitre 5 : Une capacité insoupçonnée**

« Dis, dis ! Il faudra que l'on entraîne nos pokémons ensembles hein hein ? Pour qu'ils deviennent fort tous les quatre ! »

« Non … Pas avec toi, c'est bien compris ? » _murmura l'adolescent alors qu'ils arrivaient finalement après plusieurs jours dans la ville d'Ogoesse. Une belle ville … Pas forcément très grande mais qui avait au moins le mérite d'avoir une arène. Une arène dans laquelle il allait se rendre pour avoir son premier badge !_

« C'EST MAGNIFIQUE ! » _s'écria-t-elle, le jeune homme poussant un râle de douleur en mettant ses deux mains sur ses oreilles. BORDEL ! Elle ne pouvait pas la mettre en veilleuse hein ? C'était trop demandé ? Elle commença à courir devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de s'arrêter subitement après plusieurs mètres. Elle revint vers lui, prenant sa main dans les siennes en disant :_ « Tu viens avec moi d'accord ? Dis, dis ! On visite la ville tous les deux ? Je ne la connais pas et je ne veux surtout pas me perdre ! »

« Et j'aimerai tant pourtant que ça soit le cas. » _marmonna-t-il de façon qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qu'il dise … Ce qui visiblement fut le cas puisqu'elle répondit :_

« Tu aimerais tant la visiter avec moi ? MERCI TEO ! »

_Hein ? Comment est-ce qu'il s'était foutu dans cette situation ? NON ET NON ! Il en était hors de question ! Il ne voulait absolument pas visiter la ville avec elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Qu'elle le lâche ! AHHHHH ! Qu'elle le laisse tranquille ! Il tenta de se débattre mais il n'en avait pas la force ! Alors comme en signe d'abandon, il se laissa traîner par Bel, celle-ci lui faisant voir différents magasins dont il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire._

_Du moins … Jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent le bâtiment qui était le plus intéressant à ses yeux. Oui … Un magnifique bâtiment qui ne faisait qu'un étage … au toit vert et aux murs bleus … Avec le symbole d'une pokéball dessus. Sur la rainure noire de la pokéball, il était marqué dessus : « Battle Club ». Un endroit pour se battre !_

« TEO ! TEO ! Dis, dis ! Et si on venait s'entraîner dans le Battle Club ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Hein hein ? Teo ! »

« MAIS LACHE-MOI ! OUI ! ON VA FAIRE UN COMBAT ! OUI ! MAIS LAISSE-MOI SOUFFLER ! BON SANG ! C'est trop te demander ?! »

_Il avait hurlé aussi fort qu'elle, se tenant la tête pendant quelques secondes alors que plusieurs personnes se tournaient vers eux. L'adolescente s'était arrêtée dans son exaltation, le regardant avec de grands yeux ronds avant de reprendre sur un ton enjoué :_

« Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on attends ? HEIN ? HEIN ? »

« J'attends que tu me lâches pendant une heure ! C'est compris ? Laisse-moi une heure de répit ! J'ai des choses à faire … SEUL pendant une heure ! »

« Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner ? » _demanda-t-elle, Téo lui lançant un regard rageur avant de s'en aller. Bon … D'accord ! Elle avait compris ! Elle allait patienter pendant une heure ! Ça ne devait pas être si difficile que ça non ?_

_Lui de son côté avait mis le plus de distance par rapport au Battle Club. Il allait devoir se battre contre elle et c'était le plus navrant ! Mais pour l'heure, il avait un autre endroit à visiter, bien plus important que ces combats pathétiques de Pokémon ! Il s'arrêta devant un bâtiment complètement blanc, pénétrant à l'intérieur sans une once d'hésitation. Il était temps qu'il y aille à l'intérieur … Encore un peu … et cela aurait pu prendre une tournure bien plus grave. Hum … Oui … Heureusement qu'elle avait accepté de le laisser s'éloigner pendant une heure quoi ! Une unique heure salvatrice !_

_Et elle ? Pendant ce temps ? Elle s'était adossée contre le mur du « Battle Club ». Plusieurs fois, on lui demanda si elle voulait rentrer à l'intérieur. Plusieurs fois, elle hocha la tête négativement en signalant qu'elle attendait un ami. Elle semblait réellement impatiente de s'entraîner contre Téo. Elle se triturait les doigts, chantonnant gaiement en réfléchissant à la stratégie qu'elle allait appliquer contre l'adolescent. Est-ce que cela faisait une heure ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle gardait le sourire aux lèvres, toujours heureuse et prête._

_Finalement, une demi-heure s'écoula … puis une heure … Et lorsqu'elle demanda l'heure à quelqu'un, elle remarqua que Téo était en retard. Où est-ce qu'il était ? C'était bizarre pour un garçon d'être en retard. Mais bon … Il le pouvait hein ? Elle ne lui en empêchait pas du tout … Elle espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas de problème. Son sourire s'agrandit bien plus lorsqu'elle vit l'adolescent qui arrivait vers elle._

« Tu es un peu en retard, Téo ! » _dit-elle avec entrain tandis qu'il rétorquait :_

« Un souci avec ça ? J'ai le droit d'être en retard … Ça ne fait qu'une demi-heure. »

« Une demi-heure ? Alors, ce n'est pas trop grave ! Viens ! On y va maintenant avant que le Battle Club ne ferme ! Tu veux faire quoi comme combat alors ? Hein hein ? »

« On verra selon nos disponibilités … » _marmonna Téo, évitant qu'elle lui prenne la main en les mettant dans les poches. Hors de question._

_Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, s'adressant à un homme moustachu. Celui-ci demanda leurs noms, posant différentes questions s'ils voulaient qu'ils soient mis en contact quand quelqu'un se proposait pour les affronter et diverses autres choses. Bel voulut accepter mais Téo refusa, signalant qu'il était juste là pour mettre une raclée à l'adolescente._

« Nous voudrions nous affronter en deux contre deux ! » _dit Bel en rigolant aux propos de Téo. Celui-ci se renfrogna, elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux ? Elle allait le regretter !_

« Hum … Donc une petite arène … Aucun problème. Veuillez me suivre alors. » _annonça l'homme à la moustache, les emmenant dans une salle plutôt petite … Environ une quinzaine de mètres sur une dizaine de mètres. Sur le sol était dessiné le terrain sur lequel ils allaient s'affronter tous les deux. Téo se présenta sur une partie du terrain, Bel faisant de même en reprenant la parole sur un ton enjoué :_

« Téo ? On fait comment ? Un contre un ? Ou deux contre deux ? »

« Deux contre deux … Et on va faire un petit jeu … Si je gagne … Tu disparais de ma vie … Est-ce bien compris ? » _dit l'adolescent avec calme malgré la froideur de ses propos._

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ça ? Ça ne te plaît pas d'être avec moi ? » _demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'étonnement alors qu'il répliquait :_

« C'est pas forcément ça … Mais je préfère me débrouiller seul. Tu as compris alors ce que je te propose ? Si tu perds, tu débarrasses le plancher. »

« Et si je gagne … Si je gagne … Euh … » _dit-elle, posant un doigt sur sa joue en levant les yeux en l'air. Elle semblait réfléchir profondément._

« Qui a dit que tu allais gagner ? N'y pense même pas … Sinon tu risques d'être étonnée. »

« Si je gagne … Je veux que tu restes avec moi ! Que tu deviennes mon ami ! »

_Cela avait été dit sur un ton tellement enfantin que ça en était presque désarmant. Néanmoins, il ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage tandis qu'il présentait ses pokéballs. Deux … Comme le nombre qu'elle devait en avoir. Il envoya son Vipélierre, autant y aller tout de suite avec le gros des troupes … Celui qui avait réussi à battre son Moustillon avec facilité._

« Tu comptais encore l'utiliser ? Mais tu sais bien que maintenant, j'ai un autre pokémon hein ? Dis, dis, tu t'en rappelles hein ? VENIPATTE ! APPARAIT ! »

_Elle envoya sa pokéball en avant avec une certaine grâce … mais lourdeur alors qu'il haussait un sourcil, surpris par le ton employé par l'adolescente. Et ses yeux verts … Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ou … Brrr ! Ca ne devait être qu'une simple illusion ! Néanmoins, le fait qu'elle ait utilisé Venipatte n'allait rien arranger ! Mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Puisqu'il valait mieux ne pas utiliser les …_

« Venipatte ! Utilise ton venin avec tes dards ! »

_Hein quoi ? Mais elle ne lui laissait même pas le temps de réfléchir à la question ou quoi ? Vipélierre esquiva avec agilité les dards qui fonçaient vers lui, Téo lui disant de réagir avec une charme. Mais dès qu'il fut à la hauteur du Venipatte, Bel reprit :_

« Utilise encore tes dards ! Maintenant qu'il est à ta portée, ça doit être bien plus simple ! »

_Comment ça ? Vipélierre ne pouvait pas les éviter ! Le pokémon plante se prit plusieurs dards sur le corps, tombant en arrière avant de se relever avec difficultés. Il tenta de faire un mouvement, posant une patte au sol, souffrant. Il … Il n'était quand même pas …_

« Mais tu viens de l'empoisonner ou quoi ? Vipélierre ! Charge-le maintenant ! »

« Venipatte, mets-toi en boule et roule lui-dessus ! »

_Mais c'était quoi cette blague ? C'ETAIT QUOI CETTE BLAGUE ? L'adolescente en face de lui, ce n'était pas Bel ! Ce n'était pas elle ! C'était quoi cette fille qui ne lui laissait pas le temps de répliquer ? Le Venipatte de Bel venait d'écraser son Vipélierre, celui-ci s'évanouissant sous le poison et les coups reçus. Que … Que … Quoi ?_

« C'est juste une blague ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Tu vas devenir mon ami, Téo ! Et on sera ensembles pour avoir les badges ! » _s'écria Bel avec joie et amusement alors qu'il rappelait son pokémon._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se sentait pas rassuré ? POURQUOI est-ce qu'il avait cette inquiétude ? C'était juste une fille stupide ! Complètement stupide ! Qui avait eu un coup de chance contre lui ! Rien d'autre ! RIEN DE RIEN ! Sa petite Larveyette apparue devant lui, il avait quand même vérifié le sexe de son pokémon bien qu'il ne l'avait pas encore fait pour son Vipélierre._

_Elle ? Elle venait de rappeler son Venipatte pour faire sortir son Moustillon. HAHAHA ! Elle venait de faire une faute des plus graves ! Elle allait facilement le battre ! Sa Larveyette avait toute ses chances contre son Moustillon ! OUI ! C'était pour ça qu'il allait … Allait … Allait … Sa Larveyette se fit charger violemment par le Moustillon tandis que Bel pointait sa main en avant, criant à son pokémon avec zèle :_

« Charge-la ! Charge-la ! Charge-la ! Puis utilise ton coquillage pour l'achever ! »

« L'achever ? Hors de question ! Larveyette ! Mord-lui la peau ! Tu en es capable non ? Et utilise aussi ta sécrétion pour le ralentir ! »

_Se faire battre par Bel ? Hors de question ! Hors de question que Bel le batte ! Hors de question qu'une abrutie arrive à le battre ! Hors de question, hors de question, hors de question ! Ah … Ah … Ah … NON ! NON ET NON ! Il voyait sa Larveyette, trop sonnée par l'attaque pour pouvoir réagir aux nombreuses charges._

_Puis le Moustillon prit son coquillage, fendant l'air avec comme si c'était une lame … pour l'abattre tel un couperet sur le crâne du Larveyette. Sa pokémon se pencha en arrière avant de s'écrouler, sonnée et évanouie. L'arbitre du match leva un drapeau en direction de Bel. Il se tourna vers elle, prenant la parole d'une forte voix :_

« La Larveyette de Téo est hors de combat. Le vainqueur du match est Bel. »

« YOUPI ! Bravo Mousti ! Bravo Venipatte ! Vous avez été excellents ! » _s'écria l'adolescente avant de rappeler son Moustillon. Téo fit de même de son côté, tournant sur lui-même à 180 degrés. Aussitôt, l'adolescent courue vers lui, lui disant :_

« Téo ! Téo ! Tu vas alors devenir mon ami comme prévu hein hein ? J'ai gagné ! »

« Devenir ton ami ? Même pas en rêve … On ne devient pas ami de la sorte. » _répliqua l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avant de s'éloigner sans plus de mot._

« Dis, dis, tu veux dire par là que tu te considérais déjà comme mon ami ? C'est ça ? »

« LAISSE… MOI… TRANQUILLE ! Espèce de boulet ! » _s'écria Téo avant de la repousser en arrière, la faisant tomber sur les fesses. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur._

« Mais mais mais mais … Téo ! Attends-moi ! J'ai gagné ! »

_Elle parlait mais ça ne changeait rien à la situation. Téo s'était mis à courir à sa vitesse habituelle, donc plutôt lente, pour mettre le maximum de distance avec elle._

_Où est-ce qu'il fallait passer ? Elle était maintenant un peu inquiète. Elle avait quitté le Battle Club, regardant à gauche et à droite pour retrouver sa trace. Est-ce qu'elle avait un peu exagéré ? Mais … Ce qu'il avait demandé était quand même beaucoup trop pour elle. Elle était sérieuse, très sérieuse dans ce qu'elle avait dit ! Mais lui … aussi … Où est-ce qu'il était parti ? Enfin … Comme une flèche … Bien que c'était une flèche très lente._

« Téo ! Téo ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Téo ! Réponds-moi ! » _s'écria-t-elle dans la rue, ne semblant pas être gênée par les regards interloqués des personnes autour d'elle._

_Téo … Qu'est-ce qu'il était parti faire ? Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ? Elle devait retrouver sa trace ! Mais elle n'avait aucun indice … AH ! Peut-être que si ! Il se trouvait peut-être là-bas ! Ça lui paraissait même normal et logique maintenant ! Elle courut à toute allure en direction du centre pokémon, pénétrant à l'intérieur avant d'hurler :_

« TEO ! TU ES LA ?! REPOND-MOI ! »

… … … _Il s'était aussitôt caché dans un coin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le laissait pas tranquille ? Pourquoi ? Il avait fait quoi pour mériter pareil tourment hein ? Il voulait le savoir ! Il devait surement sortir … de cet endroit pour se montrer … Mais pas avec elle ! Pas parce qu'elle était là ! Avec lenteur, il quitta sa cachette, les yeux émeraude de Bel se tournant aussitôt vers lui._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans un coin derrière le mur ? Dis, dis, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es ici ? Pourquoi tu es parti aussi rapidement ? »

« … … … Mes pokémons étaient inconscients, ce n'est pas normal que j'aille les soigner au centre pokémon ? » _dit-il avec ironie mais surtout sur un ton mensonger._

« … AH ! Bien sûr ! Que je suis bête ! Mes pokémons ne sont pas fatigués mais les tiens, oui ! Pardon, pardon, pardon. Mais tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi pressé hein ? Dis, dis, la prochaine fois, tu peux m'attendre aussi ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'attendre … Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Car nous sommes amis, non ? Et les amis, ça s'entraide ! »

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit que j'étais ton ami. » _marmonna l'adolescent en récupérant ses deux pokémons, ne regardant pas Bel pour éviter de voir son sourire._

« Car j'ai gagné contre toi et on avait dit que si je gagnais, tu devenais mon ami. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis si contente ! Mais maintenant qu'on a fait tout ça, il commence déjà à être tard, très tard même ! » _dit-elle avec entrain tandis qu'il ne l'observait pas. Et alors ? Ce n'était pas son problème … Qu'elle le laisse tranquille, c'était tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Il avait un peu … de rage d'avoir perdu contre elle._


	6. Chapitre 6 : LNNSJT

**Chapitre 6 : La nuit ne sera jamais tranquille**

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait tous les deux ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient ensembles du centre pokémon. Il avait récupéré ses deux pokéballs donc il n'avait plus à y rester. L'adolescente continuait de lui parler bien qu'il essayait de l'ignorer. Pourtant, au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, il lui répondit :_

« Toi, je ne sais pas … Mais moi, je compte aller me préparer pour me reposer. Dès demain, j'irai à l'arène pour tenter d'avoir mon premier badge. Fais ta vie, je fais la mienne de mon côté. C'est aussi simple que ça à comprendre, non ? Ou alors, trop compliqué pour toi ? »

« Non, non. Ce n'est pas compliqué du tout, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Dis, dis, tu veux que l'on trouve un hôtel pour dormir tous les deux ? Comme c'est une assez grande ville, il doit bien en avoir un ou deux non, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Tu n'arrives pas à saisir ce que j'ai dit à ce sujet ? Fais comme tu veux ! Tu es une grande fille ou alors simplement une assistée sociale ? »

_Encore une fois, il venait d'être insultant envers l'adolescente mais celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire, comme nullement perturbée par l'insulte qu'elle avait reçue. Quand même … Elle ne pouvait pas raisonner comme une fille normale ? Donc répliquer en l'insultant à son tour ? Car quoi ? Elle espérait qu'elle serait plus appréciée en souriant tout le temps ? Ça ne marchait pas comme ça dans la vraie vie, elle allait devoir l'apprendre un jour l'autre ! _

« … … … Dis, dis … Téo ? Il commence à faire un peu froid non ? Tu ne veux pas que l'on trouve un hôtel alors ? Ça serait bien mieux … Et le soleil commence à tomber. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de rester devant le centre pokémon sans rien faire. »

« Aller … Je m'en vais de mon côté. Fais ta vie, ton existence … Tu es libre de tes actes, de tes choix, de tes paroles. Moi, je vais aller dormir ailleurs. »

« Heyyyyy ! Mais tu es mon ami maintenant ! On doit donc rester ensembles tous les deux ! » _s'écria-t-elle avant de se mettre à le suivre._

« SOS amitié, ce n'est pas chez moi qu'il faut aller le chercher. On n'achète pas ses amis de la sorte. Je parie que tu n'en as aucun à cause de ta personnalité. »

_Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, il avait l'impression de pouvoir la frapper verbalement, tel un punching-ball humain. C'était stupide de se comporter de la sorte mais elle n'avait pas qu'à le coller ! Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement. OUI ! Il ne méritait pas d'avoir un pot de colle attaché à lui !_

« J'ai quelques amis … Ils débutent aussi … en tant que dresseurs … Mais j'étais tellement pressée que je suis partie avant eux. C'est là que je t'ai rencontré, Téo ! Tu sais, le moment où je suis tombée sur toi ! » _dit-elle avant de rigoler fortement, comme amusée par ses propres paroles. Il haussa les épaules, ne lui répondant pas. Oui, il s'en rappelait fortement … Il fallait dire que recevoir une adolescente sur lui … C'était quand même spécial comme scène. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier et la mettre dans un coin de son esprit._

« Fais comme tu veux … Je suis assez fatigué de me répéter là. »

« Alors, viens avec moi ! On va trouver un hôtel pour dormir ! Comme ça, on n'aura … »

« Va dormir à l'hôtel, je vais dormir au-dehors de la ville. Je n'ai pas à dépenser d'argent pour de telles choses alors que je peux dormir gratuitement. »

_Dormir dehors ? Mais mais mais ! Elle parut étonnée, ses yeux verts s'ouvrant en grand. Il ne plaisantait pas. De toute façon, depuis le début, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement vu sourire … ni même rire. Non, il se moquait toujours d'elle mais sans que ça soit drôle. Enfin, elle, elle trouvait cela amusant mais lui, de son côté, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas._

_Mais avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise et se dirige au-dehors de la ville, elle devait l'arrêter ! Même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup visité la ville à cause de son attente devant le Battle Club, elle savait quelques petites choses qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer ! Elle se plaça devant lui pour barrer son chemin, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire :_

« Téo, Téo ! Si tu ne veux pas dormir dans un hôtel, il y a un autre endroit où … »

« Non, je ne veux pas que ça soit payant. Et lâche mes mains. » _marmonna l'adolescent avant de retirer les siennes de celles de Bel._

« Mais, mais, mais tu me laisses un peu parler ? » _répondit-elle en faisant une petite moue, posant ses deux mains sur les hanches._ « Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas m'écouter mais écoute quand même ! Il y a un parc dans la ville ! Là-bas, on peut planter la tente et dormir. C'est un endroit spécialement réservé pour les dresseurs qui ne veulent pas perdre de temps le lendemain pour affronter le champion »

« Hum ? D'accord … Je vais alors m'y rendre. Maintenant, tu peux partir et aller à ton hôtel. Merci pour l'information, c'est bien ça que je dois dire non ? »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier puisque je viens avec toi ! C'est moi qui a la tente ! Enfin, c'est toi qui la porte mais elle est à moi ! » _s'égosilla la fille aux cheveux blonds, Téo se massant le front._

« Alors je vais te donner la tente et tu me lâc… »

« Allons-y maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il n'y aura peut-être plus de place ! » _le coupa t-elle en lui prenant la main, le tirant derrière elle._

_Qu'on lui retire les piles … Il n'y avait pas un interrupteur pour la stopper ? Il se laissa traîner, n'ayant plus trop de volonté pour l'heure. Il était las, vraiment las, et ce n'était pas à cause de la fatigue sur son corps. C'était bel et bien à cause de Bel … C'était quoi cette réflexion stupide et son petit jeu de mots qu'il venait de se faire ? Il courut avec elle, du moins à cause d'elle jusqu'à arriver à …_

_Jusqu'au milieu d'une rue commerciale. Devant la mine déconfite et surtout étonnée de l'adolescente, il comprit qu'elle s'était encore trompée de chemin. Ce n'était pas possible … C'était juste une illusion, une erreur … Mais pourtant, c'était ce qui venait d'arriver. Il poussa un profond soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Qu'elle ne fasse rien du tout, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour éviter les ennuis._

« Tu es plus que problématique comme fille. Evite de te rendre utile, tu emmènes plus de problèmes qu'autre chose … Pfff …. Bon … Si tu veux bien me suivre. »

« Hein ?! C'est vrai ! ALORS ALLONS-Y MAINTENANT ! »

_Elle venait de crier, comme folle de joie alors qu'elle prenait dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle ? Il avait dit quoi de si spécial pour qu'elle s'extasie de la sorte ? Pfff … Vraiment … Heureusement qu'il était fatigué car là, il ne l'aurait pas supportée plus longtemps. Maintenant qu'il était le guide, elle ne faisait que marcher à côté de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Contrairement à elle, il lisait les panneaux, prenant divers chemins jusqu'à se rendre à une sorte de parc entouré par des grilles. Un parc assez grand, du moins, pour une dizaine ou quinzaine de tentes avec un peu d'espace entre elles._

_Pourtant, il n'y avait que deux ou trois tentes, quelques personnes plus ou moins âgées comme eux s'y trouvaient aussi. Ils pénétrèrent dans le parc, s'installant dans un coin isolé alors qu'il retirait le sac de son dos. Bel s'était mise accroupie, son éternel sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle ouvrait le sac pour retirer la tente. Pendant plusieurs minutes, maintenant qu'ils étaient préparés, ils bataillèrent pour monter la tente jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une forme plus que convenable. Lorsque qu'elle fut mise, il dit à Bel :_

« Maintenant tu peux aller à l'hôtel et me laisser tranquille. »

« Hein ? Mais non, mais non ! Je ne compte pas partir maintenant ! On va dormir dans la tente tous les deux ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans cet endroit ! »

« De quoi ? Tu crois que je vais dormir avec toi dans la même tente ? En plus d'être une idiote, tu es une exhibitionniste ? » _répondit-il avec incrédulité._

« Dis pas de mots compliqués ! Mais toute façon, on a déjà dormi dans la même tente tous les deux ! Tu le sais très bien en plus ! Tu es gêné de dormir avec moi ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'il était assis dans l'herbe. Lui gêné par elle ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'était juste une pauvre adolescente complètement folle et stupide ! Il n'était pas gêné par ça ! Elle se pencha en avant, se mettant à quatre pattes pour rapprocher son visage du sien. _« Tu me réponds, dis, dis ? C'est moi qui te gêne, Téo ? »

« Oh la ferme, tu me fatigues. Fais ce que tu veux avec ta tente, je dormirai dehors. » _marmonna-t-il, posant sa main sur le visage de Bel avant de la repousser. L'adolescente tomba sur les fesses, poussant un petit gémissement de douleur._

« Ce n'était pas gentil du tout de ta part, Téo ! Et puis, tu dis que tu vas dormir dehors mais tu ne le feras pas ! NA ! » _s'écria Bel en lui tirant la langue, s'enfonçant dans la tente._

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il resta stoïque alors qu'elle était rentrée dans la tente. Il avait cru mal entendre ou … Elle avait décidé d'aller bouder ? Les paroles avaient eu un ton infantile. Pfff … De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une gamine alors bon. Il n'allait pas se préoccuper d'elle plus longtemps à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas son problème._

_Par contre … Il n'avait pas mangé … et elle aussi. Néanmoins, il ne mangeait que très peu, la force de l'habitude. Il n'était pas forcément très musclé aussi il fallait dire. Son ventre grogna un peu tandis qu'il ouvrait son sac banane. Il prit quelque chose à l'intérieur avant de l'avaler. Si elle avait faim, elle n'avait qu'à se faire à manger, VOILA !_

_Pourtant, les minutes puis les heures commencèrent à défiler, la tente ne s'ouvrant pas. Elle avait décidé de bouder éternellement ou quoi ? Il se releva, se disant qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour lui de dormir. Autant voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il ouvrit la tente, rentrant sa tête à l'intérieur pour voir l'adolescente sur le ventre. Elle balançait ses pieds de haut en bas, des livres déposés à côté d'elle. Elle était en train de lire ? Elle ?_

_D'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lisait ? Un petit regard sur la gauche, là où était déposé les livres et il vit que tous concernaient les pokémons. D'ailleurs, certains étaient quand même un peu épais non ? Depuis quand était-elle en train de lire ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était en train de lire ? A cause de l'ouverture de la tente et en vue du léger vent froid qui rentra dans la tente, elle se retourna, apercevant Téo._

« Tu viens dormir ici ? Je n'avais pas très faim et comme toi, tu n'avais pas très faim non plus alors je n'ai rien fait. Mais si tu as faim, je peux faire à manger hein hein ? » _dit-elle en rigolant un peu. Il avait sûrement rêvé, oui …_

_Ca ne pouvait pas être elle qui avait dit cela … quelques heures auparavant. Et puis … Il avait quelques questions pour elle mais il allait plutôt les garder pour lui. Il n'avait clairement pas envie qu'elle croit qu'il portait de l'intérêt à ce qu'elle faisait. De toute façon, une idiote restait une idiote, qu'importe le nombre de livres qu'elle tentait de lire. Il sortit sa tête de la tente sans lui répondre. Qu'elle continue de lire, ce n'était pas son problème._

« Tu reviens quand tu veux à l'intérieur, Téo. Tu peux dormir quand tu le veux ! »

_ASSEZ ! Elle le fatiguait plus que tout ! Il en avait marre d'elle ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était fatigué à force de l'entendre ! Son sac de couchage sorti, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur avant de fermer les yeux. Voilà … Il allait dormir même si le vent lui frappait le visage. Il allait dormir sans même se préoccuper de l'adolescente à l'intérieur. Qu'elle arrête d'être trop simplette et surtout trop gentille._

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent peu à peu mais le vent en plus d'être fort, lui soufflait dans les oreilles. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait dormir hein ? Ses deux yeux s'ouvrirent tandis qu'il regardait le ciel. Un peu difficile de voir les étoiles avec les quelques lumières de la ville. Il était quelle heure ? Il s'en fichait … Il ne devait pas se préoccuper de ça. La seule chose importante pour lui … C'était obtenir les badges … Les battre … Et le reste, il ne s'y intéressait pas. Encore quelques minutes et il se redressa. C'était quoi cette lumière dans la tente ? Elle était encore en train de lire ? Il allait mettre le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir sur le compte de Bel, voilà ! Aucun scrupule à ça ! Il se releva, quittant son sac de couchage pour se diriger vers la tente.  
><em>

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore ? T'es en train de lire ? Tu ne t'arrêtes pas ? »

_Il avait dit cela tout en rentrant dans la tente. L'adolescente poussa un cri alors qu'elle était sur ses genoux. Il remarqua facilement qu'elle s'était endormie dans cette position. A cause de ses paroles, elle s'était réveillée brusquement. Elle tomba sur le côté, se prenant la petite lampe torche qu'elle utilisait dans les côtes. Elle gémit faiblement de douleur, se redressant avant de remarquer que Téo l'observait en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux._

« Dis … Dis … Tu ne veux vraiment pas dormir dans la tente s'il te plaît ? » _murmura l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, à moitié endormie encore._

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? Et tu crois que c'est une position pour dormir ? »

« Je t'attendais … J'attendais que tu viennes dans la tente pour dormir. » _chuchota Bel avec lenteur tandis qu'il passait une main sur son visage._

« Et tu vas me dire que tu m'attendais tout ce temps ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? »

« Mais mais mais non ! Je te promets que je ne me moque pas de toi ! Je te le promets, Téo ! C'est juste qu'il fait très froid dehors … et que c'est mieux de dormir tous les deux dans la tente. Je me sentirai … un peu mal de te savoir seul. »

« MAIS ARRÊTE DE TE PREOCCUPER DE MOI ! ARRÊTE ! »

« Mais mais mais … Tu es mon ami. » _dit-elle tout simplement en baissant la tête. Il était trop exténué pour se battre là. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs, sauf qu'elle ne cherchait pas la bagarre. Et puis son ami, son ami, qu'elle arrête avec ça !_

« C'est bon, j'accepte de dormir dans ta tente mais tu m'éteins cette lumière. Je ne dors pas avec une veilleuse comme un gamin. »

« Bien entendu. » _répondit-elle avec un grand rire coupé par un bâillement. _

_Il reprit son sac de couchage, revenant dans la tente. Il se coucha dans un coin, tournant le dos à l'adolescente. Il avait envie de dormir maintenant, vraiment envie de dormir. Cette journée avait été épuisante sur tous les fronts, à tous les moments, à tous les instants._

« C'est quand même mieux de dormir dans la tente, non ? Hein hein ? »

« Tais-toi … J'essaie de dormir. » _marmonna l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, fermant ses yeux tandis qu'elle-même était rentrée dans son sac de couchage._

« Mais quand même … C'est mieux non ? Hein hein ? » _reprit-elle avec entrain._

« Tu peux pas te taire et dormir ? Il se fait tard, là ! »

« Comme tu veux … Mais moi, je préfère quand j'ai quelqu'un à côté de moi. Je me sens moins seule comme ça. » _termina Bel, fermant les yeux à son tour._

_Voilà. Il allait pouvoir souffler et respirer un peu. Enfin … Plutôt dormir dans ce cas précis. Elle avait décidé de la mettre en veilleuse. Cette nuit, il n'avait jamais passé une pire nuit de toute son existence. Peut-être qu'il exagérait un tout petit peu mais il se sentait sincère dans ses propos. Cette fille allait le tuer à petit feu si elle restait à côté de lui. Après le premier badge, ils allaient se séparer, il allait tout faire pour cela. Il trouverait une solution._

« Dis … Dis … C'est toujours mieux d'être deux que tout seul … hein ? » _chuchota Bel alors qu'elle était déjà endormie, Téo ne répondant pas à cette question._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une association de saveurs

**Chapitre 7 : Une association de saveurs**

_Le lendemain matin, il s'était déjà apprêté à se lever avant qu'elle ne soit réveillée mais il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'elle n'était déjà plus dans la tente. Mauvaise surprise ? Dans quel sens ? Ce n'était pas difficile à savoir. Cela voulait dire qu'elle l'attendait dehors et qu'elle était déjà réveillée … et donc qu'elle pouvait savoir si il comptait s'enfuir ou non. Son idée était donc déjà fichue d'avance. Pfff … _

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors ? Si elle m'attend … Ca ne sert à rien de perdre plus de temps … Autant y aller dès maintenant. Pfff … C'est vraiment ennuyeux ! »

_Il se mit à quatre pattes, sortant de la tente alors qu'une certaine odeur se faisait entendre. C'était plutôt … bon … Enfin, ça sentait bon. Mais ça, il le savait parfaitement. L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds était à genoux devant un petit feu qu'elle avait préparé. Est-ce qu'elle était au courant qu'ils étaient dans un parc ? Dans une ville ? Elle allait avoir de sacrés problèmes. Après, quand il regarda de plus près, il vit qu'il y avait déjà un cercle de pierres qui permettait de délimiter l'endroit où elle pouvait faire un feu. Ah … Elle en avait de la chance car sinon, elle aurait eu de sacrés problèmes._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Bel ? » _demanda t-il avec calme bien que rien qu'en la regardant, il se sentait déjà sur le point de s'énerver._

« Tu es réveillé, Téo ? Dis, dis, tu as beaucoup faim ? Car je suis en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner ! Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire ! J'ai essayé d'éviter de faire des bêtises comme la dernière fois ! Ca ne tombera pas, je peux te le promettre ! » _annonça Bel en se retournant pour le regarder, lui faisant un grand sourire jovial._

« Hors de question. Je ne peux pas mourir d'intoxication, je préfère encore souffrir atrocement plutôt que de goûter à ta nourriture ! »

« Ce n'est pas gentil de ta part … Je ne suis pas bête ! Je sais quand même faire à manger correctement ! Tiens, je vais te montrer ! Goûte voir ! Tu verras que c'est très bon ! » _dit-elle avant de plonger une grosse cuillère dans la casserole qu'elle chauffait au-dessus du feu._

« J'ai dit hors de question, je tiens à ma vie ! »

« Mais allerrrrrrr ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il … »

« J'ai dit non ! Ne me force pas à me répéter ! De toute façon, j'en ai rien à faire ! Rien du tout ! Je m'en vais maintenant comme ça, tu ne me casseras pas les … »

_Il s'arrêta avant de prononcer cette insulte. Avec le peu de choses qu'il connaissait à son sujet, il était sûr qu'elle serait choquée à vie. Autant ne pas lui faire perdre sa naïveté exaspérante. Sans même terminer sa phrase, il s'éloigna d'elle, Bel se relevant tout en faisant tomber la casserole par accident. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, s'exclamant :_

« Ma nourriture ! Téo, Téo, viens m'aider s'il te plaît ! Ca va salir l'herbe et les rochers ! »

_Mais il était déjà parti depuis longtemps. Il s'était éloigné sans même se retourner. Il n'en avait rien à faire de l'herbe, des pierres et des petits oiseaux qui chantaient._

_Il se dirigea sans s'arrêter en direction de l'endroit où normalement se trouvait l'arène. Sauf que … Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'arène ressemble à un restaurant. Oh, il avait été au courant que chaque arène avait sa petite spécialité … mais quand même. Un restaurant ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il pénétra à l'intérieur avec un peu d'appréhension._

_Des personnes … Oh comme ce n'était que le matin, il n'y avait pas tant de clients que ça. Mais voilà, certaines déjeunaient, d'autres ne faisaient qu'observer les trois serveurs. Hum ? Il n'avait que trois personnes pour les servir ? Bizarre, bizarre … Enfin, ces trois personnes semblaient être frères … ou alors des jumeaux … C'était assez compliqué à savoir mais ils étaient habillés de noir et de blanc, comme des sommeliers ou alors des … serveurs, c'était aussi simple que ça. L'un avait des cheveux rouges, l'autre des cheveux verts et le troisième des cheveux bleus. Ils devaient sûrement avoir son âge mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était venu dans cet endroit. Où est-ce que l'arène se trouvait ?_

« AHHHHHHHHH ! TE VOILA TEO ! » _s'écria une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter en même temps que la double porte s'ouvrait._

_BORDEL ! Il n'en était jamais débarrassé ? Il se retourna pour apercevoir Bel qui s'était exclamée, le désignant du doigt tout en reprenant sa respiration. ARGLLLL ! Qu'elle le laisse tranquille ! Elle s'approcha de lui à toute allure, tous les regards tournés vers eux. HEY ! Elle ne remarquait pas qu'elle se rendait ridicule ? Ah non ! Cette fille était juste une plaie béante sur laquelle elle rajoutait du sel à chaque passage pour le faire encore plus souffrir ! Elle arriva à sa hauteur et avant même qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, elle regarda autour d'eux avant de s'exclamer dans un grand éclat de rire :_

« AHHHH ! Je vois, je vois ! Tu voulais que l'on mange dans un restaurant ! C'est vraiment une très bonne idée ! M'enfin … Tu as quand même été assez méchant dans tes paroles, Téo. Ce n'est pas très bien de parler comme ça hein ? »

_Elle bougeait son doigt pour le réprimander. Elle le prenait pour qui ? Un gamin ? Et il n'était pas venu dans un restaurant pour manger ! A la base, il était venu pour avoir un combat en arène ! Il tenta de s'échapper mais elle lui prit la main, le tirant vers une table libre où elle le força à s'installer à côté de lui._

« J'ai un peu d'argent alors, on peut aller manger tous les deux ! Prends ce que tu veux mais il ne faut pas que ça soit trop lourd. Ce n'est que le matin ! » _annonça Bel en rigolant tandis qu'il se massait le front. Qu'on le laisse souffler … Qu'on le laisse tranquille. S'il vous plaît … C'était une véritable torture psychologique, auditive et phy … Non, de ce côté-là, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher grand-chose._

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes ? » _demanda t-il sèchement_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? AH ! Monsieur le serveur ! Monsieur le serveur, j'ai fait mon choix. » _dit Bel sans avoir réellement compris ce que Téo lui demandait. Le serveur aux cheveux verts s'approcha d'eux, s'inclinant respectueusement avant demander :_

« Oui ? Que puis-je vous servir, belle demoiselle au parfum si délicat mais vif. »

« Et voilà que je suis tombé sur un dragueur de première. » _marmonna Téo en levant les yeux en l'air, se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance depuis qu'il avait commencé son aventure. Bel rigola légèrement, répondant :_

« Je ne comprends pas tout à ce que vous dites mais je voudrai alors … »

« Où est-ce que l'arène se trouve ? » _coupa l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

« Et bien, mon ami à l'odeur épicée, vous vous y trouvez. Je m'appelle Rachid et je serai votre serveur pour aujourd'hui. Que voulez-vous donc commander ? »

« Un combat en arène, tout de suite et maintenant ! » _s'écria l'adolescent, commençant à être exaspéré par tout ce qui se passait._

« Téo ! On mange d'abord puis ensuite, on ira en arène pour affronter le champion, je te le promets. Mais d'abord, il faut manger ! » _annonça Bel, gardant toujours son sourire._

« Oh ! Vous êtes donc bien ensembles ? Que voulez-vous commander ? Vous voyagez depuis longtemps ? Cette odeur si exquise qui émane de votre relation titille mes capteurs olfactifs ! Je sens quelque chose de spécial ! »

« Je crois que je vais plutôt me barrer. Il me prend la tête. » _marmonna Téo, s'apprêtant à se lever avant que Bel ne lui prenne le bras. Elle commença à commander, demandant à ce que Rachid prenne la même chose pour l'adolescent qui n'arrêtait pas de ronchonner à côté d'elle. Elle avait bien utilisé ce verbe pour le décrire ? Enfin, cela avait été avec amusement comme à son habitude mais bon … Vraiment._

_Il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Il commença à manger sans rien dire. C'était elle qui payait … et même si c'était avec réticence, il avait accepté. Il avait commandé quelque chose de simple : du riz avec de la sauce et quelques morceaux de viande. Ce n'était même plus un petit-déjeuner mais un déjeuner. Et dire qu'il avait laissé Bel commander en fin de compte, ce n'était même pas lui. Il mangea tranquillement, regardant comment elle faisait de son côté. Non … Elle était propre, très propre même. Enfin, malgré ses imbécilités permanentes, elle savait se comporter correctement … ou presque._

« Tu as un grain de riz sur la joue. Et dire que je pensais que tu mangeais convenablement. » _marmonna Téo avant de poser un doigt sur le bord des lèvres inférieures de l'adolescente._

« Hihi ! Merci beaucoup, Téo. Tu vois que tu es en fait très gentil. Mais tu ne manges pas très bien non plus ! Tu en as un toi aussi. » _s'exclama Bel, se penchant en avant pour récupérer à son tour un grain de riz qui se trouvait juste sous le nez de l'adolescent._

_Elle avala le grain de riz avec un grand sourire, l'adolescent la fixant pendant de longues secondes avant de pousser un grand soupir. Il était las … très las … même. Mais bon … Elle pouvait être un petit peu sympathique quand elle le désirait. Il jeta un bref regard sur les trois serveurs, ces derniers discutant à leurs sujets … puisqu'ils lançaient plusieurs coups d'œil en leur direction. Il voulait simplement avoir une arène ! Enfin, un combat en arène ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Qu'il sache, ce n'était pourtant pas le cas ! Pfff … C'était vraiment embêtant là. Il termina son repas, s'essuyant la bouche tandis qu'elle faisait de même au même moment._

_Dent s'approcha du duo, un plateau en main pour récupérer les assiettes vides. Il demanda si leurs repas avaient été à leur convenance. Téo ne répondit pas, Bel remerciant Rachid pour le repas alors que celui-ci disait à nouveau :_

« Si vous voulez bien patienter … Nous avons une déclaration à vous faire. »

« Je suis là pour un combat en arène. On peut finalement l'avoir ou alors, ce n'est pas le bon endroit ? » _demanda Téo, de plus en plus exaspéré._

« Si vous voulez bien attendre trois petites minutes, je vais ramener vos plateaux à la cuisine et ensuite, nous pourrons alors commencer. »

_Ensuite nous pourrons commencer ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'eut pas le temps de poser une question que le serveur partit. Pfff … Ca devenait de plus en plus énervant. Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps dans de telles conditions. Il tapota sur la table avec frénésie, Bel le regardant faire avec amusement. Finalement, les trois serveurs s'approchèrent d'eux, celui aux cheveux bleus disant :_

« Si vous voulez bien nous pardonner pour l'attente, je m'appelle Noa. Vous connaissez déjà mon frère Rachid et voici Armando. Si vous voulez bien suivre Rachid et Armando pendant que je me dois de faire une annonce dans le restaurant, je vous en serais gré. »

« Hein ? Mais on n'a pas que ça à faire ! BON SANG ! C'est si diffi … »

« Téo, on les écoute ! Puis, peut-être qu'ils vont nous emmener jusqu'au champion ! »

_Hum ? C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire quelque chose qui pouvait paraître sensé aujourd'hui. Il hocha la tête, se levant alors que Bel lui prenait le bras. Il retira ses mains, suivant Rachid et Armando. Ils s'enfoncèrent derrière une double porte, descendant des escaliers tandis qu'il se demandait où ils les emmenaient. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison dans le fond ? Ils allaient vraiment les emmener là-bas ? Hum …_

« Il fait quand même un peu froid contrairement au restaurant. » _murmura Bel, reprenant le bras de Téo entre ses mains, celui-ci la repoussant une nouvelle fois._

« Veuillez nous en excuser. Cela est normal puisque l'endroit où nous allons est beaucoup plus grand que le restaurant bien qu'il soit souterrain. »

_Bien qu'il soit souterrain ? Plus ils avançaient, plus il se disait que Bel avait raison … bien qu'il restait dubitatif. Néanmoins, il ne put qu'accepter la vérité : Bel ne s'était pas trompée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant un gigantesque terrain d'arène … avec les tribunes tout autour. Mais surtout … Surtout … Il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes ? Il n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître puisqu'il s'agissait des clients du restaurant dans leur grande majorité ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il observa un coin de la salle, remarquant un ascenseur par lequel Noa arrivait, accompagné d'autres spectateurs._

« On peut me dire pourquoi nous n'avons pas pris l'ascenseur ? » _demanda t-il._

« Car nous devions préparer le terrain où vous allez nous affronter. » _annonça Rachid alors que Armando ne faisait qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête._

« Vous affronter ? Vous êtes plusieurs champions en même temps ? »

« Et Rachid a eu une idée des plus intéressantes ! » _s'exclama Armando avec entrain._

« Des plus savoureuses, tu veux dire ! Je veux vous proposer un deux contre deux. Votre couple contre moi et mon frère ! Un pokémon de chaque côté ! Si vous gagnez, vous recevrez tous les deux le badge de cette arène. Si vous perdez … Aucun badge pour vous. C'est aussi simple que ça ! Cela mettra un peu de piment à votre relation, qui je trouve, est des plus piquantes, me tromperai-je ? » _continua de dire Rachid._

« Hors de question que je participe avec elle ! » _s'écria aussitôt Téo._ « Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre à cause de ses actions ! »

« Je suis d'accord ! » _s'égosilla Bel, Téo s'arrêtant aussitôt. Elle était d'accord ?_ « Je veux bien participer avec Téo ! Ça sera encore plus drôle de se battre à deux contre deux ! »

_Et me … A force de se balader avec elle, il avait très mal compris ce qu'elle avait dit au départ. Il pensait qu'elle aussi ne voulait pas se battre avec lui. Mais quel idiot d'avoir imaginé une telle chose ! Elle était trop stupide pour qu'elle refuse ça ! Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était plus faible qu'elle ! Ca lui déchirait le cœur, ça lui donnait envie de vomir mais … Elle avait réussi à l'exploser complètement pendant leur précédent combat … Combat qui datait d'hier. Elle n'allait quand même pas faire ça alors !_

« Alors c'est décidé ! Cela sera donc un combat en deux contre deux ! Donnons à ce combat un goût exceptionnel, qui fera saliver les papilles de nos chers spectateurs ! » _s'écria Rachid avec joie avant de s'éloigner avec son frère._

« Tu es complètement stupide et idiote, Bel ! Tu risques de perdre ! » _murmura Téo quand les deux serveurs furent assez distants._

« Ah bon ? Mais je risque de gagner et avec toi en plus ! Dis, dis, tu t'imagines ? Si nous gagnons notre premier badge ensembles, ça sera super hein hein ? »

« … Je ne veux pas gagner un badge avec l'aide de quelqu'un. Je me débrouillerai seul pendant ce combat ! Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de ton propre adversaire, moi je m'occuperai du mien ! » _s'égosilla Téo avec un peu de colère devant le caractère de Bel. Celle-ci s'arrêta de sourire, sortant une pokéball avant de lui dire :_

« Mais nous sommes une équipe dorénavant. »

_Une équipe ? Lui et elle ? AH ! Hors de question ! Il prit une pokéball à son tour, Noa servant d'arbitre alors qu'il prenait la parole. Il annonçait les règles du combat qui allait avoir lieu tandis que Téo se mettait en position. RAH ! Il ne voulait surtout pas travailler avec Bel, c'était une idée complètement stupide ! Stupide, stupide, stupide ! Il envoya sa pokéball devant lui, faisant apparaître son Vipélierre tandis que Bel faisait de même avec son Moustillon. AH ! Elle sortait aussi le grand jeu visiblement … Ils avaient une chance, n'est-ce pas ? Ou … pas … Il voyait apparaître devant lui un Feuillajou … mais aussi un Flamajou._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Vanille et chocolat

**Chapitre 8 : Vanille et chocolat**

« Téo ? Dis, dis … J'ai une idée ! Je m'occupe du Flamajou tandis que tu t'occupes du Feuillajou ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est une bonne idée non ? » _s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, son Moustillon tapant contre du poing contre son coquillage._

« Qui a dit que je devais t'écouter ? Je m'occupe du Feuillajou même si tu ne le voulais pas ! Je ne vais pas combattre un élément de feu alors que j'ai un pokémon végétal ! Je ne suis pas stupide comme toi ! » _répondit-il séchement, ordonnant à son Vipélierre de se mettre en position de combat. Il allait régler cette histoire le plus rapidement possible !_

_Il pointa sa main en direction du singe à la coiffure ressemblant à un chou-fleur. Il ordonna à son Vipélierre d'utiliser ses lianes pour se battre contre lui. Néanmoins, dès l'instant où les lianes s'approchèrent du singe, des flammes vinrent les réduire en cendres. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Des flammes se dirigèrent maintenant vers Vipélierre. Une seule attaque … ou deux au grand maximum et c'était foutu._

« Moustillon ! Utilise ton pistolet à eau sur les flammes ! VITE ! » _s'écria la voix de Bel à ses côtés avant que les flammes ne soient éteintes._

« BEL ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu me laisses m'occuper de mon pokémon ! Tu t'occupes du tien ! C'est pas plus compliqué ! »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'ils jouent ensembles, Téo ? Qu'ils combattent côte à côte ? Si je n'avais pas éteint les flammes, nous aurions … »

« Mais je m'en fous ! Tu n'as qu'à te battre contre ce Flamajou et de mon côté, je m'occupe de mon singe ! VOILA TOUT ! Maintenant, la ferme ! » _hurla-t-il en lui coupant la parole._

« Téo ! Mais écoute-moi un peu ! Dis, dis, tu m'écoutes ? S'il te plaît ! »

_MAIS QU'ELLE LA FERME ! Ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre pourtant ? Qu'elle la boucle, qu'elle se taise, qu'elle la mette en veilleuse ! Il allait devoir lui dire de combien de façons différentes pour qu'elle comprenne hein ? HEIN ? Finalement, l'adolescente baissa la tête pendant quelques secondes avant de la redresser._

« Moustillon, utilise ton coquillage pour frapper ce Flamajou ! »

_Le pokémon aqueux poussa un petit cri de guerre, retirant son arme avant de se mettre à courir vers le singe de feu. Celui-ci fit un geste de la patte droite pour lui dire de venir. Le Moustillon sauta dans les airs, prêt à abattre sa lame coquillage en direction du Flamajou. Néanmoins, avant même qu'il n'arrive à le toucher, une liane vint le frapper dans les airs, l'envoyant au tapis tandis que la seconde liane parait les coups du Vipélierre._

« Téo ? Tu as du mal ? » _demanda Bel, nullement offusquée et embêtée par le fait que son pokémon doive en affronter deux._

« Je n'ai aucun problème ! C'est bien compris ? Je peux me débrouiller seul ! Vipélierre, utilise tes lianes pour ligoter ce Feuillajou ! » _répondit séchement Téo, ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation avec Bel. Il en avait assez de l'écouter !_

_De l'autre côté, les deux frères sommeliers ne semblaient avoir aucun problème, souriant aux deux adolescents en face d'eux. L'un comme l'autre étaient amusés par la situation et surtout l'énervement de Téo, les deux singes attendant leurs ordres pour attaquer._

« Peut-être ne sont-ils pas encore prêts ? Rachid ? »

« Cela se pourrait, Armando. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me retirer cette odeur particulière qui émane de ces deux personnes. Je suis sûr qu'il est possible de la relever un peu. Il suffirait peut-être de frapper la pâte de leur relation pour qu'elle gonfle et prenne une autre forme ? »

« Nous devons alors attaquer leurs pokémons ? Peut-être qu'alors il comprendra ce qu'est le travail d'équipe. Je suis prêt dès que tu le seras, Rachid. »

« Alors … Montrons-leur ce qu'est l'association de saveurs ! Feuillajou, envoie donc tes graines sur ce pauvre Moustillon. » _annonça Rachid en claquant des doigts._

« Flamajou ? Brûle donc ce petit Vipélierre mais fais-le à feu doux, il faut bien le cuisiner. » _répondit à sa suite Armando, claquant des doigts lui aussi._

_Le singe à la fourrure de feu tapa plusieurs fois contre sa poitrine avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Un léger souffle de flammes en sortit, prêt à brûler tout ce que le Vipélierre de Téo possédait. Dans ce cas précis, il n'avait rien avec lui mais si il avait porté une baie, elle aurait été consumée sans même pouvoir être utilisée._

_Le Moustillon de Bel et le Vipélierre de Téo se prirent la double attaque, tombant sur le sol avant de se redresser. Néanmoins, avant même qu'ils puissent réagir à nouveau, leurs deux adversaires recommencèrent leurs attaques, donnant un double coup de poing qui les firent voler en arrière. Le combat prenait une tournure problématique. Mais surtout unilatérale._

_Bel demanda à Téo si tout allait bien, regardant l'état de leurs deux pokémons. Ils pouvaient encore combattre bien sûr … Mais … mais … Il y avait tellement de blessures. S'ils ne décidaient pas de se battre ensembles, alors, ils allaient tous simplement perdre ! Et elle savait que Téo ne voulait pas perdre !_

« Téo … Dis, dis … Il faut vraiment que l'on attaque ensembles sinon, on n'y arrivera pas. »

« Je t'ai déjà pourtant dit ce que je pensais de ça, tu es stupide ou quoi ? »

_Elle plongea dans son mutisme, la bouche fermée tout en serrant le poing droit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il créait autant de problèmes ?_

« BON ! TU LE BOUGES OU QUOI TON MOUSTILLON ? » _hurla l'adolescent à ses côtés, lui criant dans les oreilles au point de la faire sursauter._

« Tu n'es pas obligé de crier, Téo. Je t'entends … » _murmura t-elle faiblement._

« Je suis bien obligé de crier car tu n'écoutes rien ! Tu peux arrêter de te comporter comme une imbécile et te battre correctement ? T'es vraiment un boulet ! »

« TU … TU … TU ES UN IDIOT, TEO ! » _cria l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, ses yeux verts commençant à briller. Il s'arrêta dans ses gestes, la regardant d'un air hébété. Les deux sommeliers demandèrent à leurs pokémons de stopper leurs attaques._

« Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? J'ai cru mal entendre. »

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, un idiot, un idiot ! » _répéta plusieurs fois de suite l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, fermant les yeux en se penchant un peu en avant comme pour s'égosiller. _« Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas qu'on doit travailler en équipe ? Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas qu'on risque de perdre car tu ne fais que des bêtises avec ton Vipélierre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je te parle ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me crier dessus ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu … »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la mets pas en veilleuse ? »

« Mais mais mais … Téo ! Ecoute-moi un peu quand même s'il te plaît ! » _reprit-elle, visiblement réticente à se taire._

_« Si j'écoute ce que tu dis pendant le combat … Est-ce que tu la boucles ? » demanda t-il calmement alors qu'elle se taisait, baissant la tête avec confusion. Elle hocha faiblement et positivement la tête alors qu'il reprenait :_ « Alors, c'est bon … Tu peux arrêter de pleurer comme une gamine. Maintenant, je veux bien t'écouter. »

« Alors … Il faudrait que … Je vais encore lancer mon attaque sur Flamajou. Il faudrait que tu protèges Moustillon en contrant les lianes de Feuillajou avec celles de ton Vipélierre. S'il faut, tu peux aussi essayer d'aider mon Moustillon à se déplacer plus rapidement en enroulant les lianes autour de son corps pour le déplacer. Il peut servir de projectile. Tu en penses quoi ? » _demanda-t-elle à voix basse, un peu gênée._

« Je dirais que ça peut fonctionner. » _marmonna simplement l'adolescent._

_Pfff … Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que cette technique pouvait particulièrement bien marché. Il se sentait un peu humilié … mais pour le coup, il lui avait dit qu'il exécuterait ses ordres. Les deux sommeliers se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer :_

« Feuillajou, Flamajou ! Unissez vos efforts ! Combattez vos adversaires en utilisant vos meilleures techniques ! Montrez-leur comment vous êtes à l'unisson ! »

_Les deux singes poussèrent des cris, tapant contre leur poitrine avant de courir à quatre pattes. Le Feuillajou crachait de nombreuses graines en direction du Moustillon mais le Vipélierre de Téo les repoussait avec ses lianes. Le Flamajou courait vers le Vipélierre de Téo, se préparant à utiliser ses griffes pour s'en prendre au pokémon plante. Néanmoins, les griffes rencontrèrent le coquillage du Moustillon de Bel, celui-ci s'en servant comme une épée, repoussant avec violence son adversaire. Le Flamajou percuta son compagnon végétal, les deux pokémons s'écroulant au sol en gémissant._

« C'est maintenant qu'il faut attaquer Téo ! Tu es prêt ? On fait l'attaque dont je t'ai parlée ! »

_C'est bon ! Il avait compris ! Qu'elle était chiante quand elle s'y mettait ! Mais bon … Il fallait en profiter comme elle le disait si bien. Il demanda à son Vipélierre d'écouter ce que Bel avait à lui dire. Les deux compagnons aqueux et végétal coururent vers les deux singes, ces derniers commençant à se relever. Le Moustillon de Bel sauta dans les airs, tenant son coquillage à deux mains, formant une lame aqueuse grâce à cela._

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à atterrir sur le Boappu pour le frapper, le Feuillajou sortit deux lianes, s'apprêtant à stopper le Moustillon dans les airs. Néanmoins, les lianes qui entourèrent le pokémon de type eau fut celles du Vipélierre de Téo, le pokémon végétal l'envoyant avec puissance sur le Flamajou. La tête du Moustillon percuta celle du Feuillajou, les sonnant à moitié tous les deux tandis que le Flamajou se redressa, prêt à cracher des flammes en direction du pokémon de Téo. Néanmoins, un cri se fit entendre, le Feuillajou se retrouvant envoyé contre un mur, s'évanouissant sous la puissante charge du Moustillon de Bel._

_Comme énervé par l'évanouissement de son compagnon, le Flamajou poussa quelques rugissements, crachant de nombreuses flammes en direction du Vipélierre de Téo. Néanmoins, celui-ci se retrouva arrosé par le Moustillon, les flammes venant recouvrir son corps végétal. Le pokémon de Téo cria légèrement de douleur mais remarqua que les flammes ne semblaient pas aussi dangereuses qu'auparavant. Il fallait réagir aussitôt ! Il donna plusieurs claques avec ses fouets au singe de feu, le repoussant jusqu'à ce que le Moustillon soit à côté du Vipélierre. Là, Bel s'écria avec ardeur :_

« Téo ! Il faut le faire maintenant ! Il n'aura pas le temps de réagir ! »

« Je ne suis pas sourd non plus ! Vipélierre, entoure Moustillon avec tes lianes, fais-le tournoyer et projette-le sur le Flamajou ! »

_Le Vipélierre haussa les épaules, sortant deux lianes qui vinrent serrer le Moustillon autour de la taille. D'un geste nonchalant, le pokémon végétal fit percuter le pokémon aqueux sur le singe de feu, celui-ci se retrouvant renvoyé en arrière, secoué par le coup. Mais les seuls cris qui résonnèrent dans l'arène furent ceux du Moustillon. Après une bonne quinzaine de secondes où il tournoya dans les airs grâce au Vipélierre de Téo. Celui-ci projeta le Moustillon à toute vitesse en direction du Flamajou. Retrouvant ses esprits, le pokémon au coquillage chargea sa lame à partir de celui-ci, donnant un unique coup au Flamajou avant d'atterrir à deux mètres derrière le singe de feu. Son coquillage en main, il ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que le pokémon de Armando ne s'écroule au sol, inconscient._

« Feuillajou et Flamajou sont inconscients. Les vainqueurs de ce combat sont Vipélierre et Moustillon ! » _cria Noa, des applaudissements nourris se faisant entendre alors que le Moustillon s'écroulait au sol en secouant sa tête à cause du tournis._

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Téooooooooooooo ! »

« Bel ?! Mais contrôle-toi ! Contrôle-toi ! » _demanda Téo alors que l'adolescente courait vers lui, les bras en avant. Elle le fit tomber au sol en sautant en sa direction, faisant plusieurs roulades sur le terrain de l'arène._

« On a gagné ! On a gagné notre premier badge, Téo ! »

« ARGLLLLL ! Calme-toi ! Je sais qu'on a gagné ! Je sais qu'on a gagné ! HEYYYYY ! Mais tu vas me laisser respirer, Bel ? »

_Mais rien à faire, l'adolescente semblait comme folle, folle de joie bien sûr. Elle colla sa joue droite contre la sienne, restant sur lui pendant trois bonnes minutes alors que des murmures et des rires résonnèrent dans l'arène. Il fallait dire que le spectacle d'après-combat était tout aussi intéressant que celui qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Enfin, elle le relâcha, rouge aux deux joues mais heureuse comme si elle venait de recevoir une forte somme d'argent … si elle était un tant soit peu intéressée par cela. Rachid s'approcha d'eux, deux badges rachitiques dans ses mains. Les badges ressemblaient à un triple losange aux bordures dorées, trois pierres de couleur bleue, rouge et verte étant ancrées à l'intérieur des losanges._

« Mes félicitations, mademoiselle Bel, messire Téo, vous venez d'acquérir le premier badge de votre longue quête initiatique ! »

« Oui … Oui … Merci bien, je n'ai pas besoin de remerciements et d'acclamations. La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est d'aller me rendre au second badge. » _marmonna l'adolescent alors que le sommelier aux cheveux verts leur déposa les badges dans les mains mais aussi un médaillon de couleur dorée avec un symbole représentant le badge._

« Vous pourrez les revendre pour acquérir un peu d'argent. C'est ainsi que ça se passe lorsque vous gagnez contre un champion d'arène. »

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Tu n'es pas d'accord, Téo ? »

« Je tenais à vous dire que vous ressemblez comme à deux parfums de glace. L'une est comme la vanille : douce mais épicée dans ses origines tandis que l'autre est comme le chocolat, dur à l'extérieur mais au cœur fondant pour la vanille. Ils semblent être opposés mais pourtant, ils sont souvent associés, se mélangeant pour donner un arôme et une saveur bien particulière et appréciée par tous. »

« Je n'ai pas tout compris mais ça a l'air d'être un compliment alors merci beaucoup ! » _annonça Bel avant de rire, Téo fronçant les sourcils._

« Il vaut mieux s'abstenir de parler si c'est pour dire de telles choses. Maintenant qu'on a fini, je vais me rendre à la ville de Maillard. » _dit Téo alors qu'il s'éloignait sans même saluer Rachid. Bel commença à courir derrière lui, s'écriant :_

« Hey ! Mais attends-moi, Téo ! On part ensembles encore non ? On a fait une bonne équipe hein hein ? Téooooooooo ! Mais attends-moi ! »

« Et bien … Quel couple détonnant. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un tel duo. Comme quoi, la vie est comme une boîte de chocolats. Toujours pleine de surprises, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous attendre lorsque l'on décide de l'ouvrir. » _annonça Rachid en regardant Téo et Bel qui quittaient l'arène mais aussi le restaurant.  
><em>

_Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, l'adolescent remit correctement son béret. Ce n'était que le début … Il y avait encore sept badges à récupérer. Mais au moins … Avec ce médaillon dans sa main, il avançait dans ses projets. Maintenant, direction Shi … Il fut arrêté dans ses pensées, Bel retombant sur son dos, s'y accrochant. Et zut, c'est vrai qu'il y avait encore elle._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Il suffit d'un rien

**Chapitre 9 : Il suffit d'un rien**

« Téoooooooooooo ! Téoooooooooo ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, sortant du restaurant où ils avaient mené une lutte sans merci pour avoir leur premier badge … ensemble ! Bel se retrouva rapidement à sa hauteur, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il fit mine de l'ignorer. Après son effusion de joie, il évitait de la regarder. Tournant la tête à gauche et à droite pour ne pas la voir, elle se plaça finalement en face de lui, prenant son visage à deux mains avant de dire : _« Mais tu m'écoutes un peu hein ? Hein ? Téo ! »

« Lâche-moi, Bel ! C'est bon ! »_ répondit-il en lui retirant ses mains. Voilà ! Il la regardait ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait alors ? Qu'elle parle maintenant !_

« On va fêter notre victoire tous les deux ? On a réussi à avoir notre premier badge ! Il faut fêter ça ! On a un peu d'argent en plus maintenant ! »

« Je dois garder mon argent pour des choses plus importantes. Je refuse donc de l'utiliser pour une futilité telle que fêter ma victoire pour un premier badge plutôt simple. »

« Tu es trop vaniteux et tu es trop avare ! » _cria Bel avant de rigoler, plus amusée qu'autre chose par les dires de l'adolescent. Qu'il soit avare et vaniteux, c'était son problème. Ça ne la concernait pas ! Il annonça sèchement :_

« Maintenant que tu sais ce que je suis, tu peux me laisser tranquille ? Je me repose et ensuite, je vais me préparer pour la seconde arène, voilà tout. »

« Oui … Mais non ! Tu viens avec moi ! » _s'exclama l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds avant de lui prendre la main et de courir avec lui._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? QU'EST-CE QUI CLOCHAIT ? Il voulut retirer sa main mais elle la serrait avec tellement de force qu'elle l'empêchait par tous les moyens d'enfuir ! Il était obligé de la suivre même s'il n'en avait pas envie ! AH ! Qu'elle le lâcheeeeeee ! PUREE ! Ah ? Qu'est-ce que … La main de Bel se retira de la sienne pendant quelques instants alors qu'ils avaient arrêté de courir. Il pouvait s'enfuir ?_

« Bonjour monsieur le vendeur ! Vous auriez quelques confiseries pour Téo et moi ? » _demanda l'adolescente avec joie. Alors que Téo s'apprêtait à faire quelques pas pour s'éloigner, la main de Bel reprit rapidement la sienne, le forçant à rester en place. Elle se prenait pour qui ? Une gamine ou quoi ?_

_Devant son air ravi tandis que le marchand lui montrait tous ses échantillons, il la laissa faire. Lui ? Il regardait le ciel, étudiant celui-ci pour tenter de deviner l'heure. Le soleil n'était pas encore prêt de se coucher mais il n'était pas aussi haut que ça dans le ciel. Hum … Ils devaient être au milieu de l'après-midi._

« Téo ? Téo ? Tu ne prends pas de bonbons ? Regarde comme ça a l'air bon ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais rien acheter. Prends-toi ce que tu veux et laisse-moi tranquille, d'accord ? Bon … Maintenant … »

« C'est moi qui te les achète ! Goûte ce marshmallow ! » _annonça Bel tout en lui fourrant un morceau de guimauve dans la bouche, l'adolescent ne s'y attendant pas. Il l'avala d'une traite, toussant un peu avant de s'exclamer :_

« Mais tu es folle ? J'aurai pu m'étouffer ! Je n'ai pas envie de bonbons ! C'est pourtant … »

_Hein ? Elle avait dit qu'elle lui en achetait ? Il écarquilla les yeux, semblant en proie au doute. C'était offert … de la part de Bel. Donc c'était gratuit. Mais en même temps, c'était Bel quoi. S'il acceptait une telle chose, elle allait se faire des idées et … Hum … Bon. Ce n'était que des bonbons n'est-ce pas ? Il prit simplement quelques friandises caramélisées et d'autres bonbons à sucer dans la bouche. Elle ? Elle avait décidé de prendre trois sucettes et quelques confiseries à mâcher. Elle remercia l'homme avant de rigoler, un grand sourire aux lèvres en observant Bel. Celui-ci ne la regardait pas, mangeant ses bonbons sans un mot. Il semblait prendre le maximum de temps pour les déguster, mettant cinq à dix bonnes minutes pour finir ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux._

« C'est bon hein ? Hein ? » _demanda Bel, une sucette à la bouche, le regard rieur en s'adressant à lui. Pour toute réponse, il remua la tête de haut en bas sans un mot._

_Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Tout simplement s'asseoir sur un banc tout en dégustant les bonbons achetés. Pendant qu'il observait le badge qu'il venait d'avoir, elle tentait de lui faire la conversation, Téo l'écoutant brièvement sans chercher à lui répondre. Dans le fond, c'était plutôt un monologue qu'un dialogue._

« Téo ? Dis … Dis … Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » _murmura-t-elle faiblement._

« Même pas en rêve, Bel. » _répondit-il aussitôt, finissant un caramel._

« Alors … Euh, je me disais … Puisqu'on a eu notre premier badge ensembles … » _reprit l'adolescente, se triturant les doigts en baissant la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'elle était gênée mais une fausse manœuvre verbale avec Téo et c'était fichu._

« Je refuse tout de suite. Ne cherche même pas à me poser cette question. »

« Mais tu peux quand même me laisser te la poser non ? Tu peux y réfléchir un peu, Téo ! » _bredouilla l'adolescente, posant ses mains sur ses épaules._

_Grumpf … Il valait mieux la laisser parler. Avec son petit coup d'éclat pendant … le combat en arène, il se méfiait un petit peu d'elle. Mais il ne l'appréciait pas, il ne fallait pas rêver. Cette fille était comme une verrue au pied dont il fallait se débarrasser à tout prix. Il arrêta de sucer son bonbon, posant ses yeux bleus sur elle en attendant qu'elle reprenne._

« Tu sais, c'est quand même très triste de voyager tout seul quand on est un dresseur pokémon ! Tu ne trouves pas ? » _dit-elle, essayant de parler implicitement. Elle n'était franchement pas douée pour cela mais elle essayait de faire de son mieux._

« J'arrive à m'en incommoder. Enfin, à la base, c'est ce que je comptais faire mais depuis le début du voyage, j'ai une épine dans le pied. »

« Mais tu ne te sens pas un peu seul ? » _demanda Bel en rapprochant son visage du sien._

« Si je devais m'embarrasser de tels sentiments, il y aurait longtemps que je me serais senti seul. Je ne me sens pas seul, pas le moins du monde. »

« C'est bizarre … ce que tu dis … » _murmura l'adolescente aux yeux verts, penchant la tête sur le côté. Non ! Elle ne devait pas perdre son idée de départ !_ « Enfin … Euh … Comment dire … Je voulais te demander quelque chose. Alors, comme je pensais que tu te sentais seul et qu'il valait mieux, enfin, si tu en as envie … »

« Pas le moins du monde. Je me répète une nouvelle fois, c'est non. » _coupa sèchement Téo sans même une once d'hésitation dans ses propos._

« Mais laisse-moi finiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! »_ cria Bel dans un long râle rempli de désespoir._

« Mais pourquoi perdre ton temps à me demander quelque chose dont tu connais déjà la réponse ? » _questionna l'adolescent avant qu'elle ne prenne son visage à deux mains. Elle colla son front contre le sien, leurs visages proches à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Son souffle chaud caressait les lèvres de l'adolescent, celui-ci restant imperturbable._

« Car tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'avoir entendu. Donc, je disais … euh … Qu'est-ce que je disais ? AH OUI ! Je sais ce que je voulais dire ! Est-ce que tu veux bien que l'on voyage ensembles tous les deux ? Ca sera encore mieux ! » _annonça l'adolescente avant de murmurer en trois temps, un petit sourire charmeur :_ « S'il … te … plaît ? »

« Hors de question. » _annonça Téo, retirant les mains de Bel de son visage._

« Hein ? MAIS MAIS MAIS MAIS … Et le sourire ? Et puis la phrase dite toute lentement ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas accepté ? Ça devrait marcher ! C'est comme ça dans les livres ! Ca marche tout le temps dans les livres ! »

_Mais ils n'étaient pas dans un livre, seulement dans la vie réelle. Elle allait devoir arrêter de confondre la réalité et la fiction. Maintenant qu'elle avait fini de raconter sa vie et surtout d'essayer de l'amadouer, ils allaient pouvoir enfin se séparer. Il se leva du banc, Bel faisant de même, comme un automatisme._

_Elle n'allait pas le laisser tranquille ! Malgré les apparences, elle était quand même du genre très tenace. Enfin, il avait pu le remarquer depuis leur première rencontre. Lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne se privait pas pour tout faire pour qu'elle s'accomplisse. Elle se positionna en face de lui, le fixant longuement. Il voulut passer à côté d'elle mais elle fit un pas sur le côté, se remettant en face de lui._

« Bel … S' il te plaît, lâche-moi la grappe. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu me parasites. »

« Tu veux dormir à l'hôtel aujourd'hui ? »

« Bel, vraiment tu … Oh et puis zut, laisse tomber. Tu connais encore une fois ma réponse. »

_Il fit un petit geste de la main pour dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même mais déjà, elle se retrouvait en face. Elle attendait sa réponse ? Et bien, qu'elle patiente car il ne lui répondrait pas. Pourtant, elle ne comptait pas abandonner la lutte verbale. A chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, elle était à ses côtés. Qu'elle était casse-pieds lorsqu'elle le désirait ! Il devait quitter cette ville et la laisser seule !_

« Téoooooooo ! Tééééééoooooooooo ! Tu peux attendre dix minutes ? Je dois passer un coup de téléphone et ensuite, on peut aller à l'hôtel ! »

« Fais ça et tu ne me verras plus jamais. » _répliqua l'adolescent mais elle était déjà partie._

_Ah ? Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Alors, elle allait avoir une sacrée surprise ! Dès qu'elle fut hors de son champ de vision, il commença à courir à toute allure vers la sortie de la ville. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure ou deux avant que le soleil ne se couche. Après une dizaine de minutes, exténué et le souffle rapide, il était enfin sorti de la ville. Voilà ! Bon, il n'allait sûrement dormir bien au chaud dans un lit douillet mais ce n'était pas un souci. Bien entendu, il pouvait aussi oublier la tente mais qu'importe._

_Humpf … Ce qu'elle allait devenir, il s'en fichait particulièrement. Il savait juste que se débarrasser d'elle était souvent plus compliqué qu'on ne le croyait. D'ailleurs, il avait même l'impression de l'entendre. Malgré qu'il avait quitté la ville, il semblait encore sa voix. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Si c'était le cas, il devait se cacher !_

« Téoooooo ! Téoooooo ! Dis-moi où tu es ! Téooooooo ! » _cria l'adolescente alors qu'il se cachait derrière un arbre, un rocher, n'importe quoi ! La nuit n'était pas encore présente donc elle pouvait facilement le repérer si elle cherchait._

« Hors de question qu'elle me trouve ! » _marmonna t-il en se mettant assis derrière une pierre de grande taille. Il l'entendait crier son nom une nouvelle fois mais … Il y avait un problème dans le ton. Il entendait quelques trémolos :_

« Téooooo ! Rép … Répond-moi ! Téoooooooo ! Snif … Snif … »

_Hu ? C'était une drôle de manœuvre ça. Faire semblant de pleurer pour le faire sortir de sa cachette. Le gros souci dans ce qu'il pensait ? C'est qu'il ne s'imaginait pas l'adolescente avoir une telle tactique pour le manipuler. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?_

« Ce n'est pas mon problème de toute façon. » _chuchota Téo en restant derrière son rocher._

« Téoooo, réponds … réponds moi s'il te plaît ! MOUINNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

_Oh bordel ! Elle allait alerter tout le monde, même les pokémons sauvages si elle commençait à pleurer de la sorte ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? Il sortit de sa cachette, faisant quelques pas vers elle. Elle était assise sur le sol, les jambes entrouvertes comme le serait un enfant qui venait de s'écorcher le genou. Elle avait de grosses larmes aux yeux, reniflant bruyamment en apercevant Téo. Elle se redressa, courant vers lui avec difficultés, son visage parcouru par les pleurs. Ah … Ah … AH NON !_

« Désolé mais pour l'accolade, va te trouver une peluche Ronflex. » _annonça l'adolescent, faisant un pas sur le côté alors qu'elle avait essayé de le serrer contre elle. Elle se pencha en avant, s'apprêtant à s'écrouler au sol mais il eut la décence de tendre son bras au niveau du ventre de l'adolescente, la rattrapant à temps. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il … ET MERDE ! Il venait de commettre une grosse erreur !_

« Snif … Snif … Pourquoi tu es parti, Téo ? » _bafouilla l'adolescente, passant ses deux mains autour du torse de Téo, se serrant contre lui, collant sa tête contre son torse._

« Car je veux me débarrasser de toi. Tu ne t'es quand même pas mise à chialer à cause de ça ? Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit plein de fois. »

« Snif … Beuh … Téo, c'est pas de ta faute, snif. »

« Ah mais je l'espère bien car je m'en voudrai pas le moins du monde. » _répondit-il sèchement, nullement apitoyé par les pleurs de Bel qui semblaient s'être arrêté peu à peu._

« Snif … Je peux rester s'il te plaît ? » _demanda Bel après une trentaine de secondes de reniflement aiguës. Cette position n'était pas inconfortable mais elle pouvait donner quelques quiproquos. Et surtout, surtout … Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait !_

« Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ? »

_Il ne lui répondait pas par l'affirmative car ne le tentait pas plus que ça qu'elle soit dans ses bras. Surtout qu'il ne faisait aucun geste chaleureux envers l'adolescente. Il avait juste les bras qui pendai… Ah non. Il avait toujours la main sur son ventre. Il la retira avec dextérité, levant les yeux en direction du ciel. Vraiment, qu'elle le lâche … et dans tous les sens du terme cette fois. Elle chuchota :_

« C'est … Ce n'est pas grand-chose, Téo. Promis … »

« Bien entendu, tu as donc l'habitude de pleurer pour rien ? En plus d'être une hystérique complètement folle et enjouée, ça t'arrive d'avoir des sauts d'humeur et de pleurer sans raison ? Je dois t'appeler comment dorénavant ? Bel qui rit, Bel qui pleure ? »

« Mais nonnnnn ! C'est … C'est pas ça ! C'est … C'est personnel. »

_Ah. Le domaine personnel. Comme il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, il n'allait pas poser plus de questions à ce sujet. Il n'aimerait pas aussi qu'elle commence à s'immiscer dans SA vie. Il poussa un profond soupir, se disant que cette fille n'était qu'une source d'ennui. Il ferma ses yeux saphir, s'immobilisant en laissant le temps qui s'écoulait. Puis finalement, il sentit que la pression exercée sur son dos et son torse se faisait moins forte. Elle releva son visage, le regardant de ses yeux émeraude mais rougis par l'émotion._

« Téo … Merci beaucoup. » _dit-elle finalement après une vingtaine de secondes de fixation._

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier car je n'ai rien fait. Bon … Puisque tu as fini avec tes larmes de … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« S'il te plaît … Viens dormir à l'hôtel, toi aussi. Je me sentirai moins inutile. »

« Je m'étais pourtant exprimé à ce sujet, Bel. » _conclut l'adolescent, se préparant à partir maintenant qu'elle ne le serait plus. Néanmoins, Bel lui tira faiblement sur sa veste, le forçant à stopper son amorce de mouvement. Il l'étudia, remarquant à quel point elle semblait si vulnérable. Il s'était passé quoi alors au final ? Demain, c'était la dernière échéance !_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Finalement seul

**Chapitre 10 : Finalement seul**

« Téo … S'il te plaît ? » _murmura-t-elle une nouvelle fois avant qu'il ne pousse un petit râle de colère. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe toujours ainsi hein ? POURQUOI ?_

« Demain … Bel … Tu me fais la promesse de disparaître de ma vie. Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi. Est-ce bien compris ? Nous allons à l'hôtel et demain, je ne serai plus là. »

« Je suis si inutile que ça ? » _balbutia l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds._

« Mais ce n'est pas une question d'être inutile ou non ! Allons-y maintenant, je commence à me sentir mal avec toute cette histoire. » _annonça Téo en lui prenant la main. Ils retournèrent en ville, Bel restant muette pendant la majorité du trajet. Maintenant que la nuit était tombée, ce fut les poteaux lumineux qui éclairaient la ville. Une belle lueur dans l'obscurité._

_Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la route, regardant les quelques bâtiments illuminés. Si il habitait dans une plus grande ville, cela aurait été magnifique à regarder … mais il n'était pas un poète de toute façon. Il sentit la main de Bel qui tremblait, le forçant à la regarder. Ah ben … oui … Bien entendu, quelle blague … mais quelle blague.  
><em>

« J'espère que tu as quelque chose de plus chaud à te mettre, Bel. »

« Je … J'ai juste un peu froid mais ça va un peu mieux avec toi, Téo. Dis, dis, on trouve l'hôtel ? Car je ne sais pas du tout où nous rendre, moi ! »

_Elle avait dit cela sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué bien qu'il sentit que c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle n'était pas heureuse, loin de là même. Bon, ce n'était pas du tout son problème. Elle garda sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'il la conduisait vers un hôtel qui de l'extérieur, ne payait pas de mine mais qui ne devait pas coûter trop cher. Si elle payait la chambre, il n'allait pas non plus lui demander le grand luxe. Pénétrant dans le bâtiment, il regarda à l'intérieur. C'était une décoration sobre mais au moins, il y avait une moquette bleue au sol. Bref, ce n'était pas non plus si … horrible. Ils se présentèrent à la réception, Téo laissant Bel se charger de tout cela pendant qu'il restait en arrière. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'approcha de lui, tendant une clé avant de lui dire :_

« Voilà la clé de ta chambre, Téo. Merci beaucoup. Dis … Tu n'étais pas sérieux hein ? »

« Hum ? Une clé ? Et tu en as une aussi ? »_ demanda-t-il sans même répondre à sa question._

« Bien sûr ? Tu ne croyais pas que nous allions dormir dans la même chambre hein ? Ils n'ont pas de chambre avec deux lits de disponible. » _répondit l'adolescente avant de rire à cette idée. C'était un véritable rire, qui venait du fond du cœur, nullement forcé._

« Ouais bien sûr, je le savais parfaitement ! » _grogna Téo, pris en défaut. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé comme idiotie sur ce coup hein ? PFFFF ! Il prit la clé avant de monter à l'étage mais elle l'arrêta, désignant l'ascenseur._

« Nous sommes au cinquième étage, Téo. Ca serait bête de se fatiguer alors qu'il y a un ascenseur hein ? Tu ne trouves pas ? » _dit Bel, gardant son sourire en remarquant ce que l'adolescent continuait de faire comme étourderies depuis qu'ils étaient dans l'hôtel._

_Devant celui-ci en attendant qu'il descende, Bel observa plusieurs fois Téo. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs faisait semblant de ne pas la remarquer, poussant un profond soupir néanmoins. Qu'est-ce que l'ascenseur attendait ? Hmmmm… Ca ne lui plaisait pas de rester ici à ne rien faire ! Pas du tout même !_

« Et bien ? C'était vraiment une sacrée journée, hein hein ? Téo ? »

« On va dire que ça aurait pu être pire, largement pire même. Bon … Cet ascenseur, il arrive ou non ? Je suis plutôt fatigué avec toute cette histoire ! »

« Dis, dis … Tu étais sérieux ou non ? Car tu n'as pas répondu avant. » _posa t-elle comme question, l'adolescent feignant l'ignorance. Pourtant, comme elle le regarda longuement, il prit sa respiration, cherchant les mots à prononcer._

« Je suis parfaitement sérieux … mais arrête de penser à ça pour aujourd'hui. Tu as eu une journée plutôt difficile. » _répondit-il finalement alors que l'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir. Il tapota Bel sur son crâne recouvert par son chapeau vert. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et de joie, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur avec lui. Lorsqu'il vit à la lenteur avec laquelle l'ascenseur montait, il comprit pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à venir. Pendant la montée, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds chantonnait gaiement. Plus rien à voir avec celle qui pleurait dans ses bras il y avait quelques temps._

« Demain, tu veux que je vienne te réveiller, Téo ? Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir ! »

« Pas besoin … Je compte dormir assez tard. Tu peux te réveiller, prendre ton petit-déjeuner et ensuite me laisser seul. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

« Ne dit pas ça ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne le penses pas du tout, Téo ! » _annonça l'adolescente, Téo se plaçant en face d'elle pour qu'elle puisse bien voir son visage._

« Ai-je l'air de ne pas le penser, Bel ? Aujourd'hui fut exceptionnel, voilà tout ! »

« Beuh … C'est vraiment pas gentil de ta part, Téo. Pourtant, tu l'étais toute la journée avec moi ! Enfin … Une grande partie de la journée ! » _s'écria-t-elle tandis que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait au cinquième étage. Il en avait marre de l'ignorer. Du moins, il tentait de le faire mais comme elle criait à côté de lui, il ne pouvait que l'entendre._

« Je t'ai pourtant annoncé que je ne voulais plus te voir. C'est pourtant pas si difficile à comprendre hein ? Ou alors tu le fais tout simplement exprès. »

« Je le fais peut-être exprès car je n'ai pas envie que tu partes ? » _dit Bel avant d'éclater de rire, l'adolescent se trouvant devant la porte de sa chambre. Vite ! Il devait vite rentrer dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il fit tourner la clé dans la serrure, s'apprêtant à en finir pour la journée avant que Bel ne lui prenne les deux mains pour qu'il la regarde. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en un baiser sonore, rigolant une nouvelle fois._

« Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là ? »

« C'est pour te remercier de cette journée. Tu en as fait beaucoup pour moi. Bonne nuit. »

« Euh ouais … Bonne nuit, Bel. » _murmura-t-il en la regardant partir vers sa chambre. Il attendit qu'elle pénètre à l'intérieur avant de passer une main sur son visage. Vraiment, c'était n'importe quoi ce qui se passait avec cette fille._

_Il rentra dans sa chambre, remarquant que les murs n'étaient guère bien épais. En fait, il entendait même Bel qui chantonnait gaiement à côté. Ah … D'ailleurs, sa chambre à lui n'était pas vraiment spéciale … Il devait se l'avouer. Toute façon, il n'allait pas se plaindre, c'était une chambre gratuite. Si cette fille voulait lui payer une chambre, libre à elle. Il n'allait pas refuser plus longtemps !_

_Enfin bon … Il aurait aimé se comporter de la sorte, avec joie et liesse mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors qu'il se lavait et se mettait dans une tenue plus décontractée, pouvant enfin enfiler un pyjama, il remarqua qu'il n'entendait plus le petit chant de Bel. Celle-ci en avait déjà terminé ? Peut-être s'était-elle tout simplement déjà engouffrée dans les bras de Morphée ? A défaut d'être dans les siens quand elle pleurait comme une madeleine.  
><em>

… _Il aurait mieux fait de se taire mentalement. Voilà qu'il entendait à nouveau les petits sanglots de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Oh, ils étaient plutôt discrets mais il arrivait à les reconnaître puisqu'il les avait entendus dans la journée. Bon sang … C'était quoi ces pleurs ? Il n'allait pas sortir de la chambre et toquer pour voir. Elle pouvait bien pleurer, ce n'était pas son problème._

« Chacun sa merde, ma grande. » _dit-il avec neutralité avant de retourner dans la salle de bain, son sac banane dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper d'elle._

_Il ouvrit son sac banane, observant le visage dénué de sentiments qu'il offrait quotidiennement. Il plongea sa main dans le sac, en retirant plusieurs petits flacons de plastique qu'il ouvrit avant d'en retirer des petites gélules de différentes couleurs. Il en prit une grande bouchée, avalant de l'eau avec._

« Pfff … Dire que je ne peux même pas les prendre pendant qu'elle est là sinon, elle n'arrêterait pas de me questionner. D'ailleurs, j'aurai peut-être dû passer un appel au professeur Araragi. Elle risque de m'en vouloir. »

_Il s'observa une nouvelle fois dans la glace. Il avait vraiment une sale mine. Comme si il se forçait, il fit un petit sourire à l'image reflétée sur le miroir. Ouais … Bon … Ce n'était pas tout ça et il ne pouvait rien y faire hein ? Il quitta la salle de bain, se dirigeant vers son lit alors qu'il continuait d'entendre les sanglots de Bel. Bon sang !_

« Mais je n'y crois pas ! MAIS JE N'Y CROIS PAS ! »

« Té … Téo ? » _balbutia une voix de l'autre côté du mur._

« C'est quoi ton problème encore ? Hein ? HEIN ? Bel ! Et c'est quoi ce bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce que nos deux lits sont l'un contre l'autre ? Ils ne pouvaient pas éviter ça ! »

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu m'as entendu ? » _demanda Bel d'une voix troublée._

« Ouais et j'espère que je ne t'entendrai plus ! Met-la en veilleuse et bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit, Téo. Dors bien … et désolée de pleurer. »

_Ouais, ouais. Bien entendu, elle semblait vachement désolée hein ? Il avait beaucoup de mal à la croire à ce sujet. Mais bon, il savait que c'était sincère. Il ferma les yeux, les sanglots continuant pendant quelques instants avant de s'arrêter après un ou deux reniflements. Hum … Bien … Elle s'était arrêtée … Pfff …_

« C'est vraiment qu'une fille complètement stupide. Je ne vais pas me prendre la tête à cause d'elle. Ça serait qu'une source d'ennuis. Demain, c'est fini. »

_Il s'endormit finalement à son tour, trouvant le sommeil avec un peu de mal. Le lendemain matin, il resta dans son lit pendant une bonne demi-heure, gesticulant faiblement avec une certaine difficulté. Finalement, rassemblant tout son courage, il se redressa dans son lit, regardant l'heure qu'il était. Plus de onze heures et demie. Il espérait qu'elle était partie mais … Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il se lava, prenant quelques gélules avant de les avaler. Voilà de quoi lui couper l'appétit, yerk. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour en sortir, il put faire un constat affligeant, du moins à ses yeux._

« Coucou Téo. J'ai déjà déjeuné mais je t'attendais ! »

_Ah la petite … GRRRRRRR ! Il avait du mal à se contrôler mais … Il devait reconnaître que c'était bien joué de sa part. Enfin, elle avait une certaine patience pour attendre ici de l'autre côté de la porte. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment … Il posa une main sur son épaule, passant à côté d'elle avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Elle l'accompagna, demandant :_

« Tu n'as pas faim, Téo ? Tu ne veux pas de déjeuner ? Tu verrais, ils font d'excellentes vien… vonnoi… enfin des croissants et des pains au chocolat ! »

« Je ne déjeune jamais le matin. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore remarqué mais c'est pourtant le cas. Je pensais m'en aller tout de suite. Il va être l'heure de se … »

« Se rendre à la ville de Maillard ! Mais je pense qu'on devrait essayer de trouver quelques dresseurs qui accepteraient de se battre contre nous ! Car il faut aussi que l'on s'entraîne ! On ne peut pas faire cela qu'entre nous ! »

« … Tu es désespérante comme fille. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne comprends pas le message que je tente de te transmettre. » _annonça t-il en quittant l'ascenseur puis l'hôtel, Bel derrière lui._ « C'est pourtant simple, non ? »

« Dis, dis, on va faire quelques achats pour le voyage ? Et puis, comme ça, on peut encore se promener un peu. Car il est rare que l'on retourne dans une ville où on a eu à affronter un champion d'arène. Je crois que c'est … logique d'après ce que je sais. »

« Tais-toi … et allons-y avant que tu me fatigues encore plus. Je viens de me réveiller et tu me donnes déjà envie d'aller me rendormir. »

E_lle émit un grand rire avant de serrer sa main droite dans la sienne. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait obligée de faire ce geste ? Elle n'avait aucune pudeur ? Cette fille était juste un pur concentré d'ennuis en devenir. Encore que pour hier, elle n'avait fait aucune maladresse … ou presque … Enfin, le moment où elle avait failli tomber pendant qu'elle pleurait. Il était en partie responsable de cela, il devait le reconnaître. Ah … Vraiment._

« Et bien … Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que je te prenne la main ? » _dit-il avec un peu d'énervement alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêté après quelques mètres._

« Et bien non ! Car c'est déjà le cas, Téo ! » _rigola Bel en soulevant leurs deux mains réunies. Pour seule réaction, l'adolescent retira sa main, poussant un grognement avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de comportement._

« On n'évitera ceci dorénavant. Que je sache, tu n'es pas une assistée qui a besoin que l'on aide à marcher hein ? Alors, tu as intérêt à bouger tes fesses et plus vite que ça ! »

« Oui Téoooooooooooo ! » _cria t-elle avec une joie et liesse comme à son habitude, semblant plus qu'heureuse de passer du temps avec l'adolescent._

_Il était vraiment exténué et fatigué. Qu'importe ce qu'il comptait faire, il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle. Hier fut sa seule chance et il l'avait complètement gâchée. Tsss … Il le regrettait presque. PRESQUE … Car ce n'était pas le cas. Cette adolescente était un cas désespéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire d'elle ?_

« Téo ? Téo ? Il me reste encore un peu de mes bonbons d'hier. Tu en veux ? »

« Si ce sont encore tes marshmallows, il en est hors de question, Bel. Maintenant, si tu en as terminé avec tout ça, j'aimerai bien quitter cette ville. Alors dépêche … »

« BEL ? C'est toi ? BEL ! BEL ! » _cria une voix féminine dans la rue où ils se trouvaient._

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds avait déjà tourné son regard vers l'origine de la voix tandis qu'il faisait de même. Hein ? Qui était-ce ? Une adolescente habillée avec un jean … mais en short ? Elle avait une sacrée paire de bottes, elle partait en randonnée ou quoi ? Et que dire de sa chemise blanche, de sa veste noire … ou alors de sa coiffure brune plus que spéciale ? Elle avait une casquette blanche avec une pokéball rouge dessinée dessus. Super … Bel la connaissait ?_

« TOUKOOOOOOOOOOO ! TOUKO ! C'EST TOI ! »

_Ses oreilles ! Il venait de perdre ses deux oreilles après le cri de Bel qui courut à toute allure vers l'adolescente aux yeux bleus. Oh punaise ! Il la regarda partir et s'éloigner de lui. Elle allait se casser la figure. Il en était sûr et certain._

« Ah ! Mais c'est Bel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Nous ne t'avions pas vue à la distribution de pokémons ! On s'est dit que … »

« Il y a aussi Touya et Cheren ? Mais c'est une super nouvelle ! »

_Bel, après avoir enlacé Touko, s'était mise à faire de même avec deux adolescents qui devaient avoir son âge. Lui ? Oh … Il était resté parfaitement immobile. En quoi est-ce que ça le concernait ? Enfin … Il s'était quand même lourdement trompé. Bel n'était pas seule, loin de là même. Elle semblait heureuse, rien à avoir avec hier. Elle avait au final des amis._


	11. Chapitre 11 : S'éloigner d'elle

**Second évènement : Isolation**

**Chapitre 11 : S'éloigner d'elle**

« Et bien … Si tu nous racontais tout ? Tu as l'air toujours aussi joyeuse. » _demanda Touko._

« J'ai eu mon premier badge hier ! C'était un combat en duo ! Dis, dis, Touko, tu veux que je te montre mon ami ? Il s'appelle Téo et il est un peu ronchon mais très gentil ! »

« Bel, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à ce sujet ? Arrête de parler comme ça, on dirait que tu évoques un pokémon quand tu parles de cette manière. Bon, alors, où est ce fameux Téo ? »

_Touko rigola néanmoins devant l'insistance de l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds à lui montrer qui était son nouvel ami. Celui-ci ne fit pas un geste, l'adolescente à la casquette l'observant alors qu'elle était emmené par Bel. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui fit un petit sourire, disant avec amusement :_

« Joli béret. C'est toi donc le nouvel ami de Bel ? Elle a le chic pour s'en faire. »

« Je ne crois pas que le terme ami serait celui que j'utiliserai pour Bel. » _répliqua aussitôt Téo avec calme bien que Touko ne perdait pas son sourire. Cheren et Touya vinrent rejoindre le trio, saluant Téo en tendant leurs mains. Avec lenteur, il les serra bien qu'il hochait simplement la tête pour leur adresser la parole. Bel, quant à elle avait juste la joie peinte sur son visage, follement heureuse de retrouver tout le monde.  
><em>

« Donc vous avez eu votre premier badge vous aussi ? C'est vraiment excellent ! Vous avez aussi dû combattre en même temps ? » _demanda l'adolescente, serrant les mains de Cheren et de Touko dans les siennes avant de se mettre en marche. Touya se retrouvait derrière le trio avec Téo, semblant un peu gêné, non pas à cause de l'adolescent mais plus de Bel.  
><em>

« Haha … ha … Elle ne changera jamais. Elle est toujours la même. Tu … connais Bel depuis longtemps ? Elle est quand même assez … spéciale, tu remarqueras. »

« J'ai une petite question : est-ce que vous allez tous passer les uns après les autres pour tenter de me tirer les vers du nez et savoir ma relation avec Bel ? »

« Haha … ha … ha. Je vois. Tu n'es pas très loquace, c'est ça ? » _murmura Touya, retirant sa casquette pour se gratter le sommet du crâne d'un air confus._

« Et laisse-moi deviner … Cheren est un peu l'intello de la bande ? »

« Hahaha … Disons qu'il est le plus réfléchit et aussi le plus calme quand il le faut. Mais si on devait nous caractériser de la sorte, je crois qu'il serait l'intello de la bande comme tu le dis si bien. »_ répondit Touya, remettant correctement sa casquette sur son crâne._

« Donc … Si je récapitule, nous avons l'imbécile, l'intello, la forte tête … et comment est-ce que je dois t'appeler ? Si tu veux bien m'aider car je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir. »

« L'imbé …Aie, aie, aie … Je crois que dans le fond, Bel s'est un peu trompée à ton sujet. Enfin, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux. Je ne catégorise pas les gens à … »

« Donc, va pour simplet. Ca ne correspond pas exactement à ce que tu montres mais comme tu as l'air de vouloir mener une vie simple, autant utiliser ce terme. »

_Hahaha … Touko émit juste un petit rire comme si de rien n'était alors que Bel se retournait pour regarder les deux adolescents. Elle retira ses mains de celles de Touko et Cheren pour courir vers Téo, lui prenant finalement la main._

« Touya ! Ce n'est pas sympathique de ta part de le garder rien que pour toi ! Téo, dis, dis ! Viens par-là ! Tu vas discuter un peu avec Cheren et Touko aussi ! Vilain Touya ! »

« Et tu ne veux pas plutôt me lâcher un peu ? Et je ne parle pas que de ma main. » _marmonna Téo sans grande conviction, visiblement peu motivé par Bel et ses amis._

« Alors, Touko, Cheren, voici Téo ! Il est un peu grognon mais très gentil ! » _signala Bel, Cheren remettant correctement ses lunettes en murmurant :_

« Bel … Je te signale que tu l'as déjà dit. Tu devrais arrêter de te répéter. »

« Tu vois, Téo ! Dis, dis, je suis sûre que tu seras un bon ami à Cheren aussi ! Lui aussi ne fait que bouder un peu trop souvent, il ne sourit même pas du tout ! Hein oui, Cheren ? »

« Je souris quand la situation s'y prête, Bel. » _répondit aussitôt l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, poussant un profond soupir après cela. Vraiment … Cette fille était irrécupérable, qu'importe les efforts que tous et toutes tentaient pour lui donner l'air un peu moins niaise._

« Et tu ne souris jamais ! JAMAIS ! Pfffff ! T'es vraiment pas drôle, Cheren ! Tu ne changes pas du tout ! Au moins, avec Téo, on rigole beaucoup quand même ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Moi ? Tu rigoles avec moi ? » _demanda l'adolescent plus que surpris par les paroles de Bel. Il entendit un petit rire de la part de Touko mais il préféra ne pas s'y attarder, continuant de regarder Bel._ « J'espère que tu plaisantes quand même. »

« Pas du tout ! J'ai souvent rigolé avec toi ! Enfin, je fais aussi souvent des bêtises mais au moins, c'est toujours drôle quand c'est avec toi. »

« Oh bordel … Je crois qu'elle me donne déjà mal au crâne. »

_Il avait dit cela en posant une main sur son front, cherchant à calmer ses pensées. Bon … Bel avait des amis … Des amis qui semblaient très proches puisqu'ils semblaient bien la connaître. Cela voulait dire … Oui. Ça voulait tout dire ! Il allait pouvoir enfin souffler !_

« Hum ? Et si nous allions dans un coin pour boire ? Je suis sûre que Bel aurait beaucoup de choses à nous raconter sur son aventure jusqu'au premier badge. » _annonça Touko avec une petite pointe d'ironie, son visage tourné vers Téo. Comme en réaction à cela, il émit un profond grognement. Elle voulait tout faire pour l'embarrasser._

« Hum ... Euh … Euh … Je ne sais pas trop … Enfin … Si, oui ! Peut-être ! » _balbutia Bel, semblant prise au dépourvu par Touko bien qu'elle jetait un regard inquiet vers Téo et Touko. C'était bizarre … Ils semblaient bien s'entendre tous les deux. Si bien s'entendre même._

_Tous se retrouvèrent autour d'une table à une terrasse, chacun ayant pris une consommation sauf Téo qui avait décidé de boire uniquement un verre d'eau. Bel était toujours en train d'essayer de converser avec lui, folle de joie comme à son habitude. Lui ? Il faisait simplement semblant de l'écouter comme à son habitude. Il était plutôt songeur._

« Et puis, c'est comme ça que nous avons réussi à avoir notre premier badge ! Touko, tu aurais dû voir comment c'était ! C'était vraiment plus que beau ! »

_Le problème alors qu'elle s'adressait à Touko ? C'était surtout qu'elle ne faisait que regarder Téo, comme si elle parlait à lui. Celui-ci se massait le front, passant une main devant sa bouche alors que Touko ne faisait que rigoler._

« On dirait bien que quelqu'un perturbe un certain Téo où je me trompe ? Tu devrais le laisser respirer un petit peu, Bel. Il ne va pas s'enfuir hein ? »

_Comme en réponse à cela, l'adolescent trembla légèrement. Bel fit une petite moue boudeuse, prenant le bras de Téo entre les siens en s'écriant :_

« Si, si ! La dernière fois, il a tenté de s'enfuir mais il ne court pas très vite ! Il voulait sûrement que je le rattrape ! Alors je l'ai rattrapé et il ne s'enfuira pas cette fois ! »

« Et bien … On dirait que tu es très bien accrochée, Bel. Tu devrais quand même le laisser respirer un peu. Tu n'as qu'à le mettre dans une pokéball si tu veux le garder tout le temps près de toi. C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

« Mais nonnnnnn ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Tu … Tu te trompes partout ! » _bafouilla Bel, cherchant à éviter le regard de Téo maintenant. _« C'est juste qu'il a fait tellement de choses pour moi ! Tu sais du genre quand … Ben, euh … Je tombe un peu souvent au sol hein hein ? Enfin ? Je tombe souvent par terre ! Et bien, tu aurais dû voir quand je cherchais Téo hier ! Et bien, j'ai failli tomber par terre mais Téo m'a retenu en posant une main sur le ventre, ici ! » _termina de dire Bel en passant une main le long de ses hanches._

« Oh … Un véritable chevalier servant en quelque sorte. » _murmura Touko, regardant Téo avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Celui-ci fit semblant de l'ignorer avant de dire :_

« J'aurai bien voulu qu'elle ait son souffle coupé à ce moment mais manque de pot, je n'ai jamais de chance dès qu'il s'agit d'une telle chose. »

« Beuh ! Et hier, tu étais quand même très gentil, je te rappelle, Téo ! Hier, tu m'as laissé être dans tes bras pendant cinq minutes après que … »

« Que tu pleures comme une madeleine pour une raison inconnue. Et je ne t'ai pas permis d'aller dans mes bras ! Si tu avais remarqué, je n'ai même pas cherché à faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement vers toi ! Arrête de t'imaginer des choses ! Bon, je vais à l'intérieur du café, je vais déjà payer ma consommation. » _s'écria-t-il avant de se lever, retirant les bras de Bel autour du sien, celle-ci se levant aussi._

« Je t'accompagne ! Comme ça, je peux aussi payer pour moi ! »

« Hors de question ! Tu restes assise et tu attends comme les autres ! Je peux payer pour moi, je suis assez grand. Et comme ça, tu peux discuter avec les autres mais arrête sérieusement de me coller, ça devient vraiment lassant ! BORDEL ! »

« Mais mais mais … Téo ? Téo ? TEO ! Attends … » _commença à dire Bel avant que Touko ne lui prenne le bras pour l'empêcher d'accompagner l'adolescent qui rentra à l'intérieur du café. La fille aux cheveux blonds fit une petite moue triste, retournant s'asseoir, jetant quelques brefs regards vers l'intérieur du café. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir Téo._

« Et bien … Quel charmant adolescent. » _murmura Cheren avec ironie, suçant sa boisson à travers d'une paille, Touko répliquant aussitôt :_

« Aussi agréable qu'une porte de prison. Ca me rappelle quelqu'un que je connais bien. »

« Je ne me permettrais pas de vous insulter, je tiens à vous le signaler. »

« Oh … Tu sais de toute façon ce qui risque de t'arriver hein ? » _dit Touya, émettant un petit rire en regardant Touko. Celle-ci lui fit les gros yeux, l'adolescent levant les deux mains en l'air comme pour dire qu'il se rendait et surtout qu'il ne pensait pas du tout qu'elle était inquiétante. Enfin … Juste un peu quand même ?_

_A l'intérieur, l'adolescent au béret déposa quelques pièces pour sa consommation. Comme il avait pris uniquement de l'eau, cela ne revenait guère cher. La jeune femme qui était derrière le comptoir le remercia tandis qu'il tournait sa tête vers l'entrée du café. Pendant quelques secondes, il observa la porte, espérant qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas avant de demander à la femme :_

« Est-ce qu'il y a une autre sortie dans ce café ? Je dois éviter d'être vu. »

« Euh … Oui ? Vous pouvez prendre cette porte … Enfin … Ca me concerne pas de toute façon. » _annonça la jeune femme avec neutralité._

_Sans même la remercier alors qu'elle lui avait désigné une porte, il se dirigea vers celle-ci, quittant le café. Parfait … Bel ne pouvait pas le voir. Il quitta rapidement le café, ne se gênant pas pour accélérer le pas bien qu'il allait toujours à une cadence assez lente. Ah … Ah … Ah … Il ne remarqua pas une adolescente aux cheveux bruns, une casquette sur son crâne. Adossée contre un mur, elle murmura :_

« Vraiment … Qu'est-ce que c'est ce type au fond ? »

_Elle s'éloigna sans un mot, retournant auprès de Bel et des deux autres adolescents avant de s'asseoir. La jeune demoiselle aux cheveux blonds sembla un peu anxieuse, regardant l'entrée du café avant de se lever. Touko la laissa faire, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds disant avec appréhension et un petit tremblement :_

« Il en met du temps pour payer sa bouteille d'eau. Je … Je vais voir à l'intérieur. »

_Touko poussa un léger soupir, lui disant de revenir vite tandis que Cheren et Touya restèrent muets. Lorsque Bel pénétra dans le café, ce fut Cheren qui déclara calmement :_

« Il est parti par l'autre issue, n'est-ce-pas, Touko ? »

« Je ne sais pas c'est qui réellement ce type mais y en a une qui risque d'être pas vraiment consolable pendant quelques jours. Elle semblait vraiment l'apprécier. Je me demande pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois, elle apprécie des types vraiment bizarres. » _murmura Touko tandis que Bel ne revint que deux minutes plus tard, complètement affolée._

« Téo est parti par l'autre sortie du café ! Il faut absolument que je le rattrape ! »

_Elle s'était mise à courir, Touya passant une main sur son front en poussant un profond soupir. Bon … Tout était dit dans la phrase de Bel. Ils déposèrent l'argent pour payer les consommations, se levant à leur tour pour suivre Bel. Comme Téo n'était pas parti depuis très longtemps, il ne devait pas forcément être très loin. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds n'hésita pas à pénétrer dans divers bâtiments et à courir, les trois autres adolescents semblant bien moins motivés à mettre la main sur Téo. Finalement, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Bel revint vers eux, la tête baissée vers le sol.  
><em>

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé … D'habitude … Il ne court pas aussi vite … Il doit être encore en ville … mais je ne le trouve pas du tout. » _dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse._

« Il est peut-être parti de la ville. C'est tout. Bon … Toute façon, ça devait arriver, vu comment tu n'arrêtais pas de l'agripper. » _annonça Cheren avant de se prendre un violent coup de poing sur le derrière du crâne._

« La ferme, Cheren. Elle va croire que c'est de sa faute si un adolescent particulièrement stupide n'arrive pas à voir à quel point Bel est une perle ! » _gronda Touko._

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? Je n'aime pas le laisser seul … Il était vraiment amusant comme garçon. Et puis, il était aussi très gentil ! Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve ! »

_Très gentil ? Il n'y avait qu'elle pour penser de la sorte. Touko posa une main sur son épaule droite, hochant la tête négativement pour lui dire qu'ils n'allaient rien faire du tout._

« Néanmoins, je te conseille de nous accompagner jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Au moins, tu ne seras pas seule pendant le voyage. Ca sera mieux que rien non ? »

« Oui bien sûr … Mais Téo sera seul non ? Dis, dis, Touko, tu crois que Téo ne m'apprécie pas ? » _demanda Bel avec sincérité._

« On va dire que … Pfiou … Mais dis-moi plutôt … Est-ce que tu considères Téo comme un ami ? » _questionna l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns si bizarrement coiffés._

« Hein ? Mais bien sûr ! J'adore Téo comme je vous adore tous les trois ! » _s'écria Bel avec joie rien qu'à l'idée de parler de l'adolescent au béret rouge._

« Hum … Et est-ce que tu penses que Téo te considère comme une amie ? »

« Euh bien s … Euh … Euh … » _commença à dire Bel avant de baisser la tête._ « Et bien, je … Je ne sais pas en fait, Touko. Je n'ai pas pu lui demander. »

_Voilà où elle voulait en venir. Il valait mieux … qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'illusions._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Calme et sérénité

**Chapitre 12 : Calme et sérénité**

« Enfin … tranquille. » _murmura la voix d'un adolescent au beau milieu de la campagne._

_Oui ! Il avait décidé de ne pas suivre les chemins dessinés dans la terre. La raison était simple, très simple même. Bel n'était pas assez intelligente pour dériver de ces chemins. Ou alors, elle était beaucoup trop idiote et elle risquait justement d'en dériver. Humpf … C'était quand même bien plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Il se donna une petite claque sur le front._

« Mais pourquoi je commence déjà à penser aux problèmes qu'elle pourrait me causer ? Je ne suis pas là pour ça justement ! Pfff ! Je vous jure, vraiment … Bon, toute façon, c'est l'heure. Si elle les avait vus, elle aurait posé des questions. »

_Il ouvrait son sac banane, retirant plusieurs gélules avant de les avaler. Il fit une moue pour montrer à quel point c'était mauvais avant de refermer son sac. Ce n'était pas l'heure de se préoccuper de ce genre de petites choses. Il avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser d'elle. Alors bon, il devait mettre encore plus de distance avec elle._

« On ne peut jamais savoir où elle se trouve … Elle pourrait se trouver derrière moi que … »

_Instinctivement, il se retourna pour être sûr que ce n'était pas le cas. Pfiou … Non … Il n'y avait que des arbres autour de lui. Rien d'autre pfiou ! Il posa une main sur son cœur, prenant une profonde respiration. Ces journées avec cette adolescente avaient été éprouvantes, plus qu'éprouvantes même. Il fallait dire … qu'elle avait réussi à lui porter sur les nerfs de nombreuses fois et que …_

« Mais tu vas arrêter, Téo ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Faut que tu te la retires de la tête ! »

_Mais comment faire ? En une semaine, enfin, un peu moins, elle avait réussi à s'implanter dans son crâne de telle sorte qu'il ne risquait pas de l'oublier de sitôt. Elle était stupide ! C'était une fille complètement stupide qui arrivait à l'énerver même quand elle n'était pas là ! Heureusement pour lui qu'il était du genre non violent !_

« Car sinon, y aurait des baffes qui se perdraient, je vous le promets ! »

_Il le promettait à qui ? Il n'y avait personne autour de lui ! Que des arbres ! Pas de cri féminin qui l'appelait et d'autres choses … Ah … Bon … Il était tranquille ou pas ? Ou alors, est-ce qu'elle lui manquait ? Ah ! Absurde ! Mais il se compliquait la vie pour rien du tout car il pensait un peu à elle. Mais maintenant, elle avait des amis.  
><em>

« Et bon débarras ! Le reste n'a aucune importance ! Et faut que j'arrête de me parler tout seul car j'ai l'air d'un véritable débile ! »

_Et pas qu'un peu ! Même si elle n'était plus là, il devait chercher à discuter ! Il n'allait pas insulter le vide. Bon … Peut-être qu'en faisant cela … Oui. C'était une excellente idée. Il fit grandir ses deux pokéballs, les envoyant au sol pour qu'apparaissent ses pokémons._

« Bon … Vous deux … C'est compris, vous allez être un peu plus utile pour l'heure. Vous pouvez vous balader autour de moi pendant que je me repose. Ça peut que vous faire du bien de sortir de vos pokéballs. » _dit-il en s'adressant à ses pokémons._

« Vipé ! Vipélierre ! » _répondit le petit lézard de couleur vert calmement.  
><em>

« Larve … yette ? » _murmura l'autre pokémon, la chenille commençant à grimper sur la jambe de Téo pour monter jusqu'à son épaule et venir s'y installer._

« Ouais … Bon … Tu me dis si je te dérange hein ? »

« Larveyette. Larve … » _répondit la chenille, collant son front contre celui de l'adolescent, poussant un petit soupir de bonheur avant de rester sur son épaule.  
><em>  
>« Bon … Visiblement, je sers de reposoir à une chenille de taille anormale. Tu peux aussi venir Vipélierre hein ? J'ai besoin de me reposer une vingtaine de minutes là … »<p>

_Hum ? Venir dans les bras de son dresseur ? Pourquoi pas. Le pokémon marcha avec lenteur vers l'adolescent, sautant finalement sur ses genoux. Téo passa une main sur le crâne de son Vipélierre, marmonnant calmement :_

« Je devrais peut-être vous trouver des petits surnoms … Mais je ne suis pas doué pour eux. Déjà, je ne sais même pas si vous êtes des filles ou des garçons. »

_Son Larveyette rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés après s'être installé. Quant à son Vipélierre, il semblait un peu décontenancé par les propos de son dresseur. Celui-ci semblait pourtant des plus sérieux, regardant son Vipélierre avant de lui répondre :_

« HEY ! Que je sache, quand je t'ai pris, je n'ai pas décidé de te soulever, de te retourner et de te mettre sur le dos pour savoir de quel sexe tu étais ! Me regarde pas de la sorte ! »

_Le Vipélierre détourna la tête d'un air vaniteux et hautain comme s'il se sentait vexé par les paroles de Téo. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir avant de marmonner :_

« Super … Je suis tombé sur un pokémon antipathique. Enfin, qui se ressemble s'assemble, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu comme ça, c'est que je dois l'être un peu à moitié. Alors … Tu es une fille ? Ou un garçon ? Tu hoches la tête positivement si tu es une fille. Pareil pour toi. »

_Il s'adressait ensuite à Larveyette. Les deux pokémons hochèrent la tête en même temps, signe que … Oh punaise. Il se massa le front, murmurant :_

« Si j'ai compris … Vous êtes deux femelles ? »

« Vipélierre ! Vipé vipélierre ! » _répondit le petit lézard.  
><em>

_Sa Larveyette fit de même tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Bon … Il devait alors réfléchir à des noms féminins … Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait prendre ? En sachant qu'il fallait que ça soit de jolis noms et pas des noms insultants … Il n'aimait pas que l'on insulte les gens … Enfin, il ne faisait pas mieux de son côté mais ses pokémons n'avaient rien à voir avec Bel. Sauf peut-être Larveyette puisqu'à la base, elle était prévue pour elle.  
><em>

« Bon … Alors comme nom, je propose Vélicia pour toi. » _dit-il en s'adressant à sa Vipélierre._ « Et pour toi, Lisanée. Vous en pensez quoi ? »_ finit-il d'annoncer._

« LARVEYETTE ! »_ s'écria vivement la chenille à la carapace verte. De son côté, Vélicia sembla apprécier elle aussi son nouveau nom, arrêtant de faire la tête._

« Vipé … Vipélierre. Vipé vip. » _murmura-t-elle en faisant apparaître une liane, venant caresser la joue de son dresseur. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire._

« Tant mieux si ça vous plaît … Par contre … Par contre … On se repose … sincèrement, j'en ai besoin. Vous pouvez dormir avec moi. »

_Il avait dit cela en prenant une profonde respiration, poussant un léger râle. Il s'adossa correctement contre un arbre, fermant les yeux tandis que Vélicia s'installa dans ses bras. Elle créa d'autres lianes, serrant son dresseur contre elle tandis que Lisanée venait coller sa joue contre celle de Téo.  
><em>

« Besoin … de se reposer, oui. Ah … J'ai un peu mal. »

_Mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre à ce sujet. Pas le moins du monde. C'est lui qui avait décidé que ça se passerait ainsi. C'est lui qui avait décidé qu'il serait seul en abandonnant complètement Bel à ses amis. S'il avait décidé de les suivre, ça aurait été bien plus problématique. __Ah … Ah … __Il respira bruyamment plusieurs fois avant de se calmer, Vélicia le regardant longuement bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le remarquer. Lisanée avait déjà fermé les yeux, s'étant profondément endormie auprès de son dresseur. _

« Vipélierre … Vipé, Vipélierre … Vi … » _souffla la lézarde avant de plonger dans un songe._

_Il se réveilla quatre heures plus tard, étant au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, remarquant les petites créatures pressées contre lui. Sa Vipélierre dormait doucement dans ses bras tandis que sa Larveyette faisait de même._

« Mouais … Ce n'est pas comme si c'était gênant ou autre. Mais quand même … Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait dormir de la sorte. Vélicia ? »

_Il posa un doigt sur le sommet du crâne de sa pokémon, lui caressant doucement celui-ci pour voir sa réaction. Elle ne tarda pas à se montrer, les yeux de la Vipélierre s'ouvrant peu à peu._

« Visiblement … C'est un bon réveil … Lisanée, c'est pareil pour toi. »

_Il fit de même avec sa Larveyette, celle-ci ouvrant à tour ses petits yeux. Avec lenteur, elle se rapprocha du front de l'adolescent, collant ses deux petites boules frontales contre Téo. L'adolescent se laissa faire, sachant que cela correspondait à un signe de rapprochement entre sa pokémon et lui. Finalement, il attendit que Vélicia descende de ses jambes, chose qui n'arriva pas puisque la pokémon se remit en boule sur lui._

« Vélicia … C'est l'heure de se réveiller. Ne compte pas te rendormir. Ca ne marche pas comme ça avec moi. » _chuchota t-il en secouant un peu sa pokémon. Sa Vipélierre fit sortir deux lianes pour venir entourer la main de Téo et la repousser. _« Hey ! On ne fait pas sa forte tête ! On a autre chose ! On doit bouger un peu ! Sinon, on n'aura pas de quoi tenir en terme de nourriture jusqu'à la prochaine ville ! Tu as envie d'avoir à manger, oui ou non ? Si c'est le cas, alors, tu te réveilles Vélicia et plus vite que ça ! »

_La pokémon poussa un petit rugissement de colère avant de se redresser, quittant les jambes de son dresseur. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié les paroles de celui-ci. Pourtant, l'adolescent tapota son crâne avec délicatesse avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il devait juste se lever, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas la prendre avec lui._

_Pendant qu'ils remarchaient à travers la végétation, il observait les alentours, espérant ne pas avoir la mauvaise surprise de retomber sur Bel. Oui, malgré son repos, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se retirer l'adolescente de la tête. C'était impossible. Mais maintenant, il se sentait quand même un peu mieux et capable d'avancer. C'était juste qu'avec … « ça », elle pouvait facilement le rattraper si elle savait où il se trouvait._

« Bon, je n'ai plus que ça comme solution pour essayer de penser à autre chose. »

« Vipé ? » _murmura Vélicia, le regardant avec interrogation._

« Je sais comment on va s'en sortir, tous les trois. »

_S'en sortir tous les trois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Les deux pokémons ne comprirent pas, Téo restant muet. Finalement, lorsqu'il réussit à trouver à ce qu'il cherchait, il déposa les deux pokémons au sol._

« Voilà … Nous allons nous entraîner ici. Nous devons progresser tous les trois. »

« Larveyette ? » _demanda Lisanée, ne semblant pas réellement comprendre où il voulait en venir. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient ressemblait un peu à une clairière bien que plus petite. Il y a avait simplement un tronc d'arbre tandis que tout le reste était vide sur un diamètre d'une cinq à dix mètres. Il reprit calmement :_

« Vélicia et Lisanée, vous allez vous affronter. Il n'y a que comme ça que vous allez progresser. C'est aussi simple que ça. C'est bien compris ? »

« Vipélierre … Vipé, Vipélierre … Vipélierre. »

« Normalement, elle a un avantage sur toi … mais il peut vite disparaître. Elle devrait plutôt se méfier même. Bon … Je m'installe sur le tronc et je vous regarde faire. Vous pensez vous débrouiller sans moi ? C'est bon ? »

_Les deux pokémons se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête ensembles. Elles semblaient d'accord bien qu'un peu réticentes à cette idée. Néanmoins, il voulait simplement les entraîner pour qu'elles deviennent plus fortes._

« Larve ? Larveyette, larve larveyette ! »

« Vipé … Vipé vipé vi … Vipélierre. » _répondit tout simplement Vélicia à Lisanée alors que les deux pokémons se retrouvaient face à face._

« Vous pouvez commencer dès maintenant. » _annonça Téo en levant la main en l'air, l'abaissant aussitôt pour que les deux créatures puissent s'affronter. Lui … Pendant ce temps … Il allait tout simplement observer, n'est-ce pas ? C'était … la meilleure chose à faire._

_Il ferma ses yeux, le seul bruit qu'il entendait était les cris de ses pokémons. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il deviendrait dresseur … Il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à y croire. Encore maintenant, alors qu'il avait la vérité en face, il avait du mal à se demander si c'était un rêve ou la réalité. Et pourtant … Il connaissait la réponse._

« Larve ! » _s'écria Lisanée avant de tenter de se rapprocher de Vélicia. Néanmoins, celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire, reculant et mettant le plus de distance entre elle et son adversaire. De son côté, Lisanée crachait plusieurs fois de la toile en direction de la Vipélierre._

« A distance … Lisanée ne pourra pas faire de grands dégâts … Et inversement, les lianes ne sont pas forcément très efficaces. Comment est-ce que vous allez vous débrouiller toutes les deux ? Montrez-moi donc ce que vous savez faire … »

_C'était un test … Car pour l'heure, il n'avait qu'elles pour tenter de gagner son second badge. Bien entendu, le temps qu'il arrive en ville, il avait encore le temps … Mais ce n'était pas en ignorant les entraînements qu'il pouvait compter les voir progresser, loin de là._

« Vipééééééééééé ! » _hurla Vélicia en tournoyant sur elle-même, ses lianes commençant à fouetter tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle dans un rayon de deux à trois mètres._

« Larve ? Larveyette ? LARVE ! LARVEYETTE ! »

_Aie … Ca semblait mal parti pour la petite chenille. Celle-ci se prenait chaque liane comme un vilain coup de fouet tandis que la Vipélierre continuait d'avancer sans même reculer. Néanmoins, Lisanée faisait pareil de son côté. Elle tenait bon, se recouvrant le visage avec la petite feuille qu'elle portait au sommet de son crâne._

« Hum ? Très bien … Très bien même … »

Il s'était attendu à ce que la petite chenille commence à pleurer et à sangloter en disant que ça faisait mal … mais ce n'était pas le cas. Non, c'était même tout le contraire. Elle semblait être une forte tête et capable de se prendre des coups. Finalement, la Vipélierre s'arrêta de tourner, plus étourdie qu'autre chose par sa propre attaque.

« Oh … C'est donc fini. » _murmura t-il calmement._

_Maintenant que la Vipélierre était incapable de se battre, Lisanée pouvait attaquer avec facilité. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Lisanée s'était avancé avec rapidité vers la Vipélierre, prête à lui faire une charge dévastatrice. Néanmoins, au moment où elle s'élança vers son adversaire, Vélicia reprit conscience et …_

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en serai douté ? » _marmonna l'adolescent quelques secondes plus tard. Il se releva en poussant un profond soupir, des petits gémissements se faisant entendre de la part de ses deux pokémons._

« Vipééééé … »

« Lar … Larve … » _dit la chenille alors qu'elle était tout simplement assommée comme la Vipélierre. Bon … Il considérait ceci comme une égalité alors._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Avoir des amis avec soi

**Chapitre 13 : Avoir des amis avec soi**

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes donc, Bel ? »

_C'était Touko qui s'adressait à elle, l'adolescente bougeant la tête à gauche et à droite comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Ils étaient tous les quatre réunis, Bel étant un peu derrière les autres tandis que Touko reprenait :_

« Bel ? Bel ? Tu peux me répondre, tu sais. Je ne vais pas te mordre non plus hein ? »

« AH ! Euh ! Désolée … Touko. Je … Je regardais juste les arbres. » _murmura l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds sur un ton évasif._

« Hum … Et ils sont beaux ou non ? » _demanda Touko avec un petite sourire aux lèvres._

_Visiblement, Bel ne semblait pas apte à répondre, continuant de regarder les arbres. Elle fut rapidement rattrapée par Touko, la fille aux cheveux blonds s'étant écroulée en avant à cause d'une pierre un peu trop grosse sur son chemin et qu'elle n'avait pas vue. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, Touko marmonnant :_

« Fais donc quand même un peu attention à toi, Bel. Tu ne regardes même pas où tu mets les pieds. C'est dangereux … Enfin bon … Ca se voit que tu n'as pas changée et c'est la meilleure des choses que j'ai apprises depuis quelques temps déjà. »

« Pardon, Touko. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

_A qui voulait-elle faire croire cela ? Cheren releva ses lunettes tandis que Touya la regardait discrètement. Les deux adolescents commencèrent à parler entre eux, s'éloignant un peu de Touko pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper elle-même du cas de Bel qui n'allait pas vraiment très fort depuis le départ de Téo. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescente toujours folle et joyeuse, c'était bizarre de le voir aussi triste … un peu comme si …_

« Bel ! Tu vas arrêter d'être morose un peu ? Fais-moi donc un grand sourire ! Tu devrais être heureuse d'être avec nous, n'est-ce-pas ? N'est-ce pas ? » _répéta Touko pour être sûre que Bel lui réponde. L'adolescente aux yeux verts plaça ses mains sur son ventre, comme gênée._

« Je suis très très heureuse d'être avec vous. Vraiment très heureuse même. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Mais mais … J'avais un ami … Enfin, un nouvel ami et il est parti donc je suis un peu triste quand même. Mais bon … Je le reverrais peut-être à la prochaine arène ? »

« Oh … Si tu es gentille, que tu crois en Arceus, tous les miracles sont possibles ! »

« Mais mais mais … MAIS EUH ! Tu te moques de moi, Touko ! C'est pas gentil ! » _s'écria Bel avant de tapoter légèrement les bras de Touko qui se protégeait, rigolant à cause de la réaction de l'adolescente. Voilà, c'était bien mieux comme ça. Elle la revoyait comme à son habitude. Elle était bien plus mignonne avec ce genre de réactions. Ce garçon … Téo … était juste un petit imbécile qui ne comprenait pas la chance qu'il avait d'avoir connu Bel. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, elle restait quand même suspicieuse. Elle demanda à Bel :_

« Dis-moi … Tu ne voudrais pas me parler un peu de ce fameux Téo ? »

« Hein ? Euh ? Téo ? Tu veux que je te parle de Téo ? »

_Elle sembla plus que surprise et confuse par les paroles de Touko. Tout de suite, elle commença à s'imaginer des choses. Pourquoi est-ce que Touko était intéressée par Téo ? Il avait quelque chose de spécial ? Ah ! Peut-être que … Non … Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Touko ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait du genre de Touko à la base. Bon … Toute façon, elle pouvait bien lui répondre !_

« Euh … Alors … Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au sujet de Téo ? »

« Et bien, d'où est-ce qu'il vient, quels sont ses pokémons, comment est-ce qu'il se comporte quand il ne combat pas, quand il combat, toutes ces choses ! »

_Toutes ces choses ? Elle voulait vraiment tout savoir au sujet de Téo alors … Ah … Euh … C'était quand même plutôt gênant mais elle voulait bien aider Touko pour qu'elle comprenne bien mieux Téo. Oui … C'était de son devoir de l'aider à le comprendre !_

« Alors … Euh et bien … Téo est quelqu'un de quand même assez grand ! Il doit avoir notre âge à peu près ! Alors, je l'ai rencontré lorsqu'il venait pour récupérer son premier pokémon ! Moi aussi, je venais en même temps bien que je crois que j'étais en retard, je ne sais plus vraiment. Mais le professeur Araragi a été très gentille et patiente. »

« Oh … Pour la description physique, tu peux oublier hein ? Je l'ai déjà vu, Téo. C'est plus au niveau du comportement que je veux en savoir plus. »

« Ah ! Euh alors … Et bien … Alors … Il … Ah ! On a essayé de faire un combat de pokémons dès le départ ! Et bien, il a réussi à me battre ! Mais ensuite, il a pris un autre chemin que moi mais il est venu ensuite me donner mon pokédex. Il n'est pas vraiment méchant, juste un peu trop souvent grognon ! »

« Oh … S'il t'a ramené ton pokédex, c'est qu'il est donc quand même un peu gentil non ? Et ensuite ? Comment est-ce qu'il s'est débrouillé pendant ton combat pour que tu perdes ? » _dit Touko, les deux adolescents s'étant arrêté de marcher pour pouvoir entendre eux aussi les paroles de Bel. Oh … Ils étaient potentiellement intéressés par cet adolescent que Bel avait côtoyé bien qu'ils évitaient de trop le montrer._

« Il est vraiment très gentil quand il le veut ! Il y a aussi quand il m'a rattrapée … Enfin … Et puis …Y avait beaucoup de choses. Pour le combat, il m'a battue car j'étais trop excitée à l'idée d'avoir mon premier pokémon. Mais ensuite, quand j'ai capturé mon autre pokémon et lui aussi … Ah oui, d'ailleurs, on voulait chacun capturer un pokémon mais au final, on a capturé le pokémon de l'autre ! Lui, il a une Larveyette à ma place. Mais bon … Quand on s'est affronté une nouvelle fois, j'ai réussi à le battre. C'était deux pokémons contre deux. Puis y a aussi au moment où on a eu notre premier badge ensembles ! On a affronté deux des trois champions en même temps, c'était vraiment bien ! »

« Oh … Dès qu'il s'agit de parler de Téo, tu es intarissable sur le sujet. Même si au final, tu ne m'en parles qu'à moitié de ce que je veux, Bel. » _murmura Touko en rigolant._

« Mais mais mais ! C'est toi qui m'as dit de t'en parler ! Dis, dis tu ne te moques quand même pas de moi hein ? Touko ! Méchante ! »

_Bel lui tira la langue comme le ferait un enfant d'une diziane d'années, Touko faisant de même mais plus discrètement. Elle était plus amusée qu'autre chose par les réactions de Bel._

« Continue donc d'en parler … Pendant votre combat à deux contre deux, comment ça s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a écouté ? »

« Euh … Pas vraiment … Pas du tout au début. Il a fallu que je crie un peu en lui disant qu'il arrête de faire des bêtises pour qu'on ne perde pas. »

« Toi … qui crie ? Crier dans le sens « Je me mets en colère à cause de toi » ? » _murmura Cheren, posant son regard caché par ses lunettes sur Bel._

« Bien sûr ! On était obligé de toute façon ! Sinon, on risquait de perdre ! Mais je me suis pas énervée … Je lui ai juste demandé d'arrêter de faire la tête et de se concentrer pour qu'on puisse gagner tous les deux. Au final … On a réussi à battre nos adversaires sans même perdre l'un de nos pokémons ! »

« Vos pokémons ne sont pas faibles. Il suffit simplement de leur donner les bons ordres et alors, ils donneront le maximum d'eux-mêmes. » _annonça Touya, faisant apparaître un Gruikui devant lui, le serrant dans ses bras._

« Oui mais Téo était une vraie tête de mule … Enfin, après, comme je l'ai dit, il a accepté et il a été très gentil, du début jusqu'à la fin. »

_Oh … Ca … Ils étaient tous les trois sûrs et certains de ce que l'adolescente disait. Ca se lisait sur son visage qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait. Bon … Après, entre ça et ce qui était la vérité, c'était deux choses bien différentes. D'ailleurs, dès qu'elle cessa de parler de Téo, son regard s'assombrit. Elle murmura avec douceur :_

« Puis … Puis … Il m'a quand même laissé aller dans ses bras … quand j'ai téléphoné à mon père. Il a été assez gentil … pour ça. »

« Ton père ? Tu lui as téléphoné ? » _balbutia Touko, un peu étonnée. Touya avait arrêté de caresser son petit porcelet tandis que Cheren avait son regard fixé sur Bel._

« Bien entendu … Je … Je voulais qu'il apprenne que j'avais mon premier badge. Qu'il soit fier de moi mais … Voilà tout. »

« Pas besoin d'en dire plus. On a tout de suite compris où tu voulais en venir, Bel. » _répondit Cheren, coupant la parole à Bel avant qu'elle ne cherche à continuer._

« Ton père … Ah … Oui … C'est vrai. On a pas besoin d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. On sait parfaitement ce qui a dû se passer. » _annonça Touya, rappelant son Gruikui.  
><em>

_Un silence s'installa entre eux quatre, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds baissant la tête d'un air confus. A cause d'elle, ce n'était plus vraiment la joie parmi eux. Elle n'aurait jamais dû parler de son père. Ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet tabou mais … Ce n'était pas le meilleur sujet qu'ils pouvaient avoir maintenant qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvé._

« De toute façon ! Regarde ! Nous avons tous débuté en même temps donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Et puis, dans cette région du monde, il est dit que souvent, les nouveaux dresseurs commencent à l'âge de l'adolescence ! » _annonça Touko, espérant couper cet élan de tristesse qui envahissait Bel. La fille aux yeux émeraudes se tourna vers elle._

« C'est vrai … Téo aussi a commencé à quinze ans … Enfin, je crois … Il a l'air d'avoir mon âge … Enfin, notre âge. Si je n'avais pas commencé maintenant … »

« Tu vois ? Il n'y a pas que des mauvais côtés à commencer à quinze ans. Dis-toi qu'ailleurs, ils commencent à dix ans … Mais à dix ans, tu crois réellement pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul ? Ce n'est pas le cas ! Au moins, même si on aura moins d'expérience qu'eux sur les combats de pokémons, bien que ça reste à prouver, au moins, on a plus d'expérience sur la vie. Et de toute façon, entre nous … Que je sache, tu as peut-être cinq ans de retard mais tu es loin d'être une idiote hein ? Je te rappelle le collège pokémon ? »

« Euh … Je ne sais pas trop si c'est bien d'en parler un peu. » _marmonna Bel, comme confuse et gênée à l'idée de parler de ce genre de choses._

« Oh ! Cheren ? Puisque tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es ciblé dans mes propos, tu ne veux pas répéter les prouesses de Bel à l'école ? » _demanda Touko, l'adolescent à la petite mèche noire se tournant vers Bel avant de l'observer pendant plusieurs secondes._

« Hum ? Comme celle où elle est venue en pantoufles au collège ? Hum … Non, ce n'est pas une prouesse … Celle où elle est venue en pyjama ? »

« Tu vois, Touko ! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas en parler ! Il n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi ! » _s'écria Bel en désignant Cheren du doigt._

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits avérés et exacts. Et … » _s'arrêta soudainement Cheren, le regard furieux de Touko étant pointé vers lui._ « A côté, même si tu n'arrives toujours pas à écrire au bon endroit ton prénom et ton nom de famille, tu es quand même une élève studieuse. Et bien que tu ne réponds pas souvent aux bonnes questions malgré tes réponses exactes, tu montres quand même que tu as de bonnes connaissances. Enfin, pour l'entraînement aux combats pokémons, tu as toujours été considérée comme l'une des meilleures élèves. »

« Ah ! Tu vois, Bel ? Même Cheren dit que tu es plus douée que n'importe quel gamin à casquette avec son premier pokémon. »

« Je me sens un peu offensé, Touko. » _murmura Touya en bougeant légèrement sa casquette pour bien signaler pourquoi il disait cela. En réponse à l'adolescent, Touko fit le même geste avec sa propre casquette, lui répliquant :_

« Y a pas de quoi. Sauf si tu te considères encore comme un gamin à quinze ans, Touya. »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. Mais bon, pourquoi avoir précisé la casquette ? »

« Car je te ciblais dans mes propos. » _annonça Touko en rigolant, amusée par l'adolescent._

_Touya fut décontenancé, restant immobile pendant quelques instants avant d'hausser les épaules. Ca ne servait à rien d'avoir une discussion avec elle. Elle était toujours trop excitée comme fille, c'était si facile à comprendre pourquoi elle et Bel étaient amies._

« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour remonter l'estime que vous avez pour vous-mêmes … Je vais alors retourner à mon occupation première : vous ignorer. »

« Oh ! Je vois, je vois ! Bonne occupation alors, Cheren ! » _s'écria Bel avec un peu plus de joie au cœur, un petit grognement sortant des lèvres de Touko._

« Oh toi … Mon petit gars à lunettes … Si je t'attrape, tu risques de le regretter ! CHEREN ! COURS ! C'est un conseil ! » _hurla Touko._

« Qu'est-ce que … AH ! Mais non ! Ne me touche pas ! Espèce de folle ! »

_Il avait réagi aussitôt, commençant à galoper avec effroi alors que Bel et Touya éclatèrent de rire en regardant les deux personnes, l'un tentant d'échapper à l'autre. Pourtant, au bout de cinq minutes, Cheren fatigua, étant forcé de s'arrêter alors que Touko faisait craquer ses poings, reprenant la parole :_

« Bon … Cheren … Tu veux souffrir comment ? Par le crâne ? »

« J'aimerai ne pas souffrir du tout … si possible … Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. »

« Retirer tout ce que tu as dit ? Je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant. Tu sais ce que je veux. »

« Mais ce n'est pas la vérité ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de … BON ! D'accord, d'accord ! Je m'excuse sincèrement, Bel, pour ce que j'ai dit. Oh … Et aussi votre seigneurie Touko. »

« Le baisemain. » _termina de dire Touko en tendant sa main droite vers Cheren. Celui-ci fit une petite mine de dégoût avant de venir l'embrasser sur le dos. _« Oh … Et bien sûr, je te pardonne pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois que tu me fais une telle tête … »

« J'ai parfaitement compris le message, Touko. » _répondit Cheren, chuchotant très faiblement : _« Tortionnaire … »

« Hum ? Tu disais quoi ? Tu peux répéter pour moi ? Je n'ai pas entendu. »

« Je disais que c'était très gentil de ta part de protéger Bel. »

« Oh … Et je continuerai de la protéger aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Les imbéciles qui tentent de s'amuser à ses dépens, ils risquent de ne pas apprécier de m'avoir en face d'eux ! » _s'égosilla Touko en se donnant un petit coup de poing sur le torse._

_Oh ça … Il n'en doutait pas le moins du monde. Il savait parfaitement que l'adolescente en était capable. D'ailleurs, Bel ne serait pas forcément heureuse d'apprendre ce que Touko risquait de faire à Téo si elle lui mettait la main dessus. Gloups … Oui, lui-même n'était clairement pas motivé à essayer d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si tel était le cas. Ah … Rien qu'au fait d'y réfléchir, ça risquait de ne pas être joli à voir._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Une organisation spéciale

**Chapitre 14 : Une organisation spéciale**

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » _marmonne l'adolescent en ouvrant faiblement ses yeux._

_Des pokémons … Il y avait de nombreux pokémons autour de lui. Mais ils ne semblaient pas inamicaux, loin de là même. Non, ils semblaient être là comme pour le rechercher … ou du moins le trouver. Sa Vipélierre et sa Larveyette continuaient de dormir alors qu'il regardait à nouveau autour de lui. Avec des pokémons aussi nombreux, s'ils devaient combattre, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant, ce fut une voix féminine qui cria :_

« AH ! Ils sont là ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ici ? Un dresseur ? »

_Cette personne … Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Elle avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux rouges. Enfin, ce n'était pas la première chose qu'il remarquait chez elle. C'était plutôt sa tenue qui était très surprenante dira-t-on. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cela. C'était peut-être même la première fois qu'il en voyait une comme ça. Une sorte de cagoule bleu ciel sur le crâne, avec deux lacets qui se croisaient sur le sommet, elle portait aussi une tenue blanche et bleue ciel qui se terminait comme une robe. Dessous ? Un pantalon de toile noire tandis qu'elle avait de longs gants et de longues bottes couleur bleu ciel. C'était bizarre … vraiment bizarre même.  
><em>

« Euh … Je peux savoir si je vous dérange ? » _demanda-t-il._

« Ca serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? De bon matin ? Et surtout dans une telle position ? Ne me dit pas que … »

« Je vous laisse deviner alors ? Vous semblez avoir une idée en tête. » _ironisa l'adolescent._

« Hey ! Marl ! Soran ! Venez-vite ici ! Et avec une couverture s'il vous plaît ! »

_Hum ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait là ? C'était quoi cette femme ? Avec les cris, ses deux pokémons commencèrent à s'éveiller. Il les serra contre lui pour éviter qu'elles ne bougent bien qu'elles étaient autant intriguées que lui par tout cela. Ces personnes … Qu'est-ce qu'elles voulaient ? Rapidement, deux hommes qui devaient pas être si éloignés au niveau de l'âge firent leurs apparitions. La même tenue mais heureusement, pas la même coupe et couleur de cheveux et de yeux … sinon, il aurait eu l'impression de voir des clones._

« Et si vous pouviez me dire plutôt qui est-ce que vous êtes ? Ca m'aiderait quand même pas mal du tout … Je dis ça, je dis rien hein ? »

« Oh ? Tu n'as pas encore entendu de nous ? Bon, ça ne fait rien. Tu es capable de te lever un peu ? Dormir ici, ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées. »

« On va dire que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix non plus. C'est sûr que dormir en plein air, c'est vraiment le genre de choses que j'adore faire. »

« Aie … T'as l'air plutôt grognon. » _reprit la jeune femme alors qu'il se levait, serrant ses deux pokémons contre soi. C'était clairement pas de la pitié dont il avait besoin actuellement. La couverture tomba au sol tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, ses deux pokémons près de lui. Si en plus, ces personnes ne voulaient pas lui répondre, pourquoi est-ce qu'il discuterait ?_

« Bon, si ça vous dérange pas, je vais plutôt m'en aller. Bonne route. »

« Hey … Mais attends un peu … Pourquoi as-tu gardé tes pokémons contre toi au lieu de les rappeler dans tes pokéballs … si tu es un dresseur ? » _demanda l'un des hommes. Marl ou Soran ? Il s'en fichait royalement._

« Hum ? Pourquoi ça ? Car elles avaient envie de dormir avec moi. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne comment j'élève mes pokémons. »

« Oh non non ! C'est plutôt surprenant … Enfin … Tu as des pokéballs mais tu aimes tes pokémons … Vraiment surprenant même. »

_C'était quoi ces trois types ? Il haussa un sourcil, se tournant vers eux pour être sûr de les avoir en face. Ils étaient complètement cinglés ou quoi ? Il répliqua avec un peu d'énervement dans la voix :_

« Bien entendu que j'apprécie mes pokémons. Il ne manquerait plus que j'aille les battre ! Vous êtes complètement stupides ou quoi ? »

« Un adolescent … qui n'aime pas les autres … mais les pokémons ! » _s'écria la jeune femme avec une certaine joie. Oh putain ! OH NON ! NON ET NON ! Il n'était pas retombé sur trois freaks comme Bel ! AH NON ! Hors de question ! Bon ! Il devait s'en aller à toute vitesse ! Il se retourna une nouvelle fois, accélérant le pas. Pourtant, il fut rapidement rejoint par les trois jeunes adultes tandis que ses deux pokémons le regardaient avec interrogation._

_Est-ce qu'ils allaient le lâcher ? Il voulut encore aller plus vite mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Du moins, pas de la façon dont il le désirait. RAHHHH ! De toute façon, il avait juste à les ignorer et à espérer qu'ils soient moins cons que Bel ! Mais bon, ils étaient adultes, ils devaient comprendre alors qu'il en avait rien à faire d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Donc … Nous disions … Nous sommes la Team Plasma. »

« Heureux de vous connaître. » _marmonna l'adolescent tout en évitant de les regarder._

« Le but de notre organisation est de libérer tous les pokémons du joug des humains. »

« Super … Et pourquoi vous avez des pokémons alors ? Et aussi des pokéballs d'ailleurs ? »

_Peut-être qu'avec de telles questions, ils allaient lui lâcher la grappe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un pareil traitement hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il aimerait bien le savoir ! Est-ce qu'il avait menacé Arceus ? Oser le critiquer ? Quelle bonne blague ! Rien de tout cela ! Il ne méritait pas un pareil traitement de la part du dieu pokémon !_

« Hein ? Ah ! Mais ces pokémons sont nos amis. Ils nous font confiance et nous leur faisons confiance. Nous ne leur donnons aucun ordre, juste des conseils. » _répondit la jeune femme._

« Ils vous font confiance mais vous vous sentez obligés de les mettre dans des pokéballs pour exprimer votre confiance. Je note l'idée et je la ressortirai un jour. »

_Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être sec avec ces imbéciles. C'était la seule chose qu'ils méritaient. Il voulait tout simplement qu'ils le lâchent et qu'il puisse respirer. C'était beaucoup trop demandé ou quoi ?_

« Oh ! C'est une bonne remarque ! Mais tu serais un excellent membre de la Team Plasma ! Suis-nous donc … Avec ce que tu viens de nous montrer et ce que tu viens de dire, nous ne pouvons que t'inviter à prendre un petit-déjeuner avec nous. »

« Désolé mais ça ne m'intéresse … Hum … Moi, peut-être que non … Mais mes pokémons risquent d'avoir faim. Bon, je veux bien vous suivre. »

_Il avait dit cela en marmonnant, visiblement peu enclin à les accompagner bien qu'ils lui proposaient plus que gentiment. Cette Team Plasma … Bel aurait pu facilement en faire partie. Vue la mentalité et le QI moyen nécessaire … Pourtant, au bout de cinq minutes, il se retrouvait dans une petite clairière où les trois personnes avaient installé une tente. Pourtant, aucun feu n'était présent. Ils n'avaient pas froid ? Devant son regard, l'un des hommes dit :_

« Nous n'utilisons pas de bois pour faire du feu … Nous avons un pokémon qui permet de nous réchauffer. C'est plus bénéfique pour la nature. »

« Plus bénéfique … Oui … Je vois, je vois … Vélicia, Lisanée, je vous fais descendre. Allez-vous dégourdir les pattes. »

_Il déposa les deux pokémons au sol, faisant attention à ces dernières. Pourtant, l'une comme l'autre ne s'éloigna pas de lui, du moins, pas à plus d'un mètre de distance. Pendant ce temps, les membres de la Team Plasma commencèrent à distribuer le petit-déjeuner, que cela soit pour les pokémons ou pour lui. Aie, aie, aie … Il acceptait la nourriture de trois inconnus mais pas celle de Bel ? Rien que ça … C'était quand même bien stupide. Pourtant, à la vue du bol de nourriture, son ventre gronda et il murmura :_

« Merci pour ce repas. Par contre, je ne vous dérangerai pas plus. »

« Oh … Tu es libre de choisir ce que tu veux faire ! Mais si tu veux suivre nos principes, nous sommes un peu partout dans la région. »

« Je noterai vos propos … Merci bien. »

_Pfff … Il n'aimait pas la communication avec autrui. Ils allaient sûrement remarquer quelques petits détails le concernant. Il en était sûr et certain … Il devait juste tout faire pour éviter qu'ils ne les voient. Il commença à manger tranquillement, ne disant plus rien alors que ses pokémons faisaient de même. La jeune femme chercha pourtant à faire la discussion :_

« Je me disais … Tu es un dresseur débutant non ? D'habitude, les dresseurs suivent un chemin particulier pour les arènes. Or … Si tu es sur cette route, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tu as réussi à avoir ton premier badge donc ? »

« Un peu … Ce n'était pas vraiment fameux, je dois dire. Y a pas de quoi se vanter. » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Oui … Il n'avait pas aimé se faire aider de la sorte par Bel … Enfin, rien que l'idée d'avoir gagné un combat avec elle, brrr ! Ca l'énervait quand même. Il préféra prendre une nouvelle bouchée de son petit-déjeuner pour ne pas continuer, à contrario de la jeune femme qui reprit :_

« Je vois, je vois … Est-ce que tu es devenu dresseur à cause des autres ? Parce que tu avais envie de capturer des pokémons ? Tu n'as pas l'air … »

« La raison pour laquelle je suis devenu dresseur ne concerne que moi. Je ne pense pas que ça intéresse tellement le reste du monde pourquoi je fais ça. Mais si vous voulez savoir, je ne veux pas devenir le meilleur dresseur ou capturer tous les pokémons qui existent. Je veux juste battre le maître de la ligue pokémon … et ensuite, j'arrêterai. »

« Tu arrêteras ? Tu veux dire que tu ne comptes pas faire autre chose après que tu sois maître pokémon ? Enfin … Si tu y arrives. » _questionna l'un des deux hommes._

« C'est ce que j'ai prévu. Je n'aurai aucune raison de continuer après ça. »

« C'est bizarre comme rêve. C'est très étrange même. D'habitude, lorsque l'on est au sommet, on tente d'y rester mais toi … T'es pas un adolescent ordinaire ! Ca me fait penser ! On n'a même pas pensé à te demander ton nom ! »

_URF ! Un éclair de génie de la part de cet homme ! Rien que ça ! C'est sût qu'avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de dire son prénom. Super ! Bon, il devait quand même leur répondre car il était « poli ». Il dit calmement :_

« Je m'appelle Téo. Je sais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre que l'un d'entre vous s'appelle Marl, l'autre Soran. La jeune femme, je ne connais malheureusement pas son nom. »

« Je m'appelle Sally. Heureuse de te connaître, Téo. »

_Oui, c'était réciproque … ou pas. De toute façon, il savait qu'il allait les oublier dès le lendemain. Alors pourquoi continuer sur cette voie hein ? Pourquoi chercher autant les problèmes ? Ou du moins, l'ennui qui l'envahissait. Mais pourtant, l'un des hommes, celui aux cheveux bleus assez hirsutes, se présenta comme Soran. Le second, celui aux cheveux verts joints en une queue-de-cheval, s'appelait Marl. Super. Maintenant … Est-ce qu'il pouvait s'en aller ? Il passa une main devant sa bouche pour bâiller, Sally disant :_

« Ah … C'est vrai que tu dormais pendant que nous arrivions. »

« D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez en pleine nature ? Vous avez l'habitude d'agresser les personnes qui dorment dans celle-ci ? »

« Oh … Pas forcément agresser … Disons que nous empêchons aux hommes de polluer cette nature. C'est pourquoi nous sommes une troupe chargée d'explorer la forêt de cette route pour rechercher tout dresseur qui jetterait ses déchets ou laisserait un feu allumé. »

« C'est plutôt pas mal. » _dit l'adolescent sans aucune ironie, semblant sincère._

« C'est plutôt éreintant. » _répondit Soran en rigolant un peu._ « Mais bon, si on aimait pas ce métier, on ne le ferait pas hein ? Car souvent, pour arriver à quelque chose, tout est une question de motivation. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on a dans les bras mais dans le cœur qui compte. Enfin, c'est ma vision des choses. »

_Hum ? Il haussa un sourcil à l'écoute de Soran. Bizarre … Enfin … C'était pas mal comme idée … Disons que ce genre de pensées n'était pas forcément niaise. Il allait finir par croire qu'il s'était trompé à leurs sujets. Et puis quoi encore hein ? Néanmoins, il termina de manger, ses pokémons faisant de même avant de se lever. _

« Je vais devoir vous quitter … Merci pour le repas, c'était très sympa de votre part. »

« Oh mais de rien, c'est tout à fait normal, je trouve. »

« Je suis pas sûr que tout le monde dirait ça. Bon … Vélicia, Lisanée, on s'en va. » _annonça t-il avant de se pencher en avant. Il récupéra la Vipélierre qui ne se fit pas désirer cette fois pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sa Larveyette grimpa sur son épaule droite, se logeant contre son cou tandis qu'il se tournait vers le trio de la team Plasma. _« Bonne chance. »

« Et à toi aussi. Si au cas où, tu décides de changer d'avis, tu devrais facilement trouver nos confrères dans n'importe quelle ville ! Nous sommes partout ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je note la proposition … Bon je m'en vais. »

« Bonne route ! AH ! Tiens ! Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal ! _» s'écria Sally avant d'aller dans la tente, en retirant une couverture bleue pas forcément épaisse mais qui devait quand même tenir chaud. Elle reprit avec un sourire :_ « Au moins, si tu comptes encore dormir dehors sans que ça soit dans une tente, toi et tes pokémons, vous aurez plus chaud. »

« … … … Merci beaucoup. »

_Il s'inclina tout simplement devant Sally avant de mettre le plus de distance avec eux. C'était quoi ce monde dans lequel il vivait ? Comment des types comme ça pouvaient offrir de telles choses aux inconnus ? Si le monde était vraiment aussi gentil, jamais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Loin de là même ! Alors … Alors … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Il voulait une réponse !_

_Stupide ! C'était particulièrement voir complètement stupide de raisonner de la sorte. Il serra avec un peu plus de force sa Vipélierre, la pokémon se laissant faire tandis que sa Larveyette restait collée bien à lui. Il se sépara du trio de la team Plasma avant de recommencer à marcher à travers les bois._

« Ce monde est complètement stupide … Si tout était aussi beau dans la vie, pourquoi est-ce que je serai là, hein ? Ah … Oui … Vous ne pouvez pas savoir toutes les deux. »

« Vipé ? » _murmura sa pokémon dans ses bras._

« Non rien … Ce n'est pas important du tout. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. »

_Et pourtant, Vélicia comme Lisanée étaient plutôt inquiètes. Les petits coups de fatigue de l'adolescent étaient plutôt fréquents non ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ce n'était pas normal une telle fatigue. Mais elles … ne pouvaient rien dire._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Une lettre pour le définir

**Chapitre 15 : Une lettre pour le définir**

« Fais-moi un petit sourire Bel. Aller ! »

« Touko … S'il te plaît, c'est très gentil mais … j'ai pas envie de rire. » _murmura l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, baissant la tête, un peu confuse._

« Je n'arrêterai pas dans tant que je n'aurai pas un sourire. C'est tout. Elle est où la petite Bel toujours souriante et pétillante de vie hein ? J'aimerai bien le savoir, moi ! »

_Elle était toujours là, c'était simplement … qu'elle avait des petites préoccupations. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi … triste … Du moins pas autant que ça. C'était bête comme … réflexions. Elle se frotta le bras, détournant le regard pour observer le décor. Touko, Touya et Cheren ne voulaient pas quitter les chemins tracés dans la terre pour guider les dresseurs et autres personnes qui voulaient se rendre vers la prochaine ville._

_Or … Elle savait parfaitement que Téo se trouvait non-pas sur ce chemin. Car c'était si prévisible de sa part. Elle commençait à bien connaître l'adolescent malgré le peu de temps qui s'était écoulé. Elle voulait le revoir … Elle voulait VRAIMENT le revoir … Mais pourquoi lui ne voulait pas ? Est-ce qu'elle avait été méchante avec lui ? Il y a peu de chance. Elle n'était jamais méchante depuis le début.  
><em>

« … Bel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si bien par rapport à nous hein ? »

« Hein ? Tu parles de qui ? » _questionna Bel après l'interrogation de Touko._

« Ne fait pas l'innocente ! Tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ? » _reprit la fille à la casquette blanche et rouge. Bel murmura :_

« C'était la première fois … que je me faisais un ami sans que vous soyez à côté de moi. Les autres … C'est juste parce que vous étiez avec moi. »

« Bel, je n'aime pas te faire du mal mais, tu sais, je ne crois pas que Téo te … »

« Je pense que vous pourriez occulter cette conversation pour plus tard. Nous avons sûrement un problème. » _annonça Cheren en coupant Touko. Il désigna du regard une personne qui venait de s'interposer au beau milieu du chemin._

« C'est qui ce type ? » _reprit néanmoins Touko._

_Elle ne semblait guère impressionnée par la personne en face d'eux. Malgré les apparences, elle devait avoir leur âge ou alors un an de plus. Des cheveux verts plutôt … longs mais non pas rectilignes, plutôt hirsutes en même temps. L'adolescent les avait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il portait une casquette noire et blanche tandis qu'il avait une veste de couleur blanche et un jean de couleur brune. Il releva sa casquette, observant les quatre personnes avant de dire :_

« Ne voudriez-vous pas libérer vos pokémons ? »

« Hum ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? » _demanda Touya en s'adressant à ses compagnons, un peu surpris de la question que cette personne venait de poser._

_Des yeux verts … mais d'une étrange pureté. C'est ce qu'elle voyait en premier chez l'adolescent en face d'eux. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire, loin d'être machiavélique, plutôt tendre et délicat. D'ailleurs, il reprit la parole :_

« Je m'appelle N. Je suis sur cette route pour aider les jeunes dresseurs à suivre le chemin de la liberté. La liberté de leurs pokémons. »

« Désolée, nous ne sommes pas intéressés. » _reprit Touko, invitant tout le monde à continuer leur chemin sans même s'intéresser plus longtemps à N._

« Je suis moi-même désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser passer. » _annonça l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, faisant barrage de ses deux mains. Dans celles-ci, il avait deux pokéballs_. « Je dois vous faire comprendre que vous ne pouvez garder vos pokémons dans ces affreuses sphères rouges et blanches. Les pokémons sont nos amis, non nos esclaves. Ainsi capturés, ils ne peuvent être réellement libres de leurs choix. »

« Et c'est un type qui a deux pokéballs dans ses mains qui va me faire la morale ? Non mais je crois rêver. » _répliqua aussitôt Touko, semblant bien être la meneuse du quatuor._

« Ces pokémons sont mes amis … Ils ont décidé de m'accompagner de leur plein gré. Je n'ai jamais cherché à les affaiblir et à les blesser pour les capturer. Ne comprenez-vous pas toute la souffrance qui émane de vos pokémons ? »

« Nos pokémons n'ont pas l'air de se plaindre de leurs traitements. » _annonça Cheren avec calme et bien plus de tact que Touko._

« Ils ne peuvent pas se plaindre. Vous les muselez ! Comment peuvent-ils s'exprimer dans ces pokéballs ? Je suis là pour les sauver. »

« L'idée est bonne … Mais par contre, le principe, t'es plutôt à la ramasse mon grand. » _répondit sèchement Touko, sortant une pokéball._

« Touko, je vais t'aider contre lui. Il a deux pokéballs alors autant que l'on se batte tous les deux ensembles, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

_Si ça la dérangeait ? Elle était toujours partante pour se faire aider. Puisque Touya venait de proposer de lui donner un coup de main, ce n'était pas de refus. Sans hésitation, elle envoya sa pokéball devant elle alors que Touya faisait de même. Aussitôt, un Vipélierre et un Gruikui firent leurs apparitions. Le second cracha quelques flammes à partir de son museau, prêt à se battre. N observa les deux pokémons pendant quelques instants avant de murmurer :_

« Ils ne savent pas ce qu'est la liberté. Ils ont été manipulés dès leurs naissances. »

« Et ? Où est le problème qu'ils soient en contact avec des humains depuis qu'ils ont nés ? J'ai l'impression que tu te prends un peu trop au sérieux ! »

« Me prendre au sérieux ? Mais je suis sérieux. Plus que sérieux même. J'œuvre pour un monde de paix où les pokémons seraient les égaux des humains … Où les pokéballs n'existeraient plus … Mais vous ne voulez pas comprendre. Je vais vous montrer alors … ce qu'est une relation de confiance entre les pokémons et les humains. Montrez-vous donc. »

_N envoya ses deux pokéballs au sol, un Ponchien et un Mascaïman faisant leurs apparitions à leurs tours devant lui. Aussitôt, les deux petites créatures s'approchèrent de N, quémandant quelques caresses. Il s'accroupit devant eux, passant ses mains sur leurs crânes avant de murmurer d'une voix douce :_

« Mes deux chers amis … Ne cherchez pas à blesser ces deux pokémons. Je veux que vous soyez gentils avec eux. Qu'ils puissent comprendre la vérité. »

« Mascaï ! Mascaï ! » _répondit aussitôt le crocodile de couleur sable._

_Le chien ne fit qu'un petit aboiement pour confirmer les dires de son ami avant de se positionner en face du Gruikui de Touya. Le Mascaïman fit de même avec le Vipélierre de Touko. Bel et Cheren ? Ils restaient tout simplement en arrière._

_Elle … Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de regarder ce combat. Cet adolescent … était bizarre mais elle ne le voyait pas comme quelqu'un de méchant. Oh … Elle était quand même d'accord avec lui sur de nombreux points mais après … Elle ne se sentait pas plus concernée que ça dans l'histoire. Pourquoi ? Car elle savait que son Moustillon l'aimait beaucoup et son Venipatte aussi. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal pour chacun enfin … Sauf peut-être son Venipatte qu'elle avait dû blesser pour le capturer._

« Apparaît Venipatte. » _dit-elle tout doucement en sortant une pokéball, faisant apparaître la petite chenille de couleur rouge devant elle. Elle vint s'accroupir, commençant à caresser doucement la créature avant de reprendre la parole : _« Dis ? Est-ce que j'ai été méchante avec toi ? Enfin … Pas trop … Enfin, je ne sais pas. »

« Tu parles à ton pokémon ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? » _demanda Cheren, gardant ses yeux fixés sur le début du combat entre N et Touko accompagnée de Touya._

« Je voulais juste savoir … s'il m'aimait bien. Tu crois que ton Moustillon t'aime bien ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais que je possède un Moustillon ? »

« C'est facile non ? Si Touko a un Vipélierre et Touya un Gruikui, il ne reste plus que toi pour prendre un Moustillon. » _dit l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds avec un petit sourire._

« C'est logique … C'est simplement le fait que ça soit toi … qui dit cela … qui est un peu problématique, il faut le reconnaître. »

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? » _demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que son Venipatte restait parfaitement immobile, semblant bien apprécié les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait._

« Pour rien du tout … Je vais observer le combat. C'est bien plus intéressant. » _termina de dire Cheren sur un ton sec bien que nullement méchant._

« D'accord … Je … Je reste ici … »

_Peut-être qu'elle … Non … Bien que Cheren était parti, elle ne pouvait pas. Ça ne se faisait pas et elle n'était pas comme ça. Ah … Bon … Son Venipatte continuait d'apprécier les caresses qu'elle donnait inlassablement. Elle avait eu la petite idée de partir pendant qu'ils étaient tous occupés mais … Elle n'était pas comme ça._

« Je ne suis pas une méchante fille, n'est-ce pas, Venipatte ? »

« Ven … Ven. »_ répondit tout simplement le pokémon ressemblant à un mille-pattes de couleur rouge. Celui-ci ne semblait que peu concerné par toute cette histoire._

_Si elle n'était pas une méchante fille, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait mal dans toute cette histoire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout raté ? Peut-être que … Dans le fond, c'était tout simplement vrai. Elle n'était pas faite pour être dresseuse. Non … Elle voulait quand même voir Téo avant qu'elle ne prenne ce genre de décisions. Elle n'avait pas envie … de faire une bêtise._

_Le combat contre N se déroulait plutôt bien. Enfin … D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir au loin. Le Gruikui et le Vipélierre avaient des avantages assez conséquents par rapport aux pokémons de N : ils savaient plus que bien se battre. Cela se voyait dans l'expérience de leurs attaques. C'était sûrement avec eux qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir le premier badge. Elle en était sûre et certaine à ce sujet._

_Mais voilà … Le Ponchien et le Mascaïman étaient loin d'être faibles. En fait … Non, ils étaient sûrement bien plus faibles que leurs adversaires mais ils continuaient de combattre. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'ils voulaient mériter ce dont ils étaient capables ? Malgré leurs faiblesses ? C'était sûrement ça … Elle aussi … Elle devait montrer à Téo et aux autres ce dont elle était capable. Elle était forte … elle aussi …_

_Des flammes et des lianes frappèrent les deux pokémons de N. Néanmoins, l'une des lianes fut coincée entre les crocs du Mascaïman, celui-ci tirant de toutes ses forces pour ramener le Vipélierre à sa hauteur. Néanmoins, le Gruikui cracha des flammes sur la liane, la brûlant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber le Mascaïman en arrière, n'ayant plus rien à tirer. Sa tête percuta un rocher, le sonnant tandis que le Ponchien tentait de continuer le combat avec bravoure. Pourtant, N le souleva, le prenant dans ses bras._

« Vous en avez assez fait … tous les deux. Je ne vais pas vous pousser à vos limites les plus extrêmes simplement pour acquérir la victoire sur des êtres barbares qui ne comprennent que la force. » _murmura N en rappelant son Mascaïman._

« Tu nous agresses et après, tu prétends le contraire ? Je crois que je vais m'en occuper personnellement de ce type. » _commença à s'égosiller Touko._

« Non ! Non ! Touko ! Ne fait pas ça ! »

_Touya retint l'adolescente en passant ses deux mains autour de son ventre. N poussa un profond soupir, rappelant son second pokémon avant de retirer sa casquette. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux verts, reprenant la parole :_

« Pour l'heure … Vous ne comprenez pas encore … Mais nous nous reverrons … et je vous montrerai un jour qu'on peut vivre en harmonie sans toutes ces machines pour contrôler les pokémons. Mais je dois m'en aller maintenant … J'ai autre chose à faire. »

_Touko se calma peu à peu, rappelant son pokémon tandis que Toiya faisait de même de son côté. L'adolescent aux cheveux verts était maintenant parti au loin alors que Bel continuait de caresser son pokémon. Finalement, Touko revint vers elle, lui disant :_

« Désolée, y avait un petit souci à régler mais maintenant c'est tout bon. »

« Je me suis occupée de mon Venipatte. Désolée … Je ne voulais pas participer à ça. Ce … N a l'air gentil quand même non ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

« On peut être gentil et stupide en même temps. Ca existe … J'en sais quelque chose. » _murmura Touko en rigolant un peu._

« C'est pas drôle ! Pas drôle du tout ! Tu te moques de moi, Touko ! »

_ROH ! Elle n'oserait pas ! Enfin, pas trop … Mais bon … Elle ne lui voulait pas de mal … Elle tapota doucement le crâne de Bel qui poussa une petite plainte. La fille aux cheveux blonds rappela son pokémon, se relevant avant de dire :_

« Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à Maillard pour avoir le second badge. »

« Oh ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Tu comptais t'échapper toute seule avant ce combat ? T'es une petite cachottière en fin de compte ! »

_Elle eut un faible sourire, sans pour autant être plus qu'heureuse. Elle voulait arriver au plus vite à la prochaine ville. Là-bas, elle demanderait alors si le champion de l'arène avait déjà affronté un adolescent portant le nom de Téo. Si ce n'était pas le cas … Alors, elle l'attendrait ! Et pendant des jours si c'était possible ! Un petit murmure se fit entendre à côté d'elle, Touko chuchotant à Touya :_

« Tu vois … C'est pour ce genre de flammes dans ses yeux que je me dis qu'elle est spéciale, ma petite Bel. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Souvent … Cela risque d'emmener de nombreux ennuis. » _rétorqua Cheren en remettant correctement ses lunettes._

« Hein ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » _demanda Bel en s'adressant à ses compagnons._

« Oh ! De rien, de rien ! Mais tu sembles avoir une idée en tête, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! Je suis sûre qu'elle marchera ! Mais il faut vite que l'on se dépêche ! » _s'écria avec joie la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux blonds._

« Se dépêcher ? Oh … Pour avoir le second badge ? Je commence à voir où tu veux en venir, Bel. Ah … Impossible de te changer ! » _répondit finalement Touko avant de se mettre à suivre l'adolescente qui courait vers l'avant. Cheren et Touya étaient derrière elles, marchant tranquillement sans même se poser de questions. Elles étaient plus énergétiques qu'eux._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Un petit mal

**Chapitre 16 : Un petit mal**

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Me voilà enfin arrivé dans une ville. Pfiou … Il était temps. »

_Plus que temps même. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, passant une main sur son front en sueur. La marche … Autant de marche sans s'arrêter … pour être sûr de ne pas être suivi par une adolescente un peu trop zélée. Il mit une main sur son ventre, gémissant un peu de douleur avant de rechercher un centre pokémon. Enfin, le centre pokémon de cette petite ville. Voilà … Il avait ce qu'il voulait … C'était là qu'il allait pouvoir voir si ses pokémons étaient en bonne santé ou non. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, s'approchant d'une infirmière._

« Ca serait pour voir si tout va bien avec elles. » _murmura-t-il en désignant ses deux pokémons, l'une dans ses bras, l'autre sur son épaule. Elles descendirent de lui tandis que l'infirmière hochait la tête avant de demander :_

« Pourrais-je savoir votre nom ? »

« Téo … Tout simplement Téo. Vous en avez besoin pour mettre le nom du dresseur sur mes pokémons ? » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

« C'est exact … Mais vous vous appelez bien Téo donc ? Le professeur Araragi voulait que vous lui téléphoniez le plus rapidement si possible. »

« Le professeur Araragi ? » _murmura calmement Téo sans même être inquiet alors qu'il aurait pourtant toutes les raisons de l'être. L'infirmière reprit :_

« Elle semblait plutôt en colère d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

« En colère ? Bon ben … Euh … Il y a un moyen de l'appeler ? Pendant que vous soignez mes pokémons ou non ? » _dit le garçon à la casquette alors qu'elle lui désignait un ordinateur. C'est vrai … A partir de ça, on pouvait voir avec qui on communiquait. On envoyait aussi les pokémons que l'on avait en trop et toutes ces choses._

« Bonne chance … Je vais m'occuper de vos pokémons en attendant. »

_Bonne chance ? A croire que le professeur Araragi était tout simplement un monstre. Ce n'était quand même pas le cas … et elle lui avait laissé plutôt une bonne impression l'unique fois où il avait pu la voir. Il rentra ses différentes données dans l'ordinateur, faisant de même pour joindre le professeur Araragi. Il dut attendre environ deux minutes avant que n'apparaisse sur l'écran le visage de la femme professeur.  
><em>

« Oh … C'est Téo. » _murmura tout simplement l'écran, digitalisant la voix du professeur._

« Bonjour … Professeur … » _chuchota faiblement l'adolescent._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une mauvaise impression. Il se sentait un peu mal là … Peut-être était-ce à cause de la phrase du professeur ? Dénuée complètement d'émotions ? Alors qu'elle avait la neutralité peinte sur son visage ? Elle croisait simplement les bras au niveau de sa poitrine, son index droit tapotant légèrement son coude comme si elle attendait quelque chose de bien spécial. Finalement, il reprit :_

« Euh … Il paraîtrait que vous vouliez me parler, non ? D'après ce que l'infirmière a … »

« Oh ? Il paraîtrait ? Est-ce que je ne t'avais pas demandé quelque chose avant que tu ne partes la dernière fois ? Est-ce que tu perds déjà la mémoire à ton âge ? »

« Non, non … Pas du tout, loin de ça ! Disons qu'à cause de certaines circonstances … »

« Je me fiche royalement des circonstances. Je crois bien que tu m'avais fait une promesse, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu l'as respectée ? Il y a peu de chances. Je vais être obligée de … »

« NON ! Surtout pas professeur Araragi ! Désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! » _s'écria-t-il en balbutiant, cherchant rapidement ses mots._ « Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps. Après le badge, je n'ai vraiment pas pu … Enfin, je, je … »

« Tu devrais arrêter de commencer à t'inquiéter. Je ne vais rien faire … bien que je fus obligée de mentir. Comprends-tu ce que j'ai dût faire ? Je mets mon métier en péril simplement pour respecter ta décision. »

_Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Pendant quelques instants, il y avait vraiment cru … vraiment cru que ça serait la fin de son histoire. Mais peut-être que la chance était encore de son côté ? Enfin, il valait mieux qu'il ne joue pas plus longtemps avec celle-ci … car il risquait de le regretter amèrement. Le professeur poussa un profond soupir.  
><em>

« Donc … D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as réussi à avoir ton premier badge, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes mes félicitations. Comment s'est passé ton combat ? »

« Oh … Et bien, je … Disons que j'ai utilisé Vipélierre et Bel a utilisé son Moustillon. »

« Hum ? Oh ! Elle a donc réussi à avoir son badge elle aussi ? Mes félicitations à vous deux. »

« Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Enfin … Vous saviez que Bel était plutôt douée dans les combats pokémons ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part. »

« Hum ? Bien entendu. Je te rappelle que vous provenez de la même ville que moi. J'ai donc les différentes données des élèves et … Hum. Désolée, Téo. » _coupa la femme, Téo faisant un petit geste de la main avant de répondre :_

« Ce n'est pas très grave. Vous ne pensiez pas à mal à ce sujet. Mais donc, moi et Bel avons dû combattre tous les deux, côte à côte pour avoir notre badge. »

« Oh … Visiblement, Rachid et ses frères sont toujours d'humeur festive. Je me disais bien qu'ils avaient préparé une telle « attraction » pour leur restaurant. Ils sont parfois … assez surprenants dira-t-on. Néanmoins, maintenant que nous en avons terminé avec le badge … »

« Ah ! Et j'ai aussi capturé une Larveyette. Enfin … A la base, j'aurai dû capturer un Venipatte mais il a fallu que Bel fasse l'idiote encore une fois. Au final, je me suis retrouvé avec une Larveyette et elle, avec le Venipatte. »

« Je vois, je vois mais … J'ai autre chose dont je dois te parler. » _coupa le professeur._

_Et d'après le regard qu'elle lui portait, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Il déglutit, hochant la tête alors qu'il l'écoutait parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Oui … Bien entendu … Il savait parfaitement pourquoi il faisait ça … Mais aussi pourquoi il disait de telles choses. De même … Ah … Bon … Il devait plutôt arrêter de … Non, il ne pouvait pas._

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent inlassablement et il était étrangement docile. Plus que docile même. Cela contrastait avec son caractère habituel et il était même parfois en train de rougir. Le professeur Araragi continuait de lui parler sans même chercher à reprendre son souffle. Elle en avait des choses à dire visiblement, beaucoup plus que nécessaire même._

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, Téo ? Je ne rigole pas à ce sujet. »

« Je vous écoute depuis le début, professeur Araragi. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. »

« Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Est-ce donc une blague de ta part ? J'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter. Je te rappelle que tu m'as menti délibérément. Sais-tu ce qu'est l'éthique professionnelle ? Peut-être qu'à ton âge, cela ne te dit rien mais ces mensonges peuvent aller très loin. Tu es prévenu. »

« Je sais parfaitement que … je n'aurai pas dû faire ça … Mais vous comprenez aussi … »

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux faire. Je reconnais même que c'est très … courageux de ta part mais aussi complètement fou et aberrant. De même, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas pouvoir régler tes affaires. Tu devrais lui parler. »

« Je ne crois pas que … ça soit une bonne idée. »

_Pas du tout même. Loin de là ! Ce n'était pas du tout son intention. Il n'avait clairement pas envie … d'une telle chose. Il baissa la tête après ses paroles, cherchant pertinemment que le professeur n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourtant, elle soupira encore une fois, posant une main dans ses cheveux avant de dire calmement :_

« Irrécupérable … Tu es vraiment irrécupérable. Est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais très bien … Mais s'il vous plaît … Dites-lui simplement que je vais bien et qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Je reviendrai quand tout sera réglé. »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Comment dois-je l'annoncer ? Car je tiens à te signaler qu'ils me poseront alors encore plus de questions. Sincèrement, dans quelle galère m'as-tu mise, Téo, hum ? »

« Pardonnez-moi … encore une fois, professeur Araragi. C'est juste que vous … »

« Dis-toi que c'est bien parce que je vous connais depuis des années que je fais ça. Je lui parlerais, tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet. » _conclut-elle._

_Pfiou … Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il en avait moins à s'en faire maintenant. Oui … Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout était terminé. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole mais la voix de l'infirmière se fit entendre derrière lui :_

« Téo ? Téo ? Vos pokémons sont prêts. Vous pouvez venir les chercher. »

« Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, professeur Araragi. »

_Il se leva alors qu'elle faisait un geste de la main pour dire que ce n'était pas bien grave. L'adolescent vient récupérer ses deux pokémons, les deux étant déjà sorties. Aussitôt, la Vipélierre grimpa dans ses bras tandis que la Larveyette montait sur son épaule comme à son habitude. Il revint vers l'écran, le professeur Araragi regardant les deux pokémons._

« Et bien … A part le fait qu'ils ne … »

« Elles … Ce sont toutes les deux des filles. Alors … Elle s'appelle Vélicia. » _dit-il en désignant la Vipélierre._ « Et la petite Larveyette s'appelle Lisanée. »

« Bonjour à toutes les deux. Visiblement, vous semblez aller très bien avec Téo, n'est-ce pas ? Prenez-bien soin de lui, d'accord ? »

« Vipé ? » « Larve ? » _dirent les deux pokémons en même temps, chacune étant intriguées par les paroles du professeur Araragi._

« Professeur ! Ce ne sont pas à elles de faire ça ! De toute façon, elles sont juste là pour … »

« Pour ? Continue donc ta phrase … Et affirme complètement ce que tu tentes de dire. » _marmonna le professeur Araragi, le regard froncé._

« Non. Je n'ai pas envie de la continuer. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. »

_Il fit une mine boudeuse tandis que les pokémons restaient intriguées. Il avait voulu dire quelque chose qu'il semblait déjà regretter avant même de l'annoncer. Finalement, ce fut la femme professeur qui coupa le silence :_

« Mais nous n'avons toujours pas parlé du plus important, Téo. »

« Hein ? Euh ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'important à savoir ? »

« Hum … Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi est-ce que je parle. _» déclara sèchement le professeur Araragi. Il toussa un peut, lui répondant :_

« J'ai quelques douleurs … mais vraiment minimes. Mais sinon, ça peut aller. De toute façon, le plus important, c'est que je puisse marcher, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu devrais éviter d'être trop optimiste à ce sujet. Enfin, non, je ne devrais pas dire cela. Je veux juste que tu évites de ne pas prendre au sérieux ce qui se passe, Téo. »

« Oui … Pardonnez-moi professeur Araragi. J'éviterai à l'avenir d'utiliser l'humour pour parler de tout ca. » _bafouilla Téo, baissant la tête avec confusion._

« Arrête donc de demander à ce que je te pardonne. Bon … Tu as intérêt à me donner de tes nouvelles dorénavant. De toutes les progressions. Ai-je été claire ? »

_Elle avait été très claire. Il hocha la tête positivement alors qu'enfin, la communication était complètement coupée. Il se releva, gémissant un peu de douleur avant de jeter un œil à ses pieds. Oui … C'est vrai … C'est comme ça qu'il était … Et on ne pouvait rien y changer._

« Bon … Désolé mais pour ce soir, ça sera encore dehors que l'on va dormir. On a de la chance. Il ne fait pas trop froid puisqu'on est en été. Par contre … Lorsqu'arrivera l'automne voir l'hiver, il faudra que je réfléchisse sérieusement … «

_Qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement à l'idée de se prendre une tente. Il était contre les dépenses inutiles … et pour l'heure, un tel achat en était une. Mais il fallait reconnaître quand même que s'il … était resté avec Bel, tout aurait été bien plus rapide et simple. Ah … Vraiment … C'était tout le contraire même. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de quitter le centre pokémon. Vraiment … C'était n'importe quoi._

« Bon … Peut-être qu'avant de penser à dormir … Il serait bon que j'aille acheter à manger … pour nous trois, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Les deux pokémons poussèrent des cris ravis alors qu'il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Oui … C'était stupide de penser de la sorte … mais ça lui plaisait quand même un peu. Il se dirigea vers un marché tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique, pénétrant à l'intérieur. De la nourriture pour les pokémons … Ses deux pokémons étaient des plantes non ? Alors Vélicia et Lisanée devaient manger la même chose._

« Est-ce que ça vous convient les filles ? » _dit-il en désignant un sachet de nourriture dont la description disait qu'elle permettait de rendre brillante et douce les feuilles de vos pokémons plantes. Rien que ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Les deux pokémons poussèrent des petits cris en même temps, signe que c'était plus que bon pour elles._

_Pfiou … Tant mieux … __Il avait pris le moins cher et cela semblait leur convenir. Peut-être qu'un jour … Après tout ça, il pourrait penser à leur offrir quelque chose de bien meilleur mais pour l'heure, il n'avait même pas à y penser. Il observa de quoi manger pour lui … Il ne devait même pas penser aux plats, loin de là._

« Je pense que je pourrai supporter tout ça. J'ai juste besoin d'eau. »

_Voilà, c'est ce qu'il avait décidé. La seule chose qu'il prendrait, c'était une bouteille d'eau. Ca lui permettrait alors de prendre ses médicaments en même temps. Le reste, il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Il paya le tout, quittant le magasin avant de se diriger hors de la ville. Voilà … Encore un petit coin près des arbres, assez éloigné de la ville._

« Je ne peux pas vous offrir mieux, les filles. »

« Vipé … lierre. » « Larveyette ! Larve, Larveyette ! »

_L'une ne fit acquiescer, la seconde étant un peu plus heureuse à cette idée de dormir dehors. Il les regarda manger pendant qu'il prenait quelques cachets avec sa bouteille d'eau. Son ventre gronda faiblement mais il s'en fichait. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'était de ne dépenser presque rien. Ses pokémons devaient manger … Lui … Il en avait rien à faire. Il avait l'habitude d'être à la diète. Hahaha … Est-ce que c'était drôle ? Non._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Hurler à la lune

**Chapitre 17 : Hurler à la lune**

_Ils allaient bientôt arriver dans une petite ville. C'est ce que Touko avait annoncé alors qu'ils marchaient sans même quitter le chemin de terre. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle aurait bien aimé … partir de la route pour aller dans la forêt. C'était peut-être son intuition féminine mais elle avait l'impression que Téo se trouvait non-loin de là._

« Hum … Quand même … Bel … Sincèrement, il faut que tu arrêtes de faire la tête. »

« Mais je ne fais pas la tête, Touko ! Je te le promets ! Dis, dis … La ville où on va arriver, ce n'est pas Maillard hein ? Donc … »

« Non. Ce n'est pas Maillard. C'est juste un endroit pour nous reposer pour la journée. » _répondit aussitôt Cheren après avoir coupé la parole à Bel._

« Ah … Zut alors … C'est dommage. »

_Elle avait soufflé cela avec une petite pointe décontenancée. Elle avait pensé qu'avec toute cette histoire, cela lui aurait permis de retrouver Téo. Mais visiblement, ça n'allait pas être le cas. Ou peut-être que … Oui … C'était peut-être possible que … Téo soit dans cette ville ! Elle commença à courir à toute allure, dépassant Cheren puis Touko et Touya. Elle s'écria :_

« Dites, dites ! Est-ce que l'on peut se dépêcher ? Il faut qu'on aille plus vite ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends … maintenant ? » _demanda Touya avec un peu d'étonnement alors que Bel mettait de la distance entre eux et elle. Touko partit à sa suite, criant à son tour pour les deux adolescents derrière elle :_

« Elle va sûrement encore faire une bêtise ! Pour ne pas changer ! Il faut l'arrêter maintenant ! BEL ! Mais attends-moi un peu ! Tu vas encore ta casser la … »

« OUILLE ! » _dit tout simplement Bel avant de tomber au sol, sa robe n'étant vraiment pas faite pour la course contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait._

« Tu vois … ce que je te disais, Bel. Arrête donc tes bêtises et prends ton temps. » _murmura Touko avant de l'aider à se relever. Néanmoins, dès que l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds fut à nouveau debout, ce fut pour recommencer sa course._

« Mais elle ne va pas s'arrêter ? Elle est remontée ou quoi ? » _osa demander Touya en se mettant à côté de Touko. Celle-ci poussa un profond soupir, passant une main sur son front et son visage avant de reprendre avec calme :_

« Non … Elle se fait des idées … C'est tout. Mais ça, tu ne peux pas savoir de quoi est-ce que l'on parle, tu n'es pas une fille, Touya. »

« Brillante déduction, Touko. Néanmoins, si nous ne voulons pas perdre de vue Bel, nous ferions mieux de la rejoindre le plus vite possible. » _conclut Cheren alors qu'il se mettait à courir à son tour. Rapidement, il fut rejoint par Touko et Touya. Les trois adolescents partirent à la suite de Bel, espérant l'arrêter dans sa folle course pour arriver en ville … pour une raison qu'elle et Touko étaient les seules à connaître._

_Finalement, le quatuor d'adolescents arriva en ville, Bel étant dans un triste état. Ses vêtements étaient salis par la terre tandis qu'elle avait des petites entailles sur ses bras. Mais rien de bien dramatique. Pourtant, Bel regardait à gauche et à droite, comme pour trouver quelqu'un qu'elle n'apercevait pas. Elle fit une petite moue triste, Touko et Touya étant derrière elle, un peu essoufflés. Dire qu'il commençait déjà à faire un peu nuit._

« Bel … Bel … Je sais bien que tu adores courir … mais la prochaine fois … Tu pourrais quand même nous attendre un peu, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oh … Il n'est pas là. » _murmura faiblement l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds._

« AH … AH … AH … BEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! » _s'écria Cheren, une main sur le cœur, le souffle coupé alors qu'il semblait plus qu'en colère. Bel s'inclina plusieurs fois de suite._

« Pardon, pardon, Cheren ! J'avais oublié que tu n'aimais pas courir ! » _dit-elle en s'excusant plusieurs fois de suite, Cheren répondant avec énervement :_

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas courir ! Mais courir pendant une demi-heure juste parce que tu as décidé de faire la course, c'est complètement idiot ! Maintenant, je me sens mal. Allons au centre pokémon … Ca sera bien mieux … »

_Sans même attendre les réponses des trois autres adolescents, il se dirigea vers le centre pokémon, marchant d'un pas lent. Quelle idiote cette adolescente ! Bel était plus que gênée et confuse par ce qui venait de se passer, Touya lui disant :_

« Euh … Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais bien comment Cheren est. Dès demain, il ne t'en voudra plus à ce sujet. Il aura déjà tout oublié te concernant. Il sait aussi bien que nous deux à quel point tu peux parfois faire des actions complètement irréalistes. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Allons le rejoindre au centre pokémon. De toute façon, nous devons appeler le professeur Araragi comme elle nous l'a demandé auparavant. »

« AHHHHHH ! Ca me fait penser que je devais la contacter pour dire que j'ai eu mon premier badge ! J'ai complètement oublié ! J'espère qu'elle ne va pas m'en vouloir ! » _dit Bel, nageant en plein confusion à cause de toute cette histoire._

_Avoir des problèmes avec le professeur Araragi ? Pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. Le professeur était plus sympathique qu'elle ne laissait le croire. Les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers le centre pokémon, apercevant Cheren qui avait demandé à l'infirmière de soigner ses pokémons. Bel et les deux autre adolescents firent de même tandis que Cheren passa à côté d'eux sans rien dire.  
><em>

« Pardon, pardon, pardon, Cheren ! Je te promets que je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! »

_Mais aucune réponse de la part de Cheren. Il vint s'asseoir sur une chaise, attendant que ses pokémons soient soignés. Bel fit une petite moue triste tandis que Touko s'approchait déjà d'un ordinateur pour rentrer en contact avec le professeur Araragi. Quand le visage de la femme se trouva sur l'écran, Cheren se leva pour se diriger à côté des autres._

« OH ! Mais vous êtes tous réunis ! Visiblement, vous vous êtes retrouvés ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle visiblement ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous avoir tous les quatre ensembles ! » _annonça la voix du professeur Araragi avec joie._

« COUCOU PROFESSEUR ARARAGI ! J'ai eu mon premier badge avec Téo ! »

« Oh ? Bel ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Et je pense qu'il en est de même pour vous trois, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda le professeur alors que Touko répondait :_

« C'est exact. On a réussi à avoir notre premier badge tous les quatre. On a aussi capturé chacun un autre pokémon. Enfin, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Par contre, on a rencontré une personne assez bizarre. Elle portait le nom de … N. Et aussi, pendant qu'on se promenait, on a rencontré un groupe de personnes qui s'appelait la Team Plasma. Vous en avez déjà entendu parler, professeur Araragi ? »

« Simplement de nom … et ce n'était pas souvent en bien d'après mes souvenirs. Vous devriez faire attention à vos pokémons au cas où. » _déclara Araragi._

« On fera attention, professeur Araragi. Mais sinon, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous dire maintenant que nous avons notre premier badge ? » _interrogea Touya._

_La femme professeur sembla songeuse, posant une main sur son menton, le regard dirigé vers le plafond. Elle avait oublié la raison ? Cheren poussa un léger soupir désabusé. Des fois, le professeur se comportait un peu comme Bel, c'était désastreux. Bel remarqua le soupir, lui faisant un petit sourire gêné comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas bien grave._

« Je crois qu'il s'agissait du Vokit. J'ai cru comprendre que Bel n'avait pas le sien ? Vous ne deviez pas le lui donner ? Ou alors … »

« AH ! Je ne suis pas mieux que Bel sur ce coup ! » _répondit Touko en se donnant une claque sur le front alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac._

_Hum ? L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds tourna son visage vers Touko, la regardant avec étonnement. Le Vokit ? Elle en avait déjà entendu parler mais … Est-ce que Téo en avait un ? Elle regarda la sorte de montre rouge que sortait Touko, celle-ci la lui donnant avec un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres. Elle murmrua :_

« Pardon Bel … Ca m'est complètement sorti de la tête … Enfin … C'est le tien ... »

« Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! » _répondit Bel avant de serrer dans ses bras l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns. Celle-i rigola faiblement, comme amusée par ses paroles tout en déposant le Vokit dans ses mains. Le professeur reprit la parole :_

« Avec ce Vokit, dorénavant, vous n'aurez plus besoin de vous rendre au Centre Pokémon pour essayer de dialoguer avec moi ou avec vos amis. »

« Professeur Araragi ! Est-ce que Téo a aussi un Vokit ? » _demanda aussitôt l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds. Cette fois-ci, ce furent trois soupirs qui se firent entendre derrière Bel. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait demandé de mal ? C'était juste une question qu'elle estimait assez importante ! Rien de plus ! C'était juste … pour savoir … au cas où, voilà tout. Le professeur fit une petite mine triste, lui répondant :_

« Oh … Tu sais … Sans que ça coûte très cher, le Vokit est quand même un petit bijou technologique. Et donc, Téo n'a pas les moyens d'avoir son propre Vokit. »

« Ah … Euh … Zut alors. C'est dommage. Ca coûte combien ?! »

_Quoi ? Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, l'adolescente baissant la tête, un peu gênée par tout ça. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? Elle n'avait rien dit de spécial hein ? Euh … Euh … C'était quand même bizarre, ce regard insistant de leur part._

« Bel … Tu ne penses quand même pas à ça ? Ce garçon ne le mérite pas ! Je t'en empêcherai ! »_ annonça Touko avec un petit peu de colère._

« Mais de quoi ? » _demanda Bel sur un ton étonné, ses yeux émeraudes posé sur Touko._

« Pfff … Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu le fais exprès ou non. Ton idée, ce n'est quand même pas de payer un Vokit à Téo, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pensais quand même pas mentir ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Et bien … Euh … Et bien … Euh … » _murmura Bel, détournant le regard, se frottant les bras avec gêne. _« Je … Disons juste … que voilà quoi … »

« AH ! Tu vois donc ? Tu faisais semblant d'être idiote sur le coup ! Tu comptais vraiment lui en acheter un ! Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Ca coûte super cher ! »

« Mais euh ! Vraiment, c'est mon argent et j'en fais ce que je veux ! »

« Hum ? Vous parlez de Téo … mais je ne le vois pas à côté de toi, Bel. Pourtant, vous me contactez de la même ville. Vous n'êtes pas ensembles ? Pourtant, il m'a tout raconté au sujet de votre duo pour récupérer votre premier badge. Tu as remarqué qu'il s'occupait particulièrement bien de ses pokémons ? »

« TEO EST ICI ?! » _hurla soudainement l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds. Cheren poussa un cri de surprise, plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Touko et Touya émirent simplement des petits rictus de douleur alors que la majorité du centre pokémon était maintenant en train de les regarder. Le professeur Araragi fut surprise du cri de Bel avant d'éclater de rire.  
><em>

« Bien sûr que oui ! Il m'a raconté aussi au sujet du Venipatte et du Larveyette que vous avez malheureusement inversé dans les captures. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il a dit … des mauvaises choses sur moi. Je ne fais que des bêtises. » _murmura Bel, baissant à nouveau la tête._

« Hum ? Des mauvaises choses ? Outre ta maladresse légendaire, c'était plutôt des compliments. Il était étonné que tu sois aussi forte. »

« Téo a vraiment dit ça ? » _reprit Bel, rougissant faiblement alors que le professeur confirmait ses propos. L'adolescente aux yeux verts poussa un petit cri ravi avant de reprendre sur un ton plus qu'enjoué :_

« Téo ne doit pas être trop loin alors ! Je vais le chercher maintenant ! Je m'en vais tout de suite pour le retrouver ! Désolée, professeur Araragi ! Merci beaucoup ! »

_HEYYYYYYYYY ! Touko voulut l'arrêter mais c'était déjà trop tard. En moins de cinq minutes, le comportement de Bel avait radicalement changé. C'était tout simplement … stupéfiant ! Cheren se massa le front, marmonnant :_

« Elle va encore chercher les problèmes. Professeur, ce n'était pas forcément très intelligent de votre part, ce que vous venez de faire. »

« Hum ? Et pourquoi cela ? Bel et Téo ont récupéré leurs pokémons en même temps. D'après ce que je remarque, Bel a l'air d'apprécier Téo. De même, ça ne peut faire que du bien à Téo d'avoir Bel qui le persécute. »

« Vous écoutez ce que vous dites, professeur ? On a rencontré Téo et c'était à peine s'il nous adressait la parole. Y a vraiment pas plus antipathique que lui. » _reprit Touko, croisant les bras au niveau de la poitrine._

« Hum ? Et vous avez essayé de comprendre pourquoi il est comme ça ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit le cas. C'est comme avec Cheren. Désolée, Cheren, mais tu n'es pas le plus social des adolescents que j'ai rencontrés. »

« Tsss … » _répondit tout simplement Cheren après les paroles du professeur, préférant ne pas lui répondre. Les trois adolescents allaient continuer à discuter avec elle en attendant que Bel se fatigue de sa petite recherche. Oh … Si elle en était capable bien entendu._

_Ailleurs, au beau milieu des ruelles, une adolescente en robe blanche et à la veste orange courait à gauche et à droite, se dirigeant vers les endroits où, pour elle, il était possible de se reposer. Elle criait de toutes ses forces :_

« TEOOOOOOOOOOOO ! TEOOOOOOOOOOO ! OU TU ES TEO ?! »

« Non mais c'est quoi cette folle ! » _hurla une personne par la fenêtre, rapidement rejointe par une seconde qui s'exclama avec autant de force :_

« Elle va arrêter ?! C'est pas l'heure de gueuler ! Mes gamins vont dormir ! »

« Mais je cherche Téo ! Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? » _demanda-t-elle en usant de toute sa voix._

« MAIS ON S'EN FOUT DE TON TEO ! Fais-nous pas chier avec lui ! T'avais qu'à pas perdre ton pokémon si t'es pas capable de t'en occuper ! »

« Mais Téo … n'est pas un pokémon. » _termina de dire Bel, un peu déconfite. Téo n'était pas loin … Pas loin du tout. Mais il n'était pas dans la ville … Elle en était sûre maintenant._

_Ailleurs, au pied d'un arbre, l'adolescent était déjà en train de roupiller doucement. Avec la petite couverture qu'il avait reçue, il serrait ses deux pokémons contre lui. Parfois, pendant son sommeil, un petit rictus parcourait ses lèvres comme s'il souffrait en silence. Et d'autres fois, il avait le visage apaisé et tranquille … comme inerte et dénué de vie._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Souffrir seul

**Chapitre 18 : Souffrir seul**

« Téoooooo ! Téooooooo ! » _cria Bel alors que le matin venait à peine de se lever._

« Bel … Tu ne veux pas arrêter ? Certaines personnes dorment encore à cette heure-ci. Tu n'as même pas dormi correctement cette nuit. » _répondit Touko, la suivant avec lassitude._

« Mais peut-être que Téo n'est pas loin. Je dois le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Hum … Et si tu le laissais souffler un peu aussi ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne t'apprécie pas, contrairement à ce que tu veux croire. »

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as entendu le professeur hier ? Il ne me déteste pas ! Et puis, il doit maintenant se sentir tout seul. » _répondit calmement Bel mais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne perdait pas du tout son caractère …_

« Humpf … Fais comme tu veux bien que je pense qu'il y a une autre solution que de réveiller toute la ville avec tes cris. Par contre, les garçons dorment encore. Des grosses larves … »

_Une autre solution ? Elle voulait bien l'entendre. Mais Touko resta muette, ne semblant pas se préoccuper de ce qu'elle disait il y a encore quelques secondes. Bon ! Ben, comme elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle n'allait pas perdre plus de temps avec ça ! Elle recommença à crier, du moins, elle essaya avant qu'une main ne se mette sur sa bouche._

« Ah non ! Tu vas t'arrêter ! Ce n'est pas humain de torturer les gens de la sorte ! »

« HUMPF ! HMMMF ! HUMPF ! » _marmonna l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, essayant de retirer la main de Touko sur sa bouche._

« Non, je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu as intérêt à te calmer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard … Respire un bon coup, reprend ton souffle et ensuite, je te retire ma main. Tu me promets de ne pas crier ? Bel ? Tu me le promets ? »

« … … HUMPF ! » _dit Bel alors que Touko retirait sa main._ « AH ET BIEN MERCI ! MAIS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU AS … »

« Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ! » _s'écria Touko après lui avoir remis la main sur la bouche. _« Et dire que j'avais une idée pour que tu puisses retrouver à coup sûr Téo. »

_Bel s'arrêta aussitôt dans ses mouvements, étant particulièrement tranquille tandis que Touko l'observait pendant quelques secondes. Hum … Bon … Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment calme cette fois ? D'après le regard émeraude, c'était le cas. Elle retira sa main, s'apprêtant à la remettre aussitôt que Bel ouvrit la bouche. Pourtant, ce fut d'une voix inquiète que Bel pris la parole, murmurant faiblement :_

« Alors … Dis … Dis … Dis-moi c'est comment que je peux retrouver Téo ? »

« Hum ? Te voilà bien docile. Dorénavant, si je vois que tu continues à faire la folle, je crois que je te menacerai de faire du mal à Téo. Je suis sûre que ça marchera parfaitement. » _répondit Touko, Bel posant ses mains sur ses épaules._

« S'il te plaît ! Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que je dois faire ! Téo est tout seul ! »

« Hum ? Je t'ai déjà dit de te calmer ! Mais sinon, l'idée est toute simple. Il faut juste que l'on accélère le rythme et ensuite, nous nous rendons à l'arène pour le second badge. Si nous nous dépêchons, nous arriverons avant lui. Bien entendu, il faudra questionner la championne de l'arène pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas déjà en possession du badge. »

« Et ensuite, s'il n'a pas son badge, je l'attends discrètement derrière un mur et je lui fais la plus grosse surprise de sa vie ! »

« … … … Quand tu parles comme ça, tu me fais vraiment peur, Bel. Tu le sais ? » _dit Touko alors que l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds rigolait fortement. Pourtant elle semblait plus qu'apprécier l'idée de son amie d'enfance._

« Hihihi ! Pourtant, je ne suis pas effrayante ! Mais il faut que j'aille capturer un troisième pokémon pour l'arène ! Ce n'est pas facile du tout ! »

« Euh … Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir un troisième pokémon. D'après ce que j'ai appris, il n'y a que deux pokémons à affronter. Donc tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper d'en avoir un troisième. »

« Alors je vais entraîner mes deux pokémons ! » _termina-t-elle de dire avec un grand sourire. Ah … Bon … S'il suffisait simplement de parler de Téo pour qu'elle soit aussi joyeuse, c'était bien plus simple à noter pour les prochaines fois. Ce Téo … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial pour mettre dans cet état Bel ? Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas._

_Ailleurs, l'adolescent au béret rouge et aux cheveux noirs était en sueur, marchant avec lenteur. Il commence à tousser violemment alors qu'il s'arrête de marcher. Il posa une main sur un arbre, respirant bruyamment._

« Aller … La ville n'est pas si loin que ça … Pas du tout même. J'y suis presque. Maillard est à portée de la ville. Ah … Ah … J'aurai dû en prendre plus. »

« Vipé ? VIPELIERRE ! » _s'écria aussitôt Vélicia en remarquant le visage rouge de l'adolescent. Il était en chaleur ou quoi ? Non … D'après ce qu'elle remarquait, ce n'était pas du tout ça. Il se sentait mal … très mal même._

« Non, non … T'as pas besoin de gueuler, Vélicia. Je vais bien. Faut juste qu'on trouve la ville et ensuite … Et ensuite … On verra plus tard. »

« Larveyette ? Larve, larve ? » _demanda la petite chenille alors qu'il cherchait à rassurer ses deux pokémons. Bon … C'était juste … un petit problème. Rien de bien grave. Ah … Il n'y avait pas du tout à s'en faire à son sujet.  
><em>

« Je vais vous prouver que je vais bien. Regardez-moi ! »

_Avec lenteur, il recommença à marcher. Du moins, il faisait un pas en avant par un pas, l'autre pied se traînant lamentablement au sol. Sur son visage, on pouvait apercevoir toute la souffrance de cette action. Des lianes l'empêchèrent d'avancer plus longtemps, Vélicia le regardant avec un peu de colère. Elle reprit :_

« Vipé ! Vipélierre, vivi, vipélierre ! »

« D'accord ... Je me repose juste cinq minutes. Pas besoin de t'exciter sur moi sinon je t'abandonne directement, c'est compris ? »

_Il pouvait toujours parler, il savait qu'il n'était pas écouté par ses pokémons. Mais bon … Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il vint s'asseoir contre un arbre, sans sourire, ni rien. Ah … Ah … Qu'est-ce que ? Ils étaient au beau milieu de l'après-midi et pourtant, Vélicia sortit la couverture offerte par la Team Plasma pour la mettre sur lui._

« Vipé … Vipérlierre, vipé, vivivi … Vipélierre. »

« Je ne suis pas en état critique … Même si c'est vrai que … J'ai un peu froid. » _murmura-t-il faiblement alors que sa main droite fouillait dans le sac banane qu'il ouvrit. _« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Car je ne crois pas que Lisanée en sera capable … »

« Vipé ? Vipélierre ! Vipé vivi vipélierre ! »

« Merci bien … Car tu peux te déplacer plus rapidement qu'elle. Bon … Tiens … » _chuchote l'adolescent, sortant les petites boîtes de caoutchouc complètement vides. Il les tendit à la Vipélierre, celle-ci les récupérant grâce à ses lianes._ « Essaye de trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose … Ou je ne sais quoi … Je vais t'attendre avec Lisanée. »

_C'était plus grave qu'il ne le faisait croire. Il avait l'air calme et serein, comme habitué à tout ceci. Mais pourtant, elle était aussi inquiète que la Larveyette. D'ailleurs, Lisanée avait poussé des petits cris, Vélicia retirant la couverture. Qu'est-ce que… La petite chenille commençait à cracher sa sécrétion, enroulant ses jambes puis son corps et ses bras dans une toile solide jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que la tête qui soit au-dehors._

« Qu'est-ce que … tu fais ? »

« Larveyette ! Larve ! Larveyette ! » _cria la petite chenille, grimpant sur le cocon de toile jusqu'à venir se loger juste au niveau du col de l'adolescent. Elle avait pénétré dans le petit espace entre le haut du cocon et le cou de Téo._

« Idiote … Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ceci pour moi. S'il te plaît, Vélicia. »

« Vipélierre ! » _annonça la pokémon avant de faire apparaître d'autres lianes. Aussitôt, elle se balança d'arbre en arbre, disparaissant au loin tandis qu'il poussait un profond soupir._

« Si on m'avait dit un jour que je devrais compter sur mes pokémons … pour tout ça … Je n'y aurai jamais cru. Je pose plus de problèmes que je n'en résous … »

« Larve ? » _demanda la pokémon en le regardant de ses petits yeux globuleux. Elle pencha le front en avant, les petites boules dessus tentant de trouver le front de Téo. Il se pencha faiblement, nouant le contact entre lui et sa pokémon. Ah … Vraiment … C'était bizarre qu'il réagisse ainsi. Pourtant, il se laissa faire, la pokémon poussant un petit cri inquiet._

« Bon … T'en fais pas, c'est devenue une habitude. Mais bon … Je le montres pas … »

_Pourtant, la pokémon restait quand même un peu inquiète. Inquiète, inquiète, inquiète. S'il était devenu un dresseur, c'était pour éviter les inquiétudes. Bon … Il ferma les yeux, la Larveyette revenant s'installer correctement. Brrr … Et il en était certain … Qu'est-ce que Bel se serait imaginé hein ? S'il avait été dans cet état._

« Elle aurait encore piqué une crise et m'aurait rendu encore plus malade que je suis maintenant. Euh … Bon … Par contre, de toute façon, elle n'est pas là. »

_Et si elle avait été là, il lui aurait hurlé dessus, quitte à ne plus avoir de voix. Ah … Bon … Les yeux fermés, il devait se laisser tranquille. Ah … Non vraiment, il ne devait pas dormir. Il ne devait pas avoir l'envie de dormir. C'était la pire des choses à faire. Il devait dialoguer … avec sa Larveyette. Il prit la parole une nouvelle fois :_

« Lisanée ? Tu veux bien parler avec moi ? De tout et de rien … »

« Larve ? Larveyette ? Lalala ! Larve lar … » _répondit avec douceur la pokémon._

_Tant mieux alors … Mais maintenant, il devait réfléchir à quoi il devait parler. Un sujet … Un sujet de conversation tout simple. Il devait parler, dialoguer, faire quelque chose. Il rouvrit ses yeux, regardant la petite créature qui l'observait elle aussi. Purée … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pris un Venipatte ? Ca aurait été plus … viril ou fort non ? Enfin … Bon, peut-être que c'était pas le plus impressionnant comme pokémon._

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que je te capture par inadvertance ? Car tu traînais avec un Venipatte non ? Ou alors, vous vous affrontiez tous les deux ? »

« Larveyette ! Larve larve, larveyette, yette ! »

« Vous étiez alors en train de vous bagarrer … Je vois, je vois. »

« Larveyette … Larveyette … Larve ! » _répondit avec entrain la petite créature._

« Hum ? Et tu dis que tu m'aimes bien et que ça ne te gêne pas que je t'ai capturé ? Je l'espère bien … Car sinon, ça risque de poser quelques problèmes lorsqu'il faudra que tu combattes pour moi. Tu penses pouvoir m'écouter ? »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, ayant fermé ses yeux tandis qu'il se retrouvait en train de soupirer. Bon … D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant qu'il allait recevoir de l'aide. Le plus gros souci … C'était de se faire comprendre. Est-ce que la Vipélierre allait réussir ou non ? Car malgré le cocon et la couverture qu'avait mise Vélicia avant de partir, il avait un peu froid._

« Brrrr … Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi … Je n'aurai jamais décidé … de faire ça. »

_Mais bon, c'était ainsi. Et il avait pris sa décision lorsqu'il avait remarqué à quel point la vie était difficile. C'était pour ça … qu'il était maintenant assis contre un arbre, en train d'agoniser comme une créature blessée. Bon … Ce n'était pas la fin … Enfin pas encore. Mais là … Il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il était tellement fatigué, tellement exténué … Il ferma ses yeux à son tour, plongeant dans un sommeil profond._

« Vipélierre ! Vipé ! Vipélierre ! »

« Quoi ? Tu me dis que ton dresseur est ici ? Purée … Ca en fait du chemin depuis Maillard ! Je me demande même qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec des médicaments, toi. »

_Une voix bourrue et masculine se fit entendre en plus de celle de la Vipélierre. La petite créature verte fit son apparition, utilisant ses lianes pour se déplacer alors qu'un homme de quarante ans, à la forte ossature, se présentait derrière elle. Lorsqu'il remarqua le cocon, il poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de dire :_

« Ben mazette … Si je m'attendais à ça ! »

« VIPE ! VIPELIERRE ! VIPELIERRE ! » _s'écria Vélicia, grimpant à toute allure vers Téo. Elle s'apprêtait à lui donner des claques au visage avec ses lianes mais l'homme l'arrêta._

« Ohla, ma petite … Tu vois bien qu'il respire … Par contre, l'a pas l'air en bon état quand même. Il est juste en train de se reposer. Et y a une drôle de cr… Oh bordel ! C'est une Larveyette, c'est une amie à toi ? Ou alors, elle s'est installée comme ça ? »

« Vipélierre … Vipé … Vi … vivi… lierre ? »

« Mais je te dis qu'il va bien … Enfin, je crois … Tant qu'il respire, c'est bon. Par contre, t'as gardé les petits médicaments avec toi ? Car va falloir les emmener à l'hôpital. »

_La petite lézarde verte hocha la tête positivement, s'apprêtant à soulever son dresseur avec ses lianes bien qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'en aurait pas la force. L'homme l'arrêta d'une main avant de sortir une pokéball. Il cria :_

« Ouvrifier ! Viens nous filer un petit coup de main ! »

_Un pokémon plus que robuste et sérieux, malgré son nez de clown rouge, fit son apparition. Bandant les muscles, il s'approcha du cocon avant de le soulever avec ses deux mains. Il le plaça au-dessus de sa tête, disant :_

« Ouvri ! Ouvrifier ! Ouvri, ouvri, ou ? »

« Y a un peu de chemin à faire mais je ne pense pas que ça va te déranger hein ? Ça te fera les muscles, Ouvrifier. On ne perd pas de temps. Direction Maillard et son hôpital ! »

« Vipélierre … Vipé … Vipélierre. » _murmura faiblement Vélicia._

« Mais arrête de t'en faire à son sujet. Tu verras bien que c'est moins dramatique ça en a l'air. Tu rentres dans ta pokéball ? Ou alors, si tu peux récupérer ses affaires … »

_Oui. C'était exactement ça qu'elle allait faire. Même si … L'adolescent était loin d'être parfait, elle était son premier pokémon. Et il avait bien montré qu'il n'était pas si monstrueux que ça malgré ce qu'il tentait d'être. Elle espérait que tout allait bien._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Loin d'être discret

**Chapitre 19 : Loin d'être discret**

« Moustillon ! Venipatte ! Combattez tous les deux ensembles contre eux ! »

_Quelques Ponchiots, quelques Ratentifs et divers autres pokémons pas forcément très puissants, voilà ce qu'affrontaient les deux pokémons de Bel. Celle-ci avait décidé de les entraîner comme elle en avait décidé. Cela allait lui permettre alors d'espérer acquérir son second badge le plus facilement possible. Pourtant, les combats contre les champions étaient loin d'être simples … mais elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté !_

« C'est super mes petits pokémons ! Vous êtes si doués tous les deux ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, tapotant le crâne de ses deux pokémons._

« Hum … C'était vraiment pas mal du tout. Tu es toujours aussi douée pour donner des ordres … Enfin, quand ils ont appris ces techniques. Heureusement que je n'ai pas sorti les miens, je me rappelle que tu as toujours la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir donner des ordres aux pokémons des autres aussi hein ? » _murmura Touko avec un petit sourire._

« Beuh … Je le fais simplement quand le dresseur ne sait pas quoi dire à son pokémon, c'est tout. Rien d'autre du tout ! Je te le promets ! Mais comme ça, Téo sera plus qu'heureux de me voir et surtout étonné de voir comme j'ai progressé ! »

« Hum … Je ne suis pas trop sûre de ça, je dois te dire. »

« Beuh … Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas entendu le professeur, Touko ? Il ne me déteste pas du tout ! S'il a besoin d'aide pour entraîner ses pokémons, moi, je serai là avec lui ! »

« Vraiment … Bel, je me demande ce qui se passe avec toi. J'ai peut-être ma petite idée mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses du mal à cause de lui. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? L'adolescente au chapeau vert et blanc ne sembla pas comprendre ce que Touko disait. Elle rappela ses deux pokémons dans ses pokéballs, regardant autour d'elles. Les deux adolescents étaient partis s'entraîner de leurs côtés en s'affrontant entre eux mais il était possible de communiquer avec eux grâce au Vokit._

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à Maillard ? Dis, dis … Touko ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout. Mais si on continue de s'entraîner, on risque de perdre du temps … et donc de faire que Téo arrive avant nous. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attarde trop non ? »

« Hum … Euh … Il est du genre à aller directement dans l'arène pour demander un combat ? Mais où est-ce que l'arène se trouve ? Dis, dis ? »

« D'après ce que je sais, je crois que c'est dans un musée. Si ton Téo n'est pas un intellectuel, alors, il risque de perdre un peu de temps avant de pouvoir combattre dans l'arène. » _murmura Touko avec un petit sourire au coin. Bel resta figée pendant quelques instants, ouvrant la bouche comme pour parler avant de ne rien. Elle avait entendu quelque chose de gênant mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Pourtant, elle reprit subitement :_

« AH ! Mais euh ! Téo n'est pas à moi ! Téo n'est pas un pokémon ! »

« Hahahaha ! Bien entendu ! Bien entendu ! Tu comprends parfaitement ce que je veux dire ! Mais je te conseille vraiment d'arrêter de penser à lui. Ce n'est pas bon du tout pour toi, Bel. Il y a de fortes chances qu'on ne le retrouve pas. Cela veut dire alors qu'il n'est qu'un dresseur de passage, un dresseur comme tu en rencontreras et affronteras tant d'autres ! »

« Mais Téo vient aussi de Renouet ! Peut-être que si j'appelle ses parents, ils me donneront des nouvelles à son sujet non ? AH ! Je ferai ça si je ne le retrouve pas à Maillard ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds avec motivation._

« Hum ? Mais vraiment … Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le lâches pas un peu ? BEL ! C'est de la persécution que tu fais là ! De la persécution, tu comprends ? »

« Mais nonnnnnnn ! Ce n'est pas de la persécution, tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est juste que je veux retrouver Téo et parcourir Unys avec lui ! Car sinon, il sera tout seul ! Toi, tu es toujours avec Cheren et Touya ! C'est pas pareil que toi ! Je pourrais venir avec vous mais alors, Téo serait tout seul et il serait vraiment triste, je suis sûre ! »

« … … … Oh ! C'est bon ! Je laisse tomber ! Il n'est pas possible de t'expliquer certaines choses vraiment simples pourtant. Fais comme tu veux. Si on trouve Téo, on t'abandonnera chez lui, je pense que ça sera le mieux. »

_L'abandonner ? Mais s'ils pouvaient se déplacer tous les cinq ensembles, ça ne serait pas beaucoup mieux ? Elle s'apprêtait à donner cette idée mais elle avait le sentiment que Touko était un peu énervée. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de mal ? BON ! Ca ne faisait rien ! Elle essayerait de se faire pardonner plus tard ! Là, ils devaient vite se rendre au plus vite à Maillard pour retrouver Téo ! Ou plutôt l'attendre, hihihi._

« Vite ! Vite ! Touko ! On doit aller à Maillard ! On va chercher Touya et Cheren et on y va tout de suite ! Vite ! Vite ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds. Touko poussa tout simplement un profond soupir désabusé, signe qu'elle était un peu fatiguée. Mais bon … Ca ne servait à rien de dialoguer plus longtemps avec Bel. Elle avait une idée en tête, impossible de l'arrêter. Ils allaient rechercher alors Téo dans la prochaine ville._

_Ailleurs, dans un lit aux draps complètement blancs, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était en train de dormir. Quelques perfusions étaient plantées dans ses bras tandis que deux pokéballs étaient déposées sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Aucun bourdonnement sonore, rien du tout. Il semblait dormir paisiblement, jusqu'à ce qu'il marmonne quelques mots dans son sommeil. Enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrirent faiblement, lui permettant d'observer le plafond complètement blanc … de ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital ?_

« Et zut … Il fallait vraiment que ça arrive maintenant ? »

« Docteur. Docteur. Il est réveillé ! » _cria une voix féminine à côté de lui._

_Il se tourna sur la droite. Il voyait les pokéballs … Sûrement les siennes. Sur la gauche ? Il remarqua une femme qui devait avoir vingt-cinq ans. Elle avait des cheveux roses. Drôle de couleur … Bon … Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé de bien ? Ou plutôt de mal … pour qu'il termine dans cet endroit. Il se mit assis dans le lit, faisant une simple salutation de la main à l'infirmière qui s'approcha de lui._

« Et bien … On peut dire que tu as eu de la chance que tes pokémons t'ont emmené à un homme qui t'a ramené jusqu'ici. »

« Wow … Bon. Si tout va bien, est-ce que je peux m'en aller ? C'est pas que ça me dérange de rester ici … mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de poireauter dans un hôpital. Bon d'ailleurs, où est-ce que je suis ? » _demanda-t-il calmement._

« Tu es à l'hopîtal de Maillard. Mais … Tu ferais mieux de vous reposer. Ce n'est pas bon dans ton état. Quel est ton nom ? Tuas de la famille ? Des parents proches ? Car nous n'avons retrouvé aucune carte d'identité sur toi. »

« Je m'appelle Tom … et je suis orphelin. Je n'ai plus aucune famille. Ses pokémons sont ma seule famille. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas triste. » _dit-il avec nonchalance._

« Hum … Tom ? Est-ce que … » _commença à dire l'infirmière avant d'être interrompue par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, un dossier à la main._

« Tom ? C'est bien cela que j'ai cru entendre ? Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls, mademoiselle Lila ? J'ai à parler en privé avec ce jeune garçon. »

_L'infirmière hocha la tête, laissant seules les deux personnes alors que Téo fronçait un peu les sourcils. Il était sûr d'une chose, ils allaient parler d'une chose qui ne lui plaisait que très peu. Et dès l'instant où les premiers mots sortirent de la bouche du docteur, il poussa un profond soupir, l'arrêtant aussitôt d'un geste de la main.  
><em>

« Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce que j'ai, docteur. »

« Hum ? Et depuis quand le sait-tu ? SI tel est le cas, tu devrais songer à te faire soigner le plus tôt possible. C'est mieux pour toi. »

« Merci de vous préoccuper de ma santé mais les médicaments que je prends sont plus que suffisants. Par contre, je compte sortir le plus tôt possible. »

« Ce n'est pas encore très … trop grave plutôt mais si tu continues de ne pas te préoccuper de cela, dans quelques années, il se pourrait que … »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai docteur. Merci bien. » _coupa-t-il encore une fois alors qu'il se levait du lit. Bon … Il fit apparaître ses deux pokémons, Vélicia comme Lisanée poussant des petits cris en voyant qu'il se tenait debout et surtout qu'il allait bien. Le docteur poussa un profond soupir, prenant une feuille avant de noter diverses choses dessus. Après une bonne minute, il tendit la feuille à Téo._

« Voilà … C'est au moins le minimum de choses que tu dois prendre. Et interdiction de quitter l'hôpital sans elles, je me suis bien fait comprendre, Tom ? »

« Oui bon … Toute façon, j'étais en manque de médicaments … J'en avais plus, je sais bien que je dois en prendre. Merci bien. » _termina de dire l'adolescent, commençant à se rhabiller correctement, nullement gêné de le faire devant le médecin. Il prit le reste de ses affaires, récupérant la feuille en émettant un petit grognement. _« Par contre, l'arène se trouve où dans la ville ? Car je dois aller récupérer un second badge là-bas. »

« Au musée. Tu n'auras qu'à y aller dès que tu as le temps … et que tu te seras soigné. De toute façon, Aloé ne laissera pas n'importe qui la combattre. »

_Pfff ! Il haussa les épaules, quittant la chambre avant de se rendre dans une autre pièce où il pouvait acheter les médicaments dont il avait besoin. Tsss … Voilà … Tout l'argent qu'il avait gardé depuis le début … Voilà qu'une bonne partie venait d'être utilisée juste pour ses médicaments mais … il ne pouvait rien y faire._

« Merci pour votre achat et faites attention aux recommandations. »

« Oui, oui … Je lui dirai. » _marmonna-t-il avant de finalement quitter le bâtiment. Bon … Avec tout ça, il avait de quoi tenir pour un bon mois normalement. Il devait juste faire attention aux alternances et toutes ces choses. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il devait s'entraîner un peu avant d'aller chercher à affronter Aloé._

_Il se dirigea hors de la ville, ses deux pokémons à côté de lui. Vélicia avait décidé de ne pas aller dans ses bras, soulevant Lisanée avec facilité pour la positionner sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Contrairement à elle, Lisanée risquerait d'être trop lente et ce n'était pas du tout une bonne chose. Il murmura calmement :_

« Bon … On va aller s'entraîner tous les trois ? On va trouver quelques pokémons à combattre et zou … Après quelques heures, on ira tout simplement affronter Aloé. »

_Les deux pokémons hochèrent la tête en même temps, signe qu'elles étaient d'accord avec lui. Mais l'une comme l'autre, elles voulaient surtout éviter qu'il n'en fasse trop. Et qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas trop de la ville cette fois. Il soupira, comprenant l'inquiétude des deux pokémons avant de les rassurer. Oui, il n'allait pas commettre de bêtise. _

« Bel … Comme tu peux le voir, Maillard n'est pas plus si loin. Tu peux même apercevoir les plus hauts bâtiments de Maillard … Enfin, les rares. »

« AHHHHHHH ! Téo est peut-être déjà arrivé ! Téo est peut-être déjà là ! » _cria Bel alors que Touko lui annonçait la « bonne » nouvelle. Touya et Cheren regardèrent l'adolescente qui s'était mise à courir à toute allure vers Maillard. _« JE PRENDS DE L'AVANCE ! ON SE DONNE RENDEZ-VOUS AU CENTRE ! »

« Oui, oui … Bien sûr, Bel. Bonne route. » _murmura Cheren, faisant un petit geste de la main pour dire qu'il n'en avait pas réellement quelque chose à faire._

« Ah … Toujours aussi excitée… Bon … Au moins, elle va retrouver Téo … s'il est là-bas. Et comme ça, on essayera de s'expliquer avec lui. » _dit Touko en la regardant s'éloigner._

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. Vous vous débrouillez avec lui mais je ne me mêle pas de cette histoire, c'est bien compris ? » _annonça Chere tandis que Touya reprenait :_

« Je ne suis pas aussi direct que Cheren mais … Je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées à avoir que … de retrouver ce … Téo. »

« Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas une bonne idée mais comme ça … Lorsque Téo discutera avec elle et qu'elle comprendra une bonne fois pour toutes, ça sera terminé. » _termina de dire Touko, comme un peu énervée par tout ceci._

_Mais bon … Au moins, cette histoire allait être résolue très bientôt. Il suffisait simplement de trouver la place où se trouvait Téo … s'il était déjà dans Maillard. Et ensuite, de le mettre devant le fait accompli. Oh … Elle se demandait quel allait être sa réaction lorsqu'il reverrait Bel. Surtout après ce qu'il avait fait à cette dernière. Il ne s'attendrait sûrement pas à revoir l'adolescente de sitôt._

« Touko ? » _demanda Touya, l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns passant une main dans ses derniers, un peu confus._ « Je me disais … Avant d'aller à Maillard, le mieux, ça ne serait pas que nous nous entraînions tous ? Car le second badge ne sera pas aussi simple que le premier. Alors … Je me disais, dans la forêt ou les hautes herbes, il y a sûrement de quoi s'entraîner non ? Ou alors, on se rend au Battle Club ? »

« Hum ? Je pensais surtout à ce que l'on trouve un endroit pour la nuit tout d'abord. Puisqu'on n'est pas loin de la ville, il suffirait de trouver un hôtel pour y passer la nuit et ensuite, on peut envisager l'entraînement. De toute façon, nous sommes encore en pleine matinée. Mais je retiens l'idée, Touya. »

« Ah … Tant mieux alors … Je n'avais pas envie que ça se passe mal. »

« Et pourquoi ça le serait, Touya ? Tu as juste proposé une idée. Cette fo … Enfin, Touko l'a trouvée bonne. Et voilà, tout est terminé. » _répondit Cheren après les propos confus de Touya._

_Et fin de l'histoire. Les trois adolescents arrêtèrent de parler, accélérant un peu le pas tandis que Bel devait sûrement déjà être arrivée à Maillard. Les bâtiments se profilaient de plus en plus à l'horizon, signe qu'ils se rapprochaient inexorablement. Quelques mouvements autour d'eux, signe que des dresseurs s'affrontaient entre les arbres ou alors combattaient quelques pokémons sauvages et soudainement, Touko s'arrêta._

« Hum … Continuez les gars, j'ai une petite chose à faire dans les environs. »

« Cela ne pourrait-il pas attendre que nous arrivions en ville, Touko ? » _demanda Cheren plus que sérieusement d'après son ton. Touko craqua ses deux poings, Touya rougissant un peu aux paroles de Cheren. L'adolescente dit sur un ton irrité :_

« Oh … Cheren … Petit imbécile … Visiblement, mes poings te manquent un peu hein ? Si j'avais eu … ce genre de soucis … Je ne crois pas que j'en aurai parlé à voix haute. Mais tu as de la chance de t'en sortir pour le moment … J'ai plus important à faire. »

« Hum ? Et ce n'était pas … Bon, j'arrête avant de m'en prendre réellement une de ta part, Touko. » _termina de dire Cheren._

_Tant mieux pour lui. Qu'i lsache quand il doit s'arrêter car sinon, ça pouvait très mal se finir. Elle s'éloigna des deux adolescents, s'enfonçant dans la forêt sur la droite. Elle ne s'était pas trompée ! La personne qu'elle avait cru voir à travers les arbres. Hahaha ! Quel coup du sort ! Bel allait avoir une sacrée surprise très bientôt !_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Une nouvelle compagne

**Chapitre 20 : Une nouvelle compagne**

« Alors … Alors … Où est-ce qu'il est partit ? Il ne doit pas être trop loin non plus. »

_Elle murmurait cela avec un petit sourire. Oh … Si elle lui mettait le grappin dessus, elle allait lui montrer comment elle s'occupait de Cheren … et donc de lui très bientôt. Cela risquait d'être plutôt sanglant même._

« Vélicia. Attaque-les le plus possible … Ne les laisse même pas s'approcher. »

_Hum ? Elle venait d'entendre la voix de l'adolescent, c'était donc qu'il n'était pas très loin. Elle suivit les paroles de Téo, arrivant jusqu'à une scène peu commune ou du moins … assez imposante en soi. L'adolescent était derrière sa Larveyette et sa Vipélierre, les deux mains tendues en avant alors qu'il se retrouvait face … à une dizaine de Karaclée et Judokrak ? Il avait été un peu présomptueux sur ce coup._

« Bah … Ca lui apprendra à faire un peu trop le malin et à se surestimer. J'attendrai que les Karaclées lui en mettent une bien bonne dans la face avant de venir l'aider. » _murmura-t-elle en croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine._

_Elle avait posé comme ses deux mains sur ses pokéballs. Elle n'était pas fondamentalement méchante mais … Elle voulait juste lui donner une leçon pour qu'il sache que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle était ce genre de filles et rien d'autre. Et pendant ce temps, elle observait Téo et ses deux pokémons. Qu'ils semblaient ridicules par rapport aux combattants. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, c'était plus un acte de désespoir qu'autre chose._

« Mais je croyais t'avoir dit de partir ? T'as pas l'air de comprendre que tu les as foutus en rogne ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais je vais les retenir ! »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux, clignant plusieurs fois pour bien montrer sa surprise. A qui est-ce qu'il était en train de parler ? La réponse ne tarda pas à se faire, provenant de l'autre côté de l'arbre devant lequel Téo était. Elle ne pouvait pas apercevoir à qui il parlait mais tout simplement l'entendre :_

« Chloro … Chloro … Chlorobule. Chloro …bule bule. »

_Une Chlorobule ? Elle s'approcha discrètement de la scène, remarquant une petite créature qui était blessée et collée contre un arbre. Elle avait les yeux à moitié fermé et gémissait un peu de douleur. Téo reprit avec énervement :_

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas bouger ? Bon sang ! Je n'aurai pas le temps de les combattre ou de chercher à m'enfuir ! Foutues jambes qui répondent qu'à moitié ! Vélicia, Lisanée, désolé … Mais il va falloir réussir à tous les combattre pour qu'on puisse souffler un peu. »

« Vipé ! Vipélierre, vivi. » _répondit tout simplement la pokémon en faisant apparaître ses lianes autour d'elle. Elle était toujours prête à fouetter des pokémons ennemis. Lisanée poussa le même cri, crachant un peu de toile tandis qu'il chuchotait :_

« Faites de votre mieux … S'il faut … J'irai les frapper aussi. On ne va pas laisser s'en prendre à une petite créature sans défense. »

_Bon … Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle devait faire. Avec nonchalance, avant même que l'affrontement ne tourne au drame, elle sortit de sa cachette, ses deux pokéballs en main. Elle se plaça à côté de Téo, celui-ci tournant son visage vers elle. Pendant quelques secondes, il la regarda avant de s'écrier :_

« Mais tu es celle qui est l'amie de Bel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est pas ton problème ! »

« Tu veux pas te la fermer ou je te fous mon poing dans la figure ? Je te promets que ça fait encore plus mal que celui des Karaclée et des Judokrak. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Ca répond pas à ma question ! »

« Te foutre une claque dans la face. Espèce d'imbécile, tu ne vois pas ce que je fais là ? » _répondit-elle avant de jeter ses deux pokéballs devant elle. Un autre Vipélierre fit son apparition tandis qu'il était accompagné d'un petit cerf. D'une belle couleur verte, il exprimait parfaitement l'idée de l'été. Les deux pokémons se placèrent à côté de ceux de Téo._

« Tu espères quand même pas venir m'aider ? Je pourrais faci … »

« Les combattre, oui, oui. Bien sûr. Dis-toi une chose si tu préfères. Je ne fais pas ça pour toi mais pour la Chlorobule que tu tentes de protéger. » _coupa t-elle l'adolescent._

« JE NE LA PROTEGE PAS ! C'est bien compris ?! »

« Ouais, ouais, bien entendu. C'est pas ce que j'ai cru entendre auparavant. Tu sais … Pendant que je n'étais pas là. Bon, maintenant, si tu peux la fermer. »

_Mais c'était quoi cette fille ? Elle était encore pire que Bel ou quoi ? Attendez … Si elle était là … Ca voulait dire que Bel n'était pas loin ? Il tourna sa tête à gauche et à droite, comme un peu apeuré à l'idée de revoir la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux blonds. Comme si elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il pensait, Touko lui dit :_

« Elle n'est pas là … Mais si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'une connerie, je te tire jusqu'à elle. »

« … … … Occupons-nous d'abord de ces pokémons. » _marmonna t-il sans réellement lui répondre. Combattre à quatre contre dix ? C'était toujours mieux qu'à deux contre dix._

_Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le combat ne dura pas trop longtemps. Les premiers Karaclée et Judokraks tombés, les autres avaient préférés s'éloigner en soulevant leurs compagnons évanouis par les nombreuses attaques. D'ailleurs, toutes avait un rapport avec la nature et les végétaux. Il avait remarqué que les quatre pokémons avaient des pouvoirs liés à la force des plantes. Hum … Enfin bon, ce n'était pas le plus important. Et surtout … Surtout, il s'en fichait royalement. Dès que tout fut terminé, il s'apprêtait à partir mais Touko posa une main sur son épaule, lui désignant la Chlorobule :_

« Hey … Si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec Bel, je te conseille de récupérer la petite pokémon que tu viens de sauver. Si tu ne veux pas que par « inadvertance », Bel sache que tu es à Maillard. Alors … Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? »

« Espèce de démone … » _siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il soulevait la Chlorobule qui s'était évanouie ou endormie à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé._

_Touko rappela ses pokémons, lui-même ayant déjà fait cela avant de prendre la Chlorobule. Cette fille … Cette fille était un vrai monstre ! Si Bel était collante, elle, elle était encore plus horrible. C'était quoi ce chantage et cette manipulation ? Alors qu'ils marchaient à nouveau sur les chemins de terre, elle lui dit :_

« Tu peux pas accélérer un peu le mouvement ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un pokémon super lent. Tu es une larve ou quoi ? »

« La ferme … Si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à me lâcher. D'ailleurs, j'espère pour toi que tu ne m'emmènes pas à Bel sinon, je te balance la Chlorobule dans la gueule. »

« Oui, bien sûr … Continue de parler, tu m'intéresses … » _sifflota t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Maillard. Néanmoins, elle passait devant lui alors qu'ils arrivaient au centre pokémon. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur, sortant après une bonne minute pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir à l'intérieur. Il ramena la Chlorobule à l'infirmière, celle-ci poussant un petit cri de surprise avant de demander :_

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je dois m'occuper d'elle au plus vite. Est-ce votre pokémon ? »

« Non … Mais un pokémon sauvage qui s'est fait agressé par des Karaclée et des Judokrak. C'est tout … Rien de bien grave. Occupez-vous bien d'elle. » _murmura Téo avant de se diriger vers la sortie du centre pokémon, Touko bloquant le passage._

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller, Téo, petit Téo ? » _demanda-t-elle avec ironie._

« Maintenant qu'elle est soignée, laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Oh ? Et tu ne veux pas entendre les remerciements de celle que tu as sauvée ? Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas jusqu'à ce que la Chlorobule se réveille. Je t'attendrai à la sortie du centre pokémon pour que tu ne puisses pas t'enfuir. Et dommage pour toi … Il n'y a pas d'autres issues. C'est triste hein ? Vraiment triste même. »

_Sa … Sal … Non, il préférait ne rien dire. Il retourna vers l'infirmière, lui tendant ses deux pokéballs avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. C'était bien parce qu'il ne voulait surtout plus voir cette adolescente … qu'il faisait ça._

_Pendant qu'il attendait, Touko restait dehors, adossée au mur du centre pokémon. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici non ? Chacun avait dû partir de son côté et elle avait été la première être arrivée … visiblement. Il en avait de la chance n'est-ce pas ? A toute allure, Bel fit son apparition, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« AHHHHH ! Touko ! Touko ! Tu étais là ? Mais je pensais que tu … Pourquoi tu souris ? Tu as appris une bonne nouvelle ? Hein hein ? Dis, dis ! Dis-moi tout ! »

« Oh … Si tu savais ce que je sais … Bel. Je suis sûre que tu serais encore plus heureuse que moi. Mais je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Il faut que l'on attende ici. Tu verras, c'est amusant, très amusant même. Je suis sûre que tu seras folle de joie. Tu n'as pas trouvé Téo ? »

« Non … Pas du tout. Donc, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé à Maillard. La directrice du musée m'a dit qu'aucun adolescent aux cheveux noirs et au béret rouge n'était venu. »

« Oh … Comme c'est dommage. Mais bon … Attendons Cheren et Touya. »

_D'accord ! Comme elle voulait ! Elle ne posa même pas la question du pourquoi ils ne rentraient pas dans le centre pokémon. Elle attendait patiemment que les deux adolescents arrivent, ce qui ne prit pas plus de dix minutes. Cheren et Touya étaient venus ensembles, l'adolescent portant des lunettes disant à Touko :_

« Pourquoi restes-t-on ici ? Il y a un problème dans le centre ? »

« Oh … Pas vraiment … Bon … Bel … Je te conseille de regarder … Hum … Suis-moi. »

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Avec interrogation, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds suivit Touko, celle-ci l'emmenant jusqu'à une fenêtre. Elle lui demanda de regarder par celle-ci, invitant Cheren et Touya à faire de même. D'abord, la surprise, puis une joie immense se dessina sur le visage de Bel, celle-ci criant :_

« MAIS IL YA TEO ! TEOOOOOO ! »

_Aussitôt, elle s'était mise à courir mais Touko l'arrêta par le bras, Bel poussant un nouveau cri mais de douleur et de surprise. Touko fit un petit geste de la main pour lui dire de ne pas aller le rejoindre, prenant la parole calmement :_

« On va éviter de l'apeurer tout de suite hein ? Il n'est pas sensé savoir que tu es là. Et de toute façon, tu vas voir autre chose. Ca te concerne Cheren. Tu verras que ce n'est pas foncièrement un monstre affreux. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir dit une telle chose d'après mes souvenirs. » _annonça calmement l'adolescent à lunettes alors que maintenant, chacun avait son visage collé contre la vitre pour apercevoir ce qui se passait avec Téo._

_Celui-ci était toujours assis sur une chaise, cherchant à lire les magazines pokémons alors que l'infirmière lui signalait que ses deux pokémons étaient soignés. Il vint récupérer les pokéballs, l'infirmière lui demandant alors de patienter deux minutes._

« Hum … On peut me dire pourquoi je fais ça hein ? J'aimerai vraiment une explication à ce sujet … Car c'est plus que foireux. J'ai pas à avoir peur de cette fille. »

_Il se parlait tout seul, quelques personnes se tournant vers lui. Bon … Ce n'était pas son genre … mais il sentait que ça allait très mal finir cette histoire. Il poussa un soupir, l'infirmière revenant avec un petit plateau qu'elle poussait. Dessus, la Chlorobule était éveillée, le regardant de ses petits yeux._

« Voilà votre Chlorobule. Elle est en parfaite santé. »

« Ce n'est pas ma Chlorobule. Bon … Viens par ici, toi. » _murmura l'adolescent, la Chlorobule sautant dans ses bras avant qu'il ne vienne s'asseoir au même endroit qu'auparavant. La Chlorobule resta immobile, ne semblant guère apeurée par lui._

_Pendant une bonne minute, il ne fit rien, fixant simplement la Chlorobule qui lui faisait la même chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore avec lui ? Pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça ? Parce qu'il faisait la même chose de son côté ? Tsss … C'était bête._

« Elle est toute mignonne ! C'est une Chlorobule hein hein ? » _demanda Bel aux autres._

« C'est le cas. Mais où as-t-il pu en trouver une ? Généralement, elles se font plutôt discrètes dans les environs … même si c'est l'un des lieux où on peut les trouver. » _murmura Cheren tandis que Touko répliquait aussitôt :_

« C'est pas pour savoir où elle vit que je vous ai dit de regarder. Observez donc le grand méchant loup et le petit agneau qu'il a dans les mains. »

_Le grand méchant loup ? Mais Téo n'était pas méchant non ? C'était ce qu'elle pensait, surtout lorsqu'elle le voyait avec la Chlorobule. L'adolescent passait un doigt sur les petites feuilles qui ornaient le sommet de la créature, celle-ci poussant des petits cris de joie._

« Tu aimes bien quand on te gratte le crâne de la sorte ? Alors, il va falloir que tu te trouves un dresseur pour qu'il continue de te faire ça … ou … » _murmura t-il en voyant le regard brun de la créature qui continuait de le fixer longuement._ « Ou alors, tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. Y a juste un petit souci d'originalité dans mon équipe mais qu'importe … »

_Il sortit une pokéball neuve de sa poche, l'approchant de la Chlorobule. Celle-ci tapota doucement de son crâne sur la sphère, l'engloutissant dans un rayon rouge. Sans même trembler ne serait-ce qu'une fois, la sphère émit un petit bip sonore._

« Et bien voilà … Encore une pokémon végétale. Rien que ça … »

_Il fit apparaître les trois créatures devant lui, la Vipélierre et la Larveyette se tournant vers leur nouvelle amie. Celle-ci recula un petit peu avant de s'approcher d'elles. Le contact allait être bien plus simple entre les trois créatures. Toutes étaient issues du monde végétal.  
><em>

« Bon … Ne vous disputez pas et ne vous bagarrez pas. De toute façon, la bagarre va être pour bientôt … » _souffla-t-il alors qu'il soulevait la Chlorobule pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il s'excusa auprès de Vélicia, celle-ci claquant son fouet dans les airs pour dire que ce n'était pas bien grave. Elle marcha à ses côtés tandis qu'ils quittaient le centre pokémon. Il regarda autour de lui, ne remarquant pas Touko._

« Super … Je suis enfin libre. J'avais peur qu'elle soit aussi collante que Bel. Bon … Les enfants … On est au milieu de journée. On va manger un petit morceau avant d'aller dans ce foutu musée pour récupérer un second badge. »

_Les trois pokémons acquiescèrent alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du centre pokémon. Bel voulut rejoindre Téo mais Touko la retenait encore par le bras. Maintenant qu'elle avait remarqué que l'adolescent allait bien, il était peut-être temps de mettre les choses au clair par rapport à Téo. Car sinon, Bel n'allait jamais s'en sortir avec toute cette histoire._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Le retour de l'idiote

**Chapitre 21 : Le retour de l'idiote**

« Mais laisse-moi aller le voir, Touko ! Il est … Il est … Il va partir ! » _s'écria Bel alors que Touko la retenait par les bras._

« Mais non, espèce d'idiote ! Il ne va pas partir de la ville ! Il a besoin du second badge ! Il va juste se rendre au musée pokémon. Donc, laisse-le tranquille et réfléchit à comment éviter de le mettre en colère ! C'est pas si dur que ça non ? »

_Pas si dur que ça ? Ne pas le mettre en colère ? On parlait du même Téo ? Car à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, c'était très simple. Il se mettait tout le temps en colère ! C'était impossible autrement, de toute façon ! Enfin … Elle arrêta de s'exciter, Touko retirant ses mains de ses bras tandis qu'elle commençait à se les frotter._

« Euh … Tu n'étais pas obligée de me traiter d'idiote non plus hein hein ? Je ne suis pas plus bête que les autres ! De toute façon, je vais trouver la solution pour que Téo ne soit pas pas heureux de me voir. Comme ça, on pourra à nouveau être ensembles ! »

« Tu es vraiment irrécupérable comme fille, tu le sais, Bel ? » _murmura Cheren avec calme. La seule réponse de l'adolescente fut un grand rire tonitruant._

« C'est pas vraiment grave ! De toute façon, comme ça, ça me permet de parcourir le monde avec mes amis ! » _s'écria Bel avec joie._

« Mais Bel, nous ne sommes pas tes amis ? » _demanda calmement Touya. Le garçon était du genre à ne prendre la parole que peu souvent, bien le contraire d'elle._

« Ben si, Touya ! Tu es bête hein ? Tu es mon ami comme Touko, Cheren et Téo ! »

« Bel ? Tu penses vraiment que Téo te considère comme ton amie ? Tu ne lui as pas déjà posé la question à ce sujet ? » _reprit Touya, l'adolescente commençant à se triturer les doigts d'un air gêné. Puis soudainement, elle s'exclama :_

« Je lui demanderai une nouvelle fois et encore une fois, et encore une fois ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que je veux être réellement son amie ! Il sera bien obligé d'accepter non ? Comme je suis persévérante, il ne pourra qu'accepter ! YOUPI ! C'est une très bonne idée ! »

_Elle venait de sauter de joie dans les airs. Touko comme les autres poussèrent de profonds soupirs désespérés. L'adolescente au shorty jean vient dire calmement :_

« Bon … Débrouille-toi comme tu veux … Mais je te préviens que nous allons te suivre au cas où. De même, interdiction de lui dire que quelqu'un t'a prévenu qu'il était ici. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas te remercier Touko ? Mais merci beaucoup ! » _répondit Bel avant d'enlacer son amie avec tendresse._

_Touko posa une main sur son front, marmonnant quelques mots impossibles à comprendre alors que Bel retirait ses bras d'autour de la taille de son amie. Elle signala qu'elle a une très bonne idée en tête et qu'elle a envie de la mettre en application dès maintenant ! Elle s'éloigna, guillerette alors que les trois autres adolescents la suivaient à quelques mètres de distance. Une simple mesure de précaution au cas où._

« J'aimerai combattre la championne de l'arène, Aloé, s'il vous plaît. »

_Il s'était présenté dans le musée, s'adressant à un homme qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et muni de lunettes. Celui-ci le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire. Il lui dit avec amusement :_

« Oh ! Bien ! Tu veux affronter Mama. Comme tu le désires. De nos jours, elle n'est pas trop occupée donc je ne pense pas qu'elle te fera passer l'un de ces tests. »

_L'un de ces tests ? Bah … De toute façon … Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre donc c'était une bonne chose. L'homme s'éloigna pendant quelques minutes, revenant avec une femme à la forte ossature, de couleur de peau noire. Voilà donc … Aloé … Surnommée Mama. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole pour lui demander un combat d'arène, un cri strident arriva à ses oreilles derrière lui :_

« Téoooooooooooo ! Téooooooooooo ! »

_Il se retourna, juste à temps pour voir Bel qui courrait vers lui, les deux mains en avant. Hors de question de se faire avoir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Touko n'avait pas tenu parole ?! Cette petite g … Bel arriva à sa hauteur, se jetant tout simplement sur lui. Mais il fit un pas de côté, s'apprêtant à voir l'adolescente s'écraser la tête la première. Pourtant, elle s'agrippa à son bras gauche, lui permettant de se réceptionner plus que bien avant d'enlacer l'adolescent pendant plusieurs secondes. Il marmonna :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais avoir été clair. »

« Et bien ! Tu as voulu t'enfuir mais tu n'as pas pu y arriver, Téo ! Tu oublies qu'en fait, on peut facilement deviner où tu vas puisque tu cherches aussi à avoir les badges, hihi ! Dis, dis, je t'ai manqué un peu quand même hein, hein ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Tu le dis très bien : je me suis enfui, c'est pour une bonne raison non ? » _annonça-t-il clairement alors qu'il se reprochait d'avoir menti en partie à ce sujet. L'entendre lui crier dans les oreilles, même si ce n'était pas un manque, ça avait son petit effet. Il repoussa l'adolescente qui continuait de l'enlacer._

« C'est un peu méchant de ta part mais bon … De toute façon, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis, dis, c'est vrai ce que tu as dit à mon sujet au professeur Araragi ? »

« Hum quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » _dit-il en espérant qu'elle ait oublié.  
><em>

« Et bien ! Que tu ne m'en veux pas du tout et que tu parlais que de moi ! Tu sais, c'est un peu gênant … Mais si c'est toi, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. » _murmura-t-elle en rougissant faiblement, venant passer ses mains autour de son cou. Elle se tenait que sur un pied, tout son poids pesant sur le corps de Téo._

« Cette femme ne peut décidément pas se taire. Avec moi, elle se comporte à peu près bien mais à côté, c'est une vraie pipelette ! Tsss ! »

_Qu'elle le lâche ! Il n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Il repoussa Bel une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas fait pour lui plaire ce genre de choses ! Touko n'avait rien dit du tout mais le professeur un peu trop à son goût ! Il se retourna vers Aloé, celle-ci ayant un sourire aux lèvres, comme visiblement son mari d'après ce qu'il comprenait et surtout voyait à leurs doigts._

« Bon … Dès que tu n'es plus occupé, nous pouvons commencer quand tu le désires. »

« Commençons dès maintenant. Bel, lâche-moi un peu ! T'es fatigante ! »

« D'accord, Téo ! Comme tu veux ! » _répondit-elle en faisant quelques pas en arrière, ses deux mains jointes dans son dos. Elle souriait toujours mais … Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il ne savait pas quoi … mais c'était un peu perturbant en y réfléchissant bien. _« Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne vais pas t'encourager ! »

« Fais comme tu veux de ce côté, c'est pas mon problème. »

« Accompagne-moi donc. Ce match se déroulera en deux contre deux. » _annonça Aloé, l'invitant à prendre un passage secret qui se trouvait sous le musée. Elle se prenait pour quoi ? Vraiment … Les deux premiers champions étaient de sacrés personnages … Est-ce que les six autres étaient pareils ? Il espérait qu'il y en aurait des plus … « normaux »._

_Voilà le terrain … Et il semblait ne pas y avoir de spectateurs. Tant mieux … Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Car il entendait les cris de Bel qui l'encourageait mais aussi ceux des visiteurs du musée qui arrivaient les uns après les autres. Bon … Se concentrer … C'était le plus simple à faire. Il savait quel pokémon il allait prendre._

_Il attendit que le mari d'Aloé fasse l'arbitre, expliquant les règles habituelles avant de faire apparaître sa première pokémon. Vélicia claque ses lianes sur le sol, prête à se battre alors qu'Aloé faisait apparaître un Miradar. La créature aux yeux plus qu'étranges avait sa queue qui tendait vers les airs. L'arbitre s'écria :_

« Miradar contre Vipélierre. Que le premier combat commence ! »

« Vélicia ! Attaque directement avec tes fouets ! » _dit Téo, Bel hurlant :_

« Vas-y de toutes tes forces, Téo ! Tu peux réussir à la battre facilement ! »

« Miradar ? Esquive-moi donc cela … avec facilité. » _murmura calmement Aloé alors que les yeux de son pokémon commencèrent à observer les alentours. Gauche, droite, en hauteur, au sol, ils arrivaient à détecter toutes les lianes qui se dirigeaient vers lui._

_Avec agilité, il esquiva les différentes attaques de la Vipélierre, celle-ci restant sereine. Lorssque le Miradar arrêta de bouger, des lianes sortirent du sol, le ligotant pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir. PARFAIT ! Ca venait de marcher sa petite stratégie ! Par contre, il avait du mal à rester concentré avec Bel qui lui hurlait dessus. Purée, il avait une sacrée groupie !_

« Miradar ? Terminons-en s'il te plaît. Hypnose. » _murmura Aloé, les yeux de son suricate devenant complètement roses. Vélicia tenta de fermer ses yeux et de s'éloigner pour éviter l'hypnose mais ce fut impossible. Ses yeux furent clos mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle désirait. Son petit corps se souleva au grès de ses respirations, signe qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Aloé pointa la main vers Vicélia avant de dire :_

« Termine-en dès maintenant. Plantes tes crocs dans ton corps et essaye donc de la mâchouiller un peu ! Dommage Vipélierre, tu as été une brave adversaire ! »

_Quoi ? NON ! Il n'allait pas encore perdre une fois ! Il cria à Vicélia de réagir mais sa pokémon ne pouvait pas l'écouter. Le pokémon d'Aloé planta ses dents dans le corps de son adversaire, Vicélia s'écroulant au sol sans même gémir de douleur. Elle était passée du sommeil à l'inconscience. Il rappela sa pokémon alors qu'il serrait les dents._

« Hors de question de perdre … Hors de question ! Pas lors du second combat en arène ! »

_Il valait bien mieux que ça ! Mais laquelle prendre ? Sa Vipélierre était la plus forte de ses pokémons et elle n'avait rien pu faire contre son adversaire ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Abandonner ? NON ! ET NON ! Ce n'était même pas à y penser ! Ah … Bon … Peut-être que … Peut-être que …_

« ALLER ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE, TEO ! Fais la même chose qu'elle ! » _hurla Bel, l'empêchant de se concentrer correctement. Il se tourna vers elle, criant :_

« MAIS LA FERME ! LAISSE-MOI ME DEBROUILLER SEUL ! »

_Pour toute réponse après sa phrase, elle vint lui sourire, faisant un geste de la main pour montrer qu'elle était bien là. Il se donna une claque sur le front, brandissant une pokéball avant de la jeter au sol. _

« Chlorobule ! Chloro ? » _dit la petite créature verte en faisant son apparition._

« Miradar, ne perdons pas de temps. Montrons-lui comment peut-on gagner un combat sans même avoir besoin de la puissance. Onde folie. »

_Encore une fois, les yeux du pokémon d'Aloé changèrent de couleur alors qu'une onde vint frapper la Chlorobule. Téo était déjà désemparé : perdre … sans même avoir pu réagir ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur Bel avant qu'il ne cherche à contrôler sa rage. Hors de question ! Il ne perdrait pas contre elle ! Il en était hors de question ! HORS DE QUESTION !_

« Sélesti ! Dévore toute son énergie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger ! »

_La Chlorobule s'exécuta alors qu'il paraissait étonné par le nom qu'il venait de lui donner. Cela avait été dit … si vite … comme un automatisme. La Chlorobule commença à briller, une aura verte l'entourant et grandissant jusqu'à entourer le Miradar. Celui-ci tenta de se mouvoir mais se retrouva rapidement mis à genoux. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à attaquer mais s'écroula au sol, inconscient. Des murmures résonnèrent dans l'arène._

« Oh … En un seul coup ? Cette Chlorobule est loin d'être normale. Reviens dans ta pokéball, Miradar. Visiblement … Cela ne sera pas aussi simple que ça. Lorsque la technique ne marche pas … Il suffit alors de compter sur la puissance. Pon … »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! BRAVO TEO ! C'ETAIT SUPER ! »

_Aloé s'arrêta dans ses paroles. Mais cette adolescente blonde était exaltée ou quoi ? Pourtant, la championne ne souriait plus. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Avec nonchalance, elle fit apparaître un Ponchien._

« Attaque-la tout de suite de front. Bélier mon Ponchien. »

_Le canidé à la fourrure bleue courut à toute allure vers la Chlorobule, la percutant violemment pour l'envoyer contre un mur. He … HEY ! Il n'avait même pas le droit à quelques secondes de réflexion ! Il se tourna vers Sélesti, la pokémon se redressant avec difficulté. Le coup avait été des plus violents … Elle tenait à peine debout._

« Ne fait … Ne fait pas d'efforts si tu n'en es pas capable … Sélesti … »

_Et c'était ainsi qu'elle comptait le remercier ? Aloé ordonna une nouvelle fois à son Ponchien de foncer vers la Chlorobule pour en terminer définitivement avec celle-ci. Mais alors qu'il était à mi-chemin pour conclure le combat, la Chlorobule trembla sur elle-même, envoyant une fine poudre en direction du Ponchien. Celui-ci s'écroula subitement au sol, glissant sur quelques centimètres avant de se mettre à ronfler ?_

« Sélesti … Applique la même méthode que son Miradar. Mais à ta façon. » _souffla l'adolescent, prenant une profonde respiration._

« Chloro … Chlorobule … bule … »

_La petite créature venait de lui répondre, tremblant un peu avant que des petites graines ne viennent se loger dans la fourrure du chien. Des lianes commencèrent à ligoter le Ponchien mais surtout à le vampiriser. Il se réveilla aussitôt sous la douleur alors que la Chlorobule était en train de se soigner. Aloé croisa les bras, hochant la tête négativement. C'était fini …_

« Sélesti … Termine ce combat. Fais comme avec son Miradar. »

_La même aura verte se déploya autour de la Chlorobule, le Ponchien se retrouvant à genoux, vidé peu à peu de ses forces. Finalement, il s'écroula au sol, inconscient comme le Miradar. Le mari d'Aloé leva la main en direction de Téo, criant :_

« Ponchien est inconscient ! Chlorobule remporte ce combat ! Téo remporte le match ! »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! BRAVO TEOOOOOOOOOO ! » _hurla la voix de Bel._

_Mais elle était folle ou quoi ? Elle s'était rapprochée du bord des gradins, tendant les bras, folle de joie à l'idée de savoir qu'il venait d'acquérir le second badge. Le problème ? C'est qu'elle se penchait un peu trop ! Mais purée ! Il courut à toute allure, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il la voyait déjà passer par-dessus bord._

« HIIIIIIIIII ! Je tombeeeeee ! » _s'écria-t-elle avant de se faire rattraper sur Téo._

_Celui-ci l'avait récupéré dans ses bras, s'écroulant au sol, ses deux mains sous le dos de l'adolescente. Quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote ! Et lui n'était pas mieux ! Il y avait à peine cinq mètres de hauteur ! Et il s'était alarmé pour rien !_


	22. Chapitre 22 : Sans comprendre pourquoi

**Chapitre 22 : Sans comprendre pourquoi**

« Téo ! Téo ! Téo ! Téo ! Tu as gagné ! Tu as complètement gagné ! Tu as réussi à battre Aloé ! Bravo, bravo, bravo ! » _s'écria l'adolescente, rigolant avec joie alors qu'elle passait ses deux bras autour de son cou, collant sa joue contre la sienne. Elle ne cherchait même pas à se relever alors qu'il était couché au sol._

« Lâche-moi un peu ! Je ne peux même pas respirer là ! » _dit-il, cherchant à retirer les mains de Bel d'autour de lui et surtout de retirer les siennes. Après, une bonne minute de lutte, il y arriva, poussant un profond soupir avant qu'Aloé ne s'approche de lui, le fameux badge dans la main et un sourire aux lèvres. Elle répondit :_

« Et bien, toutes mes félicitations, Téo. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas à une telle réplique de ta part. Utiliser ma méthode pour la retourner contre moi. De même, cette petite Chlorobule est plutôt forte. Tu l'élèves depuis longtemps ? »

« C'était la première fois que je l'utilisais … Je viens à peine de la sauver … euh de la capturer dans l'herbe ! Enfin … Je … Voilà. »

« Je vois, je vois … Soit ! Te voilà maintenant en possession du Badge Basique, ton second badge ! La prochaine ville où tu dois te rendre est Volucité. De même, il … »

« AHHHH ! C'est à moi ! C'est à moi ! Dites, dites ! Madame Aloé ! Il faudrait que je vous affronte aussi ! C'est possible hein hein ? Je dois aussi récupérer mon second badge ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! » _s'égosilla Bel, lâchant Téo ou presque. Même si cela ne se remarquait presque pas, elle était juste à côté de lui, sa main gauche tenant faiblement la manche de Téo pour être sûre qu'il ne s'enfuit pas._

« Oh ? Bien entendu … Ca sera avec un grand plaisir. Néanmoins, il va falloir que tu patientes une bonne heure. Comme mes pokémons sont exténués voir même plutôt inconscients, je dois aller au centre pour les faire soigner. Reviens donc dans une heure comme je te l'ai conseillée et je serai sûrement disponible alors. »

« D'accord ! MERCI MADAME ! TEO ! TEO ! »

_Et me … Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là à la base ? Elle n'avait pas … autre chose à faire ? Du genre, le laisser tranquille ? Ce n'était pas possible ? Et sincèrement, il avait beaucoup de mal à croire qu'elle avait réfléchit à cette idée de l'attendre dans l'arène. Enfin … C'était quand même plutôt simple en soi … Et dont elle aussi pouvait en être capable …_

_Mais qu'elle le lâche surtout ! Il ne pouvait même pas respirer là ! RAHHHH ! Il quitta l'arène, du moins, tenta de quitter l'arène mais une certaine personne l'en empêcha. Qu'est-ce que … Non … C'était elle la responsable. TOUKO ! Touko et les deux larrons qui l'accompagnaient. Mais d'après le haussement de sourcil qu'elle fit en voyant Bel à côté de lui, il comprit que ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Bel ? Je peux savoir ? Pfff … Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de le forcer à le suivre ? Ca ne t'emmènera rien de bon. » _dit Touko avec calme, ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Elle regarda Téo brièvement, sans même réellement s'intéresser à comment il allait prendre ce genre de réflexions. Il ne chercha même pas à lui répondre, s'apprêtant à partir et surtout à s'éloigner de tout le monde. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Mais Bel l'arrêta, le regardant de ses beaux yeux émeraude avant de lui demander :_

« Mais mais mais … Où est-ce que tu vas ? Il faut attendre Aloé pour mon match ! Tu vas aussi m'encourager, dis, dis ? Téo ! »

« … … … D'accord, je veux bien aller t'encourager. Mais tu vas d'abord réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire pour aller la combattre. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi normalement. »

« HIIIIIIIIIIII ! Merci, merci, merci ! En plus, grâce à toi, je sais quels pokémons elle va utiliser ! » _s'écrit-elle avec une voix un peu stridente, venant l'embrasser sur les joues avant de s'éloigner. Il prit une profonde respiration, passant une main sur ses joues pour les essuyer avant de se diriger vers la sortie._

« Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu comptes te rendre ? » _annonça une voix derrière lui, lui faisant émettre un grognement de colère. Aussitôt, Touya et Cheren s'éloignèrent pour éviter les ennuis tandis que Téo se présentait face à Touko._

« Un souci ? Je compte partir, c'est pas difficile à comprendre. Je pense que tu es assez intelligente, à contrario de ton amie la blonde, pour savoir que je ne compte pas rester. »

« Et je suis assez forte pour te briser le bras et t'exploser la jambe si tu ne vas pas encourager Bel. Tu es un sale égoïste qui ne pense qu'à sa pathétique personne ! »

« Oui bien entendu. Vas me faire la morale. Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer une lettre et si j'ai le temps de la lire, je t'y répondrais. »

« … … Et tu te fous de moi en plus ? » _demanda Touko, craquant ses deux poings, un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant aux lèvres._

_Il fit un petit geste de recul, mettant ses mains en avant comme pour inciter l'adolescente à ne pas regretter un geste des plus … stupides à ses yeux. Oui … Oui … C'était clairement mieux … qu'elle ne fasse pas ça … C'était mieux. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se frotter à elle._

« Je l'applaudis, je la félicite après sa victoire et je me casse d'ici. » _annonça-t-il finalement, comme pour s'avouer vaincu alors que Touko émettait un petit rire. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'adolescent au béret rouge se protégeant aussitôt le visage. Pourtant, ce fut au niveau de son arrière-train qu'il se prit un coup de pied._

« Aller ! Avance ! On va tout de suite trouver une place dans les gradins … aux premières loges même. Et bien entendu, que je ne te vois même pas tenter de t'éloigner d'un siège de moi. Tu restes à mes côtés sinon ça sera pas au niveau de tes fesses que tu auras mon pied la prochaine fois, c'est compris ? »

« … … … Laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai fait ce que tu voulais auparavant. Je le fais une dernière fois et ensuite, je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas revoir Bel, c'est pourtant clair ? »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, posant juste ses yeux saphir sur lui. Est-ce qu'il allait avancer ou alors il avait besoin d'autres coups de pied dans le derrière pour comprendre le message ? Il s'exécuta avec réticence, revenant dans la zone où il avait eu son combat. Bel était déjà sur le terrain alors qu'Aloé était encore loin d'être prête et présente._

_Elle avait sorti ses deux pokémons, étant accroupie devant eux tout en caressant leurs crânes. Elle semblait leur parler d'après ce qu'il remarquait. Car à cette distance et comme il la voyait bouger ses lèvres, c'était plus qu'un murmure qu'une véritable parole. Elle était en train de leur donner des consignes, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Tu vois … En tant qu'ami de Bel, tu devrais lui donner des conseils pour qu'elle puisse gagner contre Aloé. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile et … »

« La ferme. Je suis là tout simplement car tu m'y forces. » _réplique l'adolescent sans même laisser à Touko le temps de parler. Cheren et Touya étaient éloignés de quelques gradins, laissant les deux adolescents tranquilles. Ils voulaient éviter les ennuis, surtout si Touko commençait à s'énerver elle aussi._

_Finalement, Aloé revint dans l'arène, Bel se redressant. Elle se tourna vers Téo et les autres, faisant un geste de la main pour les saluer. Toujours souriante et joyeuse, l'adolescente lui tapait sur les nerfs. Vraiment … Qu'elle se calme, qu'elle combatte et qu'elle ne fasse pas chier. Il soupira, s'installant correctement sur son siège alors qu'il entendait :_

« Bel contre Aloé ! Que le match commence ! »

_Contrairement à la première fois, Aloé avait décidé d'utiliser directement son Ponchien contre Bel. L'adolescente avait choisi aussitôt son Venipatte, s'écriant :_

« Vanitas ! Euh … Euh … Protège-toi tout de suite ! »

_Elle avait préféré donner cet ordre alors que le Ponchien tentait de percuter l'insecte. Formant un abri, le Venipatte ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes à repousser le Ponchien. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier une nouvelle attaque à son Venipatte, ce fut un tout autre cri qui se fit entendre, celui de Téo._

« Mais lâche-moi la grappe, bordel ! Tu ne comprends pas que t'es lourde ? Si je n'en ai pas envie, je n'en ai pas envie ! Ce n'est pas dur à comprendre mais t'as l'air bien trop abrutie pour ça ! C'est clair pourtant non ?! »

« Je te demande juste d'encourager Bel ! C'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! Et pourtant, t'as l'air d'avoir du mal ! Alors bon … Tu l'encourages ou je te botte le cul ! »

« Visiblement … Tes amis ont l'air tout aussi excités que toi, Bel. Enfin … Vous faites un beau groupe. » _dit Aloé à Bel, celle-ci regardant les deux personnes qui se disputaient._

« Euh … Euh … Et bien … Euh … Je crois que oui … Euh … Je suis pas sûre. »

_Elle semblait un peu perturbée par quelque chose. Ses yeux verts étaient rivés sur Téo et Touko, les regardant longuement alors qu'elle n'observait plus le combat. Elle était distante, très distante même. Elle ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'Aloé cria :_

« Mâchouille cet insecte, Ponchien ! »

_Le Venipatte, n'ayant reçu aucun ordre, se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Il se retrouva projeté en arrière, Bel poussant un hurlement de stupéfaction en détournant finalement le regard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi perturbée ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre … pourquoi … C'était bizarre … très bizarre même._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle ? Comme il se disputait continuellement avec Touko, il n'avait pas regardé réellement le combat mais Bel … était en train de perdre ? Elle ? Alors que de son côté, il avait réussi à gagner ? C'était quoi cette blague avec elle ? Il se leva subitement, plus qu'énervé par la situation avant d'hurler :_

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS, ESPECE D'IMBECILE ?! »

_Bel se statufia, Aloé arrêtant l'attaque de son pokémon. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Téo, celui-ci reprenant avec colère :_

« Non mais je te jure ! Tu fous quoi là, Bel ?! T'es encore plus pitoyable que d'habitude ! Normalement, tu ne devrais avoir aucun problème à battre Aloé ! J'y suis arrivé et tu es bien … grrr … meilleure que moi pour l'heure ! »

« BEL ! Si tu ne comprends pas, Téo est en train de t'encourager ! »

_QUOI ?! MAIS DE QUOI TOUKO SE MÊLAIT ! Il poussa un hurlement sonore avant de se tourner vers l'adolescente à la casquette qui s'était mise à côté de lui. Non mais, il n'avait clairement pas besoin qu'elle se mêle de cette histoire, cette Touko ! C'est compris ?_

_Un encouragement ? Téo était en train de l'encourager ? Ah ! C'était vrai alors ? D'après le sourire de Touko, c'était la vérité. Et comme Téo s'énervait, ça voulait dire que c'était vrai ! C'était vrai ! Téo ne voulait pas qu'elle perde !_

« Vanitas ! Empoisonne ton adversaire ! Ensuite, tu te protèges ! »

_La queue du Venipatte vint frapper le Ponchien qui était à sa portée, l'empoisonnant rapidement avec celle-ci avant de se mettre en boule. Le Ponchien tenta maintes fois de passer outre la protection du Venipatte sans y arriver. Ses forces décroissaient au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient._

« Ponchien, reviens par ici. Miradar, fais ton … »

« VANITAS ! POURSUIS TON ADVERSAIRE ! »

_Poursuivre son adversaire ? Téo se calma aussitôt, ne s'intéressant plus à Touko. C'était quoi … cette attaque ? Alors que le Ponchien disparaissait, le Miradar eut à peine le temps d'arriver, qu'il se retrouva violemment percuté par Vanitas. Alors que le Miradar se retrouva allongé au sol, surpris et blessé par cette attaque, le Venipatte frappa une nouvelle fois de sa queue sur la créature adverse, l'empoisonnant elle aussi._

« Et maintenant ! Tu te remets en boule et tu te protèges ! »

_C'était quoi cette bataille ? Ce n'était quand même pas à cause de ses paroles que … Bel était en train de gagner aussi facilement hein ? Quand même pas … Pourtant, il devait constater que le Miradar n'arrivait pas à passer outre la défense du Venipatte et continuait de s'empoisonner au fur et à mesure. En plus de la première attaque foudroyante, il avait été salement touché par la queue. Finalement, il s'écroula au sol, dévasté par le poison en lui._

_Et lorsque le Ponchien réapparut, dans un triste état, le Venipatte commença à rouler en sa direction, l'envoyant dans l'inconscience à son tour. Aloé était resté stoïque, les bras croisés alors que Bel poussait un cri de joie. Elle se dirigea vers son Venipatte qui était salement blessé mais vainqueur d'un double combat. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de son Mijumaru en fin de son compte._

_Téo pesta. Voilà pourquoi il la détestait … l'une des nombreuses raisons qui faisaient qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Cette fille avait trop de chances … et surtout … malgré son caractère stupide, elle était capable de prouesses de la sorte. Maintenant … Il en avait assez. Il quitta les gradins. Il devait partir avant qu'elle ne vienne le chercher._

« TEOOOOOOOOO ! J'ai gagné ! TEOOOOOOO ! »

_Elle avait récupéré le badge qu'Aloé lui avait tendu. Mais déjà, l'adolescent n'était plus dans les gradins. Elle le retrouva avant qu'il ne quitte le musée, lui sautant à moitié sur le dos en rigolant. Elle l'enlaça longuement, n'écoutant pas le râle de colère de Téo.  
><em>

« Téo, Téo ! J'ai eu mon badge et c'est grâce à toi ! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu mon badge ! Tu m'as encouragée et j'ai réussi ! Merci, merci, merci ! »

_Touko, Touya et Cheren arrivèrent derrière eux, Bel tournant son visage vers eux bien qu'elle ne relâchait pas Téo. Elle dit avec entrain à Touko :_

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenue, Touko ! Merci pour tout ! Je suis si contente de revoir Téo ! Merci pour tout ! Téo, Téo, dorénavant, on ne se quitte plus ! »

« … … …Ah … C'est donc ça. Et dire que pendant un instant, j'y ai vraiment cru. Je me disais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Comme si Bel était capable de réfléchir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. MAINTENANT, LÂCHE-MOI ! »

_Les derniers mots de Téo furent criés avant qu'il n'enfonce son coude dans le ventre de Bel. L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds le relâcha sous la douleur tandis que Téo se retournait, furieux envers Touko. Il hurla :_

« Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas plus la voir ! C'est de ta faute si elle est arrivée dans cette arène alors ? Le hasard ! Te fout pas de ma gueule ! BEL ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR TA TÊTE D'ABRUTIE ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu as osé frapper une gentille fille comme Bel ? » _murmura Touko, serrant le poing avec énervement. Cheren et Touya avaient eux aussi le regard accusateur envers Téo. L'un comme l'autre, aucun ne pouvait laisser passer ça après ce que Téo venait de faire. Celui-ci répondit, sortant deux de ses pokéballs._

« Car cette conne se fait des idées par ta faute ! Je la hais ! Comme vous tous ! » _répondit Téo sans jeter un regard vers l'adolescente qui était au accroupie au sol, ses mains sur son ventre._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Pour avoir des explication

**Chapitre 23 : Pour avoir des explications**

« Tu veux faire un combat de pokémons ? Contre nous trois ? Alors que tu n'as que deux pokémons encore capables de se battre dont l'une qui est fatiguée ? » _demanda Cheren calmement, ayant plongé sa main dans sa poche pour en retirer deux pokéballs. Touya avait déjà sorti les siennes alors que Touko allait plutôt utiliser les poings._

« Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me faire chier dès le début. Je suis libre de faire ma vie comme je le veux, c'est clair ! Les seuls responsables de tout ça, c'est vous ! Non ! C'est toi, Touko ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas me mentir ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien arrêter de m'emmerder, je vais me rendre au centre pokémon pour aller soigner mes pokémons, je dégage de la ville et je vous laisse tranquille alors laissez-moi tranquille ! »

_Il avait rangé ses deux pokéballs, regardant brièvement Bel qui était toujours accroupie au sol. Elle se tenait le ventre, un peu de larmes aux yeux. Il n'y avait quand même pas été aussi fort. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus ! Pourtant … Pourtant … A la voir comme ça, il était quand même un peu … Tsss !_

« Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Bel, arrête de me coller ! » _marmonna-t-il avant de se retourner, quittant le musée. Touko commença à dire :_

« Non mais il compte s'enfuir après ce qui vient de se passer ? Il croit vraiment que je vais le laisser faire ? Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? »

_Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le musée pour régler son compte à Téo mais la main de Bel vint l'arrêter, tirant sur sa manche alors que l'adolescent bafouillait _:

« Laisse … Laisse-le, Touko. S'il te plaît … C'est de ma faute … Juste de ma faute. »

« De ta faute ? Mais arrête un peu, ma pauvre fille ! Où est-ce que tu es responsable du coup qu'il t'a donné hein ? Arrête de le protéger un peu ! » _s'écria Touko avec énervement._

« Mais mais … Je ne le protège pas ! Je ne fais que dire la vérité, snif … Si je m'étais tue, il n'aurait jamais su que c'était toi qui m'avais prévenue qu'il était dans l'arène. Snif … C'est de ma faute, c'est tout. » _bafouilla Bel avant de se relever._

« Oui … Oui … C'est pas de ta faute mais de la mienne. Je le sais bien. Je n'aurai pas dû te prévenir … mais avec ta petite tête Ponchiot battu, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de te démoraliser à chaque fois que tu n'es pas avec Téo. »

« C'est pas grave … C'est pas grave du tout … Snif … Il faut que j'aille aussi au centre pokémon. Pour faire soigner mes pokémons. »

« MAIS BEL ! Comprends un peu ce qui se passe ! » _hurla Touko avec rage._

_L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds ne répondit pas. Elle ne fit que baisser la tête avant de quitter le musée. Aloé arriva derrière les trois dresseurs restants, leur signalant que pour leurs badges, il faudra attendre le lendemain. Deux combats à la suite, cela était déjà assez éreintant mais alors, trois, quatre voir cinq, il ne fallait même pas y penser hum ? Qu'ils aillent plutôt discuter avec leur amie un peu « spéciale »._

_Elle s'était dirigée vers le centre pokémon, espérant retrouver Téo. Mais sur le trajet, elle posa une main sur son ventre, comme apeurée de se reprendre un coup de sa part. Elle … Elle avait été frappée par Téo et pourtant, même si … elle avait peur, elle voulait continuer à parler avec lui. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ?_

« Téo ? Tu es là ? » _murmura faiblement l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le centre pokémon. Pourtant, elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle poussa un petit soupir apaisé avant de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche._

_Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que … Non et non ! Elle n'était pas heureuse de ça ! De savoir que Téo n'était pas là ! Elle n'était pas méchante ! Elle était plutôt triste de savoir qu'il n'était pas là ! Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmière, tendant ses deux pokéballs avant de demander :_

« Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle l'infirmière mais est-ce qu'un garçon avec un béret rouge est venu il y a quelques minutes ? »

« Oh … Il vient de partir il y a moins de cinq minutes. Il est juste venu soigner ses pokémons et il a demandé s'il n'y avait pas un endroit où il pourrait dormir en plein air. Je lui ai conseillé la forêt, non-loin de la ville. Dois-je prendre vos pokémons ? »

_Elle hocha la tête positivement, confiant ses deux pokéballs à l'infirmière avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Téo s'était sûrement dirigé vers la forêt comme l'infirmière le lui avait dit. Alors, si elle … voulait le retrouver, elle devait se diriger là-bas. Et puis, de toute façon, il serait surement mort de froid si elle ne le trouvait pas ! Mais sinon … Enfin non … Sinon, comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu se débrouiller sans elle ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle ? C'était sûrement ça … Sûrement ça oui … Mais … Fallait-il avoir forcément besoin de quelqu'un pour être avec cette personne ? La réponse était non._

_Elle reprit ses pokémons, tentant de quitter le centre avant de se faire bloquer par Touko et les deux autres adolescents. Cheren avait un regard des plus sérieux, allant parfaitement avec le reste de son visage comme à son habitude. Touya, quant à lui, semblait plus … triste qu'autre chose. Pourquoi était-il triste ?_

« Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu comptes aller, Bel ? »_ demanda Touko._

« Dans la forêt … Téo s'y retrouve sûrement. » _annonça l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds._

« Hors de question. Tu vas d'abord appeler ton père pour lui parler de ton second badge et de cette histoire. Ensuite, tu écouteras ce qu'il te dira. »

« PAPA ?! HORS DE QUESTION ! »_ s'écria violemment l'adolescente._

« Alors, tu restes avec nous sinon, nous devons l'appeler car tu as fait une fugue et que tu n'as pas prévenu tes amis. Je suis sûre que tu comprends ce … »

« MECHANTE ! MECHANTE TOUKO ! T'es méchante ! » _hurla Bel en serrant les poings, baissant la tête, déconfite. Elle était obligée d'accepter ça._

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je fais ça pour toi. » _termina de dire Touko._

_Dans l'impossibilité de se déplacer seule, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds accompagna le trio, se promettant de ne pas leur adresser la parole. Et pour le reste de la journée, c'est ce qu'elle fit, n'ouvrant pas la bouche, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, sauf pour manger. Si on disait qu'elle était pleurnicharde, elle était aussi très têtue comme fille._

_Ailleurs, loin de la ville où il avait récupéré son second badge, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs commençait à distribuer de la nourriture à ses pokémons. Comme ils étaient tous liés aux plantes, il avait de la chance que la nourriture achetée soit très bonne pour chacune. D'ailleurs, il n'avait que des filles comme pokémons._

« Vous le faites exprès toutes les trois hein ? » _demanda-t-il._

« Chloro ? Chloro ? » _questionna la Chlorobule, intriguée par les paroles de son nouveau dresseur tandis que la Vipélierre posa une patte, lui répondant :_

« Vipé, vivi. Vipélierre, vipé vivipélierre. »

_Elle lui expliqua que c'était une façon comme une autre de converser avec l'adolescent. Il était comme ça et il n'était pas possible de le changer. Du moins, pas en un instant. La Larveyette, quant à elle, mangeait goulument et tranquillement, sans même s'intéresser réellement aux autres. Tant qu'on ne la privait pas de manger …_

« Vraiment … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça se passe comme ça ? Je ne voulais quand même pas faire ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire pour qu'elle comprenne ?! »

_Purée ! Il s'en voulait quand même ! Il n'était pas du genre à frapper les filles ! Surtout pas Bel quoi ! Il pouvait la repousser, l'insulter, lui dire des remarques blessantes mais quand même … Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter de se prendre un coup de coude dans le ventre ! Il n'était pas un monstre non plus !_

« Purée … C'est à cause de sa copine là ! Cette … TOUKO ! Quelle chieuse ! Elle n'a qu'à l la laisser se débrouiller toute seule ! Je n'aurai jamais fait ça en temps normal ! »

« Larveyette ! Larve … » _annonça Lisanée alors qu'elle frottait sa tête contre la jambe de son dresseur. Elle avait terminé de manger. Pourtant, elle venait de lui dire quelque chose qu'il trouvait déplaisant … plus que déplaisant même._

« Tu me trouves gentil ? Et tu voudrais que j'aille m'excuser chez elle ? Hors de question, Lisanée. Si tu as terminé de manger, prépare-toi à aller dormir. »

_Elle ne se priva pas de ce qu'il venait de dire, s'installant rapidement sur son épaule tandis que Selesti et Vélicia finissaient leurs repas. Quand ce fut le cas, l'une comme l'autre vint se loger contre lui. L'adolescent serrait les deux créatures issues des végétaux dans chacun de ses bras alors qu'il prenait la couverture. Il l'installa sur lui et ses pokémons, la Larveyette ne semblant pas avoir bien froid malgré qu'elle fût sur son épaule._

« Aller … Bonne nuit et dormez bien. » _termina-t-il de dire, ses trois pokémons lui répondant la même chose dans leurs langages bien à elles. Il allait se reposer … et oublier complètement cette histoire stupide avec une fille complètement bête._

_Dans la ville, la nuit était déjà tombée là aussi. Dans une auberge de jeunesse où les dresseurs pouvaient dormir à un coût moindre, les quatre adolescents dormaient dans deux chambres séparées. Les filles ensembles dans l'une d'elles tandis que les garçons dormaient dans l'autre. Pourtant, au beau milieu de la nuit, une ombre quitta la chambre, munie de divers sacs sur elle. Elle quitta rapidement l'auberge, regardant autour d'elle pour se repérer dans la ville éclairée par les nombreux lampadaires._

« Tu es sûre de vouloir la laisser s'en aller ? »

« Si je le vois ne serait-ce qu'égratignée demain, je peux te promettre qu'il finira sur une chaise roulante pour le reste de sa vie. »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns était à la fenêtre de sa chambre, s'adressant à Cheren qui était à celle de la chambre à côté. Touya se trouvait juste à côté du garçon à lunettes, ne disant rien. Il regardait tout simplement Bel qui s'enfonçait à travers les ruelles._

« Tu n'as même pas besoin de le promettre car je sais que tu le feras. » _murmura Cheren._

« Oh … Je ne vais surtout pas me priver en ce qui concerne ce Téo. Comment est-ce qu'il a osé la frapper ? PUREE ! Il n'a aucune décence ! Frapper une fille comme moi, ça me conviendrait puisque je pourrais lui éclater la face ensuite mais … une fille comme Bel ? »

« Certains hommes ont besoin de se sentir fort par rapport au sexe opposé. C'est pourquoi il a sûrement fait cela … bien que je ne sais pas si c'est la vérité. »

« Hum ? Et pour toi, c'est quoi la vérité ? » _demanda calmement mais avec un peu d'ironie, Touko, regardant maintenant Cheren. Celui-ci sembla songeur avant de dire :_

« Peut-être est-ce tout simplement de l'exaspération ? Je ne le vois pas fondamentalement méchant … au fond de lui. Il ne donne pas cette impression. Disons qu'entre l'avoir vu dans le centre pokémon et ensuite face à nous, j'ai plus … l'idée qu'il préfère être seul. »

« Je me disais bien que j'avais affaire à un génie ! Non mais, Cheren ! Je sais parfaitement qu'il préfère être seul mais ça ne change rien à ça ! Il me fait un peu penser à cet adolescent qui s'appelle … N, je crois. Il adore être avec ses pokémons mais la compagnie des autres humains lui déplaît. Enfin … C'est plus comme ça que je le vois. Il préfère être seul avec ses pokémons, voilà tout. »

« Ça revient à peu près à ce que je disais. » _réplique Cheren après les paroles de Touko._ « Et toi, Touya ? Tu en penses quoi ? Tu ne parles même pas depuis le début. »

« Je ne sais pas … Je ne les considère pas comme mauvais dans le fond … Que cela soit N ou alors Téo. Voilà tout. » _répondit tout simplement l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns avec calme._

« Tu es toujours d'une grande aide. » _ironisa une nouvelle fois Touko._

« De rien, Touko. Si je peux rendre service ou donner mon avis, je le fais. » _murmura faiblement Touya, toujours aussi songeur par rapport aux évènement de ces derniers jours. Si Bel avait des problèmes, il interviendrait … comme Cheren et Touko._

_Dans la forêt, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs dormait paisiblement ou presque. Gémissant de douleur toutes les deux minutes, les trois pokémons se reposaient contre lui. Il n'avait pas froid, loin de là, peut-être juste un peu mal au dos._

« Téo … Téo … Téo … Téo … »

_Il ouvrit subitement ses yeux, regardant autour de lui. Il avait cru entendre une voix. Si c'était Bel, il allait réellement exploser. Mais en même temps, la voix était faible et douce, loin de celle qui hurlait à tout va. De même, il ne pouvait pas réellement bouger avec ses pokémons dans ses bras. Grumpf …_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » _marmonna-t-il de telle sorte que la voix puisse l'entendre sans pour autant réveiller ses trois pokémons. Il vit une ombre qui se rapprochait inexorablement, prenant la forme de l'adolescente. Celle-ci avait quelques égratignures causées par les branches mais elle semblait heureuse. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle s'arrêta aussitôt de bouger. Il reprit : _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Retourne là-bas et … »

« Euh … On peut parler un petit peu, Téo ? » _demanda-t-elle faiblement._

_Il haussa un sourcil. C'était bien elle alors qui avait prononcé son prénom auparavant. Et sur un ton bien différent de celui d'habitude. Il fit un geste négatif de la tête, répliquant :_

« Tu ne vois pas que mes pokémons dorment ? Alors laisse-les tranquilles et va t'en. Je ne peux pas me lever alors fais-le toi-même. »

_Ce fut à son tour d'hocher la tête négativement avant de lui répondre :_

« Je ne veux pas partir. Car je n'en ai pas envie et puis, j'ai surtout envie de parler avec toi, Téo. Je peux ? Enfin, je veux te dire tout de suite … Je ne suis pas en colère pour ce que tu as fait. Enfin le coup de coude et tout … »

« Comme si tu pouvais te mettre en colère ! Arrête tes bêtises ! Je n'avais pas à te frapper ! » _commença-t-il à s'écrier, poussant un grognement de colère en voyant les yeux de ses pokémons qui s'ouvraient les uns après les autres. _« Et me … Voilà qu'elles sont réveillées ! Je ne voulais surtout pas ça ! Pffff … Tu vois ce que tu as fait ? »

« Désolée, Téo. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Téo ? Est-ce que l'on peut parler tous les deux ? S'il te plaît ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois l'adolescente aux yeux émeraude._

« … … … Tsss. Tu ne partiras pas même si je refuse, non ? »

« De toute façon, j'ai toujours ton sac de couchage et même si tu as une couverture, je pense que tu auras encore plus chaud comme ça. » _termina de dire Bel avant de rigoler faiblement. Les trois pokémons de l'adolescent étant réveillés, il soupira avant de se placer correctement. Les trois créatures de type plante se positionnèrent sur ses jambes, sous la couverture._

« Ouais bon … De quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler ? Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à être très explicite et surtout à avoir une bonne raison. Enfin, je vais tout d'abord m'excuser pour le coup de coude. C'était voulu … mais pas forcément envers toi. » _dit Téo calmement._


	24. Chapitre 24 : De tout et de rien

**Chapitre 24 : De tout et de rien**

« Bon ? Alors ? De quoi est-ce que tu voulais parler ? J'attends hein. »

_Il disait cela en croisant les bras, ses trois pokémons sur ses jambes, cherchant à garder la chaleur accumulée depuis plusieurs minutes. Il était hors de question qu'elles bougent de là. Elle le regarda longuement, posant un doigt sur le menton comme pour réfléchir. Alors … Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire encore ?_

« Euh … Et bien, je voulais te poser une question. Mais je te la poserai seulement si tu me promets que tu vas me répondre hein hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Tu ne me lâcheras pas de toute façon si je ne te réponds pas. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrai te promettre une telle stupidité ? »

« S'il te plaît ! Promets-le-moi ! Car c'est une question embarrassante et gênante pour moi ! »

_Hum ? De quoi ? Ca pouvait être quoi ? Il préférait ne pas s'imaginer ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Il valait mieux ne pas y penser. Pourtant, il lui répondit calmement :_

« Vas … C'est bon, je veux bien te le promettre. Tu peux poser ta question maintenant. J'espère que tu es contente de toi car j'en ai vraiment assez de tout ça. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Dis, dis … Dis-moi tout s'il te plaît … J'ai besoin de savoir, moi ! »

_C'était donc ça cette question stupide ? Purée ! Et elle était embarrassée à cause de ça ? A voir la rougeur sur les joues de l'adolescente, c'était pourtant le cas. Purée … Mais quelle fille complètement stupide, il n'était jamais tombé sur pire abrutie qu'elle. Surtout pour poser une telle question … Bon … Comment lui répondre calmement et sans s'énerver. Car c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ah … Bien entendu.  
><em>

« Je ne te répondrai pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai devant une question aussi bête. »

« TU M'AVAIS PROMIS ! » _s'écria-t-elle subitement._ « Méchant ! Méchant ! Téo ! Tu m'avais promis de me répondre ! Tu dois me répondre maintenant ! »

« J'avais mes doigts croisés dans mon dos pendant que je te faisais la promesse. Tu n'as rien vu car … » _commença à reprendre l'adolescent avant d'être arrêté._

« Non ! Tu mens ! J'ai regardé justement tes deux mains ! Et tu caressais tes pokémons pendant que tu faisais la promesse ! Alors, je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes ! Tu dois me répondre si tu es un gentil garçon ! Et je sais que tu en es un car tu aimes beaucoup les pokémons, comme moi ! Et si je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal, je veux le savoir ! Comme ça, je veux me faire pardonner ! »

« Lourde. » _murmura l'adolescent faiblement. Ses yeux rubis se posèrent sur elle, la fixant longuement alors qu'elle stoppait sa petite colère pathétique et risible … du moins à ses yeux. Elle voulait des réponses ? De vraies réponses ? Qu'il lui dise exactement c'était quoi son problème avec elle ? Ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Ca n'allait pas être difficile !_

« Tu ne m'as rien fait de mal, compris ? Je suis comme ça et je le resterai. Je n'aime pas la compagnie des autres et encore moins la tienne. C'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre. »

« Tu n'aimes pas les autres ? Et pourquoi … Surtout moi ? »

« Oh ! Mais je vais te dire pourquoi, Bel ! Comme ça, tu arrêteras alors de me poursuivre comme un petit Ponchiot attaché à son maître ! » _s'écria-t-il, des petits gémissement se faisant entendre dans ses bras. Et zut, elles essayaient de dormir._

« Je vais t'écouter. Dis, dis … Dis-moi tout, Téo ! Alors pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

« Tu es lourde, chiante, exaspérante, tu me prends facilement la tête à toujours sourire et être joyeuse. Tu es stupide, simplette, benêt, tu n'es qu'une idiote qui ne pense qu'aux petits oiseaux et aux fleurs dans la vie. Bref, tu ne fais preuve d'aucune maturité alors que tu as quinze ans, comme moi ! Voilà le gros problème en ce qui te concerne ! C'est pourtant pas si compliqué à remarquer ! Alors, tu … »

« Ca fait beaucoup de choses … Enfin beaucoup de défauts. » _murmura faiblement Bel, baissant la tête avec confusion. Il reprit :_

« On pourrait aussi dire que tu es chiante, plus que chiante même. Tu n'arrêtes pas de coller les gens même si tu les énerves. Tu donnes l'impression de ne rien comprendre à la situation et bien entendu, tu ne cherches même pas à changer ! Non, tu restes la même et c'est ça qui fait que je te déteste ! Enfin, non … Je ne peux même pas te détester réellement ! Tu m'énerves, c'est tout … Tu m'énerves plus que tout. »

« … … … D'accord. » _bafouilla l'adolescente, continuant de regarder l'herbe. Elle ne voulait pas montrer son visage à Téo, celui-ci n'en ayant pas terminé visiblement._

« Oh … Et bien entendu, pour couronner le tout, on ne va pas oublier aussi que tu es très douée pour le combat de pokémons. Enfin, quand tu arrives à te concentrer … C'est ça le pire ! Comment une fille aussi bête que toi peut arriver à être aussi forte ? Hein ? Hein ? C'est quoi l'explication vaseuse derrière tout ça ? HEIN ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Téo. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je suis douée pour les combats de pokémons ! Si je savais, je te le dirai ! Promis ! Je te le promets, Téo ! Mais … Mais … Je ne sais pas moi ! Je ne sais pas … » _balbutia l'adolescente, des trémolos dans la voix._

« Je me doutes bien que tu ne sais pas. Voilà, à part les combats de pokémons, tu ne sers à rien, Bel. Maintenant que tu es au courant, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de me suivre et me laisser définitivement tranquille. Tes amis te connaissent bien et te supportent. Moi, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne pourrais pas. Donc maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. »

« … Euh ? Téo ? Je … Euh … Tu n'aimes pas les filles comme moi ? » _demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus que faiblarde._

« Pas le moins du monde. Maintenant, tu peux disparaître de ma vue. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. » _termina-t-il de dire, commençant à caresser une nouvelle fois ses pokémons qui s'étaient assoupis. Pourtant, il fixait l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds._

_Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas, passant un doigt dans l'herbe comme plongée dans sa réflexion. A quoi pouvait penser une telle fille ? Enfin … De la sorte … Pfff … De toute façon, ça ne le concernait pas le moins du monde. Il voulait juste qu'elle s'en aille. Elle murmura :_

« Téo ? Dis … Dis … Je ne suis pas du tout ton genre de filles hein ? »

« J'ai l'impression de me répéter. Pourtant, c'est simple … »

« Est-ce que tu préfères les filles comme Touko ? » _demanda-t-elle subitement._

_HEIN QUOI ?! Même pas en rêve ! Il se redressa, serrant ses trois pokémons contre son torse. Il avait très mal entendu hein ? Qu'elle répète un peu pour voir ! En vue de la réaction qu'il avait, Bel haussa un sourcil, disant à nouveau :_

« Euh … Car bon … Moi, je suis bête et stupide hein ? Mais Touko, elle est quand même jolie et intelligente elle aussi ! Mais elle aime bien crier et mettre tout en ordre quand il y a un problème. C'est elle qui nous défend à chaque fois. »

« Ouais, je veux bien le croire mais arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Comme si je pouvais apprécier une brute comme elle ! Tu écoutes un peu les conneries que tu dis ?! »

« Chut … Téo. Calme-toi. Tu vas réveiller tes pokémons. » _chuchota Bel en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, un petit sourire dessiné dessus._

« Non, je n'irai pas me taire alors que tu racontes n'importe quoi, Bel ! Réfléchis un peu bon sang ! Comment est-ce que l'on peut aimer une fille comme Touko ? »

« Touko a de grandes qualités contrairement à moi ! Ben en fait, elle est toute l'opposée de moi ! Donc si tu ne m'aimes pas, ça veut dire que tu l'aimes bien. »

« Mais c'est quoi cette logique absurde ? C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous à raconter n'importe quoi ? Purée ! Va t-en, Bel ! Va t-en et ne reviens plus ! » _tenta-t-il de dire avec véhémence tout en voulant éviter que ses pokémons ne se réveillent._

« Ca fait rien … Moi, je resterai muette à ce sujet ! »

… … _Mais elle n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet car c'était complètement faux ! FAUX ! FAUX ET FAUX ! Ce n'était pas plus difficile que ça à comprendre pourtant ! C'était faux ! Elle s'imaginait des choses complètement absurdes ! Mais en même temps, c'était quoi ce sourire alors qu'elle semblait triste ? C'est l'impression qu'elle lui donnait._

« Je resterai vraiment muette et je ne dirai rien au sujet de Touko à Touko. Ne t'en fait pas, Téo ! Je ne te mentirai pas, promis. »

_Mais en même temps … Avec le refus de Téo, elle avait quand même l'impression que c'était le contraire. Du genre, quand on disait qu'on n'aimait pas quelque chose alors que c'était tout le contraire en vrai. Ca devait être ça avec Touko et Téo. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'elle voyait les choses. Alors … Téo n'avait pas à avoir honte de ça hein ? Enfin … Elle se sentait un peu mal car elle était idiote … C'était pour ça qu'il ne l'appréciait pas._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore à le regarder comme ça ? Elle l'observait quelques secondes puis abaissait sa tête. Et elle faisait ce manège plusieurs fois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait à faire hein ? Qu'elle s'exprime au lieu de tourner comme un animal en cage ! Il ne disait rien du tout car il n'avait pas à lui parler ! Pourtant, il sentait que dans la tête de l'adolescente, ça carburait au maximum. Elle avait une idée en tête …_

« AH ! Je sais ce que l'on va faire ! Téo, Téo … Tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie de devenir ton amie … mais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie. »

« Ouais … J'ai pu remarquer ça dernièrement. » _dit-il avec ironie après les paroles de Bel._

« Alors … Je me disais … Viens avec moi ! Viens avec moi et les autres ! Tu as dit que Touko et les autres me comprennent et me supportent ! J'ai envie que tu me supportes aussi ! Comme ça, tu ne t'énerveras plus ! »

_C'était quoi cette logique … Oh et puis zut ! Il allait tout de suite lui répondre !_

« Hors … de question ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! J'ai dit non, c'est non ! Je refuse de voyager avec quelqu'un ! Que ça soit toi ou une autre personne ! BEL ! Tu le fais exprès, avoue-le hein ? Tu le fais exprès de pas comprendre ? Pourtant, quand je me suis enfui car je ne voulais plus te voir, je pensais que tu avais cerné le problème. »

« Téo … Je le fais exprès … Je le fais exprès pour être sûr que tu viennes avec moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te laisser tout seul. En plus, il y a des personnes bizarres qui se promènent dans les environs. Elles se font appelées la Team Plasma. C'est Touko et les autres qui m'en ont parlé ... Et je ne veux pas que tu sois seul. » _dit-elle en rougissant faiblement._

« Et moi, je veux être seul. Tu ne crois pas que je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ? Hein ? Hein ? Maintenant, tu pars d'ici et tu me laisses seul. »

« Tout le monde peut se tromper. Je te montrerai que tu peux te tromper, c'est tout ! » _répondit Bel avec entrain et une nouvelle motivation._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle … Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire là ? Il pouvait savoir ? Hého ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire sérieusement ? Il la voyait se remettre debout, regardant le décor autour d'eux … puis elle déposa son sac au sol ? Attendez … Ce sac ! Ce sac ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de FAIRE ?!_

« Bel ! Arrête ça ! Je ne veux surtout pas que tu fasses ça ! »

« Je monte la tente pour nous deux ! Tu vas voir, je sais maintenant la faire sans que ça soit une catastrophe ! J'ai pas arrêté de la faire à chaque fois pour m'entraîner ! Tu vas voir comme je sais me débrouiller toute seule ! »

_Ce n'était pas ça le problème ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas la force … ou la motivation ? Car ils étaient en pleine nuit ? Qu'il avait un peu froid ? Et surtout que ses pokémons dormaient contre lui ? Tssss … Vraiment … Il la retenait ! Cette idiote ! C'était à cause d'elle, encore et encore ! C'était toujours de sa faute de toute façon s'il y avait autant de problèmes autour de lui !_

_Quelques minutes plus tard et sans effort, il vit que l'adolescente avait parfaitement réussi à monter la tente. Oui … Elle était là … devant la tente qu'elle venait de monter. Elle l'attendait, les deux mains posées sur son ventre, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Ca sera beaucoup mieux de dormir dans la tente pour tes pokémons non ? »

_Même si elle parlait ainsi, il avait parfaitement compris le message derrière tout ça. Elle voulait qu'il vienne à l'intérieur. Hors de question … Pourtant, elle se rapprocha de lui, tendant ses deux mains pour récupérer l'une de ses pokémons._

« Tu ne pourras pas te lever correctement sans en faire tomber une seule. Et puis, tu ne veux pas les faire rentrer dans leurs pokéballs en plus non ? »

_Tsss … C'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas être avec elle. Elle était capable de comprendre si facilement ce qui se passait. C'était pour ça … qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit là. Si … Si elle continuait à l'accompagner, ça risquait de très mal se finir … pour lui. Pourtant, elle récupéra la Larveyette dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la tente.  
><em>

_Il se leva, ses deux pokémons dans ses bras alors qu'il faisait de même. Bel était en train de déposer délicatement Lisanée dans un coin de la tente, là où un sac de couchage était ouvert. Elle fit un petit geste du doigt avant de reprendre :_

« Téo … Téo … Viens t'installer là où y a ta pokémon. Par contre, tu veux aussi utiliser ta couverture ? Ca sera sûrement moins froid comme ça hein ? »

« … … … Tais-toi. Je sais ce que je dois faire. » _marmonna l'adolescent._

_Pourtant, il avait dit cela sans méchancetés alors qu'il déposait les deux compagnonnes de Lisanée juste à côté d'elle. En les regardant de plus près, il remarqua qu'elles étaient drôlement mignonnes toutes les trois. Vraiment très mignonnes même. Bel s'installa dans son coin, retirant son chapeau alors qu'il faisait de même. Elle lui tourna le dos avant de dire avec un peu de douceur dans la voix :_

« Dors très bien, Téo. Fais de beaux rêves hein ? »

« Oui, oui … Par contre, tu n'as rien sous ton sac de couchage, c'est normal ? »

« Tes pokémons en ont plus besoin que moi … Ah ! D'ailleurs … Je pense que ça sera encore mieux comme ça. » _reprit-elle avec entrain, fouillant dans son sac avant d'en extirper ses deux pokéballs. Elle fit apparaître son Mijumaru et son Venipatte, les deux étant à moitié endormis. Sans même s'intéresser à ce qui se passe, le Mijumaru posa sa tête sur le corps du Venipatte, les deux créatures venant s'assoupir profondément sans même chercher à savoir pourquoi elle avait décidé de les sortir._

« Comme ça … Tout le monde dort ensembles. C'est encore mieux ! Bonne nuit, Téo ! »

« … … Bonne nuit, oui. » _murmura-t-il avant de prendre sa couverture offerte par la Team Plasma. Il la déposa sur les deux pokémons de Bel, une partie venant se mettre sur l'adolescente. Il n'en avait pas besoin d'autant de toute façon._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Garder ça en tête

**Chapitre 25 : Garder ça en tête**

« Téo ? Tu es réveillé ? Dis, dis ? »

_C'était Bel qui avait pris la parole, cherchant à voir si l'adolescent était déjà réveillé. Heureusement pour elle, ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Et surtout … SURTOUT … Il était là ! Juste à côté d'elle ! Il ne s'était pas enfui durant la nuit ! Elle regarda les cinq pokémons qui dormaient paisiblement avant d'émettre un petit rire proche de la candeur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse en ce moment même. Pourtant, son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle remarqua le sac banane de l'adolescent. _

« Tiens ? Il a oublié de le fermer ou quoi ? Pas grave, je vais le faire, comme ça, il ne perdra rien du tout de ce qu'il a à l'intérieur. »

_Elle s'approcha du sac banane, commençant à le refermer avant de s'arrêter. Et pourquoi pas ? Elle avait juste envie de voir ce que Téo mettait à l'intérieur. Si ça tombait par inadvertance, ce n'était pas grave non plus hein hein ? Elle regarda à l'intérieur, remarquant les différentes boîtes de plastique miniatures avec des noms vraiment bizarres. C'était étrange … Ca donnait l'impression que c'était des médicaments._

_Des médicaments ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas du tout. Elle ne savait pas que Téo était malade … mais après … C'était quoi les médicaments ? Vite vite ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui poser la question ! Car sinon, il croirait qu'elle avait fouillé dans ses affaires ! Donc … Elle allait … Elle avait un peu de papier au cas où ! Elle prit son petit bloc-notes dans son sac, commençant à noter les différents noms qu'elle voyait. Elle était quand même un peu … intriguée par tout ça mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui demander._

_Lorsqu'elle finit de noter, elle rangea son bloc-notes dans son sac, refermant bien le sac banane avant de se lever. Il était temps pour elle de préparer un bon petit-déjeuner ! Tant qu'elle restait concentré et qu'elle ne réveillait pas Téo, ça serait parfait. Elle quitta la tente discrètement, évitant de tous les réveiller. Elle regarda néanmoins l'adolescent pendant quelques secondes avant d'émettre un petit rire amusé._

« Il est quand même drôlement mignon quand il dort. » _souffla-t-elle._

_Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. C'était juste qu'elle le voyait dormir paisiblement … C'était bien différent du caractère de Gruikui qu'il avait la majorité du temps ! Bon ! Elle devait préparer à cuisiner ! Elle n'était pas très douée mais quand même, elle savait ce qui était mangeable ou non ! _

_Pendant qu'elle était dehors, l'adolescent grommela, ouvrant ses deux yeux rubis avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche. Où est-ce qu'il était ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas … Mais à regarder le décor autour de lui, il se trouvait dans une tente ? Elle appartenait à qui ? Il ne se rappelait pas … Peut-être qu'il fallait attendre une ou deux minutes, le temps qu'il soit bien réveillé. Il posa une main sur son front, marmonnant :_

« Me dites pas que j'ai dormi … avec cette folle quand même ? »

_Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Mais … Peu à peu, ses sens revenaient les uns après les autres. Il remarqua ses trois pokémons qui dormaient paisiblement … mais aussi deux autres qu'il reconnut facilement. Il fallait dire qu'un Moustillon et un Venipatte, il ne connaissait pas cinquante personnes qui avaient uniquement ces deux pokémons. Pfff … Mais surtout, ce qui le mettait sur la piste de Bel, c'était la voix féminine qu'il entendait de l'autre côté de la tente._

« Il est revenu ! Il est revenu ! Téo est à nouveau là ! Lalalala. »

_Elle était vraiment bizarre cette fille. Mais vraiment bizarre … C'était assez inquiétant quand il l'écoutait. D'ailleurs … HEY ! Où était son sac banane ? Il ne devait pas le perdre ! Absolument pas ! Non mais oh … Attention quand même ! Heureusement, il était fermé … De toute façon, même si Bel l'aurait remarqué, elle n'aurait pas compris ce qu'il contenait. Cette fille n'était pas très intelligente à la base._

_Bon … Par contre … Il allait devoir se comporter comment avec elle ? La remercier pour la tente ? Il ne lui avait rien demandé à la base donc hors de question. Mais après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Bon … Il verrait de toute façon lorsqu'il sortirait. Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la tente, laissant ses pokémons dormir. Lorsqu'il se présenta, Bel était à genoux, en train de préparer un petit-déjeuner dans une casserole. Aussitôt, il recula de deux pas._

« Ah non … Hors de question ! Je ne me ferai pas avoir une nouvelle fois ! » _dit-il aussitôt._

« Bonjour, Téo ! Tu as bien dormi, dis dis ? Attends, je prépare un petit peu à manger ! »

« Ah non … Non et non ! Tu vas encore faire une connerie ! Je le sais bien ! »

_Mais non ! Et elle allait le lui prouver ! Elle arrêta de le regarder, continuant ce qu'elle avait commencé avec attention. Elle allait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être différente si elle le voulait. Et pour ça, elle ne devait absolument pas rater le petit-déjeuner. Téo vint s'asseoir non-loin de la tente, regardant les efforts de Bel sans dire un mot._

_Qu'elle se concentre … Qu'elle fasse tout ce qu'elle voulait. Lui, ça ne le concernait pas. Cette fille était juste trop … collante. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de bien en lui ? Il était mauvais jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Tout son corps et toute son âme étaient pourris au plus profond d'eux. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait autant d'efforts … pour lui ?_

« C'est prêt ! Téo ! Attends un peu … Je vais quand même faire attention pour bien te servir. On va éviter de faire une bêtise comme les autres fois hein ? »

« Ouais bien entendu … Ton existence est déjà une farce à la base. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'insultes ? Je t'ai rien fait cette fois ! » _dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait deux bols. Elle n'avait quand même pas fait un repas … pour le petit-déjeuner ? Enfin, un truc trop lourd ! Il avait plus que peur maintenant !_

_Pourtant, lorsqu'il regarda ce qu'elle extirpa de la casserole, ce fut une surprise, une bonne surprise pour lui. Un liquide brun, odorant mais délicieux. C'était bizarre … Ca lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Par contre … C'était chaud !_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » _demanda-t-il finalement._

« Ben … Du chocolat ! Tu en as jamais goûté ? » _dit-elle avant de sourire._

_Ah … Si … Peut-être. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas une odeur déplaisante, loin de là même. Et le goût était bon … Un peu sucré … Mais il termina rapidement le chocolat, se rappelant qu'il en avait déjà bu auparavant … Enfin, rarement._

« Alors ? C'était comment ? J'ai mis une pincée de sucre et puis… »

« Mais tu as quoi dans ton sac ? Enfin dans tes sacs ? C'est pas trop lourd à force ? »

_Elle hocha la tête négativement, lui expliquant qu'elle avait toujours un peu de quoi se nourrir au cas où. Bien entendu, elle avait des provisions comme tout le monde. Mais aussi diverses autres choses. Il préféra ne pas penser à ce que contenait son sac banane mais aussi le petit sac à dos qu'il avait. Il n'avait que … le minimum pour vivre._

« C'était bon quand même sinon ? Par contre, il faut que l'on retourne en ville et qu'on aille à l'auberge. Mais ne t'en fait pas ! C'est pas pour ce que tu crois ! Je vais respecter ta décision ! » _dit-elle subitement alors qu'elle terminait de le servir une nouvelle fois._

« C'est plutôt bon, oui. Tu sais faire quelque chose au moins … quand tu n'es pas maladroite. Et pourquoi tu veux aller à l'auberge ? Quelle décision dont tu parles ? »

« Ben … Celle dont tu as parlée hier ! C'est tout ! Il va falloir que l'on réveille nos pokémons. » _dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tente. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec l'un de ces pokémons le Moustillon logé contre sa poitrine._

_Celui-ci se rapprocha de la casserole, commençant à cracher de l'eau à l'intérieur alors que Bel venait la nettoyer. Pendant ce temps, il vint réveiller ses trois pokémons, les rappelant les unes après les autres après les avoir caressé. Elle fit de même avec son Moustillon, terminant de démonter la tente. Finalement, après une vingtaine de minutes, ils furent prêts._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit hier ? Il s'en rappelait qu'à moitié. Il fallait dire qu'elle était venue alors qu'il avait été … exténué par l'adolescente. Alors bon … Ce n'était pas forcément le plus malin de sa part non plus. Est-ce qu'il avait dit une connerie hier ? Ca ne changerait pas de d'habitude le concernant._

_Néanmoins, ils retournèrent à la ville, se dirigeant vers l'auberge. Elle lui expliqua que normalement, elle devait dormir là-bas mais qu'elle avait préféré dormir avec lui. Tsss … Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça hein ? Juste parce que c'était lui ? Quelle idiote. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, les trois autres adolescents se levèrent en même temps. Touko s'approcha de Bel, la regardant de haut en bas avant de dire d'une voix un peu inquiète et énervée :_

« Il ne t'a rien fait de mal ? Il ne t'a pas frappé ? Espèce d'idiote ! Tu es partie sans prévenir hier ! Alors, tu as intérêt à répondre ! »

« La seule chose que Téo m'a faite, c'est de me mettre sa couverture pendant que j'allais dormir car j'avais froid ! » _s'écria avec joie Bel, l'adolescent piquant aussitôt un fard._

« Non mais ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! C'était pour tes deux pokémons ! Pas pour ta petite personne ! Et non, je ne l'ai pas frappée même si ça me démange plus pour toi ! »

« Vous disputez pas ! Ne vous disputez pas ! De toute façon, je suis juste revenue pour vous dire quelque chose, Touko, Touya et Cheren ! Téo ne veut vraiment pas voyager avec nous. »

_Hum ? Quoi ? C'était bien elle qui avait réussi à comprendre cette simple remarque ? L'adolescente au béret rouge tourna son visage vers elle, attendant la suite. Il y avait un piège, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, elle allait vraiment le laisser tranquille ?_

« Donc, comme vous avez pas encore votre second badge, je vais aller chercher le troisième badge, Téo aussi ! C'est tout ! »

_Mais où étais le piège bon sang ? Où est-ce qu'il était ? Il s'apprêtait à partir mais il s'arrêta alors qu'elle reprenait la parole sur un ton amusé :_

« Ah ! Je dois partir moi aussi ! On se retrouvera plus tard ! »

_Lorsqu'il quitta le bâtiment, elle commença à marcher à côté de lui sans rien dire. Elle ne parlait pas … Elle ne disait rien du tout. Il y avait une magouille derrière tout ça ! Il devait juste trouver où elle était ! Sans même lui adresser la parole, il la laissa le suivre. Elle allait bien finir par se lasser de toute façon non ? Il marcha, marcha, marcha, cherchant à quitter la ville pour se rendre à la prochaine. Normalement, c'était Volucité d'après ses souvenirs._

_Pourtant, lorsqu'il fut à la sortie de la ville, il s'arrêta, regardant Bel. Jusqu'à quand est-ce qu'elle allait faire ce petit jeu ? Ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! Pourtant, elle continua son chemin, l'ignorant superbement. HEY ! Elle se foutait de lui ou quoi ? Ce n'était pas drôle ! Pourtant, elle ne s'arrêta pas bien qu'elle l'avait dépassé._

« HEY ! Bel ! Si tu veux continuer ton chemin toute seule, ne prend pas le même que le mien ! » _s'écria l'adolescent, Bel se stoppant finalement. Elle se retourna, faisant un sourire :_

« Mais Téo ! Il n'y a qu'un chemin pour aller à Volucité ! Il faut que je prenne celui-là ! Par contre, je ne peux pas te parler car sinon, je risquerai d'être en retard, ça serait bête. »

« … … … Bel ! On fait un combat ! »_ dit-il en sortant deux pokéballs._

« Hein ? Euh … Si tu veux ! Mais pour quelle raison ? » _demanda-t-elle, faisant de même de son côté. L'adolescent reprit :_

« Si je gagne, tu disparais de mon existence, c'est compris ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Il n'y a pas besoin de ça. Je vais juste à Volucité de toute façon. » _répondit Bel avant de ranger ses pokéballs, un sourire aux lèvres. _« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi de toute façon, Téo. On prend juste le même chemin mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'on doit discuter tous les deux non ? »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Euh … Oui. Sûrement ? »

_Il sembla perplexe tandis qu'elle recommençait à marcher en le laissant en arrière. Bien entendu, c'était sûrement possible … ce qu'elle était en train de dire. De toute façon, tant qu'elle n'était pas collante, ça pouvait passer. Tant qu'elle ne lui parlait pas … aussi._

_Bon … Par contre, le seul truc bien chiant, c'est qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à ralentir la cadence. Elle était pressée ou quoi ? Il fut forcé de courir un peu pour arriver à sa hauteur, l'adolescente le regardant avec amusement._

_Tsss … Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'il faisait hein ? De toute façon, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas eu ce combat. Sur le moment, cela lui avait semblé être une bonne idée mais après … Il avait un peu oublié ce dont était capable Bel._

… … … _Mais quand même, elle voulait jouer au roi du silence ? Ils allaient être à deux à ça ! Puisqu'elle voulait être muette, ils seraient deux. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole de toute la matinée, l'adolescente faisant de même bien qu'elle lui souriait à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Elle se moquait de lui ou quoi ?_

_Pourtant, lorsque ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, elle quitta le chemin de terre, passant à travers les arbres. Elle allait encore se perdre, il en était sûr et certain. Il émit un grognement, la suivant alors qu'elle s'arrêtait. Elle sortit à nouveau sa casserole, commençant à préparer à manger … pour une personne ? Bof … Si elle voulait s'amuser à ça. Lui, il allait continuer à marcher pour la peine. Autant s'éloigner et …_

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'une aussi grosse casserole, c'est trop pour une personne ? »

« Sûrement. Mais il suffit de faire attention à ne pas trop en faire et il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter alors. Ca sera facile si je ne fais pas de bêtises. »

_Et bien, ils étaient mal barrés alors. Il s'installa en face d'elle, croisant les bras. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Puisqu'elle n'était plus un pot de colle, elle comptait faire quoi avec lui ? Elle prépara son repas, mangeant tranquillement devant ses yeux. Elle allait l'ignorer ? Tssss ! Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !_

« Et tu ne comptes pas me proposer à manger, par hasard ? » _demanda-t-il, s'arrêtant aussitôt dans ses paroles. Et voilà ! Dit de la sorte, ça faisait penser à de la mendicité._

« Bien entendu ! Attends un petit peu, je vais te sortir une assiette et tout ce qu'il faut. »

_Ca marchait parfaitement ! Ce qu'elle était en train de tenter marchait parfaitement ! Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'il n'y aurait que peu de chances que ça réussisse. Elle s'était trompée encore une fois ! Elle prit une assiette en carton, puis des couverts avant de servir Téo. Celui-ci mangea sans rien dire, marmonnant juste :_

« Merci bien. Ca n'a pas l'air mauvais … Déjà ce matin … »

« Hihihi … Au final, c'est comme avec un pokémon sauvage. » _murmura Bel en rigolant, commençant à manger à son tour._

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore là ? »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, gardant son sourire, la fourchette dans sa bouche. Elle avait un plan en tête mais il ne savait pas quoi ! Il savait juste qu'il était tombé dans un piège qu'elle venait de lui tendre ! Pourquoi … est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait encore rester avec elle ?_


	26. Chapitre 26 : Une habitude

**Troisième évènement : Trahison**

**Chapitre 26 : Une habitude**

« Téo ! Téo, tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? Dis, dis ? Tu as une idée ou pas ? Car bon, c'est quand même bête si tu n'as pas d'idées ! »

« Fais ce que tu veux, tu es assez grande pour te débrouiller seule non ? » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux en haussant les épaules. Bel arriva à sa hauteur, se penchant un peu, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait bien une idée en tête mais elle n'était pas sûre que ça lui plaise._

« Dis … Dis … Tu sais que tu as trois pokémons hein ? Tu as ta Vipélierre, tu as aussi ta Larveyette et aussi ta Chlorobule. HEY ! MAIS ATTENDS UN P'TIT PEU TEO ! »

_Quoi ? Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui hurlait dans les oreilles ? Il n'était pas sourd non plus ! Bon sang ! Ses oreilles allaient finir en sang justement ! Quelle idiote cette fille ! Pourtant, elle paraissait avoir remarqué quelque chose._

« Mais tu n'as que des filles dans ton équipe de pokémons ! En fait, tu aimes beaucoup les filles mais sauf que tu as du mal avec elles et alors, tu t'entraînes avec tes pokémons pour pouvoir mieux parler aux filles ! Ensuite, comme ça, tu auras beaucoup moins de mal à parler aux filles ! D'ailleurs, tu es très gentil avec tes trois pokémons ! J'ai pas arrêté de le voir de toute façon ! Alors, je suis sûre que … AIEEEEEEEE ! »

_Elle venait de se prendre une pichenette sur le front, Bel poussant un petit cri de douleur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Elle fit une petite moue, Téo reprenant la parole :_

« Vraiment, où est-ce que tu vas chercher des idées aussi tordues ? Je dirai bien que ton cerveau carbure à deux cents à l'heure mais je ne suis pas sûr que le moteur utilisé soit de bonne qualité car ça a l'air d'être complètement à la ramasse dans ton crâne. »

« Mais euh … Ne dit pas ça alors que ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est juste un mensonge … »

« Ah bon ? Et comment tu peux le confirmer ? Hum ? Alors ? J'attends ta réponse avec impatience puisque tu sembles connaître la « vérité ». » _ironisa l'adolescent._

« C'est vrai ? C'est vrai que tu attends quelque chose de moi hein hein ? Alors, je vais tenter de te répondre le plus réellement possible comme ça, ça te fera plaisir ! »

« Mais tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ? Tu te comportes comme une gamine ! Purée, tu ne peux pas être comme la dernière fois ? Avant d'aller dormir, tu étais … »

« J'étais quoi, Téo ? Tu voulais dire quelque chose ? Continue s'il te plaît ! Continue car ça avait l'air vraiment très important, on dirait. » _répondit Bel, cherchant à apprendre ce dont parlait Téo. Pourtant, l'adolescent au béret rouge resta muet._

_Il avait failli commettre une bêtise. Et pour cela, il valait mieux se taire et ne pas répondre à l'adolescente. Elle serait encore capable de prendre tout ce qu'il disait pour argent comptant. Purée ! Pourquoi maintenant ? BON ! Il fallait changer de conversation et rapidement ! Vite, trouver un sujet … Il y en avait bien un qui allait lui arriver en tête._

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu parlais de mes pokémons ? T'avais une idée derrière la tête, avoue ! Hum ? J'en suis sûr et certain ! »

« Hein ? Euh ? Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu … AH OUIIIIIIIIII ! Je m'en rappelle ! Je sais pourquoi je t'avais dit que tu avais trois pokémons maintenant ! Je veux capturer un troisième pokémon moi aussi ! Comme ça, nous aurons chacun trois pokémons ! »

« … … … J'ai jamais eu affaire à autant d'intelligence en une seule phrase. »

« T'es encore ironique, Téo ! Vilain ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, bougeant son doigt pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas bien. Au moins, elle reconnaissait les traits d'ironie dans ses paroles. Ils allaient pouvoir faire quelque chose d'elle._

« Bon … Où est-ce que tu voulais en venir ? Car au lieu de parler et dire n'importe quoi, tu peux quand même essayer d'être raisonnable et de réfléchir correctement non ? »

« AHHH ! Mais je te l'ai dit ! Enfin, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je veux capturer un troisième pokémon ! Toi aussi, tu ne m'écoutes pas, Téo ! »

_Ah bon ? Première nouvelle ? Elle se colla à lui, agrippant les manches de sa veste alors qu'il remarquait bien qu'elle était plus petite que lui. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être attachante … s'il avait la possibilité de penser ça de son côté. De même, elle avait le haut du corps collé contre le sien tandis que son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle le regardait de ses yeux verts, fixant ses yeux bleus comme pour tenter de lire à l'intérieur._

« … … … Tu m'écoutes maintenant ? Dis dis ?

« Tu arrêtes de me coller maintenant ? Dis dis ? » _ironisa l'adolescent avant de la repousser faiblement, gémissant un peu de douleur.  
><em>

_Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais ne vint rien dire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais … elle sentait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise sur le coup. Elle le laissa gémir de douleur, s'éloignant un peu de lui. Bon … Alors, pour trouver des pokémons, c'était simple, elle devait tout simplement se diriger vers l'endroit où ils adoraient se trouver._

« Téo ! Téo ! Tu viens avec moi ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a de supers bons pokémons par-là ! »

« Hum ? Dans la forêt ? Ca me parait normal et logique si tu veux capturer un pokémon sauvage. Vas donc là-bas … Je te rejoindrai après. »

« NON ET NON ! J'attendrai que tu sois prêt avant d'y aller ! Mais je veux bien m'éloigner quand même si c'est quelque chose de secret que tu dois faire ! » _dit-elle avant de mettre quelques mètres de distance, se retournant pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir.  
><em>

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle … raconte ? Elle n'est quand même … pas … »

_Non … C'était juste impossible qu'elle soit au courant. C'était juste une erreur de calcul. Comme si l'adolescente pouvait réellement être au courant de son petit problème. Enfin, qu'importe, ce n'était pas le moment d'être perturbé par ça. Il se retourna aussi, ouvrant sa sacoche banane avant de récupérer quelques gélules pour les avaler avec un peu d'eau._

« Voilà, c'est bon. On peut y aller… Bel ? Bel ? »

_BON SANG ! Il avait quitté l'adolescente depuis à peine deux minutes ! Même pas ! Juste le temps de quoi boire ! Et elle avait dit qu'elle ne comptait pas partir ! Résultat ? RESULTAT ?! ELLE S'ETAIT BARREE ! Le pire est qu'elle laissait des traces de son passage derrière elle ! Il récupéra les pokéballs qui le dirigeaient vers la forêt, poussant un profond grognement de colère. S'il mettait la main sur l'adolescente, ça risquait de barder._

« BEL ! JE T'ORDONNE DE TE MONTRER MAINTENANT ! AVANT QUE JE M'ENERVE ! »_ hurla l'adolescent avec rage._

« Téo ! Téo ! Je suis là ! Pas très loin de toi ! » _répondit l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, le forçant à regarder vers sa droite._

_Et bien, soit elle attirait les pokémons, soit elle était douée. Il pensa le second point sur le moment … mais bon … Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait encore ? Il s'approcha d'elle, lui donnant un violent coup sur le crâne qui la fit crier de douleur._

« AIEEEEEEE ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, Téo ? Ca faisait mal ! »

« Faisait ? Tu veux dire par là que ça ne t'a pas fait mal sur le moment ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu en veux une seconde ou quoi ? Je te rappelle que … «

« Je suis en plein combat, Téo ! Regarde ! C'est lui que je veux capturer ! Ou elle ! Je ne sais pas encore ! Mais regarde, c'est un Darumarond ! »

_Oui, bien entendu, il n'était pas aveugle non plus. Il voyait parfaitement la petite créature de couleur rouge et avec des sourcils bien épais de couleur jaune. Qu'est-ce qu'un Darumarond faisait ici ? Ah bon, de toute façon, ce n'était pas important. Il vint s'installer contre un arbre, gardant les pokéballs de l'adolescente avec lui. Elle était stupide, trop stupide._

« Regarde-moi capturer mon troisième pokémon, Téo ! Tu vas voir, ça va être facile ! » _s'écria l'adolescente avec joie et liesse alors que Téo faisait un geste de la main pour lui dire de continuer, mais surtout pour lui signaler qu'il n'en avait rien à faire._

« Fais-donc … Et laisse-moi me reposer en attendant. » _marmonna l'adolescent avant de fermer les yeux, poussant un profond soupir._

« MANOS ! Vise Téo avec ton pistolet à eau ! Euh … Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

_Manos ? C'était qui ? Le Moustillon ? Il eut à peine le temps de rouvrir les yeux qu'un crachat vint lui percuter le visage. Il se releva, poussant un râle de colère :_

« Je peux savoir c'est pour quelle raison que tu viens de faire ça, BEL ?! »

« OUPS ! Ce n'était pas fait exprès ! Attends un peu que je prenne … AHHH ! Mais si je ne combats pas, le Darumarond va s'enfuir ! Tu peux attendre un peu, dis dis ? » _demanda Bel au pokémon sauvage puis à Téo. Elle se foutait de sa gueule … ce n'était pas possible autrement. ELLE SE MOQUAIT DE LUI !_

_Pourtant, elle était sérieuse … Stupide mais stupide … Ah non, sérieuse mais stupide. Vraiment, il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette fille. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait renommé son Moustillon comme lui avait donné des noms à ses pokémons. Enfin bref, maintenant, il regardait le combat, le visage arrosé par le Moustillon qui s'excusa plusieurs fois envers lui. Heureusement que les pokémons n'étaient pas aussi stupides que leur maîtresse._

« Concentre-toi sur ton combat, espèce d'idiote. Pendant ce temps, je vais m'essuyer le visage. » _annonça Téo, cherchant à se calmer._

_Se calmer … C'était le plus important dans un combat. Il se disait ça mais il était du genre à s'énerver pour un rien. Il n'était franchement pas mieux dès qu'il s'agissait de combattre. Bref, ce n'était pas … important … Ce n'était pas important … Ce n'était pas son combat mais elle avait réussi à le perturber pour rien._

« Manos ! Arrose-le encore une fois ! Tes flammes … Euh ses flammes ne devraient pas lui faire grand … Euh te faire beaucoup de mal ! »

_C'était exact. Le Darumarond tentait tant bien que mal de cracher des flammèches en direction du Moustillon mais celui-ci ne semblait vraiment pas souffrir des attaques du pokémon en face. Par contre, Manos n'avait aucun mal à affaiblir grandement le pokémon que Bel tentait de capturer. Par contre, elle devait faire attention à ce qu'il ne s'enfuit pas. Ca serait particulièrement stupide … Ah mais, la connaissant à force, ça risquait d'être le cas._

« C'est bon ! Je peux aller le capturer ! »

Hum ? Il jeta un œil au Darumarond. C'est vrai qu'il semblait plus qu'épuise. Elle venait surement d'obtenir la victoire … si elle ne commettait pas de bêtises. La pauvre créature était à moitié assommée, le Moustillon restant immobile en attendant le reste des consignes de sa dresseuse. Celle-ci commença à fouiller dans son sac. 

« Une pokéball … Où elles-sont encore ? J'avais pourtant rangé dans mon sac ! »

« Oui bien entendu … Si tu ranges aussi bien que tu t'exprimes, on est mal barrés. » _annonça l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, le visage neutre alors qu'il exultait à l'intérieur._

« Non non et non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je vais encore perdre un pokémon ! Je vais encore perdre le pokémon que je voulais capturer ! NON ET NON ! »

_Hey ? Elle n'allait quand même pas pleurer ? Bon sang … Il pensait la faire attendre encore une bonne trentaine de secondes mais là, il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur. Il se rapprocha d'elle, tendant une pokéball avant de dire en détournant le regard :_

« Prends-là … Tu les as faites tomber au sol quand tu es parti dans la forêt. »

« Té … Téo … TEOOOOOOOOOO ! » _s'écria l'adolescente, prête à lui sauter dans les bras mais il plaça sa main à hauteur du visage de Bel, l'adolescente écrasant sa face contre la paume avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur._

« Pas de temps à perdre. Va le capturer et la ferme. »

_Ou … Oui ! Il avait entièrement raison ! Elle se retourna, brandissant la sphère rouge et blanche qui vint s'agrandir. Elle commença à la secouer vivement, comme on le ferait pour faire une farce avec une boisson gazeuse. Puis finalement, elle la projeta sur le Darumarond. Punaise ! C'était quoi cette fille ? Elle voulait assommer définitivement le pokémon ou quoi ? Une lumière rouge émana de la sphère, enveloppant le pokémon avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'intérieur. L'adolescente commença à s'exciter :_

« Aller ! Ne bouge plus ! Fais les trois fois habituelles ! Puis ensuite, tu es capturé ! »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il t'entend, Bel. » _rétorqua l'adolescent.  
><em>

_Oui mais bon … Elle voulait quand même qu'il arrête de bouger. Comme pour répondre à son attente, la sphère trembla trois fois sur elle-même avant de s'immobiliser. Bon sang … Il devait reculer et rapidement. Sinon, il allait accidentellement se prendre un poing sur la face._

« Té … Téo … Téo ! TEO TEO TEO ! J'ai capturé un pokémon ! »

_Il avait le temps de s'enfuir le temps qu'elle récupère la sphère. S'enfuir pour quelques minutes bien entendu et ensuite … HEIN ? Elle se retourna vers lui, se projetant contre son torse avant de l'étreindre chaleureusement. Sans même lui laisser le temps de souffler, elle l'embrassa sur les joues plusieurs fois de suite, l'empêchant de respirer alors qu'il cherchait à la repousser. Elle s'exclama avec joie :_

« J'ai réussi ! Téo ! Téo ! J'ai réussi grâce à toi ! Tu es un ange ! Un vrai ange ! Sans toi, il se serait encore enfui une fois ! Je suis vraiment si contente de savoir que j'ai eu un troisième pokémon car tu as décidé de m'aider ! »

_*BOUM* Elle le fit tomber contre un arbre, sans pour autant qu'il ne pousse un cri de douleur. A moitié avachie sur lui, elle continuait de se serrer contre lui. Bon sang ! Elle allait rester combien de temps encore comme ça ? Le Moustillon arriva avec la pokéball du Darumarond dans ses mains, faisant un petit sourire niais tout en disant :_

« Mousti … Moustillon ? Mousti, mous mous, moustillon … »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non, tu ne déranges personne ! Enfin, tu ne me déranges pas Manos ! »

« Oui, mais moi, tu me déranges, Bel. Tu m'écrases et tu me fais mal. » _marmonna l'adolescent, nullement rouge aux joues malgré la position et la gêne qui auraient pu être plus qu'équivoques dans une pareille situation._

« Tiens ! Un dernier pour la route car tu as montré que tu étais très gentil ! »

_Un dernier pour ? AH NON ! Il posa une main sur les lèvres de Bel pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il se redressa, l'adolescente ne comprenant pas. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle devait le remercier ? Car bon, maintenant, tous les deux avaient trois pokémons ! Enfin, Téo n'avait que des insectes et des plantes, elle, c'était un peu plus diversifié mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire ? Elle était heureuse, heu-reu-se !_


	27. Chapitre 27 : Des signes alarmants

**Chapitre 27 : Des signes alarmants**

« Téo ! Téo ! Regarde ! On traverse ce pont puis ensuite, le grand pont Sagiciel ne sera plus très loin ! Tu as entendu ? C'est une bonne nouvelle non, non ? » _dit l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, éclatant de rire après ces paroles._

« Hum ? Je ne sais pas trop, il ne faut peut-être pas trop exagérer non plus. C'est juste un pont comme les autres. On le traverse pour aller de l'autre côté et … »

« C'est le plus grand pont d'Unys ! Tu n'en verras jamais d'autres comme ça, Téo ! JAMAIS ! Tu as entendu ? JAMAIIIIIIIIS ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Elle était monté sur ressort ou quoi ? Il lui prenait quoi pour qu'elle s'excite de la sorte ? Il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état. Néanmoins, puisqu'elle était aussi excitée, autant la laisser tranquille pour être sûr de ne pas avoir de problèmes. C'était une simple mesure de précaution et …_

« Téo ! Téo ! Viens on va sur le pont ! » _s'écria une nouvelle fois l'adolescente avant de lui prendre la main, le tirant vers elle._

_Mais bon sang ! Deux minutes de repos ! C'était demander beaucoup trop ou quoi ? Il ne demandait pas la lune ! Il demandait juste qu'elle le lâche quelques secondes ! Depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à récupérer ce pokémon, elle débordait d'une énergie nouvelle … et un peu inquiétante quand même. Où est-ce qu'elle trouvait toute cette force ? Au fur et à mesure, il allait réellement être épuisé par tout ça._

« Regarde l'eau. Comme elle est belle hein ? » _dit l'adolescente en se penchant un peu pour mieux observer son reflet dans l'eau. Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'un pont qui allait bien être risible par rapport à celui nommé Sagiciel._

« Hum … Oui, oui, elle est très belle, l'eau. Vraiment très belle. » _marmonna-t-il pour bien montrer son désintérêt dans tout cela._

« On dirait même qu'il y a des pokémons dans l'eau. Coucou les pokémons ! Je suis avec Téo ! Vous verrez comme il est très … HIIII ! »

_Hein quoi enco… BORDEL ! Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais ?! Elle s'était penché un peu trop en avant, tout le corps passant par-dessus bord ou presque. Presque ? Car oui, il avait réagi aussitôt en la tenant par la taille, la tirant en arrière de toutes ses forces. Ils s'écroulèrent en arrière alors qu'elle poussait un nouveau cri._

« Aie, aie, aie, ça fait mal, mal mal. Téo ? Téo ? »

« Aie … Présent. Mal au crâne et sur le corps. » _marmonna l'adolescent en serrant les dents tandis qu'il poussait un gémissement quelques secondes plus tard._

« Pardon, pardon … » _bredouilla l'adolescente en se calfeutrant contre lui. Elle voulait se faire pardonner et elle ne connaissait rien d'autre qu'un bon enlacement. Pourtant, Téo la releva, essayant de se retirer de l'étreinte pour qu'elle puisse le libérer. Finalement, elle le relâcha, faisant une petite mine abattue, comme celle d'un Ponchiot._

« Si tu peux sérieusement arrêter de faire l'imbécile, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde. Surtout mon dos. Tu pèses ton poids, Bel. »

« Pardon, pardon … Je ne voulais pas le faire exprès. Est-ce que tu peux me tenir par les hanches pendant que je regarde l'eau, dis, dis ? »

… … … _Elle se moquait de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il avait une tête à faire une telle chose ? Devant le regard suppliant de l'adolescente, il poussa un nouveau soupir avant de faire un geste de la main pour lui dire de retourner au bord du pont. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, le remerciant chaleureusement avant de s'exécuter. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches, détournant le regard. C'était vraiment gênant même pour lui._

« Quand même les poissons pokémons sont vraiment beaux. »

« Si tu le dis, Bel, si tu le dis. Par contre, préviens-moi quand tu en auras terminé avec ça. » _répondit l'adolescent, clairement peu intéressé par ça. Passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, l'autre posée sur la hanche droite de Bel, il observait ceux qui les regardaient, un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait avoir l'air …_

_Il savait parfaitement de quoi ils avaient l'air en fait tous les deux … Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'était pas assez cinglé pour penser de la sorte … et surtout pour être avec elle. Sincèrement, il plaignait le garçon qui sortirait avec Bel. Il fallait avoir les nerfs solides … et le corps aussi. Non mais … Sincèrement … C'était juste une pure folie que de vouloir rester avec elle. Il entendit de la part de Bel :_

« Comme c'est beau ! Ils sont trop mignons ! Tu crois qu'on peut les capturer ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne fais que te répéter depuis une dizaine de minutes. Et oui, je pense que l'on peut les capturer mais ce n'est pas conseillé. Tu as déjà capturé un pokémon aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas que c'est déjà assez ? »

« Beuh … D'accord, monsieur le grognon pas content. » _dit Bel en tirant la langue, s'étant tourné pour lui faire face. Il la regarda brièvement avant de répondre :_

« Si tu préfères, je peux aussi éviter de t'adresser la parole. Ça sera aussi simple que ça. »

« Ah non, non non ! Pas besoin de ça, Téo ! Je veux que tu me parles tout le temps ! Parle-moi beaucoup même, ce n'est pas un souci ! Ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! »

« Et bien … Tu vois … Bon, traversons ce pont avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il est peut-être pas aussi grand que celui dont tu parles mais vue l'allure à laquelle on se déplace, ça risque de me prendre du temps et … »

« Tiens … Prends ma main, Téo. On va y aller doucement. » _murmura Bel en tendant sa main, lui faisant un petit sourire._

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se comporter de la sorte ? Avec réticence, il vint poser sa main dans la sienne, l'adolescente se montrant bien plus calme qu'il y avait encore quelques minutes. C'était étrange … qu'elle se comporte aussi doucement. Il valait mieux se méfier._

_La marche se passa plus tranquillement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il fallait dire que Bel se montrait étrangement attentionnée et calme … depuis qu'elle avait cessé de regarder depuis le haut du pont. Mais il devait se méfier … Ce n'était pas normal et ça cachait quelque chose. Par contre, même si le pont n'était pas forcément très grand, il devait avouer qu'il était quand même … plutôt mal fait … Avec sa forme courbée et allongée._

« Téo, t'as l'air tout pataud patapouf. »

« Disons qu'ils me forcent à faire des choses dont je me passerai volontiers. » _grogna l'adolescent, posant une main sur son cœur. Et voilà que ça lui faisait mal._

« Aller … On a bientôt fini de le monter et après, ça sera en descente. Tu te tiens à moi ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Bel, c'est compris ? » _répondit-il sèchement alors qu'elle lui souriait comme à son habitude._

« C'est pas de la pitié, bêta ! C'est juste que je veuille bien t'aider car tu as un peu mal ! On ne dirait pas mais tu n'es pas très marche à pied, hihi ! »

« Et tu trouves ça drôle toi ? Pfff … Pauvre fille. » _marmonna finalement Téo, comme énervé un peu par les propos de l'adolescente. Il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal mais bon …_

_Elle fit une petite moue, observant les personnes autour d'eux. Certains les regardaient, comme interrogés par ce duo qui mettait étrangement de temps à traverser un simple pont qui ne prenait que quelques minutes normalement. Mais bon, personne ne posa de question et c'était tant mieux, il n'avait clairement pas envie d'y répondre._

« Aller … Tiens bon un petit peu encore, Téo hein ? »

« Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Un assisté ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour marcher correctement ! Lâche-moi un peu s'il te plaît, ça serait bien sympathique. »

« Non. » _dit aussitôt l'adolescente en lui offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, Téo haussant un sourcil. C'était quoi ça ? Elle lui refusait ça ? Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se p… Non, ça ne servait à rien de s'en faire à ce sujet. Mais quand même, qu'elle le lâche un peu … Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire ça, pourtant, il ne refusait pas la main qui enserrait la sienne._

« Tu es beaucoup trop collante comme fille, on ne l'a pas déjà dit ? » _demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient proches de la fin du pont. Ils étaient d'ailleurs dans la phase « descendante » du pont. Bel éclata de rire avant de répondre :_

« Bien sûr que si ! On me le dit trop souvent même, hihi ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu continues sur cette voie ? Hein ? Donne une bonne raison ! »

« Car j'aime rendre les gens heureux autour de moi. Je trouve que si je ne m'occupe pas d'eux alors, ils ne seront pas heureux ! Enfin … C'est euh … ce que je pense quand tu m'as demandé ça … Mais en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment. » _répondit-elle alors qu'il haussait les épaules maintenant. Irrécupérable cette fille … Vraiment irrécupérable._

_Le pont n'était maintenant plus qu'un mauvais souvenir alors qu'ils étaient finalement de l'autre côté. Pfiou … Mais il y avait encore de la route d'après ce qu'il savait. Pourtant, Bel vint s'asseoir sur un banc, poussant un profond soupir de soulagement._

« C'est terminé ! Téo, Téo ! Est-ce que l'on peut se reposer quelques minutes, dis, dis ? »

« Hum ? Pourquoi pas … C'est une bonne chose que tu penses enfin un peu aux autres. » _murmura l'adolescent au béret rouge avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'autre côté du banc. Pourtant, elle ne tarda pas à se rapprocher de lui._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas à l'autre bout du banc ? T'as pas envie que l'on parle ? »

« Je pensais surtout à me reposer comme ce que tu as proposé … Donc si tu peux juste la boucler cinq minutes voir dix … Ça serait sympathique. »

« J'ai juste mal aux pieds ! Je peux toujours parler avec toi si tu veux ! » _annonça l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds avec entrain._

« Non merci, je suis pas intéressé par cette marchandise. »

« Roh ! Vilain garçon ! T'es très vilain de dire ça ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi hein hein ? C'est méchant, très méchant, Téo ! »

_Tant mieux, c'était comme ça qu'il s'appréciait le plus. Il fit semblant d'ignorer l'adolescente qui posait sa tête contre son épaule, sa main un peu au-dessus de sa poitrine. Non mais elle voulait de l'aide ou quoi ? Elle avait fermé les yeux, comme pour chercher le sommeil pendant qu'il se plaignait comme à son habitude. Bon sang !_

_Il avait besoin de prendre un peu de ses gélules mais avec elle à ses côtés, il valait mieux ne même pas y penser. Il devait se débarrasser de l'adolescente pour avoir le champ libre. Grrr ! Ça ne servait à rien, elle était trop bien accrochée à lui ! BON ! Il fait un petit mouvement de côté pour se détourner de Bel. Il ouvrit sa sacoche banane, prenant une extrême précaution à ce que Bel ne se réveille pas._

« Alors, c'est lesquels pour la fatigue ? C'est pas normal … Ca doit être à cause d'elle que je suis aussi fatigué. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est juste normal. » _se chuchota-t-il avant d'avaler plusieurs gélules ainsi qu'un peu d'eau de sa bouteille._

_C'était tout simplement pathétique d'en arriver à là. Le pire était quand même le fait que l'adolescente soit juste à côté de lui. Juste à côté … Il suffisait d'un mauvais mouvement et elle se réveillerait. D'ailleurs, ce mauvais mouvement se produisit puisqu'elle bougea légèrement, marmonnant à moitié :_

« Téo … Bouge pas … Bouge pas … trop. »

_Sa tête tomba de son épaule comme le haut de son corps pour venir atterrir … sur ses jambes ! HEY ! Non mais elle se permettait un peu trop de choses la petite demoiselle là ! Il voulut répliquer mais il préféra rester muet. Valait mieux se taire car sinon, elle risquait de lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre._

« Ouais, ouais, je risque pas avec ta façon de t'installer sur moi. »

_Pfff … Qu'elle en profite car ça n'allait pas arriver si souvent que ça ! Il poussa un grognement avant de pencher le haut de son corps en arrière. Ca ne servait à rien de lutter contre les imbéciles, ça pouvait les instruire. Il ne remarqua pas les yeux émeraude de l'adolescente sur ses genoux, celle-ci observant devant elle, le visage neutre et lointain._

_Elle ne murmura rien du tout, restant plongée dans son mutisme alors qu'elle ne dormait pas depuis le début. Elle avait facilement remarqué ce que l'adolescent avait fait et … Elle était maintenant un peu plus inquiète qu'auparavant. Elle n'était pas rassurée, loin de là même mais est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose contre ça ? Elle sentait que si elle lui posait des questions à ce sujet, il risquerait de se mettre dans une colère noire. Et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle désirait._

« Bon … Tu te réveilles un peu ? »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » _bredouilla l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, rouvrant ses yeux alors qu'elle remarquait que le soleil était en train de se coucher._

« Oh putain ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! T'as bavé sur mon pantalon ! » _s'écria soudainement l'adolescent alors qu'elle se redressait, cognant sa tête contre le menton de Téo._

« Aie, aie, aie … Ça fait mal, mal, mal. »

_Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, Téo faisant de même de son côté. Elle sortit rapidement un mouchoir de tissu de son sac, venant nettoyer sa bave, plus que rouge aux joues. Elle dormait depuis combien de temps ? Ça ne faisait pas quelques minutes. Mais plusieurs heures même ! _

« Bon sang ! Tu pourrais faire gaffe quand même quand tu te réveilles ! »

« Té … Téo ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Ca fait beaucoup non ? » _bafouilla Bel, une main sur sa joue alors qu'elle cherchait à savoir exactement où elle était. AH ! C'est vrai ! Ils avaient traversé le pont et ensuite … Ils étaient arrivés finalement sur un banc !_

« Enormément … Je suis même pas sûr de pouvoir remarcher à nouveau vu combien est-ce que tu pèses … » _répondit-il sèchement._

« C'est vilain ! Ne te moque pas de mon poids ! Après, je vais complexer ! » _dit la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux blonds avant de reprendre : _« Euh … Je crois qu'on va en fait aller trouver un endroit pour dormir ce soir. »

« Tant qu'il n'est pas à des kilomètres, je crois pas qu'on ait le choix de toute façon. Par contre, tu comptes t'appuyer sur mes jambes encore longtemps ? »

_Oups ! Elle retira ses mains des cuisses de Téo avant d'émettre un petit rire candide. Elle était désolée, vraiment désolée ! Mais bon, même si il ne voulait rien lui dire, ça ne faisait rien pour elle. Elle aurait ses réponses à Volucité, même … s'il était muet. Car elle avait un endroit où se rendre là-bas, elle saurait alors ce qu'avait l'adolescent !_


	28. Chapitre 28 : De mal en pis

**Chapitre 28 : De mal en pis**

« Et voilà le pont Sagiciel ! » _s'exclama Bel alors qu'ils avaient décidé de partir de bonne heure pour être sûr de pouvoir le traverser. _« D'après les rumeurs, il paraîtrait qu'il faut plusieurs heures pour le traverser ! »

« Hum ? Ca risquerait d'être surement le cas. » _marmonna l'adolescent alors qu'il regardait le pont qui était coupé en deux niveaux. Celui d'au-dessous servait pour les différents véhicules tandis que celui qui se trouvait au-dessous était là pour ceux qui marchaient ou alors utilisaient des vélos. D'ailleurs, il y avait quelques stands qui étaient installés aussi, permettant à ceux qui voulaient se reposer, de pouvoir manger un morceau ou de boire. Des bancs étaient aussi présents et il demanda : _« Quand même … A croire qu'on ne risque pas de traverser un pont contrairement à ce que l'on croit. »

« Bien sûr que si, Téo ! On va traverser un pont, hahaha ! »

« Merci bien … Mais c'était une remarque, une image si tu préfères. Pfff … Il faut vraiment tout t'apprendre hein ? C'est vraiment fatiguant, tu vas finir pas m'user ! »

« C'est pas grave car tant que tu restes avec moi, c'est le plus important ! » _répondit-elle avant de rigoler légèrement, reprenant sa main._

_Hum ? Ils allaient déjà se rendre sur le pont ? Pourquoi pas … C'est comme elle le désirait. Enfin non … Il pouvait toujours refuser mais pour l'heure, il ne voyait pas de raisons de ne pas accepter de marcher. Il hocha la tête, amorçant un mouvement en accompagnant Bel. Par contre, il était hors de question de se tenir la main. Il retira la sienne, mettant ses deux mains dans la poche de sa veste alors qu'elle ne disait rien du tout, jetant juste un regard dans ses poches. Elle vint lui sourire avant de regarder à travers les petits grillages qui étaient autour du pont pour éviter une mauvaise chute. Car là … Si quelqu'un tombait …_

« OHHHHHH ! Regarde comme c'est encore plus beau, Téo ! Comme on est bien plus haut, c'est encore plus beau ! » _cria soudainement l'adolescente._

_Quoi ? Il avait pensé pendant quelques secondes et elle s'était déjà échappé ! BORDEL ! Elle était déjà en train de se pencher un peu en avant. Oui, c'était de petits grillages, pas des murs grillagés de plusieurs mètres ! Si elle le cherchait bien, elle pouvait facilement passer par-dessus-bord ! BORDEL ! _

« BEL ! Mais t'apprends jamais de tes erreurs ! » _hurla-t-il avec colère avant de venir vers elle à toute allure. D'un geste machinal et un peu brusque, il tira l'adolescente vers lui, celle-ci se retrouvant dans ses bras. _« Je te rappelle que t'as failli tomber dans la flotte hier ? »

« Mais mais mais … L'eau est quand même magnifique, Téo. Tu devrais quand même regarder un petit peu, tu verras toi aussi. » _bredouilla l'adolescente._

« Mais j'en ai rien à faire de l'eau ! Tu vois ça ? » _s'écria Téo en montrant leurs deux mains jointes. _« Et bien, tu as intérêt à ce qu'elles ne se quittent pas durant TOUT le trajet ! Marre de faire le baby-sitter pour une adolescente qui n'a pas grandi ! »

« C'est très méchant de ta part de me dire ça … » _marmonna Bel, faisant la moue._

_Qu'elle osait dire que ce n'était pas la vérité ! Lorsqu'il se retourna pour commencer à marcher avec elle, il ne put remarquer le petit sourire et entendre le léger rire de l'adolescente. Elle semblait avoir manigancé ça depuis le début en ce qui le concerne._

_Ah … Ah … Vraiment … Elle était épuisante comme fille ! Puis comme ils étaient sur un pont, impossible de trouver un endroit à l'ombre pour éviter le soleil. Il allait devoir boire plusieurs litres d'eau s'il voulait espérer réussir à en voir le bout. Et Bel ne disait plus rien du tout, ne faisant que lui sourire dès qu'il tournait son visage vers elle. A croire qu'elle appréciait quand il se mettait en colère. Elle était stupide ou quoi comme fille ? M'enfin bon, ça ne datait pas d'hier qu'elle était anormalement bête comme femme._

_Une première heure passa et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les gens disaient que traverser le pont pouvait mettre un sacré bout de temps. Ah … Ah … Et il commençait à avoir un peu mal au cœur. Zut ! Il se dirigea vers un banc mais Bel fut la première à l'emmener, disant en souriant un peu :_

« J'ai un peu mal aux pieds, Téo ! Est-ce que l'on peut se reposer un petit peu ? »

« Hum … Ouais … Y a pas de problèmes. » _murmura-t-il, n'ayant nulle honte de ne pas dire qu'il avait eu la même idée et que se reposer l'avantageait._

_Comme ça, Téo pouvait se reposer. Elle avait vu un peu la sueur qui s'écoulait du front de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Elle voyait bien qu'il souffrait quand même beaucoup de ne pas aller très rapidement. D'ailleurs, ils étaient même très lents ! Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Pas du tout ! Tant qu'il allait un peu mieux._

« Téo, Téo ! Tu veux un peu à manger à boire ? Regarde ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de dépenser mon argent inutilement. » _répondit-il sèchement, fermant les yeux pour ne plus avoir à la voir._

« Espèce d'idiot ! C'est moi qui te l'offre encore une fois ! Bon ben, moi, je sais comment ne plus avoir faim et soif en même temps ! Attends un peu, Téo ! » _annonça Bel avant de s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?! De ne pas lâcher sa main ! Purée ! Il rouvrit ses yeux, fixant ardemment l'adolescente pour être sûre qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises._

_D'ailleurs, pendant qu'elle s'éloignait, il était temps pour lui … Ah zut … Ça commençait à être de moins en moins nombreux d'après ce qu'il voyait. Gloups … Il allait avoir besoin de se rendre à la pharmacie de Volucité. Mais bon … Ca, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il avala discrètement les derniers médicaments de son sac banane avant de reposer son regard sur Bel. Et zut … Il voyait où elle allait. Chez le marchand de glaces._

« Mais quelle gamine … Je vous jure … »

_En même temps, ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas totalement faux : la glace allait combler l'envie de boire et de manger en même temps. Enfin, à moitié … Et avec cette température, il ne pouvait pas dire non à une telle chose. Mais quand même, cette fille gaspillait et dilapidait beaucoup trop son argent. Cette folie … de l'argent … Lui, il devait le garder car c'était plus qu'important. Il avait besoin de le garder, il n'avait pas le choix ! Bel revint vers lui, deux glaces en main de couleur rose. Elle en tendit une, annonçant avec entrain :_

« Téo, Téo ! Je t'ai pris une glace à la fraise et moi aussi ! J'espère que tu aimes ce parfum ! »

« La prochaine fois, le mieux serait encore de demander plutôt quel parfum je préfère. M'enfin, une glace est une glace et merci … »

« Zou ! Sur le nez ! » _dit-elle avant de prendre un peu de sa glace au bout du doigt, le déposant sur le nez de l'adolescent._

_Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, un peu incrédule et se demandant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il observa le morceau de glace sur son nez avant de l'essuyer du revers du doigt. Il valait mieux ne pas répondre à ça. Il commença à déguster sa glace tranquillement, Bel faisant de même alors que les deux personnes ne se regardaient pas._

« Elle est bonne au moins hein ? Par contre, elle est un peu froide et ça donne mal au cerveau. » _murmura Bel, cherchant quand même à faire la conversation._

« Tu ne peux pas avoir mal au cerveau, tu n'en possèdes pas, je tiens à te le rappeler. »

« C'est toujours méchant de ta part, je te le rappelle aussi, Téo ! »

_C'était pour ça qu'il était avec elle, pour être méchant avec sa personne. Mais bon … Pas tout le temps non plus … seulement lorsqu'elle le méritait. Et dommage que c'était bien trop souvent, hahaha. Enfin, qu'importe, ce n'était pas important. Il mangea sa glace tranquillement, Bel le regardant avec tendresse._

« Ça va mieux maintenant, Téo ? T'avais vraiment l'air tout pâle auparavant. »

« J'avais l'air tout pâle ? » _demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux._

« Oui … Oui … Et j'étais quand même un peu … inquiète. » _répondit l'adolescente, ayant terminé sa glace et joignant ses doigts en détournant un peu le regard._

« Ouais ben t'avise pas de trop à t'inquiéter à mon sujet. Je n'ai rien de bien spécial pour que tu fasses ceci. Merci pour la glace, on attend cinq minutes le temps de digérer et on repart. »

« Pas de problème, Téo ! Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Par contre, si on ne se dépêche pas, je crois que Touko et les autres arriveront à nous rattraper ! Et si on essayait d'avoir les badges avant eux à chaque fois hein hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Hum ? Eviter de les retrouver ? Ça me semble être une idée plus qu'acceptable. Bon, et bien, la pause de cinq minutes est déjà terminée. » _annonça Téo avant de se relever._

« Hein ? Pfff ! On était quand même ici, je trouve. »

_Tant pis, il n'était pas sur ce pont être « bien » mais juste pour le traverser, que ça plaise ou non à Bel. Pourtant, celle-ci vint chercher sa main avec rapidité, le regardant de ses yeux verts avant d'émettre un petit rire. Elle murmura :_

« Tu m'as dit de ne pas te lâcher alors je le fais ! »

« Ouais … J'ai plus l'impression que tu en profites alors que ça devrait être une contrainte. »

« Hihihi ! Mais c'est une contrainte, c'est une contrainte ! » _répondit-elle dans un grand sourire tandis qu'il poussait un soupir. Ouais bien sûr. Et lui, il était maître de la ligue ! Tsss ! Il s'était fait avoir par l'adolescente, comme lorsqu'elle montrait ses aptitudes au combat. Mais bon … Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas très grave._

_Contrairement à son corps. La marche était bien plus longue qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il était exténué … Plus qu'exténué même. Il avait besoin de se reposer … chaque demi-heure. C'était pathétique et risible en vue de la lenteur avec laquelle il se déplaçait._

_Mais bon, Bel était très attentionnée. Elle semblait comprendre … ou se douter de quelque chose. Enfin bref, de toute façon, ce n'était pas important pour lui. Il ne … Non … A quoi se voiler la face. Lorsqu'elle était ainsi, ce n'était pas désagréable de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle paraissait même plus qu'acceptable._

« Tiens Téo … J'ai toujours mon mouchoir avec moi. » _murmura Bel alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau assis sur un banc. D'après la distance parcourue, ils avaient fait les trois quarts du pont. Elle était là, ayant trempé un peu son mouchoir dans de l'eau avant d'éponger le front de Téo. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle lui dirait ce qu'il avait mais il restait muet._

« … … … Je peux le faire tout seul … Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, non ? »

« Je pense qu'il n'y aura plus besoin de pause après, Téo. Je m'occupe de tout. Merci beaucoup Manos pour l'eau. »

_Le Moustillon poussa un cri pour dire que ce n'était pas bien important avant de disparaître à nouveau dans sa pokéball. C'était une bonne chose qui avait été faite ! Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir être seul. Quelques personnes s'étaient arrêtées, intriguées par le duo. Certaines auraient bien posé une question pour savoir si tout allait bien mais le regard de l'adolescent empêcha quiconque d'essayer cela._

« Roh … Ne fait pas ta vilaine tête, Téo ! Tu vas effrayer tout le monde ! »

« Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'est peut-être ce que je voulais ? »

« Hum … Peut-être ? Je ne sais pas ! Sinon, maintenant, tu t'accroches à moi si ça ne va pas hein ? Comme ça, on continue même si tu fatigues un peu … Mais quand même, c'est un peu bizarre que tu t'épuises beaucoup plus que les autres. » _termina de dire Bel en murmurant, essayant par-là d'inciter l'adolescent à lui parler de ses médicaments._

« … … … Tout le monde n'a pas la même énergie débordante que toi, Bel. »

« Hihihi … C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup d'énergie à revendre ! » _répondit-elle avec entrain avant de se lever la première. Elle l'incita à faire de même. Bon, ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant qu'elle aurait sa réponse alors ! Mais ce n'était pas grave car elle savait qu'elle l'aurait bien assez tôt … Lorsqu'elle se trouverait à Volucité !_

_Et la ville se rapprochait de plus en plus ! Le pont était bientôt terminé et il en voyait le bout ! Il le voyait ! Il commença à courir mais Bel le stoppa aussitôt. Il n'avait pas besoin de se presser hein ? Ils allaient y arriver. Il fallait juste qu'il soit un petit peu plus patient._

_Bon … D'accord, c'était lui qui s'était un peu plus exalté que d'habitude sur ce coup. Il le reconnaissait complètement mais en même temps, il était motivé à trouver un endroit dans Volucité, la pharmacie ! Il devait se rendre là-bas ! Car il était vraiment en manque de médicaments … Voilà à quoi lui servait l'argent._

_Aller … Plus que quelques mètres et le pont ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Aller … Qu'il se force un peu … encore un petit peu et voilà ! C'était terminé ! Le pont se trouvait officiellement derrière lui. Et là … Il avait besoin de s'asseoir encore une fois._

« Tu as bien mérité d'aller te reposer, Téo ! On va trouver une auberge pour dormir aujourd'hui et surtout pour ne plus avoir mal aux pieds ! »

« Ça ne serait pas de refus. Enfin pour ma part, Bel. »

« Hihihi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que c'était une bonne chose mais tu restes ici pendant que je vais … HEY ! Mais pourquoi tu me prends la main ? » _demanda-t-elle avec surprise alors qu'elle s'était déjà apprêté à partir._

« Tu n'es vraiment pas très maline. Tu peux attendre cinq minutes non ? Ensuite, nous pourrons chercher ensembles. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir à gueuler dans tout Volucité car tu as réussi à te perdre. » _répliqua l'adolescent en serrant le bras de Bel._

« J'aime bien quand tu montres que tu as confiance en moi ! »

_Elle tira la langue d'un air moqueur alors qu'il retirait sa main de son bras. Avec rapidité, elle déposa la sienne dans son autre main. Et voilà ! Elle ne risquait pas de se perdre encore une fois puisqu'ils étaient encore ensembles !_

« Bon … Euh … Tu veux peut-être aller manger un petit peu ? »

« Hum ? Avec tout ce que nous avons ingurgité à chaque pause sur le pont, tu as encore envie de manger ? Mais t'es un vrai estomac sur patte ! »

« Mais euh ! Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas un estomac sur pattes ! C'est juste que je croyais que tu avais un peu faim ! C'est tout ! » _dit-elle en faisant une petite moue._

« Et après, tout va te retomber sur les cuisses. Déjà que je me demande comment tu peux courir avec cette robe trop serrée. »

« Ben … C'est simple, tu fais comme ça ! »

_Elle voulut lui montrer mais la seule chose qu'elle fit, ce fut de tomber au sol dès les premiers centimètres parcourus. Enfin, presque au sol puisqu'il la rattrapa avant même qu'elle ne s'écroule. C'était problématique … de savoir à quel point elle était ridicule et pathétique mais surtout de savoir quand est-ce qu'elle allait se casser la figure._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Du sang noble

**Chapitre 29 : Du sang noble**

« Téo ! Téo ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! Aller ! Plus vite, plus vite ! Debout ! »

_Il avait besoin de se reposer ! Il était en sueur, ayant eu beaucoup de mal à dormir de toute la nuit. Ils étaient côte à côte au niveau des chambres dans l'auberge. Et voilà qu'elle toquait à la porte avec force tandis qu'il grognait :_

« Je compte rester dans mon lit pour toute la matinée ! »

« Mais euh ! Dis pas de bêtises comme ça ! En plus, il fait super beau dehors ! Aller ! Tu viens dehors toi aussi ! Tu viens dehors ! Aller ! Aller ! Je continuerai à taper jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la porte, hihihi ! Et tu sais que j'en suis capable ! »

_GRRRR ! Il le savait parfaitement ! Il se leva en grognant une nouvelle fois, ouvrant la porte alors que l'adolescente rougissait en le voyant torse nu. Elle se cacha les yeux en faisant un petit sourire. Elle bredouilla avec un peu de confusion :_

« Mais tu pourrais quand même mettre quelque chose, Téo ! T'es presque tout nu ! »

« Hum ? Tu exagères un peu aussi. Et c'est toi qui voulais que j'ouvre que je sache ! » _répliqua-t-il sèchement._

« Mais mais mais … Mais mais … Peut-être avec quelque chose quand même sur toi ! C'est tout, tout ! Je vais attendre que tu aies terminé de t'habiller ! » dit-_elle avant de commencer à s'éloigner, Téo annonçant avec ironie :_

« Bien entendu, dans quelques heures ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, désolé ! »

« Les habits d'abord, Téo ! AH ! Je sais ce que je dois faire ! » _s'écria Bel avant de revenir vers lui à toute allure, pénétrant dans la chambre alors qu'il paraissait surpris._

« Hep, hep, hep ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Bel ? »

« Je ferme les yeux et je vais m'asseoir sur le lit en attendant que tu aies fini de t'habiller. »

« Ouais bien entendu … Fais donc ça … Pauvre fille. » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs alors qu'elle s'exécutait. Elle ferma les yeux d'abord, s'écroulant subitement sur le lit en poussant un cri de surprise. _« Espèce d'idiote ! Si tu veux faire un coup aussi tordu, la prochaine fois, va t'asseoir sur le lit puis ensuite, tu fermes les yeux ! »

« Hihihi ! J'ai inversé les étapes, on dirait bien ! Mais … Par contre, euh … Téo … Tu transpires beaucoup quand tu dors ? C'est bizarre … C'est trempé ! »

« Je t'ai pas demandé de sauter sur mon lit ! Bon sang, c'est dégueulasse ! Regarde ta robe, elle va être trempée … par ma sueur. »

_Il s'arrêta, déglutissant avant de détourner le regard. Même là, sur le coup, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. C'est vrai qu'à cause de tout ça, il transpirait beaucoup mais elle portait du blanc pour sa robe et … hum … Il fallait dire que sa tenue était un peu serrée._

« Tu as chaud, Téo ? C'est pour ça que tu es en sueur ? Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, Téo ! Ça te ferait que du bien ! »

« Et toi, tu devrais mettre une autre robe, Bel … » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. _« D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que tu aimais porter du rose. »

« Du rose ? Hein Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? J'ai pas de vêtements roses sauf … HIIIIIII ! Je suis toute trempée ! Ma robe est toute trempée ! HIIIIIIII ! »

_Elle cria avant de quitter la chambre à toute allure, retournant dans celle à côté. Bon … C'était pas son genre de se rincer l'œil mais voilà, savoir que Bel portait du rose … C'était bizarre, mais il se s'en serait douté. Par contre, que c'était un peu de dentelle, il la voyait plus gamine mais c'est vrai que c'était une adolescente. Enfin bon … Il ne niait pas aussi que malgré son caractère tête en l'air, Bel était quand même … une jolie fille._

« Pfff … J'ai même pas à penser à ça de toute façon. »

_Il se dirigea vers la douche, entendant quelques petits coups donnés contre le mur. AH NON ! AH NON ET NON ET NON ! Quand même pas ! Pourtant, il arrêta la douche, entendant les cris de Bel de l'autre côté du mur qui disait :_

« Tu es en train de prendre ta douche ! C'est très bien, Téo ! »

« Si tu pouvais tout simplement … EVITER DE ME PARLER SOUS LA DOUCHE ! Ca serait vraiment sympathique de ta part ! Purée ! Je peux avoir un peu d'intimité ? Je ne te demande pas si tu t'es changée non plus ? PFFF ! Bon ! Je prends ma douche et ensuite, je m'en vais, on se retrouvera au centre pokémon ! »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? Dis, dis ? »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, actionnant à nouveau la douche alors qu'il terminait de se laver. Quelques minutes plus tard, il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas là et heureusement pour lui, ce fut le cas. Peut-être qu'elle avait compris de le laisser tranquille pendant quelques minutes ? Pour souffler un peu ? PFFFF !_

_Il quitta l'auberge, ne remarquant pas que l'adolescente était à la fenêtre de sa chambre et le voyait partir vers un endroit dont elle se doutait. Quelques instants plus tard, elle partait vers sa direction, sachant où il comptait se rendre. L'adolescent au béret rouge accéléra le pas, regardant les différents plans parsemés dans la gigantesque ville pour se rendre à un endroit bien particulier … _

« Ah … Ah … Tant mieux … Je n'avais plus rien. » _murmura-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment qui était tout simplement une pharmacie._

« Il ne va pas bien, il ne va pas bien du tout, Téo. »

_Elle disait cela alors qu'elle était derrière un coin, observant l'adolescent qui avait pénétré dans la pharmacie. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer alarmiste ou inquiète, elle n'était pas du tout comme ça … Enfin, pas totalement non plus. C'était juste que … Enfin un petit peu._

_A l'intérieur de la pharmacie, l'adolescent ouvrit son sac banane, en sortant plusieurs papiers avant de s'approcher du pharmacien. Bon … Il avait aussi l'argent récolté grâce aux deux combats en arène. Ca devrait normalement plus que suffire pour ce dont il avait besoin._

« Hum ? Vous avez vraiment besoin de ça, jeune homme ? » _demanda le pharmacien en regardant l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

« Oui … S'il vous plaît … Je sais que ça a l'air assez … bizarre mais c'est le cas. » _répondit Téo en hochant la tête pour remercier le pharmacien._

« Vous devriez quand même faire attention. Si vous n'allez pas souvent voir un médecin, ça risquerait de se compliquer. »

_Il le savait parfaitement mais est-ce qu'il avait l'argent pour ça ? Non. Alors, ça ne servait à rien de discuter à ce sujet. Il attendit que le pharmacien lui ramène tout ce dont il avait besoin avant de payer avec une partie de l'argent récoltée._

« Je vous rappelle les précautions à prendre à ce sujet ? »

« Pas besoin … Ca fait des années que je connais la démarche même si le nombre de médicaments augmente au fur et à mesure. » _murmura le garçon aux yeux bleus avant de reprendre : _« Merci beaucoup et bonne journée. »

« Bonne journée. » _déclara le pharmacien alors que Téo quittait la boutique, se rendant au centre pokémon dont il avait parlé à Bel._

_D'ailleurs, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds était toujours là, dehors, remarquant que Téo était pari de la pharmacie. Elle attendit cinq minutes, pénétrant à l'intérieur avant de regarder autour d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait dans ce genre de boutiques. Elle s'approcha à son tour du pharmacien, sortant le bout de papier sur lequel elle avait noté les différents médicaments qu'elle avait vus._

« C'est pourquoi, jeune demoiselle ? » _questionna le pharmacien, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Euh … Euh … Ca serait pour avoir des renseignements sur le … Euh … Je ne sais pas comment ça se prononce correctement. Tenez ! »

_Elle tendit le morceau de papier au pharmacien. Celui-ci le récupéra, haussant un sourcil après quelques secondes. Il posa son regard sur l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, attendant quelques instants avant de demander poliment :_

« Vous ne seriez pas une amie de l'adolescent qui vient de partir ? »

« Si, si, si ! » _s'écria-t-elle avec joie avant de s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose de s'exalter de la sorte. Elle devait être sage. Elle reprit doucement : _« C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que sont ces médicaments et ils ont l'air importants. Alors … Euh … S'il les perd, j'aimerai bien qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop. C'est quoi comme médicaments ? Enfin, si vous pouvez me le dire s'il vous plaît ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous donner les noms exacts mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il aille consulter un médecin pour faire un diagnostic. Sans ces médicaments, ces muscles risquent de se raidir et il va se fatiguer de plus en plus. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire plus, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Malheureusement, non, si vraiment, il est votre ami, vous devriez lui poser la question vous-même. Si maintenant, vous permettez … Des clients sont derrière vous. »

« Pardon, pardon, pardon ! » _répondit l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds en se retournant, s'inclinant plusieurs fois pour s'excuser envers les autres personnes. Elle quitta la boutique à toute allure. Elle devait se rendre au centre pokémon maintenant !_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Il était peut-être un peu lent mais quand même … Y avait certaines limites à ne pas dépasser ! Pfff ! Purée ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Il commença à s'énerver, se préparant à partir du centre pokémon. Mais la double porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit, le faisant s'arrêter aussitôt._

« Pardon mais je suis un peu pressé. » _marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, signe qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'excuser sur le moment._

« … Attendez un peu s'il vous plaît. »

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore ? Ah ! C'était quoi cette fille ? Enfin, cette adolescente à peine moins grande que lui. Il pensait cela car bon … sang … Elle avait une chevelure plus qu'importante ! Des cheveux blonds imposants et qui lui allaient jusqu'aux cuisses. Il était sûr d'une chose : s'en servir comme serpillière était possible._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » _demanda l'adolescent à cette fille aux cheveux bleus._

_Elle portait des petites sandales roses, une robe qui avait deux teintes de la même couleur ainsi qu'une sorte de voile transparent. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle avait quand même une certaine allure … « noble »._

« Téo ? C'est bien toi ? »

« Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissons. Si vous voulez bien me laisser passer, j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler. Comme mettre la main sur … »

« Pourquoi ne parlerions-nous pas ? Ça fait si longtemps. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Ah bien sûr … Que je suis bête. C'est normal … Vraiment normal. Je m'appelle Percila. »

« Enchanté mais non, je n'ai pas envie de parler ! » _répondit-il sèchement avant de se retrouver immobilisé sur place._

« Tu n'étais quand même pas si … méchant à l'époque. Allons … Viens t'asseoir. »

_Comment … Comment est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? Il n'arrivait même plus à se mouvoir ! Ce n'était pas normal que son corps ne réponde plus ! Elle lui prit la main, le tirant derrière elle pour l'emmener jusqu'à s'asseoir autour d'une petite table. L'adolescente vint se placer en face de lui, faisant un petit sourire avant de cligner des yeux._

« Voilà. C'est fait. Maintenant, nous pouvons parler tous les deux. »

« Hein … Mais … Comment … Je … Mes bras ? Mes pieds ? C'était du psychisme ? »

« C'est fou comme on peut oublier une telle chose. Ah … Tant mieux au final. »

_Il n'était pas rassuré le moins du monde par cette personne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Il ne la connaissait pas mais elle le connaissait. C'était donc quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà rencontré mais qui ? Son visage souriant ne lui disait rien du tout._

« Si je vous ai oubliée, le mieux serait de faire de même de votre côté. »

« Tu n'étais pas aussi mesquin auparavant. Peut-être un peu triste mais bon … Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté de ta part. Ne voudrais-tu pas plutôt être gentil et tranquille ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée quand je ne sais pas à qui j'ai affaire en face de moi. » _rétorqua Téo, un peu mal à l'aise._

« Je me suis déjà présenté, Téo. Je me nomme Percila et nous nous connaissons, même si cela ne fut que très bref … Environ un mois, je dirai, tout au plus. »

«C'est très intéressant mais je ne me sens pas le moins du monde concerné. »

_Pfff … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette galère ? Il se posait la question alors qu'il observait l'adolescente. Où avait-il pu la connaître ? Dans son enfance, c'était tout simplement impossible … pas avec tout ça._

« Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux au final ? Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit. »

« Hum ? Prendre de tes nouvelles bien entendu. Je ne savais pas que tu étais sorti de chez toi. Ca doit te faire bizarre quand même, non ? »

« Ohla, ohla ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Nous nous connaissons jusqu'à un quel point ? J'aimerai bien le savoir. » _demanda aussitôt l'adolescent._

_C'était problématique, très problématique. Si cette fille rencontrait Bel, ça risquait de poser de gros soucis ! Alors, il valait mieux que qu'elle lui dise tout ce qu'elle savait à son sujet. L'adolescente sembla remarquer son léger malaise, posant sa main sur la sienne avant de lui dire avec douceur et gentillesse :_

« Mais nous nous connaissons très bien. Nous avons vécu tout un mois ensemble, Téo. Je sais parfaitement quel est ton état de santé … et je n'ai pas envie d'en sourire. Je suis différente maintenant, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. »

« Ca … Je m'en contrefous que tu sois différente. Par contre, le reste … Là, ça m'emmerde. » _termina-t-il de dire sèchement. Cette fille était au courant de tout ! Si ce qu'elle disait était vraie … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas ? Il n'était pas amnésique en plus ?_


	30. Chapitre 30 : Confrontation

**Chapitre 30 : Confrontation**

« Et pourquoi cela ? Je ne vois pas le souci de … connaître la vérité à ton sujet. »

« Car tu n'as pas à la connaître. De toute façon, qui me dit que tu ne me baratines pas hein ? » _demanda l'adolescent, détournant le regard pour éviter d'observer les yeux perçants de cette demoiselle aux allures un peu trop nobles à son goût._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire avec toute cette histoire ? Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge si tout cela continuait ! Pfff … Vraiment … C'était plus que problématique. Comment être sûr et certain que …_

« Je sais tout au sujet de ton corps. Je sais ce que tu prends depuis des années, ce qui se passe avec ton corps … » _murmura une voix dans sa tête._

_Ah ! De la télépathie ! Elle utilisait de la télépathie pour lui parler ?! Rien que ça ! Il sursauta sur le coup, regardant longuement Percila en attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait dire. Il avait envie de savoir si elle mentait ou non. Pourtant, d'après ce qu'il entendit … dans sa tête, il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas ! Comment c'était possible ?! Comment était-ce tout simplement possible ?_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es au courant ? Pourquoi ? » _balbutia-t-il, perdant sa contenance._

« Car je te connais très bien, voilà tout … Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur … Mais vous avez été toujours très fiers dans votre famille. Vous n'avez jamais voulu … de mon aide. »

« Bien entendu ! Pourquoi est-ce que l'on accepterait l'aide d'une étrangère hein ? » _demanda-t-il calmement, du moins, en essayant de l'être._

« Car cela me semble normal de se reposer un peu sur les autres … Il faut dire qu'à l'époque … Je ne pouvais que compter sur moi-même. »

_Hum ? C'était quoi ce changement « soudain » de comportement ? Qu'est-ce que l'adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds avait en tête ? Il préférait se méfier. Il n'avait pas du tout confiance en elle et il avait de très bonnes raisons pour cela. Il se méfiait de tout le monde et surtout ne voulait la pitié de personne._

« Tu sais … Je ne t'ai jamais pris en pitié … Disons qu'à l'époque, ton existence ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde. »

« Tant mieux, au moins, nous avons un point commun sauf que moi, c'est encore d'actualité. Et tu peux arrêter de lire dans mes pensées, c'est plus qu'énervant … »

« Plus qu'énervant ? Et pourquoi cela ? Lire dans ton cœur permet de savoir si tu es sincère ou non. Et à l'heure actuelle, il est vrai que tu trouves ça énervant. »

_Elle émit un petit rire candide alors qu'il grognait. Ouais et alors ? Ca ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle l'insupportait plus que tout le reste. Qu'elle arrêter ça avant qu'il ne s'énerve à cause d'elle ! Enfin, c'était déjà fait et …_

« On dirait bien que ton cerveau est utilisé au maximum de ses capacités. Tu devrais éviter de réfléchir à tellement de choses en même temps, ce n'est pas très bon pour toi. Je ne dis pas cela pour me moquer ou insinuer que tu es bête mais tout simplement car tu finiras encore plus perturbé qu'auparavant. C'est un conseil d'amie. »

« D'amie ? Depuis quand tu es mon amie ? De toute façon, voilà, c'est bon, tu m'as vu, je t'ai vue, maintenant, j'ai autre chose à faire. Je dois mettre la main sur une imbécile de première catégorie et ensuite, je … »

« Une … imbécile ? » _murmura Percila, fronçant les sourcils. Il essaya de se lever mais fut obligé de se rasseoir. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait même pas bouger un petit doigt. _« Dis-moi en plus, Téo … Je suis sûre que ça sera très divertissant. Et bien entendu, tu peux toujours essayer de le cacher au fond de ton cœur, ça ne changera rien. Tu es tout à moi. »

« Je ne suis la propriété de personne, c'est compris ? Mon corps m'appartient. Mes relations aussi. Non, mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Tu es peut-être jalouse ou quoi ? Y a vraiment pas de quoi l'être. »

« Une simple mesure … de précaution. Et je suis jalouse … Je ne le nie pas. »

_Sur qui est-ce qu'il était tombé ? Vraiment … Il avait fait quoi pour mériter un pareil sort ? Il se le demandait bien alors que l'adolescente le fixait ardemment de ses yeux bleus. Elle n'allait surement pas le relâcher. Mais quelle plaie ! Mais quelle plaie ! Elle était du même gabarit que Bel, m'enfin, sauf à un certain niv …_

_Sa tête percuta la table avec violence, lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors que les yeux de Percila se fermèrent. Elle croisa les bras à hauteur de sa poitrine, rougissant faiblement avant de marmonner quelques mots :_

« Tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir terminé ma croissance. J'ai encore environ quatre à cinq ans devant moi. Par contre, qui c'est … cette Bel ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirai. Maintenant, lâche moi un peu, j'ai besoin de souffler et de ne pas t'avoir dans mes pattes. »

« Parle-moi autrement … merci bien. Sinon, ça serait bête que ta tête percute maintenant la fenêtre. » _répondit-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

« J'ai l'impression que tu te répètes et que tu t'entêtes à jouer sur des mots bien que tout cela risque de n'avoir ni queue, ni tête. »

_Il rigola faiblement, s'arrêtant aussitôt alors que Percila ne s'en empêchait pas. Ohla. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il avait continué la blague des plus stupides de l'adolescente. Pire ! Il avait même rigolé._

« Disons que ce genre de petites choses était quotidien lorsque j'étais chez toi, Téo. »

« Ouais bien sûr … Si je suis devenu stupide, j'en conclut que tu es la seule responsable ? »

« Bien sûr que non, tu es le seul fautif dans ce cas. » _souffla-t-elle en rigolant une nouvelle fois. C'est bizarre … Elle n'est quand même pas si vilaine que ça en fin de compte. Enfin, il la détestait moins qu'il aurait voulu y croire._

_Il sursauta, sentant la main de l'adolescente qui se posait sur la sienne, comme pour la caresser. Hey, hey, hey ! Les familiarités, c'était vraiment pas son genre. Du moins, pas avec les inconnus de son genre. Elle reprit doucement :_

« Mais ça ne change rien … On apprécie une personne pour ce qu'elle est réellement … mais tu sembles avoir tellement changé … Tu es un peu plus dur qu'auparavant. »

« Et ? Si tu peux arrêter de parler d'une chose dont je ne me rappelle pas, ça serait très sympathique, je n'ai pas envie du tout de perdre mon temps, c'est compris ? »

« Bien entendu … Bien entendu … Pourquoi s'énerver pour si peu, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bon … Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir au-dehors du village. Tu sais … Avec ton état de santé, ça m'étonne même que … »

« Tais-toi. Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? » _demanda-t-il finalement pour changer de conversation Il n'avait pas envie de continuer sur cette voie._

« Oh ? C'est vrai que je n'ai toujours pas dit pourquoi j'étais présente dans cette ville. Et bien, disons que je de… »

« Téo ! Tééééééooooo ! Je me suis perdue en chemin ! » _hurla une voix qu'il reconnut facilement puisqu'il s'agissait de celle de Bel._

_Il grogna légèrement, remarquant l'adolescente qui courait dans le centre pokémon en sa direction. Elle avait toujours l'envie de vivre ou presque … mais en même temps, elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement, remarquant la demoiselle en face de Téo._

_Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l'étudiant pendant quelques instants avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de Téo. Non mais ça allait ou quoi ? Elle ne voulait pas de l'aide tant qu'il y était ? Non mais oh ! Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prenait cette fille ?_

« Euh … Euh … Euh … Téo, me dit pas que tu as fait du mal à cette fille hein hein ? »

« Comme si j'étais du genre à frapper les autres … » _marmonna Téo, fronçant les sourcils pour observer Percila. Celle-ci avait son regard posé sur Bel, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, son visage devenu imperturbable._

« Voilà donc … Bel. C'est donc à elle que … «

« Que quoi ? Tu parlais de moi à cette fille ? Elle s'appelle comment ? » _demanda Bel avec un grand sourire alors que Percila observait le corps de l'adolescente en face d'elle._

_C'est vrai qu'elle … n'était pas vilaine de sa personne. Par contre, toutes les pensées qui étaient ancrées dans sa tête semblaient plus que confuses. Difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement … Cette fille était tout simplement … stupide. Ou plutôt tête en l'air. Sa boîte crânienne semblait désespérément vide … dans le sens imagé bien entendu._

« Elle s'appelle Percila et elle allait partir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, Téo. » _répondit Percila dans un sourire qui avait quelque chose d'outrageant, signe qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne l'empêche pas de lui parler … C'était un conseil … pour sa personne bien entendu._

« Tu la connais depuis longtemps ? Je pensais que t'étais quelqu'un de très grognon et qui n'avait pas d'amis. » _dit Bel, rougissant un peu avant de reprendre :_ « Mais je veux pas dire que tu n'auras jamais d'ami hein hein ? »

« La délicatesse personnifiée … Tu sembles avoir attrapé le gros lot. »

« Elle est comme elle est. A force, on s'y habitue à cette idiote. » _répliqua-t-il sèchement. Il ne disait pas qu'il voulait être le seul à pouvoir insulter Bel mais la juger dès les premières secondes, ça ne se faisait pas. AH ! Quel idiot, il n'avait pas fait mieux de son côté._

« … … … Quelle est ta relation avec Bel, Téo ? »

« C'est mon ami ! » _s'écria aussitôt l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, ne laissant guère la parole à Téo avant de venir passes ses bras autour du cou, le serrant avec force contre elle._

_Ce n'était guère de la jalousie … Elle semblait sincère d'après ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans son coeur. Humpf … Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle s'avouait vaincue pour autant. Elel se releva avec grâce, Bel arrêtant d'enlacer Téo.  
><em>

« De toute façon … D'après ce que je pense comprendre, vous êtes là pour affronter les différents champions d'arène, n'est-ce pas ? Nous nous reverrons alors plus tard. »

« Hein ? Tu veux dire que tu es une … championne ? » _murmura Téo, un peu surpris._

« Hum ? Non non … Mais tu le sauras en temps et en heure, Téo … si tu arrives jusqu'à moi. Il en est de même pour ton amie … »

_Les derniers mots avaient été dit avec froideur alors que Bel tremblait légèrement. C'était elle ou alors, il commençait à faire froid ici ? Brrrr ! C'était quand même bizarre que la température diminue aussi fortement tout d'un coup._

« Euh … Au revoir alors ? » _dit Bel, gardant néanmoins son sourire en la saluant d'un geste de la main. Téo se donna une claque sur le front, elle était une parfaite abrutie ou quoi ?_

« Oui oui … Au revoir … Nous allons nous revoir … Je peux vous le promettre … oui … »

« Alors, si c'est une promesse, nous allons donc nous revoir ! » _répondit Bel avec entrain alors que l'adolescent poussait un profond soupir._

_Ca ne servait à rien de perdre autant de temps … pour cela … De toute façon, elle avait quelque chose à faire. Percila quitta le centre pokémon, Bel l'observant longuement, le regard neutre avant de se tourner vers Téo._

« Dis, dis, c'est ta petite amie ? T'as vu les cheveux qu'elle avait. »

« Euh … Tu ferais mieux de ne rien dire à ce sujet, Bel. » répliqua sèchement l'adolescent tout en la regardant. C'était mieux pour elle qu'elle la mette en veilleuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec mes cheveux ? Mais Téo, Téo … Désolée du retard … Je me suis perdue. » _bredouilla la demoiselle au chapeau vert et blanc, le retirant pour pouvoir observer ses cheveux. Il y avait un problème avec eux ? Elle ne voyait pas où …_

« Non, c'est bon … J'ai mis aussi un peu de temps à venir. J'ai juste rencontré cette personne sur le chemin. Elle dit me connaître quand j'étais juste un enfant, chose qui m'étonnerait. »

« Je suis sûre que tu devais être trop mignon quand tu étais un enfant ! Avec toute ta petite bouille qui ne faisait que bouder la grande majorité du temps ! »

« Oh la ferme, Bel ! Je veux même pas t'écouter si c'est pour dire des trucs pareils ! » _s'écria t-il avec véhémence et un peu confus._

« Il devait être tout mignon, le petit Téo ! Et puis, je t'aurai mis dans une pokéball comme ça, tu aurais été avec tous mes autres pokémons très mignons ! »

« … … … Je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour toi. » _annonça-t-il. Y avait quelque chose qui avait explosé dans son crâne ou quoi ? Elle était complètement débilisée … Enfin, il ne savait même pas si ça se disait de la sorte. Mais il la considérait comme folle. Pfiou, il connaissait vraiment que des filles très bizarres, il devrait plutôt se méfier._

_Ailleurs, près du port, Percila était à quelques mètres de l'eau. Elle observait les différents bateaux autour d'elle, prenant son portable alors qu'il tremblait. Elle avait un appel. Hum … Elle était arrivée à temps, heureusement pour elle. Elle vint dire :_

« Oui ? Je suis au port, comme prévue. Normalement, vous ne deviez pas arriver à Volucité non ? Enfin, d'après ce qui avait été annoncé. »

« Oui … Mais nous avions envie de visiter cette gigantesque ville avant de nous diriger vers ta villa. Nous sommes désolés des problèmes encourus. » _répondit une voix féminine à l'autre bout, Percila hochant la tête négativement avant de reprendre :_

« Il n'y a aucun problème à cela. C'est de bon cœur que je vous permets de loger dans ma villa. Je vous attends pour vous faire visiter Volucité. »

_Elle arrêta la conversation alors qu'elle recherchait du regard l'endroit où normalement devait l'attendre ces deux personnes. C'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait quitté Téo._

« Et bien … Thierry, c'est parfait ! Nous avons notre villa pour Vaguelone. Percila nous attends sur le port, si tu la remarques … »

_Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds mais toute habillée de noir s'adressait à un homme du même âge qu'elle et aux cheveux bruns. Ses yeux rouges observèrent les environs alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Et bien, ils allaient devoir d'abord trouver Percila avant de pouvoir visiter cette nouvelle région. Il prit la main de la jeune femme avant de se mettre à marcher._


	31. Chapitre 31 : RàTMàD

**Chapitre 31 : Rotation à trois mais à deux**

« Téo, Téo ! Cette fille était vraiment très bizarre non ? Tu la connais plus que ça ? Car elle avait l'air de bien te connaître quand même non ? »

« Non. Elle ne me connaît pas et inversement. » _marmonna l'adolescent._

« Pourtant, elle semblait bien te connaître hein hein ? T'essayerai pas de me mentir ? »

« BORDEL ! LÂCHE-MOI ! BEL ! Laisse-moi souffler un peu ! »

_Ils étaient sortis du centre pokémon et elle relâcha aussitôt la main de Téo dans la sienne. Elle baissa la tête, un peu confuse avant de chuchote faiblement :_

« D'accord … D'accord, tu n'as pas besoin de crier, Téo. Je veux bien te lâcher un tout petit peu … C'est juste que j'avais l'impression que tu n'avais pas d'ami … Alors avoir une fille comme amie, je trouvais ça un peu bizarre et puis en même temps, j'étais contente pour toi … et aussi en même temps, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit ton amie, je ne sais pas pourquoi … »

_Hum ? Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle baratinait encore cette fille ? Elle disait quoi ? Qu'elle voulait que Percila ne soit pas son amie mais en même temps qu'elle soit car elle était heureuse pour lui et puis … C'était drôlement compliqués cette histoire. Elle venait de réussir à l'embrouiller ENCORE une fois ! Pourquoi est-ce que …_

« Téo ! Téo ! Viens ! On va manger une glace tous les deux ! Regarde la foule pour les glaces ! Il paraitrait qu'elles sont vraiment exquises ! »

_Hum ? Oui mais non, il n'était clairement pas inté … RAH ! Devant le regard brillant de l'adolescente, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il murmura qu'ils n'avaient que ça : du temps à perdre de toute façon alors autant le faire dès maintenant. Ils s'installèrent en bout de file mais dès l'instant où ils prirent place, la personne devant eux se retourna, annonçant :_

« Désolé mais d'après ce que je crois voir, ça sera moi qui aura la dernière glace de la journée. Vous devriez venir le mardi pour les glaces les plus fameuses de tout Unys : les glaces Volute ! Enfin … C'est un conseil. »

« Et pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas venir les autres jours ? » demanda Téo avec ironie.

« Car je vous vois mal avoir la volonté de rester dans une fille pendant des heures. Et puis, il faut être dans les premiers pour espérer avoir l'une de ces glaces. »

« Ouais, bien entendu … Bien entendu, c'est surtout pour en avoir plus pour votre gueule. Aller, Bel, on se barre d'ici, ça m'énerve déjà. » _annonça l'adolescent au béret rouge tout en prenant la main de Bel. Il la tira avec lui pour quitter la file._

_Il avait jeté un bref regard au comptoir des glaces et il avait compté qu'ils n'en auraient pas. Il en fallait deux … pour eux deux bien entendu. Pfff … S'ils étaient encore là mardi, si y avait pas une embrouille, ils iraient en prendre. Mais là, pour l'heure, il al …_

« Téo, tu me fais un peu mal. Tu n'es pas obligé de tirer aussi fort hein ? »

_Hum ? Quoi ? Ah oui … Peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Il voulut relâcher la main de Bel mais dès l'instant où il fit cela, elle revient passer sa main pour prendre la sienne. __Pfiou … __En clair, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, juste qu'il aille plus doucement. D'accord, le message était très bien passé, il n'était pas stupide._

« Et qu'est-ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui, Téo ? Tu as une idée, dis dis ? »

« Je ne sais pas … et j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y réfléchir pour être clair. »

« ET BIEN TU SAIS QUOI ?! On va se promener aujourd'hui ! »

« PAS BESOIN DE ME HURLER DANS LES OREILLES ! » _s'égosilla-t-il en réponse à l'adolescente alors que celle-ci sursautait._

« Aie, aie, aie, mes oreilles ! » _hurla-t-elle en posant sa main libre sur l'une d'entre elles._

« Ouais, ben si tu avais évité de me briser les miennes, les tiennes n'auraient pas souffert ! »

_Puis elle éclata de rire avant de venir l'enlacer. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire tout ça ! HEY ! Ils étaient en public ! Et les séances de câlins, ce n'était pas du tout son genre ! Il voulut se retirer de ses bras mais elle vint dire en rigolant :_

« Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu me parles, Téo ! Vraiment tellement plaisir ! Auparavant, tu ne m'adressais même pas la parole ! Et maintenant, on dort même ensemble ! »

« Tu peux arrêter de dire des choses qui risquent de porter à confusion ? Et sincèrement, lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes et tu m'étrangles ! »

« Ben non … Comment est-ce que je peux t'étrangler alors que j'ai même pas mes mains autour de ton cou, Téo ? » _demanda-t-elle alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Les gens allaient se poser des questions, des questions embarrassantes dont il se passerait volontiers !_

_Il décida de ne pas lui répondre, attendant tout simplement qu'elle ait terminé. C'était bête mais il ne pouvait considérer cela que comme de l'affection de la part de la petite demoiselle aux cheveux blonds. Il la sentait parfaitement capable de faire la même chose avec Touko et ses autres amis. Ca devait être monstrueux pour eux … de ne pas pouvoir souffler un peu._

« Téo ? Téo ? Tu me parles plus ? Tu me boudes ? »

« … … … Je ne te boude pas, je cherche juste à ce que tu te calmes un peu. »

« Alors, je vais être calme, rien que pour toi, d'accord ? Et puis bon, comme ça, on pourra aller tranquillement tous les deux se promener. » _chuchota-t-elle avec douceur._

« Ouais, bien entendu, comme si je pouvais te faire confiance. »

« Tu peux me faire confiance, je te le promets, Téo. Alors, on prend la main de l'autre et on marche avec lenteur un peu partout. Aujourd'hui, on visite Volucité, on regarde où se trouve l'arène et demain, on ira d'accord ? »

_Voilà une bonne idée de la part de l'adolescente. Ça lui changeait. Et surtout, il n'était pas contre cette idée. Main dans la main, ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de tout et de rien. Lui-même, qui était très peu ouvert à la discussion, fut forcé de reconnaître que ça l'embêtait de moins de moins en passer du temps avec Bel._

_Elle avait sûrement un pouvoir spécial … une faculté unique … qui lui permettait de se lier d'amitié avec toutes les personnes autour d'elle. Sincèrement, comment pouvait-on réellement en vouloir à l'adolescente après qu'on commençait à la connaître de plus en plus ? Pfff … Il était faible, tellement faible … face à elle._

« Téo, Téo … Ce soir, on ne dort pas à l'auberge, t'en penses quoi ? Et si on dormait tous les deux dans la tente ? » _demanda-t-elle alors que le soleil était en train de se coucher._

« Pour continuer à faire croire aux autres que nous dormons ensemble ? »

« Ben non, pourquoi faire croire alors que c'est la vérité ? » _répondit Bel en rigolant._

_C'était désespérant quand on y réfléchissait bien. Mais bon … Il haussa simplement les épaules sans parler. Ils cherchèrent l'endroit où ils pourraient planter la tente, les deux adolescents la montant avec facilité. A force, ils avaient pris le coup de main. Alors qu'ils étaient déjà prêts à se coucher, elle murmura :_

« Quand même… C'est vraiment mieux que de dormir toute seule dans un lit … Ah oui ! Beaucoup mieux même ! Même si bien entendu, c'est pas aussi douillet … mais en même temps, ça permet quand même de pouvoir parler entre nous donc c'est mieux. »

« Tu comptes quand même pas me casser les pieds pendant que je suis là hein ? »

« Mais non ! Tiens, un petit bisou pour te dire bonne nuit ! »

_Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle avait déjà amorcé le mouvement bien avant qu'elle n'ait pris la parole. Résultat ? Eh bien, elle venait tout simplement de l'embrasser sur la joue, rougissant un peu avant d'émettre un petit rire._

« Comme ça, au moins, on dormira bien tous les deux. »

« Ouais bien sûr … Pas avec la bave que tu viens de me mettre sur la joue. » _répondit-il en amorçant un mouvement pour se la nettoyer alors qu'elle avait fait cela proprement._

_Elle ne vint rien lui dire, s'installant à côté de lui, dormant sur le côté pour l'observer dans un petit sourire. Elle était contente de le savoir à côté d'elle mais ça, il ne le comprenait pas. C'était aussi simple que cela. Elle chuchota doucement :_

« Bonne nuit, Téo. Fais de beaux rêves. »

« Ouais, ouais, pareil … » _grommela l'adolescent alors qu'il fermait déjà les yeux, en lui faisant face. Pourtant, ce fut celle qui ne trouva pas le sommeil, du moins pas tout de suite. Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, elle se réveillait pour étudier Téo et voir s'il allait bien. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris, elle … elle sentait que c'était important de veiller sur lui._

_Veiller sur lui … pour voir si tout allait bien. Ca semblait aller beaucoup mieux pour l'adolescent … Elle le voyait dans son regard, dans ses réactions pendant la nuit. Il ne souffrait pas … alors elle ne souffrait pas. C'était aussi simple que cela. Pourtant, elle ne se priva pas pour lui prendre la main, la serrant entre les siennes avant de plonger à son tour dans un sommeil des plus profonds._

« Hey Bel … Tu te réveilles un peu ? »

_Hum ? Quoi ? Oui ? Elle émit un petit bâillement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le matin était déjà arrivé ? Bouh … Elle aurait aimé que ça dure plus longtemps. L'adolescent était assis à côté d'elle, regardant devant eux alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« Tu as bien dormi, Téo ? Pas de bobo ? Pas de problèmes ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurai un ? Bon … On mange et ensuite, on va aller voir directement le champion d'arène sans perdre de temps, c'est compris ? »

« C'est compris, monsieur Téo ! » _dit-elle avec entrain avant de s'asseoir correctement à son tour. BON ! Alors, aujourd'hui, c'était encore un combat en arène ! Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, défaisant la tente avant de la ranger. Il avait l'air d'aller tellement bien … Les médicaments étaient quand même très bon ! C'était une excellente chose !_

_Sur le chemin qui allait les conduire à l'arène, elle observa Téo en train de marcher. Même pour ça, ça semblait aller mieux. Tout était parfait ! C'était donc une excellente nouvelle pour elle ! Elle était contente que tout aille bien ! Mais en même temps, elle se posait une question par rapport à ce qu'ils allaient faire._

« Dis … Tu crois que le champion voudra bien qu'on fasse un combat à deux encore ? »

« Tu crois que je peux le savoir comment ? Tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question hein ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est vrai ! Que je suis bête ! J'aurai dû y penser, hihi ! »

_Pfff … Elle faisait encore l'imbécile. Rien de nouveau. Ils arrivèrent à l'arène de Volucité, pénétrant à l'intérieur. C'était quoi cet endroit recouvert de miel ? Oh bordel … Il était encore tombé dans un endroit des plus bizarres._

« Bienvenue à vous deux ! » _s'écria une voix avec amusement._

_Hum ? A gauche ? Ou à droite ? Il voyait des tableaux qui étaient peints et posés contre les murs … mais certains des murs étaient translucides. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était franchement bizarre comme endroit. Pfff … Qu'il se calme, ça ne servait à rien de s'emporter inutilement pour cet endroit._

« COUCOU ! Vous êtes où ?! » _hurla Bel, comme enjouée par la situation._

« A vous donc de venir me rejoindre ! Je me nomme Artie et serait alors votre adversaire si vous arrivez jusqu'à moi ! Je vois que vous êtes deux ! »

_Ah bon ? Lui les voyait mais pas l'inverse ? Comme c'était drôle … Du moins, pas pour l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui n'hésita pas à traverser les différents murs composés de miel … ou du moins de quelque chose qui y ressemblait._

« HIIII ! Téo, Téo ! Je vais être bloquée ! »

_RAAAAAAH ! Il prit la main de Bel, tirant fortement pour l'extirper de ces murs. Elle était idiote ou quoi ? Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile de traverser un mur ! Ils continuèrent à passer outre les différents couloirs pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à se retrouver en face d'un jeune homme aux cheveux ondulés et bruns._

« Et bien … Je ne pensais pas que cela durerait aussi peu de temps … mais ce fut des plus divertissants, il faut le reconnaître. » _dit le jeune homme._ « Comme je l'ai déjà dit auparavant, je me nomme Artie et je suis le champion de la ville de Volucité. »

« Donc c'est vous que nous allons devoir affronter. Par contre, nous aimerions faire un combat en duo si c'est possible. » _demanda l'adolescent, Bel le regardant avec un peu de surprise avant de crier de joie, l'enlaçant au cou._

« Merci Téo ! Merci Téo ! Tu ne refuses même plus de faire un combat avec moi ! »

« Ouais, ouais … S'il te plaît, ne me prends pas la tête … On ne sait pas si ce fameux champion est d'accord ou non. » _souffla Téo, observant Artie qui réfléchissait à la proposition du garçon au béret rouge. Puis finalement, après une courte réflexion, il annonça :_

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais nous allons faire quelque chose de différent. Savez-vous ce qu'est un combat rotatif ? Cela consiste à utiliser trois pokémons en même temps mais un seul peut se battre au même moment qu'un autre. Cela consiste alors à lancer une attaque en devinant ce que son adversaire compte faire comme attaque … Car le pokémon qui attaque est celui qui subira aussi les blessures. »

« D'accord … Je vois, je vois … Laissez-moi en parler avec Bel … SI ELLE VEUT BIEN ME LÂCHER ! » _hurla soudainement Téo, prêt à repousser Bel. Mais celle-ci avait déjà retiré ses mains, faisant un pas sur le côté pour éviter la main de Téo._

« Je t'ai eu ! Je t'ai eu ! Merci beaucoup ! On accepte ! »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait d'abord en discuter, Bel ? »

_Il s'était à moitié jeté sur l'adolescente pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuit lorsqu'il allait la repousser mais … Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa place, ouvrant juste ses bras pour l'accueillir et le serrer contre elle. Elle bloqua ses deux mains tout en chuchotant :_

« Téo, Téo … Il faudrait que l'on réfléchisse aux trois pokémons que l'on va prendre hein hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Moi, je dis que c'est une bonne idée. »

« Libère-moi que je puisse t'écraser, Bel. Tu verras, je te promets d'être doux. »

« Hihihi ! Pas tout de suite alors. » _termina-t-elle de dire, attendant quelques instants avant d'arrêter son étreinte. Ils allaient pouvoir commencer à réfléchir à ce futur combat._


	32. Chapitre 32 : Un choix surprenant

**Chapitre 32 : Un choix surprenant**

« Alors, Téo … On prend qui ? Tu as une idée ? »

« C'est des insectes non ? Que l'on va affronter, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda-t-il calmement alors qu'elle hochait la tête positivement._

_Alors … Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. C'était stupide mais en même temps … Il ne pouvait pas utiliser deux de ses pokémons. Avec lenteur, il poussa un soupir avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Et bien … C'est bête mais comme il faut que l'un de mes pokémons participe au combat, je n'en ai qu'un à utiliser. Comme tu dirais vu que tu n'es pas un éclair d'intelligence, ça serait le « moins pire » de tous. Enfin … Ça ne changera rien au fait que ça risque d'être plus costaud qu'on pourrait le croire, malheureusement. »

« Mais non, mais non ! Y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter ! Moi, je sais qui je vais utiliser. Par contre, je suis pas bête et je sais que ça ne se dit pas « moins pire » ! C'est comme « plus mieux » ! » _répliqua l'adolescente en tirant la langue. Si elle le disait, c'est que ça pouvait être vrai … ou pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en l'adolescente hein ?_

« Bon … Si tu le dis … Alors, je vais envoyer tout de suite ma première pokémon ! Lisanée ! Apparais devant moi et fais de ton mieux ! »

_Car elle allait en avoir besoin … Sérieusement besoin même. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir qui allait attendre la Larveyette. Mais attaquer avec une créature de type plante ? C'était juste de la folie. Là, il avait au moins la décence d'utiliser un insecte et une plante en même temps. Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux de toute façon hein ?_

« Euh … Alors, c'est à moi hein, hein ? Manos ! Fais ton apparition ! Marontoucho toi aussi ! » _cria l'adolescente avant de jeter des pokéballs devant elle._

« Marontoucho ? Bon … Bel, s'il te plaît … Arrête l'humour et les jeux de mots, car là, c'était vraiment très mauvais. J'espère que ton pokémon ne comprendra pas qu'il porte un pseudonyme ridicule car sinon, je le plaindrai toute sa vie. »

« MAIS EUH ! C'est un nom très joli et qui convient très bien ! »

_Les trois pokémons apparurent et seul l'un d'entre eux semblait avoir la possibilité de prendre l'ascendant dans cette partie : le Darumarond. Les autres … Et bien, un insecte et une plante réunis dans une même créature … et un pokémon aqueux. Si Artie utilisait une Larveyette aussi, ça risquait de chauffer pour le Moustillon._

« Vous me donnez un peu l'impression de ne pas prendre au sérieux ce combat … Néanmoins, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas … Et je vais donc vous présenter mes trois pokémons ! »

_Trois pokéballs dans ses mains, il projeta celles-ci devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'elles fassent sortir les pokémons. Gloups … C'était quoi ça ? C'était quoi ça ? Un Crabicoque … Ca allait … C'était plutôt le reste le GROS problème. Un Scobolide ? Mais surtout, surtout le dernier pokémon n'annonçait rien de bon : Un Larveyette. Rien que ça._

« Bel … J'ai quand même l'impression que ça risque de ne pas être très facile, je ne veux pas te mentir à ce sujet. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse gagner. »

« Si on part avec cette mentalité, on ne gagnera jamais, Téo ! Il faut croire en nos pokémons ! » _s'écria Bel avec entrain, motivée comme toujours._

_Oui … Bien entendu. C'était un peu pour ça qu'il pouvait apprécier Bel. Attention, qu'il pouvait … Pas qu'il appréciait. C'était une nuance très différente. Bel était toujours au maximum pour chacun de ses combats et malgré ses nombreux défauts en d'autres points, elle était plus que douée pour les combats, il le reconnaissait._

« Bon … On va faire de son mieux alors … » _marmonna l'adolescent au béret noir._

« On fait toujours de son mieux et ça passera très bien ! Tu vas voir, Téo ! Bon … Il faut que l'on parle encore pour savoir qui attaquera en premier et qu'est-ce que l'on va faire hein ? »

« C'est le cas cas, jolie demoiselle. » _annonça Artie d'un air flatteur._

_Il ne rêvait pas ou alors, Bel était en train de se faire draguer par le jeune homme ? Oh, ça ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Après, pas de raison de s'inquiéter : Bel était trop stupide pour comprendre toute la subtilité de la petite « attaque » qu'elle venait de subir. Sauf que pour commencer … Le Moustillon se trouvait en face du Crabicoque._

« On fait comment ? On le garde ou pas alors ? C'est à toi de décider … »

« Moi, je dis … C'est un insecte rocheux donc le mieux, ça serait quand même d'utiliser ta Larveyette non ? Elle sera plus utile contre lui que chez les autres … »

_Ils murmuraient tous les deux entre eux alors qu'il comprenait l'idée de l'adolescente. Ce n'était pas bête, loin de là même. Enfin, ce n'était plus forcément très étonnant quand on connaissait Bel quand elle devait combattre. Il hocha la tête avant d'espérer qu'Artie n'allait pas changer de pokémon tout de suite … Contrairement à eux !_

« Larveyette, lance tes feuilles aussi tranchantes que des lames ! »

« Crabicoque … Ecrase donc ton adversaire sous un rocher. »

_BIEN ! Il n'allait pas changer de pokémon ! Les deux attaques partirent en même temps alors que Téo observait le rocher qui s'approchait dangereusement … PAS BIEN ! C'était un insecte ! Et un rocher de cette taille allait faire mal à sa pokémon ! Le rocher percuta la Larveyette, la faisant rouler sur le côté alors qu'elle était déjà dans un état plus que triste. De l'autre côté, le Crabicoque contra une partie des feuilles avec ses pinces, l'autre partie venant le frapper lourdement. Ce n'était pas aussi important que ce qu'avait suit la Larveyette mais c'était pas si mal … Enfin, façon de parler._

« Lisanée … Fais attention à toi. » _marmonna l'adolescent, essayant de se donner une certaine contenance sans être sûr d'y arriver._

« T'en fait pas, Téo ! Elle a fait du très bon boulot ! » _répondit Bel pour le rassurer._

_Du très bon boulot ? C'était une façon de parler alors. Car il n'était pas vraiment satisfait de ce qui venait de se passer. Voilà que Bel s'approchait de lui, collant sa bouche près de son oreille. Il sursauta sur le coup, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça avant qu'elle ne dise :_

« Je pense qu'il faut utiliser Marontoucho. Là, il va certainement changer de pokémon. Il ne serait pas bête pour garder le même deux tours de suite. »

« D'accord … Mais tu penses qu'il va utiliser lequel en face ? Ca ne me plaît pas vraiment tout ce qui se passe, je vais être sincère. »

« Qu'importe ce qu'il utilisera, il sait que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Il pourrait garder son Crabicoque car il résistera un peu aux flammes mais s'il utilise son Manternel, il risquerait de le regretter amèrement car elle sera très blessée par les flammes. Je pense qu'il va utiliser le Scobolide. J'espère ne pas me tromper. »

« Je te … hum … Difficile à dire … Je te fais confiance. »

« … … … C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? TEO ! » _hurla-t-elle avant de faire un petit saut à son cou. Ouais, ouais, c'était vrai … Mais bon, si elle pouvait l'enlacer … Non ! Plutôt éviter de l'enlacer ! RAH ! Qu'elle le libère ! Artie avait fait aussi son choix, annonçant que le second tour pouvait commencer ! Le Darumacho se présenta, crachant de puissantes flammes … en direction du Scobolide qui lui-même projeta plusieurs dards empoisonnés en sa direction. Les flammes furent terriblement efficaces bien qu'elles n'abattirent pas le pokémon ennemi._

« TEO ! TEO ! Tu as vu ? Tu as vu ? J'avais raison ! J'avais raison ! »

« Tu sais que tu peux le dire qu'une fois … Pas besoin de le répéter une seconde fois hein ? »

« … … D'accord ! Je suis si contente et je crois que … » _dit-elle avant de s'arrêter de parler._

_Son Darumarond ne semblait pas aller très bien. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle regarda Téo, celui-ci haussant les épaules avant de voir Marontoucho en train de tousser. AH ! Il comprenait ce que ça voulait dire !_

« Il a été empoisonné par le Scobolide ! » _annonça l'adolescent._

« Même s'il risque de me poser quelques problèmes, il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser à petit feu, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi je lui ai réservé cette petite surprise de ma part … Préparez-vous donc pour le troisième tour … et ne perdez pas de temps. »

« Téo, Téo ! Mon Darumarond est blessé ! On fait quoi ? »

« Rappelles-le … Du moins, il ne va pas combattre si tu veux tout savoir. » _murmura-t-il avant de poser son regard dans le sien._

_C'était quoi ce regard de défi qu'elle venait de lui lancer ? Elle avait un problème avec lui ou quoi ? Non … Ce n'était pas ça. Elle serrait les poings, réfléchissant à quelque chose. Elle allait se faire du mal. Elle reprit la parole avec entrain :_

« On va le garder. C'est comme ça qu'on va faire ! C'est la meilleure chose à faire ! »

« Euh … Ta conception du meilleur me laisse plus que perplexe si tu veux tout savoir, Bel. »

« Mais si, mais si … Tu vas voir pourquoi je fais ça ! Tu me fais confiance ? » _murmura-t-elle avec douceur, lui faisant un petit sourire._

« C'est bien les seuls moments où je peux faire ça … Je te laisse te débrouiller. »

_Hihihi ! Merci beaucoup alors ! Elle déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, ou du moins essaya puisqu'il la repoussa, la mettant en face d'Artie. Un nouveau tour allait commencer et le Scobolide fut rappelé, le Darumacho restant présent. De nouvelles et puissantes flammes vinrent frapper … le Manternel ? Celui-ci cria de douleur et de souffrance, signe qu'elles étaient plus que ravageuses pour son corps._

_En contrepartie, la créature vint frapper de ses deux lames sur le corps du Darumacho, l'envoyant en arrière sans pour autant l'abattre complètement. Il était dans un triste état, blessé et empoisonné mais il était toujours conscient. De même, malheureusement, les flammes n'avaient pas brûlé le Manternel._

« Tu vois ? Il allait utiliser son Manternel car il pensait que j'allais utiliser mon Moustillon pour terminer l'un de ses deux autres pokémons. C'est ça qu'il faut faire contre les autres dans un combat comme ça ! Il faut toujours penser à ce que l'adversaire fera. »

« Où es la véritable Bel ? » _demanda-t-il sèchement avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire._

_Bien entendu que c'était elle ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il paraissait autant surpris ? Car elle savait utiliser ses pokémons ! Elle le trouvait trop mignon en ce moment ! Elle lui fit un petit enlacement avant de lui dire de croire en elle comme elle le faisait en lui._

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne crois jamais en moi … Tu serais déçue, Bel. »

« Jamais déçue ! Jamais ! Car je sais que chaque acte est important et a une raison ! »

_Oui … Bien entendu … Mais est-ce qu'il avait son mot à dire dans ce combat ? Car elle était en train de tout gérer. Ca l'énervait quand même … Il avait l'impression d'être inutile … et de ne servir à rien du tout. C'était rageant, plus que rageant. Mais il ne devait pas s'emporter. C'était de sa faute à lui si … il était aussi nul._

_Encore une fois, elle avait pris les commandes. Elle avait envoyé son Moustillon alors qu'Artie semblait surpris, ayant utilisé son Crabicoque. Celui-ci envoya un rocher en direction du Moustillon, la créature aqueuse le tranchant en partie avec sa lame, l'autre venant le frapper au visage. Néanmoins, elle continua de courir jusqu'au Crabicoque, abattant son coquillage et sa lame aqueuse sur l'insecte qui s'écroula au sol, inconscient._

« Et voilà un premier pokémon, Téo ! Tu as vu hein hein ? » _cria Bel._

« Bravo … Toutes mes félicitations. Je ne pensais pas à cette éventualité. Visiblement, il est temps de ne plus craindre de se prendre de blessures mais d'attaquer sauvagement. Dorénavant, nous ne ferons plus de cadeaux, moi et mes pokémons. » _murmura Artie._

_Et maintenant qu'ils avaient l'ascendant ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Puisque Bel gérait tout. Il n'aimait pas ça … pas ça du tout même. Mais on ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Elle devait quand même comprendre qu'il enrageait un peu de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose, non ?_

« Téo … Tu veux décider pour ce tour-ci ? Qu'importe ce que tu fais, je sais que tu feras le bon choix … » _souffla-t-elle avec douceur._

« Parce que maintenant, on a l'avantage, tu veux me laisser prendre les commandes ? Non merci. Débrouille-toi seule, tu le fais très bien. » _répliqua-t-il en grognant._

« Mais non ! Si tu ne fais rien, tu n'auras pas ton badge. Téo … S'il te plaît ? »

_Elle commença à faire ses yeux de Ponchiot battu alors qu'il prenait une profonde respiration. Il signala qu'il comptait garder le Moustillon pour infliger des blessures au prochain adversaire. Elle annonça qu'elle avait la même idée en tête !_

_Trois lames se percutèrent en même temps, les deux issues de la Manternel et celle du Moustillon avec son coquillage. C'est bien ce qu'ils avaient pensé. C'est bien cela … Heureusement, les blessures furent mineures des deux côtés puisqu'ils avaient paré chacun de leur côté. Mais quand même …_

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. Si on le laisse, alors … Je crois que mon Moustillon ne pourra pas combattre correctement contre son Manternel. »

« C'est le plus fort de ses trois pokémons. Si nous arrivons à le battre, ça sera une grande victoire pour nous, Bel. »

_Oui … Il avait raison. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser et ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Le Moustillon courut à toute allure vers sa cible … qui ne changea pas. Le Manternel était toujours présent, la tête du pokémon aqueux venant le frapper au niveau du torse, le faisant un peu reculer sous le coup._

« Une attaque non-aqueuse pour affaiblir mon Manternel. C'est un choix judicieux … Mais en même temps, il faut dire que c'était un pari très risqué. »

_Plus que risqué même puisque les deux bras s'abattirent sur le cou du Moustillon, l'emmenant au pays de l'inconscience. Bel rappela Manoa, regardant Téo qui semblait vouloir s'excuser sans y arriver._

« C'est pas très grave ! Il suffit de regarder l'état de son Manternel ! Regarde comme il n'est pas dans un bon état ! » _dit l'adolescente pour le rassurer._

« Oui … Et tu te rappelles des nôtres au cas où ? L'un est empoisonné à petit feu et quasiment hors combat. La seconde ne pourra pas faire grand-chose … »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'essayait pas de se motiver un peu plus ? Ce n'était pas avec des pensées aussi mauvaises qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire quelque chose. De la motivation ! Ils avaient toujours deux pokémons contre deux !_


	33. Chapitre 33 : Compter sur l'autre

**Chapitre 33 : Compter sur l'autre**

« Deux contre deux. Cela me semble déjà plus équilibré qu'auparavant. » _annonça Artie, un sourire aux lèvres alors que Bel lui répondit :_

« Bien sûr ! Et c'est encore mieux comme ça car c'est plus amusant ! »

« Le but d'un combat en arène, c'est pas que ça soit amusant, Bel ! » _rétorqua Téo._ « C'est surtout qu'on le gagne ! Maintenant qu'on a perdu Moustillon, il sait qu'il n'y aura plus que deux choix à avoir pour tenter de gagner contre nous ! »

_Elle voyait de quoi il parlait mais il n'avait pas besoin de s'emporter. Ca ne servait à rien de s'énerver pour une chose aussi insignifiante que ça, hihi ! Mais bon … Il fallait maintenant réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire … Ils n'avaient plus que deux pokémons et c'était Lisanée qui venait de rentrer en action. Enfin d'être présentée … Elle n'allait pas encore attaquer s'ils n'avaient pas décidé de cela. En face, c'était le Manternel qui était toujours présent._

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je pensais à ce que l'on utilise encore mon Darumarond. »

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Je ne veux pas dire mais … Il est dans un sale état quoi. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il reste à la prochaine attaque. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il a la tête dure. Il est comme moi ! »

« Ouais … Donc pas la tête dure, simplement vide. » _répliqua-t-il alors qu'elle éclatait de rire devant une blague … qui n'en était pas une. Elle ne comprenait pas quand il était ironique hein ? M'enfin, il ne fallait pas la changer. Qu'elle reste comme elle était._

_Tiens ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait ça ? Enfin bon … Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça … et il sentait une petite douleur à la hanche. Peut-être qu'à force de le serrer contre elle, elle avait réussi à le briser en morceaux ? Y avait des chances._

« BON ! On est prêts ! Vas-y maintenant ! » _hurla soudainement l'adolescente._

« BORDEL ! BEL ! Je t'ai déjà dit quoi au sujet de mes oreilles ? » _cria à son tour Téo._

« De plus parler aussi fort, désolée … Hihihi ! C'était pas fait exprès, Téo ! » _répondit-elle en rigolant faiblement, espérant ne pas l'embarrasser plus que cela._

_Hum ? Artie haussa un sourcil en remarquant qu'ils venaient d'utiliser le Darumarond … Il ne tiendrait pas la prochaine attaque. C'était tout simplement impossible. Le Manternel se retrouva en face de Marontoucho, celui-ci se prenant une nouvelle attaque face par rapport aux deux bras du Manternel. Et voilà … C'en était terminé du Daruma …_

_Comment ça ? Il était encore debout ? Peut-être qu'il avait sous-estimé un peu cette créature. Pourtant, le fait d'avoir mal jugé son adversaire allait lui coûter cher, très cher même. Les flammes vinrent recouvrir la Manternel déjà salement blessé par les nombreuses précédentes attaques. Il s'écroula en arrière, plongé dans l'inconscience alors que Téo se bouchait les oreilles. La raison fut simple._

« TEOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ON A BATTU MANTERNEL ! ON A … … … Ben pourquoi tu te bouches les oreilles ? Tu ne peux même pas entendre ce que je dis ! »

_Oh que si … Et malgré le fait qu'il s'était bouché les oreilles. Il retira finalement ses doigts mais se retrouva projeté à moitié en arrière, Bel le serrant avec force contre elle. AIE, AIE, AIE ! Elle lui faisait atrocement mal !_

« Bel ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit pour l'enlacement ?! »

« Après la bataille pour les câlins ! » _cria-t-elle avec joie avant de le retirer aussitôt d'autour de ses bras. C'était … pas ce qu'il avait dit !_

_Il chercha à reprendre son souffle, Artie éclatant de rire bien qu'il semblait être sur le point de perdre. Mais en même temps, il lui restait son Scobolide … et le Darumarond n'était plus qu'à un souffle d'expirer. Expirer était un bien grand mot, plutôt de tomber dans l'inconscience. Pfiou … Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient drôles ces deux adolescents … Surtout celle aux cheveux blonds. Elle débordait de joie d'après ce qu'il voyait._

« C'est une bonne chose d'être facilement heureux … Une très bonne chose même. »

« Moi, je suis toujours heureuse car ça ne sert à rien d'être triste dans la vie ! Ca n'emmène que des malheurs alors, il vaut mieux ne pas être triste pour rien ! »

« C'est exact … Mais maintenant, concentrons-nous sur le combat. Même si vous venez de mettre à mal mon meilleur pokémon, le dernier qu'il me reste n'est pas en reste. »

_Et eux pendant ce temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient choisir ? Il avait bien une idée d'utiliser sa Larveyette car elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose depuis le début et le Scobolide n'était pas tellement blessé mais en même temps … _

« MARONTOUCHO ! Attaque-le encore une fois ! »

_QUOI ? Mais mais mais … Elle n'attendait même pas d'en discuter ? C'était quoi cette blague ? Ils n'étaient pas une équipe à la base ? Le pokémon de feu de Bel s'exécuta, crachant des flammes alors que le Scobolide … fonçait vers lui à toute allure, roulant à vive allure pour venir l'écraser. Le Scobolide revint vers Artie alors que le Darumachu s'écroulait finalement au sol, vaincu._

« MAIS POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ?! »

« Ne t'énerve pas, Téo … Tu me fais confiance non ? » _murmura-t-elle timidement et en rougissant. Faire confiance ? Après ce qu'elle venait de faire ? C'était une blague hein ? PAS APRES CA ! PAS APRES …_

« La petite demoiselle … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses une telle chose. Tu sais que c'est un pari risqué, n'est-ce pas ? » _annonça Artie avec calme._

_Quel pari risqué ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Il tourna son visage vers le Scobolide, remarquant alors l'état dans lequel il était plongé. AH ! Il avait des blessures ? Enfin non ! Des brûlures ! Et des petites flammes qui recouvraient son corps ! Il était en train de brûler._

« Voilà tout … Téo … C'était juste pour qu'il soit plus simple à battre … Car un Scobolide, c'est quand même un pokémon très costaud. »

« … … … Tu veux me faire passer pour le méchant, c'est ça ? »

_Elle hocha la tête négativement, faisant un petit sourire pour lui annoncer que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle ne pensait pas du tout à ça … Elle voulait juste qu'il puisse gagner ce combat. Mais ça, elle ne lui dirait pas car sinon, il refuserait de continuer. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui pendant les combats, elle le savait._

_Mais c'était pour ça qu'elle faisait tout pour qu'il puisse obtenir la victoire ! Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus vraiment de possibilité de revenir en arrière ! Car il ne restait plus que Lisanée contre ce Scobolide ! Elle fermait les yeux, serrant les mains comme pour faire une prière, elle voulait absolument que tout se passe bien. C'était la seule chose qu'elle désirait !_

« Hum … Plus qu'un pokémon pour chacun … Le combat se rapproche de sa fin. »

« Dommage que ça soit de votre côté que la défaite arrivera. » _répondit Téo._

« Nous ne pouvons le savoir avant que le combat soit terminé ! »

_Oh mais il allait le terminer ! Et plus rapidement qu'il ne le croyait même ! Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il reste concentré et c'était plus difficile qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Il était un peu stressé et sur les nerfs. Il s'était emporté contre Bel pour une raison absurde. Il n'avait pas envie de s'excuser mais il le devait … mais après le combat peut-être alors ?_

_Oh et puis zut ! Il n'en avait rien à faire ! Par contre, il allait devoir se défendre s'il voulait la victoire ! Mais comment faire ? Sa Larveyette était si faible comparée à ce Scobolide ! Ca ne servait à rien de lutter ! Non … Il ne devait pas penser comme ça sinon, il n'aurait jamais la victoire … Quoi faire … Quoi faire … _

« PROTEGE-TOI MAINTENANT ! »

_Il cria aussitôt qu'il avait vu le Scobolide qui fonçait vers sa pokémon. La Larveyette voulu se mettre en boule mais elle fut dans l'incapacité de faire cela, se faisant rouler dessus comme le Darumacho. Non et non ! NON ET NON !_

_La petite créature se releva, ayant beaucoup de difficultés à cela alors que le Scobolide faisait demi-tour, prêt à en terminer définitivement. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ! Pas après tout ce que Bel avait fait pour qu'ils puissent être victorieux ! Il en était hors de question !_

_Et visiblement, sa Larveyette semblait avoir la même réaction que lui. Elle se retourna vers le Scobolide, son corps s'illuminant violemment alors que le Scobolide la percutait. Pourtant, l'insecte sous forme de roue violette s'arrêta de tourner.  
><em>

« Téo, Téo ! Lisanée ! Lisanée, elle a, elle a … »

« Je t'ai déjà dit quoi au sujet de répéter deux fois les mêmes mots ? Je ne suis pas stupide, ni aveugle ! Je vois ce que j'ai … à voir … Lisanée … a évolué. » _termina de dire l'adolescent, stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait en face de lui. Sa pokémon … Même si ce n'était pas sa Vipélierre, il venait d'assister à la première évolution de son équipe._

_Et la Couverdure qu'il avait devant ses yeux … venait d'arrêter entre ses deux pattes le Scobolide. Avec force, elle le projeta dans les airs, ouvrant la bouche pour cracher plusieurs sphères qui avaient des pouvoirs liées à la végétation._

« Ce sont des éco-sphères, Téo ! »

« Comment est-ce qu'elle sait utiliser ça ? Ce n'est pas normal non ? » _demanda l'adolescent, un peu étonné de voir sa pokémon faire le ménage … de la sorte._

_Surtout qu'elle continuait. Lorsque le Scobolide vint atterrir sur le sol et « dérapa », elle commença envoyer de nombreuses feuilles tranchantes, comme pour venir l'achever. Pourtant, le Scobolide ne s'arrêta pas dans ses mouvements, recommençant à foncer vers elle. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter ? Et bien, elle allait le forcer._

_Elle fit un saut sur le côté, crachant une sécrétion au niveau de l'œil pour l'aveugler. Néanmoins, elle savait que ce n'était pas encore terminé. Elle attendit qu'il revienne vers elle une nouvelle fois encore pour l'aveugler de l'autre côté. Le Scobolide étant dans l'incapacité de savoir où il se rendait, elle le guida directement dans le mur, attendant qu'il le percute avant d'envoyer plusieurs sphères pour en terminer définitivement._

« Et bien … Et bien … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se fasse battre de la sorte. Tu as une pokémon plutôt intelligente … pour avoir utilisé cela. »

« Merci bien … Ce n'est pas de moi dont elle tient ça. »

« Il ne faut pas te dévaloriser, Téo ! C'est ta pokémon qui nous a fait gagner ! On a gagné ! Tu as entendu, Téo ? On a gagné notre troisième badge ! »

_Aie, aie, aie, il préférait se préparer à la réceptionner mais elle n'en fit rien. La Couverdure s'approcha de lui, l'adolescent venant lui caresser et tapoter doucement le sommet du crâne avant de la féliciter. Elle avait été parfaite sur ce coup_.

« Je dois donc vous donner votre troisième badge … Le badge Elytre, toutes mes félicitations. » _annonça Artie avant de leur tendre à chacun un objet métallique représentant une sorte de feuille verte entourée d'une dorure._

_A côté, ils récurent tous les deux un blason métallique avec le symbole du badge gravé dessus. Encore un objet qu'il pouvait vendre pour de l'argent. Tant mieux … Même si pour l'instant, il n'en avait vendu aucun, il en avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus._

« Merci bien … Nous allons vous laisser et ne plus vous déranger. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, rappelant sa Couverdure avant de se diriger hors de l'arène. Il attendit que Bel l'accompagne mais elle n'en fit rien, l'adolescente disant :_

« Téo, Téo, je vais parler un peu avec monsieur Artie ! J'ai plusieurs choses à lui demander ! Il sait peut-être des choses que j'aimerai connaître ! »

« Ouais … Bon, ben tu fais comme tu veux. »

_Il était un peu vexé en un sens mais si elle avait du temps à perdre, tant mieux pour elle. Lui allait s'occuper à autre chose de plus important quoi. Trois badges … Ce n'était rien du tout par rapport à ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de plus … beaucoup plus encore._

« Mais c'est juste un rêve. »

_Une chimère plutôt. Les rêves, on pouvait encore y croire. Mais lui … Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était voué à l'échec. Tsss … Il pressa une main contre son cœur, serrant le tissu avec rage. Ca ne servait à rien …_

« Tout ce que je ne fais est inutile de toute façon. »

_Il pourrait abandonner dès maintenant, retourner chez lui … mais non. Ça aussi, c'était inutile. D'ailleurs, il allait devoir prévenir le professeur avant qu'elle ne s'emporte une nouvelle fois. Il valait mieux … le prévenir pour le troisième badge._

« Pfff … Je suis fatigué avant même d'avoir à discuter avec elle. »

_Qu'est-ce que Bel foutait ? Si elle continuait à perdre son temps, il allait partir sans elle. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire non plus hein ? Et puis zut, elle faisait sa vie comme elle le voulait. Lui de son côté, il allait faire la sienne. Il avait son troisième badge, il n'était pas obligé de l'accompagner malgré tout ce qu'elle disait et faisait._

« Téo ! Téo ! » _cria une voix derrière lui sans qu'il se retourne._

_Il sentit le corps de l'adolescente se coller contre son dos sans qu'il ne fasse ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Elle avait terminé sa petite discussion avec Artie ? Ils pouvaient enfin partir ? Il s'apprêtait à faire un mouvement pour s'éloigner de l'arène mais elle le retint._

« Téo, Téo ! J'ai demandé à monsieur Artie quelque chose ! »

« Ah bon ? Et bien tant mieux pour toi. » _dit-il avec ironie._

« Mais arrête de bouder, c'est quelque chose pour nous deux. Tu vas voir, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer beaucoup ! »

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me baragouines encore ? »

_Il ne savait pas où elle l'emmenait mais il était sûr d'une chose : ça risquait de faire des étincelles. Généralement, quand elle avait une bonne idée, ça finissait toujours en catastrophe._

« Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer, Téo ! Enfin, j'espère … Car ça nous concerne … Enfin, moi, je sais que je serai heureuse si tu acceptes. » _bredouilla-t-elle, un peu gênée et rougissante en le regardant. Si encore, elle expliquait où ils allaient._

« J'espère vraiment pour toi que ce n'est pas une connerie, d'accord ? » _demanda Téo sans qu'elle ne lui donne de réponses. Sa main dans la sienne, elle l'emmena dans un autre quartier de Volucité. Où est-ce qu'elle le dirigeait ?_


	34. Chapitre 34 : Vol de pokémons

**Chapitre 34 : Vol de pokémons**

« Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes encore ? Ce n'est pas un endroit tordu hein ? Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire, Bel ? BEL ! »

« Mais non, c'est pas un endroit tout tordu ! Tu vas voir, c'est très bien ! Car je veux t'emmener quelque part où je suis sûre que tu seras content. Mais il faudra me tenir la main car en même temps, c'est important. Tu vas voir, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ! »

_Et comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait en être aussi sûre ? Elle ne connaissait pas du tout ses goûts, loin de là même. C'était plutôt le contraire même. Il ne devait pas avoir peur mais il était quand même un peu effrayé à cette idée … Enfin bon … Il devait essayer de lui faire un peu plus confiance que ça … même en dehors des arènes de pokémons._

_Et il fut encore plus apeuré quand il vit … qu'elle l'emmenait dans un centre commercial ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore en tête cette pauvre fille ? Ca ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez elle, n'est-ce pas hein ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille se faire soigner. Est-ce qu'il avait une tête à faire les boutiques. Devant son regard désabusé, elle reprit :_

« T'en fais pas, ce n'est pas encore ici la surprise ! Je sais où je dois me rendre ! J'ai demandé à monsieur Artie un bon endroit pour ça ! »

« Et je suis sensé être plus rassuré maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, gros bêta ! Tu me tiens la main hein ? Pour pas qu'on se sépare ! » _dit-elle avec entrain avant d'éclater de rire comme une enfant._

_Une enfant qu'elle était … Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si spécial dans cet endroit ? Dans ce centre commercial ? Il la vit l'emmener dans la partie de l'électronique relié aux pokémons. Quoi ? C'était là pour acheter des pokéballs ? C'est vrai qu'il valait mieux penser à en avoir de meilleures pour certaines futures captures mais quand même._

« Tu peux attendre un petit peu ici, Téo ? Je te promets que ça ne sera pas très long. »

« Fais comme tu veux … Je vais finir par croire que tu me tiens au bout d'une laisse. » _marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules pour bien montrer que ça ne l'affectait plus au final. Autant finir tout cela le plus rapidement possible. Il verrait ensuite, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Tu n'es pas mon Ponchien ! Juste un ami auquel je tiens beaucoup ! Ça fait depuis très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de vrai ami ! Depuis au moins Touko et les autres ! »

« Oh tais-toi et vas dans la boutique. Je t'attends à l'extérieur. »

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop hein, hein ? J'ai quelque chose à faire mais ça sera très rapide ! »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de te répéter. Vas dans cette boutique et arrête donc de parler un peu ! » _cria Téo alors qu'elle poussait un petit hurlement de joie avant de dire que oui, elle allait se dépêcher au lieu de rester sur place !_

_Bon sang, cette fille ne pouvait-elle pas s'arrêter un moment ? Un simple moment … de calme. C'était aussi simple que ça et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait, rien de plus. Mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de préparer ou de magouiller ? Il n'avait pas du tout confiance en l'adolescente. Elle préparait parfois des coups tordus._

_Des coups plus que bizarres. Mais bon … Peut-être que c'était une bonne idée … pour une fois. Si seulement, il pouvait se rassurer plus que ça. Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit le cas maintenant. Il soupira légèrement, venant s'installer sur un banc à dix mètres environ de la boutique où elle s'était enfoncé. Quel gadget elle allait encore acheter ?_

_Pfff … Sûrement une babiole électronique qui faisait de la musique ou quelque chose du genre. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose de plus en ce qui la concerne. Pourtant, elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux boîtes … dont l'une était entourée d'un emballage cadeau ? C'était quoi ça ? Quand même pas ce qu'il pensait ?_

« Téo … Téo … J'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

« Dit-elle alors qu'elle tient un paquet cadeau dans ses mains. » _marmonna Téo en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne comptait quand même pas faire … ça ? Pourtant, elle déposa l'une des deux boîtes sur les genoux de l'adolescent, reprenant :_

« C'est pour toi ! C'est pour tout ce temps passé avec moi ! Et puis, c'est grâce à toi si j'ai gagné mes trois badges hein ? Alors, je pensais que c'était une bonne idée ! »

« Tu pensais que c'en était une … Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit le cas. »

_Pourtant, il observa le cadeau, intrigué. C'était quoi ? Il pourrait regarder l'autre boîte mais l'adolescente avait déjà mise la sienne dans son dos, sifflotant et rougissant un petit peu. C'était le même objet, il en était sûr et certain mais quoi ?_

_Il commence à le déballer calmement pour être sûr que je ne fais pas de bêtises. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi alors que je ne la regarde pas. C'est quoi ça ? Je lis sur la boîte : Vokit ? Un Vokit ? Quand même pas. Je me mets à ouvrir la boîte alors qu'elle fait de même de son côté._

« Euh … Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as acheté deux Vokits ? Tu veux donner le second à qui ? Car je ne devrai pas ouvrir celui-ci. »

« Mais c'est à toi le second, gros bêta ! » _répond t-elle en rigolant.  
><em>

« Tu te fous de ma gueule hein ? Tu connais le prix d'un Vokit ? C'est pas le genre de cadeaux que tu peux faire à n'importe qui ! »

_Il dépose la boîte à moitié ouverte à côté de lui. Il tente de se contrôler pour ne pas s'énerver mais c'est plus difficile qu'il ne le croit. Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrive pas à s'énerver correctement ? Envers elle ? Envers quelqu'un d'autre ? Envers lui ?_

« Tu … Tu me fais chier, Bel. C'est quoi ton problème ? C'est quoi sérieusement ton problème ? Sérieusement, c'est quoi qui cloche chez toi ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à ce que l'on m'offre un Vokit ? Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! » _cria-t-il alors qu'il se fichait complètement qu'ils soient au beau milieu du centre commercial._

« Car tu es mon ami … C'est tout, Téo. »

« Mais même à tes amis, tu n'offres pas quelque chose d'aussi cher ! Je vais le rendre pour que tu sois remboursée ! Il est hors de question que j'accepte ça ! »

« Tu ne peux pas être remboursée. » _bredouilla-t-elle, tremblante et attristée._

« J'espère que tu blagues … C'est une mauvaise blague hein ? Tu ne peux pas être remboursée ? Alors que ça coûte horriblement cher ? »

_Il a cru en son mensonge ! Elle aurait bien aimé sourire mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Pas du tout même. Les paroles et les réflexions de Téo l'avaient complètement démotivée. Elle pensait qu'il serait heureux … plus heureux que ça mais non._

« Oh bordel ! BEL ! C'est un objet horriblement cher ! Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais utiliser ton argent pour des choses bien plus importantes ?! »

« Rester tout le temps en contact avec toi est important pour moi ! » _cria-t-elle en sanglotant._

_Il s'immobilisa, choqué par les paroles de Bel. Rester en contact avec lui ? Elle était … stupide ou quoi ? Rester en contact avec lui ? Pour quelle raison ? Non, non et non. Attendez un peu. Quelque chose clochait avec lui. Il ne devait pas s'énerver pour rien. Ce n'était pas bon … Mais ce n'était pas rien ! C'était juste qu'elle dépense de l'argent, une telle quantité d'argent … Elle avait sûrement utilisé l'argent récupéré des trois badges pour ça !_

« C'était juste stupide ! C'est juste idiot de ta part ! Pourquoi tu veux rester en contact avec moi ? Tu es idiote ! Une imbécile ! Voilà ce que tu es ! »

« Par … Pardon … Téo … Je pensais vraiment que ça te ferait plaisir. Je ne veux plus perdre le contact avec toi, c'est tout. Tu es mon ami … non ? »

_Elle continuait de sangloter et il voyait peu à peu son regard qui brillait. Elle n'allait pas briller ? Purée, il allait se sentir mal. C'était pas que son cadeau était pourri ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! C'était juste que … que …_

« Bel, c'est un cadeau trop bien pour moi. C'est tout … C'est vraiment tout. »

« Ca ne fait rien … Snif … C'est juste que … »

« Bon, on l'ouvre alors ? Mais sache que je te rembourserai quand je le peux, Bel. Je ne compte pas te laisser m'offrir un tel cadeau. »

« D'a … D'accord, Téo. On va essayer de voir comment ça marche tous les deux. »

_Elle s'empêchait de sourire alors qu'elle essuyait les premières larmes qui étaient arrivées à ses yeux. C'est tout … Elle était contente. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour l'instant. Ils ouvrirent ensemble les deux boîtes contenant les Vokits. Alors … Comment est-ce que ça marchait ? Ils allaient le savoir tous les deux ! C'était aussi simple que ça ! Ils allaient passer un peu de temps ensemble … encore une fois._

« Alors … Euh … Bel ? Tu as rentré tes données ? »

« Oui, oui ! C'est rentré ! » dit_-elle avec entrain alors qu'il observait le Vokit qu'il avait autour du bras. Il était de couleur rose alors que celui de Bel était de couleur bleu._

« Euh … Y a pas un problème, je suis en train de me dire ? » _demanda l'adolescent.  
><em>

« Où ça un problème, Téo ? C'est quoi le problème ? » _questionna-t-elle alors qu'il désignait la couleur de leurs deux Vokits. Il reprit :_

« Je crois que la couleur bleue, c'est à la base pour les garçons. Tu sais, le rose, tout ça, ça fait plus rose bonbon donc pour les filles. On doit échanger et … »

« Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse échanger nos Vokits, Téo … Ils sont maintenant enregistrés à notre nom. On peut pas les… réinitialiser, ça se dit ? »

« Ouais, ça se dit et c'est étonnant que tu utilises un mot comme ça sans avoir un mal de crâne. Oh bordel … Un Vokit de couleur rose, une Couverdure … Je crois que je vais finir par me questionner sur ma sexualité si ça continue … puisque je n'arrête pas d'être embrouillé par ta faute, Bel. Bon, ce qui est fait, est fait maintenant. »

« On va les tester ? Je t'ai rentré dans le Vokit ! Et j'ai aussi les données du professeur Araragi ! Mais aussi ceux de mes autres amis ! »_ s'écria-t-elle avec joie._

« J'ai juste ceux du professeur Araragi et du tien. Je n'ai pas besoin des autres. »

_Pourtant, elle lui demanda de les enregistrer au cas où. On ne sait jamais. Bon, c'était bien parce que c'était elle … et qu'il avait pas envie qu'elle ne pleure. Ils se séparèrent tous les deux, se quittant pour éviter de se voir. Ils allaient tester tous les deux le Vokit._

_Alors … Comment ça marchait ? Il devait faire quoi ? Ah oui ! Ça, ça et ça … L'écran afficha le visage de Bel et le haut de son corps ainsi que ce qui se trouvait derrière. L'adolescente avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, disant :_

« Téo, Téo ! Ca marche ! Je te vois dans l'écran ! »

« Tiens donc … Je pensais que tu allais me dire comment ça se faisait que j'avais rapetissé et comment je suis rentré dans le Vokit. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dirai ça ? » _demanda l'adolescente, un peu étonnée des propos de Téo qui fit un geste négatif de la main._

« C'est pas important, laisse-tomber de toute façon. Bon … Ça a l'air de bien marcher on dirait. Ca a une longue portée non ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, Téo ! Ça permet de communiquer n'importe où dans Unys ! Maintenant, on ne pourra jamais être séparés tous les deux ! »

« Et merde … Rien que ça. » _dit-il en ironisant bien que ça le dérangeait moins que d'habitude. Il commençait à s'habituer aux propos de Bel._

« MOUSTI ! MOUSTILLON ! » _cria une voix derrière Bel alors que celle-ci éclatait de rire, soulevant son pokémon à une main pour le montrer à l'écran du Vokit._

« Hey, Téo ! Mon Moustillon est sorti tout seul de sa pokéball, tu as vu ? »

« Je vois ça … Et fais gaffe à ce qu'il ne bidouille pas trop le Vokit. On ne sait jamais … Il n'a pas l'air d'être un éclair d'intelligence … comme toi quoi. »

_Bien entendu, elle allait faire très attention quand même ! Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'elle était heureuse qu'il accepte ! Tellement heureuse et …  
><em>

« HEYYYYYYY ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? MAIS LÂCHEZ-LE ! LÂCHEZ-LE ! »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Ce qu'il voyait sur l'écran montrait que le Vokit était secoué mais Bel aussi. Il pouvait voir deux personnes en train de s'enfuir … avec le Moustillon de Bel ? _

« MAIS MAIS … AU VOLEUR ! ILS ME VOLENT MON MOUSTILLON ! »

« BORDEL ! BEL ! Tu es où ? Reste à l'endroit habituel ! J'arrive tout de suite ! » _cria-t-il avant de se mettre à courir du mieux qu'il le pouvait._

_Il retrouva facilement Bel qui était en pleurs, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds fonçant dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas consoler les filles ! Il devait juste lui tapoter le dos non ? Chose qu'il fit tandis qu'il lui demandait ce qui se passait exactement._

« C'était … C'était des personnes habillées bizarrement. »

« La Team Plasma. » _annonça-t-il calmement, n'ayant pas besoin de plus d'explications._

« Ils m'ont … Ils m'ont volé Manos, Téo ! »

« On va aller le récupérer, ne t'en fait pas. » _reprit l'adolescent avant de la faire quitter ses bras. Il ne fallait pas non plus trop en profiter._

« MOUINNNNNN ! Mon Ponchiot ! Ces vilains messieurs me l'ont pris ! » _hurla un enfant qui ne devait avoir que cinq ans._

_Des vols … Il y avait tellement de vols autour d'eux. C'était bien l'œuvre de la Team plasma alors ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il n'était pas un héros contrairement aux autres adolescents ! Il devait juste récupérer le Moustillon de Bel ! Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pleurer encore une fois._

« Tu sais par où ils sont partis ? » _demanda Téo alors que Bel hochait la tête, désignant une longue ruelle peuplée par la foule._

_Et merde … Rien que ça. Ca risquait d'être dur de les poursuivre. Mais il n'allait pas perdre courage ! Et il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas le seul à rechercher la Team Plasma !_


	35. Chapitre 35 : Proposition surprenante

**Chapitre 35 : Proposition surprenante**

« Snif, snif … Mon Moustillon. »

« Arrête de pleurer un peu, ça ne sert à rien de te morfondre, surtout pour une telle chose. Cette Team Plasma n'est pas maléfique en soi, elle ne fait que prendre les pokémons pour les libérer. Il faut juste qu'ils comprennent que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Même si pour cela, il va falloir utiliser la force. » _murmura Téo, espérant la rassurer par là même s'il n'était pas sûr du tout que cela marche. Il n'était pas très doué pour le social …_

_Loin de là même. Il poussa un léger soupir alors que Bel venait serrer sa main dans la sienne. Elle utilisait un peu de sa force mais il sentait qu'elle était anxieuse, très anxieuse. Bon … S'il mettait la main sur ces types de la Team Plasma, il allait essayer d'abord la manière douce. Si ça ne suffisait pas, alors, ça sera la force._

« Téo … Téo … Tu crois que mon Moustillon va bien ? Dis, dis … S'il te plaît. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir hein ? Bien sûr qu'il doit bien aller ! Ils n'ont pas l'air de les torturer, juste que ce sont des imbéciles qui ne comprennent pas grand-chose à la situation, voilà tout ! Arrête de te morfondre un peu, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! Je te fais entièrement confiance, Téo ! De toute façon, même si nous sommes séparés, nous resterons toujours ensemble grâce aux Vokit ! »

« Bien entendu … On pourrait en profiter d'ailleurs … Tu préviens tes amis par hasard ? »

_AH ! Très bonne idée même ! Très très bonne ! Elle retira sa main, appuyant sur son Vokit avant de rentrer en contact avec Touko et les autres. Lui-même s'éloignait, observant les différents bâtiments alors que la foule était moins dense … et que plusieurs policiers la parcouraient. Comment faire alors ? Est-ce que les policiers étaient présents ?_

« AH ! Le couple d'adolescents qui a participé à un combat d'arène ! »

_Et me … Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui ? Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir sa face … S'il pouvait tout simplement disparaître. Néanmoins, Artie se rapprocha d'eux alors que Bel était toujours en communication avec son Vokit._

« Touko, Touko ? Vous êtes déjà dans Volucité ? C'est une bonne chose ! Faites attention ! Il y a des voleurs de pokémons dans la ville ! Ils m'ont pris Manos ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça va beaucoup mieux car Téo m'a dit qu'on n'allait le récupérer. »

« Bien entendu … Je vois qu'il ne t'a pas encore abandonnée hein ? Ca ne devrait pas tarder. » _murmura une voix féminine dans le Vokit._

« Si je pouvais éviter de t'adresser le parole et de te voir, je le ferai aussi … Touko. » _rétorqua l'adolescent, mettant sa tête à côté de Bel._

« Roh ! Ne vous disputez pas tous les deux ! On va trouver une solution pour mon pokémon ! Et tout ça grâce à vous tous ! Vous nous retrouvez quand on aura plus d'informations sur où ils se trouvent, hein, hein ? Et Touko … Téo est très gentil ! Il m'abandonnera pas ! »

_Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle vint embrasser la joue droite de l'adolescente, le geste émettant un bruit plus que sonore. Aie, aie, aie ! Qu'elle arrête ça ! Il n'avait clairement pas envie de continuer sur cette voie ! Quel pot de colle cette fille ! Pourtant, il ne la repoussa pas car elle n'était pas sûrement en état émotionnel._

« Bon … Si vous voulez bien me lâcher, tout le monde ! »

« Hum ? Vous étiez en contact avec des amis ? Enfin bref … Il semblerait que le Moustillon de la jeune demoiselle fut capturé, c'est cela ? » _reprit Artie, n'ayant pas été gêné d'avoir été ignoré par les deux adolescents._

« Oui, oui ! Il a été capturé par la Team Plasma ! Enfin, c'est le nom que Téo leur donne. »

« Ce sont des imbéciles idéalistes qui capturent des pokémons ou volent ces derniers pour tenter ensuite de les libérer. C'est un peu ironique en soi … »

« Je vois, je vois … De toute façon, toute la ville est bouclée d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre de la part des policiers. La Team Plasma doit sûrement être dans l'un de ces gratte-ciels. Vous voulez m'accompagner ? Je pense que ça serait la meilleure idée. »

« J'aimerai avoir le choix … Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le cas … donc nous acceptons votre proposition. » _marmonna l'adolescent._

« Puisque c'est décidé … Venez me suivre. » _annonça Artie._

_Oui … Toute façon, il aimerait avoir le choix ! C'est ce qu'il venait de dire ! PFFF ! Purée ! Bon ! Maintenant, il en avait marre ! Il reprit la main de Bel alors qu'il demandait à Artie d'accélérer le pas. Ils allaient le suivre ! Voilà tout !_

_Avec énervement, Téo regarda à gauche et à droit, observant s'il n'y avait qu'une source d'informations qui permettait de montrer où la Team Plasma se trouvait. S'il mettait la main sur eux, ça allait chauffer ! Il avait envie de se reposer ! Il avait mal aux hanches et au cœur à cause de toute cette histoire stupide !_

« Hum … Nous n'aurons pas à chercher bien loin visiblement. »

_De quoi ? Il se tourna vers Artie, le jeune homme regardant au loin devant lui. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là-bas ? Il y avait … Il y avait … Des gardes de la Team Plasma ? Téo se donna une claque sur le front, disant :_

« Je rêve ou alors ils sont encore plus stupides que je ne le pensais ? »

« Ou alors … Ils sont suffisamment confiants pour ne pas avoir peur de la police. »

« Et bien … Confiants ou non, après une rouste qu'ils vont se prendre face à moi, je vous promets qu'ils vont vite déguerpir ces types. »

« Téo ! Ne fait pas de mal à quiconque hein ? Tu n'es pas violent d'habitude ! » _dit Bel comme un peu inquiète de ce que comptait faire l'adolescent._

« Je ferai ce que j'estime devoir faire. Artie, vous m'accompagnez ? »

« Demoiselle … Des fois, il faut se salir les mains pour avancer, c'est ce que votre petit ami essaie de vous faire comprendre. Téo, il n'y a aucun problème. » _répondit Artie avant de brandir ses trois pokéballs, Téo faisant de même._

_Ils n'allaient pas perdre de temps ! De toute façon, la police ne tarderait pas à se montrer … Donc là, c'était plus pour aller récupérer les pokémons le plus rapidement possible. A la base, ils n'avaient vraiment à craindre la disparition de ces derniers. La Team Plasma ne pouvait pas quitter la ville sans problèmes._

« Ils sont piégés. » _murmura Téo avant de se rapprocher de l'édifice où deux membres de la Team Plasma gardait l'entrée. Lorsqu'ils virent le trio, l'un d'entre eux s'écria :_

« Que faites-vous ici ? Vous voulez nous donner vos pokémons ? Ça sera avec un grand plaisir que nous nous chargerons de leurs libérations. »

« Je ne crois pas non … Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi je dis ça. »

_Il fit sortir sa Vipélierre, celle-ci brandissant ses lianes pour entourer le corps d'un des membres de la Team Plasma … avant de le faire percuter violemment un mur pour l'assommer. Le second tenta d'utiliser ses pokémons mais ce fut au tour d'Artie de retnrer en action, utilisant son petit crabe avec un rocher sur le corps … pour en envoyer un en pleine tête du membre de la Team Plasma. Celui-ci fut assommé sur le coup bien qu'un peu de sang s'écroulait de son front, Bel poussant un cri._

« Mais je vous avais dit de ne pas faire de mal ! »

_Elle s'approcha du membre de la Team Plasma, ouvrant son sac avant d'en sortir un mouchoir et de l'eau pour éponger la plaie. Ensuite, elle prit un pansement et le déposa sur la blessure créée par Artie._

« Voilà, ça sera beaucoup mieux comme ça … Plus trop de bobos. »

« … … … Tu es vraiment stupide comme fille, Bel … mais bon, tu es comme ça. »

_Et on ne pouvait pas la changer. C'est pourquoi il soupira tout simplement, passant une main sur l'épaule de Bel pour la faire venir auprès de lui. Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans le bâtiment, regardant autour d'eux. Le rez-de-chaussée était plutôt petit … et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps à perdre pour trouver d'autres membres de la Team Plasma. Des sbires … mais pas seulement. Trois autres personnes étaient présentes._

« Je ne connais pas ces deux vieillards … Ni même le troisième homme. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient ? Une certaine aura émanait des trois personnes qui étaient entouré par la Team Plasma. Une mauvaise impression à ses goûts. Pourquoi … Pourquoi cette impression malsaine était si présente ?_

« Hum … Nous ne connaissons pas vraiment les membres de la Team Plasma. »

« Artie, merci de cette remarque mais je pense que j'aurai pu donner la même. »

_Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire alors que le trio s'approchait des membres de la Team Plasma. Déjà, les sbires entouraient les trois hommes alors que celui au milieu avait un sourire aux lèvres. Bizarre … C'était vraiment bizarre … L'homme avec un cache-œil rouge prit la parole, semblant amusé par la situation :_

« Je vois que nous avons de la visite … et pas n'importe laquelle. Celle du champion d'arène en personne et … »

« MON MOUSTILLON ! TEO ! TEO ! Il y a mon Moustillon ! »

_Bel venait d'hurler de toutes ses forces en montrant son pokémon à Téo. Oui, oui ! Il l'avait vu ! Il n'était pas non plus aveugle quoi ! Pas besoin de le secouer comme un prunier ! Il avait compris ! RAH ! Il poussa un peu Bel, cherchant à la calmer alors que l'homme haussait le sourcil de son unique visible._

« Un spécimen assez comique que nous avons là sous les traits de cette jeune demoiselle aux cheveux blonds. Ainsi … Vous parliez de « votre » Moustillon ? Mais est-ce que celui-ci a décidé de vous suivre de son plein gré ? Lui avez-vous tout simplement laissé le choix et … »

« Si vous pouviez la mettre en veilleuse ? Car comme je disais à certaines personnes de votre bande de rigolos, vous utilisez vous-mêmes des pokéballs pour vos fameux pokémons. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient libres de cette façon, non ? »

« Oh … En voilà un adolescent plus qu'étonnant … Et tu as déjà rencontré nos membres ? Comment cela se fait-il que tes pokémons sont toujours présents ? »

« Tout simplement car ils ont remarqué que mes pokémons tenaient à moi et inversement. » _rétorqua Téo alors qu'il continuait d'observer cet homme. C'était lui le chef de toute cette troupe ? Vu qu'il parlait à la place des autres, ça devait être sûrement le cas._

« En utilisant la force, bien entendu ? Tu ne serais pas le premier dresseur à faire cela. »

« Pourquoi utiliser la force ? Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça, vous avez du mal à comprendre ce que je viens de dire ? La couverture que j'ai dans mon sac provient même de l'un des trois membres de la Team Plasma que j'ai rencontrés. Vous savez la violence, tout ça, vous êtes les premiers à les utiliser pour arriver à vos fins. Vous vous moquez pas du monde en parlant de libération des pokémons alors que vous êtes même pas capables de vous débrouiller correctement ? Vous semblez avoir tout de suite l'idée en tête comme quoi tous les dresseurs ne pensent qu'à se battre avec leurs pokémons ! »

« Comment un jouvenceau comme toi ose-t-il s'adresser à l'un des Sept Sages, Ghetis ? » _dit finalement l'un des vieux hommes à côté de celui au cache-œil._

« Laissez-le donc parler. Il semble avoir de la verve au lieu des muscles. Cela nous change un peu de ces dresseurs trop zélés qui n'hésitent pas à utiliser leurs pokémons comme des armes pour régler des conflits. Quel est ton nom ? »

« … … … Puisque je connais le vôtre, je peux vous le dire. Je m'appelle Téo. »

_Et ça ne changerait rien à la situation. Il devait se préoccuper de sauver le pokémon de Bel. Les autres pokémons, il s'en fichait pas mal ! C'était le plus important ! Mais bon … Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient en faire de savoir son prénom ?_

« A quoi ça va vous servir que je m'appelle Téo ? » demanda calmement l'adolescent.

« Comme nous allons sûrement nous revoir plusieurs fois, il est bon de mettre un nom aux personnes récurrentes. Néanmoins, si vous comptez nous arrêter, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que cela ne sera guère possible. »_ reprit Ghetis._

« Je veux juste retrouver Manos ! Pourquoi vous voulez les pokémons ? »

_Il positionna une main devant la bouche de Bel pour lui dire de la mettre en veilleuse. Il avait autre chose à faire … autre chose de bien plus important. Mais pour ça, il valait mieux qu'elle se taise … avant que ça ne tourne à la bêtise trop grosse. Ces hommes … n'étaient pas fondamentalement mauvais. Il y avait sûrement une possibilité de parler avec eux._

« Libérez leurs pokémons. Vous avez même récupéré un Ponchiot appartenant à un enfant de cinq ans. Vous n'avez donc aucune morale ? Je pensais que la Team Plasma valait mieux que ça. Les trois membres que j'ai rencontrés correspondaient plus à mes idéaux. »

« Tes idéaux ? Continue donc… » _murmura Ghétis, comme intéressé par les propos de Téo._

« Libérez-les et je vous accompagnerai. Je pense que vous préférez plus avoir un nouveau membre parmi vous, capable de comprendre vos ambitions plutôt que de capturer des nouveaux pokémons pour qui, la majorité, retourneront chez leurs dresseurs. »

« HEIN ?! TEO ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » _cria Bel avant de le secouer._

« ARRÊTE DE ME TOUCHER, BEL ! Tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ?! J'ai dit que je me proposais pour rejoindre la Team Plasma ! Je veux rejoindre leurs rangs et … »

« Pour qui nous prends-tu donc, jeune homme en devenir ? » _dit l'un des deux vieux hommes._

« Cela sera difficile à croire … n'est-ce pas ? Mais si vous voulez une preuve de ma bonne foi, je peux vous donner le nom des trois membres de la Team Plasma que j'ai rencontrés. Je peux aussi vous suivre jusqu'à ce que vous leur demandiez si ce j'ai dit s'est passé réellement. Vous n'avez pas réellement grand-chose à perdre dans l'histoire. »

« Téo, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de rejoindre une organisation criminelle. » _annonça Artie, l'adolescent posant ses yeux bleus sur lui._

« Criminel ? Vous n'avez aucune preuve comme quoi ils ont commis des délits. De même, ce que je fais de ma vie, ne vous concerne pas … Ni vous, ni Bel. »

_Sa vie n'appartenait qu'à lui. Et si … Il voulait rejoindre la Team Plasma, il était libre de ses actes. On n'avait pas à le lui en empêcher, c'était aussi simple que ça. De même, contrairement à ce que les autres pouvaient penser, il était plus que sérieux._


	36. Chapitre 36 : Changer de voie

**Chapitre 36 : Changer de voie**

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que je dois vous donner le nom de trois de vos sbires ? Je suis sûr que vous serez surpris … Nous pouvons même éviter de perdre du temps si l'un d'entre vous connait exactement ces trois prénoms. »

« Tu es un peu trop prétentieux à mon goût, jouvenceau … mais soit … Donne donc les noms de ceux que tu as côtoyés. » _dit l'un des deux hommes plus qu'âgés._

« Sally, Marl et Soran. Voilà le nom du trio que j'ai rencontré avant d'arriver à Maillard. Est-ce que ces noms vous disent quelque chose ? »

« … … … Carmine ? Tu sembles suspicieux. » _dit Ghétis en se tournant vers l'un des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, annonçant :_

« Et bien … Il est vrai que j'ai une Sally, un Marl et un Soran dans la section de la Team Plasma dont je m'occupe. Mais cela m'étonne quand même. Il aurait pu dire des noms au hasard et ensuite, voir notre réactions pour savoir si c'était juste ou non. »

« Ou alors, tout simplement, je connais ces personnes, que vous le désirez ou non. Ma proposition est sincère, veuillez ne pas la gâcher par une suspicion trop forte. » _murmura Téo alors que Bel finissait enfin par réagir._

« Téo ! Téo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis comme bêtise ? Tu ne vas quand même pas rejoindre ces autres personnes hein hein ? Tu as dit que tu m'accompagnais jusqu'au bout ! Tu te moques de moi, Téo ! Téo ! »

_Il la repoussa sans violence, posant son regard saphir sur l'adolescente. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle compliquait autant la chose, hum ? Pourquoi ? C'était pourtant si simple de la mettre en veilleuse et de ne plus l'ouvrir. Il valait mieux alors ne pas gâcher ces instants, ça serait beaucoup mieux pour elle … Oui, beaucoup mieux même._

« Téo ! Téo ! Tu me réponds, dis-moi ? PARLE-MOI ! »

« Vous ne voudriez pas respecter votre part du marché ? Du moins, au moins lui redonner déjà son Moustillon car sinon, elle va me casser les oreilles. »

_Il s'était adressé aux sbires, Ghétis faisant un geste de la tête pour dire que c'était bon. Le Moustillon fut déposé au sol. La petite loutre courut à toute allure vers sa maîtresse, celle-ci venant la serrer dans ses bras. Ghétis reprit la parole calmement :_

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de continuer à respecter ma part du marché. »

« Un nouveau membre ne vous intéresse pas ? Il est vrai que je ne suis qu'un adolescent … Mais j'ai déjà reçu trois badges, je ne pense pas que la majorité de vos … sbires sont capables d'en avoir autant. Et ce n'est pas de la vantardise mal placée. De même, je ne suis pas du genre à me poser des questions lorsqu'il s'agit de faire quelque chose. Je pense que c'est un bon atout pour lorsque l'on rejoint la Team Plasma non ? »

« … … … Carmine ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Alezan, tu peux aussi donner ton avis. »

« Hum … Je ne sais pas trop. Comme je l'ai dit, je reste méfiant à son sujet. Il pourrait nous poser des problèmes dans le futur. De même, sa demande est quand même bien démesurée. Avoir un homme en plus au lieu de sauver une bonne dizaine de pokémons ? » _dit Alezan._

« Il est vrai que sa demande est un peu exagérée. Néanmoins, je peux me porter garant de cet adolescent et le laisser rejoindre les trois personnes dont il parlait. »

« Cela me semble être une bonne garantie, Carmine. » _annonça Ghétis avant que l'homme au cache-œil rouge ne pose son regard sur Téo. _« Es-tu sûr de ton choix ? Si tel est le cas, tu nous accompagnes dès maintenant. En contrepartie, nous laissons ces pokémons à leurs dresseurs … mais qu'ils sachent qu'un jour, les pokémons seront libérés du joug de l'oppresseur … et que ce jour-là, la Team Plasma les aidera à se détacher de leurs chaînes. »

« NON ET NON ET NON ! Vous n'emporterez pas Téo ! » _hurla l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, serrant Téo contre elle alors qu'elle avait déjà rappelé le Moustillon dans sa pokéball._

« Bel … Relâche-moi. »_ murmura calmement le garçon au béret rouge._

« NON ET NON ET NON ! Je ne te relâche pas ! Je ne te lâcherai pas ! Tu vas encore partir ! Tu me fais toujours le coup, Téo ! Tu me fais toujours ça ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de partir et de t'enfuir ! C'est quoi ton problème, c'est moi hein, hein ? » _demanda-t-elle, en le regardant des yeux émeraude, les posant dans les siens._

« Je pensais que tu l'avais compris à force … »

« Je m'en fiche ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Je te promets de changer mais ne me quitte pas, Téo ! Je veux continuer à parcourir Unys avec toi ! J'ai pas envie que tu sois seul, tu retrouveras ton visage triste comme avant ! »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'elle dise qu'elle ne voulait pas être triste et seule … mais pas lui. Il haussa un sourcil, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Cette fille … Elle avait quand même de sacrées idées en tête. Il ne voulait pas dire mais … Enfin bon, de toute façon, c'était simple._

« Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie, Bel. »

« Si ! J'ai à m'en mêler ! Car tu vas faire une grosse bêtise, Téo ! Tu vas encore faire l'idiot ! Tu fais toujours l'idiot quand il s'agit de moi et de toi ! »

_Elle ? C'était elle qui le traitait d'idiot ? Elle se moquait de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon quand même, ça prêtait à sourire. Surtout lorsqu'elle disait une telle chose. Mais il resta imperturbable, reprenant la parole :_

« Ne t'avise jamais de me traiter d'imbécile, Bel. Tu ne sais rien de moi … Alors retourne chez tes véritables amis et … »

« J'AI UN VERITABLE AMI DANS MES BRAS ! Et je ne le lâcherai pas ! » _hurla-t-elle encore une fois. A force, il allait saigner des oreilles ! Qu'elle arrête ! Mais surtout qu'elle le lâche ! Il allait étouffer et surtout, elle allait lui briser les os !_

« Bon … Si tu t'en prends une dans la figure, tu ne peux pas te plaindre, c'est compris ? »

« Mais je ne te lâcherai pas ! Je ne te lâcherai pas du tout ! » _cria-t-elle encore une fois jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne une violente claque sur la joue droite._

_Il préférait les claques aux poings … Car en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire mal ! Tout simplement qu'elle le lâche. Pourtant, l'adolescente ne délaissa pas son étreinte, ne faisant que sangloter et pleurer._

« Hum ? Téo, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre … Alors, si tu pouvais dire à ton amie de bien vouloir te lâcher, ça serait une bonne chose. » _signala Carmine calmement._

« Je voudrai bien vous y voir, vous … Elle est plus collante qu'on ne le croit ! »

_Largement plus collante que tout ! Qu'elle ne le force pas à faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter amèrement toute sa vie. Déjà voir sa joue rougie par la claque qu'il lui avait donnée, c'était plutôt affreux mais après …_

« Artie ! Tu pourrais quand même bouger non ? Me libérer ! »

« Et vous séparer tous les deux ? Je ne vois aucune raison de faire cela … Tu vas commettre une incroyable bêtise. Et je peux facilement libérer ces pokémons sans que tu n'aies besoin de rejoindre la Team Plasma. Ça se voit parfaitement que tu fais cela pour libérer les … »

« MAIS J'EN AI STRICTEMENT RIEN A FAIRE DE CA ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez hein ? J'aimerai bien le savoir ! Je veux rejoindre la Team Plasma, non pas par sacrifice mais parce que je le désire ! Vous n'avez qu'à … »

« Jeune demoiselle, la patience de la Team Plasma a ses limites. »

_Ghétis était finalement arrivé à la hauteur du trio, Bel ayant fermé les yeux en collant sa tête contre le torse de Téo. Qu'importe ce qu'ils allaient faire, elle ne le lâcherait pas Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher car sinon, Téo … Téo partirait encore une fois !_

« Ah … Est-ce que je peux m'occuper d'elle personnellement ? Vous pouvez laisser quelques sbires devant la porte de l'édifice pour être sûr que je ne m'enfuis pas. »

_Ghétis passa finalement à côté d'eux, ne répondant pas aux propos de Téo alors que toute la petite troupe de sbires ainsi que les deux vieillards le suivirent. Pfff … Bon, comment faire pour que Bel le lâche ? Bon, y avait une solution mais …_

« Bel … Ils sont partis, tu peux finalement me lâcher. »

« JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! » _s'égosilla-t-elle à dire._

_Ca ne sert à rien. Alors … Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour qu'elle le lâche ? Hum … Il n'aimait pas cette solution mais qu'importe. Il était visiblement forcé. Il poussa un profond soupir, commençant à retirer le bonnet de Bel avant de lui caresser les cheveux._

« Tu peux me lâcher … C'est une promesse, non ? »

« Snif … Snif … Car je sais que tu partiras … Tu te moques de moi hein ? Snif … »

« Tu es vraiment une fille particulièrement stupide. Bon … Artie, tu ne m'as visiblement pas aidé non plus. Et les pokémons sont sains et saufs. »

_Il sortit une pokéball, faisant apparaître sa Chlorobule avant qu'une fine poudre n'envahisse le terrain. L'adolescent se boucha le nez avec les deux doigts de son autre main alors qu'Artie s'écroulait au sol ainsi que les pokémons. Bel ? Elle était tout simplement dans ses bras, endormie et les lames encore en train de couler._

« Pfiou … Avoir recours à ça, je trouve quand même que c'est un peu abusé. »

_Il rappela sa Chlorobule, déposant doucement Bel sur le sol avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle n'avait pas écouté. Mais quand même … Est-ce qu'il était vraiment si important que ça pour l'adolescente ?  
><em>

« Tu ne sais rien à mon sujet, Bel … Rien du tout. De toute façon, tant que je peux obtenir de l'argent, qu'importe la méthode que j'utiliserai … »

_Mais c'était l'heure de dire au revoir à l'adolescente. Purée … Elle avait été un vrai pot de colle jusqu'au bout. Il se pencha pour lui redonner son bonnet, passant une main sur son front avant de se redresser. Il quitta le bâtiment, deux sbires de la Team Plasma l'attendant._

« Les Sages sont déjà partis. Ils nous ont demandé de vous attendre. »

« Je suis prêt … Comme vous pouvez le voir … Nous pouvons y aller dès maintenant. Ne perdons pas de temps avant qu'ils ne se réveillent … en même temps que les pokémons. »

« Quand même … Qu'un adolescent nous rejoigne. J'espère pour toi que tu ne bluffais pas lorsque tu as dit ces noms … sinon, tu auras de sérieux problèmes. »

« Je n'aurai aucun problème car je ne mentais pas. » _rétorqua Téo._

« Comme tu veux, comme tu veux … T'es le seul maître de ton destin de toute façon. »

« C'est quoi cette phrase bateau que vous balancez ? »

« C'est juste un truc pour te dire de pas faire le con si tu veux pas avoir de problèmes dans le futur. » _annonça le second sbire._ « Aller … Avance et suis-nous. On t'emmène chez nous. »

« Ouais, ouais … Par contre, vous n'êtes pas pressés, j'espère ? Car je suis du genre très lent … Et je ne plaisante pas du tout en disant ça. »

_Les sbires froncèrent les sourcils alors qu'il commençait à marcher. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très vite. Il avait un souci aux jambes ou quoi ? L'un des sbires lui demanda :_

« T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu marches comme un Couaneton. »

« Merci de la comparaison mais oui, je vais bien … Je vais comme à mon habitude. »

_Si son habitude, c'était de marcher de la sorte, il valait mieux qu'il abandonne tout de suite de devenir un membre de la Team Plasma. Pourtant, malgré sa fatigue, il ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il devait suivre les sbires, ces derniers cherchant à faire la conversation._

« Par contre, celle qui était avec toi … T'es sûr de ton choix ? Je ne veux pas dire mais elle aurait peut-être pu venir avec aussi hein ? On n'est pas si monstrueux que ça. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez encore ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça va me plaire ce que vous tentez de me dire vous tous … »

« Fais pas semblant, on n'est pas aveugles non plus. M'enfin, t'as raison, c'était sûrement une véritable plaie vue comment elle voulait pas te lâcher. »

_Les deux sbires éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils quittaient Volucité. Là-bas, un véhicule les attendait. Il alla sur une place arrière avant que la voiture ne démarre. Voilà … Maintenant, il en était sûr et certain : c'était terminé … Tout était terminé._

_Et avec ça, aucune chance de retrouver Bel un jour. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas s'encombrer d'un poids comme elle. Malgré son caractère plus que … stupide et tête-en-l'air, elle pouvait avoir des moments de réflexion assez surprenants. Et si un jour, elle avait découvert la vérité, tout aurait été foutu. Et ça … Il ne voulait pas … Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive car ça serait trop horrible._

« Je ne veux pas de la pitié des autres. » _murmura-t-il._

« Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore, toi ? »

« Rien de bien important, vous en faites pas … On sera arrivé quand ? Je ne pense pas que l'on m'emmène dans le repaire super secret de la Team Plasma ? »

« T'es fou ou quoi ? On va juste t'emmener à l'un de nos QGs, là où normalement, une partie des membres s'y trouve. De toute façon, faut bien qu'on ait la confirmation que tu ne t'es pas foutu de notre gueule ? Normalement, cette Sally et les autres se trouvent là-bas. »

« Je vois, je vois … Je peux ouvrir un peu la fenêtre par contre ? » _demanda-t-il alors que le sbire sur la place passager faisait un geste de la main. Il s'exécuta, passant sa tête par la fenêtre pour prendre un peu d'air._

« Fais gaffe à pas passer par-dessus bord non plus hein ? »

« Pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Je ne suis pas bête à ce point. » _termina de dire l'adolescent, poussant un profond soupir. Son regard se posa sur le Vokit rose à son bras gauche. C'est vrai qu'il possédait toujours cela._

_Avec nonchalance, il le détacha, observant le sol de bitume. Il suffisait juste de le lâcher … et ça serait terminé. Sa poigne se fit plus forte avant qu'il ne remette le Vokit à son bras. Il n'y avait pas besoin de jeter cela. Un cadeau ne s'oubliait pas._


	37. Chapitre 37 : Chacun est seul

**Quatrième évènement : Destruction**

**Chapitre 37 : Chacun est seul**

« Que l'on aille me chercher Sally et ses deux amis. » _annonça le vieil homme, l'un des sept grand sages alors que l'adolescent venait d'arriver._

_Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la jeune femme et ses deux camarades se retrouvent en face de Téo, tous semblants surpris de cette convocation. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir l'habitude de cela mais surtout de voir Téo._

« Hey … Mais tu es … » _commença à dire la jeune femme avec étonnement._

« Hum ? Je pense que ça répond à la question que j'allais poser. Vous le connaissez bien donc ? » _demanda le vieil homme en s'adressant à la femme._

« Sans le connaître très bien, nous l'avons rencontré dans la forêt alors qu'il était assis et adossé contre un arbre. Il aime particulièrement ses pokémons et nous … »

« Je n'ai pas demandé des détails mais tant que vous le connaissez, cela veut dire qu'il n'a guère menti. Téo, c'est bien ton nom ? Il semblerait que tout soit en ordre en ce qui te concerne. Tu as de la chance, beaucoup de chance, oui. »

« Je le sais parfaitement. Que dois-je faire maintenant ? » _demanda l'adolescent avec neutraité alors que le vieil homme l'observait. Il fit un petit geste évasif de la main en direction de Sally et des autres, leur disant par-là de partir tandis qu'il semblait réfléchir à la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant ? Il se trouvait dans l'un des QGs de la Team Plasma, un building de plusieurs étages, éloignés de la civilisation. Néanmoins, la Team Plasma n'était pas une mauvaise organisation donc il n'y avait pas besoin de se cacher. Enfin, il y avait toujours quelques « dissidents » comme certains aimaient appeler leurs camarades chargés de voler des pokémons mais bon …_

« Ce que tu peux faire ? Tout simplement visiter les lieux. Normalement, tu vas obtenir une chambre disponible pour toi. Tu devras en profiter autant que tu le peux. D'ailleurs, tu as l'air bien pâle, le voyage t'a exténué, il semblerait. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles te reposer. »

« Non … Ca va bien. Je vais bien, il n'y pas à s'en faire. » _répondit l'adolescent avec nonchalance alors que le vieil homme disait aussitôt :_

« Exécution. Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à ce que nous te trouvions une chambre. »

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au vieux de se comporter de la sorte ? Il n'allait pas bien ou quoi ? Il venait de dire qu'il allait bien ! Sans même lui laisser le temps de parler, le vieil homme lui prit le bras, le tirant avec lui. HEY ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec lui ?_

« J'ai dit que je pouvais … Mais aie, vous me faites un peu mal là ! »

« Un jeune garçon en bonne santé est un jeune garçon utile. Tu n'es encore qu'un adolescent alors tu respectes les ordres ici. Si je te dis quelque chose, tu obéis. Tu ne pensais quand même pas rejoindre la Team Plasma et faire ce que tu veux non ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela mais il y a quand même d'autres façons de … »

« Non, pas avec des gamins impertinents comme toi. Si on ne commence pas tout de suite à te corriger, tu ne changeras jamais. »

_Sur qui est-ce qu'il était tombé ? Il se prenait pour qui ? Son grand-père ? Dommage mais il n'en avait pas. De grand-mère non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas de grands-parents et ce n'était pas ce vieux qui allait les remplacer. Pourtant, il fut contraint de le suivre jusqu'à recevoir une clé. Là-bas, le vieil homme ne le lâcha pas, disant qu'avec son âge, peut-être que le maître serait content de voir une personne qui n'est pas si âgée par rapport à lui._

_Le maître ? Il était tombé dans quoi encore ? Une secte ? Il ne posa pas de questions néanmoins alors que le vieil homme l'emmenait jusqu'à sa chambre. Là-bas, finalement il put être seul avant de rentrer dans la pièce. C'était modeste … Un lit, un bureau, il y avait même des toilettes personnelles et de quoi se laver. C'était quand même bien mieux que ce qu'il pensait. Comme quoi, la Team Plasma n'était pas des parias._

« De toute façon, dorénavant, c'est ma nouvelle vie. »

_Il s'écroula sur le lit, sa tête enfoncée dans le coussin avant qu'il ne réfléchisse à tout ce qui venait de se passer. En quelques heures, il avait tout simplement abandonné Bel à son destin, changer ses plans et … Et est-ce qu'il allait recevoir une prime ? Un salaire ? Pour son travail ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de récolter de l'argent d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce n'était pas possible autrement._

_Ailleurs, dans un lit, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds ouvrit faiblement ses yeux, remarquant son chapeau déposé à côté d'elle. Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Elle se redressa dans le lit, regardant à gauche et à droite. Elle était dans une pièce … Enfin, dans une chambre. Ca ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel. Avec difficultés, elle se leva, remarquant que son corps était tout engourdi pour une raison qui lui était inconnue._

« Téo ? Téo ? Où est-ce que tu es Téo ? » _demanda-t-elle faiblement._

_Elle s'attendait à ce que l'adolescent lui réponde et lui dise de se taire mais rien ne vint. Où est ce qu'il était passé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui parlait pas ? Peut-être qu'il était dans une chambre voisine ? Peut-être, oui ! Elle quitta la chambre, regardant les différentes portes autour d'elle. Elle était dans une auberge hein ? Elle le voyait parfaitement._

« Euh … Téo ? Téo ? Où est-ce que tu es Téo ? »

_Elle descendait maintenant les escaliers, se dirigeant à l'accueil. Elle avait de toute façon récupéré ses affaires et donc, elle n'avait pas besoin de rester ici plus longtemps. Elle voulait juste retrouver Téo maintenant. Elle prit la parole :_

« Pardonnez-moi madame mais vous n'auriez pas vu un garçon qui s'appelle Téo ? Il est toujours avec moi et puis en même temps, euh … »

« Hum ? Qui êtes … OH ! Vous êtes l'adolescente qui a été ramenée par maître Artie. Nous l'appelons ainsi à cause de ses nombreuses toiles. Veuillez attendre, il nous a dit de le contacter lorsque vous vous réveillerez. »

_Artie ? C'était le nom du champion non ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? La femme à l'accueil lui signala d'attendre dans la salle où elle pouvait se restaurer. C'était bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Elle essayait de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé mais c'était le vide total dans son crâne. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler … ou elle ne voulait pas s'en rappeler ?_

« Ah … Te voilà donc, Bel. » _annonça une voix masculine alors qu'elle tournait son visage pour apercevoir Artie. Le jeune homme était là, un petit sourire aux lèvres bien qu'un peu triste. Elle lui répondit par un sourire tout en disant :_

« Bonjour monsieur Artie. Dites, pourquoi est-ce que je me suis réveillée ici ? Et vous ne savez pas où se trouve Téo ? Je ne l'ai pas vu du tout »

« Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Pourtant … Tu ne me sembles pas amnésique … »

« Qu'est-ce que voulez dire ? Parlez-donc ! Si vous savez où se trouve Téo, dites-le moi ! »

« Je ne sais pas où il se trouve mais je sais avec qui. Il est à l'heure actuelle avec la Team Plasma. Tu connais … Ce sont ces personnes qui ont tenté d'enlever ton Moustillon. »

« AH ! OUI ! Bien entendu ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux yeux verts, ses souvenirs revenant dans sa mémoire. Elle s'en rappelait maintenant !_

_Elle s'en rappelait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était plus là ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était plus ici. Elle commença à renifler bruyamment, ayant du mal à contrôler ses émotions. Elle bredouilla :_

« Téo est parti avec la Team Plasma. Il a décidé de la rejoindre. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse dire cela. Du moins, à mes yeux, ce n'est pas ainsi que j'ai perçu la chose. Ce qu'à fait cet adolescent est bien différent de ce que tu penses. Je suis sûr que tu préférais ma version à celle que tu imagines. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi est-ce parlait Artie ? Elle ne savait pas du tout mais elle restait quand même un peu inquiète par la situation. Elle attendait que le jeune homme prenne la parole mais visiblement, elle n'arriva pas et elle demanda :_

« C'est quoi ce que je m'imaginais ? Si vous le savez … »

« Tu considères que Téo t'a abandonnée et a décidé de rejoindre la Team Plasma, n'est-ce pas ? Mais d'un autre côté, si tu prends cela d'une autre manière, Téo a décidé de prendre la place de ton Moustillon et de nombreux pokémons. »

« Téo … Il a préféré sauver mon pokémon plutôt que de le laisser aux mains de la Team Plasma. » _répéta l'adolescente, Artie hochant la tête positivement._

« C'est exactement cela … bien qu'en même temps, il n'a pas osé l'avouer. »

« Il aurait pu me le dire ! Maintenant, je suis vraiment triste ! Je suis sensée faire quoi maintenant, moi hein ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ? Snif … »

« Continuer ce que tu avais commencé. Tu étais bien partie pour récupérer les badges et devenir maîtresse pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui … C'est vrai que je comptais faire ça … Enfin, essayer de faire ça … Mais maintenant que Téo n'est plus là, je ne sais plus vraiment. »

« Penses-tu réellement que ta seule motivation était d'obtenir les badges avec l'aide de Téo ? Est-ce que tu n'es pas capable de te débrouiller seule ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois Artie sur un ton neutre, ne voulant pas paraître grossier envers Bel._

« NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je peux me débrouiller seule ! J'en suis capable ! » _cria t-elle en se relevant subitement, Artie reculant son visage de surprise._

« Allons, allons, je ne voulais pas t'insulter, jeune demoiselle. »

« Je sais me débrouiller seule ! Je suis une grande fille ! C'est juste que j'aime beaucoup voyager avec Téo ! Comme avec les autres ! Et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit seul, c'est tout ! »

« Je vois, je vois … Pardonne-moi pour ce que j'ai dit, je ne voulais pas te brusquer à ce sujet, c'est tout. Je voulais simplement que tu comprennes. »

« Je comprends … Snif … Je comprends parfaitement, snif … Ce n'est pas simple. Je sais ce que je vais faire pour que je puisse revoir Téo. Merci beaucoup, monsieur Artie. »

_Elle s'était finalement calmée, s'inclinant respectueusement devant le jeune homme avant de quitter l'auberge ou plutôt l'hôtel où elle se trouvait. Elle était maintenant dehors, serrant fortement la pokéball qui contenait son Moustillon. Elle renifla bruyamment, se murmurant à elle-même puisqu'elle était toute seule :_

« Je retrouverai Téo et je le ramènerai avec moi. Comme ça, il n'aura pas le choix. »

_Mais avant, il fallait qu'elle arrive à obtenir plus de badges. Si elle arrivait à avoir plus de badges, elle deviendrait plus forte. Si elle deviendrait plus forte, elle n'aurait plus à avoir peur de quiconque ! Et en même temps … Elle n'était pas une petite fille ! Elle savait se débrouiller toute seule ! C'était pour ça qu'elle avait commencé son voyage !_

« Je montrerai à tout le monde que je peux y arriver toute seule, comme une grande ! » _s'écria t-elle en levant sa main droite en l'air en signe d'encouragement._

« Maman, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à la madame ? » _demanda un enfant en bas âge à sa mère tout en tendant le doigt vers Bel._

« Ne t'en fait pas mon chéri, avance et ne t'occupe pas de ça. »

_Mais pour ça, il fallait déjà réfléchir à l'endroit où elle devait se rendre. Maintenant qu'elle avait trois badges, elle devait se diriger pour obtenir son quatrième badge. Normalement, c'était la ville de Méanville pour affronter Inezia ! Oui, elle se tenait au courant de tout ce qui se passait et c'était pour ça qu'elle savait où se rendre !_

_Elle se dirigea hors de la ville, s'arrêtant subitement en regardant à gauche et à droite. Snif … C'était quand même bien plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle passa une main devant ses yeux verts, évitant de pleurer avant de souffler :_

« Téo n'est plus là … Téo n'est plus du tout là … »

_Il n'était plus à gauche d'elle, il n'était plus à droite. C'était comme avant … sauf que cette fois-ci, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Il avait décidé de partir pour la protéger mais aussi protéger ses pokémons. Ce n'était même pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, ce n'était pas du tout ça dorénavant._

_Elle devait être heureuse mais elle n'y arrivait pas ! Elle éclata en pleurs, des larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux alors qu'elle terminait sa petite marche sur un banc où personne ne se trouvait. Téo était parti ! Parti à cause d'elle ! Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à protéger son pokémon !_

_Elle avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un d'autre ! Elle avait toujours besoin qu'on l'aide pour tout ce qu'elle entreprenait ! Elle n'arrivait jamais à se débrouiller seule malgré ses dires ! Et maintenant … Maintenant, Téo était dans la Team Plasma. Il était seul parmi ces voleurs de pokémons qui parlaient trop bien mais qui étaient des menteurs._

« Téo … Je viendrai te sauver, promis … Je viendrai. »

_Elle se le promettait à elle-même, elle le promettait à Téo ! Même si l'adolescent ne le savait pas encore, elle irait le sauver ! Elle devait rembourser sa dette envers lui ! Elle hocha la tête négativement comme pour chasser ses mauvaises idées. Que Téo prenne garde ! Car elle était maintenant encore plus motivée ! Elle avait eu un petit moment de faiblesse mais il était passé ! Maintenant, elle était prête ! Elle était prête à tout pour le retrouver !_

« Téo ! Attends-moi ! » _s'écria-t-elle avant de courir sur le chemin qui la mènerait à Méanville, là où elle pourrait obtenir son quatrième badge_

_Dans une chambre, l'adolescent était couché sur un lit, ses deux mains en croix sur son torse. Son corps ne se soulevait plus, aucun souffle n'émanant de sa bouche. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, les unes après les autres alors qu'il semblait comme apaisé et calme. Une minute passa puis enfin, son torse se releva, comme si tout son corps qui s'était mis en pause revint prendre une bonne bouffée d'air._

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent faiblement tandis que l'adolescent tournait son visage vers la gauche puis la droite. Ah … Oui … Il était dans une chambre … Une chambre donnée pour chaque membre de la Team Plasma. Il se massa le front, marmonnant :_

« J'ai un sacré mal de crâne … Comme si j'avais été complètement déconnecté du monde pendant quelques instants. Aie, aie, aie … Je vais peut-être devoir rajouter l'aspirine à cette longue liste qui compose mes médicaments. »

_Oui … Il n'était pas tiré d'affaire, loin de là même. Sa première mission allait arriver._


	38. Chapitre 38 : Tous du même âge

**Chapitre 38 : Tous du même âge**

« Téo … Téo … Téo … »

_Elle chantonnait gaiement en marchant sur la route qui allait l'emmener jusqu'à Méanville. Gaiement ? C'était exactement ça. L'adolescente semblait heureuse et amusée alors qu'elle continuait de prononcer le nom de l'adolescent. Ce chant avait pour effet de lui faire oublier que l'adolescent n'était plus avec elle. Ça lui permettrait de retrouver une force qu'elle avait peur de perdre __si elle s'arrêtait. Néanmoins, pendant la nuit, elle n'avait pût s'empêcher de penser à lui … et surtout au fait de ne pas le voir à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le remarquer … Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer_

_Elle ne pouvait pas … Elle ne le pouvait pas … Elle ne le pouvait pas du tout ! Elle n'y arrivait pas ! C'était beaucoup trop difficile pour elle ! Elle s'immobilisa au beau milieu du chemin, sursautant sur le moment. AH ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle entendait deux sonneries en même temps. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour savoir d'où ça provenait avant de remarquer ça provenait de son Vokit bleu. Mais aussi de son Vokit rouge ? HEIN ?_

« MAIS POURQUOI J'EN AI DEUX ?! »

_Elle venait de s'exclamer avec surprise, n'arrivant pas à trouver une explication, du moins, sur le moment. Elle regarda autour d'elle, observant à gauche et à droite. Peut-être qu'elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle en possédait déjà un ? Elle appuya sur le Vokit rouge, apercevant le visage de Touko._

« Coucou Touko ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ? »

« Oh ? Tu sembles bien heureuse mais tu es partie comme une fusée de la ville. C'est ce que nous a dit le champion qui semblait bien te connaître d'ailleurs. »

« J'étais … J'étais un peu occupée, c'est tout. Je devais me rendre directement à Méanville, c'est tout ! C'est vraiment pas très grave, promis ! »

« Pas très grave, promis ? Hum … Tu me caches quelque chose d'ailleurs … Tu es sûre de me dire la vérité ? » _demanda l'adolescente à la coiffure brune plus que spéciale, montrant un visage suspicieux à Bel. Celle-ci fit quelques mouvements des mains, secouant en même temps le Vokit avant de bredouiller :_

« Si si ! C'est vraiment vrai ! Je vais très bien et c'est pas grave du tout ! »

« Bien entendu que ce n'est pas grave … Mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas grave, Bel ? »

_OUPS ! Elle venait de faire une grosse bêtise et elle le remarquait que maintenant. Confuse et gênée, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds bafouilla :_

« Euh rien du tout ! Rien de rien, Touko ! Rien de rien du tout ! C'est vraiment pas un souci, je peux te le promettre ! C'est vraiment pas … »

« Tu as l'air plus perturbée qu'autre chose … Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec Téo par hasard ? Il paraitrait qu'il s'est séparé de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin … »

« C'EST PAS DU TOUT CAAAAAAAAA ! Il ne s'est pas séparé de moi ! Il a juste … Enfin, il a rejoint la Team Plasma car Téo est vraiment très gentil ! Il ne s'est pas séparé de moi ! »

« Oui, oui … Je disais cela mais c'était une erreur. Je veux bien sûr parler du fait qu'il n'est plus avec toi et que ça te perturbe bien plus que tu ne le crois. Où est-ce que tu es exactement ? » _demanda Touko sur un ton un peu las._

« Euh … Euh … Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? Je ne te le dirai pas, Touko ! Je veux juste être seule car sinon, je ne progresserai jamais ! Il faut que j'aille délivrer Téo ! »

« Délivrer Téo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne va pas te mettre dans des embrouilles pareilles ! Où est-ce que tu te trouves ? MAINTENANT ! »

« Désolée, ça va couper, TOUKO ! » _cria l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds en rigolant, stoppant la conversation du Vokit. Elle ne voulait pas causer de problèmes à Touko et aux autres ! Pas du tout même !_

« C'est juste que c'est mon souci et que ça ne concerne que moi ! Je ne peux pas toujours demander à Touko d'être là à mes côtés ! »

_Encore une fois, elle se parlait toute seule alors qu'elle regardait les deux Vokits. Quand même, qu'elle était bête d'en avoir acheté un second. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler pourquoi elle en avait acheté un second. Pas du tout même … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle en avait acheté un alors ? Hein ? Peut-être que ça lui reviendrait en mémoire plus tard._

_Aillleurs, dans la chambre de Téo, celui-ci se releva alors qu'une journée s'était écoulée. Il allait avoir sûrement très bientôt sa première mission et pour cela, il fallait qu'il soit en pleine forme. Dormir sur un lit … C'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Au niveau des médicaments, il avait normalement de quoi tenir pour plusieurs jours. Il n'avait donc pas à s'en faire de ce côté mais après ? Il ne savait pas … Il ne savait pas du tout._

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire ? » _murmura Téo, regardant son visage pâle dans le miroir. Cette migraine était partie, son corps ne le faisait pas vraiment souffrir et il n'avait pas trop à s'inquiéter normalement. Enfin … Normalement … Car la normalité de son corps laissait plutôt à désirer quand on y pensait de cette façon._

_Ah … Que c'était stupide. Il pensait à la réaction de Bel lorsqu'elle verrait qu'il n'était plus là. Elle allait encore remuer terre et mer, n'est-ce pas ? Il en était sûr et certain. Il poussa un profond soupir, regardant le Vokit. Il pourrait …_

« Mais qu'est-ce que je pense ? Je suis stupide ou quoi ? Ils ne sont même pas au courant que j'en possède un. Ça serait tout simplement aberrant ! »

« HEY ! Arrête de te parler tout seul ! T'es attendu pour ta première mission ! »

« Oui, oui … J'arrive. Je finis quelque chose. » _marmonna l'adolescent, s'arrosant le visage avant de boire un petit verre d'eau tout en prenant quelque médicaments. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, la quittant avant de regarder le mur en face de lui. Il n'avait même pas cherché à manger … Il n'avait pas très faim avec tous ses médicaments._

_Bel … Bel … BEL ! PUREE ! Il frappa contre le mur d'un geste rageur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se la retirer du crâne ? Ce n'était qu'une pauvre fille ! C'était juste une fille particulièrement collante ! Trop collante ! Elle aurait fini par découvrir la vérité et il détestait plus que tout d'avoir de la pitié … Il n'avait pas d'ami … Bel n'était pas une amie._

_Mais il n'entendrait plus son rire ou son exaltation. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se retirer l'adolescente de la tête ? Pourquoi est-ce … qu'il ne pouvait pas … pas ? Est-ce que l'adolescente était plus importante qu'il ne le pensait ? Bel … Avec ses cheveux blonds, sa robe blanche, ses sous-vêtements ros…_

« A quoi est-ce que je pense ? » _s'écria-t-il avant de se donner une violente claque sur la joue. Ce n'était pas à lui de penser ça ! Ce n'était pas son genre ! Il devait aller avoir sa mission tout de suite ! Il se dirigea vers … vers où d'ailleurs ?_

« Où est-ce que je dois me rendre exactement ? »

_Il ne le savait pas. Il avait l'impression de s'être perdu comme l'aurait été Bel. Bel qui était si stupide à la base. Quel idiot ! Il ne connaissait pas encore très bien cet endroit ! Il n'avait alors qu'à fouiner dans les environs en espérant ne pas se tromper._

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'aider ? » _demanda-t-il à voix haute, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, portant l'habituelle tenue des membres de la Team Plasma._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Je ne te connais pas, t'es nouveau ? »

« Je cherche l'endroit des briefings et des missions si possible … »

« Hum ? Ouais ? C'est peut-être pour avoir ta tenue … Tu vois où tu es ? Prends la troisième sortie à gauche puis ensuite la seconde à droite. Tu descends de deux étages et quand tu quittes l'ascenseur, c'est la première à ta gauche. »

« Merci bien … J'espère ne pas me tromper dans ces indications. » _déclara l'adolescent au béret rouge sur ses cheveux noirs._

« Ouais … Fais gaffe à pas te perdre, ça serait pas la première fois. Par contre, je ne savais pas qu'ils employaient de plus en plus jeune au final. »

_Il fallait dire qu'il était un … peu spécial. Mais bon … Il remercia une nouvelle fois l'homme avant de suivre ses indications à la lettre. Prenant l'ascenseur, il posa une main sur son cœur. Ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé avant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Depuis le début, il se débrouillait seul. Il n'allait pas penser à une imbécile alors que ce n'était clairement pas le moment, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Alors, après, il m'a dit de tourner à gauche. »

_Il avait murmuré cela tout en quittant l'ascenseur, regardant autour de lui avec un peu d'anxiété. Depuis quand était-il aussi trouillard ? Il savait se débrouiller seul ! Il n'était pas un imbécile comme Bel ! Pas du tout même ! Pas du tout … Ah … Ah … Il toqua plusieurs fois avant de pénétrer dans la première pièce à gauche de l'ascenseur._

« Bonjour … Je m'appelle Téo et je viens pour ma première mission. »

« Hum ? Tu vas mieux ? » _demanda une voix un peu fatiguée et lasse alors qu'il se trouvait en face du vieil homme qu'il avait vu hier. Carmine s'il se rappelait bien._

« Ça peut aller … J'ai pris quelques … Hum … Non, ça va bien. Je ne voudrai pas déranger trop longtemps mais on m'a dit qu'il y avait une mission qui m'attendait. »

« Une mission de la plus haute importance, oui. Nous allons devoir t'emmener à Méanville, là-bas, tu verras notre leader. »

_Leur leader ? Ce n'était pas celui avec un cache-œil rouge sur l'œil gauche ? Ou alors, il confondait peut-être avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Il ne savait pas du tout. Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus important à l'heure actuelle, loin de là._

« As-tu quelques questions, Téo ? » _questionna le vieil homme._

« Pas vraiment, désolé … si ça devait être le cas. » _murmura l'adolescent, regardant l'homme avec sa barbe et sa moustache blanche qui étaient liées ensemble._

« Nul besoin de s'excuser. Néanmoins, vu ton état de santé qui semble problématique, quelques membres t'emmèneront là-bas avec leur véhicule. Est-ce bien compris ? Aucune réclamation à faire ? »

« Pas vraiment … Sauf peut-être de savoir ce que je vais faire là-bas ? »

« Le chef te l'expliquera. » _répondit aussitôt Carmine._

« D'accord, alors, je n'ai plus rien à vous demander, je crois. » _termina de dire l'adolescent, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce avant que Carmine ne l'arrête :_

« Par contre, si tu as des soucis de santé, tu es prié de le signaler le plus rapidement possible. Nous ne refuserons pas une volonté comme la tienne mais il ne faut pas que ton corps se détruise pour le bien de la Team Plasma. »

« Oui … C'est sûr. Merci quand même. Avant de vous abandonner, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où je dois me rendre pour partir ? »

« Hum ? Eh bien, tu quittes tout simplement le bâtiment en descendant au rez-de-chaussée et tu verras alors un parking. Normalement, ils t'attendront là-bas. Tu demandes s'il faut qui part vers Méanville ou non et voilà »

« D'accord. Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à vous demander alors. »

« Soit … Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses aussi importantes à faire. » _déclara le vieil homme, Téo hochant la tête avant de partir de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, le prenant pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Ensuite ? Direction le parking, là où l'attendait normalement quelques membres de la Team Plasma. Il les interrogea, certains le regardant avec méfiance avant de lui dire de monter dans un véhicule._

_Les minutes passèrent puis les heures. Il ne discuta pas avec les personnes qui l'emmenaient jusqu'à Méanville. Ah … Sincèrement, s'il décidait de continuer sa quête des badges, ça serait bien plus simple de travailler avec la Team Plasma. Suffisait qu'on l'emmène là-bas, aucun voyage, aucune exploration._

_Pourtant, il était un peu mélancolique, ayant ouvert la fenêtre de la voiture pour observer le paysage qui défilait. Sa tête maintenue par son bras, il regardait le Vokit qu'il avait en main, poussant un profond soupir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait … n'est-ce pas ? Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi … mais est-ce qu'il avait véritablement le choix ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il s'était engagé, il devait donc respecter ses engagements._

« Te voilà arrivé, le chef doit sûrement t'attendre au parc d'attractions. »

_Au parc d'attractions ? Ah … Il voyait la gigantesque grande roue devant ses yeux. C'est vrai que Méanville avait ce genre d'attractions. Il l'oubliait complètement. Bon … Où est-ce que le chef se trouvait ? Le fameux chef de la Team Plasma. C'était sûrement un homme qui n'avait pas grandi et mûri … Il n'y avait que ça._

« Bon … A quoi est-ce qu'il peut ressembler ? »

_Le symbole de la Team Plasma. Il lui suffisait de regarder tout simplement les personnes autour de lui pour le découvrir non ? C'était aussi simple que cela normalement. Enfin … Normalement … Car il n'était pas sûr que ça soit réellement efficace._

« C'est quoi encore ça ? »

_Il observait un adolescent plutôt bien habillé et qui portait une casquette. Il avait des cheveux verts plutôt longs et ébouriffés alors que l'adolescent observait la grande roue avec une certaine envie. S'il voulait monter, il n'avait qu'à le faire._

« Les pokémons … Les humains … Tout cela est utopique de penser qu'ils peuvent réellement vivre ensemble. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux verts._

_AH ! Il en était sûr maintenant ! Cet adolescent faisait partie de la Team Plasma ! Il s'approcha de lui, le garçon aux cheveux verts posant son regard vers sa personne._

« Hum ? Que me veux-tu ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Je suis désolé mais j'ai diverses choses plus importantes à faire et tout cela concerne les pokémons. »

« Je suis de la Team Plasma. J'ai été envoyé pour me rendre jusqu'au chef de la Team Plasma. » _répondit Téo, un peu étonné. Autant au départ, cela avait été calme mais là, cet adolescent avait parlé rapidement, très rapidement._

« Je suis le chef de la Team Plasma. Je suis celui que l'on appelle N. Quel est ton nom alors ? C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un de mon âge dans la Team. »

« Je m'appelle Téo … Ou tu peux m'appeler T. » _déclara Téo en haussant les épaules, un peu étonné du nom si … « bizarre » de la part de son interlocuteur. N ? C'était quand bien spécial. Et cette façon de parler aussi rapidement, ça lui rappelait … Bel._


	39. Chapitre 39 : Caractère singulier

**Chapitre 39 : Caractère singulier**

« Un peu d'humour ne fait jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que je vais garder le prénom Téo si cela ne te dérange pas, d'accord ? »

« Ca ne me dérange pas. Par contre, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Chef ? C'est cela ? Ça m'étonne un peu que j'ai affaire à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que moi. »

« La jeunesse n'est pas forcément l'ennemie de l'expérience. Méfie-toi toujours des personnes que tu as en face de toi. Tu ne peux pas juger une personne sur son apparence. Je suis peut-être de ton âge mais je suis celui qui gouverne la Team Plasma. »

« Et dire que tout ça est annoncé sans aucune prétention … » _marmonna l'adolescent, répondant avec un peu d'ironie bien qu'il disait la vérité. Peut-être que ce N était un peu trop vivace et du genre à parler trop rapidement mais à part ça, il n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre. Ensuite, il n'était quand même pas du genre à se lier d'amitié avec n'importe qui non plus hein ? Mais cet adolescent lui rappelait Bel._

« Je n'aime pas prétendre connaître la vérité, je suis simplement mes convictions. C'est pourquoi j'aspire à deux mondes différents, l'un pour les pokémons, l'autre pour les humains. C'est aussi simple que cela ? Il est temps de libérer les pokémons du joug des humains. »

« Libérer les pokémons du joug des humains. Et tu ne penses pas que certains pokémons veulent rester avec les humains ? Toi-même, tu les insères dans des pokéballs à la base. »

« Non … Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je comprends le cœur des pokémons. Les pokémons qui sont dans ces pokéballs m'accompagnent. Ce sont mes amis, mes camarades, non pas des êtres inférieurs comme le considèrent la majorité des humains. »

« La majorité des humains ne pense pas de la sorte. Je ne sais pas qui t'a ancré ça dans l'esprit mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Regarde mes pokémons. »

_Il avait déclaré cela, un peu exaspéré par N qui continuait de parler à une vitesse faramineuse. Il ne pouvait jamais se taire réellement, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, la mettre en veilleuse pour quelques minutes, pour que ses pauvres oreilles arrêtent de souffrir. Il sortit sa Vipélierre, la soulevant et la prenant dans ses bras. La pokémon sembla surprise mais se laissa faire, N s'approchant de la petite créature pour l'étudier._

« Elle dit qu'elle est un peu étonnée de ce geste d'affection mais que ça ne la déplait pas. De même, elle aimerait quand même sortir un peu plus souvent de sa pokéball car elle apprécie énormément lorsque tu la tiens dans tes bras. Elle est aussi assez heureuse de savoir que les deux autres pokémons vont bien. Par contre … »

« Par contre quoi ? » _demanda Téo, remarquant la mine légèrement surprise de N._

« Elle parle d'une certaine Bel. Elle se demande où elle se trouve et surtout si vous vous êtes encore disputés. Qui est cette Bel ? Ta petite amie ? Tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? AH ! J'allais oublier les présentations. Je m'appelle N et quel est ton nom ? Vélicia ? Un très joli prénom si tu veux mon avis. »

_Waouh. Il la mettait jamais en veilleuse non ? Enfin, non, il pouvait parler mais quand même. Sa Vipélierre parlait autant ? Il tourna la petite créature vers lui, la Vipélierre l'observant de ses yeux ronds, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait dire._

« T'es une vraie pipelette en fait, hein ? »

« Vipé, vipélierre ? Vipe, vipe, vipélierre lierre. » _déclara la créature de type plante._

« Elle signale qu'elle ne faisait que répondre à mes questions. Ou plutôt, qu'elle avait envie que tu saches que tu es très important pour elle et très gentil malgré ce que tu tentes de montrer, c'est-à-dire le contraire aux yeux de tout le monde. »

« Oh, je crois que tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans ta pokéball. »

_Il rappela sa Vipélierre sans même expliquer son choix, N éclatant de rire alors qu'il évitait de lui parler. Non, il n'avait pas envie que ses pokémons racontent toute sa vie à un adolescent qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il avait quand même une vie privée !_

« Enfin bon … Pour un chef, entre nous, tu n'as pas l'air très impressionnant. »

« Comme je te le disais, ne jamais juger une personne sur les apparences. Il vaudrait mieux que tu te méfies de ce qui se trouve en face de toi. Tu pourrais toujours être surpris, que cela soit agréablement ou non. D'ailleurs, maintenant que nous sommes dans le parc d'attractions, tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on le visite au lieu de parler ? »

_Et la mission dans tout ça ? Il ne l'avait pas oubliée par hasard ? Il avait l'impression que N ne prenait pas son rôle très au sérieux. Enfin bon … D'ailleurs, c'était lui ou alors, il y avait quand même la possibilité de faire son match d'arène ?_

« Le champion de l'arène se trouve au beau milieu du parc d'attractions ? »

« Hum … Ces champions d'arène. Ils considèrent les pokémons comme des animaux de foire. Je n'aime pas cette idée de compétition juste pour être le plus fort. »

« Il y a des choses bien plus importantes que ça dans ce monde. » _compléta Téo._

« Ah bon ? Et quoi donc ? Tu sembles avoir un avis tranché sur la question. »

_N s'était arrêté alors qu'ils observaient les tasses qui tournaient à toute allure. C'était le bon moyen pour vomir. Téo s'imaginait déjà avec Bel, celle-ci tournant la tasse comme une folle pour lui donner envie de rendre son repas._

« Disons plutôt que j'ai mon propre but et que malheureusement, celui-ci est de devenir Maître Pokémon mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles on pense. »

« Hum. Maître Pokémon, c'est un rêve inaccessible pour la majorité des personnes. Mais si tu dis cela, est-ce que cela veut dire que tu possèdes déjà quelques badges ? »

« J'en ai trois … Et Méanville est le quatrième ville sur ma route mais qu'importe, dorénavant, ce n'est pas si important … De toute façon, tant que je peux atteindre mon objectif … »

« Et quel est ton objectif si ce n'est pas indiscret ? De toute façon, pour pouvoir régner sur Unys, il ne pas oublier qu'il faut battre le maître pokémon. Qu'importe le chemin que nous prenons, tous nous mènent à lui. Enfin, tant que tu ne fais pas souffrir tes pokémons, tu peux continuer à obtenir les badges. Pour l'instant, je n'ai vu que ta Vipélierre mais ce que j'ai vu était plus que satisfaisant. Elle est heureuse, très heureuse, tu t'en occupes très bien et tu es très proche d'elle. Tu n'envisages pas le combat comme unique solution. »

Qu'il la boucle. Il ne voulait rien entendre de la part de N. Enfin, il en avait assez. Il n'était pas un mec sympa ! Loin de là même ! Il n'était pas du tout sympathique ! Néanmoins, il sortit ses deux autres pokémons. Que ça soit sa Couverdure ou alors sa Chlorobule. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

« OH ! Quel garçon à femmes ! On ne dirait pas comme ça mais tu es en train de te créer un véritable petit harem, n'est-ce pas, Téo ? »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi … » _marmonna l'adolescent, n'hésitant pas à dire cela à celui qui était considéré comme son chef._

« Et bien … Je ne veux pas dire mais tu ne possèdes que des pokémons de sexe féminin. De même, on dirait que tu aimes les belles plantes. Hahaha ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? »

« N'importe quoi justement. » _déclara Téo en haussant les épaules. Il était vrai qu'au niveau de ses pokémons, ce n'était pas vraiment encore ça._

_Il n'avait que des pokémons de type plante. D'ailleurs, la Chlorobule et la Couverdure vinrent vers lui, cherchant à aller dans ses bras. Pfff … Machinalement, il les souleva, les gardant contre lui tandis que N avait un grand sourire._

« Je ne sais pas réellement comment je pourrai définir ta relation avec tes pokémons. Elle est vraiment spéciale. Ce ne sont pas des outils, j'ai l'impression qu'elles comblent un manque dans ton existence. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elles donnent et ce qu'elles ressentent. Ça ne les dérange pas et elles sont très heureuses. »

« Est-ce que l'on peut arrêter de parler de mes pokémons ? Quelle est ma mission ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis seul ? »

« Hum ? Mais les autres sont déjà partis accomplir leurs missions, prêcher la parole de la Team Plasma pour convaincre les gens de libérer leurs pokémons. »

« S'ils sont aussi doués que ceux de Volucité, la Team Plasma est mal barrée. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, si tu parles de libérer des pokémons, tu penses que la force est nécessaire ? »

« La force ? Si tu parles des actes un peu brutaux de la part de la Team Plasma, des fois, utiliser la force s'avère nécessaire même si j'aimerai que tout se fasse dans le calme, la paix et la tranquillité. Des fois, certaines personnes ne comprennent pas qu'elles font souffrir leurs pokémons. Des fois, il faut leur montrer que c'est le cas. »

« Le pire dans ces paroles … est que tu les penses réellement. » _souffla l'adolescent quitte à ce que N ne l'entende pas._

_Ce chef de la Team Plasma. Cet adolescent aux cheveux verts … Il était carrément bizarre. Il était sincère … mais surtout très candide. En même temps, ses actes semblaient dire le contraire. A croire qu'il ne connaissait rien du monde actuel. Un peu comme Bel. Toujours Bel, rien que Bel. Ah … C'était lassant._

« Je veux construire un monde idéal pour les pokémons. Un monde où les pokémons pourraient vivre sans craindre d'être capturé par les hommes. Je veux rêver de ce monde pour les pokémons. Je veux leur offrir un endroit où ils pourraient vivre heureux. »

« Tu te répètes … mais je vois ce que tu veux dire … Moi-même, je suis quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à ma personne malheureusement … »

« Ah bon ? Tu n'en donnes pas l'impression. Peut-être que tu n'es pas le seul à juger sur les apparences, je crois que je viens de faire la même faute de mon côté. Ou alors, peut-être essaies-tu de te donner une apparence qui n'est pas la tienne ? Qui ne te convient pas ? Sais-tu pourquoi je préfère les pokémons aux humains ? »

« Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire très bientôt. » _déclara Téo en haussant les épaules._

« Car ils sont sincères. Les pokémons sont toujours sincères dans leurs sentiments. Bien entendu ,il existe quelques cas très rares où ils ne le sont pas mais généralement … Quand tu y réfléchis bien, le plus gros défaut de l'être humain a été de se considérer comme trop intelligent ou alors de trop se développer. »

« Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu veux dire … »

« Ça ne fait rien. Je vais aller de mon côté maintenant. Pour l'heure, je pense que tu as quartier libre. Tu peux aller où tu veux dans le parc ou dans la ville mais ne quitte pas celle-ci, d'accord ? Et par contre, tu devrais quand même faire attention à ne pas trop t'épuiser, tu as l'air vraiment pâle depuis que je te parle. »

« Pâle ? Moi ? Hum … C'est sûrement une erreur … Enfin, je pense … Je ne sais pas vraiment, je dois l'avouer. Enfin bon … »

« Tu as l'air quand même un peu perturbé. Enfin, je te comprends, généralement, les personnes avec qui je discute ne comprennent pas ce que je veux dire. C'est vraiment dommage car j'aurai aimé que ça soit le cas. » _annonça N, poussant un petit soupir désabusé tandis que Téo regardait à gauche._

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. C'est juste un peu plus compliqué que prévu mais au moins, tu es sincère dans tes actes. Je ne suis pas sûr que tous les membres de la Team Plasma pensent réellement la même chose. »

« Si ils tentent de voler ces pokémons ou de les blesser, ils auront affaire à moi et aux sept sages. Le but de la Team Plasma est de libérer les pokémons, non de les voler. »

_Si seulement tout le monde pouvait penser ainsi. Il n'était pas sûr que les sept sages envisageaient réellement la même chose de leur côté. Mouais … Il valait mieux ne rien dire et ne pas briser les espoirs de N._

« Visiblement, notre discussion est terminée. Il vaut mieux alors que chacun aille de son côté. J'ai aussi à faire … comme me distraire un peu. »

« Comme tu le désires. De toute façon, je ne peux pas partir et rentrer au QG à pied. »

_Comme il le désirait. L'adolescent aux cheveux verts s'éloigna de son côté alors que Téo cherchait un banc. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il vint s'asseoir, poussant un profond soupir. Enfin terminé … Il en avait terminé de discuter avec ce type._

_Sincèrement, il n'avait pas autant parlé depuis longtemps, très longtemps même. A croire que Bel était muette contrairement à cet adolescent. C'était lui qui avait un problème ou quoi ? A force de ne pas parler trop souvent._

« Non, c'est pas possible. C'est juste eux qui sont plus que loquaces. »

_D'habitude, les gens ne parlaient pas autant. Ah … Vraiment … Et il avait mal. Est-ce qu'il devait utiliser un peu d'argent pour acheter à boire et à manger ? Non ! Quelle absurdité ! Il devait garder tout son argent pour quelque chose de plus important. Ah … Mais il faisait vraiment chaud … et voir ces personnes en train de manger une glace._

« Les inconscients, je … »

_Il s'arrêta de parler alors que son bras gauche venait de vibrer. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? AH ! Il recevait un appel ? Mais c'était tout simplement impossible ! Ou alors, peut-être que … Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de la personne qui l'appelait._

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? »

_Il n'était pas forcé de lui répondre. Mais voilà, l'image qui représentait la personne qui l'appelait … était celle d'une adolescente avec un grand sourire. Un sourire candide, un sourire niais mais un sourire véritable … un sourire franc._

« Je n'ai plus à avoir de relations avec elle ! Qu'elle se le rentre dans le crâne ! »

_Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire ! Il suffisait juste qu'il prenne l'appel et voilà tout … C'était réglé … Il pouvait tout simplement refuser de prendre l'appel. Il pouvait tout simplement et …_

« Et merde ! J'en ai marre d'elle ! Je vais lui dire ses quatre vérités ! »

_C'était ainsi et pas autrement ! Il appuya sur le bouton du Vokit, s'apprêtant à crier avant d'apercevoir les yeux rougis de l'adolescente. Quoi encore ? Elle a pleuré ? Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé encore ?_

« Bon vas-y, raconte-moi tout, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour pleurer ? »

« Je pensais m'être trompe de numéro mais je suis vraiment heureuse que ça soit toi, Téo ! Il marche le Vokit ! Ils marchent tous les deux ! »

_Quoi ? Elle n'avait quand même pas … pleuré de joie ? Mais quelle folle …_


	40. Chapitre 40 : Des traces de sa présence

**Chapitre 40 : Des traces de sa présence**

« Il t'en faut vraiment peu pour être heureuse, toi. »

« Coucou, Téo ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Comment est-ce que tu vas bien hein hein ? »

« J'ai déjà mal au crâne. Je vais couper. » _répondit l'adolescent, n'ayant nullement l'intention de faire cela alors qu'il se massait le front._

« NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! Téo ! Téo ! Ne coupe pas s'il te plaît ! Ne fait pas ça ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas t'embêter ! Téo, Téo, Téo, Téo, Téo ! »

« Je vais sérieusement raccrocher, Bel, si tu ne te calmes pas aussitôt. » _marmonna Téo, remettant son visage devant le Vokit pour qu'elle puisse le voir._

« Je … Je … Je … » _bredouilla Bel, se calmant aussitôt mais essayant surtout de se contrôler pour ne pas exploser de joie rien qu'à sa vue. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il haussait un sourcil. Elle allait encore faire une connerie, il en était sûr et certain. Ça se voyait sur le visage de Bel._

« Bon … Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu pleurais ? Ce n'est quand même pas parce que tu m'as vu non ? Il t'n faudrait vraiment peu pour que tu pleures … Pfff … T'es encore qu'une gamine. Bon … Normalement, tu ne devrais même pas m'appeler. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Car tu es dans la Team Plasma ? Mais ça ne change rien du tout ! Moi, t'es mon ami ! Dis, dis, Téo, tu te trouves où ? Tu veux bien me le dire ? Dis, dis ? »

« Non. Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire car je ne veux pas que tu me trouves. »

« Beuh … T'es vraiment pas drôle. » _marmonna l'adolescente en faisant une petite moue boudeuse, s'avouant quand même vaincue._

« T'as déjà décidé d'abandonner ? Tu as parfaitement raison. »

« J'abandonnerai JAMAIIIIIIIIIIIS ! »

_AIE ! Ses oreilles venaient de saigner ! Il venait de perdre ses facultés auditives ! Il n'entendait plus rien ! Mais bon … En même temps, le regard qu'elle lui lançait … était quand même plutôt surprenant. Elle était motivée, très motivée._

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de me faire perdre plusieurs points à mes oreilles ? Je t'ai fait quelque chose ou quoi ? » _demanda-t-il avec énervement._

« Car j'ai décidé que j'allais te délivrer de la Team Plasma ! Attends-moi, Téo ! Je serai là le plus rapidement possible et ensuite, j'irai te délivrer et en… »

_WOWOW ! HEY ! Qu'elle se calme la petite demoiselle ! Il n'avait pas du tout besoin d'aide ! Il avait rejoint la Team Plasma de son plein gré ! Elle allait devoir se rentrer ça dans le crâne. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire de toute façon ! Qu'elle arrête de penser à lui ! Car lui n'arrêtait pas de se focaliser sur elle à cause de toutes ses bêtises !_

« Je suis parfaitement bien là où je suis. Oublie-moi, ça sera plus facile pour tout le monde. »

« C'est dur d'oublier une personne qu'on aime beaucoup, Téo. Encore plus quand on sait qu'elle a sauvé son pokémon et que … Tu as chaud, Téo ? »

« Bien sûr que j'ai chaud ! Il fait une chaleur horrible là où je suis ! » _rétorqua l'adolescent avec colère, Bel ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait. AH ! S'il avait chaud, ça lui faisait mal au crâne. S'il avait mal au crâne, il était énervé, s'il était énervé, il était alors en colère. C'était aussi simple que cela, bien entendu !_

_Bon … Il fallait juste qu'elle se la ferme aussi. Ce genre de phrases, c'était bien sympa mais il n'était pas un mec sympa. Il ne voulait même pas se lever de son banc, juste qu'elle se la ferme. Ah … Saleté de Bel. Il pensait à elle et voilà qu'elle avait réussi à faire fonctionner son Vokit. D'ailleurs, elle avait quand même mis un certain temps._

« Comment ça se fait que tu appelles que maintenant ? »

« Je savais plus … EN FAIT ! Dis, dis, Téo ! Tu savais que j'avais déjà un Vokit avant ? Enfin, avant celui que j'ai acheté pour toi et celui pour moi ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas … Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu en avais déjà un non ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Hihihi ! C'est bête hein ? Dire que je ne le savais même pas que j'en avais déjà un ! En plus, il paraitrait que chaque nouveau dresseur en avait un. Toi, tu en avais déjà un, Téo ? » _demanda l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, faisant un sourire candide._

« Non, je n'en avais pas un. Je n'ai pas chercher à en avoir un, ça coûte horriblement cher et je n'avais pas que ça à ache… »

« Ça coûte pas si cher que ça quand même, Téo. Ca fait un peu d'argent mais si tout le monde peut en avoir un en devenant dresseur, c'est qu'il ne coûte pas trop cher non ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu rac … »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses paroles, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'était … C'était … Il cria subitement :_

« Je déteste ça ! Je déteste quand tu as raison ! »

« HIIII ! T'emporte pas, Téo ! T'as les veines du front qui apparaissent ! Non, je rigole. Mais j'ai raison ? C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? Tu me fais un compliment ? »

« Je te fais pas un compliment mais je constate que pour une fois, tu as utilisé ta matière grise, c'est différent ! C'est pas dur à comprendre ! »

« Hihihi … Merci encore du compliment, Téo. » _répondit l'adolescente en rougissant faiblement. Il se donna une claque sur le front. Elle faisait exprès de ne pas saisir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était tout simplement trop stupide pour tout saisir. Ah … Il était déjà las rien qu'au fait de la voir et de l'entendre. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas à côté de lui._

« Ce n'était pas un compliment … Essaye de comprendre un peu, Bel. »

« Téo … Tu ne veux plus du tout me voir alors ? » _demanda l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, se triturant les cheveux blonds d'un air gêné._

« C'est pas vraiment ça. J'ai juste pas envie que ça se passe comme ça. Tu me fatigues, Bel … Tu me fatigues vraiment, t'as pas l'air de comprendre. »

« Si tu es fatigué, il faut aller te reposer. Ne fait pas trop d'efforts si tu n'en es pas capable. »

« Non mais c'est quoi ça ? De quel droit tu te permets de me parler de la sorte ? » _déclara Téo, la fixant à travers son Vokit. Mais où est-ce qu'elle était en train de placer son Vokit ? Il avait pas envie de voir cette partie de l'anatomie féminine ! Qu'elle le relève au lieu !_

« C'était juste un conseil … Téo … Dis, dis … Si tu as vraiment de gros problèmes, tu peux me le dire hein ? Je serai motus et bouche cousue, je te le promets. »

« Je n'ai rien du tout à te dire, Bel. Si j'avais quelque chose à te dire, je te ne le dirai pas, Bel. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Tu ne me considères pas comme une amie, Téo ? Dis, dis … Quitte la Team Plasma et revient maintenant ! S'il te plaît ! C'est vraiment triste sans toi, c'est pas du tout la même chose et puis, je … J'aime pas être seule alors que tu es chez les méchants. »

« Les méchants ? C'est quoi ce langage, Bel ? Tu te prends pour une gamine ? Et la Team Plasma n'est pas mauvaise. Elle a juste des principes différents de ceux auxquels tu es attaché. C'est aussi simple que ça malgré ce que tu penses. »

« AHHHH ! Ils t'ont endoctriné, Téo ! »

_Encore une fois, il parut surpris par les paroles de Bel. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle connaissait un tel mot ? Peut-être qu'il la jugeait un peu trop rapidement aussi. Ah … Il était fatigué, vraiment fatigué de tout ce qui se passait. Il poussa un profond soupir alors que Bel ne disait plus rien, le regardant avec inquiétude._

_Quoi encore ? Il ne se sentait pas mal ! De toute façon, ça ne changeait rien … Elle n'était pas au courant et elle n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de l'adolescente. Elle était tout simplement une source de problèmes, une gigantesque source de problèmes. S'il commençait à parler, ça ne serait pas bon pour lui._

« Téo … Tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir quitter la Team Plasma ? Dis, dis ? »

« Je suis sûr et certain. J'ai fait mon choix et il faut que tu saches que je ne faisais pas la collecte des badges pour devenir le maître. »

« Je sais, c'est l'une des premières choses que tu m'as dit. Tu as dit aussi que je dépensais beaucoup trop sans même faire attention à ce que je faisais. »

« Ouais, à peu de choses près, c'est ça. En fait, tu as une très bonne mémoire. »

« Encore un compliment de ta part ! En fait, l'éloignement te rend beaucoup plus gentil. »

« Non merci. Je pense que la conversation est terminée, Bel. J'ai autre chose à faire que de discuter avec toi. En tant que membre de la Team Plasma, j'ai des obligations à respecter. »

_Ce qui était totalement faux en soi mais ça, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le savoir, loin de là même. Ce genre de choses ne la concernait pas du tout ! Ce n'était pas à elle de savoir ça ! Elle n'avait surtout pas besoin de connaître ça ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME !_

« Téo … Téo, tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où tu te trouves hein ? Moi j'ai envie de te revoir. Toi, tu n'as pas envie de me revoir, hein ? Hein ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas envie de te revoir car tu n'es qu'une source de problèmes. Maintenant, tu n'as qu'à aller avoir ton quatrième badge et ensuite continuer ton voyage toute seule, c'est aussi simple que ça. C'est pas compliqué non, »

« Je suis en route pour avoir mon quatrième badge, figure-toi ! NA ! »

_Elle lui tira la langue, geste infantile de sa part alors qu'il pouffait. Il était fatigué mais peut-être était-ce en fin de compte une véritable fatigue ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'aimait pas quand ça se passait ainsi. Ca l'exaspérait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait._

« Attends, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? » _demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, un peu surpris. MAIS MERDE !_

« J'ai dit que j'allais me rendre à Méanville pour avoir mon quatrième badge de toute façon ! Voilà ! Et quand je les aurais tous, je combattrai le maître d'Unys. »

« Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que tu compteras faire hein ? »

« Et bien après, je te reprendrai de la Team Plasma ! Et de toute façon, tu n'auras pas le choix ! Tu es mon ami pour la vie ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

« Et depuis quand tu tentes d'être autoritaire, toi ? »

« Mais je suis pas autoritaireeeeee ! Je veux juste que tu reviennes avec moi ! Toi, tu es le beau prince qui a été capturé par les vilains sbires maléfiques et moi, je suis la preuse chevalière qui viendra te délivrer ! » _dit avec entrain Bel, émettant un grand rire._

« Primo, je ne suis pas beau. Secondo, je ne suis pas un prince. Tertio, la preuse chevalière, ça ne se dit pas. Tu te prends pour un anneau ? »

« Je voulais juste que tu m'imagines en train de te sauver, c'est tout … »

« Le jour où je m'imaginerai une telle chose, je préférai être encore dans la tombe. Bon … Je crois qu'on a assez parlé et je n'ai pas envie de continuer à discuter avec toi. »

_La raison principale étant le fait qu'elle allait se diriger vers Méanville. Normalement, elle devrait mettre pas mal de temps donc il serait sûrement déjà parti. Ah … Il n'avait pas envie de la voir. La raison ? Il aurait pu en citer plusieurs, bien plus même … Mais c'est surtout qu'il ne saurait pas quoi dire. Ah … Zut, voilà qu'il repensait à des absurdités._

« Hey ! Téo, Téo ! Dis-moi où est-ce que tu es ? Et je viens ensuite te sauver ! »

« Même pas en rêve. Je coupe la communication et ne m'appelle plus sinon, je te raye de mes contacts. » _annonça l'adolescent avant de se relever, posant son regard sur le Vokit._

« Attends, attends, attends, attends Téo, je … »

_Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase, terminant la conversation avant de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement. Voilà, c'était fini ! Enfin fini ! Aujourd'hui, il avait eu le droit à une double ration de prise de tête monumentale avec deux personnes qui auraient mieux fait de mettre du scotch sur la bouche._

« Je sais où est Téo ! Je sais où est Téo ! »

_Elle éclata d'un grand rire franc en signe de victoire alors qu'elle apercevait au loin la grande roue de Méanville. La même grande roue qu'elle avait vu dans le fond, derrière Téo pendant la longue conversation avec lui._

« Si je lui avais dit que je savais où il se trouvait, il se serait enfui mais maintenant qu'il ne le sait pas … Je vais le piéger ! »

_Elle éclata d'un grand rire avant de se mettre à courir à toute allure en direction de Méanville. A cette vitesse, elle n'allait mettre pas beaucoup de temps avant de retrouver Téo ! Oh que oui ! Et quand elle le trouverait, elle irait le piéger dans ses bras !_

_C'est comme ça et pas autrement ! La dernière fois, il avait utilisé sa Chlorobule mais elle ne tomberait pas dans son piège comparé à auparavant ! Bien entendu, elle faisait attention à ne pas faire de bêtise et ne pas tomber quand elle courait. Ça serait vraiment bête de se faire mal alors qu'elle était si proche du but._

« Je ferais mieux d'aller récupérer ce badge avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

_Comme le badge était dans le parc d'attractions, il était déjà sur place. De toute façon, c'était ça ou alors s'ennuyer à mourir. Qu'est-ce que ce N avait en tête réellement hein ? Pour ne pas lui donner de mission. C'était quand même plus que surprenant._

« Bon, de toute façon, j'en ai rien à foutre. »

_Il regarda autour de lui. Foutu parc d'attractions, heureusement qu'au départ, l'entrée n'était pas payante. C'était chaque manège qui l'était. Autant dire qu'il ne fallait même pas rêver pour qu'il grimpe dans l'un d'entre eux._

« Bon … Où est-ce que cette arène se trouve ? Ah oui … A l'entrée du parc. »

_Il marmonna cela tout en quittant définitivement le banc sur lequel il s'était installé depuis maintenant pas mal de temps. Direction l'arène de Méanville ! Il allait obtenir son quatrième badge même si celui-ci n'allait pas forcément se montrer nécessaire._


	41. Chapitre 41 : Une attaque dans le dos

**Chapitre 41 : Une attaque dans le dos**

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Ah … »

_Elle avait couru comme une dératée sans même chercher à s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais elle était arrivée ! Elle était arrivée à Méanville ! La ville se trouvait devant elle ! Avec son Music-Hall et toutes ces choses Elle était contente ! Très contente même ! Elle avait réussi à se trouver là où Téo était. Bon … Maintenant, l'heure était à la discrétion et elle ne devait pas se faire repérer par l'adolescent car sinon, il allait encore se mettre en colère. Mais là, elle voulait jouer sur le coup de la surprise._

« Hum ? Bel ? Qu'est-ce que … » _dit une voix féminine alors que l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds tournait son visage vers Touko. Tiens ? Elle était là ? Cheren et Touya aussi ? Comment ça se faisait ? Elle s'approcha du trio, prenant la parole :_

« Coucou Touko ! Coucou Touya et Tcheren. Vous avez aussi eu votre troisième badge ? C'est vraiment une très bonne nouvelle ! »

« Et visiblement, tu as couru comme une folle. Reprend donc ton souffle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ? Ne me dit pas que Téo est dans cette ville et que tu vas encore tenter de le chercher ? » _déclara Touko, posant ses mains sur les hanches, la regardant avec un peu d'effarement._

« Mais non ! Je voulais juste aller au parc d'attractions ! J'ai vu la grande roue et je me disais que j'aimerai bien y monter ! Ca serait vraiment bien de faire un tour de manège non ? »

« Bel … Tu as quel âge ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns, poussant un petit soupir désespéré en voyant Bel._

« Je vais sur mes seize ans ! Ou alors dix-sept. Je ne sais plus vraiment de toute façon ! »

« Tu vas sur tes seize ans, c'est tout. » _annonça Touko, Touya prenant la parole sur un ton neutre, un peu gêné avant de dire :_

« J'avoue que moi aussi, j'aimerai bien voir ce parc d'attractions. Ca peut pas nous faire du mal, n'est-ce pas, Touko ? »

« Vous êtes désespérants les gars, vous le savez ? » _dit Touko alors que Tcheren haussait les épaules, restant tout simplement muet._

_Lui ? Il s'en fichait particulièrement de tout ça. Néanmoins, comme Touya et Bel avaient envie de se rendre au parc, autant s'y rendre. De toute façon, la championne d'arène se trouvait là-bas alors bon, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, non ?_

« Bon … Comme quoi, visiblement, on n'a pas le choix. Du moins, je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis bien obligée de vous suivre. Deux grands gamins, vous êtes. »

« Allons, Touko. Ça ne peut pas te faire du mal, non plus hein ? Je suis sûr que ça te plaira de manger un peu de barbe à papa. » _dit l'adolescent à la casquette rouge, blanche et noire. Touko le fixa pendant quelques instants, soupirant une nouvelle fois._

_Le quatuor se dirigea vers le parc d'attractions, Bel éclatant de rire. Elle avait réussi à mentir un tout petit peu à Touko qui n'allait pas lui poser de questions. Téo était ici ! Téo se trouvait dans le parc d'attractions ! Il suffisait tout simplement de le retrouver et ensuite de ne plus jamais le lâcher ! Elle allait s'accrocher à lui comme un chewing-gum !_

_Un chewing-gum bien collant et … Euh ! HEY ! Qu'ils l'attendent ! Elle rattrapa le reste du groupe, chacun commençant à regarder l'attraction qui pourrait lui plaire. Touko semblait attirée par les grues pour récupérer quelques peluches, Touya regardait la grande roue tandis que Cheren était devant le marchand de bonbons._

« On se sépare et on va chacun de son côté ! On se retrouve tous plus tard ! » _déclara l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds avant de s'en aller, n'attendant pas la réponse des aurtes personnes. Elle allait partir à la recherche de Téo !_

_D'ailleurs, celui-ci sortait de l'arène de Méanville, observant le quatrième badge qu'il venait d'obtenir avec une certaine facilité. Il fallait dire que ses pokémons avaient été parfaites pour un tel combat. Il n'avait rien eu à craindre. Et surtout … Surtout … C'était son premier badge qu'il avait reçu à obtenir seul et sans « aide » verbale. Oui, Bel n'était pas là et c'était tant mieux. Il allait pouvoir souffler._

« Maintenant, il suffit juste que je retrouve ce … N. »

_Car oui, son chef était parti il ne savait où et c'était quand même plus exaspérant qu'autre chose. Où est-ce qu'il était parti ? Ah … Il y avait aussi ce médaillon qu'il pouvait vendre pour une coquette somme. Une somme quand même très loin de celle qu'il désirait._

« Je suis bien plus loin que tout ce que je pensais … Je n'arriverai jamais à atteindre mon objectif de la sorte. Il m'en faut beaucoup plus. »

_Ce n'était pas avec des récompenses minables qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. FAIS CHIER ! Il en avait assez de perdre autant de temps à rester ici à ne rien faire ! Il en voulait plus ! Il en voulait beaucoup plus ! Il espérait quand même obtenir un salaire dans la Team Plasma, malgré son jeune âge ! Il n'avait même pas seize ans mais ça ne changeait rien qu'il avait un travail maintenant ! Même si ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur !_

« Bon … Où est-ce qu'il peut se trouver ? Normalement, il ne doit pas être très loin, d'après ce que je sais … »

_Il est sûrement resté dans le parc d'attractions d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre auparavant. Alors bon, il ne devait pas être très loin ce boulet … Hum ! Comment il osait penser ça de la part de son chef ?_

« Tsss … Pas de ma faute s'il est comme ça hein ? »

_Il avait dit cela avec neutralité alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Bon … Peut-être qu'en se rendant au milieu de la place, il verrait parfaitement où il se trouvait. Il aurait quand même une vue d'horizon donc ça devrait être bon. Ah … Il poussa un soupir, se tenant le ventre. Il allait quand même devoir manger un peu car ce n'était pas ses médicaments qu'il allait se nourrir correctement. Ah … Peut-être faire une folie ? Non ! Il en était hors de question !_

« Je n'utiliserai pas d'argent inutilement. Si je commence par cette bêtise, je ne m'arrêterai pas. Ça sera le début de la fin. »

_Ça serait le début des ennuis, la fin de sa volonté. Bon, où est-ce que N pouvait se trouver ? Il n'était pas si loin que ça de la grande roue, peut-être qu'en la prenant, il aurait une vue d'ensemble ? Et ensuite, il demanderait à N de le rembourser ? Non, ça faisait un peu rapiat de penser de la sorte. Ça serait une solution de facilité avec un certain coût._

_Pendant qu'il regardait la grande roue, il ne remarquait pas l'ombre qui se faufilait derrière les nombreux buissons pour se rapprocher inexorablement de lui. Il poussa un soupir, avançant vers la grande roue alors qu'il ne savait pas si cela allait réellement servir à quelque chose. Néanmoins, il valait mieux faire cela que de ne rien faire du tout._

« Peut-être que N se trouve là-bas. Il aimerait bien la grande roue. »

_Et comme quoi, il ne s'était pas trompé du tout. Il apercevait l'adolescent aux cheveux verts qui grimpait dans une nacelle de la grande roue. Mais … Il était accompagné ? Il n'arrivait pas à voir avec qui mais N était parti dans la grande roue._

« Et je suis sensé faire quoi, moi ? Attendre qu'il arrive maintenant ? »

_Il poussa un grognement de colère avant de se retourner. Il allait s'asseoir et … Il s'immobilisa au même moment qu'une chevelure blonde était arrivée à quelques centimètres de lui, passant ses deux bras autour de lui pour le serrer avec force._

« Je t'ai attrapé, Téo ! C'était une capture très difficile mais dorénavant, tu es à moi ! »

_M … MAIS COMMENT ?! Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça ? Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour le retrouver ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il chercha à la repousser mais elle ne le lâchait pas, sa tête collée contre son torse._

« Tu es mon pokémon dorénavant, Téo ! »

« Je ne suis le pokémon de personne ! Lâche-moi ! On ne doit pas nous voir ensemble ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! Je t'ai attrapé et je t'ai obtenu ! Maintenant, je ne te lâche pas ! Je ne lâcherai pas la personne qui a été si gentille avec moi depuis tout le début ! » _s'écria l'adolescente, visiblement peu intéressée à l'idée de desserrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'étreinte envers Téo. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de douleur._

« Mais purée, tu n'as pas compris quoi ? Tu t'es trompée de personne ! Et comment est-ce que tu as fait pour me retrouver ? Normalement, tu ne devrais même pas savoir que je suis ici ! »

« Hahaha ! Et pourtant, si ! Quand tu me parlais dans le Vokit, j'ai vu la grande roue ! Et comme je n'étais pas loin de Méanville, ben je la voyais elle aussi ! Alors, j'ai facilement réussi à te trouver ! Maintenant, on ne se sépare plus, toi et moi ! »

« Hors de question de rester avec toi, lâche-moi un peu la grappe, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Je ne suis plus un dresseur mais un membre de la Team Plasma ! »

« Et tu es Téo, non ? » _demanda-t-elle alors qu'il arrêtait de chercher à se libérer._

« Bien sûr que je suis Téo. Tu voulais que je m'appelle com … »

« Alors, tu es le même garçon que je connais depuis le début ! Tu es le même garçon, qu'importe ce qu'il est devenu, tu es toujours Téo ! »

_C'était quoi cette réflexion absurde et … candide ? Il en avait assez. Il n'aimait pas lutter inutilement. Pas contre elle … Il voulait juste qu'elle le lâche. Un grognement sonore se fit entendre, Bel rougissant violemment._

« Zut ! Je crois que j'ai un peu faim, hahaha. J'ai couru énormément pour pouvoir t'avoir. »

« Je ne suis pas un objet à capturer, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, Bel. Si tu as faim, tu n'as qu'à aller manger et me laisser tran … »

_Il s'arrêta de parler alors qu'un second grognement vint se faire entendre, mais maintenant de son côté. Contrairement à Bel, il n'alla pas rougir alors que l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds éclatait de rire, arrêtant enfin de l'enlacer._

« Dis, dis, on va aller manger tous les deux, Téo ! »

« C'est toi qui invite, c'est ça ? » _marmonna-t-il avec ironie alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Hé ! C'était une blague ! Il ne voulait pas de son argent ! Il n'en voulait pas du tout même ! Pourtant, elle lui avait déjà pris le bras, le tirant vers un stand de confiseries._

« Ca ne sera pas un vrai repas mais bon, ce n'est pas très grave hein ? Tant qu'on a un petit quelque chose à manger, choisi-donc ! »

_Ouais, ouais … Choisir … Bien entendu. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, n'appréciant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne voulait pas commettre de bêtises._

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je n'ai pas faim. »

« Tu te moques de moi, Téo ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Mais après, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas un vrai repas … Enfin, un repas à manger. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu regardes parfois des repas sans les manger ? Ça doit être bien sympathique … Tu peux arrêter de dire des bêtises ? S'il te plaît … Ca me fatigue de t'écouter. » _annonça l'adolescent tandis qu'elle rigolait, demandant de la barbe à baba avant de prendre quelques guimauves et des confiseries chocolatées à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur._

_Bon … Il avait fait son choix, prenant le moins de bonbons possible. Ce n'était pas à lui de se servir de la sorte. Ce n'était pas son argent. Pourtant, lorsqu'il voulut payer, Bel demanda une seconde portion de chaque. Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas compliqué. Lorsqu'elle termina de payer, elle lui tendit le second achat qu'elle avait, disant dans un grand sourire :_

« C'est pour toi ! Il faut que tu manges bien plus, Téo ! »

« Non merci, je ne vais pas me gaver de … » _commença à répondre l'adolescent avant qu'elle ne l'arrête d'un geste de la main, déposant le sachet dans sa main disponible.  
><em>

« Tu n'as rien du tout acheté ! Je suis même sûre que tu as fait exprès ça car tu as peur car c'est moi qui paye à ta place, mais ce n'est pas grave ! L'argent c'est fait pour être dépensé. »

« Pas dans mon monde. » _rétorqua Téo, récupérant quand même le sachet qu'elle lui tendait. Ca l'énervait, ça l'énervait tant. CA L'ENERVAIT ! CA L'ENERVAIT TOUT CE QU'ELLE FAISAIT POUR LUI ! Qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires ! D'accord ?_

« Téo … Tu sais où est-ce que l'on pourrait manger ? Je suis sûre que ça serait encore mieux que tout le reste ! Et je ne veux pas que tu refuses ! »

« Je refuse catégoriquement et je ne veux même pas savoir de quel endroit tu parles. »

« LA GRANDE ROUE ! On pourra manger tranquillement et en plus, la vue sera superbe ! Aller ! On y va ! » _s'écria Bel avec joie._

« Hors de question que je paye de ma poche pour monter dans la grande roue. Et hors de question que j'accepte ton argent pour monter dans celle-ci. J'en ai marre de te voir dépenser de l'argent pour moi, c'est aussi simple que ça ! »

« Grrrr. » _grogna l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, Téo haussant un sourcil. C'était d'elle ? C'était bien d'elle ? Ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Elle s'approcha de lui, prenant ses bonbons avec les siens d'une main et tenant fermement son bras de l'autre, quitte à lui faire mal._

« HEY ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas ! »

« Ben moi, je veux ! Et si je veux, tu veux aussi ! Et c'est mon argent alors j'en fais ce que je veux ! Si je veux prendre un ami avec moi et lui payer le prix de la place de la grande roue, ben il se tait et il accepte ! »

« Ne me force pas à être méchant, Bel. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je te fasse mal, non ? » _murmura Téo, n'ayant guère envie d'utiliser la force par rapport à elle._

« Et moi, tu voudrais peut-être que je te fasse mal hein ? » _dit-elle sur un ton boudeur._

« Ohla, madame a son caractère de cochon aujourd'hui. Il se passe quoi encore ? »

« J'ai dit que nous allions dans la grande roue alors, on va dans la grande roue ! C'est tout ! C'est pas du Gruikui ! C'est juste que tu fasses toujours tout pour refuser ce que je demande ! Alors maintenant, ce n'est plus une demande, c'est tout ! »

_Ah ? Si ce n'était pas une demande, c'était de l'intimidation ? Un ordre ? De la part d'elle ? de Bel ? De l'adolescente qui n'arrivait jamais réellement à se mettre en colère ? Quelle blague … Tellement une blague qu'il ne l'empêcha pas de l'emmener vers la grande roue. Ouais, ouais … Il allait monter dans la grande roue puisque « madame » Bel se montrait aussi insistante. Vraiment … Elle était bizarre cette adolescente._


	42. Chapitre 42 : Des sentiments

**Chapitre 42 : Des sentiments**

« Pendant que l'on est dans la grande roue, on peut regarder ce qui se passe non ? Et aussi manger en même temps, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds._

« Je vais juste me taire et manger. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Je ne sais pas … On verra si tu ne veux pas parler. Moi, je suis sûre que j'y arriverai. »

_Et où était donc l'adolescente qui s'était un peu montrer virulente à son égard il y avait encore quelques instants ? De toute façon, d'après ce qu'il comprenait, la grande roue, cela durait environ une quinzaine de minutes ou alors environ dix. Ca permettait d'observer la ville de Méanville mais aussi ses alentours. Sans même lui répondre, il poussa un soupir, posant son coude sur le rebord avant d'observer par la fenêtre le parc d'attractions. Ils n'étaient pas encore en hauteur._

« C'est beau hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Elle avait posé la question avant de se déplacer, venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Hého ! Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prenait ? Qu'elle se p… Et puis zut. Il allait tout simplement ignorer l'adolescente. Il commença à manger de son côté, Bel se plaçant à moitié sur lui tout en désignant les différentes attractions du parc._

« Tu vois, tu vois ? Ce sont les tasses là-bas ! Et il y a aussi les auto-tamponneuses ! Et puis, il y a aussi les jeux vidéo dans les arcades ! Tu sais, on peut faire combattre les pokémons comme si on les possédait vraiment ! Je crois que l'un des jeux s'appelle Pokémon Fighter. »

« Ah oui ? Et c'est sensé parler de quoi ? » _demanda-t-il, essayant de faire une conversation bien qu'il trouvait tout cela inintéressant au possible._

« Ben, en fait, tu prends des pokémons de type combat et tu les fais s'affronter. Ils ont plusieurs techniques et y a même des pokémons secrets à débloquer comme les trois pokémons légendaires Cobaltium, Terrakium, Viridium. Il paraitrait qu'il y en a même un encore plus secret si on arrive à battre tous ses adversaires à la suite et les trois pokémons légendaires aussi ! J'aimerai vraiment y arriver, un jour mais je suis nulle à ça … »

« Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas utiliser les commandes, ça serait bien plus simple. Tu n'es franchement pas douée avec tes doigts à la base. »

_Bon. Par contre, elle pouvait quand même éviter d'appuyer à moitié sa poitrine contre son torse ? La position où elle était quasiment avachie sur lui pour regarder avec lui le décor, c'était plutôt perturbant. Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas déranger la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux blonds, celle-ci disant en rigolant :_

« Et toi ? Est-ce que tu sais jouer à ça ? Si c'est le cas, tu ne veux pas me montrer, dis, dis ? »

« Je sais jouer à ces jeux, de toute façon, je ne sais faire que ça correctement. » _déclara l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, poussant un profond soupir désabusé._

« Mais non ! Tu sais faire tellement de choses en plus ! Alors, il ne faut pas dire ça car tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, Téo ! »

« Mais tu vas te pousser un peu ? Tu m'écrases ! » _s'écria Téo, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Bel avant de la repousser en arrière. Elle s'écroula, l'adolescent détournant le regard. Même si sa robe blanche ne permettait pas réellement de voir desssous, si elle levait les jambes de la sorte … Purée … Elle n'avait aucune décence._

« Téo ! C'est pas très gentil de ta part de faire ça ! J'aurai pu me faire mal ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que c'était le but ? Que tu te fasses mal ? Mange et tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de te montrer ce que je sais faire. »

« MAIS SI ! Tu veux me montrer et tu sais pourquoi ? Car je te l'ai demandé hein ? S'il te plaît, Téo. S'il te plaît … S'il te plaît. »

« Si je ne fais rien, tu vas me prendre la tête et me gonfler jusqu'à ce que je le fasse, n'est-ce pas ? » _marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle émettait un grand rire._

« Tu me connais tellement bien, Téo ! Et oui, je n'arrêterai pas de t'embêter jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes. Alors ? Est-ce que tu acceptes, dis dis ? »

« … … … J'y suis bien forcé. Mais je te préviens, t'attends pas à voir ces foutus légendaires, j'y ai plus joué depuis que je suis parti. » _déclara l'adolescent alors qu'elle annonçait qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste voir comment il se débrouille._

_Enfin, elle venait se taire, se remettant correctement assise mais toujours à côté de lui. Il mangea, observant les environs en poussant un soupir. C'était beau quand même … Il devait reconnaître que c'était même très beau à regarder. Ah … S'il n'avait jamais quitté sa maison, il n'aurait jamais pu voir une telle chose. _

« Téo, Téo … On est toujours amis, toi et moi, hein ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses encore cette question stupide ? Tu sais très bien que je ne réponds pas si tu n'es pas capable de t'exprimer correctement. »

« C'est juste pour savoir si on restera toujours amis, même si tu vas dans la Team Plasma. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là-bas hein ? Je pensais que tu avais fait tout ça pour sauver mon Moustillon mais aussi les autres pokémons. »

« Et tu crois vraiment que c'est le cas ? Pauvre fille. Je cherche juste le moyen d'obtenir le plus rapidement de l'argent. Je ne fais pas ça pour … »

« T'es qu'un vilain menteur ! Moi, je crois ce que monsieur Artie a dit ! Moi, je suis sûre que tu as fait tout ça pour moi et les pokémons ! » _s'écria-t-elle, le poussant à son tour pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes. _« Moi, je sais que tu mens et que tu es très gentil ! Tu n'as pas fait que ça pour moi ! Tu m'as aussi réconfortée quand y avait mes soucis y a maintenant assez longtemps ! »

« Mais arrête d'être folle comme ça ! Tu te fais des idées ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sympa ! Fourre toi cela dans le crâne ! »

« NON ! JAMAIS ! Tant que tu ne me diras pas ce que je veux savoir ! »

_Elle était à quelques centimètres de lui, le regardant en rougissant violemment. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se comporter de la sorte ? Et cette position était vraiment inconfortable ! Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ?_

« Et tu veux savoir quoi encore ? Tu es fatigante. D'ailleurs, je vois tes seins. »

_Hein quoi ? Elle baissa le visage pour voir le petite décolleté qu'elle offrait à la vue de Téo, celui-ci n'ayant en fait même pas regardé Bel à ce niveau. Elle balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles sans pour autant bouger._

« Je veux juste que tu me dises pourquoi tu as rejoint la Team Plasma, si on reste amis et toutes ces choses, ensuite, je te lâcherai ! »

« Mais ça va te servir à quoi bon sang ? Ça va te servir à quoi de savoir tout ça ? Je suis dans la Team Plasma car je l'ai décidé réellement ! Maintenant, pousse-toi ! T'as pas l'air de comprendre que je ne veux pas de toi sur moi ? »

_Pourtant, elle s'écroula sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son dos avec difficultés pour qu'elle puisse le serrer fortement contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait encore ? Elle n'était quand même pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui hein ? Il n'accepterait jamais qu'une fille comme elle puisse avoir de tels sentiments envers lui._

_De toute façon, ça ne serait qu'éphémère alors il préférait ne pas penser à une telle chose, c'était tout simplement stupide de sa part. Mais ça caractérisait l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds alors bon … Qu'elle arrête avant de se faire du mal. Purée … Il en avait assez. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça dans sa situation. Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de Bel, les caressant longuement tout en fermant les yeux. Il en avait assez que ça continue de la sorte. Qu'elle le lâche définitivement, ça serait mieux pour tous._

_Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Téo poussant de nombreux soupirs à chaque fois. Il avait fermé ses yeux, ne remarquant pas que Bel était là, à l'observer longuement. Elle avait un peu de rouge aux joues, posant à nouveau sa tête sur le torse de l'adolescent. Elle se disait pour elle-même qu'elle l'appréciait grandement, c'était tout ce qui comptait._

_Elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer de lui, qu'importe ce qu'il disait. Mais il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions, tant qu'elle n'en savait pas plus sur lui, elle ne pouvait pas réussir à le ramener à ses côtés. C'était sa capture la plus difficile, elle le savait parfaitement et puis en même temps, Téo était si proche de Touko, elle le savait parfaitement._

« Moi, je n'ai pas ma place … » _murmura-t-elle._

« AHEM ! Vous savez, la grande roue, ce n'est pas fait pour ça. » _déclara une voix alors qu'ils ouvraient leurs yeux en même temps. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce … AH ! Le vendeur de tickets. Celui qui opérait pour la grande roue ? Ils étaient à nouveau en bas ? Bel se releva, plus que confuse tandis que Téo l'était un peu, ne disant rien du tout. Les deux adolescents quittèrent l'attraction alors qu'elle venait récupérer sa main._

_Maintenant, ils allaient se diriger vers la salle d'arcade, comme elle l'avait décidé. Il se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'emmène devant une borne. Elle se plaça à côté de lui, tendant une pièce tandis qu'il soupirait._

« Je ne fais qu'une seule partie, est-ce bien clair, Bel ? »

« D'accord, d'accord mais tu vas prendre qui ? » _demanda-t-elle avec intérêt._

« Shaofouine. » _déclara l'adolescent avec nonchalance._

« Ah oui ! Il est très puissant quand même et … »

« Pas pour cela … Il est puissant, c'est vrai mais c'est surtout le plus rapide des personnages. A côté, il n'est pas très résistant. Je préfère ne pas être touché, tu vas voir. »

_Bien sûr qu'elle allait voir ! C'était pour ça qu'elle était à côté de lui ! Maintenant, il se concentrait uniquement sur la victoire. Les premiers combats furent les plus faciles. Avec agilité, il arrivait à parer tous les coups, sautant dans les airs pour ensuite déchaîner plusieurs attaques mortelles sur ses adversaires._

« Téo ! Téo ! Tu n'as même pas perdu une fois encore hein ? Hein ? »

« C'est le but … Si tu veux affronter la famille Ium Ium comme j'aime l'appeler, tu ne dois pas perdre un seul combat avant eux. »

_Et c'était ce qu'il était en train d'accomplir devant les yeux brillants de Bel. Celle-ci était tout simplement folle de joie et presque hystérique alors qu'une petite foule commençait à se former autour de lui et elle._

« Voilà donc Cobaltium. Contrairement aux autres, ces trois boss ont des compétences bien différentes. On ne dirait pas mais Cobaltium, les dégâts des attaques de base ne lui font pas très mal. C'est pourquoi il va falloir que j'enchaîne les petits coups sans réellement le blesser avant de lui déclencher mes super attaques. »

« Ah … D'accord. Alors bonne chance ! » _déclara l'adolescente, faisant entièrement confiance à Téo. Celui-ci hocha la tête positivement, commençant à se concentrer. Il n'avait pas réellement à craindre Cobaltium et le prochain adversaire. C'était le dernier des trois le gros problème._

_Même si cela était plus difficile qu'auparavant, il arriva à battre le pokémon légendaire sans perdre ne serait-ce qu'un seul round, des applaudissements se faisant entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient tous là ? C'était pas un show ! Loin de là même ! Il s'apprêtait à partir mais Bel continuait de regarder l'écran, l'adolescent soupirant._

« Maintenant, c'est Viridium. C'est l'inverse de Cobaltium. En clair, je vais devoir enchaîner les combos sans utiliser mes supers attaques. D'ailleurs, si je veux réussir à débloquer le boss secret, il ne faut pas que je perde un seul round contre les trois-là. Et ne parlons même pas du reste, hein ? Si je perds un match, c'est terminé. »

« Mais tu y arriveras ! Tu y arriveras ! J'en suis sûre ! »

_Si seulement c'était aussi facile que ça. Pourtant, encore une fois, ce fut sans grosses difficultés qu'il arriva à battre Viridium. Mais voilà où il échouait à chaque fois … Terrakium. En plus d'être plus rapide que lui, il était aussi terriblement puissant. Chacune de ses attaques faisait horriblement mal. C'était pour ça qu'il perdait … C'était à cause de tout ça. Les deux autres avaient été aussi rapides mais il pouvait facilement se défendre.  
><em>

_Il n'était pas confiant mais avec tout ce monde … Et puis Bel qui attendait de voir … ET MERDE ! Il n'aimait pas ça ! Il en avait assez ! Sans même prévenir, il commença à lancer ses attaques le plus rapidement possible, tentant d'esquiver le maximum de coups sans pourtant y arriver. Le premier round fut gagné in extremis, ayant déclenché ses attaques spéciales contre Terrakium._

_Aller … Plus qu'un seul et c'était terminé. Plus qu'un seul et c'était fini ! Il ne devait pas perdre sa concentration, loin de là ! Il prit une profonde respiration, cherchant à éviter la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses doigts et ses bras. Il se concentrait le plus possible, arrivant au final à faire bien mieux qu'au premier round._

_Ils étaient tous tombés, les trois étaient tombés. D'autres applaudissements, une foule bien plus grande qu'auparavant et Bel qui venait déjà l'enlacer au cou. Il se laissa faire, regardant l'écran longuement. Et maintenant ? Maintenant ? Les trois pokémons légendaires formèrent un triangle, poussant un cri majestueux avant qu'une ombre ne se fasse voir au centre du triangle. Un petit corps équidé blanc, avec une fourrure sur la poitrine et la queue de couleur bleue. Sa crinière était orange et rouge alors qu'il avait une petite corne sur le front. C'était ça ? Son nom ? Keldeo._

« Où qu'il est mignon ! Téo, Téo ! Il est trop mignon, Keldeo ! »

« Ouais, ouais … Trop mignon mais je préfère me méfier au cas où. »

_Et il avait parfaitement raison. Maintenant qu'il avait eu un type qui se défendait très bien sur les attaques spéciales, puis un autre sur les attaques de base, le troisième attaquait brutalement sur les coups normaux, il n'y avait alors que …_

_Il resta abasourdi quand Keldeo vint lancer une attaque des plus rapides, ressemblant à une lame en sa direction. La moitié de sa barre disparut comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il clignait des yeux. Oh punaise … Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Pas à autant de dégâts quand même ! Il marmonna :_

« Basé sur ses attaques spéciales, il faut réussir à les esquiver, or c'est souvent impossible. »

_Mais elle avait entièrement confiance en lui ! Elle savait qu'il pouvait gagner ! D'ailleurs, il avait réussi à le battre au premier round ! Lorsque le pokémon équidé s'écroula au sol une seconde fois, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main. Mais deux autres se placèrent autour de son cou alors qu'il sentait tout le poids de Bel sur son dos. Aie, aie, aie … Oui, c'est bon, il avait réussi à gagner, c'était pas folichon non plus._


	43. Chapitre 43 : Violence absurde

**Chapitre 43 : Violence absurde**

« Tu es vraiment trop fort, Téo ! Mais comment ça se fait que tu es aussi fort ? Tu joues souvent ? Enfin, tu jouais souvent avant que l'on voyage ensemble ? »

« Disons que je n'avais que ça comme occupation auparavant. Maintenant, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire tout ça. » _répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules, ayant inscrit ses initiales sur l'écran avant de quitter cet endroit._

« Je vois, je vois, c'est dommage car tu es vraiment fort quand même ! Tu as réussi à tous les battre ! Je suis sûre que beaucoup n'y arrivent pas ! »

« On va quand même pas parler de mes « exploits » pendant des heures non plus hein ? »

« Oui mais quand même … Bon ben puisque tu ne veux pas en parler, on fait quoi maintenant ? Tu as une idée, dis dis ? »

« Et si tu rentrais chez toi, plutôt ? Du moins, si tu allais participer au match d'arène, moi, j'ai déjà mon quatrième badge donc débrouille toi seule. J'ai aussi d'autres choses à faire tu sais hein ? Du genre faire mon travail envers la Team Plasma. »

« MAIS NON ! Aller ! On ne va pas se séparer maintenant ! Et puis, de toute façon, on a aussi autre chose à faire hein ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas, justement. » _déclara l'adolescent avant de s'éloigner mais rapidement rattrapé par Bel. De toute façon, il s'était immobilisé en voyant N._

_N … en train de combattre Touko et Touya. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que le chef de la team Plasma affrontait tout simplement des gamins ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Ce n'était pas logique qu'il fasse une telle chose !_

« HEY ! Mais c'est le garçon aux cheveux verts de la dernière fois ! Il a essayé de nous convaincre d'abandonner nos pokémons en les libérant ! »

« Et accessoirement, il est de la Team Plasma. »

_HEIN ? C'était vrai ? Elle regarda N, incrédule malgré les paroles de Téo. C'était vrai ? Comment c'était possible ? Il ne donnait pas cette impression pourtant quand on le regardait. Comme quoi, il valait mieux se méfier des fois !_

_Hum … N se débrouillait plutôt bien mais en même temps, il sentait qu'il allait perdre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait cette impression lorsqu'il voyait N en train de combattre. Il semblait se restreindre, éviter de réellement combattre. C'était bien dommage mais peut-être que les combats de pokémon n'étaient pas fait pour lui ?_

« Je ne sais pas … Vraiment et qu'est-ce que je m'en fous de ça. Bon … Je vais devoir m'en occuper personnellement. » _murmura Téo avant de se rapprocher du combat bien qu'il semblait qu'il soit déjà trop tard._

« Hey ! Téo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne vais pas te laisser aller avec lui s'il est de la Team Plasma et ensuite, je veux que tu restes avec moi maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé ! » 

_Mais il ne l'écoutait pas alors que N annonçait clairement aux trois adolescents, Cheren n'ayant pas combattu mais étant présent, qu'il était le chef de la Team Plasma. N se tourna vers Téo, le regardant avant de faire un petit sourire._

« Ah … Je vois que tu es très bien accompagné visiblement, Téo. Mais cette fille … N'était-elle pas avec ces deux personnes ? »

« Malheureusement si, elle me pourrit la vie et l'existence mais je tente de ne plus y penser. A chaque fois, ça me donne envie de pleurer quand je me le rappelle. »

« Hahaha ! Tu es vraiment drôle quand on y pense. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas l'heure de rire. Touko et Touya n'ont pas voulu comprendre le message que je voulais leur transmettre. »

« Ouais bien entendu, ça consistait en « Libérer vos pokémons ! Vous êtes tous des méchants humains persécuteurs ! De toute façon vous les faites souffrir. » Non merci. »

_C'était Touko qui venait de répliquer sèchement à N, celui-ci haussant les épaules tout en gardant son sourire. Continuant de regarder Téo, il fit un petit geste de la tête pour lui dire qu'ils s'en allaient, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs hochant la tête positivement.  
><em>

« HEY NON ! Téo, Téo ! On avait dit quoi ? Que tu restais avec moi maintenant ! Téo ! »

« Tu es sûr qu'elle te pourrit l'existence, Téo ? Même si je comprends le cœur des pokémons, je ne suis pas un simplet lorsque je vous vois tous les deux. »

« Oui mais non … Si on peut s'en aller. Visiblement, tu as terminé ton petit numéro. »

_Il n'avait aucune peur de parler ainsi à N. Si celui-ci se montrait aussi sympathique de son côté, pourquoi devrait-il avoir peur de réagir de la sorte lorsque N lui adressait la parole ainsi hein ? C'était un juste retour des choses. Rien de plus, rien de moins._

« Téo … S'il te plaît … Téo … » _murmura l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, attristée de le voir partir. Touya murmura en apercevant N et Téo partir ensemble :_

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était de la Team Plasma. Depuis quand ? Bel ? Tu es au courant non ? Tu devrais le savoir non ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? »

« Je ne serai pas vulgaire mais si tu ne te rappelles pas qu'Artie nous a prévenu, tu es particulièrement lent, Touya. » _déclara Touko en soupirant._

« Hahaha … Sûrement, désolé, Touko. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à cela, j'étais plutôt concentré sur le combat que nous venons de mener. Maintenant, nous devons aller faire soigner nos pokémons avant de nous rendre chez la championne. »

« Enfin une bonne idée. Bon, Bel, tu viens nous rejoindre ? On va tous les quatre faire soigner nos pokémons avant d'aller récupérer le quatrième badge. » _déclara Touko, Cheren se dirigeant vers Bel avant de lui donner une petite claque derrière le crâne pour la faire réagir._

_Ailleurs, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, N était avec Téo, celui-ci observant ses deux mains qui tremblaient encore. Tellement de choses dans la journée, il s'était écoulé tellement de choses … Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire mais là … Là …  
><em>

« Ne t'en fait pas, Téo. Je ne prône pas la violence envers les humains bien que je veux briser leur joug sur les pokémons. J'ai remarqué que tu étais proche de cette fille aux cheveux blonds. Elle ne m'a pas l'air d'être une mauvaise fille. Elle semble même un peu maladroite sur les bords, c'est pourquoi je ne l'imagine pas faire du mal à ses pokémons. »

« Bel ne ferait jamais ça ! Elle est bien trop bête pour faire souffrir autre chose que sa propre personne à cause de sa maladresse ! »

« Hahaha ! Hahaha ! Bien entendu, c'était cela que je voulais dire bien que je n'aurai pas été aussi virulent et insultant que toi à ce sujet. »

« Je ne voulais pas l'insulter … Juste confirmer tes dires. C'est tout … mais d'une autre manière. » _marmonna le garçon à la casquette rouge._

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. La journée n'est pas encore terminée, est-ce que je peux te demander un petit service ? » _annonça N, gardant son sourire aux lèvres._

« Est-ce que c'est une mission ? Car je dois avouer que depuis que je suis ici … »

« On peut dire que c'est le cas. J'aimerai que tu surveilles le groupe d'adolescents dont fait partie ton amie. J'ai l'impression que ce Touya et cette Touko vont me poser quelques problèmes. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai que tu évalues leurs puissances. Bien que je sois un dresseur comme un autre, je ne sais pas réellement utiliser mes pokémons au combat. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime cela. Ainsi, je ne peux pas juger correctement ce qu'il faut faire en combat, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai que tu prennes des notes pour moi. »

« Des notes ? Hum … Si tu le veux, je pense que ça peut être une bonne idée. De même, s'il le faut, ensuite, je pourrai t'entraîner bien que je ne sois pas très doué. »

« Tu as eu ton quatrième badge non ? Donc, tu n'es pas forcément mauvais. Je ne sais pas, j'ai cette impression que les dresseurs ne sont pas fondamentalement mauvais. »

_Ah ? Il y avait deux « mauvais » différents dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Le premier mauvais était celui qui caractérisait sa façon de combattre. Il n'était pas doué malgré les paroles de N. Le second mauvais correspondait plutôt au comportement de Bel. Elle était loin d'être mauvaise, très très loin, elle donnait même l'impression d'être un ange de pureté trop candide. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait encore ?_

« Je commence à avoir mal au crâne à force de réfléchir à toutes ces bêtises. »

« Hum ? Je vois, je vois … Mais sinon, je me disais, est-ce que tu acceptes ou non ce que je t'ai demandé ? Ensuite, tu pourras rentrer au QG. »

« Comme c'est une mission, je n'aurai pas l'audace de la refuser. Je ne suis pas fou et téméraire à ce point. De toute façon, je l'aurai quand même accepté. »

« Tant mieux alors. Je vais donc te laisser seul. Je vais dire à deux personnes de la Team Plasma de t'attendre devant l'entrée du parc d'attractions. »

_Ouais, ouais, comme il voulait. Il fit un petit salut de la main envers N avant de s'éloigner. Il devait retourner dans l'arène puisqu'il était surement question pour le groupe contenant Bel d'aller avoir le quatrième badge. Se plaçant parmi les spectateurs, il évita de montrer sa présence, se cachant parmi la foule._

_Croisant les bras, il observa les combats qui défilaient les uns après les autres. Que cela soit contre des dresseurs lambda ou alors contre Touko et ses amis. Heureusement pour eux, visiblement, ils semblaient plus doués qu'une bonne partie des dresseurs qui affrontaient Inezia. Celle-ci était remarquable et plutôt jolie mais ça, ce n'était pas première préoccupation quand il observait la championne._

_Finalement, c'était au tour de Bel. Il se montra discret, remarquant que Touko, Touya et Cheren n'étaient pas très loin de lui. Enfin, quand même à une vingtaine de places de lui et à différents rangs. Ce n'était pas qu'il était inquiet mais … AH ! Ça commençait ! Bel avait l'air un peu triste mais il voyait dans son regard toute la détermination dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille._

_Et même si elle eut quelques difficultés, elle vint obtenir la victoire de la plus belle manière possible : en utilisant un pokémon faible au type du champion … mais surtout un pokémon évolué. Oui … Son Moustillon avait évolué en Mateloutre et avait obtenu la victoire avec facilité ensuite sur le dernier pokémon d'Inezia._

_Il serra sa pokéball contenant Vélicia. Elle aussi avait évolué pendant ce combat. Ah … Vraiment, il n'y avait rien à redire à ce sujet. Elle avait obtenu la même chose qu'elle mais elle s'était débrouillé pour que sa victoire ressemble à la sienne sans même qu'elle n'en rende compte. C'était quand même risible en soi._

_Trop de sentiments inversés, qu'il était bête, vraiment bête de penser ça. Qu'il était nul, vraiment nul de réagir de la sorte. Quel imbécile … Vraiment quel imbécile. Les spectateurs se levèrent les uns après les autres tandis qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Autant attendre d'être parmi les derniers. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur ce groupe._

_Ah … __Les minutes s'écoulèrent puis alors qu'il ne restait plus grand monde, il remarqua que la championne l'observait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quoi ? Elle était là depuis combien de temps à l'observer ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal non ?_

« Qu'elle me laisse tranquille, qu'ils me laissent tous tranquille, c'est pas grand-chose pourtant. » _marmonna Téo, prêt à partir maintenant._

_Direction la sortie de l'arène. Est-ce qu'il y avait plusieurs issues ? Il n'était pas sûr, non … pas à sa connaissance même. Alors … Il allait devoir faire attention à chaque mouvement qu'il allait faire. Il était à quelques mètres de la sortie, regardant les portes s'ouvrir automatiquement. Rien à gauche ? Rien à droite ? _

« Alors, c'est tout bon. » _souffla l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, sortant finalement de l'arène. Bon, il avait réuni quelques informations comme les pokémons utilisés, ça devait être suffisant non ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il avait aussi noté quelques remarques sur leurs façons de se battre. Bref, il devrait sûrement être pleinement satisfait._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

_Une petite foule s'était réunie autour de l'entrée du parc. Ça voulait dire quoi ? AH ! Peut-être que les types de la Team Plasma se sont fait capturés et voilà, c'était foutu pour eux ? Non, c'était tout simplement impossible. Pourquoi ? Car la Team Plasma n'était pas considérée comme maléfique, loin de là._

_Bon bien entendu, il y en avait certains qui posaient quelques problèmes mais ce n'était pas une capture à vue. Donc ça devrait passer, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, le mieux était quand même de s'y rendre et de voir ce qui se passait car sinon, il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'il puisse partir s'il y avait des problèmes._

« Je t'ai dit que tu rentrais à la maison, que tu le désires ou non ! »

« Je ne veux pas, Papa ! Je ne veux pas ! Arrête, il y a tout plein de gens autour de nous ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux, est-ce bien compris ? Je suis ton père alors tu m'obéis. »

« Monsieur, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Bel est assez grande maintenant. Elle a quinze ans et elle n'est pas seule … »

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis à toi, non ? Je suis son père, je sais ce qui est le mieux pour mon imbécile de fille ! »

_Bizarre, imbécile et fille, ça lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il se faufila parmi la foule, restant quand même éloigné de la scène pour voir Touko, Touya et Cheren. Tous les trois entouraient Bel et un homme qui devait avoir plus de la quarantaine d'années. Il avait des cheveux bruns et tenait le bras de Bel qui tentait de résister._

« Papa ! Je veux être dresseuse Pokémon ! Je suis assez grande maintenant ! »

« Tu le seras quand je l'aurai décidé ! Tu n'es même pas capable de faire trois pas sans te casser la figure et tu veux partir à l'aventure ? NON PIRE ! Tu t'es même permis de partir sans même me prévenir ! Ta mère est restée imperturbable à ce sujet ! »

« Maman était d'accord pour que je partes ! Elle savait que tu dirais non de toute façon ! »

« Et elle avait entièrement raison ! Maintenant, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force pour que tu rentres, tu n'as rien à faire au-dehors de la ville ! »

« JE NE VEUX PAS RENTRER ! » _hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces._

_Ah. Donc il pouvait dire bon débarras, c'est ça ? Bel allait rentrer chez elle sans pouvoir en sortir ? Dommage pour elle mais comme … Hum … C'était plutôt problématique ce qui se passait dans le fond. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de ça. Touko, Touya et Cheren étaient les amis de Bel non ? C'était à eux de convaincre cet homme que Bel pouvait continuer son voyage, pas à lui. Il émit un petit bâillement, attendant le reste de la situation._


	44. Chapitre 44 : Être soi-même

**Chapitre 44 : Être soi-même**

« Veuillez la laisser vivre sa vie ! » _s'écria Touko, se mettant en face de l'homme, n'ayant pas peur de lui tenir tête. Celui-ci gardait le bras de sa fille dans sa main, lui répondant :_

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Touko. Tu as beau être sa meilleure amie, tu devrais parfaitement savoir qu'elle n'est pas faite pour ce genre de vie ! Elle n'est même pas capable de faire trois pas sans se casser la figure ! Ce que je fais, c'est tout simplement la protéger ! »

« Vous vous répétez. Bel sait marcher parfaitement mais vous n'avez pas confiance en elle. »

« Je suis son père, je sais bien mieux que toi ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas pour elle ! »

_Deux têtes de mule. Voilà ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir quand il regardait ces deux personnes. Touko était une vraie teigne. Ah … Vraiment … Par contre, il allait faire mal à Bel à force de lui tenir le bras. L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds semblait plus que dépitée._

« Touya, Cheren ! Au lieu de rester plantés là, venez m'aider non ? Vous ne pouvez pas réfléchir ou quoi ? Aidez-moi ! BORDEL ! On ne va pas laisser Bel partir alors qu'elle a eu son quatrième badge aujourd'hui non ? »

_Ils se donnaient en spectacle, ils ne le remarquait pas ? Pfff … Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'en mêler mais voilà que Bel avait les larmes aux yeux. Et pendant ce temps, les autres personnes ne faisaient rien du tout à part observer la situation. Bande de loques … Incapables d'agir eux aussi. Il en avait marre de tout ça._

_Il allait devoir s'en mêler, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ce genre de choses stupides qu'il allait devoir faire non ? Bel regardait à gauche et à droite, n'observant même pas son père ou ses amis. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ? ET MERDE ! Il savait parfaitement qui elle attendait ! Ce n'était pas sorcier non plus ! Il ne fallait pas être un imbécile pour le savoir !_

« Je n'ai pas besoin que ma bonne à rien de fille ne se fasse encore plus de mal ! »

« Mais Bel, réagit aussi un peu ! Tu n'as pas envie de continuer ton aventure ? Tu n'as pas envie de devenir une maîtresse pokémon ou quoi ? »

« Je … Je … Je … » _balbutia l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds après les paroles de Touko._

« Ma fille ne veut rien de tout ça. Une telle maladroite n'arriverait qu'à se blesser en essayant de lancer une pokéball devant elle. Je suis même sûr qu'elle a réussi à capturer le mauvais pokémon car elle fait à chaque fois un tel capharnaüm qu'elle ne sait jamais où se trouve les objets qu'elle cherche. N'ai-je pas raison, Bel ? »

« Je … Je … C'est vrai que … Pour les pokémons capturés, je … »

« Je confirme ce qu'elle allait dire. J'ai capturé une Larveyette à la place du Venipatte que je désirai. Et inversement. » _déclara Téo, quittant finalement la foule pour se présenter au père de Bel mais aussi aux différents adolescents._

« Téo ! Téo ! » _s'égosilla aussitôt l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds._

« Ouais, ouais … C'est moi, Bel. Je n'étais pas complètement parti il semblerait. »

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à sa fille ? Elle se débattait pour chercher à retirer son bras de sa main. Néanmoins, elle n'y arrivait pas. En même temps, les trois adolescents regardèrent Téo avec méfiance, Touko murmurant entre ses dents :_

« Tiens donc, le preux chevalier qui se ramène au dernier moment. »

« Je ne me considère pas comme ça. Néanmoins, il vaut mieux que je prenne la parole puisque contrairement à vous, j'ai vécu pas mal de temps avec Bel. »

« QUOI ?! Avec ma fille ? Est-ce vrai, Bel ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » _s'écria le père de Bel alors que Téo se retrouvait à sa hauteur._

« Veuillez la lâcher. Elle n'a rien fait de mal que je sache. Et de toute façon, après ce que je vais vous dire, vous serez obligés de la lâcher. Mais là, pour le moment, veuillez retirer votre main de votre fille. Vous allez lui laisser une marque. »

_Tsss … Pour qui se prenait-il ce gamin aux cheveux noirs ? Tiens … D'ailleurs, si Bel le connaissait, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était du village aussi ? Bizarrement, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, quand il allait récupérer sa fille à l'école._

« Je t'écoute … J'espère pour toi que tes arguments seront meilleurs que ceux de Touko. »

« Tout d'abord, je vais énoncer les défauts de Bel et j'espère que vous êtes patient car la liste est longue, très longue. »

_Hum ? Hein ? Bel écarquilla les yeux comme son père. Si c'était pour la défendre, pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait cela ? C'était complètement stupide, non ? Son père n'allait jamais accepter qu'elle voyage après tout ça._

« Alors premièrement, elle est stupide, très stupide. Ou plutôt candide et simplette, stupide, c'est un peu trop insultant, même pour elle. On peut dire tout ce que l'on veut mais son caractère fait qu'elle est beaucoup trop facile à berner. »

« Hey, imbécile, tu essayes de faire quoi ? De tout faire pour que Bel retourne chez elle ou quoi ? » _demanda Touko en poussant un grognement, Touya lui murmurant de se taire. Cheren regardait Téo avec interrogation, sa main sous son menton._

« Deuxièmement, elle est maladroite, très maladroite. J'ai pu le voir de nombreuses fois où elle s'est écroulée au sol. Mais pas seulement, elle est aussi incapable de capturer convenablement un pokémon. Je peux le prouver avec ma Couverdure qui normalement aurait dû être à elle mais elle s'est trompée de pokémon. Oh et pour tout ce qui est activité physique, n'en parlons pas. »

« Tu sais que tu es en train de parler de ma fille, là ? » _déclara l'homme, ayant relâché le bras de Bel tout en regardant Téo. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, reprenant :_

« Et alors ? Ca ne change rien au fait que j'estime dire la vérité. Je peux continuer ? Alors, Bel est aussi habile de ses mains qu'avec ses pieds. C'est-à-dire ? Qu'elle n'est pas douée pour tout ce qui est montage de tente ou alors cuisine. C'est une vraie plaie ! Une vraie catastrophe et elle est une vraie tête de mule quand elle le désire ! Sincèrement, des fois, je préférai encore mourir que de l'avoir à mes côtés. Oh, j'en ai pas terminé car oui, y a encore pire. C'est le pire des points en ce qui la concerne. »

_Téo … Téo faisait tout pour qu'elle parte. Ca ne lui plaisait vraiment pas tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis le début ? Elle renifla bruyamment, restant près de son père alors que Téo ne semblait pas en »voir terminé :_

« Qu'elle se la boucle ! Qu'elle la mette en veilleuse ! Je ne sais pas mais elle n'arrête pas de parler ! Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! Avec ses « Dis, dis » ou alors ses « Téo, Téo ! ». Il y a de quoi devenir dingue ! Complètement dingue ! Elle ne peut pas se taire un seul instant ? Je ne sais pas ? Ou alors, vous devriez lui couper les cordes vocales. »

« Ma fille a une très belle voix bien qu'elle soit exaspérante. Je ne te permets pas de continuer à l'insulter de la sorte ou sinon … »

« Maintenant qu'on en a terminé avec les mauvais côtés, on peut passer aux bons côtés. Non ? Malgré les apparences et bien qu'il faut aller chercher très loin, Bel est intelligente, très intelligente même. Elle ne le montre pas comme ça mais elle sait utiliser sa matière grise. En ce qui concerne les combats de pokémons, elle est bien au-dessus de moi et même en étant en difficultés, elle arrive à obtenir la victoire. Il suffit de voir son combat contre la championne Inezia. Je suis sûr que vous ne l'avez pas vu, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a réussi à gagner contre des pokémons électriques avec son Moustillon qui a évolué en Mateloutre. Gagner un combat de pokémon en étant désavantagé, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

Ensuite ? Je pense que je peux parler de ses dons culinaires. Même si elle n'est pas très douée de ses mains, elle sait quand même s'entretenir et elle est capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Même si elle est pas douée pour tenir une casserole, elle sait cuisiner et elle sait vivre sans avoir besoin de quelqu'un autour d'elle. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? On pourrait aussi parler de son empathie permanente envers les pokémons et les personnes autour d'elle. Qu'importe la personne en face elle, que ça soit un pokémon, un vieil homme, une petite fille, elle est toujours agréable et souriante. De même, qu'elle fasse sa tête de mule ne change rien au caractère plus que sympathique de sa personne.

Bien entendu, elle n'arrête pas de parler mais au moins, c'est agréable d'avoir une personne qui cherche à faire de la conversation et non pas une qui n'arrête pas de bouder dans son coin. On ne peut pas reprocher à Bel d'être une incapable car c'est loin d'être le cas. Elle sait se battre avec ses pokémons, elle sait vivre en-dehors des combats. Elle est encore peut-être un peu trop gentille et crédule mais l'expérience acquise durant son voyage lui permettra alors de ne pas se fier aux apparences. Enfin, elle a surtout une motivation exemplaire. Elle n'abandonne jamais ce qu'elle a commencé et … »

_Il posa une main sur son cœur, remarquant qu'il avait à peine pris son souffle depuis plusieurs minutes. Et zut … Il avait beaucoup trop parlé. Beaucoup trop … Il poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que Bel arrivait vers lui avant de s'immobiliser._

« Peut-on me dire ce qui se passe ici ? »

_Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts de couleur blond fit son apparition, un sourire aux lèvres. Déjà, de nombreux murmures se firent entendre tandis que Téo posait son regard sur elle. Inezia … Tss … Elle aussi arrivait au bon moment visiblement.  
><em>

« On m'a signalé un attroupement à l'entrée du par cet on m'a demandé d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Après tous ces nombreux combats, je dois avouer que je suis un peu fatiguée. Néanmoins, si vous pouvez m'expliquer la situation, jeunes gens ? »

« C'est Inezia, maman ! C'est Inezia ! Tu as vu comme elle est jolie ? »

« C'est la top-modèle … » _murmura une voix après celle d'un enfant tandis que Téo faisait quelques pas en arrière. Il n'avait plus à s'occuper de cela.  
><em>

_Il s'éloigna, ne s'occupant plus de la situation tandis qu'il restait quand même à observer ce qui allait se passer. Inezia se plaça parmi les quatre adolescents et le père de Bel, regardant celui-ci avant d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire._

« Je vois, je vois … Vous voulez donc empêcher votre fille d'atteindre ses rêves ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, mademoiselle Inezia. Ma fille n'a jamais été très douée en-dehors de chez nous, c'est pourquoi j'ai estimé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle retourne à la maison pour ne plus en sortir. »

« Pas très douée ? Je n'ai pas dû voir la même personne lorsque je l'ai affrontée, il y a encore quelques minutes. Vous devez sûrement vous tromper d'adolescente. »

« Non, non … Le gros problème est que Bel tente de suivre le même chemin que sa sœur mais elle n'y arrivera pas. Bel, tu ne pourras jamais atteindre le même niveau qu'elle. Arrête donc de te focaliser là-dessus. »

« Je pourrai y arriver ! Et il n'y a pas qu'elle ! Maintenant, je fais aussi tout ça pour une autre personne et pour mes amis ! » _répondit l'adolescente, sortant finalement de son mutisme._

« Non, tu ne pourras pas y arriver. Du moins, je n'y crois pas … mais tout le monde semble convaincu que tu puisses le faire. J'abdique. »

_Il abdiquait ? Hum ? L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs regarda Bel et son père, Inezia ayant croisé les bras avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et elle … De qui est-ce qu'il avait parlé ? Hum … Ca semblait un peu suspicieux … _

« Bah … De toute façon, maintenant, c'est terminé, j'ai plus rien à faire ici. » _déclara l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, haussant les épaules. Bon … Où est-ce que les deux membres de la Team Plasma se trouvaient ?_

« Papa, quand tu dis que tu abdiques, ça veut dire que tu veux bien que je continue ? »

« Je suis bien obligé. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire haïr par tout le monde. Et si ce que cet adolescent a dit est vrai, tu sembles capable de te débrouiller toute seule. D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Quel était son nom ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir retenu. »

« C'est Téo ! TEO ! Où est-ce que tu es ? TEO ! »

_Voilà qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire aussitôt après la déclaration de son père. Elle devait remercier Téo ! Elle quitta la scène, commençant à chercher dans le parc d'attractions alors que le père de Bel s'approchait de Touko, Cheren et Touya._

« Dites-moi, vous trois, quel était cet adolescent ? A part vous trois, je ne pensais pas que Bel avait un ami pareil. Est-ce qu'il est fréquentable ? »

« Pas le moins du monde si vous voulez mon avis. » _déclara Touko en haussant les épaules._

« Disons qu'il est grincheux sur les bords et qu'il est l'exact opposé de Bel. »

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander de protéger ma petite fille ? Même si elle grandit … si vite … Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis inquiet pour elle. Je sais depuis le début qu'elle fait des efforts, qu'elle arrive à obtenir des badges mais plus elle avance, plus elle s'éloigne et je … Je … »

« Bel se débrouille très bien toute seule. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter plus longtemps à ce sujet. » _déclara Touya, le père se taisant, hochant finalement la tête. Pourtant, en voyant Bel qui continuait de se démener pour trouver Téo, il reprit :_

« Au cas où … Pourriez-vous la surveiller. Elle est encore trop jeune … pour les relations avec les garçons. »

« Oh ça, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle comprenne réellement la situation de son côté. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. » _dit Touko tandis que le père murmurait :_

« Et lui ? Dans tout ça, je ne sais même pas … Il a beaucoup parlé …. Mais il a dit autant de choses blessantes que de choses apaisantes. »

« Oh lui, c'est encore plus compliqué. Une vraie source de problèmes. On ne sait même pas réellement ce qu'il veut. » _continua de répondre Touko._

« Papa … Je n'ai même pas pu remercier Téo … Je ne sais pas du tout où il est. »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds venait de bredouiller cela alors qu'elle était revenue vers _

_les autres, un peu dépitée de ne pas retrouver Téo. Mais bon … Elle pouvait quand même le retrouver un jour, elle en était sûre et certaine._

« Je vais devoir m'en aller. Dire que j'ai fait tout ce voyage pour rien. Ta mère risque de m'en vouloir … ou plutôt le contraire finalement. »

« Tu diras bonjour à maman de ma part et tu lui diras que je vais bien ? »

« Bien entendu. Prends-soin de toi, Bel. » _murmura le père de l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, quittant finalement le parc pour laisser à Bel la possibilité de vivre sa vie. Ailleurs, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était dans une voiture, celle-ci l'emmenant au QG de la Team Plasma. Il avait un rapport à faire …. Simplement un rapport et rien d'autre._


	45. Chapitre 45 : Enfoui en son corps

**Chapitre 45 : Enfoui en son corps**

« Tu es déjà de retour ? Je pensais que cela allait prendre plus d'heures. Tu sembles réellement essoufflé. Cela m'étonne un peu. »

_Quelques sbires de la Team Plasma se tournèrent vers N, celui-ci s'étant adressé à Téo. Il était vrai que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était fatigué ou du moins, le paraissait grandement. Pourtant, Téo fit un petit geste de la main, comme pour balayer ce qui se trouvait devant lui, prenant la parole d'une voix neutre :_

« Ce n'est rien du tout. Euh … Sinon, j'ai quelques petites choses à te donner non ? Du moins, des renseignements sur les équipes de ces personnes que tu voulais … Enfin bref, c'est à toi de voir bien entendu. J'ai noté tout cela dans ma tête mais ce n'est rien de bien transcendant, je tiens à te le signaler. Est-ce que ça te convient quand même ? »

« Je pense que oui. Néanmoins, j'espère que tu as d'autres choses à me dévoiler et pas uniquement cela. Car je sens que cette Touko et ce Touya sont bien plus qu'ils ne le paraissent. Je sens qu'ils sont bien plus importants qu'on ne le croit. »

« Si tu le dis. Bon … Je vais dans ma chambre, tu sais où elle se trouve non ? Tu viens quand tu n'es plus occupé. » _annonça Téo avec calme._

« Comment est-ce qu'il parle au chef de la Team Plasma. Il n'a donc pas peur ? » _dit l'un des sbires, plus qu'étonné de la discussion entre N et Téo qu'autre chose. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de bien surprenant ou stupéfiant, c'était tout simplement eux qui s'imaginaient des choses. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules, se dirigeant vers sa chambre._

_Là-bas, il vint se coucher sur le lit, poussant un nouveau soupir tout en fermant les yeux. Aujourd'hui, trop de choses s'étaient déroulé. Beaucoup trop à son goût. Toute cette histoire avec Bel, son père, puis aussi la scène de la grande roue. C'était beaucoup trop à son goût, il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de choses, pas du tout._

_Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait laissé passer ça … Bel qui s'était avachie sur lui ? Elle n'était quand même pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui non ? Il refusait ça. Il refusait complètement ça. C'était trop rapide, beaucoup trop rapide à son goût !_

« Je ne peux pas accepter une telle chose de la part de Bel. Cette idiote ne l'a même pas remarqué, j'en suis sûr. Ou alors … Ou alors … »

_C'était lui qui s'imaginait des choses, comme l'imbécile qu'il était. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça hein ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? CA L'ENERVAIT PLUS QUE TOUT ! CA L'ENERVAIT QUE … AH ! Il s'immobilisa, gémissant de douleur avant poser une main sur son torse. Ah … Ah … Ah …_

« Et zut. J'en ai pas pris de la journée, quel idiot ! »

_Il s'en voulait mais il avait passé toute la journée avec Bel ou presque, toujours là, près d'elle, sans même la lâcher. Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile ! Il voulait que ça se termine plus rapidement que prévu, c'est ça ? Il ouvrit son sac banane, récupérant quelques médicaments avant de prendre ensuite une petite bouteille d'eau pour y boire quelques gorgées._

_Ah … Ca allait mieux, beaucoup mieux même. Du moins, pour quelques heures, ensuite, ça recommencerait, encore et encore … Encore et toujours. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, regardant le Vokit. Il n'avait pas envie d'appeler Bel … mais il savait qu'elle allait l'appeler dans quelques temps. Elle était comme ça et lui aussi. Il savait quand elle allait faire une telle chose, elle était si prévisible comme fille._

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai raconté comme bêtise à son père, moi ? »

_C'est vrai, c'était quoi ce discours absurde qu'il avait fait ? Il n'avait même jamais autant parlé. Il passa une main sur son visage, rougissant un peu. Quel idiot. Il s'était donné en spectacle, autant que le père et la fille. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient tous s'imaginer maintenant ? Heureusement qu'il était parti à temps quand même._

« Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient essayé de dire ces idiots ? »

_Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pensé ? Il se torturait les méninges alors que quelques coups étaient donné contre la porte. Il se redressa, se mettant debout avant de dire que la personne pouvait rentrer. N se présenta, ayant retiré sa casquette, la tenant dans sa main droite. Il prit la parole d'une voix amusée :_

« Alors, tu te parlais seul, Téo ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne comme conversation ? »

« Pas grand-chose de bien si tu veux tout savoir … Et encore, si ça t'intéresse. Bon … Je devais te parler des équipes de Touko et les autres non ? »

« Tu n'es pas forcé. Que peux-tu néanmoins me dire à ce sujet ? »

« Alors, je peux te dire le pokémon principal de chacun ? Touko a une Lianaja, Touya a un Grotichon tandis que Cheren possède un Mateloutre. »

« Et Bel ? Enfin, la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux blonds ? C'est bien ce nom non ? »

« Hum ? Hein ? Eh bien, elle possède un Mateloutre mais ce n'est pas si important. Normalement, les trois qui te posent problème, ce sont Touko, Touya et Cheren non ? »

« Oui mais cela est une simple mesure de précaution au cas où. On ne sait jamais ce qui nous attend, ce n'est alors que pour savoir … Je peux te poser une question d'ordre personnelle ? »

« Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'est ma journée donc autant me la poser même si ça ne me plaira pas forcément. » _marmonna Téo sur un ton neutre._

« Que penses-tu de Bel ? De sa relation envers les pokémons ? Et de ta relation envers les pokémons ? Cela m'intrigue. »

« Bel est très gentille avec ses pokémons et le restera tout le temps. Elle n'a pas un caractère qui se modifie du jour au lendemain. Ma relation envers mes pokémons ? Ce sont les premières pokémons et amies, je ne compte pas changer le caractère que j'ai avec elles. »

« Tant mieux, tant mieux … Ah … Mais il manque une question à laquelle tu n'as pas répondu. Bien sûr, je ne te force pas. »

« Ce que je pense de Bel ? Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je trouve ça inutile. Et à quoi est-ce que ça servirait hein ? Je ne sais pas … Ah … Bel est spéciale, c'est tout. Elle est ce qu'elle est, voilà tout. Elle ne changera jamais. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de cela ? Et toi ? Est-ce que tu comptes changer un jour ou non ? »

« Je ne crois pas … Et il faut voir jusqu'à quel jour, bien entendu. C'est bien plus compliqué tu ne le crois, bien plus … Oui … Beaucoup plus même. »

« Rien n'est compliqué si on s'en donne les moyens, sache-le. »

« C'est bien ce que tu dis … Est-ce que tu veux savoir les autres pokémons de ces personnes ou non ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je préférai me reposer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as réellement ? Depuis le moment où je t'ai vu dans le parc d'attractions, je ne peux rien dire d'autre à part que tu sembles atteint par quelque chose de réellement néfaste. Mais malheureusement, tu ne sembles pas vouloir énoncer ton mal. »

_Enoncer son mal ? Il ne l'avait pas dit à Bel, il ne l'avait pas dit à quelqu'un, il ne l'avait dit à personne. PERSONNE ! Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferait à son chef ? De toute façon, ce type, sans être exactement comme Bel, lui ressemblait étrangement. Toujours à parler sans s'arrêter. Ces deux personnes étaient de véritables pipelettes. _

« Si tu es malade, tu peux toujours aller voir nos médecins. Ils sont très efficaces et opérants. Je suis sûr qu'ils pourront te remettre d'a … »

« AH ! S'il te plaît, N. Ne me fait pas rire … «

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle ? Téo était en train de sourire mais d'une façon mauvaise, très mauvaise, comme si tout cela l'importait peu D'ailleurs, l'adolescent répondit sur un ton ironique et cynique :_

« Ça ne se soigne pas comme ça, N. »

« Tout peut se soigner de nos jours. » _déclara l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant, Téo n'en démordait pas, reprenant :_

« Tu ne m'as pas écouté. Je n'ai pas dit que ça ne se soignait pas, j'ai juste dit que ce ne sont pas avec des moyens basiques et normaux. »

« Est-ce une maladie grave ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois N._

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, même si tu es le chef de la Team Plasma. »

« Tu n'as donc aucun rêve ? Aucun idéal à atteindre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu abandonnes aussi vite la bataille ? On dirait que ta relation envers les pokémons est uniquement basée sur le besoin de les avoir à tes côtés et rien d'autre. »

« Les rêves sont pour ceux qui peuvent les atteindre. Je n'ai pas de rêve, je n'ai pas d'idéal et mes pokémons ne seront pas tristes. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Les pokémons pouvaient être tristes et un tel rapprochement entre ceux de Téo et l'adolescent était très rare, très très rare C'était même pour cela qu'il trouvait l'adolescent intéressant. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait l'étudier, dès le premier instant où il l'avait vu. Finalement, N murmura :_

« Cette maladie … Est-elle mortelle ? Si c'est le cas, combien de temps est-ce qu'il te reste à vivre ? Si tu as une idée … »

« Cette maladie ? On peut dire qu'elle est mortelle si on ne s'en occupe pas. Mais quelle maladie n'est-elle pas mortelle ? La globalité d'entre elles le sont … Il suffit juste d'avoir une mauvaise grippe mais pas de vaccin et c'est fini. »

« Je t'ai demandé une durée, rien d'autre. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir tenir encore quelques mois ? Quelques années ? Tu n'as rien de précis ? »

« Autant de temps qu'il le faudra … Ca ne peut pas s'améliorer, ça peut juste empirer. Mais pour l'heure, je vais bien. Si on peut parler d'autre chose. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, poussant un profond soupir désabusé._

_Pourquoi fallait-il que toujours quelqu'un se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas ? Hein ? POURQUOI ? Il ne répondit pas à N alors que celui-ci recommençait à lui poser quelques questions. Finalement, le chef de la Team Plasma se leva, soufflant :_

« C'est vraiment dommage que la seule personne du même âge que moi soit aussi imbue de sa personne et n'envisage pas la possibilité que d'autres veulent lui en venir en aide. »

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout, N. Je ne pense pas cela. Ne me fait pas dire une telle chose alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je ne suis pas comme ça mais mes problèmes sont mes problèmes. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Bien entendu, c'est aussi « simple » que cela comme tu le dis si bien. »

_N avait répondu avec dérision, soupirant à son tour alors qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à quitter la chambre pour laisser seul l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Il reprit néanmoins avant de partir définitivement de la chambre :_

« Je reviendrai demain dans la matinée ou le début de l'après-midi. Je ne compte pas te lâcher, Téo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi … mais tu me sembles aussi énigmatique et intéressant que Touko et Touya, oui. Mais repose-toi. »

« C'est une habitude chez vous de vous préoccuper des soucis de santé de vos membres ? Déjà ce vieil homme, l'un des sept sages, je crois qu'il s'appelait Carmine. Enfin bref, lui aussi semble s'en faire. Je vais très bien, que vous le vouliez ou non. »

_N ne lui répondit pas, ne faisant qu'hocher la tête positivement pour dire que le message était bien passé avant de quitter la chambre. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus là, Téo se massa le front, se recroquevillant sur son lit quelques instants plus tard._

« C'est mon problème. Je ne veux pas de leurs pitiés absurdes. »

_Il ne voulait rien du tout ! Il marmonnait cela dans son lit, pénétrant dans les couvertures tout en regardant encore une fois le Vokit. Bel n'était pas au courant de sa maladie, elle ne se posait pas de questions car elle était … AH ! MERDE !_

« Je l'ai pourtant bien montré ! Mais quel con, mais quel con ! »

_Il avait bien montré que Bel n'était pas aussi stupide que ça ! Qu'elle pouvait réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait ! Oh non ! Oh non et non et non ! NON ! Il activait déjà son Vokit, s'apprêtant à appeler Bel avant de s'arrêter. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_

« Je ne vais pas me rabaisser à ce niveau ! J'en ai marre, marre, marre ! »

_Il se redressa dans le lit, commençant à frapper du poing contre le mur plusieurs fois à la suite. Il en avait assez ! Assez de tout ça ! A cause de la Team Plasma, à cause de cette imbécile de fille, à cause de ce vieillard dont il n'en avait rien à foutre, à cause de cet adolescent chef d'une bande d'hippies sauveurs de pokémons, il en avait assez de tous ces imbéciles ! Après quelques minutes, il arrêta de frapper, sanglotant._

« Laissez-moi tranquille, merde. Je vous demande pas de m'aider … Je vous le demande pas … On m'a jamais aidé avant … Pourquoi on le ferait maintenant ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'intéressaient à son cas ? Auparavant, tout le monde s'en foutait ? Non … C'était pas ça. Auparavant, personne ne connaissait son existence et maintenant que c'était le cas ? Bel ne réagirait pas comme ça, aussi naïvement, si elle savait qu'il était malade. Elle n'était pas comme ça._

« Vicélia … Apparait donc … Qu'elles apparaissent toutes. »

« Lianaja ? » _murmura la pokémon qui avait évolué pendant le combat contre Inezia. Quelques instants plus tard, c'était au tour de la Couverdure et de la Chlorobule de faire leurs apparitions, toutes inquiètes de voir Téo dans cet état._

_Il avait plongé sa tête sur la Couverdure, celle-ci la recouvrant de ses feuilles tandis que la Lianaja et la Chlorobule se rapprochaient de lui pour le réconforter. Il en avait assez … Il en avait assez. Les pokémons ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, il en était certain._

« Laissez-moi dormir entre vous … les filles. »

« Cou … Cou, couverdure. » _souffla la pokémon jaune et verte alors que chacune venait s'installer correctement pour qu'il puisse s'apaiser._

_S'apaiser … et dormir. Demain serait un autre jour … Et il se sentait si mal. Il avait si mal au cœur et au corps. Il voulait juste dormir parmi ses pokémons._


	46. Chapitre 46 : Le mal a un nom

**Chapitre 46 : Le mal a un nom**

« Ah … Ah … Ah … »

_Il avait mal, tellement mal. Quelle heure était-il ? Il ne savait pas … à part que le soleil était déjà levé. Serrant contre lui sa Lianaja, il sentait aussi que ses deux autres pokémons étaient là. Quel idiot … Quel idiot … Quel idiot ! Il émit un petit sanglotement avant de se frotter les yeux. Ce n'était pas grave, pas grave du tout. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, ce n'était pas important. Il souffrait mais c'était normal dans le fond._

« Qu'est-ce que ça … Ah non ! Pas au réveil quand même ! »

_C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il s'était réveillé. Son Vokit était en train d'émettre un petit bourdonnement et de vibrer alors qu'il regardait qui l'appelait. C'était Bel … Il était environ dix heures du matin. Il avait beaucoup dormi. Est-ce qu'on lui avait laissé la possibilité de dormir plus longtemps que prévu ? Et surtout, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dormir jusqu'à une telle heure. Après tout ce qui s'était passé hier, il pouvait néanmoins comprendre son besoin de sommeil. Un besoin bien trop important._

« COUCOU TEO ! »

_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! BORDEL ! SES OREILLES ! Il plaça ses deux mains sur ses oreilles après le cri de Bel alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. A cause de cela, ses pokémons commencèrent à s'éveiller tandis qu'il grognait._

« Bel ! Imbécile ! Tu n'as pas vu l'heure ? Mes pokémons dormaient. A cause de toi, elles sont maintenant réveillées. Pardon, pardon … Je suis désolé, vous pouvez vous rendormir. » _murmura l'adolescent, caressant le crâne de ses trois pokémons, celles-ci n'hésitant pas à s'emmitoufler une nouvelle fois dans les couvertures. Lui ? Il regardait Bel, se frottant les yeux pour être sûr que rien n'était possible de remarquer. Bel bredouilla :_

« Dis, dis, tu dormais ? Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, Téo. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, enfin, je voulais juste te parler, j'espère que tu veux bien que je te parle. »

« Pas pendant que je suis dans la Team Plasma. Je pensais avoir été assez clair à ce sujet. Bon, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me parler ? Et oui, tu m'as réveillé, espèce d'idiote. »

« OUPS ! Désolée, désolée, désolée. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Vraiment pas et … »

« Et si tu allais plutôt à l'essentiel non ? » _déclara l'adolescent, peu enclin à avoir une discussion avec Bel car il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il était déjà fatigué rien qu'au fait de l'entendre et de la voir … ou alors peut-être parce qu'il venait de se réveiller._

« Euh … Alors, l'essentiel ? Ben, tu connais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Et tu sais, c'est quoi ? Eh bien, c'est … MERCI BEAUCOUP ! JE T'ADORE, TEO ! »

« Bel ! Tu ne peux pas te taire ? Tu vas réveiller définitivement mes pokémons ! »

« Oups … Oups, oups, oups ! J'ai fait une grosse bêtise on dirait encore une fois. Désolée, Téo mais c'était juste que je voulais vraiment te remercier énormément pour tout ce que tu as fait. Enfin, tout ce que tu as dit, c'était vraiment … »

« Ce n'était rien et je ne veux même pas savoir. S'il te plaît, si tu m'as appelé juste pour ça, j'aimerai plutôt que tu me lâches. J'ai envie de dormir et … »

« C'est vrai que tu as une mauvaise mine. Tu devrais aller te coucher encore un peu, Téo. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu manges bien hein ? »

« Oui, oui, je mange correctement. Bon maintenant si tu veux bien me lâcher, je vais aller me doucher. Pour une fois que je peux en prendre une, je ne vais pas me priver. »

« D'accord ! Moi, je suis déjà dehors, tu as pu voir ? Enfin, non, je suis pas dehors mais je suis toujours dans Méanville, j'ai dormi là-bas avec Touko et les autres, c'était vraiment très drôle et plaisant mais surtout, qu'est-ce que j'ai été heureuse que tu dises tout ça à mon père ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, je … »

« Rappelles-moi donc dans une demi-heure ou une heure. Je coupe la conversation. »

_Il n'écouta pas les suppliques de l'adolescente alors qu'il terminait la conversation en appuyant sur le Vokit. Ah, ça faisait du bien quand ça s'arrêtait. Il se tourna vers ses pokémons, celles-ci restant à moitié avachies dans le lit. Il vint leur dire qu'il allait prendre une douche, les trois pokémons acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'il s'enfonçait sous la douche._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il en sortit, ayant pris ses médicaments en même temps. Il observait ses deux mains qui tremblaient encore mais bon, tant qu'elles bougeaient, c'était bon … Enfin, c'était sa vision des choses. Une vision un peu sinistre et pessimiste et parfois optimiste … Pendant qu'il avait pris sa douche, les trois pokémons parlaient entre elles. Oh punaise, trois pipelettes. Surtout depuis que Vélicia avait évolué._

« Vous dites si je vous dérange mesdemoiselles. » _signala l'adolescent._

« Liana. Lianaja jaja. Liana. » _déclara la Lianaja, hochant la tête avant que le Vokit ne se remette à bourdonner et à vibrer.  
><em>

« Non mais bon sang ! Elle est pire qu'une sangsue. J'y crois pas … »

_Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait décidé de l'appeler exactement trente minutes après qu'il lui a dit de le rappeler. Elle le faisait exprès hein ? Ce n'était pas possible autrement, ce n'était pas possible autrement de sa part ! Elle cherchait à se faire frapper !_

« BEL ! Quand même ! T'abuse un peu, tu ne le sais pas ? »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai attendu une demi-heure ! Comme tu me l'avais demandé ! Je n'ai pas fait de bêtises pourtant, Téo. »

« Oh tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Espèce d'idiote … J'en ai marre. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore me dire ? J'en ai assez de t'écouter. »

_Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien dit de mal non ? Elle n'avait rien fait de méchant, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ça ? Elle ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Elle, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de parler avec lui, uniquement avec lui. Bon, bien entendu, Touko n'aimait pas qu'elle fasse cela mais elle était quand même assez grande pour savoir ce qui était bien ou non hein ?_

« Téo, Téo, quand est-ce que tu reviendras à Méanville, dis, dis ? »

« Je ne compte pas revenir à Méanville, contrairement à ce que tu crois, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne compte pas revenir du tout. »

« Oui mais tu reviens quand à mes côtés alors ? » _demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois. Est-ce qu'elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Dire qu'hier, il avait encore vanté les mérites de son intelligence. A croire qu'il allait devoir revenir sur ses paroles._

« Jamais, c'est clair ? Bon, ne me fatigue pas, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Je suis quelqu'un d'occupé. » _déclara l'adolescent avec un peu de colère._

« Alors, tu sais quoi ? On va garder la communication ouvert entre nous deux et on ne parle pas. Comme ça, on ne fait que se voir sans parler mais ça me suffit ! Moi, tant que je vois que tu vas bien, je suis sûre que c'est une bonne chose. »

« On met cette idée en exécution dès maintenant. Tais-toi et ne parle plus. » _coupa Téo, Bel mimant un geste sur ses lèvres pour dire qu'elle était muette._

_Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire en cela. Il regarda l'adolescente à travers le Vokit, celle-ci semblant être en train de marcher sur le trottoir de Meanville. Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire quelque chose d'aussi risible non ? Pourtant … Ca semblait être le cas puisqu'elle ne parla plus._

« Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai … Pfff … C'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

_Ça ne lui déplaisait pas le fait qu'il la voit en permanence, loin de là même. Au moins, il savait où elle se trouvait et inversement. Bon, il était temps de rappeler ses pokémons. Il prit ses trois pokéballs, demandant à Vicélia et ses deux comparses de rentrer à l'intérieur, chose qu'elles firent. Il quitta la chambre, se dirigeant vers la cantine du QG avant d'être interrompu dans sa marche par une voix._

« Hey. Bonjour Téo. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

_Quelque chose pour lui ? Et c'était qui qui venait de parler ? Il se tourna pour remarquer N. Celui-ci tenait un sachet dans les mains, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est pour moi ? C'est quoi ? » _demanda l'adolescent, un peu suspicieux par rapport à ce que N venait de dire._

« C'est exact. Je pense que cela te sera utile. Enfin, je l'espère car je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il te fallait. Bref, tiens, voilà. » _répondit N avant de lui tendre le sachet. Téo jeta un œil à l'intérieur, regardant ce qui s'y trouvait. Des médicaments ? De toutes sortes ?_

« Euh ? Et pour quelle raison est-ce que tu me donnes ça ? »

« Et bien pour que tu ailles mieux non ? Par contre, qu'est-ce que ces pharmaciens sont des imbéciles. Si tu n'as pas d'ordonnance, tu ne peux pas acheter la majorité de ces médicaments. Comment est-ce que je suis sensé savoir si cela va être efficace ou non ? »

« La majorité m'est inutile parmi ce que je vois. » _déclara Téo avec neutralité, regardant les médicaments sans les étudier plus que cela._

« Ah … Je vois, je vois … Dommage. J'aurai bien aimé essayer de faire quelque chose de sympathique envers un humain mais on dirait bien que ce n'est pas possible. » 

« Ouais enfin bon … Merci. C'est au moins l'intention qui compte. » _soupira Téo, un peu perturbé. Il faisait vraiment pitié, n'est-ce pas ? Pour que même N se préoccupe de ça. _« De toute façon, les médicaments dont j'ai besoin ne sont pas ceux-là. Il faut une ordonnance et généralement, ils sont beaucoup plus forts. »

« Si tu me disais ta maladie, peut-être serait-il alors possible d'envisager comment te soigner ? Même si ce n'est que de la retarder. »

« Je me suis déjà exprimé hier à ce sujet et je … »

_Et il ? L'adolescent s'était arrêté dans ses paroles, regardant N longuement. S'il allait devoir travailler sous ses ordres, il valait peut-être mieux le lui dire. Et après ce que N avait dit hier, c'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que d'en parler, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Enfin bon … De toute façon, ce n'est pas une maladie commune donc bon, je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'intéresserait de le savoir, N. »

« Dis-toujours, tout problème a sa solution. » _répondit aussitôt l'adolescent aux cheveux verts._

« J'aimerai bien ne pas le dire en public si nécessaire. Je préfère encore que l'on retourne dans ma chambre si ça ne te dérange pas. Je vais te le dire. »

_Ah ? Enfin ? Il allait le lui révéler ? N accompagné Téo dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux dans celle-ci, il ferma la porte à clé. Il ouvrit ensuite son sac banane, sortant plusieurs médicaments avant de les tendre à N._

« Essaie donc de voir si tu sais de quelle maladie il s'agit. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment spécialiste dans ce domaine donc il y a de fortes chances que je me trompe, je tiens à te le signaler au cas où. »

« Ça ne fait rien, tente toujours. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. » _déclara Téo, un peu soucieux de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour retourner en arrière._

_Quelques minutes passèrent, N étant en train de lire à voix haute les différents médicaments. Pyridostigmine ? C'était un nom vraiment très savant mais qu'est-ce que cela permettait ? Car les médicaments indiquaient les composants mais pas forcément leurs effets._

« Je ne vois pas du tout. Cela ne me dit rien du tout, désolé. »

« Cholinestérase. Du moins, c'est un peu ce que l'on dit. En clair, mon corps perd peu à peu de sa mobilité au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années. Pour l'heure, comme je prends tous ces médicaments, cela ne se voit pas mais je m'épuise très rapidement, je marche et je ne coure assez lentement, rien à voir avec celle d'une personne normale de mon âge. »

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu te paralyses peu à peu ? »

« Cela ne se voit que très peu mais si je ne prenais aucun de ces médicaments, mes yeux seraient bien affaiblis, mes paupières s'abaisseraient à moitié sans que je puisse faire quelque chose contre ça. Oh … Il n'y a pas que les bras et les jambes mais là, pour l'heure, je suis disons à la seconde étape de ma maladie. Plus tard, tout un pan de mon corps ne répondra plus, voilà tout. C'est aussi simple que ça. Peu à peu, mes muscles seront paralysés, qu'ils soient là pour la mobilité ou alors … »

« Respiratoires. Peu à peu, tu vas avoir du mal à respirer, non ? De quoi est-ce que je parle ? C'est quoi cette maladie ? Il y a surement un moyen de la soigner, non ? »

« Si c'était aussi simple que ça, il y a peut-être un moyen, je n'en suis pas sûr. Ça ne se soigne pas comme ça, un long traitement est nécessaire, très long traitement même. Du moins, là, je la stoppe depuis des années et elle ne progresse que très lentement. Mais je pense qu'au bout d'un moment, ces médicaments ne feront plus effet. De toute façon, on ne peut pas soigner une myasthénie comme ça. Sauf avec des moyens horriblement chers, loin de ma portée. »

_Ailleurs, dans Méanville, une adolescente aux cheveux blonds s'était arrêtée de marcher, le bras droit pendant lamentablement en direction du sol. Bras qu'elle avait emmené à son oreille il y avait encore quelques minutes.._

« Téo … Téo … » _chuchota-t-elle plusieurs fois à la suite avant de se mettre à serrer le poing droit. Avec lenteur, elle appuya sur le Vokit pour stopper la conversation. Elle avait décidé d'écouter ce qu'il disait avec N mais maintenant, elle en savait assez. Beaucoup trop même … Elle en savait beaucoup trop. Avec ce que Téo venait de dire …_

_Avec ce que Téo venait de dire, elle savait maintenant pourquoi il était comme ça. Elle savait aussi pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu en parler. Elle devait faire semblant … Elle devait faire semblant, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Juste faire semblant quand elle le reverrait. Elle sanglota avant de bafouiller :_

« Mais c'est trop dur ! Comment est-ce que je suis sensée rester là sans rien faire alors que Téo souffre ? Hein ? Comment ? »

_Elle se frotta les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, remarquant que plusieurs têtes se tournaient vers elle. Sans même attendre que quelqu'un lui demande si ça va, elle s'était mise à courir à toute allure en direction d'une pharmacie. Dès qu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle cria :_

« Je veux tout savoir sur la myasthénie, s'il vous plaît ! Mais je veux vraiment tout savoir ! Tout ce qu'il faut pour aider quelqu'un qui l'a ! Je veux vraiment tout savoir s'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Je veux tout savoir ! »


	47. Chapitre 47 : En contact

**Cinquième évènement : Intention**

**Chapitre 47 : En contact**

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave du tout. » _renifla bruyamment l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, se frottant les yeux. Elle ne devait pas pleurer car Téo ne voulait surtout pas cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure et qu'elle le prenne en pitié, elle en était sûre._

_Elle avait coupé la conversation car elle ne voulait pas que Téo sache qu'elle était au courant. Maintenant … Maintenant … Elle devait aller se renseigner. Oui ! Elle devait aller se renseigner sur la maladie de Téo ! Cette myasthénie, toutes ces choses. Elle voulait savoir ce que c'était exactement. Elle voulait trouver le moyen de l'aider._

_Se dirigeant vers la pharmacie la plus proche, elle pénétra à l'intérieur, cherchant un pharmacien disponible et surtout non occupé à la caisse. Quand ce fut le cas, elle s'approcha du pharmacien, lui tirant un peu sur le bras avant de dire :_

« Dites, dites, monsieur, comment est-ce que l'on soigne la myasthénie ? »

« Hum ? Hein ? Jeune demoiselle ? » _demanda l'homme en se tournant vers elle, remarquant qu'elle lui tirait le vêtement. Quel âge avait-elle pour faire un tel geste ?_

« Pardon, pardon, mais la myasthénie, ça se soigne comment ? Dites-le moi rapidement s'il vous plaît ! C'est vraiment vraiment très important. »

« Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? Est-ce que vous la possédez ? » _questionna le pharmacien, plus intrigué qu'autre chose par les paroles de Bel.  
><em>

« Non, non ! C'est un ami à moi qui l'a et je … Je voudrai juste savoir comment … »

« Sauf s'il a les moyens, la seule chose possible est de retarder la maladie et de la ralentir. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions à l'heure actuelle. J'en suis désolé … »

_D'accord … Mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé sur le coup. Elle fit une petite moue boudeuse, remerciant quand même l'homme avant de quitter la pharmacie. Elle n'était pas aidée et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle ne savait pas du tout. Elle était perdue, réellement perdue. Ah … Quel idiote ! Mais quelle idiote ! Elle ne savait pas du tout comment aider Téo avec tout ça !_

« Ah ! Quelle grosse bêta ! Quelle grosse bêta que je suis ! »

_Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains, cherchant une solution pour avoir plus d'informations. Finalement, elle la trouva mais pas sous la forme à laquelle elle s'attendait. Ah ! Bien entendu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bête des fois. Ce n'était pas compliqué ! Elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire ! Avec rapidité, elle commença à courir dans la ville._

_Elle se renseignait sur les grands panneaux indicatifs, allant jusqu'à se rendre au bâtiment qui l'intéressait. Un grand bâtiment rempli de livres ! La bibliothèque bien entendu ! Elle pénétra à l'intérieur, se dirigeant vers l'accueil en faisant un grand sourire. La bonne femme d'une quarantaine d'années murmura :_

« Oui. Bonjour ? C'est pour quoi ? »

« BONJOUR ! J'aimerai savoir où sont les livres sur la myasthénie ! Merci bien ! »

« Mademoiselle ! Vous vous calme aussitôt, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque. Et pourquoi voudriez-vous un livre sur les maladies de ce genre ? » _déclara la femme avec lenteur et calme, bien qu'elle avait haussé un peu la voix quand Bel s'était excitée._

_Celle-ci se calma aussitôt, soufflant qu'elle cherchait des informations sur les maladies de ce genre … juste pour aider quelqu'un. Elle semblait si faible et fragile que la bibliothécaire soupira avec douceur avant de lui donner l'information qu'elle désirait. Non, mieux même, elle se leva, disant à Bel de l'accompagner._

_L'adolescente se montra très discrète, accompagnant la bibliothécaire jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui donne le livre qu'elle cherchait. Cela ressemblait plus à une encyclopédie qu'autre chose. Enfin, la femme lui signala que si elle avait besoin d'autre chose, elle se retrouverait encore à l'accueil. Maintenant, elle avait du travail, beaucoup de travail même._

« Quand même, c'est vraiment lourd. » _murmura Bel avant de déposer le livre sur une table._

_Alors … Myasthénie, myasthénie. Elle cherchait le nom de la maladie. Elle ne savait pas si ça s'écrivait avec un i ou un y mais comment il y avait un m au départ, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Finalement, elle trouva la maladie avec facilité contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait. Myasthénie, c'était tout simplement horrible ! Comment est-ce que Téo pouvait vivre avec ça hein ? Il y avait plein de mots compliqués mais elle retenait les plus importants._

_En fait, elle passa beaucoup de temps, énormément de temps à lire le livre, tournant les pages les unes après les autres pour comprendre certains mots. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'est que la myasthénie se développait, c'était une maladie évolutive et que Téo était vraiment bête de ne pas lui avoir parlé de ça ! Elle savait bien qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète mais quand même, le lui dire, ça n'aurait pas été du luxe !_

_Mais non, il préférait toujours tout garder pour lui ! Jamais pour les autres hein ? Hein ? Quel idiot ! Quel idiot ! Quel idiot ! Elle lui en voulait vraiment un peu de ne pas lui avoir dit au sujet de cette maladie ! Elle se sentait terriblement bête maintenant à cause de tout ça. Elle se sentait bête et inutile. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment l'aider._

« De toute façon … Le mieux serait que j'en parle avec des personnes qui savent qu'il est malade mais il y a qui ? Surement son père et sa mère. »

Et ensuite ? Qui d'autre ? Et bien … Peut-être le professeur Araragi mais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre ? Comme elle n'était pas de la ville, elle ne pouvait pas emprunter le livre. Alors … Elle allait continuer à lire jusqu'à ce que la bibliothèque ferme ou presque.

_En même temps, elle cherchait aussi comment soigner la myasthénie. Encore une fois, des termes savants et compliqués lui obstruaient le passage vers ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était très motivée, vraiment très motivée. Finalement, ce fut la bibliothécaire qui vint lui dire qu'il était l'heure de la fermeture, Bel la remerciant pour son aide avant de quitter le bâtiment. Elle en avait assez récupéré !_

_Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Et bien … Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle avait envie de contacter le professeur Araragi mais elle ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment. Peut-être que si ? Elle aurait alors des nouvelles des dresseurs à qui elle avait donné ses pokédexs non ? Oui … Sûrement cela … _

« Je vais faire ça mais avant, il faut que je retourne à l'hôtel pour dormir ! »

_Enfin, pas dormir mais juste pour prendre une nouvelle chambre au cas où. Car bon, c'était quand même important pour elle, toutes ces choses. Elle retourna à l'hôtel dont elle était partie, demandant une nouvelle fois une chambre avant de s'y rendre. Elle avait envie de parler avec Téo. Elle avait envie de discuter avec lui mais …_

_Elle n'était pas sûr qu'il le veuille, lui. Mais peut-être qu'elle pouvait quand même ? Car bon … C'était juste au cas où. Elle commença à le contacter, se trouvant dans la chambre, assise sur le lit. Pas de contact la première fois … Pas de contact la seconde fois. Elle commençait à avoir un peu peur. Et si … Et si … Et si Téo avait été emporté par la maladie ?_

« Hum ? Quoi encore ? Bel ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit à ce sujet ? »

_AH ! La troisième fois était la bonne ! Elle était en contact avec Téo ! L'adolescent avait toujours le regard furieux comme d'habitude. Il allait donc plutôt bien. Même très en vue de ces paroles lorsqu'il reprit cette dernière :_

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? J'espère que tu m'as pas contacté pour rien ! »

« Je veux juste prendre de tes nouvelles, Téo. Je pensais que c'était une bonne chose non ? »

« Bel ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Si tu m'appelles pour rien, fais une chose bien meilleure, ne m'appelle pas du tout ! »

« Mais euh … Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien ! » _répondit l'adolescente aux yeux verts, faisant une petite moue triste alors qu'elle le voyait se masser le front._

« Je vais bien, il est déjà plutôt tard dans la fin de l'après-midi, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de tout ça, ça me fait vraiment … »

« Mais euh ! J'ai quand même le droit d'avoir de tes nouvelles aussi hein ? » _reprit Bel en posant sa main sur la hanche, Téo haussant un sourcil. Il fit un petit mouvement de la main pour dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire._

« Si c'est simplement pour ça, je préférai encore ne pas t'avoir dans mes contacts, ça serait bien plus facile pour moi. Je ne veux pas perdre mon travail à cause de toi. »

« Si tu es si fatigué à cause de ton travail, tu n'as qu'à revenir alors. Avec moi, tu pourras te reposer quand tu le veux ! Si tu te sens mal, tu peux venir hein ? »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je ne me sens pas mal ou autre. Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, ça vaudrait mieux si tu ne veux pas de problèmes. »

_Beuh ! Voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait pas qu'il fasse ça ! Il lui mentait effrontément ! Et il n'avait aucune réticence à ça ! Elle continua de bouder, Téo posant finalement la question :_

« Hey ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas de ton côté ? Tu tires une tête d'enterrement. »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes de moi, Téo hein hein ? » _demanda Bel avec un grand sourire._

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi et surtout ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi ! Compris ? Ce n'est pas du tout ça, contrairement à ce que tu veux te faire croire. Je ne suis pas intéressé par ta petite personne et je ne le serai jamais ! »

« Tu es en pleine forme, Téo ! Hihihi ! » _dit-elle avec ravissement  
><em>

_Oh … Purée. Elle était vraiment douée pour une chose, encore plus que les combats pokémon. Cette chose ? C'était bien sûr qu'elle arrivait à lui taper sur les nerfs avec une facilité exemplaire. A croire qu'elle avait pris des cours car ce n'était pas possible autrement. Cette fille … Cette fille était exaspérante à un tel point qu'il avait surtout envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Bon, peut-être pas quand même._

« Bon, Bel, c'est pas que tu me fatigues réellement mais en fait, si … A chaque fois que je te vois, que je t'entends, que je te regarde, je suis fatigué. »

« Il faut que tu dormes alors, Téo. Il faut que tu te reposes beaucoup. »

« MAIS PUREE ! C'est ce que j'aimerai faire ! Mais tu es toujours là à m'appeler pour un oui, pour un non mais surtout pour un rien ! »

« Mais héhéhé ! Je suis sûre que tu aimes bien quand je t'appelle car comme ça, tu sais que quelqu'un se soucie vraiment de toi. Et même si tu parais ronchon. »

« Bon, je coupe la conversation, j'ai pas envie de discuter d'absurdités de ce genre avec toi. »

_HEIN MAIS NON MAIS NON MAIS NON ! Elle commença à bouger le bras avec le Vokit dessus de haut en bas pour bien lui montrer de ne pas s'en aller. Elle allait discuter avec ses parents après ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ?  
><em>

« Mais purée ! Arrête ! Tu me donnes plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose ! »

« Oups … Désolée, Téo. Mais ne pars pas … J'ai envie de parler avec toi, c'est tout. » _dit Bel en rigolant avec amusement._

_S'il parlait … Est-ce qu'elle la mettait en veilleuse ? Elle lui fit la promesse qu'elle ne l'embêterait plus pendant une journée. Une promesse très difficile à tenir et qu'elle était sûre de ne pas pouvoir conclure mais qu'importe. Bon … L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs poussa un soupir, commençant à discuter de tout et de rien avec elle mais surtout de rien du tout. Autant distraire Bel, ça ferait le même effet sur lui, non ?_

_Ils parlèrent pendant une bonne heure, l'adolescent semblant plus enclin à la discussion contrairement aux apparences. Bien sûr, elle ne parlait pas de sa maladie, loin de là. C'était un secret qu'elle devait garder jusqu'au jour où il allait le lui avouer. Puis finalement, il fut l'heure d'arrêter de converser, Téo disant :_

« Je dois couper la communication. Déjà, si on apprend que je suis en train de te parler, on pourrait croire que je les trahis, que je suis un espion. »

« Si seulement, c'était le cas hein ? Ça serait beaucoup plus simple ensuite pour que tu reviennes ! Mais ce n'est pas ça … et c'est vraiment triste … »

« Très très triste, oui, bien sûr. Bon, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais en fait, si. Bon … Bel … Fais attention à toi quand même. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Téo ? » _demanda l'adolescente, encore surprise par les paroles de Téo alors que celui-ci coupait la communication._

_Elle n'avait pas mal entendu hein hein ? Téo venait de lui dire de faire attention à elle ! Ça voulait tout dire ! Il se préoccupait d'elle contrairement aux apparences ! Il s'inquiétait pour elle ! Elle en était sûre et certaine maintenant !_

« Téo est inquiet pour moi ! Téo est inquiet pour moi ! » _cria-t-elle dans sa chambre tout en se roulant sur le lit. Elle était quand même plus qu'heureuse d'apprendre ça ! Mais maintenant, elle avait autre chose à faire. La soirée n'avait pas encore commencée donc il n'était peut-être pas encore trop tard._

_Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne soit en contact avec le professeur Araragi. Celle-ci était visiblement occupée comme à son habitude, puisqu'elle portait encore sa tenue de scientifique. Surprise d'avoir une communication avec l'adolescente, elle lui demanda pourquoi avait-elle cherchée à la contacter._

« Madame Araragi, j'aimerai parler avec les parents de Téo. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi cela, Bel. C'est une drôle de demande que tu me fais là. »

« J'aimerai leur parler, c'est juste tout ça. C'est … euh … gênant mais quand même … Vous saviez que Téo était très malade, madame Araragi ? »

« … … … Oui, bien entendu. D'ailleurs, il ne donne plus de nouvelles. Il est à tes côtés ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux parler à sa mère, Bel ? »

« Je veux lui donner des nouvelles de Téo à ses parents. Puis, je veux leur parler pour leur demander quelque chose de vraiment important. »

_Vraiment important ? Des nouvelles ? Hum …Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que l'adolescente soit aussi … sérieuse et concentrée. Soit. Elle demanda à Bel de patienter, l'adolescente restant assise sur son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Araragi expliquait à une femme aux longs cheveux noirs comment utiliser le Vokit. La femme devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et semblait très fatiguée et surtout avait les yeux rouges, rouge de pleurs._


	48. Chapitre 48 : La triste vérité

**Chapitre 48 : La triste vérité**

« Bonsoir ? Vous êtes la maman de Téo ? » demanda Bel dans un grand sourire.

« Oui … Oui ? Où … Où est mon fils ? Où est-il ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant ! Mais je sais comment le contacter de toute façon ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, il va très bien et il a même fait un tour de la grande roue de Méanville. Mais maintenant, il n'est plus dans cette ville ! »

_La femme aux cheveux noirs ne semblait pas comprendre ce que disait Bel. Elle tourna son visage vers Araragi, celle-ci signalant que l'adolescente était toujours ainsi et qu'il valait mieux s'y faire tout de suite au lieu de perdre du temps. La mère de Téo reprit la parole :_

« Où est-il s'il te plait ? Tu dois sûrement avoir des détails non ? S'il te plaît … Il faut qu'il rentre à la maison tout de suite … Il est … »

« Téo a la myasthénie hein ? Hein ? Je voulais en savoir plus sur Téo, madame. »  
><em><br>En savoir plus sur Téo ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que … Cette adolescente était vraiment très bizarre. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais quand même … C'était à elle de s'inquiéter pour son fils ! Bel ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait ? La mère de Téo commença à hausser la voix, criant un peu :_

« Il faut qu'il rentre maintenant ! Il ne doit pas aller dehors avec sa maladie ! Mon fils a fugué et tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'en discuter avec toi ? Dis-moi où se trouve mon fils ! »

« Anaïs ! Ca ne sert à rien de t'emporter ! Ce n'est pas en criant sur la pauvre Bel que tu auras plus de nouvelles au sujet de ton fils ! »

« Par … Pardon … Je suis désolée … Bel, c'est ça ? C'est juste que … Comme tu l'as dit, Téo a une myasthénie et avec tous les médicaments qu'il doit prendre … »

« Ne vous en faites pas, il va tout le temps à la pharmacie dès qu'il le peut ! »

« Tu m'étonnes quand même un peu. Je pensais que mon fils … n'aurait pas d'ami … et encore moins une amie. » _murmura la femme aux cheveux noirs, plus calme maintenant. _« Surtout que je ne le vois pas évoqué sa maladie comme cela. »

« Oups ! Hahaha ! Je suis désolée, madame Anaïs mais c'est juste que Téo ne me l'a pas dit mais je l'ai su comme ça ! Enfin bon, euh … Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois pas le papa de Téo ? Est-ce que ça ne l'intéresse pas d'avoir des nouvelles de Téo ? Moi, mon papa est quand même un peu trop protecteur … et comme Téo est malade, je pensais que le sien l'était encore plus. »

« Clément est mort il y a de cela plus de douze ans maintenant. »

« Clément ? » _demanda l'adolescente, un peu étonnée, ne connaissant pas ce nom._

« Clément était mon mari. »

_Bel ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle baissa la tête, plus que confuse et gênée avant de bredouiller faiblement :_

« Je suis désolée madame Anaïs … Donc le pap … le père de Téo est mort ? »

« Il vaut mieux peut-être expliquer pourquoi. Au moins, tu sauras d'où provient la maladie de Téo. Il faut savoir que moi et Clément, nous étions deux scientifiques travaillant dans la virologie. Sais-tu ce qu'est la virologie ? »

« Euh … L'étude des virus ? » _dit Bel alors qu'elle voyait Anaïs qui hochait la tête positivement. Celle-ci reprit la parole sur un ton neutre, Araragi disant derrière elle qu'elle allait préparer du café puisque la conversation risquait d'être longue, très longue._

« C'est exact. Ainsi, notre vie de tous les jours était dangereuse, très dangereuse. Etudier des virus, cela demande une préparation exemplaire mais aussi des protections et des règles à respecter sans aucune faute. Imagine un instant que tu libères un virus mortel dans le monde ? Car tu as tout simplement oublié de refermer une … »

« Anaïs. Ne fait pas peur à Bel comme ça ! Tu vas l'effrayer ! »

_Il était vrai que l'adolescente semblait horrifiée. Connaissant sa maladresse presque légendaire, elle pouvait très bien s'imaginer faire une telle chose, ce qui était tout simplement horrible à penser. Comment faire ? Comment faire si ça devait arriver ?_

« Hum … Bon … Elle n'est pas totalement tord en soi. Je ne devrais pas te parler de cela. Je vais reprendre alors. Moi et Clément, nous étions deux chercheurs en virologie. Ainsi, malgré que nous faisions un métier dangereux, nous pouvions mener une vie normale en-dehors de notre travail. C'est ainsi que je fus enceinte de Téo. »

« Dites … Dites, si vous étiez enceinte, ce n'était pas dangereux pour Téo ? »

« C'est exact … Car je continuais quand même mon travail pendant de nombreux mois, environ six ou sept sur les neuf de la grossesse. »

« Mais c'est vraiment bête de faire ça ! C'est très dangereux pour un bébé non ? » _cria Bel, plus attristée qu'autre chose par ce que venait de dire la femme aux cheveux noirs._

« C'est exact … mais notre métier était très important, vraiment très important. Et sur le moment, nous ne pensions pas que cela posait de problème. Téo est alors né. »

_La naissance de Téo. Ça devait être bizarre. Enfin, elle avait un peu de mal à se l'imaginer mais en même temps, pourquoi elle devait s'imaginer ça ? Mais elle pensait quand même aux parents de Téo, portant des blouses blanches pendant l'accouchement._

« Brrrr ! Ca ne va pas très bien dans ma tête ! » _se dit Bel à haute voix, se donnant un petit coup de poing sur le côté du crâne en rigolant._

« Hein ? Oui ? Enfin … Bon … Je dois plutôt reprendre. Bref, Téo est né et cela a été une véritable source de bonheur pour Clément et moi. Il faut nous comprendre : avoir un enfant en étant deux scientifiques rompus, cela semble être irréalisable. Généralement, les personnes de notre catégorie n'ont pas le temps pour cela. »

« Ah oui bien entendu … Enfin, je crois voir … Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. »

« Néanmoins, quelques mois plus tard, je reprenais déjà le travail. Téo était surveillé par une nourrice tandis que moi et Clément, nous continuions de travailler. »

« Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée, madame Anaïs. Un bébé, il faut quand même s'en occuper. C'est vraiment trop choupi quand c'est petit ! »

_Elle aurait bien dit que Téo était aussi assez choupi à sa manière mais elle n'était pas sûre que cela arrive à convaincre la mère de Téo. Et surtout, il valait mieux ne rien dire à ce sujet. Car bon, ça ne se disait pas, c'était tout._

« Sûrement … J'ai été une mauvaise mère … et je le suis toujours ! » _éclata en sanglots la femme aux cheveux noirs alors que le professeur Araragi revenait avec du café, ayant récupéré des mouchoirs en même temps._

« Allons bon … Anaïs, ne pleure pas devant Bel quand même. Et tu n'as pas été une mauvaise mère. Une mauvaise mère aurait abandonné son enfant il y a de cela des années. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est enfui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fugué ? _» s'écria la femme aux cheveux noirs alors qu'Araragi reprenait :_

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans sa tête et … »

« Car Téo voulait surement pas vous inquiéter encore plus avec sa maladie. Dites, dites, je crois savoir aussi pourquoi il est parti ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre hein ? Je pense qu'il est parti car il veut gagner de l'argent pour que vous n'ayez pas à utiliser le vôtre encore plus. »

_Gagner de l'argent ? De l'argent ? Lui ? Son fils ? Mais mais mais … Anaïs s'apprêtait à pleurer une nouvelle fois mais Araragi l'arrêta, lui tendant la tasse de café. La femme aux cheveux noirs toussa un peu, buvant ensuite du café avant de dire :_

« Bon … Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah … Euh … Je ne sais pas vraiment … »

« Vous parliez de la nourrice et de Téo quand il était encore un bébé. Et surtout que vous étiez partie retravailler sans même le voir souvent. »

« C'est vrai. Je le reconnais. Mais enfin … A l'âge de trois ans, alors que Téo était maintenant capable de marcher, Clément fut atteint par un virus qui avait réussi à s'échapper. On ne savait pas comment, on ne savait pas quand … et les symptômes sont apparus sans qu'on ne le remarque auparavant. Tout ce que … l'on pouvait dire, c'est lorsque la nourrice est venue voir le laboratoire avec Téo pour qu'il nous voit travailler … »

_Oui ? Ensuite ? Bel attendait le reste mais Anaïs était en train de trembler de tout son corps, le professeur Araragi posant sa main sur son épaule avant de chuchoter :_

« Si tu ne veux pas, ne le dit pas. Ca ne sert à rien de se forcer. »

« Pour une fois que Téo s'intéresse à quelqu'un, je ne vais pas l'empêcher de savoir la vérité ! Ça ne se fait pas ! Pas du tout ! Bel, c'est cela ? Clément est mort devant son fils. Le virus qui a proliféré a causé une hémiplégie avant un accident vasculaire. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour sauver mon mari. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Elle avait ses yeux verts grands ouverts, ne comprenant pas du tout sur le moment. Elle n'avait pas mal … entendu ? Ou Téo … avait vu son père mourir devant lui ? Mais c'était affreux ! Vraiment affreux même ! Mais mais mais … Ca n'expliquait pas la maladie qu'avait Téo non plus !_

« Ensuite, par mesure de précaution, il a été demandé à ce que nous soyons auscultés tous les deux, moi et mon fils. Nous ne voulions pas que cela … se reproduise. De mon côté, je n'ai aucune maladie malgré mon travail. Mais du côté de Téo … »

« Téo avait la myasthénie. Est-ce que … Est-ce que c'est à cause de la virologie ? » _bredouilla Bel, ne voulant pas accuser la mère de Téo._

« Nous ne savons pas … Pas du tout … Mais à trois ans, tu imagines ? A trois ans, je découvre que mon fils est atteint d'une maladie rare. Comment est-ce que je suis sensée réagir ? COMMENT ? »

« Anaïs, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de crier sur Bel. »

« Je ne crie pas sur Bel ! Je ne crie pas sur elle ! Mais qu'elle s'imagine ce que ça fait de savoir quand on apprend que son fils est atteint par une maladie rare alors qu'on a travaillé continuellement sur des virus dangereux voire mortels ! »

« Anaïs, nous en avons déjà parlé, tu n'es … »

« Je suis peut-être responsable de ce qui est arrivé ! Si j'avais plutôt décidé de ne pas travailler pendant ces neuf fois de grossesse, peut-être que Téo serait en bonne santé ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait être dresseur pokémon comme les autres ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir des amis comme les autres non ? »

« Mais je suis son amie ! Téo a des amis aussi ! Et puis, ça sert à rien du tout de dire que c'est de sa faute, même si c'est vrai ou non ! Ca n'arrangera rien ! » _dit Bel en levant la voix à son tour, plus que gênée de voir les petits accès de folie de la mère de Téo._

« C'est facile de dire cela alors que tu n'as pas gâché la vie future de ton enfant. J'ai décidé de quitter mon travail après avoir appris cela. L'argent que nous avions, la belle maison, toutes ces choses, j'ai décidé de m'en séparer pour me consacrer uniquement à Téo, rien qu'à lui. Mais voilà, même avec mon ancienne paye, même avec l'argent reçu à cause de la mort de mon mari, tout partait dans les médicaments pour soigner Téo … plutôt éviter que sa maladie ne s'aggrave. Sans ces médicaments, il serait sûrement mort depuis des années. »

« Vous vous êtes occupée de lui depuis longtemps … C'est pas normal de s'en vouloir alors que vous avez tout fait pour qu'il vive encore plus longtemps. »

_Elle avait dit cela alors qu'elle ne savait pas quoi annoncer d'autre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de choses. Elle avait un peu honte d'elle. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose à dire._

« Ce qui est fait est fait … Je veux que l'on retrouve mon fils. »

« Téo a décidé de devenir dresseur pokémon Maintenant, il récupère des badges … AH ! Je sais pourquoi il veut récupérer des badges maintenant ! »

_Elle savait pourquoi il se comportait comme ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il gardait tout son argent ! Enfin, encore plus car les médicaments ne devaient pas coûter trop trop cher … enfin, pas autant que d'avoir gagné quelques badges._

« Il veut devenir dresseur pokémon comme ça il n'aura plus à s'occuper de sa maladie et vous non plus ! Ainsi, de toute façon, ça sera réglé ! Il veut se faire soigner ! »

« Téo … veut … faire ça ? Il veut devenir … dresseur pokémon pour se faire soigner ? » _répéta la femme aux cheveux noirs._

« Oui bien sûr ! Même qu'on a chacun quatre badges ! Ca veut dire qu'on a fait la moitié du travail, tous les deux ! Téo a même que des pokémons filles et des pokémons plantes ! Il y a sa Vipélierre, puis aussi sa Couverdure et enfin sa Chlorobule ! »

« Téo ? Téo … a trois pokémons ? Trois plantes ? »

_Elle avait du mal à le croire. Elle demanda à s'asseoir tandis que le professeur Araragi allait lui refaire du café. C'était incompréhensible … Pourquoi est-ce que son fils avait fait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ?_

« Par contre, Téo est vraiment très ronchon comme garçon ! Vous le saviez ? Et il parle quand même très méchamment ! Par contre, c'est pas une plainte ! Moi, je l'aime bien quand il fait ça car en fait, il est très gentil. »

« Tu es une très gentille fille … d'accepter Téo comme ami. Il n'en a jamais réellement eu, si tu veux tout savoir … mais tu dois t'en douter, non ? »

« Euh … Non … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en a jamais eu ? » _demanda l'adolescente avec interrogation, Anaïs lui faisant un petit sourire._

« Ce n'est pas bien important. Mais puisque tu connais si bien Téo, tu veux bien m'en dire un peu plus ? Pour me rassurer, j'ai besoin d'être rassurée … vraiment rassurée. »

« Bon … Visiblement, il va falloir que je prévienne de ne pas fermer le laboratoire pour quelques heures. » _soupira Araragi après les dernières paroles de la femme aux cheveux noirs._

« Oh oui ! On va parler de Téo toute la soirée ! »

_L'adolescente exulta de joie alors qu'Anaïs souriait une nouvelle fois. Cette jeune fille, Bel … Elle était quand même très spéciale, non ? Pour demander de telles choses ou tout simplement pour vouloir en savoir plus sur son fils._


	49. Chapitre 49 : Chacun ses objectifs

**Chapitre 49 : Chacun ses objectifs**

« Merci … de m'avoir tenue au courant au sujet de mon fils. Je suis plus … soulagée mais fais-le revenir le plus rapidement chez moi, si possible. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux ! Par contre, je ne veux pas qu'il se mette en colère sur moi comme d'habitude, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas pouvoir lui dire que je vous ai appelée ! Mais aussi que je sais au sujet de sa maladie, Téo n'aime pas du tout les gens quand ils sont au courant. Il n'aime pas qu'on se préoccupe de lui, je crois, hihi ! »

« C'est bien mon fils. Il a toujours été très discret. » soupira la femme aux cheveux noirs, un peu rassurée bien que non complètement par les propos de Bel.

« Je vais devoir arrêter de parler, madame ! Comme ça, je peux me concentrer pour demain et j'irai parler avec Téo, vous en faites pas ! Je vous le promets qu'il reviendra en pleine forme ! Au revoir ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, un grand sourire aux lèvres en faisant un geste de la main pour les saluer._

« Elle est spéciale … comme adolescente. » _murmura Anaïs, la mère de Téo, en se tournant vers le professeur Araragi. Celle-ci poussa un soupir avant de dire :_

« Disons qu'elle est un peu très exaltée mais comme tu as pu le remarquer, elle n'est pas très méchante. Quant à Téo, pour l'heure, je n'ai pas d'informations mais il semblerait que sa maladie n'aie pas empiré sinon Bel l'aurait annoncé. »

« Elle est vraiment tout le temps à ses côtés ? Cela m'étonne grandement de Téo … d'être aussi proche d'une personne, surtout d'une fille. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que Téo n'a pas eu une enfance comme les autres qu'il doit être si différent, Anaïs. Il a le droit d'avoir une amie et Bel est la candidate idéale à ce sujet. Plus empathique qu'elle, cela n'existe pas. »

« Si seulement … Je te fais confiance mais je me sens si peu rassurée par tout cela … »

« Tu ne devrais pas l'être, cela serait t'inquiéter pour pas grand-chose. De même, il faut que nous trouvions de quoi soigner un peu la maladie de ton fils. Ah … Pourquoi est-ce que les moyens les plus efficaces coûtent-ils aussi chers ? » _marmonna le professeur Araragi._

« Car si ce n'était pas le cas, ils ne seraient pas aussi efficaces. »

« Et la médecine pour tous à bas prix, ce n'est pas possible ? Cela me fait penser aux pokémons trop affaiblis et atteints par des maladies. Anaïs, tu devrais reprendre le travail. Même si cela fait quinze ans, peut-être que tu trouverais le moyen de soigner ton fils, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y as pas pensé ? »

« Car je devais m'occuper de Téo, uniquement de Téo et personne d'autre. Il est la seule personne pour qui … mais … mais maintenant … Peut-être ? Je ne sais plus. Je … Peut-être que si je fais cela, je pourrai trouver une solution, oui. »

« Fais-le donc, c'est la meilleure chose et cela t'occupera l'esprit … et en bien. »

_Ailleurs, l'adolescent était en train de se rouler sur son lit, gémissant de douleur, la main posée sur son cœur. Ça faisait mal … très mal ! Et même avec les médicaments, ça ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souffrait tant ? Car il avait décidé de changer de voie ? Auparavant, même si cela lui faisait mal, ce n'était pas aussi douloureux ! Et là … Là … Là … Ce n'était pas pareil, c'était pire. Bien pire ! Est-ce qu'il allait être puni ?_

« Il faut … que la douleur arrête … Il faut … que ça s'arrête ! »

_Il se redressa, allant chercher dans ses affaires ses médicaments. Est-ce qu'ils étaient là ? C'était quoi qu'il devait prendre ? C'était quoi ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne les trouvait pas ! Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'ils … Ah … Zut … Ils étaient là. Avec rapidité, il avala les médicaments ainsi qu'un peu d'eau, quelques coups sonores se faisant entendre à la porte._

« Qui … Qui est-ce ? » _demanda l'adolescent, rangeant ses médicaments._

« Carmine, l'un des Sept Sages. J'ai à discuter avec ta jeune personne. »

_Rah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore ? Pfff ! Il ouvrit la porte, remarquant le vieil homme qui s'invita dans la modeste « base » de Téo. Néanmoins, celui-ci l'entretenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait avant de dire d'une voix qui se voulait calme :_

« Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

« Le jeune N, notre chef à tous, a prévenu les Sept Sages au sujet de ta maladie. »

« Que … Que … QUOI ? » _s'écria Téo, plus que choqué par cette nouvelle. Il ne venait pas de rêver hein ? HEIN ? Il ne venait pas de rêver HEIN ? Il avait bien cru entendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Qu'est-ce que N avait fait ?_

« Mais tu n'as nulle inquiétude à avoir à ce sujet, nous ne dirons rien aux membres de la Team Plasma. Cela restera dans le domaine de la sphère privée. »

« Mais ça a intérêt ! Je ne pensais pas que N le dirait à tout le monde ! Et cela ne concerne personne, surtout ! C'est ma maladie, c'est mon problème ! »

« C'est bien ce qui nous semblait mais c'est la première fois que N s'intéresse à une personne … humaine et cela est plus que surprenant. »

« Tant mieux pour vous mais je ne veux pas que l'on s'intéresse à ma personne si possible. Je lui ai parlé de ma maladie simplement car il n'arrêtait pas de me fatiguer à m'interroger. Je n'ai pas pour but que tout le monde s'intéresse à mon sort. » _déclara Téo sur un ton un peu énervé mais surtout las par la situation._ « Et je ne veux surtout pas de pitié de la part des autres. Si je me tais, c'est pour une bonne raison. »

« Tu es plutôt quelqu'un de discret et cela, nous l'avons remarqué. Néanmoins, je suis là simplement pour t'annoncer ce que messire N nous a proposé. Il nous a demandé de s'occuper de ta maladie. Mais nous avons refusé. »

_Au moins, comme ça, c'était fait. Il était au courant que la Team Plasma ne l'aimait pas trop mais ça, il s'en fichait royalement et …_

« Ce n'est pas que nous le voulons pas réellement … mais tu n'es qu'une personne comme une autre dans la Team Plasma. Pourquoi avoir un traitement de faveur alors que d'autres ne l'auraient pas ? Cela n'est pas juste. »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé une telle chose. Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je ne le demande pas. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Cela ne nous concerne pas directement mais il s'avère que si tu prends plus d'importance au sein de la Team Plasma, que tu montres ta dévotion à la cause des pokémons, la Team Plasma pourra se charger des frais pour ta maladie. Je crois que messire N a même dépensé un peu de sa fortune personnelle pour tes médicaments, non ? »

« Vous pouvez les reprendre. La majorité est inutile. » _signala l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, tendant le sachet qui contenait les médicaments offerts par N._

« Cela est un cadeau du seigneur N. Tu devrais plutôt le garder et … »

« Si je n'en ai pas besoin, je ne vais pas m'accaparer quelque chose qui pourrait servir à d'autres, non ? Alors, il vaut mieux que vous les donniez à ceux qui en ont besoin. »

« Je ne suis pas venue uniquement pour cela à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, il vaut que tu te prépares à voyager car tu pars dans la journée pour Port Yoneuve. »

_Port Yoneuve ? Et pour quelle raison ? Il s'adressa au vieil homme, attendant des explications que celui-ci ne tarda pas à donner._

« Tout simplement car il faut s'y rendre. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer cela mais au sage Lilien. Là-bas, il t'expliquera tout ce que tu dois faire. »

« … … … Comme vous le désirez. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je vais avoir à faire mais puisque cela semblait si important, je ne vais rien dire du tout. »

« Tu fais bien … Prouve ta valeur aux pokémons et ils te le rembourseront au centuple. »

_Ah bon ? C'était quoi cette phrase toute faite et basique ? Et banale aussi ? Il haussa un sourcil, ne répondant pas au vieil homme. Si c'était tout, il pouvait partir non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait là ? Téo s'approcha de la sortir, ouvrant la porte._

« Je pense que vous m'en avez assez dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est bel et bien le cas … néanmoins, fais attention à ta santé. Une personne aussi fragile que toi mais qui arrive à emmener de l'intérêt au seigneur N se doit de préserver sa santé. »

« Je vais très bien et je n'ai pas besoin de conseils. » _marmonna Téo, émettant un léger grognement colérique. Ça ne les concernait pas ! Qu'ils ne se préoccupent pas de ça ! C'était aussi simple que ça ! Ce n'était pas LEUR PROBLEME !_

_Le vieil homme partit de la pièce, laissant Téo tout seul. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir las et fatigué alors qu'il se massait le front. Qu'est-ce que N avait raconté ? Purée ! Il ne pouvait pas se taire hein ? Ça ne le concernait pas !_

« Je ferai mieux de me préparer pour le voyage … »

_Oui, il allait sûrement encore emprunter une voiture, du moins, être là-bas. Ou alors, c'était par bateau puisqu'il avait parlé de Port Yoneuve ? Et après ? Ah … Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait faire là-bas. N'importe quoi … Il regarda son Vokit, appuyant sur les boutons avant de voir le nom de Bel sur l'écran._

« Puisque tout le monde veut être au courant, je n'ai plus qu'à faire pareil avec elle, tant qu'on y est non ? Comme ça, plus besoin de se poser de questions non ? »

_Oui, c'était aussi simple que ça … mais en même temps, il n'y croyait pas le moins du monde. C'était bien la dernière personne avec qui il voulait avoir une relation normale où elle saurait la vérité à son sujet. HORS DE QUESTION !_

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je me préoccupe d'elle encore ? »

_Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une importance à ses yeux, une importance quelconque. Il poussa un profond soupir désabusé avant de marmonner d'une voix lente :_

« Ca ne la concerne pas et ça ne la concernera jamais … Et je ne compte pas la revoir. »

_Il essayait de se convaincre de ses paroles mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était aussi stupide que ça, il était perdu. S'il commençait à se parler à lui-même, c'est bel et bien qu'il avait un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce problème concernait Bel._

« Cette fille me perturbe plus que tout, contrairement au reste. A cause d'elle, je me suis loupé dès le début dans ce que je voulais faire. »

_C'était exact, c'était de la faute de l'adolescente s'il était maintenant dans la Team Plasma. Si elle ne lui avait pas causé autant de problèmes dès le départ, il n'aurait jamais fait cela. Il n'aurait jamais é… HUM ! STOP ! Ne plus penser à elle !_

_Il ne l'appréciait pas ! Qu'il se le rentre dans le crâne ! Il ne l'appréciait pas du tout ! Cette pauvre fille était une source de problèmes trop grande pour une simple personne comme lui ! L'avoir à ses côtés, c'était juste des ennuis à la suite !_

« Des ennuis à la pelle ! C'est tout ce que je récolte avec elle ! Je n'arrête pas d'être perturbé et embrouillé à cause d'elle ! Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle arrête définitivement de m'embêter ! Ensuite, je pourrai mener une vie plus tranquille ! »

_C'est ça qu'il devait se rentrer dans le crâne … mais non … Non et non. Il savait qu'il reverrait Bel. Pourquoi cela ? Car Bel devait aussi se rendre au Port Yoneuve. Mais cette fois, si elle tentait de communiquer avec lui, il ferait tout pour camoufler le décor autour de lui pour qu'elle ne voie pas où il se trouvait. Il ne voulait pas la voir, loin de là ! Il ne voulait pas la voir du tout même ! C'était tout le contraire !_

« YOUPI ! Il est capturé ! »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds avait décidé de se rendre à la ville du cinquième badge mais surtout de capturer un nouveau pokémon. Un pokémon qui se trouvait maintenant dans la sphère rouge et blanche à ses pieds. Elle se pencha pour ramasser la sphère, folle de joie avant de reprendre sur un ton plus qu'enjoué :_

« Maintenant, ça me fait un quatrième pokémon ! Super ! »

_Maintenant, elle en avait plus que Téo ! C'était une super bonne nouvelle ! Mais bon … Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il la contacte. Elle avait bien envie de lui dire qu'elle venait de capturer un nouveau pokémon mais il avait été clair : ne plus l'appeler « inutilement »._

« Mais j'en ai envie ! » _s'écria Bel en tapant du poing dans le vide. En même temps, elle avait fait une promesse à la mère de Téo et cette promesse, elle allait la respecter ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas aussi simple et en même temps, elle était si heureuse !_

_Bon, mais avant, elle devait obtenir son cinquième badge ! Ainsi, elle ne serait plus très loin de réussir à devenir maîtresse pokémon ! Si elle devenait maîtresse pokémon, elle prouverait alors à sa sœur et à son père ce qu'elle était devenue !_

« Mais avant … Je dois faire les présentations ! »

_Elle appela ses trois pokémons, le Mateloutre étant déjà présent, un peu blessé après cette capture. Il était temps de montrer le nouveau compagnon ! Sans hésitation, elle lança la quatrième pokéball qui s'ouvrit sur une sorte de crocodile à moitié humnaoïde et semblant porter des lunettes noires bien que tout cela était ancré sur sa peau._

« Coucou ! Je vous présente votre copain ! Enfin, votre copine ! Stéréla ! »

« Escro. Escroco. » _déclara la nouvelle venue devant les trois autres personnes, claquant sa mâchoire pour saluer tout le monde.  
><em>

« Bon ! Comme d'habitude, je veux que vous soyez tous gentils avec elle hein ? »

« Mateloutre, mate, mateloutre. »

_Chaque pokémon semblait accepter tout de suite la nouvelle arrivante. Bon ben, c'était parfait alors ! Elle avait de nouveaux compagnons ! Enfin, une nouvelle amie ! Maintenant, comme elle avait quatre pokémons, elle n'avait plus vraiment à craindre pour le cinquième badge. Elle avait en plus beaucoup de choix. Par contre …_

« Si je revois Téo, faudrait que je lui dise de faire attention avec ses pokémons. Quand même, il n'a que des pokémons plante, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Il suffit d'avoir un pokémon de feu ou de vol et il ne peut plus rien faire ! En plus, je crois que c'est la sixième championne qui en a ! Il va falloir qu'il fasse attention ! »

_Mais pour ça, il fallait le contacter ! Et pour l'heure, ce n'était pas encore le moment ! Elle devait d'abord se rendre au port Yoneuve pour avoir son cinquième badge._


	50. Chapitre 50 : Refus de se lier

**Chapitre 50 : Refus de se lier**

« HEIN ? Mais comment vous avez fait ? »

« Nous ne nous sommes pas perdus sur le chemin, Bel. Contrairement à toi, bien entendu. » _déclara l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns alors que Bel se trouvait en face de ses trois camarades. Elle ? Eh bien, elle était plus que surprise par ce qu'elle voyait._

« Mais, mais mais … Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi tôt ! Enfin, non … Je ne pensais pas … Mais bref, j'ai capturé un nouveau pokémon sinon ! Enfin, c'est une fille Escroco ! »

« C'est plutôt pas mal. Ça t'en fait quatre non ? Il va falloir que nous accélérions le rythme de notre côté aussi car bon, sinon, on risque de ne jamais te rattraper. »

« Mais vous avez déjà eu votre cinquième badge non ? Moi, je viens à peine d'arriver ! Donc bon, vous, vous avez de l'avance alors que moi, j'en ai pas. »

« Ahem … Au sujet du cinquième badge, il y a quand même un petit problème. » _murmura Touya, visiblement un peu gêné. _« Disons qu'on ne peut pas encore le récupérer. L'arène est fermée. C'est un peu embêtant mais on ne peut rien faire pendant ce temps. »

« Ben pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'arène est fermée ? » _demanda Bel._

« Il semblerait que la Team Plasma soit dans les parages et pose de nombreux problèmes. Ils ne comprennent donc pas qu'ils sont plus une plaie que des sauveurs ? » _marmonna Touko, visiblement irritée de ne pas pouvoir récupérer son badge le plus tôt possible._

« Je ne sais pas mais si il y a la Team Plasma, il y a donc peut-être … »

_Peut-être ? Bel ne continua pas sa phrase alors que Touko poussait un autre grognement. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout que l'adolescente se concentre uniquement sur Téo et personne d'autre. Ce n'était pas bon du tout ! Même si bien entendu, Téo avait montré de bons côtés, ce n'était pas une raison pour continuer à penser qu'à lui la majorité du temps._

« Il paraîtrait qu'ils sont dans le hangar. Je me dis que je vais peut-être aller leur dire deux mots à ce sujet. Je vais leur apprendre à m'em … »

« Je t'accompagne Touko. » _déclara Touya, Cheren ne faisant qu'hausser les épaules._

« Je vais faire de même. Bel ? Tu devrais peut-être te rendre au Centre Pokémon si tu n'as pas encore été soigné tes pokémons. »

« Merci Cheren, je vais le faire tout de suite ! Tu vois, toi aussi, tu es gentil quand tu le veux ! » _s'écria Bel avec joie, Cheren soupirant._

« C'est tout simplement de la logique. Je sais bien que cela peut te paraître bizarre. »

« Mais non, ça ne me paraît pas bizarre ! Ne dis pas de bêtises, Cheren ! Bon, je vais aller soigner mes pokémons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard alors ! » _termina d'annoncer Bel avant de quitter le trio pour se diriger vers le Centre Pokémon._

_Pourtant, alors qu'elle marchait, elle s'immobilisa aussitôt, remarquant Téo. Téo … Il était là ! Elle s'apprêtait déjà à le rejoindre mais s'arrêta en voyant des membres de la Team Plasma qui l'accompagnait … mais aussi cet homme avec ce cache-œil rouge !_

_Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement, se cachant aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer par l'adolescent … du moins, pas pendant qu'il était avec d'autres personnes ! Mais après, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre ? Elle ne voyait pas du tout … quoi faire. Peut-être le suivre ? OUI OUI ! C'était une très bonne idée !_

« Puis ensuite, quand il est seul, je lui montrerai mon nouveau pokémon. »

_Elle avait déjà imaginé plusieurs plans pour tout cela, folle de joie et heureuse à cette idée. Elle allait pouvoir encore lui parler. Puis bon, maintenant qu'elle avait fait la promesse à Téo ou plutôt à sa mère … Il valait mieux rester muette et discrète … pour l'instant ! Car après, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui parler et à l'attraper ! _

« Je vais aussi le convaincre de revenir avec moi ! »

_Mais d'abord … HEY ! Où est-ce qu'il était passé ? Elle ne le voyait plus ! Elle ne le voyait plus du tout ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? AH ! A force de parler toute seule et de penser à ce qu'elle devait faire, elle avait perdu de vue l'adolescent !_

« Téo ! Attends-moi ! Je suis là ! » _cria-t-elle bien qu'heureusement pour elle, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds était beaucoup trop loin de lui et surtout non visible. Mais bon … Ca n'empêchait pas Bel de continuer à le chercher._

_L'adolescent était auprès de Ghetis, l'homme au cache-œil rouge et l'un des sept Sages lui ayant conseillé de l'accompagner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait un peu oppressé par cet homme, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les autres Sages ou N._

« J'ai à discuter avec Téo. Veuillez nous laisser tranquilles et convaincre les citoyens de libérer leurs pokémons. » _déclara soudainement Ghétis, surprenant autant l'adolescent que les autres personnes de la Team Plasma._

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, messire Ghétis ? »

_Il avait posé la question dès que les sbires n'étaient plus là. Il ne voulait pas plus de problèmes qu'auparavant. C'était aussi simple que ça. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que Ghétis voulait de lui ? L'homme se tourna vers Téo, prenant la parole :_

« Marchons donc un peu … Il vaut mieux cela que de rester immobiles. »

« Par contre, si cela concerne … ce que j'ai … Je préfère éviter d'en parler. »

« Ce n'est pas à ce sujet bien qu'en partie, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'adresse la parole et que je dois te mettre en garde. »

« Me mettre en garde pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » _déclara l'adolescent, un peu choqué et étonné par les paroles de Ghétis._

« Cela concerne ce que notre seigneur N t'a dit et aussi ses dernières actions, tout cela a un rapport avec toi. Bien entendu, c'est ce que je voulais te dire … »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec … N ? »

_Ghétis eut un petit tic nerveux en entendant Téo en train de parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait de mal à ce sujet ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait avec cet homme, il y avait un problème ou quelque chose du genre ? Il ne savait pas du tout._

« Ce qu'il y a avec le seigneur N ? La réponse est simple : il vaut mieux pour nous que tu ne sois pas considéré comme un membre de la Team Plasma aux yeux de tous. De même, il vaut mieux que tu ne retournes pas au QG. »

« Je ne comprends pas du tout … Pourriez-vous m'expliquer bien mieux pourquoi ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

« La raison est simple : tu perturbes le travail de notre seigneur. D'ordinaire, il se concentre uniquement sur les pokémons mais depuis que tu es arrivé, sa concentration n'est plus axée uniquement sur les pokémons. »

« Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Bien entendu, ça me dérange autant que d'être au centre de l'attention de N mais le forcer uniquement à se concentrer uniquement sur les pokémons. »

« C'est pourtant ce qu'il doit faire. C'est lui qui ouvrira une nouvelle ère. »

_Mais après ? Et après ça ? Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Enfin, ce Ghétis lui semblait un peu antipathique mais après … Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Ce n'était pas à lui de comparer Ghétis aux autres Sages._

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Car vous avez sûrement une idée en tête, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, je me trompe … » _murmura Téo, un peu énervé mais évitant de le montrer._

« Comme je te l'ai annoncé, tu n'es pas considéré comme un membre de la Team Plasma. Aux yeux des autres, tu n'es qu'un adolescent normal, est-ce que tu le comprends ? »

« Je vois … Enfin, je tente de comprendre sans être certain que c'est le cas. Donc je vais devoir redormir dehors comme auparavant. »

« Tu n'es pas forcé de dormir dehors, tu es libre de mener ton existence bien que tu es toujours rattaché à la Team Plasma, cela est différent. » _déclara l'homme aux cheveux verts._

« Je vois, je vois … J'ai que des contraintes mais aucun bénéfice. En clair, je suis dans la Team Plasma juste pour faire joli. » _ironisa l'adolescent, Ghétis serrant les dents légèrement._

« Que comptais-tu faire en rejoignant la Team Plasma ? Acquérir de l'argent ? De la notoriété ? Ce n'est pas pour cela que la Team Plasma existe, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Rien de tout cela … Mais à vous écouter, on dirait bien que je ne suis pas dans la Team Plasma tout en l'étant réellement. Je ne vois aucun bénéfice à acquérir cette condition dont vous parlez. Je n'ai plus de logement, je n'ai plus d'endroit où me rendre, je ne peux parler avec aucun membre de l'organisation mais j'en fais quand même partie. En clair, vous m'évincez mais en même temps, vous préférez me garder car sinon, le seigneur N risque de très mal prendre ce geste, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Tu es plus intelligent qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Néanmoins, si tu as un manque d'argent, la Team Plasma couvrira tes frais de nourriture et d'hébergement. Fais-toi passer pour un adolescent normal comme les autres. »

« Ah … J'ai l'impression qu'on se moque de moi quand je vous écoute. » _déclara Téo en ricanant ironiquement. Pourtant, ce n'était pas envers Ghétis qu'il faisait cela mais juste envers les paroles qu'il avait prononcées. Un adolescent … normal et comme les autres._

« Le terme était très mal utilisé, il faut le reconnaître mais qu'importe, tu vois où je voulais en venir. Tant que le seigneur N n'a pas terminé et accomplit ses objectifs, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne le perturbes plus par ta présence. »

_AH ! Sa présence, c'était toujours cette explication vaseuse, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de cette présence. D'accord, il avait parfaitement compris le message. Il n'allait plus vraiment se montrer devant N pour ne pas perturber l'adolescent aux cheveux verts._

« C'est bon, le message est bien passé. Il vaut mieux alors ne plus me montrer avec vous, non ? Si c'est le cas, autant que je parte le plus rapidement possible. »

« C'est exact. Néanmoins, pas avant que je ne t'en donne l'autorisation. Pour l'heure, nous devons retrouver les autres membres de la Team Plasma. »

_Comme il le désirait. Pour l'heure, il devait donc encore se faire passer pour un membre de la Team Plasma. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. C'était aussi simple que ça. En quelques instants, il avait réussi à se rendre antipathique à ses yeux. Et attention, il fallait bien comprendre que lui-même se considérait antipathique aux yeux de tout le monde mais même s'il n'aimait pas la présence de Bel ou de ses amis, c'était tout le contraire._

_Disons que … Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait encore ? Qu'il aimait bien avoir Bel à ses côtés ? Pas vraiment. C'était juste que … Il ne la détestait pas, voilà tout. Il ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça mais il savait reconnaître qu'elle était une brave fille, une très brave fille même._

« Pff … Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense encore, moi ? »

_Il avait murmuré cela sans que Ghétis ne l'entende. Il devait faire attention d'ailleurs. Peut-être que Bel était dans les parages. Si c'était le cas, il devait se méfier à ne pas la voir. Il ne devait absolument pas la voir car sinon les problèmes allaient venir à toute allure. Il ne voulait pas la voir, il ne voulait absolument pas la voir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son Vokit. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il le jette._

« C'est trop tard maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant hein ? Il ne le savait pas le moins du monde ! Il était perdu, complètement perdu alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Il devait plutôt chercher à se calmer mais avec ce que Ghétis lui avait ordonné, c'était impossible !_

_Elle avait réussi à retrouver Téo mais cette fois-ci, il était seulement avec cet homme qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à apprécier. En fait, elle le pensait clairement : elle ne l'aimait pas. Pourquoi ? Car c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait failli perdre son Mateloutre. Enfin, quant il était encore qu'un simple Moustillon._

« Je ne veux plus qu'il me prenne Téo. Je veux qu'il revienne avec moi. »

_Elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter cela dans le crâne alors qu'elle continuait de suivre Téo et Ghétis. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire car elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire. Cela avait l'air important mais en même temps … Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. AHHHH !_

_Ca l'énervait un tout petit peu mais bon … Elle n'était pas du genre à s'emporter pour un oui ou pour un non ! Alors voilà, elle ne faisait que les suivre en espérant que Téo serait bientôt seul. La raison était simple : elle avait envie de lui parler._

« Et comme ça, on peut être seuls … mais il faut qu'il nous laisse aussi ! »

_Elle voulait bien que cet homme parte ! Elle le voulait beaucoup même ! Mais bizarrement, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Téo était dans la Team Plasma. Elle devait juste attendre un petit moment. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils prenaient autant de temps hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille un peu ?_

_Elle ne parlait pas uniquement de cet homme aux cheveux verts ! Elle parlait de toute la Team Plasma ! Elle voulait qu'ils le laissent tranquille ! Qu'il puisse revenir avec elle ! Mais ça, les autres ne voulaient pas le laisser un instant tranquille. Oui, elle était fixée sur cette idée que Téo n'arrêtait pas de prononcer à longueur de journée quand il était avec elle._

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ? Enfin … Nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé les autres membres de la Team Plasma. »

« Ils sont occupés à convaincre les citoyens de libérer leurs pokémons. C'est une lourde tâche qu'ils doivent accomplir. »

« Et au sujet du hangar ? Pourquoi est-ce que le sage Lilien doit se rendre là-bas ? Je ne suis même pas au courant à ce sujet. »

« Cela ne te concerne pas, seulement les membres du sage Lilien. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être au courant pour une telle chose. »

_Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait venir ? Tout simplement pour le mettre en garde au sujet de N ? C'était quand même une raison bien pathétique et risible. Il commençait déjà à en avoir un peu marre de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui mais vraiment marre et pas qu'un peu. Pourtant, il plongea dans son mutisme._

_Il regarda à gauche et à droite, ouvrant sa sacoche avant d'en sortir une petite bouteille d'eau accompagnée de quelques médicaments. S'il voulait être l'ami d'un type, on n'avait pas à l'en empêcher. Il lui semblait que N était quand même en âge d'avoir ses propres envies non ? Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être « bloqué » par quelqu'un d'autre._


	51. Chapitre 51 : Se quitter, se retrouver

**Chapitre 51 : Se quitter, se retrouver**

« Sage Ghétis, ne serait-il pas mieux que nous allions au Hangar comme le sage Lilien ? Non ? Je pensais que cela serait une meilleure idée. »

« Nous n'avons pas à nous y rendre. Il faut que quelqu'un surveille les alentours car nous ne savons pas si la justice de ce monde veut nous arrêter ou non. Des fois, les personnes qui disent la vérité sont souvent « gênantes » et problématiques à leurs yeux. »

« Je vois … Je vois … Après, tant que l'on ne commet pas de crimes, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour nous arrêter. »

« Tu ne connais pas toutes les ficelles et méthodes des humains dès qu'il s'agit de salir, ternir et faire souffrir autrui. » _déclara Ghétis calmement._

_Ah bon ? Tant mieux pour lui. Ce n'était pas son but d'être telle ou telle chose avec « autrui ». Surtout pas après ce que cet « autrui » avait dit hein ? Il préférait ignorer les paroles du sage, regardant autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas Bel, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait été de toute façon assez stupide pour se montrer en public ?_

_La connaissant … Il répondait oui ! Elle aurait été capable de se montrer à ses yeux alors qu'il était avec la Team Plasma. Et là ? Comment est-ce qu'il aurait réagi ? Car bon, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça de « convaincre » Ghétis de sa bonne foi. Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Il emm … l'homme sur le moment pour être vulgaire. Avec ce qu'il lui avait dit, il était hors de question de se préoccuper de lui, loin de là même._

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ghétis avait repris la parole, remarquant que plusieurs sbires arrivaient vers lui, effrayés et un peu apeurés. Téo haussa un sourcil, semblant un peu surpris par cela. L'un des sbires prit aussitôt la parole lorsqu'ils furent à la hauteur du sage :

« Sage Ghétis, sage Ghétis ! Le sage Lilien a été capturé ! »

« Et vous n'avez rien fait pour le défendre ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez donc fait pendant ce temps ? Où se trouve-t-il ? Dans le hangar ? »

« Par une bande d'adolescents ! Ils étaient trois mais ça a suffi à nous battre ! Nous n'avons des pokémons que pour les effrayer, sage Ghétis ! »

« Bande d'incapables. Téo, tu restes ici … Tu sais dorénavant pourquoi. Il faut que j'aille m'occuper de cette histoire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » _déclara le sage avant de s'éloigner sans plus de dialogues avec l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

« Comme vous le désirez … Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement le choix dans le fond. »

_Ghétis ne releva pas les derniers propos de Téo, demandant aux sbires de le suivre et de chercher leurs compagnons. Ils avaient un petit compte à régler avec ces personnes qui pensaient capturer l'un des sept sages. D'ailleurs, cela risquait d'être assez mouvementé. Téo les regarda partir, haussant les épaules sans rien dire d'autre._

_Téo était seul ! Téo était seul ! Elle ne voyait plus aucun sbire autour de lui ! Elle ne voyait plus personne ! Elle avait juste à s'avancer et à se présenter. Elle pouvait lui faire le coup du « Coucou, devine c'est qui ? » mais elle n'était pas sûr qu'il apprécierait.  
><em>

_Et en même temps, elle était un peu gênée, elle devait l'avouer. Mais bon, c'était ainsi et pas autrement. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car Téo était malade et qu'elle savait maintenant tellement de choses à son sujet. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir._

« Ah ! Peut-être que je devrais être comme d'habitude … mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécierait … Puis, il est toujours en colère et … AH ! Il est encore parti ! »

_Il était encore hors de sa vue ! Il avait encore bougé contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait ! Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger ou quoi ? D'habitude, avec elle, il marchait le moins … AH ! Non ! Elle venait d'y penser ! Si depuis le début, Téo avançait lentement, c'était à cause de sa maladie, non pas pour elle. Alors toutes les fois où elle croyait que l'adolescent avait fait juste semblant de lui dire de partir, c'était peut-être vrai ?_

« Non ! Téo n'est pas comme ça ! Mais je sais où je peux le trouver ! »

_Car il n'avait pas cinquante endroits où se rendre ! Avec rapidité, elle se dirigea vers la pharmacie de Port Yoneuve, n'ayant pas de mal à le retrouver. Puis avec discrétion, elle pénétra dans la pharmacie, se cachant derrière les rayons. Comme elle n'était pas forcément très grande, elle n'eut aucun mal à ne pas se faire repérer par Téo qui était à la caisse._

« Hum ? Jeune homme, vous êtes sûr de cela ? C'est un antidouleur assez puissant. Il me faut une ordonnance pour que je puisse vous en vendre. »

« La voilà … Elle est un peu vieille mais ce n'est pas comme si … ça s'était guéri depuis le temps. » _marmonna Téo, ouvrant son sac banane avant d'en extirper une feuille de papier._

« Hein ? Que … Ah … Je suis désolé à ce sujet, je ne savais pas. »

« Il vaut mieux ne pas s'excuser, je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait me soigner hein ? »

_Il avait dit cela avec une telle nonchalance alors que l'adolescent restait parfaitement immobile, attendant ses médicaments. Néanmoins, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Tout simplement que le pharmacien paraissait embarrassé, Téo sortant déjà de l'argent pour les payer. Ainsi, il n'aurait aucun problème à ce sujet._

« Téo est malade, très malade … » _murmura l'adolescente discrètement, semblant être plus que peinée par ses propres propos._

« Tenez, voilà vos médicaments J'espère que cela vous conviendra. Vous savez aussi que vous devriez éviter de trop en prendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement, pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là. » _marmonna l'adolescent, récupérant les médicaments avant de remercier le pharmacien puis de quitter la boutique. Elle ? Elle évitait de se montrer pour le moment, du moins, de sortir._

_Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas que Téo la remarque, voilà tout ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie ! Enfin, pas tant qu'elle l'aura décidé, c'est aussi simple que ça. Ah … Téo, Téo, Téo, elle n'arrivait pas à se retirer l'adolescent de la tête. Il était beaucoup trop important pour elle contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. C'était un ami, un grand ami et …_

« Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

« HIIIIII ! » _s'écria l'adolescente en sursautant à l'écoute de la voix qui lui adressait la parole mais aussi de la main qui se posa sur son épaule._

_La moitié d'un rayon s'écroula sur elle alors qu'elle se retrouvait au sol, surprise et étonnée par tout ce qu'elle venait de recevoir sur le crâne et le corps. Le pharmacien l'aida à se relever alors qu'elle paraissait encore un peu embrouillée par tout ce qui venait de se passer._

« Vous n'avez pas trop de dégâts, mademoiselle ? »

« Non … Non … Ce n'est pas bien … important. Euh … Je crois que je ferai mieux de partir pour ne pas déranger plus longtemps ! »

« Mais vous êtes venue ici pour une bonne raison, non ? Dites-le, nous pouvons sûrement vous aider. Si cela est un problème personnel et … féminin, je peux appeler ma collègue. » _déclara le pharmacien alors qu'elle hochait la tête négativement._

« Non, non ! C'est vraiment pas grand-chose ! J'étais avec le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui est parti y a quelques minutes. Je dois le rattraper ! »

_Elle s'était redressée, s'excusant encore une fois avant de partir comme une flèche vers la sortie du magasin. Elle paraissait plus qu'excitée maintenant. Au diable le reste ! Elle allait trouver Téo et ils allaient parler tous les deux ! Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à lui faire dire ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait dit avec cet homme de la Team Plasma ? Cela avait l'air quand même sacrément important non ?_

« Où est-ce qu'il est passé maintenant hein hein ? »

_Elle regarda à gauche puis à droite. Comme cela faisait quelques minutes, elle l'avait perdu de vue. Néanmoins, elle entendit de nombreux murmures autour d'elle, des personnes disant :_

« Vous avez entendu ? La Team Plasma est dans les parages. Il paraitrait qu'il y a du grabuge dans les environs. Ça se passe près de la sortie de la ville. »

« Qu'est-ce que l'on attends pour s'y rendre ? »

« Hein quoi ? Du grabuge ? Team Plasma ? TEO ! TEO ! » _cria l'adolescente avant de se mettre à courir. Il allait faire encore une bêtise ! Elle en était sûre et certaine !_

_Elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la sortie de la ville tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Où est-ce que Téo se trouvait ? Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Elle ne le remarquait pas ! Il n'était pas là ! Il n'était pas là ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire alors ? Elle devait peut-être regarder ce qui était en train de se passer ? Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée !_

« Il vous est vraiment déconseillé de chercher à vouloir provoquer la Team Plasma. Le sage Lilien ne me semble pas avoir fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas de mal ? C'est une blague de la part de cette fameuse Team Plasma qui fait tant parler d'elle depuis quelques temps ? Il a causé du grabuge, je l'embarque avec moi et aussi les quelques gaillards qui l'accompagnent. »

_AH ! Elle revoyait cet homme aux cheveux verts ! Mais il y avait aussi un autre vieil homme puis aussi un autre homme, des membres de la Team Plasma … et Touko et les autres ? HEIN ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ghétis tourna son visage vers ses bires, reprenant calmement la parole en fixant l'homme imposant et aux cheveux bruns :_

« Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. Les personne que vous voyez autour de moi ne sont qu'une infime partie de celles qui nous accompagnent réellement. Nous ne voulons pas causer de tort, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai que vous libériez mes compagnons. Il serait bête d'utiliser la force alors que nous sommes entre personnes posées. »

« Tsss, qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore, toi, hein ? »

_Pourtant, le champion d'arène comprenait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Il fit un geste, demandant aux ouvriers de laisser partir le sage Lilien ainsi que les sbires qui l'accompagnaient. Il reprit sur un ton irrité :_

« Disparaissez maintenant d'ici et que je vous revois plus dans le Port Yoneuve, c'est compris ? Sinon, la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi clément. »

« Est-ce ainsi que vous traitez tous vos visiteurs ? Je comprends pourquoi cet endroit est aussi décrépit et abandonné. Néanmoins, nous nous en allons. »

_Ah bon ? Mais elle ne remarquait pas Téo ! Où est-ce que Téo était ? Car bon, elle ne le voyait pas ! Où est-ce qu'il était ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas parti avec eux ? Ou alors, elle se faisait des illusions ? Ce n'était pas bien de rêver !_

_Néanmoins, maintenant, elle remarquait que tous les membres de la Team Plasma quittaient la ville. Ghétis tourna son visage vers la gauche, Bel faisant de même de son côté. AH ! IL Y AVAIT TEO ! TEO ! TEO ETAIT LA-BAS !_

_Lui ? Il regardait Ghétis qui fit simplement un hochement de tête avant de partir avec le reste de la Team Plasma. Finalement, après quelques secondes, les badauds repartirent chacun de leurs côtés tandis que Touko, Touya et Cheren discutaient avec le champion de l'arène. Ils partirent tous les quatre ensemble, ne remarquant pas Bel._

« C'est l'heure où je dois arriver et me présenter devant lui. »

_Elle disait cela pour se donner un peu de courage avant de prendre une profonde respiration. Avec lenteur, elle avança en direction de Téo. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, marchant à l'opposé comme pour se rendre ailleurs. Il ne suivait pas la Team Plasma. Il ne suivait pas … donc ça voulait dire qu'il n'en faisait pas partie ? C'était donc une très bonne nouvelle ! Elle était encore plus folle de joie ! Elle allait faire ce qu'elle désirait._

« Téo Téo ! Devine donc qui c'est ! »

_Elle s'était jetée tout simplement sur son dos mais en faisant quand même attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Téo avait poussé un petit cri de surprise avant que ne sorte un grognement de sa bouche. Avec lenteur, il marmonna :_

« Bel … Je m'en doutais encore une fois. Il fallait bien que tu passes par ici pour ton cinquième badge. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? »

« Devine donc ! Devine ce que je veux ! C'est tout simplement toi ! » _dis-t-elle avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou, se faisant porter à moitié sur le dos de l'adolescent._

« J'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes de dire des phrases aussi connes. Lâche-moi, j'ai du … »

_Du travail à faire ? Ah … Quelle bonne blague. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Espionner Touko et les autres ? C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il devait être nullement considéré comme un membre de la Team Plasma ?_

_Pour aller espionner Touko et les autres puisqu'ils avaient réussi à mettre en déroute le sage Lilien et les sbires de la Team Plasma ? Il y avait de fortes chances que ça soit le cas. Enfin pour l'heure, le gros problème était là._

« Bel ! Tu veux bien me lâcher un peu non ? J'aimerai pouvoir respirer ! »

« NON NON ! Je ne te lâche pas ! Sauf si tu me promets de rester avec toi tout le temps dorénavant, est-ce que tu as compris ? »

« IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! » _s'écria aussitôt l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, remettant correctement sa casquette sur son crâne._

« Ca fait rien qu'il en est hors de question, tu n'auras pas le choix, c'est tout ! » _reprit-elle en lui prenant le bras, le tirant vers elle._ « Maintenant, on va visiter Port Yoneuve ! »

« BORDEL ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter hein ? »

« Oh … Si tu veux tout savoir, je crois que ça a débuté lorsque tu as reçu ton premier pokémon puis lorsque tu m'as emmené mes pokéballs et mon pokédex ! »

« Ah bon ? Si tu pouvais perdre la mémoire et me laisser tranquille, ça serait bien sympathique. Et quand je dis me laisser tranquille, c'est vraiment me laisser tranquille. Ne plus te présenter devant moi et … Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu souris bêtement ? »

« Car tu es avec moi, c'est le plus important ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est important ? Oh j'en ai marre … »

_Il avait dit cela plus avec lassitude qu'avec colère, Bel venant lui prendre le bras à nouveau avant de se mettre à marcher à ses côtés. Elle n'allait jamais le laisser tranquille, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait devoir s'y faire, à force … car il y avait peu de chances qu'elle le lâche._


	52. Chapitre 52 : Drôle de pêche

**Chapitre 52 : Drôle de pêche**

« On va manger un morceau car j'ai faim ! Pas toi, Téo ? » _demanda l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, Téo haussant les épaules avant de dire :_

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais je te préviens que je ne mange que très peu. Je n'ai pas très faim contrairement à toi. Je veux bien t'accompagner, c'est différent. »

_Comme il voulait ! Elle prit son bras entre ses mains comme auparavant, l'adolescent se laissant faire sans un mot. Il avait un peu changé hein ? Elle le remarquait … mais elle évitait d'en parler. Il fallait qu'elle se calme un peu avec Téo, c'était aussi simple que ça. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment l'embêter car il était malade._

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? D'habitude, tu as toujours la bouche grande ouverte. » _déclara l'adolescent alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à une table, face à face dans un fastfood. Ce n'était pas si cher que cela et comme souvent, Bel payait le tout. Il était ridicule, vraiment ridicule de se laisser nourrir par une fille. Il était pathétique._

« Ben, si j'ai rien à dire, alors pourquoi est-ce que je parlerai ? »

« Car c'est dans tes habitudes. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ton père a encore fait des siennes ? » _demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs alors que Bel faisait un hochement négatif de la tête._

« De toute façon, Téo, il faut que l'on mange alors on mange mais on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, d'accord ? Car ce n'est pas très poli et c'est vulgaire. »

_Non mais il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre cela de la part de Bel ! Surtout que bon … Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait posé la question ? Ca ne la concernait pas ! Et il ne s'intéressait pas à elle ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait posé la question ? Mais quel idiot !_

« Ouais, ouais, merci bien, je sais parfaitement me conduire en public, ce qui n'est pas vraiment ton cas, est-ce que je dois te le rappeler ? »

« Pas besoin, Téo ! Mais bon, tu vas bien sinon, toi ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit ! »

« Je vais plutôt bien … Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux savoir de plus. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mal pour toi ou quoi ? » _demanda Téo en la regardant fixement de ses yeux rouges._

« Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire. »

« Je vais arrêter de te parler car j'ai surtout l'impression de tourner en rond. »

« Comme tu le désires, je ne vais pas te forcer, Téo ! » _termina de dire Bel._

_Elle était bizarre. Il en était sûr et certain ! Il n'arrivait pas à savoir où, il n'arrivait pas à savoir sur quoi mais il le sentait. Il sentait bien qu'elle était différente. Comment l'expliquer … Elle était moins enjouée ou excitée qu'auparavant. Pas que ça le dérange … Mais c'était vraiment suspect. Il allait devoir faire attention et la surveiller au … mais non ! Il n'avait pas à s'occuper d'elle, elle menait sa vie comme ça lui chantait !_

« Téo, Téo … Est-ce que tu veux que l'on aille ensuite se promener ? » _demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils venaient de finir de manger. Il se leva sans lui répondre, mettant les mains dans les poches avant de s'éloigner, elle décida de le suivre aussitôt._

« Je ne sais pas Il va falloir marcher, si tu considères que cela ressemble alors à ce que tu as dit, alors, ça peut être une promenade. »

« Alors, on fait une promenade digestive ! On va digérer tout en marchant ! » _dit Bel avec un grand sourire accompagné d'un rire. Il haussa un sourcil. Il s'était sûrement fait des idées._

_Pfff … Ce n'était pas ennuyant puisqu'il ne connaissait pas Port Yoneuve. Bel était assez muette contrairement à ses habitudes, regardant autour d'elle d'un air intéressé tandis qu'il faisait mine de ne pas écouter les rares paroles qu'elle disait._

« Téo, tu comptes dormir à Port Yoneuve aujourd'hui ? Enfin, cette nuit ? »

« Si c'est pour m'inviter dans une auberge, je ne préfère pas. Et de toute façon, maintenant, j'ai aussi d'autres choses à faire et … »

« Téo, Téo ? Tu as quitté la Team Plasma ? » _demanda-t-elle finalement après quelques instants, espérant une très bonne réponse._

« Je n'ai pas quitté la Team Plasma. » _déclara Téo, Bel soupirant de tristesse, baissant la tête. Il reprit aussitôt : _« Mais disons que la Team Plasma n'a plus besoin de moi, voilà tout. »

« Donc tu n'es plus dans la Team Plasma, c'est ça ? Hein ? Hein ? »

« Si tu veux, tu peux dire ça comme … HEY ! Je te vois venir ! » _cria-t-il soudainement alors qu'elle avait pris appui sur ses deux jambes pour bondir sur lui. BORDEL ! Il était malade ! Il réceptionna l'adolescente, espérant par-là ne pas trop souffrir._

« Je suis si contente ! Je suis vraiment contente ! Téo, Téo, Téo ! »

« Purée, il y a des personnes qui nous regardent ! Tu peux quand même faire attention hein ? Pfff ! Qu'est-ce que les autres vont dire ? »

« Les autres, on ne s'y intéresse pas, de toute façon ! Moi, je suis contente de savoir que tu as quitté la Team Plasma ! Ca faisait si longtemps que tu n'étais plus là ! »

« C'est à peine si j'y suis resté quelques semaines … Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, Bel. » _soupira Téo, remarquant qu'il gardait Bel dans ses bras. Il l'extirpa de ces derniers, Bel revenant aussitôt dans ses bras en reprenant la parole :_

« Hors de te question de te lâcher maintenant, Téo ! Et tu ne me fais plus peur comme ça hein, hein ? C'est compris ? Je ne veux surtout plus que tu t'en ailles ! »

« Mais pourquoi t'es aussi collante ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'agrippes de la sorte ? Et tu n'as pas honte de la scène que tu fais en public ? » _marmonna Téo, regardant à gauche et à droite. Bel avait collé sa tête contre son torse, les yeux fermés._

« Pas du tout, moi, je n'ai pas honte de ça quand je suis avec un ami. »

« Ben moi, si ! Alors, libère-moi un peu que je puisse respirer ! Tu ne comprends pas que tu me fais mal ? J'ai mal à cause de toi, Bel ! »

« Seulement si tu me promets que l'on va faire le champion de la cinquième arène ensemble, Téo. » _dit-elle, rouvrant ses yeux pour le regarder avec ses yeux verts brillants._

« Hors de question ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car tu peux te débrouiller seule ! Moi, je vais aller pêcher et essayer de capturer un pokémon eau. On est à côté de la mer. »

« AH ! Je vais faire pareil de mon côté ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul, Téo ! » _dit Bel avant que Téo ne mette une main entre elle et lui, chose risible puisqu'elle était toujours agrippée à lui. Il reprit avec un petit peu d'énervement :_

« Arrête tes idioties ! Tu as déjà ton Mateloutre ! Moi-même, je n'ai que des plantes ! C'est normal que j'aille en chercher un ! Va avoir ton cinquième badge ! »

« Mais non ! Car j'ai peur que tu ailles t'enfuir après ! Je ne te fais pas confiance, Téo ! » _déclara Bel alors qu'il serrait les dents. Bordel ! Il avait passé l'âge de ce genre de conneries ! Il marmonna :_

« Toi ? L'imbécile heureuse ? Tu ne fais pas confiance à quelqu'un ? Ben, je dois être visiblement un sale type de la pire des espèces pour que tu penses ça de moi ! »

_Il agrippa ses épaules, la repoussant définitivement avant de se retourner. Aussitôt, elle s'était mise en face de lui avant qu'il ne cherche à faire un mouvement :_

« Mais … mais mais … Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! »

« Mais tu l'as dit alors maintenant, assumes ce que tu as dit au lieu de chercher des excuses et … AH NON ! Ne te met pas à pleurer ! Purée ! »

« Je te jure que je ne voulais pas, Téo. Je te le jure ! Je te le jure ! Je ne voulais pas paraître méchante ! » _dit-elle, les yeux brillants mais d'une autre façon cette fois._

« Mais je le sais bien ! RAH ! Je … « rigolais » on va dire ! Je sais juste que tu as du mal à être convaincue que je reviendrai ! Bon, tu sais quoi ? Tu vas récupérer le cinquième badge, moi je vais pêcher en attendant ! Et ensuite, on se retrouve où tu veux. Ça te convient ou pas ? Mais réponds-moi et ne pleure plus. »

« Snif … Snif … Hum … Tu me le promets, Téo ? Que tu ne t'enfuiras pas ? Hein ? Hein ? Si tu ne me le promets pas, je continue de te suivre. »

« Même si je te le promettais, tu continuerais de me suivre alors bon … Mais oui. Je vais juste capturer un pokémon aquatique et c'est tout. Rien de bien dramatique ou surprenant. »

« D'accord, alors … Je veux bien. » _dit-elle d'une petite voix fluette avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Purée, il se sentait mal quand elle pleurait ou qu'elle était triste. Il avait l'impression d'avoir martyrisé une gamine de cinq ans ou de lui avoir volé sa sucette._

« En fait, je blaguais. Je ne compte pas revenir. » _dit-il après qu'elle fasse à nouveau quelques pas, l'adolescente se statufiant sur place. Aussitôt, elle courut à sa hauteur, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces, lui arrachant un cri de douleur._

« T'avais promis ! T'avais promis, tu peux pas briser une promesse, Téo ! »

« ARGL ! JE RIGOLAIS ! JE RIGOLAIS ! » _s'écria l'adolescent, n'arrivant pas à bouger ne serait-ce qu'une partie de son corps. Elle avait une force de brute épaisse ! Elle ne le relâcha pas, posant ses yeux verts sur lui avec colère. Aie, aie, aie, il l'avait mise en colère. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la petite bouille de Bel faire une telle … réaction. Il eut un faible sourire, reprenant en gémissant : _« Bon, désolé, je rigolais mais je ne suis pas doué pour les blagues, tu ne veux pas me lâcher ? »

« Téo, t'es beau quand tu souris. » _dit-elle subitement, son visage colérique laissant place à de la surprise et un peu de gêne. L'adolescent cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à la suite avant de murmurer avec étonnement :_

« Euh … je dois dire merci ? Et c'était quoi cette remarque ? »

« C'est juste que … tu ne souris jamais d'habitude … alors, tu es beau quand tu souris. Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, Téo. » _reprit Bel en passant une main sur sa joue, plus intimidée qu'auparavant. Elle avait fini par le libérer, Téo faisant quelques pas en arrière :_

« Oui mais non, je ne souris pas à la demande. »

_Maintenant qu'il pouvait marcher, il regarda Bel pendant quelques instants, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole … et visiblement, l'inverse aussi. Il fit un petit geste de la main tout en soupirant. Il se dirigea vers l'autre extrémité de la ville, jetant à chaque fois quelques regards en arrière. Elle était restée sur place, les deux mains posées sur son ventre._

_Bon sang, qu'elle aille tout simplement faire le cinquième badge tandis que lui-même allait tout simplement se rendre au bord de l'eau. D'ailleurs, il trouva un petit magasin au bord de l'eau, magasin qui vendait des cannes à pêche. Il demanda quelques conseils, le vendeur lui signalant que ce n'était pas si simple de pêcher. D'ailleurs, il y avait plus de pierres qu'autre chose dans l'eau et certaines arrivaient même à s'agripper à l'hameçon._

« Mais ça ne change rien au fait que si tu arrives à capturer un poisson, l'est pour toi. »

« Enfin, un pokémon aquatique me serait bien utile, je dois l'avouer. »

« Tiens, prends cette canne, elle est plutôt solide mais il faut avoir de la force quand même au cas où. Je ne pense pas que tu pêcheras un pokémon très lourd mais on ne sait jamais. »

_Il n'aimait pas vraiment dépenser de l'argent inutilement mais cela servirait bien pour le futur. Il soupira, donnant l'argent avant de sortir du magasin. Maintenant, il fallait trouver un coin bien tranquille pour aller pêcher en paix._

_Installé dans un coin isolé du reste, il s'était mis assis, tenant la canne à pêche d'une main sans pour autant forcer. Ah … C'était bon … Très bon … Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée que d'aller pêcher. Il aimait bien … Par contre, un gros souci : que la canne soit solide, tant mieux … mais lui ? Il ne se voyait pas tirer quelque chose de bien lourd._

« Bah … De toute façon, le temps que j'arrive à pêcher quelque chose … »

_Il ferma les yeux, serrant un peu la canne tout en pensant à l'idée d'aller se reposer. Ce n'était pas mauvais … loin de là. Un peu de bonheur, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal hein ? Ce genre de pensées absurdes était digne de Bel. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas été contaminé par l'adolescente pour ce genre de choses._

« Bah … De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je m'en fous ? »

_N'est-ce pas ? Il se parlait à lui-même tandis que la canne restait parfaitement immobile. Puis soudainement, elle se tendit, Téo réagissant aussitôt en posant ses mains dessus. Quelque chose … Quelque chose était agrippée à la canne ! Il tirait de toutes ses forces en arrière mais en même temps, un détail singulier l'arrêtait._

« Qu'est-ce que … Je ne sens pas de force de l'autre côté. »

_Cela voulait dire que le poisson n'était pas forcément très vivace … ou alors qu'il avait agrippé une pierre ! ET ZUT ! Ce n'était pas le bon moment ! Il continua de tirer avec sa canne, n'y arrivant pas jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses pokéballs ne s'ouvre, laissant paraître sa Lianaja. Celle-ci se tourna vers Téo, faisant un petit sourire._

« Lianaja ! Liana … Lia … Lianaja ja. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Il la regarda, un peu étonné, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse paraître ses lianes, les plongeant dans l'eau juste autour de la canne à pêche mais aussi du fil et de l'hameçon. Elle parut étonnée en sentant l'objet, tirant avec Téo jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à extirper de l'eau … une pierre des plus imposantes ?_

« Qu'est-ce que … Hum ? L'hameçon s'est coincé dans les petites marques dessus. Tu penses que c'est quoi ? » _demanda-t-il à sa pokémon._

« Lianaja … Liana … Lianaja. »

« On dirait un fossile … mais ça m'étonnerait quand même. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je me rende au centre pokémon pour le donner au professeur Araragi, elle s'y connait bien mieux que moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Lianaja ! Liana, liana … ja … ja. »

_Hum ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que … Hey ! Sa pokémon était en train de soulever le fossile avec ses lianes, le gardant au-dessus de sa tête tout en demandant à son dresseur de bien vouloir l'emmener au centre pokémon. Est-ce qu'elle avait … compris qu'il n'y serait pas arrivé ? Qu'à cause de son corps si faible, il n'aurait pas réussi à le soulever ? Enfin bon, peut-être que ses pokémons … avaient deviné pour sa maladie._


	53. Chapitre 53 : En froid

**Chapitre 53 : En froid**

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Professeur Araragi, vous êtes sûre que ça vous sera utile ? »

« Bien entendu. Tu serais même plus que surpris de l'avancée scientifique que l'on a par rapport aux fossiles de pokémon. D'ailleurs, merci bien, je te recontacterai le plus tôt possible. Par contre, tu m'as l'air un peu épuisé. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Disons que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, professeur Araragi. Mais à quoi est-ce que ce fossile va servir ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'il va vraiment être téléporté ? Je pensais que seuls les pokéballs en étaient capables. »

« Oh … J'ai parlé de téléportation ? Je m'excuse, Téo. Non, bien entendu, ce n'est pas possible mais tu vas confier ce fossile à l'infirmière qui nous l'enverra dans les plus brefs délais. Est-ce que cela te satisfait comme réponse ? »

« Euh … Bon … Disons que je pense que c'est suffisant. Mais quand même, on trouve de sacrées choses dans l'eau. Je ne pensais pas … avoir ça. »

« Oh … Tu sais, les plus grandes trouvailles sont celles où on s'y attends le moins. D'ailleurs, je voulais te prévenir : Bel m'a contactée récemment. Et elle a aussi demandé à parler de toi à ta mère. Est-ce que tu étais au courant ? »

« Que … Que … Quoi ? De quoi ? Bel ? Parler avec ma mère ? Mais de quoi ? De quoi est-ce qu'elles ont parlé toutes les deux ? »_ s'égosilla soudainement l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

_Il n'y croyait pas ! C'était quoi ça ? C'était quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? C'était n'importe quoi hein ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas possible du tout ! Il avait sûrement très mal entendu ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Bel n'était quand même pas au courant au sujet de sa maladie ? Mais sa mère ?_

« Oh … Bel voulait en savoir un peu plus à ton sujet. Téo, tu as quand même pensé à l'éventualité que Bel soit … »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! Je veux savoir ce que ma mère lui a dit ! »

« Oh … Maintenant, elle sait que tu es orphelin de père, voilà tout. Ce n'est rien de bien surprenant, tu sais ? Elles ont beaucoup parlé et … »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler ! C'est autre chose ! Vous savez de quoi je veux parler ! Je veux savoir si Bel est au courant à ce sujet ou non ! »

« … … … Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Il paraîtrait que toi et elle, vous vous disputez fréquemment. Du moins, que tu es insupportable avec elle. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ça change tout ! Elle va être … Non. Elle n'est pas au courant. Sinon, elle ne se montrerait pas aussi vivace par rapport à moi. Connaissant Bel, elle ferait quand même attention à ne pas me faire de mal. Enfin bon, je ne sais pas de quoi elle a discuté avec ma mère mais je pense que j'en ai assez entendu. Je vous laisse, professeur Araragi, vous avez le moyen de m'appeler maintenant que j'ai un Vokit. »

« Oh, un Vokit offert par Bel, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pensais pas que tu … »

_Il coupa aussitôt la conversation, n'ayant aucune honte à faire un tel geste. Non mais qu'est-ce que le professeur allait encore raconter ? Pfff ! Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le fossile, il quitta le centre Pokémon, ayant rappelé Vélicia dans sa pokéball._

_Où il se dirigeait ? Tout simplement en direction de l'arène pokémon. Là-bas, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds était adossée à un mur, regardant à gauche et à droite avant de le faire en face d'elle. Aussitôt, elle courut vers lui mais il fit semblant de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur. Elle lui présenta un badge, disant dans un grand sourire :_

« Téo ! Téo ! J'ai eu mon cinquième badge ! Téo, Téo ! »

« Bravo à toi. » _marmonna l'adolescent, peu enclin à être heureux après ce qu'il avait entendu de la part du professeur Araragi.  
><em>

« Ben pourquoi tu n'es pas content, Téo ? Tu devrais être heureux non ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux être heureux … Du moins, pour toi, c'est une bonne chose mais pour moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »

« Tu peux être heureux pour moi, Téo ! En plus, le champion d'arène était vraiment très simple, je trouve ! Je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver si tu le veux ! »

« Mouais … De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Bon, je vais y aller maintenant. »

« Il faut attendre une heure ou deux car le champion doit reposer ses pokémons ! Tu sais que Touko et les autres ont aussi réussi à le battre ? Il reste plus que toi ! Mais je suis sûre que tu y arriveras ! Et puis, je t'encouragerai dans les gradins ! »

« Ne te force pas, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour cela. »

« Oui mais non, j'ai quand même décidé que j'allais venir te voir, que tu le veuilles ou non. En attendant, on va au centre pokémon, d'accord ? »

_Il ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment pourquoi elle lui demandait ça. Il poussa un profond soupir, les deux personnes se dirigeant vers le centre pokémon. Pendant ce temps, elle lui racontait ce qu'elle avait fait pour battre son adversaire. Ainsi, il utilisait des pokémons de type sol et trois ? _

« Il suffit alors que tu utilises tous tes pokémons plante et tu gagneras facilement ! Sinon, dis, dis, tu as réussi à avoir un pokémon eau ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. A la place, j'ai juste réussi à pêcher un fossile. C'est pathétique, je sais même pas à quoi ça sert et … »

« WAOUH ! TEO TEO ! TEO ! TEO ! » _hurla-t-elle, se penchant au-dessus de lui puisqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés autour d'une table en attendant que les pokémons soient soignés._

« Quoi, quoi, quoi ? T'excite pas comme ça ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu m'effraies ! » _s'écria aussitôt l'adolescent, n'osant pas regarder le décolleté de Bel qui était assez visible quand elle était dans cette position._

« Tu as récupéré un pokémon fossilisé ! Tu vas avoir un pokémon fossile ! C'est une super bonne nouvelle ! Il est où hein hein ? Tu l'as déjà envoyé à l'amie du professeur ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Un pokémon fossilisé ? »

« Tu n'as jamais eu la visite des professeurs à l'école ? Tu sais, on a appris que les fossiles de pokémon pouvaient revenir à la vie et … »

_Elle s'arrêta dans ses paroles mais aussi son exaltation, remarquant le regard interloqué de l'adolescent. Les yeux rouges de celui-ci se détournèrent légèrement de Bel, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds se calmant aussitôt, un peu peinée. A bien y réfléchir … Il n'y avait qu'une seule école dans la ville d'où ils provenaient. Et comme elle savait qu'il était malade et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue …_

« Ben pourquoi est-ce que tu te tais, Bel ? Ils reviennent à la vie et … ? »

« Ben, la personne qui a trouvé le fossile peut garder le pokémon qui revient à la vie ! Tu devrais être super content ! Un fossile, c'est super rare ! » _dit-elle avec joie bien que le ton employé semblait faux._

« Bel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » _demanda Téo, suspicieux. Est-ce qu'elle avait deviné que quelque chose clochait avec lui ? Ou alors, sa mère l'avait bien mis au courant ? Non, elle était toujours enjouée mais … elle avait peut-être compris qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de mal ? Enfin, ce n'était pas de sa faute._

« Oh ? Moi, si, si, ça va Téo ! Je vais très bien ! »

« Tu me permets d'éviter d'être convaincu par tes paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Enfin non, je m'en fous royalement. Bon, pendant que tu soignes tes pokémons, je vais aller faire combattre les miens. »

« Attends un petit peu, Téo ! Je viens avec toi ! Et puis, je … »

« Non merci. » _déclara l'adolescent, Bel l'arrêtant en lui prenant la main. Il la retira, marmonnant à nouveau : _« Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir mais ne viens pas, c'est mieux … C'est mieux pour toi. »

« Et pourquoi ça, Téo ? Je veux savoir ! » _demanda Bel._

« Tu risquerais d'être plus que déçue. » _souffla finalement Téo, s'éloignant et quittant le centre pokémon. Déçue ? Pourquoi ? Il pensait qu'il allait perdre ? _

_Si c'était le cas alors … Elle allait tout faire pour l'acclamer ! Mais avant, elle appuya sur son Vokit, commençant à converser avec une personne. Il était temps de se préparer car Téo n'allait pas s'en remettre ! Elle allait tout faire pour qu'il puisse gagner son cinquième badge ! Elle était sûre que cela allait marcher !_

_Et voilà … Quel idiot … Il était parti trop tôt et il avait dût patienter pendant une heure et demie pour que le champion soit prêt pour le combat en arène. Il était anxieux, très anxieux même. C'était le cinquième … badge. Il sentait qu'il pouvait l'obtenir mais en même temps, il était si faible contrairement à une certaine personne._

_Une personne aux cheveux blonds et si stupide et pourtant … si puissante. Oui … Bel était forte, très forte … comme ses compagnons. Lui ? Il n'était pas fait pour les combats de pokémon, il le savait parfaitement. C'était là l'unique chose qu'il pouvait faire néanmoins. Quel idiot mais quel idiot !_

« Est-ce que tu es prêt ? » _demanda l'imposant homme aux cheveux bruns._

« Je crois que je le suis. Enfin … Je le pense. C'est trois contre trois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le cas … Le premier qui a ses trois pokémons inconscients a perdu le match. Je vais me préparer et nous pourrons commencer dans cinq minutes. »

_Dans cinq minutes … Dans cinq minutes, il allait se battre. Maintenant, les récompenses étaient plus importantes, bien plus importantes. Il pouvait espérer en utiliser une infime partie au cas où … mais plus tard. Enfin, il l'espérait._

_Voilà … Les cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées et il se retrouvait au milieu du terrain. En face de lui se trouvait le champion de l'arène. Celui-ci avait déjà brandit une pokéball, faisant apparaitre son Batracné. Lui ? Il avait sorti sa Chlorobule._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

_Bel était arrivée, accompagnée de Touko et des autres alors que Téo était déjà à son troisième pokémon, en train de lutter difficilement contre le Minotaupe de son adversaire. Vélicia était en train de peiner tandis que Touko murmurait :_

« Ca semble mal barré pour lui. Minotaupe est quand même de type métallique en plus d'être sol. Autant les deux autres pouvaient être simples, autant celui-là … »

« C'est une raison de plus pour faire ce que je voulais ! Vous venez m'aider ? » _s'écria Bel avec joie, Touko faisant un geste négatif de la main._

« Hors de question … Nous t'avons aidé car tu es stupide mais je ne me mêlerai pas à ce genre d'absurdités. » _déclara Cheren, Touya soupirant avant de dire :_

« Désolé Bel mais sur ce coup, je suis avec eux. »

« Vous êtes pas drôle ! Téo a besoin de nous ! Bon ben, je vais le faire toute seule alors ! »

_Elle ouvrit son sac, en retirant un long morceau de tissu blanc avant de commencer à le dérouler. Puis après qu'il fut déroulé, elle s'écria :_

« VAS-Y TEO ! VAS-Y ! »

« Qu'est-ce que … OH PUTAIN ! ELLE ABUSE CLAIREMENT ! »

_Il avait hurlé aussi fort que l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds alors que le combat était interrompu pour quelques secondes, les deux adversaires regardant les gradins. Bel était en train de tenir une banderole de tissu blanc sur laquelle était marquée en grande « ALLER TEO ». Si encore, il n'y avait que ça … Mais elle avait réussi à mettre aussi des petits cœurs à gauche et à droite des mots._

« Mais cette fille, c'est celle que j'ai affrontée auparavant. Vous vous connaissez ? »

« AH NON ! Je ne la connais pas ! Je ne la connais pas du tout ! »

« Donc, c'est le contraire. Terminons-en maintenant. »

_Ouais, il valait mieux qu'il finisse cela ! Purée ! Quelle idiote ! C'était quoi ça ? Une groupie ? Il n'avait clairement pas besoin de ça avec lui ! Mais bordel ! Ca l'énervait d'avoir une fille comme ça à ses côtés ! Il poussa un râle de colère, ordonnant à sa Lianaja d'en terminer avec le Minotaupe. Comme galvanisée, Vicélia planta ses lianes dans le sol, sortant de celui-ci aux pieds du Minotaupe avant de l'envoyer dans les airs. Avec force et rapidité, les coups de fouet vinrent frapper l'intégralité du corps du Minotaupe._

_Finalement, celui-ci s'écroula au sol, prêt à se relever mais une puissante Tempêteverte vint balayer tout sur son passage, le pokémon y compris. L'être fut projeté en arrière, roulant sur le sol pendant de longues secondes avant de ne plus se redresser. Evanoui et vaincu, il venait de sonner la défaite de son dresseur._

_Cinquième badge obtenu … Il avait réussi à obtenir son cinquième badge. Pourtant, il n'était pas heureux, pas du tout même. Il tourna son visage vers Bel, laissant paraître ses yeux tristes avant de rappeler sa Lianaja. Il s'approcha du champion qui le félicita, hochant la tête pour le remercier tout en récupérant son badge et le cinquième médaillon._

« Téo n'était pas content. Est-ce que ma surprise ne lui plaisait pas ? » _bredouilla Bel, voyant Téo qui partait de la zone de combat, Touko haussant les épaules._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que nous y fassions. Il a jamais été très loquace et heureux dans sa vie alors bon, c'est pas comme si c'était rare non plus hein ? »

« NON ! C'est pas pareil, Touko ! Pas pariel du tout ! Tu dis n'importe quoi de toute façon, là ! Tu sais pas du tout ce que Téo a ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Bel ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » _demanda Touko, peu habituée comme Touya et Cheren à ce que Bel s'emporte mais par une demie-colère. _

« Vous savez rien ! Rien du tout ! »

_Mais elle ne leur en voulait pas ! Juste que Téo semblait vraiment triste malgré sa victoire ! Elle voulait trouver un moyen de rendre heureux Téo mais elle ne savait pas comment. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait une solution plus tard. Là, elle voulait déjà retrouver l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avant qu'il ne s'en aille ! Elle lui poserait plus tard la question alors ! Tout d'abord, elle devait lui mettre la main dessus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_


	54. Chapitre 54 : A l'eau

**Chapitre 54 : A l'eau**

« Téo ! Téo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne t'en va … »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'immobilisa, se tournant vers Bel tout en haussant les épaules. Il ne voulait pas s'en aller non ? Il lui avait promis pourtant qu'il ne comptait pas s'en aller. Il la regarda longuement avant de dire d'une voix neutre :_

« J'ai eu mon cinquième badge. Nous sommes encore à égalité, comme tu peux le voir. »

« C'était vraiment super ! Par contre, euh … Désolée si la banderole t'a gêné pendant ton combat, c'était juste pour te faire plaisir et te motiver. J'ai l'impression que c'est le contraire que j'ai fait. Je suis bête, vraiment bête … trop bête … »

« Non, c'était toujours sympathique d'avoir ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Bel. Bon … Maintenant, il faut que j'aille soigner mes pokémons. »

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Téo ? Pourquoi tu as un problème ? Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Enfin, je comprendrai que tu ne veux pas … »

« Ce n'est pas un souci grave. C'est juste personnel. » _soupira l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs alors qu'une petite voix railleuse se fasse entendre :_

« Oh, si c'est juste personnel, pourquoi tu en parles alors ? Ça ne risque pas de nous intéresser, d'ailleurs. Bon, Bel, ce n'est pas tout ça mais tu veux passer la journée avec nous ? Téo peut venir aussi s'il a rien de trop « personnel » à faire. »

« TOUKO ! Ça ne se dit pas ! Je t'ai déjà dit ça ! Et je ne sais pas si Téo veut venir ou non. »

_Venir où ? Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que parlaient les deux adolescentes ? Touko était arrivée, accompagnée de Touya et Cheren. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Il s'adressa directement à Bel, gardant néanmoins ses yeux fixés sur Touko._

« De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle encore ? Autant me le dire au lieu de tourner autour du pot. »

« On pensait aller à la piscine de Port Yoneuve. Il paraîtrait qu'elle est très spéciale car elle n'est pas si loin de la mer. L'eau est vraiment pure et belle. » _répondit Bel en rougissant un peu, un peu gênée car elle n'oubliait pas les problèmes de Téo._

« Sans moi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » _déclara aussitôt Téo, faisant un geste négatif de la main alors que Bel baissait la tête. C'était normal. Il n'allait pas raconter pourquoi il ne pouvait pas non plus … C'était triste, vraiment triste… _« Bon, vous n'avez qu'à vous amuser. Pendant ce temps, je vais emmener mes pokémons au centre. »

« Ohla ! Toi, tu ne vas nulle part ! » _s'écria aussitôt Touko, courant pour rattraper Téo avant de coincer sa tête sous son bras, Bel poussant un cri de surprise._

« Ne lui fait pas mal, Touko ! Téo n'a rien fait ! Rien du tout ! Ne lui fait pas mal ! »

« Oh, justement, c'est parce qu'il a rien fait que je ne vais pas le laisser tranquille. Il va nous dire pourquoi il n'a pas envie d'aller à la piscine avec nous hein ? C'est encore à cause de Bel ? De moi peut-être ? Tu préfères être sans amis si j'ai compris ? »

« J'ai autre chose à faire, est-ce bien compris ? Alors, lâche-moi car tu me fais mal. »

« Ouais, ouais, tu voudrais bien que je te lâche mais je suis pas motivée tant que tu n'auras pas craché le morceau alors raconte pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir à la piscine. »

« Touko ! Tu vas lui faire mal ! » _s'écria Bel, commençant à se rapprocher d'eux avant de s'arrêter. Elle n'allait pas s'immiscer entre ses deux amis. Cheren et Touya étaient immobiles quant à eux, ne semblant pas préférer s'occuper de ça._

« Me force pas à utiliser de la force. » _marmonna Téo, commençant à gesticuler et à frapper dans le vide sans réussir à toucher l'adolescente._

« T'as raison, ça devrait plutôt être moi qui devrait en abuser. » _répliqua aussitôt Touko avant de lui retirer la tête de sous son bras, prenant son bras pour le mettre derrière lui, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. _« Tu me le dis ? Tu me le dis ? »

« NON ! Jamais ! BORDEL ! Lâche-moi espèce de conne ! »

« Sois pas vulgaire, ça ne te va pas. De toute façon, Bel est trop gentille avec toi. Faut te mater comme je l'ai fait avec Cheren. Regarde maintenant comme il est docile, n'est-ce pas, Cheren ? » _dit-elle en s'adressant à l'adolescent à lunettes._

« J'ai surtout nullement envie de perdre du temps. »

« Ouais bien entendu … Bon, tu nous raconte tout alors, Téo ? Ou je dois serrer plus fort encore ? » _demanda Touko, Téo serrant les dents en gémissant._

« Je ne sais pas nager ! T'es contente ?! Alors lâche-moi putain ! » _hurla l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, sa casquette tombant au sol._

_Touko parut un peu étonnée, libérant Téo de sa prise alors qu'il passait sa main sur son bras pour se le masser. Quelle brute cette adolescente ! Bel s'approcha de Téo, lui demandant si ça allait bien, Téo la repoussant._

« Maintenant que vous le savez, je m'en vais, j'ai autre chose à faire de mes journées. »

« Ah ouais ? Qui a dit que tu pouvais t'en aller ? T'as pas l'air d'avoir compris hein ? Maintenant que tu as dit clairement que ce n'est pas notre présence qui te dérange, tu viens avec nous, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Va te faire foutre, Touko. » _répondit sèchement Téo avant de se mettre à courir._

« Oh … Toi, mon gaillard, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends si je t'attrape ! » _commença à dire Touko avant de se mettre à courir derrière lui. Elle le rattrapa aussitôt, l'agrippant et le serrant contre ses bras tout en le soulevant. PUREE ! C'était un monstre cette fille !_ « Aller ! On va tous à la piscine ! Et arrête de gesticuler, je ne te lâcherai pas ! »

_Beuh … Elle était un peu jalouse. Touko ne perdait pas autant de temps généralement avec les autres personnes. D'habitude, quand ils étaient méchants, elle n'hésitait pas à les frapper alors que là, elle semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à faire souffrir un peu Téo._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bel ? » _demanda Touya en se plaçant à côté d'elle alors que Touko partait en direction de la piscine avec Téo._

« Dis, Touya, Touko, tu ne la trouves pas un peu bizarre ? »

« Pas plus que d'habitude. Elle se comporte comme à son habitude … Enfin, je crois. »

« Alors, je dois être bête car je sais pas, je la trouvais un peu différente. Ca doit être moi. Je dois la rattraper avant qu'elle ne fasse trop mal à Téo ! »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds accéléra le pas, partant à toute allure en direction de Touko et Téo. Cheren posa une main sur l'épaule de Touya, murmurant :_

« Tu aurais pu lui dire que tu étais aussi troublé qu'elle, non ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, on le sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre. »

« Ce genre de problèmes … Ce sont des pensées personnelles. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille déranger les autres avec tout cela, Cheren. On devrait les rattraper comme l'a si bien dit, Bel. Ça serait bien mieux si on doit tous se rendre à la piscine. »

_Il avait entièrement raison. Cheren retira la main de l'épaule de Touya avant de marcher un peu plus vite, rapidement rejoint par l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns. Les deux personnes vinrent rejoindre les trois autres, Bel tentant de libérer Téo de l'étreinte de Touko. Celle-ci ne semblait pas prête à l'abandonner, signalant que Téo risquait de s'enfuir._

_Pourtant, il avait parfaitement compris le message. Il n'était pas stupide non plus ! Finalement, elle le relâcha uniquement lorsqu'ils furent devant la piscine de Port Yoneuve. Plutôt un complexe municipal et aquatique. Ils devaient se faire plaisir là-bas._

_Ils pénétrèrent tous ensemble dans le bâtiment, Bel s'apprêtant à sortir de l'argent pour payer la place de Téo. Celui-ci fit néanmoins un geste de la main pour signaler que c'est bon, payant lui-même sa place avant de se diriger vers un vestiaire vide._

_Là-bas, il vint s'asseoir sur une planche en bois, tremblant un peu de peur Ce n'était pas grand-chose … C'était juste que … La piscine … Enfin, la mer, enfin, la hauteur la plus grande d'eau dans laquelle il avait été, ça devait être quarante ou cinquante centimètres, celle d'une baignoire quoi. Et encore, toujours en laissant la porte ouverte car s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il ne devait pas avoir peur …_

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose à faire. Je ne pensais pas que je devrais l'utiliser un jour. »

_Dire qu'il avait quand même prévu un short de bain orange au cas où … car le voyage allait lui faire traverser des zones forestières et donc des rivières ou autre. C'est pourquoi il avait pris cela … mais pour aller dans une piscine ? Quel idiot. Mais quel idiot. Et son corps ? Aucun muscle, aucune graisse, il semblait si chétif et faible._

_Il sortit du vestiaire, allant sous la douche car cela était la réglementation. Il n'avait pas pris de shampooing pour se laver et il n'avait qu'une petite serviette. Alors … Où est-ce qu'ils étaient ? De même, il … NON ! A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait encore ? C'était absurde ! Tout simplement absurde !_

_Il ne devait pas y penser car ça ne se faisait pas. Avoir ce genre de pensée était tout simplement horrible. Enfin, non, c'était celle d'un adolescent … normal. Hahaha. Normal … Ca lui faisait penser aux paroles de Ghétis. Lui ? Normal ? Même pas en rêve … Il chercha une chaise transat, en trouvant une assez isolée des autres avant d'installer sa serviette et de se coucher dessus. Voilà, il était à la piscine mais il était hors de question qu'il y mette un pied dedans. On ne lui avait pas dit cela._

_Et qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à s'assoupir. Il n'avait même pas pu soigner ses pokémons mais il avait dû les déposer à l'accueil. Bien entendu, les soins étaient offerts au cas où et les pokémons seraient surveillés et numérotés avec le chiffre de la petite clé que chaque client recevait pour avoir un endroit où mettre ses affaires._

« Téo, Téo ? Tu dors déjà ? Tu as déjà été testé l'eau ? Elle est froide ? »

_Il rouvrit les yeux, se redressant aussitôt en rougissant violemment. Non mais on ne se penchait pas comme ça avec … Il n'eut plus aucune pensée, sa tête s'enfonçant dans quelque chose de doux et chaud. Trop chaud à tel point qu'il se recoucha aussitôt, le nez laissant filer un peu de sang. Il posa une main dessus, Bel passant son bras autour de sa poitrine, comme pour le cacher alors qu'il bredouillait :_

« Par … pardon, Bel. Sur le coup, ce n'était vraiment pas voulu. »

« C'est de ma faute aussi … Je n'avais pas à me mettre au-dessus de toi. Tu as vu sinon, dis, dis, on est complémentaires ! On porte la même couleur ! »

_Elle semblait retrouver son sourire alors qu'il posait son regard sur elle. C'est vrai … Elle portait un bikini orange. D'ailleurs, au-dessous de son haut orange, il y avait une petite bande blanche qui semblait faire partie intégrante de son maillot._

« Il est comment ? Il me va bien ? C'est la première fois que je l'essai, il est pas trop petit ? »

« Ca peut aller. Bon … Par contre, va barboter dans l'eau avec tes amis, moi, je ne compte pas y plonger de toute façon. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi Téo ? C'est mieux que tu viennes avec moi ! Tu ne sais peut-être pas nager mais tu peux quand même aller dans l'eau ! C'est la piscine ! »

« Non, c'est non. Je ne veux pas. Point final. »

_Il n'était pas en colère contre elle mais il sentait qu'elle pensait ainsi. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à rectifier ses paroles, Bel s'éloignant sans un mot. C'est vrai quoi. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne voulait pas ? Du moins, elle n'était même pas assez insistante pour tenter de lui faire changer d'avis. Comme quoi, ce n'était pas si important que ça qu'il aille dans l'eau. Il la regarda partir, remarquant que Touko portait aussi un bikini mais de couleur blanche. Touya et Cheren ? Oh … Touya portait lui aussi un short bleu … mais Cheren, il n'avait pas peur avec un slip de bain de couleur noire. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait peur de se montrer. Ridicule, c'était ridicule. Il ne voulait pas venir ici. Il n'était pas à sa place. Et il y avait trop de monde, beaucoup trop de monde._

_Il se sentait mal, il ne se sentait pas à sa place, comme souvent. Il ne devait pas rester ici, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait. En même temps, il était bien, là, installé et couché … Personne ne venait le déranger, personne ne venait …_

« AH ! PUREE ! C'est quoi ! » _hurla-t-il soudainement lorsqu'il reçut de l'eau sur le visage et le ventre, lui arrachant un cri de surprise._

« T'attends quoi pour t'emmener dans l'eau ? Que je t'y jette ? » _demanda Touko, étant arrivée vers lui, ses mains posées sur ses hanches._

« J'en ai pas envie ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! C'est compris ? Je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

« Ok, tu as donc pris ta décision. Il y a une jolie fille qui t'attends et toi, tu es là, planté là sans rien faire, t'es vraiment irrécupérable. »

_AH NON ! Il était hors de question de se laisser faire ! Il se redressa, quittant le transat avant de s'éloigner de Touko. Celle-ci était en train de marcher tranquillement vers lui alors qu'il cherchait à disparaître de sa vue. Pourtant, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, elle était toujours là._

« Ne t'en fait donc pas, je ne suis pas conne au point de te lancer dans le grand bassin … Mais peut-être juste sur le bord de celui-ci, là où on n'a encore pied. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Quand même pas de le balancer dans l'eau hein ? Elle n'était pas folle non plus hein hein ? Pourtant elle le prit par le bras, le jetant tout simplement dans le grand bassin comme si de rien n'était._

_Aussitôt, il commença à se débattre dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il avait pied. Purée … La folle. Elle était folle. Cette fille était folle ! Vraiment folle ! Pire encore quand elle sauta dans l'eau, l'arrosant de la tête aux pieds._

« Téo … Téo … Ca va ? » _demanda Bel, s'étant rapprochée de lui, un peu inquiète._

« Mais y a pas moyen d'arrêter cette imbécile ? Autant toi, t'es exaspérante, autant elle, faudrait sérieusement lui foutre un coup de pied dans le cul ! D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'elle est ? HEY ! Toi ! Touko ! Montre-toi ! »

« Attention, Téo, elle est à tes … »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » _cria l'adolescent avant que deux mains ne tirent ses pieds vers le fond de la piscine, l'eau s'insinuant dans la bouche de Téo._

_Il en ressortit, toussant violemment en crachant de l'eau avant de se mettre à insulter Touko de tous les noms. S'il l'attrapait … Il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure à cette garce ! Bel les regarda partir, un peu soucieuse. Téo semblait grandement apprécier Touko, non ? Et l'inverse aussi … Touko ne s'embêtait pas autant … d'habitude._


	55. Chapitre 55 : Plus important pour elle

**Chapitre 55 : Plus important pour elle**

« Si je l'attrape, je lui ferai regretter d'être née ! »

« Téo, fais attention à toi et ne pas aller trop loin dans l'eau ! HI ! Je t'ai dit attention ! »

_Elle venait d'arrêter Téo par le bras, le tirant vers elle alors que Touko s'était mise à nager pour s'éloigner dans la piscine. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se retrouva la tête plongée contre la poitrine de Bel avant de s'extirper aussitôt._

« Pas besoin que tu me colles, je te l'ai déjà dit, Bel ! Je sais quand même où sont mes limites ! Bon … Euh … Maintenant que je suis dans l'eau, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? »

« Euh … Tu peux t'amuser dedans ? On s'envoie de l'eau ! »

_C'était comme ça qu'on s'amusait dans la piscine ? C'était quand même bien gamin non ? Enfin bon, autant faire ça. Il commença à projeter de l'eau sur Bel, celle-ci éclatant de rire avant de faire de même son côté. Touya et Cheren soupirèrent ensemble, commençant à faire quelques longueurs en laissant seuls les deux personnes._

« Et on fait quoi d'autre après, Bel ? » _demanda l'adolescent, un peu lassé au bout de cinq minutes alors que Bel se mettait à réfléchir._

« On peut toujours essayer les tuyaux si tu le veux. Tu n'as jamais fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait, oui … Je n'ai jamais été à la piscine. Bon … Il faudrait que je te suive, n'est-ce pas ? » _marmonna l'adolescent, évitant de sourire bêtement._

« C'est exact mais ne t'en fait pas ! Ce n'est pas dangereux du tout ! On va faire le plus simple tout d'abord et le plus calme ! »

_Pourquoi ? Il y en avait des moins calmes ? Il ne voulut pas rétorquer cela à l'adolescente, celle-ci semblant folle de joie qu'il aille faire une telle chose avec elle. Téo posa son regard sur Touko, celle-ci lui faisant un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire. Ouais, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, qu'elle fasse attention à elle._

« Alors, Téo, je me mets assise devant toi, tu poses tes mains sur mon ventre et tu me serres bien fort contre toi alors que tu t'assis derrière moi, d'accord ? »

« C'est parfaitement ridicule … mais d'accord. De toute façon, c'est de ma faute, j'ai demandé ce qu'il y avait d'autre à faire ici. »

« Mais non, c'est pas ridicule, c'est vraiment drôle, tu vas voir. »

« Ouais, bien sûr, bien sûr. On lui dira à l'autre. Bon … Suffit de se pousser en avant, maintenant, si j'ai bien compris. » _déclara Téo avant de se jeter avec elle._

_Tiens … D'habitude, elle dormait même avec son chapeau sur la tête. Maintenant qu'il pouvait la voir sans celui-ci, elle était quand même plutôt jolie. Enfin, la chose « surprenante », c'est que sa coiffure était toujours aussi hirsute et partant un peu dans tous les sens. Enfin, ce n'était pas important, il ne fallait pas y réfléchir._

« TEO ! BAISSE LA TÊTE ! » _hurla soudainement Bel._

« Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que … » _commença à dire l'adolescent avant de se prendre un coin du toboggan dans la tête, le sonnant à moitié._

_Les deux adolescents tombèrent dans l'eau, Bel venant tirer Téo qui avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Il avait une main sur le côté droit du front, gémissant de douleur alors que Touko, Touya et Cheren arrivaient pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds embrassa le front blessé de Téo avant de dire avec amusement :_

« C'est un bisou qui soigne, Téo. Normalement, tu n'auras plus mal dans quelques minutes. »

« Mais tu as quel âge pour faire … Aie, aie aie …Foutu toboggan ! Et c'était le moins dangereux de tous ? Mais de qui on se moque ? »

« Fais attention à toi, Téo. » _soupira Bel, un peu gênée de lui avoir fait du mal sans le désirer. Il fit un geste négatif de la main, disant calmement :_

« C'est pas de ta faute sur ce coup. C'est juste cet imbécile de toboggan. Ils pourraient prévenir quand il faut s'abaisser. »

« En fait, généralement, on se couche dans le toboggan. » _déclara Touko, Bel rougissant violemment avant de bredouiller :_

« J'allais pas me coucher à moitié sur Téo quand même ! Je vais chercher à boire ! »

_Elle s'en alla comme une flèche, laissant le quatuor tranquille. Sans même regarder Touko, Touya et Cheren, Téo fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner. Du moins, tenta de s'éloigner puisqu'il fut projeté dans l'eau par Touko, celle-ci éclatant de rire._

« Je ne crois pas que tu as assez côtoyé la flotte aujourd'hui. »

« BORDEL ! TU VAS VOIR ! » _s'écria Téo en tirant sur la jambe de Touko, celle-ci disant avec étonnement et un peu d'appréhension :_

« Mais t'es complètement fou de tirer quand je suis au sol ? Je vais me casser la figure ! »

_Ah ouais ? Et elle ne pensait pas que c'était peut-être ce qu'il désirait ? Elle sauta dans l'eau à la grande surprise de Téo, passant dans son dos avant de placer ses bras autour de son torse. Elle le souleva au-dessus d'elle avant de l'envoyer en arrière, une voix criant :_

« HEY ! C'est un endroit public ! Ne faites pas ça ici, c'est compris ? »

_Le maître-nageur s'était finalement exprimé alors que les deux adolescents avaient joué à un jeu plus que dangereux entre eux deux. Touko prit le bras de Téo, l'aidant à se rapprocher du bord pour qu'il puisse respirer. Même si cela était fait pour s'amuser, il valait quand même mieux éviter que Téo se noie, non ? Une simple mesure de précaution._

« Je vais aller me reposer, je suis vraiment exténué là. »

_Il était sorti de la piscine, semblant réellement fatigué alors que les trois adolescents le regardaient avec suspicion. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient fait un peu n'importe quoi mais de là à être épuisé, c'était surprenant. Bel était revenue avec les boissons, remarquant que Téo était parti sur son transat. Elle commença à s'approcher de lui mais s'arrêta tandis que Touko lui murmurait dans le creux de l'oreille :_

« On dirait bien que mademoiselle Bel a un gros souci, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hein mais pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » _balbutia l'adolescente en maillot orange._

« Je ne sais pas … Tu donnes quand même l'impression d'en avoir gros sur la poitrine. D'ailleurs, je reste toujours jalouse à ce sujet ! M'enfin … Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller ramener sa canette à Téo ? Besoin d'aide ? Tu veux que je l'embête un peu pour qu'il vienne vers toi ? Tiens, je sais ce que l'on va faire, toi et moi. »

« Hein ? De quoi ? Euh … Si c'est pour embêter Téo, je refuse. Il ne va pas très bien. »

_Pourtant, elle décida d'écouter quand même ce que Touko avait à lui dire. Au fur et à mesure que Touko parlait, Bel regardait Téo, rougissant violemment avant d'hocher la tête négativement. C'était impossible pour elle de faire ça !_

« Je n'y arriverai pas ! Tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop, Touko. »

« Mais non, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je suis sûre que tu peux le faire. Tu en es parfaitement capable mais cela seulement si tu le désires. »

« Je … Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai jamais essayé ça avec Téo. C'est quand même … et puis toi ? Ça ne t'embête pas du tout que je fasse ça ? »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ça m'embêterait ? Aller, je me prépare, fais pareil de ton côté. » _souffla la demoiselle aux cheveux bruns._

_Elle n'était pas convaincue que c'était une bonne chose, loin de là même. Elle voulait arrêter Touko avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle regarda son propre corps, rougissant violemment à cette idée alors que Touko était maintenant à côté de Téo, les deux personnes discutant entre elles. Une discussion qui semblait s'envenimée au fur et à mesure._

« Non mais je te demande de me lâcher, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas plutôt embêter tes deux amis ? Ils n'attendent que ça de toute façon ! »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai une envie particulière de t'embêter. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais au moins, j'aime bien te perturber. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Que tu es folle et que tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te serve de punching-ball. Je vais aller me balader au bord de la piscine. Enfin, pas trop près. »

« Fais quand même attention à ne pas tomber, je ne viendrai pas te chercher. »

_AH ! Il aurait préféré encore se noyer plutôt que ça. Il s'éloigna du transat, endroit où Touko s'installait en rigolant, amusée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Maintenant, le plan était en marche ! Il suffisait juste à Bel de faire son petit effet et ça serait parfait !_

« Pfff … Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante quand elle s'y met. Vraiment, elle peut pas me laisser souffler deux minutes cette fille hein ? »

« Téo, dis … Tu veux t'amuser avec moi ? » _murmura une voix douce mais charmeuse._

_Il se pencha vers la droite, rougissant violemment en apercevant Bel. C'était … C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Elle avait passé un doigt entre son corps et le bas de son maillot tandis que de son autre main, elle tenait une bretelle de son bikini qu'elle avait fait descendre légèrement. Il voyait un peu son air hautain mais rougit, contrastant complètement avec tout ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant._

« Que … que … Bel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je t'ai tout simplement posé une question, Téo. Tu veux t'amuser avec moi ou non ? »

_Mais pas quand elle parlait de cette façon ! C'était … C'était … AH ! Comment dire ça ! C'était trop suspect ! C'était une invitation à autre chose quand elle parlait de la sorte ! Pas aux mêmes jeux que d'habitude ! Il s'était mis la main au niveau du nez, reculant un peu pour éviter de montrer son excitation. Surtout que Bel, comme il le reconnaissait amplement, était une fille plus que jolie et mignonne. Alors, de telles choses dites par elle …_

« Téo, ne fait pas l'enfant ! Nous sommes assez grands non ? » _reprit l'adolescente d'une voix un peu tremblante mais qui tentait d'être sûre d'elle et surtout envoutante. Elle avait placé un bras au-dessous de sa poitrine, la soulevant légèrement alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas vers lui. Lui ? Il continuait de reculer._

« Je sais parfaitement que nous sommes des adolescents mais je préfère encore quand tu évites de parler comme ça. Si tu peux donc arrêter ce petit jeu, ce n'est pas plaisant. »

« Téo ? Tu n'aimes pas la compagnie des filles ? » _demanda-t-elle sous un ton faussement triste, son regard dominateur passant à celui brillant et tendre._

« C'est pas la question, Bel ! Tu te donnes encore en spectacle. Regarde, tout le monde nous observe. Arrête sérieusement ces bêtises ! »

« Mais de quelles bêtises est-ce que tu parles, Téo ? » _demanda délicatement Bel une nouvelle fois, Téo se rapprochant de plus en plus du bord de l'eau._

« Bel ! Redeviens comme tu étais ! C'est pas comme ça que ça marche avec moi et ... »

« ATTENTION TEO ! » _cria Bel aussitôt, passant de son allure sûre d'elle alors que l'adolescent tombait dans l'eau. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à plonger dans, inquiète alors que l'adolescent ressortait la tête de l'eau, reprenant son souffle._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Bel ! Purée, j'ai failli me noyer à cause de toi ! »

_Elle était désolée ! Vraiment désolée ! Tellement désolée ! Elle voulut lui prendre la main pour l'aider à sortir de la piscine, surtout qu'il n'avait pas pied ici. Néanmoins, l'adolescent refusa, s'éloignant du bord en commençant à nager un peu, du moins, en essayant d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir chez les autres._

_Mais il savait nager ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait menti auparavant ? Non, il n'avait pas menti … Il tentait d'apprendre à nager pour s'éloigner d'elle ? C'était juste bête de sa part ! Complètement bête ! Il ne pouvait pas apprendre comme ça !_

« Téo ! Reviens ! Je t'apprendrai à nager ! » _cria-t-elle, l'adolescent ne lui répondant pas, continuant son chemin jusqu'au milieu de la piscine._

_Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux ! Il prit une profonde respiration, s'enfonçant dans l'eau. Il allait avoir moins peur de nager s'il prenait déjà l'habitude de retenir sa respiration non ? Pendant trente secondes, il resta dans l'eau, ressortant ensuite sa tête de celle-ci tout en battant rapidement des pieds._

« Ben tu vois que ce n'est pas difficile, Bel ! »

« Tu as déjà appris à nager, Téo ! C'est super ! » _dit l'adolescente au loin, heureuse de voir Téo faire des efforts de ce genre. Pourtant, elle n'était pas rassurée, pas très rassurée du tout même. Téo replongea sa tête dans l'eau alors qu'elle restait au bord, prête à l'accueillir._

_Ce n'était pas difficile hein ? Pas du tout. Enfin, si … Il avait du mal à respirer, beaucoup de mal même mais il pouvait garder la tête au-dehors de l'eau pendant quelques secondes grâce à ses pieds. D'ailleurs, là, il était reparti pour trente secondes d'apnée. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et il était temps pour lui de remonter à la surfa … AH ! AH ! Qu'est-ce que … Ses … Ses jambes ! Elles ne lui répondaient plus ? Il n'avait quand même pas subi une crampe hein ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il tenta de se débattre dans l'eau mais même ses mains ne lui répondaient plus ! Ce n'était pas le moment pour son corps de le lâcher ! Pas du tout ! Pas au beau milieu de l'eau !_

_Touko s'était relevée, remarquant que quelque chose clochait avec Téo. Il était en train de se noyer ! Bel ne l'avait pas remarqué ? Personne ne l'avait remarqué ou quoi ? Et le maître-nageur ? Encore en train de réprimander des enfants turbulents ? Il y avait bien plus important à faire ! L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns se préparait déjà à courir vers la piscine, en même temps que Touya et Cheren avaient remarqué le problème de Téo._

_Pourtant, ce fut Bel qui plongea dans l'eau la première, n'en ressortant pas jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Téo. Du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle l'extirpa de l'eau, Touko s'étant dirigée vers le maître-nageur, lui hurlant dessus au sujet de son travail mal fait. Il en prenait pour son grade visiblement. Bel ressortit de l'eau, aidée par Touya et Cheren._

« Téo ne répond pas ! Téo s'est noyé ! Je fais quoi moi ? » _demanda-t-elle, Touko revenant vers eux, s'apprêtant déjà à exécuter le nécessaire pour sauver Téo. Mais Bel la poussa sur le côté, pressant ses mains sur le torse de l'adolescent avant de se lui faire du bouche à bouche. Elle rougissait violemment pendant le sauvetage de Téo mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être gênée par cela. Elle avait une vie à sauver et c'était celle de Téo ! Pas de n'importe qui ! C'était une vie trop importante pour elle ! Elle ne devait pas laisser une autre la sauver.__HEh_


	56. Chapitre 56 : La vérité

**Chapitre 56 : La vérité**

_Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour voir où il se trouvait. Un plafond … Donc, il n'était pas dehors. Le plafond n'était pas blanc, il n'était pas à l'hôpital … Donc … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il se trouvait où ? Et d'ailleurs … C'était quoi ça ?_

_Il sentait quelque chose sur sa main. Sa tête pencha sur le côté, voyant le visage assoupi et endormi de Bel. Elle était penchée en avant, la tête déposée sur le lit tandis qu'il … HEY ! Il se trouvait dans un lit ? Mais la dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'est quand même qu'il était à la piscine et qu'il avait failli se noyer ! Est-ce que … Bel ? Non … Quand même pas hein ? Ce n'était pas Bel qui aurait fait ça n'est-ce pas ?_

« Bel, faudrait peut-être te réveiller. » _murmura-t-il alors qu'il remarquait finalement que c'était sa main qui tenait la sienne depuis déjà combien de temps ?_

« Pas encore Téo … Pas encore … Quelques minutes encore, s'il te plaît. »

_Non mais, c'était quoi ce sourire niais ? Il lui pinça le nez, l'empêchant de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre ses yeux verts et la bouche en même temps. Elle se redressa, se mettant debout alors qu'elle était habillée. Mais oui bien sûr, quel idiot ! Normal qu'elle soit habillée ! A quoi est-ce qu'il avait encore pensé comme stupidité ?_

« Téo ? Tu es réveillé ? Ca va bien ? » _demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à l'esquiver puisqu'il sentait qu'elle allait lui bondir dessus._

_Pourtant, rien de tout cela n'arriva, l'adolescente venant s'asseoir sur le lit, un petit sourire intimidé aux lèvres. Hum ? Pas de bondissement ? Enfin, il n'était même pas sûr que ce mot existe. Il se mit correctement assis dans le lit avant de dire :_

« J'ai eu des jours meilleurs. Il s'est passé quoi ? Où est-ce que l'on se trouve ? Tu peux m'en dire plus car je suis assez perdu, je dois l'avouer, là. »

« Tu es dans une auberge. C'est moi qui ai payé la chambre pour nous deux. »

« La chambre pour nous deux ? Attends un peu, tu n'as quand même pas dormi avec moi hein ? Et ça fait depuis combien de temps que je suis endormi ? »

« Mais non, gros bêta ! Je dors dans le lit à côté ! On a deux lits séparés même si j'ai eu peur que tu aies froid. Je me demandais si je devais venir aussi dans ton lit au cas où. Mais sinon, ça fait quand même presque une journée que tu étais endormi. Il est tôt le matin. »

« Ouais … Endormi, ça reste à prouver on va dire. Je me rappelle plutôt m'être évanoui dans la piscine et ensuite, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

« Téo, tu promets de ne pas te mettre en colère ? » _bredouilla l'adolescente, tournoyant ses doigts sur l'une de ses mèches blondes tout en rougissant violemment.  
><em>

« Je ne promets rien du tout car je ne sais pas ce que j'ai à promettre. Alors, raconte plutôt ce qui s'est passé puisque tu étais là. Et je veux tous les détails, c'est compris ? Je veux savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. Ne me mens pas. »

« Euh … Je peux te dire alors ce qui s'est passé depuis le début. Enfin, après que tu te sois noyé, j'ai alors euh … ben, j'espère que tu me croiras. »

« Me dit pas que c'est Touko qui est venu me sauver hein ? Oh punaise … »

« Si, si ! C'est elle ! C'est elle qui est venue te sauver ! Et puis, elle t'a fait aussi un massage cardiaque et du bouche-à-bouche ! » _mentit aussitôt Bel, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle faisait une telle chose. Téo émit un petit rictus de surprise avant de répondre :_

« Et … mer … J'aurai quand même préféré une autre façon pour mon premier baiser. En plus, avec elle quoi ! Purée ! Y a de quoi être dégoûté ! »

« Ben, tu n'aimes pas Touko ? Elle est pourtant très gentille non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'aimes pas ? Je pensais que … Enfin bon … Ca te ferait plaisir que ça soit elle. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. C'est pas qu'elle est vilaine mais vu son caractère, j'aurai encore préféré que ça soit toi plutôt qu'elle. Question de principe. »

_De principe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Comme s'il venait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de proférer, il détourna le regard, reprenant aussitôt :_

« Attention, ne te fait pas des idées, Bel. C'est comme choisir entre mourir par la fusillade ou la pendaison. Je préférai encore la fusillade car c'est fait en un instant. »

« C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé. » _bredouilla Bel, baissant la tête en rougissant._

« Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai cru mal entendre, Bel. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » _demanda Téo, cherchant à savoir s'il avait rêvé._

« C'est moi qui t'ai fait du bouche-à-bouche aussi. »

_Il se statufia sur place, ne disant plus un mot alors qu'elle se triturait les doigts, n'osant plus le regarder. Pourtant, elle continuait de parler, bafouillant :_

« Téo, tu sais, moi aussi hein ? J'ai jamais fait ça. Puis bon, en même temps, tu m'as craché de l'eau sur la figure puis j'ai continué encore un ou deux fois jusqu'à ce que tu sois plus chaud à l'intérieur. Puis finalement, tu as arrêté de cracher de l'eau mais j'ai préféré encore vérifier une fois et voilà tout … C'est tout. »

_Ok. Il devait reprendre ses esprits. Il avait signalé qu'il aurait préféré que ça soit avec Bel pour le sauvetage plutôt qu'avec Touko. Il avait pensé que c'était cette dernière qui lui avait sauvé la vie et non pas Bel. Mais voilà que Bel lui avait menti avant de signaler la vérité et d'annoncer que c'était elle qui lui avait sauvé la vie et embras … fait du bouche-à-bouche._

_Oh purée … La honte … La honte. Il ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Il ne savait plus où regarder, ce qu'il devait faire ou surtout quoi dire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être gêné mais là, il y avait de quoi l'être. Surtout que c'était Bel. Elle n'était pas vilaine du tout, il était certain que beaucoup de garçons auraient aimé être sauvés par elle mais là … Là … Pfiou … Il devait reprendre un peu ses esprits car là, il était perdu voir bouleversé._

_Enfin non … Il en avait parlé à N et Bel lui avait sauvé la vie … Il était alors normal de lui en parler. Il tapota le lit à côté de lui, reprenant la parole :_

« Bel … Si tu veux bien te rapprocher de moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Hein ? Oui, bien entendu, Téo. » _dit l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, un peu surprise du ton employée par Téo. Elle se rapprocha de lui, venant s'asseoir à ses côtés alors qu'il gardait toujours la couverture sur son corps. Ah … Bon … Il devait le lui dire … C'était normal, c'était son amie. Bel était celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il lui en était redevable et pour ça, il devait le lui dire. Il murmura faiblement :_

« Bel …Je … Tu sais, la fatigue qui m'envahit, le fait que je ne marche pas très rapidement, que je ne suis pas très fort non plus, enfin … Toutes ces choses … Je … Comment te dire exactement pour que tu n'aies pas de soucis pour comprendre. Je suis malade, vraiment très malade. J'ai une maladie grave qui s'appelle une myasthénie. Elle consiste tout simplement à ce que mon corps se paralyse au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la maladie. Ainsi, si des fois, si je ne montre aucune émotion au visage, ce n'est pas que je n'ai aucun sentiment, c'est juste que mon visage ne réagit pas. Des fois, j'ai aussi des paralysies sur mes muscles, cela peut toucher mes cuisses comme mes bras ou plus gravement mes poumons, mon cœur, enfin toutes ces choses. Je pourrai t'en parler pendant des heures mais je ne veux pas me plaindre. »

_Sans prévenir, elle se jeta à moitié sur lui, venant l'enlacer longuement. Et voilà, elle allait exprimer de la pitié à son égard. Maintenant, elle allait tout faire pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse ou autre. Comme d'habitude … Ah … Bon … Pour l'heure, ça ne faisait rien et puis, de toute façon, il avait encore besoin de parler._

« Bel, tu sais pourquoi j'ai commencé à voyager en tant que dresseur pokémon ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Pas pour devenir maître pokémon, ça c'est sûr. » _marmonna l'adolescente toujours la tête plongée contre la poitrine de Téo._

« J'ai besoin d'argent, de beaucoup d'argent. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. J'ai besoin de devenir le maître pokémon … ou plutôt de le battre. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Car il te donne de l'argent non ? Ou alors … C'est autre chose ? »

« Bel, tu as été à l'école, n'est-ce pas ? Donc je pense que tu es au courant. Mais je veux bien te l'expliquer une nouvelle fois au cas où. Alors … Je … Comment te dire cela. Quand tu récupères un badge, généralement, ils te donnent un médaillon, n'est-ce pas ? Ce médaillon peut être échangé contre de l'argent. Il en est de même au final pour la ligue pokémon. Lorsque tu arrives à battre l'un des membres du conseil des 4, tu récupères aussi un médaillon, tu es d'accord sur ce point ? »

« Oui, oui, bien entendu, Téo … Mais ensuite ? Est-ce que tu veux parler du cas spécial ? »

« Visiblement, tu sais ce que je veux évoquer. Mais d'abord, il faut le signaler. Chaque mois, un tournoi est organisé sur le plateau de la ligue pokémon. Celui qui gagne ce tournoi a le droit d'affronter le conseil des 4 puis le maître pokémon. Néanmoins, celui qui gagne ce tournoi ne pourra combattre le conseil qu'une fois tous les trois mois. Par contre, rien ne l'empêche de participer chaque mois au tournoi mais dans le cas où il gagne, ça serait tout simplement le second qui prendrait sa place. »

« Je connais ça … Oui, oui, je connais parfaitement ! Enfin bon, je … Je connais bien mais de loin, très loin même. Enfin, à peu près. »

« Et tu sais que si tu arrives à battre le maître pokémon, tu peux décider de ne pas prendre sa place ? Mais en contrepartie, tu ne pourras pas devenir maître pokémon pendant un an ou deux, je ne sais plus. Enfin, si tu décides de ne pas prendre sa place, à la place, tu as le droit à une forte récompense en argent. C'est pour ça que le délai est bien plus long, pour éviter qu'une seule et même personne ne continue d'accumuler de l'argent. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est uniquement possible de faire cela que deux ou trois fois. Après, tu es obligé de devenir le maître pokémon de la ligue mais bon … Réussir à battre le conseil des 4 et le maître pokémon une fois, c'est déjà un grand exploit. »

« C'est pour ça … Téo, hein ? Tu veux devenir le maître pokémon de la ligue d'Unys ? »

« Bien entendu … Au moins, comme ça, j'arrêterai d'inquiéter ma mère et surtout, je ne serai plus un poids. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça coûte horriblement cher tous ces médicaments. Tu peux facilement te ruiner à cause de tout ça. »

« Je veux bien te croire, Téo … Je veux bien te croire. »

_Mais elle ne quittait pas les bras de l'adolescent, semblant très bien dans ces derniers. Lui ? Il ne faisait rien pour éviter cela, c'était même tout le contraire. Il la gardait contre lui, ses mains posées sur le dos de Bel. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ?_

« Ne me prends pas en pitié, ça me ferait encore plus mal que ce que j'ai actuellement, d'accord ? Je suis malade, je le sais mais tu vois, je ne m'en plains pas. On doit vivre avec ce que l'on a. C'est tout … »

« Téo … Dis, dis … C'est pour ça que tu te montres aussi méchant avec les autres ? »

_C'était quoi cette question stupide ? Elle redressa la tête, le regardant de ses yeux émeraude et brillants, un peu en larmes sans qu'il n'en sache la raison. Il répliqua aussitôt :_

« Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! Compare ce qui est comparable ! »

« Mais je ne veux pas comparer. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu es si méchant avec les autres Tu n'aimes pas quand on s'intéresse à toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça, Bel … Loin de là. Comme souvent, tu comprends tout simplement à moitié. Mais bon … J'ai pris l'habitude avec toi. »

« Mais euh … Tu vois, tu es encore méchant, Téo ! » _rétorqua Bel, tirant légèrement la langue alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Il lui en fallait peu pour qu'elle pense ça._

« Disons que je suis plutôt réaliste, Bel, c'est pas la même chose. Enfin, tu comptes rester dans mes bras pendant combien de temps ? Et bien sûr, je veux que ça soit clair, tu n'en parles à personne. Surtout pas à Touko et aux autres, c'est compris ? »

« Bien sûr … Ca sera notre secret à tous les deux, Téo. »

« Ouais, bien entendu, notre secret … Et purée, il faudrait que j'aille prendre une douche maintenant. Tu veux bien te pousser un peu ? »

« On ne peut pas rester plus longtemps comme ça ? Un tout petit peu ? »

_Même pas en rêve, c'était quand même plus que gênant et même s'il sentait lui aussi qu'il se rapprochait de Bel, il valait mieux stopper là. Il n'avait pas d'avenir avec elle … tant qu'il ne serait pas soigné. Et après ça ? S'il arrivait à se soigner ? Ah … Il verrait en temps et en heure, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions._

« Bon … Tu me libères ou alors j'utiliserai la force pour ça. » _continua de dire Téo bien qu'elle ne le relâchait pas. Il se leva sans un mot, Bel faisant de même de son côté. Finalement, ce fut lorsqu'il se trouva dans la salle de bain qu'elle le relâcha._

« Téo, ne ferme pas la porte non plus hein ? Si tu ne vas pas bien, je … »

« Même pas en rêve ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais te permettre de me voir à poil non plus ! »

« Si c'est comme ça, tu te mets en maillot de bain et moi aussi ! On prend alors un bain tous les deux ! Comme ça, je suis sûre que tu ne fais pas de bêtises ! »

« DE-HORS ! » _hurla l'adolescent de toutes ses forces tout en désignant la sortie à Bel. Celle-ci une profonde moue boudeuse mais il l'attrapa par le col, la tirant hors de la salle de bain avant de reprendre : _« Non mais, je te jure ! Y a des limites à l'inquiétude hein ? »

« AIE ! Ça fait mal, Téo ! Très mal de ta part ! VILAIN ! Pour la peine, je viendrai t'embêter toutes les deux minutes pour savoir si tu vas bien ! »

_Ah ouais ? Ben qu'elle le fasse ! Ca ne le gênait pas du tout ! Il ferma la porte à clé, se déshabillant avant d'aller dans la baignoire. Aussitôt, des coups répétés se firent entendre à la porte, Bel venant dire :_

« Téo ! Tu vas bien ? Dis, dis ? »

« Je viens à peine de rentrer dans la baignoire ! N'abuse pas non plus ! » _hurla-t-il._

« Ben on ne sait pas … Tu aurais pu glisser dans la baignoire et te faire très mal, Téo. »

« Y a que toi pour te planter de la sorte ! Maintenant, arrête de m'embêter ! Je vais bien, je ne suis pas au seuil de la mort ! »

« On ne sait pas, Téo ! On ne sait pas ! Je reviens dans deux minutes ! » _cria l'adolescente alors qu'il laissait s'écouler l'eau dans la baignoire._

_AH ! Un bain … En y réfléchissant, cela faisait depuis longtemps. Mais était-ce l'eau qui lui donnait l'impression d'être si soulagé ? Ou alors, était-ce peut-être le fait qu'il avait finalement avoué à Bel au sujet de sa maladie ? Il ne savait pas.__HEh_


	57. Chapitre 57 : Un nouveau camarade

**Sixième évènement : Raison**

**Chapitre 57 : Un nouveau camarade**

« Téo ? Téo ? C'est l'heure de te réveiller. Téo, Téo. »

_Il se sentait très légèrement secoué alors avant de sentir autre chose sur sa joue. Qu'est-ce que … Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois alors que Bel venait de coller ses lèvres sur sa joue, les yeux fermés. C'était quoi cette façon de le réveiller ? Il s'apprêtait à réagir mais se laissa faire, trop fatigué pour ça. Il attendit qu'elle termine, restant immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de marmonner :_

« Laisse-moi m'éveiller correctement et je serai prêt ensuite … Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ça … Je ne vais pas faire de bêtises non plus. » _marmonna l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avant de s'étirer longuement. Ah … Il avait quand même bien dormi. Est-ce qu'il se sentait soulagé ? Il ne savait pas. Il se retourna, se mettant sur le dos pour regarder le plafond. Maintenant, Bel était au courant au sujet de sa maladie. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié mais l'adolescente ne semblait pas en exprimer … enfin, sauf le petit coup du bain. Elle aurait quand même put éviter une telle réaction._

« Téo, Téo ? Alors, tu te réveilles un peu ? » _demanda Bel alors qu'elle grimpait sur le lit à quatre pattes, s'avançant vers lui dans un grand sourire. Elle … Elle semblait vraiment très joyeuse, toute le contraire de ce qu'il était actuellement._

« Je t'ai pourtant dit que je comptais … Oh et puis zut … Par contre, tu peux descendre de mon lit ? Que je sache, tu n'es pas une pokémon, non ? Alors, descend et vite, merci bien. »

« Hum … Je ne sais pas trop … Je suis bien, là. Et comme ça, je peux te surveiller, hihi ! »

« Me sur … quoi ? J'ai pas besoin de ça ! On avait dit quoi à ce sujet, Bel ? » _déclara Téo avec un peu de colère, se mettant assis pour l'avoir en face de lui._

« Que je ne devais pas avoir pitié de toi ! Ça ne veut pas dire que je dois t'abandonner à ton sort non ? Alors, je m'en fiche ! Je veux juste que tu ailles bien ! »

« Mais je vais bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me couves ! Pfiou ! Maintenant, tu me donnes chaud et … » _dit-il avant de s'arrêter, Bel venant aussitôt poser sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température. Purée ! C'est vrai qu'il ne voulait pas de sa pitié mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit à ses soins vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! _

« Tu es un peu chaud, Téo. Attends un peu, je vais quand même prendre un gant de toilette et t'éponger le front. » _déclara l'adolescente avant de s'éloigner.  
><em>

« Purée, mais est-ce que tu écoutes au moins ce que je te dis ou non ? J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur et c'est une impression vraiment énervante ! »

« Mais non, mais non ! C'est juste que tu es un peu fièvreux, c'est tout, Téo ! Voilà … Tiens, je te laisse le faire comme ça, tu vois que je te laisse te débrouiller. » _répondit Bel, revenant avec un gant de toilette trempé pour le tendre à l'adolescent. Celui-ci le récupéra, émettant un léger grognement avant de le coller sur son front._

« Et toi … J'ai quelques questions à te poser d'ailleurs. J'espère pour toi que tu vas y répondre. » _déclara Téo après quelques minutes._

_Des questions ? Bien entendu ! Tout ce qu'il voulait ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Elle ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir ! Mais bon ! Pourquoi pas ? Elle hocha la tête positivement, lui disant d'une voix douce :_

« Bien sûr ! C'est quoi les questions que tu veux me demander ? »

« C'est au sujet de ta grande sœur. »

_Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de sourire, regardant autour d'elle, se frottant le bras d'un air gêné. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment … en parler. C'était mieux de ne pas en discuter. Pourtant, elle murmura d'une voix faible :_

« Pour … Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça, Téo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elle ? »

« Tu as dit que tu me répondrais, non ? Alors, je veux des réponses. »

« Mais tu ne m'as même pas posé de questions ! Et je préférai ne pas en parler ! » _dit Bel dans un ton plaintif et geignard, Téo souriant. C'était si bon de la voir souffrir inutilement, juste pour des choses aussi futiles que ça._

« Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle est dresseuse ? Quel âge elle a ? Je veux savoir. »

« Elle est dresseuse depuis au moins six ou sept ans ! Et puis, elle a vingt-et-un ans ! C'est beaucoup trop vieux pour toi ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Vieux à quel sujet ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » _demanda Téo, un peu étonné de la réplique de l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds._

_Celle-ci faisait une petite moue boudeuse avant de récupérer le gant de toilette pour le remettre dans la salle de bains. Il était temps de se préparer à quitter la chambre ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas tout ! Il y avait aussi d'autres choses et …_

« De rien du tout ! De rien de rien ! Puis bon, c'est pas vraiment important ! »

« Si, ça l'est … Donc ta sœur est dresseuse pokémon depuis six voire sept ans. Mais ensuite ? Elle s'appelle comment et elle en est où exactement ? »

« Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Je ne te le dirai pas si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi ! »

« Pour me renseigner ! Voir si c'est une brêle comme toi ou non ! »

« Ben, je ne te le dirai pas car tu m'insultes, voilà tout ! NA ! »

_Elle venait de lui tirer la langue, faisant sa tête de mule alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Et merde … Si maintenant, elle décidait de faire ça, il était mal barré. Elle ne pouvait pas se comporter comme une adolescente ? Et c'était quoi cette jalousie mal-placée ?_

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir insultée … Surtout que tu as cinq badges, ce qui n'est pas mauvais. »

« D'accord, je veux bien te pardonner, Téo. Puis ma sœur s'appelle Flore. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux le savoir … puis en même temps, elle a déjà tous les badges depuis longtemps. Maintenant que tu le sais, on peut partir, dis dis ? »

« Mais non ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Enfin … Elle a les badges ? Donc, elle a déjà affronté le conseil des 4, c'est ça ? Je regardais souvent la télévision, c'est elle que je vois souvent ? »

« Y a des chances, Téo. » _marmonna Bel, quittant finalement la chambre alors que l'adolescent semblait enjoué par quelque chose._

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi excité par rapport à sa sœur ? Elle n'avait rien de spécial quand même ! Beuh ! Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que ça prenait ! Pas du tout même ! PAS DU TOUT ! PAS DU TOUT !_

« Quand même, si c'est vraiment ta grande sœur, vous êtes si différentes. »

« HEIN ?! » _s'écria Bel alors qu'ils étaient en train de quitter le bâtiment. Elle se positionna en face de lui, le regardant fixement avant de reprendre :_ « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Je ne suis pas du tout comme ma sœur ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu t'emportes ? C'est justement ce que je viens de dire ! Tu es complètement différente de ta sœur ! Elle est quand même si gracieuse et efficace ! C'est dommage mais je crois me rappeler qu'elle n'arrive jamais à battre le conseil des 4. Même si la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle avait réussi à battre le second membre. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? J'arriverai à tous les battre ! »

« Oui, oui … Bien entendu, bien entendu. J'en suis sûr et certain. » _dit Téo avec un peu d'ironie alors qu'elle faisait l'une des mines les plus boudeuses jamais vues._

« Tu le fais bien, Téo ! Je te montrerai que je suis encore meilleure que ma sœur ! »

« Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire ! Arrête de t'exciter ! Pfff ! Bon … Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, je vais plutôt aller m'asseoir sur un banc et réfléchir à ce que je vais faire maintenant que j'ai le cinquième badge aussi. »

« Oui et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Maintenant, je suis pas contente ! » _s'exprima Bel._

« Ah bon ? Je m'en serai jamais douté, Bel ! Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas contente ? » _demanda-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur un banc non loin de l'endroit où ils avaient dormis. Elle continua de bouder, soufflant :_

« Car tu es un grand idiot ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de la grande sœur d'une fille qui est à tes côtés ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis pas jalouse ? Je suis jalouse ! Tu parles que de ma sœur maintenant ! Et plus du tout du reste ! »

« Toi ? Tu es capable d'être jalouse ? Première nouvelle. »

_Oui ! Elle pouvait l'être ! Et elle pouvait le lui montrer ! Elle lui tira les joues alors qu'il gémissait de douleur, l'adolescente se penchant au-dessus de lui en disant :_

« Tu ne parles plus de ma sœur ! Tu ne parles plus de ma sœur ! Plus de ma sœur ! Téo, c'est mesquin et méchant ! Et je peux être jalouse comme les autres filles ! »

« Wowow ! Je disais ça pour rire ! Enfin, pour plaisanter ! Ne t'emporte pas comme ça, non plus ! Je ne pensais à rien de mal ! Bon, de toute façon, je … »

_Il s'arrêta de parler, son bras droit commençant à émettre un son, signe qu'il recevait un message sur son Vokit. Il appuya sur l'un des boutons, le visage du professeur Araragi apparaissant. Bel se plaça à côté de Téo, disant dans un grand sourire :_

« HEY ! Mais c'est le professeur ! Bonjour professeur ! Vous allez comment ? »

« Aussi bien que toi, visiblement. Bonjour Téo. » _répondit la femme aux cheveux orange._

« Bonjour … Pourquoi est-ce que vous me contactez ? Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. »

« Oh ? Et donc, je n'ai pas le droit de prendre de nouvelles de toi ? Enfin bon, de toute façon, nous n'allons pas nous disputer. Est-ce que vous êtes loin du centre pokémon ? Je vois que vous êtes dans une ville donc je ne pense pas. »

« Je peux m'y rendre, mais pourquoi ? » _demanda Téo une nouvelle fois, un peu étonné de la demande du professeur Araragi. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire, présentant une pokéball avant de prendre la parole sur un ton amusé :_

« Pour te confier ton pokémon, non ? Le fossile a été ramené à la vie. »

« Mon pokémon ? AH ! Le fossile récupéré ! Je … J'y vais maintenant ! » _s'écria l'adolescent avant de se lever du banc, courant en direction du fossile. Le professeur coupa la communication, Bel regardant Téo partir, prête à le rejoindre. Finalement, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle reçut elle-même une communication du professeur._

« Ben … Pourquoi vous avez raccroché, madame Araragi ? »

« Est-ce moi ou alors Téo semble vraiment aller beaucoup mieux ? »

« AH ! C'est peut-être parce qu'il m'a parlé de sa maladie ? Je sais pas du tout mais oui, il va beaucoup mieux dans la tête maintenant ! Il me critique même plus … mais en même temps … Je … » _commença à bredouiller Bel._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bel ? Maintenant, c'est toi qui a une mauvaise mine et c'est bien plus rare que de voir Téo être content. »

« C'est juste que … Téo n'arrête pas de parler de Flore. »

« Oh, je vois, je vois. Comme il ne pouvait regarder que la télévision chez lui, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix que de la connaître. Mais je constate que ce n'est que la surface du problème. Enfin bon, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te mettes plus en valeur. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Se mettre plus en valeur ? Elle n'avait rien contre cette idée. Mais bon … Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment faire. Elle alla vers le centre pokémon, retrouvant Téo qui était devant un écran. Le professeur Araragi avait une pokéball à la main, la posant à l'intérieur d'une machine. La pokéball disparut avant qu'elle ne dise :_

« Prends-en soin, n'est-ce pas ? Je te dis cela mais je sais que ça sera le cas. »

« Oui, oui, bien entendu, il n'y a aucun problème à cela. Par contre, je me demande ce que c'est comme pokémon. Je ne connais pas vraiment les fossiles. »

« Tu n'as qu'à l'ouvrir non ? » _répondit le professeur en rigolant un peu._

_Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Lorsque la pokéball arriva jusqu'à lui, il la récupéra avant de la jeter à ses pieds. Une forme épaisse et circulaire fit son apparition. Une forme bleue … avec une lourde carapace noire sur son dos._

« Cara ? Carapagos ? » _demanda la petite créature avant que Bel ne lui caresse le crâne._

« Oh qu'il est mignon ! C'est un Carapagos ! Ca va te changer, Téo ! »

« Me changer en quoi ? » _marmonna l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

« Ben, pour une fois, tu auras maintenant un pokémon aqueux ! »

« Hahaha ! Je vais vous laisser tranquille avec votre nouveau compagnon. » _déclara le professeur avant de couper la communication, Téo se rapprochant du petit pokémon._

« Oui … Un pokémon de type eau. Ca ne peut pas être une mauvaise chose … Je pense ? Mais après, je n'avais que des pokémons liés aux plante donc bon … »

_Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose d'avoir un nouveau compagnon qui change des autres. C'était un garçon d'après ce que Bel avait dit. Bon, il allait devoir le baptiser non ?_

« Alors, tu vas t'appeler … SOROR ! »

_HEIN ? QUOI ? Il se tourna vers Bel qui venait de donner un nom à SON pokémon ! HEY ! Y avait pas un problème ? C'était pas à elle de faire ça !_

« Dis, dis, tu aimes bien ce nom, Téo ? Je l'ai trouvé car je pensais que ça lui irait bien ! »

« Mouais … On va dire que c'est pas mauvais plutôt. » _marmonna Téo avant de soupirer._

_Ce n'était pas un nom vilain et la tortue tapa de ses petites nageoires pour dire qu'elle acquiesçait aux propos de son dresseur. C'était donc ça un pokémon préhistorique ? Ce n'était pas vraiment effrayant, loin de là même. Oh … C'était peut-être même plutôt mignon quand on y réfléchissait bien. Oui … Elle était mignonne.__HEh_


	58. Chapitre 58 : Sur son chemin

**Chapitre 58 : Sur son chemin**

« Téo ? Téo ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? »

_Ils étaient dans un fast-food, en train de manger tous les deux. Il avait pris le même repas qu'elle, ayant décidé de payer sa part, chose contraire à ses habitudes. Pendant qu'elle mangeait une frite, il lui répondit calmement :_

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir réellement de toute façon. »

« C'est pas une réponse, Téo. Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on aille déjà traverser la grotte ? Tu sais, celle qui nous emmènera à la prochaine ville. Il paraitrait qu'il y a de grosses pierres magnétiques là-bas, c'est impressionnant ! »

« Il t'en faut peu pour t'impressionner, je te le rappelle au cas où. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs tout en soupirant, Bel faisant une petite moue._

« Oui mais bon … Ça reste quand même très impressionnant, que tu le veuilles ou non ! NA ! Bon, alors, on fait quoi ? Puisque tu ne veux pas me le dire, moi, je ne peux pas savoir ! »

« On va faire comme tu le désires. On va juste acheter quelques objets de première nécessité et on partira, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Que c'est vraiment une très bonne idée, Téo ! Ne t'en fait pas, je vais le faire tout de suite et ensuite, comme ça, on ira … Hey ? » _répondit Bel alors que Téo venait de l'arrêter en lui prenant le bras, l'adolescente rougissant un peu._

« Tu peux m'attendre ? Et surtout, tu peux finir de manger ? »

_OUPS ! C'était vrai ! Rien ne pressait ! Elle eut un petit rire désolé avant de retourner s'asseoir, l'adolescent soupirant une nouvelle fois. Quelle idiote quand elle s'y mettait. Enfin bon … Il valait mieux ne rien dire car elle ne le faisait pas forcément exprès, il le savait parfaitement. A force, il commençait à la connaître, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Bon … Tu termines tes frites, d'accord ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est bon, mais j'ai pas beaucoup faim non plus ! »

« Mange et tais-toi, est-ce bien clair ? Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de restes. J'espère que tu as compris ce que je viens de dire, hein ? »

_Oui oui ! Elle n'était pas sourde ! Elle avait compris ! Elle tira la langue, Téo lui mettant plusieurs frites dans la bouche en même temps. Elle toussa sur le coup, s'étranglant à moitié et ayant les larmes aux yeux. Humpf … Il n'avait pas été très malin sur ce coup. Il soupira, se plaçant dans son dos pour lui donner de petites tapes._

« Ageuh ! Ageuh ! C'était pas drôle, Téo ! J'aurai pu me faire très mal ! »

« C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai aidé. Pfff … M'apprendra à être sympathique. » _marmonna l'adolescent avant de prendre son plateau pour jeter les divers objets en carton._

« Toi ? Tu étais gentil ? Tu voulais l'être ? Beuh ! Je suis trop idiote ! Je l'avais même pas vu ! Désolé, Téo, promis, je te laisse être gentil avec moi ! »

« Trop tard, la gentillesse, ça se mérite. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit ton cas. »

_Mais si, mais si ! Elle le méritait ! Elle s'approcha de lui, déposant un baiser sonore sur sa joue tout en rougissant. Un petit grognement de la part de Téo se fit entendre alors qu'elle rigolait, lui prenant le bras pour le faire sortir du fastfood._

_Puis elle descendit sa main de son bras, venant la poser dans celle de l'adolescent avant de l'emmener en-dehors de la ville. Le temps qu'ils se rendent jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte, ils pouvaient largement digérer ce qu'ils venaient de manger non ? Elle demanda à Téo de sortir ses pokémons alors qu'elle faisait de même de son côté._

« Comme ça, on fait les nouvelles présentations pour tout le monde ! »

« De tout le monde ? Ah … Tu parles de mon Carapagos, c'est ça ? »

« Soror maintenant ! Il s'appelle Soror, Téo ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds._

« Ouais ouais, il s'appelle Soror maintenant. Enfin, Soror, voilà les autres. »

_Il avait fait un petit geste de la main pour laisser le Carapagos se présenter aux autres tandis qu'il poussait un soupir. Ah … Toute cette histoire allait l'épuiser bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il n'était pas vieux hein ? Mais juste que tout ça était fatiguant. Il s'installa contre un arbre, se mettant assis. Aussitôt, Bel se retrouva à côté de lui._

« Téo, Téo ? Ça ne va pas ? Dis-le-moi si ça ne va pas hein ? »

« Oh laisse-moi tranquille un peu, Bel. Je vais quand même bien … »

« Pas du tout ! Tu te moques de moi ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien … Tu viens par ici ! »

_Sans même lui laisser le temps de parler, elle prit la tête de Téo, le forçant à la déposer sur ses jambes recouvertes par le tissu blanc. Non mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Il ne le savait pas du tout mais … mais … Ce n'était pas si … déplaisant._

« Repose-toi quelques minutes ! Comme ça, ils peuvent parle entre eux, Téo. »

« Ouais, ouais … Je vais me reposer. » _marmonna Téo en fermant les yeux. Ca ne servait à rien de lutter contre ça. Ça serait juste bon pour se briser les os. Il se laissa faire, respirant bruyamment alors qu'elle lui retirait la casquette._

« Fais dodo, mon petit Téo, fais dodo, tu auras du lolo. »

… … … _Elle se foutait de sa gueule, c'était pas possible autrement, hein ? Pourtant, il se laissa dompter par Bel, ne répondant même pas à la chansonnette débile qu'elle était en train de souffler. Sincèrement, elle le prenait pour un gamin hein ? Mais bon … Qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut, ce n'était pas son problème … Du moins, ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça._

_Et visiblement, il semblait en avoir profité plus que nécessaire. Les yeux clos, il s'était laissé s'endormir pendant quelques heures, ses pokémons et ceux de Bel étant en cercle, s'amusant entre eux. Elle ? Elle était calme et stoïque, bien différent de l'adolescente excitée qu'elle était habituellement. Oui, elle était si calme, si tranquille._

_Quelque chose de vraiment différent qui émanait de sa personne mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le reconnaître, il ne pouvait pas le certifier. Elle était là, en train de veiller sur lui. Elle avait même un livre en main, un livre basé sur les différents pokémons qui existaient dans la région d'Unys. Quoi de mieux pour s'informer, non ?_

_Il se réveilla finalement, remarquant le visage de Bel qui était concentré sur son livre alors que sa main caressait ses cheveux machinalement. Humpf … Est-ce qu'il devait la prévenir qu'il était réveillé ? Ca serait logique et normal … Pourtant, il attendit quelques minutes avant de souffler faiblement :_

« Bel, tu peux arrêter … Je suis réveillé. »

« Ah. C'est vrai ? Juste au moment où j'ai fini mon livre, Téo ! Puis regarde, nos pokémons, ils dorment tous, c'est pas mignon tu trouves ? »

_Mignon ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il tourna son visage vers leurs pokémons. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Tous les pokémons étaient en train de se reposer paisiblement. Lui ? Il se leva, ne disant rien par rapport à ce qui se passait. Depuis qu'il avait parlé de sa maladie, il savait qu'il était beaucoup plus amical envers Bel mais il ne voulait pas … que ça aille aussi loin. C'était juste ainsi. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'aimait pas ça. Enfin … Si … En un sens._

« Téo ? Tu vas mieux maintenant ? Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Si je te disais oui, tu risquerais de répondre que c'est grâce à tes jambes. Je préfère donc ne pas te répondre et ainsi, je … Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? »

« Car au final, tu as répondu à ma question quand même ! Donc tu as bien dormi ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça soit le cas ! »

« Ouais, ouais mais ne le soit pas trop non plus. Enfin bon … Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? J'ai l'impression qu'on est plus en … »

« Euh … Ca doit faire environ quatre heures je crois ! Je ne suis pas sûre ! »

« QUOI ? QUATRE HEURES ? OH PUNAISE ! »

« Tu dormais vraiment bien alors je ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'aurai dût » ? » _bredouilla l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, un peu gênée et attristée._

« Peut-être au bout de trois heures quand même. Purée … Quatre heures à dormir sur tes jambes ! Tu ne dois même plus être capable de marcher en attendant ! »

_Hihihi ! Bien sûr que si ! Elle allait le lui prouver ! Elle se redressa, ses jambes tremblant un peu avant qu'elle ne se tienne à l'arbre. Oups ! Peut-être que non en fait ! Il soupira, tendant son bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche. Il était temps de se rendre dans la grotte._

_Ils ne perdirent pas de temps, du moins pas trop puisque Bel continuait de s'accrocher à lui malgré le fait qu'elle pouvait remarcher correctement. L'adolescente semblait bien en profiter mais à force, il n'y faisait même plus attention. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la grotte, commençant à pénétrer à l'intérieur avant qu'une voix féminine ne s'adresse à eux :_

« Et alors ? On ne nous voit même pas ? Paraîtrait que certaines personnes sont aveugles. »

_Hum ? Il se tourna, apercevant Touko alors que Touya et Cheren étaient eux aussi présents. Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur voulaient ? Et d'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette remarque de la part de Touko ? Il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde qu'on le traite d'aveugle ! Sans être gênée, Bel garda son bras autour de celui de Téo tout en disant :_

« Coucou Touko ! Vous allez aussi dans la grotte ? On peut y aller tous ensemble ! »

« C'était un peu le but. Nous avons pris un peu de retard, Bel. Mais par contre, je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proches, toi et Téo. » _dit Cheren avec un peu d'ironie dans le ton._

« Téo m'a tout raconté donc on est encore plus proches qu'auparavant ! » _déclara Bel dans un grand rire alors que les épaules de Téo s'affaissaient. Vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas la mettre en veilleuse pendant quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui, il avait bien pensé jours et pas heures. Il ne s'était pas trompé. M'enfin bon … Il s'avança dans la grotte sans même saluer Touko et les autres alors que Bel restait à ses côtés. Finalement, ils furent cinq à rentrer, chacun surveillant les autres au cas où des pokémons sauvages viendraient les attaquer._

« Téo, Téo ! Tu as vu ces pierres ! Elles sont aimantées ! Enfin, sinon, vous me suivez tous, je sais par où on doit passer ! »

_Elle ? Elle savait ça ? Ce n'était pas crédible, loin de là. Pourtant, il ne vint rien dire alors que le trio derrière eux se regardait. Pourquoi pas ? Il y avait des chances que Bel veuille se montrer plus réactive et présente pour Téo. Cela se voyait dans le regard que l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds lançait un peu trop souvent à Téo._

_Pourtant, les minutes s'écoulèrent les unes après les autres mais aucune sortie ne se profilait à l'horizon. Bel observait les alentours, aucun pokémon n'osant les déranger. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne trouvait pas la sortie ? Pourtant, d'après sa carte, elle était sûre que c'était le bon chemin. C'était bizarre. Vraiment bizarre !_

« Bel ? Nous tournons en rond depuis bientôt une heure. »

« Je suis désolée, Touya ! Je ne pensais pas que ça serait … Ah … Enfin … Je … »

« Non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste qu'il vaut mieux que tu me laisses nous guider, d'accord ? » _déclara l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns tout en souriant, Bel faisant une petite mine confuse. Voilà qu'elle allait décevoir encore une fois Téo._

_La main de Téo quitta celle de Bel, celle-ci semblant aussitôt triste. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne avant que la main ne revienne dans la sienne comme si de rien n'était._

« Comme le dit Touya, ce n'est pas bien important. C'était juste à espérer de ta part. »

« Mais euh … C'est pas très gentil … de ta part … »

_Mais en même temps, c'était réconfortant. Elle le savait bien. Elle savait parfaitement que Téo avait dit cela pour la réconforter. Ah … Elle serra avec plus d'insistance la main de l'adolescent alors qu'ils suivaient maintenant Touya, celui-ci étant un bien meilleur guide que Bel, chose peu difficile en soi._

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent mais chacun remarquait parfaitement que Touya prenait tout cela d'une main de maître. Il eut même le droit à des compliments de Touko, ces derniers le faisant rougir légèrement alors qu'il disait que ce n'était pas grand-chose._

« Pourtant, tu es vraiment doué pour tout ce qui de nous diriger ! » _continua de déclarer Touko, cette dernière ne semblant pas avare de compliments maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'encenser l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns._

« Arrête donc, Touko sinon Touya va prendre la grosse tête. » _murmura Cheren._

« Roh, sois pas jaloux. Si tu te montrais moins grognon, tu en aurais aussi. »

_Bel rigola aux propos de Touko alors que Cheren ne répondait pas à la provocation de celle-ci. Téo ? Il ne disait rien du tout. De quoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air avec Bel ? Elle lui tenait la main depuis quand même pas mal de temps non ?_

_Enfin bon ... Ce n'était pas le plus important à ses yeux. Ce que les autres pensaient de lui, il n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qu'il faisait avec Bel ne concernait que lui et elle. En même temps, il ne savait pas trop comment prendre tout ce qui se passait actuellement._

« Nous sommes bientôt sortis. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes. » _annonça Touya alors que Touko le félicitait encore une fois._

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir. Pas alors que vous continuez de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues et que je sens toujours que vous dirigez vos pokémons sans leur laisser de libre arbitre. »

_Hum ? Les cinq personnes s'arrêtèrent alors qu'en face d'eux se dressait un adolescent aux cheveux verts, assez long. N … Il s'agissait de N. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Téo l'observa avant de remarquer que N le regardait aussi._

« Et je suis aussi venu chercher Téo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il reste parmi vous mais il fait dorénavant partie de la Team Plasma. »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs poussa un profond soupir. Voilà que les problèmes arrivaient. En même temps, il n'avait jamais prétendu le contraire.__HEh_


	59. Chapitre 59 : Empire

**Chapitre 59 : Empire**

« Téo n'est plus dans la Team Plasma ! Il l'a quittée ! » _s'écria Bel, serrant avec force le bras de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Il était hors de question de le laisser partir._

« Est-ce vrai ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas puisque Ghetis ne m'en a pas parlé. »

« Disons que ce que Ghétis a dit est assez spécial. Malheureusement, je crois que j'ai parfaitement échoué. »_ soupira Téo alors que tous le regardaient._

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » _demanda N, penchant la tête sur le côté. Téo repoussa légèrement Bel, celle-ci ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'adolescent réagisse de son côté. Il haussa les épaules, prenant une profonde respiration avant de faire quelques pas vers N. Avec lenteur, il se retourna pour faire face aux différentes personnes en face d'eux._

« Tout simplement que Ghétis m'avait demandé d'infiltrer ce groupe qui te pose tant de problèmes et que malheureusement, je fus obligé de rester auprès d'une seule personne, celle qui risque de te causer le moins de problème. »

_Que … Que quoi ? Bel semblait incrédule alors que Touko serrait les dents, poussant un grognement. N haussa un sourcil, se tournant vers Téo avant de demander :_

« Est-ce qu'ils ont été mis au courant ? Je veux dire … Les membres de la Team Plasma ? Cela m'étonnerait puisque Ghétis, l'un des Grand Sages ne m'en a même pas parlé. »

« C'était une mission secrète, désolé, je ne pouvais pas en parler. »

_Même si cela était une mission secrète, N ne semblait pas apprécier le fait que l'adolescent manipule les autres. Loin de là même … N prit la parole, murmurant :_

« Ne refais plus jamais cela, d'accord ? Même si Ghétis te le demande. Les seuls comptes que tu as à rendre sont à moi, personne d'autre, dorénavant. »

« Comme tu le désires, tu es le chef, je ne peux que t'obéir. »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'obéissance ou non, simplement de respect d'autrui. Manipuler les pokémons est une chose que je hais plus que tout mais manipuler les humains est tout aussi horrible. Je ne veux pas de cela. »

« Je ne peux qu'acquiescer à cette remarque. » _murmura doucement Téo, Bel n'osant plus prendre la parole. Elle … Elle avait été encore trompée ?_

« Té … Téo ! Cette fois-ci, tu blagues hein ? Hein ? Et ce que tu m'as dit au sujet de … »

« C'était une fois de trop, Téo. » _coupa Touko, craquant ses poings alors que Touya l'arrêtait, les sourcils froncés en direction de l'adolescent._

« Téo … Jouer avec les sentiments de Bel est impardonnable. Je ne peux te laisser faire. Je vais m'occuper moi-même de ton compte une bonne fois pour toutes. Reculer vous tous, je … » _commença à dire Touya alors que N faisait un geste négatif du doigt._

« Et pensez-vous que je vais rester là sans rien faire ? Il en est hors de question. Que vous avez une dent contre Téo, je peux comprendre. Néanmoins, la seule personne que j'accepte avec qui il doit s'expliquer est cette adolescente aux cheveux blonds. Vous … Nous avons un compte à régler, tous les trois non ? »

_N avait déjà brandit plusieurs pokéballs entre ses doigts, se positionnant devant Téo, face à Touko et Touya qui eux-mêmes avaient sortis leurs pokéballs. Téo ? Il se plaçait face à Bel qui était décontenancée, Cheren se positionnant à son tour devant elle._

« Recule, Bel. Je vais me charger de lui. Tu n'es pas dans un état émotionnel pour te battre. De toute façon, il est temps pour moi de voir si mon entraînement a porté ses fruits. Si je n'arrive pas à battre Téo, je ne pourrai jamais atteindre le Maître. »

« N … NON ! Je veux combattre aussi ! Je veux combattre contre Téo ! Je veux qu'il m'explique ce qu'il fait ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ! Téo ! POURQUOI ? »

« Vous combattez ou non ? » _murmura doucement l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, présentant ses quatre pokéballs alors qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Utiliser ses pokémons aussi ? Cheren n'avait pas attendu, fermant les yeux tout en brandissant deux pokéballs. Il fit apparaître son Mateloutre accompagné d'un Géolithe. Un pokémon roche ? Assez intéressant mais maintenant, il savait qu'il allait perdre face à lui ?_

« Bel … Si tu veux réellement te battre, présente tes pokémons. » _dit Cheren avec neutralité, espérant par-là éviter de montrer la légère colère qui l'animait._

« Hein ? Euh … Oui … D'accord, d'accord. Je … Je vois … Oui … C'est normal, c'est parfaitement normal alors. Je le fais maintenant. »

_Elle savait quoi utiliser. Elle sortit deux pokéballs, faisant apparaître son Darumarond ainsi que son Venipatte. Avec ça, elle était sûre que l'adolescent allait perdre … et donc qu'il allait revenir vers elle ! Elle s'exprima :_

« Téo ! Si je gagne, tu reviens ici et tu arrêtes tes bêtises ! »

« Quelles bêtises ? Et depuis quand tu penses pouvoir me donner des ordres, Bel ? »

« Ce n'est pas un ordre mais une promesse ! Je veux que tu la respectes ! Ainsi, tous les deux, on retourne… » _commença à reprendre Bel avant que Cheren ne l'arrête._

« Assez perdu de temps … Ne te force pas à parler avec cet individu. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. S'il le faut, je te protégerai si c'est cela qui te dérange, Bel. De même, je te tiendrai compagnie mais aussi Touko et Touya. Ou alors, tu peux voyager seule. Comme le dit le proverbe, il vaut mieux vivre seul qu'être mal accompagné. Cela se voit parfaitement dans ce cas précis. » _répondit l'adolescent à lunettes alors que Téo éclatait de rire._

« Oui, bien entendu … Je suis le sale type de service. C'est pour ça. Venez donc affronter mes quatre pokémons, nous verrons donc si vous êtes capables de rivaliser contre eux ! » _s'écria Téo avant d'ouvrir les quatre pokéballs. L'idée était simple, très simple : il suffisait de battre le Darumarond de Bel et le reste, ça serait beaucoup plus facile !_

_Les deux combats commencèrent, tous les deux à deux contre un. Pourtant, Téo ne semblait pas apeuré, loin de là. En fait, il semblait même résigné à quelque chose. Les deux combats firent rage, chacun utilisant le maximum des capacités de ses pokémons pour essayer d'obtenir la victoire. N, de son côté, semblait un peu en difficultés face à Touko et Touya. Il fallait dire qu'affronter un Lianaja, un Grotichon ainsi qu'un Flotajou et un Ponchien, ce n'était pas forcément le plus simple, loin de là même._

_Du côté de Téo ? Ce n'était guère mieux. La cause ? Les pokémons de Bel venaient d'évoluer, devenant un Scobolide mais surtout un Darumacho. Voilà le gros problème ! LE TRES GROS PROBLEME ! Autant le Scobolide ne le dérangeait pas, autant le Darumacho … AIE ! Voilà que deux de ses pokémons étaient tombés. Il avait réussi à emporter le Géolithe de Cheren mais aussi son Mateloutre.  
><em>

« Désolé, Bel … Je ne peux plus continuer à me battre. » _murmura l'adolescent à lunettes, ayant déjà utilisé ses deux pokémons pour ce combat. Pourtant, Téo n'avait pas encore attaqué ne serait-ce qu'une fois les pokémons de Bel._

_Et finalement, la défaite vint du côté de Téo, celui-ci n'ayant rien pu faire pour contrer les attaques du Darumacho. Même s'il était blessé par les attaques aqueuses, son adversaire Carapagos n'était encore qu'un enfant qui venait de naître. Autant dire qu'au niveau du combat, ce n'était pas vraiment possible de gagner de la sorte._

« Tant de violences dans vos gestes … dans vos actes. Je ne sais pas comment font vos pokémons pour vous faire confiance alors que vous êtes aussi virulents … »

_N venait aussi de perdre le combat, rappelant ses pokémons avant de caresser avec douceur ses pokéballs. Téo vint se positionner à côté de lui, murmurant :_

« Désolé, j'ai perdu face à Cheren et Bel. »

« Tu as perdu ou alors, tu t'es laissé perdre ? J'ai remarqué quelque chose de singulier en ce qui concernait ton combat, Téo. » _dit N, sans pour autant montrer par-là que c'était une remontrance envers l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

« TEO ! On s'était promis que tu reviendrais si je gagnais ! » _s'écria Bel._

« Hors de question. Pourquoi ferai-je cela ? C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Il suffisait de voir nos forces pour comprendre que je n'avais aucune chance. »

« TEO ! Tu reviens ici et maintenant ! » _hurla Bel, commençant à s'approcher de lui. Il était hors de question de le laisser seul alors qu'il était gravement malade !_

« Hum ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu me donnes des ordres, Bel ? Tu n'as pas peur des répercussions ? Fais attention à ce que tu dis, tu risquerais de le regretter amèrement. »

« Téo ? Nous partons tous les deux … sauf si tu désires rester. » _déclara N avec lenteur, Téo haussant les épaules avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Il posa ses yeux sur Bel, la regardant pendant de longues secondes avant de détourner la tête. C'était mieux … ainsi._

« Je ne suis pas avec la Team Plasma. » _annonça Téo, surprenant tout le monde, même N._ « Je suis seulement avec N car je respecte ses idéaux. Si N est dans la Team Plasma et la dirige, alors, je suis dans la Team Plasma, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

_Aussi simple que ça ? Ce n'était pas simple du tout ! PAS DU TOUT ! Elle n'avait rien obtenu de ce qu'elle désirait ! Sans même prévenir, N et Téo partirent, quittant la grotte alors que Bel cherchait à l'arrêter sans pour autant y arriver. La raison ? Touko l'avait stoppée._

« Cesse tes bêtises, Bel. Téo est un imbécile de première catégorie qui ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'intéresses à lui, est-ce compris ? »

« NON ! CE N'EST PAS BIEN COMPRIS ! Pas du tout ! Téo … Téo … Il ne faut pas le laisser seul ! Il ne faut pas ! »

_Il ne fallait pas le laisser seul dans son état ! Téo était malade ! Très malade ! C'était complètement stupide de le laisser seul dans cet état ! NON ET NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! Il ne fallait pas le laisser seul ! PAS DU TOUT !_

« Tu es sûr de ton choix, Téo ? » _demanda N alors qu'ils se retrouvaient dehors._

« Sûr et certain, je ne vois pas pourquoi … je … »

« Je ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Téo ? Téo ? »

_N se tourna vers lui, entendant un bruit sourd. Téo venait de s'écrouler au sol, ne bougeant plus alors que l'adolescent s'approchait aussitôt de lui. Il commença à le secouer, Téo ayant les yeux clos. Il lui cria dessus :_

« Téo ! Hého ! Téo ! Réponds-moi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! Téo ! »

_Pourtant, aucune réponse ne vint alors que N le soulevait, appelant un cinquième pokémon, inutilisé pour venir l'aider. Il fallait emmener rapidement Téo à la Team Plasma pour qu'il se fasse soigner ! Depuis quand est-ce que … Téo …_

« Tu aurais quand même pu prévenir ! Ce n'est pas très sympathique de ta part ! »

_Sympathique ou non, Téo ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Ah … Ah … Peut-être que les médecins de la Team Plasma allaient pouvoir lui répondre ? Quelques heures plus tard, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était couché dans un lit dans l'infirmerie, le médecin s'adressant à N :_

« Hum … Ce n'est pas forcément … très joyeux si vous voulez savoir, maître N. »

« Dites-moi au lieu de tourner au rond. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Téo ? J'ai besoin de savoir en vue de l'état dans lequel il se trouve. »

« La maladie dont il est atteint … » _commença à dire le médecin._

« Sa myasthénie. » _coupa N, peu enclin à perdre son temps en vue de l'état de Téo._

« Oui, sa myasthénie. Il semblerait que le gros problème soit … que sa maladie se soit aggravée. Il est fatigué et exténué d'après ce que je peux remarquer. De même, il se pourrait que son corps soit moins enclin à réagir dorénavant. Bref … Ce n'est pas très joli. »

« Comment ça ? Exprimez-vous mieux s'il vous plaît. »

« Il se peut qu'il ait de grandes difficultés à marcher et à bouger. »

« Je … D'accord. Merci. Prévenez-moi quand il est réveillé, j'ai à lui parler. »

_Comme il le désirait. Le médecin hocha la tête, laissant partir N alors que Téo ouvrait ses yeux dès l'instant où l'adolescent était parti. Le médecin se tourna vers lui, murmurant :_

« C'est comme tu le voulais ? Je n'aime pas mentir au chef. »

« Je ne veux pas que l'on s'inquiète trop pour moi. Sincèrement, ce n'est pas joli du tout ce que j'ai ? » _demanda Téo, se mettant assis dans le lit._

« Je ne lui ai pas menti à ce sujet, je ne pouvais pas. Ta myasthénie se développe de plus en plus. Tu ne prends plus tes médicaments ? »

« Si … mais … Les traitements coûtent de plus en plus chers et à force, ils ne sont plus si performants. Est-ce que je pourrai encore marcher s'il le faut ? »

« Il se peut que tu aies besoin d'une canne. Ce n'est pas bien difficile à trouver et je pense que l'on peut te l'offrir. »

_Hahaha ! Une canne ? Et puis quoi encore ? Enfin bon … Oui … C'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Ce n'est pas comme si on lui laissait le choix. Une canne … Sincèrement … Lui donner une canne ? C'était vraiment ridicule et stupide. Mais en même temps, en vue de ce qui se passait, il avait bien fait de partir. Il s'était senti mal toute la journée et il avait redouté cela. C'était l'une des raisons qui …_

« Hum ? Tu as l'air maussade. » _remarqua le médecin._

« Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux. » _marmonna Téo en haussant les épaules, du moins, y arrivant faiblement avant que le médecin ne reprenne :_

« Je ne vais pas te dire qu'il y a des chances que tu t'en sortes. Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu as depuis le début. Tu sais donc ce qui t'attends. »

« Oh oui … Oui … Est-ce que je peux être seul pour quelques minutes ? »

« Comme tu le désires, si tu as besoin de moi, tu appuies sur le bouton à côté du lit. »

_Comme il le voulait mais il ne comptait pas l'appeler. Lorsque le médecin fut parti, Téo posa son visage sur ses genoux cachés par la couverture. Un regard discret sur son Vokit et il appuya dessus. Plusieurs demandes de communication. Il les effaça une par une, préférant les ignorer alors qu'il éteignait à nouveau son Vokit. Il ne fallait plus communiquer avec elle. C'était mieux … pour tout le monde, surtout pour lui.__HEh_


	60. Chapitre 60 : Palais enfoui

**Chapitre 60 : Palais enfoui**

« Téo ? Comment est-ce que tu vas aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que pour cela que tu as préféré quitter Bel ? » _demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, ne passant pas de temps à déclarer ce qui lui tenait à cœur visiblement. Assis dans le lit, Téo hocha la tête positivement._

« Je ne vais pas mentir … C'est le cas. Je ne veux pas la rendre encore plus soucieuse qu'elle ne l'était … Elle est au courant pour ma maladie. Je l'ai mise au courant. Et donc, je préfère éviter qu'elle voie que ça a empiré. Enfin … Je m'étais préparé déjà mentalement à ça. »

« Je vois, je vois … Enfin bon, je tiens à te signaler qu'exceptionnellement et à cause de ta maladie, tu vas être transporté dans mon palais. »

« Tu … Tu blagues, j'espère ? »_ commença à bredouiller Téo, sous le choc._

« Nullement, tu as besoin de repos et de soins plus importants. De toute façon, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est quand même pas si … important que ça non plus. Mon palais a déjà été visité par des membres basiques de la Team Plasma. »

« C'est pas ça le problème ! Tu as un palais rien qu'à toi ? Mais t'es quoi ? Un fils de riche ? Même pas ! Un roi ou quoi ? »

« Hum ? Un palais, ce n'est pas forcément la richesse je dirai. Enfin, de toute façon, ce palais est le quartier général de la Team Plasma. C'est là que se déroule les plus grandes opérations ou du moins, qu'on les prépare. »

« Mais ce n'est pas ça le souci ! Comment est-ce que tu possèdes un palais ? Enfin … Je … Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre, il ne vaut mieux pas. Mais bref, pourquoi m'emmener là-bas ? Que je me fasse soigner ici ou ailleurs … »

« Ca changera beaucoup de choses. Je te laisserai aux soins des personnes qui ont veillé sur moi pendant que j'étais un enfant. Tu verras, elles ont toujours été là pour moi ! »

« Tu as l'air réellement heureux quand tu en parles … C'est un peu étonnant mais bon … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant dans mes propos ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Enfin, qu'importe, ce n'est pas le plus important. Sincèrement, tu verras. »

« Je verrai, oui, oui … Et mon transfert est prêt pour quand ? »

« Dans la journée. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille te trouver une canne. » _dit N avant de commencer à partir, Téo cherchant à l'arrêter tout en disant :_

« Pas besoin, je peux quand même marcher, contrairement à ce que l'on croit. »

« Tu en es sûr ? » _demanda N, le fixant longuement pour être sûr qu'il ne mentait pas._

« Oui, oui, j'en suis sûr et certain. Pas besoin de se tracasser le crâne pour ça. Ce n'est pas bien important. Je sais quand même si je peux marcher ou non, hein ? Bon … J'attends le transfert puis tu me feras visiter ton palais, ton fameux palais. »

_C'était bien ça l'idée ! L'adolescent aux cheveux verts laissa celui aux cheveux noirs tranquille alors que Téo sortait ses pokéballs. Il fit apparaître ses quatre pokémons, tous se retrouvant sur son lit, à ses côtés. Il murmura :_

« Ah … Ce n'est vraiment pas très joli tout ce que j'ai, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Lianaja ? » _demanda Vélicia, aussi inquiète que les trois autres pokémons._

« Rien de bien grave … Enfin, j'aimerai dire ça. Ça s'est un peu empiré. Mais bon, vous ne me connaissiez pas avant donc vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment c'était … »

_Hum ? Devant le regard accusateur de sa Lianaja, il comprenait qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se taise. Enfin bon … Ce n'était pas bien important. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était tout le contraire._

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis taillé comme un roc. On ne va pas me faire tomber à cause d'une petite maladie. M'enfin … Oui … »

_Il avait dit cela mais s'il avait appelé ses pokémons, c'était bien parce qu'il était un peu inquiet, n'est-ce pas ? Il prit une profonde respiration, évitant par-là de trop en dire avant de venir caresser ses pokémons, les uns après les autres._

« Oui … Je vais bien … Je vais bien normalement, ne vous en faites pas, les enfants. Je vais bien … Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, contrairement à ce que l'on croit, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il ne perdait pas la tête, il parlait juste à ses pokémons. Il en avait un peu besoin. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il discuta avec eux, cherchant à communiquer sans forcément réellement y arriver. Il parlait aussi avec le nouvel arrivant puis finalement, il fut l'heure du départ. L'heure où il allait être emmené là-bas … dans ce fameux palais._

_On l'avait emmené par avion, avec plusieurs membres de la Team Plasma. Ainsi, ce n'était pas un véhicule seulement pour lui mais pour tout le monde. Comme ça, pas de privilèges. Il se maintenait debout, essayant d'être le plus droit possible alors qu'il sentait quand même … qu'il ne sentait plus trop ses jambes. C'était stupide de penser de la sorte._

« Téo, rester debout juste pour me montrer que tu n'as pas besoin de canne est vraiment stupide de ta part. Vas t'asseoir au lieu. »

« Ce n'est pas pour prouver quoi que ce soit, loin de là même. C'est juste qu'il vaut mieux que je reste debout pour m'habituer à l'être. »

« Et donc, si tu te mets assis, tu ne seras plus habitué à ça ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois N, cherchant à voir si Téo se moquait de lui ou non._

« A peu de choses près, c'est le cas. Enfin bon … Je veux surtout éviter de rester assis pour ne pas avoir de problèmes plus tard. Je vais un peu marcher dans l'avion. »

_Comme il le désirait … De toute façon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits à visiter alors bon … Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, ce n'était rien d'important._

_Et voilà … Il ne savait pas comment cela ça s'était passé mais … Il se retrouvait sous terre. Du moins, à plusieurs mètres sous terre … dans une sorte de gigantesque galerie souterraine mais pas n'importe où ! Il n'avait pas rêvé lorsqu'il avait vu un bâtiment qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps grâce à la télévision._

« N … Je veux être sûr de ce que j'ai vu … Ton palais … se trouve bien … »

« Au-dessous du conseil des 4 et de la ligue pokémon d'Unys, c'est ça. »

« Et personne n'a jamais découvert cet endroit ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne veux pas dire mais ce palais … Enfin, d'après ce que je vois, il est juste immense ! »

« Des fois, les humains sont aveugles. Ils ne voient pas ce qui se trouve sous leur nez. »

« Humpf … Ce sont de belles paroles. Le problème, c'est qu'elles sont vraies. Merci de m'avoir répondu. Il ne reste plus alors qu'à visiter et voir … »

« Voir qui ? » _questionna N, Téo le regardant pendant quelques instants._

« Les deux personnes qui vont veiller sur moi, non ? Enfin, celles que tu connais depuis que tu es enfant. Tu m'en as parlé encore il y a quelques heures avant que l'on parte ! »

« Ah oui ! Oui … Tu verras, elles sont vraiment très gentilles, ce sont bien les deux femmes de mon existence. Je ferai tout pour qu'elles soient heureuses en même temps que les pokémons. Je me le promets personnellement. »

_Encore une promesse, toujours des promesses. Que dire de plus à ce sujet ? Rien du tout. Voilà … Rien de rien. Il ne répondit pas, laissant N parler alors qu'ils pénétraient finalement dans le palais. Ah … Ce palais était vraiment immense, n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment très grand et imposant. N se tourna vers les membres de la Team Plasma avant de leur dire :_

« J'ai une affaire importante à régler. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai alors de bien vous débrouiller seuls pendant ce temps. Téo, suis-moi. »

« Comme tu le désires. Je t'accompagne donc. »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se gratta la joue, se demandant à quoi ressemblaient les deux personnes qui s'étaient occupé de N pendant des années. Dire qu'il était un peu anxieux ne serait pas un mensonge. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre actuellement.  
><em>

« Maître N ? Vous êtes finalement de retour ? » _murmurèrent deux douces voix en même temps. Gloups … Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça._

« Et visiblement, vous n'êtes pas venu seul. Bonjour. » _reprirent en chœur les deux femmes en face d'eux. C'était vraiment bête là._

_Il ne savait pas comment expliquer la gêne qu'il ressentait. C'était bizarre … Autant avec les autres filles, il lui était possible de crier, d'hurler, autant là … Là … Il n'en avait pas la force, il n'en avait pas le courage. Rien du tout. C'état impossible._

« Bonjour Anthea, bonjour Concordia. Je vous emmène un ami à moi. »

« Un ami ? De votre part ? Cela est surprenant. Quel est votre nom ? »

« Euh … Y a pas besoin de me vouvoyer, vous savez. » _bredouilla Téo, se grattant la joue une nouvelle fois. Anthea ? Concordia ? Anthea était la femme aux cheveux roses assez longs sur le côté tandis que Concordia était la femme aux cheveux violets bleus dont une partie formait … une sorte de ruban sur le sommet de son crâne. Elles devaient à peine avoir vingt, vingt-cinq ans, pas plus. Elles étaient jeunes et … belles._

« Anthea est ma déesse de l'amour tandis que Concordia est ma déesse de la paix. »

« Maître N, vous nous flattez un peu trop. Néanmoins, pourriez-vous nous expliquer la raison de votre présence en ce lieu ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Nullement ! Vous savez parfaitement que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous en parler. Je vais même le faire tout de suite. Anthea ? Est-ce que tu veux bien accompagner Téo jusqu'à un endroit où il pourrait se reposer, s'il te plaît ? »

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre ? » _dit la femme aux cheveux roses._

_Téo baissa la tête, plus que confus et perturbé. Il y avait réellement ce genre de personnes dans la Team Plasma ? Ca n'avait rien à voir … avec la violence de certains de leurs actes. C'était même tout le contraire. Il se fit tout petit, trop gêné pour parler._

« C'est la première fois que messire N emmène un ami humain dans le palais. Du moins, qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Vous devez être spécial non ? »

« Si par spécial, vous voulez dire que j'ai quelque chose de différent des autres … Pas vraiment. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai de … »

« Vous semblez surtout atteint par un mal, n'est-ce pas ? Je le lis sur votre visage. » _coupa avec douceur Anthea, se retournant pour lui faire face. Elle lui fit un tendre sourire, Téo se décomposant devant ses yeux._

« Je … Oui … Je … J'ai une myasthénie pour tout vous dire. »

« Oh. C'est vraiment triste. » _répondit la jeune femme, se rapprochant de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle colla sa tête contre son épaule, Téo reniflant son parfum. C'était bizarre … de se laisser aussi facilement dressé._

« Je … Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne chose. Je … Vraiment … » _chercha-t-il à parler, sans arriver réellement à s'exprimer convenablement._

« Tenez-vous donc à moi, d'accord ? La myasthénie est une maladie sinistre qui vous empêche de vous mouvoir correctement. »

_Ce n'était quand même pas à la portée de n'importe qui de connaître le nom de cette maladie mais Anthea semblait y être arrivé sans aucun mal. Il se sentait si … faible et fragile. Pourtant, il le savait depuis le début mais … il ne l'avait jamais reconnu mais là… Là …_

« Vous allez donc vous reposer, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Je … Je ne crois pas que vous me laissez le choix, mademoiselle … Anthea. »

_La jeune femme s'arrêta, le gardant près d'elle avec son bras. Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui répondre doucement :_

« Non. »

_Il aurait bien aimé rire mais il était trop confus et gêné pour cela. Il se laissa emmener jusqu'à une chambre des plus splendides alors qu'elle lui demandait de se coucher dans le lit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se laissait faire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas, pas du tout même ! La jeune femme posa une main sur le front de Téo, murmurant :_

« Dormez pour le moment. La visite pourra attendre quelques heures de votre vie, non ? Vous êtes exténué par le voyage que … »

« Est-ce que vous êtes obligée de me vouvoyer ? C'est vraiment perturbant. »

« Je ne le suis pas … mais si vous le préférez, nous pouvons nous tutoyer. »

« Je ne sais pas … encore … J'aurai l'impression de manquer de respect envers vous. »  
><em><br>Elle eut un petit rire cristallin avant de retirer sa main, lui souhaitant de bien dormir. Elle le laissa seul, l'adolescent trouvant le sommeil plus que rapidement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à s'endormir aussi rapidement mais il se sentait soulagé et apaisé._

« Oh ? Maître N, vous avez fini de parler avec Concordia ? »

« Comment va Téo ? Où est-il ? » _demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, remarquant qu'Anthea était seule. Celle-ci s'inclina respectueusement avant de répondre :_

« Téo est en train de dormir dans l'une des chambres. Il avait besoin d'un profond sommeil par rapport à sa maladie. Je pense que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour lui. »


	61. Chapitre 61 : Ressemblances

**Chapitre 61 : Ressemblances**

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire … Vous pourriez quand même faire autre chose que de rester là à ne rien faire. »

« Je ne fais guère rien. Je vous surveille. » _déclara Anthea alors qu'elle coupait une pomme. Lui ? Il était assis dans le lit, encore une fois. Il pouvait un peu bouger mais pas trop. On lui avait conseillé de se reposer grandement, le temps que les nouveaux médicaments emmenés fassent leurs effets. Il dit d'une voix un peu troublée :_

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit de ne pas nous vouvoyer ? »

« Hum ? Et donc ? Si vous le faites, je le fais, non ? » _répondit-elle dans un sourire, tendant l'un des quartiers de pomme à Téo qui vint rougir faiblement.  
><em>

« Je suis fautif … Si je commence à te vouvoyer, c'est normal que tu fasses de même. »

« Je pense que je peux te pardonner, Téo. Raconte-moi donc comment tu as connu maître N, comment tu as rejoint la Team Plasma, bref, tu devrais me parler un peu de toi. »

« Anthea, tu ne devrais pas se faire fatiguer notre hôte. » _déclara une voix derrière la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci se retourna, reprenant la parole :_

« Je voulais seulement m'intéresser un peu plus à l'invité de maître N. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Mais il est vrai qu'il est très rare de voir des adolescents dans la Team Plasma mais surtout des personnes proches de maître N. Je pense que je veux bien entendre ton histoire aussi. » _annonça finalement Concordia._

_Elle prit une seconde chaise, venant s'asseoir à côté d'Anthea qui lui tendit un quartier de pomme pour qu'elle puisse la peler à son tour. Il avait un peu honte … Il avait l'impression de se servir de ces deux femmes. C'était un peu monstrueux en soi. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il voyait la chose. Après, il n'était pas sûr que ça soit … vraiment ce qu'il pensait._

« Je ne sais pas vraiment qu'est-ce que je pourrai vous raconter. Ma vie n'est pas très intéressante, vous savez. » _bredouilla Téo. Depuis qu'il était là, il était vraiment confus et perturbé. Il avait l'impression que … ces femmes étaient différentes de toutes celles qu'il avait connues, même sa propre mère ne semblait pas aussi … tendre._

« Oh … Nous sommes sures que si. Toute vie est potentiellement intéressante. »

« Anthea, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne chose. Sincèrement, je … »

« Téo, si tu nous racontes comment était ton enfance, nous te raconterons celle de maître N. »

« Anthea ! Quelle proposition est-ce là ? » _s'exclama Concordia, surprise par le ton employé._

« N … Peut-être que … Oui … Peut-être que je peux vous en parler un peu mais n'ayez pas pitié, d'accord ? C'est surtout ça. » _murmura Téo. En apprendre un peu plus sur N … grâce à ces deux femmes, c'était une bonne chose. Du moins, il le voyait comme ça._

_Finalement, il parla plus que nécessaire. Il le sentait dans sa voix puisqu'il racontait comment il était né, comment était son père, comment était sa mère. Il racontait aussi comment il avait décidé de fuguer, les petites histoires de son enfance, toutes ces choses. A la fin de son histoire, Anthea avait perdu son sourire, baissant la tête._

« Ce n'est pas très … joyeux si je peux me permettre. » _déclara-t-elle._

« Ce n'était pas vraiment le but de mon histoire. Je suis désolé … Je ne voulais pas vous déprimer mais bref, voilà … comment ça se passait. »

« Même si normalement Anthea n'aurait jamais dût le promettre, nous allons te raconter l'histoire de maître N. Nous pourrons même te faire visiter sa chambre d'enfant. »

« C'est sûr que vu l'endroit, il peut se permettre d'en avoir plusieurs. » _répondit l'adolescent, essayant de rigoler un peu pour retirer l'ambiance qu'il avait installée avec son histoire._

« Peut-être devrions-nous plutôt d'abord répondre à tes questions si tu en as ? » _demanda Anthea. Des questions ? Au sujet de quoi ? De qui ? De N ?_

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrai demander. Est-ce que N a toujours été ainsi ? Il semble en vouloir quand même énormément aux hommes. »

« Disons qu'il a été peu à peu incité à devenir de la sorte. » _répondit doucement Anthea. Incité ? Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un l'avait forcé peu à peu ?_

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous me racontiez tout … Enfin, si vous le désirez bien toutes les deux, je ne peux pas vous forcer. »

« Est-ce que tu es capable de te lever ? » _demanda Concordia alors qu'il répondait que oui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il fit un premier pas, Anthea vint prendre son bras, lui murmurant de s'accrocher à elle et Concordia. Hahaha … Il pouvait se considérer comme chanceux mais bon … Il n'était pas fait pour draguer, loin de là. Il était plutôt réservé._

_Mais ça, il ne le montrait pas. Il ne le montrait pas à Bel. Il n'avait pas envie … de se rapprocher d'elle. Même si, au final, il se sentait mal à cause de ce qu'il avait fait et dit. Il avait quand même blessé l'adolescente par rapport à ses sentiments. Il savait qu'elle était quand même très attachée à lui, voire même un peu plus mais … mais … Non. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, c'était tout. Il ne pouvait pas._

_Il aurait bien aimé y répondre mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'en était pas réellement capable, contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer. Ah … Il se demandait ce que Bel faisait maintenant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son Vokit. Après sa nouvelle trahison, il était sûr et certain que Touko et les autres allaient tout faire pour l'empêcher de la voir mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas._

« Nous y sommes, Téo. Nous sommes devant la chambre de maître N. »

_Anthea avait remarqué le petit voile dans les yeux de Téo, ne disant rien. Seule Concordia avait pris la parole, montrant la porte en face des trois personnes. C'était là que N avait passé son enfance ? Cela semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique en extérieur._

_Anthea l'invita à pénétrer à l'intérieur, l'adolescent se retrouvant entre les deux femmes alors qu'ils rentraient tous les trois. Cette chambre … C'était vraiment une chambre d'enfant mais une chambre à jouer ? Avec le petit son d'une boîte à musique comme si elle ne s'arrêtait jamais … En même temps, il y avait aussi un petit train qui continuait de rouler sur les rails. Des cubes, des peluches, il y avait un peu de tout._

« Est-ce que je peux … dire que c'est un peu sinistre ? »

« C'est normal. Cet endroit a été délaissé pendant des années mais nous avons tenu à nous en occuper car maître N aime retourner là-bas quelques fois. »

« Ah … Je vois, je vois … Ce n'est pas vraiment sinistre, pardon. C'est plutôt triste. »

_Les deux femmes se regardèrent longuement, comme pour étudier ce qu'il venait de dire. Est-ce qu'il avait prononcé quelque chose de problématique ? Il se sentait un peu intimidé._

« Il est vrai que la vie de maître N n'a pas été forcément très joyeuse. Est-ce que tu veux retourner dans ta chambre pour que nous te racontions son histoire ? »

« Je préférai … ici … J'ai l'impression que c'est ici la place la plus importante pour N. »

« Oh … Nous voyons, nous voyons. Tu n'as pas totalement tort. » _répondirent les deux femmes ensemble alors qu'ils se mettaient en cercle, le fond sonore se faisant entendre grâce à la boîte à musique. Elle était vraiment belle cette musique … mais triste._

« AH ! Désolé, j'ai un petit souci, je le règle tout de suite ! »

_Il venait d'entendre son Vokit qui s'allumait, signe que quelqu'un cherchait à le joindre. Les deux femmes le regardèrent alors qu'il voyait le nom de Bel qui s'inscrivait. Il ne … Il ne devait pas l'effacer même si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas._

« Voilà, c'est réglé, je ne serai plus dérangé. » _dit l'adolescent après quelques instants._

« Peut-être était-ce une personne importante ? Néanmoins, si tu es capable de communiquer avec l'extérieur, comptes-tu trahir la Team Plasma ? »

_La question était grave, très grave, de la part de Concordia. Elle lui avait posé une question des plus pointues mais surtout pertinentes. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir._

« C'était une personne très importante mais je ne peux pas lui répondre. Quant à communiquer avec l'extérieur, je ne le ferai pas. Enfin, je ne trahis pas la Team Plasma car je n'en fait pas partie. Je suis aux côtés de N, pas de la Team Plasma. »

« Oh. » _murmurèrent les deux femmes en même temps, semblant satisfaites de la réponse de Téo. Celui-ci ne soupira même pas de soulagement, n'ayant jamais été réellement inquiet par tout cela, loin de là même. Alors … Il était temps de parler de N, non ?_

_Et il y en avait beaucoup à dire à ce sujet. Anthea fut celle qui raconta l'histoire, semblant être faite pour ça. Elle murmura à Téo que N avait toujours été un enfant solitaire. Aucun humain ne pouvait s'approcher de lui à part Ghétis. Il fallait dire que N était promis à devenir le futur roi. Aucune personne ?_

« Vous voulez dire que … N n'a jamais connu d'autres personnes de son âge ? »

« Pas avant ses quinze ans, jour de son intronisation. » _répondit Concordia._

_Intronisation. Il avait été fait roi ? Il ne s'était donc pas trompé au sujet de l'adolescent. Celui-ci était bel et bien un roi ! Mais bon, peut-être était-ce tout simplement une invention de la Team Plasma ? Et en même temps …  
><em>

« N n'a jamais eu réellement d'amis depuis le début. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Anthea hocha la tête négativement avant de dire :_

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. N n'a jamais eu d'ami humain … mais il était entouré par les pokémons que le grand sage Ghétis ramenait. »

_Ghétis lui ramenait des pokémons ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Pour que le garçon aux cheveux verts se rapproche d'eux ? Ou alors … Il y avait autre chose ? Alors que Concordia allait reprendre la parole, ce fut Anthea qui vint dire :_

« Ces pokémons étaient tous maltraités, depuis le début. Des pokémons qui avaient été battus voire même torturés par leurs anciens dresseurs. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que … A quoi est-ce que … Enfin non … Je … »

« Anthea, tu n'étais pas obligée de préciser cela. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Ces pokémons avaient eu une existence horrible et triste mais grâce à maître N, ils purent enfin être heureux et apaisés. Ils le méritaient. »

« Mais tout cela a fait se développer en maître N une animosité envers les humains. Une animosité telle que même les membres de la Team Plasma le laissent indifférents. »

« Mais vous deux ? Vous … »

« Nous nous occupons de maître N depuis l'âge de ses cinq ans. Nous avons toujours été à ses côtés depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Nous sommes les rares personnes avec qui … »

« Les rares personnes qu'il apprécie. » _murmura Téo._

« C'est exact, Téo. » _répondit Anthea alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs semblait songeur. Quelque chose était bizarre. Pourquoi n'emmener que des pokémons blessés à N ? Quelle était cette raison ? Pourquoi ? Mais surtout, si seul Ghétis était …_

« Est-ce que le grand sage Ghétis est le père de N ? »

« … … … Oui. » _répondit Anthea après quelques instants, ayant regardé Concordia pour savoir si elles pouvaient en parler toutes les deux._

« Mais la mère de N ? Est-ce qu'elle fait aussi partie de … »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses propos, remarquant l'air sombre que venait d'arborer les deux femmes. Ah … Un sujet fâcheux, très fâcheux même d'après ce qu'il remarquait._

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurai pas dût en parler. »

« Ce n'est guère de ta faute, tu n'étais pas au courant, comment pouvais-tu le deviner ? » _répondit Anthea dans un petit sourire alors qu'il semblait soucieux._

« Je crois que j'en ai assez appris au sujet de N. Est-ce que l'on peut me ramener dans la chambre ? Je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer. »

« Je te laisse t'en occuper, Anthea. » _déclara Concordia avant de se lever, rapidement rejointe par les deux autres personnes. Sans répondre, Anthea tendit son bras à Téo pour qu'il puisse s'y accrocher. A force de rester assis, il avait quelques crampes. Il espérait que tout cela allait bientôt partir car il en avait assez de rester là sans rien faire._

_Pendant les prochaines minutes, il ne vint pas parler à Anthea. Cette nouvelle lui montrait à quel point N … était quand même assez proche de lui. Du moins, qu'il lui ressemblait … contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ._

« Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. »

« De quoi veux-tu parler, Téo ? Ou alors, tu t'adressais à toi-même ? »

« « C'est le cas, je suis désolé … Anthea. Merci de m'aider à m'emmener dans la chambre. »

_Mais de rien. C'était tout naturel de sa part. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, il vint se coucher dans le lit, Anthea revenant s'asseoir à côté du lit._

« Tu ne vas quand même pas … encore rester à côté de moi ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je dois veiller sur toi, ce sont les ordres de maître N. »

_Ordre ou non, c'était quand même assez gênant à force. Pourtant, il ne vint plus rien dire, regardant le plafond alors qu'il était couché dans le lit. N … avait eu une enfance solitaire. Il ne pensait pas malheureuse car accompagné des pokémons, il avait au moins eu de la compagnie … contrairement à lui._

« Repose-toi encore une fois, Téo. »

« Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Est-ce que tu peux me réveiller dans quelques heures ? Après que je me sois bien reposé ? Ou pour mes médicaments. Merci Anthea. » _répondit l'adolescent aux yeux rubis, fermant les yeux pour s'endormir. Là encore, il s'était apaisé, il se sentait tranquille, l'âme en paix. Oui … Par rapport à N, il commençait à mieux comprendre l'adolescent, ce qui était une bonne chose à ses yeux, une très bonne … chose._


	62. Chapitre 62 : Légendaire

**Chapitre 62 : Légendaire**

« Je vais faire quelques pas. » _déclara Téo avant de se lever faiblement, quittant finalement le lit alors qu'Anthea se mettait déjà debout. Un premier pas puis un second et il vint gémir de douleur. Aussitôt, la femme aux cheveux roses vint lui tendre un petit objet métallique et cylindrique. Elle appuya sur l'un des boutons qui le parcourait, l'objet s'allongeant jusqu'à prendre la forme d'une canne avec une poignée pour se tenir correctement dessus._

« C'est la meilleure canne que j'ai pu trouver pour toi. J'espère qu'elle te convient. »

« Dans mon estime personnelle, j'aimerai plutôt la briser en morceaux. »

« Il faut parfois savoir mettre son estime ou sa fierté de côté pour avancer dans la vie. Ne soit pas trop confiant car cela deviendrait de la prétention. »

« J'aimerai aussi retrouver N si c'est possible. Du moins, aller là où il se trouve. Est-ce que ça serait possible ou non ? Enfin, j'espère ne pas trop en demander. »

« Hum … Je vais faire de mon mieux pour voir où il se trouve et ensuite que quelqu'un t'y emmène, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que cela te satisfait ? »

_OUI OUI ! Bien entendu ! Mais cette femme … Anthea … Même si cela ne faisait que quelques jours, il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il était ici … Une belle éternité ! Une bonne éternité ! Il ne trouvait pas tout ça déplaisant, loin de là même !_

« Faisons quelques pas alors ? Utilise donc ta canne pour voir si tu arrives à l'utiliser. »

_BAH ! Il n'était pas complètement stupide ! Il brandit la canne en avant, posant la pointe au sol avant de commencer à marcher. Ou plutôt à se vautrer au sol. Enfin, il semblerait que c'était ce qui était prévu mais qu'Anthea en avait décidé autrement. Elle s'était placée devant lui, le réceptionnant avant qu'il ne s'écroule._

« Tu vois ? Je te l'avais bien dit, Téo. Utiliser une canne n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Tu as mis beaucoup trop de distance et surtout, surtout, le gros problème est que tu ne la tiens pas droite. Si tu ne la tiens pas droite, elle glissera … comme maintenant. »

_Quel idiot mais quel idiot ! Il avait vraiment honte de tout ça ! Mais quel idiot ! Il s'en voulait ! Il rougissait violemment, remerciant Anthea avant de suivre ses conseils. Il fit quelques pas, tenant bien la canne de façon droite.  
><em>

« Comme ça, Anthea ? J'espère que c'est bon … Enfin, que je la tiens bien. »

« C'est parfait, Téo ! Très bien même. Fais encore quelques pas. Allons prendre un peu l'air jusqu'à une fenêtre. Enfin bon … Prendre l'air dans un palais souterrain … C'est un peu spécial, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle ne rigolait pas mais elle ne faisait que lui sourire. Et ce sourire en valait mille aux yeux de Téo. Il se sentait si bizarre en la compagnie de la jeune femme mais elle avait presque dix ans de plus que lui, autant dire qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment ça … Comment dire … Oh … Il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer._

_Ah … Il était fatigué et lassé … Vraiment fatigué même. Et il sentait la maladie qui envahissait complètement son corps. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et surtout, il évitait de le montrer à Anthea. Du moins, il essayait, chose bien plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui._

« Est-ce que tu seras capable de marcher correctement devant maître N ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment … mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Et si par malheur, je me retrouve en face des autres, j'éviterai de montrer la canne. »

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? Fais-moi cette promesse. Un ami de maître N est quelqu'un de très important à ses yeux. Il faut que tu le saches. »

« C'est vraiment gênant … Je ne veux pas dire ça comme ça mais bon … Enfin bref … » _bredouilla l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, regardant à côté de lui._

« Je veux une promesse sinon, je ne préviendrai pas la Team Plasma de t'emmener avec eux à l'endroit où le maître N se trouve. »

« C'est vraiment si important que ça les promesses ? Sincèrement, je ne trouve pas que ça soit … Enfin bon … D'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux pour combattre la maladie. De toute façon, je l'ai déjà promis à tellement de personnes. Je n'aime pas mentir. »

« Soit, si tu me le promets, je veux bien aller les prévenir. Je vais contacter Concordia aussi. Néanmoins, pendant ce temps, essaye de t'entraîner à marcher avec la canne. »

_Bien entendu ! C'est ce qu'il comptait faire au lieu de rester sur place ! Il se sentait bien mieux, plus calme, plus serein. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais été réellement depuis tout ce temps, sauf dernièrement avec Bel. Est-ce que sa maladie … du moins, savoir que les gens connaissaient au sujet de sa maladie … Ca le calmait ? Ca lui permettait d'être apaisé ?_

_Peut-être … Il ne savait pas … Mais il savait quand même qu'Anthea était aussi pour quelque chose dans tout ça. Autant Concordia était très agréable aussi, très gentille, autant Anthea semblait réellement attentionnée envers lui. A croire qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil mais bon, c'était impossible vu qu'elle avait quand même dix ans de plus que lui._

_Ah … Cette femme était spéciale et dans le fond, il comprenait parfaitement ce que N voulait dire. Du moins, qu'il considérait ces deux personnes comme … spéciales. Elles l'étaient tellement. Il avait lui aussi de les protéger, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi dévoué envers une autre personne. Il voulait éviter de décevoir Anthea._

« Je m'en fais la promesse. Je ferai tout pour qu'Anthea soit heureuse … Concordia aussi. » _se dit-il à lui-même, commençant à faire quelques pas sans la canne._

_Oh … Bien entendu, il n'était pas sûr de bien y arriver. Mais aussi, après ce qu'il avait fait à Bel … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait envie de se faire pardonner par elle aussi ? Il ne savait pas … car il était coupable ? Vraiment coupable ? Oui, il l'était, complètement même. Mais il n'osait pas s'adresser à Bel. Il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire. Qu'il avait envie de connaître N ?_

_Connaître N ? Alors qu'il était avec une jolie fille d'habitude ? Ca paraitrait bizarre. Mais en même temps, il n'était pas là pour donner des leçons ou tout simplement pour … ça. Voilà … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça ? Ah quel idiot. Il valait mieux ne rien dire et se taire. C'était beaucoup mieux que de l'ouvrir inutilement._

_Ah … Bon … Il attendait qu'Anthea revienne, la jeune femme se présentant à lui après une demi-heure. Lui ? Il était tout simplement debout, regardant l'étendu de terre devant lui à travers une fenêtre. Vraiment … C'était spécial._

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que la marche a donné ? J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver. »

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, Anthea. Je vais bien … Mais pour N ? Qu'est-ce que cela donne ? » _demanda Téo, se tournant vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roses._

« Tu peux y aller même si j'ai pris quelques précautions. Tu as un Vokit, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis renseigné pour en avoir un. Question de sécurité. Donne-moi donc ton identifiant que je puisse t'enregistrer et inversement. »

« Euh … Il n'y a quand même pas besoin de faire … D'accord. »

_Il était vraiment gêné et perturbé par tout ça. Quand même, Anthea en faisait beaucoup pour lui. Il enregistra son nom, la jeune femme faisant de même de son côté. Voilà … Il avait donc la première personne qu'il avait eu envie d'enregistrer délibérément. Enfin, ça ne lui déplaisait pas d'avoir Bel et … AH ! Bel était juste au-dessous du nom d'Anthea. En même temps, pour le professeur Araragi, il avait bien rajouté le professeur devant sinon, elle aurait été entre les deux. Puis pourquoi ça le perturbait autant ?_

_Il ne savait pas … Sauf que lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir pour aller rejoindre N, il eut un geste malheureux. Malheureux à ses yeux. Il vint embrasser Anthea sur les joues, se surprenant lui-même alors qu'il bredouillait :_

« Je vais vite revenir, je vous le promets, mesdemoiselles. Et je vais veiller à ce que N aille bien. Je vous le promets. »

« Fais surtout à ta santé. » _répondit Anthea, continuant de lui sourire, les joues un peu rougies alors que Concordia faisait de même. Là, quelques sbires l'attendaient, dont un qui allait prendre les commandes du véhicule qui le sortirait de sous la terre._

_Direction Flocombe ! Il ne savait pas ce qui allait l'attendre là-bas à part N. Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance que Touko et les autres soient présents ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait le sentiment que ça serait le cas. Peut-être … une prémonition ? En même temps, la première chose qui le perturbait, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il ait … embrassé Anthea.  
><em>

« Même si c'est sur la joue … Ce n'est pas … normal que je fasse ça. »

_Il se sentait un peu ridicule à cause de son acte. En même temps, il avait bien mérité d'être ridicule. Comment est-ce qu'il avait osé faire ça, Il ne le savait pas … Il savait juste qu'il était vraiment stupide sur ce coup. En même temps, il se sentait encore une fois plus léger qu'auparavant. Peut-être que … Comment dire cela … Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de faire ça ? Qu'il devait s'ouvrir bien plus aux autres ? Et à Bel aussi ?_

_Finalement, ils arrivèrent à Flocombe … ou plutôt à la Tour Dragospire. Là-bas, on lui assigna deux membres de la Team Plasma alors qu'il montait la tour, accompagné par les sbires. Utilisant sa canne pour se déplacer, il espérait juste que Bel ne le verrait pas dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas la voir … pas du tout._

_Pas du tout … Il n'était pas rassuré, pas le moins du monde. Il ne voulait pas … Pas du tout. Il devait faire la discussion avec les sbires pour passer le trac. Il s'adressa à eux, parlant d'une voix lente mais calme … enfin, seulement en apparence :_

« Qu'est-ce que la mission … Enfin, la Team Plasma devait faire quoi dans cette tour ? »

« La Team Plasma en elle-même, rien du tout. Mais le chef N devait se rendre à son sommet et prouver à Reshiram qu'il était digne de lui. »

« Reshiram ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Le pokémon légendaire est vraiment à son sommet ? Mais qu'est-ce que l'on attend ! »

_Maintenant, il était vraiment excité et pressé ! Il accéléra le rythme, malgré sa maladie alors que les sbires l'accompagnaient. Reshiram ! N allait-il vraiment faire ça ? Réussir à dompter un pokémon légendaire ! Rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser … _

« Dépéchez-vous ! Ils sont au sommet, n'est-ce pas ? Combien d'étages cette tour as-t-elle ? Je commence à fatiguer avec tout ça ! »

« Nous y sommes bientôt mais … tu n'es pas malade à la base ? Et cette canne ? »

_Le sbire venait de lui poser une question mais il évita d'y répondre ou plutôt furtivement. Ah … Comment faire ? Il ne savait pas … mais un puissant grondement résonna dans toute la tour, la faisant trembler de toutes parts._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » _s'écria Téo._

« Le dragon légendaire est réveillé ! Maître N l'a réveillé ! Dépêchons-nous ! »

_Se dépêcher ? C'était un peu l'idée oui ! Les trois personnes vinrent jusqu'au sommet de la tour, tous s'arrêtant devant l'imposante créature qui se trouvait face à eux. _

« Reshiram … » _murmura Téo, plus sous le choc qu'autre chose._

_Reshiram avait la tête baissée, un adolescent aux cheveux verts se trouvant devant lui. Un adolescent que Téo reconnaissait parfaitement puisqu'il s'agissait de N ! N avait vraiemnt dompté le dragon légendaire ?_

« Je suis en quête de réalité … alors que tu recherches l'idéal. Voilà nos différences, la triste réalité. Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter, vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter. »

_C'était N qui venait de s'adresser à Touya, Touko mais aussi Cheren. Bel n'était pas avec eux ? Comment cela se faisait ? Il valait mieux se méfier. Il ne la voyait pas, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Elle était peut-être cachée. Il rangea sa canne._

« Téo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » _demanda N, le remarquant finalement derrière Touko, Touya et Cheren. Touko se retourna la première, s'avançant vers Téo, le poing levé et prête à le frapper violemment._

_Pourtant, elle s'arrêta au moment où un puissant hurlement résonna au sommet de la tour, hurlement causé par Reshiram alors que N reprenait la parole :_

« Que comptais-tu faire, Touko ? Ne t'avise pas de lever la main envers Téo. »

_Le dragon blanc s'envola, se dirigeant vers Téo pour se placer devant lui mais surtout entre lui et Touko. L'adolescente émit un grognement avant de répondre :_

« C'est une affaire entre lui et moi. Je lui ai promis que j'allais le faire souffrir pour ce qu'il a fait à Bel. Oh oui, il va le regretter et … »

« Tu ne le toucheras pas. Je ne te le permettrai pas. » _déclara N, peu enclin à laisser Téo se faire frapper par Touko. D'ailleurs, les deux sbires qui accompagnaient l'adolescent vinrent se placer juste à côté de celui-ci. Il valait mieux se faire bien voir par le chef._

« Si ce n'est pas elle qui le peut, ça sera moi alors. »

_Une voix venait de s'adresser à N, sortit de nulle part ou presque. L'adolescent aux cheveux verts tournoya sur lui-même. Il manquait quelqu'un ! Où était Touya ? Celui-ci fit son apparition à côté de Téo, son poing droit venant le frapper violemment à la joue droite. Téo vint rouler sur le sol, poussant un cri de douleur alors qu'à côté de Touya, un Lewsor se trouvait-là, prêt à utiliser sa téléportation une nouvelle fois._

« Ca, c'est pour avoir fait encore pleurer Bel. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, Téo hein ? »

« Où est-elle ? Je ne la vois pas du tout. »

« En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ? Tu n'as pas à être au courant, surtout pas après tes derniers actes. » _répondit Touya, son Lewsor le téléportant avant que Reshiram ne réagisse et ne lui fasse payer l'acte qu'il venait de commettre._

« Je tenais juste à être renseigné à ce sujet. Comme elle traîne toujours avec vous … De toute façon, tant mieux qu'elle ne le soit pas. Je n'aurai alors pas à me retenir contre vous. »

« Téo, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici. Normalement, tu devais être au palais, en train de te reposer avec Anthea et Concordia. »

« J'ai décidé de venir pour voir comment cela se passait de ton côté, N. Je pense que j'ai bien fait quand même. Alors … Comme ça, tu as réussi à dompter Reshiram. Je ne dis pas capturer car je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Reshiram a reconnu mon désir de réalité. Faire de mes rêves une réalité. Il a décidé de m'aider. Je laisse aux autres la possibilité d'aller chercher l'Idéal : Zekrom. »

_L'Idéal … Zekrom. Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus important à penser en ce moment même._


	63. Chapitre 63 : Innocence

**Chapitre 63 : Innocence**

« Bel est ailleurs. Elle est en train de s'entraîner durement pour obtenir le septième badge. Elle ne voulait pas s'intéresser à la tour Dragospire. D'ailleurs, elle a sûrement capturé un cinquième pokémon à l'heure actuelle. »

_Touko avait pris la parole, regardant l'air ahuri de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir : ça ne semblait pas être résolu, loin de là. Il demanda d'une voix un peu troublée, espérant quand même que cela ne se verrait pas trop :_

« Mais où est-ce qu'elle se trouve exactement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? »

« Je crois t'avoir déjà répondu. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus à ce sujet, de toute façon. Alors, laisse-moi tranquille et dégage de … »

« Tu n'es pas intéressante, ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu, Touko. » _coupa sèchement Téo. Cette adolescente … Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Anthea. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de reprendre : _« Tu n'as pas une once de délicatesse et de gentillesse. »

« Qu … QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? _» s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns, semblant furieuse par les paroles de Téo. Celui-ci haussa les épaules avant de dire :_

« En quoi est-ce vraiment important hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? De toute façon, tu ne m'aurais pas écouté et je ne vois pas pourquoi je continue de parler avec toi, n'est-ce pas hein ? Bref … De toute façon … »

_De toute façon … Il ne trouvait pas ça intéressant. Il voulait juste partir de là. Bel n'était pas ici et il n'avait pas de raison de rester. Il chercha à s'approcher de N mais les trois adolescents lui bloquèrent le passage._

« Je ne crois pas que nous en ayons terminé, tous les quatre. » _déclara Touya, peu enclin à laisser l'adolescent partir cette fois-ci. Il avait des explications à donner mais pas à eux, à Bel ! Il allait devoir lui parler, qu'il le désire ou non !_

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Disparaissez maintenant. Après ce que vous venez de faire à Téo, j'aimerai ne pas demander à Reshiram de vous punir. »

_N avait pris finalement la parole, menaçant légèrement les trois adolescents alors que Reshiram poussait un hurlement de colère. Gloups … Oui … Il valait mieux ne pas trop l'embêter. Touya s'adresse à Téo, le regardant :_

« Sache que tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Aujourd'hui, Bel est une fille blessée par tes actes, encore plus que par tes paroles. Bel est une fille très gentille et … »

« Je le sais parfaitement. C'est bien ça son problème. Comme vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de cette histoire, j'ai pris ma décision alors je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. »

« Tu as osé la trahir ! Lui mentir effrontément ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! » _s'écria Touko, enragée alors que Téo restait stoïque. Honte de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils savaient à ce sujet ? Même s'ils étaient entre lui et N, il s'avança vers ce dernier, passant à côté des trois adolescents. Avec lenteur, il murmura lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, parlant d'une voix faible :_

« Pour Bel … C'est bien elle le problème. Je ne peux pas être avec elle. Elle est trop bien pour moi, beaucoup trop. C'est une fille bien trop gentille pour être avec moi, qu'elle m'apprécie ou non. De toute façon, je suis éphémère. »

« Ephé … » _commença à dire Touko, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Téo._

_Cheren arrêta l'adolescente, lui murmurant de ne pas se préoccuper de lui. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, voire même à descendre de la place pour quitter la tour alors que Téo restait avec N et les deux sbires. N s'adressa à ces derniers :_

« Si vous pouvez repartir et prévenir la Team Plasma que j'ai réussi à avoir Reshiram de mon côté, je vous remercierai. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. »

« Comme vous le désirez, maître N. » _dirent les deux sbires, sachant pertinemment que ce quelque chose était en rapport avec Téo._

_Quelques instants plus tard, N se trouvait face à Téo, regardant l'adolescent longuement, le dévisageant même sans que celui-ci ne dise quelque chose. Finalement, Téo vint sortir la petite canne, reprenant la parole :_

« Un cadeau de la part d'Anthea. Il semblerait que ça se soit aggravé, désolé, N. »

« Et tu es quand même venu ici pour me voir ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? »

« Disons que j'en sais autant sur toi que tu en sais autant sur moi. C'est aussi simple que ça. J'ai remarqué quelques petites ressemblances entre nous. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas rater le moment où tu aurais réussi à avoir Reshiram à tes côtés. C'est vraiment très important. »

« C'est le début d'une nouvelle ère mais je dois t'avouer que je suis perplexe … Touko, Touya … Enfin, ces quatre adolescents qui contrecarrent tous mes plans à chaque fois ou presque, j'ai l'impression que leurs pokémons les apprécient énormément. »

« Peut-être est-ce le cas ? Contrairement à ce que tu crois ? »

« Tous les pokémons sont manipulés et maltraités par les humains … ou presque. L'invention de la pokéball est une chaîne entravant leur liberté mais … je ne vaux pas mieux que ces personnes. Moi-même, j'ai des pokéballs. »

« Tu les utilises pour une bonne raison : tu ne peux pas transporter tous tes pokémons avec toi. De même, tes pokémons sont pleinement conscients qu'ils voyagent avec toi et ne le regrettent pas. Il en est sûrement de même pour une bonne partie d'entre eux. »

« Peut-être … Peut-être que oui … Mais toi ? Est-ce qu'Anthea et Concordia se sont bien occupées de toi ou non ? J'ai l'impression que c'est le cas. Tu sembles plus serein. J'ai fait le bon choix de te confier à mes nourrices. Elles ont toujours été là pour moi quand j'étais un enfant. Je leur dois ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui et je ne regrette pas ce que je suis. Ces personnes m'ont aidé à avoir ma personnalité. Téo, est-ce des personnes t'ont forgé ? »

_Des personnes qui l'ont forgé ? Qui lui ont modifié son mode de vie ? Il ne savait pas … Pas vraiment … Enfin si … Peut-être … C'était compliqué, très compliqué même à dire. N, voyant son indécision, reprit la parole :_

« Cette adolescente nommée Bel. Tu étais souvent avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, il y a surement elle. Mais je préfère ne plus en parler. Je n'ai pas envie de regretter mes choix. Elle serait bien triste si elle savait que ça s'est empiré. »

« Empiré comment ? Je n'étais pas au courant ! » _s'exclama N, s'approchant de Téo, posant ses mains sur ses épaules alors que l'adolescent montrait la canne, la faisant s'allonger pour que le bout puisse toucher le sol._

« J'en ai besoin dorénavant. Je tente de montrer une certaine contenance devant Touko et les autres voire même devant toi mais bon … Il semblerait que mon corps ait beaucoup de mal à réagir maintenant. Et surtout, je me sens bien plus faible. Anthea m'a offert cette canne et j'ai appris à l'utiliser rapidement même si j'ai eu quelques soucis quand même. »

_Quelques soucis ? Il le voyait en train de peiner à ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas alors qu'ils étaient encore au sommet de la tour Dragospire ! C'était n'importe quoi ! Comment est-ce qu'il osait encore se déplacer de la sorte ? Surtout tout simplement pour le voir !_

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer au QG maintenant, non ? » _dit Téo alors que N hochait la tête négativement, prenant la parole sur un ton qui se voulait neutre :_

« Non, tu grimpes avec moi sur Reshiram, j'ai un endroit où t'emmener. »

« Un endroit ? Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr que tu as le temps pour ça ? Je préfère te demander … et surtout, quel endroit ? »

« Un endroit que nul ne connait à part moi. Enfin, bientôt, nous serons deux à le savoir. Je te poserai bien la question pour savoir si tu veux me suivre mais c'est un ordre de ton chef. »

_Un ordre de son chef ? Cela prêtait à sourire mais il n'en fit rien. Il hocha simplement la tête alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Oui, Bel l'avait changé … et en bien. Il y avait aussi Anthea, il devait reconnaître qu'il était différent d'il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'il avait débuté son voyage initiatique. Alors qu'ils étaient juchés sur Reshiram, N lui demanda :_

« Je voulais savoir … Par rapport à Bel, est-ce qu'il y a des chances que si tu la fasses … »

« Qui aime bien châtie bien. Si on peut éviter de parler trop longtemps de ça … »

« Comme tu le veux, c'était juste une simple supposition. Je pense que j'en ai la confirmation maintenant. » _répondit N, demandant ensuite à Reshiram de quitter la tour Dragospire tout en lui donnant des consignes de l'endroit où ils allaient se rendre tous les deux._

_Dans les escaliers menant au sommet de la tour Dragospire, trois adolescents étaient assis de telle façon qu'il n'était pas possible de les voir. Ils se regardèrent longuement, Touko prenant la parole après quelques instants pour dire :_

« Quel connard. Comme si ça arrangeait les choses ! »

« Mais dans le fond, cela se tient … si ce qu'il dit est vrai. Mais cette canne semble tout ce qui a de plus réel. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il dit la vérité. »

« Tu crois vraiment … Après, il est vrai que … d'après ce que je remarquais, il semblait avoir du mal à bouger. Vous pensez que Bel est au courant ? »

_Les trois adolescents discutaient entre eux, après les paroles de Téo avec N. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de la maladie de l'adolescent et maintenant qu'ils venaient de l'apprendre … Mais ça ne changeait rien aux faits !_

« Téo a quand même rendu Bel sacrément triste ! Même s'il est atteint par la maladie, ça ne lui permet pas de se comporter comme le roi des imbéciles ! »

« Touko, nous devrions plutôt nous rendre au fameux palais dans le désert dont parlait N. Sans le second dragon légendaire, nous ne pourrons pas le combattre. » _déclara Touya, l'adolescente venant poser sa tête sur son épaule._

« Sans mentir … Ce type me fatigue. Et Bel aussi … »

« Désolé, Touko. On ne peut pas vraiment les aider. Il faut qu'ils se débrouillent seuls mais nous devrions quand même prévenir Bel, je pense. » _répondit Touya._

« Et l'inquiéter encore plus qu'elle ne l'est ? Si elle a décidé de s'entraîner seule dans les herbes, c'est bien parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on la voir en train de pleurer à cause de Téo. » _déclara Touko, émettant un petit grognement en retirant sa tête._

« C'est mieux que de la voir se faire du souci car elle ne sait pas où il est. De même, ça la forcera alors à nous accompagner. Ainsi, elle pensera que la prochaine fois que nous verrons la Team Plasma, Téo sera parmi eux. »

_Lui mentir à moitié, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'aimait que moyennement cette idée. Mais pourtant, elle savait très bien que ça serait la seule qu'ils avaient. Bon … Elle appuya sur les boutons du Vokit alors qu'ils descendaient de la tour Dragospire._

« Bel ? Réponds-moi. Bel. » _demanda Touko jusqu'à ce que le visage de l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds se fasse voir. Elle était un peu entaillée aux joues, de l'herbe et de la terre un peu partout sur son visage._ « Qu'est-ce que … »

« Touko ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »

« Et toi, pourquoi tu es recouverte de terre ? Où est-ce que tu as été traîné ? »

« Je voulais juste capturer des nouveaux pokémons, c'est tout ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds alors que Touko poussait un soupir._

« Nous sortons de la tour Dragospire. Essaye d'être un peu plus propre quand nous arrivons. » _répondit Touko avant de couper la communication. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage._

_Ailleurs, dans le ciel, Téo s'accrochait aux poils de Reshiram alors que N était à la base du cou de ce dernier. Heureusement, le pokémon ne semblait pas voler trop vite car vue cette hauteur, il valait mieux ne pas trop regarder en bas._

« C'est la première fois que tu voles sur le dos d'un pokémon, Téo ? »

« Oui … Oui … Ne te moque pas non plus hein ? Je ne pense pas avoir le vertige mais quand même, c'est sacrément haut. »

« Le mieux est de ne pas regarder le sol, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Aussi simple à dire, pas à faire ! Il n'y a même pas de sol ! Juste de l'eau ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, N ? Je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier cet endroit. »

« Et je sens que ça sera le contraire. Nul ne connait cet endroit à part moi … avant aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que tu le connaisses. »

« Et j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je retouche le sol avec mes pieds car je vais défaillir. »

_N émit un petit rire alors que Téo ne trouvait pas cela drôle du tout. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de casser la figure ! PAS DU TOUT ! Pourquoi est-ce que N l'emmenait là-bas ? Et puis en même temps, il avait du mal à tenir les poils de Reshiram dans ses mains. Son corps ne lui répondait qu'à moitié. Alors bon … C'était difficile, très difficile … de ne pas lâcher. N remarqua la faiblesse chez Téo et lui dit :_

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, essaye de t'accrocher, d'accord ? »

« Je fais de mon mieux … mais sincèrement, où est-ce que l'on va ? »

« Tu peux la voir maintenant. » _répondit N alors que l'adolescent regardait par où il pointait son doigt. Une île ? Mais elle semblait vierge de toute habitation._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? Je veux dire … Il n'y a aucun homme qui y habite ? »

« C'est le cas … Il n'existe que des pokémons sur cette île. Généralement, les tempêtes et les ouragans empêchent de s'y rendre, c'est une sorte de domaine secret. »

« Et toi, tu y es arrivé comme ça ? Par hasard ? » _demanda Téo, toujours aussi surpris par ce qu'il voyait. N hocha la tête positivement._

« Par hasard, oui. Pendant que je voyageais, j'ai été pris dans un ouragan et lorsque je me suis réveillé, je fus sur cette île. Tu verras, les pokémons sont plus que pacifiques. »

« Plus que pacifiques … peut-être pour toi, moi, je ne suis pas sûr. »

_Pas du tout même. Il ne le sentait pas … mais en même temps, N lui faisait confiance. Il devait donc l'honorer. Mais dans sa tête, il avait tellement de choses qui se bousculaient. Qu'est-ce qui était bon ? Qu'est-ce qui était mauvais ? Il ne savait pas du tout. Loin de là même. Il avait besoin de se reposer … encore une fois. Reshiram vint atterrir sur l'île._


	64. Chapitre 64 : Malgré la maladie

**Chapitre 64 : Malgré la maladie**

« C'est donc ce fameux endroit dont tu me parlais ? C'est plutôt … impressionnant, oui. »

_Il reconnaissait que le décor avait quelque chose d'enchanteur, très enchanteur même. De la verdure, des arbres, des petites zones ressemblant à des plaines. L'île était plus grande que prévue mais quand même, elle était magnifique._

« Les pokémons qui vivent ici sont heureux, très heureux. Aucune trace d'humain depuis des années voire même des décennies. C'est un havre de paix que je veux protéger. »

« Il faut donc éviter de laisser des traces de notre présence ici, oui. Je peux sortir mes pokémons ? Du moins, si ça ne te dérange pas. Ça leur fera un peu prendre l'air. »

« Fais donc, c'est une bonne idée, je trouve. Ca permettrait alors de leur faire voir ce que c'est la vie dans la nature, sans aucune trace humaine. »

Il se répétait un peu non ? Enfin bref, Téo sortit ses quatre pokéballs, les projetant devant lui pour faire apparaître ses pokémons. Tous le regardèrent avec interrogation, remarquant la canne qu'il tenait à la main. La Lianaja s'approcha de lui, tapotant doucement de ses lianes la canne avant de demander d'une voix un peu trouble mais surtout inquiète :

« Lianaja ? Lia … Lianaja ? Liana ? »

« Non, je vais bien, juste un peu de fatigue. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter, loin de là. Juste ma canne qui me permet d'éviter que je me fatigue encore plus. Non, ne me jette pas ce regard accusateur, je te promets que je vais bien. »

« Tu sais aussi parler aux pokémons, Téo ? » _demanda N, remarquant la discussion qu'il avait avec sa Lianaja. Téo hocha la tête négativement avant de répondre :_

« Pas le moins du monde. Simplement, je … Comment dire … Je les comprends un peu. Même si je n'en ai jamais eu auparavant, ça me parait évident de les comprendre quand je lis dans leurs yeux. C'est pour ça … C'est peut-être stupide. »

« Pas du tout ! C'est une très bonne chose ! Peut-être qu'à cause de ta maladie et tu fais que tu n'avais jamais eu de pokémons, tu es capable de développer une empathie envers ces derniers. Je voudrai savoir : est-ce que tu vivais seul quand tu étais enfant ? »

« Oui … Mais quel est le rapport ? » _demanda Téo, un peu surpris de la question._

« Alors, ça me parait normal. Bien que tu sois malade, le fait que tu sois isolé t'a permis de développer un « toucher » émotionnel. Ainsi, tu es plus réceptif aux émotions des autres mais aussi des pokémons. »

« Oh … C'est pour ça ? Mais ça se tient … Enfin, je pense. J'avoue que ça me perturbe ce que tu me dis mais après, c'est peut-être vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Il s'était adressé à Vélicia, la Lianaja répondant en sortant ses lianes, venant serrer l'adolescent contre elle. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'il la comprenait._

_Et maintenant ? Il semblerait qu'ils allaient visiter l'île. Du moins que N allait lui servir de guide et lui faire découvrir cette fameuse île. D'ailleurs, il avait aussitôt pensé « fameuse » car il voyait des pokémons qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant, sauf dans les livres. C'est vrai … C'était impressionnant en soi._

_Mais bon … Il n'y avait pas que ça, il le sentait. La raison principale ? C'était le fait que les pokémons se rapprochaient d'eux, nullement craintifs. Ils ne se sentaient même pas agressés. C'était vraiment étonnant et merveilleux en un sens. D'ailleurs, il était déjà à genoux devant l'un des pokémons, N lui disant d'une voix douce :_

« Tu peux le caresser, ne t'en fait pas. »

« Ce n'est pas ça … C'est juste que je ne connais pas vraiment ce pokémon. Je me souviens l'avoir déjà vu à la télévision mais après … »

« C'est un Maracachi. D'ailleurs, c'est surprenant qu'il soit ici car d'habitude, ils sont plus dans les déserts mais tu vois, cet endroit est vraiment un havre de paix. »

« AIE ! Tu piques ! » _s'exclama Téo, le Maracachi reculant un peu, attristé d'avoir blessé l'humain. Pourtant, Téo fit un petit sourire. _« Pas besoin de t'enfuir, regarde comment on fait. Tu vas voir, c'est très simple. »

_Sans hésitation l'adolescent vint simplement un doigt, caressant le sommet du crâne du Maracachi, évitant par-là les quelques épines qu'il avait sur les parties de son corps. C'était ainsi qu'il trouvait la solution ! Le Maracachi se laissa faire poussant un petit cri._

_N regardait la scène, les bras croisés avant de lever la tête en direction du ciel. Il faisait beau, vraiment très beau. Il retira sa casquette, passant une main dans ses cheveux verts. Il était maintenant sûr et certain de son choix._

« Peut-être qu'au final, l'Idéal est à portée de main. La Réalité est déjà entre les miennes. »

« Hum ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? A qui est-ce que tu parles, N ? » _demanda l'adolescent, arrêtant de caresser le Maracachi alors que d'autres pokémons venaient quémander des caresses à leur tour. Lui ? Amis des pokémons ? Enfin, vu de cette façon ? C'était tout simplement risible comme portée. Il avait du mal à croire que …_

« Couverdure ! Couverdure ! DURE DURE ! »

_AH ! Il s'exclama avant de réceptionner sa pokémon sur son ventre. Il fallait dire qu'il s'intéressait un peu trop aux pokémons à côté de lui et pas aux siens. Il eut un petit rire, caressant sa Couverdure alors qu'arrivait ensuite sa Chlorobule et son Carapagos. Oui, oui … Même s'il se sentait exténué, il allait tous les caresser._

« Téo ? Ne pense quand même pas à rester immobile pendant des heures hein ? »

« Non non … Je suis juste un peu fatigué donc je m'assoies. Mais quand même … On dirait un parc naturel de pokémons, comme s'ils étaient domptés mais cela de façon naturelle. Enfin, je me répète mais j'espère me faire comprendre. »

« Je te comprends parfaitement. Repose-toi donc puisque c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Je ne crois pas que la position dans laquelle tu es te dérange. »

_Pas le moins du monde ! Il ne lui répondit pas cela mais ça se voyait parfaitement sur son visage alors que N disait d'une voix calme :_

« Je vais me promener un peu. Tu ne bouges pas donc ? »

_Comme s'il en avait la possibilité ? Hahaha ! Il laissa l'adolescent aux cheveux verts en train de partir alors que lui-même restait parfaitement immobile et au sol. C'était mieux de ne rien faire. Ah … En même temps, c'était une bonne chose. Il se sentait relaxé et reposé. Il ferma les yeux, les pokémons dont les siens venant se coucher autour de lui._

_Quel idiot il devait être. Il s'imaginait Bel, assise à côté de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui demandait s'il allait bien et il lui répondait que oui. Il allait bien … très bien même. Elle se penchait alors vers lui, fermant ses yeux alors que lui-même les gardait grand ouvert et … AH ! Qu'est-ce que …_

« Lianaja ? » _demanda la pokémon, remarquant que Téo avait redressé le haut de son corps._

_C'était quoi ce rêve absurde ? Rouge comme une pivoine, il passait une main sur son visage, essayant de ne plus avoir cette image en tête. Quand même ! Rêver de ça, c'était bien la première fois ! Il ne manquait plus que ça devienne un peu érotique et c'était fichu de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se l'imaginer ! Pas du tout !_

« Lianaja ? » _répéta Vicélia, s'approchant de lui alors qu'il remarquait que tous les pokémons dormaient paisiblement autour de lui._

« Aucun souci … Un mauvais rêve … Enfin non, c'était un rêve plutôt sympathique mais je préfère le considérer comme mauvais. Question de principe et … »

« Lianaja ? » demanda une nouvelle fois la pokémon.

« Quoi ? Je suis rouge ? Disons qu'avec tous ces pokémons autour de moi, j'ai un peu chaud mais ce n'est rien de bien important. »

_Quoi ? Elle considérait que ce n'était pas vrai ? Que ce n'était pas le cas ? Comment était-ce tout simplement possible ? BAH ! Ce que sa pokémon pensait, hein … Pourtant, elle lui fit le regard un peu dur, attendant des réponses._

« Bon, je pensais un peu à Bel, voilà tout. C'est fini l'interrogatoire, Vélicia ? »

« Lia. » _répondit-elle avant de sourire. Elle était satisfaite de cette réponse donc oui._

_Quand même, se faire interroger par sa pokémon ! SA POKEMON QUOI ! Avec lenteur, il se leva, regardant autour de lui. N n'était pas encore revenu ? Cela était assez perturbant. Il faisait quoi ? Car bon, ils avaient autre chose à faire aussi hein ? Des choses plus importantes. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, observant les pokémons qui flottaient dans le ciel. D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression que le Soleil se déplaçait._

« Téo ? Tu es réveillé ? » _demanda la voix de N qui apparut sur sa droite, entre les arbres._

« Oui, bien entendu, tu pensais que j'allais faire le grand sommeil au beau milieu de nulle part ? Sinon, tu as fait quoi en attendant ? »

« Je discutais avec les pokémons de tout et de rien, rien de bien intéressant. Oups. J'ai l'impression que je prends tes mauvais côtés, Téo. Je dis la même chose que toi. »

« Hahaha ! Pas grave, pas du tout même. Et sinon, c'est moi ou le Soleil est en train de se déplacer ? Je ne sais pas, il me donne cette impression quand je le vois. »

_Le Soleil ? N leva les yeux en l'air, cherchant à voir de quoi parlait Téo. Ah ! Il ne remarquait pas qu'il y en avait plusieurs des Soleils ? Il lui fit la remarque, Téo clignant des yeux tout en les fronçant, mettant la main sur son front._

« Ah oui, tu as raison, il y en a plusieurs … Et c'est quoi ce point noir dans le ciel ? »

« Ce point noir ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

_N leva les yeux en l'air, fronçant les sourcils à son tour. C'est vrai, il y avait bien un point noir dans le ciel. Mais … Ce point noir était en train de grandir ? Qu'est-ce que … Mais ce n'était pas un point ! C'était un œuf !_

« Téo ! C'est un œuf de pokémon qui tombe du ciel ! A cette hauteur, il risque de … »

_Téo ? Il ne le voyait plus à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il remarqua l'ombre de l'adolescent qui s'infiltrait entres les arbres, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où normalement l'œuf allait tomber. N vint à sa suite, courant à toute allure derrière lui._

« TEO ! Tu n'es pas en état pour faire la course ! »

« Et l'œuf ne sera plus en état pour éclore ! » _s'écria aussitôt l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

_Il avait répondu cela alors qu'il sentait tous les pores de sa peau qui criaient de douleur. Un tel effort, il allait le sentir pendant des jours. Néanmoins, il voyait l'œuf qui se rapprochait inexorablement du sol. Purée ! S'il ne voulait pas qu'il se brise, il n'avait pas le choix ! Il retira sa veste, la tenant entre ses mains tout en bondissant dans les airs. Il réceptionna l'œuf dans sa veste, amortissant sa chute avant qu'il ne roule à moitié, évitant d'écraser l'œuf sous son poids. Lorsqu'il arrêta de rouler, N était déjà à sa hauteur._

« TEO ! C'était quoi ce saut ? Et ton corps ?! »

« Et l'œuf surtout ? C'est la première préoccupation ! Comment est-ce que l'œuf va ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est tombé du ciel ? »

« Un pokémon volant l'a surement laissé tomber par inadvertance. Sans toi, il y avait peu de chances qu'il s'en sorte. Bravo, Téo. »

« Ouais … Ouais … Bravo … Est-ce que le pokémon peut revenir le chercher ? »

_Téo restait couché sur le dos, haletant rapidement, l'œuf sur le ventre. Il observait le ciel, remarquant les nombreux points dans celui-ci. Ils ne bougeaient plus, les Soleil eux aussi … ne bougeaient plus. C'était l'un de ces pokémons non ? Qui avait fait tomber l'œuf ? Qu'ils viennent le récupérer et ensuite, qu'il puisse souffler._

_Pourtant, les pokémons dans le ciel ne vinrent jamais chercher l'œuf, fixant longuement Téo avant de s'éloigner. N les regarda partir, Téo ayant les yeux à moitié fermé. Pourtant, il demanda d'une voix lente et calme :_

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? Cet œuf commence … à être lourd. »

« Il semblerait que ses parents veulent que tu gardes l'œuf. »

« Qu … QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je … Un œuf ? Mais attends un peu ! »

_Il voulait bien se redresser mais il poussa un gémissement de douleur, chose qui n'échappa pas à N qui s'approcha de lui. L'adolescent le repoussa d'une main, disant :_

« Moi ? M'occuper d'un œuf ? Et puis quoi encore … Je … Ah ! N, je ne peux pas marcher, je ne peux plus bouger du tout. Je crois que j'en ai trop fait pour ce soir. »

« Tu ne peux … Attends un peu, je vais appeler Reshiram pour qu'il revienne. Nous rentrons au palais ! Quand même, c'était vraiment risqué ce que tu as fait ! »

« Je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Enfin bon, l'œuf va bien, c'est le plus important. Je crois, que … Je crois que … Je dois aller me reposer. Mon corps ne répond plus. »

« Ne bouge plus. Enfin, tu ne le peux pas mais … Ne fais rien du tout, d'accord ? Laisse-toi être tranquille, ensuite, nous verrons quoi faire. »

« J'espère que ça sera assez rapide, N. »

_Téo restait couché au sol, l'œuf serré contre lui. Cet œuf … Il était blanc avec des vagues de couleur orange et rouge. On pourrait presque croire à des flammes. Mais bon … C'était donc son œuf ? Quel pokémon pouvait-il se trouver à l'intérieur ?_

« Je crois que je suis un imbécile. Auparavant, je suis sûr que je n'aurai pas réagi comme ça … Pas aussi promptement. Trop de gentillesse de la part de Bel m'a rendu complètement gâteux et faible … Ah … Mais peut-être est-ce une bonne chose ? »

_Il se parlait à lui-même, ignorant ouvertement que N était là, à l'écouter. Reshiram vint quelques temps plus tard, N soulevant Téo qui s'était endormi, l'œuf serré dans ses bras. Avec difficultés, il vint placer l'adolescent devant lui, demandant à Reshiram de se déplacer lentement pour éviter trop de perturbations._

« Je crois … Je crois bien que … Bel … »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs murmurait dans son sommeil, serrant avec plus d'insistance l'œuf qu'il avait contre lui. Ce qu'il avait fait, peut-être que son corps allait en garder des séquelles auxquelles il ne se serait jamais douté._


	65. Chapitre 65 : Seule

**Chapitre 65 : Seule**

« Toutes mes félicitations. Tu viens d'obtenir le septième badge. Il ne t'en manque plus qu'un pour pouvoir affronter la ligue pokémon. »

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur. C'était vraiment un combat difficile ! »

« Pourtant, je n'ai pas relevé de difficultés de ton côté. Cela me semblait être même tout le contraire d'après ce que j'ai cru voir. »

_Elle vint détourner la tête. Elle ne voulait pas blesser le champion d'arène. C'est vrai que le combat n'avait pas été réellement difficile, contrairement à ses dires. C'est juste qu'elle ne veuille pas … que le champion la prenne en grippe. Elle avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à garder des amis à part Touko et les autres. Elle s'inclina respectueusement, disant :_

« Je dois m'en aller maintenant. Merci beaucoup encore pour ce combat. »

« Mais de rien et c'est à moi de te remercier. Ce combat m'en a appris beaucoup. »

_Peut-être, elle ne savait pas. Elle quitta l'arène pokémon, le septième badge avec elle. Maintenant … Elle devait aller soigner ses pokémons. Elle se dirigea vers le centre pokémon, remarquant qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée contrairement à ce que Touko lui avait demandé. Elle était toujours sale et ensuite, en même temps …_

« AH ! Bel ? Tu es là ? Et je vois que tu ne t'es pas lavée ? »

_Touko était présente mais pas seulement, il y avait aussi Cheren et Touya. Un maigre espoir, elle avait cru que Téo serait là … Vraiment un très maigre espoir même. Elle baissa la tête, confuse par ce qu'elle avait pensé. Téo ne voulait vraiment plus la voir. Sinon, il aurait accepté les communications avec elle._

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »_ demanda Bel faiblement._

« Qu … Quoi ? C'est quoi cette façon de parler ? Hey ! Bel, la prochaine fois, tu peux aussi dire « qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » hein ? T'es pas une racaille ! »

« Je … Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, Touko. » _bredouilla Bel, baissant la tête en rougissant. Elle semblait vraiment démotivée, n'ayant aucune force._

« Oui mais bon, que je ne t'entende plus me parler comme ça. De toute façon … Attends, tu es vraiment crade ! Tu ferais bien d'aller te laver et sérieusement ! C'est quoi cette idée de traîner comme ça ? Ne me dit pas que tu as été voir le champion d'arène comme ça. »

« J'y ai été … et j'ai aussi obtenu le septième badge. » _déclara l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, montrant son badge avant de reprendre : _« Je vais aller me laver, c'est mieux. Je fais que déposer mes pokémons pour les faire soigner. »

_Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de s'éloigner du trio. C'est vrai … Elle devait quand même être propre, très propre même mais … Elle n'était pas sûre que ça soit une bonne chose. Pas du tout même. Elle donna ses pokémons à l'infirmière avant de se diriger vers la sortie._

« Nous avons rencontré Téo au sommet de la tour Dragospire. »

_Cheren avait pris la parole, Bel s'immobilisant alors que Touko donnait un petit coup de coude à Cheren ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ça ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça ! Bel ne se retourna pas, murmurant :_

« Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Il n'avait pas de problèmes ou autres ? Vous vous êtes encore battus ? Touya s'est lui-même battu, il a un peu de sang sur la manche droite de son vêtement. Il a frappé Téo, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Comment est-ce que … Elle avait juste jeté un bref regard à la situation pour la comprendre. Pourtant, elle ne leur faisait toujours pas face. Elle ne les regardait pas, attendant que l'un d'entre eux prenne la parole. Ce fut Touya qui vint dire :_

« Oui, je l'ai frappé … pour ce qu'il t'a fait et je pense que comme moi, Touko serait prête à le frapper une nouvelle fois. Enfin bon … Ca, c'était avant de … »

« Comment est-ce qu'il va ? Il … Il allait bien ? » _coupa court l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce que Touko et Touya avaient fait._

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais ça ? » _demanda Cheren._

« … … .. Depuis que je l'ai entendu en parler avec N il y a de cela quelques temps. Puis Téo me l'a dit en face après l'incident de la piscine. Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Comment est-ce qu'il va ? Je veux juste savoir comment il va … »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de lui hein ? Arrête de te préoccuper de lui ! On s'en fout qu'il soit plus malade qu'avant ! On s'en fout qu'il utilise une canne pour se dépla ... »

« TOUKO ! Ca ne se dit pas ! »_ s'écria Touya, secouant un peu Touko_. « On sait bien que tu le détestes mais on ne parle pas de ça de cette manière ! »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? J'en ai rien à battre de lui ! Il m'énerve à vouloir garder ses petits problèmes pour lui ! S'il était un tant soit peu sociable, il aurait remarqué qu'il a fait souffrir Bel ! Et non, je ne le déteste pas ! Il est marrant dans sa façon de parler et d'agir, juste qu'il a un caractère à chier quand ça se rapporte à d'autres ! »

« Je vais vous laisser vous battre entre vous. Je … Merci pour m'avoir prévenu pour Téo. Il … Il ne va pas très bien alors. »

« Je t'accompagne, Bel. » _dit Cheren, l'adolescente s'en allant avant même qu'il ne vienne la rejoindre._ « Il vaut mieux que tu ne rentres pas seule. »

« Je peux me débrouiller, Cheren. De toute façon, je vais juste à l'hôtel pour aller me laver et me reposer, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner. »

« Une simple mesure de précaution. »

« Dont je n'ai pas besoin, je veux être seule, Cheren. Mais c'est gentil. »

_Elle le laissa en plan. Elle voulait être seule, vraiment seule. Elle se dirigea vers l'hôtel qui l'hébergeait pendant qu'elle restait quelques temps dans la ville. Elle allait devoir ensuite se diriger vers Janusia pour son huitième badge. A l'intérieur de l'hôtel, elle reprit la même clé qu'auparavant, se dirigeant vers sa chambre._

_Aussitôt arrivée, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de se déshabiller complètement, au beau milieu de la chambre. Elle pénétra sous la douche, commençant à se laver sans un mot. Elle ne pleurait même pas, elle ne devait pas pleurer._

« Téo va très mal … Il va encore plus mal qu'avant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne veut plus me parler ? Même si … S'il m'a encore menti, je veux pouvoir lui parler. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, moi ! »

_Ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Snif … Elle sortit de la douche, une serviette autour du corps et dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle s'approchait de son Vokit. Elle commença à appuyer dessus, essayant de joindre Téo. Elle voulait le joindre, elle voulait vraiment y arriver ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répondait pas ? Pourquoi ? La communication continua, cherchant à se faire tandis qu'elle était anxieuse, très anxieuse._

« Oui ? Qui est-ce ? » _demanda une voix féminine, Bel poussant un cri de surprise._

« Je, je, je … Téo ? Ce n'est pas Téo ! » _bredouilla l'adolescente._

« Oh ? Une amie à Téo ? D'après le nom, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse de Bel. » _reprit la voix féminine alors que Bel n'osait pas regarder la personne. C'était qui ? Elle ouvrit néanmoins à moitié les yeux pour apercevoir Anthea bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom._

« Qui … Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Téo ? Vous utilisez son Vokit ! »

« Téo a grand besoin de se reposer. Pour le moment, il est en train de dormir. Il vaut mieux donc le laisser tranquille. Est-ce que je peux laisser un message ? »

« Dites-lui de me rappeler et de prendre mes communications quand je l'appelle ! C'est mesquin et méchant de sa part ! Je … »

« Par contre, est-ce vraiment une tenue pour lui parler ? S'il avait décidé de prendre la communication, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit adéquat … »

« Comment … HIIII ! » _s'écria l'adolescente, se comportant mentalement comme auparavant. C'est vrai … C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait que sa serviette autour de son corps ! C'est vrai que … HIII ! Mais ce n'était pas important !_

« Oui, tu es sûrement Bel puisque tu te comportes exactement comme il l'a dit. »

« Je … Je … Je veux surtout savoir qui vous êtes ! Et pourquoi est-ce que vous avez le Vokit de Téo ? » _demanda Bel, très inquiète de voir la jeune femme._

_Peut-être que Téo était parti la voir ? Comme il ne parlait pas de la Team Plasma lorsqu'il était avec elle, c'était peut-être une personne de là-bas ? Qu'il avait attendue ?_

« Je m'appelle Anthea et je suis cellc qui veille sur Téo pendant sa convalescence. »

« Vous êtes de la Team Plasma ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois Bel, anxieuse et inquiète._

« C'est le cas … bien que je sois plus une membre honoraire qu'autre chose. Je ne fais pas réellement partie des missions ou autres, je suis quelqu'un de pacifique. »

_Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'elle voulait savoir ! Pas du tout même ! Enfin si … mais non. Elle voulait surtout des nouvelles de Téo, rien de plus. Elle voulait savoir comment il allait._

« Est-ce vrai que Téo … a maintenant une canne ? Est-ce que sa maladie s'est … accentuée ? » _bredouilla l'adolescente._

« Son corps a du mal à lui répondre. Oui, sa maladie s'est aggravée mais il peut encore marcher, parler, bref, il n'a pas encore d'énormes soucis bien que plus le temps passe, plus la maladie va empirer. »

« Je … Je dois trouver une solution mais Téo ne veut jamais que je m'occupe de lui ! »

« Car il ne veut sûrement pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Mais si tu es Bel alors tu devrais savoir qu'il tient quand même à toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il tient à moi ? Mais … Mais il ne me le dit jamais ! Il ne me le dit jamais ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me le dit pas ? Pourquoi ? Hein ? Je voulais qu'il me le dise aussi ! Car moi aussi, je tiens énormément à lui ! Vraiment énormément ! »

_La serviette s'ouvrit, laissant voir la nudité de l'adolescente aux yeux d'Anthea. Celle-ci les ferma avant de reprendre d'une voix douce :_

« S'il se réveille, je lui parlerait de tout cela, d'accord ? Mais maintenant, rhabille-toi car s'il te voit, il risquerait de s'évanouir. »

« O… Oui ! C'est vraiment gênant mais cette serviette ne tient pas en place ! Je … Je voulais savoir … Vous êtes quelqu'un de proche de Téo ? »

_Elle avait besoin de connaître la vérité ! C'était très important pour elle ! Enfin plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Peut-être que si elle était plus sincère et directe ? Un peu comme Touko ? Peut-être ? Elle ne savait pas du tout …_

« Je suis sa nourrice dira-t-on. Je veille à ce qu'il va bien mais je ne suis pas seule. Pourquoi ce ton inquiet dans ta voix ? »

« Je … Je ne sais pas ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Je vous laisse mais dites à Téo de m'appeler rapidement quand il le peut ! S'il vous plaît ! C'est important ! »

_Bien entendu, bien entendu. C'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais nul besoin de s'emporter de la sorte. Ça n'allait mener à rien de bon. La communication fut arrêtée, Bel poussant un profond soupir. Elle était anxieuse, encore plus qu'avant … surtout après tout ce qui avait été dit avec Anthea. Tellement inquiète … Elle l'était._

_Elle vint se rhabiller, prenant des affaires propres avant de descendre pour aller laver son linge sale. Elle qui voulait parler avec Téo, c'était encore loupé. En même temps, elle avait eu un peu de ses nouvelles, maigre réconfort pour la rassurer._

_Quelques temps plus tard, elle était assise à la salle de restauration, attendant que Touko et les autres arrivent. Quand ce fut le cas, Touko vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, les deux garçons se plaçant de chaque côté de l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns._

« Bel, nous avons à parler tous les quatre à ce sujet. »

« Si c'est au sujet de Téo, j'ai pris quelques-unes de ses nouvelles. Il ne va pas bien. Je ne veux pas en parler plus que ça. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, Touko. »

« Tu peux me laisser parler, oui ? Je disais donc au sujet des matchs qui nous attendent. »

« Vous n'avez pas encore affronté le septième champion non ? Personnellement, j'ai capturé un nouveau pokémon. C'est un Grindur et il me permettra d'avoir une équipe plus homogène. De même, comme j'ai mon septième badge, je compte partir tout de suite vers Janusia. »

« Tu peux quand même nous attendre non ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je dois aller à Janusia puis m'entraîner pour avoir le huitième badge. Il faut ensuite que je m'entraîne pour la Ligue Pokémon. Je dois m'entraîner, vraiment m'entraîner ... C'est tout. Je ne peux pas attendre, désolée. »

_Elle ne pouvait pas attendre ? Ou elle ne voulait pas attendre ? C'était deux choses bien différentes, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Touko regarda les deux garçons, tous soupirant en même temps avant qu'elle ne reprenne :_

« Fais comme tu veux mais arrête de faire une fixation sur Téo. »

« Alors arrêtez de faire une fixation sur moi. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Si mon père m'a laissé voyager, c'est bien pour que je me débrouille seule ! De toute façon, vous voulez juste dire du mal de Téo. Et moi, je sais que Téo n'est pas comme vous le pensez ! Puis, si je veux penser à Téo, j'en ai le droit ! Vous n'avez pas à me le refuser ! »

« C'est bon ? Tu as fini ta petite rébellion d'enfant gâté ? »

_Cheren l'avait stoppé, Bel serrant les poings avant de se lever. Sans un mot, elle quitta la salle, Touya s'adressant à l'adolescent à lunettes :_

« Tu étais vraiment obligé d'être aussi blessant ? »

« Elle veut juste s'affranchir de nous. Laissons-là se débrouiller seule. Je devrai en fait faire la même chose : voyager seul. Vous, vous êtes ensembles et collés depuis des années, ça risque d'être difficile de vous séparer. Je vais imiter Bel. » _termina de dire Cheren, se levant à son tour, laissant donc Touko et Touya seuls. Sans que cela ne la dérange, Touko vint se servir à manger, Touya semblant songeur par rapport à la situation._


	66. Chapitre 66 : Mort éphémère

**Chapitre 66 : Mort éphémère**

« Je suis encore allongé dans un lit ? Je sens que ça va devenir une habitude. »

_Il disait cela après avoir ouvert les yeux et surtout regarder où il se trouvait. Encore … Encore une fois, oui … C'était lassant en soi … Mais bon … C'était bien parce que son corps était mal en point qu'il se passait tout ça. Anthea était là, lui souriant._

« Si on m'avait dit que je te reverrai aussi vite, Téo. Enfin bon … Il semblerait que tu nous as fait encore une petite frayeur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

« L'œuf ! Où est-ce que l'œuf se trouve ? Je ne le vois pas ! »

« L'œuf est dans le panier à côté de toi. Au lieu de me fixer, regarde sur ta droite. »

_Elle disait cela avec douceur alors qu'il tournait sa tête vers la droite. Ah oui, sur la petite table de chevet, un panier en oseille était présent, l'œuf emmitouflé dans d'épaisses couvertures. Pfiou, tant mieux, il se faisait de ses frayeurs des fois._

« D'ailleurs, j'ai un petit message à te faire passer, Téo. J'ai retiré ton Vokit pendant que tu dormais et tu as reçu une conversation. »

« J'espère que tu ne l'as pas ouverte hein ? Anthea, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas ouverte. J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse où je l'ai laissé activé mon Vokit mais … »

« Et pourquoi n'aurai-je pas dû prendre la conversation ? Ah, je vois, je vois … Il est vrai que si tu avais été éveillé à ce moment précis, tu aurais pu avoir une très belle surprise. »

« C'était Bel, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas lui parler. Je ne préfère pas. Pas du tout … Pas du tout même. C'est trop compliqué et je suis membre de la Team Plasma maintenant. » _déclara Téo, Anthea faisant un geste négatif de la main._

« Et laisse-moi deviner, c'est elle qui t'a contacté plusieurs fois de suite, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, qui essayait de te contacter ? »

« C'est le cas mais je ne veux pas en parler, vraiment pas. Cette fille … »

« Est importante, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le reconnais depuis le début, pourquoi changer d'avis maintenant ? Si tu l'apprécies, tu devrais le lui dire, en parler avec elle. »

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment est-ce que je pourrai faire hein ? Il n'y a pas de solutions ! Pas du tout ! Je suis … Je suis … »

« Chaque problème a sa solution. Je vois parfaitement ce qui te dérange. Le fait que tu sois dans la Team Plasma. Si ce n'était pas le cas, est-ce que tu resterais avec elle ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je resterai avec elle sans aucun problème ! Ça serait avec joie ! Enfin … Oui … Je resterai … Il n'y a aucun souci à ça … Pas du tout même. »

« Il est bon d'être honnête quelques fois. Essaye de lui parler et de vous retrouver. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? » _bredouilla l'adolescent, étant assis dans son lit. La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, tendant tout simplement le Vokit._

_Il le remit au niveau de son bras droit, gémissant un peu de douleur alors qu'Anthea s'approchait aussitôt de lui pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas mais elle lui posa la question :_

« Où est-ce que tu as mal, Téo ? Il faut me le dire maintenant. »

« Je vais pas si … mal que ça non plus, Anthea. Promis … »

« Je veux plutôt que tu me promettes d'appeler Bel et de discuter à cœur ouvert avec elle. Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de ça mais est-ce que tu veux avoir des regrets ? Téo, tu sais très bien que tu es condamné, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle avait employé un ton des plus durs, un ton qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu aujourd'hui. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien la même personne qui s'exprimait en face de lui._

« Est-ce que tu veux regretter de ne pas avoir fait la paix avec Bel ? De savoir que peut-être elle sera triste si tu n'es plus là mais au moins, ça ne sera pas parce que vous vous ne vous êtes plus parlé pendant des semaines ? »

« Je … Je … Comment dire … Je vois … Je vois où tu veux en venir. Je préfère qu'elle soit juste triste à cause d'une chose et non pas qu'elle s'en veuille. Je l'appellerai. »

« Hum ? Promis ? » _demanda Anthea alors qu'il hochait la tête. Oui, il le promettait. Il l'appellerait même dans la journée. C'était bien comme preuve non ?_

« Mais quand même, sincèrement, c'est un peu ma vie privée, Anthea. »

« Une vie privée, je veux bien te croire mais ce n'est pas suffisant, loin de là. Mon but est quand même que tu sois heureux, comme le fut maître N. »

_Ah ? Et donc, selon elle, il serait plus heureux s'il faisait la paix avec Bel ? Peut-être … Il ne savait pas, il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autres choses de toute façon. Il haussa les épaules, Anthea lui souriant avant de lui dire qu'elle allait lui cherche à manger et surtout de quoi se soigner. Pendant ce temps, il jetait un regard à l'œuf … C'était un œuf d'un pokémon volant … et qui ressemblait au Soleil, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Je me demande quand même ce que tu contiens …Mais me confier un œuf ? »

_Il avait du mal à croire qu'un pokémon avait osé lui confier l'un de ces enfants. Enfin bon, ce qui était fait était fait. Il vint prendre l'œuf entre ses mains. Il était drôlement chaud, hum … C'était surement un pokémon de feu, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Tu seras vraiment bien avec le reste. Je n'avais pas de pokémons de feu à la base, maintenant, on dirait bien que c'est réglé ! »

_Hahaha ! Il se sentait bien … du moins, pas physiquement mais … mentalement. Et en même temps, il avait des petites poussées de joie. Peut-être qu'il devait contacter Bel maintenant ? Rien que le fait de la revoir … même à distance … Ah …_

« Je suis quand même bête, je suis pas mieux qu'elle. »

« Hum ? De qui donc tu parles, Téo ? » _demanda Anthea, étant revenue avec quelques fruits déposés sur un plateau ainsi qu'un couteau et de quoi boire._

_Pour les prochaines minutes, il discuta de tout et de rien avec Anthea, semblant plus enjoué qu'auparavant. Elle mit cela sur le compte et le fait que l'adolescent allait parler avec Bel. D'ailleurs, il demanda à pouvoir marcher, malgré sa fatigue et sa faiblesse apparentes. _

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. »

« S'il te plaît, Anthea, si tu refuses alors je resterai couché mais … Il faut que je marche. Si je me présente devant Bel dans cet état … »

_Hum, il venait de donner un bon argument. Bon ! C'est bien parce qu'il allait parler à Bel qu'elle faisait cela. Elle vint prendre la canne, la lui tendant tout en l'aidant à se relever. L'adolescent la remercia tandis qu'il regardait sa tenue. Oui … Bon, une chemise de nuit, il se croirait presque dans un hôpital avec Anthea comme infirmière, ce qui ne serait pas forcément déplaisant, loin de là même._

« Hum ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? »

« Euh, pour rien ! Rien du tout, promis. Je ne te regarde pas. Bon … Tu veux bien te promener dans le palais avec moi ? Ensuite, j'irai contacter Bel. »

« D'accord, comme tu le veux. Si tu estimes que c'est le bon ordre, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de penser de la sorte. Tiens-moi donc le bras. »

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il s'agrippa à la jeune femme, les deux personnes quittant la chambre. De son autre main, il tenait sa canne, souriant faiblement. Ils allèrent se balader tous les deux, discutant de tout et de rien._

« Tu sais, Téo, je pense que tu as fait le bon choix en ce qui concerne Bel. »

« D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander … Tu m'as dit que j'avais loupé quelque chose quand elle a essayé de me contacter … C'était quoi ? »

« Hahahaha … Je ne devrai pas en rire, je ne devrai même pas en parler car cela ne se dit pas mais bon … Disons qu'elle venait de sortir du bain ou de la douche. »

« Que … Que … Quoi ? » _balbutia Téo, rougissant violemment. _« Elle n'aurait quand même pas fait ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que … Enfin, elle est tête en l'air donc bon … »

« Oh, elle avait une serviette quand même autour de la taille. »

« OUI MAIS QUAND MÊME ! Enfin, il valait mieux ne rien dire ! »

_Il était maintenant plus que confus ! Bel … sans rien … C'est encore pire que Bel en maillot de bain. IL NE DEVAIT PAS SE L'IMAGINER COMME CA ! Voyant la confusion de l'adolescent, Anthea eut un nouveau petit rire avant de reprendre :_

« De toute façon, c'est une raison de plus pour que tu t'en veuilles de ne pas avoir pris la communication, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout qu'il y a eu un petit « accident » avec la serviette. »

« Assez ! Je … Je ne suis pas attiré par Bel ! »

« Je veux bien te croire … Pourquoi le serais-tu alors que tu fais tout pour éviter qu'elle ne te voie, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon … Téo ? »

_L'adolescent venait de poser une main sur son cœur, haletant puissamment comme si quelque chose le frappait à cet endroit. Il eut un rictus de douleur, bredouillant :_

« J'ai … Anthea … J'ai mal … Il me faut les cachets et vite ! »

« Ce ne sont pas les cachets qui vont te soigner ! Suis-moi maintenant ! On va te ramener dans ta chambre et le plus tôt possible ! »

« Mais il faut que j'appelle Bel … Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » _dit-il avant qu'Anthea na le prenne par le bras, répondant sèchement :_

« Si tu veux l'appeler, tu le feras dans ton lit. Même si je sens que tu ne veux pas l'inquiéter, tu n'es pas en état pour ça ! »

« Je … Je comprends, oui. » _murmura l'adolescent, s'avouant vaincu._

_Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la maladie. Du moins, il se sentait lassé de se battre. Après, il ne voulait pas que Bel le voit dans cet état … mais est-ce qu'il avait encore le choix ? Non, on ne lui laissait pas le choix. Le destin en décidait autrement._

_Il vint retourner dans le lit, fermant les yeux alors qu'Anthea venait s'asseoir à côté de lui, remarquant les différents médicaments. Contre les maux de cœur, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner ? Cela montrait tout simplement que sa maladie s'était aggravée !_

« Téo … Prends donc ça et ça … Je pense que ça te soulagera un peu. »

« Est-ce que je vais rester cloué au lit définitivement ? » _murmura Téo._

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment. Juste un coup de fatigue, rien de plus. Cela est à cause de ton acte d'hier, ton corps n'a pas supporté. »

« Sûrement … Tu as sûrement raison. Ah … Comme quoi, sauver des vies, ça fatigue, non ? Je pense que je vais garder l'œuf près de moi. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, prenant l'œuf emmitouflé dans les couvertures. Il vint le déposer à côté de lui, Anthea soufflant :_

« Tu devrais appeler Bel maintenant avant que tu ne t'endormes, Téo. Car je compte te prescrire un somnifère, tu as besoin de repos. »

« Je vais le faire, promis. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà le Vokit, prêt à être utilisé. Je vais lui parler pendant que tu vas chercher le somnifère. Par contre … Ne préviens pas N s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que son voyage m'a mis dans cet état. »

« Je … Je ne peux pas lui mentir, Téo, tu le sais bien. »

« S'il te plaît, ne lui mens pas mais ne dit qu'une partie de la vérité. »

« Je vais … voir pour faire cela. Repose-toi maintenant. » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avant de quitter la chambre. Lui ? Il avait les doigts près du Vokit. Bel … Il allait appeler Bel. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire mais oui, c'était bien lui qui allait lancer les « hostilités » pour discuter. Il avait beaucoup à lui dire, beaucoup à lui confesser._

« Je me demande si … vraiment … En ce qui la concerne, je … »

_Non, c'était juste stupide de penser ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Pas avec Bel non ? Après … Peut-être que si ? Cela voudrait dire que c'était réciproque ? Non. Il avait la décence de ne pas croire en lui, il était éphémère … Il pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain, contrairement à elle qui vivrait encore des dizaines d'années. Lui … C'était plutôt en termes de mois qu'il fallait compter la dizaine._

« Hahaha … C'est tout simplement ridicule. Bon … Téo, tiens-toi bien car il faut que tu soulages Bel. Même si ça risque d'être long, très long. » _se dit-il à lui-même, s'apprêtant à appuyer sur le bouton qui allait permettre la communication avec Bel._

_Bon … D'après ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qu'elle avait pris allait soulager la douleur de l'adolescent mais elle était anxieuse, très anxieuse. Cette attaque au cœur, elle ne s'y attendait pas et l'adolescent non plus. Cela devenait dangereux de ne plus le faire surveiller par des spécialistes mais surtout l'emmener ailleurs._

« Bon, de toute façon, je … »

_Un bruit sourd se fit entendre alors qu'elle était proche de la porte. Aussitôt, elle l'ouvrit brusquement, voyant l'œuf qui roulait au sol. Téo ne bougeait plus, son bras droit pendant lamentablement vers le sol. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'appelant sans qu'aucune réponse ne se fasse entendre. Elle posa son oreille sur le cœur de l'adolescent, remarquant qu'il ne battait plus ! Téo était mort ?!_

« Non … Ce n'est pas encore maintenant ! Je peux l'en sortir ! »

_Elle avait prévu le pire, elle avait toujours prévu le pire depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était malade ! Mais elle ne pensait pas que cela arriverait aussi vite ! Elle sortit une pokéball de son décolleté, la brandissant avant de faire apparaître un Mygavolt._

« Electrocute-le maintenant ! Place-toi sur son cœur et électrocute-le ! »

_L'araignée jaune vint se poser sur le torse de l'adolescent, plantant ses crocs dans la poitrine de celui-ci avant de lui donner de petits coups de jus. Il n'était plus possible de le garder ici ! Il n'avait pas les soins nécessaires pour sa maladie !_


	67. Chapitre 67 : Ne plus lui mentir

**Septième évènement : Affection**

**Chapitre 67 : Ne plus lui mentir**

« … … … Hmm … … … » _marmonna l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, ses yeux s'ouvrant finalement pour remarquer le plafond. Il avait besoin de mettre un peu d'ordre à ses idées. Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Tout cela semblait si … bizarre et ça le rendait perplexe. Mais en même temps …_

_Il entendit quelques murmures, ses yeux se tournant sur la droite pour voir Anthea. La jeune femme était à genoux, la tête posée sur les draps. Elle semblait avoir dormi … ou plutôt veillé sur lui depuis des heures. Il était un petit heureux … mais en même temps, il se rappelait avoir tellement souffert … Est-ce qu'il …_

« Anthea ? » _murmure-t-il finalement, posant une main sur les cheveux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci commence à gesticuler un petit peu. Elle ouvrit finalement ses yeux à son tour, poussant un petit cri de joie avant de venir l'enlacer au cou._

« Téo ! Tu es réveillé ! J'avais vraiment peur ! »

_Ohla ! Il n'était pas vraiment habitué aux gestes d'affection d'Anthea mais il se laissa faire. Il fallait dire que d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il avait failli y passer sérieusement. Il devait faire plus qu'attention à ce qu'il faisait. Mais avant, il avait quand même besoin d'explications car là, il était plus que perplexe._

« Anthea … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, s'il te plaît ? » _demanda-t-il après quelques instants._

« Téo … Tu as eu un arrêt cardiaque. »

« Ah … Je vois. » _dit-il tout simplement, sans même être plus inquiet que ça. Un arrêt cardiaque … alors qu'il avait à peine seize ans. C'était … pathétique … vraiment … Enfin, non … C'était triste à souhait. Ou pathétique … Ca dépendait. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de continuer ce petit jeu, loin de là._

« Téo ? Ca va ? Je sais que c'est dur à ton âge … Enfin non, je ne peux pas savoir. Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place mais … »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à me lever ? Je suis resté cloué au lit pendant combien de temps ? » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avant de se relever de son lit._

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de te lever, Téo ! Tu le sais bien alors ne fait pas d'idioties, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Je ne fais pas de bêtises, Anthea. Loin de là … Mais … Je crois que je dois bouger. Si je commence à dépérir à cause de ma crise cardiaque, c'est fini. »

« Est-ce que je dérange ? » _demande une voix alors que Téo tourne sa tête … HEY ! Il y avait aussi Concordia ? Elle était là aussi ? Assise sur un fauteuil, le regard posé sur lui. Oups … Il ne l'avait vraiment pas vue. Il était plus qu'idiot sur ce coup ! Vraiment … Il se gratta la derrière du crâne, bredouillant :_

« Pardon, Concordia. Je ne vous avais … pas vue. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Je pense que je peux te pardonner vu dans l'état tu es, Téo. De toute façon, contrairement à Anthea, je ne suis pas aussi proche de toi. »

« Encore une fois pardon, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne fais rien pour arranger les choses, je le sais parfaitement. Je suis plus que confus, Concordia. »

« Ne parle donc pas comme ça. Je vais vous laisser tranquilles tous les deux. Pendant ce temps, je vais quand même voir si on peut faire quelque chose pour éviter que ça ne se reproduise, Téo. » _dit Concordia, se levant finalement du fauteuil avant de quitter la chambre. Quand elle fut partie, Anthea prit l'œuf de pokémon, le tendant à Téo._

« Tu avais fait tomber cela. Plus de peur que de mal car il n'a aucune fissure. »

« Tant mieux car sinon, je m'en serai voulu à jamais. »

_Il récupère l'œuf, le serrant contre lui sans plus de cérémonie. Il est confus, plus que confus par la situation. Une crise cardiaque n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Loin de là même. Mais bon … Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y faire si son corps le lâche peu à peu ?_

« Téo ? Est-ce que tu as faim ? Je peux aller préparer de quoi déjeuner. Tu as sûrement faim, oui. Je vais y aller maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Si tu veux bien manger avec moi car je ne veux pas être seul … »

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul une seule minute … ou presque ! Avec ce que tu viens de me faire, je n'ai surtout pas envie que ça se répète ! »

« Hahaha … Merci beaucoup, Anthea. »

_Il la laissa quitter sa chambre avant qu'il n'observe son œuf. Une crise cardiaque. Il continuait d'y penser encore … encore et encore. Il regarda son Vokit. Et zut … En y repensant, il n'avait pas eu le temps de contacter Bel malheureusement._

« Je le ferai quand j'irai mieux … Ou plus tard. Il faut que je l'appelle. »

_Il faut qu'il l'appelle et lui parle. C'était important, très important à ses yeux. Oui, il devait lui parler de ce qui se passait. De ce qui s'était passé. Il ne devait plus lui cacher la vérité. Il ne voulait pas de mensonge maintenant. Mais est-ce que cela allait être suffisant ? Il amorça un mouvement vers le Vokit, s'arrêtant alors que la voix d'Anthea se faisait entendre :_

« Teo ! Voilà ! Je t'ai ramené de quoi manger. »

« J'espère que tu as aussi pris à manger pour toi hein ? »

_Elle haussa les épaules. Sur le moment, elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Il poussa un léger soupir avant qu'elle ne s'asseoie sur le lit, un plateau dans ses mains. Il déposa l'œuf sur le fauteuil, reprenant la parole sur un ton amusé :_

« Donc … Tu vas aussi manger. De toute façon, je n'ai pas très faim. »

_Elle eut un petit rire avant de prendre l'une des tartines, commençant à la beurrer puis à mettre de la confiture. Elle la tendit à Téo, celui-ci la croquant tandis qu'elle en refaisait une seconde mais pour elle-même. Content maintenant ?_

« Très content même, Anthea. Est-ce que tu penses que je vais aller un peu mieux ? Du moins, que je serai capable de bouger et de sortir un peu d'ici ? »

« Je ne peux vraiment pas te répondre à ce sujet, Téo, j'en suis désolée. »

« Je m'en doutais mais qu'importe. De toute façon … Ca ne fait rien, rien du tout même. »

« Ne soit donc pas dépité, Téo. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Même si tu dois rester ici, je veillerai sur toi, d'accord ? » _dit-elle sur un ton tellement doux qu'il se sentait presque fondre sur place. Cette femme était tout simplement merveilleuse, un vrai exemple … de bonté._

« Ca ne change pas au fait que ça me plaît moyennement d'être aussi « assisté ». »

« Tu n'es pas un assisté et surtout, il n'y a aucune honte à ça si c'est vrai. »

« … … … Facile à dire. Bon, on ferait mieux de manger au lieu de se disputer. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on se batte sur ça alors qu'on doit faire la paix. Enfin non … On est pas en train de faire ça, je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Téo, arrête donc de t'excuser ! D'ailleurs, retire ton haut. Je reviens, il va falloir éponger la sueur. »

_Hein ? Mais elle ne se mêlait pas les pinceaux ? Car bon, faire ça alors qu'ils venaient de déjeuner. Enfin bon … Il valait mieux l'écouter. Il enleva sa chemise de nuit, remarquant que c'était vrai qu'il avait transpiré et pas qu'un peu. Pfiou … Ça n'allait pas … Ça n'allait pas bien du tout même. Il devait maintenant attendre Anthea._

_Celle-ci avait le plateau en main, traversant les couloirs du palais. L'emmenant à la cuisine, elle le déposa dans un coin, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il valait mieux le garder dans de telles situations. Lui montrer qu'elle était inquiète n'emmènerait à rien de bon. Rien du tout._

« Ah ! Anthea ! Tu es ici. Tant mieux, c'est bon … »

_La jeune femme se tourna vers l'autre personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. C'était Concordia. Celle-ci semblait dépitée et surtout un peu énervée par quelque chose._

« Que se passe-t-il, Concordia ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu ne devais pas … »

« Tant mieux que tu ne sois pas avec Téo. Ça m'aurait un peu embêté de te demander de venir avec moi. Il se serait posé quelques questions. »

« Tu commences à m'effrayer, Concordia. S'il te plaît, ne tourne pas autour du pot. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Cela concerne donc Téo d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

« C'est le cas … et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle bien que ça ne concerne pas son corps. »

_Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il valait mieux le lui dire maintenant plutôt que de tourner en rond ! Elle était déjà assez … sur les nerfs … même si ça ne se montrait pas. Elle ne voulait pas montrer cela à Téo, ce n'était pas du tout son envie._

_Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air contrariée, une bassine d'eau avec une petite serviette sur le bord. Téo était un peu gêné et rouge alors qu'Anthea lui demandait de lui tourner le dos. Maintenant … Elle passa une main sur le dos de Téo, murmurant :_

« Même si cela semble … bizarre à dire, tu es plutôt musclé, Téo. »

« A force de porter les sacs de Bel, je crois que j'ai commencé à me muscler sans même m'en rendre compte. M'enfin bon … Ce n'est pas très important. Anthea, tu avais l'air un peu embêtée, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rien de bien important, Téo. Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça. »

« Justement, je m'en fais beaucoup pour ça. Je ne veux pas que ça soit grave ou que tu me caches la vérité. De toute façon, après, si je peux être seul … »

« Tu veux être seul ? Dans ton état, je préfère éviter. » _chuchote Anthea, se concentrant sur le dos de Téo qu'elle éponge doucement._

« J'aimerai contacter Bel et tout lui dire à mon sujet. Même ce qui vient de se passer. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est le bon choix ? »

« J'en suis sûr et certain, Anthea. Je ne veux plus lui mentir. Je veux pouvoir lui parler comme avant … mais surtout lui parler. »

« Est-ce que c'est le fait d'avoir eu un arrêt cardiaque qui t'a mené sur cette voie, Téo ? »

« Pas du tout … car j'étais décidé avant d'avoir cet … accident. »

« Comme tu le désires, tu m'as l'air sûr de toi. Je ne vais surtout pas t'arrêter alors que tu es plus que motivé à cela. Bonne chance. Tu veux t'éponger le torse ? »

« Je pense que … je vais le faire. Je suis peut-être proche de la mort mais pas paralysé ou complètement gaga. Dès que j'ai fini mon appel, tu voudras bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ? S'il te plaît … Si tu m'aides, je dois t'aider. »

« … … … Après ton appel, d'accord ? » _soupire-t-elle avec une petite pointe de tristesse._

« Merci beaucoup de me faire confiance, Anthea, tu ne le regretteras pas. »

_Et elle espérait que ça serait pareil de son côté. Elle reprit la bassine après que l'adolescent ait terminé de se nettoyer, lui disant qu'elle reviendrait dans dix minutes. Il la remercia tandis qu'elle le laissait seul, Téo observant son Vokit longuement._

« Aller … Respire un bon coup, Téo. Ce n'est pas grand-chose à faire. »

_Pas du tout même. Il appuya sur son Vokit, regardant son répertoire. Il n'y avait pas tellement de noms dedans … mais il était focalisé que sur l'un d'entre eux de toute façon. Un nom … dont il devait prendre le contact._

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Pas grand-chose du tout … Et puis, je suis propre maintenant. »

_Mais il n'avait pas vu sa tête. Est-ce qu'il avait une bonne mine ? Puis zut … s'il fallait, il se cacherait sous le lit pour qu'elle ne le voie pas. Il commença à appuyer sur le bouton pour lancer la communication, celle-ci se faisant._

« J'espère qu'elle va décrocher, j'espère qu'elle va décrocher sinon, j'aurai l'air stupide, vraiment stupide … Faites qu'elle décroche, s'il vous plaît. »

_Il murmurait cela, implorant il ne savait qui de lui venir en aide. Il n'était pas rassuré, pas rassuré du tout par la suite des évènements mais il voulait avoir confiance. Ah … Ah … La communication continuait de se lancer avant qu'il ne pousse un cri :_

« MAIS IL EST TROIS HEURES DU MATIN ?! »

_Comme le palais n'était pas à la surface, il ne le savait pas ! Mais en même temps, Anthea et Concordia n'avaient pas dit l'heure ! Et là, il la voyait sur le Vokit ! BON SANG ! Bel était déjà en train de dormir ! Mais quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot !_

« Il vaut mieux que je coupe la commu … »

« TEOOOOOOOOO ! »

_WOWOWOW ! Même à cette heure-ci, elle était en train de crier ! Pourtant, après ce cri, il entendit un long bâillement de la part de Bel. L'adolescente était dans une nuisette orange, recouvrant ses bras et tout son corps. Elle avait aussi retiré son chapeau pour dormir et ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu ses cheveux à nu. Ils étaient vraiment beaux._

« Téo ! Téo, Téo ! Tu me contactes enfin ! »

« Oui … Bien entendu. Par contre, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'heure. Je ne savais pas qu'il était trois heures du matin et … »

« Mais on s'en fiiiiiiiche ! On s'en fiche complètement ! Téo, Téo ! Tu me parles enfin ! Où est-ce que tu é … tais ? Téo ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans un lit ? » _s'arrêta de s'exciter aussitôt l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds._

« Ah ça … Euh … C'était un peu de ça dont je voulais te parler, Bel. »

_Elle était devenue beaucoup moins joyeuse maintenant. Elle regarda Téo, remarquant le petit sourire qu'il avait. Un sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux, loin de là. Il était triste … tellement triste. Elle avait maintenant une boule au cœur alors qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait penser. Qu'est-ce … que … Téo voulait lui dire ?_


	68. Chapitre 68 : Trop difficile

**Chapitre 68 : Trop difficile**

« Bel … C'est vraiment toi, donc … Tu étais en train de dormir. »

« Téo, tu te répètes et c'est effrayant. » _bredouilla l'adolescente, se mettant assise dans son lit elle aussi, attendant les réponses aux questions qu'elle a posées._

« Je ne veux pas t'effrayer ! Surtout pas, Bel ! Ce n'est surtout pas ce que je veux te faire ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça, Bel ! Je te le promets ! Crois-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Téo, je te crois … Je te crois, oui. Mais pourquoi … tu n'es plus là ? Où est-ce que tu es ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas plutôt m'en vouloir, Bel ? Je t'ai encore trompée une fois. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je ne sais pas du tout. »

« Car tu avais besoin de me parler comme j'ai besoin de te parler, Téo, c'est tout. »

_Il fut un peu décontenancé par les paroles de Bel. Elle était toujours aussi directe. Aussi directe et sincère dans ses propos. C'était pour ça … qu'elle était avec lui. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde ? Pas du tout ? Même pas un petit peu ?_

« S'il te plaît … Dis-moi que tu m'en veux un peu, Bel. Dis-moi que tu m'en veux. »

« Je t'en veux un peu. Tu es content, Téo ? Je t'en veux un peu car tu es encore parti de ton côté sans même prendre en considération mes sentiments. Tu ne le fais jamais. Mais si … »

« Et rien sur le fait que j'ai encore rejoint la Team Plasma ? Que c'était prévu depuis le départ ? Rien du tout à ce sujet ? Rien de rien ? »

« Pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir hein ? Tu es libre de tes choix même si je suis triste que tu préfères la Team Plasma à moi. » _murmura Bel, l'adolescente aux yeux verts descendant les yeux avec tristesse. Il s'écria aussitôt avec véhémence :_

« HEY ! Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça, Bel ! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Je t'apprécie aussi ! Plus que la Team Plasma ! »

« Ça ne va vraiment pas, hein ? Téo ? Hein ? Ça ne va vraiment pas … »

« Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? C'est dans mes paroles ? J'ai dit quoi ? »

« D'habitude, tu ne dirai pas ça. Pas ça du tout même. Tu ne dirais pas ça, Téo. Mais bon, ça ne fait rien du tout. Ca ne me dérange pas, ça ne me dérange pas… »

« Mais j'ai quand même le droit de te dire que je t'apprécie énormément, Bel ! Espèce d'idiote ! Comme si j'étais insensible ! »

« Hihi … Tu vois, là … C'est bien toi, Téo. »

_Il fut une nouvelle fois confus et décontenancé, se grattant la joue droite en regardant ailleurs. Il était même un peu rougi. Qu'elle ne dise pas ça comme ça, c'était perturbant, vraiment perturbant en soi. Même si … Enfin … Comment dire … Bon ! Au lieu d'être intimidé, il valait mieux lui parler tout de suite ! Ca permettrait d'arranger les choses ! Enfin, non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça … loin de ça même._

« Bel, je voulais juste te dire que ça ne va pas du tout. »

« C'est ta maladie ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Dis-le-moi et j'arrive tout de suite ! »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire car je suis dans la base secrète de la Team Plasma. Désolé mais c'est secret défense et … Enfin non, ce n'est pas de ça dont on doit parler, toi et moi ! »

« C'est vraiment si important que ça … Téo ? Ça m'inquiète beaucoup, tu sais. »

« Il y a de quoi. Bel … J'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque il y a quelques heures. »

_La bouche de Bel s'ouvrit en grand sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Rien du tout … Elle était là, la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre. La délicatesse n'était pas son fort. Loin de là même. Il remarquait maintenant les quelques larmes aux yeux de Bel. Et voilà, il avait réussi. Il avait fait pleurer l'adolescente. Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! MAIS QUEL IDIOT ! Il n'avait aucune délicatesse !_

« Bel, je … Je ne devais pas te le dire comme ça … Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! »

« Té … Téo … Je … Je … »

« Oui ? Bel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux quoi ? Dis-le-moi. » _bafouilla l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, ne s'attendant pas aux cris qu'il entend maintenant._

« TEO ! DIS-MOI OU TU ES MAINTENANT ! »

« HEY ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, Bel ?! »_ dit-il avec surprise._

« Car je veux venir te voir et te prendre avec moi ! Ensuite, on va dans un hôpital et on va te faire soigner ! J'utiliserai tous mes sous s'il le faut ! »

« Je … Je … Non ! C'est ton argent et tu le gardes, Bel ! Rien d'autre ! » _arrive-t-il à répondre en gardant sa contenance. Mais l'air boudeur et rageur de Bel était si mignon._

« Tu préférais plutôt mourir que d'avoir mon aide, Téo ?! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, comme ça … Bel … C'est vraiment différent. »

« Et où est-ce que c'est différent hein ? T'es juste un sale adolescent imbu de soi-même ! Qui veut paraitre fort et qui ne veut pas l'aide des autres ! C'est tout ! Snif … »

« J'ai l'impression que tu m'insultes pour la première fois, Bel. »

« Idiot, idiot, idiot ! T'es juste un idiot ! Un imbécile qui préfère mourir plutôt que je vienne avec lui ! Qui préfère être mort que d'avoir mon aide ! T'es vraiment stupide ! Vraiment stupide et bête ! T'es juste … »

« Euh, Bel, j'ai compris que j'étais un imbécile narcissique, merci hein ? »

« Ce n'était pas un compliment ! PAS UN COMPLIMENT ! »

_Mais il avait maintenant le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui disait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et cela le rendait heureux. Oui, il était heureux qu'elle lui reproche tout ça. C'était peut-être du masochisme mais savoir qu'elle pensait tout ça._

« Et arrête de sourire, Téo. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. La mort, ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Tu ne devrais pas sourire alors que tu as failli mourir ! »

« Je ne souris pas à cause de ça mais à cause de toi, c'est tout, Bel. »

_Hein ? Elle se frotta ses yeux rougis. Il venait encore de parler d'elle. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était maintenant aussi gentil ? Elle n'avait rien contre ça, rien du tout même. Elle était heureuse, très heureuse même mais …_

« Téo … Je veux vraiment t'aider, tu sais ? » _souffle-t-elle tristement._

« Je le sais parfaitement, Bel. Je le sais parfaitement … mais je veux me débrouiller seul, voilà tout. C'est aussi simple que ça. J'ai besoin de m'aider d'abord avant d'être aidé. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, Téo ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça résoudra les problèmes ! Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu étais, Téo ! »

« Je suis dans le palais de la Team Plasma. Maintenant, est-ce que ça te satisfait ? »

« Grrr … Téo, je vais vraiment me mettre en colère si tu ne me dis pas où tu es EXACTEMENT ! Je vais venir te prendre avec moi ! »

« Je suis sous terre, je ne sais pas exactement où. Le Palais se trouve quelque part sans même que je ne sache où … Voilà, tu es contente, Bel ? Et toi, si on parlait un peu de toi ? »

_Si on parlait un peu d'elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir à son sujet ? Elle était prête à lui répondre, à tout lui dire mais il fallait sur quoi. Puis bon … Elle était encore trop chamboulée à cause de toute cette histoire._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Téo ? Je veux bien te répondre … »

« Ben dis-moi où tu es, toi ! Tu parles de moi, de moi, de moi mais je ne sais même pas où tu es. Tu as combien de badges ? Alors ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Pour le moment, je suis à Janusia. Je me repose et m'entraîne avant d'aller affronter Iris, la championne des pokémons dragons. »

« Ça ne va pas être facile. Tu as de quoi lutter contre eux ? Du genre, des pokémons de glace ? Ou alors, des pokémons dragons tout court ? »

« J'ai de quoi les combattre ! Je ne suis plus comme avant, Téo ! »

« Je te fais totalement confiance, ma petite Bel. Mais je suis content que tu aies sept badges. Tu es donc proche d'avoir le huitième ? Tu es donc prêt d'aller à la ligue pokémon ! C'est vraiment une excellente nouvelle, Bel ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas pareil sans toi, Téo. Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés ! Je veux juste t'entendre me dire encore une fois que je suis une imbécile ! »

« Tu aimes quand je t'insultes ? Tu sais que c'est effrayant quand tu parles comme ça ? » _répondit Téo, rigolant légèrement aux propos de Bel._

« Mais noooooooon, idiot ! C'est pas du tout ça ! Pas du tout même ! »

« Ah bon ? Et comment être sûr que tu ne me mens pas, Bel ? » _murmura Téo une nouvelle fois, amusé par la situation. S'il pouvait lui faire oublier son faible cœur, il devait le faire._

« Car tu sais très bien que je ne te mens pas, Téo ! Tu le sais très bien, NA ! »

« Oui, je le sais parfaitement, Bel. Je voulais juste te titiller à ce sujet. Ne t'en fait donc pas. Enfin bon … Il est quand même plus de trois heures du matin, je ferai mieux de te laisser dormir et ensuite de … »

« Téo … Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse ! » _s'écria l'adolescente pour bien montrer qu'elle était plus sérieuse maintenant._

« Si c'est une promesse impossible, tu sais parfaitement que je ne la ferai pas. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me demander ? Fais attention, Bel. »

« Je veux juste que tu me contactes plus souvent d'accord ? Si tu quittes le palais, que l'on se revoit tous les deux, s'il te plaît. »

« Hum … Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir quitter le palais dans mon état mais bon, si je le fais, d'accord. Quant à te contacter, on va éviter de le refaire à trois heures du matin. »

_Ils se rendent le sourire avant que chacun ne commence à bailler. Même s'il a « dormi » pendant quelques heures à cause de sa crise cardiaque, il est quand même plutôt fatigué. Il souffle après quelques instants :_

« Bel … Je vais te quitter, d'accord ? Il faut que tu continues de dormir. »

« D'accord, Téo … Mais s'il te plaît, tu ne m'as pas promis. Tu n'as pas dit que tu promets. »

« Je te le promets, Bel. Je te promets que je te contacterai. »

« Promis … juré ? » _demanda-t-elle encore une fois sur un ton implorant._

« Promis, juré, craché. Aller … Maintenant, il est l'heure d'aller dormir, Bel. Bel … Au passage. » _commença-t-il à dire sur un ton un peu intimidé. _« Je voulais vraiment juste que tu saches … Enfin bon … Bel … Oh et puis zut, non, rien du tout. Bonne nuit, Bel, fais de beaux rêves, je te recontacterai demain ou après-demain. »

« Attends ! Téo, tu voulais me dire quoi ? Attends un petit … HEY ! Téo ! Bonne nuit mais quand même, tu voulais me … »

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il avait coupé la communication. Il était rouge, rouge de gêne alors qu'il bredouillait quelques paroles pour lui-même :_

« J'ai failli le lui dire … J'ai vraiment failli le lui dire … »

_Il avait maintenant faillit lui dire … qu'il l'aimait. Oui, il n'avait pas de doute sur cela mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que c'était gênant. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, loin de là même. Dire à Bel qu'il l'aimait, ça serait changer complètement … de point de vue la concernant. Il se sentait mal … malgré ce qu'il avait dit._

_Il se sentait très mal même. Il posa une main sur ses yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait tout pour l'empêcher de venir l'aider ? Il en avait pourtant bien besoin ! Mais en même temps, il avait trop … Ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai._

« Téo ? Est-ce que tu as fini de parler avec Bel ? »

_La voix d'Anthea se faisait maintenant entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Ah oui ! Elle pouvait venir, surtout qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Mais ce n'était pas important ? Enfin, si … Ça l'était surement mais bon … En même temps …_

« Tu peux venir, Anthea. Tu sais … » _commença-t-il à dire alors qu'elle rentrait dans la chambre._ « Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il était trois heures du matin, hein ? »

« Ca ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit. Alors, tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Bel ? J'ai l'impression que ça doit être assez spécial, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop si je peux t'en parler … Enfin bon … Non, j'aimerai surtout que tu me dises ce que tu voulais me dire avant. »

_Anthea s'était assise sur le fauteuil, perdant le petit sourire amusé qu'elle avait eu après avoir commencé à parler de Bel. Maintenant, ce n'était plus amusant du tout. Surtout pas … Elle n'a pas envie de le lui dire malgré l'heure._

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je revienne demain matin pour en parler. Il est tard. »

« Non ! Je veux que tu me le dises maintenant, Anthea ! »

« Téo … Concordia a discuté avec la Team Plasma. Du moins, pas comme tu le penses … Enfin, des membres importants. »

« S'il te plaît, ne tourne pas autour du pot. J'ai l'impression de dire que ce mot. » _bredouille Téo alors qu'Anthea disait :_

« La Team Plasma ne peut plus te garder ici, Téo. Tu es devenu un poids bien trop lourd. La Team Plasma s'occupe des pokémons, non pas des humains. Bref, tu es devenu indésirable ici … Je suis désolée … Je ne pense pas que maître N pourra t'aider. »


	69. Chapitre 69 : Rejeté

**Chapitre 69 : Rejeté**

« En clair, je ne suis plus le bienvenu ici. »

_Il avait dit cela avec une petite pointe d'amertume alors qu'Anthea venait l'enlacer aussitôt. Non ! Ce n'était pas ça ! Pas ça du tout ! C'était plus compliqué qu'il ne le croyait ! Bien plus ! Mais … Elle ne pouvait pas le lui expliquer comme ça. Elle garda l'adolescent contre elle, lui murmurant doucement :_

« Tu resteras toujours en contact avec moi, Téo. Avec moi, maître N mais aussi Carmine. »

« Carmine ? Qu'est-ce … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce vieil homme voudrait rester en contact avec moi ? C'est à peine si je lui ai parlé. »

« Oh … Tu sais, les sept sages ne sont pas des monstres hein ? Même si ils sont ceux qui dirigent la Team Plasma sous la tutelle de Ghétis et de maître N, ce sont des hommes comme les autres hein ? Ils ont aussi des sentiments ou de l'affection. »

« Ah bon ? Enfin oui … Je vois où tu veux en venir Anthea … mais juste à moitié. »

« On dirait bien alors que tu as réussi à attirer l'attention de ce vieil homme qu'est Carmine. Ces personnes sont souvent sans famille, tu sais. La Team Plasma leur a permis d'avoir une vie sociale alors qu'ils étaient prêts à terminer leurs vies en étant seuls. Donc, tu sais, en quelque sorte, tu es le petit-fils qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir et qu'il n'aura jamais. »

« Petit-fils est quand même un bien grand mot, je trouve. Je ne pense pas qu'il envisage la chose comme ça. Du moins … »

« Tu ne peux jamais savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'autrui, Téo. »

_Il haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois. Elle avait totalement raison, il le savait parfaitement mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Loin de là même. C'était cette nouvelle qui était effarante, vraiment très effarante même._

« Et comment est-ce que je suis sensé me débrouiller ? Où est-ce que l'on va m'emmener ? Car je pense que je vais quand même être emmené ailleurs non ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout. Peut-être Parsemille ? Mais avant toute chose, je vais essayer d'arranger les choses. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, Téo. »

« Tu penses vraiment que je peux aller dormir après ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. C'est pour ça que je vais rester avec toi et veiller jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par tomber de sommeil. »

« Comme tu veux … Ce n'est pas un souci. » _souffle l'adolescent, plus perturbé qu'il ne le croyait par les propos d'Anthea. Au moins … C'est comme ça qu'il voyait les choses : on le rejetait à cause de sa maladie. Bel ? Elle avait toujours acceptée celle-ci. Sa place n'était pas auprès de la Team Plasma mais … de quelques rares personnes de celle-ci. Il discuta avec Anthea jusqu'à finir par s'endormir, trop fatigué pour penser au lendemain._

_Le lendemain, Anthea vint le réveiller, Téo demandant si tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle ne fit qu'hocher négativement la tête sans lui répondre. Elle l'aida à se mettre debout avant de murmurer :_

« Quelqu'un aimerait te voir avant que tu ne partes. »

« Qui donc ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret de demander … bien entendu. Car je n'ai pas vraiment confiance. J'espère que ce n'est pas un piège. »

« Téo, je sais bien que ce que la Team Plasma va te faire est abject mais tout le monde n'est pas ainsi. L'être humain … n'est pas foncièrement mauvais au départ. Il est difficile d'inculper cela même à maître N. »

« Ca ne fait rien … Bon … Où est-ce qu'il faut que j'aille ? »

_Elle lui indiqua le chemin à suivre, marchant à côté de lui. Il n'était pas rassuré le moins du monde mais qu'importe, il n'avait pas à s'en faire … d'après elle. La jeune femme lui fit traverser plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à toquer à une porte._

« Téo est présent. Je vous l'emmène. »

« Qu'il entre donc. » _murmura une faible voix avant que Téo ne s'exécute. Anthea restait de l'autre côté sans le suivre._

_Bon … Qu'est-ce que … Carmine lui voulait ? Le vieil homme était assis de l'autre côté d'un bureau, les coudes posés dessus. Il le fixait longuement, attendant que l'adolescent s'installe avec difficulté sur la chaise en face de lui._

« Téo … Téo … Téo … Nous ne nous voyons pas souvent malgré le fait que tu sois de mon côté dans la Team Plasma, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Disons que les rares missions que j'ai eu à faire, elles concernaient des objectifs où je devais faire semblant de ne pas être de la Team Plasma. L'esprit d'équipe, très peu pour moi. »

« Hahaha … Je vois, je vois … Mais bon, est-ce que tu as une idée de la raison qui m'a poussé à venir te contacter ? » _demanda Carmine, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

« Si c'est par rapport au fait que je vais être viré de la Team Plasma car je suis un poids … faites vite s'il vous plaît. » _répondit Téo, le sourire du vieil homme disparaissant aussitôt._

« Hum … C'est en partie par rapport à cela même si ce n'est pas forcément ce que tu crois. Du moins, ce que tu penses croire plutôt, devrai-je dire. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je dois croire donc … en réalité ? »

« Téo … Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas une bonne chose ce qui se passe. Comment est-ce que … la Team Plasma ose faire ça. Même si nous voulons libérer les pokémons du joug des humains, nous sommes pires que des animaux d'abandonner ceux qui ont besoin de nous. Téo, tu es comme un pokémon malade et ce n'est pas normal que l'on fasse ça. »

« Je ne crois pas être un pokémon. Je ne sais pas … Comment est-ce que je dois prendre ces paroles ? Comme un compliment ou non ? »

« Comme tu le désires personnellement. Ce n'était pas des paroles pour me moquer de toi. Mais bref … Téo … Voilà. »

_Voilà quoi ?Il vit l'homme qui plongeait une main dans un tiroir du bureau avant d'en sortie un porte-monnaie. Qu'est-ce que … Il ne comptait quand même pas._

« Téo, prends cet argent. Ce n'est pas assez pour te soigner, loin de là mais … Avec cela, tu devrais avoir assez pour tenir plusieurs mois, non ? »

« Je ne veux pas de votre argent, messire Carmine. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterai de … » _commença à dire Téo avant que l'homme ne l'arrête d'un geste de la main._

« S'il te plaît, accepte cet argent. Je ne te demande aucun remboursement, ce n'est pas de l'argent que je te prête mais que je te donne. Moi, en tant que membre des sept sages, je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. »

« … … … Non, je ne peux pas. Qu'importe ce que vous dites, je ne veux pas. »

« Tu es une vraie tête de mule, n'est-ce pas ? Considère alors cela comme un payement de départ. C'est la moindre des choses après ce que nous allons faire. »

« Comment … Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Ce n'est pas une question d'argent ! »

« Tu as souvent été seul, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ne pas accepter les mains que les autres te tendent … Est-ce que je me trompe dans mes paroles ? »

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je veux réussir à me débrou … »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses paroles. C'était exactement ce que … Bel lui reprochait. Il ne voulait pas de l'aide d'une autre personne. Et voilà … Pourquoi … Comment ? Non … _

« Si je prends votre argent, je vous promets de vous rembourser. »

« Tu n'as pas à me promettre une telle chose. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de cet argent après que je te l'ai donné. »

_Prendre cet argent … Vraiment … Il ne savait pas. Il n'appréciait pas cette idée, loin de là. Mais en même temps, il devait faire des efforts. Avec lenteur, il prit le porte-monnaie de la part de Carmine, soufflant entre ses lèvres :_

« Je vous rembourserai … Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous rembourser. »

« Téo … Pour être sûr … Prends donc ce numéro de Vokit. » _murmure le vieil homme. Le numéro de Vokit ? Le sien ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que … Ah … Pour rester en contact … C'est vrai. Bien entendu. Il fit un faible sourire._

« D'accord, voilà le mien aussi au cas où. Je vous contacterai si nécessaire. »

« Bonne chance, Téo. Je sais que tu en auras besoin. »

_Il remercia le vieil homme avant de récupérer l'argent. Un argent bien nécessaire. Peut-être qu'en économisant une partie et en prenant les médicaments, il serait alors plus proche qu'il ne le pensait de son objectif ? Ou alors, plus le temps passait, plus les moyens coûtaient chers ? Il ne savait pas du tout, il devait se l'avouer._

_Il quitta la place après les derniers adieux envers cet homme. C'était bizarre … Vraiment bizarre mais il se sentait un peu triste sur le moment. Anthea s'approcha de lui, faisant un léger sourire avant de murmurer :_

« Alors … Téo … Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Tu ne t'étais pas trompé à son sujet. Tu avais entièrement raison, Anthea. Je crois que dans le fond, ce n'est pas la communauté qui est mauvaise, juste quelques individus. Je … »

« Ne tremble pas à cause de l'émotion, Téo. Je sais parfaitement ce que Carmine a fait. Maintenant, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à Parsemille. »

_Jusqu'à Parsemille ? Avec elle ? Tout d'abord, ils allèrent déjeuner tous les deux alors qu'il prenait un peu de ces médicaments. Il ne pouvait même pas dire au revoir à N, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne faisait rien. Il ne voulait pas voir l'adolescent se battre pour qu'il reste._

_Voilà … Il était finalement sorti du bâtiment alors qu'Anthea était assise à ses côtés. Ah … Il ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré, loin de là même. Mais bon … Il ne regardait même pas par le hublot de l'hélicoptère qui l'emmenait à Parsemille._

« Téo … J'ai aussi quelque chose à te donner de mon côté. »

« Si c'est de l'argent, Anthea, je le refuse catégoriquement. Je me sens déjà plus que mal à cause de celui de Carmine. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ça. »

« Car tu changes … et en bien, heureusement. Mais voilà, ce n'est pas de l'argent, Téo. Je ne sais pas si c'est important à tes yeux mais je l'espère … »

_Elle prit sa main droite, y déposant un petit morceau de papier qu'il s'empressa de lire. Mais c'était un numéro ? Mais qu'est-ce que … C'était ce qu'il pensait ? Il la regarda, la jeune femme hochant la tête tout en faisant un grand sourire. Elle reprit doucement :_

« Tu ne trouves pas ça anormal que Carmine soit le seul à avoir ton numéro et pas moi ? Alors que je pense que tu es plus proche de moi que de lui ? »

« Anthea … Tu … Mais tu es de la Team Plasma ? »

« Et alors ? Ca ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des relations avec autrui que je sache. De même, je suis sûre que maître N pencherait en ma faveur par rapport à ce que je fais. Garde ce numéro et appelle-moi quand tu veux, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas sortir souvent du palais mais quand ça sera le cas, je te contacterai pour que l'on se revoie. »

_Comme elle le voulait. Il ne disait plus un mot alors qu'elle gardait la main dans la sienne. Cette jeune femme était beaucoup trop gentille pour lui. Il n'était pas sûr de mériter tellement d'attention de sa part. Mais bon …_

_Il ne disait plus rien alors que l'hélicoptère arrivait maintenant aux abords de Parsemille. Là-bas, il descendit alors qu'Anthea faisait de même. Elle vint le prendre dans ses bras pendant de longues secondes, soufflant dans son oreille :_

« Arrête de croire que tu peux toujours te débrouiller seul, d'accord ? »

« Je ne peux pas … J'ai vécu plus de quinze ans comme ça, Anthea. Je veux bien changer mais ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, je suis désolé. »

« Vas donc retrouver cette adolescente nommée Bel, d'accord ? Avec elle, je suis sûre que tu changeras d'avis. D'ailleurs, tu as changé à ses côtés. »

« Tu as raison. Je verrais ce que je dois faire. Il vaut mieux que tu repartes maintenant. Le pilote t'attends. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

_Ce fut lui qui amorça la nouvelle étreinte, la jeune femme l'embrassant sur les joues avant de remonter dans l'hélicoptère. Il la regarda partir au loin, dans ce véhicule volant. Il avait une petite pointe au cœur et ce n'était pas à cause de sa maladie. Il avait à nouveau son sac sur le dos. C'était un retour à la case départ alors qu'il avait été éjecté comme un malpropre._

_Ah … Vraiment … Il se sentait mal d'avoir été évincé ainsi. C'est un peu comme si … tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début avait été voué à l'échec. C'était triste, vraiment triste même. Mais bon … La seule chose à faire, c'était de prendre sur lui-même._

« Et dire que je n'ai même pas été mangé. Qu'est-ce que je suis bête … »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il était stupide d'avoir cru en ça ! Qu'il était bête ! Il poussa un petit sanglot suivi d'un trémolo avant de se diriger à l'intérieur de la ville. Il était à peine neuf ou dix heures du matin. Personne n'était encore dans les rues ou presque. __Ah … Ah … __Il ne remarquait même pas que l'œuf qui était dans son sac commençait à se fissurer légèrement. Assis à l'intérieur d'un café, il demanda tout simplement un chocolat chaud ainsi qu'une viennoiserie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en prendre plus._

« Peut-être que … Je devrai contacter Bel et essayer de la voir ? Ca serait bien mieux avec elle, non ? Ca serait tellement mieux même … »

_Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ca serait une marque de faiblesse de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à Janusia. Il devait faire autre chose. Récupérer son badge ? Oui … S'il récupérait le badge de cette ville puis ceux d'après … Non … Il avait déjà ce badge ? Ah non. C'était bien ici le sixième badge normalement._

« Peut-être que si je me dépêche … et que je préviens Bel, elle peut m'attendre à Janusia pour le huitième badge ? Mais je dois récupérer mes badges du premier coup. »


	70. Chapitre 70 : La naissance du Soleil

**Chapitre 70 : La naissance du Soleil**

« J'ai un peu d'argent … Du moins, non … J'ai quand même une jolie somme mais ce n'est pas assez. Pas assez du tout même. Je ne peux pas me faire soigner avec ça. Je ne peux pas. »

_Il le savait parfaitement. Il ne savait pas combien ça coûtait mais c'était horriblement cher. Il ne savait pas le chiffre exact, loin de là même. Mais bon, se retirer des tumeurs et autres choses pour guérir une myasthénie, ce n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui._

« Téo, Téo, Téo … Tu es juste un idiot de croire que tout va s'arranger. Rien ne va s'arranger, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ca ne s'arrangera pas. Tu es un cas irrécupérable. »

_Et voilà qu'il suffisait juste qu'on le laisse quelques minutes seul pour que ses idées noires reviennent dans sa tête. Imbécile … Il était vraiment un imbécile quand il le voulait ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne contactait pas Bel ? Pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne faisait pas ça ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas difficile ! Il suffisait de prendre son Vokit, d'appuyer dessus et ensuite, il pouvait avoir facilement un contact avec Bel !_

« Téo ? Téo ? Tu m'as vraiment appelée ! Tu ne mentais pas ! »

_BON SANG ! Il avait pensé tellement fort qu'il avait vraiment contacté Bel ? Qu'est-ce … Il allait vraiment devoir calmer ses ardeurs car là, c'était exagéré ! Il ne fallait pas que ça se reproduise trop souvent car sinon … Sinon … Sinon …  
><em>

« Bonjour, Bel. Tu as bien dormie ? » _fut la seule chose qu'il dit dans un petit sourire un peu forcé. Il ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre dans toute cette histoire._

« … … … Pas vraiment si tu veux tout savoir, Téo. » _répondit faiblement l'adolescente, un peu confuse alors qu'elle détournait le regard. C'était à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Bel … Je suis en ce moment même à Parsemille. Je vais aller combattre le champion d'arène pour obtenir le sixième badge. »

« Hein ? Que ? Mais je croyais que tu étais dans le palais hier ! Téo ! Tu m'as menti ! C'est vraiment pas bien ! On avait dit qu'on ne faisait plus ça ! »

« MAIS MAIS MAIS ! Est-ce que je peux au moins m'expliquer ? »

_Il avait dit cela avec confusion alors que Bel lui faisait déjà un reproche ! HEY ! Ce n'était pas à elle de lui parler comme ça aussi hein ? Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire non plus ! Elle allait très vite le savoir ! Mais ça pouvait attendre un peu quand même._

« Bon … Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis plus dans la Team Plasma. »

« C'est encore vrai ce mensonge, Téo ? »

_BAM ! Les paroles de Bel vinrent aussitôt après les siennes, lui donnant l'effet d'une gifle des plus cinglantes. Que Bel lui dise ça le faisait encore plus mal que tout le reste. Pourquoi ? Car Bel était l'exemple même d'une personne pleine de bonté et de gentillesse. Alors qu'elle soit suspicieuse envers lui … Ca montrait à quel point il avait été horrible avec elle._

« Bel … Ets-ce que je peux m'expliquer ? S'il te plaît … Ne me refuse pas ça. »

« Je veux bien t'écouter Téo mais je veux que tu sois sincère aussi. »

« Je le serai, je peux te le promettre. Enfin … Bref … De toute façon, ce n'est pas très long. Je peux même être très bref et te dire en une phrase ce qui s'est passé : j'ai été éjecté de la Team Plasma à cause de ma maladie. »

« MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE ! » _hurla l'adolescente avec colère._

« C'est la vérité vraie si tu veux tout savoir. Ils ne veulent pas être accompagnés par un poids. Mais attention, ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. C'est juste dans leur globalité. J'apprécie toujours quelques personnes parmi eux. »

« Comme la jolie demoiselle qui m'avait répondu ? »

_PFFFF ! Il eut une bouffée de chaleur et il entendit un petit cri presque rageur de la part de Bel. NON NON ! Ce n'était pas à cause d'Anthea ! Pas du tout ! Enfin, à moitié … Mais si elle savait exactement ce que c'était …_

« Téo ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parles plus ? Tu parles toujours à la jolie demoiselle aussi hein ? C'est ça ? Est-ce que … Enfin … Elle est peut-être quand même un peu vieille et ce n'est pas comme si ça me concernait mais est-ce que … »

« Mais non, Bel ! Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste qu'Anthea m'a dit que tu avais essayé de m'appeler ! Sauf que tu m'as appelé alors que tu sortais de la douche et que tu as fait tomber ta serviette par inadvertance et … »

_Il vint se taire, remarquant finalement les paroles qu'il avait dit à voix haute, plusieurs têtes se tournant vers lui, des murmures se faisant entendre. Là, c'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi gêné de toute son existence. Et Bel avait les yeux baissés, n'osant plus regarder devant elle. Il était tous les deux rouges comme des tomates, Bel se tortillant sur elle-même._

« Mais c'était un accident ! Ce n'était pas voulu, Téo ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as parlé de ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais à ça ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que … »

« Je crois que je vais plutôt couper la communication. Les autres personnes me regardent bizarrement et après ce que je viens de dire, il vaut mieux que je la mette en veilleuse. »

« Attends, attends, Téo ! Je … Pour la douche, ce n'était pas voulu … Enfin euh … C'était vraiment un accident. Je te promets que ce n'était pas pour toi que je faisais ça ! »

« Hein ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que tu le faisais pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Un autre garçon ? »

« … … … Peut-être que oui. » _dit-elle faiblement. Elle avait un peu envie de le punir par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était pas son genre de se venger ou de bouder mais parfois, à cause de tout ce que Téo avait fait … Elle avait été motivée à dire ça._

« Ah … Euh … Je vois, Bel. Enfin bref … Je crois que je vais te laisser. Bonne route ! »

_Hein ? Mais mais mais … Il ne voulait pas parler plus longtemps avec elle ? A part pour lui dire qu'il était à Parsemille ? Elle regarda le visage de Téo, remarquant que celui-ci semblait distant et un peu perturbé. Peut-être que Téo … pensait quand même que …_

« Téo, je peux venir à Parsemille pour venir te voir ? »

« Je ne veux pas, Bel. Tu es à Janusia non ? Alors va gagner ton huitième badge et va à la ligue pokémon. De toute façon, vue la lenteur avec laquelle je vais me déplacer, je ne serai pas à Janusia avant plusieurs semaines. »

« Mais ça peut attendre un peu ! Ce n'est pas un problème ! Là, de toute façon, je vais m'entraîner avant d'aller combattre la championne. »

« Comme tu veux … Fais ce que tu veux, Bel. Bon … Je vais aller affronter le champion de cette arène. Je verrai si je te rappellerai si tu n'es pas occupée avec cet autre garçon. »

« Attends un peu, Téo ! Téo ! C'était une blague ! Une blague pas très drôle je sais ! »

_Mais c'était … une blague. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait coupé la communication s'il ne voulait plus lui parler ? C'était juste pour la rendre plus que triste s'il faisait ça. Elle allait être vraiment très triste à cause de lui. Il s'en fichait complètement, c'est ça ? Il n'avait même pas cherché à se battre un petit peu pour elle, à lui demander un nom ou autre._

« Snif … Peut-être que oui … Snif … Je suis bête. »

_Elle avait été bête de penser que tout irait bien. Que tout pourrait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Bon … Elle allait partir s'entraîner. Au prochain appel de Téo, elle allait tout faire pour lui donner des indices sur le fameux garçon dont elle parlait ! Même si bien entendu, pour la douche, cela avait été réellement une erreur de sa part, rien d'autre. Une confusion plus qu'importante ! Elle s'en voulait terriblement._

« Téo … Je … Tu sais … Téo … »

_Elle se parlait toute seule mais essayait surtout de murmurer quelques mots qu'elle devait lui prononcer quand elle le reverrait sur le Vokit. Ou alors … Cela se disait en face ? Surement … Mais si elle pouvait s'entraîner tout d'abord, elle le ferait._

« Bon ! Direction les alentours de Janusia ! Ca ne sert à rien de se compliquer la vie pour le moment ! Si je peux revoir Téo ensuite quand tout ça sera terminé, je le ferai ! »

_Et qu'il le veuille ou non, elle allait l'aider à se faire soigner car il était hors de question de laisser Téo mourir ! Non mais … Sincèrement … Qui pouvait bien vouloir laisser un adolescent mourir d'une maladie ? Il fallait être un monstre ! Et cette Team Plasma l'avait vraiment mise en colère sur le coup ! Même si Téo en défendait quelques membres, ça ne changeait rien aux faits : ils avaient osé l'abandonner !_

« Mais je ne dois pas m'énerver pour ça. Ce n'est pas bien de s'énerver. » _se dit-elle encore à voix haute avant de sourire et de rire. Voilà ! Ca lui correspondait bien mieux d'être comme ça ! Hahaha ! Tant mieux car elle ne devait pas être triste ! Ce n'était pas bon !_

_Ailleurs, l'adolescent était finalement sorti du café. Il devait se rendre à l'arène, n'est-ce pas ? D'après ce qu'il savait, l'arène se trouvait près d'un aéroport. Oui … Car il semblerait que le champion soit un fou des avions. Du moins, un aviateur aguerri. Rien que ça ! Mais voilà, c'était ainsi et pas autrement !_

« Quand même … Je sais bien que Bel mentait pour m'embêter mais … »

_Il s'était quand même senti mal à ce moment. Bel n'était pas vilaine, très loin de là même. Elle était jolie comme un ange et aussi douce et tendre qu'eux. Mais voilà … Des fois, il se disait qu'elle devait être sûrement être au centre d'attention de plusieurs garçons. Elle était si spéciale … C'était normal que des gens s'intéressent à elle, non ?_

_Du moins, que les garçons s'intéressent à elle … oui. Il n'avait pas à y penser mais c'était plus difficile que prévu ! Comment ne pas penser à cette jolie fille ? COMMENT ? C'était peut-être ça … Bel, il s'était fait des illusions. Elle était gentille avec tout le monde. C'était donc normal qu'elle le soit aussi avec lui._

« Je devrai arrêter de me faire des illusions. Comme si Bel … pensait réellement ça de moi. »

_Mais quand même. Il ne devait pas avoir de pensées perverses à son sujet mais en même temps … Cette histoire de douche. Il s'imaginait déjà Bel en maillot de bain comme la dernière fois. Bel était vraiment très … charmante. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait, là où il le fallait. C'était ça le souci avec Bel. Elle avait TOUT pour elle … Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'elle n'était pas intelligente car elle l'était ! Juste un peu tête en l'air._

« Ecoutez-moi donc … Comment est-ce que je peux parler d'elle ? En plein jour ? Comme ça … J'ai vraiment l'air stupide. Vraiment. »

_Il était maintenant devant l'arène de Parsemille. Ainsi … C'était là que se trouvait le champion de l'arène non ? Il ne connaissait pas son nom et il fallait dire qu'il ne s'y était pas intéressé du tout. Loin de là même. Il pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans même se préoccuper plus longtemps de Bel._

« OH ! Un nouvel arrivant ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

_Une voix féminine et enjouée. Mais elle venait du sommet ? La première chose qu'il vit tomber devant ses yeux, c'était deux objets opulents et circulaires dans une tenue bleue. Que … C'était quoi cette immense poitrine ? Du moins, qui se mouvait dans tous les sens ? Non quand même pas ! Mais quand il voyait ça en premier lieu, c'est qu'il y avait un sérieux problème non ? Qu'importe … Qu'importe …_

« Je t'ai fait un peu peur ? J'espère que tu n'es pas cardiaque, ça m'embêterait. En fait, je t'observais déjà depuis plusieurs minutes des fenêtres en hauteur ! »

« Je je je … Je crois que je viens pour … pour … pour … »

« Un match d'arène ? C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état parce que tu bafouilles drôlement, non ? Viens donc ! On va aller s'affronter tous les deux ! » _reprit la femme en face de lui qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années voire un peu plus. Que … C'était elle ? La championne ?_

_Elle lui prit la main, le traînant jusqu'au centre de l'arène alors qu'il pouvait l'observer. Elle était plutôt grande et avec ses cheveux rouges, elle était assez mignonne en un sens. Le souci, c'est que le plus gros détail qu'on pouvait voir, c'était sa poitrine. Ouais, c'était moche de penser ça mais c'était vraiment le détail qu'il avait en face._

« Je m'appelle Téo, je suis bien venu pour vous affronter. »

« Carolina ! Je suis la championne d'arène mais aussi une pilote de l'aéroport de Parsemille ! Je suis enchantée de te connaître, Téo. »

« Euh … Moi de même. Enfin … Je crois … Je dois sortir un peu mes pokémons avant. »

_De toute façon, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis déjà quelques minutes, il sentait une forte chaleur dans son dos sans qu'il n'ait d'explications. Il déposa son sac au sol, commençant à l'ouvrir avant de pousser un cri :_

« Mais qu'est-ce … AH ! Mais l'œuf est en train d'éclore ! »

_L'œuf était en train de se fissurer alors que Carolina s'approchait de lui pour voir le spectacle d'une nouvelle naissance. Peu à peu, des poils blancs commencèrent à paraître légèrement, de minuscules poils blancs. Puis ce fut des petites cornes orange ainsi que des yeux bleus. Il y avait aussi un « long » corps brun, l'abdomen d'un insecte. C'était un insecte ?_

« OH ! Un Pyronille ! Qu'il est trognon ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois un ! »

_Un Pyronille ? C'est vrai. C'était un petit Pyronille qu'il tenait dans ses mains. La créature semblait s'éveiller, poussant des cris très faibles, signe de sa naissance. C'était bien un Pyronille qui venait d'éclore dans ses bras._

« Je … Ah … Je ne savais même pas que c'était un œuf de Pyronille. »

« Et bien maintenant, tu le sais ! Hahaha ! Je veux bien attendre une dizaine de minutes le temps que ton petit protégé soit bien éveillé. Même si je ne pense pas que tu veux l'utiliser. »

« Je ne sais pas … Ca dépendra de son humeur mais merci de me laisser quelques instants. »

« Mais de rien, tu sais où me trouver de toute façon ! Je ne serai pas très loin. Je vais déjà voir quels pokémons je vais choisir pour t'affronter ! »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré alors. » _murmura l'adolescent, gardant son Pyronille dans ses mains, Carolina rigolant :_

« Ne t'en fait donc pas à ce sujet ! Je te promets de donner le maximum ! »

_Il était encore moins rassuré qu'auparavant. Mais pour le moment, il avait envie de célébrer la naissance de son Pyronille. Il allait devoir lui trouver un nom. Par contre, cette arène allait utiliser des pokémons oiseau donc il était dans un sale état … Car oui … Il y avait un gros souci : il n'avait presque que des pokémon plante ou insecte._


	71. Chapitre 71 : Ses premiers pas

**Chapitre 71 : Ses premiers pas**

« Est-ce que tu es finalement prêt ? » _demanda Carolina, les bras croisés au niveau de son opulente poitrine. Elle avait déjà ses pokéballs dans ses mains, souriant à Téo._

« Je suis prêt, désolé du retard. Je crois que j'utiliserai mon Pyronille plus tard. Enfin … Maintenan, il s'appelle Phénan. Je trouvais que c'était un joli nom. »

« Très joli nom ! Je tiens à te le confirmer ! Tu es quand même doué pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu veux que je commence par appeler mon premier pokémon ? Comme ça, tu peux établir ta stratégie par rapport à ce dernier ? »

« Comme tu veux. Ce n'est pas à moi de réclamer une telle chose. Tu es mon adversaire. »

_Il tentait d'être calme mais bon … A force de voir les pokéballs près des … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes ! Ca, c'était de la faute à la douche de Bel ! A cause de ça, il s'imaginait des choses ! Il était un adolescent ! Peut-être pas en pleine forme mais qui avait quand même des … sensations de ce genre !_

« Alors, tiens-toi prêt ! Voilà mon premier pokémon ! RHINOLOVE ! »

_Rhinolove ? C'était un drôle de choix ! Mais bon … Au moins … Ca lui permettait de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. S'il avait bien compris, c'était un pokémon psychique mais aussi capable de voler. Bref … Il voyait ce qu'il devait faire._

« Alors … C'est à moi donc. Vélicia. A ton tour de rentrer en piste. »

_C'était de la folie mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas un problème. Loin de là ! Sa Lianaja fit son apparition, remarquant l'adversaire qui volait. Elle se tourna vers Téo. Est-ce qu'il était sûr de son choix ? C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options contre des adversaires volants et en même temps, elle était la plus puissante parmi les trois pokémon de plante.  
><em>

« Lianaja … Liana. Lianaja, Lianaja ! Lia … » _commença-t-elle à dire avant de se présenter en face de son adversaire. Celui-ci allait être difficile à battre, elle le savait bien._

_Si elle voulait s'en sortir, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix ! Elle allait devoir ruser ! Aussitôt, des lianes sortirent de son corps, se dirigeant à toute allure vers la Rhinolove ennemie. Celle-ci réagit en les coupant grâce à ses attaques constituées d'air._

« Vélicia … Comme d'habitude, je te fais confiance. Je n'ai pas d'ordres à te donner. »

« Aucun ordre à lui donner ? Tu dois vraiment avoir une confiance absolue en ta pokémon pour dire une telle chose, tu le sais ? Mais c'est tant mieux ! Ca ne peut donner que plus de piment à ce combat ! Venez donc m'affronter tous les deux ! »

_Tous les deux ? Elle croyait que le dresseur se battait avec son pokémon ? C'était une idée intéressante mais bon … Vélicia continuait de frapper avec ses fouets lianes sans pour autant atteindre son adversaire. Celui-ci continuait de les trancher comme si de rien n'était. Puis soudainement, la Rhinolove fonça vers Vélicia, arrivant à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce que … Sa Lianaja allait se faire attaquer violemment ! D'ailleurs, ce fut le cas alors qu'elle tentait de se défendre encore une fois avec les lianes. Puis elle fut projetée en arrière, percutant l'un des murs de l'arène. Pourtant, malgré ses blessures, elle souriait. Ce que la Rhinolove n'avait pas encore remarqué, c'était les nombreuses graines qui s'insinuaient à travers sa fourrure. Puis soudainement, elle fut parcourue de spasmes, Carolina poussant un cri de surprise :_

« OH ! Une Vampigraine ! Très ingénieux de la part de ta Lianaja ! Même si elle est défavorisée, elle peut alors tenir plus longtemps le coup tout en épuisant ma Rhinolove ! »

_Très ingénieux mais ça n'arrangeait quand même pas le combat. La Rhinolove était clairement en avantage et malgré qu'elle se fasse vampiriser, rien ne changeait. Elle continuait de battre son adversaire comme si de rien n'était. Vélicia était dans un sale état, un très sale état même. Elle tenait à peine sur ses pattes._

_Mais elle continuait de ne pas vouloir abandonner. Elle avait raison. Elle en avait les capacités. Il le savait parfaitement. Et puis, il l'encourageait tout simplement. Il l'encourageait sans lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un ordre. Il avait confiance, tout simplement confiance. C'était ça qui faisait avancer le « monde »._

« OH ! En plein combat ! Vraiment formidable ! »

_De quoi ? Il avait fermé les yeux pour réfléchir à la situation, savoir comment aider sa Lianaja mais une forte lumière venait de l'aveugler. C'était ce qu'il pensait ? C'était vraiment ça ? Les pattes de sa créature étaient en train de disparaître et son corps était en train de s'allonger ! Elle était bien en train d'évoluer ! _

« Majas … Majaspic … Pic ? Ma… » _commença à dire la belle serpent de couleur verte, étant bien plus grande qu'auparavant._

_Sans attendre un nouvel instant pour comtempler sa nouvelle forme, la créature fonça vers la Rhinalove, donnant un coup de queue pour l'envoyer à nouveau contre un mur. Mais aussitôt, une tempête de feuilles aussi acérées que des lames vint accompagner le corps de la Rhinalove contre le mur, la frappant de tous les côtés._

_Finalement, le corps inanimé de la chauve-souris s'écroula au sol. Carolina poussa un petit soupir à moitié amusé avant de rappeler sa Rhinalove. Téo fit de même, se préparant à rappeler sa Majaspic avant de lui demander de se rapprocher de lui. Elle s'exécuta, se demandant ce qu'allait faire Téo._

_Celui-ci vint enlacer la créature à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci. Il l'enlaçait longuement, un petit soupir se faisant entendre de la part de Carolina tandis que la Majaspic restait immobile pendant quelques temps. Puis finalement, il murmura :_

« Merci pour cette victoire, tu as été parfaite mais maintenant, il est temps pour toi de te reposer, d'accord ? Tu en as beaucoup fait aujourd'hui. Tu mérites amplement de te reposer … Vélicia. Aller … Tu … Ah ! »

_La Majaspic profitait de son nouveau corps pour enserrer celui de son dresseur, frottant son museau contre le visage de ce dernier. Elle lui montrait qu'elle était bien heureuse d'avoir évolué maintenant, en plein combat et surtout d'avoir obtenu la victoire. Il la laissa faire pendant quelques instants avant de la rappeler._

« BON ! Alors, c'est à mon tour de montrer ce que je sais faire ! Viens donc par-là ma petite Déflaisan ! Montre donc de quel bois tu te chauffes ! »

_Même si c'était une phrase toute faite, c'était assez charmant de la part de Carolina. Il vit apparaître une Déflaisan femelle alors qu'il se demandait quoi utiliser. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une plante encore une fois. C'était trop risqué … Alors, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout avec lui ! Il sortit une pokéball, faisant apparaître ensuite son Pyronille._

« Phenan ! On va vite voir ce que tu vaux hein ? »

« Tu es … sûr de ton choix, Téo ? C'est encore qu'un enfant. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit le bon choix si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Ca ne fait rien. Je suis sûr que Phenan fera de son mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Le petit Pyronille observa son dresseur pendant quelques instants avant de pousser un léger cri pour montrer qu'il était motivé. Même si ça ne faisait que quelques minutes … qu'il était né, il avait aussi envie de se battre. Il le voyait dans la petite créature._

_Et pour ça, elle commençait aussitôt à attaquer. Comment ça ? Tout simplement en crachant des flammes en direction de la Déflaisan. Celle-ci les évita avec facilité alors que Carolina semblait soucieuse. Elle n'appréciait que moyennement d'affronter un bébé pokémon._

« Néanmoins, je dois montrer que je suis la championne de cette arène ! Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas me retenir face à mon adversaire ! Déflaisan ! Une vive-attaque tout de suite ! » _dit la jeune femme avec entrain._

« Tu es déjà tombé dans mon piège sans même que tu ne le remarques. »

_Il avait dit cela avec un petit sourire, chuchotant à son Pyronille de supporter cette attaque le plus possible. Mais difficile à faire quand on ne voyait pas son adversaire ! La petite créature fut attaquée sur le côté sans même qu'elle ne puisse réagir._

« Quel piège dont tu … OH ! Et zut … Encore une fois, c'est mon erreur visiblement. »

_Elle comprenait un peu tard la façon dont combattait visiblement l'adolescent en face d'elle. Celui-ci n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour la battre, elle le voyait parfaitement. Tous ses pokémons étaient des insectes ou des plantes mais … il avait autre chose._

« DEFLAIIIIII ! DEFLAISAN ! DEFLAISAN SAN ! »

_Son oiseau venait de crier de douleur et pour cause ! De multiples petites flammes étaient en train de lécher son corps alors que le Pyronille gémissait. Cette attaque lui avait fait terriblement mal mais il n'avait pas … été blessé sans rien faire à côté._

« Les Pyronilles sont capables de brûler les adversaires qui décident de les attaquer au corps à corps. C'est là le gros défaut que tu as fait avec cette attaque. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Pourtant, j'aurai dû me méfier. »

_OH QUE OUI ! Mais comme quoi, on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui allait se passer avant le dernier moment ! Maintenant, il fallait vite en terminer avant que les brûlures ne fassent s'évanouir sa Déflaisan._

« Ne continue pas cela, Déflaisan ! Attaque à distance pour blesser son Pyronille ! »

_Ca marchait ! Elle s'exécuta, commençant à créer différentes lames d'air qu'elle envoyait vers le Pyronille qui se mouvait avec difficultés au sol pour éviter de se faire toucher. Difficultés ? Car oui, même ainsi, il n'arrivait pas à tous les esquiver._

« Bon … Là, je ne peux pas le laisser se débrouiller seul. Phanan ! Fais donc une sécrétion sur les ailes de cette Déflaisan ! »

_La chenille à la fourrure blanche vint obéir, crachant plusieurs jets de toile en ciblant les ailes de l'oiseau. Celle-ci tenta de les éviter mais ne put rien faire du tout malheureusement. Mais ce n'était pas forcément pour cela que c'était un problème. Elle continuait d'envoyer des lames d'air tant qu'elle le pouvait avant de se retrouver forcée d'atterrir au sol._

_C'est là que le Pyronille en profita pour agir de sa propre initiative. Comment ? Son corps se retrouva entouré par une aura flamboyante, la chenille fonçant vers la Déflaisan au sol. Telle une charge, son corps percuta l'oiseau, le projetant en arrière ou du moins, c'est ce qui aurait dû être prévu. Car à cause des flammes de la nitrocharge, la sécrétion avait disparue et l'oiseau avait coincé le Pyronille dans ses serres._

_Phanan fut soulevé dans les airs avant d'être jeté dans le vide. Pendant qu'il atterrissait au sol de manière forcée, la Déflaisan en profitait pour l'attaquer à chaque instant. Lorsque le Pyronille se retrouva au sol, il ne bougeait plus, ayant perdu le combat. Néanmoins, il ne fut pas le seul puisque de plus en plus de flammes avaient recouvert le corps de la Déflaisan. Celle-ci s'écroula au sol, poussant un dernier cri avant de s'évanouir._

« On dirait bien qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un pokémon. De ton côté, c'est à peu près pareil, n'est-ce pas ? Ta Majaspic n'est pas capable de combattre, d'après ce dont je me rappelle. »

« Je préférai ne plus avoir à l'utiliser, oui. Donc oui … Un pokémon chacun. »

_Et il n'avait pas le choix. Là, il avait pris trop de risques. Il rappela son Pyronille, le félicitant pour sa demi-victoire. Pour un pokémon qui venait de naître, il avait fait énormément d'effort. Il fallait le reconnaître ! BON ! Il était temps d'appeler son dernier pokémon. Récupérant une troisième pokéball, il vint la projeter devant lui avant que n'apparaisse alors son Carapagos._

« Oh … Un pokémon aqueux ? Pour m'affronter ? On dirait bien qu'on a eu la même idée. Lakmécygne ! Je compte sur toi maintenant ! »

_Un oiseau … Un magnifique cygne blanc … assez noble et royal. C'était donc ça son dernier adversaire ? En face … C'était tout simplement une tortue de couleur bleue. Autant dire que pour impressionner, ce n'était pas vraiment ça malheureusement. Mais comment est-ce qu'il pouvait laisser une bonne impression ? Tout simplement en remportant la victoire ! Et pour ça, pas cinquante solutions ! Il plaça sa main en avant de dire :_

« Soror ! N'hésite pas un instant à utiliser tes pouvoirs issus depuis des millions d'années ! »

_Des millions d'années ? Alors la réponse était simple ! TRES SIMPLE MÊME ! De nombreux rochers commencèrent à sortir du sol, venant tournoyer autour du Carapagos._

« C'est problématique … contrairement à ce que je pensais … Ton pokémon est un pokémon de pierre donc mes attaques constituées d'air ne vont pas m'être d'une grande utilité. Si j'utilise l'eau, je vais aussi avoir de nombreux soucis. »

_Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle reconnaissait sa future défaite ? Il l'espérait même s'il valait mieux se méfier de la part de la championne ! Elle avait surement des idées en tête pour réussir à le battre. Méfiance … Une véritable méfiance pour réussir à emporter la victoire ! Les pierres allèrent tenter de frapper le magnifique cygne, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait renforçant la tortue qui combattait avec une certaine aisance._

« Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai de chances de gagner. » _souffla l'adolescent._ « Solor ! Termine-en le plus rapidement possible ! S'il utilise de l'eau, combats-le avec l'eau ! S'il tente de t'attaquer avec des lames d'air, tu t'en fiches, tu te les prends mais tu l'écrases avec tes rochers ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

_Et grâce à ses pouvoirs antiques, la tortue ne subirait presque pas de blessures ! C'était parfait ! Vraiment parfait ! C'était une bonne nouvelle pour lui ! Il allait gagner ! Il allait gagner ! Il fallait juste réussir à battre le dernier pokémon ! Celui-ci tentait de faire de son mieux mais le combat était perdu pour lui._

_Une dernière pierre vint frapper la Lakmécygne au niveau de la tête, la faisant s'effondrer sans qu'elle ne se relève. Carolina vint applaudir plusieurs fois avant de rappeler son dernier pokémon. Elle s'approcha de Téo qui avait rappelé son Carapagos aussi. Aussitôt, elle vint lui tapoter doucement le sommet du crâne avant de dire :_

« Mes félicitations ! C'était vraiment un excellent combat ! Je voulais savoir, tu n'avais que des pokémons insectes ou plantes à part ce Carapagos ? »

« Il me reste une Couverdure et aussi une Chlorobule. »

« Je vois … La Couverdure n'aurai rien pu faire avec sa double faiblesse. Quant à la Chlorobule … C'était quand même risqué mais tu as préféré utiliser ton Pyronille qui avait le moyen de m'affronter avec ses flammes plutôt que des plantes. Bien bien bien ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Je ferme l'arène et je suis toute à toi ! »

_Elle s'était penchée à l'avant, Téo détournant aussitôt le regard. Ce n'était pas … plaisant de regarder ça. Il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas regarder de ce coin. Mais quand même, est-ce qu'elle avait bu un peu trop de lait quand elle était jeune ou quoi ?_

« Tu veux bien m'attendre un petit peu ? »

_Il hocha la tête, la regardant partir avant de poser une main sur son cœur. Trop d'émotions … pour la journée. Il ne remarqua pas le petit regard en biais de la jeune femme, celle-ci s'éloignant pour aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin._


	72. Chapitre 72 : Voyage voyage

**Chapitre 72 : Voyage voyage**

« Tu te sens mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Carolina fut directe alors qu'elle était revenue auprès de Téo, un badge dans sa main. Lorsqu'elle déposa le petit objet ainsi qu'une bourse d'argent, elle lui avait posé la question avec franchise, montrant par là qu'elle avait tout de suite remarqué son petit problème._

« Je … Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Carolina. » _murmura l'adolescent._

« Quand je dis se sentir mal, ce n'est pas une petite chose comme une migraine, je parle de quelque chose de bien plus dangereux et douloureux. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Je … Je ne sais pas du tout. » _bredouilla Téo, baissant la tête avec confusion. Il n'avait pas envie surtout de parler de sa maladie. C'était bien différent de ça. Mais en même temps, il avait promis de faire des efforts et donc … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui dire ? Ca montrerait qu'il avait changé, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Carolina, j'ai une myasthénie. Voilà tout. Je suis malade … gravement malade. »

« Pardon mais … Qu'est-ce que une myasthénie ? A t'entendre, je me doute bien que ça soit grave mais en même temps, je n'en sais pas plus … Donc si tu veux bien me répondre … »

« Une myasthénie est une maladie qui se développe dans le corps et qui force, peu à peu, à la paralysie de tout le corps. J'ai du mal à me déplacer et j'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque il y a peu. Bref, voilà, maintenant, vous savez parfaitement ce que j'ai et … »

« OH ! Pardon, pardon ! Je n'aurai pas dû poser une telle question ! » _s'écria Carolina, venant serrer l'adolescent contre elle, sa tête logée dans cet endroit si doux et chaleureux. Quand même … C'était un peu trop gros pour lui. Enfin, non … Ce n'était jamais trop gros mais … C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ?_

« Je commence à étouffer. » _bredouilla l'adolescent une nouvelle fois._

« Ne t'en fait pas, ne t'en fait donc pas, Téo, c'est ça ? Ca ne me dérange pas de te garder contre moi pendant quelques instants. C'est pour m'excuser d'avoir dit cela. »

« Hein ? Mais mais … Non ! Moi, ça me dérange ! Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre la situation dans laquelle je suis ! Du moins, où est-ce que je suis hein ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement et ça ne me dérange pas si c'est moi qui a fait le premier mouvement, voilà tout, Téo ! Maintenant, reste comme ça pendant encore quelques secondes. »

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix … »

_Il ne trouvait pas ça déplaisant, loin de là même si bien entendu, c'était gênant, plus que gênant pour lui. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait réagir autrement ? C'était tout simplement impossible ! Il devait avouer que ce n'était pas si mal. Mais après …_

« Ca serait mieux si c'était avec une fille que … j'appréciais … plus que ça. »

« Oh ! Monsieur Téo se plaint en plus de l'endroit où il se trouve. J'étais confiante. »

_Très confiante mais bon … Visiblement, ça ne convenait pas totalement à Téo. Elle retira sa tête de sa poitrine, gardant son sourire avant que ça soit lui qui reprenne la parole pour demander d'une voix un peu troublée et tremblante :_

« Je voulais savoir autre chose si ça ne vous dérange pas. Il y a quelques temps, vous avez surement affronté une adolescente aux cheveux blonds, non ? »

« Bel, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es bien le Téo dont elle parlait ! Une vraie pipelette, hein ? Mais elle est vraiment si mignonne en soi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir à son sujet ? Enfin, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« Juste savoir comment est-ce qu'elle s'est débrouillée pendant son combat. C'est juste ça que je veux savoir. Au moins, je serai un peu plus rassuré si vous me disiez que … »

« Qu'elle m'a battue à plate couture ? J'ai réussi à blesser ses trois pokémons mais pas à en faire tomber ne serait-ce qu'un seul ! Vraiment, elle est plus intelligente qu'on ne le croit. »

« Je veux bien vous croire à ce sujet. Par contre, pourquoi est-ce que vous me suivez ? »

_Il avait dit cela alors qu'ils étaient maintenant dehors. C'est vrai quoi … Pourquoi est-ce que la jeune femme le suivait ? Celle-ci avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, amusée par les paroles de Téo alors qu'il n'avait pas pour autant dit quelque chose de drôle._

« Oh ? Tout simplement car je veux continuer à parler avec toi, est-ce un souci ? Ma présence te dérange peut-être ? Je te promets que je ne te ferai pas d'embrassade. »

« C'est là où je dois dire que je suis rassuré ? Car malheureusement, je ne le suis pas du tout. » _répondit l'adolescent alors qu'elle rigolait._

« Ne t'en fait donc pas, je ne vais pas te manger, loin de là. De toute façon, pour aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà fini mon travail de championne. J'ai d'autres choses à faire, toute aussi importantes. Mais que je sache, tu n'es pas encore allé à Flocombe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est là-bas que je dois me rendre pour avoir mon septième badge mais où est le problème ? Enfin … S'il y en a un bien entendu. »

« Oh … Aucun problème ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça … Mais tu verras le moment venu. Est-ce que tu as faim, Téo ? On peut aller casser la croûte. »

« Désolé mais je n'ai pas de nourriture pour oiseaux. Ni même de lait. » _dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules, la jeune femme rigolant une nouvelle fois. _

« Bel avait vraiment entièrement raison à ton sujet. Tu n'hésites pas à être un peu ironique sur les bords mais c'est bien ça qui te rend si spécial. »

« Euh … Si on peut arrêter les compliments. Au bout d'un moment, c'est assez gênant. » _termina de dire l'adolescent, se tapotant le derrière du crâne avec gêne._

_Aucun souci ! Elle l'emmena dans le même café où il avait été auparavant. Pendant qu'elle commandait de quoi se rassasier, lui-même regardait le badge qu'il venait de recevoir. Ca en faisait six … et il avait aussi confessé sa maladie._

« Quand même … Vous dire que je suis malade, ce n'est … »

« Arrête de me vouvoyer ! Je ne suis pas aussi vieille que ça, j'ai à peine dans la vingtaine, mon âge précis, par contre, tu ne le sauras pas. Tu peux me tutoyer même si je suis la championne d'arène. Les champions ne sont pas différents des autres. »

« Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça ne l'est pas malheureusement. Je ne vais pas tarder à me rendre à Flocombe par contre. »

« Ah … Et moi, je vais devoir tenir ma promesse au cas où. » _répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules dans un léger sourire amusé. Quelle promesse ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Oh et puis zut ! A la base, ça ne le concernait pas._

_Ils mangèrent tous les deux, Téo étant un peu réticent au fait de commander quelque chose. Mais bon … Il devait payer sa part. Il devait se montrer un peu plus ouvert aux autres. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi pendant des mois. D'ailleurs … S'il lui restait au moins un mois à vivre, il n'en était même pas sûr. Ca dépendait de l'avancée de sa maladie mais aussi de ses médicaments mais aussi de son corps._

« Est-ce que je peux … savoir de quelle promesse dont tu parles ? »

« Malheureusement, pour le moment, non … Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Mais pour le moment, est-ce que tu veux bien manger ? »

« Oui oui … Mais je n'ai pas vraiment trop faim, non plus, tu sais ? »

_Elle savait parfaitement mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas manger. Loin de là ! Il fallait qu'il se force quand même un peu ! Elle termina son repas, le fixant longuement alors qu'il tentait de manger. Mais … Ce n'était pas aussi simple !_

« Tu crois vraiment que je peux manger quand tu m'observes comme ça ? C'est n'importe quoi ! S'il te plaît, ne me fixe pas comme ça ! »

« Hahaha … Vraiment … Je comprends de plus en plus facilement pourquoi elle est sous ton charme … Ca doit être bien d'être un adolescent de nos jours. »

« Qui est sous le charme de qui ? Si c'est Bel, tu te trompes de personne. »

« Oh ? Je ne crois pas que ça soit le cas, contrairement à ce que tu dis. Mais après, oui, je peux peut-être me tromper … Mais bon, cela m'étonnerait. Je vais payer l'addition pendant que tu termines de manger. »

« Je … veux payer ma part. » _souffla-t-il alors qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, se levant de sa chaise pour aller au comptoir. Pfff … Pourquoi est-ce que les gens étaient aussi gentils avec lui ? Surtout les femmes … Il inspirait peut-être la pitié dans le fond ?_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il avait terminé de manger, Carolina revint vers lui, lui demandant de bien vouloir la suivre une nouvelle fois. Elle avait maintenant autre chose à faire. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais ou quoi ?_

_Qu'est-ce … Elle l'emmenait à l'aéroport ? Et elle se dirigeait vers un avion cargo ? Non mais sérieusement, ça servait à quoi ça ? Enfin, elle faisait quoi là ? Elle se tourna vers lui, ouvrant l'avion avant de dire d'une voix amusée :_

« Tu veux bien visiter à l'intérieur ? Je sens que c'est la première fois que tu visites l'intérieur d'un avion, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, je me trompe … »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile de se tromper quand on sait que je suis malade. »

« Arrête de faire le ronchon ! Et surtout d'être aussi ironique. Sinon … Je serais forcée de te serrer contre moi. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ça que tu veux hein ? »

« Pas vraiment non … Mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrai monter ? »

_ROH ! Qu'il se taise ! Elle lui prit la main, l'invitant à se mettre sur la place du passager alors qu'elle grimpait sur le côté conducteur. Qu'est-ce que … Elle allait lui faire faire un voyage en avion ? Mais mais mais … Il ne savait même pas s'il avait le mal de l'air !_

« Et pourquoi est-ce je devrai faire un tour en avion ? Hein pourquoi ? »

« Car je suis chargée d'emmener des marchandises à Flocombe ! Ainsi, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de faire le déplacement qui te prendra du temps. »

« MAIS MAIS MAIS … Je … Les avions-cargos sont pas là pour prendre des passager à la base que je sache ! Ca ne se fait pas du tout ! »

« Oh tais-toi un peu ! Et accroche ta ceinture, s'il te plaît. »

_MAIS MAIS MAIS … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? Elle commençait déjà à faire démarrer le moteur de l'avion, Téo étant forcé d'attacher sa ceinture le plus rapidement possible. Ca allait trop vite ! Beaucoup trop vite ! Il devait être reconnaissant mais il était plus effrayé qu'autre chose par tout ce qui se passait._

_Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, son corps sembla supporter le décollage et après quelques temps, il jeta un regard vers la fenêtre. Ah … AH …. AH ! Il était bien au-dessus du sol ! C'était pareil qu'avec Reshiram et N ! Mais pas vraiment en même temps ! Mais surtout, pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça ?_

« Je peux savoir … pourquoi tu as voulu que je vienne ? »

« Car c'était la promesse que j'ai faite à Bel. Elle m'a demandé si un jour, tu venais m'affronter, de venir t'aider à te rendre ce petit service. »

« Mais qu'elle la ferme ! Qu'elle la ferme et ne se préoccupe pas de moi ! » _s'écria l'adolescent, regardant maintenant ses pieds sans oser relever le regard._

« Tu devrais plutôt être heureux qu'une femme s'occupe de toi. Elle est vraiment très intéressante comme fille. Je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà son septième voire même son huitième badge. Elle peut participer à la ligue pokémon. »

« Elle a déjà son septième badge et va se battre pour le huitième, le moment où je parle. »

« OH ! Tu vois donc que tu t'intéresses aussi à elle. Sinon … Comment est-ce que tu serais au courant de son avancée, hein ? »

« Oh tais-toi … Enfin non … Je n'ai même pas à parler comme ça à une personne que je ne connais pas. Je vais rester tranquille et me taire. »

_Il posa son coude contre le bord du siège, observant le ciel qui se défilait devant ses yeux. C'était triste … C'était triste de se dire que tout ce que Bel faisait ne mènerait à rien. Il était gravement malade, prêt à mourir d'un moment à un autre. Pourquoi faire autant d'efforts pour lui ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle … n'aimait pas une autre personne ? Il se faisait peut-être des illusions en fin de compte. Oui … C'était surement ça._

« Par contre, comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas de compagnie dans les avions cargos, je me mets parfois un peu à l'aise. Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Que … Que … Quoi ? MAIS SI CA ME DERANGE ! »

« Hahaha ! Je voulais juste voir ta réaction, Téo. Mais plus sérieusement, si tu veux bien discuter avec moi pendant le trajet, ça fera paraître le temps bien moins long. »

« … … … Ce n'était pas une blague très drôle. »

« Qui a dit que c'était une blague ? Tu sais, dans cette tenue, j'ai vraiment chaud et elle me colle donc bon … Ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure chose à … »

« Tu n'as qu'à changer de tenue au lieu de porter ça. Ou alors … Enfin non … Je n'ai pas envie de parler de toute façon. »

_Enfin si … Il avait envie de parler mais pas avec elle. Pas de ce genre de choses. Enfin, c'était quoi … Elle n'avait pas honte de sa poitrine ? Enfin, non, elle devait en être fière. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça ? Ce n'était pas à lui de penser ça !_

« Enfin bon … J'ai peut-être une question. »

« Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu donc pour me la poser ? Je t'écoute volontiers ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment dire ça … Enfin, ça va paraître incongru mais est-ce que tous les champions d'arène ont une double vie ? »

« Dis comme ça, on pourrait presque croire que je suis une agente double mais oui … Tous les champions ont un métier avec eux. » _répondit la jeune femme alors qu'elle surveillait les cieux. Ah … C'était donc ainsi. Enfin, il ne fallait pas s'en douter de toute façon … à la base … n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme ça qu'il devait penser._


	73. Chapitre 73 : Sa passion

**Chapitre 73 : Sa passion**

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as posé cette question, Téo ? Tu as surement une idée en tête, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, tu voulais autre chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Est-ce que les autres champions ont aussi un métier à côté ? Enfin … Je ne sais pas du tout. Je crois que les premiers sont restaurateurs mais ensuite … »

« Tu ne réfléchis pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, sur le moment. Car je suis sûre que tu te rappelles que tu as affronté une directrice de musée, une top-model, un peintre mais aussi un exploitant de mines. Est-ce que tu n'as pas oublié tout ça ? »

« Si … Un tout petit peu. Mais bon … Enfin bref … Qu'est-ce que je peux dire … Enfin, et là, j'ai affaire à une aviatrice, c'est ça ? » _demanda Téo alors qu'elle rigolait pour répondre positivement d'un hochement de tête._

« Et ensuite, qu'est-ce que je peux te dire d'autre à ce sujet. Ah oui ! Zhu est un acteur tandis que le dernier champion d'arène est maire de Janusia. »

« Hein ? Dernier champion ? Bel m'a dit que c'était une championne. »

« Disons que c'est assez spécial, il faut le reconnaître. Les deux champions d'arène pour Janusia ne sont pas pareils mais l'un d'entre eux est le maire de Janusia. »

« D'accord. Merci de la précision, ça m'aide grandement. Enfin … Je crois … Je ne suis pas sûr de ça. Alors, les champions d'arène sont aussi des travailleurs. »

« HEY ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que les champions ne font rien après ça ? Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part ! Mais qu'importe, maintenant que tu sais la vérité, tant mieux, n'est-ce pas ? » _termina de dire la jeune femme._

_Mais non, ce n'était pas du tout ça. Ce n'était pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Pfff … Pourquoi sincèrement, tout se compliquait autour de lui hein ? Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas quoi dire dans cet avion. La distance n'était pas si grande que ça et bien que l'avion allait plutôt lentement, ils seraient bientôt arrivés. Mais quand même …_

« Et toi, Téo ? Si tu devais devenir un champion d'arène mais à côté, que tu devais avoir un métier, qu'est-ce que ça serait ? Je suis un peu pressée de le savoir. »

« Hein ? Moi ? Si je devais travailler, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, s'il te plaît. Je veux savoir quels sont tes loisirs ou tes passions. Du moins, si tu devais faire un travail qui te passionnerait, qu'est-ce que ça serait ? Tu as bien un loisir non ? »

« Euh … Je ne sais pas. Il vaudrait mieux que j'y réfléchisse. »

_Car sur le moment, il n'y avait pas réellement pensé. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il en avait un ? Il vaudrait mieux y réfléchir pour répondre à Carolina. Mais comment lui répondre correctement ? Du moins, trouver les mots à employer pour ça._

« Ne réfléchis pas trop non plus. Nous n'avons pas tellement de temps que ça hein ? »

« Disons que justement, je n'y ai jamais réfléchit car je vais bientôt mourir. Alors bon … Ce genre de projets, ce n'était pas dans mes ambitions au départ si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste ! Ça, c'est vraiment stupide de penser de la sorte ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne sais pas du tout ! Où est-ce que … Oh et puis zut ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça ! Je ne devrais même pas y réfléchir ! »

_Il s'était mis à bouder, croisant les bras alors que Carolina poussait un léger soupir désabusé. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que l'adolescent était encore en train de réfléchir à la question posée par Carolina. Un loisir … Un loisir …_

_Il ne savait pas si cela avait été vraiment un loisir auparavant mais … comme il avait toujours été seul, il avait bien réussi à trouver une occupation. Une occupation qu'il avait vraiment appréciée à force de passer le temps._

« J'ai bien … Enfin, je faisais quelque chose auparavant. Enfin, quand j'étais chez moi et que je ne pouvais pas sortir mais après, je ne sais pas … C'est un peu risible. »

« Rien n'est risible ou pathétique ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Dis-moi tout ! »

« Je … Enfin … Je m'occupais des fleurs. »

_Il avait maintenant complètement honte de ce qu'il avait dit. Rien ne pouvait arranger les choses. Maintenant qu'il avait dit ça, il ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Il ne regardait même pas Carolina, celle-ci restant muette pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :_

« Tu t'occupais des fleurs ? Tu avais donc un jardin à toi, c'est ça ? »

« C'est bien le seul endroit que j'avais pour tout te dire. Mais bon … En même temps … Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. Mais bref, c'est ridicule, hein ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? C'est plutôt mignon ! C'est toujours plaisant de voir un homme faire quelque chose que les filles sont plus habituées à faire. Un peu comme si un garçon cuisinait à la place d'une femme. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« Que tu n'as pas une grande estime de toi ? »

« MAIS NON ! Pas du tout ça ! Je veux juste dire par là que ça fait ton charme. » _murmura Carolina, tournant un peu l'avion-cargo sur la droite._

« Mais je n'ai pas de charme ! Pourquoi est-ce que l'on pense ça de moi ? »

« Car c'est le cas ! Arrête de te tracasser la tête d'accord ? Ce n'est pas normal de se compliquer la vie autant et surtout d'avoir une aussi basse estime de soi. Si je te dis que je te trouve charmant, c'est que je le pense ! Et le fait que tu as des dons de fleuriste te rend encore plus craquant à mes yeux. Voilà tout ! Quelques années de plus et je crois que j'aurai changée de type de pokémons dans mon arène ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Enfin … Je ne comprends pas. » _bredouilla Téo._

« Tu es vraiment bête quand tu le veux hein ? Ca veut juste dire qu'avec plusieurs années de plus, ça n'aurait pas été Bel mais moi qui aurait été intéressée par toi. »

« Si je vis aussi longtemps … » _marmonna Téo, semblant réellement ne pas comprendre que Carolina lui disait qu'elle l'appréciait. Pourtant, elle ne la connaissait que depuis peu de temps. Très peu de temps même._

« ARRÊTE AVEC CA ! C'est vraiment irritant ! » _s'écria Carolina, penchant l'avion cargo sur le côté. Téo poussa un cri à son tour, s'agrippant à son siège._

« Mais mais mais … Tu es folle ?! On a failli y passer ! »

« On n'y passera pas car je sais contrôler cet avion ! Mais je veux que tu cesses de penser à la mort ! Ca ne te mènera nulle part de penser comme ça ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mais ne lâche pas les commandes ! »

« Je ne les lâcherai pas ! Sauf si bien entendu, tu continues à m'irriter ! » _répondit Carolina._

« T'es vraiment lunatique comme femme ! Tu le sais hein ? Mais ne me lâche surtout pas ! »

« Si tu me fais la promesse que tu vas te battre pour arriver à la ligue pokémon, que tu vas la gagner et qu'ensuite, tu m'enverras des fleurs … Sinon, tu vas découvrir comment on fait plonger un avion-cargo. Tu veux voir ? »

« NON ! NON ET NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOIR DU TOUT ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOIR ! ARRÊTE CES BÊTISES ! »

« Hahaha ! Mais je n'ai pas entendu que tu me promettais ça ! »

« Je t'apporterai des fleurs ! DES TAS DE FLEURS ! Mais ne fait pas ça ! Je t'en prie ! Je vais mourir avant l'heure d'une crise cardiaque si tu continues ! »

« Oups … C'est vrai ! » _bredouilla Carolina. Elle n'avait pourtant rien changé dans sa façon de diriger l'avion mais Téo croyait réellement qu'elle avait fait dériver l'avion ?_

« C'est … C'est fini ? Tu me le promets ? C'est vrai … Nous serons bientôt arrivés ? »

« D'ici une heure au grand maximum. Arrête donc de pleurer, Téo. »

« Mais je ne pleure pas ! Je me fais du souci pour ça ! Je … Et sincèrement … Enfin, sincèrement, tu voudras vraiment que je t'envoie des fleurs ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le ferais pas ? Considère que c'est ta façon de me rembourser pour le petit voyage en avion-cargo ! »

« Oui mais … Ca fait depuis le début de mon aventure en tant que dresseur que je n'ai plus touché aux fleurs. Ce n'est pas … »

« Je te rappelle que tu as quatre pokémons insecte ou plante, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tu penses que le fait de t'occuper d'eux ne t'a pas permis de garder une certaine « constance » dans ton travail, tu ne penses pas ? Enfin bref … Pour ma part, tu as tout pour continuer à être fleuriste … sauf si bien entendu, tu n'es pas motivé à le rester. »

« Hein ? Bien sûr que si ! Enfin, je ne veux pas vraiment devenir maître pokémon ! Je veux juste battre la ligue pokémon pour récupérer l'argent, me faire soigner et ensuite, je … »

« Je veux être fleuriste, c'est ça que je veux entendre de ta part, Téo. » _dit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire alors qu'il hochait la tête positivement._

« D'accord, je deviendrai bien fleuriste. Et je t'enverrai des fleurs. J'enverrai des fleurs aux personnes qui m'ont aidé à devenir maître de la ligue pokémon pendant un certain temps. »

« VOILA ! C'est ça que je veux entendre ! »

_Carolina retira ses mains du guidon, venant serrer l'adolescent contre sa poitrine. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement d'effroi alors qu'il pensait que l'avion allait foncer droit vers la terre ferme. Elle murmura qu'elle avait mis sur pilote automatique depuis le début, ne pouvant pas se concentrer tout en parlant à l'adolescent. Il ne se sentait pas autant rassuré pour autant mais il devait lui faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ? Car là … Il avait plutôt peur._

_Ailleurs, dans la ville de Flocombe, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds marchait à côté d'un homme de même âge qu'elle. Devant eux, une adolescente recouverte par d'épais vêtements de couleur rose murmurait :_

« Nous voici donc à Flocombe. Je vais vous faire visiter la ville pendant que nous ne sommes pas en hiver. Sinon, je dois vous avouer que cela aurait été plutôt difficile. »

« Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça, Percila. La visite est très agréable. Merci de nous servir de guide alors que tu es quand même l'une des membres du conseil des 4. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si le travail là-bas était important mais tu sais ce que c'est hein ? »

« A part quelques démonstrations de temps à autre, je n'ai pas vraiment eu souvent l'occasion de défendre mon titre. Et même quand ce fut le cas, j'ai réussi à battre tous mes adversaires … Jusqu'au dernier qui a réussi à me battre. Bon, le précédent, par contre, ça s'est passé autrement. Disons qu'il a très bien combattu. »

« Je suis quand même à tes côtés, Cynthia. » _répondit l'homme qui marchait avec elle. Sans répliquer à ces paroles, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vint l'embrasser doucement._

« Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, vous ne me dérangez pas vraiment. »

« Pardon, Percila. » _dit Cynthia en retirant ses lèvres de celles de Thierry. _« Une très vilaine habitude que j'ai prise depuis que je suis avec lui. »

« Bien entendu, c'est de ma faute ! Comme par hasard ! » _répliqua Thierry tout en rigolant._

« Toujours … Toujours mon amour. »

« OH ! Venez donc par-là. Un avion-cargo est en train d'arriver. C'est celui de la championne de Parsemille. Je vais pouvoir vous la présenter pendant que vous êtes là. »

_De nouvelles rencontres étaient toujours une bonne chose. L'avion-cargo se déposa sur la petite piste d'atterrissage de Flocombe alors que Percila, Cynthia et Thierry se présentaient non-loin pour attendre que Carolina en descende._

« Nous … Nous sommes arrivés ? » _murmura faiblement une voix._

« Bien sûr que nous y sommes arrivés ! Tu peux même venir embrasser le sol si tu préfères ! Quand même … Je ne te pensais pas aussi douillet que ça, Téo. »

_La jeune femme sortit de l'avion, accompagnée par l'adolescent qui se mit à genoux au sol, touchant de ses mains celui-ci pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas._

« La terre ferme. C'est vraiment la terre ferme. Je sais que c'est nul mais … »

« Ce n'est pas nul mais tu te fais remarquer. Tu n'as pas vu que d'autres personnes te regardent ? Ils sont en train de t'obser… OH ! Mais c'est Percila ! »

_Percila ? Où est-ce qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom ? Il se redressa pour tourner son visage vers le trio de personnes. Une adolescente et deux adultes. Mais cette adolescente, il la reconnaissait ! C'était celle … enfin, il l'avait déjà vue._

« Téo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et tout seul ? »

_L'adolescente s'avançait vers lui, un peu étonnée de le voir alors qu'il ne savait pas où se mettre. Il n'était pas très motivé à lui parler, sincèrement. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à tout le monde qu'il était malade et pourquoi il n'était pas avec Bel._

« Je … Je faisais un voyage avec Carolina. Comme je devais me rendre vers le septième badge, après ma victoire, elle m'a dit de venir avec elle. »

« A peu de choses près, c'est exactement ça, Percila. Alors, tu fais quoi de beau ? AH ! Mais attendez un peu, vous vous connaissez déjà tous les deux ?! » _s'écria Carolina._

« Pas plus que ça … » _souffla l'adolescent en détournant le regard._

« Plus qu'il ne le croit, bien plus, oui. »

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Maintenant, il fixait Percila alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle venait de trop en dire. Est-ce qu'il la connaissait plus qu'il ne la croyait ? Si tel était le cas, ça serait quelque chose d'étonnant car il était sûr de ne pas la connaître. Enfin, pas plus que ça. Et surtout … C'était bizarre mais elle lui disait quelqu'un dans le fond mais qui ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler._


	74. Chapitre 74 : Un secret bien gardé

**Chapitre 74 : Un secret bien gardé**

« Téo ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

_Percila avait un ton maintenant un peu chaleureux, se rapprochant de lui alors que Cynthia sembla surprise. Puis un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, celle-ci donnant un petit coup d'épaule à Thierry avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose. Du moins, elle voulut commencer à parler mais Percila coupa :_

« Cynthia, je te rappelle que je suis capable de lire dans tes pensées. J'aimerai qu'elles restent à l'état de santé et rien d'autre. Merci beaucoup. »

« OUPS ! Visiblement, je ne passe pas inaperçue, n'est-ce pas ? Hahaha … Cela m'apprendra. » _déclara Cynthia tout en émettant un petit rire. Percila reposa son regard sur Téo, attendant la réponse de ce dernier. Comment est-ce qu'il devait lui répondre ? Que ça n'allait pas vraiment très fort ? Percila semblait le connaître donc bon …_

« Ca peut aller mieux on va dire. Tu n'es pas au courant de mes dernières actions, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, si tu lis dans les pensées, je pense que ça ne restera pas un secret très longtemps. Donc … Tu peux faire ton office. »

« Je lis dans les pensées des gens qui me posent quelques problèmes. Du genre … Cynthia qui allait proférer des paroles qu'elle aurait pu regretter amèrement. »

« Tu vois, Téo ? Comment elle me menace ? Je te conseille de faire très attention. » _répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds tout en rigolant une nouvelle fois._

« Je vois … Je vois … Enfin bon … Carolina, merci pour la balade. Maintenant, je vais me diriger tout de suite vers l'arène pour mon septième badge. »

« N'oublie pas ta promesse ! Moi, je dois aller contacter les ouvriers pour qu'ils aillent décharger l'avion-cargo. Il ne faut pas croire que je vais faire ça toute seule ! »

_Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassant sur la joue alors qu'ailleurs, à quelques mètres de là, plusieurs branches se brisèrent soudainement au sol. Percila resta de marbre, regardant Carolina qui partait alors que Téo poussait un soupir._

« Bon … Je dois m'en aller aussi de mon côté. C'était agréable de te revoir, Percila. »

« Tu en as strictement rien à faire surtout. »

« Ohla … Percila, c'était un peu directe comme remarque. » _murmura Cynthia, se plaçant à côté de l'adolescente alors que celle-ci reprenait aussitôt :_

« Je l'ai prévenu que je lisais dans les pensées quand c'était nécessaire. Or, Téo n'en a strictement rien à faire de ma personne. Il veut juste récupérer son septième badge et partir d'ici le plus tôt possible. »

« Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. » _rétorqua Téo, un peu confus alors que c'était plutôt le cas. Sans que pour autant ça soit ça … Il n'avait rien contre la présence de Percila. Juste qu'elle était occupée avec autrui et qu'il n'avait pas envie de déranger, c'était aussi simple que ça._

« AH ! Je me suis trompée ! »_ bredouilla subitement Percila, prenant la main de Téo dans la sienne avant de reprendre :_ « Ce n'est pas exactement ça qu'il pensait. Il a un peu peur de nous déranger de par sa présence mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas, Cynthia ? Thierry ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ça dérange Thierry ou moi-même. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Thierry ? » _demanda Cynthia, s'adressant à l'homme qui l'accompagnait.  
><em>

« De toute façon, où tu iras, j'irai. Donc bon … Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule, Cynthia. Bref … Pour ma part, ça ne me dérange pas. Et au moins, Percila aura quelqu'un de son âge avec qui elle pourra discuter. Surtout s'ils se connaissent tous les deux. »

« C'est quoi cette insinuation, Thierry ? Fais attention à tes paroles si tu ne veux pas le regretter amèrement. » _souffla Percila, pointant son visage vers l'homme._

« Rien du tout ! Rien du tout ! Et ne lis pas mes pensées, s'il te plaît, hahaha ! »

_Il se prit une petite claque derrière le crâne, Cynthia lui disant d'arrêter ces bêtises alors qu'il gémissait un peu de douleur. AIE ! Ca faisait mal quand même sur le coup ! Même si elle y avait été doucement, ça faisait toujours mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? Il avait juste dit quelques mots ! Rien de plus ! Mais néanmoins, Téo poussa un soupir, regardant la main de Percila qui tenait la sienne._

« Est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir me tenir la main ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. » _chuchota-t-il faiblement à l'adolescente._

« Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne vois pas le problème. Je ne veux pas lire dans tes pensées donc tu es prié de t'exprimer plus clairement s'il te plaît. »

« Ce n'est rien de bien spécial si tu veux tout savoir. Juste qu'on se tient la main si on est proches … or … Je ne crois pas que ça soit le cas. »

« Bien plus que tu ne le crois … mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment pour en parler. »

_Pour en parler ? Pas le moment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Enfin bon … Qu'elle fasse comme elle voulait. Il fut emmené pendant la balade de Percila, Cynthia et Thierry. Le couple visitait les villes d'Unys et Percila leur servait de guide ? D'accord … Si c'était ainsi que ça leur plaisait._

« Ce n'est quand même pas si mal dans le fond, Téo, non ? » _dit Percila après quelques minutes, Téo haussant les épaules avant de demander :_

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas si mal ? Si tu veux bien me le dire. »

« De passer du temps avec d'autres personnes, tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin, personnellement, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Ça doit te faire du bien après toutes ces années quand tu étais enfermé chez moi. Tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin … Je comprendrai si tu n'aimes pas. »

_Ce qu'il voulait comprendre, lui, de son côté, c'est comment l'adolescente était au courant de tout ça ? Enfin, si elle était capable de lire dans ses pensées, ça serait normal mais elle semblait avoir des détails dont même lui ne se rappelait pas. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

_Ils s'installèrent à une terrasse. Comme ils n'étaient pas encore en hiver, loin de là, le temps était plutôt bon même pour la ville de Flocombe. Assise à côté de lui, Percila lui jetait quelques regards discrets, cherchant à communiquer._

« Téo … Alors, comme ça, tu as déjà ton sixième badge ? Tu as bien progressé depuis la dernière fois, non ? C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle. »

« Oui … Si tu le dis. C'est un peu tard, je trouve. Je mets trop de temps pour ça. Et encore, j'étais occupé avec diverses autres choses à la base. »

« Mais dis-moi, sinon … Où est-ce qu'elle … se trouve ? L'adolescente qui t'accompagnait ? Que j'ai vue la dernière fois ? Elle est où ? »

« A Janusia pour obtenir le dernier badge qui lui manque. Elle a pris un peu d'avance par rapport à moi mais je vais la rattraper le plus vite possible. »

« Je vois … Je vois … Je n'aurai pas dû poser une telle question, je suis vraiment désolée. » _souffla l'adolescente aux longs cheveux châtains._

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas pu la poser. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça si tu veux tout savoir. Ca ne me dérange pas vraiment … »

« Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance, Téo. » _dit-elle avant de baisser la tête. Elle … commençait à prendre les mêmes expressions que lui._

« Si tu le dis … J'ai juste à t'écouter, Percila. Enfin bon … Je n'ai pas spécialement faim. J'ai mangé avant de venir jusqu'ici. Mais ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici en attendant. »

« Comme tu le veux, Téo. » _répondit Percila sur le même ton que lui._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un miroir ? C'était bizarre, franchement bizarre et assez déplaisant en un sens. Mais bon … Il valait mieux ne rien dire. Il discuta avec Thierry pendant que les deux demoiselles parlaient entre elles. Puis les minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que leur repas soit terminé. Il se leva, murmurant :_

« Je crois que je vais aller maintenant combattre en arène. »

« Tu ne pars pas déjà, Téo ! S'il te plaît ! » _dit Percila avec une voix un peu plaintive alors qu'il paraissait étonné d'une telle réaction de sa part. Elle était généralement … calme non ?_

« Oh … Percila … Est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose ? »

_Cynthia s'était adressée à l'adolescente alors qu'ils étaient au beau milieu du chemin. Elle s'approcha de Percila, commença à lui adresser la parole. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille, l'adolescente s'empourprant subitement._

« MAIS NON ! NON ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Pas du tout même ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, hum ? Ce que c'est mignon de te voir embarrassée comme ça, Percila. C'est si rare et étonnant. »

« MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS EMBARRASSEE ! »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Téo s'était tourné vers Percila, remarquant que quelque chose clochait dans l'atmosphère. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur quoi mais ce fut quand Cynthia fut repoussé qu'il comprit que ça provenait de Percila._

« Percila ! Je rigolais ! Calme-toi ! Bon sang, j'ai complètement oublié son problème ! »

_Son problème ? De quoi est-ce que Cynthia était en train de parler ? Ca commençait à être un peu effrayant là. Très effrayant même. Mais bizarrement, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se passait ainsi._

« Percila ! C'est bon ! Tu ne vas pas tout dévaster non plus ! Calme-toi ! » _s'écria Téo, sachant pertinemment que ça ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter._

_Arrêter Percila … Mais comment ? L'adolescente était déjà en train de plier des poteaux rien que la force de la pensée. Elle était douée dans le psychisme ! Elle allait tout casser ! Comme la dernière fois ! Il fallait qu'il l'arrête !_

« Percila ! Si tu ne te calmes pas, tu n'auras aucune fleur de ma part ! »

_Il avait dit les premières paroles qui lui venaient à l'esprit mais pourtant, elles firent mouche. Pourquoi il avait parlé de fleurs ? Normalement, à part Carolina maintenant, personne n'était au courant qu'il adorait ça. Qu'il adorait s'occuper des fleurs._

« Pas de fleurs ? C'est vrai ? Si … Je ne me calme pas ? »

_L'adolescente bredouilla ces quelques mots alors qu'il se massait maintenant le front. Il avait mal ! Très mal au crâne ! Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait mal au crâne ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas normal d'avoir autant mal à la tête ! Quelque chose s'était passé mais quoi ? Thierry vint vers lui, demandant :_

« Téo ? Tu as la migraine ? Cynthia ! On a des médicaments contre la migraine ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Il faudrait que je regarde dans mon sac mais je m'occupe de Percila. Percila ? Est-ce que tu as retrouvé tes esprits ? Tu t'es calmée ? »

« Je … Je me suis calmée mais Téo … Il est perturbé. Je ne peux pas le laisser plus longtemps dans cet état. Je dois aller le voir … »

_L'adolescent était épaulé par Thierry tandis que Cynthia et Percila arrivaient vers eux. Aussitôt, Percila posa une main sur le front de Téo. Elle lui chuchota doucement :_

« Pardon Téo. Visiblement, je n'apprends jamais de mes erreurs. Je suis encore trop faible … psychologiquement. Mais maintenant, on va régler ce problème. »

_Une petite aura rose se fit voir autour de l'adolescente alors que Téo fut parcouru par quelques soubresauts avant de trembler pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis finalement, plus rien ne se passa. Seule la voix de Percila se fit entendre :_

« Téo ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Tu n'as pas trop mal au crâne ? »

« Disons justement que si … Mais c'est à cause de ce que tu as fait. Mais la question est : qu'est-ce que tu viens de me faire, Percila ? »

« Simplement desceller ce que j'avais mis dans un coin de ta mémoire en ce qui me concerne. Mais maintenant, ça devrait être bon. Tu es libéré. »

_Libéré ? Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce fût le terme à utiliser. Mais néanmoins, lorsqu'il la regarda, il commençait à se rappeler de quelque chose. C'était bizarre … mais oui … Elle lui donnait l'impression de la connaître. Soudainement, il s'exclama :_

« Mais tu es Percila ! Enfin … Tu es la jeune fille qui est venue chez nous ! »

« C'est le cas, Téo. » _murmura Percila, se triturant les cheveux avec les doigts d'un air gêné. Cela montrait bien que l'amnésie qu'elle lui avait donnée avait parfaitement disparu. Mais ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Si elle avait fait cette amnésie, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison derrière tout ça. Et maintenant, il était trop tard pour retourner en arrière._

« Enfin … Tu es restée pendant quelques temps … Je crois… »

« Allons ailleurs. Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de ce moment précis, Téo. »

_Elle lui avait tendu la main, Téo venant la prendre. Maintenant, il s'en rappelait ! Il s'en rappelait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé ! Percila … Il la connaissait depuis des années ! Ca faisait même une paye qu'il ne l'avait plus vue !_

« Vous voulez que l'on vous laisse tout seul, tous les deux ? »

_Cynthia avait dit cela avec une petite pointe d'ironie amusée alors que Téo hochait la tête négativement, répondant faiblement :_

« Ca ne me dérange pas. J'ai encore un peu mal au crâne mais … Si Percila veut bien de vous, il faudrait que je trouve un endroit où me reposer. J'ai besoin de faire un peu le vide dans mon esprit avant de dire ce qui s'est passé. »

« Tu n'es pas forcé d'en parler, Téo. Je pense que ça peut rester secret. »

« Si je n'en parle pas, je risque de l'oublier une nouvelle fois. Je préfère éviter ça. »

_Oui … Mais pour le moment, il fallait trouver un banc. Il était essoufflé, comme s'il venait de parcourir plusieurs kilomètres à la course. Chose impossible à cause de sa maladie. Percila … Elle avait été présente dans sa vie … depuis déjà quelques années._


	75. Chapitre 75 : Un petit couple

**Chapitre 75 : Un petit couple**

« Merci beaucoup de bien vouloir héberger mademoiselle Percila à Unys. »

« J'avoue avoir été plus que surprise par une telle demande mais vous étiez tellement insistant, signalant que ma maison était éloignée des autres dans ce village tranquille, que je n'ai pas eu la volonté de refuser. Mais vous êtes sûr qu'elle se plaira ici ? »

« Bien entendu. Elle doit apprendre à contrôler ses émotions et à vivre dans le calme. C'est ainsi qu'il en fut décidé après un nouvel incident. »

« En parlant de cet incident, vous me confirmez que cela n'arrivera pas ? Du moins pas maintenant ? Car vous savez, si je suis isolée des autres, c'est pour une bonne raison. »

« Je suis au courant au sujet de votre fils et je pense que sa présence aux côtés de mademoiselle Percila permettra à cette dernière de mieux contrôler ses émotions. »

« C'est décidé, j'accepte d'héberger cette jeune demoiselle mais où est-elle ? »

« Demoiselle Percila ! Pouvez-vous sortir de la voiture, s'il vous plaît ? »

_Une jeune fille d'environ douze ans sortit de la longue voiture noire postée devant une petite maisonnette. Derrière elle, plusieurs valises lévitaient au-dessus du sol alors qu'elle se présentait devant la femme de plus d'une trentaine d'années. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant celle-ci avant de murmurer :_

« Je me nomme Percila. Enchantée de vous connaître, madame. »

« Le plaisir est réciproque. Ce n'est pas très grand ici mais j'espère que tu te plairas. »

« Il est vrai par rapport à ma vie de palace, cela risque d'être un bouleversement mais je dois m'adapter à mon nouvel environnement. C'est pourquoi j'accepte pleinement de venir habiter ici, qu'importent les contraintes que je devrais affronter. »

« Cela se voit que tu as un langage bien différent de moi ou de mon fils. »

_Son fils ? Percila haussa un sourcil, remarquant finalement brièvement la personne qui regardait à travers l'ouverture de la porte. Un œil saphir qui la fixait et l'étudiait. Aussitôt, elle s'était mise à utiliser sa possibilité de lire dans les pensées._

« C'est ça une fille ? Elle est bizarre … C'est la première fois que j'en vois une d'aussi près à part maman. Elle est un peu effrayante. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde ? Comment est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? Est-ce qu'elle a des pokémons ? AH ! Elle semble en colère ! »

« Comment est-ce que votre fils s'appelle ? » _demanda Percila après quelques instants._

« Téo. Je suis désolée mais il est très timide et il ne parle que très peu. Il faut dire que tu es la première personne qu'il va rencontrer aussi souvent que moi depuis qu'il est né. Je pense que ton majordome t'a déjà mise au courant, n'est-ce pas ? S'il te plaît, ne le repousse pas à cause de cela. » _murmura la femme sur un ton plus que doux._

_Le repousser ? Ce ne fut pas le cas, loin de là. Elle restait tout simplement de marbre, lisant des livres pendant les premiers jours. Elle ignorait complètement l'adolescent, ne jetant même pas un regard au-dehors de la maison. Loin de là … Elle sortait juste de la chambre d'ami quand cela était nécessaire, comme pour manger et boire._

« Aie ! Je me suis fait saigner par erreur ! Ces épines sont dangereuses. »

_Le message était arrivé dans sa tête par inadvertance, signe que le garçon avait eu un moment de relâchement. D'habitude, les personnes bloquaient leurs pensées à moitié, ce qui faisait que si elle ne se forçait pas, elle ne pouvait pas les lire. Mais des fois, il arrivait qu'elles aient un moment de relâchement. Un peu comme maintenant. Des épines ? Même si elle voulait montrer aucun sentiment par rapport à cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de se lever. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrant pour apercevoir un minuscule jardin. A peine de la taille de la chambre. Il était assez distant, encore plus éloigné du reste du décor que la maison dans laquelle elle habitait maintenant. Sans un mot, elle quitta la chambre, descendant les escaliers pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte._

« Oh ? Percila ? Que faites-vous ? » demanda la mère de Téo.

« Je comptais prendre un peu l'air. Par contre, vous n'êtes pas obligée de me vouvoyer. Ici, je ne suis qu'une fille comme les autres. »

« Comme tu le désires, Percila. S'il te plaît, n'effraie pas Téo si tu le vois. Il est très sensible. Par contre, s'il ne se montre pas distant, dis-lui de prendre ses médicaments. Quand même, cet enfant n'arrête pas de passer ses journées dans le jardin. »

_Elle ne répondit pas aux derniers propos de la femme, ne faisant qu'hocher la porte tout en quittant la maisonnette. Même si cette femme ne travaillait plus, elle avait le droit à une pension. Mais même avec cette pension, la vie n'était pas facile tous les jours. Elle ? Percila ? Elle ne disait rien du tout alors qu'elle se dirigeait discrètement vers le jardin. Là-bas, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs grattait le sol avec ses mains, un arrosoir et divers autres instruments à côté de lui. Il était sali par la terre._

« Ces fleurs sont bien entretenues. » _murmura-t-elle faiblement, l'adolescent poussant un cri avant de se retrouver couché sur le sol. Il se retourna avec lenteur, regardant Percila._

« Bonjour … Je … Bien sûr. Je m'occupe d'elle tous les jours. »

« Je m'appelle Percila. Je suis la personne qui loge dans la chambre d'ami de la maisonnette dans laquelle tu habites. »

« Je le sais bien. Tu viens manger avec nous. »

« Mais tu ne m'adresses pas la parole. » _continua de dire la fille aux cheveux châtains._

« Et tu fais pareil de ton côté. Je m'appelle Téo. » _termina le garçon aux cheveux noirs, se redressant faiblement. Il tendit sa main vers elle avec un peu de tremblement. Elle observa la main salie par la terre, Téo remarquant son erreur. Il commença à la frotter sur ses habits mais Percila vint lui prendre la main pour la serrer pendant quelques instants._

_A partir de là, tout avait changé chez la jeune fille qui devenait une adolescente. Il en était de même pour Téo. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une année qu'elle vivait avec eux mais elle ne s'était jamais éloignée de la maisonnette. En fait, elle passait son temps entre les livres où elle épaulait Téo mais aussi avec le jardin où elle le regardait s'occuper de ses fleurs. Les deux adolescents étaient muets ou presque, ne parlant jamais plus que nécessaire. Puis finalement, un jour, elle lui avait demandé :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu cultives des fleurs, Téo ? »

« Car elles sont comme moi. Les pierres, les bâtiments, les arbres, tout cela vit pendant des années, des décennies voire même des siècles et des millénaires. »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Téo. Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ta maladie ? »

« Un peu … Oui … Tu sais, je ne vivrai pas très longtemps. Contrairement à une personne en bonne santé, je vivrai surement trois quatre voire cinq fois moins longtemps qu'elle. Tu sais que les roses ne vivent pas plus longtemps qu'une semaine et encore, cela dépend des cas ? On peut les faire vivre plus longtemps artificiellement … avec de la javel. Elles sont éphémères … comme moi. Moi-même, je ne fais que survivre et non vivre grâce aux médicaments que ma mère me donne. Tu sais, des fois, j'aimerai plutôt disparaître. Au moins, ma mère serait soulagée et aurait de quoi vivre correctement. »

_Encore une fois, elle s'était plongée dans son mutisme. Ce n'était pas de la pitié que l'adolescent voulait exprimer. C'était plus du fatalisme de sa part. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle possédait de l'argent, une forte quantité d'argent même mais sa mère et lui n'avaient jamais pensé à en réclamer plus que la petite pension que Percila payait pour vivre ici._

_Sans un mot, alors que l'adolescent était accroupi, tapotant de sa petite pelle sur la terre, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, collant tout son corps contre le sien. Il balbutia quelques mots, cherchant une explication mais elle ne lui répondait pas. A ce moment-là, elle avait déjà prise sa décision concernant Téo et sa mère. Auprès de ces deux personnes, elle avait acquis un calme et une sérénité qu'elle n'avait jamais eus auparavant._

« Percila … Je … J'ai un peu mal au dos. »

« … … … Pardon. » _murmura faiblement l'adolescente dans ses habits roses, retirant ses bras d'autour du cou de Téo avant de se remettre correctement debout. _« Est-ce que je peux aider pour ces fleurs ? »

« C'est assez dangereux à cause des épines. Regarde ces roses … AH ! Attends un peu, je sais ce que je vais faire. Regarde comment on coupe une rose. »

« Je regarde, Téo, je regarde. » _termina-t-elle de dire alors qu'elle le voyait prendre son sécateur et se mettre à compter le nombre de folioles. Puis finalement, après quelques instants, une unique rose fut sectionnée. Mais ensuite, avec la tige, il prit un économe à légumes avant de le passer dessus. Il en fut de même avec un couteau. Finalement, les épines ne furent plus là. Il tendit la rose vers Percila, cherchant son oreille parmi ses cheveux alors que la fleur dépassait légèrement de ces derniers. Il sourit en rougissant, elle aussi, chose rarissime de la part des deux adolescents._

_Maintenant, ils avaient tous les quatorze ans et cela faisait deux ans qu'elle vivait ici, avec eux. Un bon moment pour ces deux personnes que plus rien ne séparait. Les deux adolescents étaient souvent ensembles et cela avait même surpris le majordome qui venait voir sa maîtresse une fois par mois pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Sauf qu'à ce moment, une autre personne avait toqué à la porte, la mère de Téo allant ouvrir à une adolescente aux cheveux blonds qui tenait un panier dans ses mains._

« Bonjour madame ! Je m'appelle Bel et comme on m'a dit que mes chocolats que j'ai faits moi-même étaient très bons, j'ai décidé que j'allais en offrir à tout le monde ! »

« Bonjour, jeune fille. Du chocolat ? C'est donc toi qui l'as préparé ? » _demanda la mère de Téo dans un grand sourire, remarquant la jovialité qui se lisait sur le visage de l'adolescente. Celle-ci hocha la tête plusieurs fois de suite, tendant le panier avant de dire :_

« Ca m'a pris un peu beaucoup de temps mais normalement, ils sont tous là ! Dites, c'est vrai que c'est vous qui avait un garçon de mon âge ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient jamais à l'école ? C'est triste de ne pas aller à l'école à son âge ! »

« Mon fils … est malade et très faible. Il ne peut pas sortir de chez nous sans que ça soit dangereux pour sa santé. Mais ne t'en fait pas, le chocolat lui donnera des forces. J'en suis sûre et certaine. Merci beaucoup et … »

« Dites, dites ! Est-ce que je pourrai revenir ? Si votre fils n'a pas d'ami, moi, je veux bien être la sienne ! Et puis, je pourrai aussi inviter les autres quand il voudra ! »

« Maman, c'est qui ? » _demanda Téo, étant revenu du jardin, recouvert de terre comme à son habitude. Il remarque l'adolescente en habit orange et au chapeau vert et blanc. Aussitôt, il vint se cacher derrière sa mère, Bel s'écriant :_

« T'es complètement couvert de terre ! Tu faisais quoi ? Dis, dis ! Tu voudras être mon ami ? Je m'appelle Bel ! Et c'est quoi ton nom ? Dis, dis ? »

« Je … m'appelle Téo. » _bredouilla l'adolescent derrière sa mère. Après le calme olympien de Percila, il n'était pas vraiment habitué à une fille pleine d'énergie comme Bel. D'ailleurs, celle-ci pénétra dans la maison, son panier à la main avant d'en sortir un chocolat qu'elle enfonça dans la bouche de Téo._

« Téo ! C'est du chocolat pour toi ! Et tu en auras encore plus quand je reviendrai te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, hein, hein ? »

« HMMM ! Hmm … Euh … C'est bizarre comme chocolat … Mais c'est bon. C'est toi qui les as faits ? » _demanda Téo alors que Bel hochait la tête positivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle vint dire au revoir à Téo et à la mère de celui-ci, ne remarquant pas l'adolescente qui était au fond du couloir, les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'elle s'en alla, Téo se tourna vers Percila, tendant un chocolat vers elle. _« Tiens, c'est pour toi, tu verras ils sont bons ! »

« … … … Merci. » _répondit l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains alors que Téo allait dans la cuisine avec sa mère pour ranger le chocolat offert par Bel. Elle écrasa le chocolat entre ses doigts, le visage neutre et vide d'expression avant d'aller dans la cuisine à son tour._

_Les journées s'étaient écoulées mais contrairement à auparavant, une adolescente aux cheveux blonds venait perturber la paix dans laquelle se trouvaient Téo et Percila. Toujours enjouée, toujours souriante, elle débordait de joie de vivre._

_Une joie qui commençait à agacer de plus en plus Percila. Surtout que Téo était comme captivé par Bel, souriant et rigolant aux blagues stupides qu'elle disait. C'en était assez pour elle … Bien assez. Subitement, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans la maison et la mère de Téo dans la cuisine, tout le bâtiment commença à trembler fortement._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » _demanda Bel, Téo lui prenant déjà le bras avant de dire :_

« Il faut que tu sortes de là ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais on ne doit pas rester dans la maison ! Percila ! Il faut que tu v… »

« Tu as directement choisi son bras avant le mien, Téo. Cela veut tout dire. Je ne dois pas être en colère … Je ne dois pas être en colère. Je ne dois pas être jalouse. »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Percila ? » _demanda Téo._

_Aucune réponse n'arriva de la part de Percila alors que les murs se fissuraient tout autour d'elle, l'adolescente lévitant au-dessus du sol. C'était elle la responsable ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ?_

« Percila ! Si c'est toi qui a fait ça ! Arrête, tout de suite s'il te plaît ! »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est venue ? Nous étions tranquille tous les deux. Nous étions au calme. Nous étions bien, tous les deux .Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est venue s'immiscer dans mon bonheur ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

_Voilà maintenant qu'il voyait quelques morceaux des murs qui étaient en train de tomber en morceaux. Sa mère était venue pour prendre les trois enfants, remarquant Percila lévitant au-dessus du sol. Elle cria :_

« Percila ! N'oublie pas ce que ton majordome a dit ! Tu ne dois pas t'emporter ! Tu dois contrôler tes émotions et tes pouvoirs ! »

« JE NE PEUX PAS ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! »

« Percila ! Si tu ne te calmes pas, je ne t'offrirai plus jamais de fleur ! »

« De … fleur ? » _murmura faiblement l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains, une puissante vague psychique venant balayer les trois personnes autour d'elle, les renvoyant en arrière mais les faisant s'évanouir aussi._

_Puis finalement, elle redescendit au sol, constant les dégâts qu'elle avait faits. Les murs tenaient à peine debout, la maisonnette aussi. Avec lenteur, elle souleva les trois personnes grâce à ces pouvoirs psychiques. Elle avait commis une faute … et elle devait en payer le prix. Un doigt posé sur chaque front et tout ce qui se rapportait à son existence disparaîtrait comme ces derniers jours. Quant aux réparations, cela se ferait par un don anonyme._


	76. Chapitre 76 : Bien trop tard

**Chapitre 76 : Bien trop tard**

« Et voilà toute l'histoire … sans mensonge ou autres. »

« Ça veut dire que je connaissais Bel depuis longtemps aussi ? Enfin … Mais comment ça se fait que j'ai aussi perdu la mémoire en ce qui la concerne ? »

« Je suis fautive à ce sujet. Je ne contrôle pas correctement mes pouvoirs. Il se peut que j'ai effacé tes souvenirs en ce qui la concerne et inversement quand j'ai voulu faire le vide dans ton esprit. Je suis vraiment désolée à ce sujet. »

« Mais Bel ? Comment est-ce qu'elle … Enfin ! Le village ! Je ne comprends pas … Il y a tellement de choses qui restent impossibles ! Ca faisait déjà quelques temps que Bel venait chez moi ! Normalement, le village devait être au courant ! »

« Il semblerait que c'était un secret de la part de Bel. Personne n'était au courant. Et comme elle me semble assez tête en l'air, dès l'instant où elle est partie, elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle était chez toi. Voilà tout. »

« Tout cela à cause de ta jalousie ? Je … Enfin, c'est terminé maintenant ? Ca fait longtemps mais maintenant, tu es plus stable ? A part ce petit incident. »

_Elle hocha la tête sans répondre plus que ça. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte mais après les dernières confidences, il y avait de fortes chances que ça soit le cas. Mais au moins, maintenant, c'était fait. Elle n'était pas sûre que …  
><em>

« Bon. Je pense que je vais aller récupérer mon septième badge. Normalement, mon Pyronille devrait pouvoir faire des miracles, je crois. »

« Pyronille ? Tu as maintenant un Pyronille ? C'est bien vrai, Téo ? » _demanda Percila alors qu'il hochait la tête positivement._

« Rien de bien étonnant non plus. Je dois me diversifier même si … dans le fond … Je n'ai pas totalement changé. Sur mes cinq pokémons, j'en ai quatre issus des plantes ou des insectes. Comme quoi … On ne change jamais réellement. »

« Je vois, je vois … Est-ce que nous pouvons t'accompagner jusqu'à l'arène ? Je pense que Cynthia et Thierry voudraient voir comment combattent les dresseurs de notre région contre les champions. Si ça ne te dérange pas vraiment. »

« Pas vraiment non … Bon ben … Je vous dirai de bien vouloir me suivre mais si vous voulez plutôt aller me guider, merci bien. »

« Bien entendu, Téo. » _répondit Percila, un petit sourire amusée aux lèvres._

_Un petit sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Cynthia et Thierry. Le couple se regarda, souriant à leur tour. Au moins, elle semblait aller bien malgré qu'elle venait de dire la vérité à l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Tout était bien qui se finissait bien. Percila fit la guide, les emmenant jusqu'à l'arène de Zhu. Une arène spécialisée dans le type glace. Rien que ça ! Il avait bien le pokémon parfait pour ça ! A voir s'il serait capable de faire ses preuves. Déjà contre Carolina, cela avait été le cas._

« Bonjour. Je viens pour affronter le AAAAAAAAAH ! »

_Il était en train de glisser sur le sol puis en train de léviter au-dessus de ce dernier. Percila avait les yeux fermés, poussant un léger soupir avant de murmurer :_

« Vraiment … Il faudrait que les champions d'arène arrêtent avec leurs originalités. Un jour, il va y avoir un accident et ils seront définitivement fautifs. »

« Je … Euh … Merci beaucoup, Percila. » _bredouilla Téo, confus alors qu'il regardait le sol. Cynthia et Thierry firent de même, se déplaçant avec lenteur._

« Pardonnez-moi mais en tant qu'acteur, il est de mon devoir de jouer mon rôle de champion de type glace jusqu'au bout. »

_Une voix masculine se fit entendre en face d'eux, un homme masqué au niveau des yeux se tenant là. C'était donc lui le champion de l'arène ? Il était déjà plutôt spécial. Pourtant, Téo n'en fut pas plus décontenancé que ça, déclarant :_

« Je suis là pour obtenir le septième badge. Quand est-ce que nous pouvons commencer ? »

« Tout de suite … Du moins, d'ici quelques minutes, le temps de préparer mes pokémons et l'arène. Je tiens à signaler que le terrain ne sera pas aussi glissant pour se battre. »

« Tant mieux car les patinoires, ce n'est pas mon genre pour aller combattre si je peux le dire. » _déclara Téo en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement._

« Téo … Nous allons nous mettre dans les gradins pour t'encourager. »

« Merci bien … Je me sentirai peut-être un peu plus rassuré. »

_Il avait dit cela en haussant les épaules, les laissant partir tandis qu'il se préparait mentalement au combat qui allait l'attendre. Alors … Il allait utiliser Phanan tout de suite puis ensuite, il verrait bien selon le nombre de pokémons battus._

« Je dois faire confiance à Phanan. Il m'a montré que même malgré son jeune âge et sa faiblesse par rapport au type vol, il est capable de grandes choses. Je suis sûr qu'il en sera bien plus capable dans quelques mois … si je survis jusque-là. »

_Hahaha ! Survivre jusque-là … Même lui n'y croyait pas. Il n'y croyait plus. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions à ce sujet. Il allait mourir d'ici moins d'un an. Il en était sûr et certain. Avec toutes ces saletés qu'il récupérait sur son chemin car il n'était plus à l'abri, le fait qu'il prenne des médicaments mais peut-être pas forcément les bons, il était voué au déclin._

_Voué à mourir et à disparaître … Quelle triste vie qui l'attendait. Mais au moins, il était accompagné par quelques pokémons pour le moment. Des pokémons qu'il appréciait de plus en plus. Mais bon … Tout avait une fin et son corps allait le lâcher au bout d'un moment … Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et il devait s'y préparer mentalement._

« Percila ? Je sais bien que je ne dois pas mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas … Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura Cynthia alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois assis, côte à côte. L'adolescente ne répondit pas, regardant le début du combat qui allait commencer._

« Cynthia, tu peux arrêter de l'importuner aussi, s'il te plaît ? Une fille a le droit d'avoir ses secrets, hein ? Même si moi aussi, j'aimerai être au courant mais bon. »

« Je … Je ne peux pas en parler, voilà tout. Comme ça, vous le savez maintenant. Veuillez cesser de m'importuner à ce sujet. »

_Elle avait répondu cela avec neutralité mais on pouvait y ressentir une petite pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Elle regardait Téo qui venait d'utiliser son premier pokémon … Son Pyronille. Contre le Sorboul de Zhu. Il n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée. Elle le savait, elle pouvait lire dans les pensées de Téo. Il était motivé par la victoire si proche. D'ailleurs, le Sorboul tomba en premier, sans même ne serait-ce avoir pu porter une attaque face au Pyronille de Téo. Percila murmura faiblement :_

« J'ai fait l'erreur de partir il y a quelques années. J'aurai pu utiliser mes pouvoirs pour effacer Bel de sa mémoire … et rester auprès de lui mais j'ai tout gâché à cause de mon imbécilité. Je ne suis pas capable de me contrôler. »

« Ne dit jamais cela. Tu as toutes les capacités nécessaires si tu le désires. »

« Des capacités, des capacités, c'est un bien grand mot. Téo a déjà fait son choix. Je le sais … même si j'ai décidé de ne pas lire dans son cœur, je suis déjà au courant. »

_Elle était déjà parfaitement au courant des sentiments de Téo envers Bel. Déjà auparavant … Il ne la considérait pas comme une femme … comme une potentielle amoureuse. Ils se ressemblaient tellement tous les deux. Elle avait plutôt eut l'impression d'être une sœur pour lui. Une sœur … C'était triste à dire, tellement triste en soi._

« Mais la vérité blesse … La vérité blesse toujours de toute façon. »

« Oh … Aller Percila, ne fait pas cette tête. Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés, non ? »

« Je ne recherche pas n'importe quelle personne, Cynthia. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas sérieuse dans tes propos quand tu dis ça et …OH ! »

_Elle venait de s'exclamer, remarquant que Téo avait réussi maintenant à battre un second pokémon ? L'Hexagel de Zhu ? Avec encore son Pyronille ? Il était formidable ce pokémon ! Vraiment formidable même ! Il avait des capacités insoupçonnées ou presque ! Quand même … C'était étonnant qu'une aussi petite créature fasse autant de dégâts._

« C'est impressionnant … Cette chenille … est une Pyronille, n'est-ce pas ? Il paraîtrait que lorsqu'elle évolue, elle devient terriblement puissante ? »

« Un Pyrax pour être exact et oui, d'après les légendes, il peut remplacer le Soleil pendant les éclipses. Mais bon, ce ne sont que des légendes même si des fois, elles sont vraies. Dans le cas de Pyrax, je ne sais pas du tout, je dois l'avouer. »

_Mais la démonstration était élogieuse en ce qui concernait sa pré-évolution. Elle avait réussi à battre deux pokémons de Zhu sans même faiblir. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus la même chose. Zhu utilisait son dernier pokémon : un Polagriffe. La créature poussa un cri de fureur avant de foncer vers le Pyronille._

_Celui-ci s'entoura de flammes, allant percuter le Polagriffe. Il fut néanmoins repoussé en arrière, projeté sur le sol avec une certaine violence. Mais il se releva avec un peu de difficultés, ouvrant la gueule pour cracher plusieurs flammes. Le Polagriffe répliqua en faisant de même bien que c'était un souffle de glace._

_Mais le souffle du Pyronille fut plus puissant que celui du Polagriffe, l'ours se retrouvant entouré par les flammes à son tour, poussant un grognement de douleur. Téo ? Lui ? Il ne faisait que croiser les bras, haletant légèrement. Il semblait épuisé par quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer correctement. Etait-ce son mal au cœur ? La fatigue ? L'ambiance assez froide de cet endroit ? Difficile à définir._

« Phenan … Essaie d'en terminer maintenant s'il te plaît. »

_Le Pyronille s'exécuta, tout son corps se flamboyant avant qu'il ne fonce vers le Polagriffe. Quand il le percuta, les flammes quittèrent le corps de Phenan pour en finir avec le Polagriffe, celui-ci s'écroulant au sol. Il n'y croyait pas … Il n'y croyait pas du tout mais …_

« PHENAN ! » _hurla l'adolescent. A ce niveau, c'était presque un miracle ! Il se dirigea vers le Pyronille, le soulevant avant de le serrer contre lui. Qu'importe s'il se sentait mal ! Après la démonstration qu'il venait d'avoir … Il pouvait être heureux !_

« Hum … Ce pokémon est plus que spécial, n'est-ce pas, Percila ? »

« Il semble avoir éclos il y a peu mais pourtant, sa puissance est effarante … ou effrayante … ou alors même les deux. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que lorsqu'il évoluera, il risque d'être un terrifiant adversaire. Peut-être que les légendes sont vraies. »

« Percila … Tu es un peu effrayée à l'idée de l'affronter ? Car un jour, ça sera le cas. Est-ce qu'il est au moins au courant que tu es membre du conseil des 4 ? Je me posais la question car je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit le cas. » _continua de dire Cynthia._

« Je ne sais pas … Je ne lui ai pas posé la question si tu veux tout savoir. Peut-être que oui … Peut-être que non … Je ne sais pas ce que Téo sait. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux aller le féliciter plutôt que de continuer à discuter. »

_Elle descendit des gradins, utilisant sa lévitation pour se rendre dans l'arène et se diriger vers Téo. Lorsqu'elle fut proche de lui, elle vint applaudir faiblement, disant doucement :_

« Toutes mes félicitations, Téo. Plus qu'un badge et tu pourras affronter la ligue pokémon. Tu es proche de ton but, Téo. C'est très bien … »

« Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas réellement mon but, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ? Je ne sais pas du tout … Quel est ton but ? »

_Elle n'avait qu'à lire dans ses pensées. Comme elle le faisait d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? Il la laissa faire, Percila semblant surprise d'une telle décision avant d'hocher la tête. Elle murmura une nouvelle fois :_

« Je comprends parfaitement … et cela me semble plus correspondre à ce que tu es. »

« Je suis ce que je suis. Et je compte bien le rester. Mais je suis encore loin … »

« Tu n'es plus très loin, tu veux dire. Il ne te reste plus que Janusia et ensuite, c'est terminé, Téo. Tu y es presque, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien entendu, la ligue pokémon ne sera pas facile à atteindre mais tu y arriveras. Surtout si tu es accompagné par ces pokémons. Ton Pyronille vient à peine de naître d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer et pourtant … »

« Pourtant, après ce qu'il vient de me faire, j'ai juste pu constater à quel point il est fort ! C'est vraiment surprenant et effrayant en même temps … »

« Ne dit pas cela en ce qui concerne ton pokémon. »

« Est-ce que je peux avoir votre attention pendant quelques instants ? » _demanda Zhu, revenant avec un médaillon mais aussi le badge._

_AH ! A force de discuter avec Percila, il en oubliait un peu ses bonnes manières. Il remercia Zhu, Cynthia et Téo arrivant finalement, n'ayant pas les moyens de lévitation de Percila. Alors … Voilà … Il avait son septième badge._

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à prévenir Bel maintenant. »

_Percila ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle détourna le regard, prenant une profonde respiration. Ca ne servait plus à rien de toute façon. Elle avait définitivement perdu la bataille. Il suffisait juste de l'accepter maintenant._

« Tu devrais la prévenir, oui. Elle est à Janusia, tu as dit. Si elle peut t'attendre. »

« Percila … » _chuchota Cynthia, l'adolescente restant de marbre émotionnellement._

« De mon côté, je vais aller faire visiter les alentours à Cynthia et Thierry. Heureuse de t'avoir revu, Téo. Nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt, je pense. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Attends un petit peu, Percila, je … »

_Il eut à peine le temps de voir un flash, signe de l'ouverture d'une pokéball avant que les trois personnes ne disparaissent complètement. Que … De la téléportation ? C'était vraiment radical ! Il n'en avait pas terminé avec elle pour autant._

« Mais bon … Pour le moment, je ferai mieux de me concentrer. »

_De se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire à Bel. Il ne devait pas paraître trop enjoué. Il se demandait aussi si maintenant, elle avait retrouvé la mémoire et sa mère aussi ? Peut-être que cela avait été fait pour les trois en même temps lorsqu'il avait été … « libéré » ?_


	77. Chapitre 77 : Réciproque

**Chapitre 77 : Réciproque**

« Dire que je suis plus que motivée à affronter un jour ce Téo. J'espère qu'il arrivera jusqu'à la ligue pokémon et à lutter contre toi, Percila. »

« Je sais très bien que tu es l'ancienne maîtresse de Sinnoh mais fais quand même attention, les pokémons d'Unys sont bien différents des vôtres. »

« Je le sais parfaitement … Ah … Bon … Tu nous emmènes alors aux alentours de Flocombe ou alors tout cela n'était qu'un petit prétexte pour ne pas avoir à dire au revoir à Téo ? »

_L'adolescente ne répondit pas, fronçant les sourcils pour voir si Cynthia comprenait parfaitement la situation. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas peur de sa réaction ? Dommage pour elle car elle pouvait le regretter un jour ou l'autre. Qu'elle fasse très attention au cas où. Il y a des choses qu'une personne peut regretter toute sa vie si elle ne prend pas garde à ses paroles. Les paroles de Cynthia en font partie. Mais bon … Elle n'a pas le temps de se préoccuper de ça. Il vaut mieux s'éloigner de Téo qui a ses propres objectifs en tête._

« Contacter Bel … Contacter Bel … Je dois la contacter pour lui donner la bonne nouvelle. »

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il tremblait ? Est-ce qu'il était un peu excité pour appeler Bel ? C'était rare qu'il appelle une personne. Et maintenant qu'il se rappelait d'elle, il se sentait un peu différent. Vraiment, il avait du mal à cerner ses propres émotions sur le moment. BON ! Comme auparavant … Il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions ! Il prit une profonde respiration, appuyant sur le Vokit et sur le nom de Bel._

« Voilà ! Comme ça, ça c'est fait, plus moyen de reculer en arrière ! »

_Sauf s'il appuie sur le bouton annuler … NON ! Il ne devait pas avoir peur de ça ! Ce n'était pas le moment de reculer ! Il devait avoir confiance en ses capacités. Oui … Et puis, ce n'était pas si effrayant que ça non ? On parlait de Bel. Ah … Et si elle était encore en colère hein ? Si elle était encore en colère par rapport à ses dernières paroles ? Gloups … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi anxieux ? POURQUOI ?_

« TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

_AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Ses oreilles ! BORDEL ! Il venait encore de perdre quelques points à son audition ! Ou pas … Même si le cri avait été fort, il avait régler le son au minimum ou presque. Maintenant, il le remettait à son niveau normal._

« Bel. » _dis-t-il tout simplement alors qu'elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sans même attendre, elle lui présenta un petit objet métallique._

« Devine ce que c'est ! Devine ce que c'est, Téo ! »

« Hum … Je ne sais pas ? Mes félicitations peut-être ? »

« Euh … Oui ! Mais encore, mais encore ! C'est quoi ?! »

« Le badge de Janusia. » _termina-t-il de dire en pouffant un peu. Il sortit son propre badge, un nouveau cri strident se faisant entendre mais cette fois à volume normal._

« Et toi ! Tu as le badge de Flocombe ! C'est ça hein ? Hein ? BRAVO TEO ! Il ne t'en reste plus qu'un à avoir ! C'est super ! Je vais t'attendre à Janusia et … »

« Non, Bel. Tu dois te rendre à la ligue pokémon. Je veux bien que l'on s'attende là-bas mais ne perd pas ton temps avec moi. Je suis proche du but aussi. »

« J'ai pas confiance … J'ai pas du tout confiance, Téo. Tu voudrais quand même pas que je n'ai plus du tout confiance en toi hein, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, Bel ? Je ne te demande pas d'avoir la lune non plus hein ? Juste de te rendre à la ligue et … Oh et pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait encore se disputer pour des futilités de ce genre hein ? Bel, je peux te poser quelques questions ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Moi, je veux bien y répondre à toutes ! » _dit-elle avec entrain._

_Alors … Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait lancer la conversation ? « Salut, tu ne t'en rappelles pas mais tu m'avais offert du chocolat quand tu étais plus jeune ! » Non … C'était pas une bonne chose, loin de là même. Comment faire ? Mais comment faire ?_

« Téo ? Tu as l'air vraiment tout retourné et chamboulé ! Ca ne va pas ? Me dit pas que tu vas mal car si c'est le cas, attention hein, j'arrive TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Mais non … Est-ce que j'ai une tête à aller mal, Bel ? Sérieusement … Tu t'en fais un peu trop pour moi depuis que j'ai ma maladie. Bon … D'ailleurs … Bel, il fallait que je te demande absolument quelque chose d'important. Il y a deux ans environ, enfin, je crois … Est-ce que tu ne serais pas déjà venue chez moi ? »

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! TEO ! Je voulais t'en parler justement ! Je m'en suis rappelé subitement il y a même pas une heure ou deux ! Téo, Téo ! Je te connaissais depuis avant en fait ! Bien avant même que l'on fasse nos débuts en tant que dresseurs ! HIIII ! Je croyais que j'avais halluciné ou rêvé de tout ça ! »

« Et tu te rappelles ce que tu avais fait à ce moment ? »

« Je t'ai offert du chocolat ! Et c'était même très difficile en fait. Je n'arrivais pas du tout à en faire mais j'ai fait des efforts et j'y suis arrivé ! C'était bon au fait ? »

« Très bon … Enfin, ça date donc je ne peux pas m'en rappeler exactement. Mais visiblement, on se connait depuis déjà un bon bout de temps. Tu sais pourquoi tu t'en es plus rappelé ? »

« Euh … Car il y avait cette fille nommée Percila qui … HIIII ! C'était en fait elle aussi qu'on avait vue à Volucité ! Enfin, je crois ! Je n'en suis plus sûre du tout ! »

« Hahaha … Oui … Bel … C'est bien elle. » souffla l'adolescent. C'était bien lui qui venait de pousser ce petit rire alors que Bel rougissait violemment, commençant se triturer les doigts. Il vit qu'elle baissait les yeux, un peu gênée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Quelque chose s'était passée ? Il y avait un problème ? Elle murmura faiblement :

« Téo, tu as un joli rire quand tu rigoles. Je voulais te le dire. »

« Hein que quoi ? MAIS MAIS MAIS … Enfin … Je … »

_Voilà que c'était lui qui était maintenant particulièrement confus et gêné. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire une telle chose ? Maintenant … Il ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Vrament … C'est difficile de lui parler après ces paroles._

« Bel … Comment est-ce que je peux te dire ça … Enfin bon … Maintenant que tu as terminé à Janusia, tu veux peut-être m'aider ? Est-ce que les pokémons du champion sont durs ? »

« Il te faut ABSOLUMENT un pokémon dragon ou alors un pokémon capable de créer des attaques de glace ! Si tu fais ça, tu arriveras à la battre facilement ! Mais fais attention, elle n'est peut-être pas très grande ou âgée mais elle est très forte, Iris ! »

« Elle s'appelle donc Iris ? C'est ça ? Et elle a du genre quel âge ? C'est une adolescente ? »

« Même pas ! C'est une petite fille d'environ dix ans ! Mais fais attention hein ? »

« Je ferais attention. Je ferai réellement attention. »

_Mais ce n'était pas du tout ça dont il avait envie de parler. Pas du tout … Maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, du moins, par Vokit. Il avait vraiment envie de lui parler … De parler de personnes à personnes. Il y avait tellement de choses à lui dire mais comment faire ? Comment le lui dire ? Vraiment …_

« Téo, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien du tout. S'il te plaît … Dis-moi ce qu'il y a car sinon, je rapplique tout de suite ici ! Et tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable ! »

« C'est plutôt difficile à dire … Enfin, difficile à avouer. Donc je préfère ne pas trop en parler, j'espère que tu me comprendras, Bel. C'est compliqué comme histoire. »

« Ce n'est jamais compliqué ! Tu dois juste faire des efforts et ensuite, ça passera ! »

« Si c'était vraiment aussi simple, je te le dirai. Sincèrement, je te le dirai Bel. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire ? Si c'était aussi important, il le lui dirait tout de suite ! Mais ça semblait l'être et le fait de ne pas lui dire, ça lui donnait encore plus envie de le savoir ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?_

« TEO ! DIS MOI TOUT DE SUITE CE QUI NE VA PAS ! »

« MAIS CA VA PARFAITEMENT BEL ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'a… »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses propos PFIOU ! Il avait failli le dire ! Il avait failli dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en la revoyant. Cette adolescente … Après tout ce temps passé, il avait failli … déclarer ses sentiments. Pfiou … Heureusement pour lui, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Ça aurait été bien pathétique de sa part de lui dire ça sans l'avoir en face. Quand même … Un peu de sérieux quoi. Elle méritait mieux que lui et mieux que ça._

« Téo, Téo, je peux te dire quelque chose hein hein ? C'est un secret ! »

« Euh … Oui … Bien entendu, tu sais qu'avec moi, les secrets sont … »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Téo. » _dit-elle en lui coupant la parole, une bouffée de chaleur envahissant l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

« Je … Ah … Euh … Je … Bel … » _bafouilla Téo, incapable de parler intelligiblement après les paroles de l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds._

_Elle venait de dire quoi là ? Mais il pensait que … Non … Elle avait dit n'importe quoi la dernière fois ? Non mais depuis le début, il le savait, il n'avait jamais voulu le croire. Alors que ça crevait les yeux pourtant ! Mais il n'y avait pas que ça ! PAS DU TOUT ! Bel avait bien dit … aussi ? Moi aussi ? Ca voulait dire que …_

« Je crois que je suis repéré alors ? Enfin, que ça ne sert plus à rien de le cacher ? »

« Oui, oui … Téo. Plus besoin de te cacher par rapport à ça. Je suis vraiment heureuse ! Vraiment très heureuse ! En plus, tu t'occupais tellement bien des fleurs puis tu étais un si gentil garçon ! D'ailleurs, c'est quand même bizarre ton changement de comportement en quelques années, avant que tu ne reçoives ton premier pokémon. »

« Tu sais, au fil du temps, les gens changent … Enfin bon … Euh voilà, maintenant que c'est dit, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas-là ? Je ne regardais jamais la télévision moi. »

« Je sais bien ce qu'il faut faire mais bon, il faut que tu sois près de moi et inversement, Téo ! Sans ça, sinon, ça ne sera pas possible ! »

« J'ai peut-être une petite idée de ce que ça doit être mais … Je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour ça, Bel. Et toute façon, on ne se voit pas avant la ligue. »

« Mais je sais un peu comment ça se passe. Je voyais déjà à l'école ! Les deux amoureux se tiennent la main, mangent ensemble en tête à tête et puis, il y a aussi les petits bi … »

« Je n'ai jamais été à l'école, Bel. Donc je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de tout ça. Mais ce que tu me dis, ça ressemble un peu à ce que nous faisions. » _dit Téo, ayant coupé la parole à Bel pour éviter qu'elle ne dise la dernière partie de sa phrase._

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. AH ! Mais j'ai une idée ! Il faut que j'y réfléchisse et puis ensuite, je … hum … Pas tout de suite, alors. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore, Bel ? » _demanda Téo alors qu'elle parut surprise de le revoir. Elle n'avait quand même pas oublié totalement sa présence ? Pourtant, à la voir et à l'entendre, on pourrait bien croire que oui. _

« Téo, Téo ! Est-ce que tu peux trouver un endroit où personne ne te verra ? Dis, Dis ? »

« Euh … Oui … Bien entendu. Attends quelques minutes si tu veux bien, je vais me rendre dans une ruelle ou alors m'éloigner de la ville. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer ? Il marcha pendant cinq bonne sminutes, se retrouvant près d'un arbre. Il remit le Vokit en face des yeux, Bel semblant avoir fait de même de son côté. Elle était aussi près d'un arbre._

« Téo, Téo, puisque maintenant, on sait ce que l'on ressent pour l'autre et comme nous ne sommes pas en face à face, on va s'entraîner tous les deux ! »

« S'entraîner à quoi ? » bredouilla Téo, cherchant à savoir où elle voulait en venir. C'est quand elle rapprocha le Vokit de son visage et qu'elle tendait les lèvres en direction de l'écran qu'il s'exclama : « Mais c'est ridicule ! Je … J'ai l'air vraiment stupide si je fais ça ! »

« Ben, comme ça, on est deux ! Hihihi ! Tu es prêt ? On le fait à trois ! »

_Il en était hors de question ! Un. C'était complètement ridicule ! Deux. Il ne voulait pas faire une telle absurdité ! Trois ! Il embrassa rapidement l'écran au même moment que Bel, celle-ci posant ensuite ses doigts sur ses lèvres, un petit rire en sortant._

« Tu vois ! Ce n'était pas aussi difficile ! Bon par contre, la prochaine fois, on le fera en vrai hein, hein ? » _dit-elle avec une joie certaine._

« Je crois que je vais y réfléchir plutôt hein ? Je ne veux pas trop brusquer et … »

« Téo, Téo … J'ai aussi un autre secret pour toi. Maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux ensembles, regarde bien hein hein ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il devait regarder ? Elle déplaça le Vokit, tirant un peu sur le haut de sa tenue alors qu'il pouffait de surprise. Qu'est-ce que … Même si ce n'était que pendant 5 secondes, il avait pu apercevoir la … Enfin … Elle … Du rose ! _

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Tu … Tu … Tu … »

« J'écoute juste les conseils de Touko qui m'a toujours dit d'être un peu plus agressive envers toi ! Et je crois que ça a marché, hihi ! »

« Ne l'écoute plus dorénavant ! Je ne sais plus où me mettre moi ! C'était quoi ça ?! AH ! Bon sang de bonsoir ! BEL ! Je … »

« Au moins, je sais maintenant que me trouves vraiment jolie hein, hein ? »

« Mais je t'ai toujours trouvée jolie ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour … Oh et puis zut, je coupe la communication, Bel. Je te rappellerai demain, Bel ! »

« Au revoir Téo, merci pour le compliment et gros bisoux ! »

_Il stoppa le Vokit, s'écroulant contre l'arbre, adossé et assis sur ce dernier. Quand même, il avait le cœur qui battait à deux cents à l'heure et ce n'était pas à cause de sa maladie pour une fois. Cette fille … Elle était vraiment spéciale, de haut en bas, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur hein ? Mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose : il l'aimait comme elle l'aimait. Il en avait eut la confirmation aujourd'hui. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était réciproque._


	78. Chapitre 78 : Prêt à l'assaut

**Huitième partie : Affliction**

**Chapitre 78 : Prêt à l'assaut**

« BON ! Direction maintenant Janusia. J'ai beaucoup de travail sur la planche ! » se _dit-il tout en se motivant. C'était bête mais il aurait bien aimé que Bel l'attende à Janusia. Il avait demandé le contraire mais dans le fond, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Après tout ce qui s'était dit, il avait quand même espéré un peu s'en sortir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi … mais la bonne humeur de l'adolescente, ses actions ridiculement niaises … Il trouvait que ça lui donnait une sacrée motivation. Il avait envie de plus, beaucoup plus quand elle était là. Il avait l'impression d'être une autre personne. Une personne qui était vivante. C'est vrai … Voilà ce qu'elle lui donnait comme impression : d'être vivant._

_Vivant … Ce n'était plus vraiment le cas depuis son arrêt cardiaque mais qu'importe. Du moins, pour le moment, ça l'importait peu. Alors qu'il marchait en direction de Janusia, il jetait un coup d'œil au Vokit sur son bras. Sincèrement … Embrasser l'écran. Rien que le fait d'y repenser lui donnait le rouge aux joues. Est-ce qu'il était devenu aussi stupide qu'elle ? De penser qu'il pouvait l'aimer comme elle l'aimait ? Peut-être … A son contact, il était devenu sacrément stupide. Ou alors, il l'était depuis le début. Même si ce n'était pas voulu, Percila avec son amnésie, lui avait changé sa vision des choses._

_Et donc, il avait oublié Bel alors que s'il l'avait connue depuis le début … Du moins, qu'il avait continué de la voir, il aurait … Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé dans son existence ? Est-ce qu'il serait devenu un dresseur ? Il ne sait pas. Il aurait peut-être continué à vouloir faire pousser des fleurs, malgré sa maladie. Il n'aurait pas cet esprit combattif. Et Bel … Est-ce qu'elle serait partie pour devenir dressseuse ?_

_Il ne savait pas du tout … Pas du tout et il ne pouvait pas regarder en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une autre vie après tout ce qui s'était passé. Oui … Ca ne servait à rien de s'imaginer des choses alors qu'elles étaient terminées depuis longtemps ou qu'elles n'existeraient jamais. Oui … Maintenant, il devait se tourner vers son avenir. Et son avenir, actuellement, c'était Bel, c'était Janusia. Oh … Il n'y avait pas que ça._

« AH ! Je sais ce que je dois faire ! Je sais ce que … Anthea ! Je vais la contacter ! »

_Et il contacterait ensuite N et Carmine. Autant leur donner des nouvelles car en une journée, il s'était passé tellement de choses … Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Des choses d'une importance réelle. Des choses vraiment … Ah … Bel … Bon, il n'allait pas parler de la poitrine de Carolina même si c'était la première chose dont il se rappelait chez cette championne. Par contre, il pouvait bien parler de son amnésié et du reste, comme les fleurs._

« Hum ? Téo ? OH ! C'est bien toi ! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir aussi vite de tes nouvelles ! Alors ? Quoi de neuf depuis … hier ? »

« Beaucoup de choses ! Je commence par quoi ? AH ! Je sais ! Je commence par … le fait que j'ai déjà les sept badges ! J'en avais cinq et … »

« Co… Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu as réussi à te rendre dans deux villes aussi rapidement que ça ? Enfin, je dois d'abord te dire mes félicitations. Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais aussi rapidement. Tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire, on dirait bien. »

« Et pas qu'un peu ! Je vais commencer par l'une des nouvelles. Mon œuf a éclos ! »

« Oh ? Et alors ? Quel pokémon contenait-il ? Je suis sûre qu'il est spécial. » _dit Anthea, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant la joie de l'adolescent._

« Un Pyronille ! Tu sais, c'est un insecte de feu ! Mais je te dirai pourquoi il est spécial bien plus tard ! Enfin bref, j'ai affronté mon sixième champion d'arène. Enfin, une championne nommée Carolina. Elle est pilote d'avion et … »

Il n'arrêtait plus de parler. En fait, il semblait même impossible à arrêter sur le sujet. Il remarquait à peine qu'il parlait sur le même ton et la même vivacité que Bel mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas le moment de penser de la sorte.

« Alors, j'ai utilisé mon Pyronille et il m'a donné la victoire ! Enfin, même s'il venait à peine d'éclore quelques minutes avant, il a voulu se battre et me montrer ce qu'il savait faire. J'avoue que j'ai été vraiment étonné sur ce coup. »

« Tu as un certain contact avec les pokémons. Il se peut que ta maladie t'ait renforcé, Téo. »

« Euh … Ca … Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit si tu veux savoir, Anthea. Enfin … Je vais continuer si tu veux bien. »

Maintenant, il lui parlait du voyage en avion qu'il avait fait mais aussi de sa passion qui était les fleurs. Anthea paru surprise d'une telle passion, rigolant un peu avant de dire :

« Je te vois bien t'occuper des fleurs. Je trouve que ça correspond bien à ton caractère. »

« Euh … Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on aurait dit ça de moi, Anthea. » _bredouilla l'adolescent, plus gêné qu'autre chose par les paroles d'Anthea._

« Et je suis sûre que si, si les gens apprenaient à connaître avant de juger sur les apparences. Tu es un adolescent très doux, Téo. »

« STOP ! Je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi ! Du moins, pas comme ça … Enfin bref, après ça, comment dire … Où est-ce que j'en étais maintenant ? »

_Il ne savait plus … Il avait perdu la suite de son histoire ! AH SI ! Maintenant, il racontait comment il avait rencontré Percila, Cynthia et Thierry mais aussi comment il avait retrouvé la mémoire après l'amnésie mais aussi comment il avait connu Bel._

« Visiblement … Des fois, on oublie certaines choses sans s'en rendre compte. Est-ce que Bel a aussi perdu la mémoire ? Si tel est le cas, est-ce qu'elle l'a retrouvée après tout cela ? »

« C'est le cas ! » répondit l'adolescent, Anthea lui demandant aussitôt :

« Oh … Ca veut donc dire que tu l'as contactée, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, je me trompe … »

« Tu ne te trompe pas, Anthea. Dès que j'ai pu, je l'ai appelée. Elle va bien et elle a même eu son huitième badge. Elle est vraiment au-dessus de moi. »

« Ne dit pas cela … Et de quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé d'autre ? »

_Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait en parler. Bon … La petite scène de fin, il préférait la zapper. Ca ne concernait que Bel et lui. Par contre, est-ce qu'il pouvait dire à Anthea qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à Bel ? Peut-être que …  
><em>

« Anthea … J'ai dit … Enfin … J'ai dit à Bel que je l'aimais et c'est réciproque. » _bredouilla-t-il finalement en rougissant, Anthea poussant un petit cri de joie._

« Et bien ! C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ? »

« Il n'y a pas que ça, Anthea. Enfin … Comme nous n'étions pas à côté l'un de l'autre … Enfin, garde ça pour toi car c'est vraiment ridicule mais … Je te fais confiance. Enfin bref … Elle a voulu qu'on s'embrasse par Vokit. C'est stupide non ? »

« Hum … J'aurai plutôt dit que c'était une marque touchante et mignonne de sa part. Même s'il y a de la distance par rapport à vous deux, vous êtes très proches. Je pense qu'elle voulait en venir à là si tu veux tout savoir, Téo. »

« Peut-être … Enfin … Voilà, j'ai tout dit. » _conclut-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Tant mieux alors. Il semblait aller bien … Ou presque, il n'y avait qu'un autre point mais qui la dérangeait cette fois. Elle le regarda pendant quelques instants avant de dire :_

« Téo, tu es quand même bien pâle. J'espère que tu manges correctement. »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne mangerai pas correctement ? Enfin bon … J'ai mangé si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Par contre, je vais te laisser, je dois continuer mon voyage. »

« Fais attention à toi et mange … d'accord ? Tu me recontactes dès que tu as avancé dans ton aventure. Je suis pressée de voir … AH ! Je me disais ! Quand tu deviendras fleuriste, est-ce que tu m'offriras des fleurs ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Tu seras l'une des premières personnes à qui j'en enverrai ! » _répondit-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête positivement._

_La communication fut finalement stoppée alors qu'il soupirait de joie. Tant mieux … Si tout cela s'était bien passé. Il avait peur d'en avoir trop fait. Par contre, elle marquait un point. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis le début … Enfin si … Mais rien de bien consistant. Ce n'était pas autant qu'on aurait pu le croire ou qu'un adolescent de son âge aurait mangé. Quelque chose clochait avec son corps ? Il devait faire attention au cas où._

_Mais bon ! Il n'avait pas qu'Anthea à contacter. Maintenant, il fallait contacter une autre personne et pas n'importe laquelle. Il appuya sur son Vokit, choisissant un nouveau nom dans son répertoire avant d'attendre. Il fallut presque une demi-minute avant que le visage de N ne se fasse voir. Il semblait être dans une pièce._

« Téo ? Que … Bonjour ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles maintenant ? »

« Est-ce que je dérange ? Tu sembles être dans le palais. Je peux rappeler s'il le faut. »

« Pas du tout. Du moins, si, tu déranges mais pas les bonnes personnes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Ca semble important, non ? Et de toute façon, je devais te parler, moi aussi. »

« Ah ? Alors, tu peux commencer s'il te plaît. C'est surtout plus important. Par contre, euh … J'espère que ce n'est pas en rapport avec la Team Plasma. Après ce qui s'est passé … »

« Nous allons bientôt affronter la ligue pokémon et son maître. Si j'arrive à le battre, tout Unys sera à nous. A partir de là, un nouveau monde s'ouvrira devant nos yeux. Je veux que tu sois là quand ça arrivera. Est-ce que c'est trop demandé ? »

« Pas vraiment … Enfin … Je ne veux plus réellement avoir affaire à la Team Plasma. Toi, Anthea ou monsieur Carmine, ça ne me dérange pas mais eux … »

« Je comprends parfaitement où tu veux en venir. Cette décision a été prise sans même me consulter. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas apprécié le moins du monde qu'on fasse une telle action sans même m'en parler. C'est le genre de choses que je ne supporte pas le moins du monde ! Bref … Je ne voulais pas te parler de ça, du moins pas maintenant. Qu'as-tu donc à me dire ? Maintenant que tu es libre … »

_Libre ? C'était exactement le terme à utiliser. Il était maintenant libre de toutes contraintes. Il commença à parler de tout et de rien, racontant au sujet des deux champions d'arène mais aussi de son Pyronille sorti de l'œuf. N n'apprécia que moyennement qu'il combatte aussitôt mais Téo arriva à trouver les mots justes, surtout en ce qui concerne le septième champion d'arène. Il expliqua qu'il trouvait vraiment merveilleux Phanan après tout ça._

« Et il semblerait aussi que ta Lianaja soit très proche de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Si une Lianaja enserre un humain, cela montre une grande affection de sa part. »

« Tant mieux alors … J'avais peur d'avoir mal compris ces signes. Enfin … A côté, j'ai aussi revue Bel, du moins par Vokit. »

_Il était une vraie pipelette. Il devait l'avouer. Il n'arrivait pas à se taire. Maintenant qu'il était lancé et qu'il pouvait parler avec les autres … Bref, quand il commença à parler de Bel et de ce qui s'était passé, comme la déclaration amoureuse, N fit un petit hochement de tête positif à son tour, murmurant :_

« Bel est cette adolescente aux cheveux blonds, n'est-ce pas ? Elle semble un peu candide d'après ce que j'ai pu voir mais elle a aussi un esprit très combattif. En même temps, elle déborde d'amour et d'après ce que je peux voir depuis … quelques temps, elle semble faire partie de cette catégorie d'humains capables de vivre en harmonie avec les pokémons. »

« Tu as aussi un peu changé, N. » _murmura doucement Téo._

« Ah bon ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas vraiment que ça soit le cas … mais si tu le dis, c'est que dans le fond, ça doit être un peu vrai. J'ai l'impression d'être dans l'erreur depuis le début mais ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. »

« Je ne dirai pas que c'est un mauvais moment. Tu t'ouvres tout simplement à plus de personnes, c'est donc une très bonne chose, je trouve. »

« Peut-être ! Enfin bon, dès que ça sera prêt, j'aimerai que tu reviennes au palais et … »

« Messire N ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Veuillez en terminer avec cette conversation ! » _cria une voix masculine._

« D'accord, d'accord, je me dépêche. Nul besoin de s'exciter. Enfin … Téo, dès que ça sera prêt, je te recontacterai, d'accord ? »

« D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu peux dire à messire Carmine que je vais bien ? » _questionna l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs._

« Pas de problèmes … Enfin, tu vas bien, tu vas bien, tu as une mauvaise mine. Si je te rappelle et que tu mets plus de cinq secondes à décrocher, je te préviens, je prends Reshiram et je reviens te chercher. D'ailleurs, tu devrais manger un peu plus, Téo. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit ça ? Je vais bien ! Je n'ai pas que la peau sur les os non plus ! » _répliqua Téo, poussant un petit soupir exaspéré._

« Car c'est l'impression que tu donnes pourtant. Bref, essaye de bien te nourrir et tu as toutes mes félicitations pour Bel ! J'espère que vous serez heureux, tous les deux. »

_La bénédiction du chef de la Team Plasma. Ca valait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il coupa la communication avec N, poussant un nouveau soupir mais d'apaisement. Oui … Il se sentait maintenant apaisé. Il avait réussi à contacter Anthea et N et à leur parler._

_Et maintenant ? Tout simplement rien du tout … Il était un peu fatigué d'avoir autant parlé. Sans même qu'il ne fasse quelque chose, une pokéball s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Vélicia. La Majaspic le regarda pendant quelques instants._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Vélicia ? »

« Majaspic ! Majas ? Majaspic, pic pic … Majas. »

_Elle lui demandait quoi ? Mais non ! Ça ne se faisait pas ! Elle lui tournait le dos, lui présentant la base de son cou en attendant qu'il accepte sa proposition. Avec réticence, il passa ses bras autour du cou de la Majaspic, se collant contre elle de tout son corps._

« Vraiment … Ne sort pas de cette pokéball si c'est pour faire une telle chose. »

« Majaspic, ma … Majaspic, maja. » _répondit la Majaspic calmement._

« Oui mais non ! Ça ne se fait pas ! Même si … C'est un peu vrai que je suis épuisé … Que tu me serves de moyen de locomotion … Surtout que je ne suis pas léger. »

_Elle ne répondit pas, glissant sur le sol tout en servant de monture à son dresseur. Malgré qu'il ne fût pas démonstratif, Vélicia était vraiment sa pokémon préférée. Il fallait dire qu'elle était la première de ses pokémons mais en même temps, que malgré les apparences, elle tenait fortement à son dresseur. Il prit une profonde respiration, fermant les yeux alors qu'elle se rendait vers Janusia, suivant le chemin à travers les terrains herbeux._


	79. Chapitre 79 : Belle comme une fleur

**Chapitre 79 : Belle comme une fleur**

« Qu'est-ce que … »

_Alors qu'il était sur le dos de sa Majaspic, un petit Poichigeon fit son apparition dans les airs, ayant un petit colis attaché au cou. Il fonça vers l'adolescent, poussant des petits roucoulements tout en tournant autour de Téo._

« Hein ? Quoi ? C'est pour moi ? Mais comment est-ce que ça se fait ? Enfin bon … Je … Euh … C'est un colis pour moi ? Mais de la part de qui ? »

« Druuu Poichi ! Poichi ! » _répondit le pigeon ne pouvant guère réellement aider Téo avec cela. L'adolescent soupira, récupérant le colis avant que le Poichigeon ne décolle dans les airs, s'en allant. Hein ? C'était de la part de Carolina ? Il l'avait à peine quittée une journée et voilà qu'elle lui écrivait déjà ? Elle était plutôt forte comme fille ! Et il ne pensait pas à une partie de son anatomie quand il disait ça !_

_Alors … C'était quoi ? Que … Qu'est-ce que … Une pierre ? Une pierre qui brillait comme la lumière du soleil ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il commença à lire la petite lettre qui était à côté de la pierre, marmonnant :_

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, c'est une pierre Soleil … Un cadeau de sa part pour le moment passé avec elle dans l'avion, moui … Et ensuite ? »

_Et ensuite ? Cette pierre Soleil lui permettrait de faire évoluer sa Chlorobule ? Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'était même pas au courant. Il faut dire qu'au niveau des pokémons, il n'avait pas des connaissances impressionnantes contrairement aux apparences. Il sortit sa Chlorobule, la regardant longuement avant de dire :_

« Selesti ? Est-ce que tu veux évoluer ? Je te le demande maintenant car je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse le faire un autre moment. Si c'est le cas, tu dois toucher cette pierre, d'accord ? Par contre, je suis désolé, je ne t'ai même pas dit bonjour. »

« Chloro … Chlorobule ! Bule, bule, bule. » _répondit doucement la pokémon avant de s'approcher de la pierre, reculant finalement après quelques secondes._

« Hum … Tu n'en as pas envie, ça se comprend parfaitement. C'est un peu effrayant. »

_Pourtant, elle sauta subitement sur la main de Téo qui tenait la pierre, la créature commençant à briller fortement avant de changer de forme et de grandir. C'est vrai … Elle n'était pas forcément très grande même maintenant, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était jolie. La Majaspic s'approcha d'elle, l'étudiant de gauche à droite alors que Téo disait :_

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas … Comme quoi, je me suis trompé lourdement. Tu es toute belle, toi aussi, ma … petite Fragilady, c'est ça ? »

« FRAGI ! FRAGILADY ! » _s'écria la pokémon, tournoyant sur elle-même, laissant un petit peu de pollen de la fleur sur son crâne tout en poussant des petits cris de joie. Au moins, elle était heureuse, c'était quand même le plus important dans l'histoire. Mais bon … Autant sortir tous ses pokémons et continuer à marcher avec eux._

_Il aurait bien dit avec elles mais ce n'était pas totalement le cas. Il avait quand même deux pokémons mâle d'après ce qu'il remarquait. D'ailleurs, il se demandait quand est-ce que sa Couverdure allait évoluer. En y réfléchissant bien, elle était l'une de ses premières pokémon mais elle avait encore du chemin à faire._

« Trouvons un endroit où nous reposer. Nous devrions arriver à Janusia d'ici deux ou trois jours normalement. »_ murmura l'adolescent calmement._

_Calmement … ou faiblement … Il ne savait pas du tout, à part qu'il était un peu fatigué à cause de tout cela. Mais ce n'était pas que ça, loin de là. Pfiou … Il avait encore ses médicaments mais il les prenait à peine. Quant au fait de manger … Il n'avait pas faim._

_Comme si Vélicia avait remarqué son problème, elle frotta son museau contre sa joue, remontrant son cou pour l'inviter à s'accroche une nouvelle fois autour. Chose qu'il fit avec encore un peu de réticence. Il n'aimait pas se servir de ses pokémons de la sorte. C'était un peu monstrueux il trouvait._

_Peut-être que les paroles de N revenaient dans sa mémoire ? Du moins, ce genre de propos comme quoi les pokémons n'étaient pas des objets. Vraiment … Qu'est-ce qu'il était bête de penser de la sorte … Hum … Pas vraiment, il était lui-même tout simplement._

« Oh ? Quelqu'un ? Je ne pensais pas trouver une autre personne dans ce coin reculé des abords de Janusia. Je me suis pourtant assez éloigné de la ville. »

_Ses cinq pokémons s'arrêtèrent de bouger alors qu'il rouvrait ses yeux. Il avait pas rêvé, normalement, n'est-ce pas ? D'où est-ce qu'elle venait ? Il remarqua une jeune femme, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années voire un peu plus. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et portait une veste orange ainsi qu'un top noir. Elle avait un pantalon moulant de même couleur, trois pokéballs en main._

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de soin ? Voire une Majaspic servir de transport est vraiment rare. »

« Non … Non … C'est bon … mais à qui est-ce que j'ai affaire ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Ou alors, seulement si nous faisons un petit combat de pokémons. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? J'ai besoin d'entraînement avant d'aller affronter la ligue ce mois-ci. »

« La ligue … Qu'est-ce que … Ca veut dire que vous avez déjà les huit badges ? »

« C'est exact ! Mais ce n'est pas aussi impressionnant qu'on ne le croit. Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Est-ce que tu veux quand même essayer de m'affronter ? Cela me plairait beaucoup si je peux te l'admettre. »

« Euh … Je n'ai que sept badges et si vous avez souvent participé à la ligue pokémon, je dois vous admettre que malheureusement, je ne serai pas à votre taille. »

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car c'est en perdant que l'on progresse aussi ! Ainsi, la victoire n'est qu'éphémère. L'important est d'évoluer dans le bon sens. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de tout comprendre, malheureusement. J'en suis désolé. »

« Ne t'excuse donc pas pour cela. Mais est-ce que tu veux bien ? »

_Elle était quand même plutôt insistante comme femme non ? Il valait mieux se méfier en même temps. Mais après tout … Peut-être que cela lui permettrait de voir ce que sa Fragilady valait maintenant ? Il hocha la tête, murmurant :_

« Je veux bien vous affronter. Par contre, vous remarquerez que mon équipe n'est pas forcément très homogène. Je ne recherche pas la victoire à tout prix. »

« Drôle de paroles de la part d'un dresseur. Pourtant, c'est bien un but à atteindre. Mais je comprends où tu veux en venir et j'accepte de n'utiliser que trois de mes pokémons. Et non forcément ceux qui sont avantagés par rapport aux tiens. Tu peux utiliser tes cinq pokémons si tu le désires, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Euh … Je préfère éviter. Enfin bon … Selesti, vas donc te préparer. »

« Fragi ? Fragilady ! Fragi ! FRAGILADY ! » _s'exclama la pokémon avec joie alors qu'il hochait la tête doucement. Bien entendu qu'elle allait être de la partie elle aussi._

_Maintenant … Il fallait juste voir comment ça allait se passer. Il ne le sentait pas … Pas du tout même pour dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait affronter ? Du moins … Qu'est-ce que sa Fragilady allait affronter ? La jeune femme fit quelques pas en arrière, réfléchissant pendant quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer :_

« Voilà ! Tu es prêt ? Voici donc mon premier pokémon ! Drakkarmin ! »

_QUOI ?! Un Dragon ?! Et elle disait qu'elle allait y aller doucement ! MON ŒIL ! Il ne répondit pas, tentant de rester calme alors que sa Fragilady reculait un peu de peur. Pourtant, elle se montra plus forte que prévue et commença tout de suite à attaquer, des fleurs apparaissant autour d'elle alors qu'elle se mettait à danser._

_Elle évita tout d'abord les premières flammes du Drakkarmin, envoyant ses pétales sur lui alors qu'en même temps, tout s'accélérait peu à peu. Les flammes du Drakkarmin vinrent percuter la Fragilady alors que celle-ci tentait désespérément de lutter mais rien à faire. Malgré son évolution, elle ne pouvait pas faire le poids face à un dragon.  
><em>

« Hum … J'ai peut-être visé un peu trop haut au départ. Néanmoins, que ta Fragilady sache danser tout de suite montre qu'elle a fait de très gros efforts. Elle est capable de devenir redoutable plus tard. Est-ce que tu veux déjà appeler ton second pokémon ? »

_BIEN SUR ! Mais cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas laisser le choix au Drakkarmin ! La preuve ? Il fit appel à son Carapagos ! Il lui demanda aussitôt de lancer un rayon de glace ! Le rayon percuta le Drakkarmin, celui-ci faisant quelques pas en reculant._

« Hum … Cela risque d'être dangereux. Qu'importe sa taille, il faut toujours se méfier de son adversaire. Reviens donc, Drakkarmin. Je pense que je vais déjà faire appel à un autre pokémon au cas-où. Simplement pour te donner une petite surprise. Ohmassacre ! Fais ton apparition ! » _répondit la jeune femme avec entrain._

_Ohmassacre ? Mais c'était quoi cette différence de niveau avec lui ? Il vit apparaître maintenant une créature ressemblant à un serpent avec deux longues pattes. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quoi. Il le savait parfaitement._

_D'ailleurs, il en eut la démonstration quelques instants plus tard. Un éclair vint percuter avec violence son Carapagos, le mettant hors de combat comme si de rien n'était. La décharge avait été si forte … qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. BON ! Il n'avait pas le choix ! Il savait ce qu'il devait faire ! Il appela sa Couverdure. Avec elle, il allait pouvoir gagner ! La raison était simple : les plantes étaient plus résistantes à l'électricité qu'on ne le croyait !_

« Couverdure ! Continue de te protéger ! Renforce ta défense au maximum ! Que ses éclairs soient inefficaces ! »

_Il fallait qu'il se convainque qu'il en était capable. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais bon … Pourtant, la petite créature plaça ses pattes en forme de feuilles devant elle._

« Hum ? C'est ce que j'attendais de ta part mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. Ohmassacre … Lance-flammes. » _murmura la femme avec lenteur._

_QUOI ?! LANCE-FLAMMES ?! Il écarquilla les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris ! Mais ce fut bien un souffle de feu qui sortit de la gueule du Ohmassacre, venant recouvrir le corps de la Couverdure ! Elle n'allait pas survivre après une telle chose ! BON SANG !_

« C'est quoi ça ? Comment ça se fait que … Enfin … Non … »

« De ? Qu'il ait appris une telle attaque ? Des fois, il faut surprendre son adversaire et … »

_Elle s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle remarquait que la Couverdure était encore debout et s'illuminait. Hum … Ca serait un peu plus problématique qu'auparavant mais rien de bien dangereux normalement. Pourtant, la créature vint grandir à son tour, des pattes lui poussant alors qu'elle paraissait devant Téo._

« Manternel ! Man … Mante … Manternel. »

_Et même sans attendre que l'Ohmassacre ne réagisse après son évolution, elle courut vers lui, le frappant lourdement de ses deux faux. Le pokémon recula plusieurs fois, recommençant à cracher ses flammes mais la Manternel se déplaçait avec vivacité._

_Un peu trop rapide même pour ce Ohmassacre. Celui-ci tenta bien d'utiliser ses flammes mais rien à faire, elle les esquivait. Il poussa un hurlement de rage avant qu'une onde de choc ne se ferme autour de lui, paralysant la Manternel._

_Ca ne servait à rien … Les pokémons de son adversaire étaient beaucoup plus doués que les siens. Mais surtout beaucoup plus expérimentés. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire hein ? Rien du tout malheureusement. Rien de rien … Il ne pouvait rien faire. Déjà sa Majaspic se présentait pour se battre mais il fit un geste de la main._

« Je ne préfère pas continuer. La différence de niveau est clairement visible. »

« Tu ne peux pas avoir avant de juger. Pourquoi abandonnes-tu aussi rapidement ? »

« Car je suis réaliste. Je vois à quel point la ligue pokémon est difficile. Je vois aussi ce qui me manque … Ce qui me manque réellement. Merci pour ce combat et de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Maintenant, il faut que j'aille soigner mes pokémons pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Je ne laisserai pas Majaspic se faire abattre de la même manière. Et il est hors de question que mon Pyronille qui est né i peine quelques jours se batte lui aussi. »

« … … … Le problème de ton équipe, c'est qu'elle n'est pas homogène. Néanmoins, tu as des capacités, tu as de bons pokémons. Mais tu as deux insectes et trois plantes. Sur cinq pokémons, cela est beaucoup trop gros. Tu devrais envisager un sixième pokémon ou alors quelques changements dans ton équipe. »

« Je trouve mon équipe très bien comme elle est … Je ne recherche pas la puissance, loin de là même. Je veux juste être en harmonie avec mes pokémons. »

« Encore un principe un peu bizarre venant de la part d'une personne qui se dit dresseuse. Mais si tu as eu tes sept badges, ce n'est pas rien. Je suis désolée d'avoir utilisé mes pokémons de la sorte. Même si cela ne m'a pas servi à grand-chose, j'espère au moins que tu as appris de ce combat. » _déclara la jeune femme en face de lui._

« Oui … Beaucoup plus qu'on ne le pense. Est-ce que je peux au moins vous demander votre nom ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »

« Bien entendu. Je m'appelle Flore, et toi ? »

« Téo … Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser tranquille, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop. »

_Ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait ainsi ? Elle le regarda néanmoins partir sans un mot, Téo ayant rappelé ses quatre pokémons, laissant Vélicia dehors. Il revint passer ses bras autour de son cou._

_Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Aujourd'hui, il avait subi une déculottée des plus sévères. Et le pire ? C'est que ça lui rappelait la première fois qu'il s'était fait battre par Bel. Cela avait été tellement violent … que … Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne devait pas. Il ne changerait pas de pokémons, loin de là. Il prendrait seulement les pokémons qu'il appréciait avec lui. Tant qu'il se sentait en osmose avec eux, c'était le plus important. Même si … Il devait mourir car il n'arriverait pas à battre la ligue pokémon à cause de ça._

« Par contre, ce nom … Flore … Ca me dit quelque chose mais quoi. » _murmura l'adolescent alors que la Majaspic l'emmenait en sécurité plus loin._

_Ce nom … AH ! Il savait d'où il venait ! Ce nom ressemblait à celui de la grande sœur de Bel ! Il … Quand même pas ? Ou alors … Les cheveux blonds … C'était quand même loin d'être une coïncidence non ? Puis, elle traînait près de Janusia pour s'entraîner pour la ligue pokémon. Il venait vraiment … de rencontrer la sœur de Bel ?_


	80. Chapitre 80 : Les rassurer

**Chapitre 80 : Les rassurer**

« Voilà donc Janusia … » _murmura faiblement l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

_Cela faisait maintenant deux jours de marche. Et il était finalement arrivé à ça. Il avait été obligé de réconforter ses pokémons après la défaite cuisante contre Flore. Mais … Maintenant, ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas ça … qui devait se passer. Loin de là même. Il ne devait pas continuer à penser de la sorte, loin de là même. Il ne devait pas rester fixer sur cette défaite même s'il n'allait pas avancer._

_Il le savait parfaitement. Il savait parfaitement … qu'il était moins bon que Bel ou Flore. Mais il faisait des efforts ! Beaucoup d'efforts même ! Il faisait énormément d'efforts pour arriver à ça ! Il regarda Janusia. La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Et bizarrement, la ville semblait si calme et tranquille. Il se dirigea vers le centre pokémon, pénétrant à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmière Joëlle, tendant ses pokéballs._

« Est-ce que vous pouvez vous en occuper ? Après un combat, j'ai essayé de les soigner mais ça ne sera jamais aussi efficace qu'un véritable soin de la part du centre. »

« Bien entendu. Vous voulez patienter dans la salle à votre disposition ? «

« Je crois que je vais aller vers un ordinateur pour appeler quelqu'un. Est-ce qu'il y en a un de disponible ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois l'adolescent, l'infirmière Joëlle lui montrant les différents ordinateurs à sa disposition. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers l'un d'entre eux. Il était temps … d'affronter une certaine personne._

_Une personne redoutable. Enfin, une personne qui le faisait trembler. Peu à peu, il appuyait sur les boutons, prenant une profonde respiration. Il avait un peu peur … Il devait se l'avouer. Il devait l'avouer. Mais ce n'était pas … le moment de flancher. Le visage d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs fit son apparition à quelques centimètres de l'écran puis subitement collé contre l'écran avant qu'un cri ne se fasse entendre :_

« TEO ! TEO ! C'est toi ?! TEO ! »

« Coucou … Maman … » _murmura tout simplement l'adolescent, confus et gêné._

« Où est-ce que es ?! AH ! » _s'écria une nouvelle fois la femme, posant une main sur ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes en le revoyant._

« Je suis à Janusia, Maman. Je suis en direction pour obtenir le huitième badge. »

« J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Tu es parti sans prévenir depuis des mois ! Si … Si … S'il n'y avait pas eu le professeur Araragi … et cette jeune fille nommée Bel, je n'aurai jamais su ce que tu devenais ! Et ça fait quand même plusieurs semaines voire mois que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles de la part du professeur ou Bel ! »

« Oui … Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de les appeler aussi. Pardon … Euh … Sinon, comment est-ce que tu vas, Maman ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à aller bien, Téo ? TEO ! »

_C'était une question stupide, il le savait parfaitement. Mais bon … Maintenant qu'il avait sa mère en face de lui, il se sentait un peu plus rassuré. Et il espérait que c'était aussi le cas de la femme aux cheveux noirs. Il reprit d'une voix faible :_

« Désolé, maman … Enfin … Je ne compte pas rentrer tout de suite. »

« Regarde-moi ces bras ! Et ce visage creusé ! Tu ne vas pas bien du tout, Téo ! »

« Mais si … Maman. Mais si … C'est juste que je ne mange pas beaucoup dernièrement. Mais je prends tous mes médicaments, ne t'en fait pas. »

_Par contre, il préférait omettre la partie où il avait eu un arrêt cardiaque. Oui … Il valait mieux pour lui ne pas trop y penser. C'était une question vitale car sinon, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle tente de l'arrêter dans son voyage et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter._

« Je ne suis pas convaincue du tout. J'ai cru entendre que tu étais à Janusia, tu as bien dit ça hein ? Je vais demander aussitôt à ce … »

« A ce que tu ne fasses rien, MAMAN ! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul ! »

« PAS LORSQUE L'ON A UNE MALADIE GRAVE, TEO ! »

« SI ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car depuis plusieurs mois, tu n'es pas à côté de moi, maman ! Et est-ce que j'ai l'air mourant ? En mauvaise santé ? NON ! Je ne le suis pas ! C'est que je vais bien ! Contrairement à ce que tu veux croire ! »

« Je veux surtout que tu reviennes à la maison et que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter à ton sujet ! Est-ce trop compliqué de comprendre ça, Téo ? HEIN ? Est-ce que trop compliqué de te dire que je me fais du souci pour mon fils unique mourant et atteint d'une myasthénie ?! »

« Pas besoin d'en parler aussi fort ! Ou alors, tu veux que tout le monde t'entende ? » _répondit l'adolescent en serrant les dents._

« Oui ! C'est peut-être le cas ! Comme ça, tu comprendras peut-être un peu la gravité de la situation et tu penseras alors à revenir à la maison ! »

« Jeune homme ! Vos pokémons sont prêts ! »

« Hum … On m'appelle, je reviens d'ici quelques secondes. Que tu vois au moins que je ne suis pas accompagné par n'importe qui. »

Il avait terminé sa phrase par une pointe d'ironie alors qu'il allait chercher ses cinq pokéballs. Il revint devant l'écran montrant sa mère, faisant apparaître son Pyronille avant de dire :

« Phenan … Je commence par le petit dernier. Il est né d'un œuf et donc, il ne connait rien à l'état sauvage. J'ai de grandes espérances pour lui. Comme tu peux le voir, c'est un insecte mais ce n'est pas un problème. Phénan, voilà ma mère. »

« Pyro ? Pyronille ? » _demanda le Pokémon, rapprochant son corps d'écran pour observer la personne qui était dessus. Sa mère ne répondit pas, Téo rappelant son Pyronille. Il fit sortir maintenant son Carapagos avant de dire :_

« Voilà Soror … Lui, je l'ai fait ressusciter à partir d'un fossile. Mais je crois que le professeur Araragi a dû au moins t'en parler de ça non ? »

« C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai eu de tes nouvelles, c'était les dernières … »

« Oui, bon ! Puisque ça ne t'intéresse pas, désolé Soror, je te rappelle. Je vais maintenant montrer les derniers pokémons qui m'accompagnent. Voilà Lisanée et Selesti. »

_Autant sortir les deux pokémons en même temps. Voilà que sa Manternel et sa Fragilady firent leurs apparitions de chaque côté de la chaise sur laquelle il était assise. Les deux pokémons observèrent l'écran, faisant des gestes de la patte pour saluer la femme en face d'elles. La mère de Téo murmura : _

« Tu n'aurais pas par hasard beaucoup d'insectes … et de plantes ? »

« Si … C'est même mon gros désavantage. Mais il semblerait qu'inexorablement, je suis attiré par ces pokémons spécifiquement. »

« Tu as toujours aimé les fleurs et les insectes. Ce n'est rien de si étonnant, Téo. » _reprit sa mère, semblant s'être calmée maintenant alors qu'une dernière pokéball s'ouvrait sans même qu'il ne fasse quelque chose. Aussitôt, la chaise se retrouva enroulée par le corps de la Majaspic mais aussi Téo._

« Euh … J'allais oublier la plus importante. Mon premier pokémon. Vélicia. Une Majaspic assez attachante comme tu peux le voir. »

« Je vois cela … Elle semble très amicale et sympathique, non ? »

« Plus que ça … C'est avec elle que j'ai le meilleur rapport. Si je me sens vraiment mal, c'est elle qui s'occupe de moi quand je ne vais pas bien. Elle me transporte sur son dos. Donc tu vois, maman, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Mes pokémons sont capables de m'aider mais surtout de comprendre si j'ai un problème. »

« Je vois … mais ce ne sont que des pokémons, ce n'est pas une personne. Si au moins, je savais que tu étais accompagné mais je ne vois même pas Bel. D'ailleurs, Téo, je m'en suis rappelé dernièrement mais Bel, ce n'était pas l'adolescente qui est venue à la maison quand nous avions cette adolescente nommée Percila comme locataire ? »

« Si, si … Maman … Enfin bon … Bel est ailleurs, elle a déjà son huitième badge. Elle n'est pas avec moi, je suis vraiment désolé. »

_Les trois pokémons à côté de Téo reculèrent un peu, sa Majaspic le libérant de son étreinte. Pfiou … Il pouvait respirer un peu plus. Il ne remarqua pas que ses pokémons regardaient derrière lui, se poussant un peu. Du moins, il vit simplement sa mère qui haussait un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Il avait dit une bêtise ? Peut-être que sa mère appréciait grandement Bel et que le fait qu'il ne soit pas avec elle … Enfin bon, il …_

« COUCOU ! DEVINE QUI C'EST ?! »

_AH ! Deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux alors qu'il sursautait sur sa chaise. Celle-ci tomba sur le côté, Téo tombant lui-même sur la personne derrière lui. Un petit gémissement de la part de la personne mais aussi de lui et il savait à qui il avait affaire. _

« Bel … Mais je croyais que tu étais partie de Janusia … »

_Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put dire alors qu'il avait ses mains posées par inadvertance à un endroit dont il aurait préféré ne pas les mettre. Il retira ses mains, se redressant avant d'aider Bel. Pfiou … C'était difficile … Très difficile même de l'aider à se lever._

« Je suis jamais partie ! Hihihi ! Fallait bien que je te fasse une surprise ! Et tu n'étais même pas au courant alors, je crois que j'ai réussi mon coup ! Coucou, Téo. »

_Elle vint subitement l'embrasser sur la joue, le décontenançant. Puis il se rappela que sa mère était à l'écran ! ET ZUT ! Ca ne se faisait pas ! Il bredouilla aussitôt à sa mère :_

« Maman, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« OH ! Mais c'est la maman de Téo. Bonjour madame ! Vous allez bien depuis tout ce temps ? Vous avez vue ? Téo a plein de beaux pokémons ! Et en plus, il a réussi à avoir ses deux badges durant le même jour ! »

« Bel … Calme-toi, tu vas effrayer ma mère. » _bafouilla Téo. Il ne savait pas du tout où il devait se mettre après le baiser de l'adolescente sur la joue. Sa mère avait toujours le regard suspicieux, puis subitement, Bel vint prendre le bras de Téo entre les siens, reprenant :_

« Et puis, j'ai aussi une grande nouvelle à vous dire ! Téo et moi, on est ensemble ! »

_Ah ! Il … Il … Il ne savait pas quoi répondre maintenant. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, Bel revenant l'embrasser sur la joue, prenant maintenant sa main dans la sienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ?_

« Téo … Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que vient de me dire Bel ? Est-ce que toi et elle, vous … »

« Maman … C'est un peu compliqué. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire malheureusement. »

« Je crois que j'ai déjà ma réponse. Je prends ça pour un oui. Bel … Est-ce que je peux te demander une chose ? De t'occuper de mon imbécile de fils. Il ne comprend pas qu'il joue avec sa santé. Mais si je sais qu'il est à côté de toi, je serai plus sereine et je le laisserai continuer son voyage alors qu'il est si près du but. »

« Maman ! Ca ne se fait pas ! Je ne suis pas un enfant et … »

« BIEN ENTENDU ! Téo veille sur moi car sans lui, mon père ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir ! Alors, moi, je fais pareil de mon côté ! Je vais veiller sur lui car sinon, il ne pourra pas continuer son voyage ! Alors, je suis d'accord ! »

« Tant mieux alors … Téo, je te laisse à la charge de Bel. Ne sois pas un poids pour elle et termine ton voyage le plus rapidement possible. »

« Oui, oui ! C'est bon ! Pfff ! Je coupe la communication ! »

_Il était maintenant plus que gêné. Il arrêta de parler avec sa mère, ayant éteint l'écran et stoppé la discussion. Maintenant, il se tournait vers Bel qui se penchait un peu en avant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il murmura :_

« Comment ça se fait que tu es ici ? Je pensais … que tu étais partie à la ligue pokémon. »

« Pas du tout ! Hihihi ! Même si tu as mis un peu de temps pour venir jusqu'à Janusia, je voulais t'attendre mais en même temps, j'ai pu tout préparer. »

« Préparer quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé, Bel ? » _demanda l'adolescent, Bel posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Téo._

« Je ne te le dirai pas ! Tu verras demain ! Car c'est un secret ! »

« Demain ? Que … Oh zut ! C'est vrai qu'il fait déjà nuit ! J'ai complètement oublié ça. Je suis vraiment stupide des fois. Revenez dans vos pokéballs. » _dit-il à l'encontre de ses pokémons, ces dernières s'exécutant sans un mot._

« Alors, tu sais quoi ? Comme on est encore pas trop tard, on va aller manger tous les deux un petit morceau ! Puis ensuite, on va trouver un endroit où on mettra la tente puis on va dormir tous les deux ! D'accord hein hein ? »

« Euh … Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ... Oh et puis zut … »

« Maintenant que l'on est ensembles, ce n'est pas effrayant de dormir tous les deux non ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, Bel … Pas du tout même. »

_Mais bon … Il était au moins heureux de la revoir. Cela avait été une surprise … Une agréable surprise même. Il le reconnaissait amplement. Bel vint lui prend les mains dans les siennes, l'embrassant encore une fois sur la joue avant de murmurer :_

« On y va maintenant, Téo ? On va quitter le centre pokémon puis on va manger un petit bout ! Car je suis sûre que tu n'as rien mangé ! Je le vois sur ton visage ! »

« Ca se voit tellement que ça ? Pfff … Bon, je veux bien aller manger. Tu m'y conduis ? Puisque tu connais si bien Janusia. Quand même, cette ville est plus tranquille que je n'aurai cru en ce qui concerne les bâtiments. »

« Hihihi ! Demain, je te ferai visiter la ville ! »

_Demain était un autre jour. Ils quittèrent le centre pokémon, Bel tenant sa main alors qu'il prenait une profonde respiration. Dans le fond, cette chaleur dans sa main, c'était vraiment l'unique chose importante pour lui à ce moment précis._


	81. Chapitre 81 : Des projets d'avenir

**Chapitre 81 : Des projets d'avenir**

« C'est bon hein, Téo ? » _dit Bel alors qu'elle dévorait une frite par une frite._

« Disons qu'un fastfood, ce n'est pas le mieux. Ce n'est pas un restaurant mais oui, c'est plus que bon, Bel. J'espère que tu vas bien. Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Depuis le moment où tu m'as encore abandonnée, oui, ça faisait longtemps. »

« Merci de cette remarque très sympathique de ta part, Bel. Je note quand même que … »

Il fut étouffé par une frite qu'elle lui déposa à l'intérieur de la bouche. Il s'arrêta, toussant un peu alors qu'elle émettait un petit rire avant de reprendre :

« Je t'en veux pas du tout, Téo ! Pas pour ça mais parce que tu fais que des bêtises. Ensuite, si tu veux me rendre réellement triste, tu peux le faire hein ? Mais bon … »

« Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas du tout mon but et que je ne le ferai pas ! Et je … »

_Elle lui coupa encore la parole avec une nouvelle frite dans sa bouche. Qu'il se calme, hihi ! Il allait se faire du mal une nouvelle fois et ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait actuellement ! Loin de là même ! Il s'arrêta de parler, mangeant ses frites et ses nuggets tandis qu'elle buvait sa propre boisson._

« Bon … J'ai terminé de manger, j'en ai vraiment eu assez sur ce coup. »

_Elle hocha la tête positivement tout en faisant de même de son côté. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim depuis le début mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer à Téo. Elle s'était juste un peu inquiéter en voyant le visage de l'adolescent qui semblait si amaigri et faible. Elle avait le droit, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Téo ? Tu veux faire une promenade pour digérer tout ça hein hein ? »

_Hum ? Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas du tout même ? Ce n'était pas un problème, loin de là même. Il se leva, Bel faisant de même de son côté avant d'aller chercher sa main. Il ne disait pas un mot, l'observant discrètement puis leurs deux mains liées. Est-ce qu'il pouvait se considérer comme chanceux ?_

« Oui … J'ai de la chance … Enfin, je crois que j'en ai. » _murmura-t-il à lui-même mais à voix haute, Bel l'entendant. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, le regardant avant de faire un petit sourire mutin. Elle souffla tendrement :_

« Téo, Téo, c'est de moi dont tu parles ? Tu as de la chance de m'avoir ? Haha ! Je rigole ! »

« Oui, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. C'est tout. »

_AH ! Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'adolescent soit aussi sincère. Elle perdit son sourire, semblant un peu confuse à son tour et rougissante. C'était vraiment … gênant quand il disait ça. Mais elle adorait plus que tout ! Elle poussa un petit cri, serrant son bras entre les siens, pressant sa poitrine contre le bras._

« Euh … Bel … Tu es un peu trop près de moi. » _chuchota l'adolescent._

« Et alors ? Maintenant que nous sommes ensembles, ce n'est pas un problème non ? C'est comme ça que font les personnes amoureuses. »

« Oui … Surement … Je ne sais pas trop … Enfin, il y a de fortes chances, Bel. »

« Et moi, j'en suis sûre ! Tiens, Téo … Encore pour toi. » _dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue une nouvelle fois. Elle n'arrêtait pas avec ces baisers hein ? Ca faisait au moins le quatrième ou le cinquième de la soirée. A croire qu'elle adorait lui faire ça._

« Je vais finir par croire que tu es manque d'affection, Bel. Je n'ai jamais connu une fille qui faisait autant de petits baisers de la sorte. »

« Mais c'est parce que je suis heureuse ! Vraiment heureuse, Téo ! Et pas seulement parce que tu as dit que tu m'aimais au Vokit mais parce que tu es devant moi ! C'est encore mieux ! »

« Oui mais … Quand même, je … AH ! » _dit-il avant d'être coupé une nouvelle fois._

_Elle le serra fortement contre elle, posant sa tête contre le torse de Téo. Vraiment … Elle était irrécupérable, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon … Il n'avait rien contre. Par contre, l'enlacement au beau milieu de la rue, ce n'était pas forcément la chose la plus intime qui soit. Mais bon … Malgré les regards des rares passants dans cette ville si tranquille, il vint la serrer doucement contre lui à son tour, posant ses mains sur son dos._

« Téo … Téo … Tu me jures que tu vas tout faire pour te soigner hein ? Mais je veux aussi t'aider. S'il te plaît … Je veux que tu ailles mieux. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à me laisser la victoire lors de la ligue pokémon et ça sera résolu ! » _répondit-il en rigolant un petit peu. Il voulait la rassurer._

« Si je peux le faire, je le ferai ! Et même si je deviens maîtresse pokémon et si tu dois m'affronter, je te laisserai ma place comme ça, tu auras de quoi te soigner ! »

_Hahaha … Il avait dit cela sans réellement y croire. Il ne pensait pas arriver jusqu'au conseil des 4. Ca ne servait à rien d'y croire. Mais il voulait qu'elle ne soit pas anxieuse. Il releva le visage de Bel, embrassant son front alors qu'elle semblait surprise._

« Téo … Téo … C'est la première fois que tu m'embrasses ! »

« Et ? Euh … Je n'ai pas le droit ? Et tu n'es pas obligée d'en faire la remarque non plus. Tu pouvais juste te taire et laisser passer. »

« Téo … Téo … Est-ce que tu veux faire comme avec le Vokit ? »

_Comme avec le Vokit ? Elle avait dit cela sur un petit ton mielleux alors qu'elle posait un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle le regardait avec tendresse alors qu'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Comme elle voyait qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait, elle tendit faiblement ses lèvres en avant, fermant les yeux mais il la repoussa un peu._

« J'en ai plus envie maintenant ! Fallait pas me dire ça ! Ça aurait pu se passer tranquillement et calmement si tu n'avais pas fait la remarque. »

« Beuh ! Est-ce que je peux bouder ? » _demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle rouvrait ses yeux, quand même bien embêtée. Il fit un geste négatif de la tête. _« Mais est-ce que l'on peut aller dormir maintenant, tous les deux ? Dis, dis ? »

« Bien entendu. Je suis un peu fatigué. Mais bon, ma Majaspic me sert maintenant de monture. Tu as pu voir non ? Et toi, de ton côté ? »

« Hahaha ! Je ne te montrerai pas tout de suite mes pokémons ! Comme ça, ça sera un peu la surprise plus tard ! Tu verras plus tard, Téo ! Vivement demain ! »

« Par contre, ton sac me semble un peu plus lourd que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec ? » _demanda Téo alors qu'elle bredouillait :_

« Juste quelques habits. Rien … Rien de plus ! »

_Hum … Il valait mieux ne pas demander ce que c'était comme habits. Bel était une adolescente, c'était normal d'apprécier les vêtements. Il n'allait surtout pas lui faire un reproche là-dessus. Bel le libéra finalement de son étreinte avant de l'emmener hors de la ville. Elle se dirigea vers un petit coin boisé, là où généralement, les dresseurs pouvaient planter leurs tentes pour aller se reposer s'ils ne voulaient pas payer un hôtel. Elle commença à planter la tente, Téo venant l'épauler. Ça allait lui faire bizarre …_

« J'ai pris l'habitude de me retrouver dans un lit avec ma maladie. Je me demande si je vais pouvoir m'habituer à dormir à nouveau dans un sac de couchage. »

« Car tu as peur d'avoir trop froid ! Moi, j'ai la solution ! »

_Ah oui ? Et c'était quoi la solution ? Il ne posa pas la question, attendant néanmoins qu'elle termine de mettre la tente. Il était assez fatigué et tombait de sommeil. Bel était dans le même cas d'après ce qu'il pouvait remarquer. Tant mieux. Il rentra dans la tente, haussant un sourcil avant de remarquer … quelque chose._

« Bel, il y a un souci et un gros. Je ne vois qu'un sac de couchage. Je crois que … »

« Moi, je crois que toi et moi, on va dormir dans le même sac de couchage ! En fait, j'ai pris un grand sac pour nous deux ! C'est un sac de couchage de couples comme il m'a dit le vendeur, hier ! » _coupa-t-elle comme à son habitude._

« De … De … De couple ? »

« Ben oui ! C'est ce que nous sommes maintenant, non ? »

… … … _C'était vrai. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle retira son chapeau, demandant à Téo de tourner le dos pendant qu'elle allait mettre de quoi dormir. Lui, fit la même chose bien qu'il retirait un peu ses affaires sans rien mettre d'autres. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il était plutôt du genre à dormir dehors, oui._

« Téo ? Tu n'as pas de pyjama ?! »

_Il avait juste laissé son t-shirt et son caleçon, semblant un peu confus alors qu'elle-même … Elle était vraiment mignonne dans cette chemise de nuit orange qui s'allait au bas en tissu. Enfin, elle ne semblait … HEY !_

« Je n'ai pas vraiment froid et puis je … »

« Tu viens par ici, tout de suite, Téo ! »

_Sans même lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer, elle le força à se coucher dans le sac de couchage, elle faisant de même. Elle se colla tout contre lui, Téo levant les yeux pour regarder la toile. Il valait mieux … que de regarder le décolleté de Bel. Car oui, elle avait laissé un ou deux boutons ouverts et elle ne portait rien dessous. C'est ça qu'il avait remarqué principalement dans sa tenue._

« Téo … Dis … Dis … Quant ta maladie sera soignée, tu voudras faire quoi ? »

« Toi d'abord, Bel. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu veux faire … à part devenir maîtresse pokémon. Il y a quand même autre chose, non ? »

« Euh … Oui … Enfin, je crois, je ne suis pas sûre du tout ! Mais euh … Je pensais devenir maîtresse pokémon puis continuer à voyager dans tout Unys. Puis découvrir de nouveaux pokémons et de nouvelles personnes. »

« Tu es vraiment une exploratrice dans l'âme, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses vraiment qu'aux voyages, voyages … Moi, je suis plutôt sédentaire. »

« Mais si ça ne te plaît pas de voyager, Téo, alors, on s'installera dans un coin et on y bougera plus ! Moi, ce n'est pas un souci ! »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Elle pensait vraiment que cela allait durer des années ? Le fait qu'il l'aime et inversement ? Elle était vraiment attachante quand elle pensait ainsi, oui. Mais pour le moment, il fallait peut-être lui répondre :_

« Bel … Je veux m'occuper des fleurs et des pokémons plante et insecte. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire mais je pense que je vais rester dans ce domaine. »

« Et je t'y aiderai, Téo ! Je t'y aiderai, je te le promets ! Mais … »

_Elle s'arrêta, baillant légèrement en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Elle était si mignonne comme ça. Il prit une profonde respiration, la gardant contre lui pour bien sentir son corps. Elle était quand même belle … très belle même._

« Allons dormir, Bel. Il se fait tard et je suis fatigué. »

_Elle ne répondit pas, ne faisant que gesticuler légèrement contre lui pour montrer qu'elle acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête. Ils s'endormirent rapidement tous les deux, les mains de l'un posées sur le dos de l'autre pour être sûr de ne pas se détacher._

_Le lendemain matin, il fut surpris de voir que le soleil s'était levé mais surtout qu'il devait être à peine sept heures voire même un peu moins. Il remarqua aussi qu'il y avait des habits à côté de lui. C'était quoi ça ?_

« Téo ! Téo ! Enfile ce que je t'ai mis à côté de la tente ! J'ai une GROOOOOSSE surprise pour toi si tu es gentil ! Mais il faut que tu te dépêches ! »

_Qu'il se dépêche ? D'accord ! D'accord ! Mais il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre ! Il s'habilla, remarquant qu'il portait une veste brune par-dessus un haut blanc. C'était quoi cette tenue ? Il ne savait pas … Mais il avait aussi un pantalon noir. Il sortit de la tente, bredouillant à Bel alors qu'il ne la voyait pas encore :_

« Bel ? Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? C'est bizarre comme tenue. On pourrait presque croire que c'est une tenue d'éco … »

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, regardant l'adolescente en face de lui. Elle portait une jupe noire et une chemise blanche avec un petit nœud rouge. Mais le plus bizarre était aussi de la voir sans même son chapeau habituel. C'était choquant en un sens. Choquant … mais beau._

« Bel … Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? »

« Aujourd'hui, c'est ton premier jour d'école, Téo ! »

« De … De … De quoi ? »

_Il avait cru très mal entendre mais Bel avait sa veste brune elle aussi maintenue sur son bras tandis qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Bel … venait de dire quoi ? Son pre…mier jour d'école ? Mais comment ?_

« J'ai demandé à une école si je pouvais venir avec toi pour une seule journée, exceptionnellement ! Car tu n'as jamais été à l'école ! Ça n'a pas été facile mais quand ils ont vu que j'ai même acheté des vêtements pour être comme eux au niveau vestimentaire puis aussi un peu de fourniture, ils ont accepté ! »

« Mais mais mais … Attends un peu, l'école ? Mais je n'y ai jamais été ! Je ne connais rien du tout ! Enfin, si … Ma mère me servait de professeur mais … »

« Aller ! Aller ! Viens ! On y va ! On va d'abord aller à la boulangerie pour acheter des petits pains au chocolat puis ensuite, direction l'école car sinon, on va être en retard ! »

« Mais mais mais … Attends un peu Bel ! Attends un petit peu ! »

« MAIS NON ! On n'attends pas, Téo ! C'est l'heure d'y aller ! »

_Mais mais mais ! Il n'avait jamais été à l'école ! C'était trop soudain pour lui ! Comment est-ce que Bel avait fait pour réussir tout ça ? Il avait l'air complètement stupide ! Il le savait ! En plus, elle avait complètement oublié de ranger la tente. Lorsqu'il le lui dit, elle revint en arrière, accélérant le rythme à une vitesse folle. A croire que c'était elle qui était excitée par cela. Enfin … Il ne devait pas nier qu'il l'était aussi … un petit peu … voire beaucoup._


	82. Chapitre 82 : UJPCLA

**Chapitre 82 : Une journée pas comme les autres**

« Bel, c'est vraiment une idée ridicule ! Je suis pire qu'analphabète ! »

« Mais non, mais non, tu n'es pas ridicule. Bon ! Faut que je mette ma veste moi. »

« Ce n'est pas une veste mais un pull … Tu sais, les pulls n'ont pas d'ouverture. Et encore, mettre un pull … Oh et puis zut … Je ne préfère rien dire. »

_Pourtant, il avait parlé pendant tout le trajet. Bel était en train de déguster un petit pain au chocolat, en ayant proposé un bout à Téo qui avait refusé poliment. Maintenant qu'elle était là, il pouvait vraiment … apprécier sa compagnie. Finalement, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un lycée et il s'était demandé une chose : comment était-ce possible que la ville change radicalement entre la nuit et le jour ? Il avait pensé … enfin, que ça ne serait pas aussi radical. Comme quoi … ENFIN BON ! Il n'était pas là pour ça !_

_Il regardait à gauche et à droite, des adolescents, des tas d'adolescents qui n'étaient pas dresseurs. Du moins, qui n'étaient pas partie en voyage initiatique. Il y en avait tellement … tellement … Il y avait tellement de monde. Et il commençait à être réellement apeuré par la situation. Il avait peur de ce qui se passait. Il prit subitement la main de Bel, bredouillant :_

« Ne me lâche surtout pas, Bel. Je … Je ne sais pas où je dois me rendre. »

« T'en fais pas ! J'ai déjà visité les environs avant que nous venions ! Je sais où on doit se rendre et même la classe ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. »

_C'était bête de se sentir rassuré et apaisé par les paroles de Bel mais ça marchait parfaitement. C'était bête … Tellement bête que ça marchait. Mais bon, Bel l'emmenait dans les couloirs, plusieurs têtes se tournant sur leur chemin. Finalement, une femme d'une trentaine d'années était là._

« Vous êtes les deux personnes dont le proviseur m'a parlé ? Je ne vous demande pas de vous présenter, vous le ferez très bien dans quelques minutes. Néanmoins, veuillez mettre votre pull, jeune demoiselle, nous allons rentrer en classe. »

_Rassuré … Il devait se rassurer. Il devait vraiment se rassurer. Bel lui prit la main, lui chuchotant de se calmer avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la classe. Les autres élèves étaient déjà rentrés puis il fut l'heure des présentations. Côte à côte, Bel et Téo vinrent parler d'eux. Bien entendu, Téo omettait de parler de sa maladie._

« Nous sommes justes là pour une journée mais j'espère que tout se passera bien ! » _s'écria l'adolescente avec joie, Téo murmurant :_

« Fais attention ! Ne t'excite pas en classe, Bel ! Il faut que tu te tiennes bien. »

« Oups ! C'est vrai ! Désolée, désolée ! Où est-ce que l'on se place ? »

_Heureusement pour lui et Bel, ils furent placés au fond de la salle, près des fenêtres. Il était devant et elle se trouvait derrière lui. Il prit les affaires que Bel lui tendait, seuls les livres étant prêtés par le lycée. Il était anxieux, plus qu'anxieux même._

_Surtout qu'il sentait le regard des autres élèves pendant qu'il écrivait ce que le professeur disait. Même si les cours … étaient inutiles, il se sentait consciencieux. Il devait écrire correctement et montrer ce dont il était capable._

« Téo, Téo … Dis, dis … Tu as tout écouté ? Tu pourras me donner les cours plus tard ? »

« Bel … Ecoute plutôt ce que dit le professeur au lieu de demander à moi ! »

« Mais euh … Elle parle trop rapidement malheureusement. » _murmura l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds. Pourtant, elle fit une petite moue, recommençant à écrire._

_Le changement de professeur se fit deux heures plus tard alors que déjà, plusieurs personnes venaient s'approcher de Téo et Bel, les questionnant. D'ailleurs, un garçon demanda à Bel :_

« Est-ce que vous êtes ensembles tous les deux ? »

« OUI ! Téo et moi, nous sommes ensembles ! Nous voyageons depuis le début de notre aventure ensembles ! Il combat avec moi et est toujours présent ! »

« Zut ! » _pesta le garçon alors que Téo avait un petit sourire de vainqueur. Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour comprendre où avait voulu en venir le lycéen. Puis bon … Bel extrapolait encore un peu trop comme auparavant. Elle en faisait beaucoup trop. Du moins, elle en rajoutait beaucoup trop à son sujet._

_Lui ? De son côté ? Disons que peu de filles s'approchaient. Il fallait dire qu'il avait une tête assez cadavérique et enfin bon … Il effrayait plus qu'autre chose malheureusement. Mais bon, ça serait possible de supporter une telle chose._

_Finalement, la classe reprit et c'était maintenant au tour des mathématiques pour deux nouvelles heures. Il écouta le professeur, celui-ci remarquant les deux nouveaux élèves pour une seule journée, interrogeant Bel et Téo. Bel faisait preuve d'une plus grande intelligence qu'on ne pouvait le croire tandis que Téo répondait correctement mais sans chercher trop à parler. Il n'était pas du genre très … ouvert et à se mettre en avant._

« Téo, Téo ! Après les cours, c'est l'heure de manger. J'ai encore une surprise pour toi. On se retrouve sur le toit hein, hein ? »

« Bel … Sincèrement, tu peux éviter de parler pendant les cours ? » _dit-il en tournant à moitié son visage. Bel était penchée en avant pour mieux lui chuchoter ses paroles._

« AHEM ! Je vous dérange, tous les deux ? » _demanda le professeur, Téo bredouillant :_

« Désolé, désolé ! Je ne savais pas quelque chose donc je lui ai posé la question ! »

« Tu aurais pu me demander, je suis le professeur, je suis là pour ça. »

_Oui mais … Il s'excusa encore une fois, Bel reprenant sa place correctement. Le reste des cours se déroula tranquillement. Quand ce fut terminé, Bel vint lui prendre la main, le traînant avec elle jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait préparé ?_

_Et le terme préparé était vraiment celui qui collait parfaitement à la situation. Adossé contre un mur, il remarquait Bel qui ouvrait son sac avant d'en retirer deux petites boîtes recouvertes par des serviettes. Qu'est-ce que …_

« J'espère que … ça sera bon, Téo. »

_Ca ne pouvait qu'être bon si c'était préparé par Bel ! Elle savait parfaitement cuisiner ! Et il confirma ses pensées après quelques bouchées. Puis il s'arrêta, Bel le regardant manger, les deux coudes maintenant sa tête alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« J'aimerai beaucoup te donner à manger, Téo. Je peux, dis, dis ? »

_Lui donner à manger ? Ce n'était pas un peu … ridicule ? Mais après ce qu'elle disait, pourquoi pas ? Vraiment … Pourquoi pas ? Il tendit sa boîte à Bel, celle-ci commençant à récupérer les ustensiles avant que Téo n'ouvre la bouche. Il laissa la nourriture s'insinuer dans sa bouche alors que Bel semblait radieuse. Puis subitement, il s'arrêta, remarquant les petites rides au-dessus des yeux de Bel._

« Bel … Tu … Tu as mis combien de temps … pour tout ça ? »

« Le repas ? Oh ! Pas grand-chose ! Juste une heure ou deux ! Tiens ! Mange encore, Téo ! »

« Attends un petit peu … Hier, ce n'était pas préparé non ? Je n'ai rien vu de tout ça. Ne me dit pas que … Attends un peu ! BEL ! Tu es debout depuis quelle heure ? »

« C'est pas important, Téo ! L'important est que tu manges ! »

_AH OUI ?! Et bien non ! Il reposa les boîtes sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils alors que Bel ne savait pas du tout quoi faire ! Puis subitement, l'adolescent plaça ses mains sur les bras de Bel, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes pendant plusieurs secondes. Bel écarquilla les yeux, rougissant violemment alors que Téo avait les yeux fermés._

« Té … Téo ? Tu … Enfin, tu as fait … »

« C'était bien la moindre des choses. Vue le mal que tu te donnes pour m'aider à améliorer ma pitoyable existence, je pense que c'est ça que je dois faire. »

« Je peux en avoir un second, dis dis ? » _demanda-t-elle sur un ton enjoué, tendant déjà ses lèvres comme si elle connaissait la réponse._

_Téo poussa un soupir, unissant ses lèvres avec celle de Bel une nouvelle fois. Puis elle poussa un nouveau cri, se jetant à moitié sur lui pour qu'ils soient réunis contre le mur. Elle caressa sa joue avec la sienne, les frottant plusieurs fois de suite._

« Bel, c'est ridicule ce que tu fais ! Si on nous voit, c'est … »

« J'ai quand même le droit d'embrasser le garçon qui m'embrasse non ? Puis ensuite, on va recommencer à manger tous les deux ! » _coupa-t-elle, l'embrassant plusieurs fois sur chaque parcelle de son visage, la fin du déjeuner semblant bien partie._

_Encore plus proches qu'avant le déjeuner, les deux personnes étaient maintenant inséparables. A la reprise des cours, elle avait rapproché son bureau du sien, les mettant tous les deux ensemble. La main gauche de Bel venait discrètement se lier à celle de Téo sous les bureaux alors qu'ils écrivaient et écoutaient ce qui se disait._

_Puis finalement, toute la journée se termina et il était temps … de remercier Bel encore une fois. Oui, il l'avait adossée à un nouveau mur mais cette fois-ci au dehors du lycée. Maintenant qu'il avait passé l'une des plus merveilleuses journées de son existence, peut-être même la meilleure. Bel tendait les bras en avant, invitant Téo à se rapprocher d'elle, chose qu'il fit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait refuser d'être heureux ?_

_Il l'était en ce moment même, lorsqu'il embrassait longuement Bel plusieurs fois à la suite. Lui aussi la recouvrait de multiples baiser comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Elle ? Elle disait tout simplement que ça la chatouillait, répliquant à ses embrassades par les siennes. Puis finalement, la soirée arriva rapidement et ils étaient à nouveau à l'intérieur de la tente._

_Lui ? Il était couché dans le sac de couchage, Bel s'étant préparée pour aller dormir elle aussi. Cette journée … avait été si merveilleuse à ses yeux. Même si cela n'avait été qu'une journée banale, sans sports, juste des notes à écrire, il avait tellement aimé._

« Désolée par contre, Téo, ça ne se reproduira plus … pour l'école. »

« Je crois que j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais grâce à toi. Je ne vais pas encore me plaindre hein ? Bel … Tu veux dormir … comme ça ? »

_Il avait tout simplement tendu les bras en avant, pour bien montrer dans quelle position il voulait dormir. C'était une position plus que confortable._

« OUI ! Bien sûr, Téo ! » _s'écrit-elle en venant atterrir sur l'adolescent, couchée sur lui. Elle n'était pas contre, loin de là même. Elle recommença à l'embrasser, cela devenant une habitude chez Bel pour lui montrer à quel point elle l'appréciait._

« Seulement dormir Bel, hein ? Mais sinon … Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose s'il te plaît ? Enfin, tu es libre de refuser, bien entendu. »

« Dis toujours, Téo ! Après aujourd'hui, je suis prête à tout entendre ! »

« Bel … J'aimerai avoir mon huitième badge tout seul mais aussi me rendre jusqu'à la ligue en solitaire. Attends avant de … »

_Elle s'était déjà mise assise sur lui, ses mains posées sur le torse de Téo. Déjà, il voyait la mine renfrognée de Bel qui l'observait, Bel coupant net la parole à Téo :_

« Ta mère m'a dit que je devais veiller sur toi et je le ferai ! Et puis, maintenant que tu n'es plus dans la Team Plasma, je veux juste que tu restes le plus longtemps possible avec moi ! »

« Bel … Si je te donne mes raisons, est-ce que tu veux bien les écouter ? »

« D'accord … Je veux bien les écouter, Téo. »

« Bel … Je ne suis pas la personne la plus capable dans ce monde, loin de là même. Mais je veux juste au moins réussir à avoir mes huit badges sans que tu sois toujours derrière moi. De même, toi, tu es capable de progresser bien plus rapidement que moi. Je ne veux pas te retenir plus longtemps alors que tu as besoin d'entraîner tes pokémons pour la ligue. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir, Téo. »

« Où je veux en venir … Tout simplement sur le fait que je veux aller jusqu'à la ligue pokémon par mes propres moyens. Je ne veux pas compter sur toi. C'est pas grand-chose non ? Il ne me reste plus rien à faire. D'accord ? »

« C'est vrai … Juste le huitième badge et un peu de chemin dans la grotte … » _concéda l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds dans un murmure._

« Alors s'il te plaît, demain matin, on se sépare. Toi, tu vas continuer ton voyage vers la ligue pokémon pendant que moi, je vais finir par m'entraîner et avoir mon huitième badge. Ca ne sera pas très long comme attente, je dirai deux ou trois jours au grand maximum. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée … mais tu veux quand même montrer que tu es capable de te débrouiller seul, Téo. »

« C'est ça, Bel ! C'est vraiment ça ! Est-ce que tu veux bien … accepter ma requête ? Mais en contrepartie, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux. »

« Tout ce que je veux ? Et c'est vrai de vrai ça ? » _dit-elle alors qu'il hochait la tête tout en lui souriant. Il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole à ce sujet._

« Mais réfléchis bien quand même hein ? »

« Alors, je veux rester avec toi pour toujours ! Et je veux que tu acceptes que je te soigne ! Que j'utilise mon argent pour te soigner ! »

« Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure, Bel. »

_Il n'avait pas fait un refus des plus nets contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait s'attendre. Alors … Téo acceptait qu'elle l'aide ? Du moins … Pas totalement. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait quand même pas de son aide ou alors avec une extrême réticence._

« Bel … Tout d'abord, je tente de me débrouiller seul. Par contre, en dernier recours, nous aviserons ce qu'il faut faire, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Bien entendu. Mais bon … Je veux bien … Mais je t'appellerai tous les jours ! »

_Ça, il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser. Il se laissa embrasser une nouvelle fois par Bel, la gardant contre son cœur, sentant tout son corps contre lui. Elle était vraiment si douce et sentait si bon. Au final, une vie paisible et tranquille, une vie heureuse, ce n'était pas impossible, même pour lui. Humpf … Oui … C'était très plaisant. Il caressa les cheveux dorés de Bel, plongeant dans son sommeil avec elle._


	83. Chapitre 83 : Un combat des plus ardus

**Chapitre 83 : Un combat des plus ardus**

« C'est bizarre … Déjà hier … C'était ainsi … et avant-hier aussi. »

_Une journée s'était passée depuis le départ de Bel. Il avait voulu la rassurer une dernière fois avant son départ, l'ayant embrassée pour finir de la convaincre. Au moins, cela avait été efficace. Et il avait été obligé de prendre la couverture que Bel était partie acheter avant de s'en aller. Il n'avait pas refusé ce cadeau. Ainsi, au moins, même s'il était avec ses pokémons, il aurait définitivement moins froid dehors._

_Mais bref … Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à une telle chose. Comme prévu, il était parti s'entraîner durement et longuement pour réussir à améliorer ses pokémons et à faire qu'ils soient plus forts. D'après les paroles de Bel, il lui fallait un dragon ou alors une créature capable de cracher de la glace. Il devait alors compter sur son atout : Soror. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres solutions. Il se dirigea vers l'arène, pénétrant à l'intérieur avant de se diriger vers une personne tenant un bloc-notes dans ses mains._

« Pardon. J'aimerai affronter la championne de Janusia si cela est possible. »

« Oh ! Un nouveau dresseur ? Je vais prévenir le maire à ce sujet. Néanmoins, je vous demanderai d'être patient. Avec ses prérogatives et sa fonction, il n'est pas toujours très présent. Peut-être qu'il vous faudra revenir dans l'après-midi ou alors le lendemain. »

« Euh … La petite fille est le maire ? » _demanda Téo, un peu étonné._

« Hahaha … Non, non. Loin de là. Mais cette arène a deux champions : l'un qui s'occupe de l'arène le jour, l'une qui s'en occupe la nuit. N'avez-vous pas remarqué à quel point la ville semble différente le jour et la nuit ? Ici, c'est pareil. Même si bien entendu, les pokémons des deux champions restent les mêmes. »

« Euh … Merci de cette précision. Comment est-ce que je saurais quand ça sera bon ? »

« Si vous voulez bien attendre une dizaine de minutes, le temps de passer un coup de fil. »

_De passer un coup de fil ? Ah ! Surement pour prendre l'heure où il devra se battre avec le champion de l'arène. Il hocha la tête positivement, laissant faire la personne en face de lui. Il s'éloigna un peu, se mettant assis alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa stratégie. Bon … Ce n'était normalement pas trop difficile mais qu'importe …_

_Pas trop difficile de savoir qui il allait utiliser. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'allait jamais utiliser ses pokémons évolués. Il ne pouvait pas … pas dans une telle situation. Il devait avoir confiance en ses pokémons. Quelques minutes plus tard, la personne revint :_

« Votre match sera prêt d'ici dix-sept heures. Normalement, le maire terminera son service et viendra tout de suite vous affronter. »

« Merci beaucoup … Pendant ce temps, je vais aller me préparer et m'entraîner un peu. » _dit-il faiblement alors que la personne faisait un geste positif de la main._

« Nous nous reverrons puisque je vous servirai d'arbitre. »

_Bon … Pour l'heure, il quitta le bâtiment, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ville. Encore de l'entraînement, toujours de l'entraînement ! Il devait quand même rester sur ses gardes ! Et pour cause ! Il ne savait pas réellement à qui il avait affaire mais les dragons étaient des créatures surpuissantes et effrayantes !_

_Ses cinq pokémons sortis, il alla combattre les différentes créatures qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, n'hésitant pas à abuser des faiblesses et des points forts de ses pokémons. Car oui … Il fallait s'en douter : il allait devoir utiliser un pokémon végétal pendant son combat. C'est-à-dire qu'il allait se prendre des attaques de flamme car oui … un dragon sans cracher de flamme, ce n'était pas un véritable dragon._

_Endurance, une forte endurance ! Voilà ce qu'il devait avoir dans chacun de ses pokémons ! Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le problème ! Pas pour le moment ! Pourquoi ? Car sans ça … Il ne pouvait pas espérer la victoire ! Sa Majaspic vint frapper un pokémon de sa longue queue, projetant son adversaire en arrière avant que Téo ne remarque l'heure qu'il était._

« Bon … Il est temps de retourner en ville. Pendant que vous vous faites soignés, il sera après bientôt dix-sept heures donc l'heure d'y aller. »

_L'heure d'y aller … L'heure d'affronter le dernier champion d'arène. Dans le centre pokémon, il continuait de réfléchir à la situation. Il devait … se préparer mentalement au pire car oui, il n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait l'attendre, loin de là même._

_Réfléchir … et rester calme … Il pénétra dans l'arène après avoir été soigné ces cinq pokémons, se retrouvant finalement à un imposant homme aux cheveux gris. Sa moustache et sa barbe étaient si épaisses qu'il ne voyait même pas réellement sa bouche._

« Qu'est-ce que … Enfin … Bonjour. » _dit tout simplement Téo._

« C'est donc toi mon adversaire ? Pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps mais je pense que l'on t'a donné l'explication en ce qui concernait ce retard. »

« Ne vous … Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a aucun problème. En tant que maire de Janusia, vous avez d'autres choses à faire, je comprends parfaitement. »

« Merci bien. J'ai demandé à ce que nous soyons seuls pour ce combat. Sauf bien entendu l'arbitre. Je ne suis pas très adepte des combats en public sauf quand le dresseur adverse préfère cela. Est-ce ton cas ? » _demanda l'homme aux cheveux gris._

« Euh … Je préfère aussi que ça soit fait en solitaire. Je vous suis. Par contre, quel est votre nom ? Car je pense que c'est préférable. »

« Je m'appelle Watson. Quel est le tien ? »

« Téo. » _murmura faiblement l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

« Oh ! Téo ! Iris m'a parlé d'une adolescente nommée Bel qui n'arrêtait pas de parler de ce fameux Téo. Est-ce que j'ai affaire à toi ? » _questionna Watson, Téo ne faisant qu'hocher la tête positivement en rougissant faiblement. Bel devait vraiment apprendre à se taire._

_Il accompagna Watson, celui-ci l'emmenant jusqu'au lieu où ils allaient combattre. Il fut décidé qu'ils utiliseraient chacun trois pokémons, Watson ne pouvant pas en changer entre temps. Au contraire de Téo qui pouvait envisager de changer au milieu du combat. Le premier pokémon de Watson fit son apparition : un Incisache. Pas forcément très grand et impressionnant mais il restait méfiant._

« Phanan … Fais ton apparition et épaule-moi s'il te plaît ! »

_Il ne pouvait qu'implorer l'aide son Pyronille. Voilà que la petite chenille fit son apparition, Téo restant méfiant par rapport à la situation. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais combattre les flammes par les flammes serait une bonne chose._

_Aucun n'aurait réellement l'avantage normalement, n'est-ce pas ? Il amorça tout de suite son attaque, demandant à Phanan de cracher quelques flammes en direction de l'Incisache. Celui-ci répliqua avec ses propres flammes, englobant celles de Phénan avant de le percuter._

_Ca ne servait à rien … C'était beaucoup trop dangereux … Beaucoup plus qu'on ne le croyait. Mais ça, il ne voulait pas y croire avant d'être sûr du résultat ! L'Incisache se lança sur Phanan, donnant plusieurs coups de griffes sur la pauvre chenille._

« TIENS BON ! Tu peux y arriver, Phanan ! Utilise tes flammes ! Brûle-le ! Consume-le comme d'habitude ! Montre-lui ce qu'il en coûte de s'approcher trop près du soleil ! »

_Il criait des ordres à son pokémon, espérant qu'il l'écouterait. Mais ce qu'il fit vint marcher. OUI ! Son pokémon était en train de brûler l'Incisache peu à peu. Malgré les blessures et les dégâts, son Pyronille fit tomber en premier son adversaire._

« C'est problématique … Vraiment problématique même. »

_Watson rappela son pokémon, observant brièvement le Pyronille. Dès qu'il le touchait, il se brûlait. C'était dangereux en un sens … mais il y avait une solution. Il était temps de montrer pourquoi il était le dernier champion en liste._

« Drakkarmin … Fais ton apparition à ton tour. Autant utiliser tes phrases, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Drakkarmin ? » _murmura l'adolescent. Il l'avait déjà affronté récemment. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir face à lui ! Mais pour le moment, il devait …_

« Drakkarmin … Attaque à distance son pokémon et termine-en. »

_HEIN ? NON NON ! Il fallait qu'il l'attaque tout de suite au corps à corps plutôt ! Il hurla à Phanan de cracher de nouvelles flammes bien qu'il savait que c'était déjà trop tard. Les flammes passèrent outre la sphère violette qu'avait envoyé le Drakkarmin avant de le toucher. Même si c'était la dernière chose à faire … Car oui, la sphère projeta le petit Pyronille en arrière, le rendant inconscient._

« Nous sommes maintenant à égalité. Cela me semble normal après ce que tu as fait à mon Incisache. Sors donc ton second pokémon. »

_Son second pokémon ? ll allait voir ! Fini de plaisanter ! Autant passer directement aux choses sérieuses ! Il sortit sa Majaspic, celle-ci poussant un petit cri avant de venir enserrer son dresseur avec tendresse. _

« Vélicia, je te fais confiance … Combats-le de toutes tes forces. Tu es capable de résister à ses flammes, non ? Alors … Tu devrais y arriver. »

« Majas ! Ma … Jaspic. Majaspic ! » _répondit calmement la créature, libérant son dresseur avant de se présenter face au Drakkarmin._

_Cela était un peu ennuyeux, il devait le reconnaître. Il ne s'était pas attendu à affronter un pokémon de plante. Généralement, les personnes qu'il affrontait étaient assez aguerries pour comprendre qu'on n'utilisait pas d'insecte ou de plante face à lui. Mais bref … Cela n'allait pas l'aider pour combattre Téo._

« Drakkarmin, n'hésite plus un instant. Utilise toutes tes griffes et ta puissance ! »

_Il ne fallait pas hésité un instant à donner le maximum ! Le dragon poussa un petit cri de colère, fonçant à toute allure vers la Majaspic. Celle-ci resta immobile, le fixant de ses yeux avant de pousser un petit soupir._

« Majaspic ? Majas … Majaspic. » _répondit doucement la créature avant de faire apparaître de multiples feuilles qui vinrent frapper et recouvrir le Drakkarmin. Celui-ci se retrouva à attaquer le sol, manquant de précision._

_Dommage pour lui mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait l'avoir ! Sa Majaspic ne se laisserait pas faire et … AH ! La queue du Drakkarmin vint frapper la Majaspic sur le côté, l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin. La créature poussa un grognement de colère, une nouvelle fois tandis que la Majaspic se redressait._

_Puisqu'il en était ainsi … Autant ne pas y aller de main morte ! Elle commença à attaquer avec une Tempêteverte. Cela ressemblait un peu au Photomixeur de sa précédente attaque mais cette fois-ci, les feuilles étaient bien plus violentes qu'auparavant. Le Drakkarmin fut repoussé en arrière sur plusieurs mètres à son tour, posant une patte au sol._

« Une petite question … Est-ce là ta plus puissante créature ? »

« On peut dire cela … Même si contre un dragon, ce n'est pas forcément le meilleur choix. »

« Non … C'est assez impressionnant de voir la confiance qui règne entre vous deux malgré l'adversité dans laquelle vous êtes plongés. Néanmoins, je te concède que tu ne pourras pas gagner contre moi de cette manière. Il faut envisager de m'attaquer sur mes points faibles. »

« Malheureusement, je préfère avoir recours au maximum de pokémons que je peux. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix mais en attendant … VELICIA ! »

_La créature issue du type végétal cracha un liquide violet en direction du Drakkarmin, celui-ci répliquant une nouvelle fois en arrivant à sa hauteur. D'une patte, il souleva l'imposant serpent avant de le projeter contre un mur._

_Sa Majaspic était dans un triste état tandis que le Drakkarmin était recouvert par le liquide violet de son pokémon. Bon, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose qui pouvait se produire mais qu'importe. Il rappela sa pokémon, espérant ne pas avoir à l'utiliser plus tard. Il était maintenant temps de sortir son dernier pokémon._

« Soror … Je compte réellement sur toi pour le coup ! SOROR ! »

_Il projeta sa pokéball, faisant apparaître son petit Carapagos. Par rapport au Drakkarmin, il semblait si ridicule et chétif. Mais il valait mieux se méfier. D'ailleurs, aussitôt, la petite tortue bleue vint cracher un laser de glace, gelant instantanément son adversaire._

« Hum ? Du premier coup ? C'est quand même peu banal. » _déclara Watson._

« Je l'ai entraîné pour ça. Au moins, cela me permettra de préparer le terrain. Fais pleuvoir sur le terrain, Soror ! »

_C'était son atout pour ce combat. C'était son atout … Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui ! Le temps que le Drakkarmin soit dégelé, il devait en profiter ! Une fine pluie commença à tomber tandis que Téo réfléchissait à la situation._

« Qu'est-ce que je peux … AH ! BON SANG ! SOROR ! Fais maintenant tes pouvoirs antiques ! Profite-en pour l'affaiblir voire l'éliminer ! »

_C'était ça ou alors il avait perdu ! Sa Majaspic ne pouvait plus combattre ! Son Carapagos s'exécuta, des pierres flottant dans les airs avant de percuter le Drakkarmin gelé. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol, le Carapagos tapant dans ses nageoires._

« Bravo SOROR ! J'étais sûr que tu y arriverais ! J'avais bien raison de te faire confiance ! »

« Un laser glace … et une puissance antique. Même s'il n'est pas très puissant pour le moment, continuer à combattre avec ton Carapagos risque de me poser un lourd problème. Je ne peux plus reculer de toute façon. Reviens, Drakkarmin. »

_Il rappela son second pokémon, Téo restant sur ses gardes. S'il n'y avait que le Drakkarmin comme second pokémon, qu'est-ce qui était présent en tant que dernier ? Généralement, ils utilisaient leur pokémon le plus puissant pour terminer un combat, quand ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix ! Alors qu'est-ce qui allait … l'attendre ?_

« Tranchodon … Il est l'heure d'en terminer. »

_Tranchodon ? C'était une blague ? Non … C'était normal d'affronter un dragon de la part d'un champion de type dragon. Mais Tranchodon … Tranchodon ? C'était le genre de créatures que l'on ne voyait que de rares fois dans sa vie ! Téo fit quelques pas en reculant, le Carapagos poussant un petit cri apeuré en voyant l'imposant monstre qui se tenait en face de lui. Avec lenteur et en bredouillant, Téo murmura :_

« T'en … T'en fais pas, Soror. On a tout préparé hein ? On a notre plan, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, ne t'en fait pas, nous y sommes presque. D'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas. On fait comme prévu et ça passera. Tu as la tête dure, très dure même. »


	84. Chapitre 84 : L'avènement est proche

**Chapitre 84 : L'avènement est proche**

« La victoire ne t'es pas encore acquise. Loin de là même. Si tu veux obtenir le dernier badge, il te faudra réussir à battre mon Tranchodon. »

« Ca ne devrait pas être impossible … Je suis sûr que j'en suis capable. Oui … Soror, protège-toi s'il te plaît. Protège-toi du mieux que tu peux ! »

« Tranchodon, ne lui laisse pas le temps d'agir ! Mets-le hors d'état de combattre le plus vite possible ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un faux pas ! »

_Pourtant, avant même que le Tranchodon ne puisse arriver à la hauteur de la tortue, celle-ci s'était repliée dans sa carapace, les griffes venant percuter la lourde protection de Soro, le projetant au loin. La tortue vint rencontrer le mur, sortant son corps sans pour autant être affecté par le coup reçu. Téo demanda une nouvelle fois :_

« RECOMMENCE ! ENCORE ET ENCORE ! »

_Comme il le voulait ! Déjà, le Tranchodon sembla exaspéré par l'inefficacité de ses attaques, continuant de projeter la tortue dans tous les sens alors que celle-ci continuait d'améliorer sa défense sans même chercher à attaquer. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

« Arrête les attaques au corps à corps, Tranchodon. Ça ne sert à rien. Et surtout, calme-toi. La colère d'un dragon ne doit jamais être montrée. »

_Le Tranchodon accepta les propos de son dresseur. Il devait se calmer … mais comment faire ? Malgré toutes ses attaques, la carapace était indemne et le pokémon à l'intérieur ne semblait pas avoir souffert. Téo déclara :_

« Ce Tranchodon est adepte des attaques physiques, c'est même son point fort. Néanmoins, si je renforce mon Carapagos qui est un vrai rempart par rapport aux attaques au corps à corps, je peux tenir le plus possible. »

« Mais pour gagner, il faut réussir à me battre … et non à me résister. De même, tu sembles oublier une chose, ce Tranchodon est mon dernier pokémon. Et en tant que tel … Je lui ai appris des techniques bien spéciales. Tranchodon … Guillotine-le. »

_Guillotiner ? Guillotiner son pokémon ? Mais il en était hors de question ! Pourtant, le Tranchodon s'approchait dangereusement du Carapagos toujours dans sa carapace. Il était temps … n'est-ce pas ? Temps de lui montrer ce qu'il avait prévu. Cela avait été dangereux, très dangereux même mais il était sûr d'une chose. Ça allait marcher._

« SOROR ! Exuviation ! Maintenant ! »

« Que …Comment est-ce que j'ai pu commettre une telle erreur ? » _déclara Watson. Guillotiner un Carapagos était tout simplement impossible ! Alors que le Tranchodon tentait de briser la carapace, le Carapagos en sortit … mais complètement ?! Avec vivacité, tout son corps vint percuter le crâne du Tranchodon avec violence. Le monstrueux pokémon fit quelques pas en arrière, à moitié sonné alors que Soror restait hors de sa carapace._

« Il est l'heure d'en terminer ! MAINTENANT ! Attaque avec tout ce que tu peux ! »

« Tranchodon ! Ne le laisse pas s'approcher de toi ! Utilise tout ce que tu peux pour l'abattre ! Maintenant qu'il n'a plus sa carapace, il est une proie facile ! »

_Pourtant, malgré sa taille et sa force, l'imposant Tranchodon semblait incapable d'atteindre ne serait-ce qu'un peu la Carapagos. En fait, celui-ci allait à une vitesse folle, se déplaçant avec une telle vivacité qu'on aurait pu croire un missile._

« Cette pluie … accélère ses mouvements. Si on couple ça au fait qu'il n'a plus sa carapace. »

« Mon Carapagos n'est pas forcément très fort … Pas autant qu'il ne le faudrait face à un dragon … Il n'a pas évolué, je ne sais même pas s'il le peut mais … J'ai pensé à cela … Si on ne peut pas toucher Soror alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter au sujet de ces blessures. Même s'il en a reçu un peu, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il aurait pu subir sans cette stratégie. »

« Admirable. » _murmura tout simplement le vieil homme, remarquant son Tranchodon qui luttait désespérément sans y arriver._

« Soror ! Termine-en définitivement avec une attaque de glace ! »

_Un rayon de glace sortit de Soror, beaucoup plus puissant que le précédent qui avait attaqué le Drakkarmin. L'imposant monstre fit plusieurs pas en arrière, son torse étant gelé. Puis il poussa un cri, commençant à courir en avant en direction du Carapagos. Celui-ci fit un mouvement sur le côté, juste au bon moment. Car quelques secondes après, le Tranchodon se retrouva au sol, inanimé._

« Perdre mon plus puissant pokémon face à une petite tortue issue d'un ancien temps. Je ne pensais pas cela possible mais comme quoi, il faut toujours se méfier. »

_Il avait réussi ! Il avait réussi à obtenir son huitième badge ! Du moins, à obtenir la victoire ! Une victoire bien méritée ! Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment satisfait de sa victoire ! Très satisfait ! Et encore une fois, c'était ses deux nouveaux pokémons qui étaient à l'origine de cette victoire ! Il ne devait pas délaisser Selesti et Lisanée._

« Et bien … Si je m'attendais à cela. AH ! Merci ! »

_Le vieil homme avait remercié l'arbitre qui lui avait ramené un petit écrin rectangulaire. Watson l'ouvrit, montrant le dernier badge à Téo mais aussi le petit médaillon qui l'accompagnait. Son dernier badge. Avec un peu de tremblement dans la main droite, Téo vint récupérer les deux objets._

« Toutes mes félicitations, Téo. Tu es maintenant qualifié pour participer à la ligue pokémon. Avec de telles stratégies, tu as toutes tes chances malgré que tes pokémons n'aient pas encore évolué. Si tu arrives à les emmener à maturité, je parle de ton Pyronille et de ton Carapagos, tu auras alors là deux partenaires bien impressionnants. »

« Je … Euh … Merci. Merci pour tout et bonne chance pour votre travail de maire. » _termina de dire Téo, s'inclinant respectueusement devant le maire de Janusia. Il fallait maintenant qu'il parte, n'est-ce pas ? Mais avant, il devait prévenir Bel._

_Assis sur un banc, il appuie sur son Vokit, s'apprêtant à appeler Bel avant de remarquer qu'au même comment, quelqu'un cherchait à le joindre. N ? Qu'est-ce que … Il appuya pour accepter la communication, voyant l'adolescent. Celui-ci ne portait pas son habituelle casquette contrairement à ce qu'il pensait._

« Euh … Bonjour N … Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ton appel. »

« Ah ? Bon … De toute façon, comment est-ce que tu vas ? Tu as l'air d'avoir une meilleure mine bien que tu es toujours aussi pâle. Tu as écouté les conseils que je t'ai donnés ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler. »

« N, j'ai eu mon huitième badge, je suis maintenant prêt à affronter la ligue pokémon. »

« C'est une excellente nouvelle non ? Enfin … Ca concerne justement la ligue pokémon. Téo, nous allons bientôt lancer l'assaut sur la ligue … et je veux que tu sois là. Tu ne seras pas chargé de combattre, loin de là. Je veux que tu sois là pendant mon avènement, au moment même où je réussirai à battre Goyah. »

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Je ne crois pas être le mieux placé … »

« Tu es l'un de mes amis. Non … Tu es mon unique ami, Téo. Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés. Et quand nous prendrons le contrôle d'Unys, je forcerai les médecins à te soigner. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ce n'est pas une proposition ou du chantage. C'est simplement cette idée que j'avais en tête depuis le début. »

« Je … Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part mais je ne sais pas si je mérite vraiment … »

« Ce n'est pas une question de mérite ou autre ! Tu ne mérites rien, ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux que tu sois là ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Mais comment est-ce que je vais faire pour arriver jusqu'à toi ? »

« Je vais tout simplement demander à Anthea de venir te chercher. Elle a un pokémon psychique. Avec la téléportation, ça ne devrait pas être très lent. Je pense qu'elle peut venir te chercher d'ici le début de soirée et vous serez de retour au milieu de l'après-midi demain. »

« Bon … Je veux bien … Dis à Anthea que je serai près de l'arène de Janusia. » _murmura doucement l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

« Merci, Téo ! Merci beaucoup ! Ca sera magnifique ! »

« Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça … Mais bon … Au moins, ça fait un heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Ca en fera des milliers. Les pokémons seront enfin libérés du joug des humains. Mais je t'avoue que je m'attends à ce qu'il y ait quelques problèmes mais je ne crains rien, ni personne. » _déclara N alors que Téo hochait la tête positivement. Ils coupèrent la communication après quelques minutes, Téo poussant un profond soupir désabusé. Ah … Ca n'arrangeait pas la situation visiblement._

_Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser cela à N, loin de là même. L'adolescent l'avait souvent aidé et surtout, il n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Il se trompait tout simplement de voie … De voie car son père le manipulait. C'était la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé après tout ce temps._

« Mais pour le moment … Il vaut mieux que je l'appelle elle … »

_Oui … Il y avait une autre personne qu'il devait contacter. Bel … Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dérangé, il pouvait le faire même s'il avait un peu peur … Vraiment très peur même. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire la vérité ? Oublier de la lui dire ? Ou mentir tout simplement._

« TEO ! C'est toi ! YOUPI ! Si tu m'appelles, c'est pour une bonne nouvelle hein hein ? »

« Oui, Bel. J'ai eu mon huitième badge. Voilà. » _répondit l'adolescent dans un sourire, montrant le huitième badge à Bel qui poussa un cri de joie._

« YOUPI ! Tu as battu Iris alors ? Elle était forte hein ? Son Tranchodon surtout ! »

« Non, j'ai affronté le maire de Janusia. Il avait aussi un Tranchodon mais j'ai réussi à le battre avec mon Carapagos. J'ai dû réfléchir, je n'y suis pas vraiment habitué. »

« Hihihi ! C'est drôle quand tu dis ça comme ça, Téo. » _souffla Bel en rigolant. Il fit un léger sourire amusé. Il ne devait pas l'inquiéter pour rien._

« Enfin voilà … Tu es au courant, Bel. J'espère que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi hein ? »

« Pas du tout ! Mais dis, dis … Tu arrives quant à la ligue pokémon ? Car les inscriptions se terminent demain ! » dit l'adolescente, montrant justement qu'elle était inquiète.

« Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à temps … mais ce n'est pas grave hein ? Je peux facilement attendre un mois hein ? Mais je vais tenter de me dépêcher, promis. »

« D'accord … Téo, tu veux que je reviennes à Janusia ? Ca sera plus rapide à deux. » _demanda Bel alors qu'il répliquait aussitôt :_

« HORS DE QUESTION ! Tu ne vas pas risquer de ne pas réussir à t'inscrire à cause de moi ! C'est compris, Bel ? »

« Mais mais mais … J'avais dit que je le ferai avec toi, Téo ! »

« Et alors ? Ca ne change rien ! Tu n'es pas obligée d'être tout le temps avec moi ! Rends-moi au moins fier de toi ! J'arriverai largement à temps pour te voir ridiculiser tes adversaires ! »

« Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai … mais euh … D'accord, Téo ! Je vais aller m'inscrire dès maintenant ! D'ailleurs, Touko, Touya et Cheren sont déjà là-bas ! »

« Et … Est-ce que ta sœur est aussi là ? » _demanda Téo calmement, Bel s'arrêtant de sourire, tremblant un peu avant de bredouiller :_

« Oui … Elle est là, Téo. Je l'ai juste aperçue, elle ne m'a pas remarquée. »

« Hum … Attends un petit peu avant de lui mettre une raclée ! Je veux être là quand ça arrivera ! Tu vas lui montrer à elle mais aussi à ton père à quel point tu as changée ! »

« OUI ! C'est vrai, Téo ! Je ne suis plus comme avant ! Je vais réussir à battre la ligue pokémon et à devenir maîtresse pokémon d'Unys ! »

« Juste pendant un mois par contre. Car oui, je compte bien te prendre la place après. » _dit-il tout en rigolant une nouvelle fois, Bel rigolant elle aussi._

« Si je me laisserai faire ! Mais ça ne sera pas le cas ! Car je te combattrai avec tous mes pokémons, Téo ! D'ailleurs, j'ai capturé mon sixième pokémon ! »

« Ah bon ? C'est une bonne nouvelle alors ! Mais ne me dit pas, ça sera une surprise. Comme ça, toi aussi, tu seras surprise quand tu verras mes pokémons. »

« Et toi donc, Téo ! Donc … Euh … Je vais aller m'inscrire mais tu te dépêches hein ? C'est jusqu'à demain soir ! Et donc, tu as encore le temps ! »

« Oui, oui … Bel … Je vais le faire. En fait, je vais me mettre en route maintenant si tu veux bien. Je te laisse tranquille. »

« Gros bisoux, Téo. On fait comme avant ? » _demanda-t-elle, collant ses lèvres au Vokité, Téo faisant de même de son côté. Il coupa une nouvelle fois la communication alors qu'il soupirait. Il avait réussi à lui faire changer de sujet de conversation, tant mieux._

_Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Ah oui … Attendre Anthea … Tout simplement attendre Anthea … Pendant plusieurs heures, il resta tout simplement immobile sur le banc, les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le ciel._

« C'est bientôt fini, n'est-ce pas ? Ce cauchemar est bientôt terminé. »

_Il posa une main sur son cœur. Il devait encore tenir un peu … Pendant un mois … ou alors moins … Cela dépendait de la situation. Cela dépendait de l'avenir. Il était proche de son but. Il était proche d'arriver à cela …_

« Bientôt fini … Vraiment bientôt fini … »

« Téo ? » _murmura doucement une voix féminine derrière lui. Il pencha la tête en arrière, remarquant Anthea qui lui souriait. Elle était accompagnée d'une étrange créature noire et humanoïde. Une Siderella._

« Anthea … Tu es déjà arrivée. Ah ! Le … soleil s'est déjà couché ? »

« Comment ça ? Ne me dit pas que tu es reste dans cette position pendant des heures ! »

« Il semblerait que si … Je suis désolé. » _bredouila Téo faiblement._

_Elle soupira, posant une main sur son front avant de l'embrasser dessus. Il n'était pas l'heure de se disputer. Elle était prête à le ramener au palais de N pour cet évènement._


	85. Chapitre 85 : Un choix déjà fait

**Chapitre 85 : Un choix déjà fait**

« Téo ? Nous devons y aller maintenant. » _murmura Anthea, lui tendant doucement la main alors qu'il la prenait, se mettant debout._

« Oui … Je n'ai pas envie de te faire perdre trop de temps, Anthea. Je suis désolé que tu doives venir me chercher. Je ne suis plus aussi mobile … Encore moins que la dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas trop en parler à Bel mais bon … »

« Je pensais que cette histoire était réglée entre vous deux non ? Tu ne m'aurais quand même pas menti, Téo, n'est-ce pas ? Ni à moi, ni à elle, hein ? »

_Il hocha la tête négativement alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir un peu sur place, faisant les cent pas avant qu'ils ne se mettent à se déplacer vers la ligue pokémon. Sauf qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir y participer … Même s'il allait arriver à l'heure. Ah … Il poussa un petit soupir désabusé, baissant la tête avant de souffler :_

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je supporterai les téléportations à outrance. Nous allons nous téléporter combien de fois ? »

« Il m'a fallu une vingtaine de téléportations environ. Ma Siderella est capable de nous téléporter cinq fois avant d'avoir besoin de se reposer une demi-heure voire une heure. »

« Tant mieux … Comme ça, s'il le faut, nous pourrons aussi nous reposer. Après ce match en arène, je ne me sens pas si bien que ça. J'ai dû réfléchir au moyen de battre Watson. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es fatigué ? Hum … Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

_Elle avait dit cela tout en posant une main sur son front, prenant sa température. Il était un peu brûlant et cela était assez inquiétant en soi. Mais elle demanda d'une voix calme :_

« J'aimerai savoir … Est-ce que tu prends toujours tes médicaments ? J'espère que oui. »

« C'est le cas, c'est le cas ! Je te le promets, Anthea. Mais je ne sais pas … Un petit coup de fatigue comme ça … Je ne comprends pas vraiment. »

« Hum … Tu m'inquiètes. Viens par là. Je ne peux pas te laisser tranquille. »

_Mais surtout, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Il était trop fatigué et exténué pour ça. Vraiment … Elle passa son bras autour de celui de Téo, reprenant la parole :_

« Téo, tu ne me lâches pas d'une semelle, d'accord ? Et c'est un ordre. »

« D'accord, d'accord, madame, la cheffe … Je vous écouterai et je vous obéirai. »

_Il avait dit cela avec une petite pointe d'ironie alors qu'elle lui donnait un petit coup de doigt sur le lobe de l'oreille. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur mais rigola ensuite. D'accord, d'accord, il allait tout simplement l'écouter sans rien dire, voilà tout. C'était aussi simple que ça. L'adolescent se plaça à côté d'Anthea, attendant la première téléportation tandis qu'Anthea regardait sa Siderella avant de dire calmement :_

« Est-ce que tu es prête ? Nous allons y aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Siderella ! » _s'exclama la pokémon avant de fermer les yeux. Quelques isntants plus tard, ils devinrent roses, les deux personnes et la Siderella disparaissant complètement de la zone. Ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'un chemin à plusieurs kilomètres de la ville. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voyait alors qu'il posait une main sur son cœur._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … C'est donc ça une téléportation ? » _bredouilla l'adolescent._

« Comment est-ce que ça va ? Dis-moi tout, Téo ! Si ça te dérange tellement, on va y mettre plus de temps, aucun problème pour ma part. »

« Aucun problème … Je pense que ça peut aller. On peut continuer. Je tiendrai le coup. »

_Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée de toute façon. Mais … Si Téo le disait … et en même temps, elle avait aussi d'autres pokémons dans le cas nécessaire. Car oui, elle ne partait plus sans sa Mygavolt, surtout quand Téo était là. Il attendit qu'elle arrête de faire les cents pas._

« Est-ce que nous pouvons y aller ou non alors ? » _demanda Téo, espérant qu'elle accepterait cela. Pourtant, elle sembla songeuse, murmurant :_

« Nous allons attendre cinq minutes, ce n'est pas un problème. Rien ne presse réellement. De toute façon, il faudra attendre deux jours au grand minimum avant que tout commence. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûre ? Ca semblait … comment dire … assez urgent d'après les paroles de N. Sauf si tu en sais plus que moi à ce sujet, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. »

« Disons qu'il faut attendre une certaine personne pour que le maître N fasse son apparition. »

« Est-ce que tu veux parler de Goyah ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est lui que vous attendez non ? Il suffirait de le battre pour être considéré comme le plus puissant dresseur de tout Unys. A partir de là, il sera bien plus simple de contrôler Unys. »

« J'espère que c'est vrai. Du moins … Je l'espère oui … »

_Il semblait un peu chamboulé alors qu'Anthea lui reprenait la main. Celle-ci fit un petit sourire, une seconde téléportation se faisant voir. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, loin de là même. La troisième se passa quasiment aussitôt, puis la quatrième et la cinquième. Lorsqu'elle fut terminée, il posa une main par terre, se retrouvant à genoux._

« Ah … Ah … Vraiment … Je … Je ne supporte pas la téléportation. C'est à noter. »

« Repose-toi. Viens … De toute façon, nous sommes dans la forêt. »

_Elle s'installa contre un arbre tandis qu'elle invitait Téo à coucher sa tête sur ses jambes. Il s'exécuta, respirant bruyamment comme s'il manquait d'air. La jeune femme parut légèrement inquiète, caressant les cheveux noirs de l'adolescent. Elle lui demanda de prendre ses médicaments, Téo s'exécutant avant de fermer ses yeux, sa respiration se faisant plus lourde mais aussi plus calme. Il semblait … plus apaisé._

« Téo ? Ne t'avise pas de t'évanouir pendant que je suis là, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Oui … Oui … Mais je … Comment te dire … Enfin … Je ne sais pas comment … »

« Et si tu me parlais un peu de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours ? Depuis ton départ ? »

« Ce n'est pas forcément très intéressant si tu veux tout savoir. Mais … Je veux bien t'en parler. Je peux aussi te dire comment j'ai réussi à battre les champions d'arène ? »

« OH ! Pourquoi pas ? Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée ! Dis-moi comment tu les as combattus, Téo. J'avoue que cela m'a impressionné mais tu as réussi à avoir tous les badges. Ça prouve que tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu pensais l'être, hein ? »

_Oui … Il y avait un peu de ça. Il commença à prendre la parole mais elle l'arrêta aussitôt. Elle lui demanda de se recouvrir car les nuits commençaient à être froides malgré qu'ils étaient encore en été. Il montra la couverture qui était dans son sac, Anthea la sortant avant de le recouvrir. Mais il commença à gesticuler, venant se mettre assis à côté d'elle. Ainsi, la couverture pouvait aller sur les deux personnes._

_Anthea le remercia alors qu'il commençait à parler, se sentant un peu mieux. Il raconta comment son Pyronille avait éclos mais aussi le reste. Sa rencontre avec Carolina, etc. Il parla pendant une bonne demi-heure mais Anthea l'écoutait sans même se plaindre. Loin de là. Elle l'écoutait et lui souriait tendrement._

« Quand même … Qu'est-ce que tu as pu vivre comme aventures en aussi peu de temps. »

« Je ne sais pas si ce sont des aventures mais c'est vrai que j'ai été plutôt gâté. »

« Viens donc par-là, Téo. De toute façon, il est déjà trop tard pour continuer à voyager. »

_Viens donc par là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse ? Il comprit rapidement où elle voulait en venir quand elle tendit les bras. C'était gênant … très gênant même. Il aimait Bel et même si … Anthea était une jeune femme et n'avait aucune idée en tête de ce genre mais bon … Mais elle lui tendait les bras et … bon … Il se laissa emporter par la fatigue, s'approchant vraiment d'Anthea qui vint l'enlacer contre elle, mettant bien la couverture sur eux deux._

« Je dois te dire bonne nuit, c'est ça, Anthea ? »

« Disons que ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée si tu veux tout savoir … Mais à toi de voir, Téo. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Euh … Que je vais te dire bonne nuit, Anthea. Dors bien, d'accord ? »

« Je pense qu'il faut que je te dise pareil. Bonne nuit, Téo. »

_Elle l'embrassa sur le front une nouvelle fois et comme auparavant, il se sentait apaisé … apaisé et tranquille. En phase avec lui-même. Bon … Anthea n'avait peut-être pas autant de … Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Anthea était vraiment une jeune femme adorable et qui s'occupait grandement de lui alors qu'il avait quand même bientôt seize ans._

_Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par un nouveau baiser sur le front alors qu'il gémissait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir Anthea en face de lui qui lui souriait. Elle était vraiment très proche, trop proche même. Il vint rougir violemment, bredouillant :_

« Euh … C'est un peu trop … près là. »

« Hum ? Bien entendu, je m'en doute mais ne t'en fait pas. Je n'ai rien fait qui pourrait compromettre ta relation avec Bel. »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant … mais c'est assez … gênant. »

« Si peu … Mais il est vrai qu'il faut se lever. Nous ne devons pas être en retard, n'est-ce pas ? Téo, tu me ramèneras des fleurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je te l'ai promis non ? Alors, si je peux devenir fleuriste, je le ferai ! Ça sera une bonne idée, non ? Je te donnerai parmi les plus belles fleurs que je ferai pousser. »

« Oh … N'oublie pas que tu dois aussi en faire pousser pour Bel, hein ? Mais c'est une délicate attention de ta part, Téo. Merci beaucoup. »

« Je ne fais que ce que j'estime être bon, c'est tout. » _répondit-il avant de finalement se déplacer, la jeune femme le remerciant._

« Allons-y … Nous serons arrivés en fin d'après-midi je dirai. »

_En fin d'après-midi ? Si elle le disait … Il ne pouvait que la croire. Il hocha la tête positivement, montrant par là qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Ils mangèrent un morceau, Anthea ayant pensé à la durée du voyage pour ramener quelque chose._

_Puis le voyage recommença, du moins, les téléportations. Comme Anthea l'avait signalé, toutes les cinq téléportations, ils devaient faire une pause d'environ une heure. Pendant cette pause, ils continuaient d'avancer ou alors ils mangeaient. Lui ? Il allait un peu mieux mais avait toujours mauvaise mine à cause de ce voyage._

« Aller … Encore une dizaine de téléportations et c'est bon, Téo. »

« Pfiou … Nous ne voyons même pas encore le plateau de la ligue d'Unys. Tu es sûre que nous sommes proches ? »

« Pas si proches que ça … Mais je pense qu'après la nouvelle session de téléportations, nous devrions voir au loin les montagnes. »

« Les montagnes ? Ah … Oui … C'est vrai qu'il faut faire ça aussi. Pfiou … Nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge. Par contre, c'est la première fois que je me rends au palais. »

« Du moins, la première fois que tu verras comment nous nous y rendons par d'autres moyens, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas aussi impressionnant que ça. Mais bon … Je comprends que tu t'en fais un peu. Aller … Nous y sommes bientôt, Téo. Plus que quelques heures et nous allons y arriver. Tu es un peu anxieux ? »

« Un petit peu … Mais rien de bien énorme si tu veux tout savoir. »

_Elle eut un léger sourire alors qu'ils se téléportaient une nouvelle fois. Encore une fois … et encore … et encore … et encore. La journée passa rapidement et il avait préféré ignorer le Vokit. Bel cherchait à le joindre. Elle lui avait même laissé un message vocal pour savoir où il était. Il allait encore rendre anxieuse Bel, il en était sûr et certain._

_Ce n'était pas vraiment le but recherché, loin de là même. Mais bon … Finalement, ils arrivèrent après plusieurs heures jusqu'à la ligue pokémon mais ce n'était pas le même … chemin. Il voyait l'imposant bâtiment et les différentes arènes au loin. Il les regarda longuement, murmurant faiblement :_

« Dis … Anthea … Est-ce que … la ligue pokémon a déjà commencé ? »

« Les inscriptions se terminent aujourd'hui. Les matchs commenceront demain. »

« Ah … Oui … C'est vrai. » _souffla-t-il avec lenteur. Anthea posa une main sur son épaule._

« Téo … Je te dirai bien que tu as encore le choix mais tu as déjà pris ta décision, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas aller t'inscrire. Je te laisse encore la possibilité … Je dirai à N que tu n'étais pas au lieu du rendez-vous. »

« … … … Anthea, c'est la première fois que tu l'appelles tout simplement N. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? M'enfin non … Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai dit à Bel que je ne serai surement pas là à l'heure. Que je combattrai surement au prochain tournoi. Je lui ai dit que je ne serai pas là à l'heure pour l'inscription. Et je ne veux pas trahir N non plus. Je ne veux trahir aucune de ces deux personnes. »

« Alors … Continuons. Nous y sommes presque, Téo. »

« D'accord … Accélérons et rendons-nous au palais de N. » _souffla l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, posant une main sur son front._

_Elle hocha la tête positivement tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Les téléportations recommencèrent mais il en compta moins que d'habitude. Finalement, il se retrouva aux portes du palais. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas comment s'y rendre mais ce n'était pas important, loin de là même._

« Nous sommes arrivés, Téo donc …Est-ce que tu veux aller voir maître N ? »

« Je pense que ça serait une bonne chose … pour lui et moi mais pas pour la Team Plasma. Non … Je veux bien juste que l'on m'emmène à l'intérieur du palais. »

« Comme tu désires, Téo. Tout sera lancé demain. »

_Tout sera terminé demain … alors. Il prit une profonde respiration, pénétrant à l'intérieur du palais alors qu'Anthea l'emmenait dans l'une des nombreuses chambres. Là où il allait pouvoir se reposer en attendant le lendemain. Anxieux … Il se sentait mal … Il était anxieux … très anxieux même. Il se sentait tellement mal … Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé ?_


	86. Chapitre 86 : Mis à genoux

**Chapitre 86 : Mis à genoux**

« Téo n'est pas venu … Il ne m'a même pas contacté. »

« Comment ça ? Je pensais que nous avions été clairs à ce sujet ! » _dit Touko alors que Bel semblait songeuse, regardant les différentes personnes autour d'elles._

« Oui mais non … Je te l'ai déjà dit, Touko ! Téo et moi, nous sommes maintenant ! Nous sommes tous les deux amoureux ! » _répliqua Bel._

« Oui mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont je voulais parler ! En fait, même sa pathétique face, je ne veux pas entendre parler, c'est aussi simple que ça ! »

« Et je ne te laisserai pas l'insulter plus longtemps, Touko ! Maintenant, c'est mon petit ami et je m'inquiète son sujet car il est gravement malade ! »

« Fais comme tu veux Bel, j'en ai assez de te mettre en garde. »

_Touko s'éloigna de Bel comme si de rien n'était alors que l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds était plus qu'anxieuse. Le tournoi allait commencer d'ici quelques minutes. Normalement, la finale pour savoir qui allait affronter le conseil des 4 aurait lieu en pleine soirée._

_Mais pour le moment, elle devait d'abord affronter tous ses adversaires ! Bref, elle avait encore beaucoup de travail. Elle ne devait pas penser à Téo, il lui avait dit qu'il serait là pour elle lorsqu'elle deviendrait maîtresse d'Unys ! Et elle comptait bien le devenir !_

« Téo ? Il est l'heure de te lever. » _répondit doucement la voix d'Anthea alors qu'il soupirait et marmonnait dans le lit. Il ouvrit néanmoins ses yeux, remarquant la jeune femme qui était penchée au-dessus de lui. Sa main se posa sur son front avant qu'elle ne murmurer : _« Pas de fièvre, ça semble aller mieux qu'hier. Bonne chose … Car sinon, ça aurait été dommage de louper cet évènement, n'est-ce pas, Téo ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour te lever ou c'est bon ? »

« C'est … c'est … C'est bon, Anthea. Je suis disponible. Quand est-ce que ça sera lancé ? »

« Euh … Je crois que cela sera fait en fin d'après-midi. Tu viens de déjeuner ou tu veux manger avec moi ? » _demanda Téo doucement._

_Elle hocha la tête, poussant un petit rire alors qu'il se levait complètement de son lit, se mettant debout en face d'elle. Il était prêt ! Prêt à aller manger avec elle ! Enfin bref … C'était aussi simple que ça ! Elle lui prit la main, disant :_

« Je vais t'emmener dans la salle à manger. On va éviter que tu te fatigues plus qu'il n'en faut hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Que j'ai de la chance d'avoir une personne aussi gentille pour s'occuper de moi. »

« Vil flatteur, Téo. Garde ces propos pour Bel, non ? » _répondit Anthea en rigolant une nouvelle fois aux propos de l'adolescent. BAH ! Il était tout simplement sérieux et sincère. Il disait toujours la vérité lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler à Anthea. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, c'était bête mais c'était ainsi. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était impossible avec elle._

« Victoire de Bel ! » _cria l'arbitre alors de multiples applaudissements se firent entendre._

_Elle venait encore d'obtenir la victoire. Une seconde victoire même. Elle regarda les différents résultats dans les autres arènes. Elle fut dépitée de voir que déjà Cheren avait perdu son combat tandis que Touko et Touya avaient réussi. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui l'intéressait, il y avait aussi une autre personne._

« Flore a réussi … avec facilité. Elle a réussi à battre ses adversaires elle aussi. »

_Même maintenant, elle avait décidé de ne pas parler à sa grande sœur, n'y arrivant pas. C'était tout simplement impossible après tout ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait maintenant hein ? Pourquoi ? Elle devait juste … rester discrète et obtenir la victoire. En plus, elle avait son sixième pokémon. Elle comptait ne pas l'utiliser sauf en dernier recours. Ce n'était pas qu'il était fort, loin de là. Juste qu'il était différent._

« Ah … Non mais vraiment, je vous jure. Ça commence à devenir terriblement difficile. »

_Touko était revenue de son match, poussant un petit gémissement plaintif alors qu'elle se tenait la hanche. Devant l'exaltation du combat, elle avait réussi à avoir un point de côté. Rien que ça ! Mais bon … La victoire était là ! Elle s'arrête, remarquant Bel qui détourna le regard comme si de rien n'était. Touko s'approcha d'elle, disant :_

« Tu seras la prochaine sur la liste, Bel. Malheureusement, c'est moi que tu vas devoir affronter au prochain tour. Je ne te ferai pas de cadeau. »

« J'ai promis à Téo que je deviendrai la maîtresse d'Unys. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je deviendrai la maîtresse d'Unys ! Moi, j'ai de bonnes raisons ! »

« De bonnes raisons ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que … Oh et puis zut, je ne veux même pas me battre avec toi, c'est tout. Bel, bonne chance. D'ailleurs, regarde qui donc Touya va devoir affronter, tu risques d'être surprise. »

_Pas vraiment de surprise. Elle le savait parfaitement, elle avait regardé le tableau. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être heureuse de la situation, loin de là même. Touya allait affronter sa grande sœur. Il allait perdre, elle le savait parfaitement._

« Il ne reste plus beaucoup de personnes de toute façon. »

« Seize, non ? Alors, tu as encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, Bel. La victoire n'est pas aussi proche que tu ne le crois. » _reprit Touko avec une petite pointe d'amusement._

« J'ai dit à Téo que je deviendrai la maîtresse et je tiendrai parole ! C'est tout ! »

« Oui, oui … Tu deviendras la maîtresse d'Unys, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Bel, on se revoit pour le match, d'accord ? Et prépare-toi ! »

_Grrrr ! Elle n'aimait pas se mettre en colère pour une raison aussi risible mais elle l'était ! Touko ne prenait pas au sérieux ses paroles ! Elle allait lui montrer ce dont elle était capable ! Elle allait voir et elle allait avoir peur, très peur même ! Elle allait comprendre !_

_Ah … Le petit-déjeuner avait été bon, succulent même ! Comme à son habitude ! Il fallait reconnaitre qu'Anthea savait elle aussi très bien cuisiner ! Oui ! Car il l'avait vue cuisiner devant ses yeux. Bon ! De toute façon, ils n'avaient été que deux à manger. Toutes les autres personnes étaient déjà parties depuis longtemps. Les sbires de la Team Plasma, les Sept sages, N. Tous étaient dans le palais sans qu'il sache pour autant où ils se trouvaient._

« Téo ? Tu veux d'autres vêtements ? C'est une occasion unique. »

« Au point de me faire changer de vêtements ? Je ne sais pas vraiment … Je ne vois pas ce qui m'irait. Non, je vais rester naturel, Anthea. Et toi ? »

« Oh … Moi … Tu sais … Je ne suis pas vraiment faite pour être présentée au public. Mais je pense que N voudrait que tu sois à ses côtés ou non-loin. »

« Mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'il va préparer exactement ! Et je ne suis plus dans la Team Plasma. Toi aussi, non ? Tu n'es pas vraiment de la Team Plasma non ? »

« C'est assez compliqué mais disons que je suis la nourrice de N. Enfin, Concordia aussi. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà depuis longtemps, hein ? Enfin, je me suis occupée de lui depuis des années et donc, je fais partie de la Team Plasma sans réellement en faire partie. »

« Est-ce que tu penses que leurs idées sont bonnes ? Sincèrement ? Je dirai qu'il y a de bonnes choses mais … il manque quand même une partie. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ça qu'il faut pour Unys voire le monde. Mais après, je ne suis qu'un adolescent qui est atteint par une maladie mortelle et presque incurable. »

« Oh … Téo, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de parler de la sorte. Tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose. Viens par là … »

_Elle lui tendait encore les bras, le forçant à venir à l'intérieur, chose qu'il fit. A force, il avait pris cette habitude de rester dans ses bras. Il se sentait vraiment bien … un peu comme dans les bras de sa mère lorsqu'il avait eu certaines crises à cause de sa maladie. Il respira bruyamment, bredouillant à la jeune femme :_

« Anthea … Je veux que tout ça soit terminé. Ensuite, je veux réussir à me soigner. Je ne veux pas mourir … Je ne veux pas mourir à cause de ma maladie. »

« Moi non plus, je n'en ai pas envie. Ne t'en fait pas … C'est bientôt terminé, Téo. »

_Elle tentait de le rassurer mais elle remarquait les tremblements chez l'adolescent. Il y avait aussi autre chose … dont elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler. Elle l'avait senti quand il s'était endormi contre elle. Mais il ne savait pas … qu'elle l'avait remarqué._

« Téo … N'en profite pas trop non plus hein ? »

« Quelques minutes … juste … J'en ai un peu besoin. »

_Elle le savait parfaitement. Sa main glissa sur la hanche de Téo, sentant la légère bosse qui s'y trouvait. Peut-être que Téo ne le savait même pas ? Que son corps avait maintenant plusieurs tumeurs bénignes en lui, signe que sa maladie empirait. _

« Désolée … Touko … Mais j'y étais obligée. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Deux pokémons … Juste deux pokémons. »

_C'était bien le nombre utilisé pour réussir à battre les six de Touko. L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns était estomaquée alors que les autres matchs s'étaient déjà terminés. Il ne restait plus que la finale … Les heures avaient défilé à une vitesse folle._

_Une finale … comme elle s'y était attendue. Une finale contre sa sœur. Sa sœur Flore … Celle-ci savait maintenant qu'elle était là mais aucune des deux sœurs n'avait adressé la parole à l'autre. Elles n'étaient pas des sœurs à ce moment mais des rivales. Et cela, ni l'une, ni l'autre ne devait l'oublier._

« Aller … Bel … Tu peux y arriver, on va t'encourager ! Tu as vu aussi ? Tes parents sont là. Comme pour ne favoriser ni toi, ni ta sœur, ils se sont montrés discrets mais on les as vus se rendre dans les gradins. »

« Papa et maman sont là ? Je … AH ! Non ! Je ne dois pas me déconcentrer ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, se donnant des petites claques sur le visage._

« Aller … C'est la moindre des choses que d'aller t'encourager. Tu as encore du chemin à faire mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es proche de la ligue ! » _répondit Touko, tapotant le dos de Bel tout en lui souriant. Elle faisait des efforts, de gros efforts. Peut-être que Téo était déjà là, en train de l'observer, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte._

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent et les noms des deux finalistes se firent entendre. Il fallait donc qu'elles se présentent dans la dernière arène, celle où allait avoir lieu la finale pour désigner la gagnante qui participerait au combat contre le conseil des 4. L'adolescente et sa sœur aînée se positionnèrent en face de l'une de l'autre._

_Mais avant même que le combat ne commence, le sol commença à trembler fortement, des cris se faisant entendre de tous les côtés. Bel rangea sa pokéball, regardant sa sœur qui semblait aussi désemparée qu'elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?_

_L'arène fut évacuée alors que déjà, les autorités se mettaient en position pour chercher à savoir la raison de ces tremblements de terre. Mais … Il ne fallut guère de temps pour découvrir cela. Le sol s'était ouvert au loin, comme si tout un pan de terre s'était effondré alors que peu à peu, un palais apparaissait. Un gigantesque palais.  
><em>

_Un palais vraiment immense ! Les plus intrigués commencèrent à se diriger vers celui, Bel et ses amis faisant de même alors que Flore allait tout simplement rassurer ses parents. Pourquoi ? Comment était-ce tout simplement possible ? C'était la question qu'il fallait se poser à ce moment précis._

« Ce n'est … pas possible … »

_Un homme aux cheveux couleur flamme avait un genou au sol, haletant alors qu'il rappelait son pokémon dans sa pokéball. Le collier de pokéballs qu'il avait autour du cou était au sol lui aussi, chacune d'entre elles semblant avoir fait son office sans pourtant y arriver._

« Pourtant, c'est bel et bien le cas. Vous avez voulu m'arrêter, vous avez perdu. Reconnaissez votre défaite en tant que maître d'Unys, Goyah. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser tes projets ! Tu te trompes de voie ! »

« Ma voie est déjà toute tracée. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas vous qui pourra m'arrêter. Dites à Touya que je l'attends au sommet de mon palais. Il est le seul qui a une chance de me stopper. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire maître pokémon, incapable de comprendre les créatures qu'il a capturées, qui pourra m'arrêter. »

_Cela avait été dit sans prétention. Ce n'était pas dans le caractère de N. Loin de là même. Avant même qu'il ne fasse un déplacement pour retourner en arrière, à l'intérieur de son palais, déjà les premiers curieux arrivaient, dont les membres du conseil des 4.  
><em>

« Maître Goyah ! Comment est-ce que … «

« Ne vous approchez pas ! Contactez les champions d'arène ! Faites tout ce qui est possible pour entourer le palais. Cette personne est très dangereuse ! Elle possède Reshiram ! » _répondit l'homme aux cheveux de feu._

« Je ne possède pas Reshiram. Combien de temps devrais-je le répéter ? Je ne suis pas comme vous. Reshiram est mon ami … Il m'a reconnu. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, vous me lassez et me fatiguez. Mon heure est venue et Unys ne sera que la première région à ne plus avoir de pokéballs. Les pokémons seront libres ! »

_N éclata de rire avant de finalement pénétrer dans son palais. Il avait jeté un bref coup d'œil à Touya, l'ayant remarqué. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns semblait rageur alors que déjà, les personnes curieuses étaient autour du maître pokémon d'Unys._

« Visiblement, c'est commencé, n'est-ce pas, Anthea ? »

_L'adolescent était à une fenêtre, ayant observé la scène comme de nombreux membres de la Team Plasma. Anthea était à côté de lui, soufflant :_

« Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'une étape. »

« Il faut que N affronte Touya, c'est ça ? Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce que Touya a de si spécial ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre, Anthea. »

« Touya possède Zekrom, l'entité antagoniste de Reshiram. Ainsi … Si N arrive à battre Zekrom, cela confirmera que N est sur la bonne voie. »

« Je ne me sens pas rassuré du tout par cela, Anthea. » _répondit l'adolescent._

« Téo … Moi aussi. Nous devrions nous mettre à l'abri. Nous ne sommes pas des combattants. » _conclut Anthea._

_Elle … Peut-être que non … Mais lui ? Si Touya était là … Bel ne devait pas être si loin que ça. Ainsi … Le tournoi avait tout simplement été interrompu par cette apparition._


	87. Chapitre 87 : PàLSJ'AB

**Chapitre 87 : Prêt à le suivre jusqu'au bout**

« C'est bientôt terminé. Oui … »

_Il avait dit cela avec lenteur, regardant brièvement les personnes par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas remarqué Bel mais il savait qu'elle devait être là. Elle devait l'être obligatoirement. Comment était-ce possible autrement ? Anthea était toujours à côté de lui, prenant sa main avant de dire d'une voix douce mais un peu autoritaire :_

« Allons-y Téo. Il faut que nous nous mettions à l'abri. Normalement, même s'ils nous repèrent, ils sauront que nous ne sommes pas belliqueux. »

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit ça qu'ils penseront de moi, je suis désolé de te le dire. » _déclara l'adolescent tout en poussant un léger soupir désabusé. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il n'était pas stupide. Loin de là même. A force, il devinait un peu comment la situation allait devenir. Rien de plus simple. Rien de plus … simple, oui._

« Si tu tombes sur Bel, tu me permets de croire qu'elle ne te fera rien du tout ? »

« Elle, oui. Mais Touko, Touya et Cheren ont un peu voire beaucoup de rancune envers moi. Ils n'hésiteront pas à me faire souffrir comme j'ai fait souffrir Bel. Chose tout ce qui a de plus normal après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises ! On ne s'en prend pas à un malade, surtout comme toi ! Maintenant, puisque tu ne veux pas bouger, je vais t'y forcer. » _dit Anthea, sortant sa Siderella._

« Mais non mais non ! Pas besoin d'utiliser ton pokémon psychique pour ça ! »

_Hum ? Elle le fixa longuement, le regardant pour être sûr qu'il ne mentait pas. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, la jeune femme continuant de l'observer. Puis finalement, il marcha dans les couloirs, Anthea faisant un petit geste de la tête à sa Siderella. Pas besoin de s'amuser à lui faire peur encore une fois hein ? Elle rappela sa pokémon, rattrapant Téo._

« J'ai une salle où moi et Concordia, nous allons nous rendre. Il faudrait que tu viennes aussi avec nous, ce n'est pas bon de te laisser seul, Téo. »

« J'avais une idée … de l'endroit où me rendre. Mais je ne sais pas si tu accepteras. »

« Dis toujours et je verrai ensuite ce que je feai. Mais attention, fais attention à ce que tu vas dire hein ? Tu pourrais le regretter si tu dis une bêtise. »

« Non non … Je comptais me rendre juste dans la chambre de N et attendre là-bas. »

« Pourquoi ? Mais … » _balbutia Anthea, un peu étonnée des paroles de Téo._ « Pourquoi dans la chambre de maître N ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial là-bas ? »

« C'est un peu là-bas que tout a commencé. Et puis N se sentait si seul quand il était enfant, malgré que vous fussiez là, toutes les deux. »

« … … … C'est assez étrange mais je veux bien. Viens … Je vais t'y emmener. »

_Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'elle semblait soucieuse. Le laisser seul dans la chambre de N ? Malgré sa maladie ? Malgré ses tumeurs bénignes ? C'était tout simplement … inconcevable ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être anxieuse._

_La jeune femme l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre de B, l'adolescent regardant autour de lui. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé hein ? Toujours les mêmes jouets. Il s'approcha d'un train miniature, le mettant en marche tandis qu'Anthea demandait :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela ? Tu n'as pas besoin de l'activer, tu sais. »

« Je trouve que ça donnera un peu de vie à cette pièce. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne toucherai à rien d'autre, ce n'est pas dans mon but. Tu peux me laisser seul, si tu veux, Anthea. »

« Je passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec Concordia dernièrement. Je pense que je peux rester un peu, ne t'en fait donc pas. Je serai transparente. »

« Je n'en demande pas autant mais bon … Merci beaucoup de rester avec moi pour occuper l'adolescent que je suis. » _répliqua Téo en rigolant un peu, suivi par Anthea._

_C'était une belle chambre d'enfant. Il y avait aussi des peluches et même des photos. Des photos représentant N enfant, alors qu'il semblait encore heureux. Avec des pokémons qui l'entouraient. Nullement les siens, loin de là. Il fallait s'en douter mais bon … Les pokémons l'appréciaient et inversement. Vraiment … C'était triste la vie que N avait vécue. Anthea était à côté de Téo, touchant du doigt les différentes peluches représentant des pokémons._

« Hum … Je n'ai jamais eu de peluches étant enfant. N était vraiment gâté par Ghétis … En un sens. Je ne sais pas si on peut dire cela réellement. »

« Ghétis m'a l'air mauvais Autant N est juste assez crédule … Autant Ghétis, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait qu'utiliser son fils. »

« Ne dit pas cela du père de notre maître ! »

_Pourtant, n'était-ce pas elle qui avait justement pris la parole ? Et qui, encore une fois, avait dit tout simplement N et non maître N ? Du moins, pendant une fois … Mais comment dire … Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Ah … Pfff … De toute façon …_

« Anthea, tu ferais mieux d'aller retourner voir Concordia. Les combats vont commencer d'une minute à l'autre et je sens que cela risque d'être assez violent. »

« Et je devrai te laisser seul ? Hors de question, Concordia a des pokémons. Elle peut … »

« J'ai aussi des pokémons et pas n'importe lesquels. S'il te plaît, Anthea, je me sentirai plus rassuré si toi, tu étais à l'abri. Je ne veux pas … que tu sois blessée. »

« Mais je … Teo ! Ne fait pas d'idioties, d'accord ? Je te recontacterai dans une heure ou deux avec mon Vokit. Et j'espère pour toi que tu l'allumeras ! »

_Il hocha la tête en lui souriant, Anthea quittant la chambre de N après quelques instants. Le voilà maintenant qui était seul … vraiment seul. Il s'installa sur un pouf de couleur rouge, regardant le petit train qui continuait de tourner et de tourner._

_Finalement, une pokéball s'ouvrit, laissant paraître sa Majaspic. Celle-ci poussa un léger cri, frottant son museau contre lui alors qu'il lui souriait. Il caressa son crâne, la créature venant enserrer le pouf et l'adolescent alors qu'il murmurait :_

« Anthea n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis bien entouré, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Vélicia ? Hein ? Je … Ah … Je … »

_L'adolescent s'arrêta de parler, gémissant de douleur avant de poser une main sur son front. C'était horrible, vraiment horrible même. Tout ce qui se passait dans son corps en ce moment même, il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'occuper de ça._

« Majas … Majaspic… Ma … » _murmura la créature, le serrant encore un peu plus contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher son dresseur et il se murmurait à quel point il avait de la chance d'avoir une créature aussi attentionnée. D'habitude, il croyait que lesVipélierre étaient des créatures assez arrogantes et vaniteuses._

_Mais dans le fond, ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là même. C'était plutôt tout le contraire … Les Vipélierre, derrière leur arrogance, étaient des créatures qui se préoccupaient énormément des autres. Il caressa le museau de sa Majaspic, soufflant :_

« Au moins, je sais bien que je n'ai rien à craindre avec toi à mes côtés, hein ? Tu es ma plus puissante pokémon pour le moment et rien ne te fera tomber. »

« Majaspic ! MAJA … »

_La pokémon s'arrêta de pousser un cri, le palais commençant à trembler alors que des cris fusaient tout autour de la salle. Même s'il ne les comprenait pas, il pouvait les entendre. Qu'est-ce que … ça voulait dire ? Le palais se faisait réellement attaqué ?_

« Bon sang ! Vélicia, reste calme et … »

« Maja … Majaspic. » _répliqua doucement la créature, signalant par-là que c'était lui qui s'exaltait. Hahaha … Calmé par sa pokémon. Purée … Il devait … vraiment respirer un bon coup. Prendre une profonde respiration._

« Vélicia …Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas sans toi hein ? »

_C'était bête mais il commençait à comprendre pourquoi N était comme ça. Du moins, comment il pouvait envisager un monde sans pokéballs. Des fois … Il n'y avait pas besoin d'objet pour lier un pokémon à un humain. Il suffisait d'autre chose, d'un lien plus puissant que tout le reste. Ce lien qui unissait Vélicia à lui._

_Il enserra le cou de la créature avec ses deux bras, celle-ci remarquant qu'il s'affaiblissait de minute en minute. Il suffisait d'entendre sa respiration pour comprendre à quel point il n'était plus dans un bon état. La créature frotta son museau le long de la joue de Téo, sa longue queue le caressant de haut en bas pour le réchauffer puisqu'il tremblait._

« Cheren ! Vas visiter les autres pièces ! Je m'occupe de celle-ci ! Il ne faudrait pas que Touya se fasse attaqué dans le dos en combattant N ! »

« J'y vais, j'y vais ! Fais attention, les sbires de la Team Plasma peuvent se trouver ni'mport où ! Mais où est-ce que Bel est partie ?! »

_Bel ? Il entendait bien ce prénom ? Et puis … En entendant les autres prénoms, il comprenait facilement qui était de l'autre côté de la porte. Il fit un faible sourire à sa Majaspic, lui soufflant doucement pour qu'elle puisse entendre :_

« Ne t'en fait pas … Ce n'est pas grave. Je pense que je m'en remettrai. »

« Majaspic … Ma … Maja … Majaspic ? »

« Oui … Il faut que je me prépare à combattre. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais tu seras comme souvent la dernière à combattre sauf si cela s'avère nécessaire. »

_Il suffisait juste d'attendre que la porte s'ouvre, chose qui ne tarda pas pour laisser paraître Touko. Ah … La voilà … Il était assis sur le pouf, sa Majaspic tournoyant autour de lui comme pour le protéger. Touko haussa un sourcil, disant :_

« Téo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là encore ? »

« Oh ? Tu ne vois pas de raisons à ce que je sois ici ? Je pensais que si… Je suis un peu déçu, Touko. Visiblement, tu n'as pas changé après tout ce temps. Toujours la même. »

« Et dire que Bel t'attendait encore comme une idiote … Là, j'en ai ma claque ! Je vais t'étrangler pour la décevoir de plus en plus ! »

_Elle s'était mise à courir, prête à frapper Téo mais un mur de feuilles se plaça entre elle et l'adolescent. La Majaspic poussa un petit cri, posant son regard sur Touko pour bien lui montrer qu'elle ne la laisserait pas faire._

« Tsss … Il va falloir que je fasse ça par une autre méthode ! »

« Tu veux donc m'affronter, c'est bien ça ? Est-ce que tu en es sûre ? Je parie que tu t'es faite battre par Bel avec une certaine facilité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que … ATTENDS UN PEU ! Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?! »

« Oh ? J'avais raison ? Je me disais bien que ça serait le cas mais quand même … Jusque-là … Comme quoi, il est parfois si facile de deviner ce qui se passe. Comment je le sais ? J'ai quand même passé une bonne partie de mon temps avec Bel. Je sais exactement ce dont elle est capable, Je la connais en fait depuis des années mais il a fallu qu'un problème arrive, puis un autre et ainsi de suite. Foutu destin. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi tu parles et je n'ai même pas envie de discuter avec toi ! Je veux juste en terminer avec ton existence une bonne fois pour toutes ! Bel n'en saura rien ! Peut-être qu'elle sera attristée quelques temps mais elle passera à autre chose ! »

« Tu veux donc … me tuer ? » _murmura Téo dans un sourire, penchant la tête sur le côté._

« Si ça s'avère nécessaire, je n'hésiterai pas un instant. »

« MAJAS ! » _hurla soudainement Vicélia, un fouet liane venant violemment heurter la joue de Touko, l'entaillant. Il y avait des choses que même la pokémon ne supportait pas._

« Comme quoi … C'est la guerre que veut ta pokémon, elle va l'avoir ! »

_Et elle allait lui montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde ! Elle ne comptait pas réellement tuer Téo, loin de là, mais tout faire pour que Bel et lui se séparent ! Il lui avait fait tellement de misère qu'elle ne voulait plus que Bel souffre ! Elle prit une pokéball, l'envoyant devant elle alors qu'apparaissait un Aflamanoir._

« Tu veux vraiment brûler ma pokémon, on dirait bien n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas elle qui va combattre, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Soror. »

_Il avait dit cela avec une petite pointe d'ironie, sortant sa pokéball. Néanmoins, celle-ci lui glissa des doigts alors qu'il poussait un gémissement. La pokéball s'ouvrit, laissant paraître le Carapagos. Aussitôt, Vélicia enroula Téo, disant :_

« Majas ! Majas ! Majaspic, pic pic ! »

« Rien de bien grave … T'en fais pas … Juste un petit souci temporaire. Soror ? Occupe-toi de lui, d'accord ? Et rappelle-toi que la taille ne fait pas tout. »

« Où est-ce que l'on est au fait ? J'ai pas l'impression que ça soit ta chambre. Ou alors, t'as arrêté de grandir mentalement, ce qui correspondrait bien à ton caractère actuel, incapable de murir. De toute façon, j'en ai … »

« Rien à faire ? Tant mieux, ça m'évitera bien des soucis. Cette chambre est celle de N. Tu dis que je ne suis pas assez mûr mais qui es-tu pour juger les autres sur ce point hein ? Tu ne sais rien de N ou de moi. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'accompagne au lieu de rester à vos côtés. C'est toi l'unique imbécile en ce lieu. »

« Continue de m'insulter et tu risques de le regretter pour le restant de ton existence ! »

« Mon existence qui se résume à moins d'une année ? Hahaha … Ca ne fait rien. Je ne t'insulte pas, je dis simplement la vérité. Tu penses connaître tout sur N et moi mais tu ne sais rien. Tu ne cherches même pas à comprendre la situation. Tu n'as même pas l'air de saisir pourquoi de telles actions hein ? Au cas où tu ne comprendrais pas, je vais te le dire clairement : j'aime Bel ! J'aime totalement Bel ! »

« ALORS POURQUOI TU FAIS CA ?! »

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi qu'il était son ennemi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait de se battre contre Bel ou ses amis ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il suivait N ? Car il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Et aussi … Car N se serait senti seul s'il n'était pas là. La Team Plasma était majoritairement remplie de menteurs et de faux-semblants._


	88. Chapitre 88 : Faiblesse permanente

**Chapitre 88 : Faiblesse permanente**

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce Aflamanoir ? »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, TEO ! » _hurla l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il répondrait ? Qu'elle lui donne une bonne raison non ? Car pour l'heure, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il demanda à son pokémon d'arroser l'Aflamanoir. L'attaque d'eau fit reculer le pokémon de presque deux mètres alors que Touko disait :_

« Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Je vais t'y forcer ! Lorsque tu auras perdu tous tes pokémons, tu comprendras que tu ne peux plus rien contre moi ! »

« Et tu penses sincèrement que je vais me laisser faire ? Soror, continue donc… Et s'il le faut, n'hésite pas à utiliser toutes tes capacités dont celle qui nous a menés à la victoire contre Watson, d'accord ? N'hésite pas un seul instant s'il le faut. »

« Cara ! Carapagos ! Pagos, pagos ! » _répondit calmement la tortue avant de regarder l'Aflamanoir qui semblait se concentrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Une forte aura lumineuse l'entourait, comme s'il aspirait la lumière. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Téo commença à réfléchir à toute allure. L'attaque du Carapagos pour l'arrêter ne fit rien du tout même si l'Aflamanoir souffrait. Mais il n'arrêtait pas ça … Ca voulait dire quoi ? AH ! IL SAVAIT CE QUE CA VOULAIT DIRE ! SALETE ! Il n'allait pas le laisser faire !_

« SOROR ! C'est une attaque lance-soleil ! Il veut essayer d'en terminer en une attaque ! N'hésite pas un instant et sors maintenant ! »

_Sortir maintenant ? Mais il ne s'était pas encore renforcé ! Pourtant, lorsqu'il le puissant rayon qui arriva vers lui, il n'eut pas d'autres choix. La carapace vint percuter une peluche représentant un Mastouffe mais la tortue en était sortie, frappant de toutes ses forces sur l'Aflamanoir qui fut renvoyé en arrière._

« Fais attention à toi, Soror ! Maintenant, on n'a pas le choix ! C'est tout ou rien ! Bat ce pokémon le plus rapidement possible ! »

_C'était comme si c'était fait ! Le Carapagos vint cracher un puissant jet d'eau vers l'Aflamanoir avant que celui-ci ne réagisse, l'envoyant contre la porte et le rendant inconscient. Premier combat réussi ! Tant mieux ! Même si cela avait été une position avantageuse grâce aux types, si son Carapagos se prenait une seule attaque végétale, c'était tout simplement terminé pour lui. Il fallait maintenant récupérer sa carapace._

_Une tempête végétale planta le Carapagos au plafond, un Majaspic faisant son apparition alors que Téo clignait des yeux. Qu'est-ce que … Soror n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer à nouveau dans sa carapace ! Tsss ! Il voyait … Ce n'était pas un combat officiel hein ?_

« Alors, à la guerre comme à la guerre, si tu veux jouer de la sorte, je vais te montrer comment je règle mes problèmes ! PHANAN ! BALANCE TES FLAMMES ! »

_Et comment est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? AIE ! PUREE ! Il abusait ! Il venait de lui balancer la pokéball en plein dans sa tête ! L'adolescente poussa un cri de douleur alors que le Pyronille fit son apparition derrière le Majaspic, crachant des flammes dans son dos. Le pokémon poussa un gémissement, se retournant pour donner un coup de queue au Pyronoille._

« Grave erreur ! Maintenant, ton pokémon va se consumer peu à peu ! »

_Hahaha ! Il avait pris encore une fois l'avantage sur Touko ! Le Majaspic avait déjà souffert par les flammes mais maintenant les brûlures n'allaient rien arranger ! Tant mieux ! Ça lui apprendra à cette fille ! Il était temps d'être sérieux ! Il ramassa la pokéball de Soror, la relâchant aussitôt en gémissant. Purée … Voilà que ça lui faisait sérieusement mal maintenant ! Pas à cause de cette fille quand même ?! Il la récupéra, rappelant finalement Soror alors que sa Majaspic frottait son museau contre lui avec inquiétude._

« Oui … oui … Ca va … Ne t'en fait pas trop … Ce n'est pas drama … »

_Dramatique hein ? Il ne termina pas sa phrase, toussant un peu tout en gémissant de douleur. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Il n'était pas non plus en train d'agoniser ! Il avait largement de quoi tenir le coup ! Suffisait juste de ne pas trop inquiéter Vélicia._

_Mais ça … C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait. Surtout que son Pyronille fut soudainement propulsé dans les airs, le Majaspic de Touko semblant s'envoler dans les airs à son tour, son corps frappant avec violence le pauvre petit insecte incapable de se protéger._

« Tu vois, la différence entre toi et moi, Téo, c'est que moi, je réfléchis aux faiblesses de mes pokémons. Toi, tu fonces tête baissée dans le premier ennemi sans même penser à … »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils de ta part. Surtout pas venant de toi qui continue de m'insulter et de ne pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi je fais ça. Tant mieux pour toi si tu es capable d'utiliser une attaque qui te permette de voler brièvement. Bravo pour ton Majaspic, je suis content mais je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche royalement de ça ! J'en ai rien à faire ! LISANEE ! Apparait et termine-en maintenant avec son Majaspic ! »

Cette fois-ci, il projetait sa pokéball vers le plafond, poussant un gémissement de douleur, un genou au sol alors que Touko remarquait que ça n'allait pas fort pour l'adolescent.

« Me dit pas que ta foutue maladie se dégrade ? »

« Mon corps ne te concerne pas ! C'est pourtant clair ?! »

« Purée, même quand j'essaye d'être sympa, t'es vraiment une ordure égoïste et égocentrique hein ? Tu préférais souffrir le martyr plutôt que les autres changent d'opinion à ton sujet ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que Bel peut trouver dans un type comme toi ! »

« Et toi, tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ton Majaspic car il est maintenant KO ! »

« Ah ouais ?! Et tu crois que ta Manter … »

_Elle s'arrêta de parler, ne pouvant que constater que la Manternel de Téo venait tout simplement de frapper en croix son Majaspic, le mettant hors d'état de combattre. Voilà ! Ils étaient maintenant à égalité ! Est-ce qu'elle comprenait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire ? VOILA ! Maintenant, elle allait comprendre sa douleur !_

_Mais encore une fois, elle n'attendait pas pour réagir. Elle fit rentrer son Majaspic dans sa pokéball tandis que déjà, un Mastouffe apparaissait, coinçant la Manternel entre ses dents, ces dernières s'enflammant subitement. La Manternel hurla avant de donner de nombreux coups sur le crâne du chien géant pour qu'elle le lâche._

_Il savait sa faiblesse … Il savait parfaitement sa faiblesse et celle de ses pokémons. Il savait parfaitement que son équipe était bancale mais il n'abandonnerait pas ! IL N'ABANDONNERAIT JAMAIS ! Pas maintenant ! PAS MAINTENANT ! Sa Manternel semblait galvanisée aussi alors qu'elle s'élançait dans un combat perdu d'avance._

_Mais ce n'était pas facile … Ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible du tout ! AH … AH … C'était même impossible. Il vit sa Manternel qui reculait, comme apeurée par l'attaque précédente. Elle n'osait plus attaquer ? Ce fut sa défaite alors que Lisanée s'écroulait au sol, des seconds crocs de feu en ayant terminé avec le combat._

« Majas … Majaspic. » _murmura Vélicia, prête à combattre._

« Non … Pas encore … Il me reste encore un pokémon qui sera capable de le battre ! »

_Encore capable de le battre ? Il parlait bien de son pokémon ? Il se faisait des illusions ! Ce n'était pas n'importe qui au départ ! On parlait de son Mastouffe ! Pourtant, il fit apparaître une petite Fragilady, la pokémon tournoyant sur elle-même._

_Puis elle commença envoyer une fine poudre sur son adversaire, celui-ci s'écroulant, endormi. Touko poussa un cri pour tenter de le réveiller mais rien à faire. Le pokémon était toujours somnolent tandis que la Fragilady dansait, dansait, dansait._

« Ne t'en prive pas, Selesti ! Fais ce qu'il faut ! Et élimine-le en un coup ! »

_C'était comme si c'était fait ! La pokémon continua de danser puis s'arrêta subitement alors que le Mastouffe se réveillait. Mais il profita de son réveil que brièvement. La Fragilady s'était remise à danser mais de nombreuses pétales, aussi larges que des pattes de pokémon vinrent s'abattre sur le Mastouffe, le recouvrant avant de le soulever au-dessus du sol pour le faire atterrir quelques instants plus tard avec puissance._

_Le Mastouffe fut évanoui du premier coup, Touko pestant contre cette Fragilady. Elle avait laissé trop longtemps cette créature prendre le dessus. Résultat ? Ca allait être plus que difficile de la battre ! Mais elle avait déjà le pokémon pour ça !_

« Vaututrice ! Il ne lui reste plus que deux pokémons et ce sont des plantes ! Va en terminer définitivement avec lui ! Attaque tout de suite ! »

« Vaututrice ? Mais je … C'est à peine si je connais ces pokémons ! »

_Et il n'était pas sûr que sa Fragilady puisse faire quelque chose contre ça. Mais il devait avoir confiance en ses pokémons ! Même s'il ne lui en restait que deux ! Il ne devait pas perdre ! Il ne devait pas perdre contre elle ! Il devait montrer à quel point il était fort ! S'il ne gagnait pas contre elle, autant ne pas espérer contre Bel ! Mais il devait lui faire confiance. Réellement … Il devait lui faire confiance. Il devait croire en …_

_Il ne pouvait pas y croire malheureusement. Comment croire en ça alors qu'il voyait sa Fragilady qui se faisait tout simplement violentée par son adversaire. La Vaututrice de Touko en avait facilement terminé avec la petite plante, jouant la rapace avec une telle facilité. C'en était risible … particulièrement risible._

« Quatrième pokémon qui est tombé. Il ne t'en reste plus qu'une … Ta Majaspic. »

« Tu as … gagné … » _murmura doucement Téo, rappelant sa pokémon avant de s'écrouler à genoux. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre malheureusement._

« Il te reste une pokémon, je suis prête à l'affronter. Il m'en reste encore trois. »

« Majaspic ! Maja ! » _s'écria Vélicia, prête à combattre jusqu'au bout._

« J'AI DIT QU'ELLE AVAIT GAGNE, VELICIA ! » _hurla l'adolescent, toussant violemment ensuite, puis de plus en plus, la combativité de Vélicia disparaissant aussitôt pour aller se préoccuper de son dresseur._

« Maja, majas … Majaspic … Pic pic … »

« Tu crois que je suis assez fou pour te demander d'aller combattre trois pokémons à la suite ? Dont une qui est ta principale faiblesse ? Autant te demander de mourir ! Et ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! Si Touko veut réellement se battre, elle n'a qu'à venir me frapper. Je ne répliquerai pas, je ne peux pas de toute façon ! »

_Il avait parlé avec rapidité, toussant une nouvelle fois ensuite. Il semblait souffrir terriblement de cette maladie. Touko le regarda avec énervement. Ce qui était encore plus énervant que tout le reste, c'est le fait qu'il se préoccupait de cette Majaspic sans même s'intéresser à sa santé._

« M'énerve ! Ça me fait chier ça ! Je déteste me battre contre ce genre de personnes qui est prêt à tout pour éviter … ET PUIS ZUT ! Reviens par là ! »

_Elle rappela sa pokémon alors que Téo était maintenant enserré par la Majaspic, continuant de tousse violemment. Il semblait si souffrant et dans un triste état. En fait, il semblait même plus que déplorable. Il faisait pitié pour tout dire. C'est ainsi qu'elle le voyait._

« C'est quoi cette blague ambulante ? Depuis quand t'es dans cet état ? »

« Depuis toujours, tu crois que je fais semblant ou quoi ? Quand on est atteint comme moi, on évite quand même de le montrer. Ca s'appelle avoir de la décence ! »

« De la décence, de la décence, te fout pas de moi ! Vu la tête que tu as, tu serais le premier à venir te plaindre, j'en suis sûre ! Et maintenant, tu vas me suivre, c'est clair ! »

« Grrrr …MAJAS ! » _hurla Vélicia, posant son regard sur Touko pour bien lui montrer que même si son dresseur ne voulait pas qu'elle combatte, si Touko cherchait à s'approcher de lui, elle n'hésiterait pas à se battre ! Même si c'était contre plusieurs pokémons en même temps ! C'était son rôle de pokémon que de protéger Téo qui était malade !_

« Téo, tu dis à ta Majaspic de se calmer ou alors je m'occupe de son cas. »

« Elle ne veut pas que tu t'approches de moi, c'est normal. Je pourrai la rappeler dans sa pokéball mais elle en ressortirait aussitôt. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu n'as pas besoin d'être près de moi. Tu as gagné non ? Alors pourquoi tu es encore ici ? »

« Car j'ai pas mal de questions à te poser et j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir des réponses. Alors, tu as intérêt à ce que ta Majaspic se calme. »

« Vélicia … S'il te plaît … Libère-moi. Touko ne me fera rien de mal, j'en suis sûr. »

« Majas … Majaspic … » _marmonna la créature, fixant longuement Touko. Elle ne semble pas lui faire confiance mais son dresseur le lui demande. Avec lenteur, elle retire son long corps de son dresseur alors que celui-ci toussote. Touko le fixe avant de reprendre :_

« C'est quoi cette blague avec ton corps ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Bel ? Je veux une réponse sincère car j'en ai vraiment marre de cette blague qu'est votre relation à tous les deux ! C'est pourtant simple ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'aime Bel … Je l'aime vraiment. Je l'aime complètement ! »

« Et tu préfères te barrer, la queue entre les jambes, c'est ça ? »

« Je n'ai jamais décidé de me barrer ! Loin de là ! Simplement, N m'a fait une proposition que j'ai acceptée ! Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? Je ne suis pas dans la Team Plasma ! »

« Alors, tu es quoi ?! Précisément ?! Tu me feras pas croire que … »

« Je suis l'ami de N ! Je suis aussi le protégé d'Anthea ! Et je suis aussi le petit-fils de Carmine ! L'un des Sept Sages ! »

« Que … que … Quoi ?! L'un des … » _commença à dire Touko, sous le choc._

« Enfin non … Je ne suis pas réellement son petit-fils mais c'est ainsi qu'il me voie ! Tu penses que je suis dans la Team Plasma car je suis lié à plusieurs personnes qui en font partie ! C'est ainsi que tu me voies ! »

« Et j'étais sensée te voir comment hein ?! Autrement ? Mais ce n'était pas possible ! C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu me racontes ! Je … Tu détournes la conversation ! »

« Et je suis sensé te répondre quoi hein ? J'aime Bel ! Je l'aime totalement ! Je l'aime complètement ! Je n'arrête pas de me répéter ! Je n'arrête pas ! Je dois te le dire comment ! Je l'aime mais je suis gravement malade ! Je n'ai même pas une année à vivre ! La ligue pokémon m'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas arriver à devenir maître pokémon ! »

« Mais tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver ! DE QUOI EST-CE QUE TU PARLES ?! »

_C'est vrai. Bel était l'une des rares au courant qu'il était devenu dresseur pour récupérer l'argent pour soigner sa maladie. Et il avait encore perdu un combat._


	89. Chapitre 89 : Rejet parental

**Chapitre 89 : Rejet parental**

« Rien d'important. Ca ne te concerne pas de toute façon. Tu as gagné, tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Tu devrais aller rejoindre Touya. »

« Et tu crois que je vais te laisser comme ça ? Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Vélicia, c'est ça ? Tu veux bien lâcher ton dresseur quelques secondes ? »

_Comme si elle allait obéir à cette adolescente. Pourtant, Téo demanda à Vélicia de s'exécuter, la créature la regardant avec méfiance. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Lorsque Touko arriva à la hauteur de Téo, elle vint lui donner une violente baffe. Non pas un coup de poing mais bel et bien une baffe assez forte._

« Celle-là, je pense que tu l'as bien mérité, espèce d'imbécile ! Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous ou tu préfères alors en avoir une seconde dans les dents ? »

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Je ne veux pas devenir maître pokémon, je veux juste récupérer l'argent que l'on peut obtenir si on arrive à battre le maître pokémon. »

« Et pour… » _commença à dire l'adolescente avant de s'arrêter. Elle voyait pourquoi maintenant. Elle baissa les yeux, observant la main qui venait de claquer Téo avant de souffler : _« Et tu crois vraiment que tu avais tes chances contre le maître ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Si je n'arrête pas de perdre contre toi et Bel, je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Mais tu vois … Les dresseurs recherchent la gloire et essayent de devenir des maîtres pokémon. Moi, je ne veux rien de tout ça. C'est juste éphémère … Cette gloire et toutes ces choses. Je veux juste continuer à vivre. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu nous fais tout un drame avec Bel ? Et que tu refuses de la revoir ? Est-ce que tu ne te moquerais pas un peu de moi par hasard ? Purée … C'est vraiment stupide de réagir de la sorte juste parce que tu es malade. Ne me dit pas que tu … »

« Que je quoi ? Que je n'ai pas envie que l'on m'aide ? J'ai dû me débrouiller tout seul depuis le début de mon existence. A pat ma mère, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'autre. Du moins, je le croyais avant de me rappeler de Percila et Bel. Mais même ça, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Voilà tout, maintenant tu le sais. »

« Et parce que tu n'étais pas aidé au départ, tu as décidé que tu ne te ferais jamais aidé ? »

« … … … Je veux me débrouiller seul pour ma maladie, c'est personnel. Je ne veux … »

_Il se prit une seconde claque qui lui coupa le souffle pendant quelques instants. MAIS AIE ! Ca faisait sacrément mal ! Maintenant Touko se tenait en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches, le regardant avec fierté et un peu d'énervement. La Majaspic s'apprêta à réagir mais Téo lui murmura de ne rien faire, Touko reprenant :_

« Ah ouais ? Et tu ne veux pas d'aide ? Tu préfères donc mourir plutôt que d'être aidé par l'argent d'autres personnes ? Pourquoi ? On est sales ? On risque de choper ta maladie si on te touche, c'est ça ? Il suffit juste d'un contact avec un doigt et on est pestiférés comme toi ? Tu te fouterais pas un peu par hasard ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire. »

« … … … Car je ne veux pas, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas que l'on m'aide, c'est juste… »

« Attention à toi, je te l'ai dit pourtant. T'as pas l'air d'avoir saisi mes propos. »

« Si, si ! C'est bon ! j'ai parfaitement compris même ! Je … Enfin … Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes là ? Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper … de Touya. »

« Ouais, ouais, et te laisser seul ici, seul et abandonné même ? Te fout pas de ma gueule, tu viens avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

_HEIN ?! Venir avec elle ? Mais pourquoi ? Que … Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Il était maintenant assez apeuré à cette idée et fit quelques pas en reculant. Il rappela sa Majaspic néanmoins avant de murmurer faiblement :_

« Où est-ce que Bel se trouve ? Je pensais … qu'elle serait venue. »

« Elle a complètement disparu après l'apparition du château. Je ne sais pas où elle est et ce qu'elle fait mais de toute façon, vue la défaite que je me suis prise face à elle, je n'ai pas vraiment peur. Elle peut très bien se débrouiller. »

« Bel est quand même très spéciale … Je le sais très bien. »

« Tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle ? Tu ne me mens pas ? » _demanda Touko alors qu'il hochait la tête positivement, répondant :_

« Je ne veux pas mentir à ce sujet. Je l'aime vraiment. Mais à cause de ma maladie, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. En plus, comme elle est au courant de mon objectif, elle veut me laisser gagner si je dois l'affronter un jour, ce qui serait … juste … »

« Mais arrête avec ta fierté de mâle ! Si elle veut te laisser gagner, tant mieux pour toi non ? Tu récupères l'argent, tu te fais soigner et vous pouvez vivre heureux tous les deux non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais ?! »

« Si seulement … Je ne sais pas … Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça ! J'ai des principes ! »

« Mais je les emmerde carrément tes principes à la con ! Il faut que je t'assomme pour que tu ailles passer au bistouri te faire soigner, c'est ça ?! »

« Non non ! C'est pas ça du tout ! Enfin, pas ça … Je le promets ! Enfin … Je … Je ne sais pas comment le dire, je suis vraiment désolé … »

« AH OUAIS ?! BON ! Ramène-toi ! T'en parleras aux autres ! On va bien voir si tu ne comptes pas passer te faire soigner ! »

_Elle lui prit le poignet, le traînant derrière elle alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. AIE AIE AIE ! Elle lui faisait terriblement mal là ! Mais bon, il évitait de se plaindre, la regardant sans savoir réellement où ils allaient. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? Elle le détestait non ? Alors … Ce n'était pas une bonne chose de faire ça normalement. Enfin … Normalement … Mais maintenant, il en était plus aussi sûr._

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, s'il te plaît ? »

« Devine un peu ? AU SOMMET ! On va se rendre au sommet du palais et dire deux mots aussi à N ! Il risque de ne pas apprécier que je t'ai mis une raclée mais ça, je m'en fiche ! »

« Oui mais non … Attends un peu, je ne … »

« Pas prêt ? Rien à faire ! Tu m'accompagne, Téo ! Arrête d'avoir peur, bon sang ! T'es un mec ou non ? T'es peut-être malade, ça ne te force pas à être une chiffe molle ! »

« Mais je ne pense pas ça ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux me reposer et … »

« Tu viens par là et tu te tais ! Je vais devoir te traîner sur combien de mètres pour que tu comprennes ce que je veux te dire hein ? »

_Elle le prit par l'oreille, le forçant à la suivre alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. Elle n'y allait pas de main morte avec lui ! Elle voulait vraiment l'emmener au sommet ? Mais c'était juste … AH ! Au sommet ! D'ailleurs, les tremblements recommençaient à se faire sentir alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à dire. Touko lui lâcha l'oreille._

« Touko … Est-ce que Touya est vraiment capable d'affronter N ? »

« Touya a été chercher Zekrom qui a reconnu sa valeur. A partir de là, c'est tout simplement un combat de titans qui se fait. »

« Un combat de titans … Avec des héros. Oui … Il y a les héros … et les seconds couteaux. »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas venir te plaindre que tu n'as pas Zekrom avec toi hein ? »

« Ah non, non ! Juste que bon … C'est bien que Touya ait Zekrom. Oui. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'es pas sincère dans tes propos ? »

_Pourquoi ? Car pourtant, il l'était, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait. C'était juste que … Enfin … Ce n'était pas facile à expliquer comme ça. Bon … Est-ce qu'ils allaient arriver au sommet du palais ? Il ne savait même pas réellement où ils étaient. Il ne connaissait pas si bien le palais que ça. Néanmoins, comme il s'en doutait, ils montaient chaque escalier possible. Et il s'épuisait peu à peu._

« Hey … Ne me claque pas entre les doigts. Je préfère te prévenir que je ne veux pas avoir de mort sur les bras ! C'est compris ? »

« Oui oui … Je suis juste un petit peu fatigué, rien de bien dérangeant non plus. »

« Oui oui … J'ai pas confiance, moi. Je ne sais pas gérer les crises contrairement à Bel. »

« Hahaha … Je veux bien te croire. » _murmura l'adolescent en rigolant, Touko faisant de même alors que la situation n'était pas pour autant drôle. Finalement, ils entendirent deux puissants rugissements, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés._

_Reshiram était à genoux, poussant un nouveau hurlement alors que Zekrom était en train d'haleter, toujours debout ? Qu'est-ce que … ça voulait dire ? Comment était-ce possible ? N était là, l'air étonné, murmurant :_

« La réalité … perdre ton idéal ? C'est inconcevable. Pourquoi la réalité que je veux créer n'as-t-elle pas le droit d'exister ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as peut-être réussi à battre le maître de la ligue pokémon mais j'ai réussi à te battre, N. Ainsi, je suis désolé mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir créer le monde que tu désires. Pourquoi ? Car il n'a aucune raison de voir le jour … car il existe déjà. »

« Il … existe déjà ? Les pokémons … sont vraiment les amis des humains ? Mais les humains utilisent des pokéballs et les capturent. »

« Ce qui n'empêche pas de vivre en harmonie avec eux. Tu as été trompé depuis le début, N. Les pokémons peuvent vivre paisiblement avec les humains. Je ne dis pas que ce monde est parfait et qu'il n'existe pas de mauvaises personnes. Mais il existe aussi de mauvais pokémons, qui ne pensent qu'à faire le mal autour d'eux. »

« Je … Je ne sais plus où j'en suis … Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser. »

« Fils indigne. Tu ne mérites pas de porter le nom d'Harmonia. »

_Une voix avait coupé l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, celui-ci se retournant faiblement vers Ghétis. Fils ? Touko, Touya et Cheren se regardèrent pour être sûrs d'avoir bien entendu ce que venait de dire l'homme aux cheveux verts. Maintenant, en y réfléchissant bien, il était vrai … qu'il semblait avoir un air de famille entre eux deux._

« Téo … Est-ce que tu étais au courant à ce sujet ? »

« Bien entendu … Je le savais … J'en discutais avec Anthea mais c'était un secret que je ne devais pas révéler. De toute façon, pourquoi je te l'aurai dit ? » _demanda Téo._

« Tu marques un point … Mais qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant « _dit Touko, Touya regardant Ghétis en fronçant les sourcils._

« Dire que je pensais me servir de la libération des pokémons pour asservir Unys, espèce d'incapable. Même avec la puissance de Reshiram, tu ne peux pas battre un simple adolescent comme les autres ? Dire que je vais devoir tout faire moi- même ! »

« Père, je … »

« NE M'APPELLE PAS AINSI, N ! Tu es la honte de la famille Harmonia ! Tu es la honte ! Est-ce que tu as oublié comment est morte ta mère ? Est-ce que l'as oublié ? J'ai l'impression que oui ! J'ai l'impression que tu as oublié tout ce pour quoi elle s'est battue ! »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux verts détourna le regard. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait oublié … mais qu'à l'époque, il avait été trop jeune pour comprendre. Pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Et même maintenant, il nageait encore en pleine confusion._

« Qu'est-ce que … Jeune demoiselle ! Veuillez reculer ! Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans le palais maintenant ! » _dit un homme qui ressemblait à un policier._

« Laissez-là, elle est avec nous. » _déclara un homme aux cheveux blancs, avec une imposante moustache et barbe. Le policier regarda qui il était avant de faire un salut :_

« Mon … Monsieur le maire de Janusia ! Je … Je ne savais pas que vous la connaissiez ! »

« Je ne la connais pas personnellement mais je sais ce qu'elle a fait et c'est tout à fait grandiose. N'est-ce pas Iris ? »

« OUI ! OUI ! Il faut se dépêcher de pénétrer dans le palais ! » _dit une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, de très longs cheveux bleus mis en deux grosses couettes._

« Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire un pas de plus ! »

_Une voix assez forte mais tremblante se fit entendre alors que devant l'entrée, six vieux hommes étaient présents, tenant des pokéballs dans leurs mains. Les membres des sept sages … sachant que le dernier était au sommet du palais, aux côtés de son fils._

« Les sept sages … Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir arrêter les champions d'arène ? » _dit Watson, faisant apparaître son Tranchodon alors que déjà, d'autres pokémons apparaissaient aux côtés de Carolina et des autres champions._

« Est-ce que je peux me rendre … au sommet du palais, s'il vous plaît ? Je … Il faut que j'aille au sommet pour rejoindre mes amis. »

« Bien entendu, jeune demoiselle. Faites attention à vous. » _répondit Watson, laissant passer une adolescente aux cheveux blonds. Les six sages cherchèrent à l'arrêter mais l'un d'entre eux fit un geste négatif de la main._

« Laissez-la passer. »

« Carmine … Qu'est-ce que … » _commença à dire un autre vieillard._

« Elle n'est pas mauvaise, loin de là. Et maître N … non … L'ami de maître N a besoin qu'elle soit là maintenant. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais mais tu sembles sûr de toi. Je te fais alors confiance. Nous te faisons confiance. »

« Merci bien … » _termina de dire Carmine avant de murmurer pour lui-même : _« Peut-être que cette folie … doit s'arrêter … maintenant. Maître N … Téo … Faites attention à vous. »

_Carmine fit apparaître un Lugulabre devant lui alors que les autres sages faisaient de même, chacun laissant un pokémon apparaître devant eux. Ce n'était rien comparé à la vingtaine de pokémons en face d'eux mais ils devaient retenir les champions le plus longtemps possible. Peut-être que la Team Plasma vivait ces derniers instants en ce moment même ? Nul ne pouvait encore le savoir à l'heure actuelle._


	90. Chapitre 90 : Toute puissance

**Chapitre 90 : Toute puissance**

« Vous comptez vraiment m'arrêter ? Et avec quels pokémons ? _» demanda Ghétis, faisant apparaître un Tutankafer devant les yeux médusés des adolescents. Ces derniers avaient bien des pokémons mais malheureusement, tous étaient épuisés ou presque. _« Alors ? J'attends de voir ce dont vous êtes capables. Est-ce là votre force pour tenter de m'arrêter ? »

« J'ai encore Vélicia. » _murmura faiblement Téo à Touko._

« J'ai encore trois pokémons normalement mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. On ne sait pas la puissance des siens. Touya ? Zekrom est dans quel état ? » _demanda Touko._

« Malheureusement, il n'est pas en état de combattre. Je suis désolé … Cheren ? »

« J'ai rencontré plusieurs membres de la Team Plasma et j'ai quatre pokémons inconscients. Je ne peux pas réellement me battre dans ces conditions, je suis désolé aussi. »

« Ca s'annonce pas très glorieux. » _souffla Téo, faisant déjà apparaître Vélicia. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre contre ça ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ! Touya n'avait plus qu'un pokémon, un Flotoutan. Cela allait être utile à moitié … Cheren fit apparaître par contre son Gigalithe tandis que Touko faisait de même avec sa Vaututrice._

« Oh ? Vous voulez jouer à ça ? A plusieurs contre moi ? Je vais vous montrer alors toute ma puissance, vous allez comprendre la signification du mot douleur ! Frison, Crapuscule, Scalproie ! Allez-y vous aussi ! »

_Plusieurs pokéballs s'ouvrirent en même temps, laissant paraître des pokémons tous aussi impressionnants les uns que les autres. Il avait peur maintenant … Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'un combat en arène. Là, il pouvait y avoir des blessés graves, très graves même. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas, il ne le voulait pas du tout même !_

« Euh … Ca ne vous dérange pas si … Vélicia ne combat que derrière vous ? »

« Vas-y, Téo. S'il le faut, tu ne combats pas du tout … Ca sera encore mieux. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait cette possibilité et pas moi, hein ? » _demanda Cheren avec un peu d'ironie, Touko lui donnant une baffe derrière le crâne._

« Car Vélicia est la pokémon la plus importante aux yeux de Téo. J'ai pu le voir pendant son combat. Il a préféré abandonner plutôt que de la faire combattre. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, Téo ne s'en remettrait pas. »

« Je … Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Il vaut mieux que je combatte aussi ! » _dit-il soudainement, reprenant confiance en lui avant de s'approche de Vélicia._ « Vé… Vélicia … S'il te plaît … Fais vraiment attention à toi. Je ne peux pas les abandonner face à cet homme. Face à celui qui a brisé la confiance de N. »

« Fais quand même attention à toi … Je ne crois pas que Bel apprécierait que tu finisses dans un état encore plus déplora… ATTENTION ! » _s'écria Touko, sa Vaututrice venant protéger la Majaspic de Téo de la charge du Frison. La vautour percuta un pilier alors que déjà, tous les autres pokémons vinrent réagir, harcelant le Frison._

_Celui-ci recula de plusieurs pas, déjà salement touché mais toujours combattif. Les autres pokémons de Ghétis amorçaient différentes attaques … mais toutes dirigées vers Vélicia ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ghétis hurla :_

« Disparais, sombre idiot ! Ne te mêle plus de cette histoire ! Depuis le début, tu es un problème pour N ! S'il a changé peu à peu, c'est à cause de toi et de ces autres adolescents ! DISPARAISSEZ VOUS TOUS ! »

_Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne visait que lui ? Pourquoi ? AH ! Parce qu'il était le plus proche de N ? Il demanda à sa Majaspic d'éviter les différentes attaques alors que lui-même roulait sur le côté, hurlant de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il se roula au sol._

« MAJAS ?! » _s'écria la Majaspic, arrivant aussitôt à la hauteur de Téo qui agonisait au sol. Une telle action était pour les gens qui allaient bien ! Pas pour lui !_

« Hahaha … C'est vrai que tu es malade. Je devrai plutôt en profiter pour t'éliminer définitivement. Ne visez plus sa pokémon, visez-le lui ! »

« Père ! Arrêtez ça ! » _s'écria N, Ghétis se tournant vers lui, posant ses yeux sur l'adolescent._

« Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. Je t'ai renié en tant que fils ! Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas que tu as osé te lier avec ces personnes qui sont responsables de la mort de ta mère ? Ces êtres infâmes qui capturent des pokémons et les utilisent sans ménagement ! Sans hésitation ! Ta mère voulait un monde où les pokémons pouvaient vivre en paix ! Un monde idéal ! Un monde utopique !

Encore l'un de ses discours … Encore l'un de ses discours pacifiques ! Dire qu'elle était si belle. Ta mère était un véritable ange ! Ta mère a toujours été un idéal de douceur ! La preuve que même dans la réalité, on pouvait être parfaite ! Que malgré les bordures entre les pokémons et les humains, il était possible de vivre en harmonie. Mais non … Il a fallu que des hommes la tuent pendant un discours hein ? Il a fallu que des humains se mêlent de ce qui ne les concernaient pas ! Des braconniers de pokémon ! Qui n'appréciaient pas les discours de ta mère ! Et voilà le résultat aujourd'hui ! Mais je vais régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je vais en terminer définitivement avec la ligue d'Unys !

Mais d'abord … Je veux t'effacer de ce monde … Téo ? C'est ça ? Je vais t'éliminer … puis aussi ces trois autres adolescents. Il en sera de même pour vous tous. Vous êtes ceux qui ont tout fait échoué ! Vous êtes ceux qui ont mis à mal tout ce que j'avais préparé depuis des années ! DISPARAISSEZ TOUS ! DISPARAISSEZ ET NE REVENEZ PLUS ! Eliminez-les ! Eliminez leurs pokémons ! »

« Il est complètement fou ! » _s'écria Touko._

_Fou ? Pas totalement … Du moins, c'est que Téo pensait en voyant la colère peinte sur le visage de Ghétis. Cet homme avait perdu sa femme à cause d'un acte criminel. Alors qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à un monde pacifique … et libéré … Voilà le résultat ? Voilà ce que ça donnait ? Une organisation à moitié criminelle, cachée sous des principes moraux salvateurs ? C'était là … le triste constat qu'il pouvait voir devant ses yeux._

_Mais lui-même n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça ! Il se sentait bien trop mal depuis cette roulade complètement stupide ! Il souffrait ! Il souffrait terriblement ! Il en souffrait tellement ! Vélicia l'avait soulevé, l'ayant remis debout pendant le discours de Ghétis. Celui-ci, avec ses quatre pokémons, était tout simplement en train de raser les pokémons des quatre adolescents. Vélicia aussi tentait de se battre mais ça ne servait à rien._

_Un à un, les pokémons des dresseurs tombaient sans même pouvoir en mettre un inconscient chez Ghétis. Ils étaient terrifiants … Si terrifiants … Tellement terrifiants même. Mais ils étaient épuisés … Lui ? Téo ? Il avait juste demandé à Vélicia de revenir en arrière alors que la créature haletait, épuisée elle aussi._

« Tu ne peux plus te battre … Tu en as assez fait. »

« Majas … Majaspic ! Majas … »

« Hahaha ! Vous êtes si faibles … Je ne comprends pas comment Reshiram a pu choisir N. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu décider de s'allier à un être aussi faible ? »

« N n'est pas faible ! N a été choisi par Reshiram pour des qualités que vous ne possèderez jamais ! » _hurla Téo de toutes ses forces, toussant avec violence._

« Même alors que tu es à l'agonie, tu oses encore faire le fier ? Je vais me débarrasser définitivement de toi. Vous quatre ! Attaquez-le ! Sa Majaspic ne pourra pas le protéger contre toutes vos attaques en même temps ! »

« Oui mais moi, je peux les arrêter ! MARONTOUCHO ! »

_Un monstre de couleur rouge vint percuter le Tutankafer de Ghétis, le projetant sur ses compagnons alors que Ghétis pestait. Qui … Qui venait de réussir à faire ça ? De mettre à mal ses quatre pokémons ? Il se tourna vers la personne responsable de cela._

_Puis il s'arrêta … Tout le monde s'était tourné, sauf Téo. Il n'avait pas envie de la regarder. Il lui avait encore menti … pour ne pas changer. Il lui avait encore menti. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face. Il sert le poing, fermant les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas la voir._

« Ghétis ! Monsieur Ghétis ! Je vous arrêterai aujourd'hui ! »

« Comment est-ce qu'une petite imbécile comme toi, pleurnicharde et incapable de protéger ses pokémons serait à même de pouvoir me stopper ? »

« Car moi, j'ai tous mes pokémons qui sont prêts à se battre ! Vous avez battus des pokémons qui étaient déjà épuisés mais moi, je n'ai pas de problèmes ! Mais avant … COUCOU TEO ! » _cria l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, courant vers lui._

_Ne pas la regarder … Ne pas la regarder. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher alors qu'elle fonçait vers lui, l'embrassant longuement sur la joue alors que toutes les autres personnes étaient perplexes, même Ghétis. Elle restait auprès de Téo, continuant de l'embrasser sur les joues avant de le garder contre elle, demandant :_

« Comment ça se fait que tu es là ? Et pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas appelée hein ? T'es méchant ! On avait pourtant dit … »

« Je … J'ai … Comment dire … Je suis là car … »

« Car il est venu nous épauler, Bel. Sans menti, c'est un brave garçon mais il est vraiment aussi idiot que toi. » _coupa Touko, Téo la regardant avec étonnement. L'adolescente lui fit un petit sourire discret, Bel poussant un cri de joie avant de dire :_

« C'est mon Téo à moi ! C'est mon vrai Téo ! »

_Et là … Elle vint subitement l'embrasser devant tout le monde, collant ses lèvres contre celles de Téo pendant de longues secondes. Touko toussa violemment, Touya détournant le regard tandis que Cheren restait impassible, clignant juste des yeux._

« Téo Téo ! Je vais m'occuper de ce vilain homme et ensuite, on va retourner à la ligue pokémon ! Je sais pas si le tournoi va continuer mais bon … S'il recommence, tu pourras t'inscrire, et ensuite … »

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, je … t'encouragerai, Bel. »

« J'ai l'impression que vous m'oubliez tous les deux. TUTANKAFER ! Occupe-toi de cette petite impertinente et … »

« Mais vous allez arrêter de me couper la parole ? J'en ai ASSEZ ! VOUS AVEZ FAIT TROP DE MAL AUX PERSONNES AUTOUR DE VOUS ! MARONTOUCHO ! Termine-en avec son SCALPROIE ! Stéréla ! Ecrase son Tutankafer ! »

_Qu'est-ce que … Ghétis fit un pas de recul alors que Bel jetait une seconde pokéball devant elle. Un monstrueux crocodile humanoïde rouge fit son apparition, venant placer l'imposant sarcophage dans sa gueule avant de le secouer vivement le projetant sur le Frison et le Crapustule. De son côté, la Darumacho fit enflammer son poing avant de frapper le Scalproie, une puissante flamme ressemblant à un halo de feu venant entourer l'insecte de métal. Celui-ci n'avait rien pu faire contre la puissance dévastatrice de son adversaire._

« C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_Ghétis avait pris la parole, choqué et étonné. Deux de ses pokémons venaient de tomber ? En un instant ? Par cette fillette ?! Par les pokémons de cette fillette ? Cette fillette qui le regardait avec colère et candeur ?_

« Impossible ! Je ne me ferai pas battre par une gamine ! Mes pokémons étaient épuisés par le combat contre ces quatre adolescents ! REVENEZ ! OHMASSACRE ! Fait tomber la foudre sur ce terrain ! »

_Il en avait assez ! Il n'allait pas faire durer plus longtemps ce combat ! Il lui restait encore deux pokémons en plus de ceux sur le terrain ! Deux pokémons dont un fit son apparition à son tour ! Il allait battre les pokémons de cette fillette ! Elle était le dernier rempart avant leur inévitable défaite ! Il ne restait plus qu'elle … Plus qu'elle !_

_Mais le combat tournait peu à peu en défaveur du côté de Ghétis. Il avait bien réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire le Darumacho de Bel mais son autre pokémon tenait bien les coups. Foutu Crocorible qui lui causait tant de problèmes ! Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Même s'il venait de perdre son Frison !_

« C'est pour ça que j'aime Bel … Elle est vraiment si forte, contrairement aux apparences. Elle a une telle volonté de vouloir rendre les autres personnes heureuses autour d'elle. C'est pour ça que je la trouve … si bien. »

_Téo avait murmuré cela en posant une main sur ses hanches, gémissant de douleur. Il souffrait mais devait se retenir de trop en montrer. Vélica était fatiguée mais frottait son museau contre lui pour tenter de le rassurer. Bel était en train de gagner ce combat avec une telle facilité … C'en était quand même impressionnant._

« HEY ! BEL ! Téo a dit qu'il t'embrassera si tu gagnes contre Ghétis ! Mais aussi qu'il t'aime à la folie ! » cria Touka avec amusement.

« HIIIIIIII ! Je dois absolument gagner ! JE DOIS ABSOLUMENT GAGNER ! »

_Elle était encore plus motivée qu'auparavant ! Elle devait gagner si Téo allait l'embrasser ! Même si elle entendait le rire de Touko derrière elle et les paroles d'un Téo gêné, elle était sûre qu'il le ferait ! Alors, elle devait gagner maintenant ! Elle ordonna à son Crocorible de combattre ses adversaires avant de faire apparaître son Clamiral à côté d'elle._

_Les deux pokémons en terminèrent avec l'Ohmassacre de Ghétis mais aussi son Crapustule. Il ne lui restait plus rien pour attaquer. Ils venaient de gagner contre Ghétis. Celui-ci rappela ses pokémons, étrangement calme avant d'éclater de rire._

« Me forcer à l'utiliser … Je suis vraiment obligé de l'utiliser … Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Être obligé à ça … De faire appel à toi. SENESTROS ! »

_Quoi ? Il lui restait une dernière pokéball ? Ghétis projeta sa pokéball dans les airs, celle-ci s'ouvrant pour laisser apparaître une créature à la peau bleue mais surtout tricéphale. Trois puissants lasers sortirent de ses gueules, faisant tomber plusieurs piliers sur le décor, des nuages de poussière se soulevant._

« OH ! C'est donc ça un Trioxydre ! »

_Elle ne semblait même pas apeurée ? Par l'apparition de ce monstre ? Ghétis serra les dents. Elle était peut-être trop stupide pour comprendre ce qu'était la peur ? C'était son plus puissant pokémon mais aussi le plus terrifiant ! C'était celui qui lui avait permis d'assouvir sa domination ces dernières années ! Quiconque tentait de se mettre en travers de son chemin devait passer ce dernier barrage !_

« Senestros … Tu peux la dévorer. »

« TRIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX ! » _hurlèrent les trois têtes en même temps, les ailes battant avec ferveur dans les airs. Le dernier pokémon de Ghétis était présent, prêt à en terminer avec les adversaires de ce dernier. Pourtant, Bel était confiante._


	91. Chapitre 91 : Blessure mortelle

**Chapitre 91 : Blessure mortelle**

« Tu n'as pas peur de lui ? Pourtant, tu le devrais ! Tu devrais avoir peur à son sujet ! Tu devrais être plus qu'inquiète ! Tu ne pourras rien faire contre lui ! »

« Ca, on ne sait jamais avant que le combat ne commence ! Et puis, si c'est le dernier pokémon, je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant ! J'en ai encore plein pour me battre ! »

« Bel … Fais quand même attention, s'il te plaît … » _bredouilla Téo, Bel hochant la tête avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Elle était confiante dans ses capacités mais aussi dans celles de ses pokémons ! Elle n'avait pas peur pour eux ! Ghétis tendit les mains en avant :_

« Senestros ! Fais tomber ta rage sur ce monde ! Montre-là la puissance de celui qui n'as pas hésité à payer d'une partie de sa chair pour te contrôler ! »

« Une partie de sa chair ? » _murmura Touya, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait ici. Senestros avait fait quoi à Ghétis dans le passé ?_

_Mais ce n'était surtout pas le moment de parler de ça ou de penser à ça ! Il fallait que Bel arrive à le battre ! La Crocorible de Bel vint courir vers le Trioxhydre avant de se jeter sur lui, claquant ses mâchoires. L'une des mâchoires du Trioxhydre vint se planter dans la hanche de la Crocorible, la faisant saigner alors que Téo comprenait maintenant._

« Il veut vraiment la tuer ?! Il veut tuer Bel et ses pokémons ! » _hurla Téo avant de tousser violemment, Bel se tournant vers lui._

« Ca n'arrivera jamais ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Il va voir ça ! Manos ! Je compte sur toi pour venir aider Stéréla ! Vas-y maintenant même ! »

_Le pokémon acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de courir pour épauler la Crocorible. Celle-ci donnait plusieurs coups de patte sur le sommet du crâne. Du moins, l'un des crânes du Trioxhydre qui la relâcha finalement en criant de douleur._

« Ce n'est pas possible … Ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant ! Senestros ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas hésiter à les tuer ! N'hésite pas un instant ! Rappelle-toi comment tu étais un tueur ! Le nombre de massacres commis par tes têtes ! »

« TRIOOOOOOOOOX ! » _hurla le pokémon tout en regardant ses deux adversaires._

_Ghétis s'était mis à trembler de rage. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer alors qu'il était aussi proche de la victoire ! Pas avec cette fillette qui se mettait en travers de son chemin ! Il en était hors de question ! IL NE SE LAISSERAIT PAS BATTRE !_

« Déchaîne ta fureur ! Elimine-les ! ELIMINE-LES ! »

« TRIOX ! TRIOXHYDRE ! » _hurla le pokémon en même temps que son dresseur. L'homme aux cheveux verts serrait les poings et les dents, semblant furieux. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Son Trioxhydre allait réduire à néant la Crocorible ! Il avait projeté plusieurs rayons en sa direction, l'imposante crocodile humanoïde s'écroulant en arrière, inconsciente et blessée … mais loin d'être aussi grave que ne l'aurait voulu Ghétis._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on se mette en travers de mon chemin ? Je ne vous laisserai pas anéantir tous mes projets ! »

« Tant qu'ils seront mauvais, moi, je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Et tout le monde non plus ! »

_Pourtant, elle n'appelait pas un second pokémon, ayant confiance en son Clamiral pour obtenir la victoire. Celui-ci frappa violemment le Trioxhydre de sa coquille alors que Téo gémissait de douleur. Il avait peur pour elle … mais en même temps, ce Trioxhydre semblait un peu différent des autres. Du moins, pas aussi maléfique qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que …_

« SENESTROS ! Raye-les de notre existence ! RAYE-LES ! »

« Venge-toi ! Venge ton amie ! » cria Bel à son tour.

_Elle faisait référence à la Crocorible tombée au combat ! Comme mû par une puissance dévastatrice, tout le corps du Clamiral se gonfla avant de venir percuter les trois têtes du Trioxhydre en une fois, le faisant tomber à la renverse._

« Ce n'est pas … Ce n'est pas … SENESTROS ! »

_Le pokémon tricéphale se releva, grognant de douleur et semblant déjà dans un triste état. Malgré sa puissance, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce Clamiral. Du moins, pas autant qu'il ne le voudrait ! Il avait déjà utilisé tout un panel d'attaques mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Et avec les crocs du Crocorible qui l'avaient blessé, il ne pouvait pas faire autant qu'il le voudrait. Ah … Ah … C'était donc la fin ?_

« JE N'ACCEPTERAI PAS CETTE DEFAITE ! »

« Trioxhydre ! TRIOOOOOOOOOOOOX ! » _crie le monstre. Il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner maintenant ! Il allait utiliser tout ce qu'il pouvait pour mener son dresseur à la victoire ! Ghétis tenait son cache-œil rouge sur l'œil droit, le serrant avec force. Quelques fissures firent leurs apparitions._

_Comment est-ce que Senestros pouvait ne plus se rappeler de ça ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ? La raison de leur alliance ! CETTE RAISON QUI LES POUSSAIT A SE BATTRE ! Contre une gamine … Une gamine qui appréciait ses pokémons. Comme N … Comme son fils … Comme sa femme … Comme elle … _

« Je vais accomplir son désir jusqu'au bout … Quitte à rayer toute l'humanité s'il le faut. Les pokémons seront sous mon contrôle mais seront libres en même temps ! »

« Il parle paradoxalement. » _souffla l'adolescent à lunettes, Touko disant :_

« C'est pas l'heure de faire de l'esprit ! C'est sérieux ici ! »

« Oui mais Bel est en train de prendre l'avantage. » _murmura Touya tandis que Téo était enroulé par sa Majaspic. Celle-ci ne se préoccupait même pas du combat, tout simplement de son dresseur qui lui-même regardait plus Bel que le combat._

_Le Trioxhydre blessait le Clamiral mais celui-ci était quand même très tenace. Malgré la fatigue, il arrivait à riposter et à blesser le Trioxhydre lui aussi. La victoire était proche pour Bel, très proche, trop proche. Puis soudainement, Ghétis cria :_

« ASSEZ ! J'EN AI ASSEZ ! SENESTROS ! REVIENS ICI ! »

_Le Trioxhydre se tourna vers son dresseur, celui-ci gardant son cache-œil dans sa main droite, cache-œil qui explosa en morceaux, dévoilant une vilaine cicatrice sur l'œil complètement blanc de Ghétis._

« Je vais vous enterrer … Je vais tous vous enterrer ! SENESTROS ! EXPRIME TA COLERE ENVERS CE MONDE ! »

_Le pokémon hurla de toutes ses forces, tout son corps regorgeant d'énergie alors que déjà, il s'envolait pour frapper tous les piliers autour de lui. Tout ce qui était bâtiment commença à se fissurer avant de s'écrouler peu à peu autour des adolescents mais aussi de Ghétis et de N._

« Si je dois disparaître, je vous emmènerai avec moi dans la tombe ! Senestros ! Ecrase-les ! Réduits-les à néant ! »

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! MANOS ! HYDROCANON ! »

_Le Clamiral projeta un puissant obus aqueux en direction du Trioxhydre, arrêtant sa folie dévastatrice avant de tomber aux côtés de Ghétis. Celui-ci s'approcha de son pokémon, le regardant longuement avant de caresser la tête du milieu. Le pokémon se releva faiblement, gémissant de douleur avant que Ghétis ne murmure :_

« Tu en as assez fait … Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup, oui. Maintenant, ils vont disparaître. »

« Attention aux piliers ! Tout va s'effondrer ! » _cria Téo, étant sorti de l'étreinte de sa Majaspic, poussant Bel sur le côté avant qu'une lourde pierre ne s'écrase devant l'adolescent. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol, ses jambes ne le portant plus alors qu'il s'était mis à baver et à haleter. Tout son corps tremblait alors que c'était maintenant au tour de Touya de crier :_

« Attention TEO ! Bouge ! Un pieu s'approche de toi ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! Mon corps me répond plus ! Je ne peux pas ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! » _hurla Téo, arrivant à peine à se mettre sur le dos. Un pan de pilier, pointu comme une lame qui arrivait à toute allure vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas … Il ne pouvait pas bouger ! _

« Majas… » _murmura faiblement Vélicia, se plaçant entre le pieu et son dresseur. Une chose était sûre … Elle ne pouvait pas le briser en le serrant entre sa queue. Alors … Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire alors. Tout son corps entoura le torse de Téo, le pieu de terre s'enfonçant dans sa chair, en de multiples endroits sans que la pointe ne traverse le corps de Téo. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, commençant à sangloter alors que déjà la pression de la Majaspic se faisait moins forte autour de lui. Il s'extirpa avec lenteur, retrouvant la force de se lever, une force enfouie au fond de lui. Il commença à pousser la pierre tout en criant :_

« Vélicia ! Non ! Vélicia ! S'il te plaît ! Vélicia ! Ah … Ah … Je n'ai pas de pokémons pour la retirer ! Je n'en ai pas ! »

_Sa Majaspic le regardait avec douceur, ses yeux à moitié fermé alors que déjà Manos et Vanitas, le Brutapode de Bel accompagnant le Clamiral venaient retirer la pierre, laissant paraître plusieurs trous béants dans Vélicia. Téo tremblait de tout son corps mais non pas à cause de sa maladie mais à cause de la peur. Bel voulut s'approcher de lui mais il la repoussa, commençant à retirer son haut._

« Je vais stopper la plaie … Je vais la stopper ! Je vais l'arrêter ! »

« Té … Téo ! Qu'est-ce que … » _commença à balbutier l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds alors que tous pouvaient voir le torse de l'adolescent. En de nombreux points, que ça soit sur son dos, son torse ou alors sur ses hanches, des bosses étaient présentes, signes de plusieurs tumeurs bénignes. Son corps s'était déformé peu à peu, les tumeurs accompagnant la myasthénie qui était ralentie à cause des médicaments que Téo prenait._

« Vélicia … Vélicia … Je t'emmène au centre pokémon ! Je t'emmène ! »

_Il voulut la soulever mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle était aussi lourde que lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?! Il regarda avec affolement autour de lui, N étant toujours là ! N ! Ghétis était encore présent, lui aussi étonné par l'acte de la Majaspic. Il regarda son Trioxhydre, remarquant qu'au final, il n'a pas pu réussir à emporter tout le monde dans la tombe._

« Je ne peux pas aller en prison … Je ne peux pas … pas après tout ça. Senestros … Comme le jour où tu as voulu dévorer mon visage, mais que tu as seulement réussi à en défigurer une partie … Je veux que tu fasses cela … Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable ? »

_Le Trioxhydre poussa un triple rugissement assez faible, se redressant avant de se placer derrière son dresseur. Celui-ci tendit les mains en avant, s'exclamant :_

« Olivera ! Attends-moi ! Je vais te rejoindre ! »

« PERE ! NON ! DITES A SENESTROS D'ARRÊTER … »

_N avait eu à peine le temps de s'exclamer que déjà les trois têtes du Trioxhydre vinrent placer leurs crocs sur le corps de Ghétis en plusieurs endroits : la base de son cou, sa hanche droite et au niveau gauche de son torse. L'homme se retourna pour faire face aux adolescents. Trois plaies étaient visible, du sang s'en écoulant fortement alors qu'il soufflait :_

« Peut-être que je n'ai pas réussi … à le rendre aussi maléfique que je le voudrai … Peut-être que même après sa mort, je n'ai pas réussi à être envahi complètement … par cette haine. … Ah … Ah … Ce jour où je l'ai affronté … Où je lui ai tenu tête … Nous sommes devenus partenaires … Même si ça ne faisait que quelques années … Peut-être qu'il existait un lien … plus fort que celui d'entre deux monstres … Ah … Ah … Peut-être … est-ce ce même lien que mon fils possède avec Reshiram ? Que Téo avec Vélicia ? Que tant d'humains avec autant de pokémons ? Hahaha … Je … J'ai tout perdu … Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose que je possède et qui va disparaître. »

_Ghétis s'écroula au sol, Senestros poussant un nouveau hurlement, mêlant douleur et tristesse avant que ses trois têtes ne se plantent sur le propre corps du Trioxhydre. Celui-ci s'écroula sur son maître, le recouvrant comme pour le protéger même dans l'autre monde._

« N ! S'il te plaît ! N ! Aide-moi ! »

_La voix de Téo venait de briser le silence alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était en larmes, serrant sa Majaspic contre lui. Son haut était déjà recouvert de sang alors qu'il cherchait à stopper l'hémorragie de sa pokémon._

« N ! S'il te plaît ! Emmène-moi avec Reshiram ! Emmène-moi ailleurs ! Il faut sauver Vélicia ! S'il te plaît ! » _reprit Téo alors que N regardait brièvement son père, détournant le regard en pleurant. Il prit la parole à son tour :_

« Reshiram … Aide Téo à prendre Vélicia. Nous nous en allons. »

« Téo ! Ne pars pas ! » _cria Bel alors que Reshiram s'interposait entre Téo et les autres, N à son sommet. L'imposant dragon blanc vint prendre Téo et sa Majaspic entre ses pattes ailées, les déposant ensuite sur son dos._

« Oublie-moi définitivement, Bel ! Oublie-moi ! Deviens la maîtresse de la ligue et oublie-moi définitivement ! »

« Je ne veux pas devenir maîtresse de la ligue si tu n'es pas là ! »

« Je veux finir ma vie avec mes pokémons. J'ai causé assez de problèmes autour de moi. Deviens la maîtresse de la ligue si tu veux me rendre heureux, c'est tout ce que je désire pour toi. Adieu, Bel, je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra. »

« TEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOO ! » _s'écria Bel alors que N murmurait :_

« Nous nous en allons, Téo. Il ne faut pas perdre plus de temps. »

« Allons-y … N. S'il te plaît … Emmène-moi dans un centre pokémon, assez loin d'ici pour que l'on ne nous retrouve pas. Qu'on ne sache pas ce qui s'est passé ici. Je veux soigner Vélicia. Je ne veux pas que Vélicia m'abandonne. »

« C'est une battante. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle ne se laissera pas mourir comme ça. Mais si nous ne faisons rien, elle succombera à ses blessures. RESHIRAM ! Quittons cet endroit ! Allons-y maintenant ! »

« Adieu Bel. Je t'aime. »

« Téo ! IDIOOOOOOOOOT ! T'ES QU'UN IDIOOOOT ! »

_L'adolescente s'était mise à pleurer alors qu'une ombre blanche s'envolait hors du palais, deux personnes et une pokémon sur son dos. L'histoire venait de se terminer pour la Team Plasma, son roi, ses sages, ses membres. Tout était maintenant fini pour toutes ces personnes. La vie allait reprendre son cours normal … ou presque. Quelque chose avait changé définitivement, chacun pouvant le pressentir au fond de soi._


	92. Chapitre 92 : Fin d'une histoire

**Chapitre 92 : Fin d'une histoire**

« Nous sommes à Vaguelone, Téo. Tu ferais mieux de l'emmener maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » _murmura N alors que déjà, des passants se rapprochaient de Reshiram._

_Des passants qui n'avaient rien d'autre de mieux à faire que de les regarder ? TSSS ! Il ne voulait pas s'occuper de ça ! Il n'avait pas la tête à ça ! Déjà, des infirmières sortirent du centre pokémon, accompagnés par des Nanmeouies. Elles demandèrent à déposer la Majaspic, l'adolescent demandant à N :_

« S'il te plaît, est-ce que je peux y aller ? Je voudrai aussi te parler après. Dans dix minutes, juste pour être sûr … que … que … que tout va bien. »

« J'ai aussi à te parler, Téo. Mais ça peut attendre dix minutes. Par contre, essaye de te mettre quelque chose sur le dos. Tu risques d'avoir froid sinon. »

_Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça mais oui ! Il verrait après ! Pour le moment, il devait suivre les infirmières ! Avec lenteur, il se retrouva derrière elles, marchant d'un pas fébrile. Ne pas avoir peu, ne pas avoir … Vélicia … Vélicia ne devait pas mourir ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir après ce qu'elle avait fait !_

_Une infirmière le regarda d'un air un peu effrayé, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Il vit ses yeux qui se posaient sur les différentes bosses sur son corps. Ce n'était pas grave ! Ce n'était pas du tout ça qui était grave ! Le plus important était Vélicia ! Il … Il … Il accepta le haut de tissu vert qu'on lui tendit, le mettant tout en demandant des nouvelles de sa pokémon._

« Son pronostic vital est encore difficile à déclarer. Néanmoins, malgré l'ampleur de la blessure et les différents trous dans son corps, elle pourra s'en sortir. »

_Il s'écroula sur l'un des sièges muraux, commençant à sangloter mais de joie. Ça allait … Ça allait mieux. Elle allait mieux. Elle allait s'en sortir. C'est ce que venait de dire l'infirmière. Il était soulagé, terriblement soulagé. Il ne se préoccupa pas de son Vokit, laissant ses autres pokémons au centre pokémon avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur de la ville. Là où la plage allait commencer. D'ailleurs, il trouva N qui était seul, regardant l'horizon. Il s'en approcha, l'adolescent aux cheveux verts murmurant :_

« Alors … Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ? »

« Qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Malgré les trous … Elle va s'en sortir. »

« Elle a eu de la chance d'être une Majaspic surement. Cela l'a aidée dans sa constitution .Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, une très bonne nouvelle. »

« J'ai eu peur, N. J'ai vraiment eu peur ! J'ai eu peur de la perdre ! »

« J'ai vu ça, Téo. J'ai vu … Tu es très proche de ta Majaspic. Et pourtant, elle était en captivité quand tu l'as eu la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? Cela montre que les pokémons et les humains peuvent vivre ensembles. On m'a menti pendant des années, me faisant croire que tous les humains étaient mauvais, battant leurs pokémons sans même chercher à les aimer. Quel idiot, j'ai été. J'aurai dû me forger ma propre opinion. »

« J'ai pu … voir les problèmes avec ton père. Je suis désolé à ce sujet au fait. »

« Hein ? Pas vraiment … Malgré tout ce qu'il a dit, je ne peux pas vraiment m'en empêcher … Enfin, après ce que j'ai pu voir à la fin, je sais que mon père … voulait réellement suivre les idées de ma mère. Il a juste … perdu ses esprits. Il vaut mieux que je pense ainsi plutôt que de le haïr pour ses paroles et ses actes. »

« Je pense que c'est mieux … Et dis-toi dans le fond que tu as toujours un parent … Enfin … Je ne sais pas … Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je … Je crois que je ferai mieux de me taire. »

« Si désir de tuer il y avait réellement, je pense que Senestros l'aurait fait depuis plus longtemps. Mais le pokémon de mon père, malgré les paroles de ce dernier … n'a pas tué un pokémon. Blessé, oui … Mais il n'a pas cherché réellement à tuer. »

« Vélicia ne pense pas pareil de tout ça. » _rétorqua sèchement Téo._

« Je me doute bien que tu ne serais pas d'accord avec mes paroles … Je le sais … Mais bon … Je voulais au moins te le dire … Je pense que malgré ses dires, mon père et son pokémon étaient très proches. Enfin … C'est ce que je pense. »

« Je ne sais pas … et je crois que je voudrai mieux que l'on change de conversation. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Téo ? » _demanda N, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs commençant à se frotter le bras droit, un peu confus et gêné._

« Je ne sais pas du tout … Je pense que je vais disparaître de la circulation. C'est la meilleure chose que je peux faire actuellement. C'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. »

« Téo … Ce que tu as sur le corps … Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? Cela semblait … horrible. Est-ce que ça se soigne ? »

« Les tumeurs bénignes se soignent. Mais elles peuvent progresser et ça dépend … Enfin, ce n'est rien de grave, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire. »

« Une tumeur reste une tumeur ! Il faut absolument que tu ailles te faire soigner ! »

« Avec quel argent ? Les huit médaillons ne me permettraient qu'à peine de me soigner des tumeurs présentes mais il reste ma maladie. Et ça, ça ne se soigne pas comme ça. De toute façon, je suis déjà prêt à partir définitivement. Je m'y suis fait une raison. Mais je veux partir seul. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu … Ah … Pourquoi est-ce que je parle de ça ? Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, N ? Tu ne me l'as même pas dit. »

« Ce que je compte faire ? Je ne sais pas … Explorer d'autres régions … aux côtés de Reshiram. Je pense que je dois voyager … pour comprendre réellement comment ce monde accepte les relations entre les pokémons et les humains. J'ai l'impression d'avoir ignoré la vérité depuis des années. Il faut que je me forge mes propres idées et mes propres opinions à ce sujet. Il faut que … j'apprenne par moi-même. »

« Bonne chance alors. Je vais rester ici. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller ailleurs. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je vais faire. Je vais juste vérifier que Vélicia est en bonne santé. »

« Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tes paroles envers … Bel étaient assez blessantes en un sens. Lui dire de t'oublier définitivement alors que … tu l'aimes … et inversement … Je ne comprends pas ce geste, je ne comprends pas tes paroles. »

« J'ai parlé sur le moment. Je crois que cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. J'ai été trop loin … Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Et je sais que je n'ai aucune chance. On ne m'offrira pas d'argent aussi généreusement que ça … Ce que tu m'avais dit me semblait être une solution mais ce n'est qu'une chimère. »

« Je pensais que tu voulais refuser de l'argent que l'on te donnait. Bref, que tu voulais te débrouiller tout seul, est-ce que tu ne serais pas un peu stupide ? Du moins idiot ? »

« Je pense que je le suis … un peu trop même. Mais je suis ainsi et je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis. Malheureusement … Je ne comprends pas trop ce que je vais faire … Je sais juste que je vais me laisser mourir, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Si je disparais, alors, tout sera enfin terminé. Tu vois, j'ai assez trimé … et je sais bien que tous les efforts accomplis ne serviront à rien. Avant de venir jusqu'au sommet du palais, j'ai perdu contre Touko. Touko qui a elle-même perdu contre Bel. »

« Et ça veut donc dire que tu préfères abandonner avant même d'essayer ? Et combien est-ce que tu en retirerais de ces médaillons si tu les vendais tous ? »

« Une certaine somme … Surement de quoi soigner mes tumeurs mais pas ma maladie. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions à ce sujet. Ah … Je devrais aller voir comment va Vélicia. »

« Fais donc … Mais je pense que je vais partir dès maintenant. Un adolescent avec un dragon légendaire, ce n'est pas commun. »

_Il confirmait les propos de N. C'était donc le grand départ pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Alors … Ils allaient être séparés ? C'était ainsi que ça devait se terminer … N devait partir et lui-même n'aurait alors plus aucune attache dans ce monde._

« Téo … Promets-moi de ne pas abandonner avant d'avoir lutté. »

« Je ne peux rien promettre à ce sujet. Pas du tout même … »

« Et surtout, ne deviens pas comme moi alors que tu m'as ouvert les yeux … comme Touko, Touya, Cheren et Bel. Il est possible de se lier aux pokémons … mais aussi aux autres humains. Tu te forces à vouloir être seul. »

« Tu ferais mieux de partir avant d'être arrêté. » _déclara Téo, voulant stopper les paroles de N avant qu'il ne continue de trop parler. N hocha la tête, sortant Reshiram avant de tendre sa main à Téo. Celui-ci prit sa main, la serrant pendant quelques instants avant de la lâcher. L'adolescent aux cheveux verts monta sur Reshiram avant de s'envoler dans le ciel, disparaissant peu à peu au-dessus de la mer. Voilà … C'était terminé._

« Allons voir … Comment ils vont justement. »

_C'était la dernière chose à faire. Il s'arrêta, ses yeux se posant sur son Vokit. Il était en train de s'activer, signe que quelqu'un cherchait à rentrer en communication. Un bref regard lui montra que c'était au moins le cinquième appel de Bel. Elle voulait absolument qu'ils parlent tous les deux. Il pouvait toujours accepter … n'est-ce pas ? Mais s'il faisait cela, ça serait tout simplement abandonner ce qu'il préparait. Il ne pouvait pas la voir en face sinon … Il n'accepterait pas de la voir en face._

« Alors … Je vais lui écrire. »

_C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il allait lui écrire et lui dire de ne plus chercher à le contacter. A chaque lettre qui venait s'inscrire sur l'écran, il tremblait. Il en avait assez … Il en avait assez de cette vie de misère qu'il s'obligeait ! A cause de cette fichue maladie, tout foutait le camp ! Tout était … Ah … S'il n'avait pas été malade, il n'aurait pas eu cet accident, il n'aurait pas eu alors Vélicia qui se serait retrouvée blessée !_

« S'il te plaît, ne me contacte plus et n'essaye pas de me retrouver ! Je ne veux plus être une plaie pour toi ou pour quiconque ! Maintenant, je vais disparaître d'Unys et ne plus jamais me présenter. Adieu, Bel, je t'aime. »

_Voilà, il avait envoyé cela. Il espérait que le message serait bien passé pour l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds. Mais il était sûr qu'elle n'allait pas comprendre ça ! Il en était sûr et certain ! La preuve fut qu'il reçut un message de la part de Bel, assez menaçant :_

« Téo ! Il faut absolument que l'on parle tous les deux ! Si tu ne veux pas me dire où tu es, je demanderai à la police de venir te chercher car tu étais dans la Team Plasma ! Hein oui que tu ne veux pas ça ? Et réponds aussi à mes appels ! Il faut que l'on parle tous les deux ! »

_Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait pertinemment qu'en faisant ceci, ça lui permettrait de le repérer. Il n'acceptait pas cela. Il lui répondit néanmoins à travers un dernier message :_

« Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne plus penser à moi, espèce d'idiote ! Je suis une plaie et je suis gravement malade ! Je vais finir ma vie en étant seul, comme je l'ai décidé ! Je n'ai pas la force de caractère de Touko, je n'ai pas ces capacités de dresseur comme toi tu les possèdes ! Ce n'est pas avec mes connaissances dans les fleurs que je pourrai devenir quelqu'un ! Je n'ai aucune chance de gagner la ligue pokémon ! Maintenant, laisse-moi seul et ne me contacte plus ! Je ne te répondrai pas ! »

_Le message ne passerait pas et il était sûr d'avoir une réponse mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait même pas à espérer que ça soit le cas de son côté. Il ne lui répondrait pas ! Son Vokit s'activa mais maintenant, il était au centre pokémon._

« Comment est-ce que va Véli … ma Majaspic ? »

« Elle se repose. Quant à vos autres pokémons, ils sont déjà soignés. Est-ce que vous voulez déjà les récupérer ? » _demanda l'infirmière.  
><em>

« Est-ce que je peux … voir ma pokémon ? Quant aux autres, si vous pouvez les garder encore un peu, j'ai une dernière chose à faire. » _dit doucement l'adolescent, l'infirmière murmurant que oui avant de l'emmener auprès de Vélicia. Du moins, il la voyait à travers une vitre, il ne pouvait pas la déranger. Il remarquait les nombreux bandages sur sa créature et voilà qu'il était pris d'un trémolo enfoui au fond de sa gorge._

« Vélicia … A cause de ma maladie … A cause de ma maladie … Je t'empêche de vivre paisiblement. Ça commence avec toi … puis ça continuera avec les autres. Maintenant que tu as pris soin de moi, prends soin de toi, c'est tout ce que tu mérites. Adieu ma Vélicia, tu étais vraiment adorable … jusqu'au bout. »

_Il posa sa main sur la vitre, comme pour tenter de toucher Vélicia. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre et c'était tant mieux. Toutes celles qu'il approchait étaient vouées à souffrir, que ça soit physiquement comme Vélicia ou psychologiquement comme Bel. Il retira sa main de la vitre, s'éloignant de celle-ci. Il passa à côté de l'infirmière, celle-ci disant :_

« Jeune homme, vous ne voulez pas attendre le réveil de votre pokémon ? »

_Il ne répondit pas, s'arrêtant juste quelques secondes avant de quitter le centre pokémon. Sur sa table d'opération, les yeux de la Majaspic s'ouvrirent faiblement, se posant sur la vitre. Elle avait cru entendre son dresseur. Peut-être était-ce simplement une illusion ?_

_Le Vokit continuait de sonner, signe qu'il recevait des messages et des appels incessants. Un moment, Bel allait finir par se lasser non ? Il s'était mis à marcher sur la plage, d'un pas lent sans même se préoccuper des rares personnes présentes. La saison était encore belle et permettait les baignades. Lui ? Il ne faisait que marcher, marcher, marcher … Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait marché mais il avait parfois mis les pieds dans l'eau, arrivant jusqu'à une petite crique isolée. Entourée par de nombreux rochers, il était normalement impossible de s'y rendre par la voie des airs. _

« Ah … Je pense que c'est un bon endroit ici. »

_Il vint se mettre tout simplement assis sur le sable, les jambes repliées au niveau de son visage. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste ici. C'était le seul endroit convenable. On ne le trouverait pas ici. Ça ne servait à rien … Rien du tout même._

« Mais elle ne s'arrête jamais ou quoi ?! »

_Le Vokit continuait de cracher ses sonorités, signe que Bel continuait inlassablement d'envoyer des messages. Il prit son Vokit, l'activant pour voir les en-têtes des messages. Réponds, réponds, réponds, Téo tu es là, réponds, je t'aime tellement. Le dernier en-tête lui arracha un cri rauque alors qu'il tentait de jeter son Vokit sans y arriver, se rappelant qu'il était attaché à son bras.  
><em>

« Mais moi aussi ! Moi aussi je t'aime, Bel ! Alors arrête de te faire souffrir pour moi ! Je ne le vaux pas ! Même si je survis quelques mois de plus, je deviendrai un monstre avec mes tumeurs ! Je deviendrai … juste monstrueux. »

_Juste monstrueux. Est-ce que c'était ainsi qu'on pouvait l'appeler ? Le caractériser ? Toute son existence était non-conforme à ce que le monde voulait. On le laissait en vie … artificiellement … comme ceux qui ne se réveilleraient jamais de leurs comas. Il était comme eux … Il donnait l'impression d'être vivant … mais il était déjà mort. Il referma ses yeux, espérant ne plus jamais avoir à les ouvrir._


	93. Chapitre 93 : Un combat sans saveur

**Neuvième partie : Abandon**

**Chapitre 93 : Combat sans saveur**

« Bel, tu as entendu ? Ils ne vont pas annuler le tournoi ! Tu vas pouvoir t'y rendre et affronter ta sœur, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. »

« Sûrement, Touko. » _répondit faiblement Bel alors que celle-ci était encore en train d'appuyer sur son Vokit, les mains tremblantes. Touko l'arrêta, lui prenant la main gauche pour qu'elle stoppe de répéter le même mouvement avec son Vokit._

« Arrête Bel, ça ne sert à rien. S'il ne veut pas te répondre, il ne te répondra pas. S'il veut revenir, il reviendra. Maintenant, ça ne sert à rien de le forcer. C'est une tête de mule fataliste et tu sais parfaitement qu'il … »

« Touko … Touko … Tu as vu son corps hein ? Tu as vu son corps comme je l'ai vu hein ? Tu as vu toutes ces bosses sur son corps ? C'était affreux … C'était affreux. Il faut qu'il se soigne maintenant ! Il faut qu'il … »

« Tu ne peux pas le forcer. Même si tu as une motivation exemplaire et beaucoup de volonté et d'arguments, tu ne peux pas l'obliger à revenir. Tu peux toujours tenter de le convaincre mais je ne sais pas si cela suffira. Bref … Arrête de te tracasser l'esprit et va te préparer pour ton combat contre ta sœur. De toute façon, je te rappelle une chose … »

_Elle commença à lui chuchoter quelques mots dans l'oreille, Bel hochant la tête plusieurs fois. Normalement, après une telle annonce, elle aurait dû sauter de joie et pousser des cris mais là, elle fit simplement un sourire avant de répondre :_

« Il faudrait que j'essaye ça, oui. Ça peut être une très bonne chose. Je dois essayer. »

« Qu'importe ce qui se passera, dis-toi que ça sera toujours une avancée, d'accord ? »

« C'est vrai … Et puis, si j'y arrive, ça sera beaucoup plus facile pour le retrouver. Je pourrai demander de l'aide aux autres personnes hein ? »

« C'est exact, Bel ! Alors maintenant, tu y vas et tu ridiculises ta sœur en combat comme tu as réussi à ridiculiser Ghétis et moi-même ! »

« Je ne veux pas ridiculiser ma sœur … Mais je la combattrais comme j'ai combattu tout le monde. Je veux juste devenir maîtresse pokémon … mais pour une autre raison maintenant. »

« Comme tu veux ! Mais vas-y car ça commence dans moins d'une heure. »

« Est-ce que tu peux essayer de contacter Téo, s'il te plaît ? Dis … dis ? »

« Si tu ne vas pas te préparer, je ne le ferai pas. » _rétorqua Touko, appuyant déjà néanmoins sur son Vokit, signe qu'elle allait le faire. Vraiment … Le jour où Bel avait rencontré Téo, tout avait radicalement changé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon … Cet adolescent était bizarre et spécial … Elle devait reconnaître qu'ils collaient bien ensemble. En tant qu'amie pour les deux personnes, elle devait bien essayer de les aider non ?_

« Par contre, il a intérêt à me répondre car sinon, je sens que ça risque de ne pas me faire plaisir, hum ? Téo … TEO ! TEO ! »

_Elle avait déjà commencé à crier pour montrer son exaspération. Néanmoins, ça ne changeait rien. Téo ne donnait aucun signe de vie ! Et pourtant, il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il le fasse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle pourrait appeler la police. Après ce qui s'est passé dans le palais de N, ils pouvaient quand même les aider ! Ou alors, il suffisait de chercher des endroits où Téo aurait pu se rendre. Ce n'était pas si compliqué.  
><em>

« Tsss … Vraiment, quelle plaie quand il veut. Mais avec toutes ses maladies … »

_C'était une véritable bombe virulente ! Elle le savait parfaitement ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Elle n'allait pas l'abandonner ! Surtout pas après ce que Bel lui avait demandé. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait aller voir Cheren et Touya pour ça ? Les deux adolescents pourraient venir l'aider eux aussi. Elle en était convaincue. Hum … Vraiment …_

« Si je lui mets la main … dessus … Peut-être qu'en cherchant dans les environs. Nous avons des pokémons volants. Nous pourrions partir en exploration. »

_Non, ça prendrait trop de temps, même s'ils se séparaient. Ils n'étaient que trois. Bon ! Elle allait dire à Bel qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à joindre Téo mais APRES le combat ! Pas pendant ou avant. Il ne fallait pas déconcentrer l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds. Affronter sa propre sœur … Cela semblait inconcevable et pourtant, c'était la vérité. Mais bizarrement, maintenant, elle était convaincue que Bel allait gagner._

_Une heure s'était écoulée et Bel était maintenant debout, au beau milieu de l'arène. Elle sert une pokéball dans sa main gauche, les yeux fermés alors que sa sœur se trouve en face d'elle. Il ne restait plus qu'elle … et ensuite … Elle pourrait affronter la ligue Pokémon. Elle ouvre ses yeux, regardant brièvement les gradins. Elle aperçoit les trois adolescents … Touko, Touya et … Cheren. Elle fait un petit sourire de circonstance : il manque l'adolescent le plus important à ses yeux. Un autre regard sur les gradins et voilà qu'elle apercevait ses parents mais aussi la mère de Téo et le professeur Araragi._

« Elle aussi … Elle attends qu'il se présente. »

« Bel … Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te concentres sur ton combat. » _murmura doucement sa sœur ainée alors qu'elle sortait elle aussi une pokéball._

« Je suis concentrée, plus que concentrée même. Mais je ne perdrai pas. »

« Faisons donc un bon combat, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je préfère te prévenir, je ne retiendrai pas mes coups contre toi, qu'importe si tu es ma sœur. »

« Je pensais faire la même chose. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps avec ce combat. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds tiqua légèrement aux propos de sa sœur cadette. Intéressant … Si sa petite sœur était capable de dire de telles choses, c'est qu'elle avait bien changée pendant ces quelques mois pour devenir une dresseuse pokémon aguerrie. Mais tout cela ne serait que du vent si elle ne combattait pas sérieusement !_

« Grande … sœur … Est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose ? »

« Hum ? Oui … Bien entendu … Mais sors donc ton premier pokémon. Drakkarmin ! »

« Manos. » _souffla doucement Bel en posant ses yeux sur sa sœur, la fixant longuement. Le Clamiral fit son apparition en même temps que son adversaire._

« Alors ? Que voulais-tu me dire de si important, Bel ? » _demanda Flore, souriant à sa sœur._

« Je ne perdrai pas ce combat. Je ne perdrai pas plus de trois pokémons contre toi. Désolée … Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois assez forte maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que … » _répondit sa grande sœur, un peu étonnée des paroles très dures de Bel. Celle-ci avait fermé ses yeux verts, reprenant la parole :_

« Grande sœur … Tu es arrivée à un stade où tu ne peux plus vraiment progresser. Je suis désolée de te le dire comme ça … Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te le dise maintenant plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Pardon … grande sœur. »

« Tu as quand même beaucoup de culot, Bel. Beaucoup … oui … »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit du culot ou une affirmation. Juste une déduction. » _corrigea Bel toujours avec lenteur. Elle leva la main droite en l'air, l'abaissant en direction du Drakkarmin avant de dire : _« Manos … Blizzard. »

_Une violente bourrasque glacée vint s'abattre sur le terrain, emportant le Drakkarmin sur son passage. Celui-ci vint atterrir quelques secondes plus tard au sol, se relevant avec difficultés. Mais déjà, Manos était à sa hauteur._

« Manos … Coquilame. »

_Le crâne du Clamiral vint s'abattre sur le Drakkarmin, en terminant avec lui alors que déjà des murmures se firent entendre dans les gradins. Le premier combat semblait avoir été expédié par Bel, celle-ci fixant à nouveau sa sœur aînée._

« Tu as eu de la chance petite sœur, il faut le reconnaître. Dès le départ, tu as réussi à trouver l'antagoniste de mon type dragon mais cette erreur ne se reproduira pas. »

« Je ne sais pas … Chaque pokémon a des capacités insoupçonnées. Si tu ne fais pas attention à quel pokémon tu vas utiliser, tu risquerais d'être surprise, Flore. »

« Je te trouve un peu vaniteuse, Bel. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de ton voyage mais il est quand même temps de te remettre à ta place. »

« Grande sœur … L'expérience n'a rien à voir avec les facultés pour donner des ordres à son pokémon. J'attends que tu fasses apparaître ton second pokémon. »

« Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de ce pokémon ? Ohmassacre ! » _s'écria Flore, faisant apparaître son second pokémon en face d'elle._

« Manos … Tu penses être capable de tenir combien de coups ? »

« Clam … Clamiral ! Ral Ral ! » _répondit son pokémon, Bel hochant la tête positivement._

« Donc deux ou trois au grand maximum. D'accord … Envoie-lui directement un Hydrocanon s'il te plaît … Qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qui lui arrive. »

_Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt attaqué. Le Clamiral n'attendit pas que l'Ohmassacre en fasse un, projetant plusieurs trombes d'eau sur son adversaire électrique. Celui-ci recula sur plusieurs mètres, se retrouvant collé au mur avant que des éclairs ne viennent zébrer l'eau, allant jusqu'à toucher Manos sur la globalité de son corps._

_Le Clamiral se retrouva à genoux, dans un sale état alors que Bel le regardait. Hum … Encore un coup, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, autant tout donner au lieu de perdre du temps. Elle leva une nouvelle fois la main en l'air, la pointant ensuite vers le Ohmassacre avant de se s'arrêter. Finalement, elle murmura :_

« Ultralaser. Ses défenses sont les mêmes. Ca ne changera rien … sauf que tu es plus puissant au niveau d'un Ultralaser que d'un Giga-impact. »

_Ul…tralaser ? La sœur de Bel écarquilla les yeux alors que déjà, dans la gueule du Clamiral, un puissant rayon se forma avant d'en sortir. Le rayon frappa l'Ohmassacre, l'envoyant dans les airs pour atterrir dans les gradins, inconscient._

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu avais l'avantage du type que tu devais forcément gagner, grande sœur. Des fois, ça ne marche pas ainsi. »

« Depuis quand veux-tu me donner des leçons, petite sœur ? Ton Clamiral est exténué et il sera hors de combat avec mon prochain pokémon ! »

« Ca ne fait rien … Il a déjà beaucoup combattu donc je suis contente pour lui. »

_Ah oui ? C'est ainsi qu'elle le prenait ? Ca n'allait pas se passer plus longtemps de la sorte ! Il était temps d'utiliser ses plus puissants pokémons maintenant ! Peut-être qu'elle en avait perdu deux mais il était encore temps de se rattraper !_

« Lancargot ! Termine-en avec lui ! »

_Malgré l'extrême lenteur du pokémon métallique qui venait de faire apparaître, le Clamiral était bien trop fatigué pour répliquer ou tout simplement se protéger. Les deux lances du pokémon vinrent le soulever avant de le frapper plusieurs fois, la créature sombrant dans l'inconscience à son tour. Deux pokémons étaient tombés pour Flore, un seul pour Bel. _

« Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup … Maintenant … On va en terminer là … Avec à nouveau au minimum trois de tes pokémons, grande sœur. Marontoucho. »

_Tsss ! La femme aux cheveux blonds serra les dents. Sa sœur … avait vraiment des pokémons effrayants en soi. Ce pokémon était à son tour l'opposé de son Lancargot. Et même en le changeant, ça ne servirait à rien. Ca s'annonçait mal pour elle … et c'était un peu rageant._

« Hey … Gamin, gamin … Comment … »

« Hum ? Hein … Qu'est-ce que … »

_Il était quand ? Il était où ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait … dire ? Ah ! Il était au bord de la mer ! Près de la mer même ! Et un homme aux cheveux grisâtres et aux allures de pêcheur venait de le secouer. Qu'est-ce que ça … voulait dire ? Il avait besoin de mettre un peu d'ordre à ses idées. L'homme reprit la parole :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon petit coin de pêche ? »

« Je … Je ne sais pas vraiment … Je suis assez perdu, désolé. »

« Perdu ? Bon sang … T'es pas amnésique quand même hein ? T'es sûr que ça va bien ou non ? Attends un peu, ma pêche pourra attendre. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'en ville. »

« Lâchez-moi … » _marmonna l'adolescent, Le pêcheur lui prit le bras mais il le repoussa. _« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! »

« Hey mais je veux juste t'aider, gamin ! »

_Le gamin qui s'était mis à courir à toute allure pour ne pas avoir besoin d'aide. A courir à toute … allure … suivant sa maladie. C'était donc plus que risible à quel point il se déplaçait lentement malgré sa course. Ses pieds trempèrent dans l'eau mais il fut soudainement arrêté par une imposante masse verte qui vint le stopper._

« HEY ! Arrêtez cette Majaspic ! Arrêtez-la ! Ses blessures vont se rouvrir ! »

_Majas … pic ? Il cligna des yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer avant de remarquer que la masse verte … était une longue queue mais recouverte en de nombreux endroits par des bandages. Que …_

« Vélicia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! »

« MAJAS ! MAJASPIC ! MAJAS ! » _hurla sa pokémon en lui rétorquant qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle sur le coup. Il avait complètement disparu de la circulation pour quelques heures et n'était même pas venu les chercher !_

_Pire encore, il venait lui dire que ce n'était pas raisonnable de se déplacer alors qu'elle était blessée mais lui avec sa maladie, il voulait rester sous le froid et être seul ? Il n'était pas mieux ! Pas mieux ! Qu'il se rentre ça dans le crâne ! Elle lui donna d'ailleurs un petit coup frontale, l'adolescent grimaçant de douleur._

« Aie ! Ca fait mal ! Vélicia ! Tu pourrais quand même … »

_Des petits gémissements se firent entendre alors qu'il apercevait les bandages qui se tachaient de sang et les larmes de sa pokémon. Peut-être qu'il faisait encore plus souffrir ses pokémons en cherchant à ne plus les voir. C'était peut-être pareil avec Bel. Il la ferait souffrir en restant avec elle … mais peut-être bien moins qu'en l'abandonnant._


	94. Chapitre 94 : A portée de main

**Chapitre 94 : A portée de main**

« Trois pokémons … J'ai déjà perdu trois pokémons. »

_Cela semblait difficile à croire pour celle qui était la favorite du tournoi auparavant. Autant dire que ce n'était pas à son avantage, loin de là même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour obtenir la victoire ? Elle était en sérieux désavantage ! Elle serra les dents, murmurant :_

« Quand même Bel … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu ne réagis pas comme ça d'habitude. Tu es plus excitée … Ce n'est pas normal. Tu n'as pas pu changer autant en … »

« Grande sœur, je veux juste en terminer avec ce combat, le plus rapidement possible. Est-ce que tu veux bien appeler ton quatrième pokémon, s'il te plaît ? »

« Tsss … Je pense que nous discuterons après de tout cela. Je vais avoir besoin d'explications. Je suis ta grande sœur et en tant que telle, je pense que je dois avoir des informations. »

« Je ne sais pas si tu les auras, grande sœur … Je ne peux peut-être pas te les donner. Est-ce que tu veux bien appeler ton quatrième pokémon, s'il te plaît ? » _demanda Bel une nouvelle fois, son visage baissé en direction du sol, sans regarder Flore._

« Comme tu veux … Comme tu veux oui … Maintenant, on va accélérer tout ça au lieu de perdre plus de temps. Moyade ! »

_Moyade ! C'était un pokémon plutôt imposant et impressionnant mais rien de bien inquiétant … si elle ne possédait pas un Darumacho pour le combattre. Bel hocha la tête de haut en bas, fermant ses yeux avant de murmurer :_

« Mon Marontoucho ne pourra rien faire contre lui. Car même s'il combat avec ses attaques physiques, il ne touchera pas ton pokémon. Je suis donc obligée de changer de pokémon. Lézy, c'est à ton tour de faire ton apparition. »

_Sans même avoir peur que le pokémon ne se prenne une attaque, elle rappela Marontoucho pour faire apparaître un Noacier en face du Moyade. Celui-ci avait lancé une attaque spectrale qui vint à peine égratigner la carapace du pokémon._

« Lézy … Tu peux déjà en terminer s'il te plaît ? Megafouet. »

_L'un des fouets recouverts au bout d'un morceau métallique vint s'abattre sur le crâne du Moyade, l'assommant à moitié tandis que le second fouet vint le frapper sur le côté. Puis ce fut au tour du troisième de le frapper, chaque blessure étant bien plus importante qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Car au bout de chaque fouet et sur la globalité du corps du Noacier, des petites épines de métal étaient visibles.  
><em>

« Quatrième pokémon qui est tombé inconscient, Flore. Il ne t'en reste plus que deux. »

« Même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai, je te promets que j'emporterai au moins la moitié de tes pokémons, petite sœur ! »

« Pour obtenir la victoire, il faut que tu arrives à tous les mettre inconscients. »

_C'était une judicieuse remarque mais pour l'instant, son Moyade n'était pas encore mis hors de combat ! Les yeux du pokémon devinrent violets alors que les ténèbres envahirent l'arène puis frappèrent le Noacier, le blessant malgré ses résistances. Mais quelques instants plus tard, le Noacier recommença son attaque avec ses fouets, en terminant avec le Moyade._

« Quatrième pokémon inconscient. Mais utiliser les ténèbres pour m'infliger des dégâts directement était une bonne idée, grande sœur. »

« J'aimerai surtout que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je demande encore à Papa et à Maman ? »

« Maman et Papa ne sont au courant de rien du tout. Ça ne servira à rien. »

« Oh ? Tu es sûre de ça ? Car je crois que justement, ils m'ont parlé d'un certain adolescent … OH ! Je viens de … Que je suis bête ! » _répondit Flore avant de se donner une petite claque sur le front, rappelant son quatrième pokémon inconscient._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Où est-ce que tu … veux en venir ? »

« Où est-ce que je veux en venir ? Hum … Je ne sais pas trop … Il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse. Mais Papa m'a parlé d'un certain Téo. Et j'ai rencontré un Téo auparavant. Plutôt peu doué avec ses pokémons mais assez charmant en soi. Il a réussi à avoir sept badges mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit fait pour être dresseur. Il n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à ce niveau. »

« NE DIT PLUS JAMAIS CA ! TEO EST TRES FORT ! »

_Oh ? Depuis le début, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait enfin sa sœur réagir d'une façon véhémente. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait en ce qui concernait Téo. Flore fit un grand sourire avant de reprendre d'une voix enjouée :_

« Gueriaigle ! Fais donc ton apparition et ensuite, combats donc ce Noacier ! »

« Lézy, explosion. » _dit Bel en serrant les dents._

_Le sourire de Flore disparut après les paroles de Bel. Explosion ? Pourtant, son Noacier était en parfait état ou presque. Pourtant … C'était bien ce qui se produisait. Les tentacules du Noacier vinrent serrer le Guériaigle avant même que celui-ci ne puisse décoller dans les airs, une puissante explosion venant réduire à néant les deux pokémons, les rendant inconscients._

« N'insulte … plus jamais … Téo. »

« Mais tu es folle, ma pauvre fille ! Tu as perdu un pokémon alors que je n'avais même pas l'avantage des oiseaux à cause de sa carapace d'acier ! »

« TU N'INSULTES PAS TEO ! » _hurla Bel, rappelant sa Noacier avant de sortir une pokéball, s'apprêtant à l'utiliser. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta, bredouillant : _« Non … Pas maintenant … Je ne veux pas avoir à l'utiliser pour gagner. Je ne l'utiliserai pas ! VANITAS ! Termine ce combat maintenant ! Flore ! Fais apparaître ton dernier pokémon ! Je ne lui laisserai même pas trente secondes sur le terrain ! »

« Celui-là, tu ne le feras pas plier aussi facilement. Aeropteryx ! »

_C'était bizarre de voir sa petite sœur s'emporter autant. Elle avait dit cela pour la titiller un peu et la voir être gênée mais c'était tout le contraire maintenant. Mais bon, visiblement, sa colère lui avait fait faire une erreur : son Brutapode était bien trop faible par rapport à son Aeropteryx. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait._

« Brutapode ! DAMOCLES ! Fais abattre ton jugement sur elle ! »

_Damoclès ? Elle n'hésitait pas un instant, n'est-ce pas hein ? Quitte à blesser ses propres pokémons, tant qu'elle pouvait obtenir la victoire mais surtout éviter qu'elle n'insulte à nouveau Téo ? Et le problème était là … Bien que son Aeropteryx ne fut pas mis hors combat sur cette attaque grâce à sa peau faite de pierre, il avait néanmoins pris assez de dégâts pour devenir défaitiste. Tous les Aeropteryx étaient ainsi._

« Mais je ne laisserai pas tomber avant que mon dernier pokémon ne soit inconscient ! Aeropteryx, attaque cet insecte avec tout ce que tu as ! »

_Dommage pour lui mais il n'y avait pas assez de force pour réussir à le faire tomber. La seconde attaque du Brutapode arriva, un second Damoclès qui en termina avec l'Aeropteryx mais aussi le pokémon de Bel. Les deux pokémons étaient inconscients … mais Bel en avait encore trois, à contrario de sa sœur qui n'en avait plus aucun.  
><em>

« Bel est déc… » _commença à dire l'arbitre mais l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds s'était déjà éloignée pour retourner dans les vestiaires. Elle avait réussi à battre sa sœur … sa sœur aînée ! Son père ne pourrait plus jamais lui reprocher ça ! Mais … Ce n'était pas ça qu'elle désirait, pas du tout même. Elle voulait autre chose … quelque chose d'inaccessible à l'heure actuelle. … … … Téo n'était pas là._

« Hey, hey, hey … Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tires cette tête, Bel ? »

_Sa sœur aînée, Flore, était là. Elle s'était tenue en face d'elle, au milieu de la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Après ce qu'elle avait dit, elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Surtout pas après ce qu'elle avait dit au sujet de Téo. Voyant la mine de sa sœur, Flore dit :_

« Je ne pensais pas que cela allait t'embêter autant que ça, Bel. Je ne le pensais pas qu'à moitié. Téo m'a donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un plutôt destiné à s'occuper de pokémons plutôt qu'à combattre avec eux. »

« Ca ne change rien au fait que tu l'as insulté ! »

« Je m'excuse, je m'excuse ! C'est bon maintenant ? Mais dis-moi, au sujet de ce Téo … »

« Je l'aime, c'est tout ! Pas besoin de le cacher ! Papa et Maman sont peut-être pas au courant mais voilà, maintenant tu l'es et ils le seront ! Mais Téo est introuvable maintenant ! »

« Oh ? Où est-ce qu'il est alors ? Mais tu devrais quand même te concentrer pour le … »

« Je ne sais pas où il est maintenant ! Je ne sais pas du tout ! »

« Hum … C'est assez embêtant, il faut le reconnaître. Si au moins, il donnait un signe de vie. Mais bon … Je n'ai pas à juger les fréquentations et les amours de ma petite sœur. Ca m'embête d'avoir été battue par toi. Je comptais encore tenter de battre la ligue pokémon cette fois-ci mais on dirait que j'ai encore échoué. Ah … Sincèrement … Touko et les autres aussi voulaient te voir. Mais je pense qu'ils t'attendent hors du stade. »

« Je serais là-bas dans une trentaine de minutes. J'ai besoin d'être seule … »

« Fais comme tu veux. Je vais te laisser tranquille et prévenir Papa et Maman que tu as donc un petit ami. Du moins, quand tu l'auras retrouvé, faudra l'inviter à manger à la maison hein ? Car je te rappelle que bien que Papa soit du genre assez protecteur, c'est un excellent cuisinier. Dommage que ça ne soit pas mon cas. Tiens, qu'est-ce que Téo pensait de ta cuisine au passage ? Il appréciait ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il appréciait ! Je sais cuisiner, moi ! » _rétorqua Bel en faisant une petite moue boudeuse, Flore éclatant de rire avant de répondre :_

« Je n'en doutais pas un instant. Je te laisse tranquille, Bel. »

« D'accord … Dis à Papa et à Maman que j'arrive bientôt aussi. » _murmura doucement Bel alors que sa sœur lui souriait avant de quitter la pièce._

_Elle ? Elle restait là … assise, regardant à l'horizon, devant elle, comme si de rien n'était. Où est-ce que Téo se trouvait ? Où est-ce qu'il était ? Elle avait besoin d'un indice ! Il avait promis qu'il la féliciterait ! Et là encore … Il ne tenait pas ses promesses._

_Son Vokit s'activa subitement. Quoi ? Elle venait de recevoir un message ? Surement de la part de Touko et des autres pour lui dire de se dépê… Elle s'arrêta devant le nom du destinataire. Ce n'était pas possible hein ?_

« Téo ! Téo ! Téo ! Téo ! Téo ! »

_C'était bien le nom de Téo qui s'affichait parmi les destinataires ! Qu'est-ce que … Elle ne devait même pas se poser de questions et tout simplement lire ce qu'il avait à dire ! Du moins, ce qu'il avait écrit ! Elle écarquilla les yeux, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer._

« J'ai pu voir la finale. Tu as complètement éclaté ta sœur. Toutes mes félicitations, Bel. »

_Et maintenant ? Maintenant ? Elle voulait une autre réponse de sa part ! Elle commença à écrire avec vivacité sur son Vokit, tapotant les touches avec vélocité pour obtenir une réponse ! Elle avait besoin d'autre chose ! D'autre chose ! Elle ne voulait pas … Ah … C'était tout simplement n'importe quoi !_

« Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas me répondre mais il se moque de moi ! En fait, il veut aussi parler avec moi ! Téo, Téo ! Je veux que tu sois … là pendant que je combattrai le conseil des 4. Sans toi à mes côtés, je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver ! Je veux battre Goyah aussi ! »

_Est-ce qu'elle était assez autoritaire dans ses écrits ? OUPS ! Elle avait mis un ou deux smileys pour montrer qu'elle était heureuse et joyeuse. Car oui, elle l'était !_

_Ailleurs, dans un café, l'adolescent continuait d'observer l'écran de télévision déposé en hauteur. A partir de là, les véritables combats allaient commencer, n'est-ce pas ? Bel … allait avoir fort à faire. Affronter les quatre membres du conseil puis Goyah. _

« Pfff … Mais je suis sûr qu'elle y arrivera. »

_Il en était sûr et certain. Mais ça s… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait quand même fait. Lui envoyer un message alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ? Il était sûr et certain qu'elle allait lui répondre. Ca se voyait trop facilement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fauté de la sorte. Qu'il avait été bête sur ce coup ! Réellement bête même. Il s'en voulait terriblement._

« Elle va me répondre, elle va me … »

_Il n'avait même pas le temps de répéter sa phrase que ce fut déjà le cas visiblement. Elle venait tout simplement de lui répondre. Et pas que ça … Enfin, elle le remerciait mais c'était normal. Il n'était pas à côté d'elle, c'était la moindre des choses._

« Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Elle veut quoi ? Je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas du tout ! »

_Il ne voulait pas plutôt ! C'était ça ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne se sentait vraiment pas convaincu de la justesse de tout ça ! Il regarda sa Majaspic qui était couchée à côté de lui. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment ça … Enfin non … Ce n'était pas exactement ça. Il ne pouvait pas, voilà, il ne pouvait pas, c'était tout ! C'était juste ça ! C'était juste ça ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas car il était malade ! Et puis … Non … Il avait pensé le contraire auparavant._

« Je dois lui répondre mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire surtout hein ? Ce n'était pas simple, pas simple du tout. Il avait le trac. Il pouvait juste lui dire de gagner la ligue pokémon ? Et qu'il allait ensuite la féliciter ? C'est ça ? Oui … Ca lui permettrait de gagner un peu de temps._

« Bel, encore félicitations, oui, encore … Je ne peux pas venir pour le moment car je suis occupé à faire autre chose. Vélicia ne peut pas se déplacer à cause de ses blessures. »

_Il trouvait des excuses, des tas d'excuses même. Mais bon, au moins, il arrivait à changer de conversation ou presque. Car Bel le recontactait pour lui demander des nouvelles de Vélicia et lui demander où il se trouvait._

« Mais je ne vais pas le lui dire ! Je ne peux pas ! Sinon, elle va me poser des questions et surtout venir me chercher ! »

« Majas … Majaspic ? » _demanda Vélicia, levant le haut de son corps vers lui._

« Oui … C'est Bel. Mais il faut vraiment que j'arrête de la contacter. Nous avons à faire, Vélicia … Enfin, je croyais mais bon … »

_Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait pensé à abandonner ses pokémons mais maintenant ? Il n'était plus autant convaincu de la justesse de ses actes. Il avait terriblement envie de revoir Bel mais il ressemblait de plus en plus à un monstre._


	95. Chapitre 95 : Ses ambitions

**Chapitre 95 : Ses ambitions**

« Décroche s'il te plaît, Téo. Décroche ! »

_Mais rien n'y faisait. Rien du tout. Pourtant, elle avait attendu le lendemain matin. Peut-être qu'il dormait ? Peut-être que c'était ça. Car il était sacrément tôt. En même temps, elle doit se préparer pour entraîner ses pokémons contre le conseil des 4. Elle ne compte pas utiliser le sixième. Elle veut se le refuser en attendant que ce jour arrive … ou alors qu'elle y soit forcée._

_Mais pour le mom … AAAAAAAAAAH ! Son Vokit commençait à trembler sur son bras ! Elle avait un appel ! Elle avait un appel et pas de n'importe qui ! Il s'agissait de Téo ! Téo voulait lui parler ?! Bon sang ! Elle devait se contrôler ! Est-ce qu'elle était bien coiffée ? Est-ce qu'elle était propre ? Et sa tenue ? Et sa tenue ?_

« Je peux savoir … pourquoi tu m'as appelé à cette heure ? » _marmonna Téo, à moitié endormi alors qu'il était déjà surement huit heures du matin._

« Car je voulais te parler, c'était tout, Téo ! Imbécile ! Et puis, tu as enfin décroché ! »

« Que … OH ME… Je croyais que je ne devais pas décrocher ! Pourtant, je me l'étais promis ! Quel idiot mais quel idiot ! » _se dit-il en se donnant des claques sur le front._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Téo ? Tu n'as pas envie de me parler ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

« Que … Mais … C'est pas du tout ça, Bel ! Je t'aime énormément ! Même avec tes cheveux en épis car on dirait que tu viens à peine de te lever ! »

_Hein quoi ? Elle se regarda rapidement sur le petit miroir non-loin d'elle, poussant un cri ! HIIII ! Elle s'était quand même loupée dans sa coiffure ! Ah mais non ! Elle n'avait pas changé de coiffure. Elle entendit un petit rire de Téo, celui-ci disant :_

« Si tu voyais ta tête … et non pas à cause de ta coiffure qui est très bien mais de la gêne que tu as dessus. Tu es complètement rouge de gêne, Bel ! »

« TEOOOOOOOO ! C'est pas drôle ! Tu t'es moquée de moi ! Je voulais être présentable si tu décrochais mais tu décrochais jamais et puis tu m'appelles maintenant et puis et puis… »

« Trois pokémons … C'est ce qu'il t'a fallu à peine pour réussir à battre ta sœur. »

« Ben oui … Mais ma sœur a été plutôt méchante envers toi. Elle a dit que tu n'étais pas fait pour être dresseur. » marmonna Bel, détournant un peu le regard.

« Méchante ou réaliste ? » _rétorqua Téo, Bel reposant aussitôt ses yeux sur lui._

« NON ! C'est pas réaliste ça ! Tu as le droit d'être dresseur comme les autres ! »

« Peut-être … mais est-ce vraiment ce pour quoi je suis fait, Bel ? Je ne suis pas un véritable combattant, contrairement à toi. Loin de là même … La preuve en est : J'ai une Majaspic, une Fragilady et une Manternel. J'ai aussi un Pyronille. Ça me fait deux insectes et trois plantes. Sur cinq pokémons ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on gagne une ligue. »

« Téo ! Mais on s'en fiche de la ligue pokémon ! La seule chose, c'est que … Téo … Dis … Ces bosses vues … au palais de N. »

« Ca s'appelle des tumeurs bénignes et elles ne sont pas dangereuses tant qu'elles ne se développent pas. Question suivante, Bel ? »

« Oui, est-ce que ça se soigne aussi ? Est-ce que si tu vas à l'hôpital, ça se soigne aussi ? »

« Tout se soigne de nos jours ou presque. De simples tumeurs peuvent être extraites sans complications ou presque. » _murmura Téo en poussant un léger soupir._

« Ah … Pfiou … Je suis un peu soulagée, j'avais terriblement peur pour toi, Téo ! Mais mais mais … Ça ne change rien au fait que … Attends un peu, où est-ce que tu es ? »

« Dehors, dans un endroit dont tu ne pourras pas deviner l'origine. Dommage Bel mais je ne veux pas rentrer maintenant. J'ai autre chose à faire … »

« Et qu'est-ce qui est plus important que ta maladie hein ? C'est quoi qui est plus important ? Dis-le-moi, Téo ! Dis, Dis ! » _s'écria Bel avec un peu d'irritation._

« Rien du tout. Mais justement, Bel … Si tu veux me rendre fier de toi, tu ferais bien de gagner la ligue pokémon. Je sais parfaitement que tu en es capable. »

« J'ai même ma propre arme secrète ! J'ai un sixième pokémon ! »

« Ah oui … C'est lequel alors ? Je peux savoir ? » _demanda Téo alors que Bel faisait un petit rire amusé puis un geste négatif du doigt._

« C'est vraiment un pokémon très spécial ! J'ai réussi à la capturer mais elle doit encore beaucoup s'entraîner je dirai. Mais lorsqu'elle aura fini son entraînement, tout le monde la craindra. Je ne compte pas l'utiliser contre monsieur Goyah et les membres du conseil des 4. Mais je la prends toujours avec moi au cas où. »

« Tu me caches des choses, Bel. Ce n'est pas bien, je croyais qu'on devait … »

« Et c'est qui qui veut pas me dire où elle se trouve hein hein ? »

« Tu marques un point … Bon …Tu gagnes la ligue pokémon et ensuite, je te contacte, d'accord ? Comme ça, je te félicite une nouvelle fois. Je vais de mon côté et … »

« Tu me le promets, Téo ? S'il te plaît. »

« Oui, oui … Je te le promets, je serai là quand tu seras maîtresse de la ligue. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser tranquille. »

« Je t'aime Téo mais … soigne-toi hein ? Je t'aiderai. » _dit Bel en posant ses doigts sur ses propres lèvres avant de les coller sur l'écran. Téo fit de même de son côté, l'adolescent détournant le regard après avoir coupé la communication. Si tout était vraiment aussi simple que ça pour se soigner, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps._

_Il quitta l'endroit où il se trouvait, Vélicia le suivant sans un mot tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la plage. Vraiment … Si tout était aussi simple que ça … Se soigner … Cette maladie … S'il pouvait la soigner, il l'aurait fait ! Mais il n'en avait pas les moyens ! Et aimer une personne car elle lui avait donné de l'argent, il n'en voulait pas !_

_Il ne voulait pas aimer Bel car il se sentait redevable ! C'était pour ça qu'il refusait son aide ! C'est pour ça qu'il refusait toute aide de la part de Bel ! Il voulait l'aimer véritablement, sans arrière-pensée ! Bien entendu, il était certain que Bel s'en ficherait ! Elle ne s'intéresserait pas à ça mais lui … Lui … Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer tout ça autrement._

« Vélicia … Est-ce que tu me trouves stupide ? »

« MAJAS ! » _cria la pokémon pour bien confirmer les propos de Téo._

« Tu as vraiment une sale opinion de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Pour penser de la sorte … » _répondit-il, la Majaspic venant aussitôt commencer à vouloir s'enrouler autour de lui avant de s'arrêter, gémissante de douleur. Qu'elle fasse attention à elle. Il caresse son crâne._

« Fais attention … Tu es blessée, je tiens à te le rappeler. »

« Majaspic. » _murmura faiblement la créature avec tristesse. Elle avait voulu étreindre son maître sans pourtant y arriver. Elle était assez triste maintenant. D'ailleurs, elle tirait même une tête d'enterrement. Il vint l'embrasser sur le museau, la créature rougissant un peu alors qu'il rigolait. Pas de quoi se mettre en quatre non plus hein ?_

« Qu'est-ce que … Un appel ? »

_Son Vokit venait encore de s'activer et il sentait qu'il allait devoir un peu hausser le ton si c'était Bel. Mais il fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là même. C'était … Carmine ? Le sage de la Team Plasma ? Il prit l'appel, plus qu'étonné avant de voir que … ce n'était pas Carmine mais un homme aux cheveux noirs avec un imperméable ?_

« Téo ? Est-ce que vous connaissez un certain Carmine, membre de la Team Plasma ? »

« Bien entendu, c'est mon grand-père. » _déclara Téo, un peu étonné. Du moins, pas autant que l'homme qui lui avait posé la question._

« Votre … grand-père ? Hum … Pourtant, d'après mes données … »

« Je ne suis pas son petit-fils mais c'est ainsi que nous nous considérions tous les deux. Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez son Vokit ? »

« Je m'appelle Beladonis et je suis chargé de capturer les sept sages de la Team Plasma. »

« Que mais … Et comment va monsieur Carmine ? Est-ce que je peux lui parler ? » _demanda avec un peu de peur dans la voix l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Cet homme était un policier. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, c'était normal de … faire une telle chose oui._

« Hum … Normalement, je dirai non mais nous allons vous laisser communiquer avec lui. Mais la conversation sera entendue par nous tous. »

« Pas de problèmes, je ne risque pas de dire quelque chose de confidentiel. »

_Le visage de Beladonis s'éloigna pour laisser place ensuite à celui de Carmine. Le vieil homme avait les yeux fatigués, un peu comme tout le reste de son visage. Pourtant, en voyant le visage de Téo, il fit un léger sourire avant de murmurer :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'un vieil homme comme moi peut faire pour toi ? »

« Comment est-ce que vous allez, monsieur Carmine ? Ils n'ont pas été trop violents avec vous ? Où est-ce que vous trouvez ? »

« Oh … Sur une route, près d'un cul-de-sac en ce concerne les routes. Mais ce n'est pas bien important. Et non, ils ont été assez amicaux. Je n'ai pas offert de résistance. Il faut payer pour ses actes, n'est-ce pas ? Au bout d'un moment. »

« Mais vous n'avez rien fait ! Vous ne faisiez qu'écouter les paroles de Ghétis ! S'il y a bien une personne responsable, c'est lui ! »

« Ca ne change rien au fait que je suis autant responsable de mes actes. J'ai décidé de le suivre aveuglement ou presque. Je suis donc tout aussi coupable que lui. »

« Mais vous n'avez jamais rien fait de mal ! Vos idées n'étaient pas mauvaises ! Et puis … Vous avez quand même … Vous m'avez quand même donné une partie de vos économies pour ma maladie. Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça sans rien faire ! Ça serait juste immonde. Dites-moi où … »

« Je suis ? Je serai normalement en prison mais cela ne te concerne pas, Téo. Tu dois vivre ta vie … Comment est-ce que ton corps va ? Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de ma… de N ? »

« N est parti vivre son existence paisiblement ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si je le reverrai un jour malheureusement. Mais ce n'est pas forcément le plus important pour le moment. Je … Sinon, je pourrai aller mieux. » _bredouilla Téo, évitant de parler de ses tumeurs._

« Tu ne participes pas au tournoi de la ligue pokémon ? Pourtant, tu possèdes les huit badges, non ? Donc tout est bon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hey … Je tiens à signaler que le tournoi est terminé. C'est même une adolescente du nom de Bel qui ira affronter le conseil des 4. » _déclara une voix masculine derrière Carmine, celui-ci se tournant vers son origine pour la remercier._

« Mais cette Bel … Est-ce bien la même personne que celle à laquelle je pense ? »

« C'est le cas. C'est bien cette Bel à laquelle vous pensez. »

« C'est donc une bonne nouvelle non ? Je suis sûr qu'elle t'épaulera pour cette maladie. »

« Je ne veux pas de son aide. Je veux me débrouiller seul. » _rétorqua Téo avec véhémence._

« Ne fait pas l'idiotie de croire que tu peux tout résoudre tout seul. Je vais prendre un exemple concret mais stupide : est-ce que tu penses être capable de construire un immeuble en étant seul ? Bien entendu, ça sera surement le cas mais au bout de combien d'années ? Alors qu'en étant accompagné, tout sera bien plus simple. Ne fait pas l'erreur de croire que tout cela est réalisable sans aide. Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible … mais cela serait tellement plus simple d'avoir un compagnon pour t'épauler. »

« Je vais finir par croire que … Non … Je ne veux pas … Je veux réussir par mes propres moyens. Si vraiment, après tout ça, je n'y arriverai pas alors … Je … »

« Ne commets pas d'impudences. Tu es si jeune. Tu as toute la vie devant toi. Je suis sûr que durant ton voyage initiatique, tu as rencontré des personnes merveilleuses qui seront prêtes à t'épauler. Souviens-toi que chacun de son côté, il est difficile de pousser un rocher mais tous réunis, vous avez plus de force que vous ne le croyez. »

« Je … D'accord … Je note vos paroles. »

« Hep, hep, hep … Je suis désolé mais on n'a pas des heures devant nous. Les discussions sont terminées. » _déclara Beladonis, le vieil homme hochant la tête._

« Je suis désolé mais je dois partir maintenant, Téo. Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? »

« Je tenterai de vous voir quand je peux, je vous le promets. J'espère que je pourrai … Du moins que, j'y serai autorisé. Je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça. »

_Le vieil homme lui fit un léger sourire avant que le visage de Beladonis ne revienne sur l'écran. Il signala qu'il allait couper la communication mais qu'il devait garder son Vokit pour de nombreuses questions car il allait être interrogé._

_Si c'était aussi simple que ça … Il pouvait le faire ou presque. Il vint éteindre le Vokit avant de soupirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? Il avait bien envie d'appeler une autre personne. Du moins … C'est … Ainsi qu'il le voyait._

« Est-ce que je dois appeler Anthea ? Ca fait longtemps et je ne sais pas où elle est. »

_Il ne savait pas du tout où elle était depuis la fin de la Team Plasma. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Il espérait VRAIMENT qu'elle n'ait pas été capturée. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. La jeune femme n'avait jamais rien fait de mal ! C'était même tout le contraire ! Alors bon … Si elle devait se retrouver en prison …_

« Vélicia … Je devrais faire quoi ? Dis-moi … La contacter ? »

« Majaspic ! Majas, Majaspic ! »

_Elle lui disait de faire comme il le sentait le mieux. Contacter Anthea ? Elle était encore pire que Bel lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa santé. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus que ça. Non … Mais est-ce qu'il devait aussi la contacter ? C'était difficile, très difficile même !_

« Aller ! J'ai fait Bel et Carmine aujourd'hui, je peux faire Anthea ! »


	96. Chapitre 96 : Prêt à mourir

**Chapitre 96 : Prêt à mourir**

« Aller … Si je l'ai fait … Il vaut mieux que je le fasse encore une fois. Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée des erreurs. Autant continuer sur cette lancée ! Youpi ! »

_Il disait cela avec une petite pointe d'ironie mais aussi d'appréhension. Il ne savait pas du tout si … Anthea allait décrocher ou non. Le mieux pour savoir, c'était bien entendu de l'appeler ! Il était anxieux, très anxieux et se sentait mal. C'était la maladie ou alors le fait qu'il allait parler à Anthea ? Il ne savait pas du tout._

« Je dois le faire, n'est-ce pas, Vélicia ? »

« Majas … » _marmonna la pokémon, visiblement peu enclin à l'aider sur ce coup. C'était un peu ses affaires personnelles. Elle n'avait pas à s'y mêler hein ? Hum … Elle marquait un point. Autant y aller maintenant au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! Il appuya sur les différents boutons de son Vokit, choisissant le nom d'Anthea avant d'attendre. Est-ce qu'elle allait répondre ? Est-ce qu'elle allait répondre oui ou non ? Il se sentait fébrile et mal à cette idée._

« Téo ? » demanda doucement une voix féminine à l'écran alors qu'il sursautait.

_Elle lui avait répondu ? Du moins, elle avait accepté son appel ! Il … Il faisait quoi maintenant ? Autant, avec Bel, il avait un sujet de conversation, autant avec elle ! Il … Il … Il s'arrêta, remarquant le sourire tendre et doux de la jeune femme en l'apercevant._

« Je … Je … Bonjour, Anthea. Je ne pensais pas que tu décrocherais. »

« Donc, tu appelles des personnes en espérant qu'elles ne te répondent pas ? Drôle de concept. Est-ce qu'il y a des réussites dans ce domaine, Téo ? »

_Elle avait un peu d'humour donc elle devait bien aller hein ? A voir son sourire, on ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de perdre tout ce dont pour quoi elle avait été … ainsi. La Team Plasma n'existait plus mais elle gardait le sourire, un sourire étincelant et tendre. Vraiment, elle était magnifique quand elle souriait ainsi. Elle demanda d'une voix douce :_

« Eh bien alors … Tu as perdu ta langue ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je vais … Je vais bien et toi, Anthea ? Comment est-ce que tu vas depuis … »

« Téo, je t'ai demandé comment est-ce que tu allais. » _coupa la jeune femme, posant ses yeux sur le visage de Téo qui parut plus que perturbé. C'était un regard de reproche non ? Ce qu'elle était en train de faire._ « Tu sais … J'ai discuté avec mai … Non, avec N. Du moins, il m'a appelé, chose qui m'a vraiment étonné. »

« N ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Oh … Toutes ces questions n'ont aucune importance, sauf peut-être la dernière. Téo … Tu peux aller dans un coin un peu plus tranquille non ? Et relever un peu ton haut. J'ai quelque chose à vérifier. » _déclara Anthea sur un ton qui ne laissait pas vraiment la possibilité de la contredire. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit en répondant :_

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible, Anthea, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Tout est possible. Je sens surtout un manque de motivation de ta part. Téo … Exécution. »

_Gloups. Il n'aimait pas quand elle réagissait de la sorte. Avec réticence, il s'éloigna de la place où il se trouvait, se dirigeant vers la plage pour être sûr qu'il était seul ou presque. Suivi de Vélicia, il retira peu à peu son haut, Anthea restant imperturbable avant de demander d'une voix calme :_

« Montre-moi donc tes hanches, Téo. Hum … C'est vraiment pas joli, joli … Téo, c'est bien ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce sont des tumeurs bénignes. Il n'y a rien de grave, sincèrement. »

« Rien de grave ? Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Des tumeurs restent des tumeurs, qu'importe la gravité de ces dernières et surtout … »

« Anthea, où est-ce que tu es ? Les policiers ne t'ont pas causé de problèmes ? »

« Je te rappelle que j'ai une Siderella. A partir de là, il est facile pour moi de me téléporter et d'être en sécurité. De toute façon, je n'existe pas pour ces personnes. »

« Si tu le dis … Mais je me sentirai plus rassuré si tu étais en sécurité. » _murmura Téo._

« Et moi, si tu me disais où tu te trouves. Il faut que l'on aille dans un hôpital te faire soigner maintenant ! C'est bien compris ?! » commença à dire Anthea sur un ton légèrement énervé

« Je ne peux pas dire où je me trouve. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles car j'étais inquiet à ton sujet. J'ai pu parler avec Bel et puis monsieur Carmine … Et aussi N. A part eux trois, il n'y avait que toi … Enfin je … »

« Dis-moi où tu te trouves, Téo. J'arrive dans la journée qui suis et ensuite, je … »

« Je ne veux pas te le dire, Anthea. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Bel, je ne te le dirai pas. Je ne veux pas que l'on me trouve. Je voulais juste parler avec toi … un peu. » _termina de dire Téo, sur un ton légèrement gêné tout en baissant la tête._

_Il ne voulait pas … Il voulait juste être seul. Mais s'il voulait être seul, pourquoi est-ce qu'il cherchait à communiquer avec eux ? Pourquoi ? Car il ne voulait pas être seul ? Car il était aussi faible que ça ? Oui … C'était surement ça. Il était bête de continuer sur cette voie._

_Il devait se montrer plus fort que ça ! Beaucoup plus fort même ! Il était quand même … enfin … comment dire. Il n'était pas si fort que ça. Enfin non … Il était maintenant perturbé. Il avait envie de parler avec elle mais il n'y arrivait pas du tout ! Pas du tout même ! Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ! _

« Je crois que je vais couper la communication, ça sera mieux … »

« Qu'est-ce que … Téo, je te conseille de ne pas faire ça. C'est un conseil car si je te mets la main dessus, tu risques d'avoir de sérieux problèmes. »

… … … _Il était prêt à prendre le risque. Il appuya sur le Vokit, prêt à stopper la communication alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de faire. Couper la parole à Anthea ? Bon sang … Il était vraiment le pire des idiots !_

« Anthea … Je vais m'en aller … Si au bout d'un mois, je ne donne pas de signe de vie, c'est que je suis considéré comme mort. »

« Qu'est-ce que … Où-est ce que tu comptes aller ?! »

« Dans un endroit. J'y ai réfléchi et je me dis que c'est peut-être la seule … ou alors ma dernière chance d'affronter la ligue pokémon. »

« Qu'est-ce que … Il n'y a pas que la ligue pokémon comme pour solution pour gagner de l'argent, Téo ! LOIN DE LA ! Arrête de penser qu'à ça et … »

« Au revoir, Anthéa, je coupe la communication, ça vaut mieux pour moi. »

« Oui, ça vaut mieux car je sais maintenant où tu te trouves et si je te mets la main dessus … »

« Ah bon ? Bonne chance alors, Anthea. Je coupe la communication … désolé. »

_Désolé ? Il était désolé ? Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Elle n'allait jamais le savoir avant de le retrouver puisque l'adolescent arrêta la communication. Il était temps … de se préparer mentalement à ce qu'il comptait faire. C'était une décisions irrévocable, très dure aussi._

« Mais j'en suis capable. Par contre, avant … »

_Sa Majaspic le regarda subitement, semblant comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Il fit sortir tous ses pokémons de leurs pokéballs, déclarant sur un ton neutre :_

« Vous êtes libres. Ne me suivez pas, merci bien. »

_Les pokémons restèrent interdits alors qu'il leur tournait le dos, commençant à s'en aller de son côté. Pourtant, la Majaspic fit aussitôt le premier pas ou plutôt la première glissade, se déplaçant avec vélocité malgré ses blessures._

« Vélicia … Je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes car tu es ma première pokémon. Mais ça sera un endroit où je vais surement mourir. C'est là-bas que je compte passer le reste de mon existence. Je vais simplement utiliser mon argent pour mes médicaments et ensuite … Je pense que je partirai définitivement. »

« MAJAS ! » _cria la pokémon, signe qu'elle était furieuse._

_De quel droit est-ce qu'il se permettait de les abandonner ? Et s'ils avaient décidé de le suivre ? Il allait les empêcher ? L'adolescent fixa sa Majaspic, la regardant longuement avant de se retourner pour observer ses pokémons. Ces derniers étaient alignés les uns à côté des autres, le regardant avec une petite pointe de tristesse._

« Je vais mourir … Vous ne voulez pas voir ça non ? »

« Mante … Manternel. » _répondit la pokemon aux pattes en forme de faucilles._

_Elle voulait être là jusqu'à la fin ? Les autres pokémons hochèrent la tête en concert, signe qu'ils pensaient pareil de leur côté. Ils voulaient tous être présents jusqu'à la fin ? C'était moche … très moche même … et triste. Il fit un petit sourire, murmurant :_

« Je voulais juste être sûr que vous m'accompagneriez jusqu'à la fin … C'est bête non ? »

« Majaspic ! Majas majaspic ! MAJAS ! » _s'écria la Majaspic une nouvelle fois._

_Très très bête même ? Il le savait parfaitement. Il regarda ses cinq pokémons, caressant le sommet du crâne de Vélicia avant de reprendre sur un ton plus doux :_

« Allons à la pharmacie. Ça sera surement le dernier endroit où je vais me rendre. »

« Pyronille ! Pyronille ! Pyro pyrooooo ! » _s'écria Phanan à son tour, signe qu'il ferait de son mieux malgré son apparence chétive. Un jour, il sera un puissant pokémon comme les autres et pourra l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait._

« Bon … Si vous le voulez bien, on va y aller maintenant. »

_Il refusait de répondre aux différents messages et appels de la part d'Anthea. Il avait juste lu certains de ses messages pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Elle lui en voulait … Elle lui en voulait terriblement même mais … il l'avait particulièrement mérité. Il le savait bien … Il savait ça. Ah … Anthea … Bel … Vraiment …_

« Bonjour, jeune homme, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

_Il était rentré dans une pharmacie, expliquant sa maladie et aussi montrant brièvement les nombreuses tumeurs qu'il avait. L'homme eut un petit signe de dégoût avant de lui dire que ce n'était pas si joli, joli. Néanmoins, il lui tendit divers médicaments, expliquant que certains calmaient la douleur, d'autres l'aideraient à ralentir tout ça._

« Par contre, tout ce que vous me demandez coute cher, très cher même. »

« Est-ce que je peux … payer avec les médaillons obtenus chez les champions ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? C'est rare qu'on me propose une telle monnaie. Généralement, les dresseurs préfèrent les utiliser pour de nouvelles pokéballs ou alors toutes ces protéines qui permettent de booster leurs pokémons sans les entraîner. »

« J'ai déjà les pokémons que je désire et je préfère qu'ils restent naturels. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, regardant sa Majaspic avant de reprendre :_ « Pourriez-vous rajouter aussi quelques bandages et de quoi soigner les pokémons au cas où ? Car Vélicia est assez blessée et je ne voudrai pas que ça s'infecte par ma faute. »

« Bien entendu … Je peux faire ça. Veuillez attendre mais votre sac risque d'être bien plus lourd avec tout ça. » _répondit le pharmacien alors que l'adolescent murmurait que ce n'était pas bien grave. Tant que ses pokémons allaient bien, c'était le plus important._

_Le plus important … Oui … Il regarda le sachet que lui tendit le pharmacien, lui montrant les médicaments et les divers objets pour ses pokémons en lui expliquant combien il devait en prendre par jour, et toutes ces choses._

« Avec tout cela, combien de temps est-ce que je pourrais tenir s'il vous plaît ? Un mois ? »

« Au minimum, ça me semble être la mesure correcte. Je vous ai rajouté quelques potions et autres objets de soins pour pokémons. Cadeau de la maison en vue de tout ce que vous allez acheter. Quant au prix, je pense que le premier médaillon devrait suffire. »

« Quoi ? Que le premier médaillon ? On parle bien des trois jumeaux ? Vous êtes … sûr ? »

« Bien entendu ! Ces médaillons sont rares, très rares, contrairement à ce que l'on pense. Généralement, les champions d'arène ne les donnent guère à tout le monde sauf aux dresseurs qu'ils considèrent comme valeureux. Mais maintenant, à vous de voir si vous voulez vraiment vous décider à en vendre un, c'est plutôt quelque chose de précieux. »

« Je … Je crois que je vais quand même payer avec de l'argent liquide. » _bredouilla Téo, plus confus qu'autre chose par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre._

« Comme vous le désirez. Les différents objets offerts le restent. »

_Il allait perdre la majorité de ses économies récupérées au fil des mois mais qu'importe. Il paya avec l'argent qu'il possédait, récupérant tout cela avant de remercier l'homme. Maintenant … Il était temps de s'en aller._

« Au revoir et merci pour tout, monsieur. » _déclara l'adolescent._

« Fais attention à toi et soigne-toi bien ! Dis-toi que même si on est atteint pas une maladie grave, ça ne sert à rien de se démoraliser. Il faut rester fort et positiver. Les sciences progressent de jour en jour ! »

_Et sa propre maladie pouvait déjà se faire soigner … Il le savait parfaitement mais bon … Pour le moment, il avait autre chose en tête. Une autre idée … Surement. _

« Il faut qu'elle arrête avec le Vokit. Ca fait le quinzième message qu'elle m'envoie. »

_Mais il n'était pas sûr que ça s'arrange avec le temps. De toute façon, maintenant, il avait tout pour partir vers sa dernière expédition. Il regarda ses pokémons, les rappelant les uns après les autres. Seulement Vélicia était présente._

« Vélicia … C'est le dernier chemin … Regarde bien autour de toi car il se peut que l'on ne reverra jamais la lumière du jour. »

« Majas … » _déclara la pokémon sans même observer le ciel._

_Elle lui répondait cela, n'est-ce pas ? Hahaha … Il fallait s'en douter. Oui … C'était vrai. Le pokémon et son dresseur disparurent sur les routes, un objet se trouvant dans l'herbe. Un objet ressemblant à un bracelet : il s'agissait d'un Vokit._


	97. Chapitre 97 : Face au maître

**Chapitre 97 : Face au maître**

« Aller Bel. On sera là pour t'encourager ! Tu y es presque ! »

_Sa mère venait de l'encourager tandis que Touko et les autres attendaient dans les gradins. Elle avait demandé à parler avec sa mère pour la rassurer un petit peu, chose qui fut réalisée ou presque. Car oui … Il ne restait plus qu'une personne._

« Maman … Après cette personne, il restera plus que le maître à battre. Tu crois que je pourrais y arriver ou non ? » _demanda Bel avec un peu d'inquiétude._

« Et pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas ? En vue de ce que tu as fait, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu puisses le combattre ! Tu en as les capacités ! »

« Merci maman … Merci beaucoup même. »

_La mère de Bel la laissa tranquille tandis que l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds prenait une profonde respiration. Elle devait se concentrer … Elle n'avait pas encore utilisé son dernier pokémon. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, affronter les quatre membres du conseil n'avait pas été aussi compliqué que ça._

_C'était même plutôt le contraire si on pouvait dire. Elle n'avait perdu que trois pokémons au grand maximum pendant ces combats. Cela avait été assez impressionnant et elle avait même remarqué que Goyah était venu la voir pour le troisième combat. Elle devait se rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça._

« Aller ! Mon combat va commencer ! Puis ensuite, il faudra que je parle à maître Goyah. »

_Car elle avait quelque chose de réellement important à lui dire. Du moins, elle devait lui demander quelque chose même si elle n'était pas sûre que cela marche réellement. Mais au moins, elle devait essayer ! Car sans ça, elle n'était pas sûre que tout soit … possible._

« Plus qu'une personne à affronter. »

_Une seul … Et elle savait parfaitement qui c'était. Du moins, elles se connaissaient toutes les deux puisqu'il s'agissait d'une personne qu'elle avait déjà vue … plusieurs fois au final. Oui … C'était tout simplement … Percila. Percila qui se trouvait en face d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire triste alors qu'elle la regardait avant de s'incliner doucement devant elle. Elle vint murmurer lentement :_

« Tu sais que tu as beaucoup de chances, n'est-ce pas ? D'être aimée par Téo. »

« Je le sais parfaitement, merci bien … Merci beaucoup même. J'estime que si je veux rendre Téo heureux, il faut que je sois maîtresse pokémon. Tu es le dernier obstacle avant d'affronter le maître Goyah. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas uniquement ça. »

« Faisons donc un bon combat. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de garder Téo pour soi pour celle qui arrivera à battre l'autre hum ? »

« JAMAIS ! L'amour, ça ne se choisit pas comme ça ! Mais puisque tu ne m'écouteras même pas, je vais alors tout faire pour te battre ! Aucun pokémon à moi ne tombera pendant ce combat ! Je vais te montrer comment j'aime Téo ! »

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? Elle avait cru mal entendre mais … c'était bel et bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Réussir à la battre sans même perdre un seul pokémon ? C'était plus que de la prétention et de la vanité, là ! Néanmoins, le problème dans ces paroles, c'est qu'il y avait une chance qu'elles soient véridiques et surtout qu'elle y croit réellement._

_C'est pour ça qu'elle allait tout faire pour en emmener au moins un au sol ! Même si tout le reste était voué à la défaite ! Elle n'avait peut-être que quatre pokémons mais c'était plus que suffisant normalement ! Du moins, c'était ainsi que ça se passait avec le conseil des 4 ! Ils n'avaient pas besoin des six pokémons pour obtenir la victoire !_

« Symbios ! Fais ton apparition ! »

« Stéréla … Annihile-la tout de suite. Ne lui laisse même pas le temps de souffler ! »

_Tsss … Sa Crocorible, il n'y avait pas pire choix pour elle ! Comment lutter contre un pokémon capable de d'éviter les attaques électriques et les attaques psychiques en même temps ? Tsss … Elle était comme capable de lire dans ses pensées hein ? Mais elle oubliait une chose : elle avait tout une panoplie d'attaques spécialement pour contrecarrer ça !_

« Symbios ! Exploforce tout de suite ! Ne perds pas de temps ! »

_Elle utilisait un peu les mêmes propos que Bel et la Crocorible se prit une puissante attaque … Une terrible attaque même qui le fit s'écrouler au sol. Et alors ? C'était sur ça que les différents membres du conseil des 4 avaient peur ? Pourtant, elle venait de mettre un pokémon de Bel KO avant même que l'adolescente ne puisse réagir._

« C'est vrai … Tu l'as mise au sol … C'est vrai. Je confirme … mais ce n'est pas suffisant. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi elle ne se relève pas alors ? Bel, ne soit pas vaniteuse, tu as voulu … »

« Je ne suis pas vaniteuse. Simplement, une telle attaque de la part de ta Symbios … C'était vraiment l'erreur à ne pas commettre. Sais-tu pourquoi j'apprécie une Crocorible ? Car les attaques psychiques ne marchent pas sur elle. Mais aussi, que lorsqu'elle subit une forte blessure, elle s'emporte et ravage tout sur son passage. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait … OH NON ! Ce n'était pas possible ! La Crocorible avait été salement touchée par cette attaque mais ses yeux montraient maintenant toute la haine qu'elle portait à son adversaire._

« Déjà qu'à la base, une Crocorible est une créature plutôt terrifiante et puissante … Le seul moyen que tu as maintenant d'obtenir la victoire sur Stéréla, c'est d'être plus rapide qu'elle. Malheureusement, ça ne sera pas possible. Stéréla … Grimace … Puis termine-en avec chacun des pokémons de Percila. »

_Grimace ? Ce n'était même pas une Grimace que faisait la Crocorible mais juste un visage ravagé par la colère et la haine. Sauf que cela fonctionnait sur la Symbios qui bougeait à peine. Les crocs de Stéréla vinrent s'abattre sur elle, la mettant inconsciente._

« Première victoire obtenue. Emmène donc maintenant Mushana, Siderella et Cryptéro. »

_Tsss … Elle savait parfaitement quelle pokémon elle allait utiliser ! Ca ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps ! Il fallait juste réussir à être plus rapide qu'elle ! C'était la seule chose dont elle pouvait être capable !_

« Hum ? Qui est-ce donc ? Ah … Cryptero … Je vois ce que tu veux faire. »

_Si elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre au corps à corps, alors elle pourrait réussir à la battre à distance ! C'était bien ça ? L'oiseau vint s'envoler dans les airs alors que Bel mettait une main devant sa bouche, observant le pokémon sans même trembler ou être inquiète._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se moque de Téo ? Ou alors de mes sentiments pour lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'à chaque fois, on me reproche une chose ou l'autre ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse avec lui ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que c'est ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es sentie visée ? »

« Je ne me sens pas visée spécialement, loin de là. Je veux juste … vivre heureuse avec Téo. C'est maintenant pour lui que je suis là … »

« Oh … Je sais ce que tu veux faire, ça se voit facilement dans tes yeux. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées et je ne le fais jamais pendant un combat. »

« Tant mieux … Car il y a des choses qui sont personnelles et que je n'aime pas montrer aux yeux de tous et de toutes. Maintenant … Adieu. »

« Adieu ? A qui est-ce que tu … Mais ce sable … »

_Percila s'était mise à se recouvrir les yeux d'une main alors qu'elle apercevait qu'une tempête de sable était en train de se former. Bel … C'était elle la responsable ! C'était elle qui venait de faire ça ! Elle en était maintenant convaincue !_

« Qu'importe si je ne peux pas coincer ton pokémon entre mes crocs, ce n'est qu'un oiseau comme les autres. Et en tant que tel, il … »

« Tu as fait une grossière erreur. Les Crypteros sont capables de résister aux intempéries de la sorte. Malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas me battre avec ça. »

« Hum ? Je sais bien que faire une tempête de sable est inutile … Mais je ne pensais pas à cela … Je pensais plutôt à coincer ce pokémon dans une tornade. »

« Une tornade de sable ? Ca reviendrait à la même chose. Cryptero ! Profites-en ! Envoie donc un laser de glace sur elle pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger ! »

« Et si mes paroles n'étaient qu'un mensonge ? Comment est-ce que tu réagirais ? »

_Si tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge ? Où est-ce qu'elle … AH ! Elle allait tricher ! Elle n'avait jamais eu pour but d'utiliser le sable comme une attaque ! Le laser de glace vint frapper le sol mais la Crocorible n'était plus présente, se trouvant dans les airs en un magnifique saut qui pourrait en étonner plus d'un._

« Echec et mat. Second pokémon évanoui. » _déclara Bel alors que la Crocorible utilisait sa tricherie pour obtenir la victoire sur la Cryptero._

_Second pokémon évanoui … Et sa Crocorible n'avait même pas subi de dégâts contre elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire ? Hein ? Qu'on lui donne la réponse car là … Elle ne voyait pas du tout où tout cela allait la mener._

« Musha … Mushana ! Fais ton apparition ! »

« Stéréla, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors élimine ce pokémon là. »

_Oui mais non ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça ! Elle ordonna à sa Mushana de créer un mur de protection translucide, les crocs de la Crocorible venant claquer contre la Mushana, la blessant fortement mais ne la mettant pas hors combat contrairement à ce qui était prévu. BIEN Il était maintenant temps de riposter ! Mais avec quoi ? Tsss ! Pas avec grand-chose malheureusement ! Percila ordonna :_

« Envoie-lui une Ball'Ombre ! Tu n'as pas mieux malheureusement. »

_Pas mieux mais c'était justement mieux que rien ! La sphère vint frapper la Crocorible, lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors qu'elle se retrouvait à genoux. Que … Elle était peut-être bien plus blessée qu'elle ne le pensait !_

_Mais le second claquement de dents vint en terminer malheureusement avec le pokémon de Percila, ne lui laissant alors plus qu'un seul. Elle avait réussi à lui battre trois pokémons … TROIS POKEMONS ! Avec une seule ?! Et ces personnes qui applaudissaient dans les gradins. C'était normal. Jamais un challenger n'avait été aussi loin depuis des années, avant même qu'elle ne soit là. Ah …_

« Peut-être que dans le fond, tu vas réussi à tenir ta promesse n'est-ce pas ? Tu en es fière ? »

« Pas vraiment, je suis désolée … Je veux juste affronter le maître Goyah et tenter de devenir la maîtresse pokémon. Ensuite, Téo reviendra et je pourrai l'aider à le faire se soigner. C'est tout ce que je veux, c'est vraiment tout ce que je veux. »

« C'est quelque chose d'accessible … si Téo veut bien se laisser faire. Je viendrai t'aider si c'est possible … mais seulement si tu deviens la maîtresse d'Unys. A partir de là, le retrouver ne sera pas très difficile, hahaha. »

_Elle ? C'était bien elle qui venait de rire ? Elle rigolait par rapport aux propos de son adversaire ? De celle qui lui avait volé Téo ? Sans même que ça soit une moquerie ? Peut-être que … dans le fond, elle avait définitivement accepté que Téo soit avec elle. Oui … C'était ainsi. La vaincue allait aider la vainqueur. Quoi d'autre ? Mais pour l'heure, il lui restait encore une pokémon. Une seule … Siderella. Celle-ci fit son apparition devant elle._

« Siderella, fais comme tu veux. »

_La pokémon se tourna vers elle, essayant de voir si elle avait bien entendu les paroles de sa dresseuse. Celle-ci avait les bras croisés, les yeux fermés. Ca ne servait à rien. D'habitude, il était toujours bon de lutter jusqu'à la fin et peut-être que cela n'allait pas plaire … mais elle reconnaissait complètement sa défaite._

_Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais les deux pokémons attaquèrent en même temps, la Crocorible s'écroulant en même temps que la Siderella sans qu'aucune des deux ne se relève. C'était terminé … Bel avait gagné le droit d'affronter le maître. Percila rappela sa Siderella, Bel murmurant à l'adolescente en face d'elle :_

« J'ai été trop prétentieuse. Au final, j'ai quand même perdu un pokémon. »

« Et alors ? De qui te moques-tu ? Tu as réussi à battre quatre pokémons d'un membre du conseil des 4 avec un seul pokémon ! »

« Oui mais ça ne change rien au fait que je n'aurai pas dû me vanter autant. »

« Oh … Que tu es fatigante ! Sois plutôt heureuse et prépare-toi à affronter Goyah ! Car lui, par contre, ça ne sera pas la même chose. »

« Je sais bien … Il est le maître d'Unys et même s'il a perdu, c'est parce que son adversaire utilisait Reshiram. Ce n'est pas pareil, loin de là. »

« Oh ! Et au passage, ma proposition tient toujours hein ? Je suis toujours prête à t'épauler pour trouver Téo après que tu deviennes la maîtresse d'Unys. »

« Je vais aller le prévenir que je suis contre le maître. Merci beaucoup. » _termina de dire Bel tout en s'inclinant devant son adversaire et le public en liesse._

_Lorsqu'elle fut seule, dans les vestiaires, après les félicitations de sa famille et de ses amis, elle prit son Vokit, commençant à tapoter dessus. Elle allait envoyer un message à Téo, espérant qu'il allait lui répondre. Lorsqu'elle envoya le message, un autre vint apparaître automatiquement sur son écran :_

« Le dossier de réception de votre interlocuteur est complet. Veuillez attendre que ce dernier ait décidé de le vider ou essayer de le contacter. »

« Hein ? Le dossier ? Téo a sa boîte remplie ? Il ne la vide jamais ou quoi ? Il en faut quand même beaucoup des messages pour que ça soit le cas. C'est bizarre mais bon … S'il m'a vue à la télévision, il viendra me féliciter dès que j'aurai réussi à battre le maître Goyah ! Plus que lui ! Je vais peut-être devoir l'utiliser. »

_Et si c'était le cas, ça risquait de faire très mal ! Mais en même temps, elle était prête au cas où ! Mais quand même … Il fallait faire attention avec une telle pokémon. C'était dangereux de l'utiliser si elle ne faisait pas gaffe à ce qu'elle faisait._

« Hihihi ! Bientôt maîtresse pokémon et bientôt, Téo sera soigné ! »


	98. Chapitre 98 : Tous réunis autour d'elle

**Chapitre 98 : Tous réunis autour d'elle**

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Téo n'a toujours pas décroché ? »

« Non mais en plus, je ne peux même pas lui laisser de messages car même son répondeur est remplit. Je suis sensée faire comment moi, Touko ? »

_Bel était assise sur un lit, Touko en face d'elle. Les deux adolescentes étaient en robe de chambre, prêtes à aller dormir alors que Touko haussait les épaules, disant :_

« Rien du tout. A part te concentrer pour la finale … du moins, le combat final. Pendant ce temps, s'il faut, j'irai chercher des indices avec … Hum non. Je ne peux pas. J'ai envie de voir ce que tu vas faire face à Goyah, j'avoue que je suis intéressée ! Et pas qu'un peu ! »

« Je vais utiliser tous mes pokémons. Tu veux peut-être voir c'est quel pokémon le dernier que j'ai trouvé ? Elle est vraiment spéciale en fait, je dois te l'avouer. »

« Hum … Tu ne veux pas garder la surprise pour le match plutôt ? »

« C'est bon, je te fais confiance, Touko ! Et puis, tu es ma meilleure amie, c'est normal ! » _déclara l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds dans un grand sourire, sortant sa pokémon._

« Qu'est-ce que … Elle est magnifique ? Mais où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ? Ce n'est pas une couleur habituelle. Il paraitrait que ce genre de pokémons est vraiment très rare ! Ça porte même un nom spécial. Mais en plus, ils sont bien plus puissants que ceux originaux. »

« Oui mais bon … Après ce qui s'est passé, je veux tout faire pour qu'elle soit bien éduquée. J'espère y arriver car sinon, elle risquerait d'être très dangereuse. »

« Ne dit pas ça. Les pokémons ne font que suivre le caractère de leurs maîtres. C'est pourquoi je me dis que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Tu es l'une des plus gentilles filles d'Unys. Sauf bien entendu quand on commence à parler de Téo en mal. »

« Je n'aime pas qu'on insulte les personnes malades, encore plus quand elles ne sont pas là pour se défendre. Touko, Touko … Tu sais que le combat contre Goyah se passera dans une semaine ? Est-ce que tu ne veux pas m'aider à aller chercher Téo pendant ce temps ? Je peux quand même partir à sa recherche ! J'ai cru entendre qu'il y avait d'autres villes après la ligue pokémon ! Du moins, qu'un pont était réparé. Je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être aller par là-bas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est une bonne idée ? »

« Je pense que oui ! Nous devrions alors nous préparer pour demain et aller nous coucher ! Dis, Bel … Jusqu'où est-ce que Téo et toi, vous avez été ? » _demanda Touko subitement, Bel commençant à rougir violemment._

« Mais ça se dit pas ça, Touko ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? Puis on n'a juste dormi ensembles mais ça on le fait tout le temps, on ne fait rien d'autre ! »

« Juste pour savoir … Juste pour savoir … Rien d'autre ! Je n'ai pas besoin des détails de toute façon. Ca doit être bien … dans l'idée. Enfin, je crois … Je n'en suis pas sûre. » _termina de dire Touko, souhaitant la bonne nuit à une Bel assez étonnée qui fit de même de son côté._

_Le lendemain matin, les deux filles allèrent trouver Touya et Cheren, signalant l'idée qu'elles avaient eue pendant la soirée. Les deux personnes acceptèrent l'idée de Bel et Touko avant qu'une voix féminine ne se fasse entendre derrière eux :_

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider aussi ? Je pense qu'avec mes dons, ça serait plus simple. »

_Bel se retourna pour apercevoir Percila. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle allait venir l'aider ? Avant même d'être devenue la maîtresse pokémon ? Pourquoi ça ?_

« Je lis dans tes pensées, Bel. Et ça ne change rien au fait que l'on parle de Téo donc je veux aider aux recherches, voilà tout. D'autres questions personnelles que je dois lire ? »

« Non … Non … C'est bon … Je crois que c'est bon mais merci beaucoup pour ton aide ! »

« Je ne fais pas ça que pour toi, tu le sais parfaitement hein ? Je le fais pour Téo principalement. Nous devrions commencer à faire des recher … »

« Téo ? J'ai entendu Téo ! J'ai entendu le nom de Téo ! » _cria subitement une voix féminine, une nouvelle voix alors que les cinq visages se tournèrent pour apercevoir une jeune femme en tenue bleue. Une femme reconnaissable pour chacun._

« Mademoiselle Carolina ? Que faites-vous donc ici ? » _demanda Percila avec neutralité, observant brièvement la poitrine de la jeune femme puis la sienne. Elle fit un petit soupir de dépit sans la regarder à nouveau._

« J'ai pris une semaine de congé ! On parle quand même d'un évènement très rare hein ? Affronter le maître d'Unys, ce n'est pas fréquent ! En fait, ce n'est même pas arrivé réellement depuis des années. Bien entendu, il y avait quelques combats amicaux, mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'un véritable combat ! Je ne suis pas la seule à être venue pour ça ! Tous les champions sont présents ! »

« Tous les champions ? C'est vrai ça ? Enfin euh … Vous connaissez aussi Téo ? » _demanda Bel alors que Carolina répondait sur un ton enjoué._

« Bien entendu ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le connaitrais pas ? Il a même pris mon avion ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se déplacer comme ça ! Mais attends un petit peu …Vous le connaissez aussi ? Je pensais qu'il était plutôt du genre solitaire. »

« C'est un peu le cas. Il préfère se débrouiller seul. » _marmonna Touko en croisant les bras._

« Mais bon … Dans son état, ce n'est pas conseillé du tout ! Il faut absolument le retrouver ! Je vais prendre mon avion et partir à sa recherche ! »

« Hey mais mais mais … Euh … Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça pour Téo ? » _demanda Bel, un peu surprise et rougissante. Téo ne lui avait pas trop parlé de Carolina, loin de là même. Puis bon … Elle semblait très proche de lui._

« Pourquoi ? Car il m'a fait une promesse et que s'il a décidé de disparaître, il risque de ne pas pouvoir la tenir. Où est-ce que c'était la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ? »

« Au palais de N normalement mais … Je ne sais pas s'il aurait voulu que l'on fasse ça. Il m'a dit de ne pas le contacter mais en même temps, il m'en empêche complètement. »

« Alors, je vais aller fouiller dans les alentours ! Avec mon avion, il sera plus simple de faire une vue d'ensemble de la situation ! »

« Attendez un peu ! » _s'écria Bel, plutôt confuse. Elle baissa la tête, marmonnant :_ « C'était … C'était quoi la promesse que Téo vous avait faite ? »

« Oh ! Rien de bien important ! C'est assez personnel en soi mais bref, il faut qu'il aille d'abord se faire soigner avant de pouvoir respecter sa promesse. »

« Personnel ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois Bel, plus que confuse._

_Elle ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle se faisait des idées maintenant. Est-ce qu'elle était jalouse de Carolina ? Car Téo lui avait fait aussi une promesse ? Elle devait plutôt être heureuse que Téo parle de sa maladie aux autres, qu'il se sent moins … seul. Mais quand même, elle ne savait pas … Elle était un peu jalouse. Est-ce qu'un jour … elle aussi, peut-être que Téo préférait ce genre de femmes ? Du moins … physiquement ?_

_Elle n'était pas vilaine non plus. Ah ! Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait ? Elle se donna une petite claque sur la joue pour se réveiller. Ca ne se faisait pas ! Téo ne pensait pas à ça quand même ! Puis en même temps, après … la petite scène de la piscine, c'était peut-être le cas. Et puis, elle n'était pas si loin de Carolina !_

« Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense, moi ! Hiiii ! Je m'en vais de mon côté pour trouver Téo ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » _demanda Touko, Percila haussant les sourcils tout en regardant d'un air navré l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds qui s'éloignait. Comme si elle avait de quoi se plaindre à ce sujet. La nature l'avait bien mieux dotée qu'elle. Bon ! De toute façon, chacun allait partir de son côté pour aller chercher Téo, c'était aussi simple que ça ! Du moins, elle espérait qu'après tout ça … Ca soit possible._

_Pourtant, la semaine s'écoula sans même que Téo ne soit trouvable. Aucun indice … Rien du tout. Rien de rien … Même pas une trace de l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Où est-ce qu'il passé ? Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Elle ne savait pas mais maintenant …_

« Bel, il faut te préparer pour affronter le maître Goyah. »

« Je le sais bien mais je veux recommencer à chercher Téo. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'il me contacte là où il est. Et qu'il sait juste que je vais combattre … »

« Mais oui, bien entendu. Arrête de te traumatiser pour si peu, Bel. » _déclara l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns, essayant de rassurer son amie qui avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer._

« Oui mais bon … Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je veux retrouver Téo absolument après que je sois maîtresse d'Unys ! J'espère que je le serai ! »

« Alors, fais par étape, donc tu dois d'abord gagner ! »

_Oui …C'était ça le plus important pour le moment. Se concentrer sur la victoire. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle le savait bien. Mais bon … Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait utiliser comme pokémon pour affronter Goyah._

« Est-ce que tu penses l'utiliser, Bel ? Elle n'est pas forcément très forte. »

« Elle l'est, bien plus qu'on ne le croit. Mais je crois que je vais devoir l'utiliser oui. Mais je voulais la garder pour faire une surprise le jour où je devais affronter Téo. »

« Et maintenant, je ne sais plus si la surprise … Enfin, je préfère … Je verrai ce que ce que je dois faire sur le moment. Normalement, il n'y en aura pas besoin. »

« Tu me sembles bien confiante, Bel. Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Sûre et certaine même ! J'ai confiance en mes pokémons ! Bien plus qu'on ne le croit ! »

_Elle avait dit cela comme une déclaration solennelle sur ce qui allait se passer. Même si cela paraissait étonnant voire surprenant, elle voulait obtenir la victoire sans avoir à utiliser sa sixième pokémon ! C'était ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses !_

« Je vais aller dans les gradins avec les autres. Bonne chance, Bel ! On va t'encourager ! »

« Je l'espère bien ! Je vais avoir besoin de tout le monde pour réussir à battre le maître Goyah ! Je vais me préparer mentalement ! »

_Hahaha ! Bien entendu ! Elle avait tellement changé depuis le début de cette aventure. Vraiment … Elle eut un petit sourire avant de quitter le vestiaire de Bel, la laissant se préparer « mentalement » comme elle le disait si bien._

« Téo … Réponds-moi s'il te plaît. »

_Le sourire de Bel avait aussitôt disparu au moment où Touko n'était plus présente. Un sourire de circonstances … pour rassurer l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns. Elle le vivait mal … Elle le vivait très mal le fait que Téo ne soit pas là. Que Téo ne lui réponde pas. Elle eut quelques sanglots, bredouillant pour elle-même :_

« Aller … Ma pauvre fille … Je vais finir par croire que Téo veut juste te faire du mal … Pourtant … Pourtant, il t'aime hein ? C'est lui-même qui te l'a dit. »

_Mais ça ne suffisait pas des paroles. Il fallait aussi des actes ! Et là … Les actes de Téo tendaient complètement vers le contraire. Snif … Elle ne devait pas pleurer mais c'était quand même bien plus difficile qu'on ne le croyait, snif …_

« Téo ! Si je t'attrape … Si je t'attrape, je te brise les jambes et les bras ! Non … Ca ferait trop mal … Je vais juste le ligoter. »

_C'était mieux comme ça. Et elle demanderait de l'aide à Vélicia ! La pokémon plante l'aiderait surement à capturer son maître pour qu'il ne bouge plus. C'était mieux comme ça, oui … Snif … Beaucoup mieux sûrement même._

« C'est un moment vraiment exceptionnel, est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement, monsieur Goyah. Mais je suis prête. »

« Alors … Saluons d'abord les spectateurs dans les gradins et ensuite, nous pouvons commencer ! » _déclara Goyah, un sourire aux lèvres._

_D'accord, d'accord, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire ! Elle commença à saluer les différentes personnes avant de se préparer mentalement à ce qu'elle devait faire. Alors … Qu'est-ce qu'il allait utiliser comme premier pokémon ? Et elle-même … Elle avait une petite idée pour être sûre de prendre l'avantage mais bon …_

_Elle fit apparaître son Darumacho alors qu'elle attendait de voir le pokémon de Goyah. Celui-ci avait déjà lancé sa pokéball avant même qu'elle ne fasse apparaître son pokémon. Aussitôt, un puissant Frison fit son apparition, tapant du sol avec ses sabots. Il semblait … monstrueux … vraiment monstrueusement fort._

« Mais ça ne suffira pas ! Darumacho, frappe-le de toutes tes forces ! »

« Frison ? Fais donc une Lame de Roc pour calmer les ardeurs de cette demoiselle. »

_Une lame de roc ? Sur son pokémon de feu ? Cela allait lui faire plus que mal ! NON NON ! Ca ne devait pas se faire ainsi ! NON ! Elle ne devait pas accepter ça ! Elle demanda à son Darumacho d'éviter la lame de roc, le pokémon l'esquivant avec difficultés alors qu'elle haletait déjà. C'était moins une ! Avec la puissance de ce Frison, la moindre attaque pourrait être fatale. D'ailleurs, Goyah souriait, déclarant :_

« Visiblement, tu as compris qu'importe ce qui se passe … Si mon Frison te touche, tu risques de subir de lourds dégâts, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais ça ne marchera pas contre moi ! Je suis quand même capable de prévoir tout ça à l'avance s'il le faut ! Et je sais aussi que les Frisons ont une technique spéciale ! »

« Oh … Tant mieux … Tant mieux … Cela n'en sera que plus divertissant. Et donc, tu sais parfaitement que cette attaque est à double tranchant ? »

« Vue la puissance de votre Frison, je ne suis pas sûre que ça sera capable de le mettre lui-même à terre. Mais je ne prendrai pas le risque de vérifier. »

« HAHAHAHA ! Bien entendu, bien entendu, jeune fille ! Mais faisons tout pour que ce combat soit des plus divertissants, d'accord ? En mémoire de ceux qui ne sont plus là. »

« … … … Je ne veux pas me battre pour ça … tant que je ne l'ai pas encore revu. »

« Hum ? Non … Je me parlais pour moi-même, je suis désolé. » _déclara Goyah._

_Ah ? Il ne parlait pas de Téo ? Elle avait eu peur … réellement peur même. Peur que Goyah parle de Téo en ces termes. Si cela avait été le cas … Elle était sûre d'une chose, elle n'aurait jamais pu terminer le combat. En fait, il n'aurait jamais commencé._


	99. Chapitre 99 : La volonté de se battre

**Chapitre 99 : La volonté de se battre**

« Alors ? Tu ne sembles plus aussi pressée qu'auparavant pour m'attaquer, me tromperai-je ? » _déclara Goyah, croisant les bras tout en souriant à Bel. Il appréciait ce combat alors qu'il venait à peine de débuter ? C'était un étrange personnage, très étrange même._

« Pas du tout … Je veux juste me contenter d'observer les différents pokémons que j'affronte avant de trouver la meilleure stratégie. »

« Oh … Bien bien … Mais tu sais que si tu continues ainsi, tu ne pourras jamais me battre ? Ca serait quand même bien dommage, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous verrons bien. Fais juste attention, Marontoucho. »

_Elle disait cela pour se rassurer, regardant le pokémon en face d'eux. Le Frison était un pokémon très dangereux, vraiment très dangereux. Et il y avait une telle différence de pouvoirs et de force par rapport aux autres pokémons des membres du conseil des 4. Pas que ça bien entendu … mais c'était quand même … surprenant._

« Ne perdons pas de temps, Frison. Fais donc ton attaque Peignée. »

_Que ? Tout de suite ? Il n'hésitait pas un instant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, elle devait répliquer avec sa propre attaque ! Lui montrer qu'elle était toute aussi sérieuse ! Elle devait ordonner … AH ! Attention ! Elle savait quoi faire !_

« Marontoucho ! Fais donc ton attaque Surpuissance ! »

_Il fallait prendre le risque … Il le fallait … IL LE FALLAIT ! ZUT DE ZUT ! Elle n'allait quand même pas commencer par perdre dès le départ hein ? Le Darumarond vint reculer son poing droit, celui-ci percutant quelques instants plus tard le crâne du Frison. Le Frison qui était juste à sa portée, en fait à quelques centimètres de lui !_

« Déjà un pokémon à terre ? » _murmura Goyah avant que le Darumarond ne soit projeté en arrière, le Frison posant ses pattes avant au sol, signe que le coup l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne le pensait. Le Frison se redressa néanmoins, contrairement au Darumarond de Bel._

« … … … Il est déjà inconscient ? En un coup ? Mais qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? »

« Rien de bien surprenant … La surpuissance oblige le pokémon à déverser toute sa puissance en un coup mais après, il est bien plus chétif et affaiblit. Raison de plus pour qu'il se fasse battre en un seul coup. Néanmoins, mon Frison aussi est dans un triste état. Qu'attends-du donc pour appeler ton second pokémon ? Le combat doit continuer. »

« Je vais … y réfléchir tout de suite … »

_D'habitude, c'était elle qui prenait l'ascendant sur ses adversaires mais là, il fallait reconnaître que Goyah avait terriblement bien joué. Et elle ? Elle avait fait une lourde erreur, une très lourde erreur même. Mais elle pouvait toujours se rattraper ! Rien n'était encore … OUI ! Voilà qui elle allait utiliser cette fois ! Elle sortit une seconde pokéball, ayant rappelé Marontoucho avant de crier dans l'arène d'une voix assez forte :_

« Vanitas ! Il faut que tu en termines avec son Frison ! »

« Malin … Très malin de ta part et assez ingénieux en soi. » _déclara le vieil homme._

_Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait choisi une créature très rapide en dépit de son apparence. Il fallait aussi se dire que les nombreuses pattes de la créature permettaient une vitesse impressionnante. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas, le Brutapode usant de ses pattes et de sa force brute pour en terminer avec le Frison, le pokémon s'écroulant à son tour._

« HAHAHAHA ! C'était bien normal ! Il en avait déjà tant fait pour moi ! Mais bon … Il faut reconnaître qu'user de tout ça a un coût. »

_Oui … Le coût de la conscience. Goyah rappela son premier pokémon, fixant l'adolescente en face de lui avant de réfléchir. Hum … Pourquoi pas un combat d'insectes ? Cela serait plutôt intéressant en soi. Il avait même une idée en tête ! Hahaha ! Il brandit sa seconde pokéball, la présentant devant Bel avant de l'envoyer.  
><em>

« Lancargot ! Montre-toi ! » _cria à son tour Goyah alors qu'apparaissait l'insecte de métal._

_Tsss … C'était vraiment impressionnant. Mais en même temps … C'était problématique pour elle. Le gros souci ? C'est que malheureusement … Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses attaques empoisonnées sur ce Lancargot. Est-ce qu'elle devait rappeler son pokémon pour en prendre un autre ? Ou alors … Hum … Non, elle devait quand même continuer avec son Brutapode. Elle devait lui faire confiance ! C'était ainsi que ça marchait !_

« Vanitas ! Grince de toutes tes forces ! Pour qu'il soit sonné ! »

_Hum ? Elle ne pouvait pas le battre facilement alors, elle faisait tout pour réduire à néant sa défense ? Le Lancargot s'immobilisa lors qu'un cri strident sortit du Brutapode avant de se mettre à croiser le fer de ses deux lances. Il était encore temps de se battre, n'est-ce pas ? Hum … Mais qu'est-ce qu'allait faire le Lancargot maintenant ? Même si Vanitas gagnait sur la vitesse, ça ne changeait rien au fait que son adversaire était très solide._

« Hum ? Sincèrement, tu penses qu'un Lancargot est juste un escargot au niveau de la défense mais qu'il ne faut pas faire attention à ses attaques ? Lourde erreur. »

« Je sais parfaitement qu'un Lancargot est un monstre d'attaque lui aussi. Je préfère juste me méfier et croire que je … »

« Lancargot, Aéropique. » _coupa doucement Goyah, l'insecte s'envolant dans les cieux malgré l'absence d'ailes. Aéropique. Même s'il était lent, l'air lui donnerait la vitesse nécessaire pour arriver à l'atteindre !_

_La preuve en fut avec son Brutapode qui se retrouva soudainement à genoux sur ses trop nombreuses pattes pour qu'elles soient comptées. Le mille-pattes pokémon se redressa, tentant d'escalader les murs de l'arène mais déjà le Lancargot revenait pour en terminer avec lui. Vanitas vint néanmoins s'écrouler sur le Lancargot, le blessant légèrement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Deux pokémons … Elle venait déjà de perdre deux pokémons alors que le second de Goyah était encore en parfait état !_

_Elle savait quoi faire ! Enfin, plus parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix qu'autre chose. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire … C'était pas une si mauvaise idée mais qu'importe, des fois, on ne pouvait pas décider autrement ! Elle allait faire ça ! Elle rappela son Brutapode, murmurant à la troisième pokéball :_

« Je compte sur moi, Manos. Tu es le seul actuellement … »

_Sur qui elle pouvait compter. Les Grincements de Vanitas allaient servir. Son Clamiral fit son apparition devant elle alors qu'elle soupirait de joie. Il allait parfaitement bien. Pour combien de temps ? Ce n'était pas encore sûr mais au moins … Elle pouvait compter sur lui. D'ailleurs, elle allait lui donner le premier ordre qu'elle avait en tête._

« Envoie directement un Hydrocanon ! Qu'il soit projeté en arrière ! »

_C'était assez radical et puissant mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie élaborée. Ce Lancargot allait poser trop de problèmes si elle le laissait faire. Néanmoins, l'Hydrocanon paru bien plus efficace qu'on aurait pu l'espérer._

_Du moins, qu'elle aurai pu l'espérer puisque le Lancargot arrêta de léviter au-dessus du sol, roulant pendant plusieurs secondes. Est-ce vraiment un seul Hydrocanon qui avait réussi à le battre ? Ce n'était quand même pas possible, non ?_

« Hum … Tu as presque réussi à me le mettre à terre. Je devrais te féliciter, il faut avouer que ce n'était pas rien comme attaque. Néanmoins, avant d'en terminer avec lui, j'ai un petit cadeau à te donner. Lancargot … Giga impact. »

_Que … Des fois, ces personnes n'hésitaient pas un instant à employer la manière forte et brutale pour obtenir la victoire ! Néanmoins, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il en était hors de question ! Alors que le Lancargot fonçait à toute allure vers Manos, elle hurla :_

« MANOS ! AQUA-JET ! Esquive-le et attaque-le par derrière ! »

_Le Clamiral décolla dans les cieux, entouré par une trombe d'eau alors qu'il se mouvait dans les airs avec une certaine facilité. Il arriva dans le dos de Lancargot, celui-ci ayant continué sa voie pour percuter un mur de l'arène. Le corps du Clamiral vint le frapper dans le dos, l'enfonçant plus profondément dans le mur, le pokémon tombant dans l'inconscience à son tour. Deux à deux ! Et elle avait un pokémon en parfait état._

« Impressionnant … Très impressionnant même … »

« Je fais de mon mieux pour obtenir la victoire ! En plus, j'ai mes raisons pour l'avoir ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous êtes rappelé de ce que je vous ai dit. »

« Le conseil des 4 a été unanime. Si ce jour arrive, ils n'auront aucune réticence à cela et pas seulement eux … Moi-même, j'accepte tes paroles mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu deviennes la maîtresse d'Unys et tu es encore loin de ça ! »

« Quatre pokémons pour être précise. » _déclara Bel, attendant qu'il appelle son troisième pokémon. Qui donc allait-il prendre ? Encore un insecte ? Ou autre chose ?_

_Un Sorbouboul. C'était ça … son prochain pokémon ? Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi, loin de là même. C'était autre chose … Pourquoi utiliser un pokémon de glace pour l'affronter ? Ce n'était pas normal. Elle devait se douter que ça ne serait pas aussi simple._

_Quelque chose clochait dans ce Sorbouboul mais quoi ? Elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir, elle en était sûre et certaine. Pourquoi ? Car le pokémon ne tarda pas à attaquer, créant une sphère de couleur argentée avant que Goyah ne s'exclame :_

« Luminocanon ! A partir de là, nous allons jouer au même jeu que cette charmante demoiselle, Sorbouboul ! Montrons donc à ces spectateurs comment le maître combat ! »

_Rien que ça ! Ca va, il n'avait pas la grosse tête non plus ! Mais en même temps, il semblait … AH ! En même temps, le souci, ce n'était pas que ça. C'était plutôt que son Clamiral venait de subir le Luminocanon de la part du Sorbouboul. Tsss …_

« Et maintenant, que je sache, sa défense est réduite, c'est ça ? C'était pour ça que vous aviez voulu attaquer avec un pokémon de glace ? »

« Pas seulement … Loin de là. Mais ton Clamiral est vraiment très résistant. »

« Plus maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous avez voulu l'affronter … Du moins, utiliser ce Luminocanon pour affaiblir ses défenses. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! »

_C'est pour ça qu'elle allait combattre ! Encore et encore et encore ! Elle voulait la victoire pour Téo ! Elle voulait être victorieuse pour lui et personne d'autre ! Elle voulait … Elle ne voulait même pas gagner pour elle-même. Son seul but était de soigner Téo._

« Manos ! VENDETTA ! VENGE-TOI MAINTENANT ! »

_Avec ça, elle était sûre d'obtenir la victoire sur son adversaire ! Et pour cause ! Il l'avait blessé, il était alors normal de se venger en lui infligeant bien plus de blessures ! Le Clamiral fonça à toute allure vers le Sorbouboul, son crâne en avant, prête à enfoncer le dard dans la créature ennemie. Néanmoins, ce fut une masse visqueuse et violette qui vint ralentir la corne du Clamiral, ne blessant que moyennement son adversaire._

« Acidarmure. Ainsi, toi qui espérais pouvoir me battre en un coup, tu t'es lourdement trompée. Tu aurais dû te méfier, n'est-ce pas ? Et je vais te montrer à quel point tu t'es trompée … Sorbouboul … Fais donc pleuvoir la grêle. »

_La grêle ? AH NON ! Un Sorbouboul ! Un Sorbouboul pouvait profiter de ça pour se soigner ! Ah non ! Ce n'était pas une bonne idée ça ! Elle devait le stopper ! Même si ça allait prendre du temps pour qu'il se soigne …_

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Ton Clamiral risque de souffrir terriblement. Déjà rien qu'avec la grêle, même s'il est de type aqueux, ça ne change rien qu'il subira la grêle. »

« Je sais ce que je vais faire même si c'est risqué. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix pour le moment. Manos, revient dans ta pokéball ! Stéréla ! Je compte sur toi pour écraser ce sorbet ! » _répondit Bel en faisant apparaître sa Crocorible._

« Hum ? Je ne vais pas considérer cela comme une erreur car tu sembles sûre de toi. Néanmoins, ce que tu as fait est très risqué, est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Je viens de le dire à l'instant même. Mais je ne perdrai pas plus de temps à ça, je vais … »

« Si tu comptes faire pareil qu'avec le combat de Percila, je te le déconseille. Je ne te laisserai pas la possibilité d'utiliser l'agressivité de ton pokémon. Sorbouboul, fais donc un blizzard pour accompagner cette grêle. »

_Maintenant aux petites pierres de glace se mêlaient de nombreuses épines de glace qui tombèrent au sol, Bel reculant un peu pour ne pas être blessée par inadvertance. Néanmoins, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait parfaitement tout ça !_

_Mais quand même … Les dégâts étaient monstrueux. Sa Crocorible tenait à peine debout alors que la grêle continuait de tomber ! Il fallait modifier ça ! Et maintenant ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Elle ordonna à Stéréla de modifier le climat, créant maintenant une puissante tempête de sable qui allait aveugler ce Sorbouboul._

« Intéressant … mais pas uniquement car tu as arrêté la grêle … Tu vas aussi empêcher mon Sorbouboul de se soigner. Vraiment … »

« Et comme le sable est la faiblesse de ce pokémon, votre Sorbouboul souffrira plus que les autres pokémons. Un peu comme ma Crocorible face au blizzard ! »

« Exactement … Exactement … Mais néanmoins, tu ferais mieux de te méfier. Ces pokémons ne sont pour l'instant que des amuse-gueules, le plat de résistance ne tardera pas à paraître très bientôt … si tu y arrives. »

« Je fais confiance en mes capacités pour obtenir la victoire. Et je fais aussi confiance en mes pokémons pour ça ! Ils m'aideront à atteindre mon objectif ! »

« HAHAHA ! Bien bien bien ! Vraiment … Très bien parler. »

_Pourtant, elle était sérieuse, très sérieuse même. Et en même temps, elle espérait vraiment que Téo était en train de regarder ce match. C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle voulait qu'il la voie se battre pour lui-même s'il ne le savait pas pour le moment._

« Et alors ? Qu'attends-tu donc ? »

« Je suis en train d'envisager toutes les possibilités pour obtenir la victoire, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Enfin, non, ça ne l'est pas … »

« Tu sais parfaitement que je ne compte pas faire durer plus longtemps les blessure de mon Sorbouboul sous cette tempête de sable hein ? Sorbouboul … Envoie un nouveau Luminocanon sur ce pokémon. »

_QUE … Elle n'avait même pas le droit de réfléchir ? Tsss ! Elle … Il fallait s'en douter ! Il ne la laisserait pas faire ! Elle demanda à sa Crocorible d'esquiver le luminocanon avant de savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire. OUI ! Même si … elle n'avait pas l'avantage._


	100. Chapitre 100 : Sans nouvelle

**Chapitre 100 : Sans nouvelle**

« Hum … Visiblement, cela ne se passe pas comme je le désirais. Néanmoins, deux de tes pokémons sont maintenant très affectés. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela joue en ta faveur. »

« Ca ne fait rien … Je compte en terminer avec votre Sorbouboul maintenant ! » _déclara l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds avant de remarquer que le Sorbouboul comptait attaquer une nouvelle fois. Elle allait lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire !_ « Stéréla ! Creuse un tunnel pour lui échapper et ensuite, tu arriveras à plus la blesser ! »

_Un tunnel ? Hum … Très intéressant. Et il n'était plus possible d'arrêter l'attaque de son pokémon. Celui-ci avait créé un nouveau blizzard mais rien ne pouvait attendre la Crocorible. Celle-ci sortit d'un second trou, percutant le Sorbouboul pour l'envoyer dans les airs et lui faire prendre la tempête de sable de plein fouet._

« Hum … Trois pokémons de mon côté mais deux de ton côté qui sont dans un état déjà déplorable, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas tellement un problème mais mes félicitations. »

_C'était déjà quelque chose, il fallait le reconnaître ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas suffisant, loin de là même ! Il lui restait trois pokémons et pour le moment … Il savait ce qu'il devait utiliser ! Il rappela son Sorbouboul, faisant apparaître maintenant son Drakkarmin, le quatrième de ses pokémons. Il ne lui en restait plus que deux._

« Mais malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas garder plus longtemps que ça ta Crocorible. Drakkarmin, termine-en maintenant. Je te con … »

« Stéréla, retourne dans ta pokéball maintenant ! Lézy ! A toi ! »

_Hum ? Hein ? Un changement de pokémon avant même qu'il n'attaque ? C'était risqué, très risqué même mais il avait prévu cela. C'est pourquoi il avait ordonné à son Drakkarmin d'utiliser une attaque Tranche-nuit pour s'en prendre … à un Noacier ?_

_Hum ? Ce n'était pas le Clamiral auquel il avait pensé. Dommage … L'attaque ne fit guère d'effet au Noacier. En même temps, ce pokémon était parmi l'un des plus résistants d'Unys. Alors si en plus, il avait une résistance de base aux attaques ténébreuses … Hum, ça n'arrangeait rien … Rien du tout même._

« Mais ce n'est pas bien important … Vue la lenteur de ton pokémon, je pourrai facilement attaquer avant même que tu ne puisses réagir. »

« Des fois, la lenteur d'un pokémon est sa principale force. C'est pourquoi Lézy est forte, très forte même … malgré son gabarit plus qu'impressionnant. »

« Mais ça ne change rien que tu vas te retrouver fortement blessée … Drakkarmin, attaque surpuissance sur son Noacier. Mets tout dans une seule attaque. »

_Dans une seule attaque et il pensait qu'elle allait le laisser faire ? Oui … C'était pourtant le cas. Le Noacier resta de marbre malgré la déferlante de puissance du Drakkarmin, semblant dans un sale état. Pourtant, Bel murmura calmement en regardant le Drakkarmin qui était à quelques centimètres de s Lézy :_

« Lézy … Gyroballe … A cette distance, il ne devrait pas s'en relever. »

_Que … Gyroballe ? Une attaque surpuissante si elle est lancée par un pokémon extrêmement lent par rapport à un pokémon plutôt rapide ! La sphère s'enfonça dans le ventre du Drakkarmin, le repoussant au loin, sur plusieurs mètres. En fait, il fit même toute l'arène en sens inverse, la sphère l'emmenant contre un mur dans lequel il s'encastra._

_Il avait suffi d'une seule attaque pour venir à bout d'un dragon ? D'un véritable dragon ? Hum … C'était problématique maintenant. Mais en même temps, il avait un autre avantage bien qu'il était en sous nombre. Il avait remarqué que trois des quatre pokémons de Bel étaient dans un sale état. La victoire n'était pas si difficile et inaccessible. Même si cela se présentait très mal pour lui._

« Limaspeed, espérons que ta vitesse te servira à quelque chose. Je compte sur toi ! »

_De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de choix en ce moment même hein ? Mais bon … Il fallait en terminer avec ce Noacier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il ordonna aussitôt à son Limaspeed de faire une attaque Bourdon qui se concrétisa par un cri strident, capable de faire s'évanouir le plus costaud des pokémons plante. Le Noacier s'écroula au sol, ne bougeant plus avant que Goyah ne dise :_

« Il était temps. Un véritable problème … sur le moment. Néanmoins, c'en est terminé. »

_Et elle pensait le contraire ! Elle avait confiance en ses pokémons ! Tous étaient des combattants ! Lézy était comme les autres ! Elle savait se battre quand il le fallait ! C'était pour ça qu'elle voyait sa pokémon qui se relevait peu à peu, dans un triste état comme son Clamiral et sa Crocorible._

« Une telle volonté pour continuer à se battre … On dirait bien que tu leurs as inculqués des valeurs merveilleuses, Bel. »

« Mes pokémons veulent m'aider à devenir maîtresse pokémon. Ils savent pourquoi je me bats, vous le savez aussi. C'est pourquoi vous ne devriez même pas être surpris un moment à ce sujet, non ? Ou alors, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Nullement … Tu ne te trompes pas mais il semblerait que ton Noacier ne puisse pas combattre très longtemps. Est-ce que tu comptes faire comme la dernière fois ? Ce que j'ai pu apprendre à son sujet. C'est très risqué et tu n'es pas sûre que mon pokémon sera pris dedans. Alors … Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« La même chose qu'auparavant. Limaspeed est encore plus rapide que Drakkarmin. »

« Je … Après tout ce temps, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un pokémon résiste à mes attaques mais pas seulement … Loin de là même. »

_Car oui, il savait pertinemment qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire. La Noacier, qui était à bout de souffle, vint créer une nouvelle sphère d'acier. Une sphère qui alla encore plus vite qu'auparavant, le Limaspeed commençant à s'envoler pour l'esquiver sans pour autant y arriver. Il fallait dire que la Gyroballe le suivait sans cesse._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse percuter violemment par celle-ci. Le Limaspeed s'écroula au sol, maintenant … Tout le public était complètement muet. Il restait quatre pokémons à Bel contre un seul au maître d'Unys. C'était impensable et pourtant, il semblait extrêmement calme._

« Soit … Puisqu'il en est ainsi … Je vais devoir le sortir. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas utilisé, loin de là même … Mais bref … Pyrax, à ton tour. »

_Pyrax ? On parlait bien d'un pokémon qui pouvait incarner le Soleil lors des éclipses ? C'était bien ça ? C'était … autre chose … Bien autre chose même. Ce n'était plus du tout pareil maintenant. Elle allait devoir se méfier … _

_L'imposant insecte fit son apparition alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait faire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer pour combattre ce Pyrax ? Ce n'était pas n'importe qui … Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi. C'était une créature bien plus puissante que tout le reste !_

« Je pense que tu comprendras que je ne veux pas perdre de temps avec cela … n'est-ce pas ? Cette fois-ci, je vais emmener tes quatre pokémons au tapis. »

« Ne soyez pas prétentieux non plus, s'il vous plaît. »

« Je ne suis pas prétentieux, loin de là même. Simplement, j'ai confiance dans les capacités de mon pokémon. Je sais ce dont il est capable … Je vais d'ailleurs te le montrer maintenant. Pyrax, commence donc tout de suite une papilodanse s'il te plaît. »

_AH NON ! Elle n'allait pas le laisser faire ! Il en était hors de question ! Elle demanda à son Noacier de l'interrompre mais le temps que le pokémon arrive, il était déjà trop tard. La danse du Pyrax s'était déjà terminée.  
><em>

« Lézy ! EXPLOS … »

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire malheureusement ! Pyrax, fais un autre Bourdon pour en terminer avec elle ! » _coupa Goyah, son pokémon s'exécutant, étant bien plus rapide que son adversaire qui était à sa portée. Pas le choix alors !_

« Lézy ! Plante tes épines dans son corps ! » _dit-elle, Lézy obéissant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Pourtant, dès le moment où elle fit cela, des flammes vinrent la recouvrir, la Noacier tombant inconsciente sur le sol._

« Intéressant. Car je suis sûr que tu étais au courant qu'un Pyrax a un corps ardent et que tout adversaire qui tente de le toucher se retrouve automatiquement brûlé. »

« J'ai pris le risque de blesser au moins un peu ce Pyrax avant le reste. Car je sais que sinon, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à cela. Stéréla, tu peux réapparaitre s'il te plaît ? »

« Hein ? Mais qu'attends-tu pour sortir ton sixième pokémon ? Tes deux autres pokémons ne peuvent pas combattre ou presque. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

« Je sais ce que je fais … Je suis désolée mais tout est une question d'endurance. Et pour cela, je fais confiance en mes pokémons. »

« Comme tu le désires … Mais tu sais que tu le regretteras amèrement au fur et à mesure. Pyrax, continue donc de faire une danse … Je pense qu'il faut vaut mieux surveiller ses arrières au cas où. On ne voudrait pas qu'un rocher s'écrase sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Aviez-vous remarqué ce qui se trouve dans le dos de ma Crocorible ? Normalement, ça ne se voit pas en combat mais des fois, certains objets sont très utiles. » _déclara Bel alors que Stéréla se retournait, présentant une pierre qui semblait lisse, tellement lisse qu'on aurait juste pu croire à une écaille sur le dos de la Crocorible ou alors une second peau._

_Etonnant … Vraiment étonnant mais où est-ce qu'elle … AH ! Il y avait bien une chose contre laquelle son Pyrax ne pouvait pas lutter ! Une tempête de sable ! Il avait été un peu trop vaniteux sur ce coup ! Il demanda à son Pyrax d'arrêter sa Papilodanse mais le mal était déjà fait. Une tempête de sable venait de se lever._

« Et malheureusement, cette tempête de sable va continuer encore plus longtemps qu'auparavant … Même si Sélesti ne sera plus consciente, elle continuera. »

« Il me suffit alors de battre tes trois derniers pokémons avant qu'elle ne se termine ! PYRAX ! BOURDON UNE NOUVELLE FOIS ! »

_Cela fit son effet, la Crocorible tombant au sol tandis que la tempête de sable venait frapper le Pyrax. Qu'importe la résistance d'un pokémon … Au fur et à mesure, il allait faiblir. Mais là, le quatrième pokémon de Bel venait de tomber ! Non ? Comment ça ? La Crocorible se releva faiblement, étant à peine capable de tenir debout. Non … Il voyait où Bel voulait en venir. C'était si facile à comprendre … Et pourtant ingénieux._

« Cette volonté est admirable. Vraiment. » _déclara avec lenteur Goyah alors que son Pyronille attaquait une nouvelle fois, terrassant le Crocorible. Il ne lui en restait plus que deux mais pendant ce temps, la tempête de sable continuait de faire son office._

_Un office terrifiant. Son Pyrax était maintenant blessé alors qu'apparaissait le Clamiral de Bel. Elle avait une idée en tête, une sombre idée même. Mais en même temps, il commençait à cerner son sixième pokémon. Si elle ne l'utilisait pas, c'est qu'il devait être plutôt faible, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi, il pouvait apprendre de ses compères sans se battre. L'apprentissage et l'expérience n'étaient pas forcément liés aux combats directs._

« Je ne vais pas perdre de temps. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter plus longtemps de ton sixième pokémoN. Si tu ne veux pas combattre avec lui, c'est qu'il y a une raison. PYRAX ! Ultralaser maintenant ! »

_Ultralaser sur son Clamiral qui était déjà fortement blessé ? Il voulait obtenir la victoire à tout prix, n'est-ce pas ? Le rayon toucha Manos en plein visage, le propulsant dans les airs, là où la tempête de sable continuait son office._

« Tu vas être obligé d'utiliser ton sixième pokémon, Bel. Néanmoins, je ne lui laisserai pas la possibilité de combattre plus longtemps et … »

« Ne vendez pas la peau du Clamiral avant de l'avoir tué. Ce n'est pas encore terminé … pour le moment. MANOS ! SI TU M'ENTENDS … Utilise cette technique … HYDROBLAST ! » _cria Bel de toutes ses forces, Goyah écarquillant les yeux._

_Hydroblast ? Elle gardait cette technique en réserve ? Et son Pyrax était trop fatigué pour l'esquiver … malgré ses danses. Il remarqua le monstrueux souffle aqueux qui toucha son Pyrax. Même avec sa résistance, il ne pouvait rien faire._

_Le Clamiral revint atterrir sur le sol lourdement alors que le Pyrax s'affaissait à son tour. Les deux pokémons se relevèrent, la tempête de sable s'abattant sur eux, en terminant avec le Pyrax. Le dernier pokémon du maître venait de tomber. Quelques secondes plus tard, Manos s'écroula à son tour, Bel posant une main sur son cœur. Elle avait … réussi ?_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas commencé cette tempête de sable plus tôt avec ta Crocorible ? Je me posais cette question. »

« Car le temps que je change de pokémon, ma Crocorible n'aurait pas tenu quelques secondes de plus. Ils se sont tous sacrifiés … pour ça. »

« Un bien bel exemple. Et quel combat ! Toutes mes félicitations ! » _termina de dire Goyah, commençant à applaudir alors que le public faisait de même, des cris se faisant entendre tout autour des deux combattants._

_Elle était devenue la maîtresse d'Unys, c'était bien ça ? Hein ? Elle ? Celle que l'on considérait comme la plus tête-en-l'air ? Incapable de se débrouiller seule ? C'était bien elle ? Elle avait du mal à le croire. Mais pourtant, c'était la vérité ! Elle était maintenant la maîtresse d'Unys ! Il suffisait juste qu'elle trouve Téo et elle allait le faire se soigner tout de suite ! Il allait enfin être débarrassé de sa maladie !_

_Tout le monde était en train de fêter cela quelques heures plus tard. Oui … Tout le monde mais elle regardait nerveusement son Vokit. Téo aurait normalement dû l'appeler depuis tout ce temps non ? Alors … Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Ce n'était pas gentil de sa part de jouer avec ses nerfs. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas comme ça !_

« Je vais prendre un peu l'air. Il fait très chaud ici ! »

_Elle avait déclaré cela, Flore s'apprêtant à suivre sa petite sœur mais Touko l'arrêta, lui murmurant de la laisser seule. Elle avait regardé le Vokit pendant toute la soirée. Elle attendait donc un appel très important._

_Dehors, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds était anxieuse, plus qu'anxieuse même. Elle voulait un appel de Téo, un simple appel ! Rien d'autre ! Puis elle vit marcher en sa direction une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle la connaissait de vue … Elle l'avait déjà vue … mais très rarement. Ce n'était pas celle … qui avait dit s'occuper de Téo ?_

« Bonsoir … Bel, n'est-ce pas ? Mes félicitations pour ton accession au rôle de maîtresse d'Unys. Je ne suis néanmoins pas là pour ça … J'ai essayé de contacter Téo plusieurs fois depuis plus d'une semaine, Bel. Comme il ne répondait pas, j'ai cherché par tous les moyens à obtenir la localisation de son Vokit et … »

_Et ? Ça se passait de commentaires ? Car la jeune femme lui tendit le bracelet de couleur rose. Il manquait la personne qui la portait non ? Où est-ce que Téo se trouvait ? Où est-ce qu'il était ? OU EST-CE QU'IL SE TROUVAIT ?!_


	101. Chapitre 101 : En quête d'informations

**Chapitre 101 : En quête d'informations**

« Je … Qu'est-ce que … Attends un peu, il faut aller ailleurs. »

_La demoiselle aux cheveux blonds avait demandé à Anthea de la suivre, les deux femmes s'éloignant de la salle des fêtes pour l'arrivée d'une nouvelle maîtresse d'Unys. Où est-ce qu'elle l'emmenait ? Ce n'était pas un endroit qu'elle connaissait particulièrement. Puis finalement, Bel s'arrêta, déclarant d'une voix tremblante :_

« Ici … Ici … Nous serons mieux … Je crois. »

_Elle avait désigné un petit coin à l'écart du reste. Là où plusieurs rochers étaient présents. Généralement, ceux qui voulaient piqueniquer venaient ici. C'était un endroit tranquille, très tranquille même. Bel tendit les mains vers Anthea, attendant fébrilement le Vokit qu'Anthea avait dans les mains. Celle-ci la déposa dans celles de Bel, l'adolescente commençant à appuyer sur les différentes touches du Vokit._

« Je … C'est bien celui de Téo. Il y a mon numéro et celui des autres personnes. Même de N ! Enfin, je … Comment dire … Anthea, où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé s'il te plaît ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé entre Entrelasque, Vaguelone et la treizième route si tu veux tout savoir. Mais dès que ce fut le cas, j'ai préféré te prévenir. Car je sais que tu voulais être au courant. »

« Comment est-ce que tu pouvais savoir ça ? Je ne te connais même pas plus que ça … »

« Hum ? Il suffisait de te voir à l'écran de toutes les télévisions du monde pour comprendre ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je te rappelle que tu es la nouvelle maîtresse d'Unys. Enfin bref, je n'ai aucun nouvel indice au sujet de Téo, à part ça. Et comme il ne porte plus son Vokit … »

« Ca ne fait rien … Rien du tout … Enfin, je crois … Je n'en suis pas sûre. »

« Ca fait quelque chose justement et nous le savons aussi bien l'une que l'autre ! Téo n'est plus là et donc, c'est un grand problème ! Est-ce bien compris ? »

« JE LE SAIS ! Pas besoin de crier mais je … Je cherche quelque chose pour le trouver. Pour avoir un indice sur l'endroit où il se trouve mais je ne vois pas, je ne vois pas ! »

« Tu parles d'indices justement … Alors pourquoi ne pas aller fouiller les alentours et interroger les différentes villes ? A partir de là, nous trouverons peut-être des indices pour savoir où il est ou alors, vers où au moins il est parti … »

« Je … Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je le ferai maintenant mais il est tard et … »

« Oui, il vaut mieux attendre demain car il va faire nuit … En fait, non, il fait déjà nuit. »

« Ca ne fait rien, nous reprendrons les recherches dès demain, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce une bonne idée ? Est-ce que ça te convient ou … »

« Dites … Vous avez un endroit où dormir ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, venez dormir dans la même chambre que moi. J'ai besoin de parler avec vous. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'une fugitive soit vraiment conseillée comme voisine dans sa chambre. Bref … »

« Vous n'êtes pas une fugitive. Je suis même sûre que vous n'êtes pas recherchée. S'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin de parler avec vous au sujet de Téo. »

« Tu es exactement comme je me l'imaginais. Soit … Je veux bien … Mais comment vas-tu expliquer cela à ton amie nommée Touko ? »

« Elle comprendra si je dis que je veux être seule pour ce soir. Attendez un petit peu que j'aille les prévenir que je vais déjà me coucher. »

_Comme elle le désirait. Elle regarda l'adolescente partir à l'intérieur de la salle des fêtes tandis qu'elle restait là … au même endroit. Elle avait trouvé le Vokit de Téo dans l'herbe. Comme ça … Où est-ce que l'adolescent était parti ? Quelle bêtise avait-il encore commis ? Est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas à quel point il faisait souffrir Bel ? Et elle-même ?  
><em>

« Voilà ! C'est bon ! Ils ont été d'accord. Ils comprennent que je suis fatiguée après ce combat pour devenir maîtresse pokémon. Nous pouvons y aller quand vous le désirez. »

« Hum ? Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui dois m'indiquer où nous allons dormir ? »

« Dehors ! Dans une tente ! Comme avec Téo ! Et comme ça, au moins, je suis sûre que nous ne serons pas dérangées ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »  
><em><br>Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme haussa tout simplement les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était exactement comme Téo l'avait décrite. Vraiment, il lui en avait fait une description parfaite … Surprenant et remarquable en soi._

« D'accord pour dormir dans la tente mais de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler précisément au sujet de Téo ? Il y aurait tellement à dire à son sujet. »

« Je ne sais pas … Je veux tout savoir par rapport à ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'il n'était pas avec moi mais avec vous. C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

« Hum … Soit … Je veux bien te répondre mais à une condition. Tu ne me vouvoies plus. Je l'ai déjà dit à Téo mais bon … Je préfère que ça soit plus correct entre nous. Cela me vieillis et pourtant, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça. »

« Je … Comme vous le … Euh … Comme tu le veux, c'est comme ça ? »

« Je pense que c'est bon … Du moins … Ca me convient. » _déclara Anthea tandis que Bel l'emmenait au beau milieu des bois non-loin de la ligue pokémon._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, la tente était déjà préparée, l'adolescente et la jeune femme se retrouvant à l'intérieur alors que son Darumacho avait allumé un feu à l'extérieur. C'était vraiment Anthea ? La femme avec qui Téo discutait ? Celle qu'elle avait vue ?_

« HIIIII ! Dites, dites … Anthea. Je me rappelle la seule fois où je vous aies vue … Vous en avez quand même pas parlé avec Téo hein ? A ce sujet ? »

« Oh ? Si tu parles de ce que je pense, je suis au regret de te dire que je l'ai fait. »

« HIIIIIIIIII ! Mais mais mais … Ca ne se disait pas ça ! Que … Qu'est-ce qu'il … Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ? » _bredouilla Bel, vivement gênée._

« Qu'il aurait bien voulu prendre la communication à ce moment-là. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » _s'écria Bel, plus que confuse alors qu'Anthea rigolait._

« Bien entendu que ce n'est pas vrai … Du moins, la dernière partie. Le reste, je l'ai prévenu. J'en suis désolée si je ne devais pas mais bon … »

« C'est un peu grave mais au moins … Euh … Il était quand même gêné quand tu as dit ça ? » _demanda Bel alors que la jeune femme hochait la tête positivement._

« On dirait que cela te soulage. » _déclara Anthea alors qu'il était vrai qu'elle semblait comme apaisée par les propos de la jeune femme._

_Au moins … Elle ne pouvait pas dire que Téo était indifférent à ses charmes ou alors à l'idée qu'elle en avait. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas suffisant. Le mieux était quand même d'avoir Téo auprès de soi et non pas on-ne-sait-où._

« Est-ce que … tu crois que l'on va trouver Téo ? Je ne sais pas … Il arrive quand même à très bien se cacher et ça m'embête vraiment. Il ne prête même pas attention à mes sentiments. Il ne s'intéresse même pas au fait que je suis inquiète pour lui. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Quand nous le retrouverons, on vérifie d'abord son état de santé. Ensuite, tu lui mets une baffe tellement forte que tu n'auras plus qu'à tendre la main pour qu'il s'en prenne une seconde. Ou alors … Tu lui en mets une et je lui en mets une autre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ? »

« Je n'aime pas trop utiliser la violence … »

« Mais tu ne penses pas que Téo le mérite un peu ? Mérite un peu que l'on utilise la violence sur lui ? Bien qu'il soit malade, ça ne l'autorise pas à tout faire. »

« BIEN SUR ! Et il ne pense jamais aux conséquences de ses actes ! Comme avec le Vokit ! »

« Oh … Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un peureux, un véritable froussard sentimental. Il a toujours peur par rapport aux réactions des autres. »

« Exactement ! Et il n'y a pas que ça ! Des fois, il est trop bête quand il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ! Des fois, il fait vraiment que des imbécilités ! »

« Continue donc de parler … Continue … » _murmura Anthea, laissant Bel prendre la parole sans même s'arrêter. L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds avait besoin d'évacuer tout ce stress accumulé depuis tout ce temps. Téo était vraiment un idiot._

_L'adolescente s'endormit rapidement après avoir évacué tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle ? Elle avait seulement veillé à ce que Bel dorme correctement. Elle avait l'impression de s'occuper de deux enfants. Enfin … C'était exactement ça en ce qui concernait Téo et Bel. Ils étaient deux enfants immatures … Du moins, l'un l'était beaucoup plus que l'autre._

_Le lendemain matin, les deux demoiselles étaient déjà prêtes à partir à la recherche d'informations concernant Téo. Néanmoins, il restait quelque chose à faire auparavant. Bel s'éloigna d'Anthea, lui demandant de l'attendre au même endroit qu'auparavant. L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds se dirigea vers le conseil des 4, demandant s'il était possible pour elle de voyager jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive des appels._

« L'ancien maître, Goyah, était un habitué des voyages. En fait, nombreux sont les maîtres qui ne restent pas en place. Tu penses vraiment que nous sommes bloqués ici en attendant un challenger chaque mois ? Nous avons une existence à côté. » _déclara Percila, se levant de son siège, au contraire des trois autres membres du conseil._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Percila ? » _demanda Bel._

« Hum ? Je n'avais pas déclaré quelque chose, Bel ? » _dit l'adolescente tout en souriant faiblement, Bel se donnant une petite claque sur le front.  
><em>

« Bien sûr que si ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Oui oui ! Tant mieux, nous serons trois ! »

« Trois ? » _murmura Percila, penchant la tête sur le côté alors que Bel partait déjà, remerciant les membres du conseil de lui laisser cette liberté de mouvement._

_Percila comprit le chiffre après que Bel lui ait présenté Anthea. Une rapide lecture dans les pensées de la jeune femme et elle savait déjà ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Le plus important, bien heureusement. Et même si cette femme faisait partie de l'ancienne Team Plasma, elle n'était pas belliqueuse, loin de là._

« Nous pouvons nous mettre en route. Néanmoins, avez-vous des indices ? »

« Pas vraiment … On sait juste l'endroit où il a laissé son Vokit. »

« Hum … Donc ça veut dire qu'on n'a rien de bien précis. Néanmoins, s'il le faut, je lirai dans les pensées des personnes autour de nous. Au moins, ainsi, nous serons sur le coup et nous aurons peut-être plus d'indices à son sujet. »

« Ne fait pas de mal à ces personnes si elles veulent bien nous aider hein ? »

« Oui, oui, Bel. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand même, j'aurai juste une question pour … Anthea, c'est bien ça ? Je voulais savoir quelles sont tes relations avec Téo. »

« Oh … Très directe visiblement. Je pensais que les personnes avec des pouvoirs psychiques étaient un peu plus … imaginatives. »

« Pas de mauvais esprit, s'il te plaît. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que Téo a rencontré beaucoup de personnes pendant son voyage. »

« Est-ce que … Non. » _dit Bel avant de s'arrêter. Elle ne devait pas penser à Carolina en ce moment même. Si elle le faisait, Percila allait lire ses pen …_

« Que ? Carolina ? La championne d'arène ? Il a fait une promesse aussi à cette femme ? Je crois que je vais devoir revoir mon jugement sur Téo. »

« Ah non ! Percila ! Arrête de lire dans les pensées des personnes ! »

« Je lis seulement dans les pensées des personnes qui commencent une phrase sans la terminer. Voilà tout … Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ou à me reprocher. »

« Si vous avez terminé, mesdemoiselles. Mettons-nous en route. Percila ? Tu possèdes des pokémons psychiques non ? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent te téléporter ? Je pense que nous allons alterner les téléportations pour arriver le plus tôt possible dans une ville. »

« Ca me semble une bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Bel ? » _demanda Percila._

« Je n'ai pas encore de pokémons capables de voler mais oui, je pense que c'est aussi une bonne idée. » _murmura Bel avec lenteur._

_Une très bonne idée. Percila fit apparaître ses pokémons, Anthea faisant de même avec sa Siderella. Les trois personnes furent téléportées, partant à la recherche d'indice concernant Téo. Il fallait trouver un indice sur l'endroit où se trouvait l'adolescent ! Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elles étaient sans nouvelles ! _

_Ailleurs, dans ce qui semblait être une forêt, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était en train de marcher dans l'herbe, remarquant les nombreux petits monts visibles devant lui. Des coins qu'il fallait grimper ou alors contourner pour espérer arriver de l'autre côté._

« Majaspic ? Majas … Majas … »

« Je sais parfaitement que ça fait une semaine que nous sommes ici et qu'on dirait bien que l'on n'avance pas. J'en suis vraiment désolé. »

« Majaspic. » _répondit la pokémon au long corps, venant poser son museau contre l'adolescent pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas un reproche._

« C'est la dernière chose que je veux faire. Je ne sais pas … Je ne suis pas un héros, je ne suis pas unique … mais je veux essayer … »

« Majaspic, Majas, Majaspic pic pic. »

« Je sais parfaitement que c'est de la folie … mais je suis fou … complètement fou. Je suis fou au point de vouloir mourir. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre … ou presque. Je sais bien que je pourrai retourner voir Bel et accepter … tout ça. Elle est peut-être même devenue maîtresse d'Unys. Je veux … avoir ma propre fierté. »

_Une fierté et une vanité mal-placées. Il le savait … Mais il voulait se sentir digne de Bel … s'il pouvait l'aimer un jour. S'il n'était pas digne, qu'il meure alors._


	102. Chapitre 102 : Considéré comme mort

**Chapitre 102 : Considéré comme mort**

« Je m'arrête à Entrelasque. De votre côté, Percila grâce à sa téléportation, pourra voyager sur la route et vérifier les alentours. Bel … Elle t'emmène d'abord à Vaguelone, d'accord ? Nous nous retrouvons d'ici ce soir pour faire un bilan. Cela vous convient ? »

_Les deux adolescentes hochèrent la tête ensemble, signe qu'elles acceptaient la proposition d'Anthea. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si elles avaient réellement le choix hein ? Néanmoins, c'était une bonne idée, Bel disant :_

« Anthea, cherche quand même du côté des pharmaciens ou des hôpitaux. Téo n'a pas pu partir sans ses médicaments et une myasthénie, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut ignorer comme ça ou vouloir cacher. En plus … Avec ses tumeurs, il … »

« Quelles tumeurs ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » _demanda Percila, apprenant cette nouvelle avec effroi. Aussitôt, elle posa son regard sur Bel, celle-ci répondant sur un ton peu gêné et confus :_

« Téo a maintenant des tumeurs sur le corps. Elles sont bénignes mais ça reste quelque chose de très mauvais. Je ne veux pas que cela dure, je veux qu'il aille se faire soigner rapidement. »

« Et tu pensais me le dire quand hein ? C'est grave ! Plus grave que tu ne le crois ! Auparavant, il n'avait pas ces tumeurs ! Elles sont là depuis quand ? »

« Mais je ne sais pas ! Sinon, je te l'aurai dit ! JE TE L'AURAI DIT ! »

« Ne vous emportez pas, toutes les deux. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver, surtout pour cela. On sait que Téo est atteint par cette maladie et a des tumeurs. Ca suffira à le retrouver, si on suit la description physique que nous connaissons toutes. D'accord ? »

« D'accord, d'accord … Pardon, Bel … Ce n'est rien contre toi, c'est juste que je ne suis pas au courant pour ça et voilà comment je l'apprends. Je suis un peu à cran. » _bredouilla Percila, Bel faisant un petit sourire triste avant de lui répondre avec douceur :_

« Ce n'est pas grave du tout. Le plus important est que nous travaillions ensemble pour Téo. »

« Oui … Je confirme les propos de Bel. Percila, tu peux la téléporter alors ? » _demanda Anthea une nouvelle fois, Percila répondant calmement :_

« Oui, oui … C'est bon, c'est bon. J'y vais, j'y vais. »

« Pardon, Percila, de te faire perdre ton temps. » _murmura Bel, la tête baissée._

« Commence pas à faire ta tête de Ponchiot battu, je te préviens ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça avec moi ! Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier, c'est compris ? »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Tu veux alors que je fasse un sourire ? »

_Elle disait cela avec sincérité, Percila poussant un soupir, se téléportant avec elle et ses pokémons hors d'Entrelasque. Elle n'allait pas se disputer avec Bel pour ça._

_Une heure plus tard, Bel était emmenée à Vaguelone, une très belle ville côtière. Néanmoins, Percila restait là, observant les alentours d'un air mélancolique avant de murmure r :_

« Elle est belle … cette ville, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, je tiens à te signaler que ma villa est à ta disposition si tu le veux. Néanmoins, elle est occupée actuellement mais comme elle est assez grande, si tu es fatiguée après ta recherche … »

« D'accord, merci vraiment pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi ! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Percila. Normalement, même une amie ne ferait pas ça. »

« Tu es une rivale avant une amie. Néanmoins, mon but est que Téo soit heureux. Or, je ne conçois pas qu'il peut l'être sans t'avoir à ses côtés. »

« Merci pour tout … » _répéta Bel, rougissant un peu devant les paroles de Percila. Celle-ci pesta légèrement contre elle-même avant de se téléporter hors du champ de vision de l'adolescente, la laissant seule à Vaguelone._

_Seule … Mais prête à voyager ! Et elle allait commencer tout de suite par la plage ! Ou plutôt, par l'endroit où se trouvait la villa de Percila. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait eu comme idée en tête avant de remarquer que deux personnes sortaient de la villa. Que … Elle connaissait ces deux personnes !_

« Oh ? Mais c'est la nouvelle maîtresse d'Unys. »

_Une femme aux cheveux blonds venait de sourire à Bel qui courait vers le couple provenant de Sinnoh. Thierry comme Cynthia étaient présents dans la villa de Percila, villa prêtée par cette dernière au couple pendant sa présence à Unys qui commençait à s'éterniser._

« Que faites-vous ici ? C'est vous les habitants de la villa de Percila ? » _demanda Bel._

« C'est exact. Du moins, Percila nous a gentiment prêté sa villa pendant que nous restons ici. Mais toi, que fais-tu ici ? Cela m'étonne. Mais bon, tu sembles déjà avoir très bien saisi le concept d'une maîtresse de région. Tu voyages là où tu le désires dans Unys en attendant un nouveau prétendant ou prétendante au trône. »

« Oui ! C'est exactement ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici exactement ? »

« Ne devrions-nous pas plutôt te poser la question ? A part si Percila t'a dit que tu pouvais emménager ici aussi, ce qui n'est pas dérangeant car il y a assez de place … Même si nous faisons un peu de bruit chaque soir. »

« Cynthia ! Ne dis pas ça devant une adolescente ! » _déclara Thierry, rougissant un peu comme Cynthia alors que Bel ne semblait pas comprendre._

« Oh … Je suis sûre qu'elle a aussi un petit ami. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas ça qui répond à notre question. Bel, que fais-tu donc ici ? Si ça ne te dérange pas de nous le dire bien entendu. » _reprit Cynthia, souriant à Bel qui réfléchissait. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait réellement leur en parler ? Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ? Ca permettrait d'avoir plus de monde._

« Je recherche des informations sur Téo. Vous l'avez surement déjà vu, je pense. Si vous connaissez Percila, elle vous en a surement parlé. Enfin … Est-ce qu'il est venu ici ? »

« Hum … Sans que nous soyons concernés directement, je me suis un peu renseignée à son sujet oui, il est venu par ici. Il paraitrait qu'il était dans une zone secrète d'un pêcheur mais qu'il s'est ensuite enfui. Il avait aussi quelques problèmes avec ses pokémons mais ça semble s'être arrangé. Je ne pense pas … qu'il soit ici. »

« Ah … Zut … De toute façon, avec son Vokit qui est plus sur lui … Ca va être très dur de le trouver maintenant. » _bredouilla Bel, baissant la tête avec tristesse._

« Ne soit pas ainsi. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui t'attends. Néanmoins, tu veux que l'on t'aide à chercher autour de la ville ? Ca ne nous dérange pas, nous comptions sortir de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Thierry ? »

« Je vais voir avec Lalabelle au cas où. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie de nous aider. » _déclara Thierry, sortant une pokéball avant de faire apparaître une magnifique créature … inconnue aux yeux de Bel ? C'était quoi ça ? On aurait dit une lapine humanoïde recouverte de coton rose en de nombreux endroits sur sa fourrure brune. _

« Oh ! C'est une pokémon que je n'ai jamais vue ! C'est quoi comme espèce ? »

« Erf ! Quel idiot ! C'est vrai … C'est une Lockpin. Elle provient de la région de Sinnoh. »

« OH ! Elle est toute mignonne et belle ! En plus, sa fourrure est … » _commença à dire Bel, touchant le coton rose de Lalabelle qui semblait ravie des compliments. Cynthia toussa, comme un peu gênée par tout ça avant de reprendre :_

« Bel … Nous avons autre chose en tête, non ? Ne perdons pas ton objectif. »

« HIIII ! C'est vrai ! C'est vrai ! Dis, dis … Lalabelle, tu veux bien m'aider à trouver le garçon que j'aime ? Tu veux bien ? Dis, Dis ? »

_Le garçon qu'elle aimait ? Hum … On lui avait bien volé son dresseur … Du moins, Cynthia avait bien fait ça mais bon … L'adolescente semblait très gentille. Donc elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser une telle demande._

« Lockpin ! Lock, Lock, Lockpin ! LOCK ! »

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Lalabelle. Bon … Puisque c'est le cas, je pense que je vais avoir besoin de sa description détaillée. »

_Car oui, il avait bien une idée même s'il espérait que Lalabelle ne se mettrait pas en colère. Car il comptait lui mettre un panneau d'information autour du cou. C'était risible mais au moins, ça faisait son efficacité. A voir si tout cela allait servir ou non._

_De leur côté, ils iraient se séparer en trois pour interroger toutes les personnes dont le pêcheur qui avait rencontré l'adolescent avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille comme un voleur. Car oui … C'était un peu comme ça que Téo avait réagi. Faites qu'il aille bien … Faites qu'il aille bien. Elle voulait une bonne nouvelle de la part des personnes ! Tout simplement ça !_

« Pardonnez-moi mais est-ce qu'un adolescent est venu ici ? Il y a environ plus d'une semaine. Il a des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. »

« Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle et qu'il est venu ici ! Avec tout ce qu'il a acheté ! »

« AH ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle … si je peux dire ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il a acheté précisément ? » _demanda Anthea._

_La jeune femme se trouvait dans la troisième pharmacie de la ville d'Entrelasque. Les deux autres avaient été négatives … mais là … Elle était sûre de trouver les bons indices ici ! Le pharmacien la regarda, demandant à son tour :_

« Je ne crois pas que je peux divulguer des … »

« Il est de ma famille mais il est parti sans même donner d'indication sur l'endroit où il allait. Peut-être qu'avec vous, je pourrai le retrouver alors s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas perdre mon temps et aidez-moi plutôt ! »

« D'accord, d'accord … mais calmez-vous un petit peu quand même. »

« Désolée mais … je suis un peu anxieuse. Comme il est atteint d'une myasthénie, vous comprenez que je préfère avoir le plus rapidement des informations à son sujet. »

« D'accord … D'accord … Je vais tenter de me rappeler de ce qu'il m'a demandé. D'abord, ça sera plus simple, je vais vous parler de ce qu'il a commandé pour ses pokémons. »

_Et les minutes s'écoulèrent alors qu'elle écoutait le pharmacien. Celui-ci racontait aussi au sujet des tumeurs et elle comprenait peu à peu … Téo ne savait rien au sujet des médaillons provenant des champions d'arène. Avec les huit médaillons, il pouvait facilement se soigner s'il le voulait. Oui … Et même les membres du conseil des 4 avaient leurs propres médaillons, qu'ils ne donnaient qu'à de très rares personnes, Bel en faisant partie. Très rares personnes ? Car oui … Ces médaillons valaient cher, très cher même. _

« Ce sont des objets de collection. Du genre, les membres du conseil n'en possèdent qu'une dizaine chacun, portant leurs sceaux. Il en est de même pour les champions bien que chez eux, cela se renouvelle chaque année. »

« D'accord … Mais à part ça … Est-ce que vous auriez une idée de l'endroit où il est parti ? »

« Pas vraiment … Mais il n'y a pas cinquante chemins par ici … Et vous savez, avec les légendes dans cette ville, on préfère éviter de trop sortir. »

« Je … Merci quand même … Comment est-ce qu'il était habillé ? »

_Assez lourdement, comme s'il portait plusieurs vêtements pour ne pas avoir froid. Cela l'avait surpris au départ mais maintenant … Ce n'était pas si surprenant. L'automne allait arriver après tout ce temps. Donc Téo devait surement avoir froid, très froid même. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose car elle n'avait pas plus d'informations au sujet de Téo. Où était Téo ?! C'était ça qui était important !_

_Hum … Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de se rendre ici ? La route ne donnait généralement aucun indice. Surtout si Téo n'y était plus depuis des journées. Quelle idiotie ! Mais quelle idiotie de croire qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un pour ça._

« Mais il ne doit pas être si loin non plus. Avec sa maladie, même après une semaine … De toute façon, les gens ne le laisseraient pas aller seul … Non … S'ils étaient un tant soit peu conscients du drame qui se déroule. »

_Mais ça … L'espèce humaine n'était pas forcément la plus éclairée qu'il soit. Elle en savait quelque chose. Elle-même avait des problèmes à cause de son caractère imprévisible qui pouvait causer tellement de problèmes._

« Téo … Où est-ce que tu as pu te rendre ? Si au moins, je pouvais lire dans tes pensées à distance ! Savoir pourquoi tu es parti ! Ce que tu comptes faire ?! »

_Elle devait trouver des informations. Pourquoi est-ce que Téo serait parti ? A cause de Bel ? Elle sentait que c'était en partie à cause de ça mais après ? Elle devait se rappeler ce que Téo était à la base. Son caractère ! Comment était le caractère de Téo à la base ? Son véritable caractère ! Quelqu'un d'assez réservé et timide, appréciant les fleurs. Contrairement à une Bel exubérante et surtout très douée, il devait se sentir faible, très faible non ? Est-ce que … par hasard Téo serait parti s'entraîner pour affronter Bel un jour ? Réussir à la vaincre ? Hum … _

« Je suis sûre que je suis sur une piste si je continue à penser ainsi. »

_Elle devait cerner les pensées de Téo. Son mode de réaction … Même s'il n'était pas vaniteux ou macho, être amoureux d'une fille aussi formidable que Bel, capable de prouesses impressionnantes, il y avait de quoi … vouloir être à sa hauteur. Mais comment pouvait-il faire ? Est-ce qu'il était parti capturer de nouveaux pokémons ? Entraîner les siens ? D'après ce qu'elle savait, Téo était loin d'être un foudre de guerre dans les combats pokémons. En fait, toute son équipe était plutôt moyenne, c'était triste à dire mais c'était pourtant le cas. Des insectes, des plantes, tout ça était très moyen. Il fallait être sincère._

« Où est-ce que tu as eu pu partir, Téo ? »

_C'était la question qui la taraudait. Il devait être dans les environs. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais les environs étaient gigantesques, bien qu'entourés par de l'eau. Il ne fallait pas rechercher à l'aveugle sinon … elle n'aurait jamais finie. Finalement, après avoir discuté avec plusieurs personnes qui voyageaient souvent sur la route, elle avait réussi à obtenir une information vitale … ou presque._

« S'il est plus dans le coin mais qu'il devait y être, peut-être qu'il s'est fait bouffer. Ouais, vous savez pas, les légendes, tout ça … »

« Les légendes ? Vous voulez dire que … »

_Elle en avait entendu parler … et ces légendes n'étaient pas forcément reluisantes. Si par malheur … Vraiment … Si par malheur … Téo avait rencontré l'un de ces pokémons, elle devait envisager le pire en ce qui le concerne._


	103. Chapitre 103 : Envahi par le froid

**Chapitre 103 : Envahi par le froid**

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Gentil pokémon. »

_Il se trouvait maintenant collé contre un mur. Il avait froid … très froid même. De la buée sortait de sa bouche, signe qu'il grelottait de froid alors qu'il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une grotte ou une caverne. Tous ses pokémons étaient sortis, l'aidant alors qu'il voyait enfin la lumière à l'autre bout. Il allait pouvoir … sortir._

« Je … Je reviendrai … Je n'en ai pas encore terminé ! Mais je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas rester ici pour le moment, je … »

_Il avait du mal à parler, beaucoup de mal. Et lorsqu'il sortit de la grotte, ce fut pour se retrouver en face d'une véritable tempête de neige. Celle-ci s'abattait sur le décor, ne se privant pas le moins du monde des pokémons qui habitaient ici. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas choisi n'importe quel endroit pour s'entraîner … Loin de là même. Brrr …_

« Manternel ! Mante … Manternel ! Manternel, nel nel. »

« Fais donc … Je te laisse faire, Lisanée. » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs alors qu'il grelottait. La pokémon, malgré le froid, s'était mise à trancher les différentes branches et feuilles qu'elle trouvait. Elle allait confectionner de quoi leur tenir chaud. D'ailleurs, ils avaient même monté une tente pour tout cela.  
><em>

« Dommage que les flammes de Phanan ne peuvent pas nous aider. » _reprit Téo en regardant son Pyronille. Celui-ci semblait attristé par les propos de son maître. L'adolescent le regarda, disant aussitôt : _« Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Tu n'es pas responsable de ça ! Attends un petit peu, tu crées quand même des flammes pour nous réchauffer et même avec le froid hivernal dans cet endroit alors que nous sommes encore en été … Enfin … Sans toi, nous serions déjà morts de froid ! Ne t'en fait donc pas ! »

« Pyronille ? » _demanda faiblement le pokémon, comme pour être sûr que son dresseur ne mentait pas. Pour toute réponse, Téo vint le prendre dans ses bras avant de tousser violemment. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon de rester ici._

« Ne t'inquiète pas … Ca va bien, n'est-ce pas, Vélicia ? »

« Majaspic, Majas … » _répondit Vélicia, peu amusée par les paroles de Téo. Même s'il voulait se montrer réconfortant, les faits étaient là. Téo était plutôt dans un sale état, très sale état et ce n'était pas le froid causé par ce fichu pokémon qui allait l'aider._

« Oh … S'il te plaît, ne fait pas la tête. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles, Vélicia. Par contre, il n'y a pas âme qui vive ici. A part quelques pokémons. De toute façon, il va falloir se nourrir de viande séchée pour moi et de fruits. Normalement, ça devrait être bon … Je n'ai plus que la peau sur les os et … »

« MAJASPIC ! » _hurla Vélicia avant de baffer son maître d'un coup de queue, le Pyronille descendant des bras de son dresseur avant que ça ne s'envenime. Encore une fois, la Majaspic semblait la plus consciente de ce qui se passait dans cet endroit et surtout de ce que Téo était en train de faire. Il était en train de gâcher le peu de vie qu'il lui restait !_

_Pourtant, alors que la nuit allait tomber et qu'un feu avait été allumé pour réchauffer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Téo était maintenant recouvert par d'épais vêtements faits en feuilles. Oui … Ca semblait bizarre mais une Manternel était très efficace pour recouvrir les pokémons et les humains. D'ailleurs, elle avait fait pareil pour elle-même, la Fragilady mais aussi le Pyronille et la Majaspic._

_Majaspic qui avait décidé de s'enrouler autour de son dresseur mais aussi des divers pokémons de ce dernier. Ainsi, si elle était près du feu, elle n'avait pas froid mais en même temps, elle réchauffait son dresseur. C'était une bonne chose … La seule chose dont il fallait s'inquiéter, c'était bien des flammes. Si elle brûlait … Elle était sûre que Téo ne s'en remettrait pas. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent était de plus en plus malade … Son visage était particulièrement blanc, signe que le froid l'atteignait bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. S'il attrapait un rhume ou alors de la fièvre … Elle ne devait pas y penser._

« AAAA … AAA … ATCHOUM ! » _s'écria l'adolescent en éternuant violemment le lendemain après-midi, la Majaspic s'arrêtant aussitôt. _« Et zut, j'ai pas pensé à prendre de quoi me soigner contre un vulgaire rhume. »

« MAJASPIC ! MAJAS MAJAS ! » _hurla Vélicia, serrant à nouveau Téo avec force pour être sûre qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Il allait arrêter ces imbécilités ou quoi ?!_

_C'était grave ! Plus grave qu'il ne voulait le croire mais ça ne rentrait pas dans le crâne de l'adolescent hein ? PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ? POURQUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QU'IL FALLAIT FAIRE ?!_

« Vélicia … Vélicia ! Tu me fais mal ! Tu me fais vraiment mal ! »

« MAJAS ! Majaspic ! Pic pic ! » _répondit la pokémon, semblant bien vouloir continuer à lui faire mal jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans son crâne qu'il se mettait en danger inutilement. Elle regarda les autres pokémons, aucun n'osant s'approcher d'eux._

_C'était une dispute habituelle mais ils comprenaient facilement l'inquiétude de la Majaspic par rapport à son dresseur trop têtu et stupide par rapport à ce rhume. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour que l'adolescent se retrouve épuisé par l'effort de sortir du ligotage de sa Majaspic. Et quand elle calma son étreinte, ce fut pour le déposer ensuite sur son dos. Elle regarda le Pyronille, lui demandant de créer des nouvelles flammes car il fallait réchauffer complètement l'adolescent pour que son rhume disparaisse rapidement._

_Faire des efforts … Il devait créer un puissant feu pour que son dresseur aille se soigner. Mais il était trop petit et faible … Ses flammes pouvaient allumer quelques bûches mais pas créer un feu assez fort pour être sûr que Téo soit soigné. Puissance … Il ne voyait même pas le Soleil dans le ciel à cause de cette tempête de neige._

_La puissance … C'est ça dont il avait besoin. De la puissance et de l'énergie. Il était un Pyronille mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait plus … Encore plus … Encore plus … Son corps commença à s'illuminer et à grandir. Des ailes apparurent dans son dos en même temps qu'il se mettait à flotter au-dessus du sol. Des flammes … C'était ça dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin du Soleil mais il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas visible … Alors … Il était devenu le Soleil. Cet astre de chaleur et de lumière._

« Pyraaaaaaaaax ! » _cria le pokémon, s'envolant à plusieurs mètres de hauteur avant de créer une aura de flammes qui disparut aussitôt, laissant place à une vague de chaleur._

_Une vague de chaleur qui eut pour effet de faire fondre toute la neige autour de Téo et dans un rayon d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres. L'adolescent renifla légèrement sans même éternuer, regardant son nouveau pokémon qui vint s'approcher de lui._

« Alors … Comme ça, je n'aurai plus à craindre d'avoir froid, c'est ça ? Tu as évolué maintenant ? Tu évolues au bon moment … »

« Majaspic ! Majas ! MAJASPIC ! MA… »

_Elle s'arrêta en remarquant que oui, vraiment, l'adolescent reprenait des couleurs presque aussitôt. Avec un Pyrax à côté de lui, il était facilement possible de réguler la température. Et maintenant, il ne restait plus que le Carapagos qui ne tarderait pas à évoluer lui aussi bien assez tôt. Oui … Il avait de la chance d'avoir ses pokémons à côté de lui._

_Oui … Enormément de chance. Beaucoup de chance … Il vint serrer sa Majaspic, celle-ci n'ayant plus ses bandages depuis déjà quelques jours bien que maintenant, des cicatrices étaient visibles sur son corps. Il avait tellement de regrets par rapport à ça … Il s'en voulait tellement pour la créature. Il vint enlacer sa Majaspic pour la rassurer. Même s'il était faible, terriblement faible, ça ne faisait rien. Rien du tout … tant qu'ils étaient là._

__« Il me manque juste un peu de chaleur humaine, hahahaha … »

_Une chaleur humaine qu'il n'aurait plus avant beaucoup de temps … voire même jamais. C'était triste mais c'était ainsi. Ainsi allait la vie … Mais il pouvait quand même être heureux. Il n'était pas seul, pas complètement. D'ailleurs, de nouvelles journées passèrent mais le froid était devenu encore plus puissant qu'auparavant. Le décor semblait même comme gelé mais grâce à son Pyrax, la zone où il était ne le fut pas._

« Il est en colère, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il sait que je n'abandonnerai pas … Je continuerai de le combattre, qu'importe le temps que ça prendra … Je suis déjà considéré comme mort. »

_Et en tant que tel, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Toute son existence était déjà finie depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois … depuis le jour où il était né. Ah … Le jour où il était né … Un jour qu'il devait regretter surement. Hum … Vraiment …_

« Ne vous en faites pas. Nous retournons l'affronter maintenant. Faites juste attention à ce que ça ne soit pas trop dangereux, d'accord ? »

« Cara ! Cara ! » _répondit la petite tortue bleue, prête à rendre service elle aussi. La seule de ces créatures qui n'avaient pas encore évolué. Il fallait encore besoin d'un peu de temps, c'était tout. Rien ne pressait, n'est-ce pas ? Soror avait tout son temps …_

« Pénétrons dans cette grotte et préparez-vous à une âpre discussion. Jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte … Qu'importe la méthode utilisée J'ai besoin de lui … si je veux gagner la ligue pokémon. »

_C'était important … Très important pour lui. C'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire._

_Les minutes passèrent, les heures aussi. Il était maintenant adossé à un mur gelé, entièrement gelé alors que ses pokémons étaient tous autour de lui. Sa Fragilady était en train de danser pour réconforter tout le monde tandis qu'ils n'étaient pas morts de froid grâce à son Pyrax._

« Tu ne veux pas hein ? Je ne suis pas assez … bien pour toi … de toute façon. »

_La créature lui répondait … Elle était monstrueuse. Il fallait dire que c'était l'une des raisons qui la poussait à être ici … Mais est-ce que … Les légendes disaient vrai à son sujet ? C'était une autre question, ça … Une supposition._

« Est-ce que tu dévores réellement les gens ? »

_La créature lui répondit par la négative alors que Téo poussait un soupir. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Elle ne faisait que se défendre ou alors … essayer d'être en paix. Il reprit la parole sur un ton calme, toussant légèrement, remarquant le sang dans sa main :_

« Est-ce que j'ai envahi ton espace de paix et de tranquillité ? »

_La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver, un puissant souffle glacé venant projeter les pokémons de Téo et ce dernier contre le mur, mur contre lequel il se trouvait déjà. S'il ne faisait rien, il allait geler sur place. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter !_

« Est-ce que tu comprends où je veux en venir ? Je ne te demande pas d'être tout le temps avec moi, loin de là. Tu es libre de faire ta vie … comme je suis libre de la mienne. Mais je pense que tu as compris aussi ce que j'ai au fond de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il ne lui répondait pas, ne faisant que souffler par ses narines pour bien lui montrer qu'il voulait être tranquille. Téo se releva en gémissant de douleur, reprenant :_

« Je reviendrai … demain … ou alors dans la semaine. Il faut aussi que mes pokémons se reposent et s'entraînent. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici … J'espère que tu comprendras. Tu es mon dernier espoir … et je sais parfaitement que tu comprends cela. »

_Qu'il comprenait ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il comprenait ce qu'il désirait. Il était la dernière chose qu'il tentait. Après … Si cela ne marchait pas … Il fallait envisager le pire … ou alors l'heure de la délivrance. Avec lenteur, il murmura :_

« Je reviendrai … Je ne sais pas quand … Je me répète … Mais je veux que tu le comprennes. Je ne veux pas te forcer, loin de là. »

_La créature poussa un nouveau cri, comme pour lui ordonner de disparaître de sa vue avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Téo demanda à ses pokémons de l'accompagner, tous sortant de la grotte une nouvelle fois. Encore un échec … mais encore une fois, il n'était pas démotivé._

« Les enfants … Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que mon corps tienne le plus longtemps possible hein ? Peut-être que le froid va ralentir la maladie … ou alors l'inverse ? »

« Majas… pic … » _murmura faiblement Vélicia avant de voir l'adolescent qui se penchait sur le côté, s'écroulant au sol sans plus bouger. Aussitôt, ses pokémons vinrent autour de lui._

_Sans même qu'il ne le sache, alors qu'il était plongé dans l'inconscience, il était couché au sol, Vélicia se servant de son corps comme support pour que la tête de l'adolescent ne touche pas le sol. Autour de lui, tout le monde s'affairait par rapport à ce qui s'était passé. Il haletait fortement, cherchant à respirer alors qu'il était rouge sur tout le visage. De la sueur s'écroulait de son front mais la surprise provenait de Soror qui avait évolué entre temps._

_Les pokémons avaient eu besoin de l'eau crée par le Carapagos et celui-ci était devenu un Megapagos. En même temps, l'adolescent avait une feuille posée sur son front, une feuille semblant servir de tissu pour faire descendre la fièvre. En même temps, la Fragilady n'hésitait pas à diffuser une petite poudre pour apaiser les souffrances de Téo tandis que le Pyrax restait là, dans les airs, stoppant la tempête de neige dans la zone où ils étaient._

_C'était aussi … simple que ça. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit … nuit depuis longtemps. Combien de temps est-ce qu'il avait dormi ? Il remarqua les imposantes feuilles posées sur lui pour servir de couverture alors que ses pokémons étaient réunis autour de lui. Il avait fait une rechute ? Encore une ? Il devait prévoir le pire._

« Je vais devoir … envisager le retrait de mes pokémons si ça continue. Au cas où … Si je ne peux rien faire pour eux … Qu'ils s'en aillent avant que ça soit terminé. »

_Il parlait faiblement, ne voulant pas être entendu par ses pokémons. Pourtant, en tournant le visage sur le côté, il remarqua les yeux rubis de sa Majaspic. Celle-ci s'était réveillée en même temps que lui, lorsqu'il avait bougé sa tête de son corps. Il fit un petit sourire attristé avant de murmurer avec douceur :_

« Merci beaucoup, Vélicia … Ils se sont tous mobilisés pour moi hein ? »

« Majaspic … Majas … Majaspic … pic pic … »

« Je vous cause vraiment que des ennuis … tellement d'ennuis que c'en est risible et pathétique. Je suis vraiment … ah … Vélicia, si ça se termine, emmène les autres loin d'ici, d'accord ? S'il te plaît … Je ne peux pas vous laisser … »

_Il en avait assez. A cause de cette folle idée ! A cause de tout ça ! Il devait arrêter ! Il devait repousser ses pokémons comme il avait fait avec Bel mais … mais … Le museau de sa Majaspic vint se frotter contre sa joue, la pokémon soufflant :_

« Majaspic … Majas … Majaspic … »

« Me reposer ? Je … Je ne sais pas … Je suis … »

« Majaspic. » _termina et coupa la créature, sortant sa langue pour lécher la joue de Téo. C'était … la première fois qu'elle faisait ça._

_C'était surprenant … et triste. Il était vraiment dans un sale état. Il inquiétait trop ses pokémons. Il leur faisait du mal … tellement de mal. Il les faisait souffrir et il ne méritait pas leur affection … comme avec Bel. Néanmoins, il voulait quand même … les avoir à ses côtés. Il passa ses bras autour de la Majaspic, celle-ci se remettant en boule autour de lui pour former un cocon chaud et protecteur. Quitte à disparaître … définitivement._


	104. Chapitre 104 : Un trio inquiétant

**Dernière partie : Pardon**

**Chapitre 104 : Un trio inquiétant**

« Bel … Il faudrait que tu reviennes pour le tournoi mensuel. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Je … Je suis occupée, si vous voulez tout savoir. »

« Bel … Cela fait maintenant une année. Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, je ne suis pas une fille pessimiste mais il faut que tu te fasses une raison. Téo n'a pas donné un seul signe de vie depuis tout ce temps. Nous n'avons rien trouvé à son sujet. Je ne veux pas que tu te causes plus de problèmes que ça. Viens voir les combats de ce tournoi, cela te fera du bien. »

« Je vais … y réfléchir. » _murmura faiblement Bel avant de couper la communication de son Vokit. Elle était encore en train de le chercher. Elle ne perdait pas courage. Tant qu'elle ne verrait pas son corps, elle ne le considérait pas comme mort. C'était aussi … simple que ça. C'était horrible de penser de la sorte mais elle devait penser ainsi ! Elle le devait !_

_Elle retira son petit chapeau blanc et vert, laissant paraître ses cheveux blonds qui avaient poussé depuis le temps. Maintenant, elle avait de longs fils dorés qui lui allaient jusqu'au cou tout en gardant sa coiffure originelle. Elle s'était dit que peut-être … cela plairait à Téo si elle le revoyait. Téo … A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait maintenant ? A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait ? Elle n'avait pas envie de voir ce tournoi._

« Il va juste … m'ennuyer … Car personne n'arrive à battre le conseil des 4. »

_Et même sa sœur n'y arrive pas. Malgré qu'elle se fasse entraînée par elle maintenant, sa grande sœur n'arrivait pas. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'obtenir la victoire. Quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas et en même temps, ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait, loin de là même. Elle voulait juste … retrouver Téo._

« Mais ça … Je ne peux même pas me le permettre, snif. »

_Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Elle passa une main devant ses yeux, séchant les larmes rapides qui venaient de paraître. Pour le moment, c'était loin d'être ça qu'elle devait réagir. Loin de là … Snif … Ah … Snif … AH ! Elle en avait assez ! Elle voulait Téo ! Elle voulait encore Téo ! C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait !_

_C'était uniquement ça ! Mais là … Elle devait obéir à ses obligations. Elle se dirigea vers la ligue pokémon. Elle avait encore du chemin à faire. En même temps … Le temps s'écoulait lentement, très lentement … Et elle sentait qu'elle n'avait rien plus rien à faire là-bas. Du moins, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela prendrait autant de temps._

« Je suis devenue maîtresse pokémon. Je devrais être heureuse après un an. »

_Et même après un an, alors qu'elle allait bientôt devenir une femme, elle évitait de passer du temps avec les garçons. D'ailleurs, Touko sortait maintenant avec Touya. Cheren, comme à son habitude, voyageait en suivant les préceptes de Goyah. D'ailleurs, Goyah était porté disparu lui aussi. Après sa défaite, il avait déclaré qu'il partait en pèlerinage pour essayer de reprendre son rôle de maître pokémon un jour ou l'autre._

« Ah ! Te voilà donc ! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais te présenter ! »

« Mademoiselle Cynthia … Monsieur Thierry … Et vous … Vous ne comptez plus partir ? »

« Fais attention ! Dis comme ça, on pourrait croire que tu veux nous jeter hors d'Unys mais ce n'est pas ça, hein ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Non … Pas du tout. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça, ainsi … Je ne pensais pas à mal, je vous le promets. Est-ce que c'est mieux quand dit ainsi, »

« Hum … Je dirai plutôt que c'est passable mais ça me convient. » _déclara Cynthia en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos, remarquant ses cheveux blonds au niveau du cou. _« Quand même, je trouve que cela ne te va pas si mal que ça. »

« Merci beaucoup … Je suis là car le conseil des 4 me l'a demandé. J'espère que … cette session sera meilleure que la précédente. »

« Tiens donc … J'espère que ce n'est pas de la vantardise de ta part. »

« Non, non ! C'est justement que je m'ennuie un peu et que j'aimerai pouvoir … retrouver Téo. Je n'ai que lui en tête … Vraiment ! Je n'ai que lui pour moi et je … » _commença à dire Bel, Cynthia l'arrêtant aussitôt d'un geste de la main._

« Bel, si tu commences comme ça, on va devoir encore évacuer tout le stress accumulé. Et tu sais quelle est ma solution pour ça. Est-ce que tu en as envie ? »

_Pas vraiment. Elle hocha la tête d'un air négatif avant de murmurer qu'elle allait voir Percila et les autres. Ils avaient peut-être besoin d'elle ailleurs non ? Ou alors, ils voulaient vraiment qu'elle regarde les combats en arène ?_

_Elle ne savait pas mais elle arriva devant Percila. Celle-ci fixa brièvement la poitrine de Bel qui était encore devenue un peu plus grande qu'auparavant. Elle-même, de son côté, cela commençait à pousser. Un peu tardivement mais mieux vaut que tard que jamais. Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent, Bel attendant que Percila prenne la parole._

« Bel … Merci d'être venue et d'écouter nos demandes. Nous espérons que tu accepteras de regarder les différents combats de ce tournoi. »

« Bien entendu … Je … Ca ne dure pas si longtemps que ça de toute façon. Quelques jours au grand maximum. Mais pourquoi m'avoir appelé spécialement pour ce tournoi ? »

« Hum ? Nous t'appelons pour chaque tournoi mais je te rappelle que tu refuses la majorité du temps ! Je sais bien que … Humpf … Bon … De toute façon … Maintenant que j'ai fait la discussion officielle et que tu es au courant, passons à la partie officieuse. Qu'est-ce que cela a donné cette fois ? »

« Pas … grand-chose … Encore une fois, je n'ai rien du tout. Je n'ai même pas le moindre indice ! Après un an, il n'a même pas été cherché d'autres médicaments ! Il est … Il est … Il est peut-être déjà mort … Mort depuis des mois ! »

« ARRÊTE DE PARLER AINSI ! BEL ! Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi pessimiste ! »

« Je … Je le sais … Je sais bien mais … Où est Téo ? Où est-il hein ? HEIN ? »

_Elle commença à secouer légèrement Percila, montrant par là toute la tristesse qui l'envahissait dès le moment où elle parlait de Téo. Percila se laissa faire, ne réagissant pas aux tremblements puis finalement prit une profonde respiration avant de dire :_

« Si tu ne te calmes pas aussitôt, Bel, je te soulève par mes pouvoirs psychiques et tu fais un vol plané. Qu'est-ce que tu penses être le mieux ? »

« Je … Je veux juste Téo … Si Téo ne se présente plus à moi, je suis sensée faire quoi ? »

« Ton deuil … Des fois, il faudra accepter que la vie peut être injuste. »

« Injuste … C'est vraiment injuste, oui … Snif … Très injuste même. »

« La vie l'est … La vie l'est … Si tu es prête à te calmer, nous allons nous préparer pour accueillir les différents participants au tournoi. » _murmura Percila, tapotant doucement sur le dos de l'adolescente pour qu'elle sèche ses larmes._

_Il était temps d'y aller. Maintenant … Il faut voir quelle allait être la nouvelle session de ce mois-ci. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, un dresseur allait être potentiellement intéressant. Moui … Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus malheureusement._

« Ils sont maintenant soixante-quatre. C'est un très grand nombre. »

_L'un des arbitres s'était approché de la nouvelle maîtresse d'Unys, tenant une liste avec le nom de tous les participants. Bel la regarda, remarquant que Touko, Cheren, Touya et enfin sa grande sœur étaient là. Ils participaient encore ? Tant mieux. Au moins, elle aurait déjà des personnes qu'elle pourrait encourager._

« Par contre, les autres personnes, à part quelques noms récurrents, aucun autre ne me vient à l'esprit. Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment forts ? »

« S'ils sont capables de participer à la ligue pokémon, c'est que ça doit être le cas, non ? Maîtresse Bel. Que voulez-vous faire ? Un petit discours devant les participants ? Pour leur dire de faire de leur mieux ? C'est si rare que vous soyez là. »

« Un discours ? Je ne sais pas trop … Je … crois que … Bon, d'accord. Je vais aller le faire, je vous le promets. » _déclara Bel, faisant un léger sourire.  
><em>

« Tant mieux, Bel. Ca ne pourra te faire que du bien. Sois sincère, d'accord ? »

_Percila aussi tentait de lui remonter le moral. Elle fit un nouveau sourire, les arbitres s'éloignant pour prévenir les participants que la maîtresse d'Unys allait faire un discours d'introduction avant que les premiers combats ne soient décidés puis commencés. Que du bonheur en perspective d'après les pensées de Bel qui n'était plus aussi enjouée qu'auparavant. Il fallait lui dire qu'on avait retiré sa source principale de joie._

« Bienvenue à tous et à toutes, dresseurs et dresseuses provenant de la région d'Unys, je me présente : Bel, maîtresse actuelle d'Unys et le dernier rempart qui vous empêchera d'atteindre le titre que vous convoitez tant en participant à la ligue pokémon. »

_Cela n'avait pas été dit avec prétention mais simplement une petite pointe de tendresse et de douceur. Elle avait encore ce ton légèrement chaleureux dans la voix. Ce ton chaleureux, tendre et amical. Elle continuait de parler, évoquant ce qui allait se passer, le conseil des 4 et diverses choses. Puis elle s'arrêta dans son discours, souhaitant bonne chance aux participants alors que déjà, dans les gradins, de nombreux applaudissements se faisaient entendre. Certaines personnes avaient même des panneaux pour exprimer leur amour envers l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds._

_Rien de bien nouveau mais bon … Bel descendit du podium, passant à côté des participants. Elle avait vu tout le monde et il n'y avait que trois personnes qui semblaient intrigantes … Réellement intrigantes même. Elle allait devoir se renseigner sur elles. Quand les participants furent mis deux par deux pour s'affronter, Bel alla voir les registres des inscrits, Percila arrivant aussitôt derrière elle, lui demandant :_

« Que fais-tu donc ? Est-ce qu'une personne a réussi à éveiller tes soupçons ? Ton intérêt ? »

« Les deux, Percila … Les deux … Je dois t'avouer que … Ces trois personnes … me semblent étonnantes et un peu surprenantes. »

_Elle venait de désigner du doigt trois personnes qui se ressemblaient étrangement. La raison était simple : elles portaient toutes une bure et une capuche en trois couleurs différentes : verte, bleue ciel et rouge. Mais impossible de voir le visage. Ni même leur physique._

« Quels sont leurs noms, Percila ? Est-ce qu'ils te disent quelque chose ? »

« Tu veux que je leur lise les pensées ? Je pourrai facilement le faire. »

« Je pense que oui, ça serait une bonne chose. Mais en même temps, ça ne se fait pas. C'est quoi leurs noms alors ? Ozome ? Myor et Daporn ? Qu'est-ce … »

« Ils ont été assez imaginatifs sur ces prénoms. Ça se voit parfaitement que ce ne sont que des noms d'emprunt, des noms de scène. »

« Tu crois que l'on devrait s'inquiéter ? » _demanda Bel, espérant intérieurement quelque chose au fond d'elle. Peut-être que … Téo était parmi eux._

« Bel … S'il te plaît, ne te fait pas d'illusions tant que je n'ai pas encore lu leurs pensées, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu crois n'importe quoi. »

« Je sais bien mais … si … peut-être … Je veux juste espérer un tout petit peu … rien de plus. C'est tout ce que je veux espérer avec ça. »

_Ce n'était qu'une chimère. Mais elle voulait … s'y attacher, s'y agripper ! Elle voulait y croire ! Est-ce que cela lui était aussi interdit ou non ? Est-ce que … Non … Elle ne devait pas commencer à penser de la sorte, ce n'était pas bon du tout._

_Mais ces trois personnes … cachaient leurs visages pour quelles raisons ? Pourquoi le cacher ? Est-ce que … Non … Quand même pas. Peut-être que … Enfin, elle était perdue et perplexe après tout ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout ne pouvait pas se passer convenablement ?_

_Surtout qu'elle s'en voulait … Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Car quand Anthéa avait commencé à lui parler de sa discussion avec le pharmacien, elle avait compris l'erreur. Elle avait compris l'effroyable erreur de Téo mais aussi la sienne._

_Depuis le début … Depuis tellement de temps, il aurait pu se faire soigner. Il aurait pu utiliser ses médaillons si rares pour aller se faire soigner. Mais l'un comme l'autre n'était pas au courant et … voilà le résultat. Le pitoyable résultat … LE PITOYABLE RESULTAT CAR ILS ETAIENT DEUX IMBECILES !_

« Deux gros imbéciles ! Incapables de comprendre ce qui se passait ! »

_Elle s'en voulait tant … Elle s'en voulait tant d'avoir complètement loupé son aventure avec Téo. Elle le voulait tant … Elle le voulait tant dans ses bras. Elle en était toujours amoureuse. Elle était toujours amoureuse de cet adolescent qui aimait les fleurs._

« Hum ? Bel ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de crier ? »

« Hein ? Perci … Ah … Oui … C'est vrai que nous sommes ici. J'avais complètement oublié. Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai plus toute ma tête à cause de tout ça. »

« Hum … Je devrais dire que ce n'est pas bien grave mais bon … Tu pensais encore à lui ? »

« Pas spécialement … Du moins, juste à moitié si tu veux tout savoir. Je me rappelais les paroles d'Anthea en ce qui concernait les médaillons. »

« Les médaillons que nous t'avons aussi donnés … C'est vrai. Ce sont des objets qui valent réellement chers mais dont la majorité des personnes en-dehors de quelques commerçants ignore tout de leur valeur. »

« Oui … C'est bien de ça dont je parle … Je me dis que Téo … aurait pu se faire soigner depuis le début. Depuis le début … Avec lui et moi … Ça aurait été tellement plus simple et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Rien du tout même ! » _commença à crier Bel, de nouveaux sanglots venant l'envahir._

« Arrête un peu de pleurer ! Ca ne changera rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! »

_Tout le décor s'était mis à trembler, Bel stoppant net ses pleurs avant de poser ses mains sur les bras de Percila, bredouillant :_

« J'arrête, j'arrête ! J'arrête, promis ! Mais n'efface pas ma mémoire une nouvelle fois ! »

« Pfff … Je ne comptais pas le faire. »

_Même si des fois, elle était légèrement motivée à cela. Oui … Motivée à effacer la mémoire de Bel ou sa propre mémoire. Au moins, elles ne souffriraient plus._


	105. Chapitre 105 : Tous suspects

**Chapitre 105 : Tous suspects**

« Est-ce que les premiers combats sont intéressants ? »

« Pas vraiment … Disons qu'il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel si tu veux tout savoir. » _murmura doucement Percila à Bel qui ne regardait même pas devant elle._

« Je veux parler … des différentes personnes auxquelles je pensais. Tu sais leurs noms en plus. Est-ce que … Enfin … Tu veux bien m'en parler ? »

« Je n'ai aucune information à leur sujet. Je ne sais pas … Je préfère attendre de voir jusqu'où ils arrivent avant de lire dans leurs pensées. Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit, je préfère avoir un petit devoir de réserve à ce sujet. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

« Ca ne fait rien … Mais … Ils utilisent quels pokémons ? » _demanda Bel une nouvelle fois, Percila semblant songeuse avant de souffler :_

« C'est ça le problème … La personne en bure bleue et celle en rouge utilisent un seul pokémon. Pour le moment, c'est le seul que nous avons vu : il s'agit d'un Pyrax dans les deux cas. La troisième personne en bure quant à elle, utilisait une Majaspic. »

« MAIS POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi c'est fait exprès ?! Téo utilisait aussi ces pokémons ! Je suis sûre qu'ils veulent jouer avec mes nerfs ! J'en suis sûre et certaine ! » _commença à s'écrier Bel, se tenant la main entre ses mains alors que Percila vint la calmer aussitôt, d'un regard fixé sur son visage. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se calme, oui._

« Bon … Maintenant que tu t'es « apaisée », qu'allons-nous faire ? Ah oui … Je le sais parfaitement. Nous allons être des personnes responsables et prendre notre souffle, d'accord, Bel ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Que c'est une bonne … Une bonne idée … Et Touko et les autres ? Comment est-ce qu'ils se débrouillent ? Est-ce qu'ils sont qualifiés eux aussi ? »

« Aisément. Il faut d'ailleurs dire … que … Touya n'utilise pas Zekrom visiblement. Cela aurait été assez divertissant. Je me demande s'il est possible de vaincre un pokémon légendaire avec des pokémons de base. »

« Je pense que oui. Mais il faut y aller de toutes ses forces ! Donc même si Touya l'aurait utilisé, je l'aurai quand même vaincu ! »

« Peut-être bien … Je pense que tu serais capable de ça. D'ailleurs, tu n'as jamais voulu explorer les autres régions ? Découvrir de nouveaux pokémons ? »

« Pas sans mon Téo. » _déclara tout simplement Bel, Percila poussant un soupir._

« Et si Téo était là, soigné, en parfaite santé, tu l'aurais fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi de toute façon. » _bredouilla Bel, un peu confuse. Voyager avec Téo ? Elle ne savait pas. Peut-être que oui … Peut-être que non. Dans l'idée même, ce n'était pas mauvais mais après … Pourquoi partir si on se plaisait ici ?_

_C'était ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses. Elle n'était pas vraiment motivée à quitter Unys, avec ou sans Téo. Tout d'abord, elle voulait revoir Téo une dernière fois. Elle voulait le revoir et faire tout pour qu'il soit soigné … Il fallait le faire. Il fallait ! Elle avait tous ses médaillons, Téo avait surement les siens aussi non ? Cela voulait dire que c'était des combats exceptionnels ! Des combats vraiment importants !_

_Des combats … Peut-être qu'elle devait observer ceux des trois personnes encapuchonnées ? Elle allait d'abord commencer avec celui de Daporn, la personne en bleu. C'était elle qui utilisait aussi un Pyrax. Les combats d'arène étaient en trois contre trois en vue du nombre plus qu'importants de candidats. Sauf bien entendu pour la finale._

« Il n'utilise qu'un Pyrax pour arriver à battre les trois pokémons de ses adversaires. »

_Un adversaire malchanceux car le Pyrax ne laissait pas le choix au pokémon qu'il affrontait. Tout d'abord, il terrassait le premier pokémon avec rapidité car maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant qu'il n'utilisait que lui, ils préféraient utiliser un pokémon avantagé. Dommage que ça ne marchait qu'à moitié. Et qu'il fallait faire bien plus._

_Le Pyrax de cet homme nommé Daporn avait réussi à battre encore une fois les trois pokémons de son adversaire. Avec une simplicité … effrayante. Il s'était mis à danser, tel un papillon avant d'abattre son jugement sur ses adversaires. Et la raison ? C'est que même les pokémons aqueux ou roches ne pouvaient rien contre lui._

_Pourtant, ils étaient à leurs avantages, hein ? Mais non … Ce Pyrax avait une technique vraiment spéciale … Un lance-soleil des plus effrayants. Normalement, il fallait cumuler l'énergie solaire avant de lancer son attaque mais dans son cas précis, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il pouvait les envoyer les uns après les autres. Ces terribles attaques étaient impossibles à esquiver en vue de leur grand nombre._

_C'était ça qui faisait la force de cette créature. Impressionnante … Très impressionnante même. Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil aux autres combats de Myor et Ozome, ce fut pour voir la même chose. Du moins … La même chose du côté du Pyrax bien que celui-ci n'utilisait pas de lance-soleil mais tout simplement de la puissance brutale avec son ultralaser. Le Majaspic était aussi plutôt doué pour serrer jusqu'à l'abandon ou l'évanouissement de son adversaire._

« Ca ne m'aide pas, ça ne m'aide pas du tout ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas être comme tout le monde ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?! C'est trop demander ou quoi ? »

« Tu t'emportes encore inutilement, Bel. Je suis un peu lassée de devoir rester derrière toi à te surveiller. » _déclara Percila, Bel se retournant._

« Je regardais les combats et ils sont tous les trois vraiment impressionnants. Tu ne trouves pas ? Ca m'a vraiment étonné sur ce coup. »

« Il t'en faut peu … non ? M'enfin … Oui … On dirait que pour cette session, plusieurs personnes sont de qualité. Cela risque d'être assez mouvementé si tu veux tout savoir. Je suis un peu sur mes gardes et je vais peut-être même devoir me préparer à combattre sérieusement. Tu devrais faire de même, Bel. » _termina de dire l'adolescente avant de s'éloigner, laissant seule la maîtresse d'Unys._

_Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Myor avait son Pyrax qui était intriguant, Ozome, c'était son Majaspic. Mais peut-être qu'elle pouvait vérifier autrement ? Il fallait juste que l'un d'entre eux perde son premier pokémon pour ensuite voir un second._

_A partir de là, ça serait bien plus simple pour faire un choix. Enfin … espérer que Téo serait parmi eux. Mais maintenant … Elle ne se faisait plus vraiment d'illusions à ce sujet. Elle n'espérait plus … vraiment. Mais elle voulait juste le revoir au moins une fois et même si … le pire devait arriver, que Téo soit enterré décemment._

_Téo … Où est-ce qu'il était ? Où est-ce que Téo se trouvait maintenant ? C'était ça … Aucune nouvelle depuis un an. Il était un monstre, un véritable monstre de ne pas lui donner de nouvelles alors qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude à son sujet. Il fallait être un monstre pour lui faire ça alors qu'elle ne voulait que son bonheur._

« Téo est un monstre … Oui … Un véritable monstre d'égoïsme. »

_Il ne pensait pas un seul instant à elle dans sa tristesse. Sinon, il serait revenu … Elle se répétait ça inlassablement. Elle avait envie d'aimer une autre personne, une personne qui lui poserait moins de problèmes que ça. D'ailleurs, Cheren était un gentil garçon et elle l'appréciait bien. Peut-être que …_

« Il faudrait que je fasse comme Percila. Je ne dois plus y croire, c'est tout. »

_Comme Cheren participait au tournoi, elle allait l'encourager et se rapprocher de lui. Cheren était peut-être un peu sévère dans ses paroles mais qu'importe. Il n'était pas bien méchant et surtout, il parlait toujours avec justesse ou presque._

« Oui … Je vais faire ça, ça sera bien mieux que tout le reste. »

_Elle était maintenant plus que motivée ! Motivée à faire tout ça ! Enfin ou presque … Elle allait encourager Cheren car il le méritait ! Puis, il n'était pas un méchant garçon ! Et puis … Et puis … Téo ne se préoccupait pas un instant d'elle._

« S'il m'abandonne, c'est normal que j'aille ailleurs. »

_Elle était tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et de ce qu'elle était en train de parler. Elle … se sentait un peu mal quand même. Très mal en fait. Mais … Téo ne méritait que son dédain maintenant. Elle devait penser de la sorte !_

« Je dois penser comme ça dorénavant. »

_C'était le mieux à faire pour une gentille fille. Du moins, elle avait seulement à penser de la sorte et pas autrement. C'était ainsi et pas autrement. Enfin … C'était comme ça qu'elle devait penser, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'elle devait faire souffrir Téo comme il la faisait souffrir ? Peut-être que si elle faisait ça … Téo sortirait de sa tanière._

« Non, non et non ! Je ne peux pas jouer avec les sentiments d'autres personnes ! »

_Et surtout pas avec les siens ! Elle aimait toujours Téo, elle ne pouvait pas penser à une autre personne que lui ! Il était l'unique homme dans sa vie d'adolescente ! L'unique personne un tant soit peu importante à ses yeux ! Et pas autrement !_

_Ce n'était pas possible d'imaginer autre chose ! Téo … Téo était là. Elle en était certaine. Il était parmi ces trois personnes. Elle le sentait … Elle le sentait. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se cachait ? Est-ce que sa maladie … s'était développée ? Mais surtout, d'après le pharmacien … Après un an … Il n'avait des médicaments que pour un trimestre au grand maximum. Et comme elle avait demandé à ce que tout le monde la prévienne si Téo se présentait en ville … Il n'avait pas pu retourner en ville._

« Téo …Est-ce que je dois te rendre jaloux pour que tu oses enfin te montrer ? »

_C'était la question qu'elle se posait alors qu'elle regardait à nouveau les combats. Voilà qu'ils étaient au quart de finale. Elle n'avait même pas observé les participants, juste regarder brièvement pour voir où ils en étaient._

_Ils étaient … Ah … Presque aux demi-finales. Elle allait attendre pour voir ce que ça donne. Même si dans le fond, elle n'était que moyennement rassurée par tout ça. Ces trois personnes étaient inquiétantes en soi … Pourquoi ne pas montrer leurs visages ?_

_Pourquoi cacher la vérité de la sorte ? Téo … Téo était peut-être parmi elles. Il y avait des chances, une infime chance. Mais pourquoi participer ? Est-ce qu'il voulait se battre contre elle ? A tout prix ? Qu'importe le résultat, elle allait le soigner ! Elle allait le soigner complètement pour qu'il puisse enfin être heureux et vivre comme un adolescent normal !_

_C'était ainsi et pas autrement ! Elle n'en déciderait pas autrement ! Elle allait voir ses trois personnes ! Elle allait découvrir la vérité à leurs sujets et ensuite … Ensuite ? Rien du tout … Ca ne se faisait pas. Elle verrait sur le moment ce qu'elle devait faire, voilà tout. Mais pour le moment, elle attendait la fin des quarts de finales._

_D'ailleurs, c'était une bonne chose. Sa sœur avait réussi à se qualifier … mais pas seulement. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Il fallait attendre les autres matchs. Malheureusement, Touko avait déjà été éliminée. Il ne restait plus que Touya et Cheren. Mais eux aussi semblaient avoir du mal, beaucoup de mal … puis finalement, ils finirent par perdre.  
><em>

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'y a pas que ma sœur qui … »

_Et pourtant, c'était la triste vérité. Seule sa sœur avait réussi à se qualifier. Sa sœur avait réussi à gagner. Mais les trois autres personnes … Ce n'était que Daporn, Ozome et Myor. Comment était-ce possible ? Non … Ce n'était rien d'étonnant. Rien du tout. Percila revint vers elle après les combats, disant calmement :_

« Que faisons-nous ? C'est assez inquiétant si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Tu trouves que c'est inquiétant seulement maintenant ? Parmi les quatre finalistes, on en a trois dont on ne sait rien du tout. Le pire reste le fait que nous ne savons rien du tout. »

« Tu te répètes … Mais au grand minimum, l'un d'entre eux perdra en demi-finales. Au maximum, il y en aura deux. Puis la finale, ta sœur n'est pas facile à battre. »

_Oui … On pouvait se rassurer comme on le voulait, ça ne changeait rien. Les faits étaient là : les trois inconnus étaient présents pour les demi-finales. Bel se tourna vers Percila, lui disant d'une voix un peu tremblante :_

« Il faut que j'aille parler avec ma sœur. Je vais la mettre en garde. »

« Comme tu le désires … Ca ne me semble pas être une mauvaise idée, loin de là. »

_Il valait mieux oui … que sa sœur donne tout pour ce combat et non la finale. Au cas où … Car cela allait s'avérer nécessaire. Nécessaire … L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds attendit que sa grande sœur sorte des vestiaires avant de se rapprocher d'elle, la saluant dans un petit sourire un peu triste. Aussitôt, sa sœur demanda :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bel ? Tu devrais plutôt être heureuse non ? Je suis qualifiée. Ou alors … Tu es triste pour tes amis. »

« Un petit peu pour eux … Je dois … te parler, Flore. Il faut que tu fasses vraiment attention à Daporn, Ozome et Myor, d'accord ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je suis déjà au courant. Ces trois types arrivent à battre leurs adversaires avec un seul pokémon ? Et alors … Ils n'ont pas d'expérience dans ce tournoi. Tu verras comment on les combat. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« J'ai tout à m'en faire justement … On ne sait rien d'eux. »

« Petite sœur … Tu n'as quand même pas peur de ces trois types non ? Tu vaux bien plus que ça. Mais je vais tenter de t'affronter pour cette session. Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre. »

« Reste sur tes gardes, s'il te plaît. Et fais attention quand même … »

« Oui, oui … Je te le promets, Bel, je ferais attention. » _termina de dire Flore, haussant les épaules tout en tapotant le crâne de sa petite sœur plus aussi petite maintenant._

« Tu n'as pas l'air sincère, pas du tout même. Si tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, Flore, tu risques de le regretter. J'émet vraiment des réserves … »

« Bel, je vais utiliser mes trois plus puissants pokémons pour ce combat, d'accord ? A partir de là, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter plus longtemps. »

« … … … Fais comme tu veux au final, je t'ai mise en garde, je ne peux pas faire plus. Fais attention à toi, Flore, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

« Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu te fais du souci pour moi. Mais tu es ma petite sœur et ça devrait être l'inverse. Par contre, prépare-toi à m'accueillir. »

_Sa grande sœur était trop confiante. Ca allait la perdre. Elle ne le remarquait pas encore mais pourtant … C'était bien ça … Elle devait se préparer … oui … mais peut-être pas pour sa sœur mais pour l'une de ces trois personnes encapuchonnées. Est-ce qu'elles travaillaient ensembles ? Peut-être que les problèmes ne venaient … que de commencer._


	106. Chapitre 106 : Défaits

**Chapitre 106 : Défaits**

« Flore contre Ozome, veuillez commencer le combat ! »

_Elle ne pouvait pas être partout. Même si les matchs n'étaient pas en même temps, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds observait celui de sa sœur et jetait un œil en même temps aux deux autres adversaires qui iraient s'affronter après ce match. _

_Sa sœur avait commencé aussitôt avec son Drakkarmin. En face de lui ? Le Pyrax d'Ozome … Rien que ça. Rien que ça … Mais en même temps, elle avait peur pour sa sœur. Cet Ozome était terriblement puissant. C'était lui qui portait la bure et la capuche rouge. C'était donc un potentiel ennemi, un ennemi dont il fallait se méfier comme les deux autres._

« Je ne sais pas si ta sœur arrivera à blesser plus qu'il n'en faut cet Ozome. Du moins, ses pokémons … Si on peut réussir à les voir, ça sera tant mieux mais … Je me méfie. »

« Je lui ai dit aussi de se méfier, Percila. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait … compris. »

« Reste sur tes gardes et sûre de toi, ça sera plus simple que tout le reste, Bel. »

« Je sais parfaitement mais en même temps, comment dire … Regarde ce Pyrax ! Il est majestueux et plus grand que les autres … »

« C'est vrai, je l'avais déjà remarqué auparavant. C'est pour ça qu'il est puissant. » _reprit Percila tandis que Bel observait le combat de sa sœur. Ca s'annonçait mal … terriblement mal mais sa sœur restait confiante, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Alors … pourquoi le Drakkarmin semblait inefficace par rapport à ce Pyrax ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce Pyrax était aussi fort ? Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un … mais Téo avait aussi un Pyrax non ? Alors … Peut-être que … Non, il avait un Pyronille mais après, il avait peut-être évolué depuis le temps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait mille scénarios plausibles mais dont que tous l'effrayaient en un sens ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Car elle avait peur de retrouver un Téo différent ? Peut-être … Peut-être que oui … Peut-être que c'était ça …_

« Drakkarmin de Flore hors de combat. Victoire du Pyrax d'Ozome. Veuillez appeler votre second pokémon, Flore. » _déclara l'arbitre._

_Et voilà … Sa sœur venait déjà de perdre un pokémon et pas n'importe lequel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit hein ? Que sa sœur ne prenne pas au sérieux son adversaire et elle le payait lourdement. Elle payait un lourd tribu pour ça._

« Ma sœur va perdre son combat. Cet Ozome est trop fort pour n'être qu'un premier participant. C'est quelqu'un qui a déjà participé au tournoi auparavant. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûre de ça, Bel ? » _dit Percila alors que l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds hochait la tête positivement. C'était le genre de choses dont elle était certaine même. Dommage pour sa sœur mais elle était tombée sur un trop gros morceau. Bel poussa un léger soupir désabusé avant de reprendre d'une voix calme :_

« Il va falloir déjà préparer le prochain match. »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en ce que ta sœur retourne la situation, Bel ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Je sais quand un combat est perdu d'avance et qu'il n'y a aucune chance de le gagner … Là, c'est le cas. Le Pyrax de son adversaire va tous les battre. Qu'importe ce qu'elle fera. »

« … … … Des fois, je me demande d'où tu sors un œil aussi critique sur une situation de combat pokémon. C'est peut-être ça qui est si étonnant avec toi. On va de surprise en surprise en ce qui te concerne. C'est ce qui fait ton charme. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. »

« Mon charme ? Si j'en avais un, j'aurai déjà Téo à mes pieds. Or, là, pour le moment, je ne crois pas que ça soit le cas. Ce n'est pas du charme … »

« Ce qui fait ton identité si tu préfères, voilà, ça te convient ? » _déclara l'adolescente en tenue rose, Bel haussant les épaules alors que le deuxième pokémon de sa sœur venait de tomber._

« Il va falloir que j'aille la réconforter car elle ne s'attendait surement pas à une telle déroute. » _termina de dire Bel, quittant la place._

_Elle s'en alla sans plus de paroles, ayant dit ce qu'il y avait à dire. Sa sœur allait perdre son combat, c'était un fait avéré. Percila poussa un soupir en regardant ce qui se passait dans l'arène. C'est vrai … Flore allait perdre son combat._

_Le troisième pokémon de la jeune femme s'écroula au sol, signe de sa défaite. Une défaite laide, très laide puisqu'elle avait perdu ses trois pokémons contre un seul Pyrax. Un seul Pyrax … La jeune femme s'était mis à trembler, tentant de rester digne avant de se retirer. Devant la porte de son vestiaire, Bel l'attendait, adossée à un mur._

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Ou alors, tu ne veux pas ? »

« Disons que … Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, malheureusement, Bel. Je … Je suis désolée. »

« Désolée pour quelle raison ? » _demanda Bel une nouvelle fois, Flore ne lui répondant pas avant de pénétrer dans son vestiaire, Bel allant la rejoindre._

« Tu le sais parfaitement, ne fait pas l'ignorante, Bel. Je ne veux pas que tu crois … que je suis faible. S'il te plaît … C'est vraiment … compliqué. »

« Tu n'es pas faible, justement, j'ai besoin de ton avis sur ce combat. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Tu as besoin de mon avis ? » _reprit Flore avec surprise._

_Sa petite sœur ? Celle qui était devenue la maîtresse d'Unys en une seule tentative alors que même après plus d'une vingtaine de fois, elle avait échoué ? Comment est-ce sa petite sœur pouvait avoir besoin d'elle ? C'était juste … impensable et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Elle attendit que Bel s'explique, celle-ci réfléchissant pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole, murmurant faiblement :_

« Comment est-ce que ce Pyrax était réellement ? J'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Comment il était réellement ? Différent … Il était au-dessus de tous les autres. Pour tout te dire, je considère que ce Pyrax est le plus puissant pokémon que j'ai vu … Peut-être à part ton Clamiral qui est vraiment hors-norme aussi. Mais ce Pyrax … est surement le plus puissant pokémon de cette personne. Peut-être que si tu arrives à le battre alors, le reste sera bien plus simple. Voilà ce que j'ai tenté de faire mais … »

« Même avec tes trois pokémons, il fut à peine épuisé et même pas battu. C'est ce que je voulais savoir, Flore. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'entraîner avec toi hein ? Comme ça, tu t'amélioreras ensuite ! »

« Oui … Merci petite sœur. Ca ne devrait pas être à toi de me remonter le moral. »

« Mais à Maman et Papa, c'est ça ? Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible pour le moment et tu le sais bien. Je devrais aller voir comment se déroule l'autre combat avant qu'il ne se termine. Ils sont vraiment tous intrigants. »

« Pardon … encore … Bel. » _reprit la jeune femme, confuse._

_Pardon ? Pour quelle raison ? Car elle avait perdu ? Pourtant, elle ignorait les paroles de sa grande sœur, quittant le vestiaire pour se diriger vers la seconde arène. Quand elle arriva, Percila l'attendait, semblant un peu désemparée. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Devant l'air un peu dépité de Percila, Bel murmura :_

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé tout de suite ou … »

« Le combat est déjà terminé. Daporn a battu facilement Myor … Avec son Pyrax. Son adversaire d'ailleurs s'est dévoilé, c'était une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ou violets ... Elle s'appelait Concordia et a dit qu'elle avait été là pour surveiller quelqu'un. Mais visiblement, ça s'est arrêté trop tôt pour elle. »

« Euh … D'accord, je vois … Je vois … Attends un peu ? Con… Concordia ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? » _demanda aussitôt Bel, surprise._

« Elle doit surement être dans son vestiaire et … »

_L'adolescente n'avait pas laissé le temps à Percila de continuer, disparaissant à nouveau. Elle se dirigea à toute allure en direction du vestiaire de Concordia, s'écroulant à moitié sur la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée à cause de son poids. Elle apparue écroulée sur le sol devant la jeune femme qui était assise sur un banc._

« Que … Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Vous êtes bien Concordia, c'est cela ? Je … Vous connaissez Anthea, non ? »

« Bien entendu … Mais … Attendez un peu, vous êtes la petite Bel non ? Anthea m'a parlé de vous et m'a dit de vous tenir au courant. Enfin … Je pense que vous la connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, je me suis trompée de personne. »

« Pas du tout, je suis bien Bel mais … Anthea … Elle est vraiment … Enfin … Comment ça se faisiez que vous participiez au tournoi ? Vous avez les huit badges ? Et … »

« Ohla, ohla … C'est vraiment ce qu'Anthea m'avait dit. Vous êtes vraiment une jeune fille plutôt excitée. Néanmoins, je vous demanderai de vous calmer. »

« Oui … Mais … Comment est-ce qu'elle va ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai … En fait, ça fait depuis un an maintenant. Où est-ce qu'elle … »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire malheureusement mais néanmoins, je peux au moins te donner la raison de ma présence ici. Je pense que cela te plaira. »

« Si c'est pour me dire que Téo est en vie … Du moins, que c'est pour ça que … » _commença à dire Bel sans réellement y croire néanmoins._

« Justement … Il semblerait que Téo soit dans les environs. En tant que participant ou en tant que spectateur mais il est dans les environs. Anthea est restée très discrète depuis tout ce temps mais elle a fait ses propres recherches qui l'ont emmené à ça. »

« Téo ! J'en étais sûre ! J'en étais sûre ! Mais comment … Comment est-ce qu'elle a su ? »

« Malheureusement, elle ne me l'a pas dit. Je me suis infiltrée dans ce tournoi avec l'idée de camoufler mon apparence mais visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. Et je fus éliminée un peu trop rapidement malheureusement. »

« Vous en avez déjà fait énormément ! Savoir que Téo est vivant, je … »

« Téo est vivant … sans l'être réellement. Je n'ai pas compris où elle voulait en venir encore une fois. Elle ne m'a pas tout dit malheureusement. »

« Hein ? Mais je … Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir. » _bafouilla Bel, nageant en pleine incompréhension par rapport à cette histoire._

_Téo était vivant … sans l'être réellement ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que c'était un mort-vivant ? C'était quand même … stupide de penser ça. Mais … Anthea ne dirait pas ça réellement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait exactement au sujet de Téo ? Elle allait devoir l'interroger dès demain ! Du moins, si elle la retrouvait._

« Est-ce que je peux savoir où se trouve Anthea, s'il vous plaît, Concordia ? »

« Malheureusement, non … Car je ne le sais pas moi-même. Elle m'a contacté avec son Vokit et j'ai accepté de l'aider, voilà tout. »

« D'accord … Merci beaucoup et je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, mademoiselle Concordia. Je vous souhaite bonne route et encore merci. »

_La jeune femme fit un hochement de tête sans rien dire alors que Bel quittait le vestiaire. Elle devait se sentir heureuse non ? Car Téo n'était pas très loin au final. Mais en même temps, elle restait songeuse. Qu'est-ce que … cela voulait dire ? Vivant sans être vivant ?_

_Elle ne comprenait pas … Mais maintenant, elle était encore plus surprise par les évènements. Si Téo se cachait, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison non ? Elle ne devait pas le forcer à sortir de sa cachette, du moins, pas par la force, loin de là. Elle revint auprès de Percila, la retrouvant après la discussion avec Concordia._

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela a donné de spécial ? Tu sembles … heureuse sans l'être réellement. C'est assez effrayant en soi quand on y réfléchit bien. »

« Je … Je … J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Enfin, la moitié d'une bonne nouvelle. Téo est en vie ! Mais pas vraiment ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'Anthea a dit à Concordia. »

« Anthea … Ce n'est pas cette femme issue de la Team Plasma ? Du moins, qui en faisait partie sans en faire réellement partie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Que Téo était en vie sans l'être réellement et qu'à côté … Téo était dans les environs. Peut-être en tant que participant ou dans les gradins. Est-ce que tu pourras observer les gradins ? Avant de partir ? Je me comprends … Enfin … » _bredouilla Bel._

« Il va plutôt falloir la finale entre Ozome et Daporn. Là-bas, nous aurons moins de choix si l'un des deux va se dévoiler ou non. Mais ensuite, même si cela ne donne rien, nous devons … » _commença à dire Percila avant d'être arrêtée par Bel._

« Il ne faut rien faire. Si Téo se cache même ici, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Surement celle qu'Anthea voulait dire par « Vivant sans l'être réellement ». Est-ce que tu crois … que … »

« Téo est un spectre ? Je te voyais déjà venir avec cette hypothèse. Non, ce n'est pas un fantôme, du moins, pas avec les affirmations d'Anthea. Mais … Je ne le vois pas être un mort-vivant non plus. Pour l'heure, le doute plane complètement à son sujet, voilà tout. »

« Et après ça ? Enfin … Je vais attendre de voir ce que la finale va donner. »

« Peut-être que Téo est l'une de ces personnes encapuchonnées ? »

« Il y a des chances mais il ne faut pas le brusquer. Il faut attendre le bon moment ! »

_Et il n'y avait qu'un moment qui était bon : quand il allait perdre. C'était à partir de là qu'il allait se dévoiler. Mais pour ça … Il fallait qu'il perde contre cette autre personne encapuchonnée ou alors tout simplement contre le conseil des 4._

« Aller ! Il faut se préparer à recevoir Téo avec les « honneurs » ! » _déclara Percila._ « Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, non ? On avait dit quelque chose si on le revoyait. »

« Ca dépend de l'état dans lequel il se trouvera … de mon côté. » _murmura Bel, rougissante un peu. Lui donner une bonne paire de claques ?_

_C'était bien ça qu'il méritait … Oui … Mais pour le moment, il fallait confirmer que Téo était l'une de ces deux personnes et pour ça … Il fallait attendre la finale. A partir de là, il allait falloir prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour voir son état et surtout ce que Concordia avait déclaré : « Vivant sans l'être réellement. »_


	107. Chapitre 107 : Ozome et Daporn

**Chapitre 107 : Ozome et Daporn**

« La finale opposant Ozome à Daporn va commencer. Veuillez sortir vos premiers pokémons ! » _s'écria l'arbitre alors que deux pokéballs s'ouvraient … laissant paraître deux Pyrax bien que celui d'Ozome était bien plus imposant que l'autre en face._

« Bel ? Tu penses que c'est qui qui va gagner ? » _demanda Percila alors que Bel réfléchissait pendant quelques secondes avant de tendre le doigt en avant._

« Daporn. Son Pyrax est capable de projeter des lance-soleil à la pelle contrairement à celui d'Ozome. A côté, celui d'Ozome semble bien plus puissant. »

« Et tu penses quand même que Daporn va gagner ? On ne sait rien des deux autres pokémons de chacun. Même pour la finale, étrangement, on a décidé uniquement de prendre que trois pokémons et non les six. Pourquoi une telle chose ? »

« Pour garder un semblant de surprise, Percila. Comme ça … On pourra essayer de deviner qui est Daporn et Ozome. Je suis sûre que nous les connaissons tous les deux. »

« Est-ce que tu penses … à ce que je pense, Bel ? »

_Surement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilité de toute façon. Cette personne … Il se pouvait qu'elles connaissent ces deux personnes. D'ailleurs, le combat allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre, les deux Pyrax se jaugeant. Il fallait dire que les flammes n'étaient pas totalement inefficaces mais pas forcément efficaces. Quant au Lance-soleil du pokémon de Daporn, autant dire qu'il était inutile ici. Bref … Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ?  
><em>

_Les flammes partirent dans les deux sens, se rencontrant avant de s'annihiler l'une par rapport à l'autre. Hum … Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils arriveraient à prendre le dessus, que ça soit d'un côté ou d'un autre. Dommage pour eux._

« Je ne pensais pas avoir recours à cela mais visiblement … Pyrax … Danse … »

_Pour la première fois depuis le début du tournoi, Ozome avait pris la parole. Mais ce n'était pas une Papillodanse … C'était autre chose … Pendant que le Pyrax gesticulait dans les airs, des flammes commencèrent à parcourir la zone, le Pyrax de Daporn faisant de même bien qu'aucune flamme ne sortait de son côté._

« … … … Danse du feu. »

_C'était aussi au tour de Daporn de prendre la parole mais d'une voix lente, presque imperceptible. Bizarre, c'était franchement bizarre mais il valait mieux ne rien dire par rapport aux deux personnes. Ces deux personnes étaient bizarres. Ozome hocha la tête positivement sous sa bure, un sourire se dessinant tandis que le Pyrax de Daporn tentait d'esquiver les flammes sans y arriver, se retrouvant entouré par elles._

_Elles vinrent le lécher de toutes parts, le Pyrax de Daporn se retrouvant avec difficultés au sol, cherchant encore à danser. Puis soudainement, il vint créer un puissant rayon en direction du Pyrax d'Ozome, le faisant décoller dans les airs sous l'impact. Il avait été obligé de stopper sa danse du feu à cause du coup reçu._

_Le Pyrax d'Ozome était dans un sale mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il allait faire avec celui de Daporn. Ozome ordonna de rendre la pareille au Pyrax de Daporn, celui d'Ozome préparant un Ultralaser que la créature de Daporn ne put éviter, trop fatiguée après sa propre attaque. Elle s'écroula au sol, inerte._

« Tu es encore sûre que Daporn peut gagner son combat, Bel ? »

« J'en suis sûre et certaine. Ca ne fait que commencer … Et c'est là le problème. Comme ça ne commence que maintenant, le reste est encore inconnu de tous. Il faut voir ce que Daporn va utiliser comme pokémon maintenant. »

_L'homme en bure bleue rappela son Pyrax, ne montrant même pas sa main encore cachée par les longues manches qu'il portait. Qui est-ce qu'il allait appeler ? Tout allait se jouer en un instant. Si ce n'était pas un pokémon connu … alors, tout cela aurait été inutile. La seconde pokéball vint toucher le sol, aux pieds de la personne, comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle avait été lâchée et pas autrement._

« MEGA ! » _cria une tortue bleue qui marchait sur ses deux pattes arrière, comme un humain._

« Téo ! Téo ! C'est Téo ! Daporn est Téo ! » _s'écria Bel à côté de Percila._

« Car il possède deux pokémons ressemblant à ceux de Téo ? Il faut se méfier des ressemblances même si là … Ca commence à être plus que troublant, oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour considérer que c'est Téo ? »

« Plus de preuves … Et il faut voir ce que vaut ce Mega … »

_Percila s'arrête dans ses paroles, la tortue s'étant projetée hors de sa Carapace pour se retrouver dans les airs, à hauteur du Pyrax. D'une patte, elle vint donner une baffe à l'insecte ailé, l'envoyant atterrir sur le sol, créant un trou ans ce dernier. Quelques instants plus tard, le Pyrax d'Ozome était évanoui, inconscient après cette attaque._

« Ca ne te suffit pas ? Tu as vu comment elle vient de l'écraser ? »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant, Bel. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi … Si c'était aussi simple que ça … Et puis, soyons un peu logiques, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Téo n'est pas doué pour les combats pokémon. Du moins, pas à ce niveau de la compétition. »

« Il a peut-être changé en un an ! Qu'est-ce que l'on peut en savoir hein ? Tu es devineresse ? C'est ça ? Ben pas moi ! »

« Toi ? Toi qui viens dire un tel mot ? Ça me surprend que tu saches ce mot, Bel. »

« Je ne suis pas idiote. » _dit Bel en tirant la langue à Percila._

_Quelle vilaine fille mal-éduquée. Néanmoins, Percila fit un petit sourire, remarquant que le second pokémon d'Ozome était un Drakkarmin. Hum ? Si Téo était Daporn … alors, il y avait des chances qu'Ozome … soit Goyah ? C'est ça ? Surprenant …_

_Mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était le fait que le Drakkarmin peinait réellement contre le Megapagos de Daporn. Ce Megagapos était au moins aussi puissant que le Pyrax d'auparavant tandis que le Drakkarmin avait beaucoup de difficultés ne serait-ce qu'à égratigner le pokémon ennemi._

_Ce Megapagos malmenait la vie du Drakkarmin, semblant comme s'amuser avec. Puis soudainement, la tortue semblait en avoir assez. Elle créa une sphère entre ses mains, un puissant rayon de glace venant geler le Drakkarmin sur place._

« Fini-le. » _souffla Daporn alors que la tortue s'exécutait, tout son corps venant s'affaisser sur le dragon, brisant la carapace de glace dans lequel il se trouvait. Le Drakkarmin s'écroula au sol, Ozome poussant un soupir avant de dire :_

« A croire que je n'ai vraiment plus ma place ici. Ou alors … J'ai été trop prétentieux en n'entraînant que mon Pyrax et non tous mes pokémons. »  
><em><br>Il était donc temps d'appeler son dernier pokémon pour ce combat. Il fit apparaître son Frison, Bel et Percila s'exclamant toutes les deux en même temps :_

« C'est obligatoirement maître Goyah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire ici ? Il voulait … t'affronter, Bel ? Tu crois ça ? Reprendre sa place ? »

« Ou alors tout simplement voir ce qu'il valait. Je ne sais pas du tout, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne vois pas du tout où ça peut nous emmener. Mais en même temps … »

_En même temps, il était difficile d'être dans leurs têtes. Il suffisait de regarder les derniers combats pour comprendre qu'il y avait un vrai problème. Cette ligue pokémon était différente des autres. Il n'y avait jamais eu un tel déferlement de puissance._

_Du moins, pas dans les combats d'avant le conseil des 4. C'est pourquoi … Quand on voyait ce combat, on se disait qu'on avait affaire à une finale avant la véritable finale. Celui qui gagnerait cet affrontement allait poser de lourds problèmes au conseil des 4._

« Frison ! Envoie donc lui une peignée ! »

« Repli. » _murmura tout doucement Daporn alors que le taureau fonçait à toute allure vers la tortue qui ne laissait plus rien paraître de son corps. Enfouie dans sa carapace, celle-ci fut projetée dans les airs, la tortue commençant maintenant à tournoyer sur elle-même. Puis des trombes d'eau sortirent de chaque trou issu de son corps, la tortue venant donner un violent coup de carapace dans la tête du Frison, le faisant tituber sur le côté._

« Hum … Je n'ai même pas pu réussir à attendre le conseil. Ma place n'est plus ici. » _déclara Ozome, retirant sa capuche pour laisser paraître ses cheveux couleur feu et hirsute._

_Goyah regardait maintenant son Frison qui tentait tant bien que mal de résister face à ce Megapagos dont la défense était exemplaire. Mais pas seulement … L'attaque l'était aussi. Encore une fois, le Megapagos fit son travail, crachant de l'eau sous toutes ses formes, que cela soit liquide ou solide … voire même gazeuse pour éviter de se faire toucher et de se faire voir. Un tremblement se fit sentir, le lourd corps du Frison s'écroulant au sol, inerte._

« … … … On dirait bien que Daporn sera notre adversaire. Il va falloir se préparer, Bel. »

« Tu veux dire Téo, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pas seulement … Il faut déjà qu'il arrive à te battre avec les autres, ça ne sera pas aussi simple que ça. »

« Hum ? Pas aussi simple que ça ? Dois-je rappeler ce que tu as fait comme score au cas où ? Je ne sais pas … Fais attention … mais bon, je ne suis pas étonnée. Du moins, pas étonnée de la victoire de l'un sur l'autre sauf par rapport au résultat … Mais tu as remarqué sinon ? »

« Qu'Ozome était Goyah ? On l'a crié en même temps si tu veux tout savoir. Mais sinon, je pense qu'il faudrait que j'aille lui parler et … » _commença à dire Bel avant de s'arrêter. «_ Qu'est-ce que … PERCILA ! Regarde ! Regarde ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait pour qu'elle … HEIN ?! Daporn venait de se pencher en avant pour ramasser sa pokéball, laissant paraître une partie de son bras. Un bras rachitique, comme s'il n'y avait que la peau sur les os. On pouvait voir ses veines bleues se dessiner dessus._

_Mais surtout … surtout … Le pire était cette peau blanche … réellement blanche comme si le sang n'était plus présent. Il ramassa la pokéball, rappelant son pokémon avant que sa main ne se cache à nouveau sous les manches de sa bure._

« Qu'est-ce que … Percila, je commence à avoir réellement peur … mais pas pour le combat. C'est quoi ça ? Cette peau blanche … »

« Cette peau blanche ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Tu n'as rien pour me rassurer plutôt ? Hein ? S'il te plaît ! Si Daporn est réellement Téo, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire cette peau ? »

« Qu'il est blanc comme un linge ou un mort. » _dit calmement Percila bien qu'elle tremblait._

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça que je veux entendre ! Pas du tout même ! Il faut que j'aille voir Ozome … euh monsieur Goyah pour lui parler ! »

_Elle était décidée à mettre tout ça au clair. Même si ça posait problème ou non ! Ce n'était pas un souci ! Voilà qu'elle recommençait à être perturbée par tout ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir un petit moment où elle serait tranquille dès que ça concernait Téo ? Est-ce que Téo était sa source de problèmes, qu'importe ce qui se passait ?_

« Monsieur Goyah ? » _demanda-t-elle de l'autre côté de la porte alors qu'elle toquait plusieurs fois à celle-ci, l'homme disant d'une voix calme :_

« Pardon mais je ne veux pas de journalistes. »

« Non non … C'est Bel … La nouvelle maîtresse d'Unys. Je voudrai vous parler. »

« AH ! C'est toi ! Bien sûr que tu peux ! Rentre donc ! »

« D'accord, merci beaucoup .C'est pour vous poser quelques questions. »

_Quelques questions ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait donc lui poser ? Il laissa l'adolescente pénétrer dans le vestiaire alors qu'il rangeait sa bure rouge. Pourquoi un tel déguisement ? Ce fut la première question qu'elle posa à l'homme, celui-ci haussant les épaules avant de dire d'une voix un peu enjouée :_

« Je voulais éviter que l'on me remarque aussitôt. Je pensais être bien plus discret ainsi. Tu sais … Si l'ancien maître se présentait directement, on pourrait croire que je t'en voulais et que j'étais en colère d'avoir perdu mon titre. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas hein ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas d'être devenue la maîtresse d'Unys, n'est-ce pas ? Mais donc, c'est juste pour ça, la bure ? »

« Juste pour ça … pour être discret mais quand deux autres personnes ont la même idée en même temps, l'idée de ne pas se faire repérer … est un peu loupée. »

« L'idée même de porter une bure pour se cacher, ça attire justement l'attention, monsieur Goyah. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux vous parler. C'est par rapport à votre adversaire, Daporn. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez. »

« Daporn ? Je ne m'attendais pas à un Megapagos aussi puissant. J'ai été complètement soufflé par ça. Et pourtant, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déconfiture. »

« Oui … Donc … Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire à son sujet, s'il vous plaît ? Est-ce qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial ? »

« A part son bras cadavérique ? Je ne sais pas … AH ! Si … Quelque chose d'assez surprenant. Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait ou ne faisait pas … J'avais l'impression de geler sur place. Une mauvaise impression. Un peu comme s'il avait un regard froid et glacial. »

« C'est juste ça ce que vous pouvez me dire à son sujet ? Que vous aviez l'impression d'avoir froid quand il était là ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois Bel, l'homme aux cheveux couleur feu hochant la tête positivement._

« C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je dois avouer. D'habitude, même les combats les plus difficiles, je n'ai pas ressenti un tel malaise. Même contre toi, si je peux te l'avouer. Cet homme ne me semble pas forcément dangereux … mais vraiment étrange. Tu devrais quand même faire attention, il se pourrait bien qu'il ait des pokémons plus étranges que le reste. »

« J'ai pu voir ça avec son Pyrax qui est capable de projeter des lance-soleil sans interruption. C'est vraiment étonnant. »

« Et les autres pokémons ? Enfin … Non … Merci beaucoup. Vous voulez bien rester au cas où pour le reste de la ligue pokémon ? Je ne veux pas que Daporn s'échappe. »

« Qu'il ne s'échappe pas ? Ce n'est pas un fugitif quand même non ? »

_Non … C'était autre chose. Quelqu'un de « pire ». Quelqu'un de bien plus important pour elle que tout le reste d'Unys. Or … Il était hors de question de le laisser s'enfuir. Quitte à utiliser tous les moyens pour y arriver. Quitte à combattre tous les légendaires réunis._


	108. Chapitre 108 : Gelé

**Chapitre 108 : Gelé**

« Quand même, ce Daporn. C'est quelqu'un ! Tu as vu qui il a réussi à battre ? L'ancien maître d'Unys ! Goyah ! Avec juste deux pokémons ! Je me demande ce que ça aurait donné s'il y avait eu un vrai combat en six contre six. »

« Je ne sais pas et je suis pas sûr qu'il faudrait que je sache. Moi, ce que je veux savoir, c'est qui est-ce qu'il va affronter en premier. On n'a vu que deux de ses pokémons et il n'y a pas vraiment de type désavantagé contre lui. »

« Bah … Il va surement prendre Kunz qui semble être le plus facile quoi. »

_Les paroles allaient bon train entre tous et toutes, les spectateurs attendant l'annonce qui déclarerait le premier combat. D'habitude, ils attendaient une semaine pour lancer les hostilités et ensuite encore une semaine contre le maître mais depuis l'arrivée de Bel, c'était à chacun de décider le temps qu'il fallait._

« AH ! Attends ! Regarde ! Y a l'arbitre qui arrive ! Et il a quelque chose en main ! Les quatre membres du comité et la maîtresse d'Unys sont là aussi ! »

_Tout le monde était donc déjà présent ici ? Qu'est-ce que ça allait donner alors ? Est-ce que Daporn allait choisir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ou non ? D'ailleurs, ce Daporn, cette main si blanche et décharnée ou presque … Elle avait fait son petit effet les journaux en parlaient déjà. L'arbitre observa les membres du conseil, eux aussi ne connaissaient pas encore le choix de Daporn. Celui-ci était immobile, à distance de tout le monde, les mains réunies sous ses deux manches. Finalement, l'arbitre déclara :_

« Le premier adversaire de Daporn, décidé par ce dernier, sera Percila. Le match aura lieu dans une heure. Que chaque dresseur se prépare à l'affrontement. »

« Quoi ? Déjà moi ? Mais … » _dit l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, un peu étonnée du choix de Daporn. Ou alors ne devait-elle pas l'être ? Elle regarda l'homme en bure bleu qui s'éloignait en direction de son vestiaire. _

_Bel était déjà aux côtés de Percila, comme les membres du conseil. Tous lui demandaient de faire attention et de donner son maximum pendant ce combat. D'ailleurs, maintenant, tous les membres du conseil combattaient avec six pokémons, ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus ardue qu'auparavant. Autant dire que tout cela était bien difficile._

« Percila … Est-ce que pendant le combat, tu pourras … »

« Bel, c'est même la première chose que je ferais … Du moins, pas tout de suite mais après … Ne t'en fait pas … Je ne vais pas m'en priver. On va mettre les choses au clair. »

« Fais quand même attention à toi … On ne sait pas ce qui t'attends. »

« Bel … Je te rappelle une chose : j'ai préféré quitter Sinnoh car je ne contrôlais pas mes pouvoirs qui étaient tellement grands. Je ne crois pas que Daporn pourra résister à une intrusion dans son esprit. » _dit Percila comme pour la rassurer, chose qui n'était pas aussi facile qu'on pouvait le croire, l'adolescente détournant la tête._

« Fais quand même attention. Tu vas utiliser des pokémons de Sinnoh tu crois ? »

« Deux pokémons … L'un de Sinnoh, l'autre d'Hoenn. Je ne pense pas que tu les aies souvent vus, je préfère éviter de les utiliser. De toute façon, toi, tu n'as clairement pas besoin d'eux. Tu es vraiment spéciale … Rien qu'avec ceux d'Unys. »

« Et encore, tu n'as jamais vu mon dernier pokémon aussi. » _dit Bel en rigolant un peu._

« C'est vrai … Et même dans ton esprit, je n'ai jamais réussi à le trouver. Pourtant, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais c'est pour ça que tu es spéciale. Tu as la tête complètement vide. »

« Mais euh ! C'est pas drôle de dire ça ! C'est très vexant ! » _répondit Bel en faisant une petite moue boudeuse, Percila émettant un petit rire._

« Je vais y aller maintenant au lieu de traînasser avec toi, d'accord ? »

« Bonne chance … Et fais attention à toi, Percila. Je … Même si c'est peut-être … Téo … Essaye de l'arrêter. Je ne veux pas utiliser la force contre lui. »

« La force … Des fois, je me dis que ça serait nécessaire pour des personnes comme lui. Des personnes un peu trop tête de mule à mon goût. Un petit coup de tête et ça serait terminé. » _déclara Percila, choquant un peu Bel. Il fallait dire que Percila avait quand même un petit aspect noble et subtil et délicat. Bref, rien à voir avec ce qu'elle venait de dire à l'instant. Autant dire que Bel était plus qu'étonnée et impressionnée._

_Une heure plus tard, les deux adversaires étaient en face. Daporn avait sorti aussitôt son Pyrax tandis que l'adolescente fixait longuement l'être en face d'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire sur le moment. Elle le ferait lorsqu'il allait combattre, ça serait beaucoup plus simple. Pour le moment, elle allait utiliser son Cryptéro._

_Elle le fit apparaître, l'arbitre lançant le départ du combat. Comme elle était capable de voler et parce qu'elle était un oiseau, la Cryptero avait l'avantage sur le Pyrax. Néanmoins, ça aurait dû se passer ainsi mais Daporn en avait décidé autrement. Du moins, ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue._

« Cryptéro, utilise ton ta lame d'air pour blesser son Pyrax. »

« … … … Vent violent. »

_L'homme a la bure bleue avait simplement prononcé ces paroles alors que la lame d'air arrivait droit sur le Pyrax. Du moins, avait commencé son chemin avant d'être violemment repoussée en arrière pour retourner sur sa créatrice. La Cryptero fut secouée de toutes parts, les vents l'empêchant d'avoir une position stable dans les airs alors que le Pyrax s'était mis à danser, danser, danser. Il n'était pas capable de produire des flammes comme celui de Goyah pendant sa danse mais ça n'allait pas tarder.  
><em>

« Canicule. » _continua l'homme avant qu'une forte chaleur n'envahisse le terrain, Percila commençant à être en sueur à cause de sa tenue. Sa tenue qui lui collait à la peau même. Sa pokémon s'écroula au sol alors que Percila remarquait que l'homme n'avait pas bougé._

« C'est déjà fini pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Pfff … Je me disais bien que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose pour le moment. Mais mes pokémons se sont renforcés et … »

« Cela sera fini bien assez tôt. D'ici une dizaine de minutes. »

_Ce ton froid … Si c'était bien Téo, il avait radicalement changé … En fait, ce ton … C'était à peine si elle l'entendait. Elle voyait ses lèvres qui bougeaient mais aucun son qui n'en sortait. Elle commençait à avoir un peu peur de la situation même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer._

« Je vais donc appeler mon second pokémon ! Mushana ! »

_Elle avait une idée en tête pour bien lui montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle ordonna aussitôt à sa pokémon d'utiliser Hypnose pour endormir le pokémon adverse et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, le Pyrax s'endormi._

« Je vais en profiter pour dévorer un peu ses rêves ! Mushana, affaiblis-le grandement et … »

« Reviens par ici. » _coupa sèchement l'homme en bure bleu, rappelant son Pyrax sans même que le Mushana ne puisse réagir. D'ailleurs, son Devorêve fut inutile face au Megapagos, celui-ci tapant dans ses pattes._

« Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que cela va m'empêcher de refaire la même chose ? Mushana, utilise encore une fois Hypnose et … »

« Que la pluie tombe … »

_Que … Il allait utiliser quoi comme technique ? La pluie tomba sur le terrain alors que l'Hypnose fut loupée. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait ? Elle ne savait pas du tout mais elle demanda à son Mushana d'attaquer une seconde fois avec Psyko._

_Au moment où la carapace décolla dans les airs sous la puissance psychique, la tortue s'en extirpa, se déplaçant à toute allure sous la pluie, semblant glisser. D'un geste de la patte, elle frappa la Mushana en pleine face avant de cracher un puissant Hydrocanon qui vint l'envoyer contre un mur de l'arène, le mettant KO sur le coup._

« Exuviation … C'est bien ça, hein ? Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. »

_Mais surtout au fait que son pokémon se fasse battre aussi facilement. Sa technique d'endormir les pokémons de son adversaire pour ensuite le battre et le forcer à utiliser les autres, ça ne marchait pas aussi facilement que prévu._

« Bon … Reviens … Il est temps de sortir le grand jeu. Et de toute façon, tu risques de le regretter amèrement. Cette pluie sera ta fin. »

_Elle fit apparaître son Symbios, lui ordonnant aussitôt d'utiliser son attaque Fatal-foudre sur la tortue. Avec cette pluie, impossible de se louper. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait car la tortue se déplaça avec vivacité jusqu'à sa carapace, la projetant dans les airs. La foudre vint s'abattre sur la carapace sans toucher la créature alors que Percila clignait des yeux. Une garde ? Elle venait de se protéger d'un Fatal-foudre comme ça ?_

_C'était quoi … cette tortue ? Alors que sa troisième pokémon se faisait envelopper par une vague d'eau boueuse, elle s'était déjà mise à réfléchir. Il était temps d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques maintenant. A sa connaissance, Téo n'avait jamais été un as du combat de pokémon mais ces techniques, on ne pouvait pas les apprendre ainsi._

« Reviens donc dans ta pokéball … »

_Troisième pokémon et elle avait l'impression de ne même pas avoir touché ses pokémons. Elle semblait si faible et désemparée face à son adversaire. Comment faire autrement ? Comment était-ce tout simplement possible ? Pourtant … Pourtant … Elle appela son plus puissant pokémon : un Métalosse ! Ça, il ne connaissait pas !_

« … … … Reviens. »

_C'était l'unique réaction de l'homme alors qu'il rappelait son Megapagos. Il avait compris à quel point cela était dangereux de se lancer dans l'inconnu hein ? Est-ce qu'il le regrettait ou pas ? Ce n'était pas à elle de savoir ça … du moins … Pour l'instant ! Alors qu'il rappelait son Pyrax encore endormi, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques pour s'insinuer dans l'esprit de Daporn. Il était temps de lire ses pensées et …_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Percila ? Elle ne donne pas d'ordre à son pokémon. »

_Bel avait fait la remarque aux autres membres du conseil des 4 alors qu'il était vrai que Percila était immobile. De la sueur s'écoulait de son front tandis que le Pyrax se réveillait peu à peu. Le Metalosse regardait sa dresseuse, attendant ses ordres._

« Qu'est-ce que … ca veut dire ? »

_Percila s'écroula à genoux, tremblante de tout son corps. Elle avait été prise d'un grand froid, d'un très grand froid. Tout son corps était frigorifié, comme si elle venait de subir l'hiver en pleine face. Un hiver des plus foudroyants et violents._

« Une nouvelle canicule. »

_Il avait dit cela toujours avec le même ton dénué de vie alors que le froid qu'avait ressenti Percila ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Loin de là même. Tout son corps, malgré la forte chaleur qui envahissait le terrain et mettait à mal le Metalosse, elle était encore morte de froid alors que ses habits étaient trempés de sueur.  
><em>

« Que … Mademoiselle Percila, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous voulez que j'arrête le combat ? » _demanda l'arbitre, Percila hochant la tête négativement, rappelant son Metalosse._

« Ce n'est qu'un petit instant de fatigue, rien de plus, rien de plus. Ne vous en faites pas. »

« Soit … Mais veuillez donc appeler votre … cinquième pokémon, s'il vous plaît. »

« Laissez-moi quelques secondes, s'il vous plaît. » _déclara l'adolescente, ayant déjà rappelé son Metalosse. Elle n'avait aucune chance de vaincre Daporn, elle le savait parfaitement. Tous ses pokémons étaient trop faibles par rapport à lui._

_Elle appela son Archeodong mais elle savait déjà qu'elle avait perdu. Elle lui ordonna de faire de son mieux mais une nouvelle canicule vint le mettre à terre. Il ne lui restait plus que sa Sidérella qui se fit envahir par un puissant bourdon … des ultrasons horribles._

_Des ultrasons qui avaient réussi à battre son sixième pokémon. Même Bel n'avait pas réussi ça normalement. Même Bel n'avait pas été capable d'une telle prouesse et pourtant, Daporn avait réussi ça. Aucun applaudissement ne se fit entendre._

« Il … Il a battu l'un des membres du conseil des 4 sans en perdre un seul pokémon. »

« Mais mais … C'est impossible. Ils sont normalement très forts. Ca ne devrait pas … »

« Vainqueur du combat entre Daporn et Percila : Daporn ! Daporn, veuillez déjà choisir votre prochain adversaire pour dans deux heures ! »

« Pieris. » _déclara tout simplement Daporn avant de faire un demi-tour sur lui-même, son Pyrax revenant dans sa pokéball. La Siderella de Percila vint avoir ses yeux roses avant qu l'adolescente ne se retrouve soudainement téléportée au côté de Daporn._

« Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'arrêter tout ça, Daporn ou plutôt … » _commença à dire l'adolescente en prenant le bras droit caché sous la bure bleue._

_Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, poussant un petit cri de douleur avant de tomber sur les fesses au sol. Elle se tenait la main droite, celle-ci était recouverte d'eau, sa main prenant une légère teinte blanche avant qu'elle ne crie :_

« Mais mais mais … C'est froid ! »

« Ne me touche pas … »

_Daporn murmura ces quelques mots, tournant son visage encapuchonné vers l'adolescente au sol. Elle ne voyait rien, cette capuche cachait tout. Du moins, elle ne voyait rien du tout. Elle … Elle ne voyait rien … ou presque …_

_La seule chose qu'elle voyait, c'était deux yeux rubis qui la fixaient. Elle aurait pu dire avec dédain puisqu'elle était au sol, ridicule mais ce n'était pas ça. C'était tout simplement un désintérêt le plus complet. Non … C'était une froideur qui …_

_Que … Quoi ? Pendant un bref instant, les pupilles rouges furent entourées par une lueur dorée. Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle resta assise au sol tandis que Daporn s'éloignait sans plus de cérémonie. Elle ne bougeait plus, clignant des yeux avant d'avoir quelques larmes aux yeux._

« Je … Je … Je … »

_Elle avait peur. Elle avait eu peur de ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était … mais si c'était Téo … Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas Téo … Pas possible. Ce n'était pas Téo … Il fallut l'aide de Bel et des membres du conseil des 4 pour qu'elle se relève, encore secouée par les évènements. C'était … quoi ça ?_


	109. Chapitre 109 : Consignes

**Chapitre 109 : Consignes**

« Je … Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer comme ça mais … Ce n'était pas humain. » 

« Hein ? Ce n'était pas humain ? Percila ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » _demanda Bel alors que tous les membres du conseil des 4 étaient présents en plus de l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds. Percila était encore sous le choc alors qu'il s'était quand même passé une bonne heure. Elle regarda Bel pendant quelques instants avant de dire :_

« J'ai voulu lire dans ses pensées mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. Je me suis heurtée … à un mur de glace. C'est ça ! C'est exactement ça ! Je n'ai rien pu lire dans ses pensées ! J'étais complètement paralysée par le froid alors que je voulais essayer ! »

« Donc nous en savons pas plus à son sujet, c'est cela ? » _dit Pieris, le prochain à affronter Daporn d'après ce que l'homme avait dit. Percila hocha la tête négativement._

« Il a les yeux rouges … Il a les yeux rouges mais un moment, j'ai vu un éclat doré. »

« Yeux … rouges ? Percila, ça voudrait dire qu'il y a de plus en plus de chances que … » _commença à dire Bel, Percila lui coupant la parole :_

« Ca devient même quasiment sûr … mais ce n'est plus la même personne, Bel. Je suis désolée de te le dire mais d'après mes constats, ce n'est plus lui. »

« Est-ce que … ça veut dire que … Qu'Anthea voulait dire ça par-là ? Enfin … ça ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances que ça soit ça. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vois pas où elle voulait en venir même si le constat est affligeant, plus qu'affligeant même, désolée. »

« … … … Je vais trouver une solution ! Je vais aller chercher des informations à ce sujet ! Merci de me l'avoir dit ! J'y vais maintenant ! Pendant ce temps, continuez de combattre ! Normalement, il y a les quatre combats aujourd'hui s'il arrive à vous battre. »

_Elle était déjà partie sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre. Elle avait le feu aux fesses ou quoi ? De toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait. Et c'était ça le problème. Normalement, ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. Du moins … pas de la sorte …_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Daporn était Téo ? Du moins, pourquoi Téo était ainsi ? Elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un mur de glace, à un véritable bloc. Elle regarda sa main qui avait tenté de lui prendre son bras. Elle en avait encore des frissons._

« Tu voudrais peut-être te reposer ? » _demanda Pieris._

« Je préfère regarder ce combat … pour voir ce qu'il va donner. Même si je sens que tu n'auras pas beaucoup plus de chances que moi, Pieris. »

« Je n'envisage pas la défaite sauf dans les derniers instants d'un combat. C'est aussi simple que ça, ça me permet de ne pas partir avec l'esprit tourmenté. »

« Je pensais pareil … Attention quand même. » _termina de dire Percila._

_Le second combat allait commencer bientôt mais Bel n'était déjà plus à la ligue pokémon d'Unys. Non, elle était partie ailleurs, dans un endroit bien spécial : une bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé !_

_Et pour ça, il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions. Les livres allaient lui donner la réponse ! Téo … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était parti ? Où est-ce qu'il s'était rendu ? Avec le peu d'indices qu'elle avait, elle devait quand même trouver ce qui s'était passé._

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider, made … Mademoiselle Bel ? La maîtresse d'Unys ? »

_La bibliothécaire semblait plus que surprise et étonnée, Bel lui demandant de faire doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ce n'était pas du tout son but._

« Est-ce que vous auriez des livres sur les pokémons légendaires, s'il vous plaît ? Ou alors, sur les pokémons liés au froid, au très grand froid même. »

« Oui … Bien entendu mais pourquoi une telle demande ? Vous voulez capturer un nouveau pokémon pour affronter votre adversaire ? Car il semblerait que … ce Daporn vous cause quelques soucis. Oui, je me tiens un peu au courant et … »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez aller chercher ces livres, s'il vous plaît ? C'est vraiment important. »_ coupa doucement Bel, la femme la regardant avec un peu d'inquiétude._

« Vous semblez quand même sur le qui-vive. Vous faites un peu peur mademoiselle. »

« Désolée … Désolée, ce n'était vraiment pas voulu. Je suis un peu à nerfs. Est-ce que vous pouvez aller me les chercher maintenant ? Merci. »

« J'y vais de suite. » _répondit la bibliothécaire en s'éloignant. Bel vint s'asseoir à une table, tapotant du doigt sur le bois. Elle devait y réfléchir._

_Elle devait réfléchir à tout ça. Quel pokémon … Etait-ce au moins un pokémon ? Ou alors, était-ce une légende ? Reshiram et Zekrom existaient alors pourquoi pas d'autres pokémons qui n'étaient raconté que dans les livres ou par les vieilles personnes ?_

« Voilà, j'ai ce que vous désiriez. » _déclara la bibliothécaire, revenant cinq minutes plus tard avec plusieurs livres. Bel la remercia, demandant maintenant à être seule. Elle retira son chapeau, poussant un profond soupir._

« Je vais avoir beaucoup de travail … encore une fois … malheureusement. »

_Ce n'était pas que ça l'embêtait, loin de là. C'était juste du travail … plus que nécessaire malheureusement. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à travailler correctement avec tout ce qu'elle pensait en ce moment. Mais elle s'y mettait. Elle se mettait au travail pour faire quelque chose de potable et ordonné._

« La légende de Reshiram et Zekrom. Peut-être qu'en lisant ça, j'en apprendrai un peu plus au sujet de la créature … Enfin … Peut-être … J'ai toujours cru qu'ils étaient trois, j'avais lu ça dans un livre alors peut-être que … c'est le cas ? »

_Mais alors … Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait trouver ? AH ! Elle avait trouvé justement ! Elle avait trouvé du premier coup ! Elle était surement douée pour ça mais … Elle avait trouvé ce troisième nom !_

« Kyurem. Il fait partie d'un trio avec Zekrom et Reshiram ! »

_Mais pas seulement … Il n'y avait pas que ça. Le plus important était quand même le fait que … Kyurem avait des pouvoirs liés au froid. Et il se trouvait … normalement à la grotte cyclopéenne, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que … NON ! C'était donc ça ?! C'était donc là que Téo se trouvait depuis le début ?! Elle n'avait jamais voulu y aller pour ne pas déranger le monstre qui habitait à l'intérieur mais il s'avérait que Kyurem était ce fameux monstre ?_

« Non, non … et non ! Je n'accepte pas ça ! Je ne l'accepte pas ! »

_Elle n'acceptait pas ce qu'elle lisait ! Elle n'acceptait pas ce qui se passait ! Pas du tout même ! PAS DU TOUT ! Ce n'était pas ça qu'elle voulait ! Ce n'était pas … Téo … Si elle avait décidé de fouiller PARTOUT ! PARTOUT ! Téo aurait été sauvé … et maintenant ? Maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ?_

« Téo … Téo … a quelque chose de spécial avec ce Kyurem. Mais … mais … mais … »  
><em><br>Ce n'était pas ça ce qu'elle désirait, loin de là même. Ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'est si c'était dangereux et … Hein ? Il était le pokémon des bordures ? Bordures ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que ce mot avait une signification spéciale ?_

« Mais j'ai ce que je voulais … Je suis sûre que Téo a rencontré Kyurem. »

_Et le résultat n'était pas beau à voir. Du moins, pour le moment. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, loin de là même … Mais elle avait le plus important normalement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'était pas sûre que ça soit véritablement le cas dans le fond._

« Merci beaucoup madame la bibliothécaire, je vais garder juste ce livre. Du moins, l'emprunter, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Il faut que je retourne … »

« Malheureusement, il semblerait que ce Daporn ait déjà gagné contre Pieris. »

« Quoi ? Mais ça devait à peine commencer y a cinq minutes ! » _s'écria Bel, la bibliothécaire haussant les épaules avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu troublée :_

« Oui mais Daporn n'a fait qu'une bouchée de son adversaire avec deux de ses pokémons. Enfin, son Megapagos et son Pyrax encore une fois. D'ailleurs, son Pyrax est maintenant capable de faire une danse du feu, comme le Pyrax de l'ancien maître d'Unys. »

« Je … Je … Merci beaucoup. Je vais rentrer maintenant. »

« Comme vous le désirez, bonne route mademoiselle Bel. » _termina de dire la bibliothécaire, l'adolescente quittant le bâtiment avant de retourner à la ligue pokémon. Pieris avait déjà perdu ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ces combats étaient beaucoup trop rapides ! BEAUCOUP TROP ! Téo était devenu un véritable monstre !_

_Lorsqu'elle revint à la ligue pokémon, l'heure n'était pas à la joie, loin de là même. Elle remarqua les membres du conseil qui étaient réunis dans une pièce, Percila tournant son visage vers elle, un peu agacée._

« Où est-ce que tu étais pendant le combat ? Nous avions besoin de toi. »

« Je … J'avais prévenu que j'étais partie, Percila ! Je … Pieris … »

« Nul besoin de me réconforter, je vais très bien. Mais toi, de ton côté, qu'est-ce que … »

« Ce livre ? Il concerne Kyurem, le troisième pokémon lié à Reshiram et Zekrom. » _déclara Bel alors qu'Anis parut plus qu'intéressée._

« Donne voir ! Donne voir ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été cherché ça ? »

« Car je pense que … Daporn possède Kyurem. C'est du moins, ce que je pense être le cas … après quelques remarques de la part de Percila. »

« Mes remarques ? Tu veux dire ce que j'ai senti … enfin … ou presque … »

« Ton froid n'était pas anormal, loin de là même. C'était même ça qui m'a mené sur cette piste. J'ai cherché les pokémons capables de créer un tel froid. Mais aussi dans les créatures légendaires et il n'y avait que Kyurem normalement. »

« Je vois … Je vois … Un véritable travail d'investigation. Mais bon … Ca ne change rien au fait que nous avons déjà perdu deux des membres du conseil dont moi … Et justement, Kunz est le prochain à se battre. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. J'envisage la possibilité de battre trois de ses pokémons, ça sera la meilleure chose à faire pour que nous puissions voir ce qu'il faut adopter comme stratégie. D'ailleurs, dommage pour Pieris de ce côté-là. » _dit l'homme à la peau assombrie et aux cheveux blonds alors que Pieris soupirait._

« Je pensais réussir à battre son Megapagos mais à la fin, je n'y suis pas arrivé. Néanmoins, son Pyrax n'est pas insurmontable même si la danse de feu m'a surpris. »

« Tu as réussi à battre l'un de ces pokémons ? » _demanda Bel alors que Pieris répondait :_

« Presque deux. Je voulais y arriver pour vous aider car il y a de fortes chances que tu doives combattre, Bel. Je pense que tu le sens toi-même. »

« Oui … Je suis déjà prête même s'il va falloir que je m'entraîne demain. Je ne serai donc pas présente encore une fois. J'espère que vous comprendrez … Enfin … Les prochains matchs auront lieu quand ? Est-ce qu'il l'a décidé ? »

« Il préférait avoir les deux derniers matchs dans l'après-midi et dans le cas où il arriverait à battre Kunz et Anis, il voudra surement t'affronter demain, Bel. Il va donc falloir ramener l'entraînement à cette après-midi. » _termina de dire Kunz, Bel murmurant qu'elle était d'accord. Elle allait avoir un appel à faire au cas où._

« Je vais vous laisser … et bonne chance. »

_Elle repartait dans son coin, quittant la place alors que Percila la suivait pour arriver à sa hauteur. L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds avait déjà une main posée sur son Vokit._

« Qui est-ce que tu vas appeler, Bel ? Ne me dit pas que … »

« Bien sûr que si. Ils sont toujours dans les environs de toute façon. Je crois qu'ils aiment bien Unys alors pourquoi pas ? Je pense que ça serait une bonne source d'entraînement. »

« Il est vrai qu'elle … qu'elle est très forte. Autant que toi voire même plus. »

« Nos matchs ont toujours quelque chose de spécial. Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire … pour me préparer. Pendant ce temps, est-ce que tu peux rechercher des informations sur Téo ? Enfin … Daporn … Voir tous les gestes qu'il fait pendant ses combats ? »

« Toi aussi, tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont une chance de gagner, n'est-ce pas, hein ? »

« … … … Je ne veux pas mentir et je ne pense pas qu'ils gagneront. Réussir à mettre un ou deux pokémons à terre est déjà un exploit mais gagner … C'est impossible. »

« Au moins, tu es sincère … comme nous tous. Nous savons parfaitement ce qui se passe. Bref, tu devrais contacter maintenant Cynthia au cas où. Elle doit attendre ton coup de fil après ces derniers combats, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. »

« Je l'espère … Je pense que je vais la retrouver dans ta villa. »

« Ne la ravagez pas comme la dernière fois ! »

_Elle avait déclaré cela alors que Bel faisait un petit sourire. Oui … Bien entendu. Il fallait dire que la dernière fois, elles avaient fait de sacrés dégâts quand même. Mais bon … Cela avait été un accident ! Oui ! Un accident ! _

« Et arrête de sourire bêtement, Bel. Tu crois que je ne lis pas dans tes pensées en ce moment même ? Même si tu es désolée, ça te fait rire. »

« Mais mais mais … mais non ! Je ne rigole pas ! Je te le promets ! »

« Appelles plutôt au lieu de traînasser. Je vais voir si je peux trouver une stratégie pour Kunz mais tu sais aussi bien que moi, lui, il préfère le combat. »

« Il ne faut pas se moquer des personnes qui sont un peu trop impétueuses ! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup le combat de pokémons ! »

« … … … Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'était pas une moquerie. »

_Loin de là même. Mais bon … Deux personnes déjà défaites. Et en même temps, Bel avait trouvé des informations importantes sur Kyurem. Peut-être qu'elles allaient pouvoir trouver ce qui s'était passé avec Téo ? Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Ou alors était-ce déjà le cas ?_


	110. Chapitre 110 : Pour le combattre

**Chapitre 110 : Pour le combattre**

« Tu es sûre de toi, Bel ? Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment conseillé de se battre alors que tu risques d'affronter Daporn demain, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Ce que j'en pense exactement ? Euh … Que tu devrais peut-être mettre quelque chose sur le dos, il ne fait pas si chaud. Même si vous êtes à la plage. »

« Oh ne t'en fait pas, Thierry est en train de bronzer et je profite du soleil justement ! » _déclara Cynthia alors qu'elle portait un maillot deux pièces de couleur noir._

« Quand même … Tu es drôlement jolie comme femme. J'espère que je serai pareil dans quelques années même si je compte garder ma coiffure. »

« Oh … Tu n'as que dix-sept ans non ? Alors, tu as encore le temps de grandir, ne t'en fait donc pas à ce sujet. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire hein ? Mais bref … Tu veux t'entraîner contre moi ? Cela fait depuis combien de temps ? Deux bons mois ? »

« Environ … Mais je ne retiendrai pas mes coups cette fois. Je serai même prête à l'utiliser s'il le faut. Il se peut même que j'en apprenne plus qu'il n'en faut grâce à ton Carchacrok. C'est pour ça que je veux m'entraîner contre toi. Tu as quelque chose que je n'ai pas. »

« Ah bon ? Je suis pressée de savoir ce que c'est. Tu viens d'éveiller mon intérêt et pas qu'un peu ! Si tu es prête, on va pouvoir commencer dès maintenant ! »

« Je suis prête … Mais il faut que tu te donnes à ton maximum aussi hein ? »

« Bien entendu ! Sors donc ton premier pokémon ! Je vais faire de même avec le mien ! »

_L'adolescente hocha la tête positivement alors qu'elle sortait sa première pokéball. Ce combat était un entraînement, un entraînement des plus éreintants mais elle devait le faire. Elle allait commencer tout de suite avec son Darumacho ! De son côté, Cynthia venait de sortir un Ohmassacre, prêt au combat._

« Tu veux que je commence le combat ou tu préfères avoir l'avantage ? Ce n'est qu'un entraînement donc je te laisse le choix. A toi de voir, Bel. »

« J'ai dit que l'on ne devait pas se faire de cadeaux. »

« Alors soit ! Puisqu'il en est ainsi … Ohmassacre ! Utilise donc un Fatal-foudre ! »

_Un éclair vint foudroyer le Darumacho, celui-ci poussant un cri de colère avant de se mettre à charger en direction de son adversaire. Il allait se battre de toutes ses forces ! Un premier coup de poing puis un second de la part de Marontoucho et voilà maintenant que l'Ohmassacre était soulevé à deux mains par le Darumacho._

« DARUUUUUUUU ! » _cria le pokémon avant de le projeter dans l'eau._

« Euh … Mon Ohmassacre n'est pas stupide mais il vaudrait mieux éviter que ton pokémon recommence ça, Bel. On ne voudrait pas électriser tout le monde. » _dit Cynthia en rigolant._

_Ailleurs, au beau milieu de l'arène, un Pyrax venait de s'écrouler au sol. Un Karaclée lui en avait donné une bien forte. Le souci ? C'est que c'était déjà le second pokémon de Daporn qui venait de s'écrouler alors que Kunz en avait déjà perdu cinq. Autant dire que c'était perdu d'avance mais au moins …_

« Nous allons voir ce que tu nous réserves comme surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Après l'eau et le feu … Quel élément est-ce que tu vas nous sortir ? »

« … … … »

_Aucun mot n'était sorti de la bouche de Daporn, définitivement muet ou presque. Il semblait concentrer le maximum d'énergie dans ses actes. Avec lenteur, il rappela son Pyrax avant de sortir une troisième pokéball. Du moins, la troisième pokéball roula au sol, gelant instantanément ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Daporn se pencha en avant, la récupérant alors que Kunz clignait des yeux._

« C'était quoi ça ? Un tour de magie ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

_Daporn ne lui répondit pas alors que la pokéball était visiblement. Entièrement blanche, complètement blanche même. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas celle qu'allait utiliser Daporn puisqu'il en fit tomber une seconde qui s'ouvrit, laissant place à une magnifique Fragilady qui s'était aussitôt mise à danser, des pétales autour d'elle._

« Une Fragilady contre mon Karaclée ? Je ne vais en faire qu'une bouchée. Karaclée, fais donc un poing de flamme pour brûler cette petite créature. »

_Quand le Karaclée arriva à la hauteur de la Fragilady, celle-ci esquiva avec agilité l'attaque enflammée de son adversaire, continuant à danser autour de lui. Puis soudainement, un ouragan constitué de fleurs vint entourer le Karaclée, le projetant dans les airs avant de le faire atterrir avec violence au sol, l'évanouissant._

« … … … »

_Daporn resta immobile, sa Fragilady s'approchant de lui, heureuse et enjouée. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose de la part du dresseur, celui-ci levant lentement la manche droite vers la Fragilady. Une main blanche et presque osseuse vint tapoter la pokémon sur le sommet du crâne avant qu'un rayon rouge n'enveloppe la créature pour la rappeler dans sa pokéball._

_Il s'éloigna sans un mot, n'ayant pas besoin de dire le prochain adversaire qu'il allait devoir affronter. Le choix était facile … puisqu'il n'en restait plus qu'un. Ou plutôt qu'une seule … Anis était le dernier adversaire que Daporn allait avoir à affronter avant de combattre Bel mais tout le monde savait que même Anis ne pourrait rien faire contre lui._

« Cette Fragilady était un peu différente des deux autres pokémons. Elle semblait plus enjouée … Un peu moins sérieuse, vous ne trouvez pas ? » _dit l'un des spectateurs à son voisin._

_C'était vrai que cela était étonnant mais en même temps … Pourquoi pas ? Ca restait … de quoi se méfier au cas où. Mais tout n'était pas encore terminé, loin de là. Il restait un dernier combat et tous allaient être présents pour ce grand moment ! Bel allait se battre bientôt !_

_En parlant de Bel, celle-ci était déjà justement en train de se battre. Cynthia se trouvait avec son Carchacrok tandis que l'adolescente tenait son dernier pokémon devant elle. Cynthia semblait admirative, murmurant d'une voix enjouée :_

« Tu cachais vraiment bien ton jeu ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est grande ! Même sa taille n'est pas banale ! Est-ce que tu le sais ? Et sa couleur aussi … »

« Je ne sais pas … Enfin si … Je l'ai trouvée dans un œuf abandonné. Et puis, elle a éclos et voilà … Enfin … Je l'aime beaucoup mais je préfère éviter de l'utiliser car elle effraie un peu tout le monde. Pourtant, elle est terriblement douce. »

« Les pokémons ne sont que les reflets du comportement de leur dresseur. Si tu es douce et gentille avec ton pokémon, alors à force, elle le deviendra elle aussi. »

« Merci néanmoins … Ce que je voulais apprendre de ton Carchacrok, je crois qu'elle a compris comment cela marchait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Aucun problème pour ma part. D'habitude, je ne sers pas de professeur mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle a appris très vite. J'espère que ça te sera utile en temps et en heure. » _déclara Cynthia, rappelant son Carchacrok alors que Bel faisait de même avec son dernier pokémon. Thierry vint vers la femme qu'il aimait, l'embrassant sur la joue._

« Vous avez terminé toutes les deux ? Est-ce que je peux embarquer ma femme maintenant ? Il faudrait rentrer, le temps commence à se gâter. Bel, tu veux venir ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée, désolée ! Mais vous viendrez demain ou après-demain ? Pour la finale ? Cela me ferait plaisir … car il y a des chances que je me batte contre Daporn et je veux le maximum de personnes autour de moi. »

« Bien entendu, aucun problème, Bel ! Tu es d'accord, Thierry ? » _demanda Cynthia, le jeune homme haussant les épaules tout en souriant._

« Pourquoi pas ? Un combat ne peut pas nous faire de mal. Surtout quand ce n'est pas moi qui y participe. Nous serons là demain ou après-demain, ça dépendra de l'heure de ton match ! »

« D'accord, merci beaucoup pour tout cela. Je vais retourner voir comment le combat se déroule même si j'ai l'impression que ça ne s'est pas bien passé. »

« Ce Daporn … J'aimerai vraiment le combattre un de ces jours. S'il est le nouveau maître d'Unys, je vais devoir aller le forcer. »

« Pour le moment, je ne te le conseille pas, Cynthia. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment si tu veux tout savoir. » _dit Bel avec réticence._

_Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle attendit la réponse de l'adolescente mais celle-ci déclara qu'il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle salua les deux personnes avant de retourner à la ligue pokémon. Depuis ce matin, elle ne faisait que ça. Des allers et des retours. Elle espérait que tout ça serait terminé bien assez tôt. Elle était un peu fatiguée._

_Lorsqu'elle revint, ce fut pour apprendre que même Kunz n'avait pas réussi à battre Daporn. Rien d'étonnant … ou presque. Il avait bien sorti un troisième pokémon. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! Percila semblait un peu enjouée, disant :_

« Une Fragilady ! C'était bien une Fragilady. C'est maintenant quasiment confirmé ! »

« Oui … Mais euh … Il y a eu d'autres choses ? Comme son visage ? »

« A part sa main qui semblait vraiment rachitique, rien d'autre. Ah si ! La Fragilady est bien différente du Pyrax et du Megapagos. Elle semblait plus enjouée. Daporn a eu même un geste tendre envers elle en lui caressant le sommet du crâne. »

« Ca veut donc dire que c'est peut-être … vraiment Téo alors ? »

« Il y a maintenant de plus en plus de chances que ça soit le cas. C'est donc une très bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin … Le fait que ça soit lui et qu'il soit vivant. Maintenant, il faut qu'il nous dise ce qui s'est passé mais je crois qu'il ne parlera pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas battu. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Je le sais parfaitement et je me suis préparée pour ça. Maintenant, mon dernier pokémon devrait pouvoir venir à bout de n'importe qui. J'ai tout fait pour ça soit le cas. » _déclara Bel alors que Percila haussait un sourcil. Une technique secrète ? Peut-être … Elle ne lisait pas dans les pensées de l'adolescente en ce moment même. A côté, il allait falloir se préparer._

_Se préparer à affronter l'adolescent … car oui … C'était Téo … C'était bien Téo qui était Daporn. Elle devait faire une fixation là-dessus. Elle murmura qu'elle allait dans sa chambre et qu'elle souhaitait bonne chance à Anis pour qu'elle puisse affronter Daporn. Même si elle ne gagnait pas, qu'elle lui fasse découvrir un nouveau pokémon, cela aiderait Bel._

_Bel qui était maintenant dans sa chambre, serrant le livre qu'elle avait pris à la bibliothèque. Elle était prête … à apprendre la vérité sur Kyurem. Un pokémon qui était proche des bordures mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ce terme ne lui était pas inconnu mais si Zekrom était le Noir Idéal et Reshiram le Blanc Réalité, Zekrom était les Bordures … mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait représenter ?_

_Reshiram avait été le rêve de N, forger sa réalité, celle où les pokémons seraient libres. Dans le cas de Touya, elle ne savait pas ce que Zekrom avait trouvé chez lui. Mais chez Téo ? Cette bordure représentait quoi chez Téo ? Est-ce qu'il avait des rêves ? Quelque chose qui faisait penser à ça ? Difficile à savoir … Vraiment difficile …_

« Anis va perdre son combat et demain … Je vais devoir alors affronter Téo. »

_Elle tremblait de peur … de peur et d'excitation. De peur car elle ne voulait pas blesser Téo. D'excitation car ça pouvait être un combat démentiel. Le livre sur son lit, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, regardant au loin avant de murmurer :_

« Faites juste qu'il va bien … C'est tout ce que je demande. Tant qu'il n'a pas changé … et qu'il est resté le même. Tant qu'il … est comme avant. C'est tout ce que je demande, je ne demande rien de plus … Je ne demande rien d'autre. »

_Ailleurs, au pied d'un arbre, l'homme à la bure bleue était adossé, semblant regarder devant lui alors que pourtant, il n'en était rien. Devant lui, la Fragilady s'était mise à danser avec joie, semblant grandement apprécier le fait qu'elle soit sortie._

« Fragi ! Fragilady ! Fragi ! Frafra ! » _répondit doucement la pokémon.  
><em>

_Aucune réponse ne provient de son dresseur, la Fragilady s'approchant de celui-ci. Elle vint prendre son bras, gémissant un peu alors qu'elle regardait ses pattes._

« Fragi ! Fragilady ! Fragi ! » _répondit la pokémon faiblement._

_L'homme retira son bras des mains de la Fragilady, celle-ci reculant faiblement. Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, il vint tout simplement la mettre sur le sommet du crâne de la Fragilady, la gardant pendant quelques instants alors que la Fragilady semblait heureuse :_

« Fragi ! Fragi ? Fragi fragi fragilady ? »

_L'homme fit un petit geste du visage, comme pour acquiescer avant de se lever avec lenteur. Il était temps pour lui de se préparer pour le dernier combat. Comme s'il marchait au ralenti, il avançait d'un pas à un pas avant que la Fragilady ne s'exclame :_

« Fragi ! FRAGIIII ! »

_Elle semblait plus qu'enjouée, comme si elle était sûre de quelque chose. L'homme à la bure bleu et sa créature vinrent retourner à la ligue pokémon tous les deux._

_Il ne restait plus qu'Anis. Elle devait être là au cas où. Car … Elle allait tout faire pour que Téo se dévoile à ce moment précis ! Elle referma le livre sur Kyurem, en ayant appris plus qu'il n'en fallait. Ce Kyurem était carnivore selon les légendes. Mais bon … Ce n'était pas possible car sinon, Téo ne serait plus de ce monde._

« Il faut que j'aille voir … Il faut que j'aille voir ça. »

_Le quatrième et dernier combat … contre Anie. Elle était un peu inquiète. Enfin, elle l'était déjà depuis plusieurs jours, depuis l'apparition de Daporn._

« Tout ça va être bientôt terminé, c'est ça que je dois me dire ! C'est ça et pas autre chose ! Il n'y a rien d'autre de plus important pour le moment ! »

_Rien d'autre ! Sa seule préoccupation à l'heure actuelle, c'était Daporn ! Du moins, le combat qui allait l'attendre ! Elle quitta sa chambre, se dirigeant vers la ligue pokémon alors que Daporn était là … juste à côté d'elle. Il avançait avec une telle lenteur … comme un vieillard. Comme s'il avait plus de cent ans._

« Da … porn … » _murmura faiblement l'adolescente, mettant ensuite une main devant sa bouche, confuse d'avoir parlé à ce moment précis._

_Daporn s'immobilisa pendant un instant … puis recommença à suivre le chemin qui allait le mener à son dernier combat avant celui contre la maîtresse d'Unys. Bel s'écroula à genoux, haletant à son tour. Elle comprenait maintenant Percila. Cette … pression étouffante._


	111. Chapitre 111 : La dernière étape

**Chapitre 111 : La dernière étape**

« Combat entre Anis du conseil des 4 et Daporn. Veuillez appeler votre premier pokémon. »

_L'arbitre déclara cela alors que Daporn présentait aussitôt sa petite Fragilady qui s'était mise à danser avec joie. Elle appréciait grandement que son dresseur la laisse combattre en première. Du côté d'Anis, celle-ci avait fait appel à une étrange créature spectrale : une Momartik. Une créature nullement connue dans ces contrées._

_La Fragilady s'était aussitôt mise à danser gaiement, comme à son habitude alors que la Momartik n'allait pas la laisser faire. Aussitôt, une tempête de neige venait de tomber sur le terrain, prête à frigorifier la pauvre petite créature plante. Celle-ci continuait néanmoins de danser, trouvant la chaleur nécessaire dans la danse._

_Puis soudainement, elle s'arrêta, souriant à la Momartik. Elle leva ses pattes en l'air, la chaleur du soleil venant paraître dans le ciel à la place de la tempête de neige. Aussitôt, la vitesse de la danse de la Fragilady s'accéléra alors qu'en même temps, un rayon sortait de la fleur sur le sommet de son crâne._

_Un rayon qui frappa de toutes ses forces en direction de la Momartik, la projetant dans les airs. Puis soudainement, des pétales de fleur vinrent la frapper, la terrassant complètement. C'en était déjà fini d'elle. Anis eut un petit sourire, rigolant avant de dire :_

« Je ne sais pas encore très bien utiliser ces pokémons issus d'une autre région. Cela m'apprendra mais contrer ma grêle avec un Zénith … C'est vraiment fort ! Mais passons tout de suite aux choses sérieuses, non ? Fais donc ton apparition, Lugulabre ! »

_Elle n'allait pas se priver pour utiliser une puissante déflagration ! Avec ce Zénith, cela risquait de faire très mal à la Fragilady ! Du moins, le Lugulabre avait amorcé une attaque mais la Fragilady avait déjà disparu du terrain pour tournoyer autour du Lugulabre._

« Une papillodanse … et encore le Zénith. Je suis vraiment désavantagée, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me mettra à terre ! Il va falloir en faire bien plus ! »

_Mais justement, le bien plus était là. La Fragilady avait attaqué de toutes ses forces et avec sa danse continuelle et complètement folle, elle arrivait néanmoins à garder le bon rythme sans devenir dingue. Elle venait d'emporter son second pokémon, Anis soupirant :_

« Vraiment … On ne croirait pas comme ça mais elle est aussi terrifiante que ton Pyrax et ton Megapagos, hein ? N'est-ce pas ? »

_Aucune réponse de la part de son adversaire. Anis poussa un soupir, ce n'était pas drôle quand l'adversaire ne parlait pas du tout. Mais bon … Daporn était le parfait exemple d'une personne mystérieuse … et c'était ça qui rendait le tout bien plus intéressant !_

« Deux pokémons mis hors de combat ! Je devrais te rendre la pareille non ? Je ne vais pas tarder à tout donner même si mon meilleur pokémon est inconscient ! »

_Sa troisième pokéball s'ouvrit, laissant place à son troisième pokémon. Déjà un tiers du combat qui venait de se terminer ? Humpf ! Ce n'était pas bon pour elle !_

« Le problème des pokémons de Daporn, c'est que plus on les laisse longtemps, plus ils deviennent une plaie pour le reste du combat. »

« Tu l'as remarqué aussi, Percila ? » signala Bel alors que l'adolescente hochait la tête.

« Il suffit de voir son Pyrax ou sa Fragilady. Les deux pokémons commencent par une danse puis ensuite lancent leurs attaques. Il est de même pour son Megapagos. Dans son cas précis, il renforce sa défense puis ensuite, il sort de sa carapace pour attaquer. »

« C'est exactement ça, Percila ! J'aime bien quand les autres personnes remarquent la même chose que moi ! Ça me permet de me dire que je ne me suis pas trompée. »

« Ah bon ? Car tu arrives à te tromper quelques fois ? Ça m'étonne de toi … Néanmoins, ce n'est pas que ça … Comment dire exactement … Bref, pour battre au moins ces trois pokémons à Daporn, c'est la meilleure solution. »

« Une attaque violente et rapide, oui, c'est exact. C'est exactement ça qu'il faut faire … mais je vais mettre les choses au clair. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre le bazar alors que ça va être à toi dès demain hein ? BEL ! Fais pas de bêtises ! »

« Je ne ferais pas de bêtises mais je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire dorénavant ! » _s'écria Bel avec joie en tapant du poing contre sa poitrine._

« Bel, je crois qu'une petite fouille dans tes pensées s'impose. Je n'aime pas quand tu parles d la sorte, ça mène souvent à de trop nombreux problèmes. »

« Percila, ne t'avise même pas de faire ce que tu voudrais faire ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu lises dans mon cerveau car je sais ce que je veux faire ! »

« Et c'est bien pour ça que je veux que tu me laisses fouiller dans ta mémoire. »

_Elle pouvait toujours courir ! L'adolescente aux yeux verts s'était mise à s'enfuir, Percila la laissant faire sans même l'arrêter. Pourquoi la pourchasser hein ? Ca ne servait strictement à rien et c'était plus drôle de la voir se déplacer ainsi._

_Mais quand même … Qu'est-ce qu'elle préparait ? Elle se méfiait à moitié. Mais elle avait en même temps une grande confiance envers Bel. Pourquoi ? Car malgré les apparences, l'adolescente était quelqu'un de très sérieux. Une personne aussi sérieuse qu'elle ne devait surement pas avoir de mauvaises intentions._

« Le souci, c'est de voir si ces bonnes intentions risquent de nuire ou non. » _dit Percila tout en soupirant. Le combat contre Daporn de la part d'Anis allait bientôt se terminer._ « Autant dire que Téo ne ressemble vraiment plus du tout à ce je pensais de lui à l'époque. »

_C'était une confirmation. Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour autant changer dans sa façon de se battre ? Et pourtant, elle était convaincue qu'il utilisait les mêmes pokémons qu'auparavant. Comme quoi … Il suffisait d'un peu de stratégie pour donner le maximum._

« Vraiment, c'est inutile, n'est-ce pas ? Inutile de chercher à ce que tu parles. »

_Anis poussait un léger soupir alors qu'elle voyait son cinquième pokémon qui était tombé. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un qu'elle appela sans réelle motivation. A côté de cela, elle avait réussi à battre le Megapagos et la Fragilady de Daporn. Il ne restait alors plus que son Pyrax qui était connu habituellement._

_Son Pyrax qui avait terminé rapidement son sixième pokémon, celui-ci se retrouvant à terre à peine au moment où il avait fait son apparition. Autant dire : quelques secondes. C'était risible, vraiment risible même. Elle n'avait rien pu faire mais Daporn était tellement puissant. Des applaudissements se firent entendre alors que l'arbitre déclarait Daporn vainqueur._

_Celui-ci rappela son Pyrax puis le silence s'installa. Quelques murmures passèrent dans les gradins alors que Bel était derrière Anis, celle-ci se retournant, un peu étonnée de voir la maîtresse d'Unys. Celle-ci posa une main sur son épaule avant de dire :_

« Tu as fait de ton mieux mais maintenant, c'est à moi de prendre la relève. »

« Bel … Je … Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce score. Je pensais faire un peu mieux mais … »

« Ce n'est pas le cas malheureusement. Ne t'en fait donc pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il faut dire que l'adversaire est bien supérieur à celui des précédents tournois. » _répondit Bel dans un léger sourire qu'elle ne masquait même pas à la vue de Daporn, celui-ci ayant rappelé sa pokémon alors que Bel le fixait longuement._

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Bel ? Pas de bêtises, quand même hein ? »

« Pas vraiment … Pas vraiment … » _murmura Bel avec lenteur alors qu'elle faisait maintenant les premiers pas en direction de Daporn. Celui-ci s'était retourné, s'apprêtant à partir mais Bel cria soudainement :_ « TEO ! »

_Aucune réaction de la part de Daporn, celui-ci continuant de faire des mouvements pour quitter l'arène. Bel commença à courir vers Daporn, lui prenant soudainement le bras._

« Je crois que tu en as assez fait non ? Alors maintenant, tu me montres ton visage, Teo ! J'attendais ça depuis plus d'une année ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?! »

_Daporn s'immobilisa, son visage se tournant vers la main empoignant son bras. Bel était en train de gémir faiblement de douleur, grimaçant à cause du froid. Ce froid qui provenait de son bras, comment était-ce tout simplement possible ?_

« Téo, je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir une nouvelle fois ! »

« Je … ne suis pas … Téo. » _murmura Daporn, sa main droite venant claquer la joue de Bel pour qu'elle lâche son bras gauche. L'adolescente poussa un cri de douleur avant que Daporn ne reprenne : _« Tu es … la dernière personne … puis ensuite … je vivrai. »

« Attends un peu, Daporn ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais tomber dans ce piège ou quoi ? ATTENDS UN PEU ! » _s'écria Bel, se relevant pour arrêter l'homme en bure bleue._

_Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper ! Il en était hors de question ! Elle revint à sa hauteur, se plaçant devant lui, les bras tendus sur les côtés. Elle haletait, un peu tremblante, signe qu'elle avait peur. Les yeux rubis commencèrent à la fixer, l'adolescente clignant des yeux._

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que ça va être efficace hein ? »

« Nous nous … verrons dans l'arène. Je gagnerai. »

« Oui, oui … Bien sûr et tu penses que je vais te laisser faire ? Je serai ton adversaire et je ne suis pas prête à laisser ma place à une personne qui n'ose même pas montrer son visage. »

« J'ai dit que je gagnerai. » _déclara solennellement une nouvelle fois Daporn alors qu'elle s'était mise à trembler une nouvelle fois._

_L'homme avait dit cela avec une telle aisance, comme s'il était sûr de sa victoire. Ce n'était même pas de la vanité, non, c'était de la conviction. Elle sentit soudainement une déferlante de froid envahir la zone autour de l'homme, le sol commençant à geler, sa bure bleue se soulevant faiblement pour laisser paraître une partie des jambes de l'homme. Des jambes complètements nues mais dont les cuisses … étaient si maigres. Mais aussi complètement blanches, comme si elles étaient gelées._

« Laisse-moi passer … maintenant. »

_Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Pourtant, elle restait debout et fière. Elle regarda Daporn qui passait à côté d'elle. Elle allait tout faire demain. OUI ! Elle allait tout faire pour qu'il dévoile son identité ! Qu'il le veuille ou non. Elle souffla :_

« Tu verras … Téo … Tu peux prendre l'apparence que tu désires, je sais quand même reconnaître la personne que j'aime. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas, je ne le saurai peut-être jamais … mais qu'importe. »

« Téo est mort. Il est mort … Son corps est mort. »

_Elle hoqueta de surprise, abasourdie par les paroles de Daporn alors qu'elle le laissait définitivement partir. C'était … C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que Daporn disait ça ? On ne pouvait pas être mort et prendre la parole. Ou alors … Ou alors … Daporn avait les pokémons de Téo et … Elle … Elle …_

_Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait été emmenée jusque dans sa chambre, toujours sous le choc alors que Percila était à ses côtés. Elle avait demandé à être seule avec Bel, l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts restant imperméable aux paroles de Percila. Qu'est-ce que Daporn lui avait dit ?_

« Bel … C'est l'heure de se réveiller. Bel, réveille-toi car je n'apprécie pas vraiment que tu restes ainsi sans même me répondre. »

« Je … Daporn a dit que Téo était mort … que son corps était mort … C'est … C'est tout. »

« De … quoi ? Téo est mort ? Son corps est mort ? EXPLIQUE TOI ! »

_Elle n'allait pas briser leurs espérances par des paroles de la sorte hein ? Elle ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire ! Elle regarda Bel qui était déboussolée par les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Elle lui donna une légère claque sur la joue avant de dire :_

« Tu es priée de me répondre Bel ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? »

« Téo … Téo est mort … C'est peut-être Téo mais il est mort … »

« Et tu crois vraiment qu'un mort-vivant serait revenu pour te hanter ou quoi ? Arrête tes sottises ! Il veut juste jouer avec tes nerfs pour te battre ! »

« Et alors … Il a réussi ? C'est tout … Je … Je ne suis pas sûre de défendre mon titre. Pourquoi est-ce que je le défendrai ? »

« BEL ! BON SANG ! Réagis un peu ! C'est tout simplement de la manipulation de sa part et rien d'autre ! Téo n'est pas mort ! Daporn est Téo ! Tu en veux une preuve ? BAT-LE ! »

« Oui mais … Si je le blesse trop ? Peut-être que son corps … J'ai pu voir ses jambes, elles étaient comme sa main. Tu sais … J'ai peur de ce qui se trouve sous cette bure. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais peur ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu le craindrais ? »

« Je ne le crains pas ! Je n'ai pas peur de lui … mais de son apparence. Et si c'était Téo ? Mais juste un corps, comme ça ! Un corps sans vie ! Je … Je … »

« Tu ne le sauras pas si tu ne veux pas te battre ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! Tu veux la vérité ? Alors il faut que tu la prennes ! Et pour l'obtenir, tu n'as pas cinquante solutions ! Tu vas affronter Daporn demain et tu sauras ce qui se trouve sous cette bure ! »

« … Je … Je ne sais pas trop … mais je vais essayer. »

« Tu le sais parfaitement ! Tu le sais parfaitement alors tu te tais ! »

« Ne t'emporte pas s'il te plaît … Je ne veux rien de mal, c'est tout. » _bredouilla Bel, voyant Percila en colère donc avec un peu des meubles qui se déplaçaient._

« J'arrêterai simplement quand tu m'annonceras que tu vas combattre de toutes tes forces contre ce Daporn. Si ce n'est plus Téo, il risque d'être un très gros problème s'il devient le maître d'Unys. Or, maintenant, tu as le devoir de protéger Unys. »

« Je … Le devoir ? Je … Enfin … »

« Oui ! Tu as un devoir en tant que maîtresse d'Unys ! Tu vas laisser tes sentiments de côté pour ce combat ! »

_Elle avait raison. Elle avait entièrement raison. Manipuler son comportement par ce genre de paroles, ça pouvait être la tactique de son adversaire. Peut-être qu'il connaissait Téo de nom ? Elle en parlait souvent. Oui … Mais ce Daporn avait les mêmes pokémons que Téo ? Et si … C'était Téo ? Non … Et si c'était le cas ? Alors … Elle était prête._


	112. Chapitre 112 : Combat sans sentiments

**Chapitre 112 : Combat sans sentiments**

« Vous l'attendiez tous ! Le combat entre Daporn et l'actuelle maîtresse d'Unys. Pour la première fois depuis son intronisation, est-ce que la maîtresse d'Unys va-t-elle faiblir ? Ou alors défendre son titre avec aisance ? Nul ne le sait ! »

« Aujourd'hui, Daporn, tu vas révéler qui tu es ! On va voir ce qui se trouve sous ta bure et sous ta capuche ! » _cria Bel, faisant apparaître son premier pokémon : son Brutapode._

_De son côté, Daporn avait choisi un étrange adversaire puisqu'il s'agissait tout simplement de sa Fragilady. Celle-ci était en train de danser gaiement, comme amusée par la situation. Néanmoins, Bel ne perdit pas plus de temps, s'écriant :_

« VANITAS ! TOXIK ! On va voir si elle va continuer à danser après qu'elle soit empoisonnée ! Ca ne devrait pas lui plaire ! »

_Un crachat de poison vint percuter la Fragilady, celle-ci gémissant de douleur alors qu'elle continuait de danser, des pétales de fleur se formant autour d'elle. Puis soudainement, un puissant soleil fit son apparition dans le ciel._

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser le temps d'utiliser ton Zénith ? Vanitas ! Continue donc tes attaques ! Ne le laisse pas souffler ne serait-ce qu'un instant ! »

_Le Brutapode se mit en boule avant de foncer vers la Fragilady mais celle-ci l'esquiva avec agilité, gémissante à cause du poison. Puis soudainement, elle éclata d'un grand rire._

« FRAGI ! FRAGILADY ! » _s'exclama la pokémon avant de projeter de nombreuses pétales sur le Brutapode qui fut jeté en arrière. Et elle ? Elle semblait aller parfaitement bien alors qu'elle avait stoppé sa danse. Bel cligna des yeux, bredouillant :_

« Le poison est parti … avec l'apparition du soleil ? Le Zénith l'a soignée ? Et … ces racines au sol ? NON ! Elle est déjà prête ?! »

_Elle s'était complètement trompée ! Elle pensait qu'elle allait danser encore pour se battre mais maintenant … Même les brûlures et autres seraient inefficaces ! Elle ordonna à Vanitas d'échapper à la Fragilady, celle-ci se penchant un peu en avant._

« Vanitas ! Esquive tout ce que tu peux ! S'il te plaît ! »

_Mais ça ne servait à rien. La Fragilady projetait maintenant des rayons solaires à la suite, sans même être épuisée ou avoir besoin de les préparer. En vue de la vitesse à laquelle elle tournait, le Brutapode fut rapidement envahi par les attaques, se retrouvant écrasé contre un mur pendant de longues secondes, tout son corps subissant la puissance des attaques de la Fragilady. Même si c'était une technique liée aux plantes, le Brutapode s'écroula au sol, inerte et incapable de se battre._

« Bel … a déjà perdu un premier pokémon ? Comment est-ce possible ? Et la Fragilady est en parfaite état. Elle a réussi à gagner sans même être réellement blessée. »

« Il est puissant ce Daporn … Vraiment puissant. » _répondit un second spectateur._

_Plus que puissant même puisqu'il venait de battre un pokémon de la maîtresse d'Unys comme si de rien n'était ! Mais Bel ne semblait pas prête à perdre le combat, loin de là. Elle cria en sortant une seconde pokéball, la projetant devant elle :_

« Marontoucho ! Fais que ce combat se termine rapidement ! »

_Et il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions pour obtenir la victoire ! La victoire en un coup ! Le Darumacho poussa quelques grognements avant que tout son corps ne s'enflamme et ne vienne percuter la Fragilady, l'enflammant complètement. Des cris se firent entendre, la pokémon tombant inconsciente en un coup._

« Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu ne le crois hein ? »

« Reviens … ici … s'il te plaît. » _dit l'homme en bure bleue, parlant avec lenteur. Il semblait vraiment plus qu'épuisé ne serait-ce que par le mouvement. Peu après, son second pokémon fit son apparition : son Megapagos. Cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir._

_C'était tout simplement impossible ! L'adolescente regarda son Darumacho. Malheureusement, la maîtresse d'Unys ne pouvait pas changer de pokémons, c'était l'une des restrictions. Ainsi … Elle allait devoir faire tout blesser au maximum le Megapagos de son adversaire ! Mais dès le premier coup de poing, le pokémon était déjà dans sa carapace, empêchant quiconque de le blesser._

_Puis il en sortit, donnant plusieurs coups sur son adversaire jusqu'à ce que le Darumacho se retrouve au sol, évanoui à son tour. Les attaques étaient trop rapides et violentes pour être notées. En fait, tout se faisait en quelques instants. Dans une loge spéciale, les quatre membres du conseil des 4 étaient en train d'observer le combat._

« Je ne sais pas si ça s'annonce bon … Bel est quand même en train de perdre son combat. »

« Faites-lui donc confiance … » _murmura Percila après les paroles d'Anis._

« Il faut quand même faire attention à ne pas faire un excès de confiance plutôt. Mais Bel est quand même mal partie pour le moment. »

« Pieris, je croyais qu'il ne fallait jamais s'avouer vaincu avant la fin d'un combat. »

« Ca Daporn a des stratégies impressionnantes. Je n'avais jamais envisagé autant de choses durant un seul et même combat ou alors, ne serait-ce qu'avec un seul pokémon. »

« Oui mais quand même … Je voudrai bien l'affronter une nouvelle fois ! » _déclara Kunz une seconde fois après avoir fait la remarque à Pieris._

« S'il devient le nouveau maître d'Unys, il se peut qu'il change les membres du conseil des 4. Bel, cela ne semblait pas la déranger puisque nous sommes encore là. »

« Mais maintenant, nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que Bel compte faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ? Elle n'a pas tellement de choix face à ce Megapagos. Mais elle a une arme secrète … » _termina de dire Percila._

_Mais cette arme … C'était quoi ? Nul ne le savait à part Bel … et peut-être un ou deux autres personnes. Même Cynthia ne semblait pas le savoir … ou alors peut-être que si maintenant ? Tsss ! C'était bien trop compliqué toute cette histoire !_

« D'ailleurs … Est-ce qu'elle est là ? » _demanda Percila en commençant à regarder les gradins. Anis remarqua le geste de l'adolescent, disant :_

« De qui ? Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Je ne pensais pas … Quelqu'un de ta famille ? »

« Non … Mais après le petit spectacle de Bel, je me suis dit qu'une personne est sûrement arrivée pour espérer revoir son fils en ce lieu. »

_Cette personne, elle la connaissait très bien. Il s'agissait de la mère de Téo. Le professeur Araragi était aussi présent. En fait, il y avait tout le monde. Même les champions d'arène ? Encore une fois ? Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue un an en arrière._

« Sauf que maintenant, c'est Bel qui est la maîtresse d'Unys. Le temps passe vite. »

« Très vite même … Mais quel pokémon est-ce qu'elle va utiliser ? »

_Elle avait bien une idée mais elle n'était pas sûre que ça soit la meilleure idée. Hum … Peut-être que si dans le fond ? Bel fit finalement apparaître son troisième pokémon : Lézy. Rien que ça … Sa Noacier allait se battre à son tour._

« Faites de métal et une plante … Ca devrait l'aider grandement contre le Carapagos. »

_Mais dans le fond, elle avait peut-être dit ça mais ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Les pokémons de Téo … euh Daporn étaient plutôt puissants. Et ils avaient de ces techniques. Elle était convaincue que ça ne serait pas aussi simple que ça._

_Et elle en était convaincue ! Ce combat allait continuer alors que Bel observait son adversaire, semblant un peu soucieuse. Elle n'avait quand même pas prévue d'avoir autant de problèmes face à Daporn … ou Téo. Elle n'était pas encore convaincue que ça soit Téo en face d'elle … mais … Voilà … Elle voulait y croire._

« Daporn … Quand est-ce que tu vas montrer qui tu es réellement ? »

« Attaque donc … son Noacier maintenant. »

« JE TE PARLE DAPORN ! TU ES PRIE DE ME REPONDRE ! D'accord ?! » _hurla l'adolescente avec énervement en regardant l'homme en face d'elle._

« Pourquoi parler ? On se fatigue inutilement. »

« Que … Pourquoi parler ? POURQUOI PARLER ?! »

_POURQUOI PARLER ? Elle avait envie de traverser tout le terrain pour lui répondre à ce sujet ! Elle avait beaucoup à dire à ce sujet ! Ah … Elle devait se contrôler mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était autant énervée par une personne ! Cet … homme !_

_Cet homme lui tapait sévèrement sur les nerfs ! Et il était hors de question de le laisser gagner plus longtemps ! Elle tendit la main en avant, ordonnant à Lézy d'attaquer à son tour. Un fouet gigantesque sortit de la Noacier, venant frapper la carapace dans laquelle s'était enfouie le Megapagos pour éviter le coup._

« Ca ne va pas durer plus longtemps ce petit jeu ! J'en ai assez ! Lézy ! Enfouis donc tes lianes à l'intérieur même de la carapace ! »

_Drôle de tactique mais Lézy pénétrait dans la carapace par la majorité des orifices, la tortue se retrouvant obligée de s'en extirper. Voilà une bonne chose qui était faite ! Et elle n'avait pas eu le moyen d'améliorer sa puissance entre temps._

« Bel semble perdre le contrôle du combat. »

_Percila avait fait cette déclaration alors qu'elle observait ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Les trois autres membres du conseil des 4 se tournèrent vers elle, un peu surpris, Anis disant :_

« Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Sa technique est plutôt bonne contre ce Megapagos. Je trouve qu'elle fait de grands efforts pour … »

« Ah oui ? C'est ça ce qui se présente à vos yeux ? Regardez la carapace du Megapagos, Lézy, la Noacier de Bel s'est empêtrée dedans. »

_Et le résultat n'était pas beau à voir. La Noacier ne pouvait plus utiliser ses nombreux fouets pour tenter de battre le Megapagos. Et pendant ce temps, celui-ci en profitait pour la frapper de toutes parts. Bel perdait patience, chose rarissime de sa part pendant un combat. Elle en avait assez ! Elle en avait assez de tout ça ! Elle allait en terminer maintenant ! Lézy frappa le Megapagos avec sa propre carapace avant que Bel ne crie de toutes ses forces :_

« EXPLOSION ! Emporte-le avec toi, Lézy ! Qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui ! »

« L'imbécile ! Elle ne comprend pas ce que le Megapagos a déjà fait auparavant ?! Dans un précédent match ? Elle devrait pourtant le savoir ! »

_Mais le mal était fait. Lézy vint s'exploser, la déflagration aveuglant tout le stade alors que Bel espérait en avoir terminé avec le Megapagos. Mais derrière le nuage de poussière soulevé, elle remarqua un mouvement de la part de Daporn. Un bref instant, elle avait pu le voir sans sa capuche. Un visage amaigri, complètement blanc … et des cheveux noirs … mais avec des petits morceaux blancs … comme si les cheveux se cristallisaient. Et les yeux rubis … C'était bien ceux de la dernière fois._

_Mais voilà … Elle était à terre … Lézy était à terre mais à côté, le Megapagos était encore conscient et en état de se battre. Enfin presque … A moitié … Le Megapagos tenait à peine debout mais les résultats étaient là. Il avait perdu qu'un pokémon alors qu'elle … Qu'elle … C'était déjà son troisième ! Elle avait déjà perdu la moitié de ses pokémons. Elle sert une pokéball dans sa main. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle de ses actes. Elle n'était pas encore terminée, loin de là ! Elle avait encore beaucoup à faire !_

« Reviens Lézy dans ta pokéball … Désolée de t'avoir demandé une telle chose. »

_Qu'elle était stupide. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et maintenant, elle avait de quoi le regretter amèrement. Elle rappela finalement son pokémon, fixant Daporn._

« Tu es heureux, n'est-ce pas ? En me disant que Téo était mort. Ça te permet alors de jouer avec mes émotions mais ça ne se reproduira pas ! Je peux te le promettre. »

« Téo est mort … Il est mort … Et je veux vivre … Je veux juste vivre … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Ça ne t'a pas suffi de me faire souffrir de la sorte ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

« Vivre … Je veux vivre … juste vivre … Juste vivre … »

_Il répétait ça comme un automatisme. A croire qu'il existait juste pour vivre et rien d'autre ! Rien du tout ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle en avait assez ! Elle allait en terminer avec ce combat maintenant ! Elle vint brandir une quatrième pokéball, la projetant en avant._

« Manos ! Finis son pokémon maintenant ! Qu'il n'ait pas d'autres échappatoires ! Oui … Je ne te laisserai pas partir Daporn ! »

_Son Clamiral s'exécuta, crachant tout simplement un puissant jet d'eau pour faire tomber la tortue à la renverse. Celle-ci tenta de se remettre sur ses pattes mais elle était trop affaiblie pour y arriver. Daporn eut un petit mouvement de recul, rappelant son pokémon, sa pokéball tombant au sol. Il se pencha en avant, la ramassant avant de murmurer :_

« Plus que … trois pokémons … et je serai vivant. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qui est-ce que tu es réellement ? Dis-le-moi au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! Ca nous facilitera la discussion à tous les deux ! »

« User le moins de force … pour ne pas fatiguer ce corps … Je tiens à peine … »

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, laissant paraître son troisième pokémon. Une pokémon qui n'était pas habituellement présente … Il s'agissait d'une Manternel ? Celle-ci se retourna vers son dresseur, le regardant avec inquiétude._

« Manternel ? Mante Manternel ! Mante … Manternel … Manternel. »

« … Plus froid. Tu … combats … Li … Lisa … »

« Manternel ! » _cria la pokémon, se rapprochant de lui alors que l'homme avait la tête baissée, ne bougeant plus. La créature était à quelques centimètres de lui, semblant écouter quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait entendre à cette distance._ « Man … ternel. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lisa ? Lisanée ? »

_La Manternel se tourna vers Bel, comme si elle venait d'entendre son nom. La créature croisa ses deux pattes en avant, prête à se battre contre le Clamiral en face d'elle. Elle était prête à tout donner pour obtenir la victoire à Daporn !_


	113. Chapitre 113 : Mort naturelle

**Chapitre 113 : Mort naturelle**

« Manos … Occupe-toi donc de ce pokémon. Elle devrait comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas faire le poids face à toi. »

_Le Clamiral ouvrit la bouche, se préparant à cracher un rayon de glace. Néanmoins, la Manternel s'était mise à bouger avec vivacité, esquivant l'attaque du Clamiral jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. Aussitôt, elle vint frapper ses deux bras en croix, créant une attaque qui alla frapper le Clamiral au visage, le faisant reculer légèrement._

_Une attaque d'insecte contre un pokémon d'eau ? Est-ce que Daporn était en train de faiblir ? Car généralement, il avait toujours une idée en tête, une bonne idée mais là … C'était vraiment différent. Il semblait … laisser la Manternel agira à sa guise. En fait, il n'avait même plus bougé depuis qu'il avait laissé apparaître sa pokémon._

« Daporn … Réponds-moi. Si ça ne va pas, j'annule le combat. Alors, je te conseille de me répondre si tu ne veux pas voir ton rêve s'évaporer. »

« … … … Je suis … vivant. » _répondit avec lenteur l'homme sous sa bure bleue. C'est bête … Elle avait de la peine pour lui. Ce terme … Être vivant … Il était vivant mais elle l'était aussi hein ? Ils étaient tous vivants. Mais quand il parlait, ça avait une connotation différente. C'était différent … comme s'il se raccrochait à la vie._

« Alors … D'accord, si tu l'es, on peut continuer. Manos, arrête de faire durer le spectacle. Envoie un blizzard pour abattre son pokémon. Normalement, tu ne devrais pas avoir de gros soucis, non ? Insecte et plante ne font pas bon ménage avec la glace. »

_Un Blizzard ? Si c'est ce que sa maîtresse désirait alors il allait le faire. Il leva la tête en l'air, la Manternel commençant à frapper de toutes ses forces sur le Clamiral pendant qu'il faisait son blizzard. Elle n'hésitait pas à donner tous les coups possibles._

_Mais pourtant, le blizzard en termina avec elle, la Manternel s'écroulant au sol. Le déluge s'arrêta, l'arbitre levant le drapeau pour signaler que la Manternel était vaincue. Mais elle se releva difficilement, ne semblant même plus se soucier du combat._

« Normalement, le combat est terminé. Se relever … après que j'ai levé le drapeau … Bel ? Que suis-je sensé faire ? Laisser le combat continuer ? Mais elle n'est plus en état de se battre normalement. » _demanda l'arbitre tandis qu'elle hochait la tête négativement._

« Laissez voir … ce qui se passe. Elle ne semble pas vouloir se battre. »

_C'était vrai. La Manternel n'avait aucune envie belliqueuse, le Clamiral restant néanmoins sur ses gardes. On ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête d'un adversaire. Mais pourtant … Pourtant … La Manternel arriva à la hauteur du Daporn._

« Man … Manternel … » _dit la pokémon, comme pour s'excuser, s'écroulant finalement à ses pieds sans plus se relever. Daporn resta immobile pendant quelques instants avant de faire ce qui semblait être un geste surhumain pour lui._

_Il s'agenouilla, sa main blanche caressant sa Manternel avant qu'elle ne soit rappelée dans sa pokéball. Maintenant … Il allait en sortir un quatrième … n'est-ce pas ?_

« Né. » _murmura faiblement Daporn, Bel haussant un sourcil. Né ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Qu'est-ce qui était né ? Non … Ce n'était pas ça ! Il terminait finalement le mot prononcé avant le combat ! Lisanée ! C'était bien Lisanée ! Mais alors … Qui est-ce qu'il allait appeler maintenant ? Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle voyait maintenant apparaître son Pyrax. Rien que ça ? _

« Un pokémon de feu face à mon Clamiral ? Tu ne me sous-estimes pas par hasard ? »

_Elle ne savait pas si elle était prise au sérieux ou non mais elle n'allait pas attendre la réponse. Elle ordonna à son pokémon d'utiliser un puissant Hydrocanon avant que son adversaire se mette à danser. Le résultat fut foudroyant, le Pyrax volant en arrière, stationnant dans les airs pendant quelques secondes._

« Hum … Il fallait que je m'en doute que ça ne serait pas assez fort pour terrasser un Pyrax. Mais bon … Qu'importe, je vais continuer. Manos, termine-en avec lui ! »

_Et cela allait être bien simple ! Le Clamiral recommença un second hydrocanon mais cette fois-ci, le Pyrax vint réagir avant, créant des ultrasons affaiblissant le Clamiral, son hydrocanon passant sur le côté gauche du Pyrax, l'ignorant complètement._

« Et tu ne veux toujours pas parler plus que ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Juste vivre … rien besoin de plus. »

« Mais vivre ? Tu es vivant justement ! Rien d'autre ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas vivant … Plus vivant … Je dois vivre … en gagnant. » _répéta Daporn avec nonchalance, Bel poussant un petit cri de rage. Ca l'énervait quand on parlait de la sorte !_

« MANOS ! Finis-le complètement s'il te plaît ! Comme ça, monsieur Daporn parlera peut-être un peu plus s'il perd un quatrième pokémon ! »

_Et cette fois-ci, il était hors de question de louper sa cible ! Et comment faire cela ? Tout simplement en allant au corps à corps ! La corne du Clamiral vint frapper le Pyrax en plein cœur, le papillon de flammes voletant dans les airs pendant quelques secondes avant d'être forcé d'atterrir au sol. Quand ce fut le cas, il vint cracher de nouvelles flammes sur le corps du Clamiral, des brûlures apparaissant sur celui-ci._

« Ne laisse pas les flammes te faire souffrir ! Manos ! Je t'ai demandé de le battre avant qu'il ne devienne trop puissant ! Tu es mon atout ! »

« Elle ment légèrement. Elle a autre chose … » _murmura Percila aux trois autres membres du conseil alors qu'elle remarquait que Bel allait bien mieux maintenant._

_Et finalement, le Pyrax s'écroula au sol, la corne du Clamiral en ayant terminé avec lui … et déjà deux autres pokémons. Il avait réussi à en battre trois à la suite sans même être extrêmement fatigué. Il était puissant, très puissant, c'était vrai._

_Mais maintenant … Il ne restait plus que deux pokémons à Daporn. Elle avait réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage. Un rayon rouge sortit d'une manche de Daporn, son Pyrax étant rappelé avant qu'il ne murmurer :_

« Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas ça … »

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? Exprime-toi donc un peu mieux ! S'il y a un problème, je t'aiderai Daporn ! Je suis toujours prête à aider ! »

« C'est … mon problème … Mes soucis … »

_Ca lui rappelait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle aimait beaucoup, terriblement même. Cette personne était la plus importante à son cœur mais à cause de toute cette histoire, elle n'avait jamais su la garder plus longtemps à ses côtés. Mais aujourd'hui, elle pouvait mettre un terme à tout ça. Elle le savait, elle le savait parfaitement._

« Appelle donc ton cinquième poké … »

« Non … Tu ne dois pas sortir … Je ne veux pas … Tu es blessée. »

_A qui est-ce qu'il était en train de parler ? Il avait toujours le même ton froid et neutre mais soudainement, un flash rouge sortit de sa manche. Un flash rouge qui confirma tout ce qu'il fallait savoir concernant Daporn. Une longue créature de couleur verte, ressemblant à un serpent majestueux fit son apparition. La Majaspic vint serrer aussitôt Daporn, laissant voir quelques cicatrices sur des parties de son corps._

« Vélicia … n'est pas ? » _murmura faiblement Bel, la Majaspic tournant son visage vers elle, montrant clairement qui elle était._

_Puis sans un mot, elle vint se placer en face du Clamiral, le regardant longuement. Elle leva la tête en direction du ciel, poussant un profond soupir avant que le Zénith ne fasse son apparition. Au même moment, une pluie de glace s'abattit sur son corps, moins violente qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être._

_La Majaspic posa son regard sur le Clamiral, faisant un petit sourire avant de créer un puissant rayon de lumière qui vint percuter Manos, le faisant s'écrouler sur le côté. Mais pourtant, il se redressa comme si de rien n'était, créant un rayon de glace à son tour._

_Un rayon qui vint geler sur place la Majaspic, la rendant incapable de se mouvoir ou d'attaquer. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance pour Daporn. Perdre sa cinquième pokémon comme ça ? Comme si de rien n'était ?_

_Le Clamiral fonça vers la Majaspic, plantant sa corne dans le cocon de glace formé par sa précédente attaque. Le cocon se brisa, la Majaspic étant touchée de plein fouet. Un quatrième pokémon battu par le Clamiral qui semblait invincible ? Il y avait de fortes chances … ou presque. Car la Majaspic était toujours prête à se battre, une aura rose émanant de tout son corps. A cette distance, elle ne pouvait pas louper son attaque !_

« Une attaque portée sur les sentiments envers son dresseur. »

_Elle ne la voyait pas souvent cette attaque, elle-même ne l'utilisait pas. Elle estimait que ce n'était pas assez puissant … Pourtant, elle en eut la preuve à cet instant. Son Clamiral fut projeté dans les airs par la Majaspic qui avait foncé tête baissée vers lui._

_Tout son corps affaibli avait frappé du reste de ses forces dans cette attaque, espérant en terminer avec son adversaire. Néanmoins, le Clamiral se réceptionna sur ses pattes, s'écroulant au sol pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser._

« Tu es encore capable de te battre, Manos ? » _demanda Bel, son pokémon répondant par l'affirmative. Cette attaque avait été très violente, vraiment … Un tel Retour … Elle eut un petit sourire triste, s'adressant maintenant à sa Majaspic : _« Tu l'aimes énormément ton dresseur, n'est-ce pas ? Si ça n'avait pas été le tien … Ton attaque m'a permis de confirmer définitivement qui est Daporn. »

« Majas … » _murmura faiblement la créature, tenant à peine sur son long corps. Cette dernière attaque n'avait pas réussi à venir à bout du Clamiral bien que celui-ci tenait à peine sur ses pattes lui aussi. La Majaspic se retourna, émettant le même mouvement que la Manternel. Elle arriva à la hauteur de Daporn, inclinant doucement sa tête avant de repousser faiblement un petit cri :_ « Majas … pic. »

« Vé… li … cia. Tu as … bien fait. »

_Il parlait avec lenteur, une extrême lenteur tandis que la Majaspic lui souriait. Elle était prête à s'écrouler mais l'homme en bure bleue vint s'agenouiller, serrant la créature contre lui._

« Tout … sera … terminé bientôt. Peut-être que je … ne peux plus vivre. »

_La Majaspic ne lui répondit pas, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son dresseur alors qu'elle était évanouie. Un flash rouge vint la ramener dans sa pokéball … pokéball qui tomba au sol … puis une autre et encore une autre … encore une … et encore une … Cinq pokéballs étaient au sol, roulant autour de Daporn alors que ses bras pendaient lamentablement vers le sol._

« Daporn, veuillez appeler votre dernier pokémon. » _déclara l'arbitre, Bel restant sur ses gardes. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un … mais ça devait être le plus terrifiant, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Il veut m'aider à vivre … Il veut aussi que je vive … mais je suis déjà considéré comme mort … Je suis déjà mort … à mes yeux … aux yeux de tous. Sans Phénan, je n'aurai jamais survécu … Sans mes pokémons, je le serai déjà depuis plusieurs mois … Ma dernière chance commence ici … Ma dernière chance … Elle est là. »

_Une sphère entièrement blanche glissa jusqu'à la main droite de Daporn, celle-ci serra fortement la pokéball. Aussitôt, le sol s'était mis à geler, les pokéballs continuant de rouler pour aller contre les murs._

« Mon dernier … espoir, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis déjà mort … »

« C'est bien toi, Téo, hein ? » _bredouilla Bel faiblement, regadant la bure bleue de l'homme. Celle-ci … était en train de geler, n'est-ce pas ? De complètement se geler … Elle se recouvrait de glace, une glace qui se fissurait peu à peu alors que la pokéball s'ouvrait._

_La bure se brisa en morceaux au même moment où un froid glacial envahissait complètement l'arène. Les morceaux tombaient au sol, dévoilant la personne qui se cachait dessous. La personne qui était derrière l'imposant dragon de glace._

_Un dragon qui semblait avoir souffert du côté droit de son corps. L'une de ses ailes était comme brisée mais le froid présent dans l'arène était intenable ou presque. Nul n'avait pensé à cet instant qu'une telle entité ferait son apparition. Percila s'était redressée de son siège, criant dans la loge :_

« C'est Téo ! C'est Téo ! Mais … »

« Mais … C'est quoi ça ? »_ demanda Bel faiblement, regardant l'adolescent derrière Kyurem._

_Si Kyurem semblait brisé, Téo était déformé … Déformé de toutes parts … Du moins, sur la partie gauche de son corps. Il ne portait qu'un simple short et un t-shirt de couleur noir, comme si le froid ne lui faisait aucun effet._

_Mais ce n'était pas ça qui était monstrueux, loin de là. C'était autre chose … Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi Téo avait de si nombreuses bosses de chair sur le cou, le bras, la hanche … la jambe ? Toute la partie gauche de son corps était comme déformé. Il n'y avait que son visage qui était indemne. Mais même ce visage était amaigri, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois … Ce visage complètement blanc, comme le reste de son corps._

« Que … ce combat … continue maintenant. »

« A … A … ATTENDS UN PEU ! TEO ! J'ai besoin d'explication ! »

« Elles … ne sont pas nécessaires. Les explications sont inutiles … vraiment inutiles … »

« J'ai l'impression de parler à un mort et tu crois que je ne veux pas d'explications ?! Je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ! Ce qui se passe ici ! »

« Je … suis mort … par ma maladie. Je suis mort scientifiquement … Je suis dans un état qui se rapproche le plus de ma mort. Mon cœur ne bat plus qu'une à deux … fois par minute. Tout est terminé … Je ne vis qu'à peine … Je ne suis plus vivant … C'est tout. Maintenant … Il faut se battre, Bel. Il faut … Je veux gagner. »

« Tu veux la victoire à tout prix, c'est ça ?! Tu es prêt à aller jusqu'à faire ça pour … pour gagner contre moi ? C'est juste ça ?! » _s'écria Bel avec rage._

« Je veux juste … gagner … et avoir … le droit de vivre. Si je ne te bats pas … Je n'aurai pas le … droit de vivre. »

« Ah oui ? Le droit de vivre ? Tu veux vraiment avoir le droit ? T'inquiètes pas, Téo. Tu vas pouvoir voir qui va te l'octroyer ce droit mais avant … JE VEUX UNE EXPLICATION ! »

_Elle voulait tant une explication ? Ses yeux rubis se posèrent sur elle, neutres et froids tandis qu'une petite dorure se faisait voir à l'intérieur. Si elle voulait tant … d'explications, il allait les lui donner. Cela n'allait pas lui plaire … mais qu'importe._


	114. Chapitre 114 : Ni vivre, ni mourir

**Chapitre 114 : Ni vivre, ni mourir**

_Il fallait retourner quelques mois en arrière. Plusieurs mêmes … Environ huit voire neuf mois. Cela semblait être une bonne date. A partir de là, ses médicaments venaient de se terminer et il souffrait atrocement de sa maladie. Celle-ci n'hésitait pas un instant à profiter de chaque moment de faiblesse pour le faire souffrir._

_Et le résultat ne se faisait jamais attendre. Il souffrait comme un martyr. Il souffrait terriblement, il arrivait à peine à respirer et à parler et son cœur tapait comme un burin contre sa poitrine, comme pour vouloir s'extirper._

« KYUUUUUUUUU ! » _cria le pokémon de glace en face de lui._

« Aujourd'hui sera le bon jour. Je vais tout faire … pour que … pour que … »

_Il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, Kyurem hurlant une nouvelle fois, créant un puissant froid en direction de l'adolescent pour lui dire de partir. Néanmoins, son Pyrax fit un puissant feu pour contrer la tempête de neige._

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là … Je ne m'arrêterai pas que je ne t'aurai pas comme allié. »

« KYUREM ! »_ s'écria le pokémon sans même chercher à s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Comme si on pouvait croire qu'il se plierait à l'idée d'un humain. Les légendes basée sur lui qui dévorait les humains étaient fausses … mais il allait bientôt faire une exception si ça continuait ! Il allait le dévorer sans qu'il ne reste plus rien !_

« Est-ce que je dois prouver ma franchise par un combat ? Ca ne me dérange pas du tout … »

_Par un combat ? Ce petit homme voulait se battre contre lui ? Avec ses pokémons ? Il en avait du courage … ou de la témérité … ou alors tout simplement de la folie. Mais qu'importe, puisqu'il voulait se battre, il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait !_

_Le combat ne dura guère longtemps. Il n'y avait que le Pyrax de Téo et son Megapagos qui pouvaient tenir la cadence face à lui. Le résultat ne tarda pas à se faire voir. L'adolescent fut renvoyé hors de la grotte, Téo criant de toutes ses forces :_

« Je reviendrai ! Est-ce clair ? Je reviendrai ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

« KYUREEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMM ! » _hurle le pokémon à l'intérieur de la grotte. S'il voulait se battre, il serait toujours là ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne sa douleur ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ça ne servait à rien de se battre contre lui ! C'était une cause perdue d'avance ! Ca ne servait à rien de vouloir lutter !_

« Désolé … de vous faire perdre du temps avec moi. »

_L'adolescent était maintenant adossé à un arbre. La tempête de neige semblait s'être arrêtée pour un instant, comme si le pokémon de glace avait décidé de calmer le jeu pour un instant, un court moment. Il fallait dire que Téo semblait souffrir atrocement, ses cinq pokémons autour de lui pour le surveiller et voir comment il allait. Même si le résultat n'était guère plaisant à observer … Téo était bien vivant._

_Mais combien de temps ? Six mois s'étaient écoulés … Six longs mois dont trois sans ses médicaments et voilà que leurs absences étaient visibles sur son corps. L'adolescent avait maintenant de nombreuses tumeurs visibles sur le flanc gauche, sauf au niveau du visage. Une tumeur ne pouvait pas pousser ici … sauf peut-être au cerveau mais au niveau des joues, il ne fallait quand même pas rêver non plus._

« KYUREM ! Je suis à nouveau là pour t'affronter ! Cette fois-ci, tu … »

_L'adolescent s'arrêta, commençant à cracher du sang alors que sa vue se brouillait. Il avait beaucoup de mal à rester conscient et debout. En fait, c'était à peine s'il voyait ce qui se passait devant lui. C'était à peine ça … Ah … Ah …_

« TU M'ENTENDS ?! KYUREM ! JE VAIS RENTRER ET … »

« KYUUUUUUU ! » _s'écria le pokémon de couleur bleu, aux pouvoirs liés au froid. Ce cri ? Il était bien plus proche que prévu. Qu'est-ce que ça … voulait dire ? Est-ce que …_

_Téo fit quelques pas en arrière, remarquant que Kyurem s'était approché de l'entrée de la grotte … ou plutôt … comment dire … de la sortie si on considérait qu'elle faisait les deux. Ce n'était pas que ça … loin de là même. Ca voulait dire … que …_

« Kyurem ? Tu veux sortir de la grotte pour te battre ? Est-ce que tu es sûr de ça ? Tu risques de le regretter am… AAAAAAH ! AAAAAAAH ! »

_PUREE ! Ca faisait mal ! Ca faisait très mal même ! Il souffrait le martyr maintenant ! Il posa une main sur son cœur, empoignant sa peau comme pour se la déchirer. Il était même en sanglots, il arrivait plus à respirer ! Il y arrivait plus !_

_Kyurem fit son apparition, à l'entrée même de la grotte. Il semblait l'attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait ici et pas ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas normal, loin de là même. Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'ils s'affrontent ici ?_

« Puisque … Puisque … C'est … C'est … ce que tu veux … Je vais … Je vais … »

_Il allait l'affronter avec tout ce qu'il pouvait ! Cette fois-ci, il avait revu toutes ses stratégies et même ses pokémons … Ses pokémons plante et insectes allaient se battre et faire de leur mieux ! Du moins … C'est ce qu'il avait cru._

_Il y avait eu plus de résistance de sa part mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Kyurem était bien trop fort pour le commun des créatures mortelles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait voulu son aide ? Depuis des mois … Il avait tout perdu … Même son corps lui obéissait à peine._

« Mais je veux … Je veux … J'AI BESOIN DE TOI, KYUREM ! »

« KYUUUUUUUUU ! » _répondit le pokémon, s'enfonçant dans la grotte pour y disparaitre à nouveau, signe qu'il ne l'acceptait toujours pas._

« Je … reviendrai … Tant que je peux … Tant que … » _bredouilla Téo, s'écroulant au sol pour ne plus bouger. Vélicia vient l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, l'emmenant à l'abri._

_Neuf mois s'étaient maintenant écoulés. Neuf longs mois et l'adolescent marchait à peine. Maintenant, c'était Kyurem qui venait à lui, chaque jour. L'adolescent le combattait chaque jour, espérant réussir à le faire plier mais rien ne changeait.  
><em>

« Au … Aujour … Aujourd … »

_Il n'arrivait même plus à terminer ses phrases, pris de trémolos alors qu'il était constamment assis contre un arbre. C'était à peine s'il bougeait. En fait, il avait besoin de l'aide de ses pokémons pour se déplacer, ne serait que pour les banalités communes. Oui … Il était dans un état des plus déplorables mais ça ne faisait rien._

« Combattez le … Je … vous fais confiance … »

_Il avait dit cela, bougeant faiblement son bras droit alors que ses pokémons fonçaient tous en même temps face au Kyurem. S'ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir un par un, alors autant tout donner dans un seul et même combat. Le pokémon allait le regretter !_

« Comment est-ce que ça … se débrouille ? » _souffla l'adolescent, sa Majaspic ayant été éliminée en première. Elle avait fait exprès de se perdre pour se retrouver auprès de lui._

« Majas … Majaspic. Majas … » _répondit doucement la pokémon._

« Rentrer maintenant ? Ce n'est … Ce n'est … pas possible … Pas alors que … »

« MAJAS ! » _s'écria Vélicia, frottant plusieurs fois son museau contre lui pour bien lui faire croire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça continue plus longtemps. Il avait déjà tellement souffert. Il fallait qu'il rentre !_

« Pas maintenant … C'est bientôt … fini … J'en suis sûr et certain … C'est bientôt terminé … On va y arriver … J'en suis sûr et … »

« PYRAAAAAAAAX _! » hurla Phanan alors que des flammes étaient projetées sur le Kyurem. Celui-ci recula de plusieurs mètres, semblant souffrir des flammes._

« Tu … vois ? Je te l'avais … dit … hahaha … »

_Il avait encore la force de rire ? Non … Même pas … Un peu de bave ensanglantée sortait de ses lèvres alors qu'il respirait bruyamment. Ça allait être terminé._

_Oui … Terminé … Car ils avaient encore perdu. Mais cette fois … Le Kyurem avait été très blessé, signe que ce n'était qu'un petit moment avant qu'il n'accepte._

« Encore … Et encore … Je reviendrai … Je reviendrai … Je reviendrai … »

_Il répéta cela sans cesse, comme pour conjurer un mauvais sort alors qu'il hoquetait. Maintenant, tous ses pokémons étaient retournés vers lui tandis que lui-même restait assis contre un arbre. Il ferma les yeux, respirant bruyamment alors qu'il cherchait de l'air. De l'air ! C'est ce dont il avait besoin et rien d'autre ! Ah … Ah … Ah … Zut … Vraiment zut … Il en avait besoin … C'était bientôt terminé. Oui … Il en était convaincu._

_Voilà … Presque une année s'était écoulée et maintenant, la partie gauche de son corps était difforme. C'était bizarre mais il ne savait pas pourquoi le côté droit de son corps n'était pas touché par les tumeurs. C'était bizarre … oui … vraiment bizarre en soi._

« … … … Attaquez … »

_Il ne levait même plus la main droite alors que Kyurem se présentait à lui, prêt à voir si aujourd'hui allait être le jour où ils allaient faire plier le pokémon légendaire. Vélicia jeta un regard inquiet à son dresseur avant de joindre la bataille._

_Une bataille qui faisait rage tandis que le Megapagos et le Pyrax étaient les deux pokémons qui défendaient les trois autres. Pendant ce temps, la Fragilady et la Manternel étaient en train de danser en même temps. Vélicia, de son côté, créait un zénith dans le ciel même si cela allait désavantager Soror. Mais qu'importe … Le plus important était de battre ce pokémon !_

« KYUUUUUUUUU ?! »

_Lui ? Il était en train de reculer devant la puissance de ces petites créatures ? Il n'allait pas laisser cela durer trop longtemps ! Il était temps d'utiliser toutes ses attaques pour obtenir la victoire ! Il n'allait pas perdre contre eux maintenant !_

« PYRAAAAAX ! » _répondit Phana, contrant l'attaque de glace par ses propres flammes, renforcées par la puissance du soleil dans le ciel.  
><em>

_Il allait être battu ? Lui ? Il … Après environ une année … Il allait finalement perdre ? Il avait pu juger l'adolescent et voir tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour l'avoir à ses côtés. Il était à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort, il était sur cette bordure qui faisait passer de vie au trépas. Il suffisait juste d'un geste pour qu'il tombe définitivement de l'autre côté pour ne jamais en revenir. C'était ainsi ? Peut-être que oui …  
><em>

« Kyu ? Kyurem ? » _dit le pokémon légendaire avant que toutes les attaques ne viennent le frapper, le forçant à s'écrouler au sol._

_Il acceptait maintenant sa défaite. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se redresser, prenant une profonde respiration avant de cracher un léger souffle de glace. Les pokémons de cet adolescent avaient réussi à obtenir la victoire. Il allait donc les accompagner … Son projet semblait différent d'un dresseur ordinaire._

« Majas ! Majas ! » _cria Vélicia, heureuse de savoir que le pokémon allait les accompagner. Il fallait maintenant prévenir Téo. Celui-ci était à la même place, n'ayant pas bougé. Elle s'approcha de lui, frottant son museau contre la joue avant de pousser des petits cris._

_Aucune réaction de la part de l'adolescent. Elle recommença une seconde fois, sortant sa langue pour le faire réagir mais rien de rien. L'adolescent ne lui répondait pas. Les autres pokémons vinrent auprès de leur dresseur, Vélicia se faisant un peu plus pressante. La tête de Téo pencha sur le côté, puis ce fut son corps, l'adolescent s'écroulant au sol, ne bougeant plus. Aussitôt, Vélicia poussa un cri strident, commençant à secouer Téo puis à l'enserrer. Kyurem se présenta au groupe de pokémons, ayant attendu que Téo vienne le capturer, chose qui n'allait jamais se produire._

« Et me voilà en face de toi … »

« Mais tu … Pourquoi est-ce que tu … »

« Il semblerait que la maladie m'a emporté. Je suis une véritable bombe purulente si tu veux tout savoir. Mais bon … Avec un ou deux battements de cœur par minute, on va dire que je ne suis pas complètement mort non ? Tout mon corps vit au ralenti, toutes mes fictions vitales travaillent au minimum … et même ma maladie est ralentie. C'est le pouvoir de Kyurem … mais aussi de Phanan. Sans sa chaleur, je serai déjà mort de l'intérieur. »

« Est-ce que tu es mort ou non ?! C'est ça que je veux savoir ! Le reste, je m'en … »

« Je ne suis pas totalement mort. Mais disons que je suis sur le point de mourir. Mais de toute façon, il suffit que je gagne ce combat … Ah … Ah … Ah … Kyurem est de mon côté, tu ne pourras pas le battre, Bel. J'ai gagné. »

« Nous allons bien voir ça ! Il me reste trois pokémons ! Et j'ai encore mon pokémon secret et … » _commença à dire Bel avant d'être interrompue par une voix féminine :_

« TEO ! TEO ! C'EST MAMAN ! TEO ! ARRETE CE COMBAT ! »

« Comme si j'allais le faire. » _souffla Téo, prenant une profonde respiration._

« Ne parle pas de ta mère comme ça, Téo ! Et je ne te laisserai pas gagner ! »

« Je ne veux pas d'une fausse victoire … Une victoire faussée car tu me l'aurais laissée. »

_Si c'était vraiment un combat qu'il désirait, il allait l'avoir ! Et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas complètement mort … AAAAAAAAH ! Ca l'énervait ! Elle était en colère ! Elle était en colère contre lui ! Après ce combat, il allait comprendre comment elle s'appelait ! Elle n'allait pas le laisser faire !_

« Ramène donc ton Clamiral, Bel. Il sera le premier à tomber sous les coups de Kyurem. »

« Ne soit pas trop vaniteux, Téo. C'est vrai que tu as changé … mais pas forcément en bien. »

« Pas forcément en bien ? C'est quoi cette insinuation ? Je … Ah … Je ferai mieux de ne plus … parler … Je me fatigue pour rien. Rien … »

_Kyurem poussa un puissant cri, commençant à s'envoler malgré son aile déformée. Lui aussi était comme Téo. Ils étaient tous les deux pareils … Difformes. Mais peut-être que pour l'un, il était encore temps de le guérir._

« Alors avise-toi de ne plus parler, Téo. Je crois que tu en as trop fait … beaucoup trop même. Si tu préfères utiliser les méthodes plus stupides et dangereuses, je vais te montrer comment on peut résoudre un problème très facilement ! »

_Oh que oui ! Mais pour ça, il restait un dernier pokémon à abattre ! Ce pokémon qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une créature légendaire et ancestrale ! Une créature … qui avait sauvé Téo._


	115. Chapitre 115 : Une véritable furie

**Chapitre 115 : Une véritable furie**

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûre de ça ? Bel … Ce n'est plus pareil … »

« Oh que oui … Je confirme que ce n'est pas pareil et tu vas vite comprendre ta souffrance, Téo. C'est le genre de choses que tu vas regretter amèrement toute ta vie. »

« Il y a tellement de choses … que je regrette … »

« NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! Tu n'as jamais rien regretté ! Comment est-ce que … Comment est-ce que dans le fond … Je dois être trop gentille … Vraiment trop gentille d'aimer un égoïste pareil. Qui n'en a rien à faire de moi et des autres. Qui croit qu'il doit porter tout le mal du monde car c'est sa destinée. »

« Je ne pense pas avoir dit cela … mais bon … Je … Kyurem … Tu peux finalement achever son Clamiral. Il n'a que trop durer. » _souffla l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs._

_Le pokémon ne tarda pas à s'exécuter, fonçant à toute allure alors que Bel ordonnait à Manos de se protéger mais ça n'allait pas servir à grand-chose. Le Pokémon fut soulevé dans les airs, Kyurem lui crachant un puissant souffle de glace. Qu'importe s'il était un pokémon aqueux, ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour tous les deux !_

_Pourtant, le pokémon ne sembla pas inconscient alors qu'il revenait atterrir sur le sol après une projection de la part de Kyurem. Le pokémon légendaire revint au sol, Téo regardant le Clamiral qui se tenait toujours debout. C'est vrai … Il fallait reconnaître sa ténacité._

_Mais ça ne suffira pas. Il n'allait pas faire durer plus longtemps ce combat. Kyurem était un dragon et en tant que tel, il était rare que les dragons soient rapides. Mais il y avait une façon de stopper son adversaire et … il allait l'appliquer._

« Kyurem … Sois l'investigateur d'une nouvelle ère glaciaire ! Emporte Manos avec toi ! »

_Ah ? Qu'est-ce que … Il se sentait un peu chaud au cœur. Il ne devait pas … perdre ce froid. Il ne devait pas perdre ce froid … sinon, c'en était terminé de lui. Il devait se calmer … vraiment se calmer même. Sinon, il ne savait pas ce que cela risquait de donner. En fait, si, il savait ce qu'il deviendrait si ça continuait …_

« Manos ! Essaye de l'attaquer le plus rapidement possible avant son attaque ! »

_Le Clamiral bougea sa tête de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, semblant faire un mouvement rotatif avec celle-ci. La corne tournoyait à son tour, ressemblant à une foreuse alors que Téo souriait faiblement. Il voyait ce qu'elle était en train de faire … mais pendant ce temps, tout le sol de l'arène gela complètement avant que de nombreux pieux de glace ne sortent du sol._

« Ce n'est pas … terminé … Comment est-ce que tu crois que ton pokémon va se déplacer sur cette glace ? Et encore … Même les pokémons liés à ce type seront frigorifiés. Nous ne parlons pas d'un froid banal … loin de là même. »

« MANOS ! Saute et blesse Kyurem avant que tu ne perdes conscience ! » _cria Bel, ne semblant pas s'intéresser aux paroles de Téo. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le Clamiral vint réussir à sauter dans les airs une dernière fois, sa corne prête à toucher le poitrail de Kyurem mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un coup de patte bien placé, l'envoyant dans le décor et le faisant s'évanouir définitivement._

_Kyurem regarda sa patte, celle-ci avait été quand même légèrement blessée par l'attaque du Clamiral. Hum … Intéressant. Certains humains avaient vraiment des pokémons plus étonnants qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Bel prit une profonde respiration, rappelant Manos alors qu'elle sortait son cinquième pokémon. Stéréla se présenta, tapant des pattes contre son torse avant de claquer ses dents. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment impressionnée par le Kyurem._

« Stéréla, fais une tempête de sable pour l'aveugler et le blesser ! »

« Kyurem … Bel ne semble pas comprendre la différence de niveau entre toi et ses pokémons. Il est temps de lui montrer ce que tu sais faire. Crée une pluie de grêle. »

_Et pas une petite ! Il parlait d'une pluie qui allait tout simplement s'abattre sur la Crocorible. D'ailleurs, celle-ci poussa des gémissements de douleur alors que les grelons avaient la taille d'un poing. Téo remarqua que Bel se protégeait elle aussi tandis que lui-même ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur sur son corps._

« Kyurem … Stoppe cette grêle. » _souffla l'adolescent._

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il avait arrêté la grêle ? Pourquoi ça ? Elle arrêta de se protéger le visage, remarquant les yeux rouges de Téo qui la fixait. Est-ce qu'il avait fait ça … pour elle ? C'est vrai ? Peut-être que oui … Enfin … Peut-être … Mais elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner !_

« Profite-en, Stéréla ! Mord-le de toutes tes forces ! »

_Et où est-ce qu'elle devait mordre ? AH ! Bonne idée ! La Crocorible vint planter ses crocs dans l'une des pattes de Kyurem, celui-ci donnant un coup de crâne à la créature, l'assommant à moitié. Néanmoins, elle avait lâché prise._

_Et c'était le plus important. Voilà que Kyurem venait écraser la Crocorible avec l'une de ses pattes, l'enfonçant dans la glace. D'ailleurs, la pokémon n'avait pas eu trop de difficultés à se déplacer sur le terrain gelé._

_Malgré le froid et le verglas, elle avait planté ses griffes dans la glace, ce qui lui permettait alors un déplacement plus facile, bien plus facile même … mais elle perdait par contre de la vitesse, ce qui était vraiment dommage._

_Néanmoins, le sol fut parcouru par de nombreux tremblements, les pics de glace qui avaient été créés par Kyurem vinrent se fissurer et tomber sur le corps de ce dernier, le blessant légèrement alors qu'il remarquait que Stéréla avait créé ce séisme._

« Achève-la maintenant. Il ne reste alors plus qu'un seul pokémon. »

_Un seul ? Soit … Kyurem leva sa patte avant de l'abattre une seconde fois sur la Crocorible, en terminant définitivement avec elle. Il était un peu blessé par les deux pokémons mais maintenant, c'était bon … Il n'en restait plus qu'un seul. Un seul … Mais même Téo n'était pas au courant. Pourtant, il connaissait tous les autres._

« Je vois … Ce que Kyurem vient de faire, ça représente exactement ce que tu fais avec mes sentiments depuis le début, Téo. »

« Comment ça ? » _murmura faiblement l'adolescent alors que Bel rappelait son pokémon._

« Tu les piétines à chaque fois. Tu les écrases bien pour me faire comprendre mais tu vois, j'ai la vie dure, très dure même. Maintenant … Puisque tu veux tant réussir à me battre, nous verrons si tu y arriveras, n'est-ce pas ? Tryalone. »

_Tryalone ? C'était donc bien son sixième pokémon ? Il regarda la pokéball qui s'ouvrait, laissant place … à une imposante Trioxhydre ? Mais elle était bizarre … Elle était vraiment bizarre et différente de celui qu'il avait déjà vu. Il devait bien faire presque trois mètres ? Ce qui était presque deux fois plus que sa taille normale ?_

_Et pas seulement … Il avait aussi une étrange couleur verte … couleur pomme. Mais aussi un peu violet au niveau de sa crinière ? Ou de ses crinières … Mais il n'avait jamais vu de pokémons de cette couleur avant aujourd'hui. Du moins, d'une couleur différente de celle habituelle. Comment ça se faisait ?_

« C'est donc ça ta dernière pokémon ? Est-ce une blague ? »

« Tu penses que je suis d'humeur à blaguer ? Téo ? » _demanda Bel en fronçant les sourcils. Elle semblait plutôt d'humeur massacrante, prête à le foudroyer sur place. Mais elle ne comprenait pas l'idiotie qu'elle venait de commettre ? Un dragon face à lui ?_

« Enfin bon … Tu fais comme tu veux. »

_D'ailleurs, il s'était mis à bien plus parler depuis que Bel était là. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait retenir ses coups, loin de là même. Il demanda à Kyurem de créer un puissant rayon de glace, celui-ci partant en direction du Trioxhydre qui ne chercha même pas à l'esquiver. L'une de ces têtes fut gelée par le froid._

« Une en moins, plus que deux … Bel … »

« Une en moins … mais une de plus aussi. »

_Elle répliqua sèchement alors que les deux autres têtes vinrent cracher de douces flammes sur la troisième, la dégelant au grand désarroi de Téo. Hum … Mais elle pensait vraiment que ça suffirait ? Si elle ne faisait que se défendre, elle allait lourdement perdre._

« Je me demande ce qu'elle attends pour l'utiliser. Dragon légendaire ou non, il reste un dragon. » _déclara une femme aux cheveux blonds. Il s'agissait de Cynthia. A côté d'elle, Thierry observait les deux imposants dragons, murmurant :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore appris à Bel ? »

« A dompter l'homme qu'elle aime. Ne t'en fait pas. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, ça ne changera rien à la situation. Elle a déjà gagné d'avance. » _reprit Cynthia avant d'émettre un petit rire qui semblait légèrement diabolique. Thierry trembla un peu._

« Puisque tu as attaqué … C'est maintenant à mon tour, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que Kyurem soit capable de faire ça. La plus puissante attaque des dragons. Et tu sais très bien que les dragons sont très faibles face à leurs propres attaques. Maintenant … Montre-lui pourquoi tu es crainte … DRACO METEOR ! »

_Le ciel se déchira, des grondements sonores se faisant entendre alors qu'une sorte d'ouragan était en train de se former. Le ciel … Le ciel était en train de se couvrir … de nuages noirs. Et la foudre ? C'était quoi cette attaque ? Draco meteor ? Il ne la connaissait pas. Kyurem parut aussi étonné que lui, tous les deux regardant le ciel, endroit où la Trioxhydre se trouvait._

… … … _Le ciel était en train de s'ouvrir, un monstrueux rocher d'une taille aussi grosse que la Trioxhydre sortant du trou dans le ciel. Une météorite ? C'était donc ça … Une météorite qui vint s'exploser contre Kyurem des vagues de poussière faisant tomber les deux adolescents et aveuglant tout le stade._

« Je … C'est … C'est … » _bredouilla Téo, sous le choc._

_C'était impossible … mais le constat était là. Kyurem était à terre, écroulé sur le sol. Il ne semblait plus réellement conscient alors que la Trioxhydre était fier de son résultat. Elle avait de quoi l'être … Téo ? Il était tout simplement désemparé alors que l'arbitre levait le drapeau._

« Kyurem est maintenant inconscient. Daporn n'a plus de pokémons pour se battre. Victoire de la maîtresse d'Unys : Bel. »

_Des applaudissements tonitruants se firent entendre de toutes parts alors que Kyurem se relevait faiblement. Téo était là, encore sous le choc de sa défaite. Après tout ça ? Peut-être que … Après tout ça … Oui … C'était bien mieux. Il s'approcha de Kyurem, murmurant :_

« Tu peux … encore voler, Kyurem ? Je veux … que tu m'emmènes chez toi. »

« Que … Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Téo ?! » _cria Bel alors que sa Trioxhydre arrivait à sa hauteur. L'adolescent s'approcha avec lenteur de Kyurem, celui-ci penchant la tête en avant pour le laisser grimper._

« Mourir … C'est tout. Nous pouvons y aller … »

« Que … Que … QUOI ?! TRYALONE ! »

_Elle hurla à sa pokémon de se pencher en avant alors que Kyurem était déjà dans les airs. Elle n'allait pas laisser faire ça ! IL EN ETAIT HORS DE QUESTION ! Il en était hors de question ! Elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça ! De qui est-ce qu'il se moquait hein ? DE QUI ?! Il voulait vraiment qu'elle s'énerve ou quoi ?_

_Car là … LA … … LA… IL JOUAIT AVEC SES NERFS ! Et ce n'était pas bon du tout pour elle ! PAS BON ! Elle demanda à sa Trioxhydre de poursuivre Kyurem, la pokémon obéissant aussitôt à sa dresseuse. Il valait mieux lui obéir maintenant !_

« Kyu ? » _demanda le pokémon légendaire, tournant sa tête en arrière alors qu'il continuait de battre des ailes avec une certaine lenteur, signe de sa faiblesse._

« LACHE-LE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

_Il avait bien entendu une voix derrière lui. Et il y avait cette Trioxhydre qui le poursuivait. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher, n'est-ce pas ? Et comment est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Et Téo allait comment ? L'adolescent était juste couché, s'accrochant faiblement à ses cornes._

« TU NE M'ECOUTES PAS OU QUOI ?! »

_La Trioxhydre dépassa facilement Kyurem, se plaçant en face de lui. Bel se mit debout sur la base de la tête centrale. Malgré la hauteur, elle ne semblait même pas avoir peur du vide. En fait, elle était juste terriblement en colère._

« Lâche … le. Je ne me répèterai pas une troisième fois, Kyurem. »

_Le pokémon légendaire ouvrit la bouche, produisant un cri tandis qu'un rayon de glace se formait dans sa bouche. Il devait exécuter les dernières pensées de Téo. Mais voilà … La Trioxhydre ne semblait même pas apeurée … En fait, c'était tout le contraire. Trois rayons se formèrent au niveau de ses têtes._

« Je t'ai demandé … une chose … Kyurem. Que tu sois un pokémon légendaire … ne change rien. Tu vas me donner Téo. TEO ! Tu m'entends ?! »

_L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas, étant plongé dans l'inconscience. Avec les pouvoirs de Kyurem affaibli, son corps n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Et pendant ce temps, Kyurem fixait la Trioxhydre mais surtout sa dresseuse._

_Cette adolescente … Qu'est-ce qu'elle représentait pour l'humain sur son dos ? Il avait remarqué le changement de ton, très bref, dans sa voix … quand il s'était adressé à elle. Est-ce que c'était pour elle qu'il se battait ? _

« Bon … Tu l'auras voulu ! JE VAIS LE RECUPERER DE FORCE ! TRYALONE ! »

_Un premier rayon vint passer à côté de Kyurem mais cela avait suffit à faire pencher le corps de Téo sur le côté, celui-ci tombant dans le vide. Aussitôt, rapide comme une flèche, la Trioxhydre vint le récupérer ou plutôt sa dresseuse. Celle-ci l'avait réceptionné, le gardant contre elle alors qu'elle sentait le corps frigorifié de Téo._

« Maintenant … On va te montrer une solution bien plus simple que toutes celles que tu as pu t'imaginer, Téo. » _murmura-t-elle avec douceur._

_Elle regarda Kyurem qui avait fait un demi-tour dans les airs. Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de demander à sa Trioxhydre de l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche. Il y avait beaucoup à faire maintenant._

« KYUUUUUU ! » _cria le pokémon légendaire._

_Kyurem s'était mis à suivre la Trixohydre sans rien faire d'autre. Il avait décidé d'accompagner Bel et l'adolescent. Il ne faisait rien d'autre … Rien du tout. Dans les bras de Bel, Téo était à nouveau inconscient, dévoré par une maladie qui voulait en finir avec lui._


	116. Epilogue : Imbéciles heureux

**Epilogue : Imbéciles heureux**

_*Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip … * C'était le seul bruit qu'il entendait alors qu'il ouvrait faiblement les yeux. Quelque chose était posée sur son visage … ou plutôt sa bouche. Il était où ? Un rapide coup d'œil au plafond et il se doutait qu'il était dans un hôpital. Un rapide coup d'œil sur la gauche et … il voyait Bel qui était assoupie. Un rapide coup d'œil sur la droite et c'était Anthea qui était assise sur un fauteuil. Puis finalement un coup d'œil sur lui-même et … Il portait un masque à oxygène sur la bouche et le nez. Mais son corps était parcouru par de nombreux bandages et divers tuyaux étaient plantés dans ses bras et le reste de son corps. Des tuyaux qui lui sauvaient la vie ? Il n'avait plus de peau blanche._

_Il avait retrouvé des couleurs mais depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Il ne le savait pas … Il avait envie de parler, il avait besoin de parler mais … il n'y arrivait pas. D'ailleurs, ses bras étaient toujours amaigris bien qu'ils avaient plus de volume qu'auparavant. Est-ce que … Ah … Et ces bandages … Ces nombreux bandages sur son corps, ce n'était quand même pas … ce qu'il pensait ? N'est-ce pas ? Ou alors … Peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'il … Ah oui, il ne ressentait plus une gêne au niveau du cou._

_Il avait été soigné de sa tumeur … enfin, de ses tumeurs plutôt. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça ? Est-ce qu'il … Il se sentait bien plus léger … et il se sentait mieux. Est-ce que … c'en était terminé ? De tout ça ? De tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu ? Il ne le savait pas. Il avait besoin de le savoir. Et pour ça, il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions. Il fallait qu'il … parle … avec Bel ou Anthea. Il poussa un petit râle, tentant de lever sa main gauche._

« Be … Bel … Réveille … Réveille-toi. » _souffla l'adolescent._

_Il avait murmuré le plus faiblement possible pour ne pas faire trop de bruit mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il se fasse entendre. Bougeant uniquement un doigt, il arriva à caresser la joue de Bel, celle-ci marmonnant dans son sommeil quelques paroles :_

« Hmm … Attends … Attends un peu, Téo. Si je t'attrape … »

_Si elle l'attrapait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui faire ? Il était un peu inquiet, surtout après les scènes … Enfin la dernière scène. Même s'il n'avait été qu'à moitié conscient, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait fait. C'était risible … tellement risible. Mais Bel lui avait parlé non ? Et Kyurem ? Ah … Kyurem était surement retourné dans sa grotte._

« Bel … Réveille-toi … s'il te plaît. » _reprit-il, caressant plus vivement la joue de l'adolescente avec son doigt. Celle-ci ouvrit finalement ses yeux, regardant autour d'elle. Elle avait cru sentir quelque chose._

« Téo ? Est-ce que tu es réveillé ? » _demanda-t-elle avec douceur._

« Si … j'ai les yeux ouverts, je crois que … »

« Ah … Tant mieux … vraiment … tant mieux. » _dit-elle dans un sourire, déposant sa tête sur le torse de l'adolescent. Elle était heureuse … si heureuse et soulagée en même temps. Ah … Elle resta sur lui alors qu'il gémissait un peu. Il se sentait vraiment faible en ce moment même. Très faible même. Mais bon … Tout était bien qui finissait bien … n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme ça qu'il devait le penser ? Non ? Peut-être ?_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Bel releva sa tête de son torse, lui faisant un doux sourire. Lui ? Il tentait de sourire à travers son masque, y arrivant avec facilité. C'était bizarre de ne pas éprouver de difficultés … pour ce genre de choses. Depuis tellement de temps, il avait eu du mal à ne faire ne serait-ce que les mouvements de base et voilà que maintenant …_

_Il y arrivait si facilement. Anthea se réveilla à son tour, souriant en voyant Bel qui était au chevet de Téo et celui-ci qui était réveillé. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à partir mais Téo émit un léger râle, Anthea se rapprochant finalement de lui._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Téo ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? »

« Merci … d'être venue … Ça me fait … plaisir … Tu vas bien aussi ? »

« Euh … Ca serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça non ? Comment est-ce que tu vas Téo ? » _dit la jeune femme tout en souriant, Bel les laissant seuls un court instant pour aller prévenir Percila et les autres. Ils avaient besoin de parler tous les deux._

« Je vais bien … mais … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je dirai que Bel est crainte et respectée par les pokémons légendaires si tu veux tout savoir. Ou du moins, par Kyurem maintenant. » _répondit la jeune femme en rigolant._

« Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? » _demanda Téo._

« Elle a piqué une sacrée colère. Et je ne veux pas dire mais il valait mieux ne pas la contredire à ce moment-là. D'ailleurs, elle a elle-même attaqué Kyurem pour qu'il te confie à elle. Tu en as de la chance hein ? »

« Je l'ai toujours su … que j'en avais. Même si je ne la méritais pas. Anthea … Qu'est-ce que tu as fait … pendant une année ? Et puis … Enfin je … »

« Ne parle donc pas trop et au passage, je suis très en colère, Téo. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Car je n'ai pas répondu … à tes appels, hein ? C'est ça ? Je suis … vraiment … »

« Désolé, je le sais bien mais tu ne m'auras pas avec ces belles paroles, mon brave. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas à moi de te punir. Maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien et que tu es sorti d'affaire définitivement, je vais m'en aller. Au revoir, Téo. » _déclara Anthea, se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front, l'un des rares endroits où il n'était pas recouvert par un bandage._

« Je … Tu t'en vas ? Mais … Je … On reste en contact … hein ? »

« Je pense que je peux me permettre une telle chose, oui. Ne t'en fait donc pas. Je ne vais pas m'en aller définitivement. Je ne suis pas aussi bête que toi hein ? »

_Elle émit un petit rire avant de quitter la chambre. Elle était partie et maintenant, il était seul dans la pièce. Bel était partie prévenir tout le monde. Il allait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait bien et il était sauvé, définitivement sauvé mais … il se sentait mal._

« Terriblement mal même … Mais en même temps … Je … Je devrais être soulagé ? »

« Oh … Tu te trompes lourdement même, Téo. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être soulagé. »

_Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il regarda Bel qui était revenue alors qu'il se parlait seul. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres mais il se sentait inquiet en même temps. Quelque chose le dérangeait en soi. Pourquoi ce sourire ?_

« Euh … tu as l'air heureuse mais tes paroles disent le contraire, Bel. »

« Je me suis un peu renseignée auprès du docteur pour quelque chose de spécial. Rien de bien important. Enfin … Pour toi … Si, ce sont de très bonnes nouvelles même. Tu es capable de supporter quelques petits chocs. Enfin, il ne faut pas te secouer. »

« Me secouer ? Mais euh … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » _demanda Téo alors qu'elle lui retirait le masque à oxygène de son visage._

« Téo … Il faudrait que tu serres bien les dents. Tu peux le faire ? »

« Bien entendu que je peux le faire mais pourquoi ? Enfin bon … »

« Fais-le s'il te plaît. » _dit l'adolescente dans un sourire._

« D'accord, d'accord. » _marmonna Téo en serrant les dents. Voilà, elle était contente ? c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire après tout ce qu'elle avait …_

_Ah ! Il s'était pris une violente baffe sur le côté gauche du visage. Il s'apprêta à crier mais il en reçut une seconde sur le côté droit, Bel criant :_

« Ca, c'est parce que tu es le plus grand des imbéciles ! La seconde, c'est parce que tu n'as même pas chercher à me contacter pendant une année ! »

« Hey, mais attends un petit peu … Je veux … »

_Une troisième baffe puis une quatrième lui arriva directement sur le visage. Maintenant, il avait les joues rougies alors qu'elle continuait de crier :_

« J'espère que ça te convient ! Car la troisième, c'est pour avoir refusé depuis le début ! La quatrième, c'est pour tout ce que tu as fait depuis le début ! IDIOT ! IMBECILE ! Est-ce que tu en veux encore deux autres ? Ou tu as ta dose ? »

« Je … Je crois que ça … me … Je crois que ça me … »

« BEN TIENS UNE CINQUIEME ! » _hurla-t-elle avant de lui donner une violente claque mais cette fois-ci sur le front. Il poussa un cri de douleur, ayant maintenant quelques larmes aux yeux avant de bredouiller :_

« J'ai compris … j'ai compris … Je … Bel, c'est bon ! J'ai … J'ai compris ! »

« Je veux vraiment que tu le comprennes Téo ! Et pas seulement ! C'est clair ? »

« J'ai … J'ai compris … J'ai parfaitement compris … Je … »

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu, Téo ! Je veux que ça soit clair entre nous deux ?! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Je … Je … C'était ton argent et … Qu'est-ce que tu as fait réellement ? » _bredouilla l'adolescent, juste ridicule par l'imposante stature de Bel psychologiquement. Celle-ci croisa les bras au niveau de sa poitrine, disant :_

« Je ne suis plus la maîtresse d'Unys. Je l'avais déclaré à Goyah avant son combat : si je gagnais et que je te retrouvais, je quittais mon poste de maîtresse d'Unys pour récupérer l'argent et te soigner, c'est aussi simple que ça ! »

« Tu … Tu … Tu as fait quoi ?! » _s'écria Téo, toussant un peu. Il était encore affaibli par toute cette histoire. Et il n'avait pas trop la force de … D'ACCORD !_

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour aider la personne que j'aimais ! Une personne qui ne le mérite surement pas ! Hein ? Téo ! »

« Je ne te … mérite pas … Je le sa … »

_En voilà une sixième claque qui lui arriva sur la face ! MAIS MERDE ! Elle commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs ! Ou plutôt sur les joues ! Il n'avait même pas la force de répliquer mais maintenant, il voyait Bel qui était en train de pleurer._

« On s'en fiche que tu ne me mérites pas ! On s'en fiche que ça m'ait coûté de l'argent ! On s'en fiche de tout ça ! On s'en fiche complètement ! Il faut juste que tu sois avec moi et c'est ça le plus important ! Le reste, on s'en fiche ! Téo, si je t'aime, je m'en fiche de l'argent, de ma place de maîtresse d'Unys et de tout le reste ! Moi, je veux juste que tu sois là, avec moi ! Et rien d'autre ! Je veux juste que tu sois en bonne santé. »

« Je voulais me débrouiller tout seul … Toujours tout seul. Je ne voulais pas t'être redevable ! Je voulais être à ta hauteur ! Je voulais juste que … »

« On s'en fiche ! On s'en fiche ! Et on s'en fiche ! Tu n'as pas à être à la hauteur de quelqu'un ! Tu n'as pas à être à la hauteur d'une autre personne ! Tu dois juste être comme tu veux l'être ! Et rien d'autre ! Et moi, je veux juste que tu ailles bien ! »

« Mais mais mais … Je … »

« LA FERME ! TEO ! » _hurla Bel avant de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle s'était penchée au-dessus de son visage, commençant à grimper sur lui, quelques fils se détachant du corps de l'adolescent alors qu'elle restait ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes._

_Il tenta de bouger mais Bel l'en empêchait, lui bloquant les bras. Elle vint même se coucher à moitié sur lui, continuant le baiser. Il allait finir par comprendre où elle voulait en venir après tout ça non ? ALORS ZUT ! ZUT ALORS ! La porte s'ouvrit subitement._

« Ah … Les adolescents de nos jours sont de plus en plus précoces. »

_Cela avait été dit sur un ton amusé alors que Téo et Bel tournaient leurs yeux vers Cynthia. Celle-ci avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, Bel rougissant violemment en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle descendit de Téo, celui-ci remerciant Cynthia._

« Mais de rien mon brave … De toute façon, vous étiez occupés. J'ai pu entendre ce que vous vous disiez. La seule différence entre un optimiste un pessimiste, c'est que le premier est un imbécile heureux et le second est un imbécile triste. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous allez très bien ensembles dans le fond. »

« Je le sais parfaitement, moi ! Mais monsieur Téo veut pas comprendre mes paroles ! Et puis euh … C'était un peu gênant. »

« Hum ? Ce que j'ai pu voir ? Vous êtes de grandes personnes maintenant. Mais bon … Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas seulement pour voir comment va Téo. Mais … S'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui … Ca serait plutôt intéressant. L'hôpital se plaint. »

« Lui ? De qui est-ce qu'elle parle ? » _demanda Téo alors que Bel souriait._

« Tu veux de l'aide pour te lever, Téo ? »

_Car oui … Il fallait qu'il aille vers la fenêtre pour pouvoir voir de quoi elle parlait. Il regarda les différents tuyaux, les retirant tout en gémissant de douleur. Il était peut-être faible mais ça faisait quand même quelques jours qu'il était là ! Il n'allait pas laisser ça plus longtemps l'arrêter ! Il fut aidé par Bel, celle-ci se montrant attentionnée._

_Il fut emmené devant la fenêtre, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Qu'est-ce que … Sur le gigantesque parking de l'hôpital … Un pokémon était … couché au sol, poussant des cris. Ce pokémon releva la tête, poussant un nouveau cri en voyant Téo._

« Kyurem … Qu'est-ce qu'il … fait là ? Je croyais que … »

« On dirait bien que toi et lui, vous êtes faits pour vous entendre, Téo. Mais si tu veux bien lui dire d'arrêter de rafraichir l'atmosphère autour de l'hôpital ? »

_Kyurem déploya ses ailes, s'envolant pour arriver à la hauteur de la fenêtre de Téo. Il rapprocha son visage près de lui, le regardant longuement alors que Téo posait sa main sur lui. Il … allait bien … n'est-ce pas ?_

« Je … Kyurem ? Tu veux bien rentrer dans la … pokéball si tu veux bien de moi ? »

« Kyu. » _répondit tout simplement le dragon légendaire alors que Cynthia tendait la pokéball entièrement blanche à Téo. Celui-ci la récupéra, ciblant Kyurem avant que celui-ci ne soit touché par un laser rouge qui le fit disparaître._

_Maintenant … que tout était fini … et qu'il n'avait plus de raisons de se battre … Il fallait qu'il trouve une nouvelle raison de vivre. Enfin … Il en avait déjà une. Elle se trouvait à côté de lui. Peut-être que maintenant … Il pouvait réfléchir à ce qu'il comptait faire. Il se retourna au bon moment, Vélicia apparaissant par la porte de la chambre pour foncer vers son dresseur et commencer à l'enlacer … mais doucement._

_Deux longues années s'étaient maintenant déroulées. Deux années où la vie avait repris un cour normal mais surtout, deux années où Bel avait repris son titre de maîtresse d'Unys avec facilité. Il fallait dire que maintenant qu'on savait quel était son sixième pokémon, nul n'osait réellement prétendre pouvoir la battre sans être lourdement préparé. Et voilà que l'adolescente devenue femme maintenant venait de battre son jeune adversaire en match amical. Un journaliste s'approcha d'elle, disant :_

« Encore une victoire indiscutable de votre part, mademoiselle Bel ! Mais pourquoi ne cherchez-vous à retenir vos coups ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question de retenir mes coups ou non, loin de là ! Simplement, je donne toujours le maximum dans mes combats ! Car j'estime qu'il faut toujours montrer à ses adversaires que l'on est prêt à tout pour obtenir la victoire ! »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Avez-vous un conseil à donner à votre jeune adversaire ? »

« De persévérer ! Et rien de plus ! Il ne faut pas chercher à obtenir les pokémons les plus forts ou les plus gros ! Il faut juste apprendre à créer une puissante relation avec eux et le reste coulera de source ! C'est comme ça et pas autrement ! »

« Et un mot pour la fin ? » _demanda le journaiste alors que Bel criait aussitôt :_

« JE T'AIME MON TEO D'AMOUR ! »

_Ailleurs, dans la ville d'Entrelasque, un homme aux cheveux noirs observait Bel qui venait de crier dans le micro du journaliste. Il poussa un petit soupir désabusé, passant une main sur son front en murmurant que malgré les années, elle ne changeait pas._

« Vraiment … Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle, hein ? Vélicia ? »

« Majas ! Majaspic ! » _répondit la pokémon alors que la créature rampait à ses côtés. A l'annulaire gauche du jeune homme, un anneau était présent. Dans sa main gauche, il serrait un panier alors qu'il se remettait en marche._

« Achetez mes Krystalines ! Achetez mes fleurs ! »

_Aussitôt, lorsqu'il prit la parole, plusieurs personnes avancèrent vers lui. De sa main droite, il prit plusieurs fleurs. Elles étaient toutes de formes différentes : certaines ressemblaient à des marguerites, d'autres à des roses, il y en avait de toutes les sortes. Mais toutes avaient une particularité : elles semblaient être faites de verre. Pourtant, rien de magique ou scientifique … Non … Elles étaient bien naturelles._

« Tenez … Voilà pour vous … et encore pour vous … Et une en plus pour la petite demoiselle. Encore une … Ne vous en faites pas, normalement, il y en aura pour tout le monde. »

_Il distribuait des fleurs, en vendant une partie, en offrant à d'autres. C'était là son métier … si on pouvait appeler ça un métier. Il n'avait pas de boutiques ou autres. Non … Loin de là même. Il ne faisait que vagabonder dans la ville et vendre ses fleurs. A force, en vue de la beauté de ses fleurs, il s'était fait une petite réputation._

_Mais il n'y avait pas que ça bien heureusement. Enfin … Ce n'était pas le plus important à l'heure actuelle. Alors qu'il avait fini par vendre toutes ses fleurs, un garçon qui devait à peine avoir huit à neuf ans s'approcha de lui, disant :_

« Monsieur, monsieur, c'est vrai que vous êtes un héros ? »

« Hein ? Qui t'a dit cela ? Je ne crois pas l'être à ma connaissance. »

« Ben … Il est dit que vous avez réussi à vaincre le dragon dans la grotte cyclopéenne ! Vous êtes comme ces deux hommes qui ont euh … euh … Reshiram et Zekrom ! »

« Ah … Je vois … Je vois … Non, non. Je n'ai pas réussi à vaincre Kyurem, loin de là. Néanmoins, il est vrai qu'il est avec moi. Il m'accompagne là où je vais dorénavant. Tiens, je vais te le prouver. » _répondit le jeune homme avant de lancer une pokéball blanche dans les airs. Aussitôt, Kyurem fit son apparition._

_Le jeune garçon recula, un peu effrayé mais Kyurem descendit des airs, trouvant la place pour se coucher et se laisser caresser le crâne. Contrairement à auparavant, il avait appris à maitriser le froid qui émanait de lui, permettant ainsi d'éviter qu'il ne gèle les alentours._

_Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était à nouveau en train de marcher, semblant maintenant se diriger vers ce qui ressemblait à une crèche. Oui … Il avait quelqu'un à récupérer mais pas un enfant. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, la crèche était maintenant vide d'enfants, seule une femme aux cheveux roses était présente._

« Oh ! Téo ! Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié ce que l'on fait aujourd'hui ? Enfin … Je comprendrais si tu es occupée, que tu n'as pas le temps pour ça et … »

« Mais oui, bien sûr, Téo. Tu as dit que tu m'invitais à manger chez toi, je ne vais pas refuser quand même. Ca ne serait pas poli de ma part. »

« Alors … Comment est-ce qu'ils étaient les enfants ? Infernaux, je parie. »

« Hum ? Je ne sais pas … Disons que par rapport aux grands enfants dont je me suis occupé il y a de cela quelques années, ce sont de véritables petits anges. » _déclara la jeune femme, souriant à Téo qui détourna la tête._

« Tsss … Je suis sûr que ce sont des compliments en l'air pour ces monstres. »

« Oh … Tu étais un bon exemple, N aussi. Mais donc, ne t'en fait pas, je sais comment m'occuper des enfants. Ils ne me posent aucun problème. »

« D'accord … De toute façon, je pense qu'on mettra notre enfant entre tes mains. »

« Votre … Ne me dit pas que … » commença à dire Anthea sur un ton ravi.

« Ah non non ! OHLA ! On est trop jeunes pour ça ! Enfin, je … C'est un peu précipité ! C'était une idée comme ça ! Rien d'autre ! Ne t'imagine pas des choses ! »

« Oh … Mais je n'imaginais rien du tout. »

_Oui bien sûr. De qui est-ce qu'elle se moquait hein ? Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il avait vendu ses fleurs ou presque, il avait quelque chose. Il souleva la serviette au fond du panier, présentant de nouvelles fleurs avant de les tendre à Anthea._

« Je n'allais quand même pas venir sans rien. Voilà pour toi, Anthea. »

« Oh ! Qu'elles sont belles ! Merci beaucoup. Tu vois ? Tu es comme les enfants que je garde : tu es un vrai petit ange. » _déclara Anthea an rigolant, venant l'embrasser sur la joue pour le remercier. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de dire :_

« Si tu es prête, je t'emmène sur Kyurem. Normalement, Bel est partie prendre ma mère et Percila. Comme ça, au moins, nous serons nombreux à table. »

« Quand même … Trois femmes rien que pour toi, tu en as de la chance hein ? »

« Hum … Je ne vais pas mentir et je vais tout simplement dire que oui. J'en ai vraiment de la chance mais bon … Tout ça n'est qu'amical, hein ? »

« Bien entendu, Téo. Que vas-du donc t'imaginer hein ? » _dit Anthea en souriant, Téo poussant un léger soupir._

_Néanmoins, il était temps de se préparer. Il demanda à Anthea de le suivre, Téo faisant réappraître Kyurem devant lui avant d'inviter Anthea à le suivre. Il demanda à la femme de bien s'accrocher alors qu'ils grimpaient tous les deux sur le pokémon._

_Il était temps de partir chez lui ! Pas trop loin d'Entrelasque puisqu'il s'agissait du coin où se trouvait la grotte cyclopéenne. A partir de là, c'était ici qu'il vivait dorénavant ! Du moins, dans une maisonnette faite de bois et entourée par des champs de fleurs. Des fleurs qu'il cultivait lui-même, grâce à Kyurem._

« Certains utilisent des pokémons légendaires pour assouvir le monde … D'autres utilisent des pokémons légendaires pour faire pousser des fleurs. »

« Chacun sa vocation ! Je ne pense pas que cela dérange Kyurem. »

« Je ne pense pas non plus. » _continua de dire Anthea, descendant du pokémon, celui-ci poussant un petit reniflement pour montrer qu'il acquiescer aux propos de Téo._

« Si cela lui déplaisait tellement, il est libre de le partir, je ne le retiendrai jamais. »

« Je le sais parfaitement, Téo. Je le sais parfaitement … Et dis-moi … C'est toi qui cuisine pour ce soir ? » _demanda-t-elle avant de pousser un petit rire amusé._

« Moque toi donc, femme de peu de foi mais oui, c'est moi qui cuisine aussi ! Ca ne sera jamais aussi bon que si c'était Bel mais comme elle est mon professeur … »

_Elle voyait, elle voyait. Elle le laissa s'affairer aux fourneaux tandis qu'elle-même souriait béatement. Il fallait dire que voir le jeune homme bouger librement, sans aucune contrainte ou autre. C'était vraiment quelque chose._

« Sinon, tu as été à l'hôpital dernièrement ? »

« Oui … Pour faire un bilan de santé, je ne veux pas attraper une nouvelle maladie mais tout est bon. Je n'ai aucun problème. Il en est de même pour Bel. »

« Tant mieux alors … Oui … Tant mieux. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es pas la seule à être soulagée. Bon … Elles devraient bientôt être arrivées normalement. Tu peux regarder par la fenêtre s'il te plaît ? »

_Anthea hocha la tête, s'exécutant alors qu'elle observait à travers les vitres. Hum … Elle voyait bien un épais point noir à l'horizon qui était en train de grandir._

« Elles sont en approche. Tu veux les accueillir pendant que je surveille le repas ? »

_Et deux fois plutôt qu'une ! Elle eut un grand éclat de rire en voyant le tablier blanc de Téo, celui-ci ne répondant même pas à Anthea. Il ne fit que rougir avant de quitter la maisonnette. Il devait accueillir Bel, sa mère et Percila ! D'ailleurs, chacune se trouvait sur le sommet d'un des trois crânes du Trioxhydre de Bel. Vraiment … Kyurem était peut-être imposant mais Tryalone l'était tout autant. Rien à voir avec les autres pokémons._

_Il s'approcha de la Trioxhydre, tendant les bras alors que Bel sautait tout simplement du crâne de sa pokémon pour venir atterrir dans les bras de Téo. Elle l'embrassa longuement, ne semblant pas gênée de le faire en public. Lui, c'était un peu différent mais il ne niait pas qu'il aime quand même ce qui se passait._

« Ahem … Téo … Dès que tu auras terminé tout cela, tu voudras bien dire bonjour à ta mère, s'il te plaît ? » _demanda Percila. Si auparavant, elle avait des cheveux assez longs, là, c'était encore pire. Ils pouvaient facilement toucher le sol mais elle utilisait un minimum de pouvoirs psychiques pour les faire flotter derrière elle. En apparence, elle avait aussi assez grandi, ressemblant maintenant à une femme très élégante._

_Téo arrêta le baiser, disant à Bel de l'attendre dans la maison, là où Anthea était déjà présente. Il embrassa sa mère sur les joues. Maintenant, après ce qu'il avait fait, il faisait tout pour rattraper le retard passé avec sa mère. Il valait mieux pour lui en un sens._

« Bonjour Percila. » _dit-il alors que Percila tendait sa main pour qu'il l'embrasse. Néanmoins, il vint déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de reprendre :_ « Je pense que nous nous connaissons assez bien pour faire ça. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que les familiarités soient de mises … mais bon … Maintenant que c'est fait … Allons plutôt chez toi, Téo. Enfin … En même temps … Je dois te dire que Carolina a apprécié les fleurs envoyées. » _dit Percila, rouge aux joues._

_Elle essayait de se montrer distante mais il était difficile d'oublier certaines choses. Elle le savait parfaitement mais bon … Elle faisait de son mieux._

_Les cinq personnes furent assises autour d'une table. Du moins, les quatre femmes étaient assises tandis que le seul homme était debout, en train de ramener les différents repas qui allaient se suivre les uns après les autres._

« Je préviens … C'est chaud. »

« Et c'est lui qui a cuisiné. » _continua Anthea, Bel rigolant avant de répondre :_

« Je ne m'en fais pas ! Téo était déjà pour la cuisine auparavant et là, il s'est encore amélioré. Tu ne trouves pas, Percila ? En plus, tu me demandes tout le temps si c'est Téo qui va cuisiner ou non quand je t'invite ! »

« Ce … Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ne mélangeons pas tout ! »

_Elle avait bredouillé ces quelques mots alors qu'elle rougissait faiblement. Ca ne se disait pas en public tout ça ! Elle allait devoir lire dans les pensées de la jeune femme pour lui trouver une petite pensée qui la rendrait confuse !_

_Mais au final, elle ne trouva rien. Elle semblait juste penser à Téo et à avoir tout le monde autour d'elle. __Ah … __C'est vrai que Bel en avait bien bavé à cause de Téo. Bon … Pour aujourd'hui, elle allait laisser passer la remarque de Bel. Pour aujourd'hui hein ?_

« Est-ce que vous avez encore faim ? Ou je peux m'asseoir. »

« Viens donc t'asseoir au lieu de rester debout ! » dit _Bel, se levant pour prendre la main de son mari. Elle aussi avait maintenant un anneau à l'annulaire gauche. Ses cheveux blonds lui allaient jusqu'à la poitrine bien qu'elle gardait toujours ses épis sur le sommet de son crâne._

« Oui … Oui … Pas besoin de me presser non plus, Bel. »

« Et dire que cela fait déjà un an que vous êtes fiancés … A quand le mariage ? » _demanda la mère de Téo, celui-ci se grattant la joue en détournant le regard. Il vint s'asseoir avec Bel à ses côtés, celle-ci s'écriant avec joie :_

« Le plus tôt possible ! Mais Téo veut aussi que l'on ait deux enfants. Il pense que ça serait bien d'avoir un garçon et une fille. Ou alors deux filles … Ou deux garçons ! »

« Mais Bel ! Ca ne se dit pas en public tout ça ! C'est du privé ! » _répondit le jeune homme, plus rouge qu'une tomate._

« Mais mais mais … Je croyais que tu voulais que tout le monde soit au courant puisqu'elles sont réunies ! Ce n'est pas le bon moment ? »

« Oh … Vraiment … Tu es une imbécile, Bel. L'effet de surprise est brisé. »

_Elle baissa la tête sur son ventre, rougissante avant que le silence ne plane. Puis Percila fut la première à féliciter l'heureux évènement. Un couple d'imbéciles … mais heureux._


End file.
